Tu pourrais
by Courtepointe
Summary: Ron contracte une énorme dette envers Zabini… Et il cherche un moyen de le rembourser… Mais pour Blaise, rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu. RWBZ
1. Une perte irremplaçable

Titre : Tu pourrais…

Auteur : Courtepointe

Petite note : Alors… c'est plus doux que _Je pourrais_… C'est la suite bien sûr, mais ça peut se lire en tant que one-shot, ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnages qui sont mis à l'honneur… J'ai dit plus doux mais pas exempt de crevartitude, on se refait pas ! Bonne lecture !

Avertissement : Cette histoire relate, et décrit, une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Avec scènes graphiques, s'il vous plait.

Résumé : Ron contracte une énorme dette envers Zabini… Et il cherche un moyen de le rembourser… Mais pour Blaise, rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu. RWBZ

* * *

Chapitre 01 : Une perte irremplaçable

Neuf heures du soir.

Dans son appartement, allongé sur son canapé, tout enfoui sous une couverture chaude, Ron Weasley expérimentait une nouvelle trouvaille de son père. Fixant l'écran en face de lui, des lunettes en carton ridicules sur le nez, il regardait, impressionné, les effets 3D qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Sur la table basse devant lui s'étalaient les emballages colorés et froissés de ses bonbons au chocolat préférés. D'une main paresseuse, il venait fouiller le paquet éventré devant lui pour saisir les confiseries interdites et savourer leur fondant de son palais gourmand. Si son entraîneur le voyait, il lui ordonnerait probablement d'aller éliminer tout ça en vitesse en faisant le tour du stade plusieurs fois au pas de course.

Ca n'en rendait les friandises que plus savoureuses.

Le jeune homme profitait d'une de ses rares soirées de repos en solitaire, à ne rien faire d'autre que laisser le temps filer doucement autour de lui.

Autant dire qu'il n'attendait pas de visite et que les trois coups brefs à sa porte le laissèrent perplexe.

Il ne voyait pas qui ça pouvait être.

Définitivement pas sa voisine qui laissait carillonner la sonnerie trois fois de suite ni même Hermione ou Harry qui se contentaient d'un simple coup de semonce avant d'attendre qu'il leur ouvre.

En tout cas, c'était quelqu'un qui ignorait le fonctionnement d'une sonnerie de porte.

Un sorcier donc.

Draco Malfoy ?

C'était la seule personne dans son entourage à être assez imbue d'elle-même pour ne pas prendre la peine d'apprendre les technologies moldues. Même lorsqu'elles étaient pratiques.

Ron poussa un grognement en devinant que s'il avait entendu les coups frappés à sa porte, c'était parce qu'ils avaient été accentués par un _sonorus_. Il ne pouvait même pas prétexter de n'avoir pas entendu l'intrus.

Se résignant à arrêter son film, Ron se leva, posant les lunettes en carton sur la table basse. Poussant un soupir, il alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, traînant des pieds pour aller accueillir Malfoy. Première fois qu'il venait ici d'ailleurs.

Peut-être qu'Harry avait déjà fui ? Deux jours après leur mariage, une petite fugue après s'être rendu compte qu'il s'était marié à un abominable crétin ?

Alors Malfoy, dans un élan de désespoir, venait vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas réfugié chez lui…

Réponse : non. Ron l'aurait su et il ne lui semblait pas avoir entendu ou vu Harry durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Et puis il savait que c'était peu probable, en réalité. Ces deux là étaient heureux ensemble. Vraiment. Alors que diable venait faire Malfoy ce soir…

Ron ouvrit la porte, poussant un nouveau soupir.

Les pieds dans des chaussures de luxe, un pantalon impeccable malgré la neige au dehors, Ron laissa son regard blasé remonter lentement le long de son visiteur importun.

Son regard bloqua au visage du nouveau venu, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Malfoy.

-Bonsoir, le salua poliment Blaise Zabini.

Ron cligna des yeux avant de répondre machinalement à la salutation.

-Bonsoir…

Sa voix avait clairement laissé filtrer son incrédulité à le trouver là. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se reprendre.

-Entre, il fait froid dehors, le convia-t-il finalement, s'effaçant pour laisser passer le jeune homme.

-Merci.

Et Zabini s'arrêta dans le couloir, ne bougeant plus.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Ron devina quelques épis qu'il dérangea un peu plus.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-il finalement, lorsqu'il eut la sensation que Zabini avait assez détaillé son mur comme ça.

-J'ai oublié mon étui à cigarettes au mariage. On m'a dit que…

-Oui, oui, c'est moi qui rangeais la salle après la fête, réagit Ron en comprenant mieux le motif de sa visite. Tu n'aurais pas dû te déranger, je te l'aurais fait parvenir par coursier, ajouta-t-il en passant dans son salon.

-C'est un objet auquel je tiens, répondit simplement Zabini.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil désolé aux lunettes abandonnées sur la table basse et lança un sort sur son étagère.

Une petite boîte apparut et son couvercle se souleva lentement.

-Tu peux entrer, lança Ron à l'adresse du jeune homme, resté immobile dans le couloir de son appartement.

Zabini fit quelques pas dans son salon et Ron ne put empêcher une grimace de venir jouer sur son visage, regrettant sa dernière invitation. Il ne savait pas si c'était la prestance naturelle du jeune homme, ses vêtements trop chers ou son regard impassible mais peu importait où se posaient ses yeux, Ron voulait à chaque fois se précipiter à cet endroit précis pour lui en cacher la vue, tout lui semblant incroyablement misérable.

Pourtant l'expression de Zabini n'avait pas changé et ses yeux se posaient à peine sur les meubles mais… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de justifier le désordre ambiant ou la raison pour laquelle son canapé était aussi élimé.

Ron n'eut soudain qu'une seule envie, que le jeune homme s'en aille immédiatement. Un coup d'œil à sa propre tenue accentua son impression et il grimaça. Son survêtement délavé faisait pâle figure à côté du costume impeccablement taillé de Zabini.

-Voilà, déclara-t-il précipitamment en tendant l'objet recherché à l'aristocrate.

Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui se passa à ce moment mais l'étui à cigarettes lui échappa des mains et vint se briser sur le parquet en mille éclats.

Poussant une exclamation étouffée, Ron regarda fixement la petite boîte finement ouvragée dont il ne restait que des miettes, à ses pieds.

-Wealsey ! siffla de surprise la voix de Zabini devant lui, glaciale.

-Merde ! fit Ron en esquissant une grimace.

Il s'accroupit et commença à ramasser les morceaux éparpillés devant lui. Saisissant sa baguette, il tenta plusieurs _reparo_, sans succès.

-C'est trop tard, l'interrompit la voix sèche du jeune homme. Elle est…

Ron leva les yeux vers lui et ne put lire sur son visage qu'une immense exaspération mêlée de consternation.

Zabini soupira, détournant son regard, laissant ses cils caresser plusieurs fois ses iris noirs.

Il se mordait nerveusement les lèvres et Ron devina qu'il retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa colère. À ses yeux brillants et son corps tendu, le roux ne put qu'imaginer à quel point il devait tenir à cet étui.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute… commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai…

-Laissée tomber, compléta Zabini sur le ton d'une froide constatation. Tu la tenais entre tes dix doigts et visiblement, il t'en aurait fallu plus pour éviter un tel massacre. Tu…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, prenant une lente inspiration, les dents serrées.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Ron. Je vais te rembourser, je…

Le rire ironique du sorcier le coupa brusquement.

-Me rembourser ? As-tu la moindre idée de la valeur de cet étui, Weasley ? Il est…

Zabini avait haussé le ton avant de se taire à nouveau et Ron fit un pas en arrière, mal à l'aise devant l'atmosphère lourde qui s'installait entre eux.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cet étui est précieux. Tu pourrais passer ta vie en esclavage que tu n'en aurais pas remboursé le tiers ! Il est dans ma famille depuis des générations !

-Je… Je comprends. Je suis désolé. Dis-moi ce que je pourrais faire pour…

-Tu en assez fait, crois-moi, le coupa Zabini d'une voix chargée d'émotions. Tu peux garder les morceaux, ajouta-t-il en faisant un petit geste de la main dédaigneux.

Et tout d'un coup, il s'effondra sur le canapé, une main cachant son visage tandis que ses épaules tressautaient.

Ron ne sut pas comment réagir devant la scène, complètement désemparé.

-Ne pleure pas, gémit-il après un silence, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler les pleurs de Zabini.

Il tendit une main vers lui mais se ravisa, indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter.

Zabini prit une profonde inspiration et détourna le regard avant de regarder à nouveau le sol où les débris de l'étui gisaient encore.

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais l'annoncer… Ma mère va…

Il fixa Ron un moment, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Et Ron plongea dans un enfer de culpabilité sans comprendre encore que ce regard là le poursuivrait longtemps et qu'il ferait tout pour ne plus jamais revoir cette expression au fond de ses yeux.

&&RWBZ&&

Tu pourrais…

M'en vouloir réellement pour ce geste.

Une seconde.

Une maladresse.

Tu pourrais exploiter toute la haine qui brûle en toi.

Réclamer une compensation.

Un prix à payer.

Une vengeance.

N'importe quoi.

Tu pourrais exiger tellement…

Pour avoir fait naître ce désarroi dans tes yeux.

Pour avoir fait briller tes prunelles sous le choc.

Pour t'obliger à affronter tes parents et l'héritage familial.

Pour avoir brisé un objet si précieux.

Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne dis rien.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à me contacter depuis.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tes yeux me hantent.

Pourquoi la mémoire de tes mains cachant ton visage me colle à la peau.

Pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment affreux qui roule dans mon estomac.

Je suis responsable de tout ça.

Je le sais.

Mais je ne pensais pas qu'une seconde d'inattention pouvait bouleverser à ce point ma vie.

Que je me sentirais si coupable.

Qui sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre ? Personne.

Nous ne sommes pas amis. Nous sommes de vagues connaissances.

Deux hommes qui se supportent mutuellement à un mariage pour ne pas faire d'esclandre.

Deux inconnus qui ne souhaitent pas faire connaissance.

Deux étrangers.

Mais j'ai commis une erreur.

Je ne devrais pas prendre cet incident autant à cœur. Ce n'est qu'un objet.

Objectivement, ce n'est que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sais que c'est faux.

À ta réaction, à tes yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, je le sais.

Ce n'était pas qu'un objet. Pour toi, ça valait beaucoup plus.

À tes mains qui tremblaient, à ton silence étouffant, je le sais.

Tu es un étranger pour moi.

Pourtant ta peine me touche. Tes larmes dissimulées, ton désarroi…

Je ne pensais pas que découvrir tes sentiments pouvait m'affecter autant.

Peut-être est-ce le fait de savoir que j'en suis responsable…

Peut-être est-ce l'incroyable contraste entre ta fierté naturelle et ce visage dévasté…

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour être rongé par la culpabilité.

À ce point.

Etre responsable d'une souffrance.

Je ne pensais pas que je serais envahi par cette vague houleuse qui semble ne jamais vouloir mourir tout à fait.

Que la simple vue d'un étui à cigarettes me mettrait si mal à l'aise.

Je n'ose imaginer la véritable valeur de celui que j'ai brisé.

Ton silence me pèse.

Plus le temps passe et plus je m'inquiète de cette dette que j'ai envers toi.

Plus je culpabilise.

Je devrais tenter de racheter ma faute. Mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne vois rien qui pourrait compenser ce que je t'ai fait perdre.

J'ai gardé les débris de l'étui chez moi. Chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur ce petit tas informe qui trône sur l'étagère de mon salon, je me sens mal.

Je pense à toi et je me sens mal.

À tes cils frôlant tes joues pour cacher ta colère, à des dents serrées, à tes poings qui mordaient l'intérieur de tes paumes.

À ton air fier, lorsque tu as quitté mon appartement sans un regard en arrière, après ces quelques minutes interminables.

Je voudrais me racheter.

Tu pourrais me contacter, me demander de payer une compensation, simplement m'insulter ou faire circuler des rumeurs derrière moi…

Mais tu ne dis rien.

Ca fait une semaine, et tu n'as rien fait.

Pas un écho dans la bouche d'Harry, pas une seule facture, pas un seul reproche…

J'ai peur que tu m'évites parce que tu ne peux plus supporter ma vue.

Que tu préfères jusqu'à oublier mon existence plutôt que te rappeler mon geste malheureux.

Et j'ignore pourquoi ça, ça me fait vraiment peur.

&&RWBZ&&

Ca avait commencé comme ça.

Un courrier inattendu.

Deux tickets pour un match de Quidditch aux premières loges.

Eh bien, être joueur d'une équipe nationale avait ses avantages, avait songé Blaise en reposant l'enveloppe sur la table, jetant à peine un coup d'œil au mot d'excuse signé Weasley.

L'invitation à une réception la minute d'après lui avait complètement fait oublier le courrier précédent.

Ce ne fut pas le cas pour ceux qui arrivèrent les semaines suivantes.

Blaise avait accumulé les tickets pour les matchs de Quidditch dans son salon, les plaçant systématiquement dans la petite coupole qui accueillait aussi ses clés.

Chaque semaine, il recevait deux tickets de la part de Weasley.

Et sincèrement, il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Cela durait depuis deux mois.

Depuis sa visite chez le roux en fait. Depuis que l'étui avait été cassé.

Mais une curiosité un peu malsaine l'avait poussé à ne rien répondre.

Juste pour voir, comme ça, si Weasley continuerait à lui envoyer des tickets.

S'il se dirait que ça ne devait pas lui plaire en ne le voyant pas dans les gradins, chaque dimanche soir.

S'il tenterait de lui offrir autre chose.

Et Blaise voulait savoir combien de temps encore il se sentirait coupable.

Quelle valeur accordait-il à cet étui à cigarettes ?

À sa réaction ?

Si la culpabilité qu'il disait ressentir dans sa première lettre serait toujours aussi vivace les jours passants.

C'était assez cruel, il le reconnaissait volontiers.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa clémence, hein.

Et Blaise aimait jouer.

Draco lui avait souvent fait la remarque.

Qu'il ressemblait à un chat dont les griffes se refermaient avec passion sur le dos des souris. Un chat qui ferait passer le corps entre ses pattes comme une vulgaire balle sans se soucier des zébrures de sang qu'il laissait sur leurs dos.

Eh bien, peut-être qu'il avait raison.

Blaise aimait jouer avec les autres.

Il aimait observer leurs réactions, deviner les sentiments qui les habitaient et les rongeait.

Il était passionné par l'altérité.

Il enregistrait chaque détail, retenait chaque attitude, chaque habitude prise inconsciemment par son entourage. Par ceux qu'il croisait.

N'importe qui, n'importe quand.

Blaise observait. Il se taisait et se contentait d'observer patiemment le cinéma des autres.

Un vrai théâtre.

Et Ron Weasley lui offrait la possibilité de détailler la culpabilité attentivement.

Une persistance, une ténacité qu'il mettait à l'épreuve par son silence, par ses absences répétées.

Jusqu'où tiendrait-il ?

Avant de craquer, avant de tout envoyer valser, la colère dépassant la culpabilité ?

Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller ?

Combien de temps encore…

Une question qui laissait percer toute la cruauté de sa personnalité sans même qu'il en ait conscience.

&&RWBZ&&

-Tu fais une collection ? demanda Draco en passant en revue une bonne dizaine de tickets de matchs de Quidditch. Les Canons de Chudley ?

Blaise avait toujours soutenu les Flèches d'Appleby.

-Non, en fait…

Pansy l'interrompit en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Draco.

-Ce sont des billets pour les tribunes, compléta-t-elle. Et tu ne t'en es jamais servi…

Blaise se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de servir un verre de vin à la jeune femme.

-Même le match de la semaine dernière contre les Flèches d'Appleby ? questionna Théodore, accoudé à la fenêtre.

-Oui, confirmèrent en même temps Draco et Pansy, examinant les billets non-poinçonnés.

-Vous comptez détailler mes manies ? plaisanta Blaise en continuant à servir ses amis.

-Drôle d'habitude, commenta Pansy en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil enchanté.

Draco l'imita peu après, souriant.

-Explique-nous ça en détail, déclara-t-il en levant un sourcil amusé.

-Non, je n'y tiens pas spécialement, répondit tranquillement Blaise.

-Alors laisse-nous le soin de deviner, sourit Théo en se retournant vers le petit groupe. Tu t'es abonné par mégarde au club des Canons de Chudley et tu n'oses pas annuler ton inscription de peur qu'un représentant te harcèle pour comprendre ta décision. Tu crains de devoir lui révéler ta maladresse.

Blaise se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

-Tu as un mystérieux admirateur que tu prends plaisir à dédaigner pour le plaisir de lire dans ses lettres le désespoir qui l'habite, suggéra Pansy, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

Blaise esquissa un sourire, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu as brusquement changé d'avis et décidé que l'équipe que tu préférais était les Canons de Chudley depuis que Harry t'a placé à côté de Wealsey au mariage, proposa Draco d'un air convaincu.

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Mais il n'ose pas l'avouer alors à chaque match, il réserve des places mais n'ose pas y aller… compléta Pansy en entrant dans son délire.

-Et le soir, il contemple les billets, le cœur battant contre sa poitrine, lourd de regrets. Je compatis, ajouta Théodore en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur un accoudoir.

-Votre folie n'a pas de limite.

-Puisque tu ne veux rien dire, libre à nous de broder ce qui nous chante, répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules. Tu as des billets pour le match contre l'Orgueil de Portree la semaine prochaine ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Toujours sous le charme de ton ténébreux poursuiveur ? Je pense que j'en aurais, oui, réfléchit Blaise.

Après tout, Weasley n'avait pas l'air de se décourager alors il était plus que probable qu'une nouvelle enveloppe l'attendrait bientôt parmi son courrier…

-Génial, tu m'accompagnes alors ! Oh, je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu ne te rends à aucun match des Canons de Chudley. Tu n'as aucun partenaire, Blaise. Ca doit être dur pour toi.

-Oui, imaginez le dilemme. Weasley lui fait changer d'équipe préférée. Blaise achète en secret des billets pour se rendre au match mais… dilemme. Il ne connait personne avec qui y aller. Ton problème est résolu, la fois prochaine, Pansy t'accompagne, tu vas pouvoir voir ton équipe jouer, Blaisounet, le taquina Théodore.

Mais Blaise n'avait aucune envie de se rendre au match. Il tenta de trouver rapidement une excuse pour esquiver le rendez-vous.

Le moment d'hésitation du jeune homme n'échappa pas à Draco qui haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Pas envie que Wealsey te voit soutenir son équipe ?

-Ca n'a absolument rien à voir, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, piqué par le ton du blond.

-Tant mieux. Comme ça, tu pourras m'accompagner, sourit Pansy, clôturant le sujet.

Et Blaise maudit sa fierté d'avoir refusé la porte de sortie que lui proposait Draco.

&&RWBZ&&

Et puis il se dit que ça ne voulait rien dire.

Après tout, il pouvait accompagner Pansy sans que cela ne signifie quoi que ce soit.

C'est ce que Blaise se répéta toute la journée, tentant de refouler la déception qui montait en lui lorsqu'il pensait qu'il allait foutre en l'air tous ses calculs pour creuser la culpabilité de Wealsey.

Il parvint presque à se convaincre que voir la tête du gardien de but pourrait même être assez intéressante. Et il se promit de ne pas rater une miette du spectacle.

Au moins, songea-t-il en observant Pansy s'installer dans les tribunes, Weasley ne penserait pas qu'il était venu pour l'encourager. Les couleurs de l'équipe adverse et le T-shirt qu'arborait fièrement la jeune femme portait un message on ne peut plus clair.

Des cris se firent entendre tandis qu'une partie des gradins se levait d'un même mouvement, les mains claquant et les pieds tressautant sur place. L'équipe hôte venait d'arriver, saluant les supporters du haut de leur balai parfaitement alignés dans une formation sûrement mainte fois répétée.

Blaise riva ses yeux sur le joueur en tête, observant son vol maîtrisé menant l'équipe au centre du terrain. Weasley tourna la tête vers les tribunes un moment avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Et il tourna à nouveau la tête sous le sourire satisfait de Blaise.

_Tu me cherches, Weasley ?_ pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Il devinait qu'à cette distance, Weasley ne distinguait probablement pas les traits de son visage, tout au plus pouvait-il voir que la place qu'il lui réservait à chaque match était aujourd'hui occupée.

Et il se leva pour encourager l'équipe adverse qui entrait sur le terrain. Pansy lui criait dans les oreilles et s'agitait à ses côtés, vibrante d'excitation.

Blaise se contenta d'applaudir l'arrivée des joueurs, ignorant soigneusement l'autre équipe qui attendait, flottant dans les airs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis sur son siège, il se demanda si Weasley considèrerait sa dette comme soldée après sa venue. Cette idée le dérangea profondément, son étude s'arrêterait un peu trop tôt à son goût…

Un match et l'ardoise était effacée ?

Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il passa le reste du match à fusiller le jeune homme du regard, ne remarquant pas les coups d'œil fréquents que lui jetait Pansy, surprise.

&&RWBZ&&

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, reconnut Weasley en triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

Blaise le jaugea un moment du regard sans rien répondre. Après le match, il était allé boire un verre avec Pansy pour la réconforter du fait que son équipe favorite ait perdu. Peu après, il était rentré chez lui et avait terminé la soirée en jetant un œil au dossier de recrutement préparé par son assistante. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être dérangé par un visiteur et encore moins par celui-ci.

Blaise but une gorgée de vin avant de hausser les sourcils.

-Ton ego est incroyable, lança-t-il finalement.

L'air déstabilisé du jeune homme le fit sourire intérieurement. Bien.

-Mon… répéta Weasley sans comprendre.

-Ces billets, c'est pour avoir brisé mon étui, non ? enchaîna Blaise nonchalamment. Tu pensais vraiment que ça me ferait plaisir ? Je veux dire, un match où toi, tu joues, ça vaut tous les étuis du monde, selon toi ?

-Je…

-Il va falloir faire plus que ça, Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit par souffler le roux, le teint livide.

Blaise fit tourner le verre dans sa main, examinant le liquide carmin à la lumière artificielle.

-Je me demande ce que tu fais là, chez moi. Au lieu de fêter ta victoire avec ton équipe.

-Je voulais m'expliquer avec toi.

-On l'a déjà eue, notre explication, non ? sourit Blaise méchamment.

-Je voudrais rembou… compenser ta perte, corrigea Weasley en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était pas en ton pouvoir. En fait, même si tu le pouvais, je n'accepterais rien de toi. Tu en as assez fait, merci.

-Tu es venu au match, objecta Weasley.

-Et c'était un signe positif pour toi ? L'ardoise est effacée, on oublie tout ?

-Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne pensais pas que les billets t'énerveraient. Je ne t'en enverrai plus.

-En fait, il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi, finit par déclarer Blaise lentement.

Il pencha la tête de côté, guettant les réactions du jeune homme.

-Je voudrais que tu perdes le prochain match.

Le silence s'était fait plus lourd après cette dernière phrase et Weasley le regardait à présent fixement.

-Hors de question, finit-il par lâcher.

Et Blaise sourit. Bien. Voilà la limite.

-Non ?

-Zabini, je vois bien que la situation t'amuse mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis désolé pour ton étui, sincèrement. Mais je ne vais pas foutre ma carrière en l'air pour te satisfaire.

-Ta carrière ? Et ce que j'ai perdu, tu y penses ? As-tu la moindre idée de la valeur de ce que tu as brisé ? Et tu parles de ta carrière ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Ca ne suffit pas.

-Je ferais tout…

-Honnêtement, je doute de ta sincérité.

-Je ne serais pas venu si ça ne me préoccupait pas Zabini. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voudrais que cet étui ne se soit jamais cassé ! Mais je n'y peux rien.

-Arrête de m'envoyer des billets.

-Très bien !

-Je ne veux pas que tu soulages aussi facilement ta conscience. Tu comprends ?

-Va te faire foutre Zabini.

-Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais la sortie.

Blaise émit un léger rire en entendant la porte claquer peu après. Intéressant. Ce jeu devenait intéressant. Il aimait bien la manière dont Weasley réagissait. Se laissant marcher sur les pieds sans se laisser écraser complètement…

Même s'il semblait avoir plus de regrets qu'il n'en aurait lui-même si la situation avait été inversée. Si elle avait pu l'être.

Et il était venu le voir après le match pour s'expliquer… Abandonnant son équipe…

Ca le rongeait bien, mine de rien.

&&RWBZ&&

-Tu as réglé ton problème avec Weasley ? chuchota Pansy à son oreille alors qu'ils s'installaient pour dîner.

Blaise esquissa une grimace et lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Tu le fusillais du regard au match. Vous avez eu un différend ? ajouta-t-elle en remplissant sa coupe, masquant ainsi le mouvement de ses lèvres aux autres convives grâce à son bras tendu.

-Merci Pansy, sourit le jeune homme en relevant légèrement son verre, lui signifiant qu'il n'en voulait pas plus. Je n'ai aucun problème, ajouta-t-il doucement.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi Weasley t'évite-t-il depuis le début de la soirée ?

-Il ne m'évite pas.

-C'est entendu, vous n'avez jamais été « meilleurs amis » mais je t'assure qu'il t'évite, Blaise.

-C'est faux.

-Arrête. On a l'impression qu'il voudrait se fondre dans les murs quand il te croise. Il a arrêté de t'envoyer des billets pour ses matchs ? Pourquoi tu n'y allais pas ?

Blaise soupira, secouant la tête.

-Tu te fais des films, Pansy. Il n'y a rien du tout. Tu imagines n'importe quoi.

-Je sais ce que je vois.

-Alors révise ton jugement.

Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle se tut un moment.

-Blaise, serais-tu en train de jouer ? interrogea soudainement la jeune femme, fronçant les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise vida sa coupe lentement, fixant ses yeux sur elle.

-Tu es insupportable, jugea finalement Pansy.

&&RWBZ&&

-Si tu veux mon avis, aucun de ces deux là n'avait préparé sa défense pour hier et ils se sont plantés lamentablement, expliquait tranquillement Draco, marchant légèrement devant lui dans le couloir du ministère de la magie.

Blaise émit un son d'approbation tout en retirant tranquillement ses gants. Il venait à peine de rejoindre le blond pour déjeuner avec lui qu'il lui parlait déjà de son travail. Quoiqu'il en dise, Draco était passionné par ses dossiers et même son air distant ne le trompait plus aujourd'hui.

-J'ai dû écouter deux lamentables plaidoiries, parmi les pires que j'ai eu à écouter, sincèrement, poursuivait le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu les as laissé s'enfoncer doucement avant de décréter que la séance était ajournée parce que tu avais mal à la tête, sourit Blaise en portant ses yeux noirs sur les tableaux accrochés au mur et dont la peinture s'écaillait au fil des années.

-Ca leur aurait fait trop plaisir, rétorqua Draco sur ce ton qu'il lui connaissait bien.

Cette petite pointe d'ironie et de calcul, ce trait acéré qu'il aiguisait pour provoquer les autres.

-Non, j'y ai pensé bien sûr, mais ça m'aurait fait mal de leur offrir cette joie. Ils n'ont rien préparé, ils assument. Et c'était jouissif de les voir s'enliser. D'ailleurs, mon verdict n'a plus ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Je suis très fier de moi.

Blaise retint un léger rire, glissant sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon, vérifiant machinalement que sa baguette était bien à sa place.

-J'ai oublié mes clés, je reviens, déclara subitement Draco en faisant demi-tour.

Blaise n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre et il le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Se retournant sur un soupir désabusé, il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter dans le couloir, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Ses yeux s'animèrent en reconnaissant une personne qui venait de s'engager dans le passage.

Weasley portait négligemment un dossier sous le bras, lisant une feuille qu'il venait apparemment de récupérer. Il haussa les épaules à sa lecture et sourit, secouant la tête.

Il croisa son regard à ce moment-là et son sourire s'évanouit immédiatement.

Et Wealsey baissa la tête en le croisant, évitant son regard lorsqu'ils passèrent côte à côte.

En moins d'une seconde, Blaise avait fait un écart et s'était placé sur sa trajectoire, devant lui. Ses doigts se posèrent d'autorité sur la mâchoire du rouquin, l'obligeant à relever la tête et à croiser son regard.

-Qu…

Le jeune homme prit soudainement conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation et laissa retomber sa main mollement, ses yeux encore dans le vague.

-Au moins, assume tes conneries, grinça-t-il autant à l'attention du jeune homme que pour lui-même.

Weasley se raidit un peu plus et fit un pas de côté pour continuer son chemin sans rien ajouter.

Blaise resta immobile un moment, fixant l'extrémité du couloir avec obstination, tentant de comprendre son geste intuitif.

Voir le jeune homme baisser les yeux l'avait énervé, sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi, sans qu'il le réalise vraiment. C'était un geste qui lui avait profondément déplu et il ne s'était pas interrogé plus avant sur la question.

Non, décidément, il n'aimait pas cette posture de soumission chez Weasley, ses yeux fuyants et sa bouche pincée.

-Blaise ? l'interrogea Draco doucement, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

Il se tourna vers le blond, secouant la tête.

-Déjà de retour ? interrogea-t-il en prenant un ton enjoué. Il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui te rend si tête en l'air…

-Sûrement la bêtise des gens qui m'entourent, rétorqua Draco du tac-au-tac. J'essaie d'oublier.

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

A suivre…

&&RWBZ&&

Si vous avez aimé et qu'un petit commentaire vous vient en tête, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire ! Je serais ravie de vous répondre !


	2. Abus de services

Titre : Tu pourrais…

Auteur : Courtepointe

Petite note : Joyeux Noël à tous! Un petit chapitre en attendant les cadeaux sous le sapin...^^

Résumé : Ron contracte une énorme dette envers Zabini… Et il cherche un moyen de le rembourser… Mais pour Blaise, rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu. RWBZ

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

Jessica : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite suscitera le même engouement chez toi ! J'aime beaucoup les persos de Blaise et Ron et c'est assez rare finalement les fics où ils sont les sujets principaux et où ils bénéficient d'un focus spécial… Du coup, j'ai un peu creusé leur psychologie pour leur créer cette histoire… Bisous^^ !

CaiN de Ludette : Merci pour ta review, c'est cool que le premier chapitre t'ait plu, voici la suite, tu pourras voir comment tout ça évolue… En tout cas, il y a évolution, promis^^ ! Des bisous !

&&RWBZ&&

Chapitre 02 : Abus de services

-Ron, tu as de la visite ! cria un de ses coéquipiers des vestiaires pour couvrir le son de la douche.

-C'est qui ? demanda le jeune homme en haussant à son tour la voix pour se faire entendre.

-Aucune idée ! Un canon venu te sortir de ta solitude ! Je lui dis que tu sors dans cinq minutes, princesse !

-Va te faire voir Dozel !

Ron laissa l'eau s'immiscer jusque dans ses oreilles, n'entendant qu'à moitié les rires qui suivirent sa réplique.

Il sourit, secouant la tête. Arrêtant le jet, il passa rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers ses affaires pour se changer.

Le visage de Blaise Zabini s'imposa à son esprit tandis qu'il réfléchissait à son visiteur et il fronça les sourcils, se reprenant.

Jamais.

Mais lorsqu'il le vit réellement, quelques minutes plus tard, adossé à un mur en train de l'attendre, il dut revoir son affirmation.

-Zabini, le salua-t-il prudemment, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de sa part.

Le jeune homme planta son regard dans le sien et déclara fermement, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection :

-J'ai besoin de toi. Suis-moi.

Ron mit quelques secondes pour enregistrer ce qu'il lui disait et rejoignit rapidement le brun qui tournait déjà les talons et s'éloignait du stade.

-Oui, je suis libre ce soir et je n'ai donc pas besoin d'annuler un rendez-vous pour satisfaire ton caprice, ironisa-t-il en le rattrapant.

-Contente-toi de réparer tes erreurs et rends-moi service, répliqua froidement Zabini sans lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Cette histoire d'étui le poursuivrait donc longtemps… Mais c'était sa faute, il le reconnaissait volontiers… Lorsque le brun transplana, il le suivit sans protester, prêt à lui rendre service pour tenter d'apaiser sa culpabilité.

Sa présence le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise… Si seulement il n'y avait jamais eu cet étui…

Il sentait qu'il était incapable de refuser quoique ce soit au jeune homme…

-Alors ? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant le hall d'entrée spacieux et éclairé.

-Dipsy, énonça d'un ton égal Zabini en tendant son manteau dans le vide.

Au moment où sa main se relâchait, un elfe de maison apparut et récupéra le lourd vêtement dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Ron.

Le jeune homme lui tendit sa veste de sport d'un air gêné, constatant que le brun ne semblait pas plus prêter attention à la créature à ses pieds qu'à un simple meuble. L'elfe disparut aussitôt.

-Viens, l'interpella Zabini en lui faisant signe de le suivre. En fait, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un sachant lire pour la soirée… expliqua-t-il tranquillement. Tu sais lire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit sourire.

-J'ai absolument besoin d'aide, poursuivit Zabini en ouvrant plusieurs tiroirs d'affilée. Demain j'ai une réunion très importante et une deuxième personne pour m'aider à m'organiser ne sera pas de trop…

-Tu n'as pas de personnel pour ça ? Un larbin ?

Le brun se retourna et lui jeta un regard évocateur.

Ok.

-Je suis pas certain d'avoir envie de t'aider, grogna Ron en glissant ses poings dans ses poches.

-Oh. Donc, ta lettre, c'était une plaisanterie ?

-Za…

-Voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses. Tu lis ces documents, dans les différentes pochettes, là, là et.. là, et puis, tu les classes en deux piles distinctes. Celle de droite pour les projets à moins de 100 000 gallions, celle de gauche, pour les autres. Tu vois, tu regardes là… et cette colonne là, tu fais le compte et tu classes, exposa le brun en pointant du doigt ce qu'il lui désignait au fur et à mesure.

-D'accord… évalua le roux lentement.

-Et quand tu as fini, tu fais la même chose avec les dossiers dans cette armoire, conclut Zabini en faisant un geste vague de la main désignant un lourd meuble en chêne contre le mur.

Ron poussa un soupir en voyant la pile qui l'attendait. Ca allait être une longue nuit, songea-t-il, désabusé. Il eut un instant la tentation de refuser et d'envoyer le brun au diable mais il se contint, prenant sur lui.

-Tu en as vraiment besoin ? interrogea-t-il finalement.

Son regard accrocha les yeux noirs dont le sérieux l'impressionnait.

-Oui, affirma simplement Zabini.

Mouais. S'il lui demandait à lui, alors il supposait qu'effectivement…

-Et puis, tu me dois un service, non ? ajouta légèrement le brun en s'installant à son bureau, ouvrant un dossier et commençant à effectuer des annotations dessus.

Ron préféra ne rien répondre et s'assit sur le canapé sur le côté de la pièce, emportant avec lui deux piles de dossiers à trier.

-Et tu vas en faire quoi ? demanda-t-il distraitement tout en classant les premiers projets.

-Weasley, mon travail nécessite un peu plus de concentration que la tâche que tu dois remplir, tu m'excuseras si je ne te fais pas la conversation, répliqua Zabini après un silence.

Ron serra les dents et continua de classer les dossiers en silence, pestant mentalement contre le manque d'amabilité et de tact du jeune homme.

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise passa une main lasse sur sa nuque et retint un bâillement. Clignant des yeux pour chasser la fatigue, il tourna la tête vers le canapé où Weasley se trouvait.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il constata que le jeune homme s'était endormi devant les piles de dossiers devant lui.

Trouver un prétexte pour le faire venir avait été ridiculement facile.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un prétexte, Blaise avait besoin de classer ces dossiers, et de manière urgente si les aurors fiscaux intervenaient dès la semaine prochaine mais…

Disons simplement que Weasley n'était pas forcément la personne appropriée pour le job. Non, pour ça, il avait des secrétaires… Et encore, quand il était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il avait envie de savoir que quelqu'un, proche de lui, était en train de faire un travail minutieux et pénible.

Mais Weasley était juste l'homme que Blaise voulait le plus avoir sous les yeux en ce moment.

Après tout, il ne faisait que mener à bien son expérience. Jusqu'où Weasley tiendrait-il ?

Et c'était un délice de le mettre en colère. Il devinait que tout dans son attitude l'horripilait. De l'intonation de sa voix à son aisance naturelle à évoluer dans ce monde.

Il devinait sa gêne devant certains de ses actes, sa réticence aussi, parfois.

C'était si facile de l'énerver. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore été poussé à bout… Il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Il continuait à affirmer qu'il voulait l'aider. Se racheter.

Blaise esquissa un sourire en coin.

Qu'il essaie seulement.

Weasley lui obéissait donc sagement, sans protester.

Presque.

C'était ce qui faisait que Blaise continuait à attiser ses remords. La capacité de répartie du jeune homme qu'il sentait bouillonner devant lui.

Devant ses actes et ses ordres.

Blaise savait que Weasley était connu pour être impulsif.

Il devait bien reconnaître que jusque là, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu la démonstration parfaite… Weasley se contenait… pour lui ?

Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'ajouter un peu de pression sur ses épaules pour le forcer à le suivre… Il aurait bien aimé pourtant… faire vibrer encore cette corde sensible qu'était la culpabilité chez le jeune homme.

Il avait clairement halluciné de la facilité avec laquelle il avait obtempéré malgré son ton désagréable et sa froideur. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il le prenait pour son larbin et… Il l'avait fait quand même.

Impressionnant.

Blaise se leva et se rapprocha du roux en étirant ses bras pour achever de se réveiller.

La position dans laquelle s'était endormi Weasley devait être inconfortable, constata-t-il en voyant l'angle que formait sa nuque. Il avait encore une main sur une feuille comme s'il allait la classer d'un moment à l'autre.

Blaise se pencha par-dessus le canapé pour lire le document en question et retira le papier des mains abandonnées pour le ranger à sa place. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le cou dégagé du jeune homme. Quelques cheveux blond et roux venaient prendre naissance à la base de sa nuque, pas assez denses pour camoufler un petit grain de beauté sur la peau claire.

Blaise caressa la peau fine de ses doigts avec douceur, perdu dans ses pensées. Il reprit ses esprits rapidement et s'écarta, prenant une courte inspiration.

Il conjura silencieusement une couverture dont il recouvrit le jeune homme avant de le déplacer légèrement pour qu'il adopte une position plus confortable.

Weasley ne se réveilla même pas, se contentant d'un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'il fut bien installé.

Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux, décoiffant le garçon. Il devait vraiment être épuisé pour s'endormir dans une telle position alors qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Il venait sûrement de s'entraîner toute la journée sur le terrain de Quidditch et avait accepté de l'aider sans protester plus avant.

Comme cette erreur devait le ronger intérieurement pour qu'il s'épuise de la sorte…

Il n'avait pas fini de tout classer mais il avait travaillé sur une bonne partie des dossiers… Les principaux du moins.

Blaise fit tourner sa main négligemment avant de lancer un sort de classement, des taches de couleur apparaissant sur les feuilles et indiquant dans quelles piles elles devaient être classées. Un nouveau geste de la main et toutes les feuilles se rangèrent à leur place.

Le jeune homme abaissa la luminosité de la pièce puis la quitta silencieusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait une tasse de thé fumante à la main et retournait s'asseoir à son bureau pour continuer à travailler.

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, il entendit le roux bouger légèrement, il releva la tête de son travail et l'observa se réveiller.

Le sursaut de Weasley le fit sourire et son air perdu alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce du regard valait son pesant de gallions.

-Oh… Je… Merde ! s'affola-t-il en se réveillant complètement.

Il croisa son regard et esquissa une grimace.

-Ah, je suis désolé, je…

Il poussa un gémissement, frottant ses yeux d'une main. Blaise haussa un sourcil et choisit de ne rien répondre pour le laisser mariner un peu quant à sa réaction.

Weasley était la première personne de son entourage qui laissait aussi librement refléter ses sentiments sur son visage.

Et c'était très amusant de jouer avec ces différentes facettes.

D'abord, la culpabilité.

Le remord.

L'air contrit.

La gêne.

La colère.

La fatigue.

L'errance.

L'agacement.

La retenue.

L'air poli.

Hypocrite.

Le remord, encore.

Ses yeux suivaient ces expressions.

Sa bouche en prenait les formes.

Son menton les émotions.

Ses joues les couleurs.

Ses cils les traits.

Blaise s'amusait à faire tourner ce visage d'une facette à une autre, s'étonnant de la facilité à laquelle il y parvenait.

De l'honnêteté de ces expressions.

La franchise du garçon l'attirait plus que les figures de cire qu'il côtoyait habituellement.

D'airs simulés en sourires pop, les yeux multivitaminés, yeux menteurs sous paupières aimables.

Blaise s'était beaucoup amusé avec ces visages-là, faisant naître des sentiments contradictoires sur les joues poudrées, aimant voir les masques se fissurer sous la pression qu'il exerçait.

Mais Weasley disait ce qu'il pensait, laissait sa conscience reprendre le dessus, se faisait emporter par une vague de colère pour revenir contrit et désolé en se rappelant ses erreurs.

Théâtre !

Blaise voulait continuer à jouer avec cet air-là, avec cette personnalité entière mais dévouée. Même au parfait inconnu qu'il représentait.

-Je… Oh… Merci, bafouilla Weasley en rougissant légèrement, désignant la couverture qui réchauffait son corps endormi quelques minutes plus tôt.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron rougit un peu plus en voyant les piles parfaitement classées devant lui.

Oh misère, il était censé aider Zabini, pas s'endormir sur son canapé et le laisser tout faire à sa place…

Il releva brusquement la tête.

-Mais… Tu auras fini pour demain ? Ta réunion… ?

Zabini coula un regard vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-J'aurais fini, oui, répondit-il calmement. À condition d'y passer la nuit, ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Ron en déduit que l'expression précédente était de la colère qu'il maintenait contenue. Son éducation qui l'empêchait sûrement de lui exploser à la figure.

-Je suis désolé ! assura le roux en secouant la tête. Je devais t'aider et…

-M'épargner une quatrième nuit blanche mais apparemment, je t'en ai trop demandé. Le classement était plus urgent donc… Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais où se trouvent tes limites maintenant.

-Mes limites ? répéta Ron sans comprendre.

-Les limites à ton aide, l'éclaira Zabini sans sympathie.

Ron le dévisagea un moment sans rien dire, décidant de ne pas répondre à ça.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller, reprit-il doucement en se levant pour plier la couverture. Mais merci.

-J'ai bien essayé mais tu ne répondais pas. J'ai préféré éviter de perdre mon temps avec toi.

-Tu as posé cette couverture sur moi et baissé les lumières, lui rappela Ron dans un sourire, pas dupe.

-Oh. Sûrement Dipsy qui l'a fait quand je lui ai demandé du thé. Cet elfe a la manie de vouloir se rendre utile.

Ron laissa son regard dériver vers le bureau où une tasse de thé trônait, venant corroborer ce que lui disait le brun. Toute la gratitude qu'il avait pu ressentir s'évanouit dans l'instant. Comment avait-il pu croire que… ?

-Je vois, marmonna-t-il en posant la couverture pliée sur le canapé. Je vais rentrer, annonça-t-il finalement.

-Dipsy, énonça froidement Zabini.

L'elfe apparut aussitôt, ses yeux ouverts contemplant son maître avec appréhension.

-Raccompagne notre « invité » jusqu'à la porte et assure-toi qu'il récupère sa veste.

Zabini fit un geste dédaigneux de la main pour les chasser tous deux et Ron retint un rire nerveux.

-Au revoir, laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents.

Il n'obtint pas un regard en réponse et sortit à la suite de l'elfe, désabusé.

Quelle étrange soirée…

&&RWBZ&&

Et Ron n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Zabini le rappela plusieurs fois en urgence pour qu'il l'aide à classer certaines affaires ou à avancer sur des dossiers. Le même rituel s'instaurait toujours : l'elfe de maison venait le débarrasser, l'amenait jusqu'au bureau où Zabini levait à peine la tête pour le saluer et Ron s'asseyait sur le canapé pour continuer son travail.

Il luttait à chaque fois contre la fatigue, sentant ses épaules courbaturées le tirer plus que jamais alors qu'il tendait le bras pour saisir un nouveau dossier.

C'était toujours le soir, à la lueur d'une électricité simulée par la magie.

Il s'endormait immanquablement, se réveillant à chaque fois recouvert d'une couverture chaude, l'odeur du thé vert de Zabini lui chatouillant les narines.

Au bout d'une semaine à ce rythme, Ron se rendait bien compte que Zabini exagérait.

Bien sûr.

Il faisait appel à lui presqu'un soir sur deux.

Il lui disait de classer des documents, de ratifier à sa place certains dossiers, lui apprenant à imiter sa signature, exigeant pour chaque opération une discrétion absolue de sa part.

À chaque fois, une tâche différente l'attendait, toujours ennuyeuse et rébarbative, toujours urgente.

Et Ron acceptait.

Bien sûr.

Ron se disait que s'il courbait le dos…

Avec le temps…

Peut-être Zabini lui pardonnerait-il.

Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment, il se penserait quitte.

Peut-être.

Peut-être qu'il se penserait lui-même quitte.

Il savait que s'il attendait que Zabini lui dise que c'était oublié, il risquait d'attendre encore longtemps…

Zabini ne serait probablement jamais satisfait…

Et le prendrait éternellement pour son esclave personnel s'il le laissait faire.

Mais tant que Ron ressentait ce nœud au creux de son estomac…

Tant que le souvenir des épaules affaissées du brun dans son canapé continuerait à le hanter…

Il viendrait le voir, le soir.

Même s'il devait effectuer des tâches franchement pénibles.

Même si ça signifiait serrer les poings devant son attitude exécrable.

Le supporter.

Lui obéir.

Un jour, il ne le ferait plus.

Il arrêterait, peu importe ce que dirait le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il estimerait que c'était assez.

Lorsqu'il aurait trop donné.

En attendant, Ron se contentait de venir chez lui dès que sa chouette lui en intimait l'ordre.

Zabini ne prenait même plus la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à lui. Dès que le roux voyait la chouette grise voler autour de lui, il savait où sa soirée se terminerait.

Il n'avait pas songé une seule fois à ignorer la chouette, préférant annuler les quelques rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé lorsque les horaires ne concordaient pas. Et Ron s'habitua à réserver ses soirées pour le jeune homme.

C'était presque devenu une habitude. L'étui qu'il avait cassé les liait désormais et son ombre venait voiler leurs rapports sans pour autant être omniprésente.

Ron s'habituait peu à peu à leurs rapports un peu froids, silencieux.

Sa relation avec Zabini était clairement indéfinissable et il ne parvenait pas vraiment à s'expliquer pourquoi il continuait à venir chez lui.

Parfois, le fait d'avoir brisé son étui lui semblait dénué de sens.

Ne justifiant pas toutes ses visites.

Parfois il se demandait comment Zabini pouvait seulement s'en contenter et ne lui réclamait pas plus.

&&RWBZ&&

Le grattement régulier d'une plume frottant contre le papier venait meubler le silence, berceuse studieuse et rassurante dans le bureau austère.

Ron était sur le point de se laisser gagner par la fatigue, la chaleur de la pièce l'enveloppant doucement lorsqu'un hululement le sortit de sa torpeur brutalement.

Une chouette noire traversa le bureau et laissa tomber devant Zabini une enveloppe dont la teinte rouge fit grimacer d'avance Ron.

Une beuglante.

Zabini posa sa plume dans son encrier calmement, saisit un coupe papier rangé dans un de ses tiroirs et ouvrit d'un geste sec l'enveloppe avant de se remettre à travailler, imperturbable.

Aussitôt, une voix d'homme s'éleva dans les airs, résonnant dans toute la pièce et faisant trembler les meubles par sa puissance. Ron se cramponna à son canapé tant la voix était forte.

BLAISE EDOUARD JULES ZABINI, TU AS INTERET À AVOIR UNE EXCELLENTE EXPLICATION À TON ENIEME ABSENCE AUJOURD'HUI AU BRUNCH DES GREENGRASS ! IL EST INADMISSIBLE QUE TU DECLINES CONSTAMMENT CETTE INVITATION ! MEME TES AMIS ETAIENT PRESENTS ! TU N'AS AUCUNE EXCUSE ET TA MERE EST À COURT DE FORMULES DE POLITESSE POUR PALLIER TON IRREVERENCE ET TON IMPOLITESSE ! CA FAIT CINQ FOIS QUE TU LES IGNORES, ÇA NE VA PAS DU TOUT ! JE TE PREVIENS QUE LA PROCHAINE FOIS, TU SERAS LA, DANS TA PLUS BELLE ROBE DE SORCIER ET TU FERAS HONNEUR À TA FAMILLE POUR UNE FOIS ! J'ENVERRAI PERSONNELLEMENT UN CHIEN DE GARDE S'IL LE FAUT MAIS TU RAMENERAS TON PETIT MINOIS À CES REUNIONS DE COURTOISIE, C'EST MOI QUI TE LE DIS, MON FILS !

Ron écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure que la lettre s'enflammait. Tournant la tête vers Zabini, il éclata soudainement de rire, ne pouvant se retenir.

-Un problème ? demanda calmement le concerné en haussant un sourcil.

-ET SI JAMAIS TU OSES ENCORE REFUSER LA MOINDRE INVITATION, MEME SI C'EST POUR TE RENDRE CHEZ TON GRAND ONCLE DANS LE FIN FOND DU MINNESOTA ET PARLER AVEC DES NOUVEAUX RICHES TOUTE LA SOIREE EN MANGEANT D'INFAMES PETITS FOURS AU BEURRE DE CACAHOUETE, JE TE PROMETS QUE TU VAS EN ENTENDRE PARLER !

Zabini fit une grimace de contrariété en lisant la feuille sous son nez, secoua doucement la tête et raya de sa plume une ligne.

L'hilarité de Ron redoubla à la vue de la scène et il regarda la lettre rouge terminer de se consumer lentement dans les airs à travers ses larmes et ses hoquets de rire.

-Ah non… parvint-il à articuler. Non, tu… T'es trop fort ! acheva-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

Zabini s'arrêta un moment pour le dévisager et dut décider que son cas l'intriguait car il finit par se tourner complètement vers lui, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea-t-il.

-Mais toi ! rit Ron. … Tu… Tu reçois une beuglante et… Et tu continues de travailler l'air de rien… C'est… complètement irréaliste, compléta-t-il en secouant la tête, incrédule.

Les yeux de Zabini brillèrent un peu plus en entendant sa réponse et le sourire du roux s'élargit.

-Le décalage, c'est juste… excellent, je t'assure ! ajouta-t-il.

Le brun prit une légère inspiration en hochant gravement la tête.

-Si je devais m'interrompre pour une simple beuglante, j'aurais à l'heure actuelle une montagne de travail en retard, finit-il par expliquer.

-Ah ? Tu es un habitué des beuglantes ? plaisanta Ron.

Zabini esquissa un vrai sourire et haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air mutin.

Il émit un léger rire que Ron finit par accompagner, son fou-rire le reprenant.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron prit peu à peu l'habitude de côtoyer le brun lors de soirées calmes qu'il appréciait pour ce qu'elles étaient.

Des moments où il pouvait mettre de côté toutes ses préoccupations pour ne se concentrer que sur ce qu'il faisait.

Des moments pour lui.

Minutes et heures agréables où il n'avait pas l'obligation de la performance et du résultat.

Il y avait bien ces classeurs devant lui mais…

Si au début Ron était gêné de laisser son travail en plan en s'endormant, il se rendit vite compte que Zabini n'en prenait pas vraiment acte.

Il affichait une contrariété de circonstance qui ne remontait jamais jusqu'à ses yeux.

Zabini n'avait émis aucune attente vis-à-vis de lui.

Il lui jetait parfois ce regard indifférent lorsqu'il s'endormait avant d'avoir fini mais il ne lui faisait jamais de reproche.

Pas à haute voix en tout cas.

Pas directement.

Sûrement son éducation.

Ron savait très bien comment la haute société agissait. À sourire et à penser tout bas. À ne rien dire en façade mais à continuer à penser tout bas.

Il se demandait si Zabini pensait tout bas.

S'il le méprisait intérieurement lorsqu'il le voyait s'endormir.

Ou s'il n'y accordait véritablement pas la moindre espèce d'importance comme son visage le laissait croire.

Alors Ron continuait à aller chez lui, jusqu'à en faire une habitude, jusqu'à ne plus hésiter à passer la porte de sa demeure le soir.

&&RWBZ&&

« Ting »

« Ting »

« Ting »

« Tchonk »

Ron jeta un œil vers Zabini pour identifier la source du bruit répétitif.

Une main négligemment levée à hauteur de son visage, le brun lança un petit objet métallique devant lui.

« Ting »

Il allait recommencer quand Ron l'interrompit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'ont fait ces trombones ? interrogea-t-il d'un air amusé.

Zabini coula un regard vers lui et esquissa une moue ennuyée.

-Dis-moi Wealsey, commença-t-il sur une intonation lente avant de se faire interrompre par un bruit sonore… Tu as faim ? interrogea-t-il plus vivement.

-Non… je… rougit Ron alors qu'il tentait son ventre de grogner une nouvelle fois.

En vain.

-Ne me dis pas que tu viens ici directement après ton entraînement de quidditch ? Sans dîner ?

Ron croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils.

-La première fois que tu m'as « invité » à te suivre, est-ce que j'ai eu le temps d'avaler quoique ce soit ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton ironique.

-Et depuis tu n'oses pas me faire attendre et cours ici sans prendre la peine de manger, devina Zabini, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Ron n'aimait pas l'air avec lequel il le regardait, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi il correspondait. Un mélange d'amusement et de calcul…

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu es trop obéissant Weasley. Et je vais t'apprendre à te rebeller, décida le jeune homme en se levant.

-Contre toi ? demanda Ron sans vraiment comprendre son but.

-Oh oui, tu en as bien besoin. Même pas capable d'arriver dix minutes en retard pour manger un encas avant de venir… T'as des choses à apprendre, crois-moi.

-Tu dois sacrément t'ennuyer pour me proposer un truc pareil…

Zabini ne démentit pas et lui fit signe de le suivre, quittant le bureau sur un petit rire moqueur.

-Où on va ? interrogea Ron en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Dîner. Si le capitaine des Canons de Chudley tombe mort d'inanition, je préfère autant que ce ne soit pas ma faute. Je parie que tu as tout un tas de fans et tout…

-Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu sais parfaitement gérer les beuglantes, répliqua Ron.

Zabini se retourna lentement vers lui et le dévisagea un moment en silence.

-C'était une plaisanterie là, et tu te moquais de moi ? s'assura-t-il d'une question.

Ron reconnut son sourire en coin et devina l'amusement sous l'interrogation.

-Peut-être, répondit-il, joueur.

-Tu as du potentiel, toi ça me plait ! conclut Zabini en souriant franchement. Dipsy, énonça-t-il d'un ton plus froid.

L'elfe de maison apparut dans la seconde.

-Maître. Que désirez-vous ?

-Weasley, un menu particulier ? demanda Zabini en se tournant vers lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Oh, je prendrais la même chose que toi, répondit-il pour éviter de déranger Dipsy.

Il était bien 22 heures passées et Ron n'en revenait pas de la manière dont Zabini disposait de son serviteur n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle occasion.

-Bien. Prépare-nous une salade thaïlandaise avec des dés de chèvre frais, accompagnée d'un Monbazillac 1995. En dessert, quelques mangues en neige.

-Oui Maître, répondit aussitôt l'elfe en ouvrant grand les yeux sous la commande.

Il disparut peu après dans un pop sonore et Ron coula un regard en biais à Zabini. Dipsy avait eu l'air terrifié en le regardant tout à l'heure… Il ne devait pas être tendre avec son serviteur… Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, cet aspect du jeune homme qui se confirmait depuis sa première visite lui déplut profondément.

Savoir que Zabini maltraitait son elfe de maison lui laissait une sensation amère dans la bouche. Pourtant, quoi de plus surprenant ? Il venait d'une famille de sang pur traditionnaliste, il n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'il en reprenne les us et coutumes, même si elles étaient mauvaises.

-Je suppose qu'en attendant on pourrait remonter travailler, le temps de la préparation… commença-t-il d'un ton neutre, cherchant à masquer sa reluctance.

-Oh non. Pas la peine, Dipsy travaille vite, assura le brun en s'asseyant tranquillement sur une chaise.

Il invita Ron à faire de même face à lui et déplia d'un geste habitué sa serviette de table.

Dipsy apparut dès que sa serviette fut sur ses genoux, faisant rouler devant lui une desserte en argent dont Ron reconnut les armoiries familiales qui ornaient les côtés finement ouvragés.

C'était rapide, se dit-il alors que l'elfe leur présentait leur dîner et les servait. Comment avait-il eu le temps de…. L'elfe avait déjà disparu.

-Bon appétit, sourit Zabini en faisant rapidement tinter son verre contre le sien avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

Ne pouvant résister à l'appel de son ventre plus longtemps, Ron se saisit volontiers de sa fourchette et attaqua son assiette.

Il s'arrêta à la première bouchée, reposant doucement ses couverts.

-C'est délicieux ! s'exclama-t-il sincèrement, regardant son assiette sous un œil nouveau. Dipsy cuisine à merveille !

Il prit une nouvelle bouchée, savourant le délicat mélange des saveurs qui s'offrait à lui.

-Hum, c'est tellement bon, apprécia-t-il. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi succulent… Ton elfe est un génie !

-Prends du vin, tu vas t'étouffer, sourit Zabini.

-Attends, sérieusement, est-ce que tu réalises la chance que tu as ? Je dois dire que je me coltine un régime alimentaire sévère, le coach a des idées un peu carrées et les repas sont plutôt basés sur les légumes cuits à la vapeur, les viandes cuites à la vapeur et tout autre moyen barbare pour ôter le goût aux aliments qu'on doit ingurgiter pour notre forme physique et mentale… J'ai même des pilules pour éviter certaines carences ! Mais là…

Ron prit une nouvelle bouchée, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je suis tombé amoureux, déclara-t-il.

-D'un elfe de maison ?

-Peu importe ce qu'il est, sa cuisine est à damner, Zabini.

-Permets-moi d'arranger votre premier rendez-vous, plaisanta le brun.

Ron émit un léger rire.

-Et le pire, c'est que mon coach ne trouverait rien à redire à ce que je mange… Des légumes, des féculents, c'est exactement ce qu'il préconise pour nos dîners… Mais le jour où il pensera à nous servir des vermicelles au lieu de ses pâtes collantes, des légumes aussi croquants et savoureux… Sérieusement, ce jour-là n'est pas arrivé.

Ron coupa sa salade avec son couteau et ramassa le contenu sur sa fourchette avec ferveur. Il allait le porter à sa bouche lorsqu'il s'interrompit, pris d'un doute. Est-ce que Zabini avait commandé un repas qui le satisferait à coup sûr ? Pour lui ?

-Ce menu… déclara-t-il lentement. Ce menu est parfaitement adapté à mon régime sportif et… Est-ce que c'est une coïncidence ?

Il tenta d'interpréter la réaction du jeune homme sans y réussir vraiment. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut la certitude que Zabini pouvait sourire de manières totalement différentes selon les circonstances… Et que ce sourire-là était peut-être son préféré.

-Il semble que nos goûts se rejoignent… fut la seule explication qu'il obtint.

-Pourtant tu n'as presque pas touché à ton assiette… remarqua Ron.

-Je n'ai pas l'appétit d'un sportif de haut niveau.

Le roux fixa le jeune homme un instant, cherchant une trace d'ironie dans ses propos mais n'en trouvant aucune, il abandonna.

C'était une phrase qui allait se vérifier chaque fois qu'ils dîneraient ensemble.

C'était une phrase qui se vérifiait à chaque visite de Ron.

Au point qu'il en était venu à se demander si Zabini avait l'habitude de dîner…

Si les repas qu'ils partageaient n'étaient pas préparés uniquement pour lui.

Zabini mangeait sans appétit des plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres, se contentant de mener la conversation et de remarques ironiques pour ponctuer le dîner.

En vérité, c'était comme si Zabini se contentait de l'accompagner.

Lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'il dévorait ses repas.

L'idée d'un désordre alimentaire lui avait bien traversé l'esprit à un moment donné mais…

Ce n'était pas ça. Il pouvait le voir à la forme de son corps, aux muscles qu'il devinait sous ses chemises hors de prix, à la bonne mine de son visage souriant.

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, il ne constatait aucun changement dans son allure et sa prestance. Non, ce n'était pas que Zabini avait un problème avec la nourriture.

C'était simplement qu'il n'avait pas faim à cette heure-là.

Il ne devait probablement pas avoir l'habitude de dîner.

Le fait qu'il lui proposait chaque soir un menu différent, qu'il pense à appeler Dipsy pour que l'elfe prépare un repas, qu'il s'arrête de travailler avec lui, s'installe face à lui et fasse mine de goûter à son assiette…

Tout ça, c'était une attention particulière de Zabini.

Une simple politesse ?

Son éducation qui lui imposait une certaine dose de courtoisie ?

Ou est-ce qu'il y avait plus ?

Ron se posait parfois la question, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui et se couchait en pensant à toutes ces attentions.

Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était que des actes insignifiants pour Zabini, des gestes sans importance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par son attitude et d'apprécier le jeune homme et sa compagnie.

C'était irrationnel et il le savait.

Zabini le faisait sans y penser, sans y accorder de significations particulières.

Et Ron le faisait à sa place, modelant le jeune homme selon son regard, borné de gentillesse et de sourires mystérieux.

&&RWBZ&&

À suivre…

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de cette relation ?

Un petit indice pour la suite ? Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Attirance incontrôlable ». Muahahaha… Ca promet.


	3. Attirance incontrôlable

Titre : Tu pourrais…

Auteur : Courtepointe

Petite note : Je le rappelle même si le rating est là pour vous avertir ainsi que la note du premier chapitre mais… Ceci est une fanfiction à contenu adulte. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ce qui suit contient des scènes de sexe explicite, je préfère autant vous prévenir avant…

Résumé : Ron contracte une énorme dette envers Zabini… Et il cherche un moyen de le rembourser… Mais pour Blaise, rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu. RWBZ

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

**Jessica** : Ahah, bon, je ne suis pas sûre que tu liras cette réponse donc dans le doute, la voici retranscrite dans le chapitre 04 mais au cas où, je voulais juste te dire un grand merci pour ta review si gentille ! Tu décris très bien l'atmosphère qui s'installe entre Ron et Blaise et leur relation qui évolue peu à peu… Vers l'amour vers l'amour il faut qu'ils s'aiment ! XD Enfin, ça, c'est à la fin de la fic. Promis^^. Bisous et un grand merciii^^ !

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Attirance incontrôlable**

-Tu te trompes.

-Hein ?

Ron tourna la tête vers Zabini, fronçant les sourcils. Celui-ci fit un geste du menton dans sa direction, accoudé à son bureau.

-Tu te trompes, répéta le brun tranquillement. Ce dossier-là ne doit pas aller dans la chemise verte. C'est la rouge, indiqua-t-il finalement.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda Ron, incrédule.

Il ne pouvait pas lire le contenu du dossier de là où il était alors… Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil aux fiches de bilan qu'il avait sous le nez et constata qu'il avait en effet raison.

Il devait classer ce dossier dans la chemise rouge…

-Comment tu as su ?

-Ce sont mes dossiers, signala obligeamment le brun.

La main repliée soutenant sa tête, il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

Ron haussa un sourcil sceptique quant à sa réponse. Les dossiers se ressemblaient tous en apparence… Et rien d'extérieur ne pouvait justifier une bonne classification, il fallait lire les devis pour ça…

-Weasley, tu n'as pas envie que je te démontre à quel point je te suis supérieur, crois-moi, le railla Zabini, amusé par sa réaction.

-Si tu le dis, abandonna Ron en haussant les épaules.

Il classa correctement le dernier dossier, exagérant un peu le mouvement pour marquer son agacement et soupira en entendant un rire bien connu se payer sa tête.

-Zabini, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de surveiller mon travail, peut-être que tu pourrais me remplacer ? grinça-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Je réfléchis, expliqua le brun sérieusement. En fait, j'ai un problème avec mon dernier projet…

Ses yeux se firent pensifs avant de revenir à la réalité.

-Et comme tu étais sous mon nez, j'ai fini par regarder ce que tu faisais… Et j'ai eu raison, appuya-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Il détourna son attention de lui et fixa le plafond, fronçant les sourcils. Il fit une moue ennuyée au bout d'un moment, soupirant.

-Et toi par hasard, l'apostropha-t-il soudainement, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour résoudre ce problème ?

-Hein ? demanda Ron, désarçonné par la question. Quel probl…

Une sonnerie les interrompit et Zabini se redressa brusquement, semblant se souvenir d'une chose importante.

-J'avais oublié mais c'est l'heure du match ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire joyeux.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce et Ron l'entendit descendre les escaliers à la même allure. Intrigué par son comportement, il le suivit et le rejoignit dans un petit salon où le brun s'était confortablement installé dans un canapé. Face à lui, un écran géant venait de s'allumer, éclairant faiblement la pièce.

-Quel match ? interrogea Ron en pénétrant dans le salon.

-Celui des Flèches d'Appleby contre les Allemands, lui répondit Zabini sans lui prêter vraiment attention.

Il fixait l'écran, semblant l'avoir totalement zappé quand il sembla se souvenir de sa présence.

-Tu peux partir si tu veux, fit-il en tournant la tête vers lui. J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui, j'aurais pas dû t'appeler…

Il passa une main sur ses lèvres, reportant son regard vers le téléviseur géant. Ron regarda un moment les équipes qui arrivaient sur le terrain, tenté de rester pour suivre le match. Le quidditch avait toujours été un sport qui l'attirait… Et la perspective d'analyser le jeu d'équipes adverses en compagnie du brun était loin de le faire fuir…

-Je peux le regarder avec toi ? demanda-t-il finalement, ne pouvant se retenir.

-Fais comme tu veux, répondit Zabini distraitement.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui lança un sourire plus amical.

-Oui ! Bien sûr, se reprit-il en lui montrant le canapé et la place libre à côté de lui.

Ron sourit en constatant une fois de plus les bonnes manières du brun, avec sa politesse toujours conviviale envers ses invités. Il s'assit dans le canapé, appréciant son confort.

-Les Flèches d'Appleby… C'est ton équipe préférée ?

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ce soit les Canons de Chudley quand même ?

-Tu aurais pu, juste pour m'encourager… Tu admires la concurrence, là, plaisanta-t-il.

Il sourit et laissa passer un silence, réfléchissant.

-Tu n'es pas venu au match où on les a affrontés ! se rappela Ron.

-Non. Je les ai vus ici.

-Mais tu es venu pour le match de l'Orgueil de Portree. Tu suis aussi cette équipe ?

-Non. Pansy suit un de leur poursuiveur, répondit Zabini, le faisant rire. Elle m'y a traîné de force en voyant que j'avais des billets.

-Je vois. Tu sais que je connais certains joueurs des Flèches ? On était en D2 ensemble. Je pourrais t'en faire rencontrer si tu le souhaites. Ou t'avoir des autographes, se moqua le jeune homme.

Zabini ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et Ron rit à nouveau en voyant l'air faussement hautain qu'il arborait à présent.

_Et voici Geoffrey Melville qui s'avance pour saluer les gradins… _

-J'adore sa technique de vol, commenta Ron, interrompant ce que disait le présentateur.

-Elle est excellente, approuva Zabini.

-Carrément ! Est-ce que tu as vu comment il a arrêté le souaffle lors du match contre les Harpies ? demanda Ron, enthousiaste.

-À ton avis, pourquoi les Flèches d'Appleby est mon équipe favorite ? Ils ont les meilleurs joueurs ! affirma Zabini.

Ron ne répondit rien, penchant légèrement la tête.

-Quoi, tu ne défends pas ton équipe ? s'étonna le brun sur un ton amusé, après avoir laissé un silence.

-Tu cherches toujours à me provoquer, hein ? Mais je trouve aussi que les Flèches forment une bonne équipe. Et Melville est un gardien exceptionnel, reconnut Ron humblement.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Il y a de quoi, non ? admit le roux en fixant l'écran.

-Non. C'est un crétin, affirma le jeune homme d'un ton péremptoire.

Ron allait lui demander des explications quand la voix de Zabini s'éleva à nouveau.

-Est-ce que je viens juste de te faire un compliment ? interrogea-t-il, caustique.

-On dirait bien, sourit le roux. Détourné, mais il semble que c'en soit un quand même.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais… plaisanta Zabini.

Il laissa passer un silence avant d'ajouter :

-Et honnêtement, ne sois pas jaloux. Melville ne sait pas diriger une attaque en faucon.

-Je crois que tu t'enfonces, là. Tu es carrément en train de chanter mes louanges, le taquina Ron.

Il souriait mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir, les attaques en faucon étant sa spécialité en vol. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été sélectionné en équipe nationale…

Zabini haussa les sourcils avant de lui sourire sincèrement, les yeux brillants d'une complicité que Ron n'avait jamais surprise qu'adressée à ses amis.

Il lui rendit son sourire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Zabini l'attirait de plus en plus… Si seulement il n'était pas aussi indifférent… S'il pouvait lui porter ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intérêt véritable…

Alors Ron pourrait tomber amoureux de lui.

Lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, le complimentant de manière détournée, il ne se doutait certainement pas que Ron tombait peu à peu sous son charme. Il aurait sûrement immédiatement arrêté d'être amical s'il l'avait su.

Mais parfois, il lui portait de l'intérêt, semblant s'intéresser à ce qu'il lui disait et à ses idées. Il écoutait ses pensées avec ce regard indéfinissable, un regard qui faisait penser à Ron qu'il était important et considéré par le jeune homme.

Un regard qu'il recherchait de plus en plus et qui l'attirait obstinément.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron sentit qu'on déposait une couverture chaude sur lui et la sensation de la laine chaude sur son corps suffit à le tirer de son sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux, il s'attendait à voir les doigts difformes de Dipsy agrippés à la couverture mais ce fut des mains humaines qui apparurent dans son champ de vision. Des mains à la peau noire, aux ongles soignés, des mains grandes et adultes qu'il devinait chaudes et douces.

Les mains de Zabini.

Cette constatation acheva de le réveiller et il tourna brusquement la tête pour rencontrer le regard du propriétaire de ces mains.

Celui-ci était penché au-dessus de lui et s'immobilisa en le voyant éveillé, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Pris sur le fait.

-Menteur, souffla Ron en saisissant sa cravate pour le retenir.

Zabini n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Ron l'embrassait déjà.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, pris dans l'impulsion du moment, mais ce baiser s'imposait comme une évidence. Découvrir que le jeune homme prenait soin de lui, tout en lui affirmant droit dans les yeux que c'était son elfe de maison qui le faisait à chaque fois… Alors, c'était bien la preuve qu'il lui accordait un peu d'attention… Ron avait franchi cette distance qui les séparait, irrémédiablement attiré par cet homme.

Enivré par la sensation de ses lèvres contre la sienne, le jeune homme prolongea le baiser, resserrant son étreinte et passant une main derrière la nuque du garçon pour l'obliger à se rapprocher. Le parfum de sa peau lui fit fermer les yeux pour savourer ce moment volé. Il sentit les muscles tendus de Zabini sous ses doigts, appuya sa caresse et sourit en le sentant répondre au baiser timidement.

Il s'écarta légèrement, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

-Menteur pour la couverture, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. Menteur pour les lumières. Menteur pour le choix des menus aux repas, ajouta-t-il, pris d'une soudaine intuition. Je gagne ?

Le brun esquissa un sourire, pris en faute.

-Disons que je ne nie pas, fit-il en levant les yeux au plafond, évitant son regard chargé de désir.

Ron reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser pour toute réponse, tirant un peu plus sur la cravate. Zabini eut un geste de protestation et émit un grognement étouffé par ses lèvres.

Ron sentit brusquement son corps s'affaler sur le sien et il laissa échapper un rire en comprenant qu'il venait de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la respiration saccadée du brun et relâcha son étreinte lorsqu'il l'entendit tousser plusieurs fois de suite. Zabini s'écarta aussitôt, se relevant.

Il le vit passer une main autour de son cou et dénouer en quelques coups secs sa cravate. Les marques rouges sur sa gorge et ses joues encore colorées ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Weasley, tu as failli m'étouffer, chuchota presque Zabini tant sa voix était cassée par le manque d'air.

Son souffle était encore précipité mais ralentissait peu à peu pour reprendre un rythme plus régulier.

Un élan de culpabilité traversa bien l'esprit de Ron en voyant son état, mais il fut vite balayé par une vague de désir plus violente. La cravate à moitié défaite, le sang qui était monté colorer les lèvres du brun et ses yeux plus noirs que d'habitude le rendaient incroyablement attirant.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti un désir aussi fort envers quiconque, sentant ses sens s'enflammer devant la vision indécente du jeune homme et prenant brusquement conscience de la proximité de leurs corps. Et de la distance trop grande qui les séparait.

Ron la franchit sans plus attendre, ses yeux rivés sur les lèvres encore rouges de Zabini. Il resta un instant immobile devant lui, écoutant battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, se laissant une dernière chance pour arrêter cette folie.

Zabini avait fermé les yeux et sa joue venait caresser la sienne doucement, son souffle venant chatouiller son cou.

Ron laissa ses mains caresser ce visage offert, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et bouclés. Il laissa descendre ses mains dans son dos, pressant son corps contre le sien, parcourant les muscles et dessinant les courbes qui glissaient sur sa peau. Il ne le laisserait pas fuir. Zabini semblait encore hésitant sur sa conduite, le laissant agir sans protester mais ne prenant pas non plus d'initiative. Son regard était pourtant équivoque mais son corps ne bougeait pas. Ron accentua les caresses de ses mains, cherchant à le faire réagir sans l'effrayer. Il ne voulait pas braquer le brun. Il sentait qu'il était prêt à lui répondre…

Il captura ses lèvres, enivré par les yeux mi-clos du jeune homme qui le fixaient, noirs de désir.

Zabini se ranima peu à peu, abandonnant son rôle passif et répondant avec passion à son étreinte. Il semblait avoir pris une décision. La meilleure, songea Ron en sentant ses bras l'entourer. Le brun reprit le contrôle de leur échange, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il vint plaquer son bassin contre le sien, ondulant lascivement contre lui. Il faufila sa jambe entre les siennes pour venir imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe, attisant son désir.

Ron ne tenait debout que parce qu'il s'agrippait à ses épaules, laissant quasiment Zabini supporter le reste de son poids. Lorsque celui-ci le souleva, il noua ses jambes derrière lui, accentuant le rapprochement de leurs deux corps. Il sentait ses lèvres sur son cou et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir plus fort lorsqu'une langue chaude fit naître des frissons sur sa gorge offerte.

Ron déboutonna la chemise du brun, découvrant ses épaules musclées, ses mains mordant chaque carré de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Il se sentit glisser le long de son corps et ses pieds retrouvèrent progressivement contact avec le parquet.

Les yeux plantés dans les siens, Ron ne détourna pas le regard quand les mains de Zabini s'attaquèrent à sa ceinture, faisant teinter la boucle d'argent. Il le laissa ouvrir sa braguette et descendre son pantalon sous ses fesses tout en le pressant contre lui. Ron repoussa le tissu qui entravait ses jambes, abandonnant son jean et son caleçon au sol sans regret. Zabini reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser mêlant leurs salives, ses mains glissant sous son tee-shirt pour parcourir ses abdominaux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Ron en profita pour retirer complètement son haut, frissonnant de désir sous les caresses habiles du brun.

Il le reprit contre lui, le poussant sans douceur contre le mur, emporté par la passion. Zabini ne protesta pas, bien au contraire. Lorsque son dos vint heurter la surface lisse derrière lui, il saisit une jambe de Ron et la tira à lui, le forçant à se coller un peu plus à son aine. Excité par leurs mouvements sans équivoques et leurs souffles courts qui se mélangeaient à des rythmes différents, Ron revint s'accrocher à la nuque de Zabini, ses doigts fourrageant à la racine de ses cheveux.

Zabini le porta à nouveau contre lui et Ron revint entourer de ses jambes son corps, calant ses genoux contre le mur lorsque le brun se décala légèrement pour le soulever. Il revint coller ses épaules au mur, cambrant le dos pour ne pas écraser ses jambes derrière lui. Ron se suréleva légèrement, écartant les cuisses pour laisser un meilleur accès à Zabini à son intimité.

Il redescendit doucement, glissant sa peau nue contre les vêtements du brun, frottant ses fesses offertes contre son membre dressé, encore entravé par le tissu. Ses yeux virent s'ancrer dans ceux du jeune homme, fiévreux, avant que celui-ci ne baisse la tête pour regarder ses mains dégrafer rapidement son pantalon. Il abaissa son boxer et prit sa verge en main pour la guider vers son intimité. Ron reporta son attention sur son visage, admirant la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait un souffle précipité, captivé par les yeux ardents animés par le désir. Il sentit son érection toucher son anus, l'humidifiant légèrement par les premières émanations de son désir et poussa dans sa direction, voulant avoir Zabini en lui le plus vite possible.

Il se crispa lorsque son pénis pénétra ses chairs, émettant un sifflement de douleur. Sa tête vint se nicher dans le cou du brun, sa bouche se saisissant de son épaule, refusant pourtant d'apposer des traces de morsure sur la peau noire.

Le corps tendu, un gémissement de plaisir étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la sensation délicieuse de la main du brun sur son sexe, venue le distraire de la douleur. Ron fit un léger mouvement du bassin, descendant un peu plus sur le membre tendu. Il guida son plaisir jusqu'à atteindre son but avant de remonter pour redescendre d'un mouvement plus sûr, laissant échapper un pur cri d'extase.

Alors seulement, il sentit Zabini bouger en lui, revenant frapper chaque fois à cet endroit précis qu'il lui avait montré, ses mains maintenant contre lui ses hanches comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Ron saisit son sexe et lui imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient, calquant son rythme à celui que lui imposait Zabini. La position favorisait une pénétration profonde, source de jouissance et dispensatrice d'ondes de plaisir. Il s'empara de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sans toutefois l'embrasser véritablement, haletant, se contentant de frôler sa bouche de la sienne et de partager leur souffle précipité. Il ne voyait plus rien, ses yeux embrumés par le plaisir, mais pouvait ressentir ce corps qui se mouvait en lui et ses propres mains qui s'activaient autour de son sexe de plus en plus vite. Il poussa un cri en jouissant, laissant sa semence jaillir entre eux. Il y eut encore quelques va et vient avant que Zabini ne tende tout son corps en avant, ses fesses agitées de derniers soubresauts, ses mains s'agrippant avec force sur ses hanches. Il ne s'attarda pas en lui et se retira doucement, tout en le maintenant contre lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

Zabini le fit glisser contre lui et Ron laissa ses jambes encore tremblantes le porter, se soutenant au torse de son partenaire. Celui-ci passa sa main gauche dans son dos pour l'attirer à lui et lui planta un baiser dans le cou avant de le relâcher, baissant la tête vers son sexe.

Suivant son regard, Ron le vit retirer son préservatif et lui faire un nœud pour empêcher le sperme de s'écouler sur le sol. Le jeune homme se figea brusquement, une sueur froide lui coulant dans le dos. À aucun moment il n'avait pensé à se protéger… Si Zabini ne l'avait pas fait, il l'aurait laissé le pénétrer sans protection, sans se soucier plus avant des conséquences. Enivré par le plaisir, il n'avait pas fait attention… Il n'avait pas non plus vu le jeune homme enfiler le bout de caoutchouc avant l'acte, trop obnubilé par son désir…

Il frissonna et Zabini dut croire qu'il avait froid parce qu'il le reprit dans ses bras, achevant de récupérer son souffle. Ron passa ses bras autour de son corps, collant son oreille à son corps, fermant les yeux.

Merci, merci, pensa-t-il très fort. Merci d'y avoir pensé, merci que ce soit toi.

Zabini l'attira à sa suite vers le canapé et le recouvrit avec la couverture, cachant sa nudité.

-Tu aimes bien faire ça, hein ? plaisanta Ron alors qu'il rajustait la couverture autour de ses épaules. Me border.

-Mon rêve absolu, ironise le brun avant de se reculer pour se rhabiller.

Il termina d'essuyer le sperme sur sa poitrine avec un mouchoir, retira sa chemise tachée et rajusta son pantalon. Ron n'osait plus bouger, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Ses vêtements trônaient au sol et son désir était retombé, ne laissant que la fatigue et la volonté de s'endormir sous cette couverture chaude. Il savait que sa relation avec Zabini venait d'évoluer mais il n'arrivait ni à en mesurer les conséquences ni même la nature du changement.

Il aurait voulu rester dans les bras du jeune homme encore un moment. Mais Zabini s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il s'en aille maintenant.

-Tu veux rester dormir ?

Ron tourna brusquement la tête vers le brun, étonné. Surprenant son regard, Zabini esquissa un sourire désabusé.

-Tu peux aussi rentrer chez toi mais j'ai peur que tu t'endormes en transplanant, ajouta-t-il sur un ton léger.

-Non, je… J'avoue que l'idée de rester dormir ici me tente assez, répondit Ron en retenant un bâillement.

Il se rassit sur le canapé, repoussant la couverture jusqu'à sa taille.

-Où est ta chambre ? demanda-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Zabini passa une main distraite sur son torse, sans doute pour enlever la sensation collante du sperme sur sa peau, le fixant un moment sans rien dire. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et fit un pas vers lui.

-Je vais te montrer, répondit-il enfin, lui montrant la porte rapidement. Il te faut aussi un pyjama pour la nuit… Je suppose.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas… Mais ne te prends pas la tête, si tu n'en as pas, ce n'est pas grave, je suis tellement crevé que tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est dormir, peu importe comment… sourit Ron en secouant la tête.

C'était sans compter sur l'hospitalité du brun. Ron aurait dû le savoir, Zabini était un modèle de politesse lorsqu'il s'agissait de recevoir une personne. Il en avait eu la démonstration pour les repas… C'était l'hôte parfait. À croire qu'il concourait pour une médaille à tel point il jouait bien son rôle.

Il le suivit en silence dans les couloirs, traînant avec lui la couverture pour ne pas avoir froid dans les escaliers.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes affaires, Dipsy s'en chargera, le prévint Zabini en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Ron allait entrer à sa suite dans la pièce lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la chambre de son hôte. C'était un placard. Un gigantesque placard, certes, mais c'en était un.

Zabini en ressortit avec des affaires et les lui tendit.

-Ca ira ?

-Parfait, répondit Ron en hochant la tête.

-Pour la couverture, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre tu sais ? ironisa Zabini en le voyant toujours enroulé de la chaude laine.

Ron hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, rougissant légèrement. Il n'allait pas non plus se promener tout nu dans les couloirs en attendant de se glisser dans un lit… Même si c'était un peu tard pour la pudeur…

-Ma chambre est à gauche, tu peux y aller, fais comme chez toi, ajouta Zabini en entrant à nouveau dans le placard.

Il revint avec une nouvelle pile d'affaires qu'il garda cette fois avec lui. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, voyant que Ron n'avait pas bougé.

-Entre, l'invita-t-il à sa suite. Je vais prendre une douche avant de dormir mais couche-toi et mets-toi à l'aise, je sais que tu es fatigué. Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je t'habille moi-même et que je te borde ? ajouta-t-il malicieusement devant son silence.

-Non ça ira, merci, sourit Ron, distrait par son observation de la pièce.

La chambre était spacieuse et accueillante et il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné par sa sobriété, s'attendant à une vision plus pompeuse. Le lit était la première chose que l'on remarquait dans la pièce, large et de couleur blanche, il était encadré de tables de nuits de bois rouge foncé, ornées de lampe de chevet modernes aux abat-jours noirs. Le parquet était de couleur sombre et s'accordait avec une table basse qui trônait sur leur droite devant un canapé couleur crème. Tout un pan du mur qui faisait face au lit était en réalité une immense baie vitrée sur laquelle des rideaux gris étaient tirés.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir Zabini, celui-ci était déjà sorti de la pièce, le laissant seul.

Ron se changea rapidement et se glissa sous les draps, soupirant de bien-être lorsque son corps fut en contact avec le matelas et la chaleur des couvertures. Il se laissa aller à somnoler, l'odeur de Zabini flottant partout autour de lui, le faisant sourire.

Au bout d'un moment indéterminé, il n'aurait su dire si plusieurs heures ou seulement quelques minutes venaient de s'écouler, il entendit du bruit dans la chambre et sentit un corps s'allonger à ses côtés. Réveillé, Ron se tourna vers Zabini qui haussa les sourcils en voyant ses yeux ouverts.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Est-ce qu'il te faut autre chose ? chuchota-t-il.

-Non, c'est parfait, le rassura Ron en fermant les yeux.

Il toucha son épaule, souhaitant attirer son attention.

-Désolé pour ta chemise… ajouta-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Il voulait lui parler mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi. Il était fatigué et savait que s'il ne dormait pas, le lendemain allait être un enfer mais il était tendu par la situation, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir après les récents événements.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Zabini l'attirait, oh oui, et c'était un euphémisme de dire ça, et il avait laissé parler son désir ce soir mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y réponde… Encore moins à y prendre autant de plaisir…

-Dors, lui murmura le brun à l'oreille, se rapprochant de lui.

Il passa ses bras autour de son corps, se calant contre lui et posant sa tête sur sa nuque. Ron se laissa aller contre lui, rassuré de sentir sa force et la tendresse de ses gestes prendre soin de lui. Il s'endormit très vite après ça, vaincu par sa journée éprouvante.

&&RWBZ&&

-Tu joues toujours ? demanda Draco en lui servant une tasse de thé.

-Pardon ?

-Avec Weasley, tu continues ton jeu ? précisa le blond.

-Pansy, devina Blaise en soupirant.

-Ne lui en veux pas. Tu sais qu'elle ne peut rien me cacher, sourit tranquillement Draco. J'ai surpris une conversation intéressante entre Weasley et Harry en rentrant du travail… Ca m'a intrigué, avoua le jeune homme.

-Et tu as questionné Pansy ? Quelle sorte de logique prévaut dans ta tête ?

-Une confiance absolue dans son sens de l'observation.

-Vraiment ?

-Son regard l'a trahie, reconnut Draco. J'ai évoqué l'affaire devant elle et… Eh bien, je n'ai plus eu qu'à tirer sur le fil pour en connaître les détails.

-Je joue toujours, oui, répondit prudemment Blaise après un silence.

-Ne le fais plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as couché avec lui Blaise ! l'accusa brusquement Draco.

-Tu en sais plus que Pansy, remarqua le brun.

-Trouve-toi une autre victime, sérieusement, Weasley est trop naïf pour ton bien.

-Mais c'est justement ça qui est intéressant. Il croit pratiquement tout ce que je lui dis.

-Arrête de le voir. Arrête de te servir de lui.

-Il m'amuse, Draco. Il me fait rire.

-Ce n'est pas un jouet.

-Vraiment ? Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Quel intérêt portes-tu à cette histoire ? Tu es le premier à le tourner en dérision quand tu peux.

-Ce ne sont que des mots.

-Oh eh bien il y a eu un peu plus que ça entre lui et moi, admit Blaise.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'énerva Draco.

Le brun haussa les sourcils devant son brusque accès de colère.

-Enfin si, ça l'est… admit Draco, les yeux brillants d'un sourire mal contenu. Mais tu ne dois plus recommencer !

-Je ne te suis plus, sourit Blaise en croisant les bras. Ca t'amuse mais tu ne trouves pas ça drôle… En langage humain, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Tu te moques de Weasley. Tu te sers de lui pour… ton jeu.

Le brun poussa un soupir ennuyé, fatigué de la leçon.

-Il s'attache à toi, déclara Draco froidement.

-Vraiment ? demanda Blaise, intéressé. Il te l'a dit ?

Devant le regard noir que lui lança son meilleur ami, il rectifia :

-Evidemment. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il se confierait. Tu l'as entendu ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Demande-lui toi-même. Profites-en pour mettre un terme à votre relation.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? s'agaça Blaise.

-La personne sur qui tout va retomber après que tu auras bien pris ton plaisir, Blaise, c'est moi. Weasley est très proche d'Harry ! Si tu le blesses… Harry te fait confiance parce que nous sommes amis !

-Il a tort, voilà tout.

-Ecoute, il se doute bien que tu n'es pas un saint… Weasley aussi bien sûr, mais… Pas à ce point. Pas jusque-là.

-Draco t'es devenu sacrément ennuyeux, tu le sais ?

-Je ne connais pas exactement la nature de ton implication dans tout ça Blaise. Mais j'en sais suffisamment pour deviner que ça ne finira pas bien. Il sera blessé. Et ça me retombera dessus. Harry me le reprochera.

-Oh, il est si parfait, il fera sûrement la différence entre toi et moi, ne t'inquiète pas, ironisa le brun.

-Ce qui le blesse, me blesse, ne peux-tu pas le comprendre ? Ne te fous pas de Weasley.

-Ou quoi ? gronda Blaise en se levant. De toute façon, c'est trop tard.

-C'est le meilleur ami d'Harry, tu crois qu'il va le prendre comment si…

-Harry ! Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche, Merlin ! Depuis que tu es marié, t'es devenu sacrément bien dressé ! Un conseil, ne t'avise pas de me donner des leçons, tu pourrais le regretter ! siffla Blaise en saisissant son manteau.

Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, mécontent de la tournure des événements.

&&RWBZ&&

Si Ron avait pu penser que leurs relations allaient évoluer après la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée, il en fut pour ses frais. Zabini conserva exactement la même attitude avec lui après cette soirée-là, cette distance polie qui le gardait à distance lorsqu'il lui ouvrait la porte et lui indiquait le nouveau travail qu'il devait faire.

Il s'était précipité chez lui dès qu'il avait reçu la lettre habituelle demandant sa présence. L'accueil trop conventionnel l'avait légèrement refroidi en arrivant. Le fait que la soirée se déroule comme toutes les autres, sans qu'il n'y ait de changement l'avait dérouté.

Ils continuaient à échanger des plaisanteries de temps en temps mais le silence était prédominant. Ron aurait pu trouver ça reposant s'il n'avait pas la sensation que ce silence était pesant, presque gênant.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la fois où ils avaient couchés ensemble. Quand Ron s'était réveillé le lendemain, Zabini était déjà parti et il était plus de midi. Ron n'avait pas entendu son réveil matin, ni les bruits de la douche ou d'une porte qui claquait quand le brun était parti travailler.

Un petit déjeuner à la française l'attendait sur la table basse de la chambre avec une clé, celle de la maison pour qu'il la ferme en la quittant à son tour. Lorsque le soir venu, Ron était venu lui rapporter l'objet, Zabini avait simplement tendu la main et l'avait fait disparaître dans sa poche sur un mot de remerciement.

Il avait ignoré toutes ses tentatives pour engager la conversation, pour lancer le sujet de leur relation, se contentant de lui expliquer le nouveau travail qu'il devait faire ce soir-là.

D'accord, il n'avait pas vraiment insisté non plus et Zabini n'avait peut-être même pas vu ses efforts pour arriver sur le sujet mais…

Pendant deux jours, Ron avait gardé le souvenir constant de leurs ébats en mémoire, et en partie à cause de la douleur de ses fessiers. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient été un véritable calvaire et ça n'avait pas échappé à ses équipiers qui lui avaient conseillé en riant de calmer le jeu de la passion avec son amant.

Il en avait voulu à Zabini autant qu'il s'en était voulu à lui-même chaque fois que le bas de son dos se rappelait courtoisement à son bon souvenir. Ils y avaient été forts dès le début, c'était sûr. Et il avait même failli oublier de se protéger…

Ron se rendait bien compte du danger de cette relation… Il était complètement sous le charme du brun lorsqu'il était à proximité, le désirant à en oublier sa sécurité, souhaitant goûter sa peau et embrasser ses lèvres…

Et rien ne pouvait lui faire détourner les yeux… Zabini était devenu omniprésent dans sa vie, Ron pensait à lui en faisant ses courses, reconnaissant un produit dont le brun lui avait parlé, repensant à leurs fou-rires lorsqu'il marchait dans les rues, se souvenant de la texture de ses cheveux lorsqu'il se couchait le soir…

Zabini avait beau être désagréable avec lui, lui donner des ordres sur un ton détestable, traiter comme un chien son elfe de maison…

Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'apprécier ses sourires et sa présence.

Ron connaissait bien cette sensation. Il lui avait retourné la tête. La dernière personne qui lui avait laissé ce sentiment… ça c'était très mal fini. Pour lui. Deux petits mois d'amour et il avait mis un an à s'en remettre, se promettant de ne plus retomber dans le piège d'une liaison passionnée. De protéger son cœur.

Il sentait le danger avec Zabini mais… c'était plus fort que lui. Il aurait voulu fuir, il aurait voulu le sortir de sa vie et ne plus le revoir, ayant conscience qu'il s'attachait petit à petit à lui… Qu'il lui accordait un intérêt trop fort…

Mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

-Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je te saute dessus, déclara tranquillement Zabini, brisant le silence.

Ron sursauta, rougissant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le brun avait parlé sans lever les yeux, penché sur un dossier qu'il consultait. Il tourna la tête vers lui, souriant d'un air narquois.

Ron soutint son regard, se sentant devenir cramoisi au fil des secondes qui passaient. Le sourire de Zabini s'estompa alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient légèrement en comprenant le message.

-T'as pas froid aux yeux, constata-t-il après un silence lourd de sous-entendus.

-Et c'est toi qui parles ? rétorqua Ron avec un sourire insolent.

Zabini émit un léger rire, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Il passa sa main autour de son cou, desserrant le nœud de sa cravate.

Ron cacha ses yeux dans sa main, ne pouvant supporter la vision provocatrice, se mordant les lèvres d'anticipation. Il écarta légèrement ses doigts pour voir le jeune homme s'avancer vers lui. Le roux sentit une main passer sous son menton et l'obliger à relever la tête. Une autre main vint saisir la sienne, l'écartant délicatement pour la reposer le long de son corps. Il plongea dans les yeux noirs de Zabini, soufflé par le désir qu'il y lut.

-J'ai retenu la leçon, tu vois ? prononça doucement le brun en faisant un geste pour désigner l'absence de sa cravate.

Son nez frôlait le sien et Ron ne put empêcher un éclat de rire de surgir sur ses lèvres en entendant ces paroles.

Il fut aussitôt étouffé par un baiser qui vint occuper sa langue, lui faisant perdre pied. Passant ses bras autour du cou du brun, Ron s'abandonna à leur étreinte, fermant les yeux.

-Blaise, murmura-t-il dans un soupir alors que celui-ci rompait brièvement le contact de ses lèvres.

Il le vit frissonner en entendant son prénom, ses yeux s'animant d'une flamme impérieuse de désir.

-Blaise, répéta Ron, fasciné par l'effet produit sur le jeune homme.

Il se blottit dans ses bras lorsqu'il sentit qu'il les faisait transplaner tout deux et soupira d'aise lorsque le brun l'allongea sur son lit, relevant par la même occasion son sweat-shirt et dévoilant son nombril. Ron contracta ses abdominaux en sentant une main chaude leur prodiguer une caresse appuyée. Il laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux du brun, refermant peu à peu sa prise pour l'amener à l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ses mains vinrent s'attaquer à la chemise de Zabini, faisant sauter quelques boutons dans leur précipitation. Le contact avec sa peau nue l'électrisa et son étreinte se fut plus fougueuse tandis qu'il ondulait sous le jeune homme, pressant son corps de ses mains brûlantes.

Ils allaient recommencer… Encore et…

Une sonnerie stridente les interrompit, brisant l'instant présent.

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre dans le chapitre 04: « Mises au point »…

Aux lecteurs qui sont restés, j'espère que cette suite ne vous aura pas trop déçus^^0


	4. Mises au point

Titre : Tu pourrais…

Auteur : Courtepointe

Petite note : Alors… c'est plus doux que _Je pourrais_… C'est la suite bien sûr, mais ça peut se lire en tant que one-shot, ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnages qui sont mis à l'honneur… J'ai dit plus doux mais pas exempt de crevartitude, on se refait pas ! Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Ron contracte une énorme dette envers Zabini… Et il cherche un moyen de le rembourser… Mais pour Blaise, rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu. RWBZ

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Mr. O :** J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la suite, monsieur le lecteur assidu^^ ! Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise, par son ton, son histoire aussi. Merci pour tous tes compliments, je ne sais pas si je suis plus réaliste que d'autres, ou moins mièvre (mais ça, c'est parce que la fic n'est pas finie^^0) en tout cas, j'essaie juste d'écrire un petit Blaise / Ron qui me fasse plaisir et du coup je partage… Cette fic sera plus longue que « Je pourrais », oui… Au moins une dizaine de chapitres je dirais… Et tu peux remercier une grande amie à moi pour ça… XD Je suis contente que tu l'ai aussi lue parce que comme parfois il y a des clins d'œil, je trouve ça chouette quand les lecteurs ont suivi la fic précédente^^ ! Merci pour ta review, tes encouragements… pour tout en fait^^ ! Bonne lecture en tout cas, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire ! Des bisous !

**Jessica :** Je vais répondre à tes deux reviews ici parce que je ne suis pas sûre que tu retourneras sur le troisième chapitre pour lire mes mercis^^0 !

Pour le chapitre 02, tu as parfaitement su trouver les mots pour décrire leur relation… C'est ambigu parce que Blaise est très attentionné même s'il demande à Ron de l'aider dans ses affaires pour compenser la perte de son étui… Et j'ai voulu transcrire Ron comme tu l'as décrit, impulsif, culpabilisant, et ne pouvant finalement pas se passer de la présence de Blaise… Objectif réussi alors^^ ! Merci pour tes reviews, ça m'aide à savoir si ce que j'écris a du sens, si je retranscris bien ce que je veux… Un grand merci donc^^ !

Pour le chapitre 03… Oh, décidément, j'adore tes reviews ! Tu es adorable ! Tu devines très bien ce qui va se passer, ils se rapprochent « oui mais … » lol Est-ce que ce chapitre sera houleux ? Je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir toute seule^^ ! (en fait, tu as un répit) Effectivement, je vois que ton imagination travaille travaille… Que fera Blaise, que dira Ron… Mystère ! En fait, ils vont en apprendre un peu plus l'un sur l'autre… Qui les interrompt ainsi à la fin du chapitre précédent ? Je te laisse le soin de le lire tout de suite ! Bonne lecture à toi et bonne année à toi aussi^^ ! Gros bisous !

**Marion :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review gentille^^ Evidemment, le couple sort un peu de l'ordinaire (pas tant que ça dans mon esprit mais vu le nombre de fics consacrées à ce couple, j'ai dû admettre que si) alors c'est plutôt difficile de trouver cette fic dans la masse mais je suis contente que tu l'aies repérée et testée ! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi Marion !

**Shelsy : **Merci pour ta review^^ ! Comme moi tu as remarqué la rareté des fics BZRW ! J'étais un peu étonnée parce que je pensais le pairing assez répandu mais bon… Du coup, hop, j'y remédie un peu^^0. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et t'enthousiasme autant ! Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents ! Des bisous !

**Charlotte :** Merci pour ta review^^ ! On a eu les mêmes pensées apparemment : « il faut changer un peu des drarry ! » En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira tout autant et que tu aimeras lire la suite comme j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Bisous miss et un grand merci pour tes encouragements !

* * *

Chapitre 04 : Mises au point

_Ils allaient recommencer encore et…_

_Une sonnerie stridente les interrompit, brisant l'instant présent._

Zabini s'écarta aussitôt de lui, se redressant.

-C'est… J'avais oublié… tenta-t-il d'expliquer les yeux encore embrumés par le désir.

Il fit un geste dans sa direction avant de se raviser, se relevant complètement. Il se racla la gorge, cherchant à reprendre contenance.

-J'attendais la livraison d'un colis… finit-il par dire. Je…le réceptionne et je reviens.

Ron aurait pu rire devant la mine contrariée qu'il affichait s'il ne l'était pas lui aussi par cette interruption involontaire.

-Je reviens, répéta Zabini en le fixant avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ron passa une main sur ses lèvres, sentant encore le parfum du jeune homme sous ses doigts. Il se rassit lentement sur le lit, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était encore laissé emporter… Sans savoir où ça le mènerait. Sans savoir ce que pensait Zabini…

Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse leur relation avant de poursuivre… avant de se faire trop d'illusions sur le brun.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte lorsque Zabini revint. Sa tête devait sûrement refléter sa volonté de parler parce que le jeune homme eut un temps d'arrêt en le voyant. Il se décida à franchir le seuil de sa chambre et vint s'asseoir près de lui, sans toutefois le toucher.

-Je voulais préciser deux choses avant, commença Ron en évitant son regard.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer de son attention avant de poursuivre.

-La première, c'est que je ne fais pas ça à cause de l'étui. Je veux dire, ne crois pas que c'est parce que je me sens coupable que je te laisse… Enfin, tu vois. Je veux bien t'aider pour ton travail, et c'est parce que je veux compenser ta perte en te rendant service… mais ça s'arrête là. Je voulais que ce soit clair, qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu…

Devant le silence du brun, il prit une lente inspiration.

-La seconde chose que je voulais préciser, c'est que je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher avec n'importe qui… Je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

Zabini hocha la tête lentement, semblant enregistrer ces informations. Le regard prédateur qu'il lui lança par la suite fit reculer le roux.

-Eh bien, puisque ces points devaient être éclaircis… commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Il se rapprocha du jeune homme, se collant pratiquement à lui.

-… et qu'il s'avère que tu es un piètre orateur qui fait bien de laisser son attachée de presse lui dicter ses déclarations médiatiques à la fin des matchs… poursuivit-il, sur un ton caustique.

Zabini effectua une pression sur son torse, l'incitant à se coucher sur le lit. Le brun se plaça au-dessus de lui, le dominant de tout son corps.

-… alors il semble que c'est à mon tour de parler pour répondre à ces délicates précisions, acheva-t-il, son attitude se faisant menaçante.

Ron essaya de se soustraire à son étreinte et fut surpris de trouver autant de force dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Parce qu'il faudra bien que tu admettes ton incompétence totale à faire passer un message… Weasley, pour répondre à ta seconde affirmation… je confirme être ravi d'apprendre que tu ne couches pas avec n'importe qui, d'habitude. À l'avenir, je m'en souviendrais lorsque je m'approcherais un peu trop près de toi… N'importe qui te remercie, susurra-t-il à son oreille, le faisant se glacer.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu… commença Ron, paniqué par cette interprétation de ses paroles.

Un doigt impérieux vint sceller ses lèvres, l'obligeant au silence.

-Et pour la première précision… Je ne me vexerai pas du fait que tu puisses seulement penser que je souhaite exploiter ta dette envers moi de cette manière… Et je suis soulagé que tu acceptes que je te touche autrement que par pure obligation, vraiment.

-Attends, je ne… protesta Ron avant de se faire une nouvelle fois interrompre.

-Ce qui est touchant dans tes déclarations, c'est que je serais tenté de les interpréter différemment… continua Zabini sur un ton plus doux. Si tu ne couches pas avec moi parce que tu culpabilises, alors c'est parce que tu le souhaites et que tu me désires… Mais ça, tu vois, c'était une donnée acquise pour moi, confia-t-il après un silence. Et si tu ne couches pas avec n'importe qui, c'est parce que tu ne couches qu'avec des personnes auxquelles tu tiens…

Le cœur du roux s'emballa sur ces dernières paroles, ayant l'impression que son âme venait d'être brutalement mise à nue.

-Je vais te dire, chuchota Zabini dans son oreille, comme s'il lui révélait un secret. Je préfère largement la seconde interprétation… Celle qui dit que si tes yeux bleus me fixent aussi intensément c'est parce qu'ils me désirent… Celle qui dit que ton excitation quand je te touche n'est pas feinte… Celle qui répond à mes désirs, murmura-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup de rein, attisant son entrejambe.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, jouant ensuite avec sa langue. Il libéra ses bras qu'il gardait toujours plaqués contre le lit et Ron en profita pour les passer autour de son cou, approfondissant l'échange. Tournant lentement autour de sa langue avec la sienne comme un prédateur autour de sa proie, Zabini finit par se retirer, léchant au passage les lèvres encore entrouvertes du roux.

-Je te veux. Tu me veux. On devrait pouvoir trouver un terrain d'arrangement, déclara-t-il finalement avec un sourire malicieux.

Ron retint un gémissement tandis que leurs corps reprenaient leur danse enfiévrée. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur chaque tempe du brun et il maintint sa tête levée, l'obligeant à le fixer.

-Je te veux. Exclusivement, précisa-t-il sérieusement.

Zabini esquissa ce sourire familier qu'il avait appris à aimer sans en connaître la réelle signification.

-Exclusivement, répéta le brun comme une promesse, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

Ron renversa leur position tout en l'embrassant, dominant à son tour le jeune homme de tout son poids. Ses lèvres vinrent caresser la peau tendre de son cou offert à ses baisers, ses mains glissèrent sur son torse dénudé, dessinant le contour de ses muscles.

Ils prirent tout leur temps cette fois-ci avant d'atteindre l'extase, découvrant le corps de l'autre et ses points faibles, parcourant du bout des doigts puis des lèvres chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offraient à eux. Ils se protégèrent avant la pénétration, qui fut plus douce et langoureuse, cherchant à faire durer le plaisir des deux partenaires. Des gouttes de sueurs venaient s'écraser sur les épidermes nus tandis qu'ils s'agitaient dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, leur souffle brisé accompagnant par à coups leurs gestes saccadés.

Ron aima la manière dont Zabini le regardait pendant l'amour, aima le goût de sa peau contre la sienne et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Le brun était un amant passionné et attentif à sa jouissance, et doux, au point de l'amener aux limites de la patience alors qu'il le préparait, au point que ce fut Ron qui initia la pénétration, le corps tendu par son désir, les reins cambrés pour mieux l'accueillir. Il le fit gémir puis crier, savourant ces différentes intonations de voix, reprenant en chœur avec lui son plaisir.

Ils restèrent allongés de longues minutes après, Ron écoutant le rythme cardiaque de Zabini se calmer sous son oreille au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Une main vint caresser ses cheveux, dessinant le contour de ses oreilles puis de sa mâchoire. Les doigts glissèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, retraçant les courbes de son corps lentement avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage.

Ron sentit que le brun se dérobait à son étreinte, le faisant doucement glisser sur le côté. Il émit un grognement de protestation et voulut le retenir mais Zabini continua à se décaler petit à petit.

Il lui fit un baiser sur la tempe avant de se redresser puis de s'habiller rapidement.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda Ron à moitié endormi.

-Je vais travailler, je n'avais pas fini… C'est important, expliqua brièvement le jeune homme en boutonnant sa chemise.

-Moi non plus j'avais pas fini, marmonna Ron en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

Zabini l'en empêcha, rabattant la couverture sur son corps.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, laisse tomber. Dors, je te rejoins plus tard, promit-il en caressant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

Ron ne protesta pas plus, épuisé par sa journée et finit par se laisser border sagement. Il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller vers le sommeil.

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise était toujours surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle il prenait ses habitudes.

Il avait parlé une fois à Draco lors de leur première année et le garçon était tout de suite devenu son meilleur ami. Lui parler était devenu naturel, comme évident.

Il lui avait confié plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait fait avec quiconque rapidement, sans qu'aucune barrière vienne l'en empêcher.

C'était devenu une habitude.

C'était un phénomène étrange mais il était capable de s'habituer à beaucoup de choses en peu de temps…

Après un séjour au Vietnam dans son enfance, il avait pris l'habitude de manger à son petit-déjeuner du phô et pouvait depuis passer des nuits entières à préparer le délicieux bouillon et faire cuire les nouilles pour pouvoir le déguster à son réveil.

Draco lui disait toujours qu'il était le plus sociable du groupe à cause de cette faculté. Blaise n'était jamais très aimable au premier abord, il était même plutôt suspicieux envers ses pairs en général. Mais il possédait une curiosité naturelle qui le poussait à poser des questions et interroger son prochain sur ses habitudes. Jusqu'à les copier et les adopter complètement.

Il pouvait voir un bus rouge passer au coin de sa rue un matin et s'attendre à ce que tous les matins, ce même bus passe sous sa fenêtre.

Et il y avait des habitudes faciles à prendre.

Comme avoir de l'argent. En posséder plus qu'il n'en pouvait dépenser.

S'habituer aux chemises coupées sur mesure. S'habituer à la magie.

S'habituer au respect qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs.

Face à son nom, face à son argent, et puis face à lui, depuis qu'il était passé à la tête de son entreprise.

Tout ça était devenu des habitudes en un rien de temps.

C'était comme manger de la viande. Ses parents étaient végétariens et jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, il n'avait jamais pu goûter une seule part de viande. Arrivé à Poudlard, le premier plat auquel il avait goûté contenait une saveur qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de viande, il n'avait pas le droit d'en manger étant jeune, mais lorsqu'il avait identifié l'origine du met et dépassé l'interdit parental…

Le fait de manger de la viande était rapidement passé dans ses mœurs.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas comparer Weasley à de la viande ou à ses chemises. Mais Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, en le voyant travailler sur son canapé, qu'il était aussi devenu une habitude.

Ce canapé avait très vite été associé au jeune homme sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Mais lorsqu'il passait devant et qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas, Blaise avait toujours une pensée comme « Tiens, où est Weasley ? » ou encore « Ce qu'il est vide, ce canapé, sans Weasley assis dessus… ».

Ce qui était lentement devenu une habitude, c'était son sourire qu'il sentait étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il devinait les sentiments du roux. Lorsqu'il les déchiffrait, les faisait naître, notait les traits et les changements opérés sur le visage fin et délicat…

Les yeux fermés, Blaise aurait pu dessiner Weasley. Il aurait pu reproduire ses traits déformés par la colère, il aurait pu former les étoiles dans ses yeux quand il riait, il aurait pu retracer à la perfection ses sourcils qui se fronçaient sous la contrariété.

C'était un jeu auquel il s'était fait prendre malgré lui, cette envie de posséder chaque expression du jeune homme, cet amusement qu'il trouvait à jouer avec sa culpabilité et à le forcer à lui rendre service…

Le reste l'avait pris par surprise sans qu'il s'y attende véritablement. Le désir noir dans les yeux de Weasley, ses lèvres contre les siennes et sa possession entière, ses bras qui s'accrochaient à son cou…

Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, s'était dit Blaise après leur première fois.

C'en était déjà devenu une et il le savait.

Blaise lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui parce qu'il devinait la fatigue du roux… Et lui avait cru qu'il l'invitait à dormir dans son propre lit… Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux chambres d'ami ?

Weasley avait pris pour acquis qu'il lui proposait de poursuivre la nuit au creux de son lit, avec lui. Et il ne l'avait pas détrompé, sachant déjà qu'il pourrait en prendre aussi l'habitude…

Et puis Weasley était adorable quand il dormait. Il faisait de drôles de bruits à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le grognement de satisfaction en s'enfonçant dans le matelas, et c'était comme s'il cherchait à creuser les coussins un peu plus à chaque fois.

Blaise aimait bien dormir avec lui parce qu'il avait toujours aimé dormir avec une autre personne. C'était une autre habitude qu'il avait prise étant jeune… Et qu'il avait été forcé de quitter.

Ses partenaires sexuels lui avaient toujours parlé avec amusement de cette manière qu'il avait de les prendre pour son ours en peluche attitré pour s'endormir… Ils lui disaient qu'ils avaient l'impression de se sentir aimés, du moins de bénéficier de sa tendresse dans ces moments-là…

Weasley, lui, n'avait fait aucune remarque, se contentant de se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras. C'était mieux comme ça.

Draco qui lui faisait des reproches parce qu'il jouait…

Qu'y avait-il de mal à jouer ? Puisque lui-même n'avait jamais expérimenté ce sentiment, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'apprendre de cette manière-là ?

Observer Weasley s'empêtrer avec sa culpabilité, avec ses sentiments contradictoires, avec son envie de lui crier au visage d'être plus aimable avec Dipsy, avec son besoin de le serrer dans ses bras…

Blaise devinait facilement ce que pensait Weasley… c'était si facile de lire en lui.

Blaise avait pris l'habitude de voir ses yeux un peu surpris à chaque fois qu'il esquissait un geste tendre dans sa direction. Ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient de quelques millimètres, cette réaction vite réprimée de recul quand il le faisait… Oh, c'était à peine visible, mais Blaise observait avec attention la moindre des réactions du jeune homme.

Cette réaction de recul, et cet étonnement, Blaise aurait pu les prendre pour du dégoût. Il aurait pu penser que ce n'était pas ce que recherchait Weasley.

Il savait que c'était faux à la manière dont son corps se tendait aussitôt vers lui pour quémander la suite, à la manière dont la surprise laissait place à une expression de contentement presque béate.

C'était ça, l'air idiot de Weasley.

Gregory avait tort quand il disait que Weasley avait constamment cet air-là plaqué sur le visage. Le roux n'avait l'air vraiment idiot que dans ces moments-là.

Blaise savait aussi ce que signifiait ce recul. C'était l'étonnement de voir ce geste sortir de son corps. Weasley devait sûrement trouver étrange que sa main se tende vers une autre personne, et lui de surcroît, pour simplement l'étreindre ou le caresser. À croire qu'il n'était pas capable de douceur.

Blaise ne s'en vexait pas. Il en avait pris l'habitude, aussi. Avec les autres.

Et il y avait aussi ces phrases, ces deux précisions que Weasley avait voulu apporter.

Comme s'il allait se comporter comme le dernier des sous-hommes, profiter de lui et s'en aller. Comme s'il considérait Weasley comme un coup facile. Un homme qui se laisserait manipuler. Se laisserait faire pour payer une dette.

Pour quelqu'un qui se laissait faire, Blaise trouvait qu'il prenait beaucoup d'initiatives personnelles. Qui profitait de qui ? Il lui répondait toujours et quand ses yeux viraient au noir, il menait même la danse alors…

Alors quand il lui avait sorti son petit discours bien carré, bien BCBG, un peu trop poli… Blaise avait juste senti cette envie irrépressible de lui donner raison.

Oui, il avait profité de lui, l'avait forcé à se jeter à son cou et à l'embrasser. Et chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ne pensait qu'à la manière dont il allait se le faire, là, sur ce canapé. Entre deux autres conquêtes. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça, il avait cassé son étui.

Et puis Weasley s'allongeait n'importe où, n'importe quand, c'était bien connu…

C'est ce que Blaise avait eu envie de lui crier.

Mais il n'en avait rien fait, parce que là encore, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Cette explication, il savait qu'elle viendrait tôt ou tard. Il n'avait pas imaginé les circonstances mais les propos ne l'avaient pas surpris.

En amour, qu'on le prenne pour le dernier des sous-hommes, il avait l'habitude, aussi.

Les autres devaient sûrement penser à un lot en le voyant. Sang-pur, fortuné, beau et célibataire… donc forcément coureur. La stupidité pouvait parfois s'ajouter au lot, ça dépendait à qui il avait affaire.

C'était amusant de découvrir que Weasley avait ses petits préjugés. Blaise l'appréciait beaucoup pour sa différence avec les autres personnes qu'il côtoyait. Quand il découvrait qu'il partageait des points communs avec ces autres, il était juste un peu déçu.

Blaise n'avait rien dit de sa colère à Weasley, parce qu'il avait l'habitude.

L'habitude qu'on le considère ainsi. L'habitude de voiler ses sentiments. Son éducation qui le poussait à le faire aussi.

Finalement, il avait préféré détourner la conversation sur ce que ressentait vraiment Weasley. Et ça avait été intéressant.

Et il avait poursuivi avec le désir, parce qu'il savait que Weasley y répondrait. C'était facile de détourner une conversation avec Weasley, parce qu'il fondait doucement dans ses bras.

Blaise adorait ça.

C'était entendu. Non, il n'était pas amoureux de Ron Weasley. Il l'aimait bien. Il l'attirait. Mais il n'était pas amoureux. C'était ça, que Draco lui reprochait.

Mais Blaise ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de Weasley. Parce que ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de la personne qu'il voyait en face de lui. Si Blaise s'amusait à découvrir les personnalités des autres et à jouer avec, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas leur cas.

Il savait aussi qu'il ne leur en donnait pas l'occasion. Blaise aimait se cantonner à l'image qu'on avait de lui. À quoi bon essayer de briser leurs clichés ? De toute façon, à la minute où ils se tenaient devant lui, ils émettaient un jugement.

Weasley n'échappait pas à la règle. Et Blaise avait tout fait pour renforcer ses préjugés. Parce que c'était plus drôle.

Alors quand il l'avait embrassé, Blaise avait été surpris. Comment avait-il pu être attiré par une caricature ? Mais il l'avait été. Quand même. Malgré son caractère odieux, malgré son inflexibilité… Et il avait craqué pour une attention idiote, toute bête.

Une couverture posée sur lui lorsqu'il s'endormait, une lumière tamisée pour ne pas le gêner, un menu pensé pour lui… Weasley craquait pour peu de choses.

Weasley avait des préjugés que Blaise s'amusait à renforcer. Mais parfois, ces petites attentions faisaient tourner l'angle de perception de Weasley sur lui…

Et malgré ces préjugés, Weasley allait vers lui, donnant encore et encore, s'offrant sans retenue et lui apportant sans le savoir une chaleur et un amour trop rare pour le jeune homme.

Malgré ses préjugés, Weasley voulait continuer à le connaître, au risque de découvrir un monstre plus grand que ce qu'il imaginait et toujours en espérant rencontrer le meilleur.

C'était ça, ce point précis chez le roux qui avait fait craquer Blaise.

Mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui, non.

&&RWBZ&&

-Tu es plus élégant que d'habitude, je me trompe ? demanda Ron.

-Plus que d'habitude ? Tu me trouves élégant quotidiennement ? Comme c'est charmant Weasley.

-Laisse tomber, soupira Ron en haussant les épaules.

-Tu aimes cette robe ?

Ron se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir pour toute réponse.

-Je compte la porter demain pour le mariage de Théodore. Je l'essayais avant que tu n'arrives…

-Nott se marie ?

-Oui et il faut bien que je soigne ma tenue, je suis témoin.

-Qui a accepté d'épouser ce gars ? se moqua le roux.

-Crois-moi Théo est un excellent parti. Sang-pur, fortune, patrimoine et les bonnes manières qui vont avec…

-Un peu comme toi alors.

-Oui, répondit Zabini distraitement.

Il marqua une pause.

-Merci. Je suis un peu surpris que tu dises ça, avança-t-il lentement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais fait la réflexion. Les prétendantes ne doivent pas te manquer, remarqua Ron.

-C'est vrai. Elles ont plus de chance avec Théo qu'avec moi cependant. Je suis un grand réfractaire au mariage. En tout cas à celui qu'elles désirent.

-Celui qu'elles désirent ?

-Oh tu sais, tu es sang-pur toi aussi, tu dois connaître… Le mariage traditionnel, les serments enchantés…

-Ca se pratique encore ça ? s'étonna le roux.

-Ca sonne comme archaïque dans ta bouche.

-Parce que ça l'est. Des serments enchantés ? Honnêtement ?

-Ce n'est pas illégal. Les serments inviolables le sont, d'accord, mais pas les enchantés.

-Sérieusement, ils auraient pu faire d'une pierre deux coups en les interdisant aussi, affirma Ron en haussant les sourcils.

-Pense ce que tu veux, répondit plutôt froidement le brun.

-Je croyais que tu étais contre ce genre de mariages ? interrogea Ron, fronçant les sourcils devant son ton.

-Les cérémonies sont trop longues, ça dure trois jours. Au moins pour Draco, c'était juste une journée.

-Ca ne m'étonne même pas de toi, soupira le roux, blasé. Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ? Une sang-pur bien comme il faut je suppose ?

-Tout juste. C'est une cousine de Draco. Kathryn Thomard.

-Une cousine ? J'ignorais qu'il avait une cousine. Côté Black ?

-Malfoy.

-C'est un mariage de convenance ?

-Quel cliché ! sourit Zabini. Ca aurait pu, admit-il. Il y avait tous les critères pour un bon dossier. Mais non. Mariage de cœur. Ils se sont rencontrés au mariage de Draco…

-Quel cliché ! parodia Ron d'un ton ironique. Alors tu seras absent pendant trois jours ? Ca va me faire des vacances.

-Trop aimable. Et moi qui pensais t'inviter.

-Hein ? demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

-Pour que tu fréquentes un peu la bonne société. Après tout, tu es un sang-pur. Tes manières laissent à désirer parfois.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Voilà exactement ce dont je parlais.

-Tu veux vraiment m'inviter ? demanda doucement le roux.

-Pour que tu démontres en public ton inélégance ? J'en serais ravi, ironisa Zabini.

-J'ai quelque chose de prévu de toute façon. Et je suis sûr que tu as déjà trouvé une autre victime pour t'accompagner, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules, vexé par la réponse.

- Touché, répondit d'un ton léger le brun. Ta clairvoyance sauvera le monde sorcier un jour Weasley.

&&RWBZ&&

La nuit s'avançait lentement et la sensation de faim tenaillait l'estomac de Ron depuis un petit moment. Il avait attendu un moment, dans l'espoir que la voix de Zabini s'élève, comme à son habitude, pour passer au salon, mais cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas fait.

-On va manger ? demanda finalement Ron sans lever la tête de son travail.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il la releva et haussa les sourcils de surprise lorsqu'il constata que Zabini s'était endormi sur son bureau. Son stylo reposait au creux de sa main et sa tête était posée sur son bras tendu devant lui.

Ron se leva lentement, ne sachant comment réagir face à la situation. Est-ce qu'il devait le réveiller ou s'en aller discrètement pour le laisser se reposer ? Peut-être au moins l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre ?

Mais il savait qu'il avait du travail. Zabini l'avait fait venir ce soir en urgence, comme tous les autres soirs, mais… C'était peut-être sa façon de travailler.

Tout faire à la dernière minute, dans le stress du moment. Après tout, même après avoir couché avec lui, Zabini avait tendance à redescendre travailler dans son bureau…

Et s'il restait endormi sur ses dossiers, le travail n'avancerait pas. Ron ne pouvait même pas prétendre essayer de le faire à sa place, Zabini ne lui avait jamais expliqué ce qu'il faisait, et il était certain que ce n'était pas du simple classement.

Rien qu'à lire les lignes écrites sur la feuille devant lui, observa-t-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du brun.

Et même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'urgence… Honnêtement, Ron n'en avait aucune idée. Et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque.

Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

-Zabini ? appela-t-il doucement.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils en entendant son nom mais ses yeux restèrent obstinément fermés. Ron le vit pencher dangereusement sur le côté alors qu'il faisait un mouvement dans son sommeil pour trouver une meilleure position pour dormir.

Il allait le rattraper avant qu'il ne heurte le sol violemment mais son corps n'atteignit jamais ses bras.

Ron fit brusquement un pas en arrière, choqué.

Le corps de Zabini semblait flotter dans les airs sans que son propriétaire en soit le moins du monde gêné. Il se retourna, cambrant le dos et dépliant progressivement ses jambes. Il émit un gémissement en étirant ses bras et eut un sursaut lorsque sa main frôla le torse de Ron.

Ses yeux en amande brutalement ouverts, il fixa le jeune homme un court moment avant de faire un petit mouvement de la main gauche qui lui fit reprendre contact avec le sol et la gravité.

Ron n'avait pas manqué une seconde du spectacle étonnant qui venait d'avoir lieu et mit une minute avant de pouvoir parler. Ce qu'il venait de voir… ce n'était pas une manifestation inconsciente de magie… C'était bien contrôlé, calculé soigneusement… Il avait déjà vu des sorciers utiliser la magie sans baguette mais il la savait instable et impossible à contrôler…

Mais Zabini semblait parfaitement la doser et la maîtrisait complètement.

-Tu fais de la magie sans baguette ? demanda-t-il finalement, incrédule.

-Tu portes un tee-shirt jaune ? fit Zabini sur le même ton.

Ron resta sans voix, interloqué par la question incongrue.

-Moi aussi j'ai un talent caché pour poser des questions évidentes, finit par expliquer Zabini gravement.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, n'appréciant pas la remarque ironique et s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose lorsque le brun perdit tout à coup son sérieux, laissant éclater un franc éclat de rire.

-Détends-toi Weasley, je plaisante, d'accord ? En fait, les trois quart du temps, je plaisante, fit Zabini avec un sourire amusé.

Il retint un bâillement et s'étira lentement. Il fronça les sourcils devant son silence.

-Tu m'as surpris donc… déclara-t-il plus sérieusement en passant une main sur ses yeux pour achever de se réveiller.

Ca ressemblait à une justification pour cette réaction étrange… Zabini semblait presque gêné d'avoir été surpris en train d'utiliser cette forme de magie… Au point de ne plus savoir comment réagir et de ne pas contrôler ses réparties… Il n'avait probablement pas l'habitude d'être pris au dépourvu et de se retrouver ainsi déstabilisé…

Ron devinait que son rire était autant sincère qu'il déviait la conversation et révélait son déconcertement.

-Je ne connais personne qui maîtrise la magie sans baguette… expliqua le roux doucement, observant avec attention le jeune homme.

Zabini eut un geste nerveux de la main avant de hausser les épaules.

-Vraiment ? répondit le brun avec un sourire forcé.

C'était la première fois que Ron décelait une certaine fragilité derrière le visage de façade du jeune homme.

-Je parie que tu m'as réveillé parce que tu avais faim ! lança Zabini en se levant brusquement, dérobant son visage à son regard.

-C'est pas faux, sourit Ron, lui laissant l'occasion de changer de sujet, devinant que le précédent était délicat. Je suis affamé. Et impatient de goûter à la cuisine de Dipsy.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? demanda le brun presque tendrement.

Surpris par le ton, Ron se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Pas toi ? interrogea-t-il finalement.

-Eh bien je suppose qu'il est plus humain de te laisser savourer ton dernier repas, déclara tranquillement Zabini en poussant un soupir, éludant sa question.

-Que…

Le brun se retourna vers lui, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

-Tu as découvert mon secret, Weasley. Je crains fort que tu ne puisses pas rentrer chez toi ce soir… Que tu ne puisses pas le faire tout court, ajouta-t-il en perdant son sourire, son ton devenant plus grave.

Ron esquissa un pas en arrière devant le sérieux du jeune homme, surveillant avec attention le moindre de ses mouvements.

-Attends, je…

-Plaisante évidemment, le coupa le brun. Je ne suis pas un barbare. Non, un simple sortilège d'amnésie devrait suffire… À ton avis, de quelle puissance ai-je besoin pour que tu oublies ma petite démonstration de tout à l'heure ? interrogea-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Définitivement ?

Zabini était capable de lui lancer un sort directement sans qu'il ait le temps de répliquer. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir quand il allait l'attaquer.

Le jeune homme prit une légère inspiration avant de se détendre peu à peu.

Le brun remarqua son changement d'attitude et esquissa à nouveau un sourire.

Amusé cette fois.

-Tu renonces ?

-Non. Je te fais confiance, répondit Ron avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable.

-Tu ne devrais pas, rétorqua tranquillement le brun en avançant de quelques pas en avant vers le centre de la pièce. Tu ne penses pas que je puisse le faire ?

-Je te fais confiance, répéta Ron sans bouger d'un millimètre, buté. Tu ne le feras pas.

L'expression sur le visage de Zabini changea brusquement tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé. Il étendit ses bras de chaque côté du dossier, croisant les jambes nonchalamment. Il baissa légèrement la tête, le regardant par en-dessous.

Aucun doute n'était permis quant au propriétaire des lieux tant l'assurance et la désinvolture qu'affichaient Zabini était grandes. C'était surprenant de constater à quelle rapidité il avait repris contenance et dominait désormais la conversation.

-Je suis fasciné par ton étonnante capacité à être manipulé, sourit Zabini.

Il avait pris ce ton que Ron détestait tant, mélange de suffisance et d'arrogance.

-Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? poursuivit le brun. Je plaisante les trois quart du temps. Mais tu restes bouleversé par mes réactions, de la rancœur à la colère en passant par la peur…

- Tu te donnes trop d'importance, répliqua Ron sèchement.

-Pour affirmer que je suis la cause de ces rougeurs sur ton visage ? Non, je crois que j'ai raison. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Et ça t'amuse ?

-Assez je dois dire, admit le brun en hochant une fois la tête. Je me demande… pourquoi me fais-tu confiance ?

Et Ron devina que la question était sincère.

Il commençait à comprendre peu à peu le fonctionnement du jeune homme.

D'abord déstabilisé, il laissait éclater une bonne humeur de façade et désamorçait la situation en quelques phrases. Mais confronté aux conséquences de la réalité, il attaquait. Il le provoquait. Et tentait de deviner ses intentions.

C'était comme si découvrir qu'il maîtrisait la magie sans baguette lui avait donné la clé de la personnalité de Blaise Zabini.

Ron lisait facilement en lui désormais. Il avait les mêmes réactions violentes qu'un enfant, ses émotions se bousculant à la porte de ses lèvres, son réflexe premier étant de se défendre face à l'autre, de toutes les manières qu'il connaissait.

Le plus compliqué chez Zabini était qu'il le faisait sans pour autant laisser filtrer le quart de ses émotions sur son visage.

Mais si on analysait calmement son comportement et ses réactions… Ses prises de position et ses provocations…

Ron fit un pas en avant vers le brun, lui souriant doucement.

-Je te fais confiance, c'est tout. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles me faire mal.

C'était comme approcher une bête sauvage, il devinait sans peine que Zabini pouvait exploser au moindre faux pas, à la moindre attitude trop menaçante pour lui.

-Après tout, tu m'as promis un délicieux repas…

-Je plaisantais, signala le brun en haussant un sourcil.

Il semblait l'observer à son tour, comme intrigué par son changement de comportement.

Ron s'assit à côté de lui, ignorant le bras passé sur le dossier du canapé qui venait frôler sa nuque alors qu'il s'asseyait plus confortablement.

Zabini ôta son bras et s'écarta légèrement en se tournant vers lui pour le dévisager.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu confiance ? répéta le jeune homme dans un souffle.

-Je me suis endormi un nombre incalculable de fois chez toi. Et tu n'as jamais rien fait qui puisse me porter préjudice. Tu n'as pas crayonné mon visage, pris des photos compromettantes ou jeté mon corps par la fenêtre. Ou rien fait d'autre que ton esprit tordu aurait pu imaginer et je SAIS qu'il est capable de pire que ça. Ne me demande pas de te craindre lorsque le pire que tu aies fait a été d'étendre une couverture sur moi lorsque je dormais… Nous avons ri ensemble, nous avons partagé des repas, nous partageons même bien plus que ça… Et tu peux me blesser, oui, mais je sens que tu ne le feras pas.

Ron découvrait ses pensées en même temps qu'il les prononçait. Il avait ressenti le besoin d'être honnête avec le jeune homme, et s'il n'arrivait pas à poser des mots sur la raison de la confiance qu'il lui accordait, ces actes dont il se souvenait petit à petit lui semblaient un bon commencement à cette assurance qu'il avait devant lui.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de ma réaction ? demanda-t-il finalement. Au sujet de ta magie…

Il vit clairement Zabini se crisper à la question avant de soupirer en prenant un air détaché.

-Je n'ai pas peur de ta réaction, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que… Peu de personnes dans mon entourage sont au courant alors… Le fait que toi, tu l'apprennes…

-Ca te contrarie ?

-Si on veut. On n'est pas vraiment « amis » tous les deux.

Ron aurait voulu répondre qu'ils n'étaient effectivement pas des amis puisqu'ils étaient amants mais se contenta de hausser les épaules, masquant le pincement au cœur qu'il venait d'avoir.

-Je sais garder un secret.

Zabini esquissa un sourire rapidement effacé.

-Ca m'ennuie, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il. Dis-moi un secret, ordonna-t-il soudainement.

-Hein ? fit Ron, décontenancé par le revirement brutal de situation.

Le brun avait à nouveau un sourire sur son visage et ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

-Un secret, exigea Zabini. Tu connais un de miens, je veux connaître un des tiens, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Ron émit un rire, secouant la tête.

-Je n'ai pas de secret !

-Tout le monde en a Weasley. Le nombre d'abdominaux que tu fais le matin pour soi-disant te maintenir en forme, des pots-de-vin où tu as fermé les yeux, une sordide histoire de drogue moldue…

Ron éclata de rire devant les hypothèses toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres.

-C'est absurde !

-Avoue, tu as bien un péché à confesser, non ? Ta plus grande honte ?

-Zabini, ton secret à toi est plutôt positif. Un tas de sorciers seraient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour avoir tes capacités. Et tu veux qu'en échange, je te révèle ma plus grande honte ? C'est injuste !

-Tu es toujours jaloux de Potter ? demanda soudainement le brun.

-Comment sais-tu… Oui, ça devait être assez évident à Poudlard, en fait, réfléchit Ron. Et tu es bon observateur.

-Merci, répondit en souriant Zabini. Alors ? relança-t-il.

-Tu veux dire, aujourd'hui ? s'amusa le roux. Non. Hé, honnêtement ! Il est marié à Malfoy ! Pas de quoi être envieux, je t'assure !

Et il éclata de rire devant l'air déçu de Zabini.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que je te fasse quelque chose d'infiniment atroce pour être sûr que tu ne diras rien, affirma ce dernier après qu'il se soit calmé.

-Tu pourrais me faire confiance, tout simplement, proposa Ron.

-Oh, tu as raison. Ca, c'est infiniment atroce ! affirma Zabini en prenant un air convaincu.

À ces mots, le roux émit un léger rire, secouant la tête.

-Je te promets que je ne dirais rien.

-T'as plutôt intérêt, répondit légèrement Zabini en le fixant pensivement.

Il croisa inconsciemment les bras dans un geste protecteur, son regard se faisant lointain. Touché par son attitude et devinant une certaine vulnérabilité qui persistait face à lui, Ron tendit sa main vers son bras. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à l'un de ses poignets et il esquissa un sourire rassurant lorsque Zabini reporta son attention sur son visage.

Le roux déposa un baiser sur sa bouche, puis un autre à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il embrassa sa joue avant de revenir à son point de départ, apposant sur la peau fragile tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Il sentit le jeune homme se détendre progressivement et son poignet qu'il gardait dans sa main se relâcher. Ron caressa son bras doucement avant de déposer un baiser plus appuyé près de l'oreille du brun.

-Je ne dirai rien, promit-il.

Zabini s'ouvrit peu à peu et le prit finalement dans ses bras, le laissant reposer sur son corps. Ron répondit à son étreinte et ferma les yeux, souhaitant juste profiter de ce moment de tendresse entre eux. Ils étaient rares, ces moments où le sexe ne venait pas se mêler à leurs échanges, et où ils ressentaient simplement le besoin d'être avec l'autre, tout simplement.

Et Ron chérissait ces instants précieux, où la sensation de former un couple avec le jeune homme devenait presque tangible.

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre… Chapitre 05 : Apparences et faux-semblants…

Je tenais à tous vous remercier une nouvelle fois et surtout à vous souhaiter une excellente nouvelle année ! Même avec un peu de retard ! Des bisous et à la prochaine !


	5. Apparences et fauxsemblants

Titre : Tu pourrais…

Auteur : Courtepointe

Petite note : Je rappelle juste que cette fic n'est pas exempte de **crevartitude**... parce que des fois, on peut se poser la question, hein?

_Réponses aux reviews_

**Mr O :** Ahah, c'est marrant on a les mêmes réactions! Moi aussi j'ai tendance à trouver les chapitres trop courts avant de me poser et de me dire "bon, objectivement, en fait, ce n'est pas le cas". Et tu vas probablement haïr la fin qui suit… D'avance, pardon ! Je ne peux pas te dire si tu es un lecteur clairvoyant ou un lecteur a l'esprit trop orienté pour deviner les réels sentiments de Blaise… Tu comprends bien que ce serait ouvrir le rideau un peu trop… Mais je suis contente que tu le trouves plus humain dans le chapitre précédent, c'était bien le but^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, tes éloges et ta satisfaction quant à la longueur de la fic ! Et oui, j'adore écrire du Ron / Blaise, j'ai un petit faible pour ce couple en ce moment, j'avoue^^0. Pour ton reproche, je plaide coupable, j'ai tendance à orienter vers Blaise parce que c'est mon personnage favori tout simplement… Mais promis, Ron n'est pas en reste et je lui consacrerai quelques bons passages ! Et voici ta piqûre hebdomadaire, prends donc, drogué ! (comme moi, quoi !) Bises et un grand merci pour ta review^^

**Jessica :** Coucou toi !^^ Tout d'abord, c'est tout à fait normal de répondre aux reviews, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point un simple mot peut faire plaisir et le dialogue avec le lecteur aide toujours à s'améliorer et à voir comment est perçue la fic… Donc, j'insiste, mais c'est un grand merci que je t'adresse pour tes reviews ! Voici un chapitre où le répit accordé précédemment se prolonge un peu mais… Enfin, tu liras bien. Pour la nécessité de se comprendre, effectivement, c'est un lien auquel je tiens pour bâtir leur relation… Est-ce que Ron comprend aussi bien qu'il le pense Blaise ? À voir…^_^ x Le chapitre précédent a révélé bien des choses sur la personnalité de Blaise mais… c'est pas fini. ^^ Eh non, je ne suis pas non plus une adepte des relations sans fond ni psychologie minimale, donc effectivement, ce ne sera pas une suite sans fin de lemons… Contente qu'on partage ce point de vue en tout cas !^^ Et puis, je suis une grande romantique donc forcément, ça aide… Je te laisse le soin de découvrir la suite dès maintenant en priant pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop si tu es en quête d'action… J'aime révéler petit à petit les choses… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Apparences et faux-semblants…**

-Petite blind, 500. La grande, 1000, annonça Draco en distribuant les cartes aux joueurs concernés.

-Blaise, c'était bien Weasley que j'ai vu à travers la cheminée chez toi, hier soir ? interrogea Gregory.

-Ron Weasley ? demanda Pansy, l'air de rien.

-Oui, ça lui ressemblait pas mal en tout cas. Roux. Des taches de rousseur. Roux. Ah. Et un air abruti sur le visage, fit mine de se rappeler le jeune homme.

Baise garda un air impassible, souriant mentalement en entendant la conversation de ses amis. Tout pour le déconcentrer, hum ? Ils étaient bassement prévisibles. Pas comme s'il rechignait à user des mêmes méthodes, mais c'était amusant comme il pouvait trouver les siennes habiles et celles des autres maladroites… sûrement une question de point de vue.

-Tu aurais pu lui dire de se cacher quand tu as su que Greg voulait te joindre par feu de cheminée, le conseilla Théodore.

-Mais je n'ai aucune raison de cacher quoi que ce soit, rétorqua Blaise calmement.

-Si tu le dis…

-On a un accord, lui et moi. Sa présence hier faisait partie de cet accord, expliqua brièvement le jeune homme.

Il regarda ses cartes en les faisant glisser sous son pouce avant de les rentrer, retournant son jeu contre la table. C'était pas bon. Premier de parole, il restait encore cinq joueurs qui devaient parler… C'était très risqué.

-Je relance. 3000, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre en avançant ses gallions sur le tapis.

Il prit une bouffée de cigarette, tournant le regard vers Théodore. Celui-ci laissa planer le silence pendant qu'il examinait son jeu.

-Passe.

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil au cendrier devant lui pendant qu'il y déposait des cendres brûlantes, tapotant légèrement sur le rebord avec sa cigarette. Pansy évaluait à son tour la table et son jeu, sans qu'une quelconque émotion vienne filtrer sur son visage.

-Je sur-relance. 3000, annonça-t-elle simplement, en posant ses cartes devant elle.

Elle retint un bâillement avant de se pencher vers lui.

-Tu disais Blaise ? J'étais persuadée que Weasley et toi, ce n'était que mes fantasmes en action, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Je passe, déclara tout de suite Gregory, s'adossant à son siège de façon plus confortable.

-Je passe, le suivit Milicent en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare. Il faut que tu nous précises ça, je ne suis pas sûre de deviner ce que ce jeune homme au corps d'Apollon faisait chez toi… si tard, dans la nuit, insista-t-elle.

Gregory avait parlé du soir… Cette manie d'exagérer…Blaise jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Draco, surveillant sa réaction.

Celui-ci intercepta son regard et haussa les épaules. Pourquoi diable avait-il des amis aussi calculateurs ? Tirant des informations en profitant de sa concentration sur le jeu, cherchant à le déstabiliser avec ces tentatives pour en apprendre plus afin de le faire perdre…

-Fais ce que tu veux, après tout ça ne me regarde pas, finit par déclarer le blond d'un ton indifférent.

Le brun reconnut le flegme habituel de son meilleur ami et la sincérité derrière ses mots. En clair : « débrouille-toi tout seul avec les conséquences, personnellement, je nierai tout en bloc. » Il sourit intérieurement, sachant que cette phrase scellait leur dernière dispute comme appartenant au passé.

-Je passe, finit par déclarer Draco en posant son jeu. Alors, ça en est où avec Weasley ?

Blaise avait eu le temps d'apercevoir un as. Il laissa passer un moment pendant qu'il réfléchissait encore à son jeu. Il prit une nouvelle bouffée.

-Nous avons des relations sexuelles, reconnut-il finalement à haute voix. Exclusives.

Théodore haussa un sourcil intrigué.

-Chez moi, on appelle ça « sortir ensemble », indiqua-t-il en se resservant un verre de whisky.

-Hum, pas faux, approuva Milicent, parlant entre ses lèvres serrées pour maintenir son cigare en équilibre.

-Mais j'avoue que « Lui et moi, on a passé un accord. Et il s'y tient. », c'est une bonne formulation, ironisa Gregory.

Blaise ignora la répartie, se concentrant sur son jeu.

-Je paie. 3000, fit-il en soufflant la fumée devant lui.

Il regarda ses nouvelles cartes, enregistrant les couleurs et cherchant une combinaison qui pourrait le faire gagner. Le mieux était sûrement d'attaquer pour connaître ce que Pansy avait dans son jeu.

-Je relance. 6000, annonça-t-il finalement.

-Tapis, intervint aussitôt Pansy d'une voix impérieuse.

Les cartes furent dévoilées les unes après les autres, révélant sa victoire.

-Merci les gars ! s'exclama la jeune femme en raflant la mise, tout sourire. Je sens que le dernier balai de la compagnie Comète qui est actuellement exposé au B3 va directement atterrir entre mes mains…

-La nuit est loin d'être finie mon ange, sourit Blaise en écrasant sa cigarette.

-C'est ce que tu dis à Weasley quand il veut rentrer chez lui ? interrogea Milicent sournoisement, déclenchant les éclats de rire de la table. On va vérifier ça tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle en distribuant à nouveau les cartes.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire frivole de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il songeait à cette éventualité.

&&RWBZ&&

Allongés côte à côte dans le grand lit de Blaise, deux amants se reposaient d'un moment acrobatique. La lumière électrique qui éclairait la pièce et les vêtements épars disséminés un peu partout témoignaient de leur empressement initial à atteindre le confort du lourd matelas.

Ron poussa légèrement la jambe de son amant, attirant son attention.

-Blaise, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas plus ta magie intuitive ? demanda-t-il.

-Où est passé Zabini ? interrogea le brun d'un ton amusé.

-Je préfère Blaise, sourit Ron. C'est plus personnel. Et ça te fait réagir d'une drôle de façon au lit… ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

-Ah d'accord… On se permet ce genre de familiarités maintenant…

Ron ne fut pas dupe, devinant la diversion trop facile, il revint au sujet initial, ne souhaitant pas dévier la conversation.

-Tu sembles cacher ta magie… constata-t-il doucement.

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais je préfère l'utiliser seulement en privé. Pour des occasions spéciales aussi, ça m'arrive, ajouta le brun, pensif.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de gâcher ton talent ? Ton potentiel ? Tu pourrais faire… tellement de choses…

-Oui. C'est pour ça, répondit Blaise.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Je ne te demande pas de comprendre.

Ron saisit la main de Blaise, caressant lentement les doigts, délimitant les contours de sa paume.

-Pourtant… murmura-t-il.

-Cette magie qui coule dans mes veines, l'interrompit Blaise d'un ton rêveur. C'est comme la sensation d'une vague d'eau qui déferle à la marée haute lorsque je le désire… J'utilise ma magie plus que tu ne penses… Je la maîtrise même complètement.

-Mais peu de personnes savent que c'est le cas…

-C'est vrai. Draco et toi.

-Hein ? s'étonna Ron, cherchant son regard.

Mais Blaise détourna les yeux, préférant fixer le plafond.

-Il n'y avait que Malfoy qui était courant ? Et tes parents ? Tes amis ?

-Juste Draco, confirma le brun. J'ai toujours caché ce potentiel parce que je savais que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

-Laisse tomber, conclut-il.

Ron fronça les sourcils, se promettant de venir aborder à nouveau ce sujet. Il esquissa un sourire malicieux.

-Et jusqu'à quel point est-ce que tu maîtrises ta magie ? demanda-t-il en se redressant sur un coude.

-Jusqu'à quel point est-ce que tu maîtrises ta pensée ? répliqua Blaise sur le même ton.

-Vantard !

-Alors regarde… chuchota le brun à son oreille, faisant une petite pression sur son torse pour l'inciter à sa rallonger.

La pièce devint subitement noire, et un trait de lumière orangée vint voler au-dessus de leurs corps allongés. Blaise fit quelques gestes de la main et de nouveaux fils de lumières vinrent s'ajouter à leur ciel. Petit à petit, Blaise tissa des rayons de plus en plus fins et de plus en plus précis, raccourcissant leur taille, arrondissant leurs courbes ou effaçant leurs traits trop épais.

Ron retint son souffle en reconnaissant un visage qui prenait forme lentement au-dessus de leur tête et sa main vint faire pression sur le bras du jeune homme lorsqu'il reconnut ses propres traits dans l'illusion lumineuse.

Son visage flottait dans les airs, ses cheveux décoiffés et son sourire…

Ses traits étaient représentés avec finesse, une multitude de détails apparaissant au fur et à mesure, avec justesse et précision.

-C'est magnifique, souffla Ron, impressionné.

-Alors, tu ne souhaites plus discuter ma maîtrise de la magie, hum ? le taquina Blaise en continuant d'affiner le portrait. Et ça, c'est quand tu me regardes, conclut-il en bougeant légèrement ses doigts.

L'attention de Ron fut attirée vers la représentation de ses yeux qui se mirent à briller de plus en plus jusqu'à clignoter comme les phares d'une voiture moldue avant de venir manger tout son visage, le faisant disparaître.

Les deux lumières revinrent encore briller avant de les plonger à nouveau dans le noir.

Ron laissa échapper un rire silencieux.

-Vantard ! s'exclama-t-il encore.

-Ouais. Je reconnais. Ca me fait quand même plaisir, ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

Ron le sentit sourire et rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, heureux de sa déclaration.

Il se blottit contre le torse du jeune homme, savourant sa chaleur accueillante. La sensation d'être proche du brun était là, encore brûlante en lui. Dans ces moments, il savait qu'il formait un couple avec Blaise.

Il trouvait qu'ils formaient un beau couple.

-Tu comptes me tenir la main toute la nuit ? demanda le brun.

-Oh, je…

Ron essaya de se dégager, rougissant légèrement.

-Non, ça me va, reprit Blaise en resserrant sa prise sur sa main, l'empêchant de se retirer.

Il poussa un soupir d'aise en se calant plus confortablement dans le lit et finit par fermer les yeux pour dormir. Le cœur battant, Ron essaya de faire de même, sans vouloir penser aux implications de ce geste, ni y accorder trop d'importance. De toute façon, c'était trop tard s'il voulait protéger son cœur.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron laissa passer quelques invités, leur indiquant le chemin d'accès à la grande salle où se pressaient déjà la foule. Il aurait bien voulu aller prendre l'air quelques minutes dehors mais il devait guider les personnes qui arrivaient en masse. Quel monde, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Son regard fut attiré vers sa gauche où un homme venait de transplaner dans la cour intérieure. Sa démarche n'était pas étrangère au roux et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant Blaise.

Toujours habillé à la pointe de l'élégance, le jeune homme s'avançait vers lui d'un pas nonchalant, une main dans sa poche, le port fier et droit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron quand il fut à sa hauteur. Ne me dis pas que tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me demander de travailler pour toi, déclara-t-il, pris d'une soudaine intuition.

Peut-être qu'une chouette attendait son arrivée, assise sagement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre… Peut-être que, lassé d'attendre sa venue, Blaise était venu… Il culpabilisait toujours à propos de l'étui, oh, si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière et empêcher cette erreur… Mais il n'était pas prêt non plus à tout sacrifier.

-C'est le mariage de mon frère, il est hors de question que je parte, siffla-t-il en interceptant le jeune homme à son passage.

Blaise pencha légèrement la tête, le dévisageant calmement.

-Mais si, répondit-il après un silence. Tu transplanes immédiatement, ordonna-t-il d'une voix contenue.

Ron eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son air sérieux. Non mais il abusait franchement ! Il allait lui dire ce qu'il en pensait, ça allait pas tarder. Et pourquoi se mettait-il à sourire comme ça…

-T…

-Blaise ! Tu es venu ! s'exclama une voix enthousiaste derrière eux, les interrompant.

Fleur arriva vers eux, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, trottant à petits pas sur ses talons aiguilles.

La mariée affichait un air resplendissant, dévoilant ses dents blanches et ses yeux pétillants alors qu'elles s'approchaient d'eux.

-C'est génial que tu aies pu passer, sourit-elle alors qu'elle lui tenait la main.

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de se reculer.

-Tu es très élégant, le complimenta-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.

-Tu me voles ma réplique, plaisanta le brun. J'essaie d'être à la hauteur de l'occasion. Ta robe te va à ravir. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour la cérémonie.

Un sourire malicieux fleurissait déjà sur son visage alors qu'il se tournait vers lui.

-Etait-elle aussi réussie que ton charmant accueil, Weasley ? interrogea-t-il tout sourire.

Ron se força à lui répondre, prenant sur lui.

-Plus encore, finit-il par affirmer, déclenchant un léger rire chez Blaise.

-Je te vois tout à l'heure pour l'entrée sur la piste, intervint Fleur en s'adressant au brun. Mon père me fait signe, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec les vins… Je vais régler ça. À tout à l'heure ! lança-t-elle en s'éloignant aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Ron cacha son visage dans une main, rouge de honte.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais invité… Je suis désolé…

-Laisse, c'était amusant, répliqua le brun d'un ton léger. Tu n'as pas vu Draco ? interrogea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour faire le tour de la salle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé…

-On a compris, répondit Zabini sans plus lui prêter attention.

-Tu dois me prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles…

-Non, seulement le premier. Avant que tu n'essaies de me renvoyer de la salle des fêtes, voici mon invitation, ajouta le brun en lui tendant le carton enchanté où brillaient des paillettes. Vu qu'apparemment, c'est toi qui es en charge de la sécurité… Tu m'excuses.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire poli avant de se diriger vers son meilleur ami qu'il venait sans doute de repérer.

Ron se retourna pour le regarder échanger une poignée de main avec Malfoy, puis avec Harry. Il se tapa plusieurs fois le front avec l'invitation, se maudissant silencieusement.

&&RWBZ&&

-Tu as des paillettes sur le front, remarqua Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Ron poussa un soupir, s'essuyant avec sa serviette.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle d'un air concerné. Tu fixes la piste de danse depuis un moment…

-Ca va, je suis juste un peu fatigué, sourit Ron en passant machinalement sa main sur son front, enlevant de nouvelles paillettes.

-Il parait que tu as beaucoup aidé Bill pour l'organisation de la journée…

-Oui, admit le roux. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi mort alors que la soirée ne fait que commencer. D'où ma tête, expliqua-t-il avec un geste vague.

-Moi qui pensais que c'était parce que tu n'osais pas inviter Zabini à danser…

Ron tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, surpris.

-Ah ! sourit Ginny en le regardant d'un air entendu.

Le roux soupira, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Je suis si transparent ?

-Pour moi, oui, répondit la jeune femme. Je te connais bien.

-C'est compliqué, éluda Ron en grimaçant.

-Hum… Il est très beau et c'est un excellent parti… et sa personnalité n'est pas si mauvaise, parait-il. Moi je te comprends tout à fait, ajouta Ginny en riant.

-C'est des rumeurs, il a un sale caractère, intervint Milicent en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

-Encore mieux, marmonna Ron en laissant sa tête brûlante reposer sur la table.

La nouvelle arrivante laissa échapper un rire cristallin et vint emmêler ses cheveux d'une main mutine.

-Allez Weasley, courage, après tout il n'y a que la moitié de l'assistance qui rêverait de s'allier à un si bon parti !

-Vu son entrée remarquée, ça m'étonne à peine, remarqua Ginny en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Ron avait en effet constaté avec surprise qu'à son arrivée, nombreux étaient les convives qui s'étaient retournés sur lui, fascinés par le charismatique jeune homme qu'était devenu l'héritier Zabini. Lorsqu'il était apparu en début de soirée dans son costume de marque taillé sur mesure, sa prestance aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie le plus en vogue des mannequins actuels et plusieurs murmures avaient parcourus l'assemblée.

En fait, Blaise n'avait même rien à envier aux vélanes qui déployaient leurs charmes de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit intérieurement, parce qu'il trouvait Blaise très attirant. Mais objectivement, d'autres jeunes hommes étaient tout aussi beau et pouvaient avoir un style différent… mais la foule ne s'était pas retournée à leur approche comme elle l'avait fait avec Blaise.

-Enfin, toi, tu as une longueur d'avance, ajouta Milicent en lui donnant un coup de coude, clignant de l'œil.

Ron avait peur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Une longueur d'avance ? Ron, y aurait-il un chapitre que tu ne m'aurais pas lu ? interrogea Ginny en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu veux dire, la partie : « je m'envoie en l'air avec un des célibataires le plus convoité de la ville » ? s'amusa Milicent, jubilant en voyant l'air gêné de Ron.

-Oui, souffla Ginny. Cette partie-là, je l'ai ratée ! C'est quoi les détails ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

-Justement, c'est le grand mystère, soupira Milicent en s'adossant à sa chaise. Mais bon, la situation n'est pas non plus inexplicable. Après tout, ton frère est lui aussi un parti assez favorable…

-J'ai du mal à réaliser que ce soit toi qui me dises ça, déclara la rousse avec un sourire moqueur.

-Son statut de capitaine des Canons n'a échappé à personne. Chacun en connait les conséquences… Le corps d'Adonis et le salaire, déclara crûment la jeune femme.

-Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle… réfléchit Ginny sérieusement.

-Tu oublies l'essentiel. Certes, il fait partie d'une famille traître à son sang mais… Il reste un sang-pur. Crois-moi, ton frère est un parti plus qu'acceptable aujourd'hui…

-Ciel. Et moi qui pensais qu'il gagnait des points en étant le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter et en l'ayant aidé à défaire Voldemort…

-C'est du passé, ça… balaya Milicent d'un geste de la main dédaigneux.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent du regard avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air ahuri qu'affichait Ron.

-Mais vous êtes complètement folles ! finit-il par s'exclamer, indigné. Et j'apprécierais que vous parliez de moi en prenant en compte le fait que je suis juste à côté de vous, ajouta-t-il.

-Comme si cette conversation ne t'aidait pas un peu, se moqua Milicent. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi Blaise s'intéresse à toi maintenant ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi, crois-moi, rétorqua Ron en la fusillant du regard.

Milicent esquissa un sourire franc.

-Tant mieux. Parce qu'il m'a demandé de déplacer discrètement l'étiquette portant le nom de ton voisin par celle-ci et ce serait vraiment dommage que tu interprètes mal son geste…

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme avait récupéré le petit papier à droite de Ron et venait de le remplacer par un autre où le roux put apercevoir le nom Zabini.

-Victor Krum, énonça-t-elle en lisant le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Tu viens de te faire un nouvel ami, sourit-elle en se levant, leur adressant un dernier signe de la tête en guise de salut.

-Là, j'ai raté plus qu'un chapitre, déclara Ginny une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée.

-Pour tout t'avouer, je crains que moi aussi, répondit Ron d'une voix où perçait la perplexité.

Il saisit le bout de papier où le prénom de son amant s'affichait, accolé à son nom.

-Il y a des fois où je ne le comprends pas…murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Redressant la tête, il dévisagea sa petite sœur d'un œil suspicieux.

-Tu étais sérieuse à propos des bons partis ?

-Ron, bien sûr que j'étais sérieuse, est-ce que tu ne vois pas toutes les femmes qui te courent après ?

-Tant que ce ne sont pas des hommes, sourit Blaise en prenant place à côté de lui.

Il lissa inutilement sa cravate avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que nous partagions la même table ? sourit-il. C'est fou comme le hasard fait bien les choses.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire devant l'aplomb du brun.

-Je vous laisse, je crois que maman m'appelle, s'excusa-t-elle en se levant.

Blaise ne lui accorda qu'un rapide coup d'œil avant de le regarder à nouveau.

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais pas jeté le nom qui indiquait ma place, étant donné ta promptitude à prendre des décisions pour renvoyer les invités…

-Très drôle. Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'excusais. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi invité. Tu connais Fleur Delacour ?

-Bien sûr. Elle est issue d'une famille de sang-pur. Nous fréquentons les mêmes cercles régulièrement.

-C'est une véritable secte ma parole, marmonna Ron entre ses dents.

-Si tu veux, sourit aimablement le brun. Ne fais pas cette tête. Ton frère se marie.

Ron ne répondit rien, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Si tu préfères que je m'en aille, déclara doucement Blaise en faisant mine de se relever.

Ron attrapa son bras au vol, bénissant ses réflexes aiguisés.

-Non. Reste.

Ron soupira, tentant de remettre ses idées en place.

-Tu as raison. Je devrais me détendre et profiter moi aussi de cette soirée… Et tu es juste taquin avec moi. Comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas c'est… peut-être étrange de te voir ici.

-Pourtant je suis là.

-Bulstrode est au courant pour nous deux.

-C'est un reproche ? sourit Blaise en jouant distraitement avec une petite cuillère.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit au courant. Je pensais que tu préférerais être plus discret.

-Je ne suis pas comme Draco. Je ne cultive pas le goût du secret.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit doucement Ron.

Après tout, Blaise n'avait pratiquement jamais révélé ses réelles facultés sorcières.

-Pas lorsqu'il s'agit de mes relations, rétorqua catégoriquement le brun.

-D'accord… Je n'étais pas sûr… On n'en a jamais parlé, se justifia le roux.

-Maintenant c'est fait. Ca ne valait pas une grande concertation.

-Juste une petite mise au point, le contredit gentiment Ron. Tu as demandé à Bulstrode de déplacer les dépliants avec ton nom, signala-t-il, l'air de rien.

-Je savais qu'elle manquait de discrétion, déplora Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bien comme ça. Je t'ai sous les yeux, je peux te surveiller. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui pour n'arriver qu'en soirée au mariage d'une de tes amies ? demanda le roux, souriant devant le sans-gêne de son amant.

-Je travaillais.

-Un samedi ?

-Promis, je me verserai une prime, plaisanta Blaise. Aussi curieux que ça puisse te paraitre, je travaille vraiment, je ne fais pas semblant.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, protesta Ron.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, Ginny m'a déjà fait la remarque. Parait que c'est ta faute.

-C'est trop dur de me surveiller ? plaisanta Blaise.

-Exactement, grogna Ron. Non, organiser un mariage est juste trop stressant. Quand je pense que j'ai d'autres frères et sœurs, ça me déprime.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en charger à chaque fois.

-Oui, en fait j'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas tous se marier. Et je te remercie de t'être occupé de celui d'Harry et Malfoy. Vraiment, assura Ron.

Blaise émit un léger rire, les yeux pétillants.

-Draco ne t'aurait jamais laissé organiser son propre mariage…

-Harry t'a bien laissé le faire, toi, remarqua Ron.

-Pour une raison que j'ignore totalement, je bénéficie d'un grand capital sympathie auprès de ton meilleur ami.

Ron resta silencieux un moment, hochant la tête.

-C'est vrai que tu as raison, Harry t'aime bien, reconnut-il. Je veux dire, plus que Nott ou Goyle. T'as rien fait pour ça ?

-Non, répondit laconiquement Blaise.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-C'est mon charme naturel, Potter n'a pu que le reconnaître.

-Ouais sûrement, le railla Ron.

-En fait, je soupçonne une histoire de lettres mais…

Parkinson les interrompit, posant une main sur l'épaule de Blaise.

-Tu m'as promis une danse, tu viens ?

Le brun lui décocha un sourire séducteur.

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, répondit-il en se levant.

-Weasley, je te l'emprunte, ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda la jeune femme en le regardant.

-Je t'en prie, sourit le roux en faisant un geste de la main pour désigner la piste.

Le sourire de Parkinson s'élargit alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Je crois que je ne serais pas contre passer un accord avec toi, moi aussi, minauda-t-elle.

-Pardon ? demanda Ron, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Et je promets de m'y tenir, ajouta-t-elle en riant alors que Blaise la tirait en arrière.

Il les regarda s'éloigner, enviant les rires de la jeune femme qui plaisantait avec Blaise. Ils dansèrent une valse conventionnelle, Ron admirant de loin son amant guidant les pas de sa partenaire avec assurance. Malfoy dansait avec Bulstrode, suivant les mêmes mouvements, animant la piste de cercles concentriques et réguliers.

Ron adressa un sourire à Harry qui vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Draco a essayé de m'entraîner sur la piste mais je suis trop nul… déclara-t-il en guise d'explication.

-Mais je ne t'avais rien demandé, rétorqua Ron ironiquement.

-Je sentais la question venir.

Ils partagèrent un rire complice.

-Ton frère a l'air heureux.

-Bien sûr. J'ai tout organisé. Et tout est parfait.

-Ron, si toi aussi ton égo devient énorme, franchement, je vais plus m'en sortir, soupira d'un air désespéré Harry.

-Quoi ? Ton mari t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? le taquina le roux.

-Et mon meilleur ami enfonce le clou, compléta le brun, fataliste. Ca va avec Blaise ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

-Pourquoi tu l'aimes bien ? demanda soudainement Ron.

-Hein ?

-Blaise, précisa le jeune homme. Tu l'apprécies plus que Nott ou Goyle, non ?

-Plus que Pansy et Milicent aussi, compléta Harry en riant. Mais pourquoi mon mari tient à des amis aussi tordus ? se lamenta-t-il.

-Tu le reconnais. Tu préfères Blaise, appuya le roux. Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il, curieux.

-En fait, il n'y a pas de véritable raison. Je veux dire, concrètement, il ne m'a rien fait. Il ne m'a jamais aidé, il n'a jamais été plus gentil avec moi que les autres… Non, en fait, il n'y a aucune raison à ce que je le préfère, affirma Harry. Mais c'est comme ça, je l'apprécie plus.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Parfois, il y a des personnes qu'on sent plus que d'autres…

-En quelque sorte, répondit son meilleur ami avec un sourire secret. Tu en es où avec lui ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

-Ca va bien… Je l'aime bien, reconnut Ron dans un sourire. Beaucoup. Et il a dit à ses amis qu'on était ensemble alors je suppose qu'on forme un couple. Officiellement.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Il a déplacé les étiquettes de table, tu vois ? Donc soit il déteste Victor Krum et il l'a placé à côté de Bulstrode pour se venger… Soit il m'aime bien et il voulait être à côté de moi.

-Il est mignon, se moqua gentiment le brun.

-Tu veux qu'on reparle du discours de Malfoy à ton mariage ?

Harry éclata de rire.

-Ah, ça t'a marqué, ça, hein ? Il est procureur, c'est normal qu'il sache faire de beaux discours, justifia-t-il.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit quand tu lui as ressorti le dossier ? plaisanta Ron.

-J'adore sa mauvaise foi ! confirma Harry en hochant la tête.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron termina sa coupe de champagne, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

C'a avait été une excellente journée. Eprouvante, bien sûr, parce qu'il avait dû vérifier tout un tas de choses au fil des heures mais au combien plaisante au final. Fleur et Bill formaient un très beau couple et le cadre dans lequel ils s'étaient mariés avait un côté un peu féérique qui rendraient les photos inoubliables.

Même les débordements causés par les femmes vélanes n'avaient été qu'un peu d'animation ajoutant des fou-rires aux futurs souvenirs de la journée. Alors qu'il avait un peu redouté le moment du dîner, Blaise assis à côté de lui et une majorité d'anciens griffondors autour d'eux, celui-ci s'était très bien passé.

Blaise n'avait fait aucun mystère de leur relation devant les autres, ne cherchant ni à l'afficher ni à la cacher. Il avait été simplement naturel, plaisantant au sujet d'Harry qui était dans la même situation que lui mais à la table des ex-serpentards. Ron avait été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était intégré à la table ronde, n'hésitant pas à lancer des vannes et à en rire avec les autres. Lorsque Ron se faisait un peu trop charrier, il passait sa main sur son bras, le caressant doucement comme pour le calmer. Il avait des gestes tendres, des grimaces et des rires que Ron ne lui avait jamais vu faire autrement qu'adressés à ses meilleurs amis.

Et pourtant il avait gardé toute sa prestance habituelle, conservant une certaine distance entre lui et les autres. Avec Seamus, ils avaient animés leur soirée, déclenchant fou-rires sur fou-rires, gagnant incontestablement le titre de la table la plus bruyante.

Ron avait bien vu certains signes de lassitude chez son amant, reconnaissant certains gestes qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était fatigué mais il était certain qu'il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Et puis Blaise avait dansé, entraînant leur table sur la piste, lançant des défis aux autres tablées pour qu'elles les rejoignent avec succès. Il s'était éclipsé lors de la distribution des gages dans une attitude très serpentarde, avait trouvé Ron lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à devoir chanter un tube des Bizarr's sister devant toute l'assemblée tout seul.

Il avait heureusement été rejoint par ses frères et sa sœur qui l'avaient soutenu pour le gage, et la fin de la soirée avait été une succession de délires en cascade. Blaise était retourné près de ses amis pour discuter, s'incrustant à leur table en fin de soirée.

Ron regarda les confettis qui jonchaient le sol, clignant des yeux.

-Alors c'est ton tour de craquer pour les serpentards ? sourit Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-On a quitté l'école, nous ne sommes plus dans des maisons rivales, lui signala gentiment Ron.

-Oh, je savais que tu attendais que Poudlard se termine pour te jeter dans ses bras, plaisanta la jeune femme. Sérieusement, reprit-elle, depuis quand ça dure ? Votre couple a étonné tout le monde ici…

-À ce point ?

-Je dirais que 45% des discussions ce soir auront tourné autour du « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ensemble ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? » le taquina Hermione.

-Et tu viens à la pêche aux infos…

-Bien obligée, tu ne me tiens même pas au courant de ta vie amoureuse ! Je t'ai fait un débriefing complet sur Krum la dernière fois !

-Oui, avec trop de détails si tu mon avis, rétorqua Ron, amusé.

-Vous paraissez très complices… C'est sérieux entre vous ? interrogea Hermione d'un ton curieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se dit ? s'intéressa Ron, intrigué.

-Que ça doit faire assez longtemps que vous vous fréquentez… Et que c'est très sérieux vu la manière dont Blaise te protège…

-Il me protège ? répéta Ron, dubitatif.

Hermione haussa les épaules, lui jetant un regard en coin malicieux.

-Je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu. Mais il parait qu'il est aux petits soins avec toi… En tout cas, il l'était pendant le dîner. Tu sais, ça n'a échappé à personne le fait qu'il te resservait de vin lorsque ton verre était vide ou encore qu'il caressait ton bras lorsqu'on te taquinait trop…

-Ca m'a échappé à moi-même, alors... mentit Ron, ne voulant pas reconnaître ce qu'il avait déjà constaté sans réussir à vraiment l'analyser.

-Et les regards énamourés que tu portais sur lui pendant le repas, c'était aussi de la fiction ? demanda Hermione, l'air de rien.

Elle émit un léger rire, secouant la tête.

-Tu es grillé Ron. Avoue, ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? Ca ne peut pas être récent vu son attitude ce soir !

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser qu'on sort ensemble depuis longtemps…

-Tout, sourit Hermione sincèrement. Du fait que Zabini te rejoigne à ta table à son aisance quand il est à tes côtés… Tu n'étais pas en train de te faire séduire ce soir, tu l'étais déjà. Et toutes les attentions qu'il te portait, tu les as prises comme si c'était naturel et dans l'ordre des choses… Comme si vous aviez l'habitude… Et je ne te parle pas de ses amis qui n'ont pas semblé surpris du tout de vous voir vous afficher ensemble…

-Non mais c'est sérieux, vous avez vraiment parlé de ça pendant toute la soirée ? s'étonna Ron, incrédule.

-Jusqu'à l'élaboration de fines théories… Pour savoir qui est le dominant dans le couple… Les suffrages vont vers toi pour l'instant parce que Zabini a l'air docile comme un agneau près de toi… Tes frères ont lancé quelques paris aussi…

Ron laissa échapper un éclat de rire, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous étiez déjà ensemble au mariage d'Harry et Draco, non ? demanda la jeune femme soudainement.

-Pardon ?

-Vous étiez à côté…

-Euh… non, répondit Ron, incrédule.

-Si ! Vous aviez même passé la soirée à vous asticoter ! Oh, vous étiez ensemble, c'est trop mignon ! sourit Hermione, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

-Non attends, on était à côté mais on n'était pas du tout ensemble à ce moment-là, tenta de rectifier le jeune homme.

-En tout cas, je trouve ça génial que vous vous affichiez maintenant… Et Zabini a l'air de tenir à toi alors… poursuivit la brune sans l'écouter.

-Ben… merci, finit par répondre Ron, abandonnant ses tentatives pour lui faire entendre raison.

Le jeune homme retint un bâillement et chercha des yeux son amant, ne le trouvant pas. Il était fatigué et avait envie de rentrer maintenant. Où était parti Blaise, pour qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble ?

-Je pense que je vais rentrer, annonça-t-il, luttant contre le sommeil. Je vais chercher Blaise, s'excusa-t-il en se levant, quittant Hermione. Ah au fait, ajouta-t-il en revenant sur ses pas. Il n'y a pas de dominant dans notre relation. On inverse. Assure-toi de gagner tes paris !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa, pressant son épaule sur un dernier au revoir avant de s'éloigner à la recherche du rire charmeur qu'il aimait tant.

Blaise était sans doute sorti prendre l'air, réfléchit-il.

Ron se dirigea vers les balcons, saluant au passage Fred qui discutait avec Harry.

&&RWBZ&&

-Je suis surpris par le nombre de sang-purs présents à ce mariage, déclara Draco en parcourant des yeux le parc et sa vue nocturne.

-Nous ne sommes pourtant pas nombreux, remarqua Blaise.

Il prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et laissa la fumée s'échapper dans les airs.

-Eh bien, c'est vrai. Ta venue n'est pas une surprise, mais celle de Milicent l'est. Gregory n'est pas venu. Daphné non plus. Mais je ne sais pas si elle était invitée… ajouta Draco d'un ton ennuyé.

-Aucune idée. Je ne crois pas qu'elles aient jamais parlé, Fleur et elle.

-Et toute la génération de nos parents a visiblement décidé de bouder la cérémonie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu as lancé une mode, à ton mariage, rétorqua Blaise, blasé.

-Il n'y a que ta mère qui accepte ces invitations.

-Oui, elle a toujours aimé aller contre les conventions… Tu as vu sa robe blanche ? C'est la seule invitée qui se permet une telle couleur le jour d'un mariage.

-Elle est déjà repartie ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment.

-Sûrement. Elle ne s'attarde jamais en soirée. Ses migraines.

-Quand j'y pense, ne devraient-ils pas se réjouir d'une telle alliance ? Après tout Bill est un sang-pur, déclara Draco, pragmatique.

-Bill ? répéta Blaise, amusé.

-Si je dis Weasley, j'ai bien conscience que c'est un tout autre visage qui apparait dans ta tête, sourit le blond.

-Touché.

-Bien sûr.

-Pour en revenir à ce mariage… Bill est peut-être un sang-pur mais personne n'ignore ce que pense sa famille. Ni même à quel montant s'élève ses dettes.

-Tu connais leur montant, toi ? interrogea Draco en haussant un sourcil.

-Tout a été épongé par les Delacour peu avant le mariage. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Je pensais que Wealsey avait remédié au problème, répondit simplement le blond.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il ne l'a pas fait. Peut-être est-il radin ?

-Après avoir vécu tant de temps sur la paille, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, ironisa Draco.

-J'aime que les gens aient des défauts.

-Je te soupçonne d'aimer ceux d'une personne en particulier.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, grogna Blaise en laissant des cendres tomber dans le vide, devant lui.

-En même temps, je ne suis pas né pour ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, nombreux sont ceux qui réprouvent cette union. Perte d'argent et de patrimoine, introduction de traître à leur sang dans les rangs purs… dépravation d'une des plus belles perles de la noblesse… Personne ne veut connaître les enfants d'une telle union.

-Ca fait une sacrée différence avec le mariage de Théo, hein ? soupira Blaise.

-La bonne société n'a jamais été connue pour sa clémence.

-Quel dommage. Heureusement que la nouvelle génération prend la relève, reprit le brun d'un ton faussement enthousiaste.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne virent pas Ron s'arrêter à quelques pas derrière eux, n'osant pas les interrompre.

-Tu parles de Gregory qui est plus conservateur que mon père ou de Milicent qui serait prête à voter des lois discriminatoires pour les sang-mêlés ? s'amusa Draco.

-Oh, de tels mots venant de ta bouche, c'est honteux, Draco Malfoy-Potter… Ton mari ne serait pas content, le réprimanda le brun.

-Laisse Harry là où il est. Lui, c'est l'exception.

-Ta capacité à prendre sa défense s'accroît avec le temps.

-Je te souhaite de connaître les mêmes tourments.

Blaise ne répondit que par un sourire, haussant les épaules. Il prit une nouvelle cigarette, sortant son étui de sa poche.

-Oh, tu as réussi à te débarrasser de l'ancien ? sourit Draco en désignant le nouvel étui que Blaise venait de poser sur la balustrade du balcon.

-Je t'avais dit que je trouverais un moyen pour ne plus avoir à l'utiliser…

-Il est pas mal celui-là, je l'aime bien.

Draco manipula entre ses doigts l'étui recouvert d'un métal mat, de couleur grise. Il l'ouvrit, révélant des cigarettes blanches au fin liseré doré puis referma la petite boîte avec son doigt.

-Oui, c'était pas difficile de trouver mieux franchement… J'en pouvais plus de ce marbre vert et de la croix en or collée dessus… expliqua Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu exagères, c'est un étui qui a traversé les époques, il est tellement précieux et si finement ouvragé… Le métal a été travaillé des heures durant pour s'intégrer parfaitement au marbre poli… Il transcende toutes les modes, répondit Draco d'un ton railleur.

-Moque-toi. En attendant, il s'est malencontreusement brisé et est depuis inutilisable. J'ai dû le remplacer. Ma mère a eu le cœur brisé mais on n'y peut rien, répliqua Blaise en haussant les épaules.

-Perdre cette horreur. C'a dû te faire un choc.

Le rire sincère de Blaise s'éleva tandis qu'il regardait son ami.

-Oui, c'était trop dur. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de pleurer la nuit, répondit-il finalement d'un ton dramatique.

Ils repartirent tous les deux dans un éclat de rire, inconscients du fait que derrière eux, Ron Weasley n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation.

-Je suis ravi d'en être débarrassé ! s'exclama Zabini d'un air soulagé.

La sincérité qui brillait dans ses yeux fit reculer un peu plus Ron. Il transplana sans plus attendre, sous le choc.

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre… Chapitre 06 : Retournement de situation

*décline toute responsabilité quant aux propos tenus dans ce chapitre et a décidé de vivre dans le désert, pour éviter vos futures plaintes…*

Au fait, vu que vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir posé la question, je voulais vous dire que cette fanfiction comprendra environ une dizaine de chapitres ! (pour le moment XD)

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour m'encourager! !^^

* * *

UPDATE DU 25.01.11:

D'avance pardon. Je tiens à vous prévenir que les mises à jour vont considérablement se ralentir (se stopper quoi) car je n'éprouve plus d'amusement à écrire cette histoire. Honnêtement, je pourrais vous poster les chapitres suivants mais ils ne me conviennent plus et ce serait une version appauvrie par rapport à ce que j'ai en tête pour la suite. (vraiment très appauvrie, sincèrement) Alors pardon pour ceux qui suivaient cette fic, pour les reviewveurs en particulier et leurs mots gentils qui suivaient l'histoire. Je la continuerai, un jour. Mais pour le moment, lorsque j'écris la suite, j'ai plus l'impression de me forcer et ça ne me plait pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'écris, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aime l'écriture. Donc j'arrête pour l'instant. Mais j'espère qu'on se croisera à nouveau, soit à travers vos propres fanfictions, soit un jour, quand j'aurais repris cette histoire avec le même enthousiasme qu'au départ. Cette fic n'est pas pour autant abandonnée, je vous l'ai dit, j'ai le chemin de fer, ne manque que le temps et la mise en forme mais je n'en ai plus assez pour y réfléchir sérieusement. Ca me désole de devoir en arriver là, je déteste les auteurs qui font ça mais voilà… Je reprendrais le problème quand j'aurais les idées plus claires et plus de motivation personnelle. Mais promis, promis, un jour vous aurez la suite et fin ! À la revoyure !


	6. Retournement de situation

Titre : Tu pourrais…

Auteur : Courtepointe

**Petite note :** Pardon, mille fois pardon pour cette attente. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans une update à la fin du chapitre précédent, j'ai quelques difficultés en ce moment avec cette histoire : un large remaniement à faire on va dire suite à des idées et de nouvelles perspectives qui se sont ouvertes… Ce qui entraîne un ralentissement du rythme de parution puisque je n'ai plus trop de chapitres d'avance… J'ai repris confiance en cette histoire et je compte bien la mener à terme en un peu plus qu'une dizaine de chapitres ! Mais ça va être long, je crois^^0.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Jessica : Coucou toi !^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'encourage ! La suite aura mis du temps à venir et j'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop attendue, mais la voilà enfin ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments ! J'ai eu un petit doute à un moment sur cette fic (question de direction et choix scénaristique on va dire) mais je commence à reprendre le fil de ce que je voulais écrire au départ ! Ca va rallonger par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu initialement mais bon, tout ça c'est la faute des persos… Du coup, plus de lecture pour toi mais un peu d'attente en plus^^0 Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Mr. O : Aha, mais non il ne faut pas tuer l'auteure, après tout, c'est la fournisseur officielle du RWBZ Tour ! Alors comme ça, tu t'attendais à ce que l'étui ne compte pas pour Blaise ? Pas mal^^ ! Même si je dois t'avouer que les raisons qui t'ont poussé à déduire ça ne sont pas les bonnes… Je t'inviterais volontiers à relire le début de la fic dans laquelle il y a quelques incursions dans les pensées de Blaise… Et la motivation que tu cites n'est pas vraiment au cœur de ses préoccupations. A creuser tout ça, donc ! Et moi je rigole en lisant tes spéculations ! (en croisant les doigts pour que tu ne te spoiles pas trop en découvrant tout) Pour la référence à la fic précédente, je t'avais dit qu'il y aurait des clins d'œil de temps à autre… héhé. En tout cas, je te laisse lire la réaction de Ron suite à sa petite découverte surprise… Bonne lecture et merci pour tes encouragements !

Wonderwall : Si j'en crois ta review… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi ton raisonnement mais… Tu pensais que Blaise allait quitter Ron parce qu'il n'éprouve rien pour lui et tu es soulagée de voir que l'étui est un mensonge parce que ça signifierait qu'il a des sentiments… Attention, tu sautes trop vite aux conclusions ! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, réactions et réflexions de Ron à l'appui ! Bonne lecture !

Galle : Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils compliments et tes encouragements ! Attention, l'histoire est loin d'être finie pourtant ! Je suis contente que ma vision des personnages te plaise ! Avant de commencer un autre BZRW, je vais surtout finir celle-là ! Parce que dans le genre fic à rallonge, elle se pose là. Bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

CaiN de Ludette : Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes cette histoire ! Merci aussi de ta compréhension pour l'annonce du ralentissement de parution ! Merci beaucoup ! Ca m'embête quand même parce que je n'aime pas trop laisser les histoires en plan et puis tu vois, j'ai repris un peu confiance et je publie la suite ! Je ne promets rien pour la suite mais en tout cas, ce chapitre est bien là ! Je suis contente que tu adores cette histoire toujours autant, et je te laisse à ta lecture ! Merci !

* * *

Chapitre 06 : Retournement de situation

Ron fixa avec rage le miroir devant lui, ses yeux luisants de rage. Il les ferma, s'adossant au mur face à la glace et tenta de reprendre ses esprits suite à la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre. Le décor habituellement apaisant de son appartement ne parvenait pas à freiner les battements frénétiques de son cœur alors qu'il réfléchissait aux récents événements.

« Je suis ravi d'en être débarrassé ! »

La voix de Blaise résonnait encore dans sa tête, mélange de soulagement et de rire sincère.

Quel connard.

Mais quel connard !

Les mots tournaient dans son esprit inlassablement sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Il fit quelques pas en avant, avant de s'écrouler dans son canapé comme sonné.

Il s'était fait avoir.

Depuis le début…

Depuis le début, Blaise lui mentait.

Il l'avait laissé culpabiliser tout seul dans son coin…

Il l'avait laissé vouloir prendre ses responsabilités… Ne cherchant pas à le détromper, l'enfonçant au passage par des mensonges semant des demi-vérités…

« Tu n'as aucune idée de la valeur de cet étui ».

Non, effectivement, il avait toujours cru qu'elle était énorme, il s'était bien planté. Pour Blaise, cet étui n'avait absolument aucune valeur.

Connard…

Le jeune homme serra les poings en pensant aux soirées qu'il avait passé avec lui pour se racheter.

À l'angoisse qui l'étreignait à différents moments de la journée lorsqu'il y pensait…

Mais quel enfoiré… Il n'accordait pas la moindre importance à cet étui !

Ron esquissa un sourire amer qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se laisser berner par…

Ce…

Les yeux luisants de colère, Ron donna un coup de poing dans le canapé pour apaiser son courroux.

Depuis le début…

Alors ce n'était pas des pleurs quand Zabini était venu chez lui… Si ses épaules tressautaient, c'était parce qu'il riait… S'il détournait le visage, c'était pour qu'il ne le voit pas lutter contre le fou-rire…

Ces gestes théâtraux, ses émotions fortes et ses grandes inspirations… Repassant la scène sous un nouvel angle, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça avait été évident…

_« -Tu en as assez fait, crois-moi, le coupa Zabini d'une voix chargée d'émotions. Tu peux garder les morceaux, ajouta-t-il en faisant un petit geste de la main dédaigneux. _

_Et tout d'un coup, il s'effondra sur le canapé, une main cachant son visage tandis que ses épaules tressautaient. _

_Ron ne sut pas comment réagir devant la scène, complètement désemparé. _

_-Ne pleure pas, gémit-il après un silence, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler les pleurs de Zabini. »_

Et ses yeux brillants de larmes… d'un rire mal contenu… Son ton trop théâtral…

Ron poussa une exclamation de rage de s'être fait berner de la sorte. Ca avait été si facile…

Depuis le début Zabini lui faisait des reproches et sous-entendait un prix irremplaçable… alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis le début, il avait connaissance de cette emprise sur lui et il s'en était servi. Petit à petit, il avait tissé sa toile, au point que Ron ne remette même plus en question sa venue chez lui. Il le faisait venir chez lui pour quoi au fait ? Classer des feuilles ? Lui faire faire un travail pénible gratuitement ? Le bon prétexte ! Il voulait juste s'amuser à ses dépends !

Il avait joué avec ses sentiments. Blaise l'avait testé, l'avait poussé peu à peu jusqu'à ses limites.

C'était comme pour la fois où Ron avait découvert qu'il pratiquait la magie sans baguette. Il lui montrait une façade qu'il ne ressentait pas intérieurement. C'était la même chose, sauf que Blaise n'avait rien à défendre cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas d'excuse valable si ce n'est qu'il s'ennuyait probablement dans sa vie trop rangée.

Il avait un foutue personnalité de merde.

À toujours vouloir tourner les choses à son avantage. À profiter des faiblesses des autres. À appuyer là où ça faisait mal et à le laisser croire…

Ron repensa au jeune homme et à sa manière de le dévisager parfois, comme s'il guettait ses réactions ou voulait fixer ses expressions dans sa mémoire…

Il vit le sourire en coin de Blaise et ses yeux malicieux lorsqu'il le regardait… Et son attitude avec lui durant toute cette journée… Ce n'était pas celle d'un homme qui voulait juste plaisanter un bon coup à ses dépends. Non, il n'y avait pas que ça.

Ron lui avait fait confiance. Il l'avait cru. Il avait voulu l'aider.

Et il était tombé amoureux sans crier gare. Et Blaise lui avait rendu chaque étreinte sans se soucier des mensonges qu'il distillait.

Sans se soucier de ses états d'âme aussi.

Blaise n'était pas parfait. Il jouait avec les sentiments, il était calculateur, pouvait se révéler extrêmement insensible, presque mauvais, maltraitait son elfe de maison, était arrogant.

Mais quand il lui tenait la main, lorsque leurs doigts se joignaient et s'entrelaçaient, quand leurs souffles se mêlaient, quand ses yeux le fixaient avec ce sourire doux dans le regard… Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver parfaitement bien. De le vouloir. De l'aimer.

Et ce que Ron lisait dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas du calcul, ce n'était pas cet esprit presque malsain… Il y avait de la simplicité dans ce regard-là, il y avait de la sincérité aussi…

La colère du jeune homme retomba, ne laissant place qu'à de l'agacement.

Il était quand même sacrément tordu.

Il devinait déjà la réponse de Blaise s'il le confrontait directement à son mensonge.

« Et alors ? » Il devinait sa réponse sûrement arrogante et indifférente : »Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu ! ». Un ton supérieur voire un peu moqueur pour lui signifier qu'il faisait des montagnes avec un rien. Alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple jeu.

Ah il voulait jouer ? se dit Ron en plissant les yeux. Eh bien, ils allaient jouer.

Après tout, Blaise ne savait pas qu'il avait découvert son mensonge. Et puis, il n'allait pas se laisser cantonner au rôle de victime. Celui de la bonne poire à qui on la faisait. Celui qui devait acquiescer et dire amen à tout. Il ne serait pas la cible du jeu. Il allait en devenir le maître. Jusqu'à ce que la partie soit achevée. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise perde le jeu.

Et ça pourrait être foutrement marrant de lui retourner la pareille.

En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

Ron esquissa un sourire calculateur, ses yeux brillants d'une nouvelle lueur. Il allait même bien s'amuser.

À ses dépends cette fois.

&&RWBZ&&

-Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu plus par mon prénom ?

Ah. Il avait remarqué. Pendant un moment, Ron avait cru qu'il ne prêterait aucune attention à ce changement.

C'est parti ! pensa-t-il avec un sourire intérieur.

-J'ai essayé un moment mais… Je n'y arrive pas. Tu comprends, tant qu'il y aura cette histoire d'étui entre nous… Je n'oserai jamais.

Ron poussa un soupir, regardant le sol avec application.

-L'étui… répéta Blaise.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux toujours Zabini… Je ne parviens pas à l'oublier non plus… Je me sens redevable… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes.

Et dire qu'il aurait pu sincèrement penser ces paroles il y a quelques jours… Et l'autre en aurait profité, bien sûr.

-Tu pourrais commencer par m'appeler Blaise…

Ah, joli !

Mais non, ça n'allait pas être aussi facile !

-Et tu me pardonnerais complètement ? Juste pour ça ? appuya-t-il en clignant des yeux larmoyants. Je sais bien que je t'ai profondément blessé et que ça ne suffira pas. Non, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu as surmonté cette épreuve…

Voilà, c'était ça. Les trémolos dans la voix. Les larmes contenues. Il était bon. Attention à ne pas trop en faire quand même.

Ron détourna le regard, comme s'il ne pouvait plus regarder le brun dans les yeux après cette déclaration.

Il voulait surtout s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de tout faire rater…

-Fais comme tu veux, répondit simplement Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Ron retint un reniflement de dépit. Mouais. Pas très convaincant. C'avait pas l'air de l'affecter des masses. Pourtant, l'appeler par son nom signifiait un retour en arrière… une distance placée entre eux… et tout ça à cause de l'étui. Et rien. Pas plus de réaction que ça ?

C'était peut-être trop subtil pour lui…

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Il forcerait Blaise à lui avouer que cette histoire d'étui, c'était une vaste blague ! Il le ferait culpabiliser comme il l'avait été et il lui rirait au nez au moment de dévoiler la vérité.

Juste pour lui apprendre à ne plus se foutre de sa gueule à l'avenir.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron regarda les dossiers qu'il était censé classer, se mordant les lèvres alors qu'il pensait aux nombreuses soirées passées à faire ce travail sérieusement, le remords au ventre lorsqu'il s'endormait avant d'avoir fini.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il continuerait à le faire. Non, vraiment, rien ne l'y obligeait.

Le jeune homme manipula les feuilles lentement, les yeux dans le vague. Il prit une feuille au hasard, faisant semblant de lire.

Il avait toujours été doué pour faire semblant de travailler à Poudlard. Devant les professeurs ou Hermione, ça marchait à chaque fois…

Prendre l'air absorbé. Froncer les sourcils. Et faire n'importe quoi ! Classer tout n'importe où, n'importe comment ! Pas de pitié pour Blaise ! Ce sans cœur qui l'avait laissé culpabiliser !

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier en levant les yeux de son travail.

Ron esquissa un sourire coupable.

-Si. C'est que j'ai un peu peur de mal faire le travail que tu me demandes… Et je ne suis pas vraiment efficace, je m'en rends bien compte… Pourtant je voudrais être utile pour compenser la perte de ton étui… Je voudrais être sûr de bien faire, assura-t-il en prenant un air concerné.

-D'accord ! sourit le brun en retournant à ce qu'il faisait avant de lever le nez.

Ron prit une lente inspiration, avalant doucement sa réaction.

Pas une once de regret dans sa voix, rien. Non. À croire que le laisser travailler pour rien ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Bon, il le savait déjà. Après tout, Blaise avait eu le culot de venir le chercher juste après son travail pour lui demander (ou plutôt, ordonner) de l'aider. Alors qu'il n'accordait aucune importance à la perte de son étui. Juste comme ça, pour s'amuser.

Et là, il le voyait s'appliquer pour trier des dossiers qu'il n'était pas censé trier… Et il ne disait rien. Le crevard. Ca faisait des semaines quand même.

Mais Ron arriverait à le faire culpabiliser, si, si.

Ca allait être plus difficile qu'il ne pensait.

&&RWBZ&&

-Zabini, écoute, ça me gêne vraiment que Dipsy nous prépare à manger aussi souvent…

-Je croyais que tu aimais ce qu'il préparait ?

-Ce n'est pas le problème. C'est délicieux, répondit sincèrement Ron. Mais honnêtement, je vois bien que tu manges plus pour m'accompagner que parce que tu as faim… Dipsy prépare tout ça surtout pour moi…

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Ca m'embête que Dipsy travaille autant… Et puis, je me suis dit que je pourrais m'en occuper et nous préparer notre dîner moi-même.

-Quand est-ce que tu trouverais le temps de faire ça ?

Oh, il essayait de le dissuader de le faire… Peut-être qu'il culpabilisait un peu finalement…

-Je veux dire que je pourrais commander des repas chez le traiteur…Je sais ce que tu vas dire, l'interrompit-il en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

Il tendit la main en avant comme pour l'empêcher de protester plus avant, fermant les yeux.

-Non, Zabini, j'y tiens. Même si c'est hors de prix, il faut bien que tu manges de la qualité… Je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu ne voies pas la différence d'avec les repas de Dispy ! promit-il en joignant ses mains en signe de supplique.

Il sentit ses mains trembler et se força à raffermir sa prise.

-Je veux faire ça pour toi… Tu sais, à cause de l'étui… poursuivit Ron en baissant les yeux, s'appliquant à compter les lattes du plancher pour ne pas rire.

-D'accord, ça marche. Dipsy pourra faire d'autres tâches comme ça, approuva Blaise d'un air convaincu.

Ron tourna brusquement les talons pour cacher son visage ébahi. Oh putain. Non seulement il venait de se retrouver avec du travail en plus, il allait devoir démarcher des traiteurs et payer la note de surcroît, mais en plus, il en avait rajouté sur le dos de ce pauvre Dipsy. Il était maudit.

Et Blaise était un foutu gars sans sentiments et sans pitié.

Ron faisait tout pour lui faire croire qu'il culpabilisait à mort à propos de l'étui, et lui, il acceptait tout tranquillement, comme si c'était normal.

Mais ça l'était pas bordel ! Il se foutait de cet étui ! Il avait dit à Malfoy qu'il ne lui accordait aucune importance ! Et il jouait quand même avec sa culpabilité !

&&RWBZ&&

-J'aime ton tee-shirt.

-Oui ? répondit distraitement Ron alors qu'une idée venait de germer dans sa tête.

Il releva la tête, souriant au brun.

-J'y tiens beaucoup, il appartenait à mon entraîneur quand je n'étais pas encore titulaire… C'est lui qui m'a formé et qui m'a appris presque tout ce que je sais… Quand il a pris sa retraite, il me l'a offert. Ce tee-shirt m'a porté chance jusqu'à présent. Je le portais lors des sélections régionales, puis celles nationales…

Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai bien sûr mais la suite risquait d'être intéressante…

-Il ne semble pas si vieux, remarqua Blaise.

-J'en prends soin, expliqua Ron en touchant le tissu. Il a une grande valeur sentimentale pour moi… Mais s'il te plait, je te le donne ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire après avoir brisé ton étui… Tiens, prends-le, ajouta-t-il en le retirant devant le brun.

Si avec ça, Blaise ne culpabilisait pas un minimum…

Son amant sembla hésiter au moment de prendre le vêtement et Ron se dit que pour une fois, il regrettait cette histoire d'étui.

Le tee-shirt tomba au sol, Blaise l'ayant laissé glisser entre ses doigts. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur les siens et il fit un pas en avant vers lui.

Tu culpabilises, tu culpabilises, là, hein ? jubilait intérieurement Ron.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsque Blaise l'embrassa, collant son corps au sien.

Non mais c'était une blague ? Il lui donnait son tee-shirt (qui avait une grande valeur sentimentale pour lui) en lui expliquant qu'il pouvait bien s'en séparer puisqu'il avait cassé son étui et lui, lui, il pensait seulement à son corps désormais torse nu devant lui ?

Les mains de Blaise descendirent sur son nombril puis plus bas, réveillant une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Bon… Après tout, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était si…

Ses pensées s'interrompirent une nouvelle fois alors qu'il s'abandonnait entre les mains du brun, fondant littéralement entre ses bras et répondant à son baiser.

Il regretta très fort de s'être laissé faire le lendemain lorsque Blaise alla ranger son nouveau tee-shirt dans sa penderie un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron essaya un nombre incalculable de fois de faire culpabiliser Blaise. Pour des petites choses du quotidien, pour des phrases prononcées qui l'auraient blessé, pour des oublis dont il se moquait bien au fond. Il avait tout essayé. Sans y arriver ne serait-ce qu'une infime petite fois. En vain.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que Ron n'avait pas testée, pas que l'idée ne l'ait pas déjà effleurée, mais il avait peur de la réponse que lui apporterait Blaise.

Il avait bien pensé à lui accorder des faveurs sexuelles en prétextant le faire pour compenser la perte de son étui… mais il avait peur que Blaise les accepte. Intérieurement, il espérait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Mais il n'en était pas certain. Le jeune homme pouvait parfois se révéler être totalement indifférent… Et Ron ne voulait pas entendre la réponse.

Il se rappelait pourtant ses paroles lancées d'un ton dangereux lorsqu'il avait voulu préciser leur relation…

« Je ne me vexerai pas du fait que tu puisses seulement penser que je souhaite exploiter ta dette envers moi de cette manière… »

Mais Ron n'osait quand même pas entendre la réponse.

Cette idée dérangeante mise à part, il restait encore à Ron une carte à jouer.

Celle professionnelle.

Et c'est donc au cours d'une soirée de classement qu'il proposa son idée à Blaise.

-J'y ai longuement pensé Zabini… Et tu sais, je crois que je suis trop égoïste avec toi…

Enfin, en parlant d'égoïsme, il en connaissait un monstre, juste dans la même pièce que lui… Là, avec ses yeux débordants de tendresse ! Trompeurs !

-La première fois que tu m'avais demandé, j'avais refusé sans prendre en compte tes sentiments alors que tu étais blessé par cette histoire d'étui…

En rajouter une couche, puis une autre… de toute façon, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

-Et ? demanda Blaise en relevant la tête, le fixant attentivement.

La preuve.

Ron lui adressa un sourire timide, avalant sa salive.

-Et je pense que je vais perdre le prochain match de quidditch contre l'équipe que tu choisiras. Pour toi !

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec dévotion, presque trop peut-être. Mais honnêtement, il s'adressait à Blaise, ce bâtard sans sentiment.

Il guetta sa réaction mais celui-ci ne cilla pas un seul instant, semblant simplement enregistrer l'information.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement. Le match contre les Flèches d'Appleby, ajouta-t-il sans marquer un temps d'hésitation.

Ron serra les poings, hochant sèchement la tête.

Blaise était déjà retourné à son travail sans plus lui prêter attention.

Non.

C'était comme s'il venait de prendre un coup de marteau sur la tête, le laissant complètement sonné.

Non mais il acceptait vraiment là ?

Mais il n'avait aucun respect pour son métier ou quoi ? Est-ce qu'il l'estimait au moins ? Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte du sacrifice qu'il lui imposait ?

Merde ! Pour un étui auquel il n'accordait aucune importance ! Il le laissait saboter sa carrière pour…

Pourquoi il lui avait proposé ça déjà ? Ah oui, pour qu'il culpabilise et refuse.

Il avait été naïf de croire qu'il refuserait.

Blaise ? Culpabiliser ? Mais bien sûr.

Il l'avait rêvé celle-là.

Bon. Ben, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de lui expliquer qu'il avait changé d'avis maintenant…

Tututututututut ! Ron Weasley, la girouette ambulante !

Il ne voulait pas s'avouer le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti devant l'acceptation de Blaise. Il ne voulut pas voir les conséquences de cette acceptation indifférente, fermant les yeux.

&&RWBZ&&

_Je suis désolé Blaise. Je suis trop fatigué pour t'aider ce soir, _

_mon entraînement était épuisant, __je n'ai pas le courage de venir_

_ jusqu'à chez toi pour classer tes dossiers… __Mais je me rattraperai,_

_ je te le promets. __Tu sais combien __je m'en __veux __pour ton étui__,_

_je t'aiderai __dès __que je serai moins fatigué._

Ron signa avec un sourire diabolique sa missive et l'attacha à la patte gauche du hibou de son amant.

Il ne verrait pas la réaction de Blaise à sa lecture mais il espérait qu'il ressentirait une once de remords… Au moins le laisserait-il tranquille un moment… Ron s'étira, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Il avait fortement envie de terminer sa journée allongé dans son canapé à regarder un bon film…

Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'il regardait les malheurs d'un adolescent aux prises avec son environnement familial, et il venait juste de s'empêcher de rire en l'écoutant déclamer un poème trop étrange à la fille qu'il aimait, lorsque trois coups brefs à sa porte le firent se figer.

Un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il mettait son film sur pause. Tiens. Ca ressemblait beaucoup à Blaise, ça. Ignorer la sonnerie…

Il avait sans doute reçu la lettre… Il venait peut-être lui expliquer qu'il n'avait plus à classer ces foutus dossiers… Enfin. Révéler ses mensonges.

Mais bon, il pouvait toujours rêver.

Ron alla lui ouvrir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Ce dernier s'évanouit quand il vit ce que Blaise apportait avec lui.

-Bonsoir, le salua le brun simplement. Je t'ai apporté les dossiers pour ne pas que tu prennes du retard, ajouta-t-il aussitôt en lui tendant de lourds classeurs qu'il portait à bout de bras.

-Fallait pas, marmonna Ron entre ses dents, s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Il regarda les dossiers d'un air incrédule, prenant une lente inspiration, plissant les yeux.

Il fallait prendre les choses du bon côté.

D'accord, Blaise n'avait aucun scrupule. Mais il était venu ce soir…. uniquement pour le voir.

Sauf si le classement était vraiment urgent mais Ron en doutait de plus en plus… Depuis un bon moment, c'était surtout un excellent prétexte pour qu'ils se voient. D'ailleurs, cette soirée le prouvait assez. Mais ça, il n'était pas censé l'avoir deviné bien sûr. Il posa sur la table basse les dossiers et se retourna vers son visiteur inopportun.

Il n'avait pas vraiment menti lorsqu'il avait dit à Blaise qu'il était fatigué… Son entraînement avait été un peu plus intensif que d'habitude en prévision d'un match exigeant contre les Irlandais. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à classer de la paperasse maintenant pour justifier ses mensonges. Il voulait juste se reposer tranquillement, regarder un film pour s'abrutir un peu plus et puis aller dormir.

Alors Blaise était bien gentil mais…

Il cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser du jeune homme ou du moins d'éviter la corvée qu'il lui avait amenée lorsque deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, l'immobilisant.

Il sentit des lèvres douces déposer un baiser dans son cou et se laissa aller contre le torse accueillant de son amant.

-Blaise, je suis juste… crevé, finit-il par lâcher, sentant sa tête devenir toute molle.

-Alors laisse-moi faire, répondit le brun, chuchotant contre son oreille.

Ses mains chaudes vinrent caresser ses épaules, délassant ses muscles tendus par la fatigue. Ron frissonna de bien-être et sentit ses jambes trembler tandis qu'il prenait de plus en plus appui sur son amant. Celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière, l'entraînant à sa suite et finit par lui faire fléchir les genoux en effectuant une pression à l'endroit approprié.

Ron se sentit glisser vers le sol mais ne l'atteignit jamais, trouvant refuge dans les coussins moelleux de son canapé. Un grognement de bien-être lui échappa lorsqu'il put s'allonger complètement, enfouissant son nez dans le cuir élimé. Il laissa Blaise lui retirer son tee-shirt, mais tenta de l'arrêter lorsqu'il s'assit sur ses fesses.

-Laisse-moi faire, répéta Blaise et sa voix cette fois s'était faite plus tendre.

Ron laissa retomba son bras et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant ses mains voyager sur son dos, malaxant avec douceur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts vinrent masser son dos, détendant petit à petit ses muscles endoloris par une longue journée d'entraînement.

Les mains chaudes pressaient sa peau, remontant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se faisant caressante lorsqu'elles prenaient le chemin inverse. Ron ne sut dire combien de temps dura ce traitement de douceur, se laissant emporter par le bien-être que lui procuraient les mains habiles.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Blaise vint détendre sa nuque puis ses épaules. Ca faisait tellement de bien…

Les doigts venaient presser ses muscles, les mains accentuaient le mouvement et comprimaient la peau sous leur paume avant de la relâcher dans un geste doux.

Ron ne put bientôt plus localiser l'endroit précis où elles agissaient, son dos entier étant parcouru de caresses appuyées, de massages apaisants en doigts picoreurs.

Lorsqu'il sentit Blaise prolonger son massage sur ses bras, l'obligeant quasiment à s'allonger contre lui, Ron, se laissa porter par la fatigue. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée en venant le voir ce soir… Les mains continuèrent à le masser un long moment tandis qu'il s'endormait, sans qu'un murmure ou un chuchotement ne vienne briser cet instant.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'un poids inhabituel s'abattit sur lui et sourit en comprenant que Blaise s'était tout simplement étendu sur son dos nu, à son tour endormi. Il pouvait sentir le tissu chaud contre sa peau, la respiration profonde et régulière du jeune homme, ses mains puissantes et fermes relâcher leur étreinte sur son bras.

Il plongea à nouveau dans le sommeil peu après, ayant la certitude que Blaise ne bougerait plus jusqu'au matin.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron tentait de se concentrer sur son classement depuis plusieurs minutes, sans succès. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le jour où il était censé tricher et faire perdre son équipe approchait. Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de l'avouer à Blaise. Et il attendait… Il ne savait trop quoi. Une réaction de la part de son amant, une culpabilisation qui ne viendrait plus.

Ca ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Ce sentiment de tiraillement, entre ce que sa raison lui criait, lui disant que le brun ne se préoccupait pas de lui, et son cœur, qui appelait sa présence de toutes ses forces, ce sentiment de tiraillement était atroce.

Il y avait toutes les attentions de Blaise, son massage de la veille, la façon dont il prenait soin de lui, dont il n'hésitait pas à afficher sa relation face à leurs proches… Et il y avait ce côté menteur qui les obligeait tous les deux à jouer la comédie, lui à trier des dossiers sans en avoir la nécessité, Blaise à lui demander de le faire pour avoir un prétexte et le voir…

Pour justifier leurs longues soirées passées ensemble. Et il y avait ce jeu qui les entraînait loin, jusqu'à feindre de perdre un match important…

Blaise était prêt à le laisser faire…

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il s'interrompit pour observer le brun plus attentivement, comme s'il pouvait trouver ses réponses en le fixant, comme si ses pensées allaient s'afficher et se révéler.

Il regarda son dos et sa tête penchée en avant, travailleuse.

Ron se leva et vint passer ses bras autour des épaules du brun, posant son menton au creux de son cou. Il ne voulait pas admettre sa tristesse alors il ferma les yeux, respirant son parfum masculin. Mettre de côté Zabini et son absence de remords et de considération pour autrui et ne garder que le meilleur. Se blottir contre Blaise aux gestes attentionnés et aux yeux tendres.

Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux, tournant la tête jusqu'à frôler de son nez sa joue. Il joignit doucement leurs lèvres avant de se reculer légèrement.

-Tu as froid, constata-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, les étreignant.

Ron n'eut pas le courage de répondre, resserrant son étreinte contre le brun, fermant plus fort les yeux, se mordant les lèvres.

Blaise le repoussa pour se lever et le prendre dans ses bras.

-Hé, souffla-t-il doucement. Ca ne va pas ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton concerné.

-Je voulais juste profiter de ta présence, répondit sincèrement Ron. Je suis un peu fatigué, je crois…

Il sentit à peine le mouvement lorsque Blaise les fit transplaner jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Tu es malade ? demanda-t-il en passant une main sur son front pour vérifier sa chaleur.

-Je suis juste fatigué, se justifia faiblement Ron.

Blaise soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et ses mains vinrent déshabiller méthodiquement le roux. Ron se laissa faire, se remettant entièrement à son amant. Il se sentait vide, comme une simple poupée.

-Ca fait deux soirs de suite que tu es complètement out, tu forces trop…

Blaise se détourna un instant avant de revenir à lui pour lui enfiler un pyjama. Ron fut un peu surpris de la délicatesse avec laquelle le brun agissait, comme s'il avait compris son état sans en connaître la raison.

-Tu vas te reposer et dormir, d'accord ? fit le brun en le guidant doucement vers le lit.

Blaise l'allongea et le borda précautionneusement avant de passer une main tendre dans ses cheveux. Il se déshabilla à son tour et revêtit une tenue de nuit avant de le rejoindre, le prenant dans ses bras. Il embrassa sa nuque chastement avant de laisser une de ses mains caresser lentement son dos, faisant de petits cercles.

Ron lui tournait le dos, fermant les yeux pour mieux s'abandonner à cette douceur.

Blaise prenait soin de lui, le laissant se reposer, croyant qu'il était fatigué par ses entraînements répétitifs. Ce n'était pas faux mais s'il n'y avait que ça…

-Dis… murmura le brun, rompant le silence de la chambre.

-Hum ?

-Au sujet du match que tu veux perdre… continua lentement Blaise.

Ron ignora la rancœur qui perlait à ses lèvres.

-Tu veux changer d'équipe ? Tu préfères l'Orgueil de Portree pour faire plaisir à Pansy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché mais las.

-Je préfère que tu oublies ça… répondit Blaise après un temps d'hésitation. Ne perds pas de match intentionnellement. Tu me le promets ? interrogea-t-il en effectuant une pression sur sa main.

-Mais… ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron, surpris.

-Pour l'étui, laisse tomber d'accord ? l'interrompit le brun, croyant visiblement qu'il allait protester.

Le cœur de Ron battait maintenant à cent à l'heure, le sang tapant violemment à ses tempes.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il revenait sur… Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis, il pensait que…

Est-ce qu'il culpabilisait un petit peu finalement ? Est-ce que ça l'avait travaillé tout ce temps, mine de rien ?

-Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir… argumenta-t-il maladroitement, encore sous le choc.

-Non. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Tu avais raison, ça pourrait compromettre ta carrière si la tricherie était mise à jour… Tu perdrais la confiance de tes coéquipiers. Je ne veux pas. Et puis honnêtement, comme si les Flèches avaient besoin que tu capitules pour gagner… Même avec ta meilleure combativité, ils remporteront ce match…, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger.

-Je… vais aller me rafraîchir un instant, balbutia Ron avant de se lever et de se diriger précipitamment vers les toilettes.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il resta un moment immobile, le rythme de son cœur étant toujours emballé. Ses yeux pétillaient et il se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un cri de sortir.

Une partie de lui voulait se mettre à sautiller sur place, un large sourire traversant son visage.

Il culpabilisait, il culpabilisait enfin ! C'était possible ! Ah, il l'avait pris à son propre jeu ! Que de la gueule, Blaise !

Mais l'autre partie restait sous le choc, touchée par l'approche de Blaise et son sérieux.

Il pouvait être vraiment adorable parfois. Quand il avait vu qu'il n'était pas bien, il avait pris soin de lui, l'emmenant se coucher pour qu'il se repose. Il l'avait bercé, il…

Ron esquissa un sourire.

Et il était revenu en arrière.

Lui demandant de ne pas tricher pendant le match. C'était bien la preuve qu'il l'estimait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

Ce sentiment-là, plus que la victoire d'avoir amené Blaise à se sentir coupable, était ce qui faisait le plus plaisir à Ron.

En réalité, voir Blaise revenir en arrière et refuser sa proposition ne lui avait pas autant plu que ce qu'il avait pensé. Le faire culpabiliser à son tour pour ce qu'il avait fait ne lui apportait rien de plus que la volonté d'effacer ce sentiment de son cœur, d'ôter ses rides d'inquiétude apparues sur son front…

Mais la confirmation que le jeune homme tenait à lui était elle, plus grisante. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, il adressa un sourire rassurant à Blaise qui le fixait, un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage.

-Ca va mieux ?

Ron hocha doucement la tête. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, se rapprochant du corps de son amant.

-Serre-moi fort dans tes bras, demanda-t-il, fermant les yeux lorsque Blaise l'exauça. Je ne tricherai pas alors, chuchota-t-il, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper de rire joyeux. Et puis, c'était un peu surprenant pour un fan de vouloir que son équipe favorite gagne par un tel procédé…

-Ne sais-tu donc pas que seul la fin compte ? Les moyens importent peu…

Blaise passa une main caressante dans ses cheveux.

-Merci, ajouta Ron sincèrement.

Il avait conscience que le jeune homme ne comprendrait probablement pas pourquoi il le remerciait. Ron lui était pourtant reconnaissant de s'être préoccupé de son avenir et de son métier. D'avoir pensé à lui. Parce qu'il avait vraiment cru pendant un moment qu'il s'en moquait complètement… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Blaise estimait aussi ce qu'il était.

Le brun resserra leur étreinte et il la lui rendit, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Ron respira son parfum, glissant sa tête au creux de sa nuque.

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il après un silence à son oreille.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse car Blaise s'était déjà endormi, le gardant serré contre lui.

-Je m'en fiche que tu dormes. Je t'aime quand même, répéta Ron, heureux.

&&RWBZ&&

Lorsque Ron se réveilla le lendemain, Blaise était déjà parti travailler. Il y avait un plateau préparé par Dipsy avec des viennoiseries fraiches, du jus d'orange et du café fumant dans une cafetière en argent. Une carte accompagnait le tout, signée de la main de Blaise.

_Mange. Bois. Et reste couché si tu es encore fatigué. Prends ta journée et profites-en pour te reposer. Si tu as faim en journée, fais un tour en cuisine et fais comme chez toi. Prends soin de toi. Je rentrerai tôt ce soir et je ne veux pas voir ton visage tout fatigué. Pas que ça m'ennuie de te garder dans mes bras mais je préfère nettement te voir en pleine forme. Blaise_

Ron esquissa un sourire, repensant à l'étrange soirée de la veille. À l'attention de Blaise, à ses bras qui l'avaient tenu enserré jusque dans son sommeil.

Il était bien tenté de suivre la recommandation du brun et de prendre une journée de congé mais… Ce serait juste une grosse flemme s'il n'y allait pas aujourd'hui. Il n'était ni malade, ni déprimé.

Il était juste heureux de l'attention et l'affection que lui adressaient Blaise. Au fil du temps passé avec lui, il avait appris que c'était des gestes qui lui venaient naturellement et qui étaient esquissés pour ce qu'ils étaient. Il avait toujours pensé que Blaise n'était pas le genre de personne à agir de la sorte, à être gentil et attentionné envers les autres.

Mais il avait eu tort. L'apparence extérieure de Blaise, son maintien un peu strict parfois ne laissait pas supposer sa nature observatrice et tendre. Or, le jeune homme l'était pourtant. Lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaître, Blaise était un amant passionné et doux. Il distribuait sans y penser.

Ron savoura les viennoiseries françaises qui n'avaient rien à envier à son déjeuner habituel composé de porridge, régime alimentaire aidant. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche avant de transplaner sur son terrain d'entraînement, rejoignant avec un peu de retard son équipe et l'entraîneur qui tapait déjà du pied, attendant son arrivée d'un air énervé.

Mais qu'importe, rien ne viendrait gâcher cette journée !

-Ron, tu fais quoi ? Un pas de deux ? Monte les genoux ! cria son entraîneur, lui faisant accélérer la cadence. Plus haut !

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise s'adossa au mur, croisant les bras.

-Tu ne me souhaites pas bonne chance ? sourit Ron, haussant les sourcils.

-Tu en aurais besoin, c'est évident. Mais je ne fais jamais de choses inutiles, répondit le brun très naturellement.

-Tu insinues qu'on va perdre ? demanda le roux, désabusé.

-Lorsque le match sera fini, passe chez moi, je te consolerai, affirma Blaise en prenant un ton condescendant.

-Lorsque nous aurons gagné, je passerai chez toi pour fêter ça comme il faut, tu peux déjà commencer à te préparer, répliqua Ron du tac-au-tac, le déshabillant du regard ouvertement.

Il vit le léger mouvement de recul de Blaise et son regard s'adoucit tandis qu'il lui adressait un sourire rassurant. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas sérieux quand il disait ça… C'était facile de lancer un sujet pour le provoquer mais la réponse le choquait ? Ca faisait juste partie du jeu, il ne pensait pas sa dernière réplique, c'était évident.

Il se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres délicatement comme pour effacer les paroles trop dures pour son amant. Quand est-ce qu'il se rendrait compte qu'à jouer avec le feu, on risquait de se brûler ? Il passa lentement sa main sur sa joue, dans une caresse d'une infinie douceur, tentant de faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans son geste.

Il se recula sur un dernier sourire, prenant au passage ses affaires et lui tourna le dos.

-Tu me donnerais presque envie de te souhaiter bonne chance, résonna la voix de Blaise derrière lui.

Ron eut un large sourire et se contenta d'un dernier signe de main en passant la porte avant de disparaître en tournant dans le couloir.

* * *

À suivre : Chapitre 07 : Retraite idéale

Bisous à tout le monde et merci d'avoir lu!


	7. Retraite idéale

Titre : Tu pourrais…

Auteur : Courtepointe

Petite note : Motivation ! Je profite tant que j'ai le temps… Bonne lecture à tous !

Résumé : Ron contracte une énorme dette envers Zabini… Et il cherche un moyen de le rembourser… Mais pour Blaise, rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu. RWBZ

Réponse aux reviews anonymes

**Jessica :** Coucou^^ ! C'est quand même un problème pour moi de ne pas pouvoir suivre un rythme régulier de parution… Je préfèrerai largement le faire… Mais merci d'être indulgente et de t'en contenter ! Tes encouragements me motivent pour que tu trouves toujours le chapitre suivant à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Pour le caractère de Ron, je ne voulais pas en faire une petite chose fragile et pleurnicheuse, c'est clair… Il a son propre caractère dans les livres et il n'est pas vraiment comme ça… Et honnêtement, s'il avait été comme ça, à pleurer sans râler après Blaise, je crois que ce dernier l'aurait tout simplement ignoré et écrasé au passage… Blaise est un peu comme ça malheureusement. (donc tout est parfait puisque Ron a du caractère !) Pour la méthode de Ron, effectivement, il a pu se rendre compte de l'incapacité totale de Blaise à culpabiliser pour les autres… Et il se demandait pourquoi Blaise l'avait laissé le faire… Mais sa méthode a finalement marché puisque Blaise est revenu sur ses paroles concernant le match de quidditch… Et Ron a compris que jouer avec les sentiments des autres n'était pas si plaisant et qu'il en souffrait lui-même… Pour le massage… Oui, j'aime les moments de tendresse entre eux, ils sont trop chous^^ ! Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Gaëlle :** Merci pour ta review^^ Je suis contente de voir que ça te plait toujours, que l'histoire continue de t'accrocher même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour le moment… Si ce n'est une accumulation de moments choupi entre nos deux chouchous… J'ai eu un moment de passage à vide pendant deux semaines mais ça va mieux et l'histoire m'est revenue plus complète donc je m'y remets^^ ! Merci de ton soutien et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 07 : Retraite idéale

&&RWBZ&&

-Ron Weasley, indiqua le roux en se penchant sur le comptoir pour vérifier s'il avait des messages.

Le maître d'hôtel lui adressa un sourire commercial et se tourna vers de petits casiers, cherchant ce qu'il attendait. Quelqu'un vint s'appuyer à son tour sur le comptoir, adoptant une posture nonchalante.

Ron tourna la tête et répondit au hochement de tête de Geoffrey Melville par un discret geste de la main.

-Beau match, le complimenta le joueur de quidditch.

-Merci. Je ne savais pas que tu descendais aussi à cet hôtel… Tu es avec ton équipe ?

-On joue dans une semaine, confirma Melville avec un sourire.

L'hôte d'accueil lui tendit un message et Ron reconnut l'écriture de sa sœur qui lui adressait à chaque match un billet de félicitations ou d'encouragements. Il prit le message et le glissa dans sa poche.

Melville tapota nerveusement ses doigts contre le comptoir et le maître d'hôtel se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

-Tu n'as pas de nouveau message, lui annonça-t-il.

-Tu finis à quelle heure ? lui demanda le joueur tout en faisant signe à Ron de l'attendre.

-22 heures.

-Je viendrais te chercher, conclut-il sur un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers lui. Weasley, tu as le temps pour discuter deux minutes ?

-Deux minutes alors, mon équipe m'attend pour fêter ça…

-Oui, j'imagine, 256 à 25, ça se fête. Quel carton !

Ils s'éloignèrent du comptoir tout en continuant à discuter.

-Honnêtement, je les pensais d'un autre niveau… C'est pas que je sois méchant mais…

-Oui j'ai été surpris aussi, approuva Melville. C'est rare de jouer aussi mal à ce niveau… Mais leur capitaine est à l'hôpital et leur meilleur batteur est en prison donc on peut dire qu'ils ont des circonstances atténuantes… Ils ont pas eu de chance. Et vous ne leur avez pas fait de cadeau non plus.

-On n'était pas là pour ça, admit Ron sur un ton railleur. Et tu n'apprécierais pas si on t'en faisait sur le terrain.

-Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, argua Melville, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Ron esquissa un sourire secret, repensant à Blaise qui lui demandait de perdre contre Melville. Même s'il n'était pas revenu sur ses paroles, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il voulait se mesurer à lui à armes égales.

Celui-ci, sans se départir de son sourire, le regarda d'un air complice, haussant les sourcils.

-Au fait, il y a plusieurs rumeurs qui circulent dernièrement à ton sujet… Comme quoi tu sortirais avec Blaise Zabini…

Surpris par la tournure de la conversation, Ron se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, confirma-t-il simplement.

-C'est ce que je pensais, répondit Melville franchement. Ca va, vous avez pas trop de conflits d'intérêt ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il émit un léger rire qui ne remonta pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Ron lui fit un sourire forcé, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Il sait où sont les siens en tout cas, remarqua Melville dans un marmonnement, fixant le sol.

Il releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Un conseil : mise pas tous tes pions sur le même balai, tu pourrais le regretter, affirma-t-il sérieusement.

Ron haussa les sourcils, dubitatif.

-Merci, répondit du bout des lèvres le roux. Je… tiendrais compte de cette conversation. Ecoute, il faut vraiment que j'y aille… ajouta-t-il après un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de l'hôtel.

-Oui, bien sûr. On se reverra sûrement un de ces quatre, sur le terrain ou dans un vestiaire…

-C'est ça… Bonne chance pour ton prochain match, le salua Ron avant de s'éloigner, encore perplexe par cette étrange entrevue.

C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que Melville était venu le voir pour lui parler de Blaise ? Et il ne lui avait presque rien dit d'ailleurs…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, cherchant à chasser ses idées de sa tête. Il se souvint des paroles de Blaise à propos de Melville. « C'est un connard ».

Le jugement avait été péremptoire. Grossier même. Et c'était surprenant dans la bouche de Blaise qui n'utilisait pas de termes injurieux lorsqu'il maniait la langue anglaise.

Visiblement, il y avait un sérieux différend entre les deux hommes. Melville ne semblait pas porter dans son cœur Blaise… Et celui-ci ne l'estimait pas plus.

Et moi, je suis au milieu alors que j'ai rien demandé, songea Ron en poussant un soupir.

Il se rappela le message de sa sœur et sourit, récupérant le message dans sa poche. Il lut le petit mot concocté par Ginny, amusé par son ton et son humour sans cesse renouvelés. Elle aurait dû faire écrivaine plutôt que graphiste.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron regardait Blaise se rhabiller, se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'appréhension. Il hésitait à prendre la parole, ne trouvant pas de bon moment pour expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête. Une fois que Blaise aurait fini de boutonner sa chemise, se dit-il en l'observant faire.

Le brun termina d'ajuster son col et Ron prit une légère inspiration, gardant le silence. Blaise commença à boutonner ses manches et il prit la résolution de lui parler quand il aurait terminé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce week-end ? demanda-t-il à peine la deuxième manche correctement attachée.

Il avait pris un ton dégagé, souriant à son amant d'un air détendu.

Blaise fronça légèrement les sourcils, réfléchissant visiblement à son programme, les yeux dans le vague.

-On est le 17, répondit-il lentement en passant sa cravate autour de son cou. Alors, le 28, c'est le lancement du Sadies, murmura-t-il. Et le 22…

Il claqua des doigts, relevant la tête pour le fixer.

-Le 23, j'avais prévu de partir à Paris pour…

Blaise s'interrompit brusquement, clignant des yeux. Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

-Pourquoi, tu as une idée en particulier pour ce week-end ? demanda-t-il plus lentement.

Ses yeux l'interrogeaient, souriants et malicieux.

Ron esquissa un sourire à son tour, haussant les épaules.

-Si tu n'avais rien de prévu, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait… partir tous les deux. J'avais mon week-end de libre. Je connais un coin sympa et on aurait pu… Mais si tu as prévu quelque chose, ajouta-t-il rapidement, faisant un signe d'impuissance.

-Non, l'interrompit Blaise simplement. J'annule, je te suis, déclara-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence alors qu'il nouait d'un geste expert sa cravate.

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation d'incrédulité et secoua la tête, un léger rire au bord du cœur.

-Génial ! On programme ça alors, sourit-il largement. Rendez-vous vendredi soir chez moi à 20 heures. Viens sans tes dossiers, ajouta-t-il d'un ton espiègle. Je m'occupe du reste.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? interrogea Blaise avec un petit sourire.

-Tu verras bien. Vendredi 20 heures, lui rappela le roux avant de lui voler un baiser et de s'écarter pour transplaner.

-Hé ! protesta son amant. On se voit avant quand même ?

Ron éclata de rire, le son disparaissant par ondes dès qu'il eut transplané. C'était lui ou Blaise devenait complètement accro à sa présence ?

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise retint un bâillement et s'assit confortablement dans son canapé, fixant avec attention l'horloge qui lui faisait face. 20 heures sonnèrent sans qu'il fasse un mouvement, ses yeux toujours rivés à la petite aiguille qui faisait son chemin sur le cadran.

Rejetant la tête arrière, il ferma les yeux, prenant une lente inspiration.

L'horloge marqua la minute passée et il se redressa partiellement, prenant une cigarette dans son étui. Il la porta d'un geste mesuré à ses lèvres et fit s'enflammer son extrémité par un infime mouvement de magie.

Il prit une bouffée qu'il expulsa sans difficulté, savourant le goût amer du tabac qui emplissait ses narines et sa gorge. Il regarda distraitement le bout incandescent qui menaçait de brûler le tissu de velours dont était recouvert le canapé. Blaise s'humecta les lèvres avant de glisser entre elles la cigarette pour une nouvelle inspiration.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'horloge qui laissait défiler les minutes au fur et à mesure que sa cigarette se consumait entre ses doigts, laissant tomber des cendres rougies dans le petit cendrier noir posé sur l'accoudoir. Lorsqu'il l'écrasa enfin, le temps avait encore passé, laissant s'égrener les secondes. Blaise songea à allumer une nouvelle cigarette et jeta un coup d'œil à son étui avant de le refermer, le rangeant soigneusement dans sa poche de veste.

Il observa la lente course des aiguilles de l'horloge encore un moment avant de faire apparaître un livre devant lui et de se mettre à le feuilleter distraitement. De temps en temps, son regard dérivait vers l'horloge, surveillant l'heure.

Il finit par transplaner une demi-heure plus tard.

Ron lui adressa un sourire en le voyant, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es en retard, constata-t-il après qu'ils se furent écartés l'un de l'autre. Je me demandais si je ne devais pas aller te chercher moi-même…

-J'avais une petite vérification à faire, se justifia brièvement Blaise sans chercher à s'excuser.

-Pour ton travail, devina Ron, hochant la tête. Je m'en doutais un peu, tu es toujours débordé. Toujours partant pour un week-end ?

-Bien sûr, sourit le brun sincèrement.

&&RWBZ&&

-Et voilà, annonça simplement Ron alors qu'ils descendaient du fiacre enchanté qui avait terminé de les emmener dans un endroit plus reculé de la côte où ils avaient transplané.

Blaise l'avait rejoint comme prévu à l'heure indiquée et il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici sans protester, sa main s'attardant sur la sienne tandis qu'il fixait le paysage d'un air calme.

Ron sourit en le voyant détailler lentement la petite maison perchée sur la colline ensablée, ses arcades irrégulières et les plantes sauvages et indomptées qui grimpaient à l'assaut des murs et des fenêtres. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et saisit sa main, l'entraînant à sa suite vers son refuge personnel.

-Où est-on ? demanda finalement Blaise alors qu'ils cheminaient vers la maison.

-Chez moi, expliqua Ron. C'est ici que je viens quand j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air ou de me reposer… Quand j'ai envie d'être seul, loin des journalistes, des matchs et du stress…

-C'est grand, remarqua le brun en faisant un pas dans le salon.

-L'endroit idéal pour organiser des fêtes, reconnut Ron en pensant à toutes les fois où les membres de son équipe étaient venus chez lui pour fêter la fin d'une saison réussie de quidditch.

Il fit un geste et agita sa baguette magique, prononçant rapidement une formule et les rideaux s'ouvrirent, laissant le ciel étoilé éclairer faiblement la pièce sombre.

-Mais c'est avant tout une maison tranquille. Isolée, sourit-il largement. Loin de tous. À l'abri de toute contrainte de temps, d'obligations en tout genre et autres dérangements habituels… Juste pour toi et moi, insista-t-il en se rapprochant petit à petit de son amant avec une lenteur calculée.

-Je n'espérais pas mieux, souffla Blaise en avançant ses lèvres dans l'attente d'un baiser.

Ron sourit, passant ses mains autour de son cou.

-Ce week-end, c'est moi qui fais tout, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je veux que tu ne te préoccupes de rien… que de moi. Je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je te demanderai… Je vais te faire passer un week-end inoubliable… Je vais te rendre fou Blaise, prédit-il en mordillant ses lèvres, s'amusant des frissonnements de désir qu'il percevait chez lui.

Il captura sa bouche dans un baiser plus langoureux, heureux de sentir ses bras l'enlacer en retour avec conviction alors que leurs corps se collaient l'un à l'autre.

-Je vais te faire entrer dans mon monde, expira-t-il dans un halètement, posant sa joue contre ses lèvres pour respirer. Et je veux que tu aimes ça…

Vu le niveau d'excitation du jeune homme dont l'érection se manifestait contre son aine, Ron s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Il reprit ses lèvres, caressant sa peau de ses mains. Un courant d'air frais lui fit rentrer le ventre qu'il détendit en sentant les doigts de Blaise parcourir son épiderme, comprenant qu'il venait d'ouvrir sa chemise. Ses yeux noirs semblaient plus profonds encore qu'à l'accoutumée, son souffle entrecoupé d'inspirations et de tremblements rythmait ses attouchements légers et presque hésitants.

Ron avait déjà constaté la fascination de Blaise pour ses abdominaux, la manière dont il regardait ses mains remonter lentement le long de son corps, ses doigts qui dessinaient à l'envie ses pectoraux… Il vint prendre les mains de Blaise et les écarta lentement mais fermement, les plaquant contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête.

Il le dévisagea un moment en silence, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il espérait que ce week-end pourrait les rapprocher un peu plus et leur permettre à tous les deux de se connaître mieux, aussi avait-il décidé de montrer au jeune homme le cheminement de ses pensées afin d'être totalement honnête avec lui. Il voulait qu'il devine ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, et il espérait…

Il espérait que Blaise lui avoue son mensonge initial, peut-être pas ce week-end, peut-être un autre jour, mais il espérait que ce moment qu'ils partageraient lui permettrait de dépasser ça. Qu'il se sentirait plus libre avec lui. Et qu'il lui avoue son attachement qu'il savait si bien exprimer de son corps et de ses gestes… Qu'il ne parvenait plus à masquer comme au départ…

Il revint l'embrasser, se plaquant davantage contre lui, lui imposant son rythme, ralentissant leurs mouvements jusqu'avoir l'impression d'être figé dans le temps. Ron sentit que Blaise se dérobait à son étreinte, se laissant glisser contre le mur lascivement. Le frôlement de leurs corps lui fit perdre tout contrôle et il fondit sur lui, le rejoignant au sol.

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise ferma les yeux de bien-être, souriant légèrement. L'oreille collée au ventre ferme de Ron, il écoutait le son de sa respiration régulière comme on écoute le bruit de la mer dans un coquillage. Il prit une longue inspiration, respirant le parfum de sa peau et ouvrit les yeux en le sentant tenter de se dérober à son souffle chatouilleur. S'aidant de ses mains pour l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins, Blaise l'immobilisa et souffla plus fort contre sa peau, pouffant à moitié.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Ron éclata de rire et ses jambes vinrent s'agiter, tapant avec force contre le matelas pour se soustraire à son emprise. Blaise se déplaça légèrement sur ses côtes et recommença, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire. Il finit par céder face à la force de Ron et se renversa en arrière, riant à son tour.

-Terrible ! souffla Ron en se décalant pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Blaise laissa ses lèvres douces caresser les siennes, passant ses mains dans la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux roux. Il laissa ses doigts s'emmêler entre les fins fils de soie et les laissa courir sur son cuir chevelu même après que le baiser eut cessé.

Il adorait la carnation de son amant qui contrastait tellement avec ses cheveux. Posant son menton sur son épaule, il coula un regard sur la nuque du jeune homme, fixant le grain de beauté qu'il affectionnait le plus chez Ron. À la pointe de ses racines, dissimulé la plupart du temps par de petits cheveux blonds et roux, il y déposa un baiser, charmé par ce petit détail. Il avait passé des nuits entières à embrasser le moindre grain de beauté qui ornait le corps de son amant, recherchant ses faiblesses et réveillant les points sensibles du jeune homme.

Ce week-end loin de tout était une excellente idée. Il avait laissé derrière lui toutes les responsabilités dont il était maître depuis sa sortie des écoles, oublié son agenda chronophage et les exigences de son entourage. Il ne restait plus que Ron. Ron dont l'esprit d'initiative s'était largement imposé la veille, Ron qui assumait son désir pour lui de la manière la plus indécente du monde, Ron dont il ne parvenait pas à se lasser.

De la courbe de ses fesses aux muscles de ses cuisses charnues en passant par son ventre ferme et les frissonnements de son épiderme délicat, Blaise aimait la façon dont ses mains marquaient la peau blanche d'une étreinte de feu, il aimait l'abandon du corps entre ses doigts, la façon dont il répondait à ses caresses et savait en prodiguer à son tour.

Le dos puissant de Ron le captivait, ses bras et sa musculature fine et nerveuse qui l'enserrait achevaient de le charmer et il ne pouvait nier sa fascination pour son torse parfaitement dessiné et la dureté de ses abdominaux quand il se pressait tout contre eux. Blaise aurait pu passer des heures simplement en sentant ses bras l'entourer, la tête collée à sa poitrine virile.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne se prenait jamais la tête avec Ron. C'était simple, c'était comme si tout était dans l'ordre des choses. C'était très agréable.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas accordé de vacances et ce court week-end était l'occasion rêvée pour se détendre et se changer les idées. Pouvoir faire l'amour sans penser au lendemain, savoir qu'il pouvait s'endormir sans penser à la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil matin, sans obligation, sans rendez-vous, sans voyage d'affaire… Deux jours et trois nuits pleines où il pouvait s'adonner à la paresse, manger aux heures qu'il voulait, profiter de la présence de Ron en continu…

Le bonheur… songea-t-il avec délice en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

&&RWBZ&&

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul dans le grand lit, la fenêtre ouverte dispensant des rayons de soleil persistants. Un bruit régulier ronronnait au dehors et Blaise se leva, s'habillant rapidement avant de se diriger vers la terrasse pour connaître l'origine de la nuisance sonore.

Il chercha Ron des yeux en traversant la maison mais ne l'apercevant pas, il se contenta simplement de poursuivre son chemin sans plus s'interroger. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui alors qu'il poussait la baie vitrée pour marcher sur la terrasse en bois acheva de le réveiller complètement, le laissant subjugué par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Sur le lac qui venait s'étendre au pied de la colline ensablée, un engin blanc vrombissait à toute force, fendant les flots et créant des vagues régulières dans son sillon. Et sur ces vagues, relié par un fil à l'embarcation imposante, un homme semblait flotter au-dessus de l'eau, dansant au gré des remous tourbillonnants. Blaise descendit le long du chemin pour approcher du rivage, captivé par l'étrange phénomène auquel il assistait.

Il avait reconnut Ron grâce à ses cheveux roux qui se démarquaient sur l'horizon et maintenant qu'il s'approchait, il devinait ses muscles et sa peau tendus par l'effort, reconnaissant ses jambes lorsqu'elles effectuaient des sauts et frôlaient la surface du lac horizontalement.

C'était comme si les larges mouvements de son corps athlétique créaient autant de jets d'eau puissants qui venaient arroser les rivages alentours à chacun de ses virages, s'élevant haut dans le ciel. Le rythme était assez élevé et Ron effectuait des sauts impressionnants, se retrouvant dos à l'engin blanc, se redressant en un simple mouvement ample, fendant l'eau avec une facilité déconcertante.

L'embarcation blanche qui maintenant constamment le fil qui le retenait tendu ralentit peu à peu et Ron lâcha le fil, plongeant dans l'eau. En quelques brasses, il le rejoignit sur le rivage, les yeux pétillants, un sourire épanoui brillant sur son visage. Il chassa machinalement quelques gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, transpirant de ses cheveux mouillés, et avança de quelques pas sur le sable meuble sous ses pieds nus.

-Je savais que tu me rejoindrais, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser, le mouillant par la même occasion. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu avais l'air tellement fatigué que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te sortir de son sommeil, expliqua-t-il en passant distraitement une main sur son torse, écrasant de nouvelles gouttes.

Blaise suivit un moment leurs parcours avant de cligner des yeux, revenant au visage de son amant. Celui-ci le fixait un air innocent sur le visage, attendant visiblement sa réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? finit-il par demander lorsqu'il fut certain que sa voix ne trahirait pas son trouble.

-Pardon ?

-Ca… C'était quoi ? Comment tu faisais ? interrogea-t-il encore.

-Oh, sourit Ron laissant sa main fendre l'air d'un geste négligent. C'est mon entraîneur qui nous a appris. Un truc pour nous entraîner à garder l'équilibre en match…

-Mais vous ne jouez pas sur l'eau, remarqua Blaise.

-Non mais c'est un bon exercice, crois-moi.

-Et tu t'entraînais ? Même loin de ton travail, tu y penses encore ? interrogea d'un ton neutre Blaise, curieux de la réponse. Je croyais que tu étais fatigué de ta semaine…

-Hé, fit Ron en passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux. Avant d'être mon métier c'est une passion, tu sais ? Et j'aime le sport… Lorsque j'en fais, ce n'est pas vraiment un entraînement pour moi… Et les vrais entraînements sont nettement moins funs, grimaça-t-il.

Blaise ne répondit pas, fixant son regard sur l'horizon. Une passion avant d'être son métier…

-Et alors, comment ça fonctionne ? demanda-t-il, relançant la conversation.

-C'est un sport moldu, le ski nautique, expliqua son amant. Le bateau là-bas tracte une personne qui est reliée par une corde et tient un palonnier, c'est une sorte de poignée. Le but est de se maintenir sur les flots avec des skis, tout en contrôlant son centre de gravité pour pouvoir dériver un peu ou manœuvrer comme tu l'entends… Les moldus ont besoin d'une autre personne pour conduire le bateau mais… Eh bien, ce sont les avantages d'être sorcier, hum ? conclut Ron en souriant à demi.

-Ca n'a pas l'air très compliqué… lâcha Blaise lorsqu'il eut fini, sans parvenir à masquer le dédain qu'il éprouvait pour les moldus.

-Oh mais c'est très simple, lui assura Ron. Tu veux essayer ? Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas, lui sourit-il largement.

Il ne sut pas exactement comment il en était arrivé là mais quelques minutes plus tard il était en caleçon, tenant dans sa main le palonnier, Ron lui adressant un dernier signe de la main, à bord du bateau.

La seconde d'après, il était entraîné plutôt brusquement en avant et Blaise faillit lâcher le plafonnier tant il ne s'attendait pas à devoir maintenir une telle pression sur le triangle de plastique noir. Ses bras tremblaient et il sentit l'écart entre ses jambes devenir de plus en plus grand au fur et à mesure qu'il glissait sur les flots.

Il réussit finalement à se stabiliser, se redressant correctement. Il adressa un signe de la main à Ron ainsi qu'un large sourire moqueur alors qu'il se laissant dériver sur la droite, arrosant largement le rivage d'un flot de petits jets d'eau. C'est avec une immense satisfaction qu'il s'aperçut que Ron pouvait aussi être aspergé.

Il fit plusieurs slaloms, arrosant de plus belle le jeune homme, décrivant de larges demi-cercles et s'autorisant quelques sauts. Blaise fronça les sourcils en voyant Ron l'observer du fond du bateau, les bras croisés.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit son bras se tendre vers lui et sentit un sort le toucher de plein fouet. Aussitôt, toute la magie qu'il employait pour lui faire garder l'équilibre s'annula et il plongea la tête en avant dans l'eau, perdant au passage ses skis.

Lorsqu'il émergea, Ron était mort de rire, penché par-dessus la balustrade.

-Tu es un tricheur ! lui lança-t-il entre deux fou-rires.

-Tu m'as jeté un sort ! l'accusa Blaise, encore incrédule.

-Je me disais que tu te débrouillais trop bien pour une première… J'ai juste jeté un petit sort de neutralité et…

-C'a annulé ma magie ! protesta-t-il vivement.

-Ca t'apprendra à utiliser la magie intuitive pour faire le beau-gosse ! Ah, c'est pas facile de rester en équilibre sans ta petite aide habituelle, hum ?

Les yeux bleus pétillants et l'air ironique de Ron eurent raison du brun qui finit par éclater de rire, reconnaissant son erreur de jugement.

-D'accord, admit-il en montant à son tour à bord du bateau, grimpant à l'échelle en aluminium que venait de poser Ron. Tu as raison. C'est difficile d'en faire.

-Ton plongeon était mémorable, le taquina le roux, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rire.

&&RWBZ&&

Ils recommencèrent l'exercice à deux, Ron tenant fermement Blaise entre ses bras, le gardant collé devant lui tandis qu'il s'accrochait au palonnier. Il lui fit faire plusieurs figures, Blaise laissant éclater son rire en sentant son corps se renverser et venir frôler la surface de l'eau.

Ron n'exécuta pas de sauts renversés comme il l'avait vu faire auparavant, sûrement parce que c'était impossible alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le même palonnier, mais ils slalomèrent un long moment entre les flots, parcourant le lac à toute vitesse, éclaboussant les berges alentours.

Blaise savoura le vent qui fouettait son visage et la sensation du corps de Ron contre le sien qui lui donnait les impulsions nécessaires aux orientations de leurs mouvements. Il y avait sa chaleur mélangée à la fraîcheur de l'eau et son rire parfois qui tintait à ses oreilles comme une pluie étincelante. Il aimait ça.

Et puis Blaise lâcha le palonnier et ils tombèrent à l'eau d'un même mouvement, s'entraînant l'un l'autre dans la chute. Ils nagèrent jusqu'au rivage où Ron lança un sort puissant qui rapatria tout leur matériel dans un petit hangar que Blaise n'avait pas remarqué, à l'abri sur leur droite et dissimulé par des longs pins.

Ne pouvant pas résister plus longtemps à l'attrait de son corps ruisselant et du torse offert à sa vue, Blaise reprit d'assaut les lèvres de son amant et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sable, échangeant des caresses passionnées. Le sport de l'après-midi n'avait pas suffi à freiner leurs ardeurs et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus comme au jour de la naissance, fiévreux et impatients.

Et puis Blaise les fit transplaner dans la chambre, s'attirant des protestations de son amant.

-Trop romantique comme endroit, plaisanta-t-il en guise de justification, parcourant sa gorge de baisers, ondulant contre lui.

-Putain, pourquoi tu… grogna Ron en réponse, fronçant les sourcils.

Il le repoussa légèrement, ses yeux bleus encore assombris par le désir. Blaise lui sourit, tirant à lui sa cheville.

-Tu as déjà tenté de mettre un préservatif sur la plage ? finit-il par expliquer. Crois-moi, tu ne veux même pas essayer. C'est le meilleur moyen de gaspiller une boîte entière, ajouta-t-il en en faisant apparaître un entre ses doigts, jouant avec le petit carré coloré.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu sais ça, marmonna son amant sans le quitter des yeux.

Blaise le reprit dans ses bras, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau qui s'offrait à lui et Ron se rendit à lui sans plus manifester de résistance, fondant sous ses caresses.

&&RWBZ&&

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Ron ayant préparé un repas dont il s'excusa pour sa simplicité mais qui convint parfaitement à Blaise, qui n'était pas venu pour savourer un menu gastronomique de toute façon.

-Tu sais que j'aurais pu m'en charger ? fit Blaise tout en attaquant avec appétit son assiette.

-De quoi ? Le repas ? Tu as l'air d'aimer ça pourtant, c'est la première fois que je te vois manger avec autant d'entrain un soir, répliqua Ron d'un ton sincère.

-Non, sourit le brun, secouant la tête. Je voulais dire tout ça. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une seconde résidence où t'échapper quand tu voulais te reposer…

Ron émit un léger rire, souriant largement.

-Tu voulais payer le week-end ? Je te rassure, j'ai de quoi assurer.

-Pas autant que moi, répliqua Blaise laconiquement.

Ron haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Vraiment ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Crois-moi, même si tu es passé pro, ton salaire reste largement inférieur au mien.

-Parce que tu as accès à mes fiches de paie, peut-être ? plaisanta-t-il, légèrement condescendant.

Il savait que Blaise dirigeait sa propre entreprise mais… Honnêtement, le salaire des joueurs de quidditch professsionnels était honteusement élevé. Et Ron ne doutait pas une seule seconde du fait qu'il gagnait bien plus que son amant. Son salaire était exorbitant. Il touchait bien plus chaque mois qu'Harry et Malfoy réunis, lui avait confié un jour son meilleur ami. Et sans les primes.

-Je te trouve bien sûr de toi ! ajouta-t-il en souriant. Mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui invites si tu insistes !

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais c'est bien que tu puisses t'échapper de temps en temps… avoir un lieu de retraite, c'est important. Non, je suis content d'avoir vu ça… Parfois, tu me sembles trop surmené…

-Ca doit sûrement être à cause d'un jeune homme qui me harcèle dès que je finis mes entraînements pour effectuer du classement et plus si affinités, ironisa clairement Ron.

-Peut-être… admit le brun sans rien ajouter.

-Pas que je m'en plaigne évidemment, soupira le roux en prenant un air fataliste.

&&RWBZ&&

Ils avaient ensuite pris un café et Blaise avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur le canapé, tenté d'aller s'y asseoir pour le déguster tranquillement. Il avait eu envie de se blottir contre Ron, enfouis sous une couverture et de terminer leur soirée, là, à profiter de la chaleur de son amant. Sentir Ron tout près de lui et laisser sa tête reposer sur ses épaules, c'était toute la tranquillité qu'il se souhaitait.

Et puis il avait eu une idée stupide. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait pu rester là, dans cette maison chaleureuse, pour toujours. Il y était bien. Blaise avait chassé cette idée, parce qu'elle était idiote et ne prenait pas en compte trop de choses, trop d'éléments importants qui empêchaient de tels projets insensés.

Et il savait qu'il se berçait d'illusions en s'imaginant pouvoir s'en contenter. Il pourrait apprécier une telle situation pendant un moment, oui. Mais pas indéfiniment. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil au canapé, hésitant à se lever pour s'y installer confortablement.

Mais Ron n'était apparemment pas de son avis.

Il se leva et le prit par la main, le tirant doucement au dehors, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Sous le ciel étoilé où un léger vent le décoiffa, Ron se tourna vers lui, ses yeux respirant la confiance en soi.

Blaise sourit, amusé de constater qu'il pouvait toujours lire aisément ce que ressentait le roux sur son visage.

-Je t'avais dit que je te montrerai ce que j'aime, expliqua son amant sans le lâcher du regard. _Debout !_ ordonna-t-il soudainement et Blaise tourna le regard sur sa droite, interceptant des yeux le balai qui obéissait à son maître et venait se loger dans le creux de sa main droite.

Il se plaça derrière Ron de manière à laisser le balai soulever son poids en même temps que celui du jeune homme. Blaise passa ses mains autour du ventre de son amant et fixa le sol qui s'éloignait lentement.

-Tu n'espérais quand même pas finir le week-end sans que je t'aie emmené faire un tour dans les cieux ? plaisanta Ron alors qu'ils s'élevaient plus haut.

-Je t'ai dit que je te suivrai, non ? répondit simplement Blaise, voyant la maison diminuer peu à peu. Fais juste attention à moi, je te signale au passage que mon corps est assuré à plus d'un milliard de gallions.

Ron éclata de rire et Blaise décida de ne pas lui révéler que cette dernière information était la pure vérité et qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il prit une lente inspiration posa sa tête contre son dos, fermant les yeux, conscient que Ron ne le verrait sûrement pas faire.

-Tu vas voir, il n'y a pas plus grisant qu'être dans les airs pour se sentir le roi du monde ! affirma Ron alors qu'il effectuait un virage et les faisait tournoyer près des étoiles.

Blaise rouvrit les yeux et fixa une nouvelle fois le point minuscule et mal éclairé qu'était devenue la maison de Ron, ignorant la salive qui était brusquement montée dans sa bouche. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, comme celui de Ron, même s'il devinait que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il serra les dents, conscient que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Tout avait une fin, se répéta-t-il inlassablement dans sa tête, tout le temps que Ron continua à les faire voler tous les deux.

Il se força à rire lorsqu'ils effectuèrent une nouvelle boucle et fut surpris de la tonalité naturelle qui s'échappa de sa bouche, il s'attendait à un son plus hystérique vu les circonstances. Il s'agrippa un peu mieux au balai, relâchant son étreinte sur Ron et s'obligea à fixer le sol les yeux grand-ouverts.

Ca allait passer. Oui, tout avait une fin. Tout avait une fin, se répéta-t-il encore.

Ron dit encore quelque chose à laquelle il ne prêta pas attention et il ne répondit rien, mais la seconde d'après, les pirouettes dans les airs s'accentuèrent et devinrent plus techniques, obligeant Blaise à s'agripper encore plus fort au manche à balai. Ses mains lui faisaient mal tellement il était crispé et la sensation de ses jambes flottants dans le vide accentuait son malaise et cette impression qu'il pouvait tomber à tout moment, déraper et glisser dans le vide pour venir s'écraser plus bas. Juste sur le point qu'il fixait.

Lorsque Ron amorça la descente, il retint un soupir de soulagement, ignorant totalement le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans les airs. Lorsque la descente devint de plus en plus rapide et qu'ils furent complètement inclinés à la perpendiculaire par rapport au sol, Blaise maudit Ron et ses talents de joueur de quidditch.

Le point positif était qu'ils seraient plus vite arrivés en bas, se répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux, sa respiration se bloquant par anticipation.

Mais il avait mal évalué la distance car il se trouva à court d'air alors qu'ils continuaient leur chute libre. Reprenant une inspiration, Blaise finit par éclater de rire, seule émotion qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres pour exprimer toute sa confusion intérieure.

Lorsqu'enfin, il put à nouveau toucher le sol de ses pieds et qu'il vit Ron le fixer, les yeux pétillants, fier de lui avoir fait partager cette expérience, il ne put que lui sourire en retour, laissant son regard s'ancrer dans le sien, désireux d'oublier que ses jambes semblaient être de coton.

Objectivement, Blaise avait conscience de la beauté de cette ballade nocturne, de la passion que Ron avait voulu lui faire partager, de son enthousiasme pour ce sport… Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il recommencerait ce petit tour…

Blaise se demanda un moment pourquoi Ron avait tenu à lui faire partager ces moments et il devina en partie que c'était tout simplement parce que lui aimait ça et qu'il s'attendait à passer un bon moment en sa compagnie…

Blaise regretta le canapé.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron jouait distraitement avec la chevalière de Blaise, la faisant tourner autour de son doigt dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Il porta la main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, il laissa retomber la main et se tourna vers son propriétaire, caressant du bout des doigts son torse, repoussant le drap qui le recouvrait.

-Weasley, l'avertit Blaise sourdement, ses yeux toujours clos.

Ron arrêta une seconde son manège, le temps de pincer les lèvres et de lever les yeux au plafond d'un air malicieux avant de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

La main de Blaise le stoppa juste sous son nombril.

-Beau réflexe, s'amusa le roux avant de déposer furtivement un baiser sur le coin de sa paupière gauche, déçu qu'il n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux.

Sa deuxième main continua le lent parcours commencé et fut récompensée par un sursaut involontaire de la part de son amant.

Ron émit un léger rire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux la peau que dévoilait un peu plus le drap.

-Tu es chatouilleux ? demanda-t-il en réitérant son geste, s'attirant un nouveau sursaut et un regard noir du jeune homme.

Les mains chaudes de Blaise vinrent se saisir des siennes, les emprisonnant fermement. Il se tourna légèrement vers lui et finit par pousser un soupir, posant son menton près de son cœur. Son étreinte se relâcha lentement, libérant les mains fautives.

Celles-ci revinrent aussitôt à l'assaut, arrachant un grognement à Blaise. Il finit par ouvrir ses yeux, complètement réveillé cette fois-ci.

L'air blasé qu'il arborait fit ricaner Ron.

-T'as pas l'impression de passer ton temps à dormir par hasard ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Mais je suis bien, moi… gémit Blaise en s'étirant lentement, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il s'étala un peu plus sur Ron, son corps tendu se collant davantage à lui.

Ron passa une main caressante dans ses cheveux, souriant doucement.

Les mains du brun vinrent s'accrocher jusqu'à son cou et Blaise remonta le long de son corps, le serrant contre lui. Il déposa un baiser rapide près de sa nuque, enfouissant son visage contre sa peau et Ron le sentit respirer son parfum, son corps devenant plus lourd.

-Tu te rendors, chuchota le roux, émettant un léger rire incrédule.

Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses côtes et un nouveau sursaut agita Blaise qui grogna plus franchement cette fois-ci.

Il redressa la tête, les sourcils froncés, grimaçant. Son regard noir encore à moitié endormi fit sourire son amant.

-Ca fait pas très crédible, se moqua-t-il.

Blaise prit une grande inspiration, frottant du dos de sa main son visage pour chasser le sommeil. Il prit appui sur son torse pour se redresser et s'assit sur lui, poussant un long soupir.

Ron ne put empêcher son corps de réagir aux frottements occasionnés par ces mouvements sur son sexe. Le haussement de sourcil amusé de Blaise ne lui échappa pas et il devina sans peine que le soupir lascif qui s'ensuivit et la langue mutine qui vint humecter les lèvres entrouvertes lui étaient directement adressés.

Les hanches de Blaise jouèrent un moment avec les siennes avant qu'il s'écarte complètement de lui et sorte du lit. Il lui adressa un sourire ravi, ironique de toutes ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce que… balbutia Ron encore excité par leurs échanges.

-Tu voulais que je me réveille, non ? Eh bien voilà, je me lève, répondit simplement le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Ron détailla des yeux son corps nu qui évoluait dans la chambre sans manifester la moindre pudeur. Il le vit enfiler un pantalon, chacun de ses gestes dégageant une incroyable nonchalance.

-Allumeur, souffla-t-il en se redressant sur le lit.

Blaise continuait de s'habiller, feignant d'ignorer qu'il le dévorait du regard.

-Justement. J'ai besoin de m'en allumer une, expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il s'étira à nouveau avant d'ouvrir la baie vitrée qui communiquait avec le balcon. Il fit quelques pas dehors, le vent venant faire flotter sa chemise dans le dos.

Blaise fit apparaître son étui à cigarettes et en prit une entre ses doigts d'un geste qui trahissait son habitude. Il la porta à ses lèvres, claqua entre ses doigts et tira une première bouffée, expulsant la fumée vers l'horizon qui s'étendait derrière la balustrade.

Il ferma les yeux de bien-être, s'appuyant à la rambarde de dos.

-Tu pouvais fumer dans la chambre, si tu voulais, lui adressa Ron en voyant le vent faire frémir son amant.

Blaise ne lui répondit que par un sourire avant de tourner la tête pour expulser une nouvelle salve de fumée.

-Je ne voudrais pas être tenu responsable de la détérioration de tes poumons, finit-il par déclarer d'un ton amusé.

Ron secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, c'était vrai que Blaise avait toujours pris soin de fumer loin de lui, faisant attention à ne pas l'importuner avec les rejets de fumée.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, affirma-t-il encore.

-Moi si.

Ron ne comprit pas bien le sens de sa réplique, hésitant sur ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Tu devrais arrêter, tu sais ? lança-t-il en s'appuyant plus confortablement contre les coussins, le regardant tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

-Tu souhaites me sermonner ? interrogea Blaise, haussant les sourcils.

-Il y a des effets secondaires, fit remarquer le roux, l'air de rien.

-L'impuissance ? souleva son amant d'un ton moqueur. Jusque-là, je ne crois pas que tu aies eu à te plaindre…

Ron encaissa la raillerie sans broncher, s'attendant à une réplique du genre.

-Je parle de ton souffle, finit-il par avancer, ses yeux se fixant à nouveau dans ceux du brun. Tu t'essouffles si facilement… ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement navré.

Il poussa un soupir, haussant les épaules devant l'air interrogateur de son amant.

-Disons que tu pourrais être plus… endurant, regretta-t-il. Quel dommage !

Il ne put retenir son sourire en voyant Blaise écraser sa cigarette, jetant au loin une dernière expiration de fumée. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit l'air déterminé et entreprenant du brun. Finalement, il aurait ce qu'il voulait…

Il le suivit des yeux quand il revint dans la chambre mais fronça les sourcils en le voyant se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il entendit qu'il se brossait les dents.

-Tu prends vraiment toutes les précautions… le taquina-t-il en le voyant revenir, peu après.

-Avoue que c'est plus agréable comme ça…

-C'est vrai, admit Ron. Merci, sourit-il alors que Blaise se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser.

L'odeur de la cigarette avait complètement disparu, probablement aidée par un peu de magie, et il approfondit le baiser avec plaisir, l'attirant à lui.

-Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir provoqué, susurra le brun à son oreille. Je vais te prouver que j'ai bien plus d'endurance que toi…

-Tu parles à un sportif entraîné chéri, je doute que tu fasses le poids avec ta santé défaillante, rétorqua Ron.

-Alors parlons patience, mon amour… ironisa Blaise en caressant lentement son corps dénudé.

* * *

À suivre… Chapitre 08 : Découvertes déplaisantes (oulà, le temps se gâte...)


	8. Découvertes déplaisantes

Titre : Tu pourrais…

Auteur : Courtepointe

Petite note : Il pleut un peu sur la fic.

Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient une scène explicite, timides, passez votre chemin ou quelques lignes.

Résumé : Ron contracte une énorme dette envers Zabini… Et il cherche un moyen de le rembourser… Mais pour Blaise, rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu. RWBZ

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Jessica : Et un nouveau chapitre régulier ! Merveilleux ! (je tiens le rythme pour l'instant !) Je ne sais pas si la suite va vraiment te plaire mais bon… XD On peut dire que l'ambiance romantique va doucement changer… Contente qu'elle t'aie plu en tout cas, c'était vraiment ce que je voulais montrer, la parfaite osmose du couple et combien ils sont bien ensemble… Le temps se gâte un peu et effectivement, Melville va plus ou moins réapparaître mais de manière assez détournée… Je te laisse découvrir !^^ Bisous et merci encore pour ta review^^

Wonderwall : Comme tu as pu le voir si tu es arrivée jusqu'ici, pour l'instant tout est encore au beau fixe dans leur couple mais… Eh bien, il n'y aurait pas de suite si tout était si parfait et il reste plusieurs zones d'ombre, mine de rien. A découvrir dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture^^

Gaëlle : Tu as vu ce que je voulais montrer à la perfection ! Une petite suspension du quotidien pour faire se retrouver loin de tout nos deux héros, qu'ils partagent ensemble des moments privilégiés, qu'ils nouent une relation plus profonde. Tu as bien remarqué aussi que mine de rien, on n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête de Blaise… et que les seuls indices qu'on a, c'est les gestes et les regards… Un peu du point de vue de Ron, quoi. Mais pendant ce week-end, ils n'ont pas éclairci tous ces non-dits qui s'accumulent entre eux et… Eh bien tu as raison, il faut que ça explose, à un moment donné. Pour l'instant, on fait juste monter doucement la pression… Bisous mademoiselle et merci pour ta review^^ !

Catherine : Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^ ! Oui, c'est vrai que le coup du stand by n'est pas très plaisant mais j'avance un peu sur des œufs en ce moment, sans vraiment savoir si j'arriverai à tenir un rythme régulier… Au début, je n'avais pas de souci mais maintenant, plusieurs ajustements sont nécessaires et j'ai eu une baisse de motivation à un moment… Bref, désolée pour tout ça, j'espère que tu as pu suivre cette fic tout de même et qu'elle te plait ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 08 : Découvertes déplaisantes

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise alluma une cigarette, s'asseyant sur un tabouret en hauteur. Il attendait Ron en sirotant un cocktail dans un salon privé, les yeux rivés sur le trottoir pour le voir apparaître.

Son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il le vit enfin déboucher du coin d'une rue, le pas hâtif, les mains dans les poches de son imperméable noir. Blaise sourit et prit une nouvelle bouffée, expulsant la fumée devant lui. Il le regarda s'asseoir en silence, l'observant consulter la carte posée devant lui d'un air faussement absorbé.

Le brun leva son verre et but une gorgée d'alcool, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Ron était toujours assis à sa table, mais il avait abandonné l'idée de lire la carte.

Blaise sourit en voyant son pied cogner nerveusement contre celui de la chaise.

Il tapota distraitement le bout de sa cigarette sur le rebord du cendrier, sans regarder les morceaux incandescents s'écraser au fond dans un dernier rougeoiement, leur préférant le spectacle de son amant.

Le pied de Ron cognait toujours contre sa chaise, rythmant les secondes qui s'écoulaient. Un serveur s'approcha de lui, cachant la vue de Blaise pendant un moment. Quand il s'éloigna, Ron avait repris la carte du café en main et la feuilletait, adossé à sa chaise. Son pied ne tapait plus contre le bois dur sous lui.

Blaise inspira une nouvelle bouffée, jetant un œil distrait aux sorciers qui traversaient la rue ou marchaient sur les trottoirs d'un pas pressé. Son regard s'attarda sur l'enseigne du café qui lui faisait face, où les lettres du _Prufrock Coffee _s'étalaient en blanc sur la peinture rouge. Ses yeux redescendirent lentement vers la terrasse où Ron était assis, seul.

Blaise battit des cils deux fois, le temps pour l'aiguille de l'horloge d'indiquer que le roux l'attendait désormais depuis plus de dix minutes. Blaise tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, sans bouger lorsque le petit carnet noir posé en évidence sur la table vibra devant lui.

Ron tenait à la main un téléphone portable moldu et tentait visiblement de le joindre. Blaise regarda le carnet qui changeait doucement de couleur, lui indiquant qu'un message vocal était enregistré entre ses pages enchantées.

Plus le temps passait, plus il voyait Ron s'agiter sur son siège, sa jambe droite sautant nerveusement dans un mouvement rapide et répétitif. Son café était visiblement fini maintenant que la demi-heure était passée et des signes d'impatience plus grands montraient leur bout du nez.

Blaise attendit encore. Son carnet vibra encore et encore. En face, Ron se pinçait les lèvres de ses doigts, jetait des coups d'œil fréquents dans la rue, tapait nerveusement du pied contre sa table.

Blaise écrasa soigneusement sa cigarette, dessinant un petit cercle dans le cendrier.

Lorsque Ron finit par se lever au bout d'une heure et demie d'attente, la mâchoire serrée et les poings fermés, et qu'il quitta le petit café d'un pas visiblement énervé, Blaise n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il le regarda disparaître au bout de la rue avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Et sur ses lèvres, un sourire se forma lentement qu'il mordit très vite avant qu'il ne dégénère en rire désabusé.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron poussa un soupir agacé alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise de sa cuisine, regardant le récipient posé devant lui.

Il s'était rendu compte peu de temps auparavant qu'il avait perdu son portefeuille. Sa mère lui avait conseillé de déposer ses souvenirs dans une pensine avant d'y plonger, pour tenter de retrouver l'endroit où il avait pu l'avoir égaré, oublié ou en avoir été délesté.

Et Ron n'avait pas vraiment envie de se replonger dans son dernier souvenir, puisque c'était le soir où il avait attendu Blaise en vain. Il soupira à nouveau et plongea dans son souvenir.

Alors qu'il se revoyait marcher dans la rue pour arriver au café où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, (où Blaise lui avait donné rendez-vous, corrigea-t-il mentalement avec une grimace), Ron surveillait ses poches pour vérifier que son portefeuille n'était pas tombé à ce moment-là.

Alors que son souvenir allait s'installer à une table en terrasse, le regard de Ron fut attiré vers la droite et il se retourna lentement, faisant face à la rue passante. Le jeune homme se figea en voyant le visage de Blaise de l'autre côté de la rue, près d'une large fenêtre.

Ron aurait reconnu n'importe où cette manière si particulière qu'il avait de fumer ses cigarettes, ses doigts fins qui tenaient l'objet empoisonneur, sa posture nonchalante, ses lèvres qui laissaient filtrer un fin nuage de fumée. Le visage en lui-même était un peu flou, sans doute parce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué dans son souvenir mais Ron était certain que c'était lui.

Le point de vue changea et Ron ne vit bientôt plus Blaise puisqu'il avait passé la moitié de son temps à scruter l'autre bout de la rue ou la carte du café. Ron accéléra un peu le souvenir, surveillant toujours ses poches. Lorsqu'il se vit se lever, énervé par son attente inutile et inquiet de ce qui avait pu arriver à son amant, il profita que sa vue s'élargissait pour jeter un coup d'œil en face. Blaise était toujours là, le regard tourné vers lui.

La vue changea encore et Ron fut obligé de se suivre, la tête encore confuse par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Lorsqu'il émergea finalement de la pensine, il ne savait toujours pas où il avait pu perdre son portefeuille.

Mais cette perte n'était rien comparée à la perplexité dans laquelle l'avait plongé ce souvenir.

&&RWBZ&&

-Tu es en retard, signala Ron sans lever les yeux vers son visiteur nocturne.

-J'avais du travail, se justifia Blaise avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Le roux détourna la tête, l'évitant.

-Et tu n'es pas venu au Prufrock Coffee, la dernière fois, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

-Je sais, je suis désolé. J'ai eu un imprévu de dernière minute, je n'ai pas pu me libérer…

-Tu étais où ? interrogea Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaise allait répondre mais le roux l'interrompit aussitôt.

-Dans le désert au moins ? suggéra-t-il. Dans un endroit éloigné de toute magie et de tout moyen de communication bien sûr ?

-Je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir…

-Effectivement, trancha Ron, glacial. Parce que ça ne m'amuse pas vraiment de poireauter à une terrasse de café pendant plus d'une heure ! Et je me suis inquiété pour toi, tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ! lui reprocha-t-il.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, fit Blaise d'un ton sincère.

Il s'accroupit devant son fauteuil pour être à sa hauteur, ses yeux cherchant les siens.

-Je m'excuse… Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre…

Il tendit sa main en avant, caressant doucement sa joue.

-Je me suis inquiété pour toi tout le long en n'arrivant pas à te joindre, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ron, enfonçant le clou.

-Pardon, répondit Blaise. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…

Et Ron lut la franchise dans ses yeux noirs.

Une franchise mêlée de mensonges, se morigéna-t-il.

Il aurait pu y croire, quelques heures avant de plonger dans la pensine. La voix était sincère, la douceur de Blaise et ses mains qui le touchaient lui avouaient qu'il leur avait manqué. Il le lisait dans l'expression de ses yeux, mélange d'excuse silencieuse et d'inquiétude quant à sa réaction.

Quel bon comédien, songea-t-il alors qu'il cherchait une trace de doute ou de mensonge dans ses yeux sans y déceler la moindre trace.

-Je suppose que tu avais un travail urgent qui t'a empêché de me contacter ou de répondre à mes appels ? fit Ron en plissant les yeux, saisissant la main de Blaise et l'écartant fermement de son visage.

-Ce n'était pas prévu, je… Ne le prends pas comme ça…

-Et comment tu veux que je le prenne au juste ? s'agaça Ron. Parce que c'est toi qui fixes les rendez-vous Blaise. Alors s'ils ne te conviennent plus, pour les horaires ou autre chose, si tu n'as plus envie de me voir, tu me le dis tout simplement. C'est pas la peine de me mentir, je suis un grand garçon, je pourrais comprendre si tu ne veux plus me revoir, je suis capable d'encaisser ça, je t'assure ! s'emporta-t-il dans un éclat de voix.

Il allait ajouter quelques mots mais fut coupé dans son élan par Blaise qui l'embrassa fougueusement, l'étreignant avec force. Ses lèvres s'écrasaient contre les siennes et sa langue vint aussitôt fouiller sa bouche, entamant un ballet sensuel. Il laissa Ron pantelant lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

-Je m'excuse, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas, emplis d'un appétit violent et impérieux. Blaise abaissa le regard vers ses lèvres, semblant hésiter quelques secondes. L'envie qui se reflétait à ce moment sur son visage excita fortement Ron qui ne put retenir un halètement, ressentant avec force ce désir qu'il lui inspirait.

L'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient à nouveau et Ron se laissait glisser de son fauteuil, passant ses bras autour du cou du brun.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Blaise à son oreille comme il lui enlevait sa chemise avec précipitation.

Il fit sauter quelques boutons, déchirant même un bout de sa manche en tirant sur le tissu coincé sous son corps. Ron gémit lorsqu'il saisit à pleine main son sexe, stimulant son excitation. Blaise était un joueur… Un menteur qui n'était pas revenu une seule fois sur ses mensonges. Qui les additionnait sans y penser. Mais il l'avait dans la peau. Il avait envie de lui.

Il avait besoin de lui.

-Pardon, murmura encore Blaise.

Le souffle de Ron se précipita alors que Blaise venait d'abaisser son pantalon, libérant son membre dressé. Il l'imita aussitôt, voulant le sentir en lui le plus rapidement possible. Il le regarda faire glisser un préservatif sur sa verge, impatient et désireux d'être pénétré. Blaise n'avait pas cessé de stimuler son corps par des caresses expérimentées, ses mains courant sur son corps, réveillant ses zones érogènes, titillant ses points faibles avec une précision fatale.

Il semblait avoir appris par cœur à jouer avec son corps, sachant le faire crier de plaisir juste par une simple poussée de ses doigts ou un mouvement de paume plus appuyé près de ses reins. Quand Ron accueillit enfin le pénis de Blaise en lui, il poussa un grognement à cause de la douleur mais bougea au-dessus de lui immédiatement pour atteindre son contraire.

Ses mouvements étaient frénétiques, son sexe s'agitant et cognant contre son ventre à chaque va-et-vient.

Blaise les fit rouler sur le côté, reprenant d'autorité ses lèvres, les mordant sous l'effet du désir alors que ses reins se cambraient et qu'il accentuait ses coups de butoir en lui. Il l'avait plaqué sur le dos, sa chaîne en argent venant chatouiller son torse comme elle pendait entre leurs deux corps.

Ron ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le souhaiter fort, d'étreindre ce corps qui lui prodiguait tant de plaisir, de resserrer ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'il laissait échapper des gémissements et des soupirs de jouissance de plus en plus fort.

Son sperme jaillit entre eux alors qu'il éjaculait une première fois, cambrant totalement son corps, offrant sa gorge à son tortionnaire trop passionné. Le sexe de Blaise qui continuait à aller et venir en lui l'excita encore et son membre durcit à nouveau sous les coups de reins de son amant.

Le brun savait exactement ce qui lui apportait le plus de jouissance et Ron ne put que se laisser porter par les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient tandis que les mains de Blaise vinrent se conjuguer à ses coups de hanche en le masturbant.

Les doigts crispés au sol, ne pouvant émettre que des cris de plaisir, les yeux presque révulsés vers le plafond tant il se laissait aller, Ron ne contrôlait plus rien, n'avait plus conscience que de la jouissance à venir, de celle qui prenait d'assaut son corps sans lui laisser le moindre répit, de celle qui l'avait emmené vers les limbes du plaisir.

Ses lèvres répétaient comme une litanie le prénom de son amant lorsqu'il pouvait articuler des sons, ses mains venaient s'agripper à ses bras lorsqu'il le pouvait. Il ne sentait plus le sol rugueux contre son dos et supposait que Blaise avait dû les faire transplaner dans son lit à un moment ou un autre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il jouit une deuxième fois, suivi de près par Blaise, qu'il se rendit compte que Blaise ne les avait pas fait transplaner dans son lit. Il n'y avait pas de draps sur lesquels s'appuyer, pas de coussins pour amortir les cambrures de leurs corps. Blaise le maintenait dans les airs au moyen de sa magie intuitive, le serrant contre lui avec force, retenant son corps contre le sien.

Ils échangèrent à peine un regard mais se comprirent immédiatement, le désir dans leurs yeux étant encore présent. Blaise s'était retiré et avait enlevé son préservatif, le laissant tomber dans le vide sans se préoccuper de son point de chute. Ils n'y jetèrent pas même un coup d'œil, trop occupés à en faire apparaître un deuxième pour recommencer.

Ron ne compta pas le nombre de fois où il jouit cette nuit-là, ni même le nombre de fois où Blaise lui avait murmuré des excuses pendant l'acte, entre deux souffles tentateurs, entre deux baisers passionnés. Pris dans l'instant présent et dans le tourbillon enivrant de la jouissance, il oublia les reproches qu'il voulait adresser à Blaise, il oublia ses mensonges qui ternissaient leur relation, il oublia sa colère et remplaça tout par ce besoin impérieux et irrépressible de le garder contre lui.

Il l'aimait.

&&RWBZ&&

-Comment tu fais si depuis deux semaines, ton amant arrive en retard à la plupart de vos rendez-vous, s'il te pose un lapin pour ensuite venir un autre soir et se fait consoler en te faisant l'amour comme un dieu ? Je devrais lui en vouloir ? demanda Ron en ajoutant un sucre dans son café, le regardant couler lentement dans le liquide noirâtre.

-C'est une vraie question, admit Hermione en prenant l'air concentré. Est-ce qu'il a de bonnes excuses au moins ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-Toujours d'excellentes, admit le roux avec une grimace comique.

-Alors tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, conclut la jeune femme en riant.

-Et si tu as découvert entretemps qu'il le faisait exprès ?

-De te faire l'amour comme un dieu ? C'est bon signe ! plaisanta Hermione.

-De ne pas venir, rectifia Ron sérieusement. S'il te regarde de loin l'attendre, s'il voit que tu t'en vas, énervé, s'il ne fait rien ?

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma peu à peu tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

-Si tu soupçonnes fortement qu'à chacun de vos rendez-vous où il était en retard, il était probablement en train d'attendre que le temps passe, fumant une cigarette bien tranquillement ? poursuivit le roux d'un ton neutre.

-Je penserais qu'il y a un truc qui cloche… répondit lentement la jeune femme.

Ron hocha la tête, affichant une mine dépitée.

-Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Il soupira, laissant passer un silence.

-Mais si après, il te fait l'amour comme un dieu ? interrogea-t-il encore avec un sourire imbécile.

Hermione émit un léger rire et finit par secouer la tête.

-Parle-lui, conseilla-t-elle finalement. J'ignore pourquoi il agit comme ça mais…

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui parler. Chaque fois qu'on est ensemble… Ca me tue de devoir passer les rares moments où on est tous les deux à lui faire des reproches.

-Il faudra bien que tu éclaircisses la situation un jour…

-Je sais ! s'exclama Ron, en prenant une mine désespérée. La seule fois où j'ai commencé à l'engueuler, il m'a sauté dessus et… Honnêtement, j'avais d'autres trucs en tête après. Il m'a retourné le cerveau ce mec !

-Mais vous parlez des fois quand même ? À part copuler comme des bêtes, vous devez bien faire autre chose ?

-On reprend notre souffle entre deux rounds ? plaisanta Ron. Non, bien sûr, on discute souvent. De tout et de rien.

-Mais pas de l'essentiel, conclut Hermione.

-Voilà. Je ne sais pas où on va, si ça mérite que je m'investisse autant, ce qu'il pense vraiment…

-Mais tu as l'impression de compter pour lui ? Ou est-ce qu'il te sonne quand ça lui chante, pour un petit coup vite fait après le boulot ?

-Non. Non, il ne fait pas ça. Je te parle souvent de sexe parce que c'est vrai qu'au lit, on s'entend vraiment très bien. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais autant désiré un mec, même après autant de temps à sortir avec. Mais avec Blaise… Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se sert de moi pour assouvir ses désirs, il y a plein de trucs qu'il a fait avec moi qu'il n'aurait pas fait si c'était juste une histoire de cul… C'est déjà arrivé qu'on se voie simplement pour discuter ou regarder ensemble un film ou un match… Et ses yeux… son attitude entière me dit que je compte aussi pour lui. Il est tendre et… Et je vais m'arrêter là parce que je suis capable de continuer comme ça pendant des heures. Je suis vraiment atteint, là, conclut Ron d'un ton désabusé.

-Oui, on dirait. Il y a quand même un truc qui va pas dans ta relation avec lui. Et même si tu pense qu'il tient à toi, tu sais aussi qu'il te ment… Qu'il ment très bien. Peut-être que tu ne vois de lui que ce que tu veux voir… Il faut que tu mettes les choses au clair avec lui… grimaça la jeune femme.

-Sincèrement, ça me saoule ! affirma Ron. On s'entend bien, on est en accord parfait lui et moi… On partage des moments supers quand on est ensemble, on est bien tout simplement. Et je le veux ce mec, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Mais il faut qu'il complique tout avec ses coups tordus… ajouta-t-il, contrarié et déçu.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron retint un bâillement, fixant le sol sans le voir. Ca faisait dix minutes qu'il s'était installé dans le large hall de la banque de Gringott, attendant que son conseiller financier bancaire le reçoive. Il détestait patienter sans rien faire…

Le visage souriant de Blaise apparut dans sa tête, chassant son agacement avec une efficacité sans pareille. Il se souvint de leur week-end passé ensemble, revivant leurs étreintes, leurs fou-rires et leurs moments de tendresse.

Ce week-end lui avait donné un aperçu de ce qu'il pourrait avoir chaque jour, délicieux avant-goût aux accents tentateurs. Blaise lui manquait, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Ron n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir le revoir, l'avait fait et n'avait été que plus blessé au moment de se quitter.

Pour se distraire, Ron jeta un coup d'œil aux revues disposées en pile devant lui et son regard fut attiré par la couverture d'un magazine financier.

Ron le prit, sentant un sourire amusé se former sur ses lèvres en lisant sa couverture. Titrant « Les maîtres de la finance anglaise », une photographie en pied de Blaise constituait la une. Le brun fixait l'objectif sans véritablement sourire, son visage reflétant simplement l'assurance qu'il affichait quotidiennement. Un air sûr de lui, presque arrogant.

Sa posture était nonchalante, il ne portait pas de veste, les mains dans ses poches et les manches retroussées de sa chemise accentuant un peu plus cet effet. Costume trois pièces sur mesure, toujours impeccable, Ron ne pouvait qu'admettre la perfection du jeune homme, du ruban noir autour de son cou noué en lavallière, rappelant la couleur de son veston, à la montre sobre et élégante au bracelet de cuir noir qui ornait son poignet. Ron ne trouva pas un seul pli sur le pantalon gris sombre qu'il portait pour apporter un défaut à la photo. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de la beauté glacée et masculine de son amant.

Il ouvrit le magazine et rechercha l'article qui parlait du brun, retrouvant sa photographie en son centre. Ron parcourut rapidement l'introduction qui proposait une rapide présentation de l'objectif du journaliste, c'est-à-dire recenser les sorciers les plus influents dans le monde de la finance dans leur pays. Le roux était surpris de voir que Blaise en faisait partie, il savait vaguement qu'il travaillait dans la finance, mais il ne pensait pas le retrouver dans un tel classement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu en lisant l'article. Blaise était à la tête de la Marten.

La Marten quoi.

La plus grosse firme anglaise qui avait la main mise sur les marchés financiers et possédait des filiales un peu partout à travers le monde.

Rien que ça.

C'était étonnant mais le nom Zabini était peu associé à la Marten… En tout cas pour les non-initiés comme lui. Mais qui s'intéressait aux noms des grands PDG, hum ?

Il se surprit à espérer que le magazine parle de la vie plus privée de Blaise, pour savoir s'il avait des prétendants sérieux autour de lui ou si dans son passé… Ron referma brusquement le magazine, mortifié. Il ne trouverait pas de telles informations dans ce magazine, (c'était loin d'être un tabloïd).

Il eut même honte d'avoir simplement cherché à obtenir ce genre d'informations sur Blaise de cette manière-là. C'était tout ce qu'il détestait dans la presse… Ce côté fouineur et intrusif… C'était toujours humiliant de s'apercevoir que lui aussi pouvait s'y intéresser.

Troublé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, (les paroles de Bulstrode au sujet du célibataire très convoité que représentait Blaise prenaient un nouveau sens), il passa une main dans ses cheveux, fatigué. Il comprenait mieux les multitudes de dossiers qui s'accumulaient chez Blaise (il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il ne les conservait pas à son bureau), les cernes sous ses yeux, les réunions et la tonne de travail qu'il disait toujours devoir effectuer.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rouvrir le magazine pour jeter un coup d'œil plus curieux à l'article. Derrière la Marten, il y avait une multitude de sociétés rachetées par la firme… Jamais Ron ne s'était imaginé une seule seconde que Blaise pouvait posséder autant de pouvoir. Mais c'était bien ce que sous-entendait l'article, énumérant les noms rattachés à la Marten, attribuant au jeune homme le titre de maître de la finance.

Après une rapide biographie où le roux put lire que Blaise avait été sur les bancs des meilleures écoles sorcières destinées à la finance après Poudlard, le journaliste expliquait comment le jeune homme avait fait l'acquisition de sa société avant de répandre son influence. Bien sûr, il y avait les cercles privilégiés que fréquentait Blaise et les connections qu'il avait, dues à sa naissance dans la bonne société londonienne.

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en apprenant qu'il possédait aussi une équipe de quidditch que son entreprise finançait entièrement. Il parcourut fébrilement le paragraphe, cherchant à connaître son nom et son sang se glaça en lisant celui de sa propre équipe de quidditch. Ce n'était pas possible.

Blaise ne pouvait pas posséder les Canons de Chudley… C'était…

Ron savait bien qu'il y avait des actionnaires et des sponsors soutenant les Canons mais il n'avait jamais prêté attention à cet aspect-là de son sport favori. Il y avait son entraîneur, puis le directeur de la fédération, puis… Il n'avait jamais pensé à aller plus loin pour connaître exactement le nom des actionnaires… Il s'était concentré sur son jeu, sur l'unité de son équipe et…

Blaise possédait les Canons. Merde.

_« Cette équipe est un bon investissement, ayant déjà remporté plusieurs championnats locaux et nationaux, nul doute que Blaise Zabini savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en devenant son principal actionnaire. Les enjeux financiers sont énormes pour une équipe avec un tel potentiel et un soutien aussi important que la Marten lors des achats de nouveaux joueurs n'est pas négligeable. _

_Son dirigeant lui-même reconnaît prendre soin de ses joueurs, s'assurant ainsi de leur succès. Tant que les Canons gagnent, les caisses restent pleines. Pour obtenir de meilleures performances, les joueurs sont soumis à un entraînement rigoureux et suivent un régime alimentaire adapté à leurs besoins. Ils ne sont pas non plus entraînés comme des spartiates et bénéficient de structures innovantes et d'un excellent encadrement que beaucoup d'autres équipes leur envient. »_

Ron déglutit en lisant ce passage de l'article et sauta quelques lignes, lisant une citation de Blaise.

_« Je suis avec intérêt les résultats de cette équipe le bien-être des joueurs et leur santé m'importe beaucoup et je fais en sorte de mettre à leur disposition tout ce qui est nécessaire à leur réussite. » _

Il ferma les yeux un moment, enregistrant l'information avant de se forcer à lire la suite de l'article, s'efforçant de ne pas trop réfléchir.

Selon l'article, Blaise ne s'occupait pas uniquement de financer son équipe de quidditch.

Ron était incapable de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait tant les activités de sa firme étaient larges, couvrant à la fois les marchés financiers, le milieu de la mode ou de la high-technologie, et même la politique.

Il savait que Blaise avait sa propre société et qu'il disposait d'une confortable fortune, qu'il pensait due essentiellement à sa famille, mais l'évaluation de son salaire donnée dans l'article acheva de briser ses préjugés. Même son propre salaire semblait dérisoire en comparaison…

Leur conversation lui revint en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte.

_« -Tu voulais payer le week-end ? Je te rassure, j'ai de quoi assurer. _

_-Pas autant que moi, répliqua Blaise laconiquement._

_Ron haussa un sourcil amusé._

_-Vraiment ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?_

_-Crois-moi, même si tu es passé pro, ton salaire reste largement inférieur au mien._

_-Parce que tu as accès à mes fiches de paie, peut-être ? plaisanta-t-il, légèrement condescendant. »_

Oui. Merde, oui. Blaise devait même connaître exactement le montant de ce qu'il touchait à chaque fin de mois.

Ron s'était moqué de lui à ce moment-là, jugeant intérieurement qu'il avait sûrement un meilleur salaire que le brun, n'estimant sa fortune qu'au simple fait d'être né Zabini.

Mais si Blaise s'était appuyé un jour sur l'argent de ses parents, il avait bâti sa propre fortune en reprenant la Marten.

Ses pensées revinrent malgré lui sur les possessions de son amant et il frissonna en réalisant que d'une certaine manière, c'était lui qui lui versait son salaire à chaque fin de mois. Une angoisse sourde l'étreignit lorsqu'il réfléchit plus avant aux conséquences de sa découverte. Blaise gagnait de l'argent chaque fois que les Canons remportaient un match… Et il était le capitaine de l'équipe…

Des bribes de phrase qu'il avait jugées sans importance lui revinrent en mémoire. « _Je préfère nettement te voir en pleine forme », _ _« Tu es malade ? (…) Ca fait deux soirs de suite que tu es complètement out, tu forces trop… » , « C'est bien que tu puisses t'échapper de temps en temps… avoir un lieu de retraite, c'est important. (…) Parfois, tu me sembles trop surmené… ». _

Les attentions de Blaise prirent un nouveau sens pour lui. Il revit son sourire en le voyant dévorer les repas que Dipsy préparait le soir. Il était au courant de son régime alimentaire, hein ? Pas étonnant, pensa Ron amèrement.

La moindre inquiétude qu'avait manifestée Blaise à son sujet, quant à sa fatigue, quant à son moral, prenait désormais un nouveau sens. Il s'occupait bien de ses joueurs, ça c'était certain. Mais jusqu'à…

Il avait sûrement joint l'utile à l'agréable, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait s'embarrasser de scrupules. Ron était bien placé pour le savoir, ce n'était pas sa mauvaise conscience qui l'étoufferait. Blaise n'était pas capable de culpabiliser pour quoi que ce soit. Et s'il l'avait cru… S'il avait pu penser à un moment donné que c'était le cas, il était désormais persuadé du contraire.

Les paroles de Blaise résonnaient douloureusement dans sa tète.

_« Ne perds pas de match intentionnellement. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Tu avais raison, ça pourrait compromettre ta carrière si la tricherie était mise à jour… Tu perdrais la confiance de tes coéquipiers. »_

Qui parlait à ce moment-là ? L'amant ? Ou le propriétaire de l'équipe ?

Blaise touchait d'énormes sommes d'argent chaque fois que les Canons gagnaient…

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas plutôt calculé froidement la perte que représenterait une défaite ?

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux intérêts du joueur avant de penser à son intérêt à lui ?

Faisait-il seulement la différence ? se demanda amèrement Ron.

Peut-être avait-il avait trop interprété les gestes de Blaise dans le sens qu'il voulait. Il avait souhaité qu'il soit ainsi et il l'avait façonné à cette image, doux et chaleureux. Mais c'était faux.

Blaise était un amant exceptionnel. Mais il était avant tout un businessman hors pair, son statut actuel le prouvait largement. Un homme d'affaire qui savait parfaitement où étaient ses intérêts.

Non. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ca ne l'était pas, il était juste en train d'extrapoler…

Mais le doute s'était immiscé dans ses pensées, tel un poison insidieux qui ne le lâcherait plus, l'ayant mordu au plus profond de sa chair.

Ron froissa le journal, le glissant dans son sac sans y penser, pressé de voir le visage de papier glacé de son amant disparaître.

&&RWBZ&&

-T'étais au courant que Blaise était à la tête de la Marten, toi ? demanda Ron à Harry en prenant un air dégagé.

Son meilleur ami le dévisagea un moment sans répondre avant de hocher la tête. La fin de journée s'annonçait et les deux amis s'étaient rencontrés pour boire un café ensemble.

-Oui. Bien sûr. Tu ne le savais pas ? demanda finalement le brun, surpris.

-Non… Je l'ai appris en lisant un article à Gringott.

-Tu débarques Ron ! Tu croyais qu'il faisait quoi, Blaise ?

-Je savais qu'il dirigeait une société mais… je pensais que c'était une petite start-up… Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi grosse entreprise.

-Il t'impressionne ? sourit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

-Putain oui ! reconnut honnêtement Ron. Je comprends mieux les regards des invités au mariage de Bill… Et les remarques sur l'excellent parti qu'il représentait aussi… Il possède tant de filiales que c'est… Il a un tel poids dans notre économie… Il pourrait la foutre en l'air s'il le voulait, acheva-t-il, désabusé.

-Une chance qu'il soit patriotique, hein ? sourit le brun, amusé par la tournure de la conversation. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ta découverte ne te plait pas ? Honnêtement, ça change quelque chose ? interrogea-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Non, répondit franchement Ron, pensant essentiellement à la Marten. Oui ! rectifia-t-il aussitôt en se rappelant ses précédentes réflexions. Ca explique pourquoi il est toujours autant occupé ! tenta-t-il de plaisanter en prenant un ton docte.

-Tu m'étonnes. C'est à se demander comment il prend le temps de passer ses soirées avec toi… le taquina Harry.

Ron lui adressa un sourire crispé, qu'il masqua rapidement derrière sa tasse de café, buvant une gorgée.

-En fait, je me repasse sans cesse les paroles de Bulstrode sur « l'excellent parti » que représente Blaise… Et je ne me vois pas vraiment en candidat idéal pour lui… Je ne corresponds pas vraiment à ce qu'il pourrait exiger…

-Il te l'a déjà fait sentir ? demanda sérieusement Harry.

-Non. Non, il n'a jamais fait de remarque en ce sens mais… Qu'est-ce qui peut lui plaire chez moi ? Objectivement ? demanda-t-il plus lentement, surveillant la réaction d'Harry.

-Le joueur de quidditch ? L'amant fougueux ? plaisanta le brun en lui jetant un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

Ron lui répondit par une grimace, émettant un rire ironique.

-Très drôle.

Mais il avait soigneusement noté la première réaction de son meilleur ami. « Le joueur de quidditch ». Oui, et c'était bien ça le problème, songea-t-il amèrement.

-Tu savais qu'il possédait aussi une équipe de quidditch ? interrogea-t-il lorsqu'il eut la certitude que sa voix ne trahirait pas son amertume. Je te laisse deviner laquelle.

-Les Flèches d'… commença le brun avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Non ? s'étonna-t-il, émettant un rire incrédule. C'est ton patron ? devina-t-il aussitôt.

-En quelque sorte, répondit Ron, haussant les épaules.

-Je comprends mieux ton manque d'enthousiasme au sujet de la Marten…

-Oui, je n'étais pas vraiment ravi d'apprendre tout ça aujourd'hui…

Ron prit le temps de boire une nouvelle gorgée avant d'esquisser une grimace.

-Franchement, tu te prends la tête pour rien, non ? demanda finalement Harry. Vous vous entendez bien et ça marche entre vous ! Fonce ! En plus, t'es tout à fait son genre !

-Son genre ? releva Ron. Parce qu'il a un genre ?

-Essaierais-tu subtilement de me demander des informations sur les conquêtes passées de Blaise ? demanda Harry, pris d'un doute.

-Peut-être, admit avec réticence Ron. Comment peux-tu savoir s'il a un genre ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Je suis marié à son meilleur ami, tu te souviens ? Fatalement, ça implique que je croise Blaise de temps à autre à des soirées… Et parfois il est accompagné, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, exposa le brun.

-Parfois ?

-Ah, tu insistes ! se moqua Harry. En vrai, je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul ex de Blaise… Geoffrey Melville, annonça-t-il finalement.

Ron ferma les yeux sous le choc, enregistrant l'information. Il comprenait mieux la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec le joueur de quidditch et l'animosité qui existait entre les deux hommes. Il était rare de rester en excellents termes avec ses ex…

-Tu vois ? Un autre joueur de quidditch ! Au même poste, en plus, sourit Harry. Je pense que Blaise a une petite faiblesse pour les sportifs… T'es son genre, quoi, conclut-il, riant.

Ron lui répondit par un rire forcé, pas vraiment enchanté par ce qu'il apprenait. Son meilleur ami s'en rendit compte puisqu'il fronça les sourcils, se penchant vers lui.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton préoccupé.

-Je me rends compte que je ne connais pas si bien que ça Blaise… Et je ne sais pas si ce que j'apprends sur lui me plait…

-Ron, tu viens de découvrir que ton amant était à la tête de la multinationale la plus puissante d'Angleterre et qu'avant de te rencontrer, il avait une vie sexuelle et est sorti avec d'autres gars. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal… tenta de comprendre Harry.

-Il l'admire toujours, déclara calmement le roux. Melville. Blaise l'admire toujours. Il suit chacun des matchs des Flèches et aime sa technique de vol et...

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je ne suis pas certain que Blaise se le soit sorti de la tête, tu vois ? Je ne suis pas certain de beaucoup de choses à propos de Blaise.

-Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien… Ca a l'air d'aller entre vous…

Ron sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge et se força à nouveau à sourire. Il finit par secouer la tête, empêchant les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Il était tellement perdu à propos de tout ça…

Il but une gorgée de café, reprenant son calme.

Et il déballa tout à Harry. Les premiers mensonges qui l'avaient attiré chez Blaise, sa prévenance et son attention. La parfaite osmose qu'ils partageaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Et les autres mensonges, sur l'étui, sur ses remarques pour qu'il culpabilise, sa réaction… Ses retards, ses rires, ses absences et l'article dans le journal. Ses propres doutes. Melville. Leur discussion rapide où il lui avait conseillé de se méfier de Blaise. De ses intérêts. Ses doutes, encore. Leur week-end. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

-Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis… avoua-t-il finalement.

-Je… Vous semblez tellement bien quand vous êtes tous les deux… répondit Harry, comme sonné par ces révélations. Au mariage de ton frère, il a été si…

-Je sais. Il est parfait. Il assure vraiment quand on est ensemble. Il est prévenant, il est drôle… Enfin, je te dis tout ça mais ça va très bien en fait. C'est peut-être moi qui me prends la tête avec des détails, parce qu'au final, ça colle bien entre nous. Et j'ai l'impression de ne parler que de Blaise depuis tout à l'heure. J'arrête ! sourit Ron en faisant un geste de la main comme pour chasser le sujet.

-Non, écoute Ron, si tu as besoin d'en parler…

-Non, mais j'ai surtout besoin de parler à Blaise en fait. Je devrais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, de toute façon, c'est pas toi qui vas me dire ce qu'il pense et j'en ai assez de spéculer sur son compte. Je réglerai ça avec lui, voilà, conclut-il avec un soupir. Bon, alors, maintenant que tu as écouté mes lamentations, comment ça se passe de ton côté ? Toujours heureux avec Malfoy ?

-Ca va bien, sourit Harry, les yeux pétillants. Très bien même. On va bientôt partir en vacances, on organise tout ça… La famille de Draco possède une villa dans les îles Baléares, on comptait y passer deux semaines, rien que tous les deux…

-Ca va, on se refuse rien ! plaisanta Ron, ravi de changer de sujet. Il doit faire beau là-bas, ça va te changer de notre bon vieux Londres grisonnant. Malfoy a réussi à avoir des congés ?

-Draco a pu en prendre, oui. Ce qui colle parfaitement avec les miens, donc, pour une fois, on pourra être rien que tous les deux, sans travail à domicile, juste à profiter de l'autre…

-J'ai toujours vu Malfoy débordé par son boulot, je suppose que ça doit être reposant quand il annonce qu'il est en congé…

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines à l'appeler par son nom ? Draco, c'est Draco, répéta Harry après un silence.

-Ca te gêne tant que ça ? C'est une simple habitude, j'avoue que j'ai du mal avec son prénom… Et puis Blaise t'appelle bien Potter, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça…

Harry ne répondit rien, plongeant le nez dans son café. Il finit par sourire en réponse à sa première remarque.

-Quand Draco est en congé, il est surtout moins stressé, expliqua-t-il avec tendresse. Il est adorable à un point que je suis sûr tu n'imagines même pas.

-Je préfère pas, en fait, plaisanta Ron.

Son regard vint accrocher un point derrière Harry et il resta un moment immobile, l'air absent.

-Ron ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, revenant à lui.

-Tu vas te dire que je suis irrécupérable et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Blaise mais… … cet elfe-là, qui sert des boissons derrière le comptoir, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son elfe de maison, Dipsy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Harry, fronçant les sourcils. Blaise n'a pas d'elfe de maison.

-Ah si, affirma Ron. Il le traite même plutôt mal si tu veux mon avis… D'ailleurs, faudrait que je lui en parle…

-Non, Ron, tu te trompes, corrigea Harry, sûr de lui. Blaise n'a pas d'elfe de maison. C'est un sujet de plaisanterie entre nous parce qu'au début, je pensais qu'il n'en avait pas par conviction et qu'il était pour la SALE. Alors qu'en fait, il n'aime tout simplement pas avoir une créature magique dans les pattes constamment. Il dit qu'il préfère se débrouiller seul. Je le taquine toujours en insinuant que c'est juste des prétextes…

-Je t'assure qu'il y a un elfe de maison chez Blaise. Je l'ai vu, je ne divague pas !

Harry sembla comprendre quelque chose parce qu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe de contrariété chez lui.

-Parle, intima Ron, sentant que la suite ne lui plairait pas.

-Peut-être qu'il a fait ça… pour te provoquer… Blaise est un peu spécial, parfois. Comment tu as dis que son elfe s'appelait ?

-Dipsy.

Cette fois Harry eut une grimace plus franche.

-C'est le nom d'un télétubbies.

-Un quoi ?

-C'est un dessin animé moldu pour les enfants. Dipsy est un personnage fictif…

-Donc, si je te suis… récapitula Ron d'une voix grondante. Blaise a demandé à un elfe de maison de jouer le rôle de son serviteur dans le seul but de m'énerver ? Et il l'aurait appelé du nom d'un personnage de dessin animé moldu pour s'amuser dans son coin parce qu'il est tordu ?

-Peut-être que je me trompe… tenta de l'apaiser Harry, voyant qu'il s'échauffait.

Mais c'était trop tard, Ron était déjà énervé par la nouvelle. Il contint sa colère dans une grande inspiration.

-On va vérifier ça tout de suite, grinça le roux en marchant sur l'elfe qui nettoyait des verres en attendant les clients.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron sortait de la boutique furieux, ses poings le démangeant. Cette fois Blaise allait devoir lui rendre des comptes.

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre… Chapitre 09 : Confrontation brutale

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !


	9. Confrontation brutale

Titre : Tu pourrais…

Auteur : Courtepointe

Petite note : Crevartitude quand tu nous tiiiiens !

Petite note bis : du retard, du retard, je sais… Pardon pour l'attente mais promis je n'abandonne pas l'histoire ! Je prends juste le soin d'écrire une suite cohérente^^ !

Résumé : Ron contracte une énorme dette envers Zabini… Et il cherche un moyen de le rembourser… Mais pour Blaise, rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu. RWBZ

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Jessica : Hello^^ ! Hé oui, le chapitre précédent était celui des révélations… Et celui à venir est celui des conséquences ! lol On en apprend de plus en plus sur Blaise et ça ne plait pas vraiment à Ron… Effectivement, il y a une accumulation de mensonges et Ron se prend un peu tout ça en pleine face… Pas content quoi. Hihi, moi j'adore parce que ça bouleverse un peu tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici… mais je t'ai prévenue ! Attention fic crevarde ! lol En tout cas, voici la suite et comme l'indique le titre : il y a bien une confrontation. Aie. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolée pour cette longue attente (surtout à un moment pareil, je suis impardonnable !)

CaiN de Ludette : Comment ça il est extrêmement cruel de couper à ce moment-là ? Bon, je n'avais pas le choix parce que la suite n'était pas écrite… lol Et sinon, le chapitre aurait été trop long ! mais j'avoue aussi avoir des tendances sadiques et bien aimer les fins un peu cruelles… XD Eh oui, pour imaginer la crevartitude de Blaise, je puise en… Moi. Lol Désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Wonderwall : Voici les réponses à toutes (ou presque) tes questions ! Enfin, Ron va confronter Blaise, parce que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il endurait tranquillement et là… Là, ça va exploser ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue !^^

Rikoko… Coming soon… Next chapter ! Very soon. Lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je sais que j'ai un peu fait attendre les lecteurs avant publication mais il y a eu les vacances et il a fallu que je peaufine un peu les situations de ce chapitre… J'espère que la suite te conviendra et sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Promis je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic mais comme j'avais prévenu dans un chapitre précédent, le rythme de parution risque de ralentir un peu suivant mes obligations persos… En tout cas, promis la suite arrivera toujours ! En attendant, profite, profite voilà la suite^^ !

Gaelle : Après le chapitre des révélations voici celui des conséquences à payer… En tout cas, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va t'éclairer sur la vraie nature des sentiments de Blaise mais voici la suite directe ! Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que tu suives cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci encore de lire et de reviewver pour me le dire !

* * *

Chapitre 09 : Confrontation brutale

&&RWBZ&&

Ron arpentait le salon de Blaise, les yeux brûlants de rage, le dégoût débordant de ses lèvres.

C'était trop.

Trop d'un coup, trop de mensonges, trop de non-dits empoisonneurs.

Il fit le point un nombre incalculable de fois sur sa relation avec Blaise sans parvenir à calmer sa colère. Elle bouillonnait en lui comme de petits torrents qui venaient faire pulser ses veines et remonter le sang à ses joues.

Il y avait d'abord eu l'étui. Ron avait pris ça pour une blague un peu étrange, un peu tordue mais… Soit. Pourquoi pas. Il était passé au-dessus. Il s'était dit que c'était le moyen de Blaise pour le faire venir à lui, pour le séduire. Et il avait presque trouvé ça mignon.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était juste sa pensée à lui qui était incroyablement stupide.

Parce qu'une fois ensemble, une fois la première nuit passée dans ses bras, Blaise aurait pu rire, expliquer sa stratégie pour le séduire, être gêné de l'avoir fait culpabiliser. Mais non. Blaise avait continué son jeu étrange, sans se soucier de leur relation. Il n'avait plus eu besoin de le séduire ou de trouver des prétextes pour le voir mais il avait continué à se servir de cette histoire d'étui. Aujourd'hui encore, il continuait son manège.

Il y avait aussi eu le coup des retards, véritable mystère pour lequel Blaise avait détourné la confrontation par le jeu du désir entre eux, évitant ainsi de se justifier.

Mais c'était tordu. C'était cruel. C'était vouloir s'amuser avec lui à ses dépends.

Ensuite, il y avait eu la Marten. Blaise et sa sollicitude et son soutien, Blaise et ses massages, les repas qu'il faisait préparer en accord avec son régime alimentaire… Toutes ces attentions qui l'avaient charmé étaient en réalité une préoccupation uniquement basée sur l'intérêt que sa forme lui apportait.

Il y avait Melville aussi, et leur discussion qu'il comprenait mieux maintenant.

_« Il sait où sont ses intérêts en tout cas »_,_ « Un conseil : mise pas tous tes pions sur le même balai, tu pourrais le regretter »._

Melville que Blaise admirait beaucoup, au point de s'interrompre dans son travail pour regarder ses matchs. Melville qui était comme par hasard, un joueur professionnel de quidditch, comme lui. Un gardien de buts, comme lui. Un capitaine d'équipe, comme lui. C'était beaucoup de points communs pour deux conquêtes amoureuses qui se succédaient. Et Ron avait la désagréable sensation d'être un remplaçant dans cette histoire.

Et maintenant, le coup de l'elfe de maison.

Ca signifiait qu'à chaque fois que Blaise s'adressait à « Dipsy » (ou peut importait son nom) il jouait une comédie dans le seul but de l'énerver.

Pourquoi ? Juste pour s'amuser ? Il tenait à ce point à le mettre hors de lui ? C'était drôle de le voir se mettre en colère ? De le voir lutter pour ne pas le reprendre lorsqu'il méprisait l'elfe et le traitait comme un moins que rien ? De le voir serrer les poings parce qu'il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui ?

Ron avait évité les reproches, ignoré chaque grain de sable qui se glissait entre eux, jusqu'à trébucher seul sur les cailloux que semaient Blaise, se blessant les genoux et lui cachant les écorchures.

En analysant tous ces événements calmement, Ron ne trouvait plus ça drôle du tout. Et surtout pas le coup de l'étui.

D'abord, quelle pouvait bien être la raison initiale pour que Blaise s'amuse autant à ses dépends ?

Honnêtement, s'il prenait tout ça froidement, il se foutait de sa gueule depuis le début. En appuyant là où ça faisait mal sciemment, juste pour tester ses réactions.

En jouant au même jeu avec lui, cherchant à le faire culpabiliser à son tour, Ron n'avait pas trouvé la finalité si intéressante que ça… Parce qu'il tenait à Blaise, il avait même été un peu désolé pour lui. Il avait voulu arrêter, il avait voulu le consoler…

Est-ce que ça marchait aussi dans le sens inverse ? Il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Blaise avait joué depuis leur première soirée, jetant son manteau dans les bras de « Dipsy » pour le choquer, le faisant travailler aux tâches les plus ennuyeuses possibles, riant sûrement intérieurement du fait qu'il obéissait sagement.

_« Tu sais quoi ? Tu es trop obéissant Weasley. Et je vais t'apprendre à te rebeller. »_

Il s'était clairement moqué de lui quand il avait compris qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de manger pour venir chez lui. Pas une once de remords dans ses yeux à ce moment-là. Juste un sale amusement calculateur en l'observant comme une bête de foire. Il avait ordonné à « Dipsy » de leur préparer le dîner uniquement dans le but de l'énerver un peu plus et de le gêner quant aux repas préparés si tardivement.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi débile ?

Ron devinait la réponse et se maudit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu regarder. Parce qu'il était tellement tombé sous le charme du brun que ses défauts avaient été balayés en un éclair.

Comment avait-il pu s'accrocher alors qu'il avait découvert le pot-aux-roses pour l'étui ? Alors qu'il avait vu Blaise de ses propres yeux faire exprès de le faire attendre à un café, l'observant calmement à travers la fenêtre d'un bistrot ? Mais simplement en regardant son meilleur ami.

Il avait comparé Malfoy à Blaise. Il s'était dit qu'ils étaient comparables. Après tout, ils étaient meilleurs amis… Il savait combien Malfoy avait fait souffrir Harry avant de reconnaître qu'il l'aimait. Mais il l'aimait. Il avait rendu Harry heureux. Il le rendait encore heureux. Il était sincère.

Et Ron avait comparé Blaise à Malfoy. Il s'était même pensé plus chanceux qu'Harry parce que Blaise avait reconnu leur relation officiellement. Devant ses amis, devant les siens. Rapidement. Il avait craqué devant la tendresse de Blaise, devant ses gestes attentionnés. Oui, Blaise avait ces gestes d'amoureux qu'il distribuait facilement. Sans y penser. Et c'était là que le bât blessait. Tout ça n'était que des habitudes du brun qu'il devait reproduire à loisir avec chacun de ses amants. Sans y accorder d'importance.

Malfoy n'avait pas été comme ça avec Harry. Alors Ron s'était dit que Blaise était plus doux, plus tendre. Il avait pensé qu'il le comprenait. Il avait pensé qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Mais Blaise n'avait probablement pas eu cette idée. Il avait dû s'amuser à ses dépends, prendre la vie comme elle venait sans se soucier de ses sentiments. Il avait affiché leur relation tranquillement parce qu'il n'y accordait pas la moindre espèce d'importance.

Une relation. Basée entièrement sur le mensonge. Ca n'en était pas une.

Il aurait dû se méfier mais… Blaise était gentil. Il aurait dû savoir que la gentillesse n'était pas un signe d'attachement. Distinguer cette gentillesse-là, distribuée sans y penser, sans attachement, la distinguer de celle qu'on donnait à son amant.

En réalité, la première impression avec lui était la bonne.

Blaise était juste un arrogant aristocrate au cœur de glace. Il s'entendait bien avec les autres mais ne les laissait pas entrer dans son monde. Il les gardait volontairement à distance, sans vouloir s'attacher. La gentillesse qui l'entourait, les gestes tendres, tout ça faisaient partie de lui mais… ce n'était qu'un simple rideau voilant son indifférence profonde. Il jouait, encore et encore avec les autres, manipulait leurs sentiments et finissait par tout détruire autour de lui d'un mouvement du bras.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de coucher avec lui ? Probablement parce que c'était facile. Probablement parce que c'était bon. Ils s'entendaient bien au pieu ? Encore mieux, avait-il dû se dire. Et il avait continué à jouer avec lui tout le long.

_« Dipsy pourra faire d'autres tâches comme ça »_ avait-il répondu lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de leurs repas.

Menteur.

Et dire que c'était ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui. Ses mensonges.

Les premiers, lorsqu'il affirmait que « Dipsy » le recouvrait d'une couverture. Lorsqu'il disait que les menus qu'ils mangeaient étaient une simple coïncidence s'ils concordaient avec son régime alimentaire.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. C'était finalement ces mensonges qui mettraient fin à leur relation.

Parce que Ron ne voulait rien découvrir de plus. Rien de pire. Et qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter là les frais.

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise frissonna en pénétrant dans sa maison et ses yeux se plissèrent devant la luminosité du couloir. Fatigué par sa journée, il sentait qu'il couvait un mauvais rhume, sa gorge irritée venant corroborer cette hypothèse. Un mal de tête le poursuivait depuis le début de la matinée et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir.

Il grimaça en voyant Ron devant lui, le fixant d'un regard peu amène. Blaise ne se rappelait pas lui avoir donné rendez-vous ce soir et il n'avait qu'une envie, le renvoyer d'où il venait. Surtout en voyant son visage qui semblait lui reprocher tous les maux qui existaient sur Terre.

-Bonne journée ? demanda-t-il poliment en posant son manteau sur un meuble dans l'entrée.

Il n'écouta pas la réponse, la lumière l'aveuglant alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, mais hocha la tête comme s'il approuvait les dires du roux.

-Moi aussi, sourit-il finalement.

Après tout, si sa journée avait été bonne, un mensonge ne viendrait pas la ternir et dans le cas contraire eh bien, Ron serait ravi d'apprendre qu'ils partageaient tant de choses… Blaise abaissa lentement la luminosité de la pièce, assez faiblement pour que Ron ne remarque pas le changement mais suffisamment pour en être un peu soulagé.

-J'ai oublié de commander le dîner pour ce soir, tu sais, pour soulager Dipsy d'une tâche ingrate… Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que j'ai demandé à mon elfe de maison de nous livrer un délicieux repas, déclara le roux d'un ton que Blaise aurait pu qualifier de mordant.

Son mal de tête revint à la charge et il s'obligea à se concentrer sur les propos du jeune homme. Un elfe de maison ? Il ne savait pas que Ron en possédait un… Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé où… ?

-Tu as un elfe de maison ? finit-il par demander, après avoir analysé ses paroles.

-Oui, elle nous sert depuis des générations. Elle s'appelle Laa-laa, indiqua Ron, le ton de sa voix montant légèrement.

À ces mots, Blaise ne put contenir un pouffement et un sourire qu'il ne put contenir prit place sur son visage. La coïncidence était énorme, Laa-laa était aussi le nom d'un télétubbies…

-Tu te crois malin ? demanda brusquement Ron, coupant court à son hilarité.

-Pardon ? se reprit Blaise, refroidi par son ton.

-Toi la prochaine fois que tu m'inventes un elfe de maison avec un nom de jouet pour gosses moldus dans la foulée, je t'envoie visiter les enfers ! ragea le roux.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Depuis le début, tu me prends vraiment pour un con ! l'interrompit Ron. Blaise, tu engages un elfe pour jouer le rôle de ton humble serviteur devant moi pour quoi faire au juste ? M'impressionner ? M'irriter ? Tu croyais que je m'en rendrais jamais compte, peut-être ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Ce n'est qu'un elfe… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire s'il m'appartient ou non ? demanda lentement le jeune homme, plissant les yeux sous la douleur de sa migraine.

-Ah mais honnêtement, moi je m'en tape ! Tu aurais pu avoir un ou douze milliards de putain d'elfes à ton service, c'était pareil ! cria Ron. Non, ce qui me dérange, c'est de me rendre compte que t'as pas arrêté de me mentir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement dégagé.

-Et alors ? souffla Blaise, un peu étourdi par la chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Le roux laissa échapper une exclamation désabusée.

-Pardon ? Tu pensais que je réagirais comment en apprenant tout ça ? questionna-t-il d'un ton ironique. « Oh, Blaise s'est foutu de ma gueule depuis le début et me prend pour un abruti fini mais c'est pas grave ! », imita-t-il rageusement. T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! T'as joué avec moi depuis que j'ai cassé ton foutu étui ! Étui dont tu te branles complètement, d'ailleurs, tu comptais me le dire un jour ça aussi ? éclata-t-il.

Blaise frissonna, ferma un peu plus fort ses poings et n'essaya même pas de réellement comprendre ce que lui reprochait Ron. Il avait décroché à « abruti », assommé par le flot de paroles qui se déversait sur lui tel des traits acérés. Son amant semblait très remonté contre lui et dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pris un malin plaisir à assister à la scène mais il était juste trop fatigué pour réfléchir de manière cohérente.

-Je sais, lâcha-t-il finalement, croisant les doigts pour que sa réponse corresponde vaguement à leur conversation.

&&RWBZ&&

« Je sais. »

Ron resta une minute étourdi par cette réponse laconique, aussi brève et lapidaire que s'il s'était pris un cognard en pleine face. Il avait pensé… que Blaise s'excuserait, qu'il trouverait des explications pour tous ces mensonges, qu'il y avait une raison mais… Il ne s'attendait pas à cette froideur, il ne pensait pas se manger un tel mur.

Il prit une lente inspiration, cherchant à se calmer sans y parvenir.

Sa voix tremblait sous la colère lorsqu'il s'adressa à nouveau à Blaise.

-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Malfoy au mariage de mon frère, siffla-t-il. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule à me faire croire que cet étui était important ! Tu m'as laissé m'enfoncer dans la culpabilité tout en poussant pour que je boive un peu plus la tasse à chaque fois ! Et je t'ai laissé faire encore et encore en attendant que tu m'avoues la supercherie, en espérant que tu me dises la vérité…

Sa voix se brisa comme il ne parvenait plus à maintenir sa colère. Il s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction, cherchant à se rapprocher de cet être qui le blessait tant.

-J'aurais pu attendre un putain de siècle en fait, tu aurais continué à me harceler de mensonges ! explosa-t-il à son visage.

Blaise laissa tomber à ses pieds sa mallette sans prendre la peine de la regarder. Il s'appuya à une table derrière lui, posant ses mains à plat sur le bois tandis qu'il le jaugeait en silence. Le corps tendu vers lui, Ron chercha son regard, ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de dériver vers ses lèvres dont il connaissait le goût par cœur.

Le souffle court, il les fixa un moment, conscient que Blaise suivait le mouvement de ses yeux. Le brun fit un mouvement imperceptible dans sa direction et Ron reprit ses esprits, toute la colère gagnant son cœur.

-Je te donne une dernière chance, Blaise. De m'expliquer toute cette merde et t'as intérêt à avoir des raisons en béton pour expliquer tes inventions d'elfe, ton étui à valeur « inestimable », tes petits jeux minables à me planter lors de nos rendez-vous et tout le reste ou…

-Ou quoi ? Tu vas crier un peu plus fort ? le provoqua le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que ce ne serait pas légitime selon toi ? explosa Ron, furieux. J'ai été sincère avec toi, j'ai été honnête et je t'ai ouvert les portes de ma vie ! Et toi, toi tu as joué une comédie abominable, me faisant croire et espérer en un nous qui n'existait même pas ! Tu t'es servi de moi pour augmenter tes chances de t'en foutre plein les poches et tu as bien pris ton pied au passage !

-Que…

-« Je suis avec intérêt les résultats de cette équipe le bien-être des joueurs et leur santé m'importe beaucoup », cita Ron d'un ton perfide. Oh, sans blague ! conclut-il d'une voix dégoulinante. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais si loin pourtant ! Que d'efforts pour quelques gallions de plus ! cria-t-il, clairement énervé.

Blaise pinça ses lèvres, les sourcils haussés en signe d'agacement.

-Tu m'étonnes, lâcha-t-il finalement entre ses dents.

-Je suis vraiment trop con, sérieux, ricana Ron. J'attends encore tes justifications quand il est plus qu'évident que tu te fous de moi. J'espérais des raisons à tes mensonges, faut croire que je suis trop bête pour envisager qu'il n'y en a qu'une : ta connerie. Faut que j'arrête de te surestimer, ça me fait du mal et t'es pas à la hauteur de mes attentes. Tu démentiras rien parce que tout est vrai. Tu t'es servi de moi et t'as joué avec mes sentiments pour avoir ce que tu voulais : du bon temps ! Tu t'es juste foutu de ma gueule en prenant pour prétexte l'étui que j'ai cassé pour jouer.

-En réalité, tu ne l'as pas cassé, expliqua Blaise d'un ton ennuyé. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Tu sais … avec…

Il fit un geste de la main sous les yeux écarquillés de Ron. Il crut un moment qu'il allait exploser sous son nez mais il se retint, tremblant de rage. Le souffle court, il fixa la main de Blaise, encore ouverte et suspendue dans les airs, nonchalante.

-Connard, siffla le roux en reculant. T'es vraiment le dernier des enculés, sérieux. J'ai eu tort de pas écouter Melville quand il me disait de me méfier de toi ! C'est ton kiff perso les joueurs de quidditch ou j'étais le remplaçant idéal pour ton ex ?

-Touché…

-Enfoiré ! cria Ron en attrapant le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main pour le propulser au sol violemment.

Il voulait voir ce vase voler en éclat et cristalliser toutes ses désillusions, brisé en mille éclats sur le parquet. Mais le vase ne se cassa pas, ne toucha même pas le sol. Devinant que Blaise était intervenu avec sa magie pour éviter qu'il le brise, Ron serra les dents et les poings, énervé de sa réaction.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me devoir autre chose, quand même ? lança la voix de Blaise, ironique.

-Tu pourras te la carrer profond ta redevance cette fois-ci, connard ! cracha Ron. Tu pourrais crever la bouche ouverte, je ferai plus rien pour toi ! Ca me tue de t'avoir fait confiance, putain !

-Oui, c'est vraiment dommage pour toi, répondit calmement le brun. Mais j'ai eu une longue journée donc si tu pouvais m'éviter la crise existentielle et…

-Tu me dégoûtes ! hurla Ron, complètement hors de lui en voyant le manque de réaction de Blaise. Tu salis tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu gâches tout, tu me dégoûtes !

-Weasley, le coupa à son tour Blaise. Tu me prends la tête. Et là, tout de suite, tu me sors par les yeux et je veux que tu dégages, grinça-t-il. Si j'ai joué de ta crédulité ? De ton infinie naïveté, de ta profonde connerie ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une, oui ! Avoue que tu tends la perche, tu n'attends que ça !

-Pardon ? cria Ron, abasourdi par son discours. Non, désolé de décevoir tes fantasmes, Blaise, mais je n'attends pas de mon copain qu'il se foute de ma gueule et me mente chaque fois qu'il respire ! s'emporta-t-il, rouge de colère. J'en reviens pas que tu me foutes ça sur le dos, t'es vraiment un enfoiré !

Ses yeux brillants de rage fixèrent Blaise qui se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse et il se retint de lui en coller une, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Je pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde mais visiblement, je me suis bien planté ! Ça m'énerve de ne m'en rendre compte que maintenant mais… Tu sais quoi, là, je suis fixé, je sais la vérité et je vais arrêter de me prendre la tête avec toi !

-Et donc, tu comptes prendre la porte à un moment donné ou c'est juste des paroles en l'air ? Parce que tes petites fables, c'est bien gentil mais…

-T'as pas compris ? Je veux plus entendre un seul de tes mensonges ! s'exclama Ron abruptement, le coupant. Ferme ta gueule Blaise, ferme-là ! ordonna-t-il. J'accepte pas qu'on me prenne ouvertement pour un con, et encore moins quand c'est mon amant ! Trouve-toi un autre joueur de quidditch pour t'envoyer en l'air, t'es gentil, tu m'oublies maintenant et j'essayerai de pas te foutre mon poing dans la gueule la prochaine fois que je verrai ta face !

Il transplana tout de suite après, ne laissant pas l'occasion à Blaise de répliquer.

Dans le couloir sombre de son appartement, Ron s'effondra lentement, les yeux grands ouverts, encore choqué par leur confrontation. Blaise n'avait rien nié. Il avait répondu à tout avec arrogance, avec cette assurance détestable, il l'avait laissé le quitter sans tenter une seule fois de s'excuser ou de s'expliquer.

Ron poussa un cri de rage avant de laisser les larmes couler librement sur son visage. Sa main vint couvrir sa bouche tandis qu'il laissait libre cours à ses pleurs, déversant son dégoût et sa tristesse pour ce qui venait de se passer.

Il mordit ses lèvres, agité de hoquets à force de vouloir arrêter ses larmes.

Merde, ils avaient été si heureux… Quel gâchis… Ce n'était pas possible… Ca ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça… Pas ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé était aussi pourri, aussi sale des mauvaises intentions de Blaise. Tous ces mensonges ternissaient leur relation. Et Ron y avait cru, il s'était impliqué dans leur couple, il s'était pensé chanceux…

Il l'aimait…

Mais ne restait d'eux deux que cet immense gâchis, ce grand vide après la passion qui dévore, ce piège aux dents acérées qu'il s'était juré d'éviter et dans lequel il avait replongé tête la première… Ne restait que les morsures, les cicatrices, les pleurs, le gouffre naissant au fond de ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas possible… En moins d'une semaine, il était passé des jours les plus heureux, les plus comblés à ce grand froid… Tout s'était passé si vite… Tout s'était écroulé comme un château de cartes aux bases branlantes.

Tout était fini.

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise poussa un soupir dès que Ron fut parti, fermant les yeux de soulagement. Il avait cru plusieurs fois qu'il allait s'effondrer, ses jambes tremblantes ne répondant plus à son esprit.

Une douleur plus aigue vint le vriller et il porta ses mains à ses tempes, dans l'espoir de calmer sa souffrance. Un bruit sourd accompagna son geste tandis que le vase tombait au sol et roulait sur le parquet, terminant sa course contre le pied du canapé. Blaise éteignit toutes les lumières de sa maison avant de transplaner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le mouvement trop rapide lui fit tourner la tête et il s'effondra au pied de son lit, crispant ses mains contre le sol. Il resta ainsi un long moment, tentant de retrouver assez de force pour bouger encore. Incapable de retrouver une vision correcte, il s'obligea à fermer les yeux, prenant une lente inspiration, frissonnant. Finalement, il se releva et se glissa entre les draps froids, ramenant les couvertures sur son corps d'un effleurement de sa pensée.

C'était dans des moments comme ça que la magie sans baguette était une bénédiction…

Quelques bribes de sa dispute avec Ron lui revinrent en mémoire et il ferma les yeux, cherchant à fuir les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Il ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite mais maintenant que le silence l'entourait, les mots se matérialisaient avec précision dans sa tête, formant des phrases assassines, prenant corps et sens.

La rage qu'avaient provoquée les accusations de Ron lorsqu'il les lui avait proférées ainsi que le souvenir de toute cette scène achevèrent de l'épuiser.

Il finit par s'endormir, tentant de fuir la douleur de la migraine dans son sommeil.

&&RWBZ&&

Huit jours passèrent pendant lesquels Ron chercha à oublier Blaise, se plongeant à corps perdu dans son travail, augmentant l'intensité de ses entraînements, voulant se vider la tête.

Malgré lui, il devait reconnaître qu'il était blessé que Blaise ne tente pas de le contacter après leur rupture. Parce que Ron n'avait pas voulu rompre, ce n'était pas dans ce but qu'il avait voulu s'expliquer avec Blaise… Mais le retour à la réalité avait été brutal et ses espérances s'étaient échouées sur l'autel de la naïveté.

Malgré tout, le silence de Blaise le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et il avait espéré… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette indifférence totale. Il avait espéré une réaction différente, une infime preuve qu'il avait un peu compté à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il se prenait à divaguer, il aurait voulu qu'il lui coure après, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait ou qu'il tente de faire passer sa colère… Il aurait voulu des excuses, des explications toutes logiques, et ils se seraient réconciliés…

Mais Blaise n'avait rien fait, il n'avait fait qu'acquiescer pendant leur dispute, confirmant ce que Ron avait découvert, se moquant même de lui et de sa détresse.

Il avait cru qu'il tenait à lui et qu'ils avaient un lien qui les reliait, une certaine complicité mais visiblement, c'était son imagination. Tous ces mensonges avaient bâti une bulle d'illusions pour Ron. Et les illusions ne devenaient pas réalité.

Alors Ron avait augmenté la cadence de ses entraînements, souhaitant chasser ses réflexions sur Blaise.

L'absence du brun lui pesait plus qu'il n'avait pu s'imaginer. Ses sourires éclatants lui manquaient, ses railleries, ses plaisanteries, ses bras qui le serraient forts en le berçant, ses mains qui se tendaient vers lui, ses yeux qui brillaient…

Cela faisait deux mois que leur liaison durait, deux mois qu'il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à sa présence magnétique. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté sérieusement, Blaise détournant trop rapidement la conversation, ramenant le désir entre eux. Les moments silencieux entre le couple n'avaient d'ailleurs probablement que la valeur que leur accordait Ron.

Et Blaise avait un charisme et une présence qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut à présent.

Mais Ron s'y ferait.

Leur relation n'avait été qu'une suite sans fin de mensonges et de jeux sans sentiments. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner et de se bercer d'illusions. Il était déçu de s'être rendu compte de la vraie personnalité de Blaise.

Mais il ne l'était pas d'avoir découvert la vérité. Il préférait cette lumière crue et sans concession aux zones d'ombre qui voilaient les intentions du brun. Maintenant que la lumière était faite, il n'avait aucun regret. Juste celui que Blaise soit un tel abruti.

Le jeune homme tentait désormais d'oublier cette aventure, essayant de se changer les idées sans y parvenir réellement.

Le visage de son amant flottait encore devant lui lorsque Ron entra chez un apothicaire, cherchant un anti-inflammatoire pour son épaule douloureuse depuis son dernier entraînement de quidditch. Le médicomage lui avait confirmé que ce n'était pas grave mais qu'une crème apaisante serait plus efficace qu'une potion pour le soulager. Alors qu'il faisait le tour des rayonnages à la recherche de ce qu'il cherchait, il croisa Neville, l'air absorbé dans une liste qu'il tenait à la main.

Les jeunes gens se saluèrent, échangeant des sourires. Ron n'avait pas vu le brun depuis le mariage de son frère où il était assis à leur table.

-Comment va Blaise ? demanda très vite Neville.

C'était la question que redoutait un peu Ron et qui ne manqua pas d'arriver dans leur conversation. La question adressée aux couples, la question qu'on voulait éviter après une rupture.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Neville enchaînait.

-Tu viens lui acheter ses derniers remèdes ? Il est passé à mon cabinet il y a deux jours, il était complètement mort, le pauvre ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Pardon ? demanda Ron, tentant de comprendre ce que lui disait son ami. Je… n'ai pas vu Blaise depuis mercredi dernier. Il est malade ?

-Tu veux rire ? interrogea Neville, incrédule. Vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis ? Tu n'as pas cherché à le contacter tout ce temps ?

Il sembla mesurer que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées comme des critiques et il fit un geste vague de la main comme pour les effacer.

-Je veux dire, il est arrivé complètement fiévreux dans mon cabinet, il avait bien quarante au compteur et tenait à peine debout, je me demande toujours comment il est arrivé jusqu'à mes bureaux… Je pensais qu'il t'appellerait pour que tu…

-Il ne l'a pas fait, se justifia brièvement Ron.

-Je vois… Il a une méningite, expliqua Neville. Qu'il a laissée traîner et qui est devenue sévère. J'ai failli le faire admettre à Sainte Mangouste de force vu la raideur de sa nuque et… En fait, je l'ai assommé de potions, il doit être complètement drogué à l'heure qu'il est…

-Mais il va guérir, l'interrompit le roux, inquiet.

-Bien sûr, le rassura le brun avec un sourire. J'espère bien ! C'est qu'il est sacrément désagréable, Blaise, lorsqu'il est malade ! Je suis quasiment certain qu'il n'écoutait pas la moitié de ce que je lui disais mais il ne ratait pourtant pas une occasion pour lancer une réplique acerbe ! J'ai failli me vexer !

-Désolé, s'excusa Ron malgré lui.

-Oh, j'ai vu pire. Et puis, c'est compréhensible, il tremblait toutes les deux secondes, je sentais bien que la lumière du jour était en train d'accentuer sa migraine… Je lui ai interdit de transplaner pour rentrer chez lui et il l'a fait sous mon nez pour me provoquer…

-L'imbécile, grogna Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Neville esquissa un sourire indulgent, haussant les épaules.

-Mais toi, tu viens ici pour quoi alors ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oh, mon épaule, j'ai une petite douleur à faire passer, répondit simplement Ron en lui montrant la crème qu'il allait acheter.

-Ce n'est pas grave ?

-Non, non, le rassura aussitôt le jeune homme, secouant la tête.

- Vous formez un beau couple d'éclopés avec Blaise, quoi ! plaisanta Neville. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part et si tu vois qu'il insiste pour travailler, assomme-le, il a besoin de repos même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Il t'écoutera sans doute, toi.

-Ca m'étonnerait, fut la réponse franche du roux. Bon, j'y vais, s'excusa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la caisse. À plus tard !

Neville lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et replongea dans sa petite liste, fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration.

En sortant de la boutique, Ron se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir été capable d'expliquer à Neville que sa liaison avec Blaise était finie. Il se maudit pour son envie de transplaner immédiatement chez le brun pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il se soignait correctement.

Il fallait qu'il arrête ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se sorte Blaise de la tête.

&&RWBZ&&

Bien sûr, le croiser le lendemain soir au vernissage d'une exposition n'aida pas vraiment Ron à le faire.

À peine leurs yeux se furent-ils rencontrés que Blaise tourna les talons, s'éloignant dans la direction opposée à sa position. Un peu vexé par sa réaction, c'était à lui de l'ignorer et pas le contraire vu les événements récents, le roux pinça les lèvres, contrarié. Se souvenant de la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dite « tu m'oublies maintenant et j'essayerai de pas te foutre mon poing dans la gueule la prochaine fois que je verrai ta face ! », Ron esquissa un sourire amer.

C'est ça, disparais, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents.

Il pensa à quitter les lieux immédiatement mais il resta par fierté, parce qu'il ne voulait pas concéder un pouce de terrain à Blaise. C'était lui qui avait été trompé dans l'affaire, ce n'était pas à lui de baisser la tête.

-Il y a du monde, sourit Ginny en lui tendant une coupe de champagne, revenant du buffet.

-De ce que j'entends autour de moi, les gens semblent apprécier ce qu'ils voient… remarqua Ron. Au fait, merci.

L'interrogation muette dans les yeux de Ginny le fit sourire tendrement.

-De m'avoir obligé à mettre un costume. Si j'étais venu en tee-shirt et en jean, j'aurais joyeusement détonné dans le décor.

-Tu reconnais donc les conseils avisés de ta petite sœur…

-Tout à fait. Quelle excellente idée tu as eu de venir ici. Je me sens tout à fait à ma place, ironisa Ron. Il n'y a qu'une société embourgeoisée qui se gargarise de se pavaner à la dernière exposition à la mode…

-C'est pour ta culture ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ces toiles, quémanda Ginny en s'accrochant à son bras.

-Elles sont très belles, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton peu convaincu.

Le rire éclatant de sa sœur déclencha le sien et il lui adressa un regard coupable.

-Je t'ai traîné ici parce que personne ne voulait m'y accompagner, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un ancien de ma promo qui est le peintre. Mais ce n'est pas un ami, ne le ménage pas pour moi !

-C'est éblouissant de médiocrité, concéda Ron en haussant les épaules.

-À ce point ? rit la jeune femme.

-Je trouve ça laid. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu représenter ? s'enquit le roux.

-Le vent. Il essaie de peindre les mouvements du vent.

-Et il n'a jamais chanté « Vive le vent » quand il était petit ? Sérieusement, ces croûtes sont déprimantes, trop de noir tue le noir, un tableau comme ça dans mon salon et je me pends !

-Tu regrettes d'être venu…

-Pas du tout, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ma petite sœur adorée. Un prétexte est toujours bon à prendre. Même cette exposition.

-Tu es adorable. Je ne te présente pas le peintre, alors ?

-Il vaut mieux pas, rit Ron en secouant la tête. Tu connais mon penchant pour l'honnêteté. Je risquerais de le vexer.

-Par contre, il vient de me faire un signe de la tête et je crois que je vais aller le rejoindre…

-Je croyais que ce n'était pas vraiment ton ami ?

-Non mais l'homme à ses côtés est tout à fait mon genre et il serait malpoli de ma part de ne pas aller saluer ce vieux camarade…

-Et par la même occasion, te présenter à son ami, compléta le roux, blasé. J'ai compris. Tu laisses tomber ton frère pour les beaux yeux d'un inconnu…

-Juste le temps de prendre son numéro Ronny, je reviens vite, lui sourit sa sœur avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche élégante.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le buffet, prenant un petit four. Il s'engagea dans un petit couloir sombre et s'empressa de recracher le canapé dans le premier pot de fleur qu'il trouva, cherchant à fuir le goût atroce qui s'était installé sur sa langue. Infect.

Son regard voyagea à travers la salle d'exposition et il se fondit un peu plus dans l'obscurité, de crainte qu'une personne vienne l'aborder pour lui parler des toiles exposées.

Ron fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Blaise qui s'adossait à un mur un peu en retrait, fermant les yeux. Celui-ci sortit de sa poche une petite fiole qu'il examina deux secondes avant de l'avaler entièrement. Il porta aussitôt la main à sa bouche, grimaçant et plissant le nez.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la scène, devinant que la fiole était une potion guérisseuse. Elles avaient toutes un goût atroce, peu importait le parfum à laquelle on les choisissait. Blaise s'essuya les lèvres du bout des doigts, grimaçant toujours. Il passa ensuite une main fatiguée sur son front, s'attardant en son centre avant d'être pris dans une quinte de toux.

Toujours malade, constata Ron en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à ce vernissage plutôt que d'être chez lui à se reposer comme le lui avait conseillé Neville.

Il regarda Blaise fixer le sol d'un air concentré un moment avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le centre de l'animation. Ron continua son petit tour d'horizon et sourit en voyant sa sœur le chercher à travers la foule. Il s'empressa de sortir de son refuge pour la rejoindre, évitant soigneusement de croiser son ancien amant.

-Alors ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en arrivant par derrière.

Elle eut un sursaut mais se reprit très vite, se retournant vers lui.

-Alors tu aurais eu plus de chance que moi si tu avais voulu son numéro, soupira-t-elle. Je te hais ! fit-elle en lui donnant un gentil coup de poing dans le bras.

-C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu avec toi, je t'aurais volé toutes tes chances, plaisanta Ron. Il sort avec ton ami ?

-Non. Il s'intéresse beaucoup à mon grand frère, tu sais, le capitaine de quidditch d'une équipe totalement inconnue…

-Mais de qui peux-tu bien parler ? joua le roux.

-En fait, il t'a reconnu quand on parlait ensemble tout à l'heure… Je n'ai obtenu son numéro qu'en promettant que je te le ferais parvenir… ajouta-t-elle en glissant dans sa poche de veste un bout de papier.

-D'accord… accepta Ron, décontenancé par la tournure des événements.

-Dis-moi, c'est bien Padma Patil là-bas ? s'étonna soudainement Ginny. Que fait-elle ici ? Toute seule ?

Elle saisit un plateau de petits-fours posé sur une table non loin de là et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui observait la pièce, le visage fermé, adossée à un mur.

-Padma, que fais-tu ici ? Pour une surprise ! engagea sa sœur en picorant un petit-four.

-Tu connais toi aussi l'artiste ? interrogea Ron en la saluant à son tour.

-Pas du tout, répondit Padma en leur adressant un bref regard avant de retourner à la contemplation de la salle d'exposition. Je travaille.

-Tu travailles ? répéta Ginny, haussant les sourcils.

-Je crois que je vais changer de job et opter pour le tien, ça a l'air plus reposant, la taquina Ron en s'appuyant à son tour contre le mur.

Il jeta un œil suspicieux aux petits-fours tentateurs devant lui mais décida de faire l'impasse, choisissant la sûreté. Padma l'imita, laissant Ginny savourer les canapés.

-Pourtant ça ne l'est pas, crois-moi, répondit Padma placidement. Tu connais Blaise Zabini ? interrogea-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Oui, répondit prudemment Ron, suivant son regard.

Peu importait où il se trouvait et avec qui il parlait, il fallait toujours qu'on en revienne à lui…

La jeune femme fixait le jeune homme qui semblait au centre d'une conversation animée, non loin de là.

Ron haussa un sourcil en voyant Blaise rire et plaisanter comme si de rien n'était. Il semblait être en pleine forme, donnant le change à la perfection. Quelquefois il toussait discrètement dans son poing, sans se départir pour autant de son sourire après.

Très bon menteur, se rappela Ron avant de se détourner de la scène, blasé.

Mais il ne pouvait empêcher un pli soucieux de prendre place sur son visage, sachant pertinemment que Blaise était plus malade qu'il ne le montrait à ceux qui l'entouraient. Et ça le mettait en rage contre lui-même de s'inquiéter pour un tel bâtard.

-C'est mon patron, poursuivit Padma tranquillement.

* * *

&&RWBZ&&

À suivre, Chapitre 10 : Rancune, rancœur, rancard.

Et voilà… À ceux/ celles qui cherchent la brutalité dans le chapitre, elle réside dans la violence des mots et de la rupture… Non, ils ne vont pas en venir à se taper dessus comme des enfants ni même à imiter un combat de gladiateur parce que… hé, ce sont des humains civilisés ! Et je préfère éviter toute violence physique entre eux, sans doute parce que ce serait atteindre un point de non-retour… Et puis aucun acte ne justifie une violence physique, aussi cruel soit-il !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à la fois prochaine !


	10. Rancune, rancoeur, rencard

Vous auriez pu avoir ce chapitre dès mardi soir si FFnet n'avait pas fait des siennes... Il voulait pas que je publie la suite! -_-

Petite note sur le chapitre : Où la crevartitude s'affiche toutes dents dehors.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Gaëlle** : Tu as parfaitement raison, les mots suffisent à créer de la violence et ce que Ron subit est assez fort, il se mange un mur assez énorme dans le chapitre précédent c'est vrai… C'est vrai que devant le flegme de Blaise, il aurait pu vouloir le taper pour se défouler et il en a envie mais il se retient… Le comportement de Blaise est assez étrange mais il devrait être un peu expliqué dans ce chapitre… (un peu, ou pas du tout en fait) lol En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, je m'applique à ce que les personnages ne soient pas idéalisés ni trop lisses et du coup, ça me fait plaisir quand on le note ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Jessica :** Je suis contente de voir que tu attends toujours avec impatience la suite de cette histoire, je me dis des fois qu'à force d'attendre ou à la longue, les lecteurs vont se lasser et je suis vraiment contente quand je lis des reviews comme la tienne ! Pour les réflexions de Ron, c'est vrai que faire le point sur sa relation ne met pas en valeur les agissements de Blaise… Pas du tout même. Pour Blaise et sa maladie : honnêtement ? C'est de la stupidité à ce stade. Il aurait dû aller chez le médecin tout de suite et… Et pour la confrontation, effectivement, son état a joué dans les réponses qu'il a faites à Ron mais pas seulement… Faut pas exagérer, ça ne justifie pas tout. Eh non, en fait, je crains même que s'il n'avait pas été malade, la confrontation aurait été pire… lol Mais l'auteure aime limiter la casse ! En tout cas voilà quelques éléments d'explication et… Bonne lecture à toi^^

**Rikokoo :** Merci pour tes compliments ! Oui Ron aime toujours Blaise ! Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ce qui s'est passé, il ne peut décemment pas rester avec lui… Quelquefois, il faut savoir arrêter là les frais avant de souffrir plus… Pour l'irruption de Padma dans la fic, pour être honnête… Moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à son irruption dans l'histoire mais en fait, ça m'arrange ! lol Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Wonderwall :** Pour voir l'évolution de la situation, je te laisse le soin de lire la suite… Est-ce que Padma a un rôle important ? Pas vraiment, mais elle va peut-être éclairer certaines choses… ou pas. lol Pour Ron et le numéro de téléphone, j'ai envie de te dire que c'est lui qui décide maintenant, il est maître de ses choix… À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Je suis contente que tu te poses des questions et j'espère que tu trouveras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre… Il décrit l'après-rupture… Bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review et tes commentaires !

**Elliot :** Merci à toi pour ta review et pour tes encouragements ! Merci aussi pour les compliments, je suis contente de voir que les lecteurs trouvent cette histoire cohérente et tout^^ ! Merci encore^^ !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Rancune, rancœur, rencard

_-Tu connais Blaise Zabini ? interrogea Padma en croisant les bras._

_-Oui, répondit prudemment Ron, suivant son regard. (…)_

_-C'est mon patron, poursuivit Padma tranquillement. _

-Pardon ? s'étonna Ron, sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

-Je suis son garde du corps et actuellement, je surveille un peu les alentours…

-Tu es garde du corps ? interrogea Ginny, surprise. Tu ne voulais pas intégrer la brigade de police magique à Poudlard ? se rappela-t-elle.

-J'avais seize ans, répondit placidement la jeune femme. J'ai suivi la formation mais… Ce n'était pas assez bien payé.

-Avec cette réflexion, tu aurais pu devenir tueuse à gages, plaisanta Ron.

-Plus risqué et moins bien payé. Du moins au début, répondit Padma d'un air grave.

Ginny et Ron croisèrent leur regard, se demandant clairement s'ils parlaient bien à Padma Patil, la jeune fille de Serdaigle qu'ils avaient connue. Ils frissonnèrent de concert.

Celle-ci finit par laisser échapper un petit rire.

-Je plaisante ! sourit-elle. Je préfère quand même rester dans la légalité… Et puis, je peux voir ma famille, je cotise et j'ai droit à une retraite vous savez ?

-Pourquoi Blaise a-t-il besoin d'un garde du corps ? demanda Ginny en prenant un nouveau canapé.

-Pose-lui la question directement et il te répondra qu'il se le demande aussi, répondit franchement la jeune femme, haussant les épaules. Mais il reçoit beaucoup de lettres de menaces dues à son activité professionnelle. Il s'est fait quelques ennemis dans le milieu.

-Et donc il t'a engagée, conclut Ginny.

-Pas vraiment, sourit Padma. Je lui suis imposée par son assurance. Il est ravi de ma présence et ne perd pas une occasion de me faire faux bond, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton fataliste. C'est un enfer, conclut la jeune femme.

-Mais tu es là ce soir, objecta la rousse.

-Je le suis toujours. C'est mon contrat.

-Vraiment ? souffla Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue lorsqu'il sortait avec Blaise… Et elle ne semblait pas être au courant de leur récente liaison.

-Sur le papier en tout cas. Il aime beaucoup jouer avec mes nerfs et disparaître, grinça Padma. Une fois il a disparu un week-end entier sans me prévenir et il est revenu le lundi matin comme une fleur, l'air de rien. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer moi-même.

Ron sentit ses joues rougir et baissa la tête. Il avait bien une petite idée de l'endroit où était allé Blaise ce week-end-là…

-Le pire c'est qu'il me dit qu'il est absent pour raisons personnelles comme si c'était une bonne justification poursuivit Padma sans remarquer son trouble. Je suis censée le surveiller tout le temps et pas seulement quand il travaille mais il n'accepte pas bien le concept…

-Mais il n'est pas en train de travailler, là. Tu dois être soulagée qu'il ne t'ait pas encore semée, intervint Ginny alors que Ron fixait d'un air absorbé ses chaussures.

-Pas du tout. Les relations publiques qu'il entretient font partie intégrante de sa vie professionnelle. C'est souvent dans ce genre d'endroits qu'il noue contact avec ses futurs associés… Tu ne veux pas savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai dû assister à des vernissages ou des inaugurations pour le protéger…

-Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter…

-C'est en soirée et pas toujours à Londres. Subir le décalage horaire peut être épuisant. Heureusement que mon mari est compréhensif. Mais vous ? Vous êtes ici parce que vous connaissez l'exposant ?

Elle parlait tout en gardant un œil sur la salle, surveillant les allées et venues des visiteurs.

-C'est un vieil ami à Ginny, expliqua Ron en hochant la tête, ravi de pouvoir changer de sujet.

-Hé ! protesta la jeune femme en lui donnant un coup de coude. C'est une… vieille connaissance, rectifia-t-elle. Je viens un peu par obligation et pour sortir mon frère et le cultiver un peu…

-Ca doit te changer du quidditch, c'est sûr, le taquina Padma. Heureusement que ce n'est pas un bal, je crois me souvenir que tu n'appréciais pas vraiment la danse…

-Ouais, on peut dire ça, répondit Ron, embarrassé au souvenir de la manière dont il avait traitée la jeune fille à Poudlard. Alors comme ça, tu es mariée ? changea-t-il de sujet.

-Et mère d'un petit ange de deux ans, Abhra, sourit Padma sincèrement.

-Et ta sœur ? Que fait-elle ? enchaîna le jeune homme, se rappelant vaguement du visage souriant de son ancienne camarade de griffondor.

-Elle vit en Espagne, elle est hôtesse d'accueil pour une grande chaîne d'hôtel… Ah, s'interrompit-elle soudain en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Suivant son regard, Ron vit Blaise qui se dirigeait vers eux de sa démarche assurée et féline. Il craignit un moment qu'il ne vienne pour rappeler à l'ordre Padma mais le sourire aimable qu'il adressa à la jeune femme en les approchant le rassura.

-Je m'en vais, annonça-t-il d'emblée à Padma.

Il leur adressa un bref signe de tête en guise de salut, semblant hésiter entre les ignorer totalement ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Ron pensa que si Ginny n'avait pas été là, il aurait opté pour la première solution mais la présence de sa sœur l'obligeait à un minimum de courtoisie.

Ron l'observa à la dérobée. C'était assez étrange de se tenir si près de lui sans que leurs corps se frôlent ou sans même échanger une parole. C'était comme s'ils étaient à nouveau des étrangers…

-Je rentre directement chez moi donc on se dit à demain au siège ? proposa Blaise à sa garde du corps.

-Parfait, approuva Padma en hochant la tête.

-Blaise, tu prendras bien un canapé pour la route ? suggéra Ginny en lui tendant le plateau, tout sourire.

Ron devina la gêne de son ex plus qu'elle n'apparut sur son visage, masquée par un air malicieux. Il aurait probablement préféré pouvoir s'en aller sans avoir à leur adresser la parole. Ron jeta un regard en coin à sa sœur qui devait se délecter de la situation qu'elle avait provoqué.

-Merci Ginevra, c'est gentil mais je connais le traiteur et ce n'est pas un cadeau que tu me fais en m'en proposant, répondit le brun avec une grimace. Je parie qu'ils sont infects.

-Qui a dit que je voulais te faire un cadeau ? demanda sa sœur en haussant un sourcil.

Ron retint un soupir, pinçant les lèvres. Il aurait dû se douter que Ginny ne laisserait pas passer une occasion de montrer à Blaise son ressentiment à son égard pour la manière dont s'était finie leur relation.

-Hé, ça veut dire que tu voulais m'empoisonner en m'en proposant tout à l'heure ! protesta Padma, visiblement inconsciente de la tension qui venait de s'instaurer dans le petit groupe qu'ils formaient.

-Pas du tout, je t'assure que je les trouve très bons ! répliqua vivement la jeune femme.

-Non mais la réaction de Blaise confirme ce que j'avais déjà observé avec ton frère ! Il en a quand même recraché un dans un pot de fleur tout à l'heure… répondit la garde du corps.

-Ah, je pensais qu'on ne m'aurait pas vu, rougit Ron en passant une main sur son front, cachant ses yeux.

-Tu oublies que je suis ici pour surveiller la salle… sourit Padma, amusée de sa gêne.

-Très élégant, commenta Blaise, caustique. Sur ce je… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, fronçant les sourcils. Un instant, s'excusa-t-il en reculant de deux pas, sortant de sa poche son carnet enchanté.

Il le porta à son oreille, prenant un appel. Ron entendit quelques bribes de sa conversation, visiblement en chinois ou dans une langue asiatique qu'il ne connaissait pas plus.

-Tu as recraché un canapé dans un pot de fleur ? fit mine de s'indigner Ginny, se moquant de lui. Mais tu es insortable !

-Je suis quasiment certain qu'il n'y a que Padma qui m'a vu, c'était dans un coin sombre, remarqua Ron d'un ton assuré.

-Encore heureux ! plaisanta Ginny. Dans le genre cassage de mythe, tu te poses là Ronny ! Heureusement que Scott ne t'a pas vu !

-Scott ? répétèrent en même temps Ron et Padma.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, prenant l'air désespéré.

-Scott, Ron. L'Adonis qui sera ta future conquête, tu te rappelles ? répliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt le papier qui dépassait de sa poche de veste.

-Très drôle, fit le roux, haussant les épaules. Elle est vexée parce qu'il lui plaisait mais qu'il préfère les hommes, expliqua-t-il rapidement à Padma, faisant mine de chuchoter d'un air conspirateur.

-En attendant tu as accepté son numéro, minauda Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil évocateur à sa veste.

-Vous êtes impayables tous les deux, rit Padma en secouant la tête.

Elle s'interrompit soudain, fronçant les sourcils.

-Toi, mon vieux, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Blaise ! appela-t-elle comme le jeune homme lui adressait un signe d'au revoir, sur le point de quitter la soirée.

Il se figea dans un soupir et rejoignit le groupe en trois pas.

-Je suppose que vous alliez rentrer directement chez vous, comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle innocemment.

Ron fronça les sourcils devant le vouvoiement. Ils avaient été à Poudlard ensemble et étaient de la même promotion… Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était logique. Il doutait que ces deux-là aient échangé plus qu'un regard indifférent à Poudlard et le seul lien qui les unissait aujourd'hui était un rapport professionnel. Et Blaise était à la tête d'une multinationale, c'était évident que ses salariés le vouvoyaient et qu'il gardait une certaine distance vis-à-vis d'eux…

-J'en avais l'intention…

-… avant le coup de fil, compléta Padma d'un air blasé. Mais après ? insista-t-elle.

-Je dois faire un petit détour par Taipei, j'ai un associé à voir…

-Et voilà ! Et vous ne m'auriez pas prévenue ! pesta Padma en croisant les bras. C'est quand même incroyable ça ! prit-elle à témoin Ron et Ginny.

-Je voulais vous éviter un prolongement de soirée éprouvant, se justifia le brun en haussant les épaules.

-Commencez par vous les épargner à vous-même, vous avez encore de la fièvre et un voyage à Taipei ne fera que vous fatiguer davantage.

-Vous êtes ma garde du corps et non ma garde-malade, répliqua Blaise d'un ton ennuyé.

Le ton avait été plus froid, rappelant la distance entre eux.

-Tu as de la fièvre ? s'étonna sincèrement Ginny. Je ne l'aurais pas deviné, tu sembles aller plutôt bien…

-Blaise est un excellent menteur, ironisa Ron sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! sembla se souvenir sa sœur en prenant l'air concerné.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous parlez d'excellence, il n'y a pas de bons menteurs, il n'y a que des gens crédules et prêts à croire n'importe quoi, répliqua froidement le brun.

Il soutint le regard furieux de Ron avant de se tourner vers Padma.

-Je dois y aller. Vous m'accompagnez ou je vous laisse en compagnie de ces toiles affreuses qu'un futur pendu ne renierait pas ?

-Je vous accompagne bien sûr, répondit lentement la jeune femme en leur jetant un regard curieux. Je suis payée pour ça, je vous signale.

-Comment l'oublier, soupira Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vous promets qu'on ne restera pas longtemps, assura-t-il alors qu'il tournait déjà les talons pour sortir.

Padma le laissa la devancer de quelques pas, se tournant vers eux.

-Vous ne vous entendez pas en fait ? leur demanda-t-elle.

-Tu sais ce que c'est, l'ancienne rivalité griffondor-serpentard qui s'accroche, répondit aussitôt Ginny avec un sourire innocent.

-Je vois ça… rit la jeune femme. Je dois y aller, j'espère qu'on se reverra pour parler plus longuement. À bientôt !

Et Padma s'élança à la suite de Blaise, fendant la foule.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de ne pas l'avoir tué sur place, marmonna Ron entre ses dents.

-Il ne manque pas de culot, c'est certain, approuva Ginny pensivement.

Un sourire malicieux vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

-Mais visiblement, vous avez les mêmes goûts… ajouta-t-elle, l'air de rien.

-Pardon ?

-Les canapés, les toiles déprimantes… Il pense comme toi, c'en est presque amusant, conclut-elle en croquant dans un nouveau petit four.

-Il a bien fallu qu'on s'entende à un moment donné sur quelque chose, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

-Pardon, déclara brusquement sa sœur.

-Pour quoi ? s'étonna Ron.

-Je ne savais pas que Blaise serait là ce soir. Je sais que tu n'avais pas envie de le revoir…

-Hum, pas vraiment non. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dû le supporter toute la soirée. Je m'en fous un peu à vrai dire, mentit-il.

-Si ça peut te consoler, je peux te dire qu'il a regardé au moins cinq fois le papier qui dépassait de ta veste, fit la rousse en s'accrochant à son bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Pardon ?

-Il est jaloux ! affirma Ginny, souriant largement. Tant mieux ! Ca lui fait les pieds !

Ron ne répondit rien. Les états d'âme de Blaise ne le concernaient plus.

-Tu vas l'appeler ? demanda sa sœur.

-Qui ?

Ginny poussa un soupir, lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

-Scott, idiot. Tu comptes l'appeler ?

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit Ron d'un air absent en sortant le morceau de papier de sa poche.

C'était sûrement le meilleur moyen d'oublier Blaise. L'encre avait bavé, rendant impossible le déchiffrage du numéro de téléphone et il froissa le papier avant que sa sœur le remarque.

-Peut-être, revint-il sur ses paroles.

-Et voilà, se plaignit Ginny. Je me casse la tête à t'obtenir des rencards avec les plus beaux mecs du coin et tu les dédaignes !

-C'est pour mieux me consacrer à toi ! sourit Ron en haussant malicieusement les sourcils.

Et il préféra soigneusement ignorer la voix dans sa tête qui reliait la magie intuitive de Blaise à cette encre qui avait coulé dans sa poche mystérieusement sans pour autant tacher sa chemise blanche ni sa veste.

L'envie soudaine d'aller demander directement son numéro à ce Scott le prit mais il se retint, serrant les dents. Il savait qu'il ne l'appellerait pas de toute façon. S'il faisait ça, c'était uniquement en réaction à ce qu'avait fait Blaise et…

Il valait mieux que ça.

&&RWBZ&&

-Tu as déjà repris le travail ? s'étonna Draco.

-Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de dossiers qui s'accumulent sur mon bureau.

-Blaise, tu devrais y aller doucement…

-J'ai passé une semaine entière chez moi, il est temps que je reprenne le rythme…

-Tu n'es même pas guéri. Tu es pâle et tu tousses encore. Et ne me dis pas que le frisson que tu viens d'avoir est dû à mon incroyable sex appeal parce que je ne te croirai pas.

-J'ai encore un peu de fièvre, admit le brun. Je ne prends pas tous mes cachets, ils sont trop forts et me font dormir… se justifia-t-il.

-Ca ne te ferait pas de mal, pourtant… J'espère que Weasley prend bien soin de toi au moins…

-Il a rompu, déclara Blaise d'un ton neutre.

-Non ? s'étonna Draco. Et ça va, toi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Tu sondes mon attachement à notre couple ?

-Il a découvert que tu lui mentais ?

-Je pensais être plus discret… répondit vaguement le brun.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, blasé par la réponse.

-Alors, quel effet ça fait, Blaise ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Quoi ?

-De perdre à ton jeu favori ?

-Ce n'est pas très agréable, admit Blaise après un silence. Je n'ai pas vraiment perdu d'ailleurs. J'ai en quelque sorte trop bien joué, réfléchit-il comme pour lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien, éluda le brun d'un geste vague de la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

-La même chose que chaque nuit, Minus. Tenter de conquérir le monde.

-Si c'est encore une de tes références moldues… siffla Draco, méprisant.

Blaise sourit, hochant la tête.

-Je vais continuer ce que je fais le mieux. Diriger la Marten et aller de l'avant.

-Tu ne vas pas essayer de rattraper le coup avec Weasley ?

-Honnêtement ? Je pourrais lui offrir le monde sur un plateau d'argent, il serait toujours furieux après moi.

-Et il aurait bien raison.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le faire de toute façon, répondit franchement Blaise.

-Lui offrir le monde sur un plateau d'argent ? Merci, ça me rassure, le taquina le blond.

-Rattraper le coup avec lui, corrigea le jeune homme. Il m'a énervé.

-Ta fierté a été ébranlée par le fait qu'il ait découvert tes mensonges ? ironisa Draco.

-En quelque sorte. Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil aujourd'hui, remarqua le brun.

-Je t'avais prévenu que ça finirait mal.

-Tu avais peur que Harry t'en veuille pour mes actions, ça n'est pas la même chose, rectifia Blaise.

-Je parlais aussi pour toi, tu sais ? Weasley, c'est pas le genre à pardonner les crasses qu'on lui a faites.

-Et tu parles en connaissance de cause, bien sûr ? releva le brun, moqueur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas écraser ma fierté à ses pieds de sitôt, conclut-il tranquillement.

-Je parie qu'il s'est dit exactement la même chose, soupira Draco en haussant les épaules.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron poussa un juron en reconnaissant le dos de Blaise, présent lui aussi à cette soirée. Le sort semblait contre lui ces jours-ci. Peu importait les endroits où il allait, il finissait toujours par croiser Blaise à un moment ou à un autre.

C'était un vrai cercle vicieux. Il voulait sortir pour oublier Blaise et s'appliquait à changer d'air chaque soirée où il pouvait s'échapper. Mais à chaque fois, il croisait le brun. D'abord à ce vernissage avec Ginny et maintenant à cette soirée où l'avait invité Dean…

Mais ce soir-là pourtant, il eut en quelque sorte de la chance. Il n'eut pas à parler à son ex, ni à se confronter à ses yeux sombres. Blaise ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence. Ron put deviner le sourire qu'il adressait à son interlocuteur, le langage de ses mains tandis qu'il parlait à cet autre homme dont le roux ne voyait pas le visage.

Mais cette vision disparut brusquement lorsque Blaise transplana sans que Ron ne s'y attende. Il put alors dévisager la personne avec qui il s'entretenait et sa gorge se noua en reconnaissant Geoffrey Melville. Celui-ci intercepta son regard et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de transplaner à son tour, suivant Blaise.

Malgré toutes les bonnes résolutions de Ron, cet instant suffit à lui gâcher la soirée.

&&RWBZ&&

-Vous savez quel est votre problème les gars ? demanda Blaise sereinement.

Milicent haussa un sourcil, tirant une nouvelle fois sur son cigare. Son sourire s'élargit lentement alors que Blaise continuait de parler.

-Vous pensez trop que la vie privée affecte le jeu. C'est une erreur, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh pitié. Vous m'avez fait le même coup avec Geoffrey. Vous avez tous baissé la garde par égard pour je ne sais quel deuil de couple à respecter. Et vous l'avez eu jusqu'à l'os.

-Tu insinues peut-être que tu vas gagner cette partie ? s'enquit Théodore.

-Je vous convie à ma victoire. Quinte flush royale, annonça-t-il en abaissant ses cartes. Je passe premier au score et je rafle la mise. Mes amis, je suis touché par votre sollicitude et votre grandeur d'âme.

Draco jeta ses cartes devant lui, soupirant bruyamment.

-Qui a dit qu'il serait déprimé ce soir ? grinça Vincent en jetant à son tour ses cartes.

-Tu as bien rompu avec Weasley, non ? s'assura Milicent, fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Pour être tout à fait exact, il a rompu avec moi, rectifia Blaise. Pansy, je crois que tu me dois quelques gallions, ajouta-t-il en prenant l'air triste, regardant les chiffres qui s'inscrivaient à l'encre enchantée sur le parchemin posé au centre de la table.

-Quelques gallions ? marmonna-t-elle en voyant les zéros s'aligner les uns derrière les autres. Une fortune, oui.

-Les bons comptes font les bons amis, sourit Blaise en haussant un sourcil évocateur.

-Pour quelqu'un qui sort d'un congé maladie et qui vient de se faire larguer, tu tiens la forme, insinua Milicent en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

-S'il ne l'avait pas fait c'est moi qui l'aurais quitté, affirma le brun en haussant les épaules.

Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et tira une longue bouffée, fermant les yeux de contentement.

-Tu l'aurais quitté ? répéta Pansy, sceptique.

-Parfaitement, approuva Blaise.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, se moqua clairement Milicent.

-Dites les filles, c'est le ressentiment d'avoir perdu qui vous fait agir si mesquinement ou c'est juste votre nature ? fit mine de se questionner Blaise.

Il expira un nuage de fumée, grimaçant un sourire ironique.

-Je retire ma question, c'est votre nature, affirma-t-il avant qu'elles aient le temps de répliquer.

-Pas si indifférent que ça à ta récente rupture, hein ? demanda Milicent.

-Je ne suis pas indifférent, corrigea tranquillement Blaise. Je suis en colère. Déçu. Avec une petite majorité pour la colère.

-Et une chance de cocu pour le poker, compléta avec flegme Théodore.

-Il t'a trompé ? Il te quitte pour un autre ? demanda brusquement Pansy.

-Ce n'est pas de la chance, c'est du talent, signala obligeamment Blaise. Et non, il n'a personne d'autre.

-Hum, c'est pire dans un sens, constata Milicent.

-Pour le moment en tout cas, répondit vicieusement Théodore.

-Alors, c'est fini ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

-Pas de regret ? interrogea Gregory.

-Je devrais en avoir ? questionna Blaise, surpris.

-Si c'était le cas, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher parce qu'un gars pareil ne reste pas longtemps célibataire, répondit simplement Vincent.

-Ca me tue de l'admettre mais il n'a pas tort, ajouta Milicent. Weasley bénéficie d'un beau statut et n'est pas vilain… Rien que dans son équipe de quidditch, il doit avoir pas mal de prétendants…

-C'est ridicule, il ne sortirait jamais avec un membre de son équipe, ce serait… non-professionnel, rétorqua Blaise.

Pansy hocha la tête gravement comme pour approuver ses dires.

-Tu es encore accro, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh pitié, ça veut dire qu'on va assister à un magnifique replâtrage en direct ? grimaça Gregory.

-Pas sûr, la fissure est plutôt importante d'après ce que j'ai compris, lui confia peu discrètement Théodore.

-Mais je serai vexé s'il me remplaçait aussi vite, ajouta Blaise en s'étirant nonchalamment.

-Vexé ou jaloux ? demanda insidieusement Milicent.

Ses amis rirent de concert, faisant soupirer le brun.

-Il semble l'avoir déjà fait en fait, marmonna-t-il en repensant au numéro de téléphone entraperçu dans la veste du roux.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron émit un rire nerveux en constatant la présence de Blaise dans le bar. Décidément. C'était de l'acharnement à ce stade. Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un là-haut qui lui en voulait, c'était pas possible autrement.

Il répondit d'un mouvement de la main à ses collègues qui l'attendaient accoudés au comptoir.

-Capitaine ! Tu es venu au rendez-vous ! s'exclama Dino en le voyant arriver.

Ron lui rendit son sourire ironique, levant les yeux au plafond.

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi simplement Ron, plaisanta-t-il en les rejoignant.

Il accepta de bonne grâce la bière que les joueurs lui tendirent quand il s'assit à leurs côtés.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Dino en lui montrant les lieux d'un geste ample.

Le bar était éclairé de lumières tamisées, le décor était discret mais raffiné. Les tables étaient assez éloignées les unes des autres, garantissant une certaine intimité. Les canapés en cuir noir renforçaient le confort et la sobriété du lieu.

-J'avoue que c'est plutôt agréable, pas mal comme endroit… approuva Ron en hochant la tête.

-Ca fait des mois qu'on te dit de venir ! C'est génial ici, l'ambiance est feutrée et on peut parler tranquillement… C'est assez select pour filtrer les fans et tu es assuré de ne trouver aucun journaliste ! La planque idéale ! assura Marc.

-Je vois, je vois, sourit Ron en faisant distraitement tourner sa choppe devant lui, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Il pouvait voir Blaise du coin de l'œil converser avec un autre homme autour d'un verre, non loin d'eux. Visiblement, il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence ou faisait mine de l'ignorer.

-…ment-là, il avait qu'à récupérer le souaffle et l'envoyer au batteur ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de vouloir marquer lui-même ? demandait Aline.

-Un excès de confiance en lui ? suggéra David.

Devinant à la conversation qu'ils étaient de train de commenter le dernier match de quidditch des Tornades de Tutsill, Ron émit un rire. Ce pauvre Marga était au centre des discussions depuis qu'il avait fait rater un point décisif à son équipe en quart de finale.

-Vous vous acharnez les gars, mettez-vous à sa place… Non, ne le faites pas, rectifia-t-il après une seconde de réflexion. Mais soyez compréhensifs, ça peut arriver à tout le monde… tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

-Mais pas à nous ? compléta Aline.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées, je t'adore ! déclara Ron en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Non mais sérieux, le pauvre doit se sentir assez mal comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche…

-Ah mais il ne nous entend pas, il n'y a pas de problème, cap'taine ! répliqua Dino tout sourire.

L'éclat de rire général qui suivit rendit Ron mal à l'aise, conscient que le bruit attirerait forcément l'attention sur le petit groupe qu'ils formaient. Blaise n'était pas loin et…

Ron s'efforça de sourire, voulant profiter du rire et de la légèreté de ses collègues. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Blaise où les deux hommes semblaient discuter avec animation, échangeant quelques rires.

Blaise semblait être à l'aise et Ron devinait aisément que l'autre homme tombait sous son charme. Irrité par la scène, il s'en détourna un peu vivement, renversant au passage sa chope de bière. Le contenu se déversa intégralement sur son tee-shirt et il grimaça, s'attirant les rires de son équipe.

-Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution pour être imprégné d'alcool cap'tain ! se moqua Dino. C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, ajouta-t-il avant de lever son verre et d'en boire une longue rasade.

Il lui adressa un sourire ravi quand il reposa sa bière.

-Merci du conseil, je vais aller éponger tout ça, répliqua Ron. Oh, et Dino, dit-il comme il s'éloignait du bar, se retournant pour le regarder. Tu me feras vingt tours de terrains demain matin, d'accord ?

La tête du joueur qui fit suite à sa réplique le fit sourire et il se dirigea vers les toilettes, satisfait. Le rire de l'homme en face de Blaise résonna à ses oreilles et il tourna la tête dans leur direction, s'immobilisant. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était une bêtise mais…

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de se raisonner, il était devant leur table, fixant l'homme et admettant malgré lui sa beauté.

-J'espère que vous ne croyez pas tout ce qu'il vous dit : il ment comme il respire. Il a l'air sincère c'est vrai mais… il ne l'est pas, l'avertit Ron brusquement. Il ne l'est jamais.

Il tourna les talons et poursuivit son chemin, soulagé d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il n'avait pas adressé un seul regard à Blaise, de peur d'y lire une éternelle moquerie à son égard.

&&RWBZ&&

Un léger silence suivit la déclaration de Ron et l'homme le regarda s'éloigner, interloqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

Blaise ferma les yeux, cherchant à chasser la colère qui montait en lui. Il émit un léger rire et sourit au journaliste qui lui faisait face, haussant les sourcils.

-Comme vous le voyez, je me suis aussi fait quelques ennemis… tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

-Des ennemis personnels et pas des moindres. N'était-ce pas Ron Weasley, le capitaine des Canons de Chudley ? Une antipathie qui remonte à l'école de Poudlard, je suppose ?

Blaise hocha la tête, reconnaissant de la porte de sortie qui lui était offerte.

-Tout à fait. Ces guerres entre maisons… Ca laisse des traces… conclut-il en prenait l'air fataliste.

-Vous semblez lui avoir laissé un souvenir impérissable. Il a la rancune tenace.

Se raclant la gorge, Blaise prit une discrète inspiration.

-Quelques petits tours ici et là, éluda-t-il d'un geste de la main.

-En tout cas, vous êtes plutôt clément avec lui. Vous auriez pu l'empêcher d'être à son poste…

Blaise poussa une exclamation de choc, feignant la surprise.

-Oh ! Mais pour qui vous me prenez ? demanda-t-il. Non loin de moi cette idée ! Je ne peux pas laisser mes sentiments personnels décider de l'avenir d'une équipe de quidditch ou d'une succursale de mon entreprise… En plus d'être contre-productif, ce serait une énorme erreur de ma part de penser ainsi, appuya-t-il fermement.

-J'imagine. Mais quand on possède votre pouvoir…

-… que vous exagérez toujours, compléta Blaise en secouant la tête. À vous entendre, je suis un quasi-dieu arbitraire et cruel qui dirige ses salariés comme des pantins, sourit-il d'un air désabusé. J'ai sous ma direction des hommes et des femmes qui travaillent pour ma société, c'est vrai, mais je n'en abuse pas et j'obéis aux mêmes lois que vous. Ni plus, ni moins.

La conversation revint sur les stratégies managériales de la Marten et Blaise put souffler un peu, heureux d'avoir fait dévier le sujet de Ron. L'intervention du jeune homme lui restait en travers de la gorge, d'autant que ce n'était pas la première fois que de telles paroles arrivaient aux oreilles de la presse.

Il avait eu droit à une longue conférence deux jours auparavant à cause d'un article dans un journal à scandale qui citait une source anonyme le descendant en flèche. Ses avocats s'étaient jetés sur l'affaire en constatant qu'il y avait des répercussions sur le marché de la bourse suite à cette publication. Diffamation, dommages et intérêts… Et lui avait eu droit à un long sermon l'exhortant à surveiller son entourage et leurs déclarations.

Blaise répondit encore à quelques questions avant de s'excuser auprès du journaliste pour aller se rafraîchir le visage un instant aux toilettes. Poussant la porte des sanitaires, il se figea en voyant Ron, torse nu au-dessus d'un évier, lavant visiblement son tee-shirt.

Serrant les dents, il se dirigea droit sur lui alors qu'une vague de colère le submergeait. Ron se retourna en le voyant dans la glace et lui fit face, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

-Quoi ? demanda Ron d'un ton insolent.

Ses yeux bleus le fixaient avec mépris, provocants. Blaise sentit ses mains trembler alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

-Tu trouves peut-être ce petit jeu amusant mais il peut avoir de lourdes conséquences pour moi. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais si tu continues à me descendre publiquement, c'est l'image de la Marten que tu risques d'écorner, déclara-t-il d'un ton contenu.

-Et alors ? Tu ne veux pas que les gens devinent à quel point tu es pourri ? C'est trop facile de se cacher derrière son entreprise…

Les yeux de Blaise glissèrent malgré lui sur les lèches charnues de Ron, son sourire ironique et sa bouche crispée en un rictus cruel. Son regard descendit plus bas encore, conscient du torse nu et trop proche du jeune homme.

Le visage de Ron se troubla comme il revint à lui et Blaise ne put que constater une fois de plus à quel point il était facile de lire les émotions qui traversaient son visage. Il sentit son souffle contre lui et il s'avança imperceptiblement vers le jeune homme.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et Ron initia le baiser, imprimant la violence de sa passion en lui, se collant à son corps. Sans réfléchir plus avant, Blaise s'enivra de ce baiser, retrouvant l'arôme et la texture des lèvres qui lui avaient manqué, y répondant avec la même ivresse que Ron. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher à ses épaules comme leurs langues jouaient ensemble, électrisant tout son corps. Les doigts de Ron se crispaient sur son crâne, effectuant une pression comme pour sceller leurs bouches ensemble.

Ils rompirent le baiser, gardant leurs front collés l'un à l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. Ron tourna la tête, les yeux clos, laissant les lèvres de Blaise frôler sa joue, s'appuyant contre sa peau. Blaise l'embrassa, cueillant son parfum de sa bouche. Ron haussa légèrement les épaules, incitant le brun à descendre lentement ses mains dans son dos alors que sa joue caressait sa peau doucement. Laissant son nez dériver dans le creux de ses fossettes, Blaise baisa la commissure des lèvres du roux, fermant les yeux à son tour. Il sentit les doigts de Ron se crisper contre lui comme leurs lèvres se cherchaient sans entamer réellement la danse.

Et soudain, ses deux mains quittèrent ses cheveux et vinrent se plaquer contre son torse, le repoussant avec force loin de lui. Sous la surprise, Blaise dévisagea Ron sans rien dire, les lèvres encore rouges de leur baiser, les yeux encore ardents.

Le roux avait les dents serrées et s'obstinait à fixer le sol, évitant son regard. Il semblait tout aussi bouleversé que lui par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais lorsque Ron releva la tête, seule la rancune se lisait sur ses traits, ramenant Blaise à la réalité. Il fronça les sourcils, se rappelant la raison de leur altercation. Ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Il fit un pas en avant, serrant les poings en se souvenant de l'ironie et du pli cruel que pouvaient former les lèvres de Ron. Ses insinuations sur ses mensonges devant le journaliste et l'article aussi, qui pouvait avoir des conséquences importantes pour l'image de la Marten.

-Je ne te laisserai pas salir tout ce que j'ai bâti parce que tu n'es pas capable de surmonter une rupture que tu as toi-même initiée, siffla-t-il quand il fut certain que sa voix ne trahirait pas son trouble, plissant les yeux. Et je te signale au passage que ton avenir dépend du mien, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Ron le regarda un moment sans répondre, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais très vite, la rage vint ranimer ses prunelles.

-Et ça, ça te fait bien plaisir, hein ? constata Ron d'un ton sinistre. Que quelqu'un ne clame pas que tu es un dieu vivant te contrarie peut-être ? Ca te fait perdre des points au FTSE 100 ?

-Ne t'avise pas de recommencer ou je fais en sorte que tu portes toute ta vie durant un maillot où le nom de la Marten s'étalera en larges lettres pour te rappeler dans quelles mains tu manges ! le menaça Blaise, énervé que la dernière remarque vise aussi juste.

-Tu es vraiment… s'exclama le roux, au bord de la crise.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, ses yeux brillants fortement comme l'émotion semblait lui nouer la gorge.

-Je suis surpris que tu ne m'aies pas encore remplacé par Melville. Son transfert ne devrait pas beaucoup te coûter, hein ? rétorqua amèrement Ron.

Blaise ferma les yeux, soupirant malgré lui. Toute sa colère était brusquement retombée et il secoua la tête, reculant légèrement de surprise devant cette constatation. Il se souvint du journaliste et tourna les talons, plantant là Ron. Croisant le regard de Padma, il la rassura d'un hochement de tête et rejoignit l'homme qui l'interviewait avec la ferme intention de terminer leur entrevue rapidement.

* * *

&&RWBZ&&

Un chapitre qui décrit l'après-rupture, avec les mots qu'on peut dire à ses amis quand ils s'interrogent sur les pourquoi… Et comme partout, il y a des soutiens et des boulets parfois.

À suivre : Chapitre 12 : Rencontres provoquées


	11. Rencontres provoquées

Titre : Tu pourrais…

Auteur : Courtepointe

Petite note : Chapitre qui compte une rare introspection dans les pensées de Blaise… Bon courage !^^

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Jessica :** Je suis toujours surprise par la rapidité et la fidélité de tes reviews^^ ! C'est dingue, tu guettes ou quoi ? lol Eh non, je ne me lasse pas non plus de tes reviews parce que je surveille un peu si tu aimes toujours ou si tu te dis « euh, non mais sérieux ? Mais tuez l'auteure ! ». Et c'est tes mots à toi pour me dire combien tu apprécies et je t'assure que c'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut ! Un grand merci pour tes encouragements ! Effectivement, dur d'oublier l'autre (surtout qu'ils ont vécu une courte mais intense liaison) donc Ron a du mal à tourner la page et Blaise… est indubitablement jaloux, c'est clair… Mais je crois qu'il le réalise pas bien. (il va falloir qu'il fasse une introspection un jour ou l'autre et devine quoi ? C'est ce qu'il fait dans ce chapitre-là ! Je te laisse lire tranquillement ses conclusions à lui^^ !) Merci encore pour ta (tes !) reviews et je te souhaite une excellente lecture^^ !

**Gaelle** : Je suis très contente quand tu me dis que cette histoire de te plait de plus en plus^^ ! J'essaie le plus de coller à la réalité et c'est vrai que sortir d'une histoire de cœur, ce n'est pas facile… En observant un peu autour de moi, c'est le principal paradoxe que je vois : la raison contre les sentiments. Même quand on sait, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être attiré… C'est ce que Ron ressent, il a beaucoup de colère envers Blaise et ses mensonges/ manipulations mais il était tellement bien avec lui… Pour Blaise, petit à petit, on va en apprendre plus sur lui (c'est le seul perso qui reste très mystérieux en fait). Et la référence Minus et Cortex… ok, j'avoue, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Lol Pour les updates, je ne peux que te conseiller te créer un compte et de te mettre en alerte si tu veux être avertie d'une mise à jour parce que ce n'est pas très régulier… Désolée ! Je l'avais publié mercredi mais si tu l'as lu le vendredi après une journée éprouvante, je suis contente que ça t'ai remonté un peu le moral^^ ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Marion** : Ah, le problème des reviewveurs anonymes… pas d'alerte. Désolée que ce ne soit pas plus régulier ! La bonne nouvelle c'est que du coup, c'est la surprise ! XD Pour les pensées de Blaise, (eh oui, sa réaction est loin d'être… non-irritante.), voici un petit tour dans sa tête avec ce chapitre… Ca devrait t'éclairer un peu sur ce qu'il pense réellement… Merci de toujours suivre cette fic et de l'aimer !^^ Bonne lecture à toi !

**Elliott **: Coucou ! Merci pour ta review^^ ! Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à décrire la complexité des sentiments des persos mais j'essaie ! Est-ce que Ron va remplacer Blaise… mystère ! Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! Bonne lecture !

**Rikokoo :** Je suis très contente que malgré l'attente, cette fic continue de te plaire ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te séduira tout autant !^^

**Wonderwall** : Effectivement, ils sont tous les deux jaloux, c'est marrant à voir comme spectacle… lol Pour la relation Blaise Melville… mystère ! ^^ Quand aux prochaines confrontations Blaise / Ron, je te laisse les lire, tout simplement !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Rencontres provoquées

-Blaise ?

Padma fronça les sourcils en pénétrant dans le bureau du jeune homme, n'obtenant pas de réponse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et s'avança prudemment dans la pièce.

Le secrétaire du brun lui avait donné son emploi du temps la veille et il était censé assister à une réunion de l'autre côté de la ville… Padma se demanda si Blaise était parti sans elle, négligeant une fois de plus sa protection personnelle. Mais il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils partiraient ensemble le matin-même…

Les interrogations de Padma prirent immédiatement fin lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme, tranquillement endormi sur un canapé dans un coin reculé du bureau.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, contournant la table basse parsemée de feuilles noircies d'encre.

-Blaise, appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Les yeux noirs du brun s'ouvrirent immédiatement et il les referma aussitôt, grimaçant. Il passa une main sur son front et poussa un petit grognement. Il rouvrit les yeux, la dévisageant fixement.

-Je suis en retard ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, clignant des yeux pour sortir de son sommeil.

Souriant devant l'air endormi et perdu du jeune homme, Padma hocha la tête.

-En retard de dix minutes. Je pensais que vous étiez parti sans moi.

-Non, répondit doucement Blaise en secouant la tête comme un enfant.

Il s'était lentement redressé et se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué, constata Padma en l'observant.

-Je me suis endormi ici, je crois… marmonna le brun en jetant un vague regard autour de lui.

Toute l'assurance qu'elle connaissait au jeune homme avait en cet instant disparu, remplacée par une certaine vulnérabilité alors qu'il tentait de se réveiller complètement. Il était adorable au réveil, pensa-t-elle, attendrie.

-Vous semblez épuisé, remarqua-t-elle.

-Non je…

Il se racla la gorge et sa voix était redevenue normale lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

-Je me suis assoupi un instant, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait de nuit complète alors… ajouta-t-il sur le ton de plaisanterie, lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.

Il lissa son cravate machinalement et se leva, retenant un dernier bâillement. Il était redevenu l'homme qui lui faisait toujours face, la détermination et l'assurance animant à nouveau son visage.

-Il faut dormir la nuit, répondit machinalement Padma, encore troublée par ce changement de comportement.

La remarque la fit rougir aussitôt qu'elle l'eut prononcée et le rire de Blaise ne la rata pas. Il avait sûrement deviné à quoi elle pensait en voyant ses joues prendre de la couleur… Elle haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

Après tout, la vie sexuelle de son patron ne la regardait pas… Bien qu'elle devinait sans peine avec qui il la vivait… Le sourire ironique de Blaise qui ne quittait plus son visage l'agaça et elle entreprit de le faire disparaître.

-Je dirai à Ron de vous ménager la prochaine fois que je le croiserai, lança-t-elle d'un ton concerné.

Le sourire de Blaise disparut aussitôt, remplacé par la surprise.

-Pardon ?

-Vous savez que je sais ce qui s'est passé dans ces toilettes. Vous n'en parlez pas d'accord, mais je sais. Ron a été mon premier flirt, vous savez ? interrogea-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

-Oui.

Blaise lui tournait maintenant le dos, rassemblant ses dossiers et préparant ses affaires pour la réunion. Padma devina que la conversation le gênait et haussa les épaules. C'était lui qui avait commencé à vouloir la déstabiliser…

Il se retourna soudain, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais il ne s'est rien passé dans ce pub. Rien qui ait eu des conséquences du moins, déclara-t-il légèrement.

Étonnée que ses suppositions se soient avérées fausses, elle avait pensé que ces deux-là étaient amants après les avoir observés ensemble… À ce bar, Blaise était allé rejoindre Ron dans les toilettes et ils y étaient restés un petit moment…

Mais visiblement, c'était une autre personne qui partageait les nuits du brun.

-Dommage, soupira-t-elle. Je pensais avoir fait de bonnes déductions…

Blaise lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Je me serais bien entendu avec vous à Poudlard, fit-il d'un ton sincère.

Ils sortirent du bureau sans plus tarder, sur une dernière remarque de Blaise concernant leur retard.

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond sans le voir. Il poussa un soupir et s'assit dans son lit, laissant ses yeux s'habituer peu à peu à l'obscurité. Il tourna la tête, faisant dériver son regard vers le vide près de lui.

L'absence.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu à lutter contre elle mais depuis quelques temps elle se manifestait à lui la nuit. Elle le hantait toujours, tapie au fond de lui. Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas avant une bonne heure alors il se leva et quitta cette chambre trop vide.

S'il y avait une seule chose à laquelle il ne s'était jamais habitué, c'était bien à ce fantôme de l'absence. Son poids se rappelait à ses bons souvenirs comme un spectre pesant et douloureux.

Blaise regarda l'eau remplir son verre distraitement, s'occupant l'esprit en jouant avec son courant, la faisant filtrer goutte à goutte dans le récipient. Quand il eut fini de jouer, il la porta à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir la fraîcheur à laquelle il s'abreuvait.

Sur le palier, il hésita entre descendre à la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner et se réfugier dans son bureau pour travailler. Mais le bureau n'était plus aussi reposant qu'il avait pu l'être auparavant. Une seconde absence se faisait ressentir en ses lieux, celle de Ron.

Blaise ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété au début. C'était une sensation étrange, il manquait une personne dans la pièce… Mais il s'était dit que c'était comme tout. Qu'il pouvait s'y habituer. Jusqu'à ce que cette sensation ne soit plus qu'un parfum familier et vague autour de lui.

Il s'était déjà habitué à tant de choses… La présence de Padma derrière lui, le goût étrange du café au chocolat blanc qu'il buvait à dix heures, les lourds rideaux pourpres de la salle de réunion… Alors il pouvait bien s'habituer à cette sensation…

Mais il y avait ce canapé vide qui trônait au milieu de son bureau, où la présence de Ron manquait, où son corps endormi n'était pas, où sa voix grave et calme ne résonnait plus.

La première semaine, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. C'avait été facile à cause de la fièvre et de sa maladie. Blaise n'avait plus pensé qu'à se réchauffer lorsqu'il avait froid et à rechercher la fraîcheur lorsqu'il transpirait trop.

Il se forçait à manger, s'endormait, délirait, s'endormait encore.

C'avait été un enfer mais il n'avait plus pensé à rien pendant ces jours-là. Il y avait ces couleurs dans sa tête, et ses réflexions sans sens qu'il avait oublié une fois guéri. Le travail qu'il avait tenté de faire avait été incompréhensible et il avait tout déchiré une fois les idées claires.

Mais quand il avait repris le travail et ses habitudes nocturnes, assis à son bureau personnel jusqu'à tard le soir, l'absence du jeune homme était venu le chatouiller. Discrètement d'abord parce qu'il avait eu beaucoup de travail à rattraper. Des réunions tardives. Des comptes-rendus à lire. Et puis le chatouillement s'était fait plus présent, véritable démangeaison puis gêne permanente. Il ne s'y habituait pas.

Il s'habituait vite d'ordinaire.

Mais le canapé était un souvenir obsédant des premiers jours où Ron venait, puis les suivants et son visage endormi après l'amour… En fin de compte, tout semblait relié à ce canapé et Blaise l'avait fait disparaître, tout simplement.

Mais ça n'avait pas marché. L'absence s'était manifestée autrement.

Par le silence total dans la pièce d'abord. Il n'y avait plus Ron qui lançait de temps à autre une réflexion dans les airs.

Il n'y avait plus leurs dîners où il se forçait à manger un repas consistant pour être poli.

Il n'y avait plus leurs nuits, ses chuchotements, ses cris et son rire lumineux.

Il aurait voulu le revoir pour exorciser ce sentiment et le faire disparaître… Mais il ne pouvait plus lui demander de revenir pour travailler chez lui.

D'abord parce que maintenant, Ron savait que c'était un faux prétexte. Et ensuite parce qu'il avait clairement rompu avec lui et que leurs relations étaient loin d'être cordiales dorénavant.

Et Blaise ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère contre Ron. Pour tout ce qu'il lui avait reproché, pour sa personnalité, pour la fureur qu'il avait déversée sur lui comme un torrent.

Ses yeux fusilleurs qu'il croisait en soirée le faisaient doucement rire.

Il avait décidé de l'ignorer et de le rayer de sa vie. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit à ses amis. Il aurait rompu lui-même si Ron ne l'avait pas devancé.

Mais Draco avait raison. C'était sa fierté qui avait été blessée dans cette histoire. Et Blaise était un homme très fier. Il avait toujours gardé la tête haute. Il ne s'excusait pas et assumait ses actes. Il avait toujours considéré qu'il était inutile de se justifier. Il n'était jamais revenu en arrière. Il avait toujours laissé de côté ceux qui le contrariaient. À quoi bon se prendre la tête avec eux ?

Et c'était bien la première fois que les larmes d'autrui heurtaient cette fierté. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaise avait regardé en face cette blessure infligée par son orgueil. C'était la première fois que sa fierté qui s'insurgeait criait moins fort que la voix de l'Autre. Et Blaise était tenté de se pencher pour relever cet être qui s'était blessé seul à force de trop le regarder.

Il avait pourtant pris l'habitude du fossé qui se créait entre lui et les autres au fil du temps. C'était inévitable parce que Blaise n'aimait pas expliquer son comportement. Il en jouait souvent aussi. Il en jouait trop peut-être. Mais il laissait les autres dans ce fossé, s'enfonçant s'ils le souhaitaient.

La colère dans les yeux de Ron lorsqu'il le croisait, la fureur de ses yeux lui avaient d'abord fait lever les yeux au ciel. Sa hargne avait réveillé la sienne et il ne s'était pas privé de lui renvoyer à la figure ce qu'il pensait. Il payait sa puérilité.

Mais étrangement, le revoir avait aussi été source de satisfaction. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder ni même de sourire à ses sourires. Même s'ils ne lui étaient plus adressés.

Le billet dans la poche de sa veste puis les réflexions de ses amis avaient tourné inlassablement dans sa tête. Ron avait toutes les qualités pour trouver un autre amant. Rapidement. Et sortir définitivement de sa vie.

Et Blaise n'avait pas eu envie de voir Ron sortir avec un autre. Il s'était imaginé le roux sourire à un autre, avec cette fossette sur la joue gauche, les yeux brillants et le regard indécent qu'il portait avec tant d'innocence sur lui. Et ça ne lui avait pas plu.

Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer avec un autre. Ca le rongeait quand il pensait, ce n'était pas possible. Il aurait voulu le garder pour lui… mais pour quoi faire ? Il avait déjà décidé de le sortir de sa vie. Mais il ne se résignait pas à le voir avec un autre homme…

Ils avaient rompu pourtant. Il n'aurait pas dû ressentir ça. Et il était en colère contre lui. Il avait de l'amertume, de la rage contre le roux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le voir. Juste pour le regarder, lui, sa silhouette masculine, sa démarche assurée, son corps en pleine santé et ses gestes maladroits parfois…

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Blaise avait ressenti ce manque encore plus fortement. C'était comme s'il ne parvenait plus à se passer du jeune homme. C'était stupide. Ce baiser lui avait rappelé violemment à quel point il était devenu dépendant de Ron et il n'aimait pas ça.

À quel point il oubliait tout quand il était en sa présence.

À quel point il lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Au point que sa fierté abaissait tout doucement la voix et se soumettait à cette envie. Se pencher vers lui et…

Irrésistiblement, Blaise était attiré par Ron. Et sa colère baissait les armes devant lui. Sa révolte intérieure se taisait et se laissait emporter par cette envie.

Et lors de ces soirées, où l'absence le sortait de son sommeil et il voulait oublier ce que son inconscient lui rappelait à grand renfort d'insomnies, penser à Ron ne faisait que le miner davantage, l'enfonçant un peu plus loin.

Sa relation ou sa non-relation avec le jeune homme était devenu plus pesante ces derniers temps. Il avait sans cesse envie de le voir. Le voir lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas possible de désirer autant un homme…

Malgré leur rupture, Blaise voulait continuer à voir Ron…

Parce qu'étrangement, il aimait aussi son regard flamboyant dirigé vers lui.

Et la colère brillant dans ses yeux bleus revenait jusque devant les siens, le mettant au défi de les oublier.

Ron l'avait impressionné, avec sa colère, avec sa froideur, avec sa dignité et ses larmes au coin des paupières… Blaise se souvenait encore de son air droit, son visage tendu vers lui, le pli désabusé de sa bouche…

Il était beau. Il avait eu envie de lui, il avait voulu balayer cette colère d'une caresse, s'y noyer entièrement, se laisser fondre dans sa furie.

Et il ne pouvait même plus dire que c'était la fièvre qui le faisait délirer depuis qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassés…

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Blaise chercha à provoquer leurs rencontres, pour multiplier ces moments où son corps se tendait vers lui, où il ressentait ces étincelles quand leurs regards se croisaient…

&&RWBZ&&

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva comme par hasard, dans les mêmes soirées que fréquentaient le jeune homme. Il n'allait pas lui parler, il prenait bien garde de ne jamais lui adresser la parole… Il savait trop bien comment ça finirait… En dispute. En échanges de fiels et de regards noirs.

Mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Blaise provoquait un peu leurs rencontres, obtenant des invitations aux mêmes soirées que Ron. C'était facile, leur cercle d'amis se croisaient et le sien était très large…

Il parvenait même à satisfaire ses parents en jouant à ce jeu… La prochaine soirée était une cérémonie dansante en l'honneur d'un peintre très célèbre de passage à Londres… Il avait invité Daphné Greengrass à l'accompagner, certain de passer une bonne soirée avec la jeune femme vive et intelligente. Et il avait une absence à se faire pardonner après tout…

Mais il avait conscience qu'il ne sortait ce soir-là que parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Ron sortirait aussi. Blaise avait des explications pleines de mauvaise foi toutes prêtes à sortir pour se justifier quand la voix de la raison se rappelait à lui avec ironie.

Il voulait juste voir si Ron allait bien. C'était ridicule, il n'y allait pas pour l'apercevoir de loin comme un amoureux transi. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il était en forme… Peut-être aussi qu'il avait fait une nouvelle conquête…

Incapable de rester dans l'ignorance, Blaise ne pouvait pas se retenir d'aller à sa rencontre. Quitte à croiser son regard noir. Quitte à devoir subir cette irrépressible envie de goûter à ses lèvres et de laisser ses sens reprendre le contrôle pour une nuit… Quelques heures…

Cette alchimie qu'ils partageaient lui manquait…

&&RWBZ&&

Ron fit le tour de la salle du regard, soulagé de ne plus voir Blaise dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas arrêté de le croiser cette semaine… Chaque soirée où il se rendait révélait la présence du brun, pour un court passage ou pour un séjour plus remarqué. Ron avait presque eu envie de ne plus sortir du tout et de s'enterrer chez lui pour l'oublier bien à l'abri des autres et de lui. Blaise était visiblement très connu et multipliait les relations sociales et professionnelles, il était partout.

Ce soir-là, il était venu accompagné de Daphné Greengrass et le couple ainsi formé n'avait pas manqué d'alimenter les conversations. Connaissant Blaise, Ron devinait qu'il n'était avec la jeune femme que pour contenter ses parents quant aux relations qu'entretenait sa famille avec la sienne. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la beuglante qu'avait reçue Blaise une soirée où il travaillait pour lui…

Même s'il semblait bien s'entendre avec Greengrass, Ron savait que les rumeurs qui couraient sur une éventuelle alliance entre eux étaient purement fantaisistes. Il n'y avait aucun geste équivoque entre les deux jeunes gens et Ron connaissait parfaitement les pensées de Blaise au sujet du mariage. Trop contraignant.

Et il manquait à Greengrass comme une touche de… masculinité.

Désabusé par ses réflexions jalouses, comme s'il avait besoin de se rassurer au sujet du célibat de Blaise, Ron secoua la tête.

Oublier Blaise allait plus difficile encore qu'il se l'était imaginé s'il ne cessait de le croiser…

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé n'avait pas arrangé les choses non plus… Mais leur dispute avait ravivé la colère de Ron à l'encontre de Blaise, malgré son désir, malgré son attirance pour cet homme… Il n'avait aucune envie de le revoir. Il voulait l'oublier. Le dégager définitivement de sa vie.

La chaleur étouffante de la pièce le fit soupirer et il chercha des yeux une fenêtre ou une ouverture auprès de laquelle il aurait pu échapper quelques instants à l'ambiance bavarde et frivole de la soirée. Il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à en supporter davantage ce soir…

Ron sortit prendre l'air sur un balcon, refermant avec soin la porte-fenêtre pour ne pas que le froid s'engouffre dans le salon. Il se figea en se retournant, s'apercevant trop tard de la présence de Blaise.

Celui-ci croisa son regard, arrêtant son geste pour porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres avant de faire un mouvement vif de la main, faisant disparaître l'objet.

Ron poussa un soupir moqueur.

-Plus la peine de faire ça, tu sais, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Le geste l'avait énervé sans raison, faisant remonter la colère du fond de ses entrailles en même temps que des souvenirs devenus douloureux.

-Enfin, je suppose que c'est une délicate attention que tu as quand tu es en présence d'un joueur de quidditch, non ? Pour préserver la bonne santé de l'équipe, ironisa-t-il. À moins que ce ne soit un truc que tu faisais déjà avec Melville ?

Blaise le fixa sans rien dire avant de faire un pas en avant, détournant les yeux.

Il sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais abandonna finalement, refermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en soit sorti.

Ron s'avança vers la rambarde sans lui accorder un regard, s'appuyant dessus et fixant l'horizon. Il entendit le déclic de la poignée de la porte-fenêtre qui s'ouvrait et le bruit des conversations de la soirée revinrent à ses oreilles pendant un bref moment avant d'être couvert par la voix de Blaise.

-Geoffrey fume, lui signala-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, rentrant à l'intérieur.

Ron serra les dents, plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par ses paroles.

Il prit une lente inspiration et ferma les yeux en s'humectant les lèvres, goûtant l'air encore chargé de nicotine. Et c'était comme un baiser volé dérobé à la bouche coupable de Blaise.

Ron resta accoudé à la rambarde sans bouger et continua à fixer l'horizon pendant de longues minutes, son calme apparent trahi par son dos tendu et la crispation de ses mains sur le marbre blanc.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron joua un moment avec la carte du restaurant, poussant un soupir en constatant le retard de sa sœur. Elle lui avait pourtant dit 20 heures… Cela dit, le cadre était agréable et Ginny avait eu raison en lui disant qu'il ne regretterait pas de venir dans ce restaurant… Ca promettait d'être sympa.

Enfin, si elle arrivait bien sûr, relativisa-t-il en s'adossant plus confortablement à sa chaise.

En faisant le tour de la pièce du regard, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un homme assis seul lui aussi à une table, non loin de lui. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire timide et Ron le lui rendit, haussant les épaules d'un air désabusé. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à attendre.

Ron reporta son attention sur le menu devant lui avant de bloquer, relevant la tête pour dévisager à nouveau l'homme du restaurant. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part…

L'homme regardait ailleurs, semblant mal à l'aise.

Et Ron le reconnut. C'était l'ami de Ginny. Enfin, celui qui lui avait fait transmettre son numéro… Un doute s'installa soudain dans l'esprit de Ron sur la venue de Ginny et il tenta à nouveau de la joindre, sans succès.

Souriant d'un air désabusé, Ron reporta son attention sur Scott qui fixait à présent ses ongles d'un air concentré. Captant son regard, il lui fit un léger signe de la main et se leva pour aller le rejoindre, décidé à tirer au clair la situation.

-Scott, c'est ça ? fit-il en se postant devant sa table.

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton surpris mais plutôt assuré.

-La personne que tu attends t'a fait faux bond ? devina Ron tranquillement.

-Je devais rencontrer ta sœur, je ne comprends pas…

Souriant devant la tactique primaire de Ginny, Ron émit finalement un léger rire.

-D'accord. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous ici aussi. Je parie qu'elle ne viendra pas, affirma-t-il ensuite avec une grimace.

Le visage de Scott exprima une surprise sincère puis un certain embarras.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le cadre me plait bien et personnellement j'ai très faim, ça te dit de déjeuner ensemble ? proposa Ron, de bonne humeur.

-Oui, bien sûr ! répondit vivement Scott en hochant la tête.

Il rougissait légèrement quand il soutenait son regard et Ron trouva son attitude craquante, charmé malgré lui. C'était clair qu'il n'était pas du tout le complice de sa sœur…

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il en s'installant en face de lui. Ginny m'a donné ton numéro au vernissage mais je l'ai laissé dans ma veste et l'encre a bavé… Enfin, je l'ai envoyée à la Maison des elfes pour un nettoyage et j'ai oublié de récupérer le papier… Quand je l'ai récupérer, le papier était illisible…

Il n'en revenait pas. ca faisait à peine deux minutes qu'ils parlaient et il lui avait déjà menti… Comme Blaise l'avait fait avec lui… Le visage de Scott s'éclaira face à lui, illuminant ses yeux marron. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, lui souriant.

-J'avais peur que tu m'aies… tout simplement ignoré. T'envoyer mon numéro par l'intermédiaire de ta sœur était un peu puéril…

Ron rit légèrement, secouant la tête. Non, il n'était pas comme Blaise. Il mentait pour la bonne cause…

-À ma décharge, tu es très impressionnant. Tu es très beau et… rougit le blond. Je n'ai pas les bons mots pour ça mais… Écoute.

Avant que Ron ait pu faire un geste, Scott lui avait glissé dans l'oreille un écouteur et une musique retentissait de toutes ses forces dans sa tête.

« J'arrive pas à t'l'avouer mais je suis tombé sous ton charme

J'ai trop lutté contre mes sentiments, j'dépose les armes,

C'est…

Sans doute ce qu'on appelle l'amour… »

Relevant les yeux et croisant son regard, Ron se retint de ne pas éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

C'était quoi ce truc ? Entre le piano, le synthé faussement planant et la boîte à rythme utilisée abusivement… Ce morceau était tellement formaté qu'il sonnait comme n'importe quel autre… Il était où l'air ?

Elles étaient où les paroles ? Écrites avec un dico de rimes en solde ou quoi ? Face/ glace / agace / coriace. Mais c'était du lourd ! Il y avait vraiment des gens pour écouter ça ?

Et la voix modifiée façon robot bionique sur la fin des rimes, c'était pour masquer le fait que le chanteur n'en était pas un ou pour l'accentuer ? C'était un effet de style ? « Regardez, je chante plus aigu qu'un chat qu'on plonge dans la Tamise ? »

C'était une chanson complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'il aimait comme genre musical… Tellement loin des guitares sèches, des riffs et des petits accords bricolés pour le plaisir qui le faisaient planer… Encore un point commun qu'il partageait avec Blaise…

_« -C'est dingue, on a pratiquement la même collection de disques… __The Doors, The Smiths, Scorpions, Radiohead, Joy Division, les Pixies… __J'hallucine, tu as même The Pogues ! s'exclama Ron._

_Assis dans le salon du brun, il passait en revue ses albums, étonné de constater qu'ils partageaient les mêmes goûts musicaux._

_-J'ai même leur dernier album qui était pas terrible… Mais dessus, il y a…_

_-I love you till the end, dirent-ils en choeur._

_Ron fixa Blaise avec surprise quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de citer la même chanson que lui et ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. _

_-Non mais sérieusement, j'écoute exactement la même chose… se reprit-il après un moment._

_-Tu me fais marcher…_

_-Non, je t'assure ! répondit vivement Ron._

_Le roux se retourna et se remit à détailler les nombreux albums devant lui._

_-Red Hot, Nirvana, Portishead, PJ Harvey, Björk, Oasis, The Strokes, Stones Roses, Wire, Smashing Pumpkins… R.E.M. They must be giants… continua-t-il à énumérer. Hole, Bright Eyes, Soundgarden, Alice in Chains…_

_Ron s'interrompit quand la tête de Blaise vint se poser sur son épaule et il passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux. Les bras du brun vinrent s'entourer autour de sa taille, les rapprochant. _

_-Tu as copié tous mes albums pour t'assurer qu'on ait un point commun ? demanda Ron, à la fois amusé et incrédule._

_-Oui, j'adore faire ça. Et sinon, demain, je me fais teindre les cheveux en roux._

_Ron rit, secouant la tête._

_-Alors tu connais toutes les paroles de tous les morceaux ?interrogea-t-il d'un air sceptique._

_-Je connais celles qu'il faut connaître…rétorqua Blaise en s'écartant légèrement de lui, le défiant clairement du regard._

_-Pure lunacy, chantonna Ron doucement pour le tester. (_Pure démence_)_

_-Incalculable… Insufferable… compléta à son tour Blaise en agitant ses doigts, esquissant les mouvements du guitariste. (_Incalculable, insupportable_)_

_Ron ne put empêcher un sourire de venir se former sur son visage, emporté par le rire qu'il sentait monter en lui. C'était impossible que Blaise connaisse aussi celle-ci…_

_-And for the last time… poursuivit-il sur le même air, se retenant de rire. __You're everything that I want and ask for, chanta-t-il en fixant Blaise droit dans les yeux. You're all that I'd… __(_Mais pour la dernière fois… Tu es tout ce que je veux et à quoi j'aspirais… Tu es tout ce dont j'ai)

_-Dreamed… compléta encore Blaise en faisant durer la note, mimant à la perfection les mouvements du guitariste. _(rêvé…)

_À ce moment précis, la musique retentit avec force dans la pièce, accompagnant la dernière note chantée par Blaise, la recouvrant du son des guitares, des basses et de la batterie. _

_Et Ron avait éclaté de rire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et les yeux brillants d'incrédulité. C'était impossible qu'ils partagent cette passion… C'était une trop grande coïncidence… Il était si content de pouvoir partager ça…_

_Et quand Blaise l'avait embrassé, il avait aussitôt répondu à son baiser, emporté par la fièvre de leur passion commune. » _

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était prêt à faire la même chose en cet instant précis…

Ron prit une lente inspiration, revenant au moment présent et à la chanson qui résonnait trop fortement dans ses oreilles. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas les mêmes goûts musicaux que Scott mais ce n'était pas grave, ça… C'était juste un détail… Ils n'étaient pas obligés d'écouter la même chose…

« Toutes les nuits je pense à toi,

Toutes les nuits je rêve de nous deux… »

Ron rougit en entendant le refrain et passa sa main sur son front, essuyant une sueur toute fictive pour masquer les larmes de l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de poindre à tout moment.

Il masqua un pouffement de rire en toussant dans sa main quand il se rendit compte que la chanson s'adressait à une femme. C'était… très adapté à leur situation. Non mais sérieux, c'était quoi ça comme technique de drague ? Il s'imaginait déjà chantant à Blaise du Pit Paccardi. « _Loin de toi, je suis si seul, tu me manques… _» bien qu'il hésitait aussi avec la chanson des Plasticines pour le coup… « _Tu es un loo, tu es un loo… ser ! Méfie-toi_ ! » D'un coup, il était bien tenté d'adopter la même technique pour « décrire ce qu'il ressentait ».

Il finit par se reprendre et écouta la chanson jusqu'au bout avant d'enlever l'écouteur, massant discrètement son oreille au passage pour tenter de récupérer quelques décibels d'audition…

Croisant le regard de Scott, il s'efforça de lui sourire.

-Et si on commandait ? proposa-t-il pour éviter de parler de la chanson.

Mais visiblement, Scott ignorait la signification du mot subtilité.

-Tu as aimé ?

-Eh bien… Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style musical préféré… Et je préfère t'écouter, je pense, avança Ron gentiment.

Scott hocha la tête et lui sourit à nouveau.

-Chaque fois que je l'écoute, je pense à toi… J'avais envie que tu entendes les paroles… C'est ce que je pense…

Et puis il fronça les sourcils et sa main se leva, claquant des doigts.

-Serveur ! appela-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Et avant que Ron ait pu faire un geste, il avait passé commande pour tous les deux.

-Tu sais, je suis content qu'on déjeune ensemble, j'avais vraiment envie de te connaître, tu as une technique de vol vraiment exceptionnelle et tu es bandant sur un balai, faut le dire…

Cette fois, Ron ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'incongruité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tu dois te dire que j'ai du culot mais… Je sais que les hommes aiment que leurs partenaires aient de l'assurance… Et je suis contre la langue de bois… je te le dis comme je le pense.

Ron ne répondit rien, approuvant cependant mentalement.

D'accord, il aimait l'assurance d'un homme. Quand il savait prendre des décisions. Quand il était sûr de lui… Quand il ressemblait à Blaise… Mais là, ce n'était plus de l'assurance, c'était de la prétention. Juste une marque de vanité…

Et quelqu'un qui disait ce qu'il pensait, c'était bien mais… Il aurait pu être plus… romantique ? Pas mielleux mais…

« Tu es bandant sur un balai », c'était un compliment, ça ?

Et puis jamais Blaise ne se serait permis de commander à sa place comme ça…

Ron stoppa sa pensée à ce moment. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Blaise et de le comparer à Scott.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si le blond était loin de tenir la comparaison, répliqua une petite voix dans sa tête.

Scott n'était pas Blaise, d'accord. Mais il avait d'autres qualités. Sûrement.

Son visage qui rougissait quand il le fixait un peu longtemps par exemple, s'amusa Ron.

Mais Scott ne souriait pas comme Blaise.

Il lui coupait la parole. Il parlait sans cesse. Alors que Blaise parlait si peu… mais toujours pour dire des phrases un peu mordantes, un peu ironiques… Un ton qu'il aimait…

Ron devait arracher les phrases de la bouche de Blaise et le torturer longtemps avant de réussir à le faire s'exprimer plus librement…

Sauf lorsque c'était Blaise qui réussissait à le faire taire…

_« Ron poussa un gémissement en sentant Blaise qui se redressait sur le lit. D'une main encore endormie, il le força à se rallonger, grognant à moitié. Il n'avait pas dû contrôler sa force parce que le brun poussa une exclamation surprise en heurtant durement le matelas._

_Sans se soucier de ce détail, Ron laissa ses jambes s'emmêler aux siennes et garda ses mains sur son torse._

_-Il faut que j'y aille, chuchota Blaise à son oreille._

_Et Ron pouvait entendre son sourire de son sommeil qui s'estompait peu à peu._

_-Pourquoi ? protesta-t-il en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Veux que tu restes, marmonna-t-il encore._

_-Je dois travailler… murmura son amant._

_-Encore ? grogna-t-il en réponse._

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent la peau nue du brun, offerte à son regard._

_-Veux pas ! bouda-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur son corps._

_-Non ? le taquina Blaise en glissant contre lui, passant une main tendre sur son visage._

_-Reste avec moi, chuchota Ron, se réveillant complètement sous sa caresse._

_-J'ai une réunion… objecta le jeune homme, tentant de le raisonner._

_-Reste avec moi…_

_-Des collaborateurs qui m'attendent… continua Blaise d'une voix calme, comme s'il parlait à un enfant trop têtu._

_-Reste avec moi, répéta Ron obstinément._

_-Un contrat qui n'attend pas… ajouta Blaise d'un ton toujours aussi posé._

_-Reste avec moi…_

_-Je ne peux pas, répondit le brun fermement._

_-Juste pour la journée… implora Ron en dessinant des arabesques sur son torse._

_-Des gens comptent sur moi… le raisonna patiemment Blaise._

_-Reste avec moi… insista le roux en déposant un baiser sur sa peau noire._

_-D'accord, se rendit son amant._

_-Rest… _

_Ron s'interrompit brusquement, relevant la tête vers son amant, surpris qu'il cède à son caprice. Ses yeux le fixaient, souriants et tendres. Blaise l'embrassa et il répondit volontiers à cette danse amoureuse, laissant ses mains courir sur son corps. Les bras de Blaise vinrent se refermer autour de lui, le berçant contre son cœur. _

_-J'ai finalement trouvé le moyen de te faire taire, ajouta le brun d'un ton amusé._

_Ron rit un peu avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de son amant, souriant largement en respirant son parfum. » _

Chassant de ses pensées ce souvenir, Ron revint à Scott qui lui faisait face, continuant à parler sans se rendre compte qu'il ne l'écoutait même plus.

Et puis Scott avait cette manie agaçante de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, observa-t-il encore mentalement, critique.

Cette façon incongrue de tenir son verre par le dessus, comme si c'était un jouet à attraper dans une fête foraine.

L'habitude de s'essuyer la bouche en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il parlait mal au serveur… Comme Blaise le faisait avec « Dipsy », se raisonna-t-il.

-… et la prochaine fois qu'on dînera, il faudra que tu goûtes les huîtres aux lentilles, tu verras, c'est incroyable. Une bouchée et je retourne dans ma ville natale… Quand tu viendras vivre là-bas avec moi, je te montrerai comment les préparer, c'est très simple…

Ron finit son verre, fermant les yeux.

Ce mec, c'était une blague, en fait ? Il lui proposait vraiment d'aller vivre ensemble après… une heure passée au restaurant ?

Il avait à peine eu le temps d'en placer une…

-Attends, attends, tu vas trop vite, le coupa-t-il soudain, secouant la tête. On ne sort même pas ensemble…

Scott rougit encore, de cette manière adorable et Ron lui fit un sourire désolé.

-Tu brûles les étapes, tu vas trop vite pour moi, s'expliqua-t-il, tentant d'être le moins blessant possible.

Il se rappela clairement avoir sauté les étapes avec Blaise quand il lui avait sauté dessus mais… Ce n'était pas la même chose.

Blaise était attirant. En sa présence, Ron avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur tant son désir pour le brun était fort. Et pour le blond ce n'était pas… ça.

Peut-être que ça viendrait, s'il apprenait à le connaître.

Mais à l'issue du dessert, Ron savait qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux de Scott. Ils étaient trop différents. Dans leur manière de penser ou de concevoir une relation. Lui voulait prendre son temps et le blond… semblait prêt à se marier avec les serments enchantés et tout le tralala. Dans l'année si c'était possible.

Et Scott avait cette détestable manie de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres…

C'était un détail ridicule mais Ron faisait une vraie fixette sur ce geste maintenant qu'il l'avait repéré. Il n'aimait pas.

Blaise ne…

Quand il comprit qu'il n'avait cessé de comparer Scott à Blaise, que le brun occupait encore toutes ses pensées peu importait les efforts qu'il fournissait, Ron abandonna.

Il donna son congé à Scott, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre leur relation ou le revoir.

Et quand il rentra chez lui, il s'effondra sur son canapé, déprimé. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir et il se laissa aller, criant sa peine et sa déception.

Il était encore amoureux de Blaise. Follement. Il avait envie de lui, il le faisait toujours rêver… Et leurs souvenirs le hantaient, ses propres réflexions concernant le brun lui revenaient en tête…

Même quand il essayait de se changer les idées et de nouer une nouvelle relation… Blaise était toujours dans un coin de son esprit.

Il n'arriverait jamais à remplacer Blaise.

Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le chasser de sa tête. C'était horrible d'en arriver à cette conclusion-là. Que le temps passait mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire… Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier…

Mais pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de Blaise ? Pourquoi était-il tombé dans son piège ?

C'était comme si son souvenir était là, ancré profondément en lui avec ses bonnes manières, son sourire ravageur et son air sincère qui ne l'était pas.

* * *

&&RWBZ&&

À suivre : Chapitre 12 : Perturbations amicales

Pardon pour les fans de Colonel Reyel avec "Toutes les nuits"...

Et pour ceux qui auront reconnu les Smashing Pumpkins, c'était bien "Stand inside your love"...

Ah, il y a eu aussi une apparition de Pit Pacardy "Si loin de toi" et "Loser" des Plasticines. Je crois que j'étais dans ma période musicale quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre... XD


	12. Perturbations amicales

**Titre :** Tu pourrais…

**Auteur :** Courtepointe

**Petite note :** Le rythme ralentit parce que j'ai de plus en plus de boulot à faire… Mais je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, c'est promis ! Pour celles qui se posaient la question, dans cette histoire, les personnages ont environ 26 ans. Le temps de faire des études et de construire leur avenir…

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire relate, et décrit, une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Avec scènes graphiques, s'il vous plait. Mais pas dans ce chapitre.

**Résumé :** Ron contracte une énorme dette envers Zabini… Et il cherche un moyen de le rembourser… Mais pour Blaise, rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu. RWBZ

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Jessica** : Et voilà ton appétit satisfait pour aujourd'hui ! Un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents ! Eh oui, tu as bien vu, Blaise revient peu à peu sur sa fierté mais… C'est une chose de l'admettre dans sa tête, c'est un peu plus dur de faire le pas en avant et de courir supplier Ron de le reprendre. Puis c'est Blaise, quoi. Irrécupérable ce jeune homme. Ron aussi sa vie est pas très joyeuse mais il a du courage le jeune homme ! Il essaie de pas se laisser abattre et d'être positif… Il essaie avec Scott mais… oula, il est tombé sur un cas, le pauvre. Et c'est dur d'oublier Blaise, (faut dire qu'il a placé la barre haut à part ses mensonges). Les flashbacks sont le genre de réminiscence que tu gardes du passé après une rupture… Et puis ça montre un peu plus la complicité qu'ils partageait… Ils s'entendaient bien sur beaucoup de choses… Voilà voilà, je ne peux que te dire un énorme merci de suivre cette fic et de l'apprécier autant et j'arrête de t'embêter ! Très bonne lecture à toi^^ ! Bisous !

**Rikokoo** : On est d'accord, Scott n'était pas pour Ron ! lol On va dire que c'était un rendez-vous arrangé bien foireux… Le pauvre. Ca ne va pas l'aider à oublier Blaise c'est sûr… Et il faudrait que le brun se bouge un peu pour aller le voir, c'est clair. Mais bon, pour l'instant, il a d'autres choses en tête et est passablement débordé de travail. On pourrait presque le plaindre.

**Lallie** : Et voilà, c'est la punition pour tout lire d'un coup : les yeux qui zigzaguent ! Combien de fois ça m'est arrivé, je te raconte pas ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis vraiment touchée par ce que tu as écrit. J'essaie toujours de faire assez réaliste et de coller à l'univers d'HP, la magie me sert un peu pour opérer en douceur ce que je veux écrire… Pour mon autre fiction, on est d'accord, ce n'est pas tout à fait le même style. En général, il est assez rare d'aimer les deux d'ailleurs^^0. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise en tout cas, et merci pour ton soutien ! J'espère que tu as pu tenir jusqu'à ce chapitre ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Gaëlle** : C'est vrai qu'avec un compte, tu es avertie immédiatement de l'arrivée de tes histoires… Ca enlève quand même une part de mystère et de suspense je trouve… (c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'alert personnellement). Et je n'ai pas de mot assez grand et assez fort pour te remercier une fois pour toute pour tous ces compliments qui étincellent dans tes reviews. Je suis vraiment touchée, ça me fait chaque fois un peu plus plaisir de lire à quel point ma fiction plait aux lectrices. C'est très flatteur et ça me fait toujours fleurir un grand sourire sur le visage ! Donc merci merci merci pour tous tes mots, pour aimer les personnalités et les situations décrites, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !

**Marion** : Hello^^ ! J'espère que tu as eu une bonne surprise en voyant un nouveau chapitre ! Tu vas continuer à voir quelques pensées de Blaise… Je ne dirai pas qu'il rame quant à se sentiments, disons qu'il avait opté pour son habitude de vie « ce n'est pas grave, tout passera comme d'habitude » et qu'il ne parvient pas à faire de l'absence de Ron un vague souvenir comme il pensait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne va pas voir Ron ? Plusieurs explications l'empêchent de le faire. D'abord moi. Lol Et ensuite, il l'a dit, il est en colère contre lui. Et ça, ça s'estompe peu à peu avec le temps mais il a quand même une certaine réticence à aller tout aplatir. Il y a sa fierté qui joue beaucoup dans la balance. On va dire qu'il est en mode « il me manque mais je peux m'y faire ». Il fait des concessions avec lui-même (il cherche à le voir et tout) mais de là à faire des concessions devant Ron… Y a un grand pas. La fierté pousse les gens à faire des choses étranges. Est-ce que Ron va retourner tout gentiment avec Blaise ? Hum hum. Lol Tu veux des spoils ? Si tu me fais une demande expresse et que tu me laisses ton adresse mail, je t'en ferai. Mais avec l'avertissement qui suit : c'est moins drôle quand on connait la fin. Je te fais des bisous et un grand merci pour tes compliments ! Bonne lecture !

**Elliot** : Eh oui, Blaise se « rend compte » que Ron lui manque. Lui qui pensait pouvoir s'habituer à tout… Mais le pauvre est débordé de travail et tout ce monde qui lui tourne autour ne lui donne pas vraiment l'occasion de faire un point sur ses sentiments ou ce qu'il devrait faire. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Gros bisous !

**Wonderwall :** Eh bien j'allais poster un tu reviewes ! Te voilà avec deux chapitres à la suite si tu reviens dans la journée vérifier l'avancement^^ ! Lequel manque le plus à l'autre ? C'est une question que je ne me pose pas vraiment… Il semble que tous les deux aient cette sensation de manque en tout cas. Blaise est le plus mal loti puisque la plupart des souvenirs à deux se trouvent chez lui… Ca doit pas aider je suppose. Lequel va réagir en premier en se disant : bon, ça suffit ? Mystère. Je crois que tous les deux sont assez fatalistes et n'imaginent pas retourner ensemble. Bonne lecture en tout cas, voici la suite^^ !

* * *

&&RWBZ&&

Chapitre 12 : Perturbations amicales

Blaise poussa un soupir en consultant son carnet. Il avait reçu six nouveaux appels et quatorze mails en l'espace d'une demi-heure. Consultant rapidement les plus importants, il passa volontiers les quelques messages harceleurs de Pansy, évitant soigneusement celui de sa mère.

Fronçant les sourcils en lisant un énième compte-rendu sur une des filiales qui causait le plus problème au groupe, il s'efforça de se concentrer malgré le mal de tête qu'il sentait poindre. Il grimaça franchement en comprenant qu'il allait devoir dîner avec les directeurs des départements concernés pour s'entendre sur la stratégie à adopter.

Une main se posa brièvement sur son épaule et il releva la tête, esquissant un sourire amusé en voyant Geoffrey s'asseoir à ses côtés dans un large fauteuil rembourré.

-Encore un dîner mondain en préparation ? interrogea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son carnet qui clignotait encore.

-Comment tu as deviné ? soupira Blaise en poussant un soupir, fermant les yeux en se calant plus confortablement contre son dossier.

-Tu as toujours cette grimace ennuyée quand tu dois t'y rendre…

Blaise sourit en réponse, hochant la tête.

-Besoin d'un cavalier pour supporter la soirée ? proposa Geoffrey après un silence. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, répéta le brun d'un ton ironique. La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé me convaincre de m'accompagner à ce genre de soirée, on est partis au petit matin… Hors de question que je renouvelle l'expérience. Tu es plus assommant qu'un bureaucrate, affirma-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Je pourrais te servir d'alibi pour partir plus tôt… « Geoffrey a un match demain, on ne va pas tarder… », suggéra le jeune homme d'un ton faussement navré.

-Plutôt tentant, reconnut Blaise sincèrement.

-On partirait tôt et on irait boire un verre de vin chez moi… Je ne t'ai toujours pas fait goûter celui des vignobles français que m'a rapporté mon frère…

-Très tentant, sourit le brun en réponse, laissant son regard voyager sur le plafond.

-Je sais que tu as un faible pour les vins français…

-Tu me connais bien...

-On se connait bien, rectifia Geoffrey en souriant.

Il s'était résolument tourné vers lui, son coude soutenant son menton.

-Ca te dit ? demanda-t-il en le regardant avec insistance.

Blaise tourna le regard vers lui, fixant ses yeux noirs sur le jeune homme.

-Ca pourrait… Mais non, déclina-t-il simplement.

Il y eut un léger silence, comme si Geoffrey essayait d'assimiler ce refus.

-Je ne comprends pas. On s'entendait bien tous les deux…

Blaise ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ils avaient rompus, la situation était assez explicite en soi. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à son carnet et recommença à compter mentalement les mails qu'il venait de recevoir.

-C'est à cause de lui ? demanda Geoffrey sérieusement. Ron Weasley.

-Pourquoi ça le serait ? s'étonna Blaise sans quitter son moniteur des yeux.

-C'est vrai. C'est déjà fini entre vous, déclara Geoffrey. Je me doutais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Sans vouloir te vexer… ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

-Je savais que je devais t'engager comme conseiller sentimental… ironisa le brun.

-Parce qu'il y avait des sentiments ? s'amusa Geoffrey. Non, c'était évident que ça ne tiendrait pas. Il n'est pas pour toi. Trop… naïf, jugea-t-il pensivement.

Blaise eut un sourire en coin en écoutant sa réponse. Il avait eu exactement la même réflexion.

-J'avoue que je suis un peu vexé que tu m'aies remplacé par lui… remarqua Geoffrey en secouant la tête.

-Attends de voir la tête du prochain, rétorqua le brun d'un ton mordant.

Geoffrey eut un léger rire secouant ses larges épaules.

-Et si c'était moi ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

Blaise accrocha son regard au sien et il lui dédia un sourire gentil.

-Impossible, répondit-il sur un ton désolé.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant des lèvres se poser contre sa joue et se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante vivement.

-Il ne voudrait pas me faire des infidélités, n'est-ce pas chéri ? sourit Milicent en faisant apparaître un fauteuil aux côté de Blaise, s'y installant d'autorité.

Geoffrey secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

-Hello, la salua-t-il d'un geste de la main. Alors comme ça, tu es la nouvelle conquête de Blaise ? dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Nouvelle ? Non Geoff, j'étais là même quand il te fréquentait. Mais j'ai toujours pardonné à Amour ses « petits écarts » comme il aime les appeler, confia la jeune femme d'un ton badin.

Blaise essuya la trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa peau, souriant devant le bavardage de son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ici ? interrogea-t-elle. Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, fier cavalier !

-J'ai été pris ici et là… répondit évasivement Geoffrey. J'ai pris le temps de passer mon permis de transplanage et me voilà, sourit-il.

-C'est vrai ! se souvint la jeune femme. Tu laissais toujours Blaise vous faire transplaner… Ca y est, tu prends ton indépendance ? Je croyais que tu préférais les balais ?

-Une certaine personne m'a fait prendre goût aux transplanages…

Milicent claqua dans ses mains, un air convaincu s'affichant sur son visage.

-Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que tu avais de l'influence sur les autres !

-Ne me reparle pas de ce projet plus que bancal, la prévint Blaise en prenant une mine désespérée.

-Un projet ? Quel projet ? interrogea Geoffrey d'un ton curieux.

-Ah, il est insupportable, fit la jeune femme en levant les yeux. Avec la section marketing, on avait développé un concept autour de notre cher dirigeant. Il est jeune, actif et tout lui réussit alors, il pouvait être un véritable atout pour le groupe ! Bref, à l'occasion du lancement d'une de nos filiales à l'étranger, on voulait que les vendeurs portent tous un tee-shirt noir avec l'inscription « Be Zabini » en blanc sur le dos. Ca faisait un carton dans la boîte, les gens nous en demandaient quand ils voyaient les prototypes !

Blaise poussa un soupir blasé, levant les yeux au ciel. Et elle remettait ça…

-Et monsieur a posé son veto. Il est insupportable ! conclut Milicent en secouant la tête.

-J'avoue que porter un tel tee-shirt ne me dérangerait pas, même en plein match, sourit Geoffrey.

-Oh merci pour ton soutien, j'apprécie, vraiment, lui reprocha Blaise d'un ton grinçant.

-Oui Geoff, ton soutien est encourageant mais malheureusement inutile puisque tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Pour porter ce tee-shirt, il faudrait que la Marten rachète les Flèches d'Appleby…

-Hors de question, trancha Blaise avec un sourire. Les Flèches, c'est sacré, on n'y touche pas ! Et toi, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Geoffrey, continue à remporter tes matchs ou je te le ferai regretter !

-Avec la promesse d'une de tes visites, je risque de perdre à la prochaine rencontre…

-La tension sexuelle monte ici, je risque de me sentir de trop…insinua Milicent.

Blaise sortit une cigarette de sa poche qu'il alluma d'une formule et tira une première bouffée, évacuant une fumée de stress en même temps que la toxine. Son carnet n'avait pas arrêté de clignoter depuis le début de sa conversation, lui annonçant de nouveaux messages.

-Tu ne seras jamais de trop, tu es bien trop précieuse, sourit-il à la jeune femme.

-Il fait semblant de ne pas entendre mes allusions depuis tout à l'heure, se plaignit Geoffrey. Est-ce que je n'ai vraiment aucune chance ?

Blaise aimait la manière dont il abordait les choses. Geoffrey avait toujours été léger, même dans les affaires qu'il considérait comme sérieuses.

-Aucune. Tu passes après Ron Weasley, rends-toi compte, répondit simplement Milicent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

-Tout, répondit Blaise d'un ton sérieux, créant le silence autour de lui.

Et il éclata de rire devant la tête de Geoffrey et Milicent.

-Bon, j'avoue, j'ai dit ça, c'était pour faire mon poseur, reconnut-il en secouant la tête. Désolé Geoffrey, c'est juste que c'était la classe, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Milicent tapa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains.

-Le concept « Be Zabini », expliqua-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Geoffrey éclata de rire et Blaise se contenta de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette levant les yeux ciel.

-C'est l'heure, annonça Milicent en se levant, lissant les plis de son chemisier. On va devoir y aller…

-Vous avez une réunion ?

-Ou alors, tu pourrais faire mon secrétaire, fit mine de réfléchir Blaise en le regardant attentivement.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Gagné, reconnut-il. Je suis impressionné par la manière dont tu sembles connaitre mon emploi du temps.

-Je le devine. Un hall d'hôtel où vous vous retrouvez tous les deux… Forcément, ça ne peut être qu'une conférence… Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé m'intéresser à ce que tu faisais. Et même si on a rompu, j'ai toujours suivi avec intérêt l'évolution de la Marten...

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit sincèrement Blaise.

Ils se saluèrent avant que Blaise et Milicent se dirigent vers un long couloir dont l'accès venait de leur être autorisé. Derrière eux, Padma se mit à les suivre, gardant une certaine distance afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Tu sais je crois que j'ai rompu avec lui pour les mauvaises raisons… fit remarquer Blaise à Milicent comme ils marchaient vers la salle de réunion.

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, fronçant les sourcils.

-Avec Geoffrey, tu veux dire ?

-Oui. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant mais j'avais tort à l'époque de vouloir le quitter.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Je crois que Ron me manque, affirma Blaise après un silence.

La réponse incongrue fit rire Milicent, comme elle essayait de comprendre le fil de la conversation. Finalement, le concept « Be Zabini » était peut-être un peu trop tordu pour l'expliquer au public…

-Oui… murmura encore le brun, comme en écho à ses pensées.

Mais il ne faisait que confirmer son affirmation précédente. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'estompa lentement alors qu'elle comprenait que son ami était sérieux.

&&RWBZ&&

-Alors, beau roux, on est célibataire ?

Ron tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice, surpris par l'approche inhabituelle. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il reconnut Milicent Bulstrode.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

-Savoir si la place est libre…

Ron fronça les sourcils, les gradins étaient vides autour de lui. Bien sûr que… Il soupira en comprenant le véritable sens de la phrase.

-On a rompu, confirma-t-il sèchement.

-Tu as rompu, rectifia la jeune femme.

-Si tu veux, rétorqua Ron sans y accorder d'importance, haussant les épaules. Le résultat est le même. L'excellent parti que représente Blaise est tout à toi, ironisa-t-il.

-Qui te dit que c'est Blaise qui m'intéresse ? interrogea Bulstrode doucement.

-Je suis gay, annonça abruptement Ron.

-Quel doux rejet, je n'ai jamais connu de refus plus empreint de délicatesse…

Vu le ton, le roux devina qu'elle se moquait encore de lui et ne répondit rien, prenant une gorgée d'eau pour se désaltérer.

-Et si j'avais été un séduisant jeune homme, la réponse aurait-elle été la même ? insista Bulstrode en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Mais tu ne l'es pas.

-C'est certain, admit Bulstrode de bonne grâce.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit par s'impatienter Ron.

-Geoffrey Melville et Blaise sont à nouveau ensemble, annonça la jeune femme légèrement.

Elle avait étendu ses jambes devant elle et fixait le ciel gris d'un air pensif. Ron se crispa, serrant les dents.

-Quand Blaise était malade, Geoffrey venait souvent lui rendre visite et… enfin, tu devines la suite.

-Oui, très bien, répondit sèchement le roux, ses yeux bleus fusillant le sol à ses pieds sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens m'en parler, ça ne me concerne plus.

La tête de la jeune femme entra dans son champ de vision alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

-Je mentais, chantonna-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle fixa Ron d'un air satisfait, s'amusant de sa réaction. Il se leva, contrarié par son attitude.

-Toi aussi ça t'amuses de jouer avec les gens ? siffla-t-il, en colère.

-Ce n'était pas un jeu, je voulais juste savoir si tu tenais encore à Blaise…

-Tu aurais pu poser la question directement. Je t'aurais répondu « non » et la conversation aurait été terminée, conclut Ron en descendant les gradins.

-Mais alors tu aurais menti, répondit Bulstrode d'un ton malicieux en le suivant.

-Va le rejoindre, je t'assure que vous faites la paire tous les deux, rétorqua le roux en accentuant le rythme pour la distancer.

Bulstrode le rattrapa, l'obligeant à s'arrêter en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

-Geoffrey lui tourne à nouveau autour, affirma-t-elle sérieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? insista Ron.

-Parce que j'ai gagné au poker hier.

-Et alors ? Gagner te donne le droit d'aller pourrir la vie des autres ?

-Non. Gagner me donne un droit de regard sur la vie des autres, rectifia Bulstrode dans un sourire.

-Tu es vraiment tordue, tu le sais ?

-Je me plais à le croire en tout cas.

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Blaise, affirma le roux fermement.

-Tu es un menteur.

Ron ne répondit rien, serrant les dents.

-Comme lui, ajouta malicieusement la jeune femme.

Il l'ignora et commença à courir autour du terrain sans plus lui prêter attention.

-Vous faîtes la paire tous les deux ! cria la jeune femme en mettant ses mains en porte-voix et il put entendre une partie de son rire résonner dans l'air pur du matin.

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel de remerciement quand il constata qu'il y avait nettement moins de monde à cet étage. Il reconnut Milicent de dos, assise à une table et se dirigea rapidement vers elle, s'asseyant à ses côtés en jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.

-Mili, tu me sauves, soupira-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses épaules, fermant les yeux. Si on me demande encore une fois mon numéro ce soir, je fais un carnage.

-La rançon de la gloire… Il y a beaucoup de journalistes ici, c'était inévitable, fit-elle en tapotant son épaule d'un air compatissant.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien de voir un visage amica…

Blaise avait ouvert les yeux tout en parlant et s'était interrompu, se rendant compte de la présence de Ron face à Milicent.

-Hé ! le salua-t-il, surpris de le voir à cette place.

Ron ne lui répondit rien, les yeux sombres et la mine fermée, laissant s'écouler les secondes dans un silence pesant. Blaise se redressa, s'écartant de Milicent.

-Toujours le grand amour entre vous à ce que je vois, se moqua la jeune femme.

-J'ignorais que vous étiez en contact… remarqua Blaise en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il était un peu perdu devant la situation inattendue, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter.

-Nous avons lié une grande amitié, lui assura Milicent.

Ron le fixait d'un air peu amène, semblant vouloir être partout sauf face à lui. Blaise retint un soupir, fatigué par la longue journée qu'il avait eue.

Il avait pensé pouvoir passer un moment de répit avec Milicent mais la tension qui s'établissait désormais à cette table venait anéantir ses espoirs.

-J'ai soif, pas vous ? Je vais chercher de quoi nous rafraîchir ! lança soudainement la jeune femme d'un ton joyeux, l'abandonnant lâchement.

Elle se leva, les laissant seuls sans leur laisser l'occasion de s'échapper.

-Quand je reviens, vous êtes encore là tous les deux, les avertit-elle en s'éloignant.

Blaise vit Ron lever les yeux au ciel et baissa la tête, prenant une courte inspiration. Le silence s'étalait sur les minutes et Blaise se racla la gorge, finalement assez mal à l'aise devant la situation.

-Et sinon, vous pensez gagner la coupe cette année ? demanda-t-il pour lancer la conversation.

Ron le dévisagea sans rien dire, visiblement surpris par la question. Et puis un éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres, agitant ses épaules.

-T'es nul, dit-il finalement, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

Le ton était franc, le roux se moquant clairement de sa piètre tentative de meubler le silence.

-Oui, admit Blaise, blasé.

Il haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste et tourna la tête dans la direction où était partie Milicent, espérant la voir revenir rapidement. Il croisa le regard de Padma, adossée à un mur, dans le fond de la salle.

-Tu as un match officiel bientôt, non ? interrogea-t-il à nouveau, tentant de maintenir le contact établi entre eux.

Ron le regarda longuement, comme s'il essayait de deviner à quoi il pensait mais il eut l'air d'abandonner sa quête, le suivant dans ce semblant de conversation.

-On joue samedi. L'équipe est en forme.

-C'est bien, approuva Blaise en hochant la tête.

Il croisa le regard de Ron et ils éclatèrent de rire de concert, constatant la platitude de leur conversation. Il y eut un long silence avant que Ron n'eut pitié de lui.

-Tu te fais harceler ? demanda finalement le joueur de quidditch.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as dit qu'on ne cessait de te demander ton numéro… s'expliqua Ron d'un ton distant.

-Oui. Soit on me propose des interviews, soit on veut absolument me parler du dernier projet révolutionnaire à la mode… grimaça Blaise en passant une main fatiguée sur son front, fermant les yeux sous la lassitude.

Il était épuisé. Étrangement, il trouvait naturel de parler avec Ron, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il se confiait à lui régulièrement.

Le jeune homme lui parlait à peine et conservait une attitude distante avec lui, semblant indifférent à ses réponses. Il y avait cette réserve qu'il conservait, comme si à tout moment Blaise pouvait lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper.

Mais Blaise appréciait cet échange courtois, probablement le premier qu'ils échangeaient depuis leur rupture. Même si c'était pour sauver un peu les apparences, même si Ron lui gardait rancune…

-Et donc, tu viens te planquer au dernier étage, devina le roux.

-Les journalistes ne sont pas habilités à monter ici. Étonnamment, dès qu'il n'y a plus de caméra, les gens se font plus rares…

-Ils ont tort. Le buffet est encore parfaitement garni ici, remarqua Ron en laissant son regard dériver vers la baie vitrée, contemplant le ciel assombri par la nuit.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce qui les intéresse. Ils sont attirés par l'appât du gain, observa Blaise simplement. Et apparemment, je suis leur proie favorite. J'essaie d'éviter les prédateurs, confia-t-il.

Il fit un rictus, penchant la tête pour dévisager le jeune homme.

-Je ne risque rien avec toi, Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter. Après tout, tu n'étais même pas au courant que je dirigeais la Marten…

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, répondit froidement Ron.

-Moi non plus, répliqua Blaise sur le même ton. C'est un peu comme si j'ignorais dans quelle équipe tu joues. Ce n'est pas très flatteur.

-Désolé de te décevoir. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais m'en réjouir ? siffla le roux. Je suis sûr que Melville, lui, sait pertinemment où tu travailles et ce que tu fais. Je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore fait intégrer dans les Canons…

-Peut-être parce que je veux continuer à voir les Flèches gagner ? rétorqua Blaise d'un ton ironique. Non mais je vais finir par le faire, si tu m'encourages tant que ça à ce transfert…

Il devinait la colère qui bouillonnait en Ron et qu'il contenait à grand peine.

-Tu pourrais racheter l'équipe des Flèches alors, si elle te plait tant que ça, proposa Ron. Et Melville sera ravi de te démontrer ses talents, j'en suis sûr. Donne-lui aussi le poste de capitaine des Canons, il est tellement doué qu'il assurera sa double-fonction sans problème ! Bulstrode m'a dit qu'il revenait vers toi. C'est génial, tu as tout ce que tu voulais.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'éclat brûlant qu'il venait de voir briller dans les yeux bleus. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron ramenait le sujet à Geoffrey et c'était franchement… étrange ? Il ne cessait de lui faire des insinuations à son sujet depuis le début…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec Geoffrey ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, toute sa morgue désormais retombée. Arrête de te comparer à lui, vous jouez pas dans la même cour. Tu vaux cent fois plus que lui…

Et puis Blaise réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se tut brusquement. En face de lui, Ron le dévisageait les yeux ronds et il détourna le regard, embarrassé. Il le sentit s'agiter sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

-Très drôle. Je… J'ai un truc à faire, j'avais oublié, il faut que j'y aille, déclara précipitamment le roux en se levant avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Blaise ferma les yeux, sentant sa tête partir en avant malgré lui, lourde de fatigue.

Milicent allait probablement lui faire le reproche d'avoir fait fuir Ron quand elle reviendrait… Il ferait peut-être mieux de s'éclipser à son tour lui aussi…

Mais il fallait qu'il discute avec la jeune femme au sujet de leur planning mensuel et il choisit de rester, perdant son regard dans le vague en l'attendant.

&&RWBZ&&

-C'est comme Blaise, il nous…

Harry s'interrompit brusquement, comme mortifié.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-Finis ta phrase, je ne vais pas mourir dans la seconde si tu cites Blaise dans une conversation. Je t'ai dit que c'était fini entre nous. Pas qu'il était devenu le nouveau Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

-Non, mais ce n'était pas important de toute façon…

-Tu cherches vraiment à me fâcher ? Qu'est-ce que tu as comme bon souvenir avec Malfoy qui le concerne ?

Harry esquissa un sourire, se rappelant la soirée en question.

-Blaise ne nous a invité qu'une seule fois chez lui. Mais c'était lui qui avait cuisiné, il n'a pas voulu qu'on touche à quoi que ce soit bien qu'on soit arrivés en avance… On est restés dans la cuisine, à l'observer préparer tout le repas en attendant que tout soit prêt. Ce repas à trois, je m'attendais à devoir le subir mais je l'ai vraiment savouré. C'était la première fois que je me sentais intégré dans le cercle d'amis de Draco… Que je me sentais autant à ma place. Je conserve précieusement chaque minute de cette soirée… Pour l'ambiance détendue autant que pour le goût. Les mangues en neige surtout me reviennent en mémoire… ajouta le brun avec un air rêveur.

-Les mangues en neige, répéta Ron machinalement, avalant avec difficulté sa salive.

C'était le premier dessert qui avait été servi pour lui chez Blaise… Soit disant préparé par son elfe de maison…

-Il cuisine ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché.

-C'est un délice, confirma Harry sincèrement. Je regrette que Draco n'ait pas son talent, plaisanta-t-il.

Ron laissa échapper un rire désabusé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun, fronçant les sourcils.

-Chaque fois que j'allais chez Blaise… Il y avait au menu des mangues en neige, des crèmes légères au citron vert et aux fruits rouges, des crumbles aux fruits, des salades de fèves à la menthe, des spaghetti aux courgettes et aux brocolis, des féroces d'avocats, des pommes de terre au basilic et au miel, du riz au curry et aux poivrons, du boulgour à l'oseille…

Ron secoua la tête, arrêtant l'énumération.

-Chaque fois c'était un repas plus exquis que le précédent. Chaque fois il me disait que c'était Dipsy qui l'avait préparé. Chaque fois, ces menus correspondaient à mon régime alimentaire… compléta-t-il, sa voix s'enrouant sous l'émotion.

Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, cherchant à le réconforter.

-Je le comprends pas, là… Je veux pas espérer… Merde quel con, souffla Ron en passant une main sur son visage, écrasant au passage une larme insolente. Chaque fois que je pense pouvoir le haïr, il fait quelque chose qui brouille mon esprit… Je ne sais même plus quoi penser…

-Oublie-le Ron, conseilla le brun. Je n'aurais pas dû te raconter ce souvenir… Pardon. On va continuer à faire ces courses… On va s'amuser aujourd'hui et je trouverai une blague qui te fera rire… Oublie-le, répéta-t-il après un silence.

Le jeune homme releva ses prunelles bleues vers son ami.

-Mais je ne sais même pas si je veux l'oublier ! répondit-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, les yeux brillants de larmes. Ou si je le peux…

&&RWBZ&&

-Bien sûr que si tu l'oublieras, affirma Hermione en sirotant son thé vert tout en marchant.

Ron lui lança un regard sceptique.

-Oui, répondit-il. J'arrêterai de penser à lui constamment, quand il cessera d'être au centre des conversations dans les soirées sorcières, quand il arrêtera de faire la une des journaux, quand son visage aura disparu de ma mémoire, quand son prénom ne sera plus porté par personne, quand je ne le croiserai plus à Londres, quand il ne sera plus le principal actionnaire de l'équipe de quidditch dans laquelle je joue, quand ses bonnes manières me seront devenues insupportables en comparaison avec un mec présomptueux ayant des goûts douteux pour la musique…

Hermione sourit malgré elle et Ron haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non, mais laisse tomber. Je me suis résigné. Je l'aime génial, c'est un connard. C'est pas réciproque et je vais me prendre ça dans la gueule chaque fois que je le verrai. Mais je peux vivre avec, assura-t-il d'un ton convaincu, déclenchant le rire de son amie.

-Pardon, s'excusa Hermione, riant nerveusement. Mais il y a bien des défauts chez Blaise qui t'horripilaient, non ?

-Ses mensonges, répondit sans hésitation Ron.

-Voilà ! Tu n'as qu'à te souvenir de ses mensonges chaque fois que son visage te reviendra en tête.

-En comparaison avec nos fou-rires, le merveilleux amant qu'il était - tu sais, je suis très en colère après lui mais je ne peux pas lui retirer ça, non vraiment - nos goûts étrangement similaires, en musique, en cinéma moldu, en cuisine… il aimait toujours ce que je préférais… En comparaison avec tout ça, ses mensonges, c'est tout petit et ça pèse pas lourd Hermy…

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as quitté ? interrogea la jeune femme.

Ron sourit, secouant la tête.

-Tu me poses vraiment la question ? C'est un menteur. Peu importe à quel point je crève d'envie d'être avec lui. Lui ne m'aime pas. Et il s'est foutu de moi tout le long. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça sans avoir l'impression de me faire complètement écraser… Je ne me remettrai pas avec lui. Il ne fait que jouer. J'suis pas une carpette.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas, confirma la brune. Je pense que tu n'as juste pas eu de chance avec Scott. Il était vraiment comme tu me l'as décrit ?

Ron fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites, grimaçant. Son visage déformé par les lumières du soir vinrent rendre sa grimace encore plus comique et Hermione éclata de rire.

-Ou alors c'est que tu n'étais pas prêt. Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que tu as rompu avec Blaise, expliqua Hermione.

-Trois semaines.

-Bon. Trois semaines sans… ? Enfin, tu vois… insinua-t-elle.

Ron sourit.

-Non.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier, essaie un coup d'un soir, fonce !

-Attends, j'essaie de visualiser la scène… C'est bien Hermione Granger qui parle, là ? Seamus sort de ce corps ! Et honnêtement, un coup d'un soir ? Non seulement c'est pas mon truc mais j'obtiendrai même pas ce que je serai venu chercher. Juste la certitude qu'effectivement, Blaise est un très très très bon amant…

-Tu lui en veux, non ? Alors pourquoi tu continues à chanter ses louanges ? Blaise était probablement nul au pieu, c'est toi qui faisais tout le travail, voilà pourquoi c'était si bien ! affirma Hermione.

Ron éclata de rire, secouant la tête. Il garda le silence alors qu'ils entraient dans une boutique et se retourna vers la jeune femme lorsqu'ils furent dans les rayons plus isolés.

-Je t'assure que je ne faisais pas tout le travail…

-Tu trouveras mieux ! Voilà ce qu'il te faut Ron Weasley : un homme honnête qui soit un dieu au lit.

-Un homme honnête, oui, ce serait bien, confirma le roux en hochant la tête. Un Blaise honnête. Je plaisante ! rit-il en voyant Hermione soupirer et cacher sa tête entre ses mains.

-Tu es désespérant, tu le sais, ça ? rétorqua la jeune femme.

-Oui, j'ai tendance à me désespérer moi-même en ce moment…

Il souleva un vêtement distraitement qu'il reposa sur le présentoir presque aussitôt.

-Je suis impressionnée par la manière dont tu abordes le sujet, Ron, déclara soudainement Hermione avec tendresse. Sérieusement, je pensais te trouver plutôt déprimé…

-J'avais aussi cette possibilité là, déprimer et râler pendant des heures auprès de mes amis jusqu'à leur faire atteindre la saturation. Alors ils m'éviteraient pour ne plus m'entendre gémir toute la journée et finalement, je me retrouverai seul et encore plus déprimé. Devine ce que j'ai choisi ? plaisanta le jeune homme.

-Tu peux te plaindre si tu veux, déclara sérieusement Hermione.

-Ca va aller. Je préfère continuer à te suivre dans tes shoppings nocturnes et te regarder t'extasier sur ces habits de poupée. Ca me change les idées.

-Tu n'as pas parlé de Blaise de toute la journée, je t'assure que tu peux te confier à moi si tu en ressens le besoin, insista la jeune femme.

-On vient juste de le faire…

-C'est moi qui ai amené le sujet et tu ne l'as même pas insulté une seule fois…

-J'ai dit que c'était un connard, signala Ron.

-Oh, et ça t'a fait du bien, je présume… ironisa Hermione. Tu parles, je vois déjà que tu culpabilises d'avoir dit un tel truc sur lui. Allez, il mérite pire que ça, tu peux te lâcher ! Et promis, je ne lui répéterai pas, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, le faisant rire.

-Non, je… veux juste me changer les idées aujourd'hui. Regarder tous ces habits pour bébé, comparer les prix et les couleurs… Et me concentrer sur mon équipe et mon jeu. C'est tout ce que je souhaite en ce moment.

-Tu aimes vraiment les Canons de Chudley, hein ?

Ron esquissa un sourire et allait répondre quand une chouette trouva son chemin jusqu'à lui, lui délivrant un courrier.

Regardant l'enveloppe portant un cachet étranger, il haussa un sourcil et Hermione émit un sifflement en voyant le liseré d'or sur le papier d'en tête.

Ron blanchit peu à peu en lisant la lettre et la froissa entre ses mains de rage, comprenant entre les lignes qui était à l'origine de cet envoi.

Mais Blaise n'avait pas le droit de le virer des Canons.

_« __Non mais je vais finir par le faire, si tu m'encourages tant que ça à ce transfert… »_

Oh non, il ne le laisserait pas faire ça. Il transplana immédiatement sans donner d'explication à Hermione, aveuglé par la colère et la peur qui l'envahissaient peu à peu.

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

Je sais, je sais… La fin est cruelle ^^0.

À suivre… Chapitre 13 : Règlement de compte


	13. Règlement de compte

Et on remercie **Rikokoo** qui est à l'origine de cette publication du jour... (je comptais publier dimanche mais j'ai fait un petit effort pour que tout soit bouclé pour aujourd'hui... )

* * *

**Titre :** Tu pourrais…

**Auteur :** Courtepointe

**Petite note :** Comment ça vous avez souffert suite à la fin du précédent chapitre ? Celui-ci a une fin plus gentille ! Enfin, je crois…

**Résumé :** Ron contracte une énorme dette envers Zabini… Et il cherche un moyen de le rembourser… Mais pour Blaise, rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu. RWBZ (et là, vous comprenez tous que l'expression, « rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu » est très très ironique… puisque Blaise n'a rien perdu. Quel salaud quand même !)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Jessica :** Voilà la suite tant attendue (eh oui, je sais que la fin était crevarde la fois dernière) ! C'est amusant, Milicent a remporté plusieurs suffrages avec le chapitre précédent… Ah, c'est simplement que les amis de Blaise sont sympathiques… (ce sont des amis, quoi)^^ Il sait bien les choisir, voilà ! « Robert » (lol, il faut arrêter de rêver à Twilight !) donc, je disais Geoffrey essaie de se remettre avec Blaise c'est vrai qu'il est un peu… il s'accroche on va dire. En même temps, Blaise a une valeur inestimable !^^ Pour les « réconciliations » Blaise et Ron, comment dire… Leur rupture s'est plutôt mal passée et quand ils se retrouvent face à face, la plupart du temps, ils savent pas quoi dire… Ajoutons à cela la fatigue de Blaise et ça donne cet étrange échange mêlé de rires… Mais non, ils ne pouvaient pas se réconcilier aussi facilement, (déjà parce que ce serait trop facile justement) et en plus parce qu'il y a encore beaucoup de tension entre eux… Un lourd passé on va dire. Est-ce que ce chapitre-ci sera celui des réconciliations… (les titres sont trompeurs… aha) Je te laisse découvrir en quoi…^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta double-review, (héhé, ça fait monter les stats !), ça montre un peu combien tu es impatiente de me crier dessus en voyant la fin foireuse et… merci de voir les efforts que je fais pour écrire une fic qui tienne toute debout^^ ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre va… t'éclairer ? te donner quelques infos en plus ? XD te plaire aussi^^.

**Gaëlle :** Un séjour en Thaïlande, la chance^^ ! Tu as du voir de jolies choses ! Contente que la surprise t'ait plu à ton retour… Un chapitre avec une fin atroce… Désolée ! J'adore répondre aux reviews, surtout quand elles racontent des choses ! Et ça me permet de garder un lien avec les lectrices, j'aime beaucoup ça !^^ Je trouve aussi que Blaise est adorable parfois… L'air de rien, il admet des petites bombes, il est vraiment chou^^ ! Et Ron n'a pas fini d'en baver… lol C'est sûr que se dire « je dois l'oublier » quand on met à jour petit à petit des détails charmants sur son amoureux… Dur dur. (mais c'est aussi parce qu'il ne doit pas l'oublier, je veux une happy end !^^) Pour Milicent, c'est une bonne amie de Blaise, elle le comprend un peu mais pas entièrement… Blaise est très mystérieux en fait. ^^0 Bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira et t'amusera^^ !

**Elliot **: Il me semble (et ce n'est pas du tout parce que je suis concernée), que le meurtre sur auteure est hautement prohibé… Et puis rends-toi compte : tu n'aurais alors plus aucun moyen de connaître la suite ! Je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que Blaise et Ron ne t'auront pas trop manqués… Voilà la suite^^ !

**Rikokoo :** Merci pour tes reviews^^ ! Eh oui, là j'avoue j'ai fait fort pour la fin du chapitre… Je suppose que tu as hâte de lire ce qui va suivre ?^^ (oui, vu l'attente en plus !) Je te laisse combler ce besoin alors, merci beaucoup de me lire et bonne lecture à toi^^ ! Merci de t'inquiéter mais tu sais, j'ai pas mal de travail et j'avais prévenu que le rythme ralentirait lentement… Gomen gomen ! Mais ca m'a fait très plaisir de lire ton dernier message, je me suis dit"bon, allez, vendredi soir je relis et samedi je publie! (mais je voulais publier dimanche à l'origine mais bon... allez, t'as gagné un jour^^!)

**Marion :** Ah ma pauvre, tu as été victime de ffnet… Il supprime les adresses internet dès qu'il en voit la forme pour éviter les spams… Si tu veux me laisser une adresse spéciale révélations croustillantes, il faut que tu laisses des espaces en plus (que tu m'indiqueras bien sûr), un truc genre marion at laposte (point) com (et là, je comprendrais pour t'écrire !) Du coup, pas de révélation pour cette fois mais la prochaine, je pourrais t'en faire^^ ! Par contre, il faut que tu me poses des questions précises, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux savoir, moi… XD Pour la fin du chapitre précédent… aha, je me suis fait beaucoup grondée par les lecteurs tant elle était atroce. Je sais, je suis cruelle. (d'où vient la personnalité de Blaise, hum hum) Oh, je rougis devant tant de compliments ! Une de tes préférées parmi l'univers hp ! Ouah, tu me fais rivaliser avec des grands, là ! Merci en tout cas^^ ! Est-ce que Geoffrey a tout planifié dans son coin ? aha, mystère ! Les amis de Blaise sont un peu le seul moyen par lequel on peut savoir ce qu'il pense en fait… lol Etant donné qu'il se confie pas beaucoup… Et le pire, c'est que même ses amis ne le connaissent pas entièrement… Je te jure ! La plaie ! Eh oui, il y a des tensions dans le Blaise / Ron et je ne sais pas quand ils vont se réconcilier vu qu'ils passent leur temps à… plein d'autres choses ! lol Ils font durer le suspense, ils sont irrécupérables ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et très bonne lecture à toi !^^

**Wonderwall:** Hop hop! Les problèmes de connexion semblent être la malédiction de cette fanfiction... Tu es la deuxième reviewveuse qui me signale ses problèmes de connexion... XD Blaise a enfin admit que Ron lui manquait youpi! C'est le moment de faire la fête!^^ Et Milicent a été très appréciée des autres reviewveuses... Le côté serpentard qui agit sûrement^^! Pour la lettre, tu vas avoir toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre... Je te laisse le soin de lire tranquillement^^ J'espère que tu aimeras! Merci encore pour ta review^^! Bisous!

* * *

_Ron blanchit peu à peu en lisant la lettre et la froissa entre ses mains de rage, comprenant entre les lignes qui était à l'origine de cet envoi. _

_Mais Blaise n'avait pas le droit de le virer des Canons. (…)_

_Il transplana immédiatement sans donner d'explication à Hermione, aveuglé par la colère et la peur qui l'envahissaient peu à peu._

&&RWBZ&&

Chapitre 13 : Règlement de compte

Ron se retrouva dans le salon vide de Blaise et se dirigea automatiquement vers son bureau, ses pas résonnant dans la grande demeure comme un avertissement contre ceux qui voudraient l'arrêter. Mais il n'y avait pas d'elfe de maison et il aperçut bientôt le rai de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte en bois massif du bureau de Blaise.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, les yeux furibonds.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ron sèchement en jetant à Blaise une lettre décachetée.

-Bonsoir, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, fit le brun en l'interceptant avec un soupir, haussant un sourcil agacé.

Ron sentait ses membres trembler de fureur devant l'attitude qu'adoptait Blaise. Comme si tout était normal, comme s'il avait l'habitude de se faire déranger de la sorte… Comme si sa vie à lui n'allait pas s'effondrer. Blaise resta un moment silencieux, lisant le pli rapidement.

-C'est une lettre de recrutement, répondit-il finalement en la repliant, la rangeant dans son enveloppe avec soin.

Devant la réponse idiote, répondant directement à sa première question, Ron explosa.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, c'est toi qui es à l'origine de ça, non ? siffla-t-il, énervé. Tu demandes à tes connaissances de m'offrir un transfert parce que tu veux plus me voir dans les Canons ? C'est marrant comme coïncidence, je te quitte et comme par hasard, une proposition pour intégrer une équipe professionnelle à l'autre bout du monde me tombe dans les mains.

-Félicitations.

Le ton indifférent du brun le frappa avec force et une peur sourde envahit sa bouche.

-Blaise, les Canons de Chudley, c'était mon rêve de les intégrer depuis mon enfance ! Je suis parfaitement à l'aise dans cette équipe, elle correspond à mon type de jeu et ça fonctionne comme ça ! Et tu le sais très bien ! s'emporta Ron. Alors je te demande, si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une once d'estime pour moi, de me laisser jouer avec les Canons, reprit le jeune homme d'un ton plus bas, tentant de regagner son calme, essayant de maîtriser sa voix qui menaçait de trembler sous l'émotion. Ne m'oblige pas à quitter mon rêve. Je ne te demande que ça…

En face de lui, Blaise inclina légèrement la tête de côté, le dévisageant avec attention.

-C'est une lettre de recrutement, répéta-t-il prudemment. Pas une affectation. Tu n'as aucune obligation d'accepter cette offre…

-Si je le fais, tu peux me garantir qu'il n'y aura aucune retombée ? ironisa Ron, sceptique.

Il n'avait en réalité aucune volonté de mener une joute verbale contre Blaise, fatigué de devoir garder la tête haute, fatigué de lutter contre la simple envie de le fuir pour l'oublier.

-Ne me fais pas ça. Je sais reconnaître une porte de sortie quand j'en vois une. C'est ça ou le renvoi pur et simple, non ? poursuivit-il dans un souffle.

Blaise resta un moment silencieux devant lui avant de prendre une lente inspiration.

-Weasley, intervint-il calmement. As-tu la moindre idée du capital de la Marten à ce jour ? Je vais te le dire : 264, 150 milliards de gallions. Et pour te donner un ordre de grandeur, les Canons de Chudley, dedans, c'est l'équivalent de cette pièce, meubles compris, pour ce pays. Autrement dit, rien. Alors, je le reconnais, les Canons, c'est pas ma priorité dans la direction de la Marten. Et si je voulais virer quelqu'un, je ne le ferai pas par un recrutement d'une tierce personne concurrente de ma boîte… C'est juste trop compliqué et une énorme perte de temps à mes yeux.

Ron avala sa salive, mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Blaise le fixa sans rien dire, semblant attendre qu'il imprime ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Alors tu n'es pas à l'origine de cette lettre ? demanda finalement Ron, hésitant.

-Quoique tu puisses en penser, je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que tu quittes cette équipe, répondit d'un ton sincère Blaise. Professionnellement ou même personnellement, ajouta-t-il plus doucement en lui rendant la lettre.

Le carnet sur sa droite se mit à clignoter et il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de revenir à lui.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Weasley. Et je n'ai jamais cherché à te nuire. Je ne le ferai pas, affirma-t-il, tentant de le convaincre. Je sais combien tu aimes ton travail. Je sais que c'est important pour toi…

Ron regarda le carnet qui avait pris une teinte lumineuse rouge, hochant la tête. Il sentit que ses joues se teintaient peu à peu à leur tour, comme pour concurrencer la couleur voyante. Lui aurait cherché à lui nuire s'il l'avait pu. Il l'avait tellement fait souffrir… La maturité du brun et sa patience, il aurait aussi bien pu ne pas prendre la peine de lui répondre et le flanquer dehors, le firent se sentir mal.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Pour avoir débarqué à l'improviste et t'avoir accusé à tort… Je me suis emporté.

C'était peu de le dire. Et Ron se maudit silencieusement de s'humilier ainsi devant cet homme qui tenait son destin entre ses mains.

-Je comprends… Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir d'avoir pensé un truc pareil, hein ? remarqua Blaise avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

-Je vais m'en aller, répondit Ron, détournant le regard.

Il tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce lorsque la voix de Blaise résonna derrière lui.

-Weasley.

Ron se retourna à moitié, dévisageant le brun, les sourcils froncés.

-… Je suis content que tu restes chez les Canons. En dépit des propositions que tu reçois…

Il y avait une certaine maladresse dans la manière dont s'exprimait Blaise et sur ses lèvres flottait un sourire hésitant. Touché malgré lui par cette tentative d'apaiser la tension qui régnait entre eux, Ron hocha la tête, esquissant un sourire ironique. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait la position de Blaise. Il voulait que leurs rapports soient, à défaut d'être chaleureux, au moins cordiaux. Pas de haine entre eux puisqu'ils étaient dans le même « camp ». Une sorte de paix et de fausse amitié. Ron ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser cette main tendue vers une réconciliation partielle.

« Restons amis, hein ? » pensa amèrement le jeune homme.

-Oui, tu peux bien avouer que tu es soulagé que je ne réclame pas d'augmentation chaque fois qu'on essaie de me démarcher… tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Il fut récompensé de son effort par un vrai sourire de Blaise.

-C'est vrai, répondit celui-ci d'un ton plus léger. Merci ! ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

L'expression de malice sur son visage donna l'impression à Ron d'être revenu des semaines en amont et il se contenta de hausser les épaules, dissimulant avec soin la vague de tristesse qui l'avait envahi en la voyant.

-J'y vais, annonça-t-il plus froidement. Désolé pour le dérangement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Et puis, tu es occupé, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton le carnet lumineux qui clignotait désespérément. Salut.

Il se retourna et quitta la pièce, ses yeux bleus fixant une ligne imaginaire devant lui, reflétant son humeur ombrageuse. Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gêné d'avoir accusé à tort le brun.

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait sauté bien trop rapidement aux conclusions.

Il avait à peine lu la lettre qu'il avait immédiatement transplané chez Blaise, sachant qu'il le trouverait probablement dans son bureau. Et il y était entré comme une furie, lui jetant la lettre au visage, avec des reproches plein les lèvres. Il était persuadé que Blaise avait cherché à l'atteindre, de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit, juste pour l'ennuyer. Mais apparemment, Blaise avait autre chose à faire de sa vie.

Leur fin de conversation presque amicale avait été plutôt déstabilisante pour le jeune homme. Leurs rencontres après la rupture avaient été agressives et il avait soigneusement cultivé sa rancœur envers Blaise.

Mais ce dernier ne répondait plus à ses attaques depuis un certain temps et préférait l'éviter. Pire, ses paroles étaient désormais empreintes de courtoisie et le troublaient bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Et c'était dur de continuer à détester Blaise dans ces conditions. Pire, plus il y pensait, moins il voyait de raisons de le faire.

En rentrant chez lui, Ron erra dans les rues encore éclairées des boutiques participant à l'opération _London by night_. En passant devant un magasin, son regard fut accroché par un écran géant exposé en vitrine. Blaise y parlait, ses gestes accompagnant ses paroles comme Ron l'avait si souvent vu faire. Il y avait de la conviction dans ses mouvements, une assurance gracieuse et un brin d'espièglerie dans son regard qui transparaissait parfois.

Ron resta un long moment planté devant l'écran, suivant cet entretien dans lequel Blaise intervenait parfois. Sur un plan plus éloigné, il put voir le jeune homme passer ses deux doigts à l'angle de son œil droit dans un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide. Pour l'avoir vu faire quelquefois, Ron savait que ce geste trahissait la fatigue du brun et qu'il cherchait ainsi à chasser la somnolence qui s'emparait de son regard.

À quand remontait cette interview ? s'interrogea-t-il distraitement sans quitter pour autant l'écran des yeux.

Ce n'est que lorsque les lumières autour de lui s'éteignirent peu à peu, et alors que le visage de Blaise n'était plus reparu depuis une vingtaine de minutes à l'écran, que Ron se décida à transplaner chez lui.

Sur la table de son salon trônait le magazine financier qu'il avait glissé par inadvertance dans son attaché-case le jour où il avait découvert que Blaise dirigeait la Marten. Il s'assit dans son canapé, fixant l'image de papier glacé qui lui souriait, à la fois provocante et ensorcelante.

Ron regretta cette mode des nouveaux journaux à vouloir imiter les photographies moldues, fixant les visages et les moments. Il aurait voulu posséder une photo de Blaise où ses yeux s'animeraient, où son expression changerait légèrement. Mais il n'avait que cette image figée, ce sourire adressé à tous mais pas à lui.

Il était complètement perdu au sujet de Blaise. Ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il l'avait laissé entrer dans son monde…

Alors que Blaise ne pensait qu'à lui. À s'amuser et se distraire de son ennui. Il avait joué, lui avait menti…

Et Ron l'avait laissé le toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour…

Jusqu'à tomber amoureux de lui…

Cette emprise qu'il lui avait donnée sur lui-même… Il aurait été naïf de croire que Blaise ne s'en servirait pas… Peut-être l'avait-il même planifiée depuis le début… Un simple jeu, un moment divertissant avant de revenir à sa vie rangée… Comme si de rien n'était. En prétextant vouloir conserver une relation amicale… Ne pas être son ennemi…

Avec tout le mal que Blaise lui avait fait, comment pouvait-il le considérer autrement ? Mais ce n'était pas si simple, même Ron l'admettait au fond de lui. Blaise n'était pas un ennemi. C'était juste un homme dont il était tombé amoureux à tort. Un homme qui avait joué avec lui.

Avoir un tel pouvoir sur une personne… faire jouer sa culpabilité et obtenir ce qu'on souhaitait…

Ron repensa au premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et au froncement de sourcil du brun… À son hésitation alors qu'il se tenait debout, immobile devant lui.

Il se souvint de son invitation à rester dormir chez lui…

De ses bras qui l'entouraient…

Peut-être que Blaise n'avait pas tout prémédité après tout… Il y avait même une forte probabilité que le facteur « se retrouvent dans le même lit » ne fasse pas partie de son équation initiale.

Et à aucun moment, il ne lui avait pas rappelé l'étui cassé lorsqu'ils partageaient ces moments… à aucun moment il ne lui avait fait sentir qu'il lui était redevable de quoique ce soit…

Il lui en avait même fait le reproche, même à mots voilés, lorsqu'il avait évoqué le sujet…

_« Je suis soulagé que tu acceptes que je te touche autrement que par pure obligation, vraiment. »_

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, isolés et les yeux dans les yeux… Blaise ne lui avait pas une seule fois parlé de l'étui… Cet étui dont il évoquait sans cesse le prix inestimable lorsqu'ils se connaissaient à peine… avant qu'il lui saute dessus…

Blaise lui avait même préparé des dîners chaque fois qu'il venait chez lui… Partageant son repas avec lui, l'invitant à sa table comme un amant dîne aux chandelles avec celui qu'il aime… Il avait cuisiné pour lui, sous couvert de mensonges.

C'était comme s'il n'y avait que ça dans leur relation. Des mensonges. Certains plus beaux que d'autres… Blaise avait le don pour rendre les choses compliquées… Un mensonge, ça ne pouvait pas être beau… Mais Blaise savait en rendre certains très touchants.

Pourquoi il avait fait tout ça ? Alors qu'il se moquait de lui par derrière, alors qu'il le faisait marcher en lui faisant croire qu'il lui en voulait pour cet étui, qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui quand Melville occupait encore ses pensées ?

_« __Tu vaux cent fois plus lui… »_

La phrase troublante de Blaise lui revint en mémoire et il se demanda où était la vérité… Blaise lui avait pourtant confirmé être toujours accro au joueur des Flèches…

_« -C'est ton kiff perso les joueurs de quidditch ou j'étais le remplaçant idéal pour ton ex ?_

_-Touché…_

_-Enfoiré ! cria Ron en attrapant le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main pour le propulser au sol violemment. »_

Il y avait tellement d'actes contradictoires chez lui…

Ron était complètement perdu. Il repensa à Ferrig, l'elfe qui travaillait dans la boutique sur le chemin de Traverse. L'elfe « Dispy » que Blaise méprisait si ouvertement… L'elfe qui avait joué la comédie en faisant semblant d'être au service des Zabini…

Ron ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là, laissant les heures défiler comme il réfléchissait à cette situation étrange.

Il ne comprenait pas Blaise.

Ni ses mensonges, ni ses propos assassins, ni ses paroles douces ou ses actes gentils.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, l'ordre des évènements, la douceur de ses mains, la chaleur de ses soupirs, l'étincelle de ses yeux ironiques, le goût de ses lèvres, la colère sur son visage, ses attentions et ses sourires…

&&RWBZ&&

Ron fit sonner le carillon en entrant dans la boutique, fouillant des yeux la pièce éclairée.

Il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait et se dirigea directement vers l'elfe qui rangeait des assiettes en porcelaine sur un rayonnage.

-Dipsy, fit-il dans son dos, d'une voix neutre.

L'elfe fit demi-tour sur lui-même et leva ses grands yeux vers lui.

-Ferrig, corrigea-t-il d'une voix un peu aigue.

-C'est ton vrai nom ? demanda Ron sans se formaliser.

L'elfe ne répondit rien mais pencha légèrement la tête, faisant s'abaisser une de ses oreilles.

-Vous voulez parler, constata-t-il après un silence. Je savais que vous reviendriez pour avoir plus d'explications. Suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique.

Ron lui obéit et s'arrêta en voyant la petite table autour de laquelle l'elfe de maison venait de s'asseoir, faisant apparaître deux tasses devant lui.

-Je ne peux vous proposer que du thé, s'excusa-t-il en faisant apparaître une théière.

Ron n'avait pas soif mais s'assit à son tour, faisant face à Ferrig.

Celui-ci fit un geste de la main et le roux devina qu'il venait de fermer la boutique le temps de leur conversation.

Ferrig le dévisagea un instant, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-Les circonstances de nos rencontres changent, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il, un peu moqueur.

Ron ne répondit rien devant la provocation mais plissa les yeux.

-Tu étais payé par Blaise pour jouer le rôle de son elfe de maison, déclara-t-il simplement.

Le sourire de l'elfe s'agrandit et il hocha la tête, ses yeux pétillants de rire contenu.

-C'était assez drôle, je l'avoue, admit-il. Un peu étrange au début… Mais amusant.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire ça ?

-Est-ce que je peux te tutoyer ?

Ron rougit brusquement en se rendant compte que depuis le début de leur conversation, il avait tutoyé l'elfe, comme s'il était à son service, tandis que le vouvoyait encore.

-Bien sûr, oui, je te tutoie bien moi, répondit-il aussitôt, gêné.

Il y avait des habitudes, même lorsqu'on n'appréciait pas l'esclavage des elfes, qui restaient ancrées dans les comportements.

-Eh bien tu vois Ron, sourit l'elfe sans sembler prêter attention à son embarras, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Un jour, Blaise est entré dans cette boutique et il m'a proposé un marché. Je jouais le rôle de son elfe de maison et en échange, je pouvais avoir ce que je souhaitais.

Ron fronça les sourcils et Ferrig sourit.

-Cette boutique. Elle m'appartient désormais. C'était un bon marché, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-il en regardant les poutres au-dessus d'eux.

-Tu as accepté de jouer les serviteurs… de t'incliner devant lui. Tu as accepté qu'il te méprise devant ses invités, qu'il t'ordonne de ramasser ses affaires, qu'il te dise de préparer le dîner et de le servir en baissant les yeux… Je ne sais pas si c'est un bon marché, le contredit Ron.

-C'en était un, assura l'elfe tranquillement. J'apparaissais quand il disait mon nom, je disparaissais quand il me congédiait. Et je n'ai rien fait d'autre. Je trouvais ça plutôt tranquille, comme marché.

_-Prépare-nous une salade thaïlandaise avec des dés de chèvre frais, accompagnée d'un Monbazillac 1995. En dessert, quelques mangues en neige. _

_-Oui Maître, répondit aussitôt l'elfe en ouvrant grand les yeux sous la commande. _

_Il disparut peu après dans un pop sonore et Ron coula un regard en biais à Zabini. Dipsy avait eu l'air terrifié en le regardant tout à l'heure… Il ne devait pas être tendre avec son serviteur…_

-Tu avais peur de lui, se souvint Ron.

-Je jouais le rôle de l'elfe de maison. C'était ses ordres.

-Non, tu as vraiment eu un mouvement de recul la première fois qu'il t'a ordonné de faire le repas. Tu as eu peur, affirma Ron, se souvenant parfaitement de ses grands yeux qui s'écarquillaient devant la requête de Blaise.

Ferrig bloqua un moment avant de sourire, une fois encore. Ron trouvait son sourire agaçant.

-Nous n'avions pas convenu des ordres concernant le repas. Il m'a surpris. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont j'allais pouvoir apporter ces plats… Mais tout était déjà prêt. Tout était dans le frigidaire. Je n'ai eu qu'à amener la commande. Je te l'ai dit : je n'ai absolument rien fait d'autre qu'apparaître devant vous.

-Il disait que tu rangerais tout derrière nous, que tu débarrasserais, que…

Ferrig secoua la tête, haussant ses petites épaules.

-Je n'ai rien fait de tout cela.

Ron essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais elles s'obstinaient à s'embrouiller malgré lui.

-Tu ne lui as jamais demandé pourquoi il faisait ça ? insista-t-il.

Ferrig sourit, secouant une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Absolument pas. Il a mis fin au marché et tenu sa parole. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, affirma-t-il en prenant un air convainquant.

-Tu mens, devina Ron.

-Il semble que tes sens se sont aiguisés concernant le mensonge… sourit l'elfe malicieusement. C'est vrai, je lui ai posé la question, admit-il. Mais il a simplement répondu qu'il faisait en sorte que les choses soient comme elles devaient l'être. Je n'en ai pas su plus.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai très vite oublié la raison pour laquelle il voulait que je le fasse. C'était amusant, Blaise était arrangeant et aimable et on riait bien…

-Derrière mon dos, siffla Ron.

-Je ne crois pas que Blaise riait de toi, réfléchit l'elfe. Il riait de ma situation quand je faisais semblant d'avoir peur de lui, il riait de mes expressions exagérées… et de mes erreurs aussi.

-Tes erreurs ?

-J'oubliais certaines coutumes parfois devant toi… Il parait que comme elfe de maison, je n'étais pas vraiment consciencieux… J'ai pris ça comme un compliment.

-C'en était sûrement un, soupira Ron en croisant les bras.

Lorsqu'il quitta la petite boutique, Ron avait la confirmation de ce qu'il avait pressenti la veille en faisant le point sur tout ce qu'il avait appris. C'était bien Blaise qui cuisinait chaque soir, si Ferrig ne faisait qu'apporter les plats… Et ils avaient joué cette comédie uniquement devant lui…

Mais même ce mensonge cachait de délicates attentions de la part de Blaise…

&&RWBZ&&

-Tu devrais peut-être l'oublier… Il n'est pas très net quand même, d'après ce que tu m'as dit… remarqua Harry quand il lui fit part de son trouble.

-Mais plus j'y réfléchis… J'ai questionné Dipsy, enfin, Ferrig de son vrai nom, au sujet de ce qu'il devait faire chez Blaise… Il ne devait qu'apparaître… Blaise disait toujours « Laisse, Dipsy rangera. » d'un air méprisant… Mais Ferrig n'a jamais touché quoique ce soit… Et c'est vrai que Blaise s'éclipsait toujours à un moment ou un autre… Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il sûrement dû aller ramasser nos affaires traînant un peu partout après…

Ron rougit légèrement, son regard se faisant fuyant.

-Enfin, tu vois…

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire devant sa gêne.

-Après que vous ayez fait l'amour passionnément sur le parquet, tu veux dire ? plaisanta-t-il. Oui, je vois, fit-il mine de comprendre.

-Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il était vraiment… Enfin, nous nous sommes disputés bien sûr mais… Enfin, il se rapproche le plus de l'homme idéal pour moi…

-L'homme idéal ? répéta Harry, lentement.

Cette dernière phrase ne lui plaisait pas vraiment…

-Il était attentionné et ce n'était pas ce qu'il mettait en avant pour me séduire… Il était lui et… Je ne sais pas comment le dire, il était… parfait. J'aime le couple que nous formions, j'étais bien avec lui… Et tout ce que je découvre sur lui dernièrement, les repas, les faux ordres… Je me dis qu'il prenait soin de moi à sa manière… Parfois, j'ai juste envie de le revoir comme avant…

-Il t'a menti, Ron, tenta de le raisonner Harry. Il a juste… joué. Si on analyse tout ça objectivement… Il jouait juste… Et il prenait du bon temps. Qu'il ait été tendre, j'en doute pas… Attentionné peut-être, mais si tout ça ne repose que sur des mensonges… Ça s'écroule.

-Je sais. Je sais, répéta Ron en secouant la tête. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, j'ai vraiment du mal à me persuader de ça… J'ai l'air d'un abruti à me raccrocher à cette histoire alors qu'elle est finie…

-Non ! Non, pas du tout. Tu t'es attaché à lui et c'est normal que tu penses encore à vos moments ensemble… Mais tu ne penses qu'aux jolies choses, Ron. Tu idéalises votre relation…

-Pas vraiment, non. J'ai parfaitement conscience du double-rôle qu'il jouait. C'est ce qui rend les choses plus compliquées d'ailleurs. Savoir qu'il jouait sur deux tableaux et ne pas s'empêcher de les apprécier quand même… Je n'idéalise rien, je t'assure…

Harry resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ses propos.

-Draco m'a dit un jour… commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, que Blaise avait tendance à jouer avec les sentiments des autres… un peu à la manière d'un scientifique. Il m'a fait une comparaison d'un chat jouant avec une souris sans se soucier de la blesser… C'est un peu l'impression que ça donne. Il t'a fait culpabiliser pour rien. Juste pour observer le phénomène. Il t'a énervé avec Ferrig pour la même raison.

Harry soupira.

-C'était au début de notre relation, Draco m'avait dit ça parce que Blaise avait un comportement étrange parfois avec ceux qui l'entouraient… Mais je pensais qu'il avait changé… Ca fait des années qu'on n'en avait pas parlé…

-Alors, je suis juste une souris de plus pour son tableau de chasse…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. S'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne peut pas dire sur Blaise, c'est que c'est un collectionneur. Ca fait plus de dix ans que je le côtoie plus ou moins régulièrement et je ne lui ai connu que deux ou trois conquêtes… Et c'est pas le genre à se vanter. Je veux dire, comparé à Pansy, c'est un moine, je t'assure. Mais ça ne fait pas de lui un ange…

-Je ne recherche pas un ange, répondit doucement Ron. Je sais qu'il a des défauts mais… Il ne m'a jamais appelé autrement que Weasley, il est un peu guindé parfois mais… Il a aussi des qualités que j'aime. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le vouloir.

-Oui, tu dis ça surtout depuis que tu as découvert qu'il était très fortuné et qu'il tenait l'Angleterre dans le creux de sa main… plaisanta Harry, souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère.

-Tu exagères pas un peu là ?

-Si tu as lu l'article auquel je pense, c'était quand même ce que suggérait le journaliste…

-Financial Times ?

-Tu vois ? triompha le jeune homme.

-Ca ne change rien, répondit Ron en secouant la tête. Je veux dire, je ne cours pas après l'argent, j'ai ce qu'il faut de ce côté-là maintenant mais… Je craque pour ces petites choses qu'il faisait pour moi… pour toutes ses attentions et… Il a beau jouer avec les sentiments des autres, je ne peux m'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il continue seulement avec les miens…

-Mais bien sûr… Ron, tu as tous les symptômes d'un mec amoureux, certifia Harry en grimaçant.

-Oui, je sais. Et je me demande de plus en plus si mon choix est si mauvais que ça…

&&RWBZ&&

-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici, remarqua Blaise en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard.

-Catherine m'empêche de voir les gens que j'aime, je suis si malheureux, se plaignit Théodore en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-Divorce, répondit laconiquement le brun.

-Déjà ? Ah non, pas avant une petite année quand même, fit mine de s'étonner le jeune homme.

Il lui dédia un sourire, secouant la tête. Jamais il ne ferait ça.

-Je suis content que tu aies pu te libérer pour venir, j'avais envie de te voir, fit-il sincèrement.

-Je te manque tant que ça ? plaisanta le brun en haussant un sourcil, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte du salon.

-Tu n'étais pas là lors de nos dernières réunions de poker… se justifia le jeune homme d'un ton plaintif.

-Tu étais absent à la seule où je suis allé, rectifia Blaise.

-J'avais des soucis à régler, expliqua brièvement Théodore.

Il fit un geste vif, comme pour chasser ses ennuis et reporta son attention sur son ami.

-Dis-moi ce que tu deviens, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles autrement que dans la presse.

-Et moi qui pensais te laisser tranquillement profiter des joies maritales…

-Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, devina le jeune homme.

-J'avais du travail, reconnut Blaise en s'adossant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. J'ai toujours du travail en fait, corrigea-t-il aussitôt.

-Mais tu as pris sur ton temps pour venir me voir…

-Une réunion s'est annulée et j'avais une petite heure à tuer… sourit le brun.

-Tu es insupportable, rit Théodore.

-Tes horaires sont plus flexibles que les miens, répliqua Blaise en haussant les épaules.

-Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas gagné contre toi, je ne peux plus suivre ta vie…

-Tu m'étonnes, tu en profites tellement quand je perds… soupira le brun.

-Dis-toi que si tu passes ton temps à observer les réactions des autres, je ne fais que te rendre la pareille… sourit énigmatiquement Théodore.

-Que te dire de nouveau ? J'ai pas mal de contacts au Vietnam en ce moment, je travaille ma langue, c'est amusant… réfléchit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu prévoies de racheter quelque chose là-bas ? demanda son ami d'un air intéressé.

-Théo, voyons que vas-tu imaginer ? fit mine de s'interroger Blaise. Tu sais bien que je n'ai absolument rien le droit de te dire, sourit-il mielleusement.

Théodore lui adressa le même sourire avant de hausser les sourcils.

-Du nouveau avec Weasley ? Ca y'est, il t'a remplacé ?

Blaise lui jeta un regard désabusé, grimaçant à sa remarque. Le jeune homme sourit en constatant que la question avait touché juste. Il tapait toujours là où ça faisait mal.

-C'est compliqué, soupira finalement Blaise.

-Je le savais ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer son ami, ravi.

Weasley était loin d'être sorti de la vie de Blaise. Il s'en doutait fortement mais… c'était intéressant d'en avoir la confirmation. Il était clairvoyant. Il était un génie. Il était lui.

-Raconte-moi, lui ordonna-t-il en lui versant un verre de vin.

Blaise contempla la robe carmin un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

-Je vous ai déjà tout dit la dernière fois, fit-il remarquer.

-Non. La dernière fois, tu nous as affirmé que tu aurais rompu avec lui s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Et tu n'étais absolument pas jaloux… juste… « vexé » s'il te remplaçait dans la minute… La version officielle a changé ? se moqua le jeune homme.

-Je pense toujours que s'il n'avait pas rompu lui-même, je l'aurais fait. C'est un stupide… Il m'énerve ! s'exclama soudain Blaise.

Théodore rit un peu devant son emportement.

-Il t'énerve ? répéta-t-il curieusement.

-Mais pourquoi il n'a pas plus confiance en lui, hein ? questionna Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Et il me prend pour… Je ne sais pas, je suis le pire de tous les pires !

-À ce point ? Mais tu as fait quoi pour qu'il pense ça ?

-Rien.

Théodore lui adressa un regard sceptique et son ami leva les mains en signe de défense.

-D'accord, je lui ai peut-être menti une fois ou deux, admit Blaise en grognant.

-Et ?

-Et il en conclut que je me servais de lui pour remplacer Geoffrey, que je sortais avec lui pour améliorer les performances de son équipe et gagner plus d'argent, que je me foutais complètement de lui et qu'il me faisait bien marrer. Je suis le pire de tous les pires ! conclut Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et tu n'as rien démenti ?

-Ben non puisque c'est la vérité, répondit le jeune homme.

Il lui fit un sourire sardonique, plissant les yeux.

-C'est ça qui t'a vexé, devina Théodore, comprenant mieux sa réaction. Qu'il t'accuse de tout ça…

-Non mais effectivement, j'ai couché avec tous les membres de l'équipe de quidditch et chacun de mes salariés pour augmenter leur rentabilité. Je le confesse, parfois c'était en groupe pour gagner un peu de temps, après tout c'est de l'argent… D'ailleurs j'ai même couché avec Padma, il fallait bien qu'elle soit efficace. Je suis comme ça, moi, j'hésite pas à faire des sacrifices.

Théodore éclata de rire devant le ton largement ironique du brun.

-Mais il a vraiment cru que… s'étonna-t-il en riant toujours.

-En fait, je ne veux pas savoir jusqu'où son imagination a été, le coupa Blaise en grimaçant. Trop loin pour moi, j'ai des scènes qui me viennent en tête chaque fois que je croise quelqu'un dans mes bureaux, c'est terrible.

Théodore repartit dans un nouveau fou-rire, se pliant littéralement en deux en se tenant le ventre.

-Et tu lui as dit que c'était vrai ? demanda-t-il finalement, une fois calmé.

Blaise haussa les épaules, croisant les bras.

-Il le croyait alors… J'ai dit « oui » à chacune de ses accusations, sourit-il ironiquement.

-Tu es fou.

-Il y en avait des vraies.

-La plupart étaient fausses.

-Je voulais juste me débarrasser de lui, reconnut Blaise.

-Je crois que ça a marché.

-Ta gueule Théo.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux sous l'insulte et éclata de rire de plus belle, amusé par la grossièreté. C'était tellement rare chez Blaise… Ca en devenait tellement drôle…

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, soupira Blaise en réprimant un bâillement de fatigue.

-Tu as pourtant été plutôt bavard ce soir…

-Tu profites de ma fatigue pour m'arracher des potins ! C'est absolument inhumain ! protesta Blaise.

-Je te l'accorde. Je suis le pire de tous les pires, se moqua Théodore, récoltant une nouvelle grimace.

Son visage redevint sérieux et il fixa le sol en silence un instant.

-Je t'ai parlé de mes ennuis, paie-moi, lança soudain Blaise. Raconte-moi les tiens.

Le brun sourit, secouant la tête.

-Je n'ai pas d'ennuis, nia-t-il simplement.

-Tu en as parlé au début de notre conversation, le contredit Blaise, pas dupe.

-Ils sont moins passionnants que les tiens.

-Ne me force pas à sortir les cartes…

-D'accord, se rendit le brun. Voilà la mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne vais pas pouvoir participer au festival de Willow cette année. Un de nos sponsors nous a lâchés au dernier moment. Alors ça remet en cause tout notre travail…

-Sérieux ?

-Oui, je vais perdre la plupart de mes financements si je ne présente rien à Willow… Mais vu l'état de la trésorerie, je ne pourrais rien faire… J'ai passé les dernières semaines à monter des dossiers pour décrocher un nouveau sponsor mais ça prend des mois de mise en place… C'est trop tard.

-Tu as besoin de combien ? demanda avec autorité le jeune homme.

-Non Blaise, je ne peux pas te demander ça… refusa Théodore catégoriquement.

-Attends, tu m'expliques à quoi ça servirait que je gagne autant si je ne peux pas aider mes amis ? Et ne me répète jamais cette phrase, je nierai l'avoir dite. Combien ?

-8 000 gallions, capitula Théodore en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Blaise.

Ce dernier ne commenta pas et fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin qu'il entreprit de remplir avec soin.

-Et voilà, ça c'est fait, sourit Blaise en tendant le parchemin à son ami. La Marten est ton nouveau sponsor, réjouis-toi.

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au montant, vérifiant la somme allouée. Blaise fixa le sol deux secondes avant de pousser un soupir en se levant.

-Tu m'as manipulé pour l'avoir, non ? demanda-t-il légèrement.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut éloquent et Théodore fixa le sol sans pouvoir affronter son regard. Il l'avait fait venir dans ce but, c'était vrai…

-C'est ce que je pensais, murmura Blaise.

Il esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules.

-Enfin bref, je dois y aller maintenant.

La phrase surprit le jeune homme, peu habitué à ce manque de réaction de la part de son ami. Il s'attendait à une phrase assassine ou à un regard ironique mais ses yeux s'étaient simplement voilés un instant avant qu'il batte des paupières pour les cacher.

Et son sourire ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux qu'il décernait parfois par courtoisie à ses invités. Un sourire sans âme, forcé et fatigué.

-Blaise… ça ne va pas ? demanda Théodore gravement.

Il le regarda longuement d'un air concerné, inquiet pour lui, attendant sa réponse. Il devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas…

-Tu viens de m'extorquer 8 000 gallions et tu voudrais que je te sourie ? finit par répondre Blaise en se tournant vers lui, haussant les sourcils.

Il lui fit cette fois-ci un vrai sourire, comme pour le rassurer. Théodore le fixa un long moment, cherchant à deviner ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'arnaquaient entre eux… Pas la première fois qu'ils se faisaient des coups tordus. Mais cette fois, c'était comme s'il avait été trop loin. Ou comme si Blaise était plus sensible aujourd'hui… Comme si la conversation sur Weasley avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs…

-Tu regrettes de lui avoir dit qu'il avait raison ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

Blaise le regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-Je regrette qu'il ait pensé ça, reconnut-il après un silence. Profite-bien de ton argent durement gagné, ajouta-t-il.

-L'art te le rendra, affirma sérieusement Théodore.

-Sûrement, oui, fut la réplique sceptique de son ami.

-Merci.

-Bien sûr, répondit légèrement Blaise.

-Non. Merci, répéta d'un ton sincère Théodore. J'espère que l'art te le rendra. Vraiment.

Blaise sourit devant sa dernière remarque.

-Ah, ces artistes ! Incompréhensibles, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Théodore rit un peu et ils se serrèrent la main d'un air complice.

-Je t'inviterai à la première.

-Ouf ! J'avais peur de ne pas avoir d'invit, plaisanta Blaise en roulant des yeux. Faut que j'y aille, annonça-t-il finalement en reprenant ses affaires.

Il prit la porte peu après, laissant Théodore seul, fixant le vide d'un air pensif. Il avait finalement décelé chez Blaise ce qui n'allait pas. Bien qu'il n'ait pas de cerne, la fatigue marquait ses traits, ses gestes et même ses réactions. C'était comme s'il brûlait la chandelle par les deux bouts. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Théodore avait oublié quel mois on était. Apparemment pas Blaise.

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre : Chapitre 14 : Reddition


	14. Reddition

**Titre :** Tu pourrais…

**Auteur :** Courtepointe

**Petite note :** Où s'amorce un rapprochement entre les deux héros… Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude mais je crois que vous vous en plaindrez pas…

**Résumé :** Ron contracte une énorme dette envers Zabini… Et il cherche un moyen de le rembourser… Mais pour Blaise, rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu. RWBZ

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Rikokoo : **Eh oui, enfin, si tu suis tes réflexions, tu ne devrais lire que les fictions complètes ! L'avantage, tu ne stresses pas trop en attendant la suite ! L'inconvénient : tu n'as pas le temps de t'imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver et d'être surprise… Est-ce que Blaise va rattraper le coup ? Ahah, c'est à voir ! Pour l'instant, on va dire qu'il n'est pas très doué dans ce domaine…Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira^^ !

**Elliot **: Euh, oui, j'espère vaguement à chaque fois que les lecteurs ne vont pas trop attendre la suite et ne m'en voudront pas mais bon… En même temps, j'espère aussi qu'ils seront ravis en voyant la suite ! XD Un brin contradictoire tout ça ! Tu es déçue que l'avancement n'aille pas assez vite… C'est que j'aime prendre mon temps… Et puis, je mets en place deux trois trucs, l'air de rien… J'espère que tu apprécieras un peu plus ce chapitre en tout cas !^^ Merci pour ta lecture !

**Kitkat :** Comment de la cruauté ? Non, tu exagères la fin n'était pas si haletante que ça au chapitre dernier ! Pour le 12, ok mais là, c'était trop le cas ! Ne rien poster ? Mais si quand même, il faut que j'avance l'histoire… Et puis je mets en place deux trois trucs l'air de rien… Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! Ne décède pas en attendant le prochain ! Profite de ce chapitre-ci en tout cas !

**Gaelle :** Wahou^^ Tu aimes encore plus l'histoire^^ ! pourtant avec tous les compliments que tu m'as déjà fait… Bref, je suis vraiment contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre ! Parce que beaucoup m'ont reproché le fait qu'il n'avançait pas assez dans la relation Blaise Ron… Mais bon, cette histoire suit son rythme, je ne veux rien précipiter ! Ah le côté serpentard de mes héros… Je ne peux pas l'oublier, ils ont été réparti à un moment donné en raison d'un certain caractère, je ne peux tout simplement pas l'ignorer… Disons qu'ils ont leur propre fonctionnement^^. J'ai l'impression que tu as mieux compris que beaucoup la relation et cette histoire… On aime Blaise petit à petit… Et on se rend compte de la taille de tout ces non-dits… Ca a tout gâché, oui. Et pour Blaise et son refus de s'expliquer… Pff, il est relou, hein ? C'est parce qu'il est trop sûr de lui aussi ! En tout cas, je te laisse lire la suite tranquillement et savourer ce chapitre^^ !

**CaiN de Ludette** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je ne pense pas du tout que tu es nulle pour ça, chaque mot laissé reste important et m'indique à quel point tu as aimé lire cette histoire ! Je suis très contente que tu continues à la lire que tu l'apprécies toujours autant ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira^^

**Uriel7 **: Merci pour ton compliment, j'espère que la suite continuera de t'intriguer et que tu aimeras toujours autant ! Bonne lecture !

**Wonderwall** : Hop, comme je ne suis pas sûre que tu iras lire dans le chapitre douze la réponse, je te réponds ici aussi… Eh bien, décidément, tu es la deuxième reviewveuse qui a des problèmes avec sa box… Eh oui, enfin, Blaise admet que Ron lui manque ! Même si juste avant il a dit un truc un peu étrange, c'est quand même ça l'essentiel ! Ron lui manque ! Enfin ! Milicent serpentard… Oui oui, en même temps, c'était sa maison, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit toute gentille… XD Et pour la lettre de Ron, normalement, tu as eu la réponse dans le chapitre précédent donc je n'ai plus à te répondre à ce sujet… ^^ Quant à la réaction de Ron, je crois surtout qu'il est en plein mode tourneboulé ! Le pauvre, tout se mélange dans sa tête et ça crée une sacré pagaille ! Merci pour ta review (tes lol) et bonne lecture !

Et une autre review de ta part juste la veille avant que je poste… Du coup, je suppose que tu as effectivement lu la réponse à ta review du chapitre précédent… Qu'importe, au cas où, je laisse tout en état on sait jamais ! Répondons maintenant à ta dernière review… Oui, Ron est atteint. Complètement et irrémédiablement. Mais il n'est pas non plus fou. C'est une nuance qu'il faut garder en tête… XD Pour la comédie avec Dipsy, eh bien, dès l'instant où on savait qu'il n'était pas l'elfe de Blaise… Toutes les suppositions étaient permises… Et oui, Blaise peut avoir ses côtés adorables… ^^ La prochaine rencontre entre Ron et Blaise sera… particulière, tu verras ! Sous certaines circonstances on dira… XD Pour la découvrir, c'est dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi et merci encore pour toutes tes reviews^^ !

**Jessica : **(ou la reviewveuse qui fait monter le nombre de pages de ce chapitre… ) Oulalala, bien sûr que j'ai été au bout de ta review ! Et avec plaisir encore, tant elle m'a fait plaisir ! Et puis l'air de rien, tu frôles la vérité sur tes intentions… Mais c'est pas encore ça. Lol Eh oui, Blaise a « encore » de l'estime pour Ron. En fait, elle ne l'a probablement jamais quitté… Ya que Ron qui se fait des films parfois… XD Blaise ne s'était jamais posé comme son ennemi direct et n'avait jamais déprécié ce qu'il faisait. Et oui, pour Ron, c'est très difficile d'oublier Blaise. D'abord à cause des bons souvenirs… Et ensuite à cause des bons souvenirs. Lol Il est resté ancré en lui, c'est comme ça. Ron est un passionnel et on peut dire que Blaise lui est entré dans la tête… Ses expressions compris. Ils ont passé assez de temps ensemble pour qu'il commence à le connaître… Même s'il a été trompé au bout du compte, il avait quand même pu déchiffrer des détails chez Blaise… Est-ce que Blaise est tordu et cruel ? Ah, il faut choisir de quel angle on voit les choses… De celui de Ron, il l'est quand même un peu… Même s'il ne l'a jamais forcé ou fait culpabiliser dans le but de coucher avec lui, Blaise a quand même joué avec ses sentiments…Bon en fait tu es aussi embrouillée que Ron à son sujet et ça… Ca c'est cool^^ ! lol Bon courage pour comprendre le petit Blaise ! XD Est-ce que Blaise cache sa gentillesse ? Hum, je ne dirai pas ça… lol la discussion Harry / Ron ramène au même point : qui est Blaise et qu'elles étaient ses intentions ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Et qui peut mieux évaluer ce qu'il pensait ? Harry, (regard extérieur et moins orienté) ou bien Ron, qui a vécu tout ça de près ? Mystère !^^ Héhé, pour Blaise, effectivement, il est un peu fatigué depuis quelques chapitres, il n'est pas dans son état habituel… Et il a tendance à se confier à Théo… en choisissant quand même ses mots. XD Hop hop, plus d'éclaircissements sur le « mois » dans ce chapitre^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ton analyse (me permet de voir ce que tu penses et si j'oriente bien mon récit et ma foi… j'assure pas mal ! lol ) Merci pour tes encouragements^^ ! Ta longue review m'a beaucoup fait plaisir, vraiment, je t'assure que ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangée ! Tu as dû remarquer que je suis un brin bavarde et tu vois… Hop, je te réponds un truc encore plus long ! Gomen gomen ! XD Bisous et à la prochaine^^ !

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Reddition

Harry déposa son manteau dans la penderie, le rangeant sur un cintre pour ne pas l'abîmer. Des bribes de conversation entre son mari et Blaise lui parvenaient du salon.

-Mon meilleur coup ? C'était Alan. Sans conteste, affirmait Blaise.

- C'était il y a longtemps ça, non ? s'étonna Draco.

-Une éternité, soupira le brun. Je regrette cette époque parfois… J'aimerais y retourner… Aujourd'hui c'est trop… prévisible ! Sans surprise, je ne m'ennuie pas mais… Tu vois, il manque l'excitation que j'avais à l'époque, la tension tout ça, c'est absent… Maintenant, j'arrive et je sais déjà comment ça va se terminer. Trop facile, conclut-il légèrement, déclenchant le rire de Draco.

Harry décida d'intervenir à ce moment pour leur signaler sa présence, gêné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce n'était pas très flatteur pour son meilleur ami, ça…

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de vous entendre parler de vos exploits sexuels, lança-t-il en entrant dans le salon, faisant une grimace.

-Nos quoi ? Il a l'esprit mal placé quand même, plaisanta Blaise en s'adressant à Draco.

-On parlait affaires, lui expliqua son mari en tendant la main vers lui avant de l'attirer à ses côtés.

-Alan, c'est des affaires ? releva Harry, sceptique.

-C'est une des premières boîtes que j'ai rachetée. Spécialisée dans le textile haut de gamme… Excellente affaire mais concurrence rude, résuma Blaise avec un large sourire. Le bon temps !

-Oh, rougit Harry, gêné d'avoir sauté aux conclusions.

-Mais je te rassure, il nous arrive de parler sexe aussi, le railla Blaise, visiblement ravi de sa méprise. Ma dernière conquête d'ailleurs…

-Je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet ! l'interrompit vivement Harry, horrifié.

-J'allais partir, répondit le brun, amusé par sa réaction. Merci Draco pour ton aide. Je te revaudrais ça.

-Je ne te fais pas fuir ? demanda Harry.

-Un peu, le taquina Blaise. Mais visiblement tu as l'esprit orienté vers un sujet que je me refuse à aborder avec toi… ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

-J'espère bien ! s'exclama Draco en se relevant pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

Lorsqu'il revint, Harry esquissa une grimace, fixant son mari.

-Je l'ai fait fuir…

-Il avait un rendez-vous important…

Peu convaincu par l'excuse, Harry fit une légère moue marquant son scepticisme. Draco vint l'embrasser dans le cou, joignant leurs mains.

-Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, le prévint-il doucement.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Ron quand je le vois… marmonna Harry en laissant ses yeux dévorer le plafond, offrant sa gorge au blond.

-Et c'est probablement cette même pensée qui le fait partir, reconnut Draco en passant une main caressante dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour l'embrasser.

-Dis-moi pourquoi il a agit comme ça, Draco… demanda le brun.

-Si je le savais moi-même…

&&RWBZ&&

Ron remit son caleçon et sortit des douches, essuyant ses cheveux vigoureusement.

Il faillit rentrer dans un joueur et releva la tête, surpris par sa présence.

-T'es pas encore parti ? s'étonna-t-il en passant machinalement la serviette sur son torse.

Marc Dozel lui adressa un sourire mystérieux et s'adossa à un mur, croisant les bras.

-Dis-moi, le mec qui était venu te chercher à la fin d'un entraînement, il y a deux mois, c'était pas le grand patron ? interrogea-t-il après un silence.

Ron arrêta son geste pour le dévisager attentivement.

-Si, répondit-il prudemment.

Il se souvint de la manière dont l'avait manipulé Blaise ce jour-là, pour effectuer un travail totalement fictif pour une cause toute aussi fictive.

-Je le savais ! s'exclama Marc en hochant la tête. Et il te voulait quoi ?

-Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, rétorqua plutôt froidement Ron.

Devant le haussement de sourcils de Marc, il comprit où il voulait en venir et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Rien qui concerne l'équipe, c'était strictement personnel, ajouta-t-il.

La tension dans les épaules de Marc sembla se relâcher et Ron se maudit de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt. Évidemment, quelle serait la raison pour que le vice-capitaine de l'équipe l'interroge à ce sujet si ce n'était pour des raisons professionnelles ?

-Personnel, hein ? répéta doucement Marc, surveillant sa réaction.

Ron haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son casier d'où il sortir un tee-shirt et un jean.

-Lui et moi on a été à Poudlard ensemble. Même promotion, ajouta-t-il en enfilant son pantalon.

-Vous étiez proches ? demanda Marc en s'asseyant sur un banc, face à lui.

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de lui à cette époque. On n'avait pas le même cercle d'ami, précisa-t-il.

Ron mit son tee-shirt et ferma son casier.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était mon voisin en cours de métamorphose en sixième année, se rappela-t-il. Mais on n'a jamais parlé ensemble, conclut le roux en haussant les épaules.

-Donc, il n'y a rien qui soit en rapport avec l'équipe ?

Ron sourit, secouant la tête.

-Absolument pas. À vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'il s'occupe personnellement de la gestion de notre équipe.

-Tu m'étonnes. J'étais surpris qu'il vienne te voir après un entraînement.

-Ca devait sûrement arranger son emploi du temps, répondit légèrement Ron. Il voulait qu'on règle les derniers arrangements pour le mariage de nos amis communs… expliqua-t-il brièvement, sentant que Marc ne le lâcherait pas sans avoir eu le fin mot de l'affaire.

Le vice-capitaine sembla accepter cette réponse et se leva, esquissant un sourire.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ? s'étonna soudain Ron.

-J'observais ce qui se passait et ce que dirait la presse… Mais il n'est jamais revenu et la presse people n'a pas relaté l'événement alors je suppose qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien… Mais je me demandais ce qu'était venu faire Zabini ici, c'est tout…

-Maintenant tu sais, se moqua clairement Ron. Arrête de te faire des films, si quelque chose devait bouger dans l'équipe, tu serais le premier au courant. Tu es mon bras droit !

Marc lui sourit sincèrement et tendit son poing droit dans lequel Ron vint frapper.

-Ouais, conclut-il, rassuré. Ton meilleur allié pour vaincre les Flèches en championnat.

-On les aura, on va se battre, mais on va gagner le championnat.

Marc hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse.

-Tu peux compter sur moi pour ça.

Les garçons échangèrent un rire complice avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie, quittant le stade.

Ron transplana peu après, rejoignant son appartement. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec le vice-capitaine avait sonné comme une évidence.

_« À vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'il s'occupe personnellement de la gestion de notre équipe. »_

Et c'était vrai. Blaise lui avait clairement expliqué qu'il ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça aux Canons. L'équipe était simplement une goutte d'eau dans tout ce qu'il devait gérer. Et s'il y avait réfléchi plus sérieusement, il s'en serait rendu compte plus tôt, se morigéna le jeune homme.

_« Arrête de te faire des films. »_

Il aurait mieux fait d'appliquer ses propres conseils… Blaise ne l'avait probablement pas manipulé pour le bien de son capital financier. Ron pouvait bien admettre cette partie.

Mais il l'avait quand même fait, pour d'obscures raisons que devaient sûrement venir éclairer le fait qu'il était tordu, tout simplement. Ron avait voulu rajouter un enjeu économique derrière ses mensonges pour les justifier. C'était sans doute beaucoup moins rationnel dans la tête du brun. C'était sans doute simplement pour jouer.

Ca le rendait moins calculateur mais pas moins cruel, soupira Ron en essayant de chasser ses pensées.

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, poussant un soupir fatigué. C'était la pire fin de semaine de sa vie. Il n'avait pas arrêté de courir à droite et à gauche, ne comptant plus les heures de décalage horaire qu'il payait d'une migraine persistante ni le temps passé à étudier ses dossiers. Il avait l'impression que rien n'avançait à la vitesse qu'il souhaitait, même si ça avançait quand même…

Il savait bien qu'il avait calculé ce rush et que son programme était aussi serré parce qu'il l'avait voulu mais… Le rythme était infernal.

Il laissa son regard dériver un instant vers la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur Londres avant de reporter son attention sur le bouton rouge qui clignotait sur son bureau.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il en appuyant dessus.

-Monsieur Potter est toujours en attente, lui signala sa secrétaire.

-Faites-le entrer, ordonna Blaise.

Il s'adossa plus confortablement à son fauteuil en cuir, fermant brièvement les yeux. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et fit signe au nouvel arrivant de s'asseoir face à lui.

-Harry. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? interrogea-t-il pour tout préambule.

Le brun esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Tu ne m'appelles plus Potter ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, s'asseyant face à lui.

Il marqua un silence, son sourire s'élargissant progressivement alors qu'il croisait les jambes, se mettant à son aise.

-Non, parce que Ron n'est pas dans la pièce, hein ? devina-t-il.

La réplique toucha juste mais Blaise n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître, conservant un visage impassible.

-Je suis surpris que tu me reçoives aussi tôt. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me fasses patienter encore un moment, je n'avais pas rendez-vous… poursuivit le brun.

-Tu as attendu plus d'une heure et demie, lui signala Blaise.

Enfin, c'était le temps qu'avait duré sa dernière réunion et sa secrétaire l'avait prévenu de sa présence peu avant sa tenue.

-C'est vrai. Tu pensais que je repartirai je suppose ? Tu ne te demandes pas ce que je te veux ?

-Pas vraiment, non, répliqua-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

-Donc, tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

-Harry, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre et tu es sur mon lieu de travail donc si tu pouvais éviter de tourner autour du pot…

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, la voix de sa secrétaire résonna dans la pièce.

« Monsieur de Mesterker vient d'arriver. »

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes, répondit le jeune homme en appuyant sur un bouton devant lui.

Son regard retourna à Harry et il haussa les sourcils, l'incitant à parler. Après tout, il venait juste de lui signaler que son temps de parole était compté.

-Je viens te voir parce qu'engueuler Draco ne servirait à rien. Même s'il te connait et devait sûrement savoir à quoi s'attendre concernant ta relation avec Ron.

Blaise retint un soupir d'agacement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son répondeur qui clignotait à nouveau. Il pensa un moment à avaler un nouveau cachet contre la migraine mais se souvint en avoir pris un peu avant de laisser Harry entrer dans son bureau. Trop tôt.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Ron ? interrogea Harry.

-Je ne me pose pas la question, répondit-il sèchement.

-Et tu ne réponds pas à la mienne, contra le brun. C'est parce que tu connais déjà la réponse ?

-Non, répondit Blaise simplement. Mais si je me pose cette question un jour… Je devrais immanquablement répondre à celle qui suivra juste après, ajouta-t-il, pensif. Et j'aurais pas fini de me prendre la tête…

Harry fronça les sourcils, comme pour enregistrer l'information et il sembla comprendre une chose parce qu'une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se penchait en avant pour l'observer plus attentivement.

-Tu veux dire, est-ce que Ron t'aime, lui ?

Blaise esquissa un léger sourire, riant doucement à la question.

-Pas du tout. Je connais déjà la réponse à cette question-là.

Harry poussa une exclamation à mi-chemin entre le rire et la surprise.

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, constata-t-il nonchalamment.

Blaise leva les yeux au plafond, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Comprendre comment on en est arrivé là. Je te faisais confiance. Pour ne pas blesser Ron.

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais rien promis.

-Ni à lui, ni à moi, je sais. Mais je te faisais confiance. Je suis déçu.

-Tu m'en vois navré, rétorqua Blaise d'un ton indifférent en jetant un coup d'œil à un dossier sur sa droite un peu décalé, le remettant en place.

-Ron avait raison, je te donne un peu trop de crédit. Sans raison, lâcha Harry sur le ton de la constatation.

-Faiblesse de griffondor, répondit le jeune homme pour toute réponse.

-Non. C'est à une faiblesse de serpentard que tu dois celle-là, rectifia le brun d'un ton adouci.

Son regard s'était réchauffé alors qu'il semblait se remémorer un épisode heureux de son existence. Blaise fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien le revirement de situation.

-Ron pose quelques questions sur toi depuis quelques temps. Ca va de tes talents culinaires aux ordres que tu donnais à « Dipsy ». Et les réponses ont l'air… comment dire… troublantes, acheva Harry ironiquement.

Blaise retint un soupir d'ennui et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit son étui à cigarettes et joua un moment avec son ouverture.

-Ca te dérange si… commença-t-il en reportant son attention sur le brun.

-Oui, répondit franchement Harry.

Reposant l'objet sur le bureau, Blaise le fixa, attendant la suite sagement.

-Mais jusqu'à quel point tu t'es impliqué dans cette liaison en fait ? Ne me dis pas que ce n'était que pour l'amour du mensonge, je ne suis pas sûr de te croire, ajouta Harry.

-Pense ce que tu veux, répondit Blaise avec un vague geste de la main.

-Au mariage de Bill et Fleur, tu es venu à sa table, pourquoi ? Tu lui as cuisiné chaque soir où il venait de délicieux repas, pourquoi ? Tu l'as laissé entrer dans ta vie, pourquoi ? asséna Harry en colère. S'il n'avait rien découvert par lui-même, est-ce que tu n'aurais jamais rien dis ? Est-ce que tu voulais continuer à le voir en tant qu'amant ? Voulais-tu t'en débarrasser proprement une fois qu'il te lasserait ? Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de coucher avec lui si tout ce que tu voulais, c'était une relation sans lendemain ? Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de jouer le parfait petit-ami devant tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Blaise ? Si tu étais si impliqué, au point de ne laisser à Ron que de bons souvenirs de toi, pourquoi t'es pas foutu d'aller t'excuser et de tenter de le récupérer ?

-Weasley est au courant de ta venue ? demanda doucement le jeune homme. Je veux dire, il est bien entendu au courant que tu es en train de plaider sa cause auprès de moi, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton caustique.

-À ton avis ? rétorqua Harry en lui jetant un œil flamboyant.

- À mon avis ? À mon avis, il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Il serait extrêmement mécontent de la manière dont tu le fais passer pour la misérable victime dans cette affaire.

-Tu essaies de retourner la situation ? C'est à toi qu'il a menti peut-être ? C'est de toi dont il a profité tout le long ? Tu es la victime de l'histoire et je ne l'aurais pas vu ? se moqua le brun.

-Harry. Honnêtement, j'espère que je ne t'apprends rien quand je te dis qu'une relation, ça se fait à deux. Pour que je « profite », comme tu dis, de ton meilleur ami, il a d'abord fallu qu'il l'accepte. Si je l'ai embrassé, il a fallu qu'il réponde à ce baiser. On est au XXIe siècle, arrête de te prendre pour le justicier de la vierge offensée. Ron et moi, on est deux adultes, ça veut dire qu'au lit, il en a profité autant que moi, je l'ai pas forcé, je t'assure ! Il n'y a ni gagnant ni perdant, c'était juste une histoire et elle est finie maintenant. Je ne vois pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

-Tu l'as appelé Ron. Il dit que tu ne l'as jamais appelé par son prénom…

Blaise bloqua un moment devant la remarque du brun, contrarié. Il finit par émettre un énième soupir, passant sa main sur son front.

-Si c'est la seule chose que tu retiens de tout ça… Je comprends mieux certains de mes associés, ajouta-t-il en prenant l'air absorbé. Si eux aussi ne retiennent qu'un mot sur une centaine… Je vais peut-être penser à délayer un peu plus mes discours du coup, réfléchit-il.

Harry émit un léger rire à sa réplique, secouant la tête.

-Tu es très fort, finit-il par dire. Réussir à faire rire quelqu'un qui t'en veut autant…

-Arrêtons-nous là, répondit Blaise. Tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir, je ne t'ai rien fait. Et le reste… ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'obtenir ? Avoir une fin heureuse comme dans les contes de fée ?

-Ca te déplairait tant que ça ? répondit Harry du tac-au-tac.

Blaise haussa les sourcils, désabusé.

-Écoute, tu n'es pas l'interlocuteur rêvé pour en parler et tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Et je n'apprécie que moyennement ta visite impromptue. J'ai du travail, ce que tu vois autour de toi, c'est pas un décor en carton, c'est une société avec des vrais employés. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas… conclut-il en lui montrant la porte, l'invitant à sortir de son bureau.

-J'ai compris, répondit Harry en se relevant. Je voulais juste marquer mon désaccord quant à la manière dont s'était finie cette relation…

-C'est fait ! siffla Blaise, ironique.

-Et vérifier que tu étais bien l'idiot qui ne mérite pas mon meilleur ami… Même si lui en doute sérieusement au fur et à mesure qu'il met à jour tes autres mensonges…

-Dehors, répliqua le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de saisir une cigarette, la portant à ses lèvres.

-Blaise.

Le jeune homme darda son regard sur lui, surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore parti. Il alluma lentement l'objet longiligne qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, murmurant un sort, et tira une courte bouffée, recrachant la fumée devant lui.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-C'est quoi la deuxième question que tu ne veux pas te poser ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

Blaise esquissa un sourire sans répondre. Il aspira à nouveau une gorgée de nicotine, gardant le silence. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur le brun, il se tourna à nouveau vers la baie vitrée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé partir ? murmura-t-il, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

Et Blaise se maudit intérieurement en se rendant compte que cette deuxième question résonnait de plus en plus souvent à ces oreilles dernièrement.

La sonnerie de son carnet le rappela à ses obligations et il poussa un soupir las.

Plus tard, songea-t-il vaguement.

&&RWBZ&&

Milicent regarda une feuille orangée voler dans le ciel avant de s'abattre sous un coup de vent contre le mur d'un immeuble. Elle leva les yeux vers les cieux pour contempler le ballet automnal et frissonna sous la brise matinale. 11 octobre, 9h26, lut-elle sur le cadran de l'horloge publique qui surplombait un lieu de culte moldu.

Elle pensa à Blaise, probablement coincé dans un aéroport au Vietnam, attendant sagement l'heure de son embarquement. La pression médiatique était assez forte sur le jeune homme, malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour l'éviter. Mais sa place était trop importante dans la société pour qu'il puisse simplement penser que ses déplacements ne feraient pas l'objet d'une observation attentive.

La jeune sorcière soupira en pensant aux cours d'étude sur les moldus qu'elle avait dû suivre à cause du brun. Quelle idée de vouloir aussi travailler dans l'économie moldue franchement. Blaise en payait le prix chaque fois qu'il devait se rendre à l'étranger, forcé de considérer les contraintes moldues pour se déplacer.

Si un journaliste publiait une photo d'un rendez-vous à Singapour à 15 heures pour le retrouver une demi-heure plus tard, assis à la terrasse d'un café londonien, le service d'usage abusif de la magie allait certainement lui tomber dessus pour perturbation de l'ordre public…

Cela faisait maintenant six ans que Blaise dirigeait la Marten et il fallait reconnaître que d'un point de vue communicationnel et relationnel, il avait fait un sans-faute, sachant s'adapter aux financiers sorciers et aux coutumes moldues. Mais on était en octobre et la jeune femme craignait toujours ce mois dans l'emploi du temps du brun. Dans la première quinzaine, Blaise oscillait entre une surcharge de travail qu'il s'imposait lui-même et un esprit moins combatif qu'à l'ordinaire, ayant tendance à être plus généreux…

Quiconque côtoyait depuis plusieurs années le jeune homme pouvait se rendre compte de ce changement d'humeur à l'approche du mois d'octobre. Il était plutôt constant et enjoué le reste de l'année mais…

Milicent chassa ses pensées de sa tête, revenant au présent. Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue et entra dans le petit café où elle avait ses habitudes, serrant machinalement son sac contre elle pour passer la porte étroite.

Un sourire professionnel se mit en place sur son visage dès qu'elle aperçut l'homme qu'elle était venue voir.

-Bonjour Théodore, le salua-t-elle d'une voix chantante en s'asseyant face à lui.

Le brun la regarda un moment sans bouger avant de se reprendre.

-Salut. Je pensais que c'était Blaise qui viendrait, s'étonna-t-il.

-Il m'a demandé de venir à sa place, il était trop occupé, expliqua brièvement la jeune femme.

Elle commanda un café et des viennoiseries avant de se pencher par-dessus la table, prenant un air conspirateur.

-En fait, je parie qu'il n'avait pas envie de te voir, confia-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Théodore soupira, agitant sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé fumante.

-Donc, reprit Milicent en sortant un mince dossier de son sac. Les papiers officiels sont ici, si tu signes maintenant, tout devrait être en ordre d'ici la fin de la semaine. Blaise m'a dit que c'était plutôt pressé ? interrogea-t-elle en relevant le nez de ses papiers.

-Oui. Je dois signer où ? demanda-t-il en sortant une plume de sa poche.

-Ici et là, indiqua la jeune femme rapidement du bout de sa baguette magique.

Sa commande arriva et elle but rapidement une gorgée de son café avant de se pencher sur ses dossiers. Elle sortit une plume à son tour et commença à contresigner les contrats, croquant dans un croissant.

-Il faudra bien sûr que tu rajoutes le logo de la Marten sur les affiches et tout le reste sans quoi le contrat du sponsoring ne tiendra pas… signala Milicent en surveillant sa réaction.

Théodore ne répondit rien, masquant son visage derrière la tasse de thé qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Milicent esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Toutes les affiches sont déjà imprimées et le montage est bouclé, c'est ça ? devina-t-elle. Tu étais vraiment dans le rush mon pauvre. Blaise avait prévu le coup, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt avant que le visage de son ami blêmisse.

Théodore reposa lentement sa tasse de thé et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Blaise avait prévu le coup ? interrogea-t-il calmement.

-Il m'avait prévenue que tu préfèrerais sûrement un mécénat à cause du temps… Tu signes les bons papiers, le rassura-t-elle avec un geste négligent de la main.

-Remercie-le de ma part, déclara le jeune homme.

-Tu es un salaud, Théo, annonça Milicent sur le ton de la conversation. Tu sais très bien quel mois on est et pourquoi il accepte qu'il n'y ait aucune contrepartie à ce chèque.

-Ne puis-je pas compter sur son amitié ?

-Ne peut-il pas compter sur ton honnêteté ? répliqua la jeune femme du tac-au-tac.

-J'avais vraiment besoin de cet argent. Et je n'avais pas fait attention au mois, j'avoue… Mais même si je l'avais su, je l'aurais quand même fait. J'ai besoin de cet argent.

-Tu profites de Blaise…

-Je ne l'ai pas non plus forcé, est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de me faire la morale ou quoi ? s'énerva légèrement le brun.

-Non, je prends seule l'initiative, s'amusa Milicent. Lui m'a simplement confié le dossier comme une simple formalité à expédier le plus rapidement possible… ajouta-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

-Je vois.

-Tu sais que c'est vrai, bien sûr ? C'est une simple formalité pour la Marten. 8 000 gallions, honnêtement, c'est que dalle pour lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu me prends la tête avec ça ?

-Comme ça. Pour le plaisir. J'avais envie de te faire marcher mon p'tit Théo…

Le brun soupira, secouant la tête.

-Tu ne changeras jamais.

-J'espère bien ! sourit la jeune femme.

Elle récupéra les papiers signés et les rangea soigneusement dans une pochette claire.

-Est-ce que tu as apporté le contrat de sponsoring ? demanda Théodore après un silence.

Milicent fronça les sourcils avant de relever la tête pour le dévisager attentivement.

-Pourquoi ? Tu souhaites signer un nouveau partenariat ?

-Non. Tu peux oublier cette histoire de mécénat, elle est caduque, confia-t-il avec un large sourire.

Son air angélique mit la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Les affiches sont déjà imprimées, non ?

-Oui, confirma Théodore sans honte.

Milicent perdit son sourire, ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Le logo est déjà présent sur les affiches promotionnelles, tu avais prévu le coup depuis le début ! s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

Seul le rire franc de Théodore, marqué de malice lui répondit.

-À qui crois-tu t'adresser franchement ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé tranquillement avant de lui adresser un sourire charmant.

-Crois-moi, sur ce coup-là, il ne fait que me rendre la pareille. Il me doit bien ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? interrogea Milicent prudemment.

-Je lui ai donné un petit coup de pouce. Oui, sur ce coup-là, j'ai été bon. Je dirai même extralucide, se vanta le brun.

-Vous êtes aussi incompréhensible l'un que l'autre, soupira Milicent.

La jeune femme sortit le contrat de sponsoring et tendit les papiers à Théodore dont les yeux pétillaient encore. Ils signèrent en silence et la jeune femme rangea le tout dans son sac, poussant un soupir.

-En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour cette collaboration fructueuse, conclut le jeune homme.

-Fructueuse ? Parle pour toi, chéri, ironisa Milicent. Je ne crois pas que Blaise y ait vu ce grand service que tu dis lui rendre en lui extorquant 8 000 gallions.

Théodore répondit par un sourire secret, haussant les épaules.

-Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Un peu, admit la jeune femme. Ca peut s'arranger, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle.

Le brun se racla la gorge, la dévisageant avec attention. Milicent lui sourit et fit apparaître entre ses doigts un cigare qu'elle alluma du bout de sa baguette.

-Dis toujours ? fit Théodore.

-Raconte-moi tout ce qu'il t'a dit à propos de Weasley avant que tu l'escroques, ordonna Milicent en rajoutant du sucre dans son café.

Théodore émit un léger rire devant la requête incongrue.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Tes techniques de manipulation sont à renouveler, je les connais par cœur. D'abord parler de ses soucis, puis amener les tiens discrètement.

Théodore haussa un sourcil devant l'analyse.

-Je fais exactement la même chose, confia Milicent en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Alors, j'ai juste ? Son souci, c'était Weasley ou pas ? insista-t-elle avant de tirer une bouffée de son cigare et d'attendre patiemment que son ami se mette à table.

&&RWBZ&&

-Il y a une fête ici ? Sans moi ? retentit une voix dans le corridor. Je suis déçu Draco, déçu…

-On est le 11 ? interrogea Draco brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillant peu à peu.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, jurant silencieusement, et se leva aussitôt, tandis qu'Harry prenait sa tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux sous la contrariété. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, cherchant à apercevoir l'intrus. Immobile, Ron fixait son verre, ayant reconnu la voix de Blaise.

-Il y une personne de plus on dirait, sourit Seamus en décalant sa chaise, prêt à accueillir le nouveau venu. Même s'il arrive après la bataille… ajouta-t-il en regardant les assiettes vides.

Blaise s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, dévisageant chaque convive assis à la table de son meilleur ami.

-Ah, je crois deviner pourquoi je n'étais pas invité, ironisa le brun avec un sourire narquois.

Il posa son regard sur Ron, haussant les sourcils d'un air significatif. Ron détesta son air arrogant, son costume impeccablement taillé et son maintien nonchalant. Trop parfait. Draco prit son ami par les épaules le faisant avancer de quelques pas.

-Il y a des barrières anti-transplanage ici Blaise… remarqua le blond d'un ton ennuyé. Comment as-tu fait pour apparaître dans le couloir ?

Le brun haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

-J'ai des contacts, répondit-il en agitant ses doigts nonchalamment.

Ron devina qu'il parlait de la magie sans baguette même si les autres interlocuteurs pouvaient simplement prendre ce geste pour un salut railleur. Il coula un regard vers Malfoy, sachant que lui aussi comprendrait l'allusion.

-Ca ne suffit pas ici, objecta Harry fermement.

Blaise tourna lentement son visage vers le jeune homme, souriant largement.

-Eh bien considère que je suis juste incroyablement doué, répondit-il tranquillement.

Il sortit son étui à cigarettes de sa poche, jouant avec distraitement. À la manière dont il le tenait, Ron devina qu'il avait un peu trop bu, même si le reste de son attitude n'en laissait rien paraître. Il se leva lentement, repoussant sa chaise sans le quitter des yeux.

-Tu veux une petite démonstration Potter ? sourit Blaise en rangeant son étui, levant ses mains en évidence.

En un éclair, Ron les saisit entre les siennes, plantant son regard dans les yeux noirs du jeune homme.

-Non. Il ne veut pas de démonstration. Et tu ne veux pas en faire une non plus, Blaise, asséna-t-il sérieusement.

Il sentit le jeune homme résister contre lui avant de relâcher la pression comme pour lui indiquer qu'il ne le ferait pas. Ron resta encore un moment à le fixer dans les yeux, en guise d'avertissement muet avant de se reculer lentement, prenant conscience du silence de la pièce et de ceux qui les observaient.

Il se racla la gorge et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Malfoy qui le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait lui aussi fait un pas vers son ami mais Ron avait été plus rapide pour l'arrêter.

Blaise soupira et sortit une cigarette de son étui, la portant à sa bouche.

-N'y pense même pas, intervint Hermione d'une voix polaire.

Il fit dériver son regard jusqu'à elle et acquiesça en voyant qu'elle était enceinte.

-Mes félicitations, sourit-il gentiment en rangeant la cigarette dans son étui.

Son sourire surprit les convives, qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette réponse courtoise. Son ton adouci contrastait sérieusement avec l'ironie qu'il avait employée jusqu'ici.

-On va aller dans la cuisine, intervint Draco en entraînant son ami avec lui.

Ron les regarda s'éloigner, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il hésitait à les rejoindre quand Harry éleva la voix.

-Je suis désolé… Je pense qu'il ne va pas bien… Je sais que l'excuse « oh, c'est un ami de Draco » n'est pas géniale mais… C'est un ami de Draco.

-Laisse Harry, il est tard de toute façon, et il ne restait plus de dessert alors… sourit Neville. On va y aller, c'était sympa de se revoir comme au bon vieux temps… Entre griffondors…

-Tu oublies Draco dans l'équation… Je doute qu'il apprécie d'être catégorisé dans notre maison, plaisanta Seamus. Non mais tu as raison, il est tard et je bosse tôt demain, vaut mieux pas que je traîne…

-Moi aussi, ajouta Hermione en se levant.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Harry.

-Non, c'était super, merci de nous avoir invités, répondit la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur les joues. La prochaine fois, c'est mon tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous partis, laissant le salon quasiment vide, à l'image des assiettes dressées sur la nappe blanche. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, esquissant une grimace.

Il ne savait pas bien s'il devait rester ou non mais le désir de voir Blaise était plus fort… Et il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas n'importe quoi.

-Viens, on va les rejoindre, soupira Harry. Ca va être une longue soirée, prédit-il en constatant qu'il était déjà plus d'une heure du matin.

-Tu as pris quoi ? demandait Malfoy, adossé à l'évier.

-Rien monsieur le procureur. Promis, répondit Blaise d'un ton moqueur.

Il était assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui négligemment.

-Tu as bu, constata Ron en avançant dans la pièce.

Il voulait faire face au brun pour le dévisager mais celui-ci ferma les yeux, évitant son regard.

-Pas encore parti Weasley ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-Pourquoi ? Tu cherches à faire fuir tout le monde ? répliqua Harry, atteignant les limites de sa patience. Je te signale que nos amis sont partis à cause de ta venue soudaine, enchaîna-t-il. Par pure courtoisie et parce qu'ils sont gentils.

-Je savais que Weasley était méchant…

-Blaise, l'avertit Ron d'un ton sans appel.

-Une bière, souffla-t-il en l'ignorant.

Harry fit les gros yeux à Malfoy alors qu'il tendait une bouteille préalablement ouverte à son ami.

-Laisse, murmura le blond. Je t'expliquerai.

-À l'occasion. Quand je serai parti, ajouta Blaise, ironique.

Il but une gorgée avant de reposer brutalement la bouteille devant lui.

-J'y vais, annonça-t-il. Potter. Désolé pour ta soirée.

Il allait se lever quand Malfoy l'obligea à se rasseoir d'une pression sur son épaule.

-Blaise. Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Et je préfère nettement te savoir ici, en train de boire et de déprimer, plutôt qu'ailleurs où je ne pourrai pas te surveiller. Alors tu restes ici. En plus, tu viens de faire fuir tout le monde, franchement, autant que tu restes… Donne une bonne raison à Harry d'être furieux.

-Pardon… marmonna le brun en regardant le sol.

-C'est un service que tu me rends, là, le coupa Malfoy en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Alors maintenant, tu peux me raconter une énième fois ce foutu match de quidditch avec les Flèches d'Appleby, je t'écoute. J'ai toute la nuit.

Blaise émit un léger rire. Il ferma momentanément les yeux et son corps se pencha sur le côté. Il serait tombé si Malfoy ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Je parie que tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui, soupira le blond en le soulevant.

Il le guida jusqu'au salon où il le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Non, je…

Blaise s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'as rien de plus fort ?

-Je reviens, soupira Malfoy en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil.

Harry suivit Malfoy dans la cuisine et Ron resta dans le salon, dévisageant le brun. Il devinait qu'Harry allait demander des explications à son mari, rien qu'à la manière dont leurs regards se parlaient depuis un moment.

Blaise lui jeta un regard surpris, visiblement étonné qu'il ne soit pas encore parti. Ron avala sa salive, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de rejoindre Harry dans la cuisine et d'entendre les explications de Malfoy, après tout, il avait clairement dit qu'il savait ce qui mettait Blaise dans un tel état. Mais Ron ne bougea pas, paralysé devant le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux.

Le brun avait détourné le visage et le silence se faisait plus pesant. Il avait dénoué sa cravate et défait le col de sa chemise, lui donnant un air négligé que le roux lui avait rarement vu.

Blaise avait un peu maigri, constata-t-il en l'observant plus attentivement.

Ron se sentit de trop, se demandant ce qu'il faisait encore là, alors que Blaise et lui avaient rompu, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être présent.

-Je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller, annonça-t-il après un moment, faisant demi-tour.

Il sentit Blaise se lever brusquement à cette annonce et une main vint s'accrocher à son tee-shirt, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de lui.

-Que… ?

Ron se retourna, croisant le regard brillant du brun, cherchant une raison à ce geste.

La prise de Blaise se raffermit sur son vêtement et le roux ne chercha pas à se dégager, attendant une réponse, une parole, un simple mot de sa part.

-Je… commença Blaise sans parvenir à poursuivre.

Il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, sans pour autant le lâcher. Il avala difficilement sa salive et détourna rapidement le regard avant de revenir aussi vite à ses yeux.

-S'il te plait… Ne t'en va pas, demanda-t-il d'un ton implorant.

Ron ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise en entendant sa requête. Un accès d'humeur l'envahit, énervé qu'il ose lui demander un truc pareil, et il prit une courte inspiration, pinçant les lèvres. Il fit un geste pour se dégager du brun et celui-ci vacilla légèrement, perdant momentanément l'équilibre.

Ron ferma les yeux et tourna les talons, comptant mentalement pour ne pas entendre cette petite voix qui lui disait d'obéir sans se poser de question.

-S'il te plait… répéta Blaise dans son dos et il s'arrêta.

-Écoute, je… commença Ron en se retournant vivement avant de s'interrompre tout aussitôt.

Le désespoir sur le visage du brun lui coupa le souffle et il oublia ce qu'il allait dire.

Blaise avait le visage défait et ses yeux sombres étaient animés par une profonde détresse, dévoilant une vulnérabilité à fleur de peau. Ron avait l'impression que le simple fait de toucher son visage ferait s'effondrer les dernières barrières du jeune homme. Il était au bord des larmes, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, semblant s'accrocher désespéramment à ce qu'il allait faire ou dire.

-Ne pars pas, s'il te plait, supplia Blaise, la voix tremblante, faible et vacillante.

Ce ton-là qui sortait de sa bouche fit frissonner Ron.

Blaise l'avait fait souffrir et il avait passé des semaines à tenter de l'oublier. Il avait pleuré plus de fois ces derniers temps que durant toute sa vie à cause de cet homme. Il l'avait haï de toutes ses forces après leur rupture. Il s'était demandé des centaines de fois pourquoi il avait vécu ça et pourquoi Blaise avait voulu jouer avec lui de cette manière, seul, allongé dans son lit à des heures trop tardives.

Et le seul sentiment que ressentait Ron à ce moment était l'envie irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Cet air vulnérable, ses sourcils tremblants et son teint pâle lui donnaient envie de le serrer à l'en étouffer contre lui pour lui faire oublier sa peine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Blaise était dans cet état, même s'il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec la date du jour vu la réaction de Malfoy mais…

Ron voulait lutter contre ses pensées qui lui hurlaient d'oublier sa fierté et tout le mal que Blaise lui avait fait pour le réconforter.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en tiquant devant ses propres pensées.

-Je…

-As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu m'as fait vivre ? questionna rageusement Ron. Des nuits que j'ai passé à me demander ce que j'avais fait pour mériter un tel truc ? Tu me retiens et tu… Tu fais cette tête, là, avec tes yeux et tes mains qui tremblent… Tu fais cette tête et j'ai envie de tout effacer, comme si tu m'avais jamais fait mal, comme si je t'en voulais pas… T'as une idée de ce que tu me demandes, là ?

-J'ai besoin de toi…

Le brun avait fait un pas en avant, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à sentir leurs souffles se mêler. Ses mains pendant dans le vide, inutiles, il ne cessait de le fixer, comme suspendu à ses lèvres. Il dut lire dans son regard son hésitation parce que ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient.

-Prends-moi dans tes bras, quémanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Et l'aveu de cette faiblesse là fit tomber une nouvelle barrière chez Ron.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, laissant échapper un soupir malgré lui. Une larme coula sur la joue de Blaise, s'attardant à ses lèvres tremblotantes avant de tomber dans le vide. Ron suivit son parcours avant de diriger brièvement son regard vers le plafond, prenant une courte inspiration. Il était si proche de Blaise, pouvant sentir son souffle contre le sien et entendre sa respiration irrégulière et anxieuse à l'idée d'un rejet…

Son front se colla à celui du brun comme il fermait les yeux et il frotta doucement sa peau contre la sienne, luttant intérieurement avec lui-même contre ce qu'il faisait. Mais cela faisait si longtemps… Blaise fit glisser légèrement son front vers la droite et sa tête vint se pencher vers son épaule pour s'y poser.

Ron abandonna toute résistance et le prit dans ses bras, bouleversé par le sanglot qui s'étouffa contre lui lorsque Blaise répondit à son étreinte avec force, blottissant son visage dans son cou. Des larmes coulèrent dans son cou comme ses mains venaient presser ce corps contre le sien, dessinant des cercles rassurants dans son dos.

Respirant son parfum et se perdant dans cette odeur familière, Ron laissa sa main droite venir caresser les cheveux de Blaise alors que celui-ci semblait vouloir se fondre en lui, s'agrippant à son tee-shirt.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, ému par la peine dont il était témoin. Blaise, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

-Je…

Blaise hoqueta dans son dos et il ne sentit plus que ses mains qui l'étreignaient fort et son corps secoué de sanglots silencieux.

-Ca va aller, tenta de le calmer Ron. Ca va aller, je te promets que ça ira mieux… Tu es juste un peu fatigué mais ça va passer… Je t'en prie, calme-toi Blaise…

Il débitait des mots sans sens d'une voix rassurante, constatant leur effet tranquillisant chez le jeune homme qui ne s'agrippait plus à lui si désespérément.

Il s'écarta légèrement, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, chuchota-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Mais Blaise ferma les yeux, baissant la tête. Il sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même parce qu'il s'écarta un peu, le lâchant progressivement. Une de ses mains vint passer sur ses yeux rapidement avant de revenir pendre dans le vide.

-Je… suis juste fatigué, se justifia Blaise d'une voix cassée. Tu as raison, ça va aller, je… Je suis désolé pour… T'es pas censé me voir comme ça…

Ses yeux étaient à nouveau fuyants mais sa main gauche était revenue s'accrocher à son tee-shirt comme pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner. Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme avait été un meilleur menteur en entendant ces paroles… Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas aller… Vu l'état dans lequel il était, bien sûr que ça n'irait pas mieux si facilement…

Blaise ferma un moment les yeux et son équilibre vacilla pendant deux secondes avant qu'il se reprenne.

-Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Ron en constatant une nouvelle fois à quel point il pouvait être fragile.

-Non Weasley, répondit Blaise en secouant la tête. Non. Je suis parfaitement sain, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Il s'assit dans le canapé et laissa sa tête reposer en arrière, ses yeux fixant le plafond sans le voir. Ron put lire à nouveau cette tristesse profonde s'inscrire sur son visage et il le rejoignit, prenant sa main.

-Blaise, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Il sentit sa voix trembler et tenta de la raffermir.

-S'il te plait, ne sois pas comme ça… Tout va bien…

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

**J'ai un petit message important pour Sati-san et Maud18...** Vous m'avez envoyé toutes les deux des reviews signées mais vous avez désactivé la possibilité de réponse... (alors qu'avant, je pouvais parfaitement vous répondre -_-) Je ne peux donc pas vous répondre par mails interposés...Je le fais donc ici, (parce que je me doute que vous ne vous sentez pas concernées par les reviews anonymes et que vous n'auriez peut-être pas cherché vos pseudos plus haut...). A l'avenir, si vous laissez encore des reviews signées, cochez la case qui permet un retour ou laissez-moi un mail (en prenant en compte la censure ffnet qui proscrit les "at"... Sinon, eh bien, cherchez votre nom dans les reviews anonymes...^^0

**Maud18**: Maud ! Oh, tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici ! Je suis trop contente^^ ! ma première reviewveuse ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas oublié nos échanges sur Je pourrais ! Ma pauvre, tu dois vraiment te dire que je prends un plaisir sadique à caser les griffondors avec des crevards… Alors comme ça tu reviens dans l'univers de la fandom ? Tu avais fait une petite pause ? bienvenue alors^^ ! Heureuse de t'accueillir ! Effectivement, tu prends la fic en cours de route là… Tu as donc eu moins d'interrogations que les autres lecteurs (même s'il en reste) ! Je l'ai dit en avertissement mais cette fic est plus douce que Je pourrais dans le côté psychologique des personnages (enfin, à mon sens). Mais pas exempte de crevartitude comme tu as pu le constater avec Blaise ! Comme tu as vu, ça voulait dire que la relation à deux se passe merveilleusement bien et que Blaise est un « méchant » pas vraiment offensif… On ne voit son poison qu'un peu plus tard… J'ai du mal à me dire que Blaise est pire que Draco en fait. Il est différent, tous les deux n'ont pas les mêmes préoccupations. Draco voulait préserver son intégrité et sa liberté et ressentait confusément que cet amour pouvait l'asservir. Blaise n'a pas vraiment ce type de réflexion. Il ne se dit pas : « je vais t'enfoncer plus bas que terre pour ne plus que tu puisses m'atteindre ». Ces pensées sont largement moins sombres que celles de Draco. Il est plus vivant, il profite de la vie et s'amuse, il est affectueux et tendre… Mais il ment. Pour des petites choses, pour des plus importantes, il ment un peu trop souvent… Et petite confidence : je crois que ce qui l'embête le plus dans cette histoire, c'est juste que Ron ait découvert ses mensonges. Pas le fait de les avoir fait. Alors pour les intérêts de Blaise dans cette histoire… Ils sont très obscurs à ce stade de la fic. Beaucoup de ces gestes ne sont pas encore expliqués. (je réserve les explications pour plus tard). Donc, si son comportement semble irrationnel (et il l'est complètement, quand on observe comme ça), il suit quand même une certaine logique… Est-ce que Blaise veut ou aime faire du mal à Ron ? Je crois que tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que non… Bref, toutes ces interrogations, c'est surtout parce que Blaise est loin d'avoir livré ses pensées… (alors que dans Je pourrais, au contraire, elles étaient très claires pour Draco). Pour Ron, par contre je peux t'éclairer, parce que là, pour le coup, on connait très bien ses pensées et son évolution. Il tombe amoureux, il vit des moments très complices avec Blaise, commence à décrypter ses pensées… Et puis il en découvre un peu plus, il essaie de comprendre Blaise pour l'étui, échoue, pardonne, joue à son jeu, n'y trouve pas d'intérêt ni de plaisir, découvre de nouveaux mensonges… Et il explose. Trop de non-dits, beaucoup d'imagination… Il demande des explications à Blaise qui n'est pas vraiment tendre et ne dément rien. Ron se mange un mur et… Il est blessé parce qu'il avait placé sa confiance en Blaise. Il lui avait tout donné, il lui avait fait partager sa vie, son refuge, ses pensées. Et il pensait qu'il y avait réciprocité. Parce que Blaise avait affiché leur relation, parce qu'il n'hésitait pas à être tactile en public… Donc Ron s'est mangé un très méchant mur. Et depuis leur séparation, il en apprend de plus en plus sur Blaise, il décèle toujours des signes qu'il a appris à reconnaître, il peut toujours décrypter certains de ses gestes… Et il le croise partout. Il veut l'oublier mais Blaise est complètement dans sa tête. Et là, c'est la raison contre le cœur. On connait ses pensées plutôt intimement parce qu'il reconnait être amoureux de Blaise… Mais tu vois, c'est toujours sa raison qui est aux commandes parce qu'il veut l'oublier. Pourquoi est-ce que même en sachant que c'était des mensonges, il s'attache à ses souvenirs ? Parce que tous n'étaient pas blessants… C'est par le mensonge que Blaise a séduit Ron… Et par exemple le fait qu'il lui fasse la cuisine tout en lui disant »non, non, je n'ai rien fait » c'est un petit mensonge sans grande conséquence… On peut même dire que c'est parce que Blaise était un peu gêné de lui préparer des repas… Un peu comme s'il se cachait derrière Dispy pour lui éviter une peine ou un effort… Après tout il ne l'aura pas laissé une seule fois ranger leurs affaires ou autre… Et après ces petits mensonges, il y a aussi leur complicité, la magie intuitive de Blaise et toutes ces choses qui les reliaient. Et ça, c'était pas forcément des mensonges. Mais il y a aussi les gros mensonges qui font que Ron ne veut plus être avec Blaise même s'il en est toujours amoureux. On ne commande pas à son cœur de se réveiller un matin en se disant « là, ça yest, c'est fini ». Il a essayé de tourner la page, il n'a pas arrêté de penser à Blaise… Et il faut dire qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses en commun tous les deux. Au point que Blaise est le partenaire idéal pour Ron… malgré ses mensonges. Mais comme il est fier, il n'y retournera pas de lui-même, c'est clair. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit en tout cas. Oula, je t'ai écrit un véritable roman je crois… désolée ! Je me suis laissée emporter ! Et pour te dire pas grand-chose en plus… Irrécupérable moi. Pour le manque de motivation, à un moment donné, j'ai eu un doute et j'ai remanié entièrement mon intrigue… Au départ, ça me prenait tellement la tête que je n'étais pas sûre de revenir très régulièrement sur cette histoire… Mais finalement, c'est ce que j'ai fait, avec plein d'idées pour enrichir mon scénar initial. Bon, voilà, je ne sais pas si ça fait que la psycho des persos est plus soignée qu'ailleurs mais du coup, ça a agrandi la fic d'une dizaine de chapitres je dirai… Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira^^ ! Je suis vraiment très contente de te revoir en tout cas^^ ! Bisous !

**Sati-san:** Eh oui, Blaise et Ron ne pouvaient quand même pas continuer à se détester jusqu'à la fin ! Déjà, parce que je veux pas… Ensuite, parce qu'il n'y a que Ron qui veuille conserver cette animosité… Mais si elle n'est pas entretenue par Blaise qui ne cherche pas vraiment la bagarre, (juste la paix en fait), alors forcément, il y a une sorte de trêve. Est-ce que Ron va revenir vers Blaise le premier ? Hum mystère… Tu ne veux pas qu'il fasse le premier pas ? Je crois que c'est aussi son cas, t'inquiète pas. Ron a toujours une conscience aigue des mensonges de Blaise et du fait que son petit jeu a tout foutu en l'air contre eux. Il est pas près de l'oublier ! Bref, c'est bien que Ron ait une supportrice comme toi (étant donné que perso, je suis passionnée par Blaise…lool) Bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^

* * *

À suivre : Chapitre 15 : Défi

Et je vous laisse à vos commentaires sur ce qui vient de se passer...


	15. Défi

**Titre :** Tu pourrais…

**Auteur :** Courtepointe

**Petite note :** Où un défi est lancé… (Ouais, bravo Courtepointe, tu sais bien utiliser tes titres !)

**Résumé :** Ron contracte une énorme dette envers Zabini… Et il cherche un moyen de le rembourser… Mais pour Blaise, rien n'a assez de valeur pour égaler ce qu'il a perdu. RWBZ

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes… Et alors là, première fois que ça m'arrive mais j'ai *vraiment* des reviews anonymes… C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a pas de signature du tout… Je reproduis donc vos reviews et ma réponse pour que vous sachiez à qui je m'adresse et que vous puissiez vous reconnaître… **

_**REVIEW ANONYME 1**__ : Encore un chapitre génial ,j'ai envie de dire ! Sérieusement, je suis vraiment fane de cette histoire et tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente quand je vois qu'un nouveau chapitre vient d'être posté ! Parfois ,je m'étonne même à relire ton histoire en attente du prochain! Et celui-là je l'ai vraiment attendu et j'étais très très très préssée de pouvoir enfin le lire ! Il est juste ... comment dire ... surprenant, mais tellement bien ! Surprenant du fait de voir Blaisichou pleurer (c'est trop mignon ) mais ~en même temps ,c'est de sa faute c'est lui qui l'a cherché ! Il y a des jours où je me dis que je dois être un peu sadique envers Blaise mais bon, j'aime trop Ron pour qu'il lui fasse du mal !__Bon courage pour la suite ! Et t'en fais pas, je serai au Rendez-vous comme d'habitude ! Bisous Bisous ! ^^_

Ouais ! Merci pour ta review^^ ! « Génial » mon chapitre ! Mes chevilles vont enfler ! ^^0 Je suis tellement désolée pour l'attente (mau pauvre, tu relis même les anciens chapitres tellement tu patientes !) mais promis, comme il y a de l'attente, je soigne au maximum les chapitres publiés ! Surprenant le dernier chapitre… Oui, c'est vrai qu'il apporte quelques nouvelles cartes au jeu mais… la partie est loin d'être terminée ! XD Pour Blaise, c'est vrai que c'est surprenant dans un sens de le voir pleurer mais il est humain malgré tout… Et chacun a ses faiblesses. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute s'il est malheureux à ce point, tu sais ? Disons que si nous parlions karma, vu ce qu'il a fait à Ron, c'est mérité (et encore). Tu es un brin sadique en te réjouissant ainsi de sa tristesse d'ailleurs… XD Heureusement que Ron craque un peu pour Blaise et le console… En attendant, voici la suite directe, j'espère qu'elle te plaira^^ ! Bonne lecture !

_**REVIEW ANONYME 2 : **__Est ce que tu sais que ton histoire me fais peter un cable ? je lis et relis chaque chapitre lorsqu'il sort pour deviner la suite analyser et comprendre ce qu'il va se passer, mais c'est impossible. Chaque nouveau chap et surprenament pertinent innatendu , quel est donc ce foutu secret d'octobre ?__je t'interdit de me laisser dans l'ignorance , donc écrit moi vite la suite :) _

Hum, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira mais… (rires intérieurs), je pense qu'elle te fera péter un nouveau câble… Mais j'espère qu'elle sera suffisamment surprenante pour te charmer… (je ne peux quand même pas te promettre des surprises à chaque chapitre, désolée…) Je suis contente que tu tentes de décortiquer l'histoire ! Promis, un jour, tout s'éclairera^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !^^

**Clina : **Wahou. Quatorze chapitres d'affilée. Tu as bien du courage. Moi j'hésite toujours à me lancer quand je vois autant de chapitres parus. Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait cependant ! Et je ne peux que te remercier pour cette review chaleureuse et tes encouragements ! Et tes compliments. L'histoire et les persos riches etc. J'essaie de faire au mieux pour que ça tienne debout et je ne sais pas si j'y parviens complètement mais on peut dire que je m'amuse… Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé lire cette histoire (malgré toutes tes copies à corriger !) Pense à ce pauvre élève qui attend sa note avec angoisse… Le pauvre. Je contribue à sa lente combustion… J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !

**Kitkat : **Moi aussi je suis toute contente quand je reçois des reviews aussi enthousiastes que les tiennes ! Bon, tu risques de connaître des suspenses insoutenables par ma faute alors… Je vais encore couper cette histoire longtemps je crois… (en fait, jusqu'à la fin.) Je ne sais pas si le suspens est insoutenable en tout cas, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'on ne devine pas si facilement la suite… Est-ce que tu t'attends à celle-ci ? lol Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça te plaira encore ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, vraiment^^ !

**Jessica : **Hello toi ! Aha, j'avoue que j'attendais un peu ta réaction sur le chapitre précédent… Je suis pas déçue !^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant les alentours (Milicent, Harry…) que l'intrigue principale centrée sur Blaise et Ron. Oui, il y a bien des petites joutes verbales et j'aime bien le fait qu'Harry vienne demander des comptes à Blaise… Après tout, ils se côtoient régulièrement et donc… Rha, je suis ravie de te manipuler avec tant de soin^^ ! Bref, tu penses exactement comme je veux que tu penses et tu vas voir, c'est pas fini !^^ Tu vas encore te poser des questions ! (mais un peu moins à partir de maintenant) Est-ce que Harry a compris beaucoup plus de choses que Blaise… Hum, ce n'est pas sûr… On peut même dire qu'il est ressorti de cet entretien plus perplexe qu'autre chose en fait… Mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien. XD Milicent arrive à mettre en colère Théo (un tout petit peu) et le pire, c'est que c'est pour jouer ! Théo la surprend quand même un peu à son tour, juste retour des choses… Et… Eh oui, Blaise a aussi ses faiblesses, et celle qu'il vient de dévoiler à Ron est énorme. Qui ne l'aurait pas consolé à la place de Ron ? Merci merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je voulais faire passer tant d'émotions dans ce passage et tu les as parfaitement comprises, je suis très contente ! Bon, ok, j'avoue la fin te laissait sur ta faim (mais c'est toujours le cas quand il reste des mystères) ! J'spère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que tu la savourera soigneusement^^ ! Merci encore pour tous tes compliments, tes impressions, tes encouragements ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**Uriel7 : **Effectivement, ce chapitre montre une petite (grande) faiblesse chez Blaise… Et quant à ce qui la provoque, il va falloir attendre que le jeune homme livre ses secrets… En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'intrigue et que tu attendes la suite! Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour ta review !

**Gaelle : **Ouiii^^ ! Le chapitre précédent donne envie de consoler très fort Blaise !^^ On lève le voile sur certains aspects de sa personnalité… (ou plutôt de sa vie) Que symbolise donc cette date ? Est-ce du sadisme que de ne pas le révéler tout de suite ? J'avoue que le chapitre précédent occulte soigneusement la question… Mais parfois, il est difficile de connaître exactement les raisons d'un événement… Il faut juste attendre que Blaise parle… ^^ Eh oui, Harry est fidèle à lui-même ! Mais ce personnage possède beaucoup de qualités dans les livres initiaux, j'essaie juste de le garder un peu fidèle à sa première version… Des amis capables de demander des comptes à ceux qui font souffrir leurs amis ? Si, si ça existe… Je ne sais pas si c'est une version idéalisée de l'amitié que je présente dans cette fic mais elle est conforme à ma vision de ce lien dans la vie. Tu ne peux pas appeler amis des gens qui ne prennent pas soin de toi à leur manière… Pour les serpentards, j'avoue que j'ai dû mal à concevoir qu'ils n'aient que des relations utilitaristes… Ils sont plus pudiques certainement. Mais ça n'empêche pas les liens de se créer. Ils sont humains après tout et tombent amoureux… Alors pourquoi pas de l'amitié entre eux ? Même s'il elle avance à mots couverts et comprend une certaine dose de cynisme ou de prêté pour un rendu… ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Ca me fait très plaisir de lire tant d'enthousiasme dans ta review^^ ! Bonne lecture !^^ (hihi)

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Défi

&&RWBZ&&

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son mari. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

-J'aurais dû surveiller la date, marmonna Draco en fouillant dans les placards, sortant plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool fort. Sérieux, j'assure pas là…

-Quelle date ? demanda le brun en l'aidant, alignant une à une les bouteilles devant lui.

-Aujourd'hui. Le 11 octobre.

Draco soupira et s'adossa au rebord de l'évier tandis que Harry entourait sa taille de ses bras.

-Blaise a un truc avec cette date… Tous les ans, au début du mois d'octobre il commence à… s'agiter. Il n'est plus disponible pour rien, il court à droite à gauche… Et le 11 octobre, il disparaît.

-Il n'a pas disparu, là, remarqua Harry en pensant à l'intrusion du brun dans son salon, peu de temps auparavant.

-Non. Mais on sait tous ce qu'il fait : il boit et il dort toute la journée pour faire passer le jour mais… Enfin, une année, ça a plutôt mal tourné et il a failli faire un coma éthylique… C'est comme s'il voulait complètement oublier le 11 octobre… Comme si ce jour ne devait pas exister pour lui… Ca fait quelques années qu'il fait ça… Une journée dans le noir et le lendemain, il reprend sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

-Et tu… sais pourquoi il le fait ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Il ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais ça doit pas être joyeux. Je lui ai fait promettre de passer ce jour avec moi pour… éviter qu'il fasse une connerie. C'est la première fois qu'il tient sa promesse et viens ici…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

-Non. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser repartir. Il doit s'être endormi dans le canapé, ajouta Draco en tendant l'oreille vers le salon, n'entendant aucun bruit. Quand il se réveillera, laisse-le boire, je crois qu'il y a vraiment un truc qu'il veut oublier… Tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux, je vais rester avec lui ce soir…

-Et boire avec lui…

-Un jour dans l'année Harry. Blaise ne s'autorise qu'un jour pour faire passer un souvenir qui le hante depuis des années. Je ne veux pas être celui qui le sermonne et lui demande de se tenir à carreaux ce jour-là. Il le fait déjà tous les autres jours.

Draco attrapa une bouteille et fit apparaître deux verres avec sa baguette. Il les saisit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

-Tu peux nous accompagner si tu préfères, lui proposa-t-il en avançant à reculons vers le salon. Je vais dire à Weasley de rentrer chez lui maintenant…

-Ca va être difficile à mon avis, grinça Harry dans une grimace en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Draco fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Son regard s'éclaira en voyant les formes côte à côte sur le canapé.

-Gageons que l'an prochain, Blaise transplanera chez Weasley plutôt qu'ici, paria-t-il sur un ton léger.

-J'espère vraiment pas, fit sincèrement Harry en réponse.

&&RWBZ&&

-Vodka, ça te va ? lança Malfoy à l'adresse de Blaise, pénétrant dans le salon.

Ron coula un regard vers Blaise qui avait sursauté en entendant la voix de son ami. Il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci le repousse mais sa main resta accrochée à son tee-shirt avec la même détermination que plus tôt.

Blaise se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de hocher la tête, approuvant le choix d'alcool.

Le meilleur s'il comptait s'abrutir rapidement, songea Ron vaguement.

-Génial, de toute façon, on n'avait plus que ça, lança Harry en marchant droit sur eux. Vous me faites une place ? interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant ostensiblement entre eux deux.

Blaise dégagea rapidement sa main avant qu'elle soit écrasée et Ron évita le regard de son meilleur ami, devinant ce qu'il pensait.

Mais Malfoy avait déjà commencé à remplir leurs verres et Blaise le regardait faire fixement.

Il se saisit de son verre et le vida d'une traite, fermant les yeux. Il tendit à nouveau le récipient et Malfoy obéit à sa requête sans protester.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda Blaise à son meilleur ami en le voyant se servir à son tour un verre plein.

-Toute la nuit s'il le faut, sourit le blond en tendant son verre pour trinquer avec lui. Mais je parie que tu as peur de ne pas tenir le coup.

-Même avec de l'avance, je tiendrais la route mieux que toi, procureur… le nargua Blaise en avalant une nouvelle gorgée sans le quitter des yeux.

La fatigue sur ses traits était toujours visible et Ron voulut faire un geste pour l'empêcher de boire mais Harry l'arrêta.

Il lui tendit un verre et but une petite gorgée du sien. Ron refusa la boisson, la posant près de lui.

-Tu ne bois pas ? l'interrogea Malfoy, haussant un sourcil surpris. Harry m'a pourtant dit que tu étais un sacré buveur…

Ron esquissa un sourire désabusé.

-Ouais, ça m'arrive de faire la fête, répondit-il vaguement.

-Vas-y, minimise toutes tes beuveries avec les joueurs de quidditch, je te dirai rien ! protesta Harry. Ne l'écoute pas Draco, Ron est clairement le pire de nous quand il s'agit de tenir debout avec plus d'alcool dans le corps que d'eau !

Malfoy émit un léger rire.

-Sacré différence avec toi Blaise, hein ? ironisa-t-il en le voyant descendre un nouveau verre d'une traite.

-Pas le même but, marmonna ce dernier alors que ses mains se crispaient autour de son verre.

Et Ron ne put empêcher son estomac se nouer d'appréhension en voyant le jeune homme dans cet état.

&&RWBZ&&

-Je pense que Blaise a un peu forcé sur l'alcool, sourit Draco en soutenant son ami. Je lui avais dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas… Je l'avais prévenu…

-Tes conseils étaient un peu trop orientés vers le défi pour être crédibles, lui rappela Harry.

-Tu ne me soutiens jamais, soupira le blond. Je le ramène chez lui, ajouta-t-il en faisant un pas vers la sortie.

-Non, je m'en charge, intervint Ron.

Il ignora le haussement de sourcil de Malfoy et la moue ennuyée de son meilleur ami.

-C'est bon, je m'occupe de lui, assura-t-il en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras, déchargeant le blond. Je préfère qu'il ne reste pas seul, au cas où il serait malade, vu tout ce qu'il a bu.

Blaise remua un peu pendant le transfert, les yeux clos par la fatigue et l'alcool. Sa tête vint se loger dans la nuque de Ron et il respira son odeur, émettant un soupir de satisfaction. Ses bras s'accrochèrent à ses épaules comme s'il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Malfoy ne commenta pas, se contentant d'afficher un air perplexe.

-Prends soin de lui, finit-il par déclarer avant de les dépasser pour leur ouvrir la porte.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, déclara Harry prudemment.

Ron lui adressa un léger sourire en hochant la tête avant de passer une main tendre dans les cheveux du brun.

-Allez, on rentre, souffla-t-il en les faisant transplaner tout deux chez lui, une fois la porte passée.

Il porta le jeune homme jusqu'à son lit et le laissa glisser dessus précautionneusement, ne voulant pas le blesser.

-Tu es vraiment terrible, commenta Ron en le voyant dormir tranquillement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait agir comme ça, hein ? ajouta-t-il tristement.

Il le déshabilla, le laissant en sous-vêtements, avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui, le bordant soigneusement.

-On inverse les rôles ce soir, sourit-il d'un air désabusé en éteignant la lumière, quittant sa chambre. C'est moi qui te borde et toi qui squattes mon lit.

Le jeune homme retint un bâillement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Ron prit une douche, savourant la sensation de l'eau qui frappait son dos à intervalles réguliers. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il n'avait plus que le désir de rejoindre Blaise dans les bras de Morphée, emporté par la fatigue de sa journée. Son lit semblait l'appeler à corps et à cris.

Alors qu'il poussait la porte de sa chambre, un cercle de lumière au-dessus de Blaise l'immobilisa. Deux représentations lumineuses bleutées brillaient légèrement dans les airs, enlacées.

Au début, Ron crut que Blaise était réveillé et qu'il jouait avec sa magie mais en s'approchant, il vit que le jeune homme était plongé dans un profond sommeil et que ses mains restaient immobiles. Pour autant qu'il ait pu l'observer, Blaise avait toujours eu besoin de ses mains pour faire apparaître cette forme de magie…

Alors, était-ce son inconscient… ?

Ron choisit d'ignorer les formes flottantes dans les airs et alla se coucher, bien décidé à ne pas prêter attention aux divagations oniriques du jeune homme. Mais une fois allongé sur le dos, il ne put s'empêcher de les observer plus attentivement. Les deux formes étaient en réalité deux enfants blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur sommeil. Deux enfants de taille différentes mais de visages presque identiques.

Deux anges qui semblaient se tenir mutuellement chaud dans leur sommeil, les yeux clos et le visage apaisé par le repos. Le plus petit avait posé sa tête au creux de sa main droite tandis que la gauche restait serrée contre son ventre.

En observant Blaise dormir, Ron constata qu'il adoptait exactement la même posture. Si le petit garçon endormi du rêve était Blaise, alors qui était le plus grand ? s'interrogea-t-il intérieurement.

Il se tourna pour voir le visage de Blaise, observant ses traits fins à travers la pénombre. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa main venir caresser ses cheveux et dégager son front. Il descendit lentement le long de sa joue, effleurant la peau douce et s'attardant sur les lèvres sensuelles.

Il sentit le corps de Blaise bouger légèrement suite à sa caresse, se rapprochant de lui. En voyant ce mouvement tendu vers lui, comme un appel muet pour retrouver sa chaleur, Ron ne put que céder à la tentation et vint entourer le jeune homme de ses bras.

À peine eut-il esquissé ce geste que la tête de Blaise vint se nicher au creux de sa poitrine alors que ses mains retrouvaient le chemin de son dos pour se loger au plus près de sa chaleur.

Ses jambes vinrent se mêler naturellement aux siennes et Ron n'osa plus bouger de peur de réveiller le brun, soupirant intérieurement devant sa propre faiblesse. Mais le souvenir des larmes de Blaise le dissuada de repousser son étreinte.

La lumière bleue au-dessus d'eux changea progressivement pour être remplacée par un spectre plus coloré tandis que les formes humaines disparaissaient. Une tache blanche subsista avant de prendre petit à petit la forme d'un visage sublimé par une lumière douce.

Ron sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il reconnut ses propres traits, ses yeux bleus brillants et sa bouche souriante. L'image n'était plus immobile comme la vision des deux enfants blottis l'un contre l'autre l'était précédemment. Elle ne cessait de changer, toujours pour laisser place à une nouvelle posture, une nouvelle expression.

Mais c'était toujours son visage, c'était toujours ses cheveux roux qui brillaient dans la pénombre, c'était toujours lui. Ron resserra son étreinte contre le brun, gardant les yeux rivés sur la sphère qui lui montrait ses mille visages, ses mille sourires.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait cette vision ni de la raison pour laquelle Blaise faisait apparaître ces images dans son sommeil. Un fol espoir grandissait en lui au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient et que les battements de son cœur semblaient résonner en lui, créant un chaos à nul autre pareil.

Le brun se blottissait contre lui dans son sommeil, ses mains étaient désormais venues s'agripper à son pyjama, le serrant comme si elles avaient peur qu'il s'échappe.

-Demain, tu devras m'expliquer tout ça, chuchota Ron, perdu devant son attitude.

Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, sa tête posée sur les cheveux de Blaise, un sourire incertain flottant sur ses lèvres.

&&RWBZ&&

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Blaise était toujours blotti contre lui, sa tête enfouie au creux de sa poitrine. Il le sentit bouger et Ron ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont réagirait Blaise ce matin en voyant qu'ils partageaient le même lit…

Maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits, maintenant que la journée qu'il semblait détester par-dessus tout était passée… Est-ce qu'il l'ignorerait pour poursuivre sa vie comme avant ? Est-ce qu'il nierait les paroles qu'il avait prononcées la veille ?

C'était probable en fait… Probable qu'il regrette ce qu'il avait dit et la personne à qui il s'était accroché…

Il le sentit se tendre brusquement alors qu'il devait sûrement se rendre compte qu'il n'était ni chez lui ni seul. Blaise s'écarta lentement, poussant un léger grognement.

-Ma tête, marmonna-t-il avec un gémissement douloureux.

Ron retint un sourire, devinant que les effets de l'alcool se faisaient sentir chez le jeune homme. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Blaise ne bouge à nouveau. Ron sentit une main passer lentement sur son visage avant d'entendre le brun soupirer.

Il sentit encore les doigts contre sa joue, dessinant doucement son contour.

Et puis Blaise se rallongea et reprit sa position initiale, nichant à nouveau sa tête au creux de sa poitrine. Ses mains revinrent s'agripper à lui, le serrant fort contre son corps. Soulagé de voir qu'il ne le repoussait pas, Ron, s'autorisa un sourire heureux.

Il entendit sa respiration devenir plus régulière et souple et devina que le jeune homme s'était tout simplement rendormi, profitant de cette grasse matinée.

-T'es un cas, toi, hein ? chuchota Ron en déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Il lui caressa le visage tendrement, se perdant peu à peu dans ses pensées, oubliant la notion du temps. Les heures passèrent lentement sans qu'il bouge, continuant à passer sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

Il ne fit pas tout de tout de suite attention aux deux yeux noirs qui le fixaient et ne revint à lui que lorsque Blaise se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

Il s'assit sur le lit, fixant un moment le sol sans rien dire. Finalement, il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, cherchant à identifier l'endroit.

-On est chez toi, constata-t-il après un moment.

Il baissa le regard sur sa tenue et se leva, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il finit par se retourner vers le lit d'où Ron continuait de l'observer.

-En résumant, j'ai bu et tu as profité de moi après, énonça Blaise sur un ton incrédule. J'y crois pas, déclara-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, lui tournant brusquement le dos.

Ron se contenta de hausser les sourcils, attendant la suite.

Blaise prit une lente inspiration et se retourna vers lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-Comment tu… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, détournant rapidement son visage.

Le roux croisa les bras, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura encore le jeune homme face à lui. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance et…

-Blaise, l'interrompit Ron froidement. Tu as fini ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le brun réprimer une grimace.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te croire ? Tu cherches quoi, là ? Que je te foute dehors ? poursuivit-il, exaspéré.

-C'est pas ton intention ? demanda le brun d'une toute petite voix.

-Et tu crois que ça va être si facile ? se moqua Ron. Tu me fais ton numéro de la vierge outragée comme tu m'as fait celui de l'étui cassé et tu t'attends à ce que je le remarque pas ?

Il eut un rire désabusé. Soupirant, il passa une main sur son visage, se levant à son tour. Blasé par la réaction de Blaise à son « réveil », il mit de côté la tendresse qu'il avait ressentie envers lui pendant qu'il s'accrochait à son corps dans son sommeil.

Quand il était réveillé, Blaise était toujours ce menteur insupportable et pénible.

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux, laissant le soleil filtrer doucement dans la chambre.

-Je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier, vu la quantité d'alcool que tu t'es envoyée… déclara-t-il sans émotion.

Il prit des affaires propres dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers le brun.

-Donc, je te rassure, on n'a pas couché ensemble, ta vertu est préservée, ironisa Ron en posant ses vêtements sur la panière à linge. En même temps, vu ton état, t'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose. Et si tu te retrouves ici, c'est parce que…

-Je sais, le coupa Blaise. Je me souviens, dit-il doucement.

Les mots surprirent Ron qui se retourna, dévisageant le jeune homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse là.

-Oh. Bien, se reprit-il en adoptant un ton dégagé.

Il chercha quelque chose dans son regard, comme une confirmation qu'il se rappelait de chaque mot qu'il lui avait dit, mais les yeux noirs de Blaise ne reflétaient rien d'autre qu'une lourde fatigue.

-Je me souviens, répéta le brun comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'il faisait. Je…

Blaise ferma les yeux et s'assit lentement sur le lit. Il sembla sur le point de demander quelque chose mais se ravisa et garda le silence.

Ron haussa un sourcil intrigué.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Devant le froncement de sourcils de Blaise, il soupira.

-Tu veux me demander un truc ? Te gêne pas, t'es plus à ça près, tu sais.

-Non, je vais… commença Blaise avant d'être interrompu par Ron qui venait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans son comportement.

-Tu as faim ? Ouais, c'est évident, Malfoy a dit hier que tu n'avais probablement pas mangé de la journée, c'était vrai, hein ? Et ce matin, tu tiens à peine debout, il faut que tu t'assoies sur le lit pour pas tomber devant moi… Ca t'apprendra à faire l'impasse sur les repas…

Il sourit en voyant Blaise se figer, devinant qu'il avait visé juste.

-La cuisine est au fond du couloir à gauche, indiqua-t-il tranquillement. Fouille un peu tu trouveras certainement un truc à manger.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et reporta son attention sur le brun.

-Je vais prendre une douche, vis ta vie mais par pitié mange au moins un truc avant de transplaner, ok ? Je vois dans ton regard que tu veux te barrer, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Et si tu veux un conseil, t'as pas intérêt à le faire.

Devant l'absence de réponse, Ron tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Tu voudras manger quelque chose ? s'éleva soudain la voix de Blaise, le faisait sursauter.

-Non, répondit-il sans se retourner. Non, merci, fit-il en refermant lentement la porte derrière lui.

Ron se regarda un moment dans le miroir, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il allait prendre sa douche comme tous les matins, comme si Blaise n'était pas dans son appartement, comme si la soirée d'hier n'avait pas eu lieu.

C'était irréaliste.

Il s'était passé tant de choses la veille…

Et lorsque Blaise s'était réveillé, toutes ses appréhensions s'étaient réveillées, comme si elles ne l'avaient jamais quitté, comme si elles l'attendaient, là, tapies au fond de lui.

Il avait parlé à Blaise comme s'il était parfaitement à l'aise avec cette situation, comme si le revoir dans son appartement était tout à fait naturel et dans l'ordre des choses. Comme s'il ne lui en voulait plus, comme s'ils n'avaient rien partagés de plus qu'une bonne bière la veille.

Ron se déshabilla machinalement et entra sous le jet d'eau chaude, passant une main sur sa nuque pour la délasser.

Il y avait tellement de sentiments contradictoires en lui en cet instant précis… Il ne savait plus trop s'il avait envie que Blaise reste ou qu'il parte avant de le blesser plus encore.

Leur relation devenait littéralement ingérable pour lui.

Il ne comprenait pas le brun. Ni le fait qu'il se blottisse contre lui la nuit, ni le fait qu'il cherche à le fuir aussitôt le matin arrivé.

Lorsque Ron sortit de la douche, ses pensées se bousculaient toujours dans sa tête, ignorant vers quelle direction se tourner. Le Blaise qui s'était blotti contre lui toute la nuit ou celui du jour, fuyant et menteur à souhait ?

Ron quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine où le crépitement de feux électriques régnait.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer en constatant que Blaise était resté, indécis quant à la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Il avait presque espéré qu'il soit parti pour ne pas avoir à devoir lui faire face, devinant que la confrontation ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il tenta de se calmer en s'adossant à la porte, observant le brun à la dérobée.

Celui-ci avait visiblement trouvé des œufs dans son frigo qu'il avait fait cuire et dont il picorait des morceaux distraitement en lisant un magazine devant lui.

Ron jura silencieusement en devinant que c'était le journal financier dont il faisait la couverture. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le jeter.

Blaise émit un petit bruit à mi-chemin entre le ricanement et le soupir en tournant les pages. Il tâtonna de la main sur sa droite sans quitter des yeux sa lecture, cherchant le verre d'eau qui était posé un peu plus loin. Il finit par immobiliser sa main et le verre vint à sa rencontre doucement. Il en but une gorgée avant de le reposer plus près de lui.

Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas qu'on voit qu'il maîtrisait la magie intuitive ? se demanda Ron en le regardant faire. Blaise n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence…

Blaise fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en tournant une nouvelle page, fronçant les sourcils.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ron pour s'avancer dans la pièce éclairée par le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il en s'adossant au petit comptoir sur sa gauche.

La question était assez banale mais Ron faisait clairement allusion à la veille.

Blaise abandonna sa lecture aussitôt, redressant la tête. En croisant son regard, le sourire factice qu'il avait esquissé en l'entendant s'évanouit progressivement et le brun finit par hocher la tête, semblant incapable de parler.

-Merci, finit-il par dire en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ron pencha la tête sur le côté, haussant les épaules.

-Tu sais, ce ne sont que des œufs, fit-il mine de ne pas comprendre. En plus, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils n'étaient pas périmés. Je cuisine rarement…

Vu la tête de Blaise, il devina qu'il n'était pas dupe mais il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche.

-Ils sont bons, confirma le brun en leur jetant un vague coup d'œil. Je voulais dire merci pour hier, précisa-t-il après un silence.

Blaise esquissa un sourire désabusé en constatant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

-Tu es cruel, lâcha-t-il doucement. Mais je le mérite, je sais, ajouta aussitôt le jeune homme en levant la main droite en signe d'apaisement.

-Tu as quinze minutes, déclara tranquillement Ron en posant sur la table une bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il venait de sortir du réfrigérateur. Pour t'expliquer pour hier, précisa-t-il en s'asseyant face à Blaise.

Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange et esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-Après j'ai un entraînement de quidditch et je devrais transplaner pour rejoindre mon équipe… Je t'écoute ! lança-t-il avant de piquer un morceau d'œuf dans son assiette.

-Merci.

Le mot avait fusé, immédiat.

-De rien ! conclut légèrement Ron.

-Arrête… Je suis sérieux, déclara fermement Blaise.

-Moi aussi. Tu sais, j'ai pas fait grand-chose. Tu étais dans un sale état, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu passerais une nuit correcte sans finir à Sainte Mangouste ou arrêté par la milice d'usage abusif de magie…

-Non, le contredit le brun. Tu m'as réconforté… Tu étais là pour moi.

Blaise avait baissé les yeux, ses cils frôlant ses joues par intermittences. Ron se radoucit à cette vision, devinant que le sujet devenait délicat pour le brun.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas hier ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

Le brun esquissa un sourire de circonstance et ferma les yeux un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il finit par hausser les épaules rapidement, comme s'il voulait chasser ses pensées en même temps que la question gênante.

-Je suis… T'étais pas obligé de… Enfin, j'ai pas été… T'aurais pu me laisser chez Draco, acheva-t-il abruptement.

-J'aurais pu, oui, admit Ron flegmatiquement.

Il songea aux yeux suppliants de Blaise, à sa main accrochée à son tee-shirt. Non, il n'aurait pas pu le laisser à ce moment-là.

-Tu t'es inquiété, je suis désolé… J'étais pas bien mais ça ira mieux… Je suis désolé, j'avais pas le droit de te demander ça… Pas après ce qui s'est passé entre nous…

-Mais tu n'allais pas bien, répondit calmement Ron.

-Non, reconnut Blaise. Ce n'est pas une période très… gaie, pour moi, acheva-t-il dans un souffle. Mais ça va passer.

Il y eut un léger silence et le roux soupira intérieurement.

-Tu as maigri, signala-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Quelques kilos, je les reprendrai rapidement avec les fêtes, balaya rapidement le brun avec un sourire plus enjoué.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? insista Ron.

-C'est du passé, marmonna le brun. Je ne peux rien y changer alors…

Il se tut un long moment, ses dents se serrant légèrement après cette phrase. Ron le vit crisper les poings et tendit une main vers lui pour l'apaiser, recouvrant ses doigts tendus.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-La vraie question n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Blaise. La vraie question c'est ce qu'il y a entre nous…

Ron devina qu'il détournait la conversation vers la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé avec ses bras autour de son cou, s'abandonnant à son réconfort. Il s'agaça en comprenant que le brun ne lui expliquerait rien. Il n'arrivait jamais à rien avec lui. Il retira sa main brusquement.

-Il n'y a plus de nous, Blaise, lui signala-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

Ron piqua un nouveau morceau d'œuf dans l'assiette du brun et celui-ci fit glisser l'assiette vers lui doucement.

-Tu aurais dû me dire que tu voudrais manger quelque chose, je t'aurais préparé un petit-déjeuner…

-Tu me donnes faim, répondit franchement le roux en haussant les épaules. Et tu n'aurais pas pu cuisiner pour moi, ajouta-t-il.

Devant le froncement de sourcils de Blaise, il sourit lentement et tourna la tête, faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un.

-Hum, pas d'elfe de maison ? interrogea-t-il. Quel dommage ! Tu vois, il n'y a personne ici pour justifier les plats que tu poserais devant moi. Aucun risque, conclut-il ironiquement.

Blaise hocha la tête, esquissant une grimace.

-Tu as parlé avec Ferrig… Potter me l'avait dit…

-Je ne comprends pas pour… commença vivement Ron avant de s'interrompre aussitôt, secouant la tête. Non, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Tu vas mieux, c'est l'essentiel.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété… Je n'aurais pas dû t'impliquer… C'était… juste un passage à vide. Pardon, je t'ai blessé… Je sais que tu veux juste m'oublier et… Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ce que je dis et ce que je fais… La prochaine fois, ne prête pas attention à ce que je te demande, je…

-Alors ne pleure plus devant moi, l'interrompit Ron.

Blaise releva la tête, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens et sembla chercher quelque chose dans son regard. Il cilla et se mordit les lèvres.

-J'ai lu l'article dans le magazine, finit-il par déclarer. Ce que tu m'as reproché et… Enfin, je crois que tu m'as mal compris…

-Je sais, répondit le roux. J'étais en colère et j'ai… un peu chargé le tableau, ajouta-t-il après un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Quand j'y réfléchis, tu n'as pas été si atroce que ça…

Mais même s'il s'était rendu compte que certaines de ses accusations n'étaient pas vraiment justifiées, il avait de sérieux griefs qui subsistaient contre le jeune homme.

- C'est du passé de toute façon, conclut-il en se levant.

Blaise se leva à son tour, faisant un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de lui.

-Je ne veux pas que ce soit du passé, dit-il d'un ton grave. Je voudrais qu'on parle, tous les deux…

Ron prit une longue inspiration, enfilant son blouson en jean.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait changer… Je n'ai rien à te dire personnellement. Souviens-toi, je l'ai déjà fait et il me semble que tes réponses étaient très claires.

-S'il te plait, insista Blaise. Moi, j'ai des choses à te dire. Je voudrais qu'on prenne le temps de s'expliquer vraiment…

Ron détourna le regard devant son visage tourné vers lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse positive. Il soupira intérieurement devant sa propre faiblesse.

-D'accord, accepta finalement le roux en haussant les épaules. Je dois filer, on n'a qu'à dire ce soir, au Gustav Pub, à 20 heures ? proposa-t-il rapidement avant de le regretter.

-J'ai une réunion importante ce soir, je ne peux pas venir, déclina Blaise en secouant la tête, l'air désolé.

Ron eut une moue agacée.

-Annule.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est très important, répéta le brun en secouant à nouveau la tête. Pas vital mais presque, ajouta-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête, grimaçant.

Il avait vraiment l'air navré de ne pas pouvoir être disponible ce jour-là et Ron céda.

-D'accord. Demain soir, même heure, même lieu, ça te va ? proposa-t-il patiemment.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver chez Blaise ou chez lui pour cette discussion…

-Parfait, accepta le brun, reconnaissant. Merci, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Ron enfila sa sacoche par-dessus son épaule et lorsqu'il releva la tête, le visage de Blaise se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui pour l'embrasser et Ron eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

-Oh, non ! s'exclama-t-il catégoriquement.

L'expression de Blaise le fit doucement rire.

-Tu croyais qu'on allait repartir comme avant ? Pour le coup, c'est toi qui es naïf, Blaise, ironisa-t-il. Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais passer l'éponge après cette nuit ? Pas question que je retourne avec toi.

-Mais…

-C'est pas parce que j'accepte un entretien avec toi qu'on va se remettre ensemble, tu rêves un peu là. Je suis loin d'avoir envie de recommencer à zéro…

-Mais tu n'as pas non plus envie que je sorte définitivement de ta vie, devina Blaise en complétant sa phrase. Et moi non plus.

Ron cligna des yeux, incrédule devant ce que sous-entendait le brun.

-Tu veux me récupérer ? demanda-t-il. Va falloir être un peu plus persuasif et faire mieux que ce que tu m'as montré jusqu'à présent. Tu vas devoir ramer sérieusement, grinça-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'attendait à une réplique acerbe de Blaise ou à un mouvement de fierté mais le sourire qu'il affichait désormais le déstabilisa totalement.

-Je vais tellement ramer que tu tomberas amoureux de moi une seconde fois, lui promit le brun, laissant ses lèvres frôler son oreille.

Ron resta silencieux quelques secondes, sous le choc.

-Je suis curieux de voir ça, finit-il par dire en reprenant le contrôle de sa voix.

Il saisit ses affaires et tourna les talons, ayant la désagréable impression de prendre la fuite alors qu'il transplanait sur le terrain de quidditch.

Il ne vit pas le fin sourire qui se forma alors sur les lèvres de Blaise ni la lueur déterminée qui brilla dans ses yeux.

Resté seul dans l'appartement, le brun fixa la porte un long moment d'un air satisfait.

Il fouilla ensuite dans sa poche et en sortit son carnet enchanté. L'activant, il fit un geste du doigt et attendit que la connexion avec son amie s'établisse.

-Pansy, mon ange ? demanda le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire. Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas fait une petite réunion et je me sens en veine aujourd'hui… On se fait un poker chez moi ce soir, ça te va ? À vingt heures, tu préviens les autres ?

* * *

&&RWBZ&&

**À suivre** : Chapitre 16 : Manque de confiance

Ah^^ ! Je suis contente l'histoire avance bien ! Et vous ? XD

* * *

&&RWBZ&&

Note à l'attention de **Isaide Louka**, en réponse à sa review signée, mais sans possibilité de retour… C'est super frustrant, ça… Faut cocher la réponse par pm !

Réponse quand même ! et toc !

Bonjour ! ^^

Je suis toujours impressionnée quand on me dit qu'on a lu toute ces chapitres d'un coup ! Y en a qui ont du courage ! (perso, quand je vois une fic qui fait quatorze chapitres, j'ai tendance à y aller à reculons…) Du coup, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies tout dévoré d'un coup et mieux, que tu aies apprécié ta lecture !

Je ne sais pas vraiment si mon scénario est vraiment plausible et non abracadabrant (Ron avec Blaise !) mais j'essaie de faire au mieux pour que ça ait l'air réaliste ou au moins qu'ils ne se tombent pas dans les bras comme si c'était une évidence… Bref, j'essaie d'approfondir un peu les pensées des persos…

Oui, Ron a une vraie personnalité je défends fermement son droit à en avoir ! (parce que le cliché du je mange en crachant partout, je suis jaloux, bête et parfois homophobe ou une petite victime sans défense et un poil nerveuse, ça commençait aussi à me courir…). Idem pour Blaise et son cliché fatal de Don Juan jamais développé… Non, non, je voulais que les persos aient quelque chose à dire ! (étant donné que j'aime assez écrire des dialogues, ça allait être difficile s'ils avaient le QI d'une huître…)

Non, on ne va pas tomber dans mélodramatique même si on s'en approche parfois, j'avoue… ^^0 Mais bon, rien ne me désespère autant qu'un perso qui ne sait pas se prendre en main.

Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je reconnais que c'est ma petite faiblesse perso, je ne supporte pas d'en lire chez les autres… Je peux donc difficilement souffrir d'en publier (même s'il doit forcément en subsister).

Je suis très contente de parvenir à te faire rêver un peu avec cette histoire, j'espère que la suite sera à la mesure de tes attentes !^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review et tous ces compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire qu'on est apprécié et qu'on ne publie pas pour des choux^^ ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ! A la prochaine !

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu^^!


	16. Manque de confiance

**Titre :** Tu pourrais…

**Auteur :** Courtepointe

**Petite note :** Je crois que le titre du chapitre résume malheureusement tout le problème qu'à Blaise avec Ron… Il va falloir ramer sérieusement là ! Et je voulais absolument m'excuser pour le retard de publication mais j'ai été assez débordée ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas vraiment pu me mettre à cette fic… Encore pardon pour l'attente, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! Profitez de ce chapitre en tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous !

**Résumé :** Blaise doit regagner la confiance de Ron… Un peu difficile quand on l'a si soigneusement sapée auparavant. RWBZ

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Jessica : **Coucou ! Eh bien, on dirait que j'aime détromper les autres… ^^0 Non, ma publication n'est pas si régulière que ça, désolée… J'ai eu beaucoup de trucs à faire donc voilà… Un trou dans l'emploi du temps ! -_- Mais non, tu n'es pas mon animal de labo, c'est juste que j'aime bien observer ta réaction à la lecture et lire tes réactions… Les reviews orientent parfois l'histoire sous des angles que j'aurais jamais envisagé, c'est assez amusant… Je me dis : « oula, non, mais pas du tout ! » et c'est très drôle ! Je tiens à dire que le passage du Blaise est un connard à pauvre Blaise puis Blaise mérite de mourir est savoureux pour moi^^ ! Donc, j'adore lire les reviews^^ ! Pour savoir pourquoi Blaise veut oublier la journée, va falloir attendre qu'il se confie et… ah, c'est pas simple avec lui, j'avoue. Pour Harry, c'est compréhensible, il a vu Ron malheureux à cause de Blaise alors voir un rapprochement de la sorte doit un peu l'agacer… Dans sa tête, c'est plus : « il souffre, d'accord, mais de là à s'accrocher à Ron, il est gonflé ! ». Logique, je pense. Pour les lumières quand Blaise dort, c'est encore un petit mystère à élucider, (mais assez évident en fait) et tu penses que Ron ne va pas oublier l'événement de sitôt… XD Ah, le suspense du lendemain matin… Mais non, Blaise n'oublie rien. Et il assume facilement ses actes. Il a juste tendance à… vouloir un peu trop calculer pour son bien… Il pensait vraiment que Ron allait le mettre à la porte alors… Et il est si fatigué… J'aime bien montrer que Blaise peut aussi être déstabilisé, c'est un humain après tout, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que lui qui parvienne à bouleverser autant Ron… Il fallait bien renverser un peu la donne et puis… on touche à un sujet délicat pour lui donc il choisit soigneusement ses mots… Encore une fois, c'est peut-être aussi de la comédie… Il joue si bien…Evidemment qu'il devoir s'expliquer le jeune homme quand même ! Ron va pas retourner avec lui sans garantie, il veut pas recommencer le même scénar, c'est compréhensible… Héhé… Et pour la fin… Ben, je laisse Blaise se défendre tout seul face à ces accusations dans ce chapitre… Je te laisse avec tes hypothèses quant à son comportement (et pour une fois, ce sera élucidé dans ce chapitre).Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !^^ Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Wonderwall : **Hop, je réponds à tes deux reviews ici, comme je sais cette fois que tu as tout lu…^^ Blaise est chou, hein ? Enfin, moi, je l'adore quand il discute avec Harry et qu'il refuse de se poser la question qu'on se tous depuis le début… XD Pour la date, c'est certain que ça a marqué Blaise… Mais j'avoue que les explications traînent parce que… même si c'est un secret de polichinelle à ce stade, il faut attendre que Blaise veuille en parler et ce n'est pas évident. Pour la magie en dormant, c'est complètement inconscient de la part de Blaise et Ron peut un peu observer des moments volés… Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'aime aussi beaucoup cette représentation de lumières dans l'air…^^Et Blaise qui veut reconquérir Ron… c'est surtout du bluff, je te préviens… lol Le pauvre… (tu vas comprendre pourquoi je dis ça dans ce chapitre et non, je ne viens pas vraiment de te spoiler à mort t'inquiète)Tu lui laisses le bénéfice du doute et là… je t'adore !^^ Oui tu es la seule bravoooooo ! clap clap clap ! Tout le monde a accusé ce pauvre Blaise à la fin… Alors qu'il siii gentil^^ !

**Clina : **Hum, il y a quelques indices pour deviner ce qui s'est passé un 11 octobre mais… pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il va falloir que Blaise parle et se confie et l'air de rien, c'est plutôt rare… ^^0Hihi, Blaise est très doué pour manipuler son monde, hein ? Ou peut-être qu'il dit simplement ce qu'il pense… Mystère !^^ Ron ne va pas céder tout de suite voyons, d'abord parce que l'auteure est sadique et surtout parce qu'il a assez souffert et qu'il ne va pas tomber deux fois dans le même traquenard… Oui Blaise est en quelque sorte un grand piège. ^^0Tu ne crois pas si bien dire quant à la réunion serpentarde… Ca va être bien drôle…Ps : ouf ! tant mieux si je ne suis pas responsable du malheur des élèves ! C'est que j'en suis encore une alors je me serais sentie toute désolée pour eux !

**Kitchiichan : **Hihi ! C'est pas malin de pas signer, hein ? Première fois qu'on me faisait ça, je m'étais dit que FFnet plantait carrément… Comment ça le chapitre précédent t'a pas éclairée ? XD Mais si, un peu quand même… Pour Blaise, il est tellement mis à mal par la période qu'il aime pas qu'il peut paraître changé, oui… Mais le plus fort et plus cynique des garçons a aussi ses faiblesses… (ca n'en fait pas quelqu'un de meilleur pour autant…^^0) Je ne sais pas s'il perd de sa superbe, je trouve qu'il montre au contraire un côté plus humain, plus atteignable… Dommage que ce soit éphémère… Pour Ron, oui, il fallait qu'il s'affirme un peu quand même ! Il a sa personnalité, sa vie, sa construction propre, il n'allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement ! Et là, je proteste… Je ne mettais pas plus de temps à poster que d'habitude au moment de ta review ! Pile dans les temps et plutôt régulier même… Mais là, pour ce chapitre, j'avoue que tu as dû attendre, désolée… J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture !

**Gaelle : **Mais non la fin du chapitre n'est pas diabolique… Bon, ok un peu. XD Mais c'est uniquement ma faute ! Pauvre Blaise, je crains fort d'en avoir fait un perso peu populaire à force d'orienter vos pensées… Est-ce qu'il a du toupet ou… mystère.^^Ron escompte bien avoir une discussion ouverte et franche avec Blaise, et Blaise… on verra ce qu'il est prêt à laisser passer… Mais oui, il va falloir l'avoir cette conversation, et elle commence ici… et dans le prochain chapitre ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies autant cette histoire et que tu la suives avec autant d'assiduité, merci encore et encore, vraiment ! C'est très gentil^^ ! Bonne lecture à toi et ne râle pas trop après Blaise, il ne le mérite pas tant que ça…

**Rikokoo : **J'ai vraiment honte, tu m'as reviewvé deux fois tellement tu attendais cette suite… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça prenne autant de temps mais j'ai été assez débordée… Bref, j'ai galéré mais voilà le chapitre suivant ! D'autant que tu devines facilement la suite.. Blaise va raaammmer^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et tes prises de nouvelles ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**Uriel 7 : **Et voilà la suite ! Mais je me pose une question… Es-tu vraiment sûre que Blaise joue ? XD Héhé. Bonne lectuuure !^^

* * *

&& RWBZ&&

Chapitre 16 : Manque de confiance

Blaise observa ses amis prendre place autour de la table de poker qui trônait au milieu de son salon secondaire. Il esquissa un léger sourire en constatant qu'ils avaient tous répondu à son invitation de dernière minute. Tant mieux. Parce qu'il allait faire un truc qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant et qu'un absent aurait sûrement regretté de ne pas être venu.

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été invité ici, remarqua Pansy en s'asseyant sur un haut tabouret.

-Justement, c'était l'occasion, répondit tranquillement le brun en prenant un jeu de cartes, déchirant l'emballage plastifié indiquant qu'il était neuf.

-On te manquait trop, peut-être ? interrogea Théodore, sceptique.

-J'avais besoin de vous, reconnut Blaise calmement.

-Tu sais à quel point il est dangereux de prononcer cette phrase en notre présence..., le prévint Pansy en haussant un sourcil.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, les sourcils relevés, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres teintées d'un rouge coquelicot.

-Oui, assuma le jeune homme, soutenant son regard.

Il ne fuirait pas devant son intimidation. Il avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il avait lui-même lancé l'invitation. Et il avait vraiment besoin d'eux.

-Génial. La soirée va être animée ! s'enthousiasma Milicent.

-Tu crois ? Je pressens un drame, prédit Grégory.

- Je veux que vous m'appreniez à séduire quelqu'un, déclara Blaise en distribuant tranquillement les cartes à ses amis. En fait, plus précisément, je veux que vous m'appreniez à séduire Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? marmonna Grégory dans sa barbe.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Je pensais que tu avais eu ce que tu voulais ? demanda Draco, intrigué.

Blaise pencha la tête et fit une légère moue réprobatrice. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et le regarda un moment en silence avant de s'expliquer d'une voix douce.

-Parce qu'il m'attire. Que je le veux. Et il me manque, avoua-t-il finalement. Plus de détails ? proposa le jeune homme alors que son sourire s'élargissait, promettant des précisions salées.

-Tes motivations sont uniquement d'ordre sexuel, demande à Geoffrey de te satisfaire, il n'attend que ça, soupira Milicent en posant ses cartes face cachées contre le tapis. Je passe, commença-t-elle.

Elle fit un geste négligent de la main, comme pour chasser la conversation.

-Trop aimable pour Geoffrey ! réagit Pansy en riant. Mais elle n'a pas tort. Si tu es en manque, trouve-toi une nouvelle conquête et n'insiste pas avec le rouquin, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers Blaise. Tu n'as plus aucune chance. Tu es complètement grillé avec lui.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, les reprit le brun sérieusement. Je veux le séduire. Lui. Pour toujours, ajouta-t-il gravement.

-Toujours… répéta Théodore lentement. Toujours comme dans « éternité », « immortel »…

-« interminable » ? suggéra Grégory. Je passe. Non mais t'es sérieux Blaise ? interrogea-t-il en le dévisageant, incrédule.

-Toujours comme dans « je veux le voir tous les matins, tous les soirs, tout le temps », confirma le brun.

-Prends une photo, conseilla Pansy comme si elle parlait à un abruti.

Sa réplique déclencha les rires, soulageant considérablement l'atmosphère. Blaise sourit, secouant la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas bien, reprit la jeune femme après s'être raclé la gorge. Tu n'étais pas content de votre séparation ? Je croyais que tu l'aurais quitté toi-même s'il ne l'avait pas fait ?

-J'étais en colère après lui, répondit doucement Blaise.

-Et tu ne l'es plus ? demanda Théodore en le fixant d'un air neutre.

-Je veux le séduire, fit le brun fermement.

-Donc maintenant que tu as décidé que tu étais attaché à Weasley et que tu as brisé toute la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en toi, tu as choisi d'être sincère et de former un couple uni avec lui… Très logique Blaise, je te souhaite bien du courage pour y arriver, résuma Draco. 2000, annonça-t-il d'une voix claire en avançant ses jetons.

-Oui dit comme ça, tu n'as aucune chance, appuya Milicent avec un sourire amusé, relançant d'un simple geste le jeu. On va bien s'amuser !

-Je le savais qu'on aurait droit à un foutu replâtrage en direct… soupira Grégory.

-Et tu nous demandes notre aide ? résuma Théodore. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on aille tous voir Weasley pour lui jurer solennellement que tu es un gentil garçon ? se moqua-t-il clairement de lui.

-Non… réfléchit Blaise. Aidez-moi à le séduire.

-Oui, c'est bien connu, Weasley est notre meilleur pote, on connait tous les petits trucs qui le font craquer, ironisa Pansy.

-Ne pense même pas à moi pour glaner des informations, intervint Draco en levant les mains en signe de négation.

-Je suis sérieux. Je veux le séduire. Je veux qu'il me pardonne. Je veux qu'on redevienne un couple, affirma fermement Blaise.

-D'accord… répondit Milicent d'une voix douce, tentant d'apaiser la tension qui s'établissait peu à peu entre les joueurs.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, soupira le brun.

Il fit une grimace comique et croisa les bras devant lui, prenant une moue boudeuse.

-Oui, on a pu voir ça, si tu essayais jusque là de le séduire, ça a effectivement raté, confirma Draco, pince-sans-rire. Tapis !

-Je ne sais pas comment séduire quelqu'un, reconnut Blaise.

-Tu peux répéter ça, Blaise, tombeur de mon cœur ? intervint aussiôt Milicent. Tu oublies Miles ? Adrian ? Terrence ? Marcus ? Geoffrey ? énuméra-t-elle en abattant toutes ses cartes une à une.

-Tiens, c'est marrant mais maintenant que tu les cites, ils étaient tous joueurs de quidditch quand tu es sorti avec eux… Tu as un faible pour les joueurs ou quoi ? réfléchit Théodore en jetant un coup d'œil à la paire de dame qui venait d'apparaître sous son nez, raflant sa mise.

-Je ne suis pas sorti avec tous, c'est… protesta Blaise.

-Et Weasley aussi est joueur de quidditch… a un niveau national, en plus, appuya Pansy sans lui prêter attention.

-Il a un faible, chantonna Grégory en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non sérieusement Blaise, tu ne peux pas prétendre ne pas savoir séduire les autres devant nous, je te rappelle qu'on a tous côtoyé tes conquêtes et tes soupirants… le sermonna Théodore.

-Et je ne parle pas des filles que tu as soigneusement mises de côté pour te concentrer sur la gent masculine… ajouta Draco, l'air de rien.

-Mais je n'ai jamais séduit personne, objecta encore Blaise.

-Cette modestie est plutôt rare de ta part… Et puis tu es cruel avec Geoffrey, vu la manière dont il s'accroche à toi, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne soit pas séduit par tes charmes, observa Milicent.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais fait la démarche…rectifia le brun. Je n'ai jamais séduit personne, répéta-t-il comme une conclusion.

-T'es en train de te vanter qu'à chaque fois, t'as absolument rien fait et l'autre t'est tombé dans les bras ? Tu veux mourir ? grinça Pansy.

Blaise leur jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et laissa sa tête tomber entre ses bras.

-En fait, tu es en train de nous demander un mode d'emploi ? demanda précautionneusement Grégory, l'air de ne pas y croire.

-Non, je veux immortaliser cet instant… , jubila Milicent. Sérieux ?

-Mais oui ! s'exaspéra Blaise. Je savais bien que vous vous moqueriez et tout mais… Concrètement, je fais quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

-Explique-nous la situation ? soupira Draco en abandonnant la partie, comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour jouer ce soir.

-Weasley se fait de fausses idées sur moi, expliqua Blaise. Et quand je dis fausses, je veux dire, vraiment fausses, affirma-t-il.

-Et c'est ce qui t'a mis en colère la première fois…

-Oui ! Non ! rectifia aussitôt le jeune homme. Je lui ai menti… sur pas mal de choses, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Et il s'en est rendu compte. C'est compliqué, se justifia-t-il.

-Tu m'étonnes, ironisa Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'a pas confiance en moi, il pense que je me sers de lui et que je moque de lui, exposa Blaise en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

-Mouais, il a pas tort, intervint Grégory mollement. Plutôt lucide, le gars.

-Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, répondit Blaise d'un ton poli. Mais si, il a tort. Enfin bref, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain soir dans un pub et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner. J'ai pas été à la hauteur, je le sais… Et il n'a plus confiance en moi…

-Et tu t'étonnes ? grinça Grégory. C'est déjà une chance qu'il accepte de te parler.

-Je sais, reconnut Blaise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte…

-Vu la manière dont tu t'es foutu de sa gueule… Laisse tomber, il ne reviendra pas. Ce qu'il n'a pas trouvé chez toi, il le trouvera chez quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais il ne reviendra vers toi s'il sait que tu lui mentais régulièrement. Il veut sans doute des explications parce que tu as heurté sa fierté mais…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… le coupa Blaise d'un air sérieux.

-Donc, tu veux te faire pardonner ? Et l'attirer à nouveau dans tes filets ? demanda Milicent doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui marcherait avec toi ? interrogea le brun vivement.

-La question n'est pas là, Blaise, lui sourit la jeune femme avant de prendre un cigare et de l'allumer.

-Offre-lui des fleurs, prends-toi un vent et fous-nous la paix avec cette histoire, marmonna Grégory.

-Ou chante-lui une sérénade sous sa fenêtre, proposa Pansy en claquant des doigts comme si elle venait de trouver l'idée du siècle.

-Une déclaration publique, suggéra Milicent sur le même ton.

-Offre-lui une bague… fit Théodore, l'air de rien.

-Ouais, je te vois venir, ça c'est hors de question, répliqua Blaise en secouant la tête.

-Déclame-lui un poème, intervint Draco sans avoir l'air convaincu.

-Je vais être cru Blaise, mais… baise-le.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Théodore qui haussa les épaules.

-Quoi ? Rien ne vaut une nuit torride pour oublier certains griefs… sourit-il malicieusement.

-Il n'accepte pas que je le touche… se plaignit Blaise en songeant au mouvement de recul de Ron lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser.

-Putain, il a essayé, marmonna Gregory d'un air atterré.

-Des chocolats ? proposa Pansy.

-Un parfum ? ajouta Milicent.

-Un cadeau que tu as réalisé toi-même, suggéra Grégory. De préférence pendant plus d'une minute, ajouta-t-il, caustique.

-Une lettre, déclara Draco.

-Je me doutais assez que tu me proposerais un truc pareil… sourit doucement Blaise, coulant un regard vers le blond.

-Emmène-le en weekend, fit Théodore.

-Une simple rose… murmura Pansy en prenant un air mystérieux.

-De la lingerie… , fit pensivement Grégory. Non, oublie ce que je viens de dire, ça ne marche pas, c'est un mec.

-Je veux bien essayer, au point où j'en suis… marmonna Blaise en grimaçant.

-Pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête ? Un costume qui met en valeur ta silhouette, ton sourire, tes yeux en mode killer et il te tombe dans les bras… sourit Milicent d'un ton léger.

La réunion dura toute la nuit, les propositions les plus loufoques fusant à travers la pièce, laissant Blaise complètement perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire mais l'entraînant dans des éclats de rire sans fin.

Il avait le choix entre une cour d'un autre âge, une manipulation ostentatoire, un chantage au suicide (merci Grégory !), enrober tous ses actes d'un plus beau mensonge, se traîner au pied de Ron comme un malheureux, le menacer de mort jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pardonne, lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie, lui faire un boire un philtre d'amour ou le soumettre à l'imperium.

Apparemment, il avait des amis qui n'aimaient pas beaucoup Ron… ou qui voulaient visiblement qu'il échoue lamentablement dans son projet…

Mais leurs rires, leurs conseils farfelus et leurs tours de magie pour le réconforter achevèrent de vaincre la peur qui s'était insinuée en lui petit à petit.

Quand Ron l'avait mis au pied du mur, lui demandant de s'expliquer, acceptant de lui parler le soir même, une panique sans nom s'était emparée de lui.

Il avait eu une conscience aigue de ce qu'il voulait et de ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. Avec l'horrible sensation de ne rien contrôler.

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à le séduire ? Et si Ron décidait de l'oublier, de l'effacer complètement de sa vie ?

Blaise était loin de ressentir l'assurance qu'il avait affichée devant lui à ce moment. Il avait une trouille monstre de se rater, d'effectuer une glissade sans retour dans le cœur de Ron.

Il voulait le convaincre mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il fallait procéder. Il n'était jamais retourné en arrière pour réparer les morceaux qu'il avait brisés ou qu'on cassait pour lui… Il était toujours allé de l'avant… Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait…

Et il avait senti la faille en Ron…

Il avait voulu s'expliquer, le retenir mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la stratégie à adopter pour cela. Lorsque Ron avait proposé d'en parler le soir même, Blaise avait cruellement senti son manque d'expérience et son ignorance quant à ce qu'il devrait faire.

Une seule porte de sortie s'était ouverte à lui, celle que promettait l'aide de ses amis. C'avait été très rapide mais lorsqu'il s'était trouvé au pied du mur, il n'avait pu que penser à eux pour l'aider à le franchir… C'était reculer pour mieux sauter vu la teneur de leur soutien mais...

Il avait voulu être préparé à cet entretien avec Ron. Pour ne rien rater. Pour ne pas tout faire tomber par terre. Ne rien gâcher. La pression qu'il avait ressentie s'était d'ailleurs nettement atténuée après l'avoir avouée à ses amis.

Même s'il ne savait pas bien comment il allait passer cette entrevue qui l'intimidait malgré lui, la panique l'avait désormais quitté. Il fallait qu'il fasse face à Ron de toute façon.

&& RWBZ&&

Blaise laissa s'envoler une nouvelle bouffée de fumer dans les airs avant d'écraser sa cigarette à moitié consommée et de faire disparaître toute odeur persistante d'une brève incantation.

Il rangea sa baguette soigneusement dans sa poche, aligna pour la quatrième fois les verres posés devant lui et prit une lente inspiration, fermant les yeux et chassant son appréhension. Il se leva calmement et se retourna, accueillant Ron avec un sourire hésitant.

La journée était passée tellement vite, songea-t-il vaguement alors que Ron s'asseyait face à lui. Il ne savait toujours pas bien ce qu'il allait lui dire…

-Merci d'être venu, commença-t-il.

C'était un bon début, décida-t-il.

Ron laissa un sourire étirer son visage.

-C'est moi qui avais fixé le rendez-vous, lui rappela-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas le même sens des conventions, ça doit t'étonner, ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

Blaise saisit parfaitement l'allusion à la fois où il n'était pas venu à leur rendez-vous mais ne releva pas. Il réfléchit une nouvelle fois à ce qu'il allait dire, conscient du silence qui s'installait progressivement à leur table.

Finalement, ce fut Ron qui le brisa naturellement.

-Ca a été ta réunion importante d'hier soir ? s'enquit-il distraitement en jouant avec les miettes de pain sur la nappe.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit franchement Blaise.

Il se rappela l'avertissement de Milicent et grimaça intérieurement. « Pas d'autres mensonges. Il ne te le pardonnera pas. »

La jeune femme était restée après le départ des autres, aiguisant sa curiosité quant à sa présence insistante. Elle sirotait tranquillement son verre sans avoir l'air de vouloir partir et ils avaient eu une petite discussion qui était restée ancrée en lui.

&& RWBZ&&

Blaise avait servi à Milicent un nouveau verre de vin et l'avait regardée le déguster en silence, attendant ses paroles avec une curiosité mal dissimulée. Le tapotement de ses doigts sur la table de poker l'avait fait sourire et elle avait finalement reposé son verre.

-Tu penses que j'ai la clé de tous les mystères ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, amusée.

-Je sais que tu lui as parlé lorsque nous étions… séparés, répondit lentement Blaise, choisissant ses mots.

-Vous l'êtes toujours, remarqua la jeune femme tranquillement. Mais il ne m'a rien dit. Absolument rien qui pourrait t'aider. Quelques insultes, tout au plus, ajouta-t-elle d'un air canaille.

-Et donc ? questionna le brun sans se formaliser. Pourquoi tenais-tu à me parler en privé ?

Milicent lui adressa un sourire désolé.

-Je sais que tu es rancunier, Blaise, affirma-t-elle doucement.

La phrase le déstabilisa et il s'assit face à elle, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma question est… est-ce que tu lui en veux toujours ? demanda la jeune femme.

Il émit un léger rire, à mi-chemin entre l'exclamation de surprise et le soupir.

-La réponse est donc oui… devina Milicent en hochant la tête. Je m'en doutais assez.

-Ca change quelque chose ?

-Tu ferais bien d'aplatir tout ça si tu veux mener à bien tes projets, le conseilla Milicent en penchant la tête vers la droite, grimaçant.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Ne fais pas ça, le prévint Milicent. Ne lui mens pas à nouveau, Blaise. Il ne te le pardonnera pas.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit que par un sourire mystérieux et elle soupira.

-Dis-lui la vérité.

-Oh, donc, pour le séduire et me faire pardonner, il suffit que je m'assoie face à lui et que je lui crie dessus jusqu'à ce que je sois soulagé ? s'exaspéra Blaise.

-Ne l'attaque pas non plus, ajouta Milicent comme un avertissement. Tu étais sincère tout à l'heure ? Tu veux vraiment qu'il te revienne ?

-Non, si je vous ai fait venir ce soir, c'est parce que je m'ennuyais, ironisa le brun en prenant un ton dégagé.

Milicent lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, peu dupe devant son attitude.

-Tu avais besoin d'être rassuré, finit-elle par lâcher.

-Tu me connais bien… admit le brun en détournant le regard, glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Évidemment que je te connais bien. Il est si important que ça pour toi, Weasley ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu aies changé d'avis à son sujet ?

La jeune femme arrêta sa protestation à venir d'un geste.

-Ou plutôt que tu aies décidé de passer outre ta colère, rectifia-t-elle aussitôt.

Milicent sourit en voyant l'expression de Blaise se perdre dans ses pensées.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai revu et… C'était hier.

Elle calcula qu'il parlait du 11 octobre et plissa les yeux, soudain très attentive.

-Je n'avais pas envie de le voir partir. Il m'a pris dans ses bras. Et c'était comme une évidence… J'avais besoin de lui et il m'a réconforté… Honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de le quitter après ça. Je suis bien avec lui. Il me rend… bien.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire triste, posant sa main sur celle du brun, l'encourageant à parler d'un regard.

-Et j'ai eu peur qu'il me jette dehors… poursuivit pensivement Blaise.

-Tu sais, s'il est resté avec toi cette nuit-là, ce n'était probablement pas son intention, remarqua gentiment Milicent. Mais tu l'as blessé. Tu comprends ? C'est pour ça qu'il met de la distance entre vous. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a quitté.

-Non, c'est parce qu'il a cru tout un tas de trucs stupides, rectifia Blaise.

-Je croyais que tu lui avais menti ? interrogea Milicent, un peu perdue.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça l'essentiel…

-Je pense justement que c'est le cœur du problème, Blaise, le détrompa la jeune femme.

-Je veux revenir avec lui…

-Pour toujours ? demanda-t-elle d'un air distrait en répétant ses propres paroles, une heure plus tôt.

Seul le silence lui répondit et elle secoua la tête, pinçant les lèvres.

-Tu ne sais pas, devina Milicent. Tu nous as menti, avec ta belle assurance.

-Je ne veux pas le laisser quitter ma vie comme ça, se justifia Blaise.

-Mais si tu te rends finalement compte que c'est ta colère ou ta rancune qui l'emporte ?

-Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas… J'en suis sûr à 92%.

-Je t'en prie, ne mesure pas ça en pourcentages, grinça Milicent en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaise haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, peu concerné par son reproche.

- Je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais besoin de lui.

&& RWBZ&&

-Tu ne sais pas encore ? répéta le jeune homme lentement.

Blaise esquissa un sourire devant l'air interrogateur de Ron.

-Je ne connais pas encore le résultat de cette réunion, expliqua-t-il.

-Oh. Je vois.

Ron haussa les épaules, tournant légèrement la tête pour suivre le serveur qui se dirigeait vers leur table.

-Je suis sûr que ce sera positif, après tout, tu t'en es toujours sorti dans ton travail, remarqua-t-il.

-Désirez-vous un apéritif ? interrogea le garçon d'un air courtois.

-Oui merci, accepta Blaise de bonne grâce, hochant la tête. Tu prendras quelque chose ?

-Un Mojito, commanda Ron avec un léger sourire à l'adresse du serveur.

-Un Cosmopolitan, ajouta le brun rapidement.

Lorsque le garçon de table s'éloigna, il reprit leur conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée, choisissant sciemment de ne pas prendre la voie de la facilité. Il aurait aisément pu éviter les explications sur ce qui l'avait empêché de le voir la veille mais ça aurait été mentir une nouvelle fois.

-En fait, la réunion dont je te parlais ne concerne pas la Marten, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Ron fronça les sourcils, retenant visiblement un soupir agacé.

-Un nouveau mensonge ? interrogea-t-il froidement. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Je ne prête plus crédit à ce que tu dis, de toute façon…

-Je t'ai dit qu'elle était importante, pas qu'elle concernait ma vie professionnelle, expliqua Blaise brièvement. Je ne te mens pas. Je te promets de te parler de tout ça en détails lorsque nous aurons fini de dîner, ajouta-t-il d'un ton concerné.

Le jeune homme face à lui se contenta d'un nouveau haussement d'épaule, peu réceptif à ses paroles.

-Comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

Le serveur vint apporter leurs boissons et prit rapidement leur commande avant de s'éloigner discrètement, les laissant en tête à tête.

Blaise prit une gorgée de son cocktail avant de relever les yeux vers son interlocuteur pour entamer la conversation qu'ils auraient dû avoir des jours auparavant.

-Il fallait que je te parle, expliqua-t-il doucement. Il y a trop de… malentendus entre nous.

-Des malentendus, répéta Ron d'un air perplexe. Ce n'est pas exactement le terme que j'aurais employé mais pourquoi pas…

-Je regrette que ne nous soyons pas compris, déclara-t-il finalement. Je sais que j'en suis en grande partie responsable mais… Je le regrette vraiment. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin.

-Quoi ? Nous deux ? demanda nonchalamment Ron alors qu'il émiettait méthodiquement son pain dans son assiette vide.

-Non. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte.

Le rire amer qu'il entendit s'échapper des lèvres du roux le fit grimacer.

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Pouvoir continuer à mentir tout le long ? Tu me croyais stupide au point de ne rien découvrir ? Mais j'oubliais, je suis désespérément naïf, je te tends la perche…ironisa-t-il en répétant ses propres mots.

-C'est vrai, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Blaise en entendant ces paroles. Tu es comme ça, approuva-t-il.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant l'élan de colère passer dans les yeux de Ron, devinant qu'il avait mal pris sa dernière phrase.

-Donc, ma naïveté colossale est la cause de tous tes mensonges ? résuma d'un ton dangereusement calme le roux. Tu me dis ça et je suis censé te pardonner après ? Ce que tu n'as pas saisi dans cette histoire, c'est que je suis loin d'être naïf, Blaise.

-Si. Ou si le terme t'ennuie, disons que tu es… candide, rectifia le jeune homme. Mais tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux te dire, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser en tendant sa main vers lui dans un geste pour le retenir à leur table, comme Ron faisait mine de s'en aller.

-Je crois que j'ai trop bien compris, au contraire, siffla le roux, énervé.

-Non, répondit calmement Blaise. Tu as mal compris beaucoup de choses en vérité. Sur ce que j'ai dit ou ce que j'ai fait. Ou du moins, sur leurs raisons.

-Explique-moi ça, asséna froidement Ron avant de finir son verre d'une traite.

-Je ne critique pas ta naïveté ou ta candeur. J'aime beaucoup ce trait de caractère chez toi.

-Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, ironisa le roux. Très utile, en effet.

-Si. Je suis sincère. J'aime ce trait de caractère. J'aime la manière dont tu vois les choses.

-Tu as une manière toute personnelle de le montrer alors, commenta Ron.

Le serveur interrompit leur conversation en leur apportant leurs assiettes garnies de couleurs appétissantes. Blaise sentit l'atmosphère froide qui s'établissait entre Ron et lui s'alourdir un peu plus comme celui-ci coupait avec détachement son entrecôte, sans lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Il ne connaissait pas encore cette attitude qu'il expérimentait chez le jeune homme depuis quelques temps, cette froideur et cette distance qu'il mettait systématiquement entre eux. Ce n'était pas une haine pure, c'était plus pernicieux, proche de l'indifférence…

Des sentiments si éloignés de ce qu'il ressentait en vérité… Un reflet glaçant de la profondeur à laquelle il l'avait blessé… Blaise savait qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à rectifier avec lui…

Un peu à cause de Milicent d'ailleurs, comme il l'avait découvert avec consternation la veille.

&& RWBZ&&

Milicent soupira, haussant les épaules.

-Je présume qu'une probabilité que tu tiennes à lui de 92% est suffisamment importante pour que tu veuilles lui courir après…

-C'est à peu de choses près mon raisonnement intérieur, confirma Blaise simplement.

-Eh bien, je suppose que si tu agis correctement, il tombera à nouveau sous ton charme sans peine, sourit secrètement la jeune femme.

-Tu as l'air sûre de toi, remarqua le brun, devinant qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

Milicent laissa échapper un rire, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-Combien es-tu prêt à payer pour une information qui te rendra ta belle assurance ? s'amusa-t-elle un instant.

-Qu'es-tu prête à abandonner pour garder ton poste à la Marten ? répliqua Blaise sur le même ton.

La grimace de la jeune femme le fit sourire et elle se rendit.

-Tu gagnes, reconnut-elle.

-Toujours, se vanta le brun. Alors ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Eh bien, même s'il le nie farouchement, on peut dire que la jalousie a tendance à le titiller quand on aborde le sujet Geoffrey Melville avec lui, avoua-t-elle. Alors, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il t'a oublié et qu'il ne ressent rien pour toi…

-Geoffrey ? répéta Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai peur de comprendre, déclara-t-il lentement, sur un ton de reproche.

-Il fallait bien que je le teste un peu ! protesta la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda fermement le brun.

-Rien de spécial, il savait que je le taquinais en plus… Mais je lui ai fait remarquer que Geoffrey te tournait à nouveau autour depuis quelques temps…

-Donc toutes ses réflexions… C'était toi la cause, en fait, déduisit Blaise en la regardant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Peu importe ce que je lui disais si tu passais derrière moi pour tout contredire…

-Blaise, sourit Milicent en secouant la tête. Je ne lui ai dit que la vérité. Geoffrey te veut, tu ne peux pas le nier.

-Ne le dis pas de manière si évidente, moi qui m'appliquais à ne rien remarquer ! fit mine de se scandaliser le jeune homme. Mais il sait qu'il n'a plus aucune chance avec moi, j'ai été clair avec lui, reprit-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Peut-être pas assez, remarqua Milicent. Et n'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit que tu regrettais de l'avoir quitté ?

Blaise appuya sa tête contre sa main, la tournant de droite à gauche dans un geste de négation.

-J'ai été clair avec lui.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris le message. Quoiqu'il en soit, Weasley est jaloux, et ça, c'est un bon point pour toi ! conclut Milicent.

-Pas vraiment, non, grinça Blaise. Il n'a aucune raison de l'être et tu lui as mis ces idées en tête…

-Mais grâce à moi, tu sais qu'il tient à toi, insista la jeune femme.

-Non, la corrigea le brun. C'était inutile. Je le savais déjà.

Milicent haussa les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Parce que ce n'est pas un problème, ça, affirma Blaise sur le ton de l'évidence. Je sais déjà qu'il tient à moi puisqu'il m'aime et d'ailleurs…

-Attends une seconde Blaise… l'arrêta Milicent.

Elle le fixa un moment sans comprendre.

-Il t'aime ? répéta-t-elle lentement. Tu es sûr de ça ? Je veux dire, c'est normal, logique et dans l'ordre des choses pour toi ?

-Oui, affirma le brun en hochant la tête. Honnêtement, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, surprise par son assurance.

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu sais que Weasley t'aime ? Mais c'était quoi alors la mascarade de ce soir ? interrogea-t-elle, brusquement agacée.

L'étonnement sincère du brun devant son début de colère ne suffit pas à la calmer.

-S'il t'aime, pourquoi tu as besoin de le séduire ? Pourquoi tu es si peu sûr de toi ? Tu te moques de nous ou quoi ? poursuivit-elle aussitôt.

-Je veux qu'on redevienne un couple, répéta Blaise pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Milicent vida son verre d'une traite et le reposa lentement devant elle, retrouvant son sang-froid.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait un dialogue de sourd avec le jeune homme. Il suivait son propre raisonnement sans se rendre compte que les autres ne suivaient pas.

L'évidence ne l'était visiblement pas avec lui.

-Mais puisqu'il t'aime, tu n'as qu'à… commença-t-elle lentement.

-Mais est-ce qu'il me pardonnera ? la coupa Blaise. Il m'aime mais… est-ce qu'il m'abandonnera ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

Comprenant brusquement ce qui gênait Blaise, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire triste. Il ne doutait pas des sentiments de Weasley envers lui. Il doutait de la portée du mal qu'il lui avait fait et s'il pourrait rattraper ses erreurs.

Weasley pouvait tout aussi bien décider de l'oublier…

Milicent se leva et le rejoignit en quelques pas, passant ses mains autour de ses épaules et posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

-Tu dois juste lui montrer qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à t'abandonner, exposa-t-elle calmement, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

-Bien sûr. C'est mon intention. Je ne peux pas le laisser filer. Pas lui, affirma le brun d'un ton déterminé.

-Tu sais, je suis fière de toi… lui confia la jeune femme en l'étreignant fort. Je suis tellement fière de toi… Mon petit Blaise qui grandit enfin… Ca me fait tellement plaisir que tu t'accroches enfin à quelqu'un…

-J'ai l'impression d'être ton gosse, rit Blaise, un peu désabusé, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux.

-Eh bien, tu es probablement pire qu'un gosse en fait, le taquina Milicent en s'écartant légèrement. Et tu sais que ma porte est ouverte quand tu voudras te faire consoler…

Blaise émit une exclamation ironique, haussant des sourcils amusés.

-Pas besoin, assura-t-il. Je réussirai.

Milicent éclata d'un rire cristallin, sincèrement étonnée. Comment pouvait-il passer aussi aisément de cette attitude incertaine à cette arrogance flegmatique ?

-Tu changes d'humeur tellement vite, tu es incroyable, soupira-t-elle finalement. Je ne te comprendrais jamais tout à fait, je crois…

Elle effectua une pression sur son épaule dans un geste affectueux avant de chercher son regard, se plaçant face à lui.

-Mais oublie tout ce que tu as entendu ce soir, Blaise, dit-elle sérieusement. Si tu veux construire une relation avec Weasley, il va falloir que tu sois sincère avec lui. Explique-lui tes actions. Je sais que quoi que tu aies fait, il y avait une raison précise qui t'y poussait.

Elle tapota du bout des doigts son front barré par un pli soucieux.

-Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu penses parfois mais il y a bien un mécanisme précis là-dedans qui suit sa propre logique. Il va falloir que tu fasses l'effort de lui montrer ce chemin-là.

Elle lui fit un sourire et haussa les épaules.

-Même si tu ne l'as jamais fait avant.

&& RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre : Chapitre 17 : Recommencement

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici à ceux qui sont restés !


	17. Recommencement

**Titre :** Tu pourrais…

**Auteur :** Courtepointe

**Petite note :** Allez zou ! On fait évoluer le couple brisé…

**Résumé :** Blaise doit regagner la confiance de Ron… Un peu difficile quand on l'a si soigneusement sapée auparavant. RWBZ

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Gaelle : **Aha, on arrive au moment intéressant du « et que pense vraiment Blaise en fait ? ». Tu vas de mieux en mieux comprendre son cheminement intérieur au fil de l'histoire… Les rapports avec ses amis sont assez complexes mais très amusants à écrire^^ ! Parce que Blaise leur cache des choses aussi. Est-ce que Blaise va suivre les conseils de Mili ? Mystère ! Disons qu'il va le faire à sa façon, en fait… Pour Ron, oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire, mettre une distance pour ne pas être blessé tout en étant incapable de rompre totalement le charme… Merci d'être une addict à cette histoire en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire ton enthousiasme ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Rikikoo** : Il est possible effectivement que Draco ait un bon jeu… Je crois surtout qu'il est dégoûté de s'être fait avoir par Blaise et d'être venu à cette soirée matrimoniale… lol Bon, je vais te consoler il ne faut jamais attendre une seule semaine pour avoir un nouveau chapitre… Je suis bien trop lente ! Je ne suis pas vraiment en vac, actuellement je suis en stage… Bref, tu comprends mieux pourquoi la suite peut être lente à venir, hein ? XD En tout cas, je suis soulagée de constater que malgré l'attente (et les vacances), il y a toujours des lectrices qui suivent cette histoire^^ ! Pour Millicent, oui, elle peut être de bons conseils parfois… Et en même temps elle ne fait que lui dire l'évidence… Il n'y a que Blaise qui comprend rien de toute façon… Pour le « je t'aime un ptit lemon »… Ah, c'est sans compter sur Blaise «je suis » et Ron « ». Bisous et bonne lecture !

Et merci pour ta deuxième review, effectivement, entre temps, je suis partie en vacances en abandonnant lâchement Blaise à son triste sort… Mais tout va bien et j'espère pouvoir être plus régulière à l'avenir ! (les vacances, c'est fini !)

**Clina : **Wahou, il ne faut pas me dire ce genre de choses ! Si peu importe l'attente, tu attends, je risque de prendre encore plus mon temps (non, mais je peux pas, cette histoire me poursuit et Blaise me force à écrire la suite)… Je suis très contente que tu aimes ce chapitre ! J'avais un peu honte en le concluant parce que la conversation n'avait toujours pas lieu… Mais il fallait que je mette en place certains trucs donc bon… Et du coup, il y a désormais un meilleur point de vue des pensées de Blaise… Je suis tellement contente que tu sois fan de cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite et la fin à venir (dans longtemps !) ne te décevra pas trop ! (ou te plaira tout autant !) Eh non, pas de nouvelles du 11 octobre, mais quelques rires pour alléger un peu la tension qui s'instaure dans cette fic… Pour le rôle donné à Millicent… Blaise étant à la base un personnage secondaire, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien lui faire de grands amis secondaires aussi… XD Tu as raison, on approche de plus en plus du vrai Blaise grâce à elle mais pas encore tout à fait… Il garde des zones d'ombre, l'air de rien. Et évidemment, Blaise a ses faiblesses aussi. Bien sûr. On s'en rend compte quand on est de son point de vue uniquement parce qu'il les cache plutôt bien… Mais sinon, je te confirme que ce n'est pas un héros sans peur et sans reproche lol. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et je te souhaite une excellente lecture avec ce chapitre^^ !

**Chacha** : Oui, pour une fois Blaise se dévoile un peu dans le chapitre d'avant… On va en apprendre un peu plus sur lui au fur et à mesure parce qu'il va falloir qu'il s'explique… Pour la remise en couple, par contre, va falloir patienter parce que c'est pas si bien engagé que ça, l'air de rien… Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Jessica** : Coucou ! Evidemment que tu peux avoir de l'espoir, Blaise n'est pas non plus un tout méchant ! Il est gentil au fond !^^ Les serpentards s'aiment bien entre eux, c'est surtout un groupe d'amis qui est resté soudé après des années à se côtoyer donc forcément, ils sont plutôt à l'aise et blaguent ensemble… les piques, c'est l'humour serpentard ! L'ironie leur devise ! Blaise a beaucoup de faiblesses, l'air de rien. On ne s'en rendait pas compte parce qu'il était observé uniquement du point de vue de Ron mais il n'est pas si sûr de lui qu'il en a l'air… (mais ok, il est souvent sûr de lui quand même). Le titre manque de confiance, c'est exactement ce que tu as dit : le manque de confiance de Blaise qui n'a aucune idée de comment rattraper le coup et celui de Ron qui est devenu plus méfiant et distant avec lui. Voilà la première partie de leur discussion, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop ennuyeux mais ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire je pense (surtout Blaise). Et bien sûr que Blaise se sent bien avec Ron sinon il serait parti depuis longtemps voir ailleurs ! Pas le genre à aimer perdre son temps. Les scènes étaient nécessaires pour montrer le point de vue de Millicent sur Blaise, sinon, on n'aurait uniquement celui de Blaise et ce serait moins drôle car il raisonne autrement. Millicent permet de monter son côté fragile et ses faiblesses et c'est mieux ainsi ! Je suis tellement contente que tu aimes toujours cette histoire et que tu apprécies cet interlude ! Même si je sais que tu voulais la discussion entre les deux, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès de vous faire attendre, c'est juste qu'il fallait écrire les scènes précédentes pour comprendre la suite et… Désolée pour cette longue attente pour ce chapitre ci ! Je suis à l'étranger maintenant et je dois m'adapter rapidement, c'est un peu difficile, je suis très occupée ! Passons. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant^^ ! Bisous !

**Kitkat :**Désolée d'avoir coupé à cet endroit ! Le chapitre était assez long donc je ne voulais pas trop en rajouter et… La scène suivante est longue donc, j'ai préféré faire comme ça. Mais promis cette fois-ci, voilà la suite de la conversation entre Ron et Blaise ! Ouf ! (ou plutôt le début) Désolée pour cette longue attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire dernièrement ! Bon, allez ne te suicide pas pour le moment à cause de ces délais, et puis, tu n'aurais pas la suite alors… XD Merci d'aimer lire cette fiction, c'est très gentil^^ ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Recommencement

Blaise regarda un moment le vin qui se déversait lentement dans le verre de Ron avant de reporter son regard sur le roux. Il lisait sur son visage son agacement, ses gestes nerveux trahissant l'énervement qui le gagnait.

Son propre sourire s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il allait dire augmenterait probablement d'un cran la colère du jeune homme.

Il était plutôt mal parti…

Mais ça n'en rendait le défi que plus intéressant.

-Ca te dérange si je lance un sort d'insonorisation ? demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Cette conversation est privée et je n'aimerais pas que d'autres personnes l'entendent… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Ron fit un geste vague de la main pour lui signifier qu'il s'en moquait avant de détourner les yeux pour se concentrer sur le papier peint.

Blaise jeta le sort rapidement et posa sa baguette magique sur la table, la fixant pensivement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait peu de chance que leur échange soit entendu, installés dans un coin reculé du restaurant, les voix des autres clients ne leur parvenant que de manière très diffuse et indistinctes.

Mais ce sort le rassurait un peu. C'était comme s'ils étaient vraiment en tête-à-tête, sans serveur ni interruption. Et cela l'engageait à parler plus librement, lui qui n'aimait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ou fomentait dans son esprit.

Il croisa le regard ironique de Ron et l'interrogea muettement, l'engageant à éclairer les raisons de cet air moqueur.

-Peur que les paparazzis s'emparent de tes croustillantes révélations, peut-être ? le railla le roux.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je voudrais te parler, s'expliqua calmement Blaise. Je préfère qu'elles restent privées, c'est tout.

-Tu es tant harcelé par la presse que ça ? demanda Ron d'un air peu convaincu.

-Plus trop, non, répondit le brun avec un geste vague de la main. Mais il m'est arrivé de retrouver certaines conversations relatées dans les médias… Ce n'est pas très agréable, concéda-t-il.

-Je doute franchement que ce que tu aies à me dire vaille la peine d'être publié, rétorqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Blaise esquissa un sourire en coin, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

-Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient inventer ? Une sombre histoire de rentabilité entre le PDG de la Marten et le brillant capitaine d'une équipe de quidditch à laquelle il est lié, peut-être ?

Ron le fusilla du regard et le brun ne lui renvoya qu'un regard moqueur. Il émit un léger rire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être amusé par l'air agacé du jeune homme. Il l'avait un peu cherchée, celle-là.

Blaise esquissa un sourire plus sincère, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux du roux.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, tu sais, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

-C'est ma réplique, rétorqua Ron impitoyablement les traits durcis par la rancœur.

-Ou la mienne, insista le brun avec un sourire courtois. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le penser également…

Ron poussa un soupir et attaqua son assiette de pâtes avec appétit, plantant furieusement sa fourchette dans les féculents tendres et colorés de sauce pesto. Blaise s'imagina un instant à la place de la nourriture et grimaça en voyant le roux les déchiqueter systématiquement d'un coup de fourchette bien senti.

-Puisqu'on est bien parti et déjà dans l'ambiance, se lança Blaise d'un ton faussement enjoué, je vais commencer ce que j'ai à te dire par les reproches, si tu le permets. C'est la partie la plus facile, ajouta-t-il avec dérision, levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

-La partie ? répéta lentement Ron. C'est un exposé ? Tu as préparé ton petit discours, là ? le railla-t-il.

-Eh bien… on pourrait dire ça comme ça, approuva le brun sans relever le ton moqueur.

-Je suis curieux d'entendre le nouveau mensonge que tu as préparé, sourit aimablement Ron avant d'enfourner une bouchée de son plat fumant.

-Ne le sois pas, ça ne risque pas de te faire plaisir, le prévint Blaise, soutenant son regard noir et choisissant délibérément, une fois encore, de ne pas courir sur son terrain.

Si la distance que Ron mettait désormais entre eux l'avait tout d'abord surpris, elle était bien trop proche de ses relations professionnelles pour que Blaise ne sache pas comment l'aborder.

Il voyait bien que Ron cherchait à le provoquer et ne pouvait ignorer la tension qui s'installait à la table progressivement. Mais Blaise avait l'habitude de gérer cette forme de pression au quotidien et l'attitude du roux était loin de le déstabiliser.

Il avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver sur la table des négociations, défendant un enjeu trop important pour laisser agir librement l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Ron ne parviendrait pas à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Pas de cette façon-là en tout cas. Pas en le provoquant ouvertement. Il avait des choses à lui dire et il ne se tairait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas terminé. Même si elles étaient difficiles.

&&&BZRW&&&

-Ca ne risque pas de me faire plaisir, répéta Ron.

Il but une gorgée de vin, notant mentalement qu'il en était à son deuxième et décidant dans la foulée que le prochain serait rempli d'eau s'il souhaitait conserver les idées claires jusqu'à la fin du dîner et s'empêcher de faire une chose regrettable.

Comme étrangler Blaise avec sa cravate hors de prix par exemple.

Ou effacer son assurance insolente d'un baiser peu innocent… Il reprit ses esprits, chassant ces dernières pensées.

-Je vois, fit-il calmement. Ce sont des reproches que tu m'adresses, commenta-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Et moi qui pensais que tu souhaitais justifier ceux que je te faisais… Suis-je bête ! ironisa-t-il.

-Naïf, corrigea d'un air distrait Blaise. Et non, tu n'as pas été exempt de reproches. Comme tu m'as accusé de certaines choses, je tenais à clarifier le vrai du faux. Juste au cas où tes doutes subsisteraient, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sombre. Ne crois pas n'avoir aucun tort, tu risquerais d'être surpris.

Ron plissa les yeux et le brun lui fit un sourire qui vint atténuer la dureté de ses paroles.

- Donc… Je n'ai pas couché avec toi pour augmenter la rentabilité de ton équipe et te pousser à faire de meilleurs scores, déclara-t-il sérieusement. Honnêtement, c'est une idée un peu surprenante compte tenu du nombre de personnes qui travaillent sous mes ordres, directement ou non. Si je devais me fendre d'une relation pour chacun de mes employés… Au fait, soit dit en passant, tu ne travailles pas directement sous mes ordres. Je suis simplement le principal actionnaire de ton équipe.

-Simplement, marmonna Ron dans un grognement mécontent.

-Oui, confirma Blaise sans lui prêter attention.

Il piqua sa fourchette dans sa salade avant de reprendre sur le même ton posé et tranquille.

-Je disais donc que je n'ai pas couché avec les quelques centaines de personnes qui travaillent pour la Marten, tu seras peut-être même surpris d'apprendre que j'en suis le premier soulagé, ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Il secoua la tête et reposa le morceau de salade au fond de son assiette encore pleine.

-Et pour Geoffrey, poursuivit Blaise, il n'a jamais été question que tu sois une consolation ou son remplaçant. Je ne veux pas non plus me remettre avec lui, même si Millicent a pu sous-entendre le contraire… C'est mon ex, c'est vrai… Mais c'est fini. Pour la petite histoire, c'est moi qui l'ai quitté donc c'est pas comme si je lui courais encore après…

-Vraiment ? demanda mollement Ron, pensant à la fois où il les avait vus quitter une réception ensemble.

-C'est à toi que je pense. C'est toi que je veux. Sinon, je ne serais pas là, tu peux me croire, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Déstabilisé par une réponse aussi directe, Ron resta silencieux, constatant avec consternation combien ces paroles pouvaient le toucher.

En face de lui, Blaise joua un instant avec son couteau avant de reprendre d'un ton plus grave.

-Tu comprendras sans difficulté que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié tes accusations. Pour ce qu'elles sont d'abord, un manque d'estime flagrant vis-à-vis de moi… Un peu vexant, il faut l'admettre, ajouta-t-il, faussement détaché.

Mais Ron voyait bien que Blaise avait mal pris ses accusations. Il lui lança un regard sceptique, attendant la suite.

-Plus que vexant en fait, admit le brun après un silence. Après ce qu'on avait partagé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me considères comme ça…

Il émit une sorte de rire désabusé avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure comme s'il souhaitait se reprendre et empêcher ce bruit amer de résonner entre eux.

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir manqué d'égard ni même t'avoir laissé penser que je me foutais de toi, reprit-il d'un ton calme. J'ai été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle tu as tout remis en cause… J'aurais pu m'envoyer un de tes frères derrière ton dos, c'aurait été pareil. J'avoue que je l'ai plutôt mal pris, reconnut-il finalement.

Il fit une légère grimace pour appuyer ses propos, plantant son regard dans le sien. Ron retint un soupir agacé, serrant les dents. La faute à qui ? grogna-t-il intérieurement.

Il allait lui en faire la remarque mais Blaise continua à parler, l'en empêchant.

-Et je n'ai pas aimé non plus tes accusations pour ce qu'elles révèlent, compléta le brun.

Déconcerté par le ton sur lequel il avait dit cette dernière phrase, mélange de mélancolie et d'ennui, Ron recula légèrement sur sa chaise, dévisageant avec attention son vis-à-vis.

-Tu te rends compte que ta réflexion a été « Blaise détient les Canons de Chudley… Alors il sort forcément avec moi pour se moquer de moi et obtenir plus de bénéfices. » ? demanda doucement Blaise. J'ai été surpris que tu te déprécies autant… Pourquoi t'aurais-je fait de pareilles choses ?

-Pour jouer, siffla Ron entre ses dents. Pour te foutre de moi avec tes amis. Pour des raisons que j'ignore, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

Il prit une courte inspiration, une lente révolte intérieure naissant suite aux différentes émotions qui se mélangeaient en lui.

-Tu as été si prompt à imaginer que je me servais de toi… poursuivit Blaise posément. Est-ce qu'il n'y pas une partie de toi qui a simplement pensé que tout ce que je voulais c'était… toi ?

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation amère.

-Tout le monde ne possède pas ton égocentrisme, Blaise. Je découvrais peu à peu tous tes mensonges, l'étui en tête de liste, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a de quoi se poser de sérieuses questions quant à notre… « relation » ? lâcha-t-il avec une moue dédaigneuse. J'ai attendu que tu m'en parles… Je t'ai laissé du temps et ça n'a servi qu'à mettre à jour de nouveaux mensonges.

Le roux s'interrompit pour avaler sa salive difficilement, encore affecté par cette froide constatation. Le simple fait de l'énoncer à haute voix venait lui gonfler la gorge, emprisonnant ses émotions. Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix plus claire.

-Et quand je t'ai finalement confronté à tout ça, tu étais loin d'avoir des excuses. Tu n'as fait que confirmer, tu as dit « oui » à chacune de mes accusations. Alors ne viens pas me dire que j'ai imaginé tout ça. Je n'ai pas inventé un scénario sur toi, j'ai simplement ouvert les yeux. Et c'était pas une partie de plaisir, tu peux me croire, asséna-t-il fermement.

Ca n'avait pas été facile pour lui d'admettre que Blaise se foutait de lui depuis le début de leur relation. Il lui avait longtemps cherché des excuses avant de devoir se rendre à l'évidence.

Et il osait mettre en question sa confiance en lui ? Parce qu'il ne se serait pas assez fait confiance, il aurait pensé que Blaise le manipulait ? Il prit une courte inspiration tentant sans succès de se calmer et échouant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Avec tous tes mensonges, tu… T'as pas un peu l'impression que si je n'ai pas eu plus confiance en toi, c'était ta faute ? reprit-il, vindicatif. T'as pas arrêté de me mentir, Blaise, martela le roux, rageur. Comment veux-tu que je puisse croire quoique ce soit venant de toi après ça ? Tu as menti depuis le début !

-Je sais, admit calmement le jeune homme.

Ron laissa bruyamment retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, croisant les bras.

-Maintenant, j'ai eu le temps de prendre du recul, j'ai compris tout seul que ce n'était pas une conspiration pour améliorer tes finances, que tu avais mieux à faire de ton temps et cetera, fit-il en plissant les yeux. Tu me dis que je ne remplaçais pas Geoffrey ? Je veux bien te croire. Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que tu t'es payé ma tête pendant tout ce temps. Excuse-moi si je ne prends pas ça pour une preuve de ton attachement.

Ron poussa un soupir exaspéré, se passant rapidement une main dans les cheveux.

-Alors j'ai accepté qu'on se voit pour qu'on éclaircisse la situation et qu'on mette les choses au clair, fit le jeune homme posément, reprenant la maîtrise de lui-même. Mais toi, tu voulais juste me dire ça ? Citer tous mes torts dans l'histoire ? Un conseil, réfléchis un bon coup à ce que tu dis parce que tu es très mal placé pour me faire des reproches à propos de confiance, ajouta-t-il sourdement.

Blaise eut la bonne grâce de baisser les yeux vers son assiette. Il releva cependant la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Ce qui me séduit chez toi, c'est ça, annonça Blaise sans sourire.

Ron retint un mouvement de surprise devant cette déclaration inattendue. Il s'attendait à peu près à tout sauf à ça. Un éclat de colère, un rire moqueur… Mais pas cette affirmation spontanée.

-J'aime cette assurance que tu as et la manière dont tu me tiens tête, continua Blaise sans sembler remarquer son trouble.

Sa voix était pensive, presque distraite.

-Et la façon dont tu diriges ton équipe, ton côté fonceur… ton impulsivité, poursuivit-il, les yeux tournés en direction du plafond, plongés dans une réflexion rêveuse.

Ron se raidit en entendant ces paroles, partagé quant à la réaction à adopter. Les yeux sombres du brun le fixaient à présent avec insistance et il se sentait mal à l'aise devant ce regard inquisiteur.

-Moi j'adore ce côté-là chez toi, avoua le jeune homme. Mais en fait, tu doutes beaucoup… Tu n'es pas si sûr de toi que ça… Tu pensais que je ne voulais que me moquer…

En face de lui, Blaise cligna des yeux, semblant revenir à lui. Il lui fit un sourire désolé.

-Ca m'a mis en colère contre toi. Et je le suis toujours en fait. Je ne comprends pas que tu penses ça de toi… Ca m'énerve de m'être trompé à ce point…

Le brun fit une grimace, secouant la tête.

-Je pensais vraiment que tu étais plus sûr de toi… conclut-il sérieusement. C'est comme si tu ne voyais pas tout ce que tu es…

Plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, Ron sentit sa gorge se nouer et interdit à ses larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Dérouté par sa propre réaction devant ce que lui disait Blaise, tour à tour énervé puis bouleversé par les paroles du jeune homme, il pinça les lèvres.

Il était fatigué de ressentir autant d'émotions divergentes face au brun. Mais ce dernier touchait juste. Malgré la confiance et le respect qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ses coéquipiers avant chaque match, malgré l'estime et l'amitié de ses amis, il y avait toujours ce petit garçon tapi au fond de lui, malhabile et gauche, incertain de la place qu'il occupait.

Il avait lutté contre ce sentiment d'infériorité pendant l'adolescence et pensait l'avoir dépassé mais… Des situations comme celle que lui avait fait vivre Blaise ravivaient ses blessures endormies. Il aimait être dans un environnement rassurant où sa place était définie et où on comptait sur lui. Blaise avait laissé planer l'incertitude autour de lui, s'enfonçant sans le savoir là où ça faisait le plus mal.

Et aujourd'hui, Ron avait l'impression étrange de l'avoir déçu en ne correspondant pas à ses attentes et à l'image qu'il se faisait de lui, à celle qu'il donnait en apparence.

Malgré ce qu'il avait lui-même à reprocher à Blaise, cette constatation lui faisait mal, nouant sa gorge d'une boule oppressante. Le brun mettait en lumière ce qu'il avait pris soin de dissimuler, le mettant à nu si facilement… C'était comme s'il voyait derrière le miroir toutes ses fissures intérieures, comme s'il les observait clairement.

-Ton manque de confiance… J'ai réalisé ça à ta réaction et à tes accusations… J'étais tellement en colère que tu ne voies même pas ta… poursuivit Blaise avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Ron évita soigneusement son regard, ne voulant pas se confronter à l'expression du jeune homme par crainte de lui révéler à quel point ses propos l'atteignaient et visaient justes.

-Pardon.

Le roux releva la tête, surpris.

Blaise avait mis une main devant sa bouche et l'en écarta rapidement quand il croisa son regard. Son visage reflétait une certaine nervosité et de la gêne.

-Ce que j'essaie de te dire…, exposa le brun en penchant légèrement la tête. Mais d'une façon très maladroite, je crois… enfin, j'essaie de te justifier les raisons pour lesquelles je ne suis pas venu m'expliquer avec toi avant… termina-t-il d'une traite. Plutôt que de te laisser croire tous ces trucs sur moi… Mon intention n'est pas de te blesser en te disant ça… J'essaie juste de t'expliquer mon sentiment…

Il laissa passer un silence embarrassant avant de poursuivre, après s'être raclé la gorge.

-J'étais en colère après toi pour ce manque de confiance en moi, puis en toi parce que tu ne voyais pas ta propre valeur et… Je suis quelqu'un de têtu, tu sais ? fit-il avec un sourire dérisoire. Et de rancunier aussi… Alors, je n'ai pas voulu voir mes propres torts et je t'ai laissé penser que je me jouais de toi...

Ron passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, fermant les yeux en entendant le discours décousu du jeune homme. Il avait pressenti que ce dîner susciterait en lui des émotions mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elles puissent être si violentes… Il ne savait plus très bien s'il avait eu une bonne idée en acceptant ce rendez-vous. Blaise continuait de lui parler, l'expression de son visage reflétant sa maladresse.

-Et puis j'ai été occupé et… Enfin, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas laisser les choses en l'état entre nous et que je voulais… réparer. Je sais que j'ai déconné, ce soir-là, quand tu as voulu qu'on s'explique, j'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça…

Ron cilla devant le regard franc du brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était la première fois que Blaise s'adressait à lui de cette manière. La première fois qu'il esquissait ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche d'excuse, sans bravade ni faux-semblant.

-Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, je le reconnais…J'ai compris que je t'avais blessé… Ce n'était pas mon intention…

-Vraiment ?

Blaise passa sa langue sur ses lèvres nerveusement.

-J'étais en colère, répéta-t-il. Et tu avais cette manière de tout interpréter de travers, de choisir toujours la pire explication… Je sais que j'ai agi de la pire des manières, j'aurais dû te calmer et t'expliquer mais…

Blaise fit un geste vague de la main.

-Les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévu, tu vois ? Ce soir-là, j'étais fatigué, j'avais mal à la tête… Je voulais juste être tranquille…

- Et je t'ai exaucé.

Ron conclut ses paroles par un dernier coup de fourchette, terminant son assiette. En face de lui, Blaise leva son verre à son intention.

-Ouais, approuva-t-il avant de boire tout son verre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais.

-Tu as mis longtemps avant de t'en rendre compte, remarqua Ron.

- On peut dire que je suis assez rancunier, admit Blaise en semblant chercher ses mots.

La mine embarrassée qu'il affichait attendrit le jeune homme qui esquissa un léger sourire. Il devinait qu'en ce moment, le brun cherchait dans sa tête une justification pour expliquer son silence après leur dispute et tenter d'atténuer son reproche.

-Tu étais malade, l'aida un peu Ron.

Au regard surpris que lui lança Blaise, il ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule.

-Neville m'a parlé de ta visite à son cabinet…

-Le secret médical n'existe pas chez les griffondors ? interrogea le brun en haussant un sourcil.

-Il voulait s'assurer que tu allais mieux et que je prenais bien soin de toi, répliqua ironiquement le roux.

Blaise afficha une mine boudeuse et prit sa première bouchée de la soirée, entamant sa salade.

-Tu as été plutôt stupide de penser que tu guérirais sans rien faire, ajouta Ron tranquillement.

Il observa la fourchette de Blaise faire le tour de son assiette sans jamais heurter un aliment.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte tout seul, merci, marmonna le brun sans quitter son expression enfantine.

Ron ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, amusé par la situation. Blaise releva la tête à ce moment, juste à temps pour voir son expression. Il lissa un bord de la nappe, reportant son attention sur le bout de tissu.

-Je crois que j'en viens à la seconde partie de ce que je voulais te dire…

-Les excuses ? se moqua Ron.

-Les excuses, répéta Blaise en hochant la tête, le surprenant à nouveau.

-Mon moment favori, se reprit rapidement le roux. Et c'est là qu'intervient l'étui, je me trompe ? fit-il semblant de s'enthousiasmer.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire navré, prenant une lente inspiration.

-Tu as raison. Je t'ai menti pour l'étui à cigarettes, reconnut-il sérieusement. Tu ne l'as pas cassé. Il n'avait pas de valeur sentimentale à mes yeux.

-Dis-moi un truc que j'ignore, siffla Ron ennuyé.

-La seule chose qui était vraie dans ce que j'ai dit c'est qu'il vaut une fortune et est transmis de génération en génération dans ma famille ? tenta Blaise avec une grimace.

-Je vois, fit froidement Ron, serrant les dents. Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Blaise poussa un soupir, passant ses deux mains sur son visage dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés. La rage froide du roux se calma en lisant la vulnérabilité désormais installée sur ses traits.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, murmura Blaise. Je sais que c'est comme ça que tu l'as interprété. Mais ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne me moquais pas de toi.

-Trouve une explication plus crédible, ordonna le roux sans sourire.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. Cet étui était ancien et ma mère y tenait beaucoup mais… Eh bien, tu l'as vu toi-même, il était horrible, ajouta-t-il sur un ton faussement léger. Je ne l'ai pas oublié intentionnellement au mariage de Draco mais quand j'ai constaté qu'il avait disparu… Disons que ça ne m'a pas ennuyé.

Blaise passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de la reposer sur la table, exactement à l'endroit où elle était auparavant.

-Tu avais récupéré l'étui alors je suis passé chez toi… poursuivit-il rapidement. Et j'ai vu une occasion unique de m'en débarrasser. Ma mère ne me reprocherait pas cette perte, du moins pas trop si je n'en étais pas responsable…

-Donc, tu m'as fait croire cette histoire parce que tu avais trop peur t'affronter ta « maman » ? Tu te fiches de moi, là ? s'agaça Ron, incrédule.

C'était une plaisanterie… Il se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il faisait là…

-J'aurais pu t'expliquer la situation, c'est vrai mais…, tenta de se défendre le brun. Tu avais cet air coupable… et je voulais l'observer, conclut-il brièvement.

-Pardon ?

Il vit clairement Blaise jeter un coup d'œil embarrassé autour de lui avant de se mettre à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Le roux l'incita à parler d'un haussement de sourcils, tentant de dissimuler son impatience et sa colère devant ce comportement ambigu.

-Je… Je ne suis pas comme toi, expliqua le jeune homme sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Pas comme les autres… , rectifia-t-il aussitôt en penchant légèrement sa main de côté comme pour ajuster ses propos. Je ne… Parfois, je ne comprends pas la signification des mots. Pas vraiment. Disons plutôt que je ne les expérimente pas.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, répondit lentement Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

Il lisait bien dans le regard de Blaise que c'était un sujet délicat à aborder avec lui mais il ne comprenait rien à ses explications. Le brun fixait un point sur la table sans jamais relever les yeux, son dos tendu trahissant sa gêne. Ron le vit prendre une nouvelle inspiration avant de reprendre sur le même ton posé que précédemment.

-C'est comme si… Je ne sais pas, comme si je t'expliquais le concept de la chaleur sans que tu ne l'aies jamais ressentie. Peu importe les adjectifs que j'utiliserai, tant que tu n'auras pas senti cette chaleur… Tu ne sauras pas vraiment ce que c'est, tu ne comprendras pas vraiment ce mot. Alors parfois pour moi, ça reste abstrait…

La voix était parfaitement maîtrisée mais Ron savait que Blaise était mal à l'aise et ne lui livrait ses pensées qu'avec réticence. Il devinait que c'était un aveu qui coûtait au brun, plus que son ton ne le laissait supposer. Pour la première fois, il sentait comme de la timidité chez lui, comme une étrange pudeur alors qu'il tentait d'expliquer son comportement.

-Je ne comprends pas alors parfois j'essaie de saisir un concept en l'observant sur une autre personne… de plus près, compléta le brun dans un souffle.

Ron resta sans voix en comprenant où Blaise voulait en venir, partagé entre l'ahurissement et la consternation.

-La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait croire que mon étui était cassé par ta faute était que je voulais observer ta réaction. J'étais curieux de voir… ce sentiment s'exprimer.

Ron se racla la gorge, ne sachant plus quoi dire devant un tel discours. Il versa rapidement de l'eau dans son verre et le vida d'une traite, souhaitant se donner une contenance.

Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il avait envie d'entendre la suite.

-Tu voulais… m'observer ? finit-il par demander faiblement.

-Ton sentiment de culpabilité, rectifia Blaise en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la nappe.

Ron l'imita quelques secondes, fixant silencieusement le tissu marqué d'arabesques ocres avant de reporter son attention sur son vis-à-vis.

-Je n'avais jamais bien saisi ce concept, d'un point de vue rationnel, il semble absurde de regretter un geste qu'on a commis. Il est déjà réalisé, il suffit d'assumer. Regarder en arrière ne sert pas à grand-chose de mon point de vue, exposa calmement le brun.

Il laissa passer un silence, penchant légèrement la tête de côté. Et Ron lut dans son expression qu'il ne voyait même pas où était le problème dans ce qu'il avait fait. Il réfléchissait, il testait, il avait l'innocence d'un enfant et les armes d'un adulte. Sa froide analyse était presque terrifiante.

-Mais toi, continua Blaise, tu culpabilisais pour un geste dont tu n'étais pas pleinement responsable… et pour une personne qui ne représentait rien à tes yeux. Ca m'a intrigué. J'ai voulu… creuser un peu plus. Je trouvais juste ça drôle.

-Drôle ? tiqua Ron, ses yeux se fendant furieusement pour foudroyer le jeune homme. Tu trouvais ça drôle ? Faire croire à un homme qu'il a commis une énorme erreur, qu'il est responsable d'une perte irremplaçable, tu trouvais ça drôle ? Blaise, j'ai passé des nuits blanches à me demander ce que je pouvais faire pour réparer… Et c'a été pire quand nous nous sommes rapprochés… j'en ai pleuré tellement ça me foutait mal pour toi, il y avait toujours cette histoire d'étui entre nous…, avoua-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Je ne savais pas… murmura Blaise en esquissant un geste vers lui avant de le réprimer.

-Et quand je venais chez toi, alors que tu m'insultais… Ton « larbin », s'il te plait. Après chaque entraînement, sans faire de pause, trois à quatre fois par semaines, tu crois que c'était par plaisir ? J'avais rien d'autre à faire, moi ?

-Non mais… Après… après, c'était juste pour te voir, tenta de se justifier le brun d'un air perdu.

-Mais t'es quoi Blaise ? explosa Ron, en colère. Un gamin ? T'es pas capable d'arrêter un jeu que tu inities toi-même ? pas capable de me dire en face que je te plais ? Fallait que tu continues à me faire venir sous ce prétexte bidon, tout en sachant que ça me rongeait ?

Blaise ne répondit rien, secouant la tête.

-Ce n'était pas un jeu, finit-il par dire en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés. Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait, jusqu'où ça pouvait aller…

-À mon sens, ça ressemble beaucoup à un jeu, Blaise, l'interrompit rageusement Ron. À mes dépends. Avais-tu engagé des paris ? Fais des hypothèses ? J'étais quoi ? Ton rat de laboratoire ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? ironisa-t-il.

-Non… J'essayais juste de comprendre… Je sais que tu l'as mal interprété mais je ne me moquais pas de toi, je voulais juste… comprendre…, répéta le brun, comme entêté.

-Et nous deux, c'était quoi ? le coupa le roux brusquement. Un jeu aussi ? Tu voulais voir ce que ça faisait ?

-Non ! protesta vivement Blaise en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin, je suis désolé…

Ron sentit comme un coup de poignard lui traverser le corps en entendant ces mots et se contenta de fixer le brun, incapable de lui cacher la douleur que provoquaient ces paroles.

-Attends ! Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi touché par tout ça… ajouta précipitamment Blaise sans le quitter du regard. Mais je voulais qu'on soit ensemble, nous deux, c'était pas un jeu, je te le promets ! assura-t-il.

Il prit une légère inspiration avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé mais je ne le suis pas pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Je ne m'excusais pas pour notre relation, n'interprète pas mal mes propos, s'il te plait… Je tiens à toi. Sérieusement.

Ron resta silencieux une minute, examinant avec attention l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sincère mais… Eh bien, on n'était jamais sûr avec Blaise, hein ?

Il semblait si désemparé à cet instant…

-Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir blessé… Je ne savais pas… s'excusa à nouveau le brun.

-Je crois que tu ne comprends pas ce que je te reproche… marmonna Ron. Blaise, l'étui, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a longtemps… Ca m'a fait mal, ça m'a blessé, c'est vrai et je t'en ai voulu mais… Blaise, ce que je te reproche, c'est tes mensonges, reprit-il. Tous. Les grands comme les petits. Tous ces mensonges qui parsèment ton quotidien, tous ces non-dits que tu entretiens, toute ton attitude…

-Mes mensonges…

-Ceux qui ont des conséquences et qui me blessent, ceux qui n'en ont pas mais qui existent entre toi et moi, ceux qui trahissent la confiance que je t'accordais… Quel crédit est-ce que tu m'accordes pour me mentir autant ? As-tu si peu d'estime pour moi ?

En face de lui, le regard de Blaise s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait.

-Millicent, laissa-t-il finalement échapper entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Millicent ? répéta le roux sans comprendre.

-Elle m'avait prévenu… Elle m'a dit que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais quitté… À cause des mensonges. Je pensais que c'était parce que tu croyais… tu pensais que je me moquais de toi.

Ron haussa les sourcils devant son discours. S'il avait pensé que Blaise se foutait de sa gueule, c'était bien parce qu'à la base, il avait découvert qu'il lui mentait… Comment est-ce que Blaise avait pu dissocier ainsi les deux ? Et est-ce qu'il avait vraiment eu besoin de Bulstrode pour le comprendre ?

-Honnêtement, ce que tu peux être stupide parfois… laissa-t-il échapper dans un soupir fatigué.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, gronda Blaise d'une voix sourde. Je ne comprends pas certaines réactions, d'accord. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, répéta-t-il fermement, les sourcils froncés.

Ron ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude désormais braquée du jeune homme, laissant ses pensées dériver un peu, réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup d'explications de la part de Blaise mais celle qu'il lui donnait était de loin la plus improbable… Il voulait l'observer…

-Attends, murmura-t-il. Tu n'as jamais culpabilisé pour quoique ce soit ?

-Non, répondit le brun, un peu grognon.

-C'est impossible, souffla Ron, incrédule.

-Je te l'ai dit. C'est un concept trop étrange pour moi. On ne peut pas culpabiliser pour quelque chose qu'on a déjà fait ou pas. C'est trop… curieux. Mais maintenant que je t'ai observé, je crois comprendre un peu mieux son mécanisme…

-Non… Non, bien sûr que tu culpabilises toi aussi. Quand tu m'as demandé de perdre contre les Flèches mais que tu as finalement renoncé… Et le fait même que tu viennes me voir aujourd'hui pour t'excuser… C'est bien parce que tu te sens coupable, non ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir, répondit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai demandé de perdre parce que j'aime voir les Flèches gagner… et j'ai changé d'avis parce que tu avais raison quant aux implications sur ton poste de joueur, c'était trop risqué… Et si je suis en face de toi aujourd'hui, je te l'ai dit. J'avais besoin de te parler pour t'expliquer tout ça et… Je voudrais qu'on se remette ensemble. Mais je ne me suis pas senti coupable. Je ne me sens pas coupable, rectifia-t-il.

-Même si je te dis que tu m'as fait du mal ? insista le roux.

Blaise esquissa un léger sourire.

-Tu veux que je te mente à nouveau ?

Il secoua lentement la tête, pinçant les lèvres en voyant son expression indignée naître sur son visage.

-Je sais que tu relis la culpabilité à cette notion, exposa-t-il calmement. La douleur infligée aux autres par ta faute. Ce n'est même pas en fonction du lien qui te relie aux autres, c'est plus par rapport au degré de la peine… Moi, je ne ressens pas les choses de cette façon. Je n'ai pas tous les sentiments que tu portes en toi et que tu exprimes à travers ton visage ou tes gestes, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas insensible, ni stupide, insista le brun. C'est un peu différent, je le vois sous un autre angle mais… Je ne veux pas te voir triste. Et je veux être avec toi. Je veux recommencer à… pouvoir t'embrasser ou te voir.

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains, ne sachant plus quoi penser. C'était… compliqué. Il comprenait peu à peu la manière dont Blaise réfléchissait. C'était inhabituel et plutôt étrange mais cela suivait une certaine logique. La rationalité poussée à l'extrême.

Maintenant qu'il lui avait parlé, Blaise lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, semblant surveiller sa réaction. Il avait l'air de regretter de lui avoir confié sa manière de voir les choses, plus encore depuis qu'il lui avait dit que c'était stupide. Logique, pensa Ron après réflexion.

Jusqu'ici le brun avait toutes les qualités d'un homme sûr de lui, il avait de l'assurance et savait où il allait. Ce n'était pas que Blaise venait de perdre cette prestance naturelle mais il lui dévoilait ses faiblesses peu à peu. Ron n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse en avoir. Pas vraiment.

- Écoute, je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis, finit-il par déclarer après un silence inconfortable. Tu me dis que tu voudrais te remettre avec moi et c'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien quand on est ensemble et que je…

Ron esquissa un pauvre sourire, secouant la tête.

-Mais, quelles que soient les raisons… toi, tu mens. Tu mens tout le temps, tu mens comme tu respires. Tu mens pour des raisons étranges que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Je peux les comprendre mais… Je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Plus du tout. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais… C'est trop tard. Tu voudrais qu'on recommence à sortir ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé mais… je ne peux pas.

&&&BZRW&&&

* * *

Message spécial pour** Pikanox**: Ton compte a désactivé les messages privés donc je n'ai pas pu répondre directement à ta gentille review... Et bien je le fais ici! Merci mille fois!

Wahou^^ ! Une nouvelle lectrice qui a tout dévoré d'un coup ! Je trouve toujours cela très impressionnant ! Pauvres yeux, ils ont du me maudire en silence ! Les répliques des serpentards sont les meilleures, c'est vrai ! Si j'avais pu, j'en aurais mis encore plus mais là, il n'y aurait plus eu d'histoire principale donc bon… XD

Pour ta vision de Blaise, j'ignore si tu vas continuer à l'aimer parce qu'il va dévoiler de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalités dans ce chapitre et les prochains et j'ignore complètement comment cela va être accueilli ! aha

Ron est assez réactif, c'est vrai, en même temps, il est loin d'être une demoiselle en détresse, il sait quoi faire de sa vie et ce qu'il veut. Donc il peut etre assez direct aussi. Mais c'est vrai que des fois il est très mignon…^^ Par contre pour le côté prude… On va repasser, c'est quand même lui qui s'est jeté en premier sur Blaise pour coucher avec lui et qui n'hésite pas à parler à ses amis de combien ils s'entendent bien au lit… XD En tout cas, je suis très contente d'avoir pu lire tes impressions sur leur couple ! C'est génial de pouvoir lire comme ça les ressentis des lecteurs !

Pour ce qui est de ta planification du futur, aha. Si je te réponds vraiment, je te spoilerai et ce ne sera pas drôle. Donc je vais te laisser émettre des hypothèses et puis tu verras bien ce qui arrivera… avec Geoffrey ou non. Lol Des bisous et merci pour ta review et tes encouragements!

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente… Je préfère poster maintenant pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps non plus… Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous écrire la suite, promis ! Mais j'ai eu beaucoup à faire dernièrement... Mais je n'abandonne pas mes deux tourtereaux! Merci d'avoir lu malgré les délais! Merci encore:!

À suivre : Chapitre 18 : Jeu, set et match.


	18. Jeu, set et match!

**Titre :** Tu pourrais…

**Auteur :** Courtepointe

**Petite note :** La vie continue pour nos deux héros…

**Résumé :** Blaise doit regagner la confiance de Ron… Un peu difficile quand on l'a si soigneusement sapée auparavant. RWBZ

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Kitkat : **Euh, j'avoue, c'est plus ou moins compliqué… C'est Blaise quoi. Evidemment, il ne peut pas faire les choses comme tout le monde. Est-ce qu'on n'a pas avancé d'un poil ? Quand même, si un peu… C'est la suite qui va être intéressante mais il fallait qu'ils aient cette confrontation ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce qui va suivre te plaira !

**Clina :** Ah bon, ils sont loin du concept de tourtereaux ? Mais non… lol Oui, tu as raison ! Est-ce que Blaise va devoir ramer ? Bien sûr ! C'est le principe^^ ! Ce ne serait pas drôle ni très réaliste si Ron lui disait « oh d'accord, recommençons alors » tout de suite ! Et avec un grand sourire ! Mais oui, Blaise a du pain sur la planche, en même temps, c'est un peu logique après ce qu'il a fait et tout… Se livrer un peu plus… ça va être difficile quand même. Il a fait un gros effort déjà dans le chapitre précédent ! Bon, voyons voir comment il va gérer la suite et la dernière réplique un peu assassine de Ron… Merci d'avoir attendu cette suite^^ ! Bonne lecture !

**Gaelle :** Ah, je suis tellement contente que tu ne me reproches pas ma lenteur chronique à publier ! (là, j'avas fait fort) Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire avec autant d'attention ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ! et tu réagis exactement comme il faut ! (comme Ron, quoi) Les explications de Blaise permettent de mieux le comprendre mais ne le dédouanent pas complètement. Il reste difficile à pardonner. Blaise va devoir faire quelques efforts… Tu souhaites qu'ils se remettent ensemble ? Il va falloir soutenir Blaise alors ! Mille fois merci pour tes compliments, c'est trop gentil^^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Wonderwall **: C'est amusant de voir que tu as toujours un chapitre de retard, malgré ma très grande lenteur de publication. Donc, tu vois, parfois il ne faut pas être trop hâtif quant au jugement qu'on émet sur Blaise… Il est très particulier.^^ Bonne suite de lecture^^ !

* * *

&&&BZRW&&&

_-Mais, quelles que soient les raisons… toi, tu mens. Tu mens tout le temps, tu mens comme tu respires. Tu mens pour des raisons étranges que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Je peux les comprendre mais… Je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Plus du tout. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais… C'est trop tard. Tu voudrais qu'on recommence à sortir ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé mais… je ne peux pas._

Chapitre 18 : Jeu, set et match !

&&&BZRW&&&

Il y eut un silence après sa déclaration et Ron le laissa s'installer, sentant peu à peu une boule nouer sa gorge. Quel gâchis, pensa-t-il alors que Blaise restait muet devant lui, ses cils caressant ses joues par intermittence. Leur relation avait été un véritable gâchis… mais il ne regrettait pas ses dernières paroles, en pensant chaque mot malgré la peine qu'elles provoquaient en lui.

-Bien, murmura Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, le fixant.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Je sais qu'on n'oublie pas.

Il pencha la tête, esquissant un sourire triste.

-Je n'exigerai jamais de toi que tu oublies…

Il laissa passer un silence, grimaçant.

-Je n'essayais pas de me justifier en te disant tout ça. Je voulais t'expliquer mon point de vue. Je voulais que tu comprennes ce qui… ce que je pense, hésita-t-il. Que je ne me moquais pas de toi. Au moins que tu le saches. C'est peut-être trop tard mais…

Ron ne répondit rien, acquiesçant mentalement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir mais ne parvenait pas à se décider à le faire, quittant définitivement Blaise. Le regard du roux dériva lentement vers l'assiette de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu ne manges pas ? interrogea-t-il doucement, cherchant à faire durer leurs derniers instants.

Blaise le regarda sans paraître comprendre le sens de sa question avant de se reprendre.

-Non. Si tu veux…

-Tu ne mangeais pas non plus quand on dînait ensemble, chez toi, remarqua Ron en faisant un signe négatif de la tête, refusant la nourriture offerte.

-J'avais déjà mangé la plupart du temps, expliqua machinalement le brun. Dîner d'affaire à l'étranger. Et avec le décalage horaire…

-Tu ne me disais pas que tu avais déjà mangé…l'interrompit Ron.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, développa lentement Blaise. Je savais que tu avais faim alors…

Il se tut pendant que le serveur venait débarrasser leur table.

-Quelque chose n'allait pas ? demanda celui-ci en ramassant l'assiette encore pleine du brun.

-C'était parfait, lui sourit celui-ci aimablement. Je n'avais pas très faim finalement…

-Vous prendrez un dessert ?

-Non, répondit aussitôt Ron.

Il savait pertinemment que Blaise ne toucherait pas au sien et se contenterait de le regarder une fois encore. Il comprit aussi que ce mot venait sceller leur dîner, indiquait clairement qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder. Surprenant du coin de l'œil le visage du brun et la tristesse qui inondait ses yeux, il ajouta immédiatement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

-Mais un café, s'il vous plait.

-Deux cafés, renchérit Blaise aussitôt, presque automatiquement.

Le roux sourit dérisoirement, constatant une nouvelle fois à quel point il était incapable de supporter la vue du visage peiné de son vis-à-vis. Il fallait pourtant qu'il le quitte…

Le serveur s'éloigna avec leur commande et Ron esquissa un léger sourire, étudiant le visage de Blaise avec nostalgie.

-Je crois que parfois, tu étais attentionné avec moi à ta manière, hein ? interrogea-t-il après un silence.

-Parfois ? demanda le brun avec une petite moue, déclencher un petit rire chez lui.

Il reprit rapidement son sérieux et leva ses yeux bleus au plafond un instant.

-Souvent, je l'admets, finit-il par déclarer. Tu étais gentil avec moi.

-Tu me renvoies l'ascenseur ? demanda Blaise doucement.

Ron ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire par là puis il réalisa ce que signifiait le regard ironique du brun. Mais non. Il n'avait pas pitié de lui en cet instant. Il ne restait pas pour lui, il restait pour une raison égoïste, un manque de courage et l'envie irrépressible d'être à ses côtés.

-Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, je crois, dit-il finalement. Tu as été gentil, c'est vrai, mais tu étais loin d'être parfait, pas besoin de le rappeler… Je ne te dois rien.

Il haussa les épaules, réfléchissant à ses paroles.

-En fait si tu étais capable de culpabiliser un peu, ajouta-t-il malicieusement, j'essaierai d'en profiter pour te faire travailler à mon compte sûrement…

Blaise ne répondit rien, laissant le serveur revenir vers eux pour leur servir un café.

Il tourna lentement sa cuillère dans le liquide brûlant en attendant qu'il s'en aille. Ron se fit la réflexion que c'était probablement la dernière fois que le jeune homme se tenait ainsi devant lui, aussi proche et accessible.

Il devinait facilement qu'il ne le reverrait plus aussi souvent, même s'il était l'un des meilleurs amis de Malfoy. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il l'avait croisé avant son mariage avec Harry.

Blaise n'était pas disponible. Son travail occupait la majeure partie de son temps et il passait son temps libre à rattraper ses nuits blanches. Ron s'en était rendu compte maintes fois au cours de leur relation.

-Je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai fait, finit par déclarer calmement le brun. J'en ai conscience. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il faut faire ou ce qu'il faut dire. Mais je sais que je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Tu…

-Je voudrais juste que tu l'envisages, l'interrompit Blaise. Toi et moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir apprécié ces moments et… On s'entend bien… Et tu tiens à moi.

-Ce n'est pas si simple…

-Alors laisse-moi juste te convaincre du contraire. Donne-moi du temps. Quand je me suis réveillé auprès de toi hier matin, j'ai compris que j'avais été stupide de vouloir m'éloigner de toi. Tu peux penser ce que ce tu veux, tu peux te méfier de moi, je te persuaderai du contraire. Je te prouverai qu'on peut être ensemble.

-Oh, je ne doute pas de ta détermination, soupira Ron en jetant un vague coup d'œil à son café qui refroidissait.

-Je suis sincère, lui assura le brun. Je n'abandonnerai pas, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. C'est toi que je veux.

Ron but lentement son café, enregistrant mentalement ces paroles. Il ne croyait pas vraiment le jeune homme face à lui. Il connaissait Blaise. Sitôt de retour dans son bureau, il aurait tout oublié pour se consacrer à son travail. Il serait entouré d'autres sorciers de son milieu, aussi ambitieux que lui, plus proches qu'ils ne le seraient jamais tous les deux.

Il ne s'accrochait à lui que parce que…

-Tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir mais… j'aimerais te poser une question, Blaise, finit-il par déclarer pensivement. Je voudrais que tu me répondes honnêtement.

-Si tu réponds ensuite à la mienne, sourit le brun d'un air charmeur, ses yeux restant pourtant incroyablement sérieux.

-Si tu veux, fit Ron en haussant les épaules. Je… Je me demande… Est-ce que tu t'accroches à moi pour oublier le 11 octobre ? ou ce quoi que ce soit qui soit lié à cette date ? se lança-t-il d'un coup.

Il vit le choc dans les yeux du brun et son mouvement de recul face à sa question directe. Mais Ron n'avait pas envie de tourner autour du pot. Blaise avait soigneusement évité le sujet depuis le début de leur dîner, alors que c'était ce même jour qui était responsable de leur rapprochement.

-Je ne peux pas oublier ce jour, répondit finalement le brun. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, ajouta-t-il franchement.

Son ton était ferme et sa mâchoire s'était resserrée légèrement tandis qu'il achevait sa phrase.

-Mais je… continua le brun avant de s'interrompre, fronçant les sourcils.

Il avala sa salive et prit une courte inspiration, humectant ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un 11 octobre pour m'accrocher à toi, affirma-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu en as eu besoin pour te rappeler que j'existais, lui signala Ron.

- Pas vraiment… Ton absence est assez pesante chez moi, avoua-t-il doucement.

Il prit une courte inspiration, avalant rapidement une gorgée de café.

-Le 11 octobre, finit-il par dire.

Et ces mots semblaient difficiles à prononcer.

-Ta présence ce jour-là… et la manière dont tu as pris soin de moi m'ont fait espérer… qu'on pourrait peut-être être ensemble à nouveau. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrai pas me passer de toi, même si je le voulais. Même si j'étais en colère.

-Tu étais… Je n'ai pas pu te laisser comme ça, se justifia maladroitement Ron après une hésitation.

Il laissa son regard dériver autour d'eux, embarrassé par la tournure de leur dialogue. Il était loin de la rupture à ce rythme. Et Blaise rendait les choses vraiment difficiles.

-Quelle était ta question ? interrogea-t-il finalement d'un ton détaché, ravi de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

-Tu y répondras sincèrement ? demanda le brun en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Pour toute réponse, Ron hocha la tête d'un air neutre.

-Est-ce que tu as revu l'homme de la galerie ? interrogea d'une voix précipitée Blaise.

Ron cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux. Un rire incrédule lui échappa qu'il étouffa d'une main.

-Quoi ?

-L'homme qui t'a donné son numéro par l'intermédiaire de ta sœur, développa le brun. Tu l'as rappelé ?

-Je n'aurais pas pu, même si je l'avais voulu, rétorqua Ron ironiquement. Mais ton stratagème n'a servi à rien, au fait. On s'est revu, après, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

-Mon… Mon stratagème ? demanda Blaise en se rapprochant inconsciemment de lui, penchant son torse en avant.

-Faire baver l'encre sur le papier…

Ce fut au tour de Blaise d'afficher un air surpris et de froncer les sourcils. Il secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas pu l'appeler parce que tu as fait couler l'encre et que le numéro était illisible, poursuivit Ron en détachant avec soin ces mots, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

-Non. Non, je n'ai pas fait ça.

-Oh si, affirma le roux en hochant la tête. Pas d'encre sur ma chemise, seulement les numéros illisibles…

Blaise blêmit légèrement comme s'il venait de réaliser une chose déplaisante.

-J'y ai pensé ? laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Comprenant à son tour ce qui s'était passé, Ron écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

-Tu dois contrôler ta magie ! s'exclama-t-il.

-J'y arrivais parfaitement bien avant que tu ne… Tu l'as revu ? s'interrompit soudainement le brun.

-Oui, répondit franchement Ron.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, y décelant une nouvelle lueur qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

-On a déjeuné ensemble, ajouta-t-il.

-Est-ce que vous vous voyez ?

La voix était prudente et légèrement distante à présent. Ron soupira.

-Non. C'était un coup arrangé par ma sœur mais… il ne m'intéressait pas. Satisfait ?

Il vit clairement l'air gêné de Blaise avant qu'il ne le masque.

-Cette question m'ennuyait… Je… Même s'il était dans ta vie, j'aurais quand même essayé de te séduire à nouveau, déclara celui-ci.

-J'avais pas vraiment la tête à sortir avec quelqu'un. Et honnêtement… Le seul rival que t'as, Blaise… C'est toi.

Un petit sourire joua sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il l'écoutait.

-Alors je devrais pouvoir triompher de moi, assura-t-il. Te conquérir. Te charmer. Regagner ta confiance…

-Fais ce que tu veux, abandonna Ron en haussant les épaules. Mais ne t'attends à rien de ma part. Pour moi, c'est fini entre nous. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir effacer l'ardoise un jour et je n'aspire qu'à la tranquillité en ce moment. J'ai d'autres trucs en tête.

Il enfila rapidement sa veste en jean tandis qu'il laissait sur la table une liasse de billets pour payer son repas.

-D'avance pardon.

Ron plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, interrogateurs.

-Parce que j'ai la ferme intention de ne pas te laisser tranquille du tout. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi. Ca fait un peu autoritaire mais… Tu tomberas encore plus amoureux de moi.

Blaise s'était levé à son tour, ayant également réglé sa part.

-Je ferai tout pour que tu aies à nouveau confiance en moi et qu'il y ait un « nous ». Je te le promets.

Déstabilisé par cette déclaration, Ron recula de quelques pas, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Je t'avais dit que je saurais à la fin de ce repas si ma réunion s'était bien passée, hier soir, ajouta le brun en le suivant vers la sortie.

Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête, le laissant marcher à ses côtés le long du trottoir.

-Je dirais que le résultat est plutôt mitigé. Je ne crois pas avoir vraiment accompli mes objectifs.

-Vraiment ? Tu as reçu un message ou…

-Non, éluda rapidement Blaise. J'ai été sincère avec toi et je t'ai dit la vérité mais… Suivre les conseils de Millicent peut parfois s'avérer être à double-tranchant, conclut-il pensivement.

-Qu'est-ce… C'était quoi tes objectifs ? se reprit Ron, peu sûr de comprendre son discours.

-Te séduire, répondit simplement le brun. Ca n'a pas très bien fonctionné mais… Je sais faire preuve de persévérance. Et de persuasion, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

-Blaise, tu es en train de sous-entendre que ta réunion de la veille, c'était pour mettre au point une stratégie visant à… me séduire ? demanda lentement le roux.

-Oui.

-C'est ça, ta réunion importante ?

-Oui. Je ne veux pas me rater. Je crois que j'ai assez fait d'erreurs tout seul… Je suis sérieux. Je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour te séduire.

-C'est une blague… Tu me répètes un discours préparé à l'avance avec tes copains et tu t'attends à ce que je te tombe dans les bras ?

-À vrai dire, pas vraiment. Je ne fais que suivre leurs conseils dans la manière de t'aborder. Millicent m'a dit d'être sincère et de t'expliquer mon point de vue… Je crois qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais conseillé ça si elle savait exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de dire, réfléchit le brun.

-Tu es vraiment tordu. Tu vas rentrer faire ton rapport à tes amis ? demanda Ron d'un ton indifférent, masquant son amertume.

-Non. Ce qui se passe à partir de maintenant ne regarde que nous.

Blaise sourit en prononçant ces paroles.

-Tu vois ? Il y a déjà un nous.

-Tu es irrécupérable, soupira le roux.

-Je suis sérieux.

-C'est effectivement ce que je crains, oui, répliqua Ron en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. Je dois transplaner maintenant, annonça-t-il doucement.

Il évita le bras que Blaise tendait vers lui et lui fit un rapide sourire pour lui dire au revoir avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette soirée.

Ni de la détermination qui brillait dans les yeux du brun, ni même de ses propres sentiments à son égard, confus.

&& RWBZ&&

Ron enfila son maillot, tirant machinalement sur le tissu, faisant mine de l'ajuster. Chaque tape sur son épaule de ses coéquipiers qui s'avançaient vers le terrain renforça sa détermination à remporter son match et il sautilla sur lui-même, détendant sa nuque tendue par la concentration en même temps que ses mollets.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge et il se retourna vers la porte des vestiaires désormais vides.

Quittant la pièce, il rejoignit aisément son équipe en quelques pas et fit un signe de remerciement à Marc Dozel qui lui tendit son balai.

-En avant les gars ! cria-t-il avant de s'élancer dans les airs, suivi de chacun des joueurs des Canons.

Le stress et l'adrénaline qui montaient en lui lui arrachèrent un sourire en même temps que le bourdonnement de la foule se faisait plus dense et qu'il parvenait à distinguer les cris d'encouragement des spectateurs. Il rappela à ses gars leurs positions sur le terrain de quelques mouvements rapides de la main avant de se placer lui-même devant les buts.

L'arbitre s'avança, la boîte contenant le souaffle tenue respectueusement devant lui et commença à l'ouvrir. Le stade devint brusquement silencieux alors que tous attendaient le coup de sifflet qui annoncerait le commencement du match.

Pour Ron, à ce moment précis, plus rien n'existait excepté le vent qui flottait à ses oreilles et lui rapportait les murmures de la foule. Le coup de sifflet sonna, en même temps que le souaffle était libéré et les yeux du capitaine se firent plus acérés, analysant le déroulement du jeu avec dextérité.

Deux heures plus tard, les joueurs criaient dans les vestiaires, se tenant par les épaules, sautant et chantant à tue-tête pour fêter leur victoire.

-Putain, c'était le meilleur match de ma vie, j'ai jamais autant kiffé être sur un terrain ! s'exclama Aline sans pouvoir contenir sa joie.

-Attends mais comment on a géré ! approuva Dino en la soulevant dans ses bras et la faisant tournoyer.

Malgré la fatigue du match, toute l'équipe des Canons laissait éclater son allégresse après avoir remporté ce match. Ce dernier avait été serré et la détermination des joueurs avait été énorme et avait largement participé à leur victoire. Ils s'étaient acharnés sur le terrain, ne voulant pas céder un seul but à leurs adversaires, marquant des points quand ceux-ci parvenaient à faire grimper le score en leur défaveur…

Ils avaient été proches de la défaite, puis de la victoire, puis encore de la défaite. Jamais leur équipe n'avait eu à jouer un match aussi déstabilisant psychologiquement, où chaque seconde comptait, où chacun s'accrochait aussi fort.

Leurs adversaires étaient bons, très bons, et ils ne leur avaient pas fait de cadeau depuis le début. Mais ils avaient su être meilleurs, rivalisant de technique et de rapidité.

-Et on est qualifié ! s'écria Marc en ralliant à lui de nouveaux cris de joie.

-À nous la finale ! hurla David en faisant le tour des vestiaires en courant.

-Champagne ! s'exclama Ron en faisant sauter trois bouchons de bouteilles d'un sort, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage.

Ils fêtèrent ça dignement dans un club où ils avaient leurs habitudes, évitant les journalistes pour la soirée, leur promettant de leur livrer plus de quatre mots pour le lendemain. Dean et Harry rejoignirent l'équipe pour fêter cette nouvelle victoire et commenter une énième fois le match haletant qui s'était déroulé.

-Du grand spectacle mon pote ! affirma Dean en trinquant avec Ron.

Le rire de joie du jeune homme se perdit dans l'allégresse générale tandis qu'il laissait éclater sa joie et que la tension qui l'avait habité durant tout le match redescendait doucement.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Ron rentra chez lui en chantonnant doucement, un large sourire aux lèvres, trop d'alcool dans le sang pour pouvoir transplaner sereinement. Heureux, euphorique, il effectua quelques pas de danse dans les couloirs de son immeuble, les souvenirs de sa soirée lui revenant en tête.

Il s'arrêta devant sa porte d'entrée, cherchant ses clés qui avaient glissées au fond de son sac, marmonnant les paroles d'une chanson entre ses lèvres souriantes. Son pied heurta quelque chose au moment d'avancer et il baissa la tête pour apercevoir ce qui l'avait empêché d'entrer chez lui.

Une bouteille de vin accompagnée d'un mot l'attendaient sur son palier et il les ramassa tout en pénétrant dans son appartement, chantant toujours.

C'était une carte de Blaise qui le félicitait pour le match et qu'il lut machinalement avant de la faire glisser du bout de ses doigts, ne prêtant pas attention au bord droit qui vint s'écorner lorsqu'il rencontra le parquet.

Ron continua son chemin tranquillement, rangeant la bouteille au fond d'un placard sans même en lire l'étiquette pour en connaître la provenance ou le type d'alcool que c'était. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, enlevant ses vêtements dans un lent strip-tease, toujours au rythme de la chanson qu'il avait en tête.

Lorsqu'il toucha son oreiller du bout du nez, le souvenir du petit cadeau qui l'attendait lui revint en mémoire. Une simple constatation passa entre les méandres de son cerveau embrumé, lui arrachant un sourire bienheureux et un grognement de satisfaction.

Il avait passé une journée entière sans penser à Blaise. Sans qu'il lui manque.

Et il était heureux.

Il battit des jambes d'excitation contre son lit, ravi de cet état de fait. Il était finalement capable de l'oublier…

Un nouveau sourire lui vint quand il songea à nouveau à leur victoire et il leva le poing en direction du plafond d'un air béat.

-On l'a fait ! cria-t-il avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, partant dans un fou-rire en imaginant ses voisins se réveiller suite à son exclamation de joie.

&& RWBZ&&

Le réveil au matin fut nettement moins joyeux. Il ne pouvait pas occulter l'affreuse migraine qui tambourinait à ses tempes ni les rayons du soleil qui venaient aggraver son cas. Saisissant sa baguette, Ron marmonna un sort qui fit apparaître devant lui une petite bouteille grise, potion salvatrice qui anéantirait en moins d'une minute son mal de tête.

Il la but rapidement avant de se rallonger sur son lit, fermant les yeux. Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand il se rappela le match mémorable de la veille, les compliments de leur entraîneur, les cris de la foule en délire et la sensation du vent contre son corps alors qu'il s'élançait pour arrêter un dernier but… et bloquait le souaffle.

Les couleurs et les bruits du feu d'artifice qui avait suivi lui revinrent en tête, illuminant un peu plus ses traits déjà radieux.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la douche qu'il remarqua la petite carte écornée, abandonnée sur le parquet de son appartement. Il la ramassa et la parcourut rapidement du regard, relisant le petit mot de Blaise.

Un simple mot de félicitations et une signature. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire, touché par l'attention, et posa la carte sur une étagère. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'une bouteille accompagnait la carte mais n'eut pas le courage de chercher où il l'avait rangée la veille.

Ce n'était rien en comparaison du message que lui avait envoyé Ginny, le faisant rire aux éclats, et qu'il avait partagé avec toute son équipe, ivre de bonheur.

Ron pensait juste que ce mot envoyé par Blaise était… gentil. Mais il ne ressentait rien de particulier en le lisant si ce n'est un vague sentiment de gratitude pour l'envoi. C'était peut-être ça, le début de l'oubli. Il commençait à avancer et à oublier leur relation.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur son horloge murale, il grimaça en voyant l'heure tardive et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger un morceau avant de rejoindre son équipe. La finale se jouerait dans deux jours et il fallait qu'ils soient dans les meilleures conditions possibles, entraînés et vifs.

Tout en mâchonnant ses céréales, le jeune homme se fit le planning de la journée, grimaçant à l'idée de la masse de journalistes qui les attendraient probablement aux alentours du terrain. Ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans le stade pour des raisons de confidentialité et afin de respecter leur tranquillité et leur liberté d'action dans les airs.

Le visage de Blaise revint dans sa tête et il se demanda une minute s'il devait lui envoyer un hibou pour le remercier de son présent. Enfin, s'il devait faire ça pour chaque personne qui lui écrivait après un match, honnêtement… Il soupira et décida de ne rien répondre.

Blaise tournerait la page comme lui était désormais résolu à le faire. Son attention lui faisait plaisir mais il n'attendait désormais plus rien de lui. Il n'espérait plus rien. Il n'aurait qu'à laisser le temps œuvrer doucement, estompant ses souvenirs et les remplaçant par de nouveaux.

Un nouveau sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres quand il se rappela qu'il devait voir Hermione pour le déjeuner, le jour-même.

&& RWBZ&&

La jeune femme l'attendait en sirotant un jus de fruit, profitant de la terrasse ensoleillée. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en le voyant arriver, le regardant s'installer à sa table.

-J'ai déjà commandé pour nous, lui annonça Hermione en touchant distraitement du bout des doigts la carte des menus.

-Génial, j'avais la flemme d'attendre, j'ai une dalle monstre, répondit Ron vivement, satisfait.

-Alors, comment va le vainqueur du jour ?

-Plutôt bien, ça va, fit le roux en s'étirant machinalement. Je suis encore sur mon petit nuage mais… Il faut que je redescende, il faut que je redescende ! se morigéna-t-il en se donnant de petits coups sur la tête, grimaçant.

-Tu penses à la finale ?

-Tu n'as pas idée de mon impatience à être sur le terrain ! On ne part pas favoris mais… Honnêtement, on a de bonnes chances de gagner. Et avec la dernière victoire… Toute l'équipe est remontée à bloc.

-Le moral est au beau fixe, alors ?

-Il ne pourrait pas aller mieux, acquiesça Ron.

-Et… que c'est-il passé avec Blaise ? demanda prudemment Hermione.

Souhaitant oublier les évènements récents, le jeune homme grimaça à cette question, même s'il comprenait pourquoi elle prenait des nouvelles. Elle avait bien vu qu'il était resté chez leur meilleur ami quand ils étaient tous partis, la dernière fois…

-C'est compliqué, finit-il par répondre. On s'est expliqué après la soirée chez Harry, il s'est excusé pour ce qu'il avait fait… Il ne pensait pas à mal.

-Il voulait simplement jouer, quoi, résuma Hermione.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, soupira le roux. En fait, il veut même qu'on continue à se voir…

-Tu plaisantes, là ?

-Je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué… Il est compliqué. Je ne sais pas, il…

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? l'interrompit la jeune femme.

-Que c'était fini. Je pense qu'il s'accroche pour avoir un truc en tête ou par fierté… Enfin, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il est sincère mais… Je vais juste l'oublier, lui et tous ses problèmes et ses raisonnements étranges…

-C'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, répondit pensivement la jeune femme. Il veut vraiment reformer un couple avec toi ? interrogea-t-elle brusquement.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Je croyais qu'il se moquait de toi ? Ca n'a pas de sens…

-Il dit que ce n'était pas son intention. On s'est mal compris et c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de se connaître mais… Peu importe ce qu'il dit, je ne le crois plus. Et le revoir hier soir a confirmé ce que je pensais. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça et maintenant que je sais… Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, quelque chose de pire, ou de mieux mais… Je ne ressens plus que de l'indifférence pour lui. Je ne le vois plus comme un amant, c'est tout juste si j'ai le temps de penser à lui pendant la journée… C'est mieux comme ça.

Il y eut un silence après sa déclaration, comme si la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, plongée dans une profonde rêverie.

-Je ne le comprends pas, déclara soudainement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, absorbée par sa réflexion.

Ron laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-Moi non plus. Je parie que personne ne le peut en fait. Il est tellement… Peu importe, balaya-t-il d'un geste ennuyé. Tout ça c'est secondaire. L'essentiel, c'est le match à venir ! Et toi. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

-Très bien ! Les visites médicales annoncent un bébé en pleine forme, mais c'est normal vu l'hygiène de spartiate que je me coltine pour ça, grogna Hermione en fusillant du regard son jus de fruit.

Ron laissa échapper un rire, secouant la tête.

-C'est pour la bonne cause, plaida-t-il.

-Je te jure que si cette petite graine devient fumeuse à l'adolescence, je lui fais la misère…

-On l'éloignera de Blaise pour ne pas qu'il l'influence alors, fit le roux, amusé.

-Et je l'éloignerai de toi par la même occasion de crainte d'en faire un alcoolique notoire…

-Hé !

-Ne crois pas que j'ignore tout de tes virées nocturnes avec tes coéquipiers les soirs de victoire. J'ai mes espions.

-Tu parles, tu dis ça seulement parce que tu nous envies !

-Clair, soupira la jeune femme. Je veux faire la fête avec toi et Harry, bouda-t-elle.

-Ah, la vie de famille, ça vous tue une jeunesse, la taquina Ron.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione ? s'inquiéta-t-il en tendant le bras vers elle, touchant son épaule.

-Je… On s'est disputés avec Andrew… Je ne…

La jeune femme s'interrompit, reprenant peu à peu son calme.

-Ca ne va plus très bien entre nous ces derniers temps, déclara-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi… de nous, rectifia-t-elle en caressant son ventre.

-Viens là, fit Ron en rapprochant leurs chaises afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il laissa ses doigts jouer un instant avec ses longs cheveux bouclés, la berçant doucement.

-Ca va aller, c'est une mauvaise passe, promit-il après un moment. Vous êtes tous les deux fatigués, entre les visites médicales et cette nouvelle vie qui va bientôt débarquer dans votre maison…

-Et le manque de chocolat, soupira Hermione.

-Ton nutritionniste t'a aussi interdit ça ?

-Il dit qu'il faut que je surveille ma ligne… Je n'ai pas le droit de faire des écarts…

-Même en cas de crise ? Tu peux bien prendre un ou deux carrés de chocolat…

-Tu aurais dû être mon médecin…

-Oui, j'ai toujours su que c'était ma vocation, plaisanta Ron.

Il laissa passer un moment avant d'interroger un peu plus la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Andrew ?

-Je ne sais pas, je… On se dispute de plus en plus… J'ai l'impression de l'ennuyer ou… de ne plus l'intéresser.

-Andrew ? Tu te fais des idées. Il est fou de toi ce mec-là. Il est prêt à tout pour tes beaux yeux.

-Ce n'est plus comme avant…

-C'est normal, Hermione, vous allez avoir un bébé, beaucoup de choses vont changer… Mais crois-moi, s'il a été capable de supporter les premiers mois de ta grossesse où tu lui demandais des trucs impossibles… C'est quand même le seul sorcier sain d'esprit à avoir accepté de transplaner à l'autre bout du pays pour te rapporter un pot de cornichons de chez tes parents afin de te voir les plonger dans du beurre de cacahouète et les dévorer en moins d'une nuit…

À ce souvenir, Hermione émit un léger rire, gênée.

-Non mais crois-moi, tout le monde ne l'aurait pas fait… Surtout qu'il a vainement tenté de prendre ta défense en nous affirmant que c'était bon…

-Mais c'est excellent !

-On en reparlera quand tu auras accouché et que tes hormones en ébullition se seront calmées, hum ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un faible sourire en réponse, vite effacé par l'expression de ses yeux attristés.

-Ron… J'ai peur, murmura Hermione en crispant sa main contre la sienne. J'ai peur qu'Andrew s'éloigne de moi, je le sens si distant… Il travaille tard la nuit et nous avons de moins en moins de temps pour nous… ou quand nous en avons, c'est pour se disputer… Je suis tellement fatiguée…

-Est-ce que tu en as parlé à ton médecin ? Peut-être qu'il te manque des vitamines ou…

-Non, s'énerva la jeune femme. Non, je t'ai dit que tout va bien de ce côté-là. Mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être un fardeau pour Andrew… Je me sens laide et grosse…

-Parles-en à Andrew… Dis-lui comment tu te sens… Je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées, il a aussi beaucoup de travail, son métier n'est pas facile non plus… Il doit vivre des moments difficiles à l'hôpital… Mais je pense qu'il sera très surpris d'entendre tout ça, il tient vraiment à toi, tu sais… Tu te fais des idées, ne t'inquiète pas. Et quoi que tu en penses, tu es rayonnante. Je te trouve très belle, ajouta Ron en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

-J'ai l'impression d'être complètement déréglée… Tu as raison, je surréagis aux choses, je suis trop sensible… Je vais en parler avec Andrew, tu as raison, répéta Hermione.

Ron resta encore un moment contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras avant de s'écarter doucement pour la dévisager.

-Et puis viens m'en parler à moi aussi si ça ne va pas, tu sais que je suis là, malgré mes nombreuses médailles qui t'impressionnent tant, la taquina-t-il.

-Merci… Merci, insista la jeune femme d'un air sincère. Ca m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi… J'en avais besoin, je crois… Oh, tu dois me trouver stupide, j'ai l'air d'une adolescente…

-Non, Hermy, tu es juste un peu perdue mais tu vas retrouver ton chemin… Et le petit bout de chou va t'y aider avec Andrew…

-Oui… Je suis impatiente de faire sa connaissance… Et… je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

-Hum ?

-Je crois bien que des paparazzis ont pris des photos de nous tout à l'heure…

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, je pense que demain, nous serons le nouveau couple à la une des tabloïds…

-Si ça peut leur faire plaisir… Ils sont pénibles avec ça ! Je pensais qu'ils m'avaient lâché la grappe, ils n'étaient pas venus me harceler depuis un bout de temps…

-Tu veux dire, quand tu sortais avec Blaise, rectifia Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que… Oui, à peu près pendant cette période… répondit lentement le roux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que c'est parce qu'il était là que tu n'as pas été ennuyé par les paparazzis, bien sûr, affirma la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

-Que… ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-Ron, je me demande parfois si tu m'écoutes, quand je te parle… s'agaça Hermione.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Blaise est rarement ennuyé par les paparazzis, tu ne l'as jamais remarqué ? Il n'apparaît pas dans les tabloïds, ou si peu comparé à la place qu'il occupe dans la société londonienne.

-Les gens ne s'intéressent pas aux hommes d'affaire, justifia Ron.

-Quand ils sont aussi puissants que l'est actuellement Zabini, bien sûr que si. Jeune, beau parti et très bon communiquant… Il est aussi présent à de nombreuses festivités et côtoie pas mal de beau monde… dont toi, d'ailleurs. Crois-moi, ce serait très vendeur.

-Alors pourquoi… ?

-Parce qu'il a fait en sorte de les rendre muets à son sujet. Ron, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies toujours pas fait le lien ! Tu ne t'es pas posé une seule question quand tu sortais avec lui et qu'aucune photo de vous deux ne sortait dans la presse ?

-Je ne…

-Je t'en ai déjà parlé en plus, à l'époque ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? J'ai défendu le dossier Zabini à mes débuts !

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu m'en aurais parlé !

-Je l'ai fait, souffla Hermione, blasée. Je t'ai expliqué de long en large le dossier parce que je ne voulais pas aller jusqu'au bout…

-Celui où tu as failli refiler le dossier à ton collègue parce que le client allait trop loin ?

-Je suis ravie que ta mémoire fonctionne de nouveau, ironisa la jeune femme.

-C'était Blaise, le client ?

-Oui. Atteinte à la vie privée, un dossier qui aurait dû être simple à gagner… L'article n'était pas offensant en soi, il était juste un peu personnel et divulguait certains éléments au sujet de sa famille… Mais crois-moi, il était loin d'avoir apprécié le papier. On aurait pu s'arranger à l'amiable, le journal était prêt à payer une somme conséquente mais Blaise a refusé tout net. Il a voulu aller jusqu'au procès et a demandé des dommages et intérêts exorbitants.

-Et tu as gagné le procès.

-Et j'ai cessé toute collaboration avec lui. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'acharnement pour une cause aussi… petite. L'article n'était pas terrible en soi, il aurait pu se contenter d'une tape sur les doigts des paparazzis…

-Il voulait un exemple.

-Et comment ! Il les a mis à genoux délibérément. Et tu ne connais pas la suite ? Il a racheté le journal par la suite, a fait cesser leur activité et a tout revendu en petits morceaux aux concurrents pour une fortune.

-C'est… un peu effrayant.

-C'était de l'acharnement. Autant dire qu'il vaut mieux ne pas être dans son collimateur… Il les avait pris pour cible et il ne les a plus lâchés. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais… Il semblait habité d'une rage froide et tout ce que j'aurais pu lui dire ne l'aurait pas détourné de son but.

-Je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'imaginer la scène… reconnut Ron.

-Enfin bref, pour une de mes premières affaires, j'aurais préféré tomber sur autre chose, soupira la brune. Mais c'était un gros client, je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser…

-La presse n'est pas tendre avec ceux qui s'en prennent à elle aussi violemment…

-C'est vrai. En général, après une affaire pareille, les journalistes sont tentés de bouder la personnalité ou de nuire à son image plus facilement… Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Je suppose que Blaise a de bons amis un peu partout… Il s'est juste assuré qu'il n'y aurait plus d'articles parus sans son accord…

-Il ne les relit pas tous, remarqua Ron en pensant à la manière dont Blaise avait lu l'article le concernant, chez lui.

-Mais il en connait les sujets. Tout ce qui parait sur lui est lié de près ou de loin à son activité professionnelle. Et il faut lui reconnaître sa facilité à communiquer avec les journalistes, il est très à l'aise avec eux… C'est pour ça qu'il conserve une bonne image, je pense.

-Et cette affaire commence à dater…

-Oui… Mais les effets sont toujours présents. La preuve, aucun article n'est sorti sur votre couple et je crois me rappeler que vous n'avez pas été très discrets…

-Peut-être, oui. Je n'y pensais pas vraiment à l'époque… Ah ! râla soudain Ron. On est encore en train de parler de Blaise !

Hermione émit un léger rire.

-C'est un personnage intéressant, non ?

-C'est vrai que cette histoire est intrigante… Je me demande ce qui l'a mis tellement en colère dans cet article pour qu'il aille aussi loin…, réfléchit le roux.

Le coup de coude de la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité.

-Tu parles encore de lui, je te signale. « C'est tout juste si j'ai le temps de penser à lui », le cita-t-elle. Je suis prête à parier tout ce que tu veux qu'il ne sortira pas si facilement de ta vie. Il est toujours dans ton esprit, Ron, peu importe combien de fois tu répéteras le contraire… Surtout s'il ne veut pas te lâcher…

-Tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur… Et je préfère me concentrer sur la coupe de quidditch pour le moment… Et mes amis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tu as bien raison ! Et quand Blaise lira dans la presse que tu as une nouvelle conquête, sa jalousie n'aura nulle autre pareille !

Ron éclata de rire, secouant la tête.

-Il ne lit pas la presse à scandale, finit-il par déclarer entre deux hoquets, les épaules tressautantes. Et il te reconnaîtra, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Non, je crois que tu dois plutôt t'inquiéter pour Andrew… Qui sait ce qu'il pensera ?

-Que tu as viré ta cuti pour te jeter dans mes bras !

-Tout à fait !

Hermione éclata de rire, ses cheveux bouclés encadrant joyeusement son visage arrondi.

-Il t'a suffisamment vu aux bras de beaux mâles pour savoir que ça n'arrivera pas !

Ron lui rendit son sourire éclatant, ironique.

-Je vais faire une petite pause avec mes conquêtes…

-Pense à les prévenir alors parce que la queue pour venir te voir a déjà commencé ! sourit Hermione en regardant derrière lui.

Ron se retourna brusquement, déclenchant son rire.

-Si tu t'attendais à voir Blaise, c'est raté, rit la jeune femme. Mais je note ton empressement à le voir… Pas de soupir ennuyé, pas d'agacement, non… Juste une furieuse envie de le voir, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. Alors un bon conseil avant de te laisser charmer à nouveau… Fais attention cette fois-ci à ce qu'il soit bien sérieux, hum ? Je ne veux pas qu'il brise ton cœur…

-Moi non plus. C'est pour ça que j'allais l'éviter. Je me préparais à transplaner, répondit Ron avec mauvaise foi, faisant rire à nouveau la jeune femme.

&& RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre : Chapitre 19 : Rendez-vous fortuit

Merci d'avoir lu !


	19. Rendezvous fortuit

**Titre** : Tu pourrais…

**Auteur** : Courtepointe

**Petite note** : Où Blaise s'accroche un peu...

**Petite note bis** : du retard, du retard, je sais… Pardon pour l'attente mais promis je n'abandonne pas l'histoire ! Je prends juste le soin d'écrire une suite cohérente^^ !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Gaelle** : Heureusement que tu ne me tiens pas rigueur de la lenteur de publication ! lol Parce que je suis trèèès lente… (mais je continue de publier, c'est un bon point..)Du coup, savoure ce petit chapitre qui arrive comme un nouveau cru !^^ Plein de saveurs et fruité ! Oui, Blaise n'abandonne pas facilement, il a quelque chose en tête et il s'y tient… (en même temps, il est à la tête d'une multinationale, s'il était timide ou qu'il laissait tomber au premier obstacle, bonjour les dégâts). Ahah, est-ce que Ron va craquer ? C'est ce qu'on va voir… Pas facile quand même pour lui de tout effacer… Hum, je ne sais pas si je raconte bien les moments d'euphorie, mais j'en ai suffisamment observé pour savoir comment ça se passe dans la tête des gens…^^° Et l'inconscient galope et revient à la charge… Pauvre Ron !^^ Aha, est-ce que Blaise sera jaloux ? Surprise. Mais de rien ! Je suis très contente de partager cette histoire avec des lectrices, surtout quand elles sont aussi enthousiastes que toi !^^Bisouus !

**Jessica** : La réponse va être longue, accroche-toi ! lol Eh oui, tu avais deux chapitres de retard, du coup, deux fois plus de plaisir pour la lecture, c'est chouette ! Par contre, j'ai mis du temps entre les publications donc… Tu as dû partir en voyage très loin ! lol J'avais un peu peur des « mais t'es encore en retard ! » et en fait non. Mieux. Tu n'avais pas encore vu les publications ! La conversation entre Ron et Blaise est… je pense, éprouvante pour les deux. Blaise parce qu'il se livre à un exercice qu'il n'a jamais essayé avant, Ron parce qu'il a enfin les réponses qu'il voulait, qu'elles sont différentes de ce qu'il imaginait et que… il a dû mal à tourner la page, même s'il le voudrait bien. Et parce que Blaise touche juste aussi, avec le manque de confiance. Ca ne fait pas spécialement plaisir… Mais ça prouve que l'air de rien, Blaise est un bon analyste des situations… (sauf concernant les mensonges)Est-ce que le chapitre 17 sonnait comme la fin ? Non, pas vraiment. Recommencement, c'est bien parce qu'il y a tout à refaire ! Et maintenant on a levé la voile sur la psychologie de Blaise et les raisons de ses réactions. Il tient à Ron oui (mais ses actes le montraient clairement quand ils étaient ensemble). Pour les mensonges, il n'avait pas vraiment cru Millicent quand elle lui avait expliqué et quand Ron lui a confirmé que c'était ce qui le dérangeait. En fait, il a identifié le problème maintenant, il sait ce qui ne va pas. Et hop, chapitre 18 ! Un peu d'espoir ? lol C'est dur de quitter quelqu'un pour qui on a encore des sentiments… C'est pour ça que Ron s'attarde et traîne la patte… Mais il ne veut pas retourner à la situation précédente. Et oui, Blaise veut le récupérer et il a décidé qu'il y arriverait !lol Aha, le 11 octobre… Toujours là et toujours flou… Eh oui, Ron aime faire la fête et… devient très joyeux ! Et il s'éloigne de Blaise un peu… sans y arriver complètement !^^0 Après la suite, c'est tout simplement que la vie de Ron continue, même sans Blaise, il a une vie sociale, des soucis avec ses amis, un travail sur lequel il doit se concentrer… Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'Hermione et Ron se connaissent depuis très longtemps, ils sont donc très proches^^ ! Et comme tu vois… Ron ne peut s'empêcher de parler de son amoureux… et de penser à lui. Pour la presse, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle Blaise les a attaqués. Il n'était pas encore en couple avec Ron à cette époque, c'était quand Hermione était débutante et maintenant elle est une avocate confirmée. La relation entre Ron et Blaise est trop récente pour qu'il ait voulu le protéger en attaquant la presse à scandale quand l'incident a éclaté. Merci pour la review et à bientôt !^^ Bisouuus !

**Clina** : Eh oui, l'air de rien, Blaise aime bien Ron et ça l'ennuie qu'ils se séparent définitivement… Et il s'accroche fort, c'est vrai, en même temps il a intérêt vu la prise de distance de Ron… Et comme Blaise n'est pas un habitué des bancs de touche, il insiste… Et oui, il faut qu'il y mette du sien s'il veut le récupérer. Après, il improvise un peu et tente de livrer ses pensées et de s'expliquer… Eh oui, il a des paroles trop chou quand il dit à Ron qu'il retombera sous son charme.^^ Il est franc et direct et… Ah, il est trop cool de toute façon, Blaisou ! Et du côté de Ron, il sait au fond de lui qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier Blaise s'il veut la tranquillité… Pour Hermione et Andrew, eh bien, ça fait partie de l'histoire et des amis… Ils te consolent et tu les consoles et les soutiens… Personne n'a une vie parfaite. Et le regard extérieur que les autres portent sur la vie de leur amis peut parfois être utile^^. D'où le fait qu'Hermione fasse remarquer à Ron qu'il pense toujours à lui… Voici la suite que j'espère tu n'as pas trop attendue ! Bisous et merci pour cette longue review^^ !

**Asia-Seven-Ice** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et sera un bon divertissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Rendez-vous fortuit**

&& RWBZ&&

-J'ai de la paperasse pour toi ! annonça Millicent en entrant dans le vaste bureau où les dossiers semblaient être une nouvelle forme de décoration.

Blaise ne répondit rien, continuant à écrire son rapport de recommandation. Il compléta quelques lignes, ajoutant des clauses supplémentaires et des conditions qu'il jugeait nécessaires. La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes avant de s'avancer plus avant dans la pièce, arrivant à la hauteur du canapé.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle curieusement, sans s'offusquer du silence du brun.

-Présentement, je surfe sur un iceberg à dos d'hypogriffe Millicent, répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé, sans lever les yeux de son rapport.

-Dure journée ? compatit la jeune femme, les épaules secouées par un rire muet. Prends une pause beau gosse, viens te détendre un peu, l'invita-t-elle, Parvati m'a dit que ça faisait plus de cinq heures que t'étais enfermé là à travailler.

-Parvati est une vile espionne qui ne devrait pas te communiquer des informations aussi sensibles sur son supérieur, répondit distraitement Blaise, toujours concentré sur ses clauses.

-Fais une pause. J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te montrer, insista Millicent.

Le brun l'ignora encore, continuant de travailler, concentré sur un nouveau paragraphe.

Agacée par son attitude, la jeune femme fit brusquement tourner sa chaise et planta son regard dans le sien, le défiant de protester.

-Allez, laisse ça de côté pour l'instant. J'ai vraiment un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser et… Tu ne m'as même pas raconté comment ça s'était passé avec Weasley. Tu n'as pas dit un mot à ce sujet depuis que tu l'as revu.

-Vraiment ? interrogea-t-il, faussement surpris.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu le sais parfaitement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-« C'est fini. », lâcha finalement Blaise en croisant les bras.

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel le brun sembla savourer son embarras, lui adressant un sourire moqueur. Millicent détourna le regard, mal à l'aise devant la situation, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Mais ses yeux disaient le contraire, ajouta finalement Blaise, la sauvant de l'ambiance pesante. Il me reste une petite chance ? traduisit-il.

-Il semblerait…, réfléchit la jeune femme non sans lui jeter un regard noir pour le petit tour qu'il venait de lui jouer.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le large bureau, ses dossiers toujours sous le bras.

-Je me demande ce que tu fais planté là. Tu devrais être avec lui en ce moment, non ?

Blaise lui jeta un regard en biais avant de hausser les épaules, poussant un léger soupir.

-Je ne veux pas le… déranger. Il est en pleine compétition et…

-Stupide ! lança Millicent en levant les yeux au plafond. Au fait ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai vraiment quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser mon ange.

Elle brandit un dossier qu'elle agita sous son nez un instant, s'en servant comme éventail, ne laissant que ses yeux souriants dépasser.

-D'accord, abandonna Blaise en éloignant la pile de feuilles qu'il était en train d'examiner précédemment.

Millicent se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant un cri triomphant. Elle haussa un sourcil suggestif et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau, prenant soin de lisser sa jupe au passage et de croiser nonchalamment les jambes.

-Jette un œil sur ce que le service de communication vient de récupérer de la part d'un de nos… informateurs, dit-elle en lui tendant une chemise.

Blaise l'ouvrit d'un geste négligent de la main gauche, sans vraiment regarder son contenu, fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux d'un air blasé avant que son regard ne soit attiré vers ce qui se trouvait sous son nez.

Prenant en main les clichés sur lesquels il pouvait reconnaître Ron, il fronça les sourcils, intéressé par ce qu'ils montraient. Le capitaine de quidditch enlaçait sa meilleure amie d'un geste protecteur, la serrant contre lui avec force.

Un autre cliché les montrait tous deux assis à la terrasse d'un restaurant, Ron ayant posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme enceinte.

-Je te laisse imaginer quels seront les gros titres…

-Elles datent de quand ? interrogea le brun distraitement.

-Ce midi.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Si rapide ?

-On est les meilleurs, mon chou.

-Comment c'est arrivé chez vous ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es sorti avec cette personne ? argua Millicent en désignant du bout des doigts le visage de Ron.

-Et… ?

-Nous l'avions ajouté comme mot-clé pour éviter une mauvaise surprise… Ta vie sentimentale est si compliquée que je n'ai pas encore décidé de l'enlever de notre liste de surveillance.

-Vous êtes effrayants. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de faire une telle chose.

-Simple précaution. On se souvient tous de ton coup d'éclat au lancement de la Marten, lorsque tu as anéanti le magazine _Bribs_. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être remerciée parce que j'aurais laissé sortir une information te concernant dans la presse qui te déplairait…

-Intelligent, commenta Blaise sans prendre la perche qu'elle lui tendait.

Visiblement, elle n'aurait pas plus d'explications sur cet événement aujourd'hui non plus…

-La question est… qui console l'autre ? murmura-t-il en regardant plus attentivement les clichés.

-Tu devrais vraiment te dépêcher de le rejoindre… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Il ne va pas virer hétéro dans la journée…

-Mais si l'homme qui lui a promis qu'il le séduirait de nouveau tarde à se manifester, il va se dire que tu n'étais pas si motivé que ça et il se consolera dans les bras d'un autre…

-J'apprécie tes conseils mais… Laisse-moi gérer seul. Votre petit brainstorming m'a bien servi et je saurai m'en inspirer à bon escient. Pour le reste…

-Reste en dehors de ça, compléta Millicent, blasée.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise fit un geste éloquent de la main, l'approuvant largement.

-Je comprends que tu veuilles faire ça toi-même, c'est… chou dans un sens. Mais tu vas probablement te planter. Désolée de te dire ça, mais… Tu étais complètement perdu il y a deux jours et maintenant, tu respires la confiance ?

-Vous êtes de bons conseils, c'est tout, expliqua le brun sans paraître affecté par ses paroles.

-Il t'a dit que c'était fini entre vous, reprit plus doucement la jeune femme.

-Oui, j'en ai un souvenir assez précis, tu sais, répondit nonchalamment Blaise.

-Je m'en doute. Tiens, tu n'as pas lu ton courrier ? remarqua Millicent en dérangeant la pile qui trônait dans un coin du bureau.

Elle s'en empara aussitôt, commençant à feuilleter les enveloppes lorsque celles-ci s'envolèrent pour atterrir entre les doigts du brun.

-io... eut-elle à peine le temps d'entendre avant de se retrouver les mains vides.

-Blaise Zabini, l'homme qui dégaine plus vite que son ombre, cita-t-elle avec ironie.

-« Qui tire », rectifia le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard narquois, jouant distraitement avec sa baguette. Et j'aime autant que tu ne lises pas mon courrier, c'est personnel.

-Tu n'as même pas ouvert l'invitation de Théo…

-C'est probablement parce que je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je travaille, je te rappelle.

-Je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de descendre prendre un café avec moi, tu en as conscience, j'espère ?

-Les affaires reprennent. Si mon service de messagerie fonctionne, je crois que tu viens de recevoir un mail…

Blaise appuya sur une touche de son clavier et lui adressa un sourire ironique.

-À l'instant, ajouta-t-il. Tu n'avais rien de prévu ce week-end, j'espère ? fit mine de s'inquiéter le brun.

-Patron tyrannique, grinça Millicent. Tu me paieras ça.

-Assurément. Comme à chaque fin de mois. On va le boire ce café ? interrogea-t-il finalement, faisant naître un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-J'ai du temps pour les amis, moi. Et toi tu devrais utiliser le tien en saisissant ta chance. Bouge-toi Blaise, tu devrais être avec lui en ce moment et refiler ton boulot à n'importe lequel de tes larbins.

-Ah, je savais bien que le poste de directeur n'était pas si stratégique que ça…

&& RWBZ&&

Ron détendit sa nuque, profitant de la fraîcheur de la soirée. Il allait se mettre à courir, arrivé à hauteur de son parcours habituel lorsqu'une silhouette familière retint son attention. Il croisa le regard de Blaise l'instant d'après et répondit à son sourire par un hochement de tête poli.

Le brun s'avança à sa rencontre et Ron remarqua seulement à ce moment la manière dont il était vêtu. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait pour la première fois le jeune homme habillé d'un simple jogging et d'un tee-shirt. C'était étrange de ne pas le voir dans ses habituels costumes hors de prix.

-Tu viens courir ? devina-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire devant la situation.

-Tout à fait.

-Laisse-moi deviner. C'est une coïncidence si on se rencontre ? proposa Ron, pas dupe.

-Absolument pas. Je t'avais dit que je ne te lâcherai pas si facilement… Je fais juste en sorte de passer plus de temps avec toi.

-Comment sais-tu que je viens courir ici tous les soirs ?

-Je suis déçu. Tu me l'avais dit, tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda le brun dans un sourire. Un soir où tu étais chez moi…

-C'est possible…, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. Je ne pensais pas que tu retenais tout ce que je disais…

-Il va falloir changer ce que tu penses de moi alors, plaisanta à moitié Blaise.

Le roux ne releva pas, se contentant d'avancer vers son parcours habituel. Le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas sur le petit chemin de sable qui bordait le bois.

-T'es sérieux ? Tu viens vraiment courir avec moi ? interrogea Ron après quelques secondes.

-Absolument.

Ron commença à courir, soupirant quand il entendit que Blaise l'imitait et venait le rejoindre à ses côtés. Le souffle irrégulier du brun lui parvenait aux oreilles tandis qu'ils franchissaient un nouveau mètre et il tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? répéta Blaise avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Je te l'… Je te l'ai déjà dit, reprit-il après une nouvelle bouffée d'air. Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi.

-Fais comme tu veux, répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules avant d'accélérer, reprenant son rythme de course habituel.

Le brun le suivit sans broncher, calquant sa cadence de pas à la sienne. Au bout de deux minutes, il finit par ralentir et laisser une courte distance s'établir entre eux. Il accéléra pour le rejoindre et Ron lui jeta un regard en coin quand il arriva à nouveau à sa hauteur.

-Tu ne tiendras pas dix mètres, affirma-t-il.

-Je parie que si.

-Tu ne tiendras pas, assura le roux, moqueur.

Une minute plus tard, Blaise abandonnait la course et s'asseyait sur un banc qui bordait la route sous le rire du jeune homme qui l'observa reprendre son souffle en continuant sa course à l'envers.

-Je te l'avais dit ! lui lança-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le narguer.

Il finit par se retourner pour poursuivre son entraînement sans plus jeter un regard en arrière.

Complètement stupide, sourit-il en continuant de courir, profitant de l'air frais qui s'installait au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

Blaise aurait dû se douter qu'ils ne pourraient pas courir ensemble… Il ne pratiquait aucun sport régulier et n'était pas habitué aux intenses cadences que Ron suivait régulièrement.

Le jeune homme perdit rapidement le fil de ses pensées, se concentrant uniquement sur le rythme de sa respiration et le chemin devant lui.

Le bruit de ses baskets sur le sable martelant le sol en cadence et la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps lui faisait un bien fou. Il appréciait ces moments de tranquillité comme jamais.

Courir avait toujours été un moyen efficace pour se vider la tête. Ron laissait ses jambes parcourir de longues distances, sans penser à rien, mettant de côté toutes ses préoccupations quotidiennes. L'arrivée de Blaise dans sa vie avait changé la donne.

Peut-être était-ce l'habitude mais désormais il ne parvenait plus vraiment à se vider complètement l'esprit quand il courrait. Quand il sortait avec Blaise, une part de lui restait présente dans sa tête lorsqu'il suivait ce petit chemin. Et aujourd'hui, la présence du jeune homme dans les bois l'obsédait, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, à chaque mètre parcouru.

Il pouvait imaginer sans peine le brun qui s'était arrêté plus loin l'attendre, espérant qu'il ferait demi-tour pour venir lui parler. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. La simple pensée du jeune homme abandonnant la course au bout d'une minute faisait naitre un inévitable sourire sur son visage. Pourtant, Ron poursuivit sa course, mettant un peu plus de distance entre eux.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il avait terminé de faire le tour du bois et revenait à son point de départ, épuisé. Il s'était arrêté en cours de route pour enchaîner abdominaux et étirements avant de repartir de plus belle. Ron ralentit brusquement en apercevant Blaise qui l'attendait, assis sur un banc. Il pensait qu'il serait reparti après tout ce temps…

Le brun pianotait sur son carnet enchanté, visiblement en train de travailler. De temps en temps, il portait sa main à sa bouche pour aspirer une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine avant de la laisser retomber vers le vide, faisant voler quelques cendres au passage.

Quand il le vit à son tour, il éteignit aussitôt sa cigarette et se dirigea vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda Ron en le voyant s'approcher.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais soif après tes efforts, sourit simplement le brun en lui lançant une bouteille d'eau.

Ron l'attrapa par réflexe, toujours incrédule.

-Merci, finit-il par dire avant de boire une gorgée, appréciant la fraîcheur de la boisson.

Essuyant ses lèvres d'un revers de la main, il fronça les sourcils, dévisageant avec attention le brun.

-Tu m'as attendu tout ce temps ?

-Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps tu courrais… répondit pensivement le brun.

-T'étais pas obligé… Je veux dire Blaise, arrête ça, ok ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ajouta-t-il en pinçant l'arête de son nez, gêné.

Le brun ne répondit rien, le fixant en silence. Il était là, devant lui, dans son jogging neuf, immobile, l'air déterminé et Ron sentit brusquement le vent froid qui les entourait, frissonnant.

-Je t'ai dit que je me souvenais de tout ce que tu me disais, n'est-ce pas ? sourit d'un air charmeur Blaise. Un jour tu m'as dit que tu me ferais entrer dans ton monde. Et que j'aimerais ça. Tu avais raison, ajouta-t-il, soudain plus sérieux.

Le regard du brun se fit plus insistant, s'ancrant dans ses yeux comme des aimants.

-Au point que je ne veux plus le quitter. Ne me demande pas d'abandonner et d'arrêter de vouloir te voir alors que c'est toi qui as lancé le piège.

-Le piège ? répéta Ron.

-Toi. Je fais comment pour arrêter de penser à toi, moi ? J'ai même pas envie en plus, soupira Blaise en secouant la tête. Je veux juste que tu me pardonnes et qu'on soit ensemble…

Le jeune homme le dévisagea en silence, ébranlé par ces paroles et l'air sincère qu'il arborait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être tenté de lui céder et d'effacer les plis soucieux de son front par une caresse…

-Tu t'y prends d'une drôle de manière, finit-il par remarquer, se reprenant. Je veux dire, tu ne pourras jamais suivre, tu t'es arrêté de courir au bout de quoi… une minute ?

-Trois minutes, rectifia Blaise, l'air de tenir à cette précision.

-Trois minutes, répéta Ron patiemment. Laisse tomber sérieux, n'importe qui aurait envoyé des fleurs ou je ne sais quoi. Et toi, tu te pointes pour m'accompagner lors d'un jogging en sachant parfaitement que tu ne pourras pas tenir le rythme… C'est pas le meilleur moyen de passer du temps ensemble…

-J'ai pensé… à un moyen de te voir sans t'ennuyer. Sans voler ton temps pour tes entraînements. Tu es en pleine compétition alors… J'espérais quand même que tu viendrais courir ce soir, déclara le brun en marchant à ses côtés alors qu'ils quittaient le bois.

Il lui adressa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la route devant eux.

-Et je sais que tu m'en veux encore… Alors j'ai pensé… que me supporter jour après jour pendant quelques minutes… puis quelques minutes de plus si je parviens à améliorer mon temps de course… C'était une bonne conciliation.

-C'est complètement tordu.

-Mais si on y réfléchit, ça ne l'est pas vraiment, argumenta Blaise calmement. On passe progressivement du temps ensemble… petit à petit. Ca n'entrave pas ton entraînement et… Et moi, ça me permet de te voir.

-Ah oui, effectivement, c'est stratégique en fait, ironisa gentiment Ron, incrédule.

-Tout à fait. Ca marche ? sourit le brun.

Ron émit un léger rire, désabusé.

-Épuise-toi à me courir après si ça te chante, se moqua-t-il. Je parie que d'ici à la fin de la semaine, tu auras changé de plan quand tu te rendras compte que c'est trop crevant pour toi.

Blaise rit à son tour, secouant la tête.

-Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es ma meilleure motivation, répliqua-t-il.

-Idiot, grommela Ron en se sentant rougir malgré lui.

-Mais j'ai bon espoir que tu acceptes une invitation à dîner aussi…

-Ah bon, ton plan n'est pas limité au jogging ?

Blaise se plaça brusquement devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer plus avant.

-Non, déclara-t-il sérieusement, le fixant dans les yeux. Non, loin de là. Je ne compte pas en rester là.

Alors que l'ambiance changeait imperceptiblement entre eux, devenant plus intime, Ron recula d'un pas, prenant une courte inspiration.

-Au fait, merci pour la carte et la bouteille, lança-t-il pour briser l'atmosphère qui s'installait. Je… C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé.

-C'est rien, répondit Blaise en s'écartant pour marcher à nouveau à ses côtés. C'était un beau match, ajouta-t-il, acceptant gentiment de changer de sujet.

-Oui ! s'exclama le roux, emporté par sa passion. C'était génial, les joueurs avaient la forme, on a assuré ! Je suis vraiment fier du résultat, on a bien joué !

-J'ai vu ça… C'était de l'acharnement à la fin ! Beau jeu, résuma-t-il.

-C'est des rencontres comme ça qui me font tant aimer jouer au quidditch…, sourit le jeune homme. Tu aurais dû être là et voir ça de tes propres yeux, je t'assure, quand le batteur s'est élancé à la deuxième mi-temps pour contrer le souaffle et l'emporter à l'autre bout du terrain…

-Tu es encore dedans, constata le jeune homme, amusé.

-J'en rêve encore ! reconnut Ron en riant. Désolé si je suis trop enthousiaste, vraiment…Oh, c'était génial, conclut-il dans un soupir rêveur. Il faut que tu viennes à la finale, ne rate pas ça, sérieux, ajouta-t-il brusquement en lui agrippant le bras. En plus, c'est contre les Flèches d'Appleby, j'ai trop hâte de les affronter !

Il regretta ses paroles au moment où elles franchirent ses lèvres et relâcha lentement son étreinte. Aborder le thème des Flèches n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu cette journée…

-Enfin, si tu es occupé, je comprendrais aussi… tenta-t-il maladroitement de rattraper le coup.

Blaise rit de son embarras, lui souriant d'un air amusé.

-Je ne sais pas si je serai libre pour regarder le match… répondit-il honnêtement, esquissant un geste vague de la main.

-Tu parles, tel que je te connais, en bon fan des Flèches, tu trouveras un moyen de les regarder, peu importe où tu te trouves, rétorqua Ron en pensant à l'écran gigantesque installé chez le brun.

-C'est possible, oui, admit finalement Blaise en lui jetant un regard en biais. Je suis aussi curieux de voir comment tu vas jouer contre eux…

-Avec classe ! rétorqua Ron en levant le nez vers le ciel, prenant l'air hautain. Et on gagnera ! ajouta-t-il en agrandissant ses pas, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de répondre.

Le brun le rejoignit en allongeant à son tour sa foulée, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, déclara simplement le jeune homme, sans aucune trace d'ironie. Et tu… tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, l'air concerné.

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien la question. Il finit par forcer un sourire rassurant à apparaître sur son visage.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme, fit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Le visage de Blaise sembla se détendre quelque peu après cette réponse et il hocha la tête, satisfait.

-J'ai vu les photos qui vont paraître demain dans la presse à scandale, annonça-t-il après un silence.

Ron tourna la tête vers lui, surpris par cette révélation.

-Quelles photos ? Comment ? Tu… interrogea-t-il, perdu.

-Celles avec Granger. J'ai un service de surveillance un peu trop efficace, je crois…. Ils surveillent les prochaines parutions concernant mon entourage… Pire qu'une milice privée, tenta de plaisanter le brun.

Mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

-J'étais inquiet pour toi… Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te poser la question mais… tu vas bien ? répéta Blaise, insistant.

Cette fois, Ron secoua la tête, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

-Oui, ça va, répondit-il franchement. On a gagné le droit de disputer la finale, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais me sentir mal après ça ? rit-il. Écoute, tu n'étais pas censé voir ces photos, ça fait partie de ma vie privée… reprit-il plus sérieusement. Mais je suppose que tout ça sera étalé dès demain matin dans les kiosques…

-Sans doute, oui…

Ron soupira.

-Putains de paparazzis. Quelle bande de… J'avais oublié à quel point ils peuvent être emmerdants. Ah, j'envie vraiment ta position dans ces moments-là !

-Ma position ?

-Tu sais, ton immunité journalistique. Le fait qu'ils te collent pas trop aux basques.

-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça…

-Tu sais de quoi je parle. C'était quand le dernier article avec une photo volée de toi qui est parue dans un tabloïd, hein ?

Blaise ne répondit rien, haussant les épaules.

-J'avais oublié à quel point ils peuvent être pénibles parfois… Un peu à cause de toi. Quand on sortait ensemble, on était tranquilles…, songea Ron à voix haute.

Une fois encore, Blaise conserva le silence, fixant le sol sans mot dire.

-Bref. Je suppose que je vais m'y réhabituer. Après un certain temps.

-J'espère que non, murmura doucement le brun.

Ron secoua la tête, refusant d'analyser les sous-entendus de cette réplique.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, d'accord ? Tout va bien. Je… Hermione était un peu déprimée alors j'ai tenté de la consoler mais…

Ron s'interrompit brusquement, peu désireux de continuer la conversation sur ce sujet. Ca ne regardait pas Blaise après tout. Mais il avait pris l'habitude de lui livrer ses pensées et ses inquiétudes et c'était des choses difficiles à changer.

Le jeune homme sembla comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées car il n'insista pas pour avoir la suite, l'aidant même à changer de sujet.

-Et sinon, quel est ton programme demain ? Je suppose que tu t'entraînes toute la journée avant le match en soirée ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-À peu près. Je vais profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et on va revoir notre stratégie… sans s'épuiser.

-Garder de l'énergie pour la finale, hein ?

-Tu as tout compris.

-Alors… je suppose que si je t'invite à dîner ce soir, tu refuseras… Et demain, ça risque d'être compromis aussi… intervint le brun en lui barrant à nouveau la route, l'obligeant à s'arrêter de marcher.

-C'est ça, approuva légèrement Ron en hochant la tête. Ce soir, je vais juste prendre une bonne douche chaude et laisser le sommeil m'engourdir... Et demain… Je vais me concentrer sur le match. Pour l'instant, c'est mon unique objectif.

-Je suppose que tu n'iras pas courir ?

-Tu supposes bien, confirma le roux.

-Ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors, déclara simplement le jeune homme sans le quitter des yeux.

Son regard avait accroché le sien et il s'était imperceptiblement rapproché de lui durant leur échange. Blaise pencha légèrement la tête, semblant vouloir caresser de ses cils les contours de son visage. Ron pouvait lire de la tendresse se refléter dans le fond de ses prunelles, glissant sur lui comme une vague d'eau réconfortante.

Il y avait un message dans son silence, un « bonne chance » murmuré du fond du cœur, mais trop réservé pour s'exprimer vraiment. Il y avait des mots qui se bousculaient entre eux, comme autant de regrets et de promesses non dites. Alors que Ron pensait que Blaise allait l'embrasser et qu'il s'apprêtait à le repousser, ce dernier se recula sur un sourire un peu timoré.

-Je te recontacte, finit-il par dire en faisant quelques pas en arrière, disparaissant peu à peu dans le noir.

Ron hocha faiblement la tête en guise de réponse, encore un peu étourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait pertinemment que Blaise ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de lui répondre intentionnellement, évitant ainsi un refus trop franc.

Il savait aussi que Blaise profitait du pouvoir qu'il détenait sur lui pour l'amener à ne pas le faire. Le brun connaissait parfaitement ses faiblesses et en usait avec une facilité déconcertante pour le séduire.

Il y avait toujours entre eux cette alchimie qui les liait, attirante et envoûtante. C'était pour cette même raison que Ron refusait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui dans sa maison ou à son appart. Il devinait trop bien où ça les mènerait et les remords qui s'ensuivraient.

Il ne faisait plus confiance à Blaise. C'était terrible à dire, ça créait un gouffre en lui, mais c'était comme ça.

Et il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir avec un homme en lequel il n'aurait pas confiance. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation bancale, d'un à peu près et d'espérances brisées.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter de le revoir mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il y avait cette petite voix qui lui chuchotait de lui laisser une chance, qui lui rappelait la chaleur de ses bras et leurs conversations riches en rires partagés.

Et il y avait sa raison qui le mettait en garde contre ce piège-là, contre la souffrance qu'il pouvait engendrer, les frustrations et les poings serrés. Sa raison qui lui soufflait de ne pas céder sans être sûr… sans être certain que Blaise avait changé. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le prouver.

Mais bordel, il le désirait si fort...

Ron transplana jusqu'à chez lui et s'écroula sur son canapé, ressentant brusquement toute la fatigue de sa soirée peser sur ses épaules. C'est en rouvrant les yeux quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte du cadeau qui l'attendait sur sa table basse : un bouquet de fleurs multicolores qui venait égayer son intérieur.

Et il éclata de rire en lisant la carte qui l'accompagnait, sans signature mais dont l'identité de l'envoyeur n'était pas difficile à deviner :

_Pardonne-moi_

Et au dos de la carte, un petit point d'interrogation venait conclure cette requête, entraînant un nouveau fou-rire chez le roux.

_« Laisse tomber sérieux, n'importe qui aurait envoyé des fleurs ou je ne sais quoi. »_

Apparemment, Blaise avait appliqué son conseil à la lettre… Ce mec était un cas !

Et sans s'en rendre compte, Ron venait d'abandonner à cet instant toute la tension qui l'habitait, montée pernicieusement au cours des dernières heures à l'approche du match décisif de la coupe nationale... et du fait de sa rencontre avec Blaise qui avait fait remonter trop d'émotions qu'il voulait oublier…

Cette tension accumulée venait de s'envoler comme une feuille d'automne sous le vent, balayée par ce cadeau insolite, plutôt banal si on y réfléchissait, mais ayant une signification toute personnelle pour eux deux…

Le bouquet d'excuse au lieu de la course à pied…

Ron ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il garda le sourire tout le reste de sa soirée grâce à cette petite attention humoristique.

&& RWBZ&&

Ron ferma les yeux une demi-seconde de plus que nécessaire pour masquer son mécontentement. Face à lui, Geoffrey Melville venait de l'interpeller, une main nonchalante glissée dans la poche de son short, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Prêt pour le match ? demanda-t-il en faisant craquer les os de sa nuque d'un mouvement vif de la tête.

-Prêt, répondit sobrement le roux, lui rendant son sourire.

-J'ai adoré ton match de mardi. Vous étiez du même niveau et la volonté l'a emporté… J'étais impressionné.

-Le parcours des Flèches dans ce championnat est aussi impressionnant, répondit sincèrement Ron, priant pour que leur conversation se termine rapidement.

-Oui, on se balade un peu, c'est la routine. C'est ça, quand une équipe est au-dessus du lot…

-J'admire ta modestie, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser le jeune homme.

Melville éclata de rire, secouant la tête.

-Mes coéquipiers me le disent toujours, avoua-t-il avec un air contrit. Blaise aussi d'ailleurs, fit-il mine de réfléchir.

Ron esquissa un sourire poli, prenant une lente inspiration. Il s'apprêtait à sortir une excuse pour s'éclipser et rejoindre son équipe mais Melville le devança :

-J'ai appris que vous n'étiez plus ensemble… Ca nous fait un point commun, je crois, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

-Sans doute…

-Je dois t'avouer que je m'y attendais. Sans vouloir t'offenser, ni rien, vous n'êtes pas du même milieu, ça n'aurait pas marché.

-J'avoue que l'idée de te demander ce que tu en pensais ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit, répliqua sarcastiquement Ron. J'aurais dû, peut-être ?

-Je savais que tu le prendrais mal, grimaça Melville. Ne te vexe pas. Jouons ce match dans le meilleur esprit possible et… n'en fais pas une affaire personnelle, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ron haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Pardon ?

-Parce qu'on va définitivement gagner, tu sais. Ce match, c'est une simple formalité à ce stade… Mais je t'aime bien, t'as une tête sympathique et tout et franchement, ton jeu déchire au quidditch. Tout en tactique et en finesse. Je suis désolé pour toi mais ce coup-ci, tu ne pourras pas gagner.

-Tu respires la confiance, dis-moi, remarqua le roux d'un air désabusé, sentant qu'il perdait peu à peu son calme.

-Oui, sourit Melville sans sembler remarquer son irritation. Et lorsqu'on aura gagné la coupe… j'aurais plus de temps à accorder à Blaise. Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble. Alors ne reste pas dans nos pattes, d'accord ? Sois fair play et écarte-toi devant ton aîné.

Cette fois, Ron ne cacha pas son agacement et croisa les bras, haussant les sourcils d'un air ennuyé.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus.

-Si je gagne ce match, il me reviendra. Et tu devras le laisser revenir vers moi.

La mâchoire du roux se décrocha en entendant ces paroles, ébahi par une telle audace. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, lui.

-Bien sûr. Et puis, tu devrais lui jeter un imperium pour t'assurer de la réussite de ton plan, proposa Ron, ironique.

-Pas besoin. Un an de relation, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça… Je m'assure juste que tu ne t'accroches pas à lui inutilement… Ca ne sert à rien que tu souffres pour quelque chose contre lequel tu ne peux rien, non ?

-Melville, si je peux te donner un bon conseil, c'est d'en parler directement avec Blaise. Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux l'influencer ou non étant donné qu'on a rompu. Et pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je doute qu'il songe un seul instant à se remettre avec toi. Mais c'est lui que ça regarde, bien sûr, je peux me tromper, ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

-Si je gagne le match…

-Laisse tomber, ok ? le coupa froidement Ron, serrant les poings à s'en faire mal. Disputons juste ce match et que le meilleur gagne. Blaise n'a rien à voir avec tout ça et tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie d'aborder ce sujet. Contentons-nous de jouer.

-Que le meilleur gagne…, répéta le capitaine des Flèches pensivement. On sait déjà qui sortira vainqueur mais… si ça peut te faire plaisir d'espérer…

-On se voit sur le terrain, grinça le roux en tournant les talons, se retenant de lui balancer son poing en pleine figure.

&& RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre… Chapitre 20 : Juste un peu de magie…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !


	20. Juste un peu de magie

**Titre **: Tu pourrais…

**Auteur** : Courtepointe

**Petite note : **Un chapitre un peu plus long pour vous remercier d'attendre sans râler trop fort quand je m'attarde trop dans l'écriture ! et une fin sympa pour une fois !^^ C'est Noël, quoi.

**Petite note bis** : Ah vous vouliez avoir un match, hum ? Eh bien, vous allez être servis !

**Réponses aux reviewveurs masqués :**

**Clina **: Merci d'aimer toujours cette histoire ! Millicent est… hé bien, c'est sa personnalité telle que je l'imagine quoi. Un peu envahissante sur les bords mais ayant un bon fond (ou presque). XD Aha, eh oui, Blaise s'accroche, il avait prévenu Ron donc c'est plutôt logique qu'il agisse maintenant… Et après, il ne fait que lui dire ce qu'il ressent : il pense à lui et ne veut pas le perdre. (et c'est vrai que le seul qui a lancé la machine, sortons ensemble, c'est Ron… Hihi, courage petit cœur d'artichaut, tu vas en avoir d'autres comme ça alors arme-toi ! Aha, Melville est sacrément arrogant, hein ? Mah, c'est ce qui fait son charme aussi, il est très sûr de lui et il ne s'embarrasse pas de faux sentiments et d'hypocrisie. Par contre, oui, parfois ces gens-là mériteraient des baffes. Pour tes questions concernant le match, tu n'as plus qu'à suivre le guide et lire pour y répondre ! Bonne lecture^^ !

**Uriel 7** : Héhé, je suis ravie que tu sois toujours là pour suivre cette histoire ! La conversation entre Ron et Blaise t'a laissée sur ta faim ? XD Probablement parce qu'effectivement, les questions que tu soulèves n'ont pas encore trouvé de réelles réponses… Excepté la partie sur la découverte des sentiments, Blaise a expliqué clairement ce qu'il recherchait… Et donc oui, au début, Blaise ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette petite expérience se transforme en une relation, si tu relis les premiers chapitres, tu le verras clairement^^… Pour le manque de confiance de Blaise, je crains fort que ce ne soit pas ça… Il est méchamment confiant en lui-même. (excepté dans l'art de la séduction/ reconquête, pardon. Mais pour le reste, je crains fort que ce bonhomme ait acquis suffisamment d'assurance pour ne pas se laisser impressionner facilement…) Les stratagèmes, ça fait partie de son expérience en fait… Et bien sûr, comment retrouver la confiance perdue ? Aucune idée mais il essaie, je crois que tu devrais juste lire pour voir si sa technique fonctionne… Bonne lecture et merci pour cette review pleine d'interrogations judicieuses (mais tu anticipes un peu lol)

**Rikokoo** : Et voici une nouvelle suite qui devrait te ravir un peu plus ! Avec le match^^ !

**Jessica** : Hello^^ ! Alala, je m'étais habituée à recevoir tes reviews et tes impressions moi ! Et la pouf, crise de fainéantise ! (bon, je dis rien ça m'arrive tout le temps). Ahaha, je ne comprends pas trop l'engouement des lecteurs pour Millicent… Tout le monde l'apprécie ! Moi, dans sa dernière intervention, j'aurais plutôt tendance à vouloir la jeter dehors mais bon… Elle se mêle trop des affaires des autres !Bon, mais c'est vrai qu'elle gère bien avec ses conseils et tout. C'est une chouette amie, quoi. Aha, la scène du bois… ou comment croiser Ron souvent sans pour autant lui donner l'impression qu'il est poursuivi… Je ne sais pas si c'est de la mélancolie quand Ron pense à Blaise mais il a une large part de ses pensées qui dérivent vers lui, c'est certain. Le coup du bouquet de fleurs… Aha, Blaise retient tout ce qu'on lui dit, que veux-tu ? Pour la fin… oui, j'avoue, tout le monde veut que ce match arrive vite ! Le voici^^ ! Merci pour tes encouragements et bon retour sur ffnet ! lol Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Wonderwall **: Aha, Blaise est parfait, hein ? C'est dingue qu'il sache ce qu'il faut dire quand il n'a pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il faut procéder pour séduire quelqu'un. Il fait ça très bien tout naturellement. Pour l'affaire qu'a défendue Hermione et le 11 octobre… tu as le nez fin !^^ Il y a bien un petit lien entre les deux ! Eh oui, Melville est culotté. Très sûr de lui et tout. Maintenant, reste à savoir si c'est de la vanité ou pas. Pour la technique de déstabilisation… Non, c'est juste Melville en fait, il est pas calculateur à ce point, juste arrogant. Bonne lecture à toi pour ce match!

* * *

**Chapitre 20** : Juste un peu de magie…

&&RWBZ&&

La clameur s'éleva dans les airs et Ron sourit, apaisé par l'air qui flottait à ses oreilles. Son équipe était parfaitement en place et il avait une vision impeccable du terrain. Le roux croisa le regard de Melville, aussi déterminé que lui à cet instant. Son adversaire lui adressa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le match en cours, accélérant brusquement et se retournant vers ses coéquipiers pour leur crier ses directives, faisant claquer sa cape dans le vent.

Ron avait mis de côté sa colère contre le capitaine des Flèches alors qu'il écoutait l'hymne nationale de son pays avant le match, lui rappelant l'enjeu de leur rencontre. Il ne se laisserait pas distraire par des raisons personnelles, pas après tout le chemin qu'ils avaient accompli.

Il navigua rapidement entre les buts, couvrant la distance qui les séparait en moins d'une minute avant de se placer au milieu, se décalant légèrement vers la droite en son point favori. Il sentit un frisson le traverser alors que le coup d'envoi résonnait dans le stade sous les cris enthousiastes des spectateurs.

Aussitôt, le jeune capitaine fixa son regard bleu sur le souafle, ne le lâchant pas une seconde. En même temps qu'il suivait son parcours, il analysait la position de ses joueurs et les différentes tactiques qu'ils pouvaient mettre en place contre leurs adversaires. Les Flèches d'Appleby formaient une équipe rigoureuse, très axée sur la technique. Chaque joueur marquait un des siens sans les quitter d'une semelle tandis que les cognards volaient à toute allure sur le terrain. Ron se décala sur la gauche pour en éviter un et revint à sa position initiale sans sembler être perturbé par ce contretemps. Un mouvement sur sa droite capta son attention qu'il détourna aussitôt vers le jeu quand il comprit que les attrapeurs étaient descendus à leur niveau.

Ils étaient toujours distrayants et une grande partie de la concentration des joueurs était toujours mise à rude épreuve quand les attrapeurs volaient sous leur nez. Ron occulta leur présence facilement, le jeu devenant plus serré. Une brèche s'ouvrit dans la défense adverse et il fit signe à un des batteurs d'appliquer une de leurs attaques favorite. Aussitôt, les joueurs des Canons reprirent une formation plus stricte pour affronter l'équipe adverse. Aline et David menaient la danse, tourbillonnant sur leurs balais à la manière d'acrobate tout en se renvoyant mutuellement le souafle, encadrés des batteurs.

Ils prenaient de la vitesse au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient des buts, continuant à tourner sur eux-mêmes. Cette attaque nécessitait beaucoup d'entraînement pour coordonner les mouvements des deux attaquants et pouvoir attraper le souafle malgré les mouvements continus des joueurs. Ceux-ci étaient si rapides qu'il était quasiment impossible pour leurs adversaires de les approcher, et encore moins d'intercepter le souafle. Celui-ci vola brusquement en direction du but central, frôlant la joue du gardien avant de se loger directement au centre du cercle lumineux, entraînant les hurlements de la foule.

Sans perdre de temps, ses joueurs reprirent leurs places habituelles non sans échanger quelques sourires et quelques signes d'encouragement. Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement, rassuré. Le premier but était toujours décisif, tant pour le moral des équipes que pour le futur déroulement du jeu.

Il vit du coin de l'œil les attrapeurs s'approcher une fois encore de ses buts mais reporta son attention sur Aline et leva le pouce en l'air pour lui signifier qu'elle avait assuré en marquant ces dix premiers points. Savourant le moment, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant un sourire.

C'était parti !

Les cognards zébraient le ciel à toute vitesse, venant de lieux inattendus à cause de l'équipe adverse. Ron avait entraîné ses coéquipiers à gérer les revers de cognards, lorsque les batteurs ennemis envoyaient derrière eux les balles puissantes au lieu de les lancer devant eux comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Mais les Flèches maniaient trop bien cette technique et même avec de la préparation, ses joueurs se faisaient balayer, perdant du temps et le souafle lorsqu'ils l'avaient en main.

Rapidement, Ron se retrouva avec un poursuiveur sous le nez, prêt à en découdre avec lui. Lorsque le souafle s'élança à toute vitesse en direction de l'anneau gauche, il donna un brusque mouvement directif à son balai pour l'arrêter. Le choc du cuir contre sa paume de main le fit replier ses doigts dans un réflexe pour rattraper le souafle.

Une fois la balle maîtrisée, il la renvoya rapidement en milieu de terrain, droit sur Dino qui fila vers les buts adverses, slalomant entre les poursuiveurs des Flèches. Bientôt, Aline vint en renfort sur sa droite et David fit tomber un des attaquants adverses par un cognard particulièrement vicieux qui avait dévié sa trajectoire au dernier moment. C'était sa spécialité et il fallait dire qu'il la maîtrisait plutôt bien…

Le souafle traversa à nouveau les buts et dix nouveaux points vinrent embraser la foule de supporters des Canons. L'équipe fit un rapide tour de terrain triomphant, brandissant leurs poings en signe de ralliement avant de retourner à leur position initiale.

Ron savait pertinemment que rien n'était joué et que la contre-attaque allait bientôt commencer. Il avait analysé des centaines de fois la manière dont Melville organisait son équipe et il était sûr d'une chose. Toutes les victoires accumulées par les Flèches ne devaient rien au hasard. Ils avaient une stratégie de jeu très affinée et une défense quasiment imprenable.

Ron se doutait que ces premiers points acquis ne seraient pas si faciles à renouveler maintenant que l'équipe adverse avait eu le temps de les évaluer sur le terrain. Melville avait encaissé les buts mais ses mouvements avaient été moins rapides que ceux qu'il avait déjà pu observer auparavant. Il les testait clairement. Mais qu'importe les raisons, les points étaient marqués et les Canons avaient l'avantage.

C'était l'essentiel.

C'était maintenant à eux de prouver qu'ils pouvaient maintenir ce rythme et remporter la partie. Le souafle fut à nouveau remis en jeu et cette fois, les défenseurs des Flèches leur permirent de reprendre l'avantage, ne laissant pas passer David et récupérant la balle. Tout alla très vite et Ron eut à peine le temps de réaliser que leur défense venait de se faire dépasser qu'il se jetait dans les airs pour rattraper le souafle lancé sur sa gauche. Il effleura la balle de ses doigts et percuta la forme ovoïde de son pied, la repoussant au loin.

Un autre poursuiveur adverse récupéra le souafle et le propulsa vers le cercle d'or central donnant de l'effet à la balle. Les dents crispées, Ron fit dévier la trajectoire de son balai et fila dans leur direction à toute allure pour cueillir le souafle en plein vol, juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le but.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement en sentant le cuir sous ses doigts, calmant les battements effrénés de son cœur. Celui-ci était passé juste. S'il n'avait pas rattrapé le premier lancer avec son pied, il n'aurait probablement pas eu le temps de l'arrêter.

Il relança le souafle en direction de David qui le réceptionna avec facilité avant de filer vers les buts adverses. Les poursuiveurs des Flèches le prirent en chasse, gênés par les cognards qui déviaient leurs trajectoires. Le souafle passa entre les mains d'Aline qui fit un brusque piqué pour se débarrasser d'une balle de fer, propulsée sur elle par un batteur adverse.

Elle fit une pointe d'accélération dont elle avait le secret et se retrouva face aux buts, prête à tirer. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lancer le souafle, elle tourna sur elle-même et l'envoya sur Dino qui marqua sans se poser de question. Melville n'avait pas eu le temps de voir venir la feinte et lorsque le sifflet de l'arbitre retentit, il était trop tard.

30-0

Le score ne pouvait que leur donner du courage…

Le souafle remis en jeu, le match continua, devenant plus difficile au fur et à mesure que les minutes filaient. Dix minutes plus tard, aucun nouveau but n'avait été marqué ni même tenté de l'être. Toutes les passes se faisaient en milieu de terrain, les récupérations étaient fréquentes, les cognards volaient sur de courtes distances devenant dangereux et les joueurs préférant lâcher le souafle plutôt que de risquer un bras.

Enfin, David se faufila à travers une ouverture et parvint à marquer un nouveau point, faisant rugir les spectateurs d'approbation.

Il fila aussitôt en direction de leurs buts, souriant de toutes ses dents à Ron.

-Si on leur colle un 50-0, tu me paies un verre à la sortie ! lui lança-t-il en riant.

-Fais ton boulot et on en reparle ! répliqua le roux en lui indiquant le milieu du terrain, souriant à son tour.

Le match reprit avec plus d'intensité, ses joueurs étant déterminés à placer ces cinquante premiers points. Mais visiblement le message en face était clairement le contraire. Les cognards fusaient à travers le terrain, déstabilisant ses joueurs. Ron pesta intérieurement contre les balles de fer qui semblaient ne filer qu'en direction des batteurs adverses pour qu'ils les frappent. Leur technique était excellente et bientôt, ses joueurs durent prendre de la distance vis-à-vis du souafle pour pouvoir voler en sécurité.

Marc frappa à ce moment un cognard qui vint toucher un poursuiveur adverse, le faisant tomber de son balai. Aussitôt, un autre poursuiveur vint le rattraper sous la clameur de la foule, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Un geste de la main pour indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème rassura les spectateurs.

Mais l'arbitre n'avait pas interrompu la partie pour autant. Le troisième poursuiveur des Flèches s'était faufilé avec le souafle jusqu'en défense. Les batteurs adverses visaient soigneusement les leurs, avec plus de hargne qu'auparavant. Marc fit un demi-tour sur son balai, déstabilisé par un tir, laissant une ouverture au poursuiveur qui en profita largement.

Ron le vit arriver et se mit en place, prêt à réceptionner le souafle coûte que coûte. À sa posture, il devinait qu'il viserait le cercle gauche mais préféra ne rien montrer, restant sur la même position, prêt à bondir.

Le poursuiveur tira et le souafle partit à toute vitesse vers le cercle gauche tandis que Ron se jetait à sa rencontre, filant sur son balai. La vision des attrapeurs à moins d'un mètre de lui sur sa droite lui fit perdre une fraction de seconde le souafle de vue. Il fut soulagé en constatant qu'il pourrait quand même l'avoir, n'ayant pas changé de direction, et tendit la main pour arrêter la balle rouge. Il ne vit pas le cognard qui vint frapper l'arrière de son balai, le faisant tournoyer sur lui-même et rater le souafle.

Le sifflet de l'arbitre et les cris des spectateurs sur sa droite le firent fermer brièvement les yeux le temps de retrouver son équilibre. Il venait d'encaisser un but.

Sarah vint se placer à sa hauteur, ajustant machinalement ses gants épais.

-Tant pis pour le verre, ça te fera des économies, plaisanta-t-elle en calant sa batte sur son épaule.

-Ouais, on va dire ça, lui sourit Ron, plus déterminé que jamais.

Ils allaient les passer, ces cinquante points. Ils allaient les avoir.

Il échangea un sourire complice avec Marc avant de remettre le souafle dans le jeu, le lançant en direction d'Aline. Le message était clair : c'était l'attaque en faucon maintenant. Le signal changeait à chaque match mais l'attaque restait la même, toujours dévastatrice.

Les batteurs protégeaient les buts tandis que Ron filait à toute allure vers le centre du terrain, sous la clameur générale. Il vit rapidement ses poursuiveurs se placer autour de lui tandis qu'il récupéra le souafle des mains d'Aline. Un cognard vint faire tomber un poursuiveur adverse, lui laissant le champ libre pour avancer en ligne droite. L'équipe adverse était encore désorganisée, n'ayant pas vu l'attaque venir.

Les joueurs des Canons filaient vers les buts en triangle, créant un filet si serré que personne ne pouvait les arrêter ou pénétrer leur ligne d'attaque. Les batteurs assuraient la défense des buts tandis que le gardien menait l'attaque. En réalité, leur vitesse était telle que le simple fait de voler dans leur direction faisait s'écarter leurs adversaires.

Le souafle vola de mains en mains au sein de l'équipe à l'approche des buts, empêchant Melville de prévoir par où le tir allait arriver. L'ouverture était là, toute droite et Ron l'aperçut tout de suite en réceptionnant le souafle. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Dino l'avait aussi remarqué et fit mine de tirer avant de lui lancer la balle par derrière. Le poursuiveur marqua directement, sans laisser le temps à Melville de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Le score changea à nouveau tandis que Ron filait en direction de ses buts, remerciant au passage ses batteurs pour les avoir gardés et avoir tenus à distance les autres joueurs de leur formation.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que les bruits autour de lui revinrent à la normale et qu'il fut assailli par la voix puissante du commentateur :

-Magnifique attaque en faucon des Canons de Chudley menée par leur capitaine et gardien, Ron Weasley ! C'est toujours impressionnant de la voir en action et les adversaires n'ont rien vu venir ! Quelle efficacité ! C'est tout juste si…

Ron ne prêta plus attention à ce que disait la voix, concentré à nouveau sur le match.

Par expérience, il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas se laisser porter par l'euphorie générale et devait surveiller les Flèches. Pour l'instant, il ne les avait pas vus donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, ils n'avaient pas même montré la moitié de l'organisation si célèbre de l'équipe.

Il fallait qu'ils restent sur leurs gardes.

Et Ron avait eu raison.

Tout le talent des Flèches se déploya après ces premiers points, dans une succession d'actions foudroyantes. Les cognards devenaient plus dangereux depuis qu'ils utilisaient systématiquement la défense en double-latte, frappant les balles de fer avec la puissance des deux batteurs en même temps. Les cognards étaient plus rapides, plus destructeurs, empêchant toute attaque d'aboutir.

Pour le peu de fois où Aline, Dino et David parvenaient à percer cette défense imprenable, Melville mettait en échec leurs tentatives de tirs, slalomant en huit autour des cercles d'or, faisant le bonheur de ses fans dans le stade qui applaudissait sa maîtrise de la technique du Double-huit.

Son contrôle du balai était impressionnant tant il volait rapidement sans prendre le temps de s'accorder une pause pour rétablir son équilibre. Il était constamment en train d'effectuer des figures, ne laissant aucune ouverture à ses attaquants. Et il renvoyait le souafle suffisamment loin lorsqu'il l'interceptait pour inquiéter Ron et le forcer à rester sur ses gardes.

Si la défense était imprenable, les Canons devaient aussi tenir à l'œil l'attaque des Flèches, réputée imparable. Et Ron comprit rapidement pourquoi lorsqu'il les vit en action.

Si l'attaque en tourbillon de ses joueurs déstabilisait leurs adversaires par la maîtrise du souafle en vol, les Flèches misaient eux sur le vol en lui-même, effectuant peu de passes entre eux lorsqu'ils attaquaient.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire car les batteurs ne parvenaient pas à suivre leur rythme, ne les gênant donc pas. Ils volaient si rapidement que Ron se demandait même s'ils ne transplanaient pas, tellement leurs déplacements étaient imprévisibles.

En les voyant passer à l'attaque, il sut que récupérer le souafle de leurs mains allait être compliqué, ne sachant pas où ils allaient réapparaître, d'où ils allaient tirer et qui avait le souafle. Il paniqua en voyant les trois poursuiveurs filer dans sa direction sans être inquiétés par les cognards qui volaient autour d'eux, les ratant toujours.

Il repéra finalement le souafle chez le joueur du milieu mais le perdit de vue avant qu'il ne réapparaisse, juste au-dessus de lui. Ron leva les bras par réflexe pour récupérer le souafle alors qu'il volait vers le cercle lumineux derrière lui, donnant une impulsion de ses jambes à son balai pour monter plus haut et le récupérer.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le but était marqué et le sifflet de l'arbitre annonçait le changement de score. Il fallait qu'ils se reprennent.

Il le fallait.

Si le match continuait sur cette voie, il serait fini plus tôt qu'ils le pensaient. Il ne fallait pas leur laisser reprendre l'avantage. Pas maintenant.

Mais les buts se suivirent avec une rapidité déconcertante, les Canons ne parvenant pas à percer les défenses des Flèches ni même à empêcher leurs attaques. Ron serra les dents en voyant un poursuiveur devant lui, souafle en main et prêt à tirer. Celui-là était le pire. Il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter un seul de ses tirs depuis le début du match.

Il se tint prêt à bondir au moment où il lancerait la balle et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en le voyant prendre son élan et sauter dans le vide. Le joueur effectua un salto-avant avant de frapper le souafle avec toute la force de son élan et de marquer sans effort, Ron n'ayant pas pu être assez rapide pour rattraper la balle en cuir rouge.

-Magnifique Charge de Chelmondisto ! hurla le commentateur à ses oreilles alors qu'il regardait le poursuiveur se réceptionner tranquillement sur son balai, quelques mètres plus bas, saluant la foule en liesse. Et buuuuut !

L'affichage changea encore et Ron lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre ses buts, voyant encore le score briller dans sa tête.

50-90.

Les Flèches d'Appleby ne faillaient pas à leur réputation…

Ils avaient remonté le score en un rien de temps, ne leur laissant plus l'occasion d'approcher de leurs buts. Et ils étaient maintenant en tête du score. Ils menaient, putain.

_On va définitivement gagner, tu sais. Ce match, c'est une simple formalité à ce stade… Je suis désolé pour toi mais ce coup-ci, tu ne pourras pas gagner._

Les paroles de Melville lui revinrent en mémoire et il serra les dents. Connard.

Ils allaient remonter ce score rapidement et lui prouver que les Canons pouvaient gagner contre son égo surdimensionné. Ils gagneraient !

Son espoir diminua nettement lorsqu'il encaissa trois nouveaux buts à la suite sans pouvoir rien faire. Il jura en voyant les Flèches former un triangle d'attaque, tentant la formation du Faucon.

Mais celle-là, il ne la laisserait pas passer, c'était sûr. Il connaissait cette formation avec ses joueurs mieux que quiconque. Ses forces… et ses faiblesses.

Ne joue pas sur mon terrain, grogna-t-il intérieurement.

L'attaque était bien faite mais ses joueurs savaient exactement comment la parer. Ne se laissant pas impressionner par le triangle et sa vitesse, ils filèrent d'un même mouvement sur un angle précis du triangle et brisèrent la formation en moins de deux secondes, récupérant le souafle.

-Comme ça, oui, murmura Ron, les encourageant à voix basse.

Mais ils furent arrêtés par la défense des Flèches qui intercepta la balle de cuir rouge.

Une nouvelle Charge de Chelmondisto acheva ses espoirs lorsqu'un nouveau but franchit ses cercles dorés.

Le score était désormais de 50 à 130 en faveur des Flèches d'Appleby. Ce match virait au cauchemar…

Il avait l'impression d'assister au lynchage en règle de son équipe sans pouvoir rien faire. Pire, il était responsable de ce foutu score qui brillait sur l'affichage. Il avait encaissé chacun des buts qui y étaient marqués. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retenter l'attaque en faucon maintenant à cause de la préparation des joueurs et de leur nouvelle défense. Et les Flèches savaient grâce à eux comment briser cette attaque.

Ils leur avaient joyeusement montré comment en venir à bout et Ron ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils sauraient mettre à profit cette expérience.

Ils étaient coincés et ils ne pouvaient rien faire que s'agiter inutilement sur le terrain. Aux regards que s'échangeaient ses joueurs, Ron devinait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de penser la même chose que lui. Bordel, il fallait qu'ils se reprennent…

Résolu à ne plus laisser passer un but, il regarda les poursuiveurs arriver sur ses buts avec une nouvelle flamme de détermination brillant dans ses yeux. Sa bête noire tenait le souafle et s'apprêtait à tirer.

-Tu ne passeras pas, grinça Ron entre ses dents.

Il s'élança dans les airs pour arrêter le souafle et réussit à l'effleurer suffisamment pour faire dévier sa trajectoire de ses buts. Mais aussitôt, un autre poursuiveur récupéra le souafle et marqua.

Le roux ne regarda même pas le score.

Il reprit lentement son inspiration, regardant machinalement la main qui avait effleuré le souafle. Il y était presque… La prochaine fois, il la rattraperait, cette foutue balle.

Mais cela n'arriva pas. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il disputait un match où la différence de niveau était autant palpable… Mais ils étaient tous au niveau national, ce n'était pas possible…

Il étouffa un juron quand le score afficha fièrement le dernier but qui avait passé ses cercles d'or.

50-190.

Ils n'atteindraient pas les 200, il en était hors de question. Même s'il devait se jeter dans le vide pour ça. Visiblement, la même rage avait envahi son équipe car durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, aucun poursuiveur ne franchit la ligne de défense des Canons qui canardait de cognards la zone. Ron savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir à ce rythme jusqu'à la fin du match mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de limiter la casse…

Il avait bien remarqué que ses batteurs concentraient leurs attaques sur le poursuiveur qui marquait des points à tous les coups, ayant probablement vu qu'il lui posait problème. Si eux l'avait noté, il était certain que l'équipe adverse aussi et c'est pourquoi ils s'acharnaient à lui faire franchir les lignes de défense.

Il y parvint finalement, se plaçant devant lui et tirant de toutes ses forces, tapant dans le souafle à l'aide du manche de son balai.

Ron perçut la trajectoire rapidement et devina qu'il n'était pas assez proche du souafle pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Une accélération de son balai arriverait trop tard. Il tenta donc le tout pour le tout et changea brusquement la position de son balai, le plaçant à l'horizontale. Son bras et sa jambe droites s'accrochaient au manche tandis qu'il étirait ses membres au maximum pour atteindre le souafle. Un rugissement sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'il sentait ses doigts se refermer sur la balle en cuir, la maintenant fermement.

-Un arrêt spectaculaire du capitaine des Canons de Chudley par la technique de l'Etoile de Mer ! Ce mec est prodigieux ! cria le commentateur, d'un ton enflammé. Avec un tir à plus de 128 km/h et il l'arrête d'une main ! Il faut…

Il y était arrivé ! Il avait bloqué un des tirs de ce foutu poursuiveur…

Les attrapeurs passèrent sous son nez à toute allure et Ron eut le temps d'apercevoir le vif devant eux. Un fol espoir s'empara de son cœur quand il constata que c'était Edmund qui était en tête de la course pour la petite balle ailée.

Tout n'était pas perdu, il pouvait compter sur son attrapeur et son agilité phénoménale. Il fallait juste qu'il tienne le coup encore un peu… Une dernière minute, peut-être deux…

C'était angoissant de ne laisser la victoire qu'entre les mains d'un seul joueur mais ils pouvaient encore remporter la coupe… Il suffisait de ne plus se prendre de buts… Il relança le souafle avec détermination, sentant une nouvelle énergie affluer dans son corps.

Ron grogna en voyant une nouvelle attaque des poursuiveurs adverses contre leur défense. Marc dégomma habilement le chef de file mais Sarah échoua à viser son coéquipier sur la droite.

Et tout alla très vite.

Ron vit le poursuiveur arriver sur sa gauche à toute allure, à moitié dressé sur son balai. Il devina aisément qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer une nouvelle Charge de Chelmondisto et se prépara à réceptionner le lancer comme il se doit.

Le joueur lança la balle et à ce moment, une immense clameur retentit dans tout le stade, ainsi que le sifflet de l'arbitre, annonçant la fin du match. Ron se propulsa en avant pour arrêter le tir.

-Le vif d'or a été attrapé par Edmund Wronski après une fantastique poursuite ! Son grand-père aurait été fier de lui ! Les Canons de Chudley remontent au score par ce retournement de situation incroyable ! Le match se finit sur une victoire des Canons par un score de 200 à 190, c'est formidable ! Le… Non, attendez, au même moment, les Flèches ont marqué un nouveau but qui est comptabilisé, c'est donc une égalité entre les deux équipes ! Quel match haletant, quelles prouesses techniques !

L'arbitre siffla à nouveau, tendant devant lui un carton rouge.

-Faute ! hurla le commentateur. Attendez, attendez, il y a eu faute ! Oui, c'est bien ça, il semble qu'un des poursuiveurs des Canons ait touché le vif d'or pendant la poursuite ! Un Pincevif ! Aie ! Cette pénalité risque de coûter cher à l'équipe. L'arbitre accorde un lancer aux buts ! Et c'est le jeune Firenzo qui s'y colle, nul doute qu'il sait que tous les espoirs de son équipe sont derrière lui…

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang en voyant le poursuiveur qu'il avait le plus de mal à gérer se placer en face de ses buts. Pas de cognards pour dévier son tir, pas de passage des joueurs…

Le silence se fit sur le stade alors que le joueur s'élançait sur son balai, prenant de l'élan. Ron crispa ses mains sur son balai, dans l'attente du lancer. Il ne devait pas le manquer… Pas maintenant… Le souafle vola en direction du cercle central, dans une rotation familière au roux. S'il ne faisait qu'effleurer la balle, celle-ci continuerait son chemin ou dévierait brusquement sur un autre but. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête à tout prix. Il mit à nouveau son balai à l'horizontale et se donna assez d'élan en tournant autour du manche pour pouvoir réceptionner le souafle d'une main.

Les doigts tendus à l'extrême, il voulut agripper le souafle au passage mais celui-ci cogna durement l'intérieur de sa paume, faisant plier sa main et continuant sa route vers le but.

Ron ferma les yeux en entendant le sifflet de l'arbitre annonçant leur défaite. Définitive.

200-210.

Le score le narguait, clignotant dans les airs, entouré de paillettes multicolores. Il n'entendit pas les hurlements de joie des joueurs des Flèches, ceux du commentateur et de la foule en délire qui acclamait son équipe. Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent alors qu'il redescendait à terre lui semblèrent interminables, passées dans un bourdonnement affreux. Il était toujours sonné par cette défaite, si près du but. Sa main était douloureuse mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de fracture ni de foulure. Il aurait probablement une marque violacée mais…

À ce moment, ces détails ne voulaient plus rien dire pour lui.

Le retour aux vestiaires fut un vrai calvaire. Ron n'avait pas le cœur à engueuler ses joueurs sur leur performance quand il savait qu'il avait autant merdé qu'eux. Mais il le fit quand même, relevant impitoyablement chaque passe décisive manquée, chaque défaillance et distraction qu'il avait repérées durant le match. Même Edmund eut droit à ses remontrances pour le nombre de fois où il était descendu sur le terrain durant le match, perturbant le jeu global.

-Et je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir pu rattraper leurs tirs, acheva Ron humblement. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû mieux me préparer et mieux vous entraîner… Pardon.

Il y eut un léger silence gênant et quelques protestations qu'il arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Demain, entraînement aux aurores sur le terrain, je ne veux aucun absent, ordonna-t-il sévèrement en leur tournant le dos, quittant les vestiaires.

-Putain mais non ! râla David en jetant à terre son tee-shirt. Il sait très bien que demain c'est l'anniversaire de ma fille, je peux pas venir, merde ! Je lui ai dit et… Fais chier ! cria-t-il avant de donner un violent coup de pied contre le banc, le renversant.

&&RWBZ&&

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne gagnerais pas, l'interpella Melville dans les couloirs.

-Les journalistes t'attendent, je crois, répliqua Ron avec toute la maîtrise dont il était capable.

-Je suis venu te chercher pour te dire qu'ils attendent tes impressions, tu n'allais pas t'envoler sans un commentaire, si ? interrogea le capitaine des Flèches, le rappelant à son devoir.

Il savait qu'il fallait le faire et mieux valait le faire rapidement… Mais bordel, pourquoi c'était Melville qui venait lui rappeler ça ? Il voulait juste l'oublier pour une longue période, là…

-En fait, ils ne m'ont pas vraiment envoyé, c'est pas à moi qu'ils demanderaient ça bien sûr mais j'anticipe leur requête… Ils voudront parler au perdant du jour, assurément, sourit le brun, comme lisant dans ses pensées.

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de la mettre en veilleuse ? siffla Ron, le dos crispé.

-Sois pas vexé par la tournure des événements, je t'avais prévenu, non ? On est de loin les meilleurs.

Le roux crispa les poings, retenant sa colère. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? se dit-il intérieurement. Lui en coller une ? Pour sa propre défaite et son échec ? Il valait mieux que ça.

-Je suppose que notre accord tient toujours… Reste loin de Blaise, ajouta Melville.

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation désabusée.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu piges pas que ça sert à rien de me dire un truc pareil. On a rompu, tu enregistres ? J'ai rien à voir dans tes histoires, moi ! Tu fais ce que tu veux.

-C'est vrai, je devrais pas t'en parler mais… Y'a un truc qui me gêne avec votre histoire, tu vois ? Je sais très bien qu'on ne laisse pas filer un parti comme Blaise aussi facilement donc je préfère m'assurer que tu te ridiculiseras pas trop en lui courant après… Va pas pleurer dans ses bras, il supporte pas les perdants.

-Pas de raison de t'inquiéter alors, répliqua amèrement le roux.

-Non, c'est vrai. Surtout que d'après Millicent, il regrette d'avoir rompu avec moi alors je devrais être dans son lit d'ici la fin du week-end pour fêter tout ça… « j'avais tort à l'époque de vouloir le quitter », cita Melville avec un sourire anticipateur. Avec des déclarations pareilles, il faut pas penser que j'allais rester les bras croisés.

-Tant mieux pour toi, grinça Ron en le dépassant brusquement, se dirigeant vers la salle des journalistes, coupant court à leur conversation.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron prit une lente inspiration, essayant de se calmer, sentant poindre des larmes à ses cils venant souligner son sentiment d'impuissance et de défaite.

Frustré et en colère contre lui-même, il serra les dents, retenant ses émotions à l'intérieur de lui. Il aurait voulu tout briser autour de lui, se plonger dans un abyme sombre et tout oublier. Ne plus penser à ce foutu match, aux cris de joies des supporters, aux visages défaits de son équipe.

Le regard de Ron s'assombrit encore plus lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de Blaise devant lui.

-Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir, grinça-t-il en passant à ses côtés, le dépassant.

Il entendit ses pas emboîter les siens et se retourna brusquement, fusillant du regard le brun.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Tu me suis ? Melville t'attend je te signale. Pour « fêter » ça.

-Je suis sûr que non, répondit doucement le brun.

-Si, si, grogna Ron. Il me l'a dit en personne pour pas que j'interfère. Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ce que…marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. T'es encore là ? s'étonna-t-il en se retournant une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'hésite… murmura Blaise en réponse, semblant étudier différentes options quant à l'attitude à adopter en face de lui.

-Je t'ai dit que…

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut enveloppé de ténèbres, l'interrompant soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que… Blaise ! Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Personne ne lui répondit et il lâcha un juron, clairement énervé. Il chercha sa baguette pour lancer un _lumos_ mais celle-ci avait disparu.

Il fit quelques pas à l'aveuglette, mettant ses mains en avant pour éviter de se cogner contre un réverbère ou autre chose. Mais il ne rencontra rien. Ses pieds ne foulèrent qu'une surface lisse, à l'opposé du trottoir sur lequel il marchait quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Blaise, tu fais quoi, là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse-moi partir ! cria-t-il en donnant un coup de pied au hasard devant lui.

Une fois encore, seul le silence lui fit écho et il ne rencontra que le vide. Ron poussa un hurlement de rage, libérant toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée au cours de la soirée. Il finit par s'élancer dans le noir, cherchant à atteindre une limite, un mur contre lequel se heurter. Mais il ne trouva rien.

Lorsqu'épuisé par sa lutte inutile il se laissa glisser au sol, un mur apparut derrière lui, soutenant son dos. Ron poussa un soupir en y appuyant sa tête.

-T'es vraiment pénible Blaise, tu sais ça ? siffla-t-il en croisant les bras.

Il se laissa un peu plus glisser contre le mur, fermant les yeux.

-Dans combien de temps tu comptes me libérer ? murmura-t-il finalement. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Il soupira quand il n'obtint une fois encore aucune réponse.

-Je pourrais porter plainte pour enlèvement tu sais, marmonna-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Il avait beau scruter l'obscurité qui lui faisait face, il ne distinguait rien.

-Blaise j'ai eu une soirée suffisamment pourrie pour ne pas avoir envie de la terminer au fond d'un trou noir, ou peu importe ce que c'est, tenta-t-il de le raisonner. Laisse-moi partir, ok ? Laisse-moi juste… tranquille, souffla-t-il.

Un rire amer lui échappa lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était juste ce que faisait le brun en ne lui répondant pas. Il l'avait collé dans cette espèce d'endroit sans lumière, sans ouverture et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Les images de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire, le débordement de son équipe, son échec en tant que capitaine à maintenir le cap… La coupe dans les mains de Melville… Tous ces mois d'espérance et de travail juste jetés au loin en moins de deux heures…

Il passa une main sur son visage, peu surpris d'y trouver quelques traces d'humidité.

Il resta assis là pendant une longue période qu'il ne réussit pas à évaluer en termes d'heures ou de minutes. Il s'était peut être même assoupi quelques secondes, il ne savait pas bien.

Il n'y avait que le bruit de sa propre respiration qui venait troubler le silence apaisant de la pièce. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Blaise avait pu partir et le laisser là quelques heures, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa présence ou même du fait qu'il écoutait ce qu'il disait.

Ron poussa un soupir, laissant sa tête retomber contre le mur. Quel fiasco. Il fixa le noir devant lui d'un regard vide, immobile. Il aurait dû trouver la situation angoissante mais l'atmosphère était juste calme.

Tout autour de lui respirait la tranquillité et il y avait ce sentiment réconfortant qui l'enveloppait dans une douce chaleur.

Et Ron ne bougea plus, scrutant les ténèbres sans parvenir à les percer, sans même chercher à le faire, laissant le temps filer, ne pensant plus à rien, le regard vide et éteint.

Un point lumineux vint attirer son attention sur sa droite, le faisant cligner des yeux. Il reconnut la blancheur éclairante d'un patronus et sourit tristement en voyant un petit oiseau se poser sur son genou replié.

Il ne le quitta pas des yeux et tendit la main à sa rencontre, faisant reculer l'oiseau lumineux. Les ailes de plume argentées vinrent agiter l'air autour de lui avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau, cette fois sur son deuxième genou. Cette fois-ci, Ron se contenta de le détailler sans bouger, pris de curiosité.

Du petit animal se dégageait une force incroyable. Le roux pouvait sentir son pouvoir magique onduler par vagues jusqu'à lui. Et agir. Agir comme un baume apaisant, comme une mer rassurante et aimante qui le cueillerait sur le sable trop aride.

La lumière qu'il dégageait n'était ni éblouissante ni aveuglante. Elle était claire, brillante et chaude. Ron tendit une nouvelle fois sa main vers l'oiseau qui ne s'envola pas. Du bout des doigts il effleura le plumage épais et lisse, s'étonnant de la douceur qu'il rencontrait.

L'oiseau prit son envol à nouveau, effectuant quelques pirouettes dans les airs. Le jeune homme suivit ce petit point lumineux qui laissait derrière lui un filament de chaleur, traçant des lignes courbes sans fin dans les airs.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire devant la beauté du phénomène et l'incongruité de sa situation. L'oiseau s'arrêta quelques secondes au même endroit, ses petites ailes battant l'air avec frénésie, créant des cercles de lumière autour de lui.

Et de ces cercles naquirent de nouveaux oiseaux lumineux qui vinrent effectuer des figures dans le noir, participant au spectacle féérique que Ron découvrait. Chaque petit oiseau portait une couleur unique qui se croisait aux autres dans un ballet enchanteur, petites lueurs vacillantes qui s'éteignaient pour renaître quelques mètres plus loin.

C'était magnifique.

Les battements d'ailes étaient rapides mais les déplacements gracieux et légers, les fils de lumière semblant se tisser sur un rythme harmonieux et secret. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre ces petites formes dansantes et d'admirer leur performance éclatante.

Ses yeux suivaient les jeux de lumière avec ravissement, ses lèvres épousant la beauté du ballet aérien en un doux sourire.

-C'est très beau, finit-il par dire sans quitter des yeux le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le petit oiseau blanc se rapprocha de lui et vint se poser sur sa main, nichant son cou dans sa paume. Sa lumière apaisante vint irradier le roux qui le caressa délicatement de sa main libre.

-C'est ton patronus ? finit-il par demander directement à Blaise.

Il s'attendait à ne pas recevoir de réponse mais celle-ci vint, plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-Oui... Reviens, murmura le brun doucement.

La forme argentée vola jusqu'à lui, se posant sur son doigt tendu à cet effet. Blaise était assis à sa droite, lui aussi adossé contre le mur, ses jambes étendues devant lui.

-À l'origine, il est plus coloré, expliqua brièvement le jeune homme en passant lentement ses mains entre les plumes de l'oiseau.

Et Ron découvrit le ventre blanc et les ailes noires parsemées de petites pointes dorées du patronus, au fur et à mesure que les doigts entraient en contact avec la matière soyeuse.

C'était comme si Blaise leur redonnait leur couleur d'origine, laissant quelques traces vermillon au bout de la queue immaculée, zébrant le dos de noir et de vert, recouvrant la tête d'une capuche opaline et mordorée, ne laissant dépasser que le bec noir.

Deux traits sombres venaient souligner les yeux vifs de l'animal et plus Ron examinait le patronus, plus il discernait de nouvelles teintes sur ses plumes qui semblaient réunir les verts les plus éclatants pour couvrir le dos. Quelques taches de violets s'ajoutaient sur le haut du crâne de l'oiseau, parachevant le tableau coloré.

-C'est la première fois que je regrette qu'un patronus soit seulement argenté, commenta Ron sans le quitter des yeux. Il est magnifique.

Blaise esquissa un sourire avant de tourner la tête vers lui sans rien dire.

-Est-ce que… c'est ta manière à toi de remonter la pente quand tu es déprimé ? demanda finalement le roux.

-En quelque sorte…

-Je n'y aurais pas pensé, un patronus, c'est… c'est une bonne idée, conclut Ron platement.

-Il est doué pour remonter le moral, non ? demanda doucement Blaise. Il m'évite pas mal de crises de nerfs…

-Et tu t'es dit que ça pourrait peut-être avoir le même effet sur moi, c'est ça ? Quand tu vois une personne déprimée, tu sors ton petit oiseau et tu résous le problème ?

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais c'est l'idée, oui, termina le brun dans un petit rire, les épaules secouées de tressautements.

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la cause de sa soudaine hilarité avant de réaliser le double sens de sa phrase. Il partit lui aussi dans un petit rire, secouant la tête.

-Ca a l'air de marcher un peu… tenta finalement Blaise, quand ils se furent calmés, un peu hésitant.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Bien sûr que ça marche. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de toute la magie qu'il dégage ? C'est dingue mais je me sens… mieux. Apaisé. Il est efficace, ton oiseau.

-C'est un colibri féérique…

-Tu as une petite fée comme protecteur…

-Je me suis pas mal fait railler à Poudlard pour ça… parce que c'est un tout petit protecteur, murmura Blaise à l'oiseau qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

-Un très beau protecteur, rectifia Ron qui n'avait pas quitté les plumes chatoyantes de l'oiseau des yeux. Et par hasard, il fait des spectacles tout seul ou il aurait été aidé par une tierce personne pour faire apparaître toutes ces lumières tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement suspicieux.

-Il a sûrement été un peu aidé…, admit Blaise en détournant le regard, comme gêné.

Le roux esquissa un sourire en réponse, attendri par sa réaction. Il se rapprocha un peu de lui et lui saisit la main, la serrant fort contre la sienne.

-Merci, fit-il sincèrement.

Il n'eut pas le courage d'en dire plus, espérant que le brun comprendrait tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire et combien il lui était reconnaissant. Blaise lui rendit l'étreinte de sa main, sans pour autant chercher à maintenir le contact entre eux ou à se rapprocher.

Ron tressaillit quand il lui rendit sa poignée de main, la douleur dans sa main se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Blaise sembla le remarquer parce qu'il ouvrit lentement sa main, caressant doucement sa peau au passage. Une petite lumière verte apparut et Ron retira sa main vivement, secouant la tête.

-Non, ne le guéris pas, murmura-t-il en gardant sa main contre son torse, comme pour se protéger soi-même.

Le brun la lui reprit d'autorité avec la même douceur, mais le tenant fermement.

-Je n'obéirai jamais à ce genre de requête, déclara-t-il sérieusement en faisant réapparaître la lumière pour le guérir.

Ron sentit un léger picotement avant que la douleur se s'évanouisse tout à fait. Blaise relâcha sa main et garda le silence, restant simplement à ses côtés et Ron se sentit soutenu et protégé d'une indéfinissable manière sans que le brun ait vraiment à faire quoique ce soit.

Il était juste là, lui tenant compagnie dans un moment difficile, sans profiter de la situation pour tenter de se remettre avec lui.

Ron ne dit pas un mot avant que le souvenir du match ne vienne l'assaillir à nouveau et se mêle à ses pensées, inlassablement.

-Blaise… chuchota Ron inaudiblement. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et… C'est comme un gouffre sans fin, je voulais vraiment gagner cette coupe… J'y croyais tellement…

-Je sais.

-Tous ces efforts pour rien, ça me tue…

-Hé, l'interrompit le brun en prenant son visage en coupe. Pas pour rien. Tu es loin d'avoir travaillé pour rien.

-Si tu comptes m'expliquer que l'important c'est l'esprit sportif et que je peux toujours me rabattre sur mon sourire et ma bonne humeur, je te trucide. « La deuxième place, c'est très bien aussi… » Ca ne me réconforte pas du tout, bouda Ron en relevant les yeux pour les défier du regard. Pas quand j'étais si près…

Le sourire amusé de Blaise le fit froncer des sourcils.

-Mais tu n'as pas travaillé pour rien, déclara le brun sérieusement en se reculant légèrement. Tu as raté la coupe nationale de quidditch, et alors ? Qui s'en soucie ? dit-il en haussant les épaules, balayant le fait d'un revers de la main. Tu gagneras la coupe mondiale, c'est tout, conclut-il avec aplomb, coupant court aux protestations que Ron s'apprêtait à faire.

Le roux se tut brusquement en entendant sa dernière phrase, pleine d'assurance et d'insouciance. Un rire incrédule finit par s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Je commence à comprendre comment tu es arrivé à la tête de la Marten, fit-il avec dérision.

-J'essaie juste de te dire… Peu importe ce que tu as raté pourvu que tu vises plus haut.

-Je sais, sourit Ron.

Il reprit sa main dans la sienne et la serra plus fortement contre lui.

-Merci d'être là et de me réconforter…, murmura-t-il en se blottissant un peu plus contre le mur, sans même remarquer les coussins et les chaudes couvertures qui venaient d'apparaître autour de lui, rendant plus confortable sa position.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ramena une couverture sous son menton qu'il se rendit compte de leur présence et sourit à cette attention. Ron étendit le tissu chaud jusqu'à Blaise et vint s'asseoir plus près de lui, profitant de son épaule pour se reposer.

Il avait conscience qu'il profitait de la situation et se sentait un peu coupable de se reposer autant sur le brun tout en lui demandant de garder ses distances avec lui mais… Il avait besoin de la chaleur de ses mains et de son réconfort pour cette nuit…

C'était la dernière personne à qui il aurait dû demander ça, il aurait dû se réfugier chez Harry ou Hermione mais… Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Et Blaise était présent, lui.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai parce qu'il devinait que ses amis avaient assisté à la finale mais… Eh bien, il était là avec Blaise, non ?

Inconsciemment, Ron reconnaissait également que le réconfort que pouvait lui apporter le brun était différent de celui de ses amis et que c'était ce qu'il recherchait le plus en ce moment…

Il hésita un moment comme ses mains voulaient le serrer plus fort contre lui, pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité, quand Blaise passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je ne te demande rien en échange, énonça-t-il simplement, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Je n'attends rien de toi ce soir excepté peut-être un petit sourire pour me dire que tu te sens mieux…

-Mais…

-Et on reprendra le jeu de la séduction demain, promis, le taquina le brun en resserrant légèrement son étreinte.

Ron ferma les yeux un moment, se concentrant sur sa chaleur et le calme environnant. Il prit une lente inspiration, laissant ses mains venir encercler le corps de Blaise et sa joue se coller plus à sa peau parfumée, se nichant au creux de son cou.

-Demain… Demain, j'ai donné rendez-vous à toute l'équipe pour s'entraîner, déclara calmement Ron. On a besoin de bosser plus durement, je vais durcir le programme. La différence de niveau était trop grande, il faut qu'on devienne meilleurs, que je devienne meilleur…

-Demain ?

-Oui…

-Tu devrais te reposer, lui conseilla Blaise. Laisse-toi le temps d'un week-end, pose-toi et laisse couler un peu. Tu t'es déjà durement entraîné…

-Pas assez apparemment, le coupa Ron.

-Si. Tu as fais de ton mieux. Ménage-toi un peu, prends du temps pour toi. Va voir Harry ou Granger, retrouve ta famille… Prends une bouffée d'air. Et si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver...

Ron sourit faiblement à l'évocation de ses amis et sa famille. Il avait peur de se confronter à eux et à leur déception et en même temps, il savait pertinemment que les voir lui ferait un bien fou. Blaise avait raison. Il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu parmi les siens.

Il en avait besoin et… à vrai dire, vu le rythme qu'il avait imposé à son équipe pour le championnat, il savait que ses coéquipiers en avaient tout aussi besoin. Il grimaça en se rappelant que David l'avait prévenu qu'il serait à l'anniversaire de sa fille le lendemain de la finale et qu'il ne serait pas disponible quel que soit le score…

Et lui, il lui avait imposé un entraînement à la première heure…

À l'évocation de cet entraînement, la fatigue le prit et il passa une main lasse sur son visage, dégageant quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver sur un terrain dès le lendemain. À vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir dormir ce soir alors pour être en forme après…

-Je crois que je ferai mieux d'annuler l'entraînement de demain, admit Ron, défait. On a tous besoin de respirer un peu et de sortir du quidditch, tu as raison… Je suis vraiment un mauvais capitaine, je ne me suis même pas préoccupé de comment ils allaient ou…

-Si tu leur envoies un message maintenant pour annuler l'entraînement de demain et leur laisser le week-end de libre, je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront que tu n'es pas si mauvais, répondit le brun en lui donnant un coup d'épaule complice.

Ron eut un léger rire.

-Peut-être bien, oui, se rendit-il.

Il sourit d'un air désabusé quand Blaise fit apparaître devant lui quelques rouleaux de parchemin. Il écrivit rapidement sa missive avant de copier son contenu sur tous les autres.

-Si tu me donnes leurs adresses, je peux lancer un enchantement qui les enverra directement là-bas, proposa le brun.

-Tu essaies de mettre les hiboux au chômage ? Quel genre de sort est-ce ? Je ne le connais même pas, s'étonna Ron.

-Le genre compliqué, répondit brièvement Blaise. Laisse-moi faire, assura-t-il, confiant.

Ron énonça les adresses une à une tandis que le brun sortait sa baguette magique et prononçait une lente incantation en latin. Il regarda s'envoler petit à petit les parchemins qui disparaissaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

-Tu es sûr que ça va arriver ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Sans problème. Tout ira bien.

Ron hocha faiblement la tête, fixant le sol sans le voir. Il s'était un peu éloigné du brun pour rédiger ses lettres et se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, reprenant sa position initiale.

-J'espère, murmura-t-il en enlaçant encore sa taille, profitant de sa chaleur.

Le roux ferma les yeux un moment, cherchant à apaiser la tension de son corps, encore hanté par le souvenir du match.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu crois que ton colibri veut encore danser un peu pour moi ? demanda-t-il après une hésitation.

-Bien sûr, répondit Blaise après un temps d'arrêt. Bien sûr, répéta-t-il plus doucement en faisant à nouveau s'élever les lumières dans le ciel tandis que l'oiseau argenté menait la danse.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un bébé dans un berceau mais ce soir… je comprends à quel point ce genre de choses peuvent les fasciner et éteindre leurs peurs, chuchota le roux.

Il se blottit un peu plus contre le jeune homme, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres alors que les fils lumineux s'élançaient dans les airs dans une harmonie parfaite.

-Merci, murmura-t-il encore en contemplant le ciel qui s'illuminait partiellement et dont les couleurs semblaient jouer un ballet infini. Merci pour tout, répéta-t-il avec conviction alors que ses mauvais souvenirs s'estompaient peu à peu.

Blaise passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux, le caressant doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, repose-toi, fit-il de sa voix grave, berçant le roux.

Ron appréciait vraiment d'être là, loin de ses soucis, loin du monde sorcier qui lui rappelait sa défaite cuisante. Ici il avait chaud, tout était calme et il n'avait besoin de ne penser à rien. Il s'abandonna à la contemplation des lumières, captivé par leurs mouvements célestes et gracieux sans prendre conscience du temps qui filait les minutes et les heures.

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre… Chapitre 21 : À propos de séduction…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et à la prochaine ^^ !


	21. A propos de séduction

**Titre **: Tu pourrais…

**Auteur** : Courtepointe

**Petite note : **Quel retard affreux ! J'ai eu beaucoup à faire dernièrement alors je reconnais que j'ai pris plus de temps pour rédiger cette suite… (et finalement, elle est même postée de France !) En espérant qu'elle vous plaira quand même…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviewveurs masqués**

**Pandamustang** : Merci d'apprécier cette histoire et de la suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la suite ! Bonne lecture^^ !

**Uriel 7** : Oui^^ ! Blaise fait la même chose que Ron avait fait pour lui… Mais je doute qu'il compte les points. Lol Ni même qu'il se rende compte de ça… Melville est pénible oui. Mais bon, Millicent l'a un peu poussé aussi alors forcément… Et c'est vrai qu'ils ont été ensemble pendant un an donc bon, il y a de quoi tenter un rapprochement. Blaise lui a déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas se remettre avec lui. Le message n'est pas très bien passé apparemment. (logique si Milli passe derrière et dit le contraire). Pour la séduction… à voir^^ ! Bisous et merci pour tes remarques !

**Jessica :** Hello^^ ! Aha, j'étais vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir rendre ce match intéressant ! Et j'avais peur qu'il soit trop long !Mais bon, il fallait que je fasse une petite description et ça permet de mieux comprendre ce que ressent Ron à la fin… ^^ Je suis si contente que tu aies ressenti toutes ces émotions en le lisant ! Et je suis rassurée de voir que tu n'as pas trouvé ennuyante cette succession d'actions et de buts ! XD On stresse avec Ron, pas vrai ? Bon, c'était un peu le but ! Et oui, Melville est un connard mais un connard qui assure ! (ok, ça le rend encore pire !) Hihi,la deuxième partie est sympa hein ?^^ Tu devrais voir la photo d'un colibri féérique sur wiki, c'est tout chou^^ ! et puis c'était marrant de laisser ce petit oiseau être le patronus de Blaise^^ ! Blaise sait bien le réconforter, c'est vrai, il est délicat et sait s'y prendre avec lui…^^ Bref, comme tu le dis, il est parfait. Ron a bon goût hein ? XD Mais c'est vrai que Blaise est un soutien important pour lui. En tout cas ça fait du bien de les voir réunis tous les deux, sans se battre ni rien. Petite pause douce avant les prochains événements… Bonne lecture ! J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ! Merci pour tes encouragements !^^ Bisous !

**Wonderwall **: Aha, Blaise est parfait, hein ? C'est dingue qu'il sache ce qu'il faut dire quand il n'a pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il faut procéder pour séduire quelqu'un. Il fait ça très bien tout naturellement. Pour l'affaire qu'a défendue Hermione et le 11 octobre… tu as le nez fin !^^ Il y a bien un petit lien entre les deux ! Eh oui, Melville est culotté. Très sûr de lui et tout. Maintenant, reste à savoir si c'est de la vanité ou pas. Pour la technique de déstabilisation… Non, c'est juste Melville en fait, il est pas calculateur à ce point, juste arrogant. Bonne lecture à toi pour ce match!

**Umiko** : Tu as reviewvé le chapitre 8 alors je ne sais pas si tu es arrivée jusqu'ici mais si c'est le cas je tenais à te remercier pour ta review et te dire qu'elle m'a fait très plaisir. Contente que cette histoire te surprenne et ne soit pas trop prévisible ! Et super ravie que tu élabores des scénarios possibles pour la suite mouahhaha tu verras bien…^^ ! Bonne lecture en tout cas !

**BlaiseRonaldina** : L'attente a été longue mais devant tant d'empressement, vous voilà servie !

* * *

**Chapitre 21** : **À propos de séduction…**

Ron changea de position, laissant ses jambes glisser sous les draps dans un froissement imperceptible. Ses bras vinrent remonter autour de son visage tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient doucement au réveil. Encore étourdi par le sommeil, il s'étira lentement, profitant de la langueur du matin.

Il était sur le point de se rendormir, relâchant ses muscles, quand le souvenir du match et de la défaite lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa mâchoire se crispa à ce souvenir et il serra les poings, cette fois tout à fait réveillé. Il se leva lentement, progressivement assailli par un sentiment de défaite. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela la fin de sa soirée et le réconfort que lui avait apporté Blaise. Il fit rapidement le tour de sa chambre des yeux mais ne trouva aucune trace du brun.

Rentré chez lui ? pensa-t-il en fixant la porte distraitement. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que son absence le contrariait et il se morigéna intérieurement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait préféré qu'il reste avec lui pour se réveiller à ses côtés. Juste pour pouvoir se blottir contre un corps chaud et se sentir protégé et consolé comme la veille.

Il avait vraiment un problème d'égoïsme.

Demander ça à Blaise, c'était lui donner de faux espoirs quant à leur relation. Ron commençait à regretter d'avoir laissé le jeune homme le réconforter la veille, il avait l'impression de profiter de lui. Parce qu'il ne retournerait probablement pas la faveur.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'avenir qu'il avait avec Blaise. Il ne savait pas s'il était capable de lui faire à nouveau confiance, et à l'heure actuelle, la réponse était plutôt non. Non il ne lui pardonnait pas, non, il n'oubliait pas le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant ses mensonges et en encaissant sa réaction désinvolte.

Le voir rouvrait quelques blessures qu'il n'avait pas guéries, s'imaginer sortir à nouveau avec lui était au-dessus de ses forces. Au-dessus de son courage, au-dessus de ce qu'il pouvait accepter. Parce que s'il s'abandonnait à nouveau dans leur relation… et s'il lui mentait encore, alors Ron savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais c'était facile de laisser Blaise le consoler, c'était facile de le laisser prendre soin de lui et le distraire.

Ca lui faisait pourtant probablement autant de mal que de bien.

Il pourrait glisser dans leur ancienne routine si aisément… Mais Ron s'y refusait.

Il retint un bâillement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se décoiffant machinalement. Prise de tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser. C'était trop compliqué, il ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça. Il laisserait les choses se faire et il verrait jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans le salon, frottant ses yeux fatigués. Son regard fut attiré par la table basse où trônait un bouquet de fleurs. Pas celui de l'avant-veille, il l'avait déjà mis dans un vase et posé quelque part par acquit de conscience… Un léger sourire s'empara malgré lui de son visage quand il se rapprocha du bouquet.

Il s'était trompé, il ne s'agissait pas de fleurs : au bout des tiges volaient doucement de petits oiseaux colorés en verre, animés par un sort.

Il observa le bouquet enchanté, se laissant charmer par les oiseaux de verre. Il n'avait pas oublié le spectacle de la veille et le côté merveilleux que lui avait offert le brun. L'espace d'une soirée, il avait mis de côté son sentiment d'abattement… Blaise était capable de tellement de belles choses…

Une carte accompagnait le présent et Ron secoua la tête en la lisant, amusé :

_Ils peuvent aussi se fixer au plafond _

_et tourner indéfiniment pour te ramener à ta tendre enfance…_

-Crétin ! rit-il en jetant la carte sur le canapé où il se laissa tomber peu après.

Après un moment passé à regarder les petits oiseaux colorés voler autour des tiges qui ployaient sous leur poids, il se décida à préparer son petit-déjeuner et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il vit en passant plusieurs messages sur sa boîte vocale clignoter mais choisit de les ignorer pour passer une matinée tranquille. Sûrement des messages de réconfort de ses proches, des mots inutiles pour le consoler, des plongées dans la déprime assurée.

Honnêtement, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et certaines scènes du match ne cessaient de lui tourner dans la tête mais… Blaise avait raison. Il devait avancer. Au moins, arrêter de broyer du noir, ça ne servait à rien.

Il rendrait bien une petite visite à sa famille pour le déjeuner… Oui, il allait faire ça. Rien de mieux que la tarte à la mélasse de sa mère pour lui remonter le moral…

Et putain, il en avait besoin.

Ou peut-être qu'il ferait ça dans la soirée… Pour le moment, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, c'était se blottir sous sa couette et attendre que le temps passe inexorablement. Avalant lentement son café, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, se remémorant le match inlassablement. Il finit par aller se recoucher dans son lit, décidant de regarder un film pour se changer les idées.

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise lisait les rapports financiers d'une de ses filiales en Amérique du Sud, parcourant rapidement les graphiques, son regard analysant d'un œil aiguisé les courbes qui s'alignaient sur le mur en face de lui. Il allait agrandir un graphique lorsqu'une lumière sur son bureau clignota. D'un geste, les courbes disparurent des murs et il fit pivoter son siège de manière à faire face au nouvel arrivant.

Geoffrey referma la porte de son bureau en s'y adossant, lui dédiant un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Blaise en étendant ses jambes devant lui, s'étirant nonchalamment.

-Je viens chercher ma récompense, bien sûr.

-J'ai l'air d'avoir un ruban autour du cou ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ce que je dis, approuva Geoffrey en lui rappelant d'un geste qu'il portait une cravate.

Blaise sourit, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce de tissu qui tranchait sa chemise blanche d'une touche de couleur.

-Approche, assieds-toi, l'invita le brun en désignant du menton un siège qui lui faisait face.

Geoffrey obéit, son sourire s'agrandissant. Il passa une main derrière son dossier, prenant ses aises.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène vraiment ? demanda à nouveau Blaise, amusé par son attitude désinvolte.

-Tu me déçois, je suis là pour toi, bien sûr, répliqua le joueur avec une petite moue.

-Moi ?

-Eh bien, je voulais fêter notre victoire avec toi… Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait tenter un nouveau record…

-Notre victoire ? releva le brun en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

-Tu es fâché parce que ton équipe a perdu ? Allons, tu sais tout comme moi que ça ne fera qu'attiser la valeur des Canons… Une défaite de temps en temps rend les compétitions moins… ennuyantes. Et les prix plus intéressants et sujets à variation. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'apprends ça quand même.

-Effectivement, admit Blaise. Je ne suis pas fâché, tu sais que j'ai un faible pour les Flèches… sourit-il.

-Et donc, à propos de notre record…

Le brun émit un léger rire, secouant la tête.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore cassé avec un autre ? interrogea-t-il distraitement.

-Oh mais qu'entends-je, Blaise ? Serait-ce de la jalousie dans ta voix ? se moqua Geoffrey alors que le brun levait les yeux au ciel.

Il le fixa un moment dans les yeux avant de faire un signe négatif du doigt.

-Non, je n'ai pas cassé notre record, affirma le jeune capitaine. Ce jeu-là, c'est entre toi et moi, c'est sacré. 23 positions en une nuit, je dois reconnaître que je n'ai rien expérimenté de tel depuis…

-Tourne la page, Geoffrey, ce n'est pas bien de vivre dans le passé, ironisa Blaise.

-Tu insinues que tu as trouvé mieux depuis ? Impossible.

Blaise haussa les épaules, laissant un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

-Je voulais t'inviter à dîner, reprit Geoffrey d'un ton assuré. Et ne crois pas que j'ai oublié cette histoire de dégustation de vins…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…, répondit franchement le brun en penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

-Pourquoi ? Maintenant que la coupe a été remportée, je vais avoir du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et je compte te le consacrer, Blaise.

Blaise ne répondit que par un sourire, haussant les sourcils.

-J'avais cru comprendre que tu étais libre… s'avança Geoffrey.

Cette fois-ci, le brun prit une lente inspiration, esquissant une moue ennuyée.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de mon fait, finit-il par déclarer. Ca ne signifie pas que je veux qu'on revienne ensemble…

-C'est parce que tu as oublié comment c'était quand on était ensemble, affirma Geoffrey.

-Non. Je n'ai pas oublié. Je ne…

-Alors comment peux-tu dire ça ? l'interrompit le jeune sportif. On est des prédateurs, on est fait pareils. C'était sauvage entre nous, il y avait un truc, tu ne peux pas le nier, s'anima-t-il. Une passion pareille, ça laisse des traces. Tu le sais, Blaise.

-Non, je…, reprit le brun.

-Tu as eu peur de ce qui pouvait arriver entre nous. Tu as peur de ce qui nous relie. Ne le sois pas, murmura Geoffrey en se penchant par-dessus le bureau, collant quasiment son front au sien.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Geoffrey ! s'exclama le brun, exaspéré, le repoussant d'un geste vif lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser. C'est fini, tu l'avais compris alors pourquoi tu reviens maintenant ?

-Parce que je me suis laissé dire que tu regrettais la manière dont ça s'était fini entre nous, lui répondit sérieusement le jeune homme, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu t'es laissé dire… répéta lentement Blaise.

-Tu sais que je suis resté en contact avec tes amis d'enfance…

-Je suis au courant, oui, répondit le brun, agacé.

-Il semble qu'ils prennent soin de toi et veulent te voir heureux… Si tu regrettes de m'avoir quitté, n'aie pas peur de revenir me voir. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi et ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

-Rends-moi service, oublie ce que mes amis ont pu te dire, visiblement, ils se sont trompés. Je suis désolé de cette situation, je ne…

-« J'avais tort à l'époque de vouloir le quitter. » C'est bien ce que tu as dit, non ? l'interrompit le sportif.

Blaise ne répondit rien, ouvrant la bouche sans prononcer un mot. Il cligna des yeux, troublé. Sa réaction évidente fit sourire Geoffrey.

-Tu vois ? murmura-t-il tendrement. Tu le reconnais toi-même… Mais je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ? Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

-Je…

Blaise prit une lente inspiration, tentant de rassembler ses idées.

-Qui t'a rapporté ces paroles ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Millicent.

-Millicent, répéta Blaise pensivement. Millicent. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, déclara-t-il abruptement. Je veux dire, oui, j'ai bien dit ça mais c'est complètement sorti de son contexte et…

-J'ai du mal à imaginer un contexte dans lequel cette phrase voudrait dire autre chose, le taquina Geoffrey en s'asseyant sur son bureau, lui jetant un regard peu dupe.

Blaise resta silencieux, baissant les yeux sur son bureau. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finit par relever la tête, ses yeux rencontrant ceux pénétrants du joueur de quidditch.

-Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, le prévint-il sérieusement. Je suis désolé pour ce que tu as cru comprendre, c'est un malentendu…

Le regard pétillant de Geoffrey s'éteignit et il recula d'un pas.

-Non, ne…tenta-t-il de l'arrêter en levant une main défensive.

- Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur en te quittant. Et aujourd'hui encore, je…

-Blaise, laisse tomber, j'ai compris, l'interrompit-il encore, cette fois d'une voix plus ferme.

Devant le haussement de sourcil du brun, il lui adressa un sourire dérisoire, laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer tandis qu'il reprenait contenance.

-Tu as pris exactement le même ton le jour où tu m'as largué, expliqua-t-il tristement. Cette même voix, ce même foutu regard… Désolé mais pas assez pour ne pas être franc…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, reprenant son attitude désinvolte.

-Je me suis complètement planté, hein ? Avec ce que m'a dit Millicent, j'ai cru… Mais en fait, tu as vraiment tourné la page.

Blaise fit pivoter son fauteuil pour se dérober à sa vue, ses yeux se fermant brièvement tandis qu'il serrait les dents.

-Je suis désolé… finit-il par dire lentement.

-Non… C'est moi, j'ai insisté comme un con en plus…

Geoffrey émit un léger rire désabusé.

-Elle m'a bien eu, fit-il. J'ai cru…

Il garda le silence un instant avant de secouer la tête.

-Ca m'apprendra à être trop sûr de moi ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué. Wahou, retour efficace, je m'en suis pris plein la gueule quand même.

-Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, intervint Blaise en se levant, lui jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée.

-Non, mais je me disais bien que tout allait trop bien dans ma vie, la coupe remportée, nous deux… Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion mais… Et dire que même Weasley m'avait prévenu…

-Pardon ?

-Réactif ! se moqua le sportif. Il t'intéresse toujours, constata-t-il soudain. Je me suis vraiment ridiculisé, là… Je lui ai dit qu'on se remettrait ensemble pour ne pas qu'il s'accroche mais… À ce que je vois, c'est plutôt toi qui t'accroches…

-Très fort.

-Trop franc ! protesta le jeune homme. Ah, je voulais pas vraiment savoir ça, soupira Geoffrey en s'adossant à un mur. Tu me déprimes chéri là… J'ai plus aucune chance, hein ?

Blaise fit non de la tête, ne lâchant pas son regard. Ses yeux détaillèrent le visage droit du joueur, la déception se peignant sur ses traits.

-Bon… Je vais y aller. Je crois que je vais finalement rester un peu plus avec mon équipe et prolonger la fête…

-Tu méritais cette victoire…

-Ouais, je sais, meilleure équipe, tout ça… Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être perdant, là ?

Blaise ne répondit rien et Geoffrey s'éclipsa sur un dernier sourire, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le brun poussa un long soupir avant de laisser sa tête reposer sur son bureau. Sa respiration devint brusquement plus accélérée jusqu'à devenir saccadée et résonnant trop fortement à ses oreilles, comme un bourdon incompréhensible et impossible à entraver. Une seconde plus tard, il se relevait brusquement et se dirigeait en direction de l'ascenseur les yeux noircis par la colère.

&&RWBZ&&

Une sonnerie stridente sortit Ron de son sommeil et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de lâcher un juron. Visiblement, il s'était endormi devant son film. Repoussant sa couverture au pied de son lit, il se leva, poussant un soupir.

Harry ou Hermione, devina-t-il alors que le silence l'entourait. Ils n'avaient besoin que d'un coup de sonnette…

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et esquissa un léger sourire en réponse à celui que lui adressait sa meilleure amie.

-J'ai apporté de la glace. Et le déjeuner, ajouta la jeune femme en brandissant un sac devant elle.

-Tu ne travailles pas ? s'étonna Ron en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer, la débarrassant au passage de son colis.

-Premier jour de congé mater, expliqua brièvement Hermione en retirant son foulard et son imperméable, les faisant léviter d'un coup de baguette jusqu'au porte-manteau.

-C'est bien, répondit le roux en hochant la tête. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer et…

Il s'interrompit quand la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras, l'étreignant fort.

-Ne fais pas semblant devant moi, je sais que ça doit être dur, murmura-t-elle sans le lâcher.

Ron voulut la contredire mais seul un bruit étranglé sortit de sa bouche et il garda le silence, incapable de prononcer un mot. Quand Hermione s'écarta légèrement de lui, elle esquissa un rapide sourire et haussa les épaules.

-Puisque tu ne viens pas à César, César vient à toi, fit-elle d'un ton léger. Donc, si j'ai bien compris le programme de la journée, c'est…

Elle détailla rapidement la tenue de Ron, toujours en pyjama.

-Journée télé et grignotage. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ça me tente déjà ! enchaîna-t-elle en le tirant par le bras en direction de son salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient confortablement installés dans le large canapé, une couverture chaude les réchauffant tandis qu'ils regardaient l'un de leurs films favoris.

-Où tu étais hier soir ? interrogea Hermione en croquant distraitement dans une nouvelle frite, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Ron sourit à demi avant de laisser échapper un rire fataliste.

-Avec Blaise, finit-il par répondre.

-Avec Blaise ? répéta la jeune femme, surprise. Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter, conclut-elle en secouant la tête.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, on a juste discuté… Il m'a réconforté, conclut-il pensivement, ralentissant sur le dernier mot.

-Tu sembles surpris, observa Hermione, haussant un sourcil.

-Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il en était capable.

Il saisit une frite et l'avala à son tour, regardant vaguement l'action qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Tu sais, c'est une drôle d'impression, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il… n'était pas sérieux. Je veux dire, si, il l'est, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de réconforter quelqu'un sans chercher à fuir ou à éviter le sujet. Enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne le pensais pas capable de comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir ou de trouver les mots justes…

-Ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi, hein ?

-Ouais, sourit Ron dérisoirement. Il m'a fait comprendre quelques trucs, l'air de rien… Il a un esprit combatif, c'est… effrayant. Je pensais être verni de ce côté mais… Là, il me bat à plates coutures.

-Ca promet pour la suite…

-Quelle suite ?

-Son plan, c'est bien de te reconquérir, non ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Il va se lasser.

-Qui, l'esprit combatif ? se moqua Hermione. Allez, raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait comme démarche jusqu'ici ?

Ron plaqua ses mains sur son visage, poussant un soupir exagéré.

-Allez, ne me dis pas qu'il a pas bougé, je ne te croirais pas.

-Il a… Il m'a écrit un mot pour la demi-finale, déclara Ron d'un air engageant. Et il a joint une bouteille aussi.

-Une bouteille ? De quoi ?

-Hum…

Du bout des doigts, Ron attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort d'attraction pour faire venir le présent. Un bruit sourd leur parvint aux oreilles et il se figea sur une grimace.

-Le placard est fermé, marmonna-t-il en se dépêtrant dans les couvertures pour en sortir.

Il se leva tant que bien que mal et revint moins d'une minute après avec la bouteille à la main.

-Fissurée, constata Hermione en riant, évitant ostensiblement son regard noir.

-Ouais, et ben du coup, il va falloir la boire, fit Ron en débouchant la bouteille.

-Fais voir l'étiquette ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un Riesling 1998, un Château Latour 1990 ?

-Un Beaujolais 2011 ! lut Ron en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione éclata de rire, suivie de peu par le jeune homme.

-Il est si radin que ça ? s'esclaffa-t-elle quand elle put reprendre son souffle. C'est ça, sa détermination ?

Ron fit apparaître un verre de vin et fit couler le liquide carmin dans le récipient, observant la couleur.

-Pas l'air mauvais, marmonna-t-il avant de porter le vin à sa bouche.

Il reposa son verre, écarquillant les yeux en voyant la jeune femme l'imiter.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-il scandalisé.

-Ah, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! râla Hermione. Un verre, ça va pas me tuer, tu sais ?

-Mais et ton bébé…

-T'es passé docteur quand ? grogna-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Pas de discours bien-pensant ou je t'assomme, le prévint-elle.

Il allait protester quand il croisa son regard et décida de ne pas insister.

-Juste un alors, soupira-t-il en s'autorisant une grimace pour lui montrer qu'il désapprouvait.

Hermione lui fit les gros yeux, se moquant clairement de son attitude.

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide et fronça les sourcils.

-Définitivement pas un Beaujolais, dirent-ils en même temps alors que Ron reposait sa coupe près de lui.

-Tant mieux pour nous, conclut Hermione en haussant les épaules, savourant une nouvelle gorgée. Bon continue. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

-Hum, réfléchit Ron en jouant distraitement avec le bouchon de la bouteille. Il est venu faire du jogging avec moi. Avec un discours type : « je ne suis pas capable de tenir ton rythme mais ça me permet de te voir sans te gaver ».

Ron finit son verre et se resservit aussitôt, sans prendre la peine de regarder sa voisine.

-Il m'a envoyé un bouquet de fleurs après notre entrevue… Et hier, il m'a… réconforté.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'a fait que te réconforter ? Vous n'avez pas…

-Non ! protesta Ron vigoureusement. Il m'a juste pris dans ses bras et je me suis endormi… Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici. Et il avait encore laissé un bouquet de fleurs derrière lui. Enfin, c'était des oiseaux cette fois…

-C'est trop chou ! Il est romantique !

-Non, Hermione, non. Les bouquets, c'était des blagues entre nous… Enfin, le deuxième, c'était plutôt un souvenir sympa de la veille… Mais je suis pas une nana ! Les bouquets, je m'en tape un peu ! S'il prend l'habitude de m'en envoyer tous les jours, il va vite le comprendre, crois-moi !

-T'y connais rien, c'est mignon. Et c'est tout ?

-Je…

Ron s'interrompit en voyant un reflet étrange dans la bouteille de vin. Il fit apparaître plusieurs verres d'affilée et les remplit à la suite, sans tenir compte des protestations de sa meilleure amie.

-C'est du gâchis ! Ce vin est excellent, Ron !

Elle se tut quand elle aperçut aussitôt le vrai contenu de la bouteille. Un léger sifflement perça entre ses lèvres.

-Comment tu crois qu'il a pu faire ça ? souffla-t-elle en admirant les jeux de lumière qui scintillaient dans le récipient.

-J'en ai une vague idée, marmonna Ron sans quitter des yeux les petites formes brillantes. Il est doué avec sa baguette, expliqua-t-il brièvement, sans vouloir chercher à s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Ah oui ? J'ai plutôt le souvenir qu'il était particulièrement nul à Poudlard, moi, remarqua Hermione en penchant la tête pour apercevoir de plus près les formes qui se mouvaient. Il s'est peut-être fait aider pour cette réalisation… C'est toi, là ?

Ron sourit en reconnaissant également sa silhouette qui volait à l'intérieur de la bouteille transformé en véritable petit terrain de quidditch.

-Oui, je crois qu'il a entièrement reconstitué le match de la demi-finale… Là, c'est Aline qui file vers les buts… Oh, j'avais oublié cette action ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en regardant le détail de la partie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il ne protesta pas en voyant Hermione attraper une nouvelle coupe de vin et commencer à la vider tranquillement. Il l'imita même, sans quitter la bouteille enchantée qui jouait un spectacle familier.

-Ca a dû prendre un temps fou à faire tout ça, déclara la jeune femme après un silence. Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'étiquette ne correspond pas au vin. Il a dû faire des essais et transvaser un meilleur vin à la fin… Regarde, même le détail des capes est respecté… La perspective, les proportions… Et ton visage est vraiment très réaliste !

-Il est doué, je sais. Une fois, il a dessiné les traits de mon visage du bout de sa baguette dans les airs, mentit un peu Ron. C'était d'une précision ahurissante.

Hermione coula un regard dans sa direction sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Je me demande si le travail de séduction de Zabini n'est pas déjà accompli en fait, nota-t-elle simplement.

-Si tu insinues qu'il a su me séduire quand on était ensemble, la réponse est oui, répliqua Ron un peu sèchement. Et après, j'ai découvert des trucs qui m'ont pas plus.

-Pourquoi tu continues à accepter de le voir ?

-C'est lui qui me colle, répondit le roux en haussant les épaules. Et… je me rends compte aussi qu'il peut être un bon ami.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut de toi, le prévint la jeune femme.

-Il attend de moi le pardon absolu, je sais, fit Ron en adoptant un ton mélodramatique. Le retour au passé ou un truc comme ça. En attendant, il me fait du bien…

-Tu profites de lui…

-Où est le mal, hein ? se défendit le joueur de quidditch en finissant sa coupe de vin. Je l'ai prévenu qu'il n'aurait rien de moi, c'est son problème s'il s'accroche.

-Je t'ai connu moins cruel…

-Ouais, c'est parce que tu le connais pas. Il peut être parfait et puis t'annoncer une bombe monumentale sans ciller. Il a plein de défauts caché sous son verni brillant.

-Je suis plutôt contente que tu le reconnaisses…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'avais peur que tu sois aveuglé par ton désir… Honnêtement, c'était le cas au début. Il te menait par le bout de la braguette… J'aime mieux te voir un peu plus lucide.

-Un peu ? releva Ron.

-Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, tu sais. Il t'avait bien accroché et s'il essaie sérieusement de rectifier le tir… Même si tu le nies encore, tu n'attends que ça en vérité.

-Tout ce que j'attends, c'est la paix. Les histoires d'amour, c'est trop compliqué. Je prends ma retraite, bouda le roux.

Hermione éclata de rire, secouant la tête.

-Que fais-tu ce soir ? demanda-t-il soudainement. Je pensais aller manger un morceau chez mes parents… Tu pourrais venir, ils seraient contents de te voir un peu…

-Tu ne joues plus les asociaux ? sourit malicieusement la jeune femme.

-Je ne suis pas asocial, protesta Ron. Je suis avec toi en ce moment. Je compte rendre visite à ma famille pour me ressourcer. J'ai passé toute la soirée d'hier avec Blaise, argumenta-t-il.

-Tu as coupé tes appels. J'ai été obligée de me rendre jusqu'à chez toi et me glisser dans ton lit parce que tu voulais rester en pyjama toute la journée et regarder des films. Je parie que Zabini n'était pas loin de la démarche hier. Et pour tes parents… hésita-t-elle.

-Ah, tu n'as plus rien à dire ! déclara le roux, satisfait.

-Je suppose que c'est une idée soufflée par ton soupirant à une heure tardive de la nuit…

Devant le regard surpris que lui lança le jeune homme, Hermione sourit.

-Je te connais, Ron. Quand quelque chose te contrarie, tu te renfermes, tu ne sors plus jusqu'à ce que tu aies décidé de l'attitude à adopter pour avancer. Tu es insupportable.

-J'ai mûri !

-Grâce à qui ? rit la brune. Il te l'a soufflée, hum ?

-C'est vrai, reconnut Ron en croisant les bras, bougon. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il a de bonnes idées parfois que je vais retomber dans ses bras.

-Je suis étonnée qu'il ne se soit pas imposé pour te consoler plus longtemps…

-Il devait avoir du travail, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

Devant le regard dubitatif de la jeune femme, il capitula :

-Il m'a dit qu'il était disponible si je souhaitais le voir mais… qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour me séduire. On a fait une sorte de trêve hier. Pas de tentative de séduction tant que je… enfin, tu vois, quoi.

-Très serpentard.

-Pardon ?

-Quelle meilleure séduction que l'attention parfaite et désintéressée ? Il sait ce qu'il fait.

-Tu viens avec moi ou pas ? demanda Ron sans parvenir à repousser un sentiment d'amertume en songeant qu'il s'était presque fait avoir par la manœuvre.

-Je passe la soirée avec Andrew, répondit doucement Hermione.

-Tu lui as parlé ? demanda Ron, intéressé.

-Plus ou moins… Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on s'est compris… J'ai l'impression de lui imposer ma présence…

-Ben voyons. C'est le père de ton bout de chou, tu ne t'imposes pas à lui, tu es la personne la plus importante à ses yeux… Tu ne veux pas inviter Andrew à la maison ? Ma mère nous préparera une tarte à la mélasse dont elle a le secret…

-L'idée est alléchante, sourit Hermione. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste en tête-à-tête, on a encore des choses à se dire…

-Ca ne s'est pas vraiment arrangé entre vous deux…

-Hum, il me dit qu'il a beaucoup de soucis à son travail et qu'il s'inquiète pour la venue du bébé… Il voudrait que tout se passe bien…

-Mais… devina le roux à son ton.

-Je ne suis pas rassurée, Ron. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose en plus…

Le jeune homme prit la femme enceinte dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

-J'étais venue pour te consoler et finalement… souffla-t-elle, pleine de dérision.

-C'est normal d'être inquiète avant la naissance… Tu ne t'es pas non plus ménagée ces temps-ci… Rends-toi compte, à vouloir m'aider à comprendre le mystère Blaise…

-Dont je te soupçonne de cacher certains aspects…

-Il m'a confié certaines choses que je ne pense pas pouvoir te dire, reconnut Ron en laissant son regard glisser vers la bouteille enchantée où les joueurs de quidditch s'alignaient désormais pour se saluer.

-Qui améliorent le tableau ou l'obscurcissent ?

-Le compliquent, répondit le roux après une courte hésitation. Cet homme est… Il a une manière de penser et de fonctionner très étrange parfois…

-Très étrange, répéta Hermione dubitativement. Tu m'étonnes ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. La preuve, il te court après !

-Hé ! Je suis un parti acceptable ! Je joue du quidditch et je brille la nuit ! énuméra Ron en montrant la petite forme qui virevoltait toujours dans la bouteille de vin. J'ai une super culture cinématographique…

-À force de regarder des films quand tu es déprimé au fond de ton lit…

-Et je serai le meilleur parrain pour ton enfant !

La dernière réplique déclencha le rire de la jeune femme et Ron s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Il passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux, laissant sa tête reposer contre la sienne. À cet instant la défaite de la veille ne lui semblait plus si fracassante ni importante.

Son ventre grogna de faim lorsqu'il songea à la tarte à la mélasse de sa mère.

&&RWBZ&&

Millicent sursauta violemment lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et que Blaise surgit dans la pièce, furieux. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et resta quelques secondes immobile, ses yeux flamboyants de colère la fixant silencieusement, semblant retenir son courroux.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

-Toi, finit-il par articuler d'une voix tremblante de fureur. Il me semble que je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires privées ! éclata-t-il. Je t'avais dit de rester à l'écart !

-Que… tenta de le calmer la jeune femme, se levant quand elle vit l'état dans lequel il était.

Mais sa voix sembla le mettre un peu plus hors de lui.

-Je te l'avais dit Millicent ! Ne rends pas Ron jaloux avec Geoffrey, ne le ramène pas dans les conversations, laisse-le en dehors de ça ! Pourquoi es-tu allée parler avec lui ?

Il passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux.

-Il sort de mon bureau, reprit-il en essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même.

-Qui ? demanda la jeune femme en fixant attentivement l'expression de son visage.

-Geoffrey, siffla Blaise méchamment, se rendant bien compte que seule la curiosité attisait son amie.

Millicent prit une légère inspiration et finit par se rasseoir lentement.

-Et alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme.

-À ton avis ? cracha-t-il. Tu lui mets dans la tête que je pense toujours à lui et que je regrette notre rupture, il arrive en confiance et… Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré.

-Deux solutions, Blaise, répliqua la jeune femme fermement, l'arrêtant d'un geste et choisissant délibérément d'ignorer l'état dans lequel il était. Un : tu acceptais de te remettre avec lui et tu étais heureux, comme il y a un an. Deux : connaissant Geoffrey, il irait se vanter auprès de Weasley et ça le rendrait jaloux… Il reviendrait alors plus facilement vers toi. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

-Tu… Ce que je veux peut me rendre heureux ! s'exclama le brun, comprenant parfaitement l'allusion.

-Non. Tu n'étais pas heureux avec Weasley, le contra la jeune femme. Tu lui mentais. Tu te cachais. Tu évitais la vérité et jouais à un jeu connu de toi seul. Tu ne le faisais pas avec Geoffrey. Tu lui montrais qui tu étais vraiment.

-J'étais vrai avec Geoffrey ? Tu veux rire, là ? s'esclaffa amèrement Blaise.

-Plus qu'avec Weasley. Il te rendait plus…

-Mais mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Tu interprètes tout de travers et tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de rembarrer Geoffrey ou quoi ? C'est ton plaisir de l'encourager ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je pensais que tu céderais à ses avances, c'est tout…

Les yeux de Blaise s'arrondirent à cette dernière réplique et il réprima un nouvel éclat de voix. Quand il récupéra la maîtrise de ses émotions, il ne put que lâcher ironiquement :

- Evidemment. Et quand je t'ai demandé de l'aide pour séduire Ron, c'était…

-Un jeu, un défi que tu te lançais, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu… Tu te fous de moi, là ? explosa-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. J'avais pas l'air sérieux d'après toi ? Et toi tu… tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as accepté de m'aider alors ?

-Je veux t'aider à être toi et à sortir de cette foutue carapace que tu portes en permanence ! s'emporta à son tour Millicent, perdant patience devant l'attitude obstinée du brun. Tu te bloques, tu mens constamment, tu évites de parler de tes émotions et quand tu le fais… Ah, c'est facile de nous convoquer pour nous demander de l'aide quand tu as tout foutu en l'air de toi-même ! Et tu voudrais qu'on ne dise rien ? Qu'on s'écarte ensuite bien gentiment sans s'immiscer ? Mais tu es incapable de reconnaître les personnes avec qui tu es bien !

-Et tu le sais mieux que moi bien sûr ?

-Je t'ai soutenu pour Weasley et je t'ai aidé même si je pense que tu devrais retourner avec Geoffrey ! Ne me fais pas de reproche parce que j'ai suivi bien gentiment et que j'ai été dans ton sens ! Oui, je t'ai conseillé pour séduire Weasley parce que tu t'accroches à lui et que c'est la première fois que tu agis de cette manière, parce que tu n'as même pas bronché quand Geoffrey est sorti de ta vie…

-Je l'ai fait sortir de ma vie, rectifia Blaise d'une voix sifflante.

-Tu l'as quitté parce que tu étais trop heureux avec lui. Tu as eu peur. Et tu veux la vérité ? Tu te fais des illusions avec Weasley. Geoffrey est fait pour toi et si tu n'étais pas aussi borné, tu le verrais toi aussi !

-Je le hais ! hurla soudainement le brun.

Le corps tendu en avant, ses poings serrés tremblaient de rage contenue alors qu'il vidait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Choquée par cette réaction inattendue, Millicent resta muette de stupeur, tant par l'éclat de rage et de haine qui perçait dans la voix de son ami que par cette lueur de détresse dans ses yeux.

- Je le hais pour ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la difficulté que ça a été de le quitter ! Et tu me fais revivre ça ?

Les yeux brillants du brun dissuadèrent Millicent de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle regarda Blaise détourner le regard et fixer le papier peint un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix artificiellement posée.

-J'ai l'air d'être destiné à être avec lui ? Alors tu me le colles à vie juste parce que tu trouves qu'on va bien ensemble ? Ce n'était plus possible, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être avec lui, tu comprends ? Je n'en voulais plus à mes côtés, plus jamais ça ! J'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas le blesser. Je l'ai quitté en douceur, j'ai gardé des liens avec lui alors que le revoir rendait les choses plus difficiles pour moi… Et lorsque je m'en sors, tu me le recolles dans les pattes ? Tu m'obliges à lui infliger ça encore une fois ? Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Tu me…

Blaise eut une moue de dégoût et tourna brusquement les talons, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Millicent se releva brusquement, mue par une impulsion, certaine qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser quitter son bureau comme ça. Avant qu'il ne puisse toucher la poignée, elle avait agrippé sa manche de chemise et le retenait fermement, le tirant vers l'arrière.

-Quoi ? demanda sèchement Blaise.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser partir sans comprendre sa réaction, sans s'être expliquée avec lui. Ca ou quelque chose se briserait définitivement entre eux.

-Explique-moi, fit-elle doucement.

Elle tira légèrement sur la manche, penchant légèrement la tête de côté, cherchant son regard.

-Explique-moi, répéta-t-elle. « Tu le hais » ? Aussi fort ? Je pensais te comprendre mais… Je n'ai pas vu que ta relation avec Geoffrey t'avait blessé. Tu n'en as jamais parlé. Tu ne l'as pas montré une seule fois… Et tu semblais si heureux… Votre rupture nous a tous surpris. Comment peux-tu abriter des sentiments aussi forts sans en montrer une once ?

-Ouais, je suis fort, je sais, ironisa Blaise avec un sourire hypocrite. Et je viens de le démontrer à l'instant !

-Je voulais vraiment te rendre service… pardon… Tu sais que je ne pensais pas à mal…

Ces dernières phrases semblèrent l'apaiser car il finit par se détendre et prit une lente inspiration.

-Non, laisse tomber. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux ou que tu l'encouragerais derrière mon dos.

-Blaise… Je pensais que tu tenais à Geoffrey… murmura Millicent, demandant implicitement des explications.

-C'est le cas, soupira le brun en faisant les cents pas devant elle. Pourquoi tu crois que je le ménage autant, hein ? Par pur altruisme ? Je ne voulais pas le blesser plus que nécessaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je tenais beaucoup à lui, Millie.

-Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?

Elle vit la mâchoire du brun se crisper et il finit par hausser les épaules.

-C'est du passé.

-Si tu pouvais revenir en arrière…

-Je ferai la même chose.

-Mais tu as dit que tu regrettais…

-Je n'avais pas les bonnes raisons. Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'ai bien fait de le quitter. J'ai bien fait, répéta-t-il simplement.

-Mais tu l'aimais encore quand tu l'as quitté.

-C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, oui, reconnut Blaise simplement, fixant l'horizon à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau.

-Il t'a trompé ? demanda doucement Millicent.

Le brun se retourna lentement vers elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

-Non, finit-il par répondre. Pas à ma connaissance, ajouta-t-il flegmatiquement.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. On était heureux, oui. Mais c'était une illusion. Et je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre le fait que je n'ai pas forcément envie de le voir me courir après, hum ? Pas si ça le blesse. Pas quand je ne veux pas le blesser.

-Mais tu le hais alors pourquoi… Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas sorti de ta vie tout simplement ? Comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait à ta place ?

-On ne change pas, on reste qui on est… Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, tu sais…

-Mais c'était plus dur pour toi…

-Ou plus facile, je n'étais peut-être pas assez courageux pour le sortir définitivement de ma vie à cette époque…

Le calme et la soudaine sérénité de Blaise impressionna plus Millicent qu'elle n'en laissa paraître au jeune homme. Elle l'avait vu une minute plus tôt exprimer une colère refoulée depuis trop longtemps, les yeux étincelants de rage et le voilà qui philosophait sans une once de rancune sur le même sujet…

Impressionnant.

-Et Weasley ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Ron ?

-Tu étais amoureux de Geoffrey, non ? Mais Weasley, c'est autre chose… Tu lui mentais.

Blaise esquissa un sourire un peu triste, un peu pensif.

-Avec Geoffrey, c'était différent. Je pensais qu'on pourrait… vivre ensemble et s'accorder. Ron, c'est… encore autre chose. J'ai fait les mauvais choix et j'ai peut-être trop cherché à me protéger en comptant sur ses défauts…

Il balaya sa dernière réflexion d'un mouvement de la main nonchalant, comme s'il importait peu d'importance à cette analyse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour toi ? interrogea la jeune femme, sentant qu'il se dérobait une nouvelle fois à ses questions.

Il y eut un léger flottement et Millicent crut un moment qu'il ne répondrait pas, la laissant dans l'ignorance. Mais il y avait quelque chose avec Weasley, elle en était certaine. Quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir parce que Blaise gardait tout pour lui, comme avec Geoffrey. Mais Blaise s'accrochait à lui avec détermination.

-Il est… mon rêve, fit le brun d'une voix douce qu'elle ne comprit d'abord pas.

Lorsque l'information arriva à son cerveau, elle fixa le jeune homme sans rien dire, abasourdie.

-Ton… ton rêve, répéta-t-elle finalement en s'humectant les lèvres.

Une question lui démangeait cependant les lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher de la poser, quitte à ne pas obtenir de réponse du tout.

-Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

-Qui sait ? sourit mystérieusement Blaise.

-Je ne saisis pas, murmura Millicent en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas logique, tu…

- Je n'ai pas non plus la prétention d'être un livre ouvert.

Millicent hocha la tête en silence, enregistrant le reproche voilé qu'il lui adressait par cette dernière phrase. « Ne cherche pas à t'immiscer dans mes affaires privées. »

-Pour se permettre d'être secret, il ne faut pas demander des conseils aux autres, remarqua-t-elle finalement, pincée par sa critique. Et s'attendre à…

-C'est ma faute maintenant ? l'interrompit-il en se retournant vers elle, cherchant son regard.

Elle plissa les yeux, croisant les bras pour toute réponse, lui signifiant clairement sa réponse.

-Ah, tu m'as vraiment mis en colère en provoquant tout ça cette fois, Millicent, soupira-t-il en reprenant ses cents pas dans son bureau. Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à en arriver là. Et je ne supporte pas…

Son ton se raffermit alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots :

-Je ne supporte pas qu'on agisse dans mon dos et qu'on pense à ma place ma vie, tu m'entends ? Comment as-tu osé… Tu me refais un coup pareil et ça se passera mal entre toi et moi. Vraiment mal, je peux te l'assurer, la prévint-il avant de tourner les talons, levant le sort de silence qu'il avait probablement lancé à son arrivée.

Millicent fixa le vide un long moment, ne réalisant pas très bien la scène dont elle avait été l'instigatrice malgré elle. Elle s'attendait à un coup d'éclat du jeune homme après la visite de l'un de ses deux prétendants mais là…

Ca avait été trop loin. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux noirs fusilleurs, dans tout le langage de son corps qui se retenait de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler simplement.

Et Dieu, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça… Qu'est-ce que Geoffrey avait pu faire à Blaise pour qu'il en garde un aussi mauvais souvenir, pour qu'il ait décidé de le quitter alors qu'il tenait visiblement à lui ? Pour qu'il décide de le sortir à jamais de sa vie privée tout en le ménageant ?

C'était complètement… contradictoire. Et tellement Blaise…

Et cette multitude d'émotions qu'elle avait pu défiler sur son visage comme autant d'aveux et de confessions qu'il n'était pas prêt à livrer… Elle ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre son meilleur ami… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mortifiée d'avoir pu se planter autant sur ses sentiments et d'avoir créé autant de dégâts entre eux deux. Elle devinait aisément qu'il ne viendrait plus aussi facilement se confier à elle et qu'il ne perdrait plus gaiement face à elle au poker…

* * *

&&RWBZ&&

À suivre : Chapitre 22 : La fissure

* * *

Une fois encore, merci d'avoir lu jusque là et d'avoir eu la patience si ce n'est l'abnégation d'attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Des bisous tout particulier aux lectrices adorables qui me laissent un petit mot sympa à la fin!^^


	22. La fissure

**Titre **: Tu pourrais…

**Auteur** : Courtepointe

**Petite note : **Et l'intrigue avance petit à petit finalement !

**Réponses aux reviewveurs masqués**

**Luanne:** Hello ! Un nouveau pseudo^^ ! Je sais bien qu'il y a des lecteurs anonymes mais je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils suivent l'histoire avec beaucoup d'attention ! Toujours contente de voir que je me trompe dans les grandes largeurs et ravie de lire un message de ta part^^ ! Ce couple n'est pas gagné (loin de là) Je ne veux pas dire par là qu'ils n'iront jamais ensemble, je veux dire que c'est un pairing peu mis au premier plan et j'en étais un peu surprise en publiant la première fois… Enfin, tu l'as aussi remarqué^^° Rhô, j'ai honte quand on me dit qu'on vérifie aussi souvent si j'ai publié alors que je suis si lente… Je vais faire des efforts ! (résolution 2012 !) Merci pour ce mot et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite !

Ps : Je ne sais pas encore si je compte publier d'autres histoires derrière (sûrement si j'ai une idée derrière mais pour l'instant, celle-là est toujours d'actu) et pour la fin de cette histoire… Je ne peux décemment pas t'en dévoiler les ficelles même si je te suggère de regarder le rating pour avoir une petite piste…^^

**Uriel 7**: Mais si, mais si rassure-toi, tu vas comprendre ! C'est juste que comme on a plein de points de vue différents, je m'amuse encore des incohérences que glisse Blaise… Mais il y a des explications à tout et tu comprendras ! Est-ce que Ron devrait abandonner… Il est surtout en phase, laisser aller, laisser couler, il se prend pas trop la tête avec lui. C'est plutôt Blaise qui va ramer en fait. Oui avec Melville, c'st complexe (en fait pas tellement, elle était plutôt trop simplissime pour être réelle leur histoire il fallait bien qu'il aient un passé commun les deux… Aha, j'adore les disputes alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire cette confrontation et ça a permis à Blaise d'exprimer des choses qu'il avait gardées pour lui trop longtemps… Pour le rêve de Blaise… Oui, ben il dit pas encore tout ce qu'il a dans la tête mais ça semble positif, non ? J'essaie d'écrire la suite aussi rapidement que je peux (je sais que vous, vous ne connaissez pas la fin et attendez vraiment la suite)Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne année à toi aussi (en retard du coup).

PS : Quand à ta petite question, je ne peux que te conseiller de jeter un œil au pairing pour t'assurer de la tournure des événements…XD

**Rikokoo :** En réalité, les choses simples peuvent s'avérer d'une étonnante simplicité. Le chapitre précédent t'a semblé compliquer toute l'affaire ? En vérité, il en présentait le dénouement. Comment ça c'est encore plus mystérieux comme ça ? XD Bonne lecture en ce début d'année^^ !

**Jessica:** Je crains fort que les temps des révélations ne s'amenuisent peu à peu et que vienne celui des actions… Enfin, c'est comme ça que je voie les prochaines phases mais j'ai bien peur d'être assez peu douée pour de l'action pure… Il y a forcément des significations et donc des révélations (parce que c'est marrant de découvrir des aspects insoupçonnés chez les persos). Ouf, je réussis à rendre les chapitres intéressants même quand l'intrigue principale n'avance pas beaucoup… Tu es gentille ! Ce dernier chapitre avait quand même pour but de résoudre un problème définitivement, et c'est amusant que tous les lecteurs n'y aient vu qu'une complication de plus. Je n'en dis pas plus^^ ! Eh oui, Blaise est compliqué, je confirme (en fait, c'est surtout qu'il n'explique pas ses actions mais bon). En fait depuis le début de cette fic, je crois que c'est toujours le cas, ce garçon ne fait aucun effort ! Geoffrey est humain, ça oui, il a des qualités et des défauts comme Milli et parfois, ça atteint Blaise plus qu'il ne voudrait… Mais j'essaie toujours que mes persos soient humains et aient une petite profondeur. Milli n'a pas compris ce que signifiait exactement Blaise en disant que c'était son rêve en fait. XD Elle a juste voulu en savoir plus… Elabore tes théories concernant le comportement de Blaise… héhé, connaissant les réponses, j'avoue que ça me parait évident mais bon… XD En tout cas, je suis toujours aussi ravie de voir que tu te casses la tête pour comprendre et que finalement… ouf, tu ne devines pas ! Ca prouve au moins que c'est pas une fic trop facile ! Merci de toujours l'apprécier et de la suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme ! Bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : La fissure

Ron sourit en repensant à la soirée qu'il avait passée avec ses parents, finalement rejoints par Hermione pour le dessert lorsqu'Andrew lui avait fait faux bond à cause de son travail. Ils avaient ris et partagés des moments privilégiés, de ceux que Ron aimait chérir et se rappeler quand il rentrait seul chez lui le soir.

Il mesurait parfaitement sa chance d'avoir une famille aussi chaleureuse, prête à l'accueillir et à accepter ses défauts. Après tout il acceptait bien les leur et ne manquait pas les regards en coin de sa mère à Hermione puis vers lui, devinant sans peine qu'elle avait imaginé une autre vie pour son dernier fils.

Mais elle s'y était faite avec le temps et elle avait compris qu'ils avaient choisis des chemins différents. Hermione était amoureuse d'Andrew et lui… Lui préférait la compagnie des hommes.

Malgré sa soirée animée, le jeune homme ressentit le besoin irrépressible de se défouler un peu il avait passé la journée au fond de son canapé avec Hermione à regarder des films et philosopher sur leurs vies. L'énergie débordait en lui, comme un trop plein qu'il voulait canaliser.

Un petit détour par le parc pour courir un peu ne serait pas de refus. La soirée était fraîche et accueillante et son humeur s'envolait peu à peu vers des ciels insouciants au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de son but.

Il ne se sut pas exactement pourquoi il tourna la tête vers la droite à ce moment mais son regard fut attiré par le petit banc sur lequel Blaise l'avait attendu, deux jours plus tôt.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant la silhouette familière, immobile et assise.

Ron hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se diriger vers lui, ne remarquant aucun mouvement de sa part. Il comprit pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé en voyant ses yeux fermés, sa joue enfouie dans le creux de sa main.

-Tu dors, annonça-t-il d'une voix claire, se plantant devant Blaise.

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent brusquement et un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres pleines quand il le reconnut.

-C'est possible, admit-il simplement avant de passer rapidement ses doigts sur ses yeux, comme pour en chasser le sommeil qui l'avait surpris.

-Tu m'attendais ? demanda Ron de but en blanc, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais… Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, rectifia honnêtement le brun.

Le joueur de quidditch évita son regard, regardant la courbe de l'horizon où le soleil s'était depuis longtemps couché.

-Mais j'avais envie de te voir, poursuivit Blaise en se levant.

La phrase étonna Ron, peu habitué à ce genre de déclaration.

-Est-ce qu'on… va courir un peu ? proposa le brun avec un geste incitatif des épaules, désignant le chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les bois assombris par la nuit.

-J'étais venu pour ça, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, non sans lui jeter un coup d'œil en coin furtif. Il est un peu tard mais…

Son attitude était un peu étrange ce soir, ou du moins différente de l'entrain enjoué qu'il lui connaissait jusqu'ici.

Ils commencèrent à courir et Ron sourit à l'avance en comptant le nombre de pas que Blaise ferait avant de s'arrêter. Déjà, sa respiration était saccadée auprès de lui, peu régulière.

Mais à la différence de la dernière fois, Blaise ne ralentit ni ne s'arrêta pas. Il colla son rythme au sien sans protester, le seul bruit de ses inspirations indiquant à Ron qu'il était loin d'être aussi à l'aise que lui.

Le roux lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en coin, surveillant sa course. Les joues rougies par l'effort, la bouche ouverte d'où s'échappait un souffle pas loin d'être erratique et trop bruyant, Blaise serrait les poings en courant, les yeux fixés devant lui, comme poussé vers l'avant.

Sa foulée irrégulière n'arrangeait pas les choses et Ron décéléra peu à peu sa course, l'obligeant à ralentir à son tour.

Et puis Blaise s'arrêta brusquement, se laissant tomber sur les feuilles automnales sans grâce. Sa cage thoracique s'élevait vers le ciel rapidement, cherchant à puiser l'air qui l'entourait mais qui ne parvenait jamais à contenter ses poumons.

Ron regarda le spectacle sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas bien la raison de son comportement. Blaise lui fit un geste de la main qui lui indiquait qu'il pouvait continuer à courir sans lui s'il le voulait.

Mais cette fois, Ron resta auprès de lui, s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller aussi fort, tu n'es pas habitué, constata-t-il après un silence.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le regard que lui lança Blaise, mélange d'évidence et de résignation.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il encore en écoutant sa respiration revenir lentement à la normale.

Blaise hocha la tête et lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Mieux, confirma-t-il sincèrement.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas essayer de courir avec moi…

Blaise le regarda un moment sans rien dire, les yeux ouverts sous l'incompréhension.

-Mais je progresse, protesta-t-il avec un rapide hochement de tête. Si je ne fume pas avant l'effort, je tiens plus longtemps.

-C'est vrai, remarqua nonchalamment Ron, non sans une petite touche de consternation.

Ils n'avaient quand même pas courus très longtemps au final.

-C'est mieux de fumer après, déclara Blaise d'un ton convaincu.

Ron éclata de rire, secouant la tête.

-Écoute, moi je continue ma course et toi… Rentre chez toi, visiblement, tu en as besoin, lui conseilla-t-il.

-Je vais t'attendre sur le banc comme la dernière fois, refusa Blaise en se relevant lentement, dépoussiérant machinalement ses vêtements. Et quand tu auras fini, on pourra prendre un café et discuter…

-Il est tard, lui signala Ron en montrant la nuit qui les entourait.

-Mais tu n'es pas fatigué et moi non plus, répondit le brun sur le ton de l'évidence. Et après ton jogging, tu seras reconnaissant de te retrouver devant une tasse de café fumante au chaud, affirma-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe dans ton monde, mais dans le mien, les cafés sont fermés à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

-Mon monde à moi est magique, rétorqua Blaise en lui tournant le dos. Et le tien aussi ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant dans le sens inverse.

Ron resta immobile une seconde sans trop savoir s'il devait courir après le fou qu'il venait de croiser avant d'abandonner pour se remettre à courir. Et puis qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut si ça l'amusait d'attendre dans le froid…

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard il revint à son point de départ, épuisé mais avec la sensation grisante de s'être entièrement dépensé, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

À la place du banc familier trônait une petite cabane en rondins, chauffée d'un feu de bois enchanté.

-Attends mais je rêve, chuchota Ron en s'avançant sur le sentier qui menait à l'abri sorti de nulle part.

Des lanternes colorées éclairaient le toit boisé d'où étaient suspendues de larges toiles de tissu en guise de murs. Et à l'entrée, sur les marches, Blaise l'attendait, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, les bras croisés.

-Un café alors ? proposa-t-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

-Tu es malade, lui annonça Ron sans refuser pour autant, surpris de trouver une agréable chaleur à l'intérieur de la cabane improvisée.

Le vent faisait pourtant souffler les toiles autour d'eux et la nuit était fraîche… Mais le feu enchanté faisait parfaitement son œuvre, et Ron fut de plus en plus tenté de rester.

-Comment tu… Il est bon ton café au moins ? capitula-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il fit mine d'ignorer les yeux brillants de victoire de Blaise et s'installa au bar, s'asseyant sur le second tabouret présent dans la cabane. Le brun lui déposa en un temps record le liquide fumant sous le nez avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Ron trempa ses lèvres dans le café avant de laisser un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

-Parfaitement ce dont j'avais besoin, déclara-t-il en reposant la tasse, laissant ses mains se réchauffer progressivement.

Il sourit en voyant Blaise l'imiter, ses cils se posant sur ses joues tandis qu'il savourait le breuvage corsé.

-Allez, dis-moi, finit par briser le silence le roux. Combien de lois est-ce que tu transgresses pour faire tout ça ?

-Si je les ignore, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si elles existaient ? négocia Blaise.

-Dérèglement magique de niveau… 8 je dirais, parc public et sans aucune autorisation d'exploitation… Passage fréquenté par les moldus… Je continue ?

-Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, c'est la nuit, argumenta le brun. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des promeneurs à cette heure-là… Et puis ce n'est que pour une heure ou deux… Personne ne remarquera rien…

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus. Ta parfaite insouciance ou le fait que je reste là comme si tout était normal… soupira Ron.

-C'est parce que le café est excellent, sourit Blaise. Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ? interrogea-t-il finalement.

-Je ne me souviens plus de comment on avait fini la soirée mais je suppose que je me suis endormi… le sonda le jeune homme.

-Je t'ai ramené chez toi et je suis reparti, confirma le brun.

-J'ai passé la journée avec Hermione et on a fini par aller dîner chez mes parents, raconta Ron. Tu avais raison, dit-il après une inspiration. Les voir m'a fait un bien fou.

-Je m'en doutais, fit Blaise en hochant doucement la tête. La chaleur familiale. C'est tout toi. Et tu as décidé de venir courir ensuite…

-Encore un peu d'énergie à dépenser, sourit Ron. Je… crois que ça va bien en fait. Je suis prêt pour les prochains championnats et… je crois qu'on a appris pas mal de trucs pendant cette finale, j'aimerais bien y travailler un peu…Oui, ça va être intéressant, affirma-t-il, ouvert.

Blaise esquissa un sourire en retour, gardant le silence. Il eut un léger haussement d'épaule avant de s'adosser plus confortablement contre son tabouret, ne quittant pas des yeux Ron.

-Quoi ? demanda celui-ci. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Pour rien, répondit le brun en ajoutant du sucre dans sa tasse, brisant le contact visuel établi entre eux. Je suis content de te voir, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas changé.

-En un jour, ça aurait été difficile, remarqua Ron, haussant les sourcils.

-Je veux dire que tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste qu'à Poudlard, précisa-t-il.

Le roux dévisagea Blaise sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Un léger rire lui échappa en repensant à l'école des sorciers.

-Il parait que tu étais nul en sortilèges et métamorphoses là-bas, aborda-t-il. Comment tu expliques ton don soudain pour la magie ?

-Mon don soudain ?

Ron désigna ce qui les entourait d'un vague geste de la main.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était soudain, remarqua le brun.

Il caressa paresseusement la table en bois devant lui.

-Tu parles de la magie intuitive, hein ? demanda-t-il doucement. Je l'ai toujours eue. Aussi longtemps que j'ai su formuler une pensée, j'ai su… Enfin, tu vois, résuma-t-il avec un léger mouvement de la tête.

-Mais Hermione dit que tes résultats étaient déplorables à Poudlard…

-Elle a dit ça ? s'amusa Blaise. C'est gentil… Vrai, peut-être, mais elle aurait pu être plus délicate… grimaça-t-il comiquement.

Il émit un léger rire.

-Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les cours, admit le jeune homme. Ma magie intuitive ne m'aidait pas… je ne m'en servais pas.

-Tu la cachais, rectifia Ron.

-Oui, éluda le brun. Je n'y avais pas recours et… Je trouvais inutile d'apprendre des sorts que je pouvais penser… Des sorts que n'importe qui pouvait lancer… J'étais très arrogant en fait, conclut-il avec une moue fataliste.

-Sans blague ? se moqua le roux.

-Je le paie aujourd'hui, tu sais ? sourit Blaise. Je suis toujours incapable de lancer un sortilège commun.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Mais puisque tout le monde peut le faire…

-Tu te sers de ta magie intuitive pour faire croire que tu peux lancer des sorts classiques, devina Ron, incrédule.

-Je lance peu de sorts dans la vie quotidienne…

-Tu te sers de la magie intuitive pour… la magie intuitive, Blaise. Le truc du plus haut niveau qui soit pour… pour un sort de nettoyage ou… J'y crois pas.

Il eut un rire nerveux, secouant la tête tout en se la prenant entre les mains.

-Non, tu exagères, souffla-t-il finalement. Attends, fit-il en prenant sa tasse de café et en la posant plus loin. Lance un Accio pour voir. Avec ta baguette.

-Je ne sais pas le faire, protesta le brun.

-Non, essaie, sérieux, personne peut rater ce sort. C'est un des premiers qu'on apprend !

Blaise fit jouer sa baguette entre ses doigts avant de la pointer sur la malheureuse tasse.

-Ccio ! dit-il rapidement.

Une petite étincelle sortit de sa baguette sans que rien d'autre ne se produise. Visiblement, il s'y attendait puisqu'il ne quitta pas l'objet du regard, le fixant avec un mélange d'amusement et de résignation.

Ron le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, retenant le tremblement de ses lèvres.

-Recommence, souffla-t-il.

-Ccio, répéta docilement Blaise, produisant le même phénomène que précédemment.

Et Ron éclata de rire, laissant échapper son hilarité.

-C'est pas le bon nom, articula-t-il entre deux éclats, riant de bon cœur. Il ne connait même pas la formule ! Ah non, c'est trop bon !

Blaise qui souriait jusqu'ici se joint à lui pour rire, haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas important, se justifia-t-il. Ce n'est pas le ccio, ce sort ?

-Le… Le ccio…

Ron repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire, se tenant les côtes et grimaçant sous la douleur qui s'éveillait.

-Accio, Blaise, accio, il faut dire accio, explosa-t-il encore en essayant de se retenir sans y parvenir vraiment.

Il tapa du poing sur la table pour tenter de se calmer et finit dans un rire silencieux, les épaules agitées de soubresauts. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux brillants et il les essuya d'un mouvement vif, sans lâcher le regard du jeune homme.

-Peu importe le nom de ce sort, du moment que je peux le réaliser autrement…

Ron lui adressa un large sourire, secouant la tête.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours, fit-il franchement, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Tu es capable de faire des sculptures de dingue dans des bouteilles mais lancer un simple accio, tu peux pas… C'est tout toi, ça. Le monde à l'envers.

-Le monde d'un point de vue différent, corrigea Blaise faussement docte.

Il esquissa un soupir secret, refermant ses deux mains sur sa tasse.

-Je me suis rendu compte… chuchota-t-il presque. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne se connaissait pas si bien que ça tous les deux, déclara-t-il plus fermement.

Ron haussa un sourcil.

-Je te connais bibliquement, objecta-t-il.

-Tu as été franc avec moi, poursuivit Blaise sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Tu me l'as dit, tu as été franc avec moi depuis le début et je ne l'ai pas été. Je voulais… te garder près de moi sans jamais rien te dévoiler, sans que tu voies mes faiblesses ou…

Le brun s'interrompit, prenant une lente inspiration.

-On aurait pu en rire. On aurait pu en rire, comme à l'instant, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. C'est vrai, je ne connais pas les trois quarts des sorts de base, je n'ai même pas appris les formules et c'est une vraie catastrophe parfois, tu verrais les situations dans lesquels je me mets…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit un sourire fataliste.

-Tu rirais, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Et ton rire est une des choses les plus merveilleuses au monde…

-Mais bien sûr, marmonna Ron en évitant son regard, préférant se concentrer sur les lattes du plancher soigneusement alignées.

-Alors je me suis dit… qu'on pourrait prendre le temps de se connaître mieux. Je voudrais que tu me poses des questions et j'y répondrais sincèrement. Je le jure. Je ne veux plus me cacher derrière des faux-semblants ou te laisser croire des choses… Tu as dit que tu me laisserais faire avec la séduction… J'ai décidé de te séduire avec le vrai moi. Je me fiche que tu ne le connaisses pas très bien ou que tu ignores même qu'il existe, c'est celui-là qui veut être avec toi.

-Blaise, tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, le coupa le brun. Peu importe combien on peut devenir proche à présent… le mal est déjà fait. Mais je crois aux secondes chances. Et si ça ne répare pas ce que j'ai fait alors prends ça comme une sorte de compensation… S'il te plait. Laisse-nous cette chance. Laisse-moi te convaincre…

-Tu es plutôt bon à ce jeu-là, admit Ron en poussant un soupir. Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te connaître mieux ou de te poser des questions ? Je veux peut-être tout simplement t'oublier.

-Tu es toujours là, répondit sérieusement Blaise. Je mise aussi sur ta curiosité… Et si on se connait mieux, je suis sûr que tu tomberas encore plus amoureux de moi, ajouta-t-il plus légèrement.

-Je peux te poser toutes les questions que je veux ? s'intéressa Ron, ignorant cette dernière boutade.

-Je serai sincère, confirma Blaise.

-Que s'est-il passé le 11 octobre ?

Blaise sourit en coin, émettant un son ironique.

-Joker, répliqua le jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas semblé surpris par la question et sa réponse était ferme, définitive.

-Tu avais dit que tu répondrais, objecta Ron.

-Je savais que tu poserais cette question. J'espérais que non mais… C'est le seul joker que j'utiliserai, promit-il. Après ça, je ne pourrais plus m'échapper.

-Tu inventes les règles au fur et à mesure du jeu !

-C'était la première et la dernière.

Ron lui lança un regard sceptique avant de hausser les épaules.

-D'accord… réfléchit-il.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile d'en trouver de nouvelles, Blaise avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à éviter les questions personnelles quand ils étaient ensemble.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas montrer aux autres que tu maîtrises la magie intuitive ? interrogea-t-il finalement. C'est loin d'être une honte, tu sais ?

-Tout le monde découvrirait que je ne maîtrise pas les autres sorts. Là, ce serait la honte, rétorqua le brun avec un léger sourire.

Ron haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Il devinait que ce n'était pas la vraie réponse au ton de Blaise. Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir, passant sa main sur ses yeux.

-Tu ne poses pas de questions faciles… murmura-t-il doucement.

-Tu caches ta magie depuis ton enfance. À tes amis, à tes parents… Il y a de quoi se poser des questions, non ?

-Oui, admit le brun. Quand j'étais petit… c'était facile. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était et tout le monde prenait ça pour des manifestations non contrôlées. Quand j'ai grandi… J'ai appris à réfléchir par moi-même et à me forger une opinion bien à moi, peu importe ce que pensait l'entourage… J'ai commencé à être plus… prudent.

Blaise finit sa tasse de café, fixant le fond pensivement. Ron pouvait voir à son attitude entière combien il n'aimait pas parler de ce sujet ni même n'en avait l'habitude.

-J'ai rapidement compris le potentiel de la magie intuitive. Les discours admiratifs sur la question, les livres que j'avais à disposition… Mais je ne la maîtrisais pas bien. Il m'arrivait de penser trop vite… Tu imagines les dégâts, fit-il rapidement, un sourire apparaissant et disparaissant aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

Le roux commençait peu à peu à comprendre toutes les implications que pouvaient avoir la magie intuitive. Mal maîtrisée, elle pouvait en effet être désastreuse. Il s'imagina plus petit, gardien d'un tel secret et d'un pouvoir… Il n'était pas sûr d'en mesurer toutes les conséquences. Il n'avait toujours vu que le côté brillant de la chose, sans penser plus avant. Devant lui, Blaise déroulait peu à peu ce qu'il avait vécu, dévoilant à demi-mots ce qu'il avait ressenti à cause de ce don.

-Au fil des années, j'ai appris à gérer ça et à la cacher parce que… j'avais peur des conséquences, continua-t-il à se livrer.

-Peur ? releva Ron sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Je n'ai jamais trouvé de limite à cette magie… J'étais puissant, je détenais un pouvoir illimité… Mais j'étais jeune. Sans expérience. Alors j'ai dissimulé cette magie soigneusement à mon entourage.

La voix de Blaise s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'expliquait, comme s'il craignait la réaction du roux devant ce qu'il lui apprenait.

-C'est impressionnant… murmura Ron sincèrement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si j'avais été à ta place, à onze ans ou même avant, je me serai empressé de montrer ce don aux autres ! Pour attirer l'attention et être admiré…

Il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas eu la sagesse de Blaise, ni même peut-être la méfiance devant la magie intuitive. Il était un sang pur et sa famille n'avait jamais mis l'accent sur cette particularité mais la magie occupait une grande partie de son identité et conservait un caractère sacré.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle représentait pour un petit garçon élevé dans le culte de sa pureté. Blaise avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'esprit très tôt s'il avait pris le parti de dissimuler un tel potentiel.

-Question de personnalité probablement, répondit le brun. Je ne faisais pas confiance aux autres quant à leur réaction. L'admiration au début et puis la peur après… Je suis capable de lancer les Impardonnables d'une pensée, tu sais ?

Un frisson parcourut involontairement le roux, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. L'évocation des trois sorts lui rappelait toujours la guerre, avec ses mauvais souvenirs. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de savoir comment Blaise avait appris qu'il pouvait les lancer d'une pensée.

-Alors j'ai caché ma magie au fond de moi, conscient qu'elle pouvait devenir une arme redoutable si je n'y faisais pas attention. Je ne savais pas comment réagiraient les autres en voyant tout ce potentiel dormant en moi… Comment ils pouvaient s'en servir.

-C'est pour ça que tu utilises peu ta magie… devina Ron, comprenant peu à peu la position du brun.

-Oui. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai cachée, comme si j'étais l'inventeur du avada kedavra et que j'avais le pouvoir de ne pas divulguer ce que j'avais créé… J'avais peur du Seigneur du Ténèbres. J'avais peur de l'ordre du Phénix. Si tout ce monde apprenait mes capacités… J'avais peur de la manière dont ils pourraient l'utiliser.

Il esquissa une grimace et poussa un soupir.

-Et j'avais peur de devenir le nouveau Voldemort, reconnut-il enfin.

-Qu'est-ce qu…

-Cet homme… , l'interrompit Blaise. C'est la possession de la puissance qui l'a mené à tout ce qu'il a fait. Il en voulait, il avait cette puissance alors… Il dominait les autres… Je ne voulais pas lui ressembler…

Ron devina sans peine ce que cette dernière révélation avait pu coûter à Blaise. Il y avait une peur immense derrière cette confession, un dévoilement d'une pensée intime et profondément enfouie… Il n'osait même plus le regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'il laissait glisser les mots sous sa langue, jouant nerveusement avec le bois de la table.

-J'ai pris l'habitude de cacher cette partie de ma magie, poursuivit le brun toujours sans le regarder. Je ne veux pas devenir une bête de foire qui maîtrise la magie sans baguette…

-Tu n'es pas…

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais on ne contrôle pas les pensées des autres, hein ? Et puis, on dira que je suis à la tête de la Marten grâce à ce fabuleux coup de pouce et… Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je préfère que ça reste secret. Et puis c'est plus marrant d'en faire un usage privé, ajouta-t-il sur un ton léger. De toute façon, je ne l'utilise pas tant que ça.

Il avait repris une attitude désinvolte mais ses yeux le fuyaient toujours, ses épaules raides dévoilant sa nervosité intérieure. Ron eut envie de le rassurer, devinant la fragilité cachée derrière ces déclarations et l'homme qu'avait appris à être Blaise.

-Pas tant que ça ? plaisanta-t-il, souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère. Tu l'utilises pour pallier tes lacunes en magie ordinaire et… encore aujourd'hui, cet abri, c'est grâce à ta magie intuitive, non ?

Blaise esquissa un sourire, secouant la tête.

-C'est là que tu fais erreur. Tu me verras rarement lancer des sorts de base devant les autres… Je l'évite au maximum. Pour les sorts plus élaborés… j'étais un piètre élève à Poudlard parce que les sorts ne m'intéressaient pas et n'étaient pas assez puissants… Passé à la faculté par contre, je suis devenu un des meilleurs étudiants en magie… Et ce qui t'entoure a été créé avec ma baguette, conclut-il tranquillement.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es capable de faire apparaître un décor de cinéma avec ta baguette mais lancer un accio, c'est trop compliqué pour toi ?

-Tout le monde a ses petites lacunes, admit le brun. C'est ce qui fait mon charme, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-N'importe quoi ! Et puis tu…

Ron s'interrompit, écarquillant les yeux en voyant deux hommes entrer dans le petit bar improvisé.

-Bonsoir ! C'est une aubaine que vous soyez encore ouverts ! Deux bières s'il vous plait.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa quand il se retourna vers Blaise dont le sourire trahissait l'amusement.

-Bien sûr, répondit le brun d'un ton enjoué.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui chuchota Ron en le voyant se lever pour préparer les boissons derrière le comptoir.

-Je joue le jeu, répondit Blaise sur le même ton.

-Tu n'avais même pas protégé l'endroit ? fit à voix basse le roux.

-C'est la nuit, sourit largement Blaise, le rire au bord des lèvres, lui dévoilant qu'il n'y avait pas pensé une seule minute.

Il alla servir les deux hommes avant de rejoindre Ron, qui secouait la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Tu es complètement taré.

-J'avais dans l'idée de me reconvertir…

-C'est une chance que vous soyez encore ouverts, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un établissement dans ce parc… intervint une voix derrière eux, leur faisant tourner la tête en direction des deux hommes.

-Il est peu connu, c'est vrai, reconnut Blaise. La clientèle est rare d'ailleurs.

-Oui, nous sommes sur le point de mettre la clé sous la porte, ajouta Ron en prenant un air attristé.

Et la conversation s'engagea naturellement entre les quatre hommes, entrecoupée de rires. Ils eurent des débats interminables sur la promotion de l'endroit, la manière de le mettre en valeur et d'attirer les clients.

Ron coupa court à ces divagations en expliquant que le terrain était déjà vendu et qu'ils ne pourraient plus apporter d'amélioration. Son mensonge l'attira dans une série de nouvelles inventions appuyées et exagérées par Blaise qui soutint que la mairie avait récupéré le projet et souhaitait tout raser pour retrouver l'état initial de la place.

-Ils vont sûrement replanter cet horrible banc, ajouta-t-il en conclusion, déclenchant le rire de Ron.

Leur discussion finit par dériver sur d'autres sujets et ils tinrent jusqu'au petit matin, échangeant leurs avis plus sérieusement ou se laissant partir dans des délires invraisemblables.

Et c'était totalement irréel.

La nuit entière semblait à Ron comme décalée du monde. Il trouvait fou de pouvoir parler à deux inconnus aussi librement, aux côtés de Blaise, comme si tout était normal. Comme si ces deux moldus étaient à leur place, dans cette cabane enchantée créée pour la soirée, à discuter avec eux en faisant fi de la nuit qui disparaissait au fil des heures.

Et bizarrement c'était rafraîchissant et très amusant, tant la situation était incongrue, avec Blaise jouant les serveurs, avec cet endroit au charme rustique, avec la complicité qu'il partageait avec l'autre sorcier bien malgré eux.

Une nuit folle.

&&RWBZ&&

Lorsque Ron se réveilla le lendemain, la journée était déjà bien avancée et il se réjouit d'être en week-end, s'étirant dans ses draps.

Il eut un léger rire en repensant à la veille et se remémora quelques délires tout en se dirigeant vers son salon. Il y trouva deux colis qui l'attendaient, numérotés.

Fronçant les sourcils, il commença à déballer le premier et mit le jour à des fleurs colorées aux formes diverses.

Une carte tomba à ses pieds lorsqu'il extirpa entièrement le bouquet du colis, où il put lire en lettres manuscrites, reconnaissant l'écriture de Blaise :

_Un bouquet par jour ?_

Gonflant les joues et laissant échapper un soupir, il marmonna entre ses dents :

-J'espère pas…

Il laissa les fleurs sur le canapé et déchira le papier du deuxième colis sans pouvoir deviner à l'avance son contenu, même en en dévoilant une partie.

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il se retrouva bientôt devant une poubelle. Il la retourna pour s'assurer que c'en était bien une mais ne put que parvenir à cette conclusion. C'était bien une poubelle.

Il fit basculer son couvercle et découvrit une nouvelle note de Blaise.

_D'accord, je plaisantais. Tu peux les jeter en fait. _

Et Ron éclata de rire, bizarrement heureux que le brun partage d'aussi près ses pensées et soit assez déjanté pour lui faire un coup pareil.

Attrapant le bouquet de fleurs, il le lança directement dans la poubelle, pouffant à nouveau lorsque les deux objets disparurent brusquement de sa vue.

À la place, un nouveau mot de Blaise l'attendait et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le lisant :

_Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te séduirai pas dans les règles…_

-Arrogant ! fit Ron sans parvenir à s'arrêter de sourire.

Il secoua la tête et s'assit dans son canapé, repensant à leur conversation de la veille. Avant que les deux moldus ne débarquent brusquement, il avait entrouvert une porte sur les secrets de Blaise et sa personnalité.

Ou plus exactement, Blaise lui avait permis d'entrer un peu dans son monde, lui dévoilant ses réserves et ses pensées. Et Ron n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil, pour le comprendre, pour tenter de cerner cet homme qui occupait ses pensées.

Il devinait les fragilités derrière le masque souriant et il ne pouvait arrêter ce sentiment de fierté qui gonflait en lui quand il se disait que c'était lui que Blaise avait choisi.

Pour se confier, pour s'expliquer, pour déverser ce trop plein de mots qu'il retenait enfoui en lui.

Pour le séduire aussi.

C'était flatteur.

Mais il savait aussi que c'était à double-tranchant et qu'à chaque révélation, il se rapprochait du point de non-retour. Il ne voulait pas être prisonnier de ses sentiments pour Blaise alors qu'il ne lui faisait même pas confiance.

C'était flatteur mais… Blaise n'était pas non plus un cadeau.

La curiosité était peut-être un vilain défaut mais…

Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'avancer sur ce chemin, parce qu'il avait l'occasion de comprendre Blaise et de toucher ses pensées du bout des doigts…

Et quelque part au fond de lui, il espérait que Blaise parviendrait à lui redonner confiance en lui.

Parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il était attiré par cet homme, encore plus depuis qu'il partageait des moments comme ceux de la veille avec lui, privilégiés et magiques.

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre…

Chapitre 23 : Parce que Blaise restera Blaise…

Merci d'avoir lu, bonnes fêtes à tous et j'espère que votre année 2012 s'annonce aussi bien que la mienne^^!


	23. Parce que Blaise restera Blaise

**Titre **: Tu pourrais…

**Auteur** : Courtepointe

**Petite note : **Blaise ne changera jamais… XD Mais il ne faut pas que ça vous effraie, voyons^^ !

**Réponses aux reviewveurs masqués :**

**Luanne :** Hello ! On partage le même point de vue pour le casage des persos ! Vive les complications ! (mais bon, là ça fait 23 chapitres, on va commencer à amorcer le dénouement). Aha, ton assurance à aimer la suite me fait presque peur : il faut que je sois à la hauteur ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur l'écriture, j'essaie juste de mettre les mots justes pour décrire une situation pas toujours facile et… d'être drôle de temps en temps pour alléger l'atmosphère ! ^^° Le lemon… hum, pas pour tout de suite, malheureusement… Patience, patience ! en tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire !

**Uriel7 **: Je dois reconnaître que tes observations sont pertinentes… Maintenant, est-ce que les conclusions sont justes ? Mystère. Pour le rapprochement entre les deux choupis, c'est maintenant que tu auras ta réponse, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bonne lecture et merci pour tes encouragements et ta review^^ !

**Jessica**: Aha, on se dirige de plus en plus vers des ambiances apaisées, la guerre est passée, on en vient aux réconciliations… Du coup, c'est plus calme, c'est clair !^^ Blaise a compris deux trois petits trucs sur lui ces derniers temps et dans le lot qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir à Ron… Il ne fait que tenir sa parole.^^ Oula le 11 octobre, ce sera pire que la consécration ! lol Nan mais il n'en parle pas c'est tout. Et Ron va craqueeeerrr ! Ou pas. Lol Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements et… bonne lecture !^^

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Parce que Blaise restera Blaise…

-Je pensais que tu allais abandonner… fit Ron sans retenir un léger rire.

-Je suis tenace, sourit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Assis sur le banc qui se trouvait au croisement des départs de piste, il attendait visiblement que le jeune homme vienne courir, ne se préoccupant pas de la nuit qui s'avançait et du froid qui l'entourait.

-Bon alors on parie combien aujourd'hui ? Cinq minutes ? plaisanta Ron en mimant un suspense insoutenable.

-Si je tiens cinq minutes, tu dînes avec moi, le prit au mot le jeune homme.

-Tenu ! Tu n'y arriveras pas, affirma le roux.

-Avec un enjeu pareil, je tiendrais même le double, lui lança Blaise avec un sourire charmeur.

Il mit en route son chronomètre et il tint sa parole.

Ron n'en revint pas mais Blaise tint cinq minutes à son rythme, s'accordant le luxe d'attendre quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de s'arrêter et de laisser éclater son triomphe, le souffle court.

-Comment tu… s'étonna-t-il en le regardant prendre de grandes inspirations.

Le brun ne répondit rien, trop occupé à récupérer son souffle. Il lui fit un geste de la main pour lui demander d'attendre qu'il le retrouve.

-On… dîne… ensemble ! affirma-t-il entre deux inspirations.

Ron laissa échapper un léger rire, secouant la tête.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il en secouant la tête. Tu es complètement fou, tu le sais ? Comment as-tu tenu, tu pouvais à peine faire trois mètres il y a deux jours !

Blaise baissa les yeux une seconde, prenant un air embarrassé.

-Je me suis entraîné, reconnut-il finalement d'une petite voix. Tous les matins.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Ron ne put retenir un large sourire de venir prendre place sur son visage. Sa confession rendait le brun vraiment trop adorable…

-C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il vaut mieux fumer après, poursuivit Blaise, lancé dans ses explications.

Ron roula des yeux, retenant un rire amusé.

-Je vais courir, annonça-t-il pour faire diversion.

Il s'élança entre les arbres sans attendre de réponse, accélérant la cadence quand le fou-rire le prit, retenant son envie de revenir en arrière pour revoir Blaise et son air gêné.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il était installé sur un balcon avec vue sur le tout Londres, ses gratte-ciels et ses toits grisonnants illuminés par les décorations des fêtes de fin d'année.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu as réservé la table ? demanda Ron en regardant le spectacle mécanique des serveurs remplissant leur office dans la salle principale, derrière la porte vitrée.

Il devinait sans peine à combien s'élevaient les menus rien qu'à voir leur précision et leur attachement à respecter les vœux des clients… Ceux-ci étaient majoritairement des hommes d'affaire, d'ailleurs…

-En fait, je n'ai pas eu besoin de réserver.

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ton restaurant ? interrogea le roux d'un air blasé en voyant la déférence que leur vouait le garçon qui s'occupait de leur table.

Blaise esquissa un sourire.

-Non, s'amusa-t-il. Mais le propriétaire me connait bien…

-Oh, c'est Goyle ! réalisa soudain Ron, se rappelant l'une de leur ancienne conversation à son sujet.

Il jeta un œil nouveau à l'endroit où il se trouvait, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche. Les sièges et les canapés crème encadraient les tables de jais tandis que de petits néons venaient refléter leurs lumières douces sur les assiettes blanches. Des photographies contemporaines de villes sous l'agitation et d'expressions capturées par l'objectif venaient orner les murs clairs, colorant les regards. L'ensemble était léger et élégant, moderne et raffiné, très éloigné de l'image qu'il se faisait de Goyle.

-Pas mal, je savais qu'il possédait un restaurant mais… Il cuisine ?

-Non, il gère l'établissement. Il s'est occupé de la décoration, ce genre de choses…

-C'est très réussi, fit sincèrement Ron, admiratif.

-Il a l'œil pour ce genre de choses… Je lui aurais bien dit de se charger de mon intérieur si je n'avais pas moi-même un goût très sûr, fit mine de se vanter le brun, déclenchant le rire de Ron.

-Comment est-ce que tu arrives à toujours tout ramener à toi ? plaisanta le roux.

-Je ne fais que mettre en valeur mes qualités ! C'est une des choses à faire dans l'art de la séduction, c'est écrit partout. J'ai étudié mon sujet, fit-il en se donnant un air sérieux.

-Tu as lu des livres pour ça ? questionna Ron, incrédule.

-Je suis très appliqué, lui sourit Blaise, les yeux pétillants de malice. Et tu vois ? Tu n'as rien à dire sur l'arrangement de mon intérieur, tu reconnais mes qualités.

Le jeune homme préféra ne rien répondre, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il accueillit avec joie le serveur qui vint prendre leur commande, heureux d'avoir une interruption pour couper les regards trop profonds que lui lançait Blaise.

-Je pensais que les menus seraient plus chers… Je suis assez surpris, déclara-t-il après une minute.

-Parce que je t'emmène dans un restaurant qui ne coûte pas la moitié de ton salaire ?

-Un peu, reconnut Ron. Je préfère cette situation, confia-t-il sincèrement.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on est là.

Blaise sourit à nouveau, de cette façon qui faisait craquer le jeune homme.

-Et le côté : être attentionné, c'est dans le chapitre 2 du livre de la séduction ? interrogea Ron en évitant une nouvelle fois le regard trop franc qui s'accrochait au sien.

-Le 3, plaisanta Blaise, faussement sérieux. Même si tu sais déjà que je ne te laisserai pas payer ta part.

Ron esquissa un sourire rapide avant de reprendre une mine grave. Il se racla la gorge d'un air gêné, jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette.

-Je voudrais continuer à te poser des questions, finit-il par déclarer. Si tu le veux toujours…

Il ne parvint pas bien à déchiffrer l'expression qui traversa le visage du brun à ce moment, la surprise ou un sourire peut-être…

-J'ai lancé moi-même le principe, répondit Blaise avec un geste impuissant. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Pourquoi as-tu engagé Ferrig ? demanda Ron aussitôt, fermement.

La question de l'elfe de maison lui était revenue en tête dernièrement, obsédante tant il ne trouvait pas de véritable raison à ce mensonge. Était-ce une partie du scénario censé aider Blaise à observer sa culpabilité ? Il ne lui en avait jamais fait la confirmation…

Un tic nerveux agita le visage du brun pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne pousse un lent soupir.

-La réponse ne te fera pas vraiment plaisir.

Bizarrement, cette réplique soulagea Ron. Il voulait se souvenir des défauts de Blaise et ne pas être uniquement en face de cet homme séduisant aux attentions touchantes et charmeuses.

-J'ai engagé Ferrig pour… Ah, ça ne va pas te plaire, je t'aurais prévenu, grimaça le brun. Pour coller à tes préjugés, compléta-il finalement.

Ron cligna des yeux, interloqué par cette réponse.

-Pardon ?

Blaise sourit d'un air un peu triste, un peu désabusé.

-Parce que tu me vois comme un Sang Pur à l'héritage familial trop ancré dans la tête. Un fils à papa qui a toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait dans la vie.

-Non, je… protesta Ron, choqué par ces déclarations lâchées avec trop de regret pour qu'elles puissent n'être qu'une provocation sans fondement.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que c'est la première impression que je donne. À cause de mon nom, de mes habits, de mon éducation aussi… Le premier regard que tu as jeté sur moi était chargé de ce jugement-là. Tes yeux détaillaient la coupe de mes costumes, ta bouche prenait ce pli ennuyé devant la taille de ma demeure…

Blaise fronça les sourcils, haussant les épaules.

-J'ai l'habitude de ce regard, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait blessé, finit-il par déclarer d'un ton léger. Blaise Zabini. Ce nom respire l'argent, le dédain, l'aisance. Tout comme le milieu populaire où tu as été élevé transpire dans tes réactions…

Ron plissa les yeux, croisant les bras.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, précisa Blaise simplement. Pour en revenir à Ferrig… Je le reconnais, c'est ma faute. J'ai une sale petite manie : celle de laisser les autres se complaire dans ce jugement. J'aime les laisser croire qu'ils ont raison et que je suis bien à l'image de leur préjugé.

-Alors tout ce cinéma, c'était pour me prouver que j'avais raison ?

-Que j'étais le connard arrogant qui maltraitait son elfe de maison ? questionna Blaise d'un ton ironique. Oui.

-Je n'ai pas dit…

-Tes yeux le pensaient si fort… l'interrompit-il. Je ne dis pas que je suis très éloigné de ce personnage… J'en ai certains traits, il faut bien l'admettre. J'ai de l'argent et j'en profite, c'est vrai. J'ai certainement un côté un peu snob… Enfin bref. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai engagé Ferrig.

-Pour que je reste avec mes préjugés et que je n'apprenne jamais à te connaître ?

Blaise esquissa un sourire, haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévu que nous entamerions une relation… De plus, je n'aime pas beaucoup devoir faire mes preuves pour montrer qui je suis vraiment… Ajoute ça sur le compte de ma fainéantise…, fit-il avec un geste vague de la main.

-Blaise, tu es tout sauf fainéant… , répliqua le jeune homme, peu dupe. Je t'ai vu passer des nuits entières sur tes dossiers. Je doute qu'une phrase ou deux pour rectifier un point de vue te coûte tant que ça.

-C'est vrai, admit le brun. Ce n'est pas par fainéantise. Par orgueil, alors. Par lâcheté aussi.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à t'attribuer des défauts ? Je croyais qu'il fallait te mettre en valeur selon ton guide de la séduction ? ironisa Ron.

-Il faut aussi être honnête…, répondit doucement Blaise en appuyant son front contre sa main. Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider à comprendre mais… Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui te plaisait en moi. Tu étais attiré par moi alors que je maintenais cette image un peu fausse, que je la tirais vers la caricature parfois… J'ai été surpris. Tu me désirais… Tu voulais nouer une relation sérieuse avec ce personnage-là. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ? Si tu savais que je n'étais attiré que par une image faussée que tu alimentais sciemment ?

Le ton était un peu agressif, plus que Ron ne l'aurait voulu, mais il laissait transparaître son énervement progressif.

-Question facile, sourit Blaise tendrement. Parce que c'était toi.

Et ses yeux étaient comme une caresse rêveuse.

-Je n'ai pas pu perdre cette occasion de me rapprocher de toi. De mieux te connaître. Le paradoxe, c'est qu'en même temps, je souhaitais me préserver et éviter que tu en fasses de même avec moi.

L'énervement du roux retomba brusquement en entendant ces paroles, apaisé à la fois par le regard de son vis-à-vis et à la fois par ce qu'il lui révélait.

-Tu es tellement compliqué… soupira Ron en passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Tu es vraiment…

Il fronça les sourcils, prenant une lente inspiration.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ton raisonnement ? Il y a une chose que je ne saisis pas bien… Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que si j'étais attiré par cette image de connard arrogant, comme tu le dis si bien, je vais être attiré par celui qui ne possède pas d'elfe et qui n'est pas si arrogant que ça ? Par toi ?

Blaise soutint son regard, son sourire formulant une excuse muette.

-Lorsque je t'ai fait venir chez moi… je voulais simplement comprendre ta culpabilité… Je n'avais pas en tête de former une relation. Je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'on puisse devenir plus que… disons, des amis d'amis. De simples connaissances. Et j'ai entretenu le préjugé que tes yeux me reflétaient si bien puisqu'on n'était censés simplement se croiser…

Blaise versa un peu d'eau dans sa coupe avant d'en boire une gorgée.

-Après on a couché ensemble. Je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'une seule fois, sans conséquence. Et puis tu m'as ouvert les portes de ta vie et tu as exigé une relation sérieuse, exclusive… Et ça m'a rendu heureux. Parce que même si tu étais surpris quand je n'étais pas un connard arrogant et insensible, tu recherchais ce côté que je te cachais plus que l'autre… Tu t'étonnais devant mes gestes mais tu ne reculais pas… au contraire. C'est ça, qui me fait dire que tu pourrais bien être attiré par moi plus que par l'image que je te présentais au début.

Ron avala sa salive rapidement, crispant les poings. Il lisait dans le regard noir une vérité qui lui creusait l'estomac. Il sentit une onde de culpabilité l'envahir quand il se rendit compte que Blaise avait si bien lu en lui depuis le début.

De son regard condescendant et amusé sur son snobisme à l'étonnement devant la tendresse du jeune homme. Blaise avait déchiffré sa surprise quand il était doux, ses murmures mentaux qui lui traversaient l'esprit quand il voyait ses costumes bien taillés.

Il l'avait d'office assimilé à un cliché sans chercher plus loin. Il s'était laissé prendre aux apparences, lui qui s'était toujours félicité de n'avoir pas ce côté superficiel en lui…

Le brun en avait joué, avait accentué ce qu'il devinait sous ses paupières… sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi il lui avait sauté dessus le premier soir. Il avait tenté d'être un peu lui et à chaque fois, s'était heurté à son regard bleu étonné qu'il puisse ressentir ou exprimer de tels sentiments…

Ron n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il avait laissé Blaise détruire en silence ses lambeaux de pensées toute-faites, faire un pas après l'autre dans sa direction sans se formaliser de ses regards surpris quand il le prenait dans ses bras… sans se vexer ou provoquer une dispute…

-Je… veux bien admettre que j'avais des préjugés sur toi, fit le roux d'une voix lente. Je ne pensais pas que tu les remarquerais de manière aussi criante mais… C'est vrai, j'ai pensé des trucs comme ça sur toi. Mais Blaise, j'ai changé d'avis. Devant tes attentions, devant ton attitude lorsque nous étions ensemble… j'ai appris à te connaître un peu mieux alors pourquoi…

-Je sais, l'interrompit le jeune homme avec un sourire contrit. Mais… un mensonge en entraîne un autre… Et j'avais déjà commencé avec Ferrig…

-Et le petit nom, Dispy, c'était pour quoi ? souffla Ron encore interloqué par cet échange.

-Draco appelle ça mon humour incompréhensible… J'aime juste la contradiction, se justifia brièvement Blaise.

-Le dessin animé moldu pour un elfe tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel. Tu m'étonnes, commenta-t-il.

Ron poussa un long soupir.

-Je ne comprends quand même pas le principe. Tu as des réflexions vraiment étranges… Pourquoi ne pas me confronter directement à ta vraie personnalité ? Pourquoi te cacher derrière les apparences ? En jouer ? Je le détestais, ce côté-là de toi.

Ses yeux étincelèrent de colère, autant contre lui-même que dirigée vers le brun.

-Pour être totalement franc, tu étais très attirant malgré ton foutu caractère et tes remarques acerbes, oui, poursuivit-il. Putain, t'étais tellement une caricature au début que j'aurais dû me méfier… Mais la raison pour laquelle tu m'as vraiment fait craquer, c'était tes petites attentions cachées comme la couverture lorsque je m'endormais chez toi… Et la nuit passée dans tes bras… Et tout le reste, quand on est devenu plus proches…

Ron secoua la tête, réalisant une chose.

-Et la cuisine, c'était pour ça, hein ? Sauvegarder les apparences du mec insensible ?

Blaise hocha la tête, émiettant distraitement sa mie de pain dans son assiette.

-Alors j'ai une dernière question pour toi, annonça le roux en prenant un air détaché. Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu me le cachais, j'ai compris, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le regard surpris du jeune homme. Ce que je veux savoir c'est… pourquoi tu l'as fait en premier lieu. Tu n'étais pas obligé de poser cette couverture sur moi chaque soir, et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ça aurait parfaitement collé avec ton rôle qui te tenait tant à cœur… Même remarque pour la cuisine que tu me préparais…

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, avoua le brun sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Quoi, ta nature attentionnée l'emporterait donc sur ta connerie ? ricana Ron, croisant les bras.

-Pas vraiment… Je voulais juste que tu sois bien…

-En dépit du fait que tu me faisais sciemment culpabiliser ?

Le roux laissa échapper un léger rire amer.

-Tu te paies ma tête.

-Pas du tout ! protesta vivement Blaise. Bien sûr que non ! Je t'avais prévenu que la réponse ne te plairait pas… Je suis sincère. Je te réponds du mieux que je peux. J'ai fait tout ça… la couverture, la cuisine… parce que c'était toi. Parce que tu semblais avoir froid sur le canapé, parce que tu avais faim… parce que j'en avais envie.

Il esquissa un sourire désabusé.

-Et si dès le début je t'avais dit que c'était moi, tu aurais cherché le poison dans mes actes, tu m'aurais regardé avec méfiance…

Obligé d'admettre qu'il était loin d'avoir tort, Ron ravala sa rancœur. Et dire qu'après, il avait été ravi de deviner le véritable auteur de ces attentions… Une ombre voila son visage comme il tirait les conclusions de leur discussion.

-Le truc, c'est que ce regard plein de méfiance… c'est maintenant que tu dois y faire face, après tous tes mensonges, finit-il par déclarer tristement.

Blaise hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, le visage grave.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis en face de toi aujourd'hui. Parce que même si tu ne me fais plus jamais confiance, je voudrais que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. Ce n'était pas pour te blesser, ça ne l'a jamais été… Peut-être que je voulais me protéger… J'ai fait une erreur, plusieurs en fait, rectifia-t-il aussitôt, mais je sais maintenant que j'avais tort. J'aurais dû te montrer qui j'étais vraiment sans me cacher, j'ai pas assuré.

Le serveur revint à leur table, interrompant leur conversation. Blaise parcourut rapidement la carte des desserts avant de commander une mousse au chocolat accompagnée de tuiles aux noisettes, puis interrogea Ron du regard quant à ce qu'il désirait.

-Un café, demanda finalement ce dernier après avoir consulté le menu.

Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seul, Blaise reprit la parole, d'une voix sincère et calme.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'expliquer ce que je pense ou de justifier mes actes, expliqua-t-il. Même avec mes proches, dévoiler mes pensées est quelque chose de plutôt rare… Ils le savent et c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne… Mais j'ai voulu coller ce schéma sur toi, sans me préoccuper de la manière dont tu pourrais l'interpréter ou le vivre. Je veux rattraper ça aujourd'hui. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont j'aurais pu te parler dès le début et que nous aurions désamorcées ensemble. Tes préjugés, les miens… Au fond, ce n'était pas si important.

Il se tut l'espace de quelques instants, le temps pour le serveur de disposer une tasse de café fumante devant Ron et de lui servir une assiette contenant son dessert. Blaise savoura une première bouchée de mousse au chocolat avant de replonger son regard dans le sien.

-J'ai eu l'idée de cet accord entre nous, avec les questions, parce que c'est une manière de te laisser me connaître… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je m'en rends compte à ton attitude braquée ce soir mais… Je te dois la vérité.

-Tu es comme ça avec tout le monde ? demanda suspicieusement Ron. Même avec Geoffrey Melville ?

Il sentit que sa question venait définitivement de glacer l'atmosphère en voyant le brun se reculer légèrement sur sa chaise, comme pour encaisser physiquement un coup.

-Geoffrey… Geoffrey n'avait pas tes préjugés, commença Blaise sombrement, les yeux perdus dans ses réflexions. Il en avait d'autres, sur lesquels j'ai joué pendant un moment, oui… Je crois bien que j'adopte la même attitude avec tout le monde… Et je voudrais parler d'autre chose, parce que Geoffrey n'est pas vraiment un épisode de ma vie sur lequel j'ai envie d'épiloguer avec toi ! reprit-il plus légèrement.

Sa requête était dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Ron y décela une supplique muette pour changer de sujet. Il en prit compte, notant le regard de détresse qui avait traversé le visage d'ordinaire si calme lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué le joueur de quidditch. Visiblement, il avait touché un point sensible…

-D'accord, fit-il lentement, fronçant les sourcils.

Le roux prit une inspiration, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, tu vas encore dire que j'ai des préjugés mais… pourquoi tu n'as pas d'elfe de maison ?

Le rire sincère de Blaise marqua son soulagement et son visage se dérida.

-Le sous-entendu, c'est « alors que tu viens d'une famille de sang-pur », hum ? Est-ce que tu as des elfes de maison chez toi ? Tes parents ? interrogea-t-il en retour.

-N'en ont jamais eu, affirma Ron.

-Moi non plus. Je suis né dans une maison sans elfe de maison. Je vis aujourd'hui sans leur présence, comme toi.

L'évidence de cette comparaison frappa le roux. C'était vrai. Il se sentit un peu embarrassé d'avoir fait des liens trop vite alors que dans son propre cas…

Blaise laissa passer un silence, souriant au jeune homme et finit par secouer la tête.

-D'accord, pas tout à fait comme toi, corrigea-t-il finalement. Ta famille a clairement marqué son rejet des traditions ancestrales des sang-purs… Pas la mienne. À vrai dire, nous avions des elfes de maison avant. Mais peu avant ma naissance ils ont tous été renvoyés. Et je suppose que tu défends les droits des elfes de maison à être libres. Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je ne possède pas d'elfe de maison. J'apprécie simplement le fait de n'avoir personne entre les pattes et de faire les choses moi-même.

-Il faudra répéter ça à ta secrétaire, rétorqua Ron en reposant sa tasse de café vide dans la coupelle argentée.

Le brun émit un léger rire, l'approuvant de la tête.

-C'est vrai. Mais je parlais de ma vie privée. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un serviteur. Par contre, des assistants, des collaborateurs et des associés… c'est un peu comme tes coéquipiers. Le jeu ne se ferait pas sans eux et serait moins amusant, affirma-t-il avec un large sourire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. J'aime assez être entouré de gens compétents qui me poussent à donner le meilleur de moi-même.

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler de ton travail d'une façon aussi… enthousiaste, remarqua Ron.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. En fait, tu parles peu de la Marten. Et la plupart du temps, tu sembles épuisé par tes journées…

-Je donne l'impression de ne pas aimer mon travail ? Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai appris à l'apprécier et j'aime me plonger dans de nouveaux projets…

-« Appris à l'apprécier » ? releva le jeune homme.

-Je n'étais pas un grand fan de la finance au départ, reconnut Blaise. Mais je savais nager dans ces eaux-là et je me débrouillais pas mal alors…

-Ce n'est pas le discours que tu tiens aux médias, il me semble… On peut dire que pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas vraiment le milieu, tu t'es fait une place de choix.

- C'est probablement dû à mon perfectionnisme : j'aime être au sommet, peu importe le domaine dans lequel je joue… , plaisanta le brun. J'ai appris à aimer ce que je faisais. Je me plais maintenant, à ma place. Mais j'admire toujours les personnes comme toi qui font de leur passion un métier. Tu as réservé la place d'honneur à tes rêves et tu t'es donné les moyens de les réaliser. J'aime beaucoup ce côté-là chez toi. Je trouve ça impressionnant.

-Non, je… C'est juste que l'appel du quidditch était assez fort… , tenta d'expliquer Ron modestement. Je sais bien que tout le monde ne peut pas en faire autant et que beaucoup restent sur le banc de touche mais… Tu as raison, c'est impressionnant en quelque sorte : j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

-De la chance ou du talent, sourit Blaise en haussant un sourcil amusé. Tu veux goûter mon dessert ? proposa-t-il soudainement, poussant son assiette vers le centre de la table.

Ron esquissa une petite moue réflexive avant d'approuver de la tête et d'accepter la cuillère que lui tendait le brun. Il laissa le goût onctueux et léger envahir son palais avant de plisser les yeux et de sourire.

-Très bon, affirma-t-il en rendant la cuillère au jeune homme, croisant ensuite les bras.

Blaise laissa échapper un rire, secouant la tête.

-Tu n'aimes pas !

-Si ! protesta Ron vivement.

-Non ! Je peux le lire sur les traits de ton visage, tu sais ? Et là, tu n'aimes pas. Je me disais bien qu'elle n'était pas si bonne cette mousse, mais j'avais besoin que tu confirmes…

-Attends, tu as fait exprès de me faire goûter ton dessert alors que tu ne l'aimais pas ? Tu te venges ?

-De quoi ? De ne pas avoir ton charme et ton sourire ? Peut-être, affirma le brun d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Il haussa les sourcils, blagueur, un large sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

-Non, je voulais vérifier que ce n'était pas juste moi… À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui cloche ? La texture est bonne pourtant… Et je sais le chef compétent mais…fit-il d'un air ennuyé.

-Tu exagères ! Ce n'est pas mauvais non plus ! Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?

-Comparé au reste du dîner, c'est en-dessous niveau qualité… Je suis un ami de Greg, qui mieux que moi pour l'aider à atteindre les sommets avec son restaurant ? J'ai le meilleur rôle pour lui faire des critiques : il m'écoutera ! sourit Blaise à moitié sérieux.

-Au nom de ton sens gastronomique ? interrogea Ron, sceptique.

-Au nom de mon amitié ! Moi je dirais qu'il y a peut-être trop de sucre dans la préparation…

-Je pense que c'est le chocolat, en fait, livra le roux, pensif.

-Le chocolat ? Je lui en parlerai…

Blaise reprit une bouchée de la mousse avant de la délaisser, hochant la tête.

-Il y en a peut-être trop, réfléchit-il. Bon ! finit-il par s'exclamer après un silence. Que dirais-tu d'une promenade digestive le long de Trafalgar Square ? proposa-t-il d'un ton engageant.

Peu tenté par l'idée de rentrer chez lui, Ron accepta avec plaisir, voulant encore profiter de l'air frais et de la sensation de liberté que lui offraient cette promenade. Il dut aussi admettre en son fort intérieur que la compagnie de Blaise était loin d'être désagréable, le distrayant de ses préoccupations personnelles.

Épaules contre épaules, ils marchaient tranquillement dehors, le vent frais de la nuit venant chatouiller leurs mentons. Les lumières de la rue venaient éclairer leurs pas, projetant des ombres larges sur les murs environnants.

-Prêt à revoir toute ton équipe demain ? demanda Blaise après un long silence.

-Hum, marmonna Ron en fronçant les sourcils, pas vraiment ravi d'aborder le sujet.

Il appréciait la tranquillité qui s'était instaurée tacitement entre eux et regrettait un peu de devoir briser cet instant.

-Je suppose que tu es un peu anxieux, non ? insista le brun.

-Comment tu le sais ? interrogea le roux, sincèrement surpris, réalisant soudain quel était le sujet qu'ils abordaient.

Blaise leva son regard vers les étoiles, prenant une légère inspiration.

-Je te connais bien, c'est tout, finit-il par dire.

-Ah, ne dis pas ça, je me sens stupide, répondit Ron en grimaçant. Moi, je ne peux pas dire la même chose du tout à ton sujet. J'avais plein de préjugés et…

-Je n'ai rien fait pour te faire changer d'avis, compléta flegmatiquement le brun.

-Bien vrai ! s'exclama le jeune homme en faisant un saut en avant, se retournant pour lui faire face.

Il lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Et t'as pas arrêté de me faire croire à tout ça ! Tout est ta faute ! lui reprocha-t-il vivement, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Il esquissa un sourire devant la grimace de Blaise.

-Je t'en veux un peu pour ça, fit-il sérieusement.

Ron s'arrêta au niveau de la fontaine, regardant sans la voir l'eau colorée qui éclaboussait les dalles de béton. Il devina que le brun s'était lui aussi stoppé, se tenant derrière lui.

-Mais j'avais quand même tous ces préjugés et… je les ai peut-être encore, en fait. Ou d'autres ou… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'arrivais avec mes gros sabots…, s'excusa-t-il maladroitement.

Il se retourna, plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux du jeune homme.

-Est-ce que ça t'a blessé ? Mes réactions ou…

Blaise haussa simplement les épaules, ses yeux restants ininterprétables pour le roux.

-J'ai l'habitude, finit-il par répondre.

-Ah… C'est pire ça ! Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! soupira Ron.

Blaise émit un léger rire.

-D'accord. Que veux-tu entendre ? le taquina-t-il.

-Que la prochaine fois que je sors un cliché sur toi, tu rectifies aussitôt ! Ou que tu en as tout autant sur moi.

-Promis.

-Promis ?

-Oui. Je m'appliquerai à arracher tes préjugés sans tact aucun, plaisanta le brun. Non, je t'orienterai doucement vers la vérité.

-Ne sois pas si gentil ! On était amants et je pensais vraiment que tu étais… différent, termina-t-il prudemment. Je te connaissais même pas vraiment. Au début, passe encore mais après…

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant on n'est plus amants et tu es toujours différent, bouda Ron.

-Différent ? releva le brun en haussant un sourcil.

-De l'idée que tu montres aux autres. Que tu me montrais. Tu es plus gentil que je le pensais. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un compliment pour toi, je dois l'admettre mais… Tu as un côté encore plus gentil et attentionné que je le pensais. Vraiment.

-Ah non, ça c'est une stratégie de séduction, faut pas y croire !

-Tu te casses tout seul la baraque, là… lui signala Ron, amusé malgré lui.

Blaise éclata de rire pour toute réponse, haussant les épaules d'indifférence.

-Tu vas assurer demain, garantit-il au jeune homme. Ne sois pas inquiet de la réaction de tes coéquipiers, eux aussi doivent appréhender ce premier entraînement mais… vous êtes ensembles. C'est ce qui fait votre force.

-J'ai peur qu'ils m'en veulent pour ma réaction après le match… ou de ne pas avoir su mener l'équipe vers la victoire… confia le jeune homme en suivant des yeux les sillons de l'eau de la fontaine.

-Vous avez fait du mieux que vous pouviez. Vous avez tout donné, Ron, c'est le plus important. Ils ne…

-Tu m'as appelé Ron, murmura le roux, l'interrompant.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as appelé Ron, répéta-t-il.

-C'est probablement pour mieux t'atteindre dans mon discours rassurant. La fibre communicationnelle ou…plaisanta Blaise.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Ron, l'interrompit à nouveau le roux, pas dupe par ce ton léger.

Son prénom dans la bouche du brun détonnait littéralement puisque Blaise ne l'avait jamais appelé que par son nom. Peu importait les circonstances, il n'avait jamais utilisé son prénom. Ron n'aurait pas pu ne pas le remarquer.

Blaise marqua un silence avant d'acquiescer.

-C'est vrai, admit-il.

-C'était… calculé ? devina Ron.

-En quelque sorte… Tu m'as fait promettre de relever tes préjugés et je t'ai dit que je serai sincère alors… Alors, c'est vrai que j'évitais de t'appeler par ton prénom.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Tu vas penser que c'est par sentimentalisme, un truc comme « je veux garder de la distance entre nous » mais… ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai plutôt intérêt à me rapprocher de toi, d'ailleurs, si on y réfléchit. Mais c'est vrai. Je ne t'appelle pas « Ron ». Pour un truc tout bête, que tu n'as jamais remarqué mais que j'espérais toujours…

Il poussa un léger soupir, laissant échapper une chape de fumée à cause du froid.

-J'ai plus ou moins feint d'appeler les autres par leurs noms de famille devant toi… ou t'appeler toi par ton nom de famille quand je pense à ton prénom…

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Tu fais la même chose… C'est inconscient mais… Tu dis toujours Malfoy alors que Draco est marié avec Harry maintenant, alors qu'ils ont vécu ensemble plus de sept ans…

-Je… J'ai du mal avec lui… reconnut Ron. Mais j'appelle aussi mes coéquipiers par leurs noms de famille. Et toi par ton prénom…

-Je voulais que tu te rendes compte à quel point c'était gênant de faire ça… un peu blessant, parfois. Même s'il ne te le dit pas, Harry ne doit pas forcément apprécier que tu appelles son mari comme ça… Moi, en tant qu'ami, j'apprécie moyennement alors…

-Depuis quand ce que ressentent les autres t'intéresse, toi ? l'interrompit le roux, dubitatif.

-Ron… Je ne joue plus. Tu me demandes d'être sincère avec toi et je le suis.

Il laissa son regard dériver au loin sans oser tourner les yeux vers lui.

-Ou peut-être que je me mentais à moi-même et qu'il y avait aussi une part de distance que j'instaurais par ce biais entre nous… Mais aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus qu'il y en ait.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me fais plein de reproches, l'air de rien… et que tu joues les professeurs bien pensants…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je trouvais que tu étais parfait…, sourit Blaise. En quelque sorte, oui, ce sont des reproches que je te formulais d'une manière indirecte… Autant dire que ça échouait lamentablement parce que tu ne t'en rendais pas compte… dit-il avec dérision.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire en face ? fit le roux, incrédule.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère… On se voyait déjà peu et je ne voulais pas gâcher ces moments…

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure en reconnaissant l'argument qu'il se répétait à lui-même pour ne pas confronter Blaise à ses mensonges. Partis comme ça, ils formaient un couple parfait, c'était sûr.

-On a passé notre temps à éviter les confrontations et regarde où ça nous a mené, fit le jeune homme avec l'immense impression d'avoir gâché leur relation.

-À des disputes, et finalement, à aujourd'hui, sourit Blaise.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. C'est derrière nous maintenant. C'est dit. Et ça nous a certainement plus rapproché qu'on ne le pense…

-Tu as une philosophie très étrange. Ca t'arrange bien de penser ça.

-Pas vraiment, non. Ron, chaque jour, j'essaie de me rapprocher de toi, intervint fermement Blaise. J'essaie de te redonner confiance en moi. Chaque jour, je te décris mes pensées et je t'explique mes réactions. Et j'ai l'impression que ça t'éloigne de moi irrémédiablement. Je vois ton incompréhension, je lis ton recul quand je te parle… En gros, tout ce que j'ai voulu éviter toute ma vie.

Le sourire était large mais les yeux sombres du brun dénonçaient son sérieux et ce que lui coûtaient ces mots.

-Mais je suis comme ça, poursuivit-il doucement. Je ne connais personne qui ait réellement compris ce que je ressentais ou la logique de mes réflexions mais… J'essaie de faire des efforts avec toi. J'essaie de partager des choses, de te décrire le difficile mécanisme de ma tête, comme dirait Millicent, grimaça-t-il.

Il fit un geste de la main pour accompagner ces paroles avant de le laisser retomber, fataliste.

-Et je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. Je ne suis pas un original. Je ne cherche pas à me rendre intéressant ou à me faire remarquer. Et la manière dont je pense ne m'est pas d'une grande aide dans ma vie quotidienne. Avec ma famille. Avec mes amis. Avec toi. Je sais bien que la plupart des gens pensent différemment, je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais c'est comme ça et je n'y peux rien. Alors je peux jouer à être « normal » mais il y aura toujours un plafond de mensonges si je le fais. Il me semble que ça nous séparerait définitivement…

-Je suis désolé, déclara Ron. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire tout ça pour moi. C'est vrai que je pense que tu es parfois étrange ou que tu réfléchis bizarrement… Et je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que tu me mentes mais… si ça te mets mal à l'aise, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire tout ça. Laisse tomber. Continue ta vie comme tu la menais, ne change rien pour moi.

-Je veux changer. Je veux dire… je veux que tu me comprennes. Que tu n'interprètes pas mal mes gestes ou mes paroles. Et puis, c'est la condition _sine qua none_, la sincérité. Pour être avec toi.

-Pour être avec n'importe qui en fait, soupira Ron en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, soudain gagné par le froid.

-Tu crois ? interrogea Blaise et il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie dans ses propos.

Le roux ne lui répondit rien, laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

-Tu vas continuer à m'appeler Ron ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

-Oui. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu fasses un effort avec Draco…

-Je vais essayer.

Ron était sur le point de le quitter quand il se retourna, le fixant dans les yeux.

-J'aime quand tu prononces mon prénom. Et je crois que tu as raison pour Harry. Ca l'ennuie que je garde mes distances avec Malfoy. Je ne sais pas si tu fais un bon petit ami mais en tant qu'ami, je suis content d'avoir tes conseils. Même s'ils sont parfois dits de manière tordue. On aurait dû commencer par être amis Blaise.

-Bon courage pour demain, lui souhaita le brun pour toute réponse avant de disparaître dans l'ombre sur un signe de la main.

Ron transplana peu après, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait penser que sa soirée avait été bonne ou mauvaise.

* * *

À suivre : Chapitre 24 : Conseil d'ami


	24. Conseil d'ami

**Titre **: Tu pourrais…

**Auteur** : Courtepointe

**Petite note : **Alors là, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Ou plutôt si, mais en visitant mille lieux inédits et en réservant mes journées au tourisme… Désolée pour cette longue attente, je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de mettre aussi longtemps (plus de quatre mois 0_o). Inexcusable. Enfin, un petit peu quand même, je vous apporte quand même un chapitre pour faire amende honorable… Comment ça c'est la moindre des choses ? Eh oui, il est tout petit mais sinon, je ne publierai rien avant un bon mois encore et vous auriez peut-être bien pété un câble si ce n'est déjà fait à cause de l'attente… -_-

**Réponses aux reviewveurs masqués :**

**Uriel7**: Eh oui, les explications et confrontations se multiplient, il en faut bien au bout d'un moment… Quelques réponses et de nouvelles questions, mais on avance petit à petit dans la reconstruction d'une base commune. Et Blaise est complexe, oui. Ou plutôt, disons qu'il ne l'est pas. XD Et bien sûr qu'il fait des efforts pour récupérer Ron, il l'avait annoncé, il le fait. Et effectivement, il a du charme à revendre ! D'un autre côté, il est forcé d'être honnête avec Ron, marché oblige. Et donc, oui, il a des reproches à lui faire, après tout Ron n'a pas été parfait depuis le début… On le savait, on était dans sa tête… Donc tous ses préjugés sur Blaise étaient quand même bien présents… Et aussi sur sa façon de traiter les ex-serpentards, et en particulier Draco… Il faut considérer que c'est a) son meilleur ami b) le mari d'Harry. Et que Ron continue à le traiter froidement. D'où la remarque de Draco que tu as bien relevée mais aussi une remarque d'Harry glissée au détour d'un chapitre à Ron sur ce sujet… Et donc, finition mitigée entre eux, parce qu'il y a des choses à pardonner des deux côtés, des ponts à réparer et des pas à faire…

PS : tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te dire ce qui s'est passé entre Geoffrey et Blaisou ! Suspense !^^ (et idem pour Hermione !) Pour Harry et sa non-présence… explication à venir aussi mais elle est toute logique et déjà annoncée dans les précédents chapitres…

Des bisous et merci pour tes encouragements^^ !

**Jessica:** Hello !^^ Oui, Blaise s'explique peu à peu et il parait de moins en moins cruel et méchant, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais dit que tout avait des explications^^ ! Blaise est l'homme parfait ! (bon, ok, il a un côté un peu secret quand même). Sa sincérité lui coûte un peu le pauvre mais c'est le seul moyen de raccrocher les wagons avec Ron alors il se soumet à l'exercice… Presque prête à lui pardonner son comportement, hein ? Si Ron pense comme toi, alors ya des chances ! Eh oui, je n'aime pas les protagonistes lisses et parfaits, tout le monde a des défauts, Blaise et même… Ron ! Fallait pas pousser, choupi a plein de reproches à faire mais Blaise lui a passé plein de trucs sans broncher… Fallait bien que ça sorte à un moment donné^^ ! Aha, le système de confiance des individus est assez complexe et parfois, toutes les explications du monde ne suffisent pas… Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture miss^^ ! Bisous !

**CamAusten : **À maintenant !

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Conseil d'ami

Ron ferma son appartement à clé et rangea son trousseau dans la poche avant de son sac de sport avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de s'élancer dans les escaliers.

Depuis que le réveil avait sonné, l'appréhension lui rongeait l'estomac. Il ne savait pas comment affronter le regard de ses coéquipiers, se sentant responsable de leur échec en demi-finale. Il prit le parti de calmer son stress en marchant au lieu de transplaner pour se rendre sur le terrain de quidditch.

Son attention se détourna de ses problèmes quand il arriva dans la rue. Intrigué par une tâche rouge fixée sur le tronc d'un arbre bordant l'allée, il eut un sourire amusé en découvrant que chaque arbre bénéficiait du même traitement, formant une petite haie colorée sur son passage.

Curieux de savoir ce que c'était, le jeune homme se rapprocha pour constater qu'il s'agissait de post-its collés simplement sur l'écorce.

Ron fit quelques mètres sans quitter du regard les petits papiers, distrait par cette décoration inhabituelle. C'était sûrement une nouvelle forme de publicité et il se demandait ce qui allait suivre…

Il commença à réfléchir aux possibles produits vendus in fine, hésitant entre des chocolats ou des parfums… Mais ce n'était encore pas la période de la Saint Valentin… Ca pouvait tout aussi bien être des gels douches pour ce qu'il en savait…

Les publicitaires avaient parfois de drôles d'idées…, sourit-il en marchant d'un pas plus déterminé. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Ron se dirigea à nouveau vers un arbre, se demandant si le nom de l'entreprise ne se trouvait pas au dos des post-its, pouvant le renseigner.

À peine eut-il effleuré le papier rouge que celui-ci s'illumina, aussitôt suivi de tous les autres. Se retournant vivement, Ron constata que toute la rue qu'il venait de parcourir brillait de la même lumière vive dans ce petit matin calme. Un doute le saisit et il remonta rapidement la rue pour le confirmer.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, ne sachant comment réagir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les post-its rouges suivaient exactement son chemin, quittant la rue principale pour une plus étroite, qu'il utilisait souvent comme raccourci.

Ron prit un des papiers entre ses doigts, prenant une lente inspiration et découvrit une petite phrase inscrite en son dos :

« Et souviens-toi encore que chacun ne vit que le présent, cet infiniment petit. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme revint en arrière, relevant petit à petit tous les post-its rouges, mettant à jour à chaque fois une petite phrase d'encouragement ou une maxime positive lui arrachant un sourire et contribuant à rendre sa journée meilleure.

Peu à peu, les mains du roux se remplirent de petits mots posés sur du papier illuminé, le faisant rire d'incrédulité.

« Manger à satiété, toujours s'amuser, dormir autant qu'on veut. Pleurer, crier, rire, vivre! Vivre! Vivre! »

Il remonta toute l'allée, découvrant un véritable message accumulé au fil de ces post-its, un encouragement continu à vivre sa passion et à avancer sans peur du lendemain.

« Les rêves sont ce qu'il y a de plus doux et peut-être de plus vrai dans la vie. »

Ron fit finalement demi-tour quand il arriva au dernier et reprit son chemin initial, lisant les nouveaux messages qui l'attendaient, clignotant doucement dans la clarté matinale. Les derniers messages achevèrent de lui remonter le moral alors qu'un immense sentiment de gratitude l'envahissait.

« Et je crois en toi. »

Ces simples mots formaient plus qu'un aveu, dévoilant une confiance réconfortante et dont il avait besoin. Il saisit le papier suivant, son sourire s'élargissant en lisant les mots qui lui étaient destinés.

« Très fort. »

Un rire incrédule sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait le mot suivant, simple répétition de celui-ci précédent.

« Très fort. »

Et la présence de Blaise était si forte derrière ces simples mots, cette répétition appuyée, qui cherchait à convaincre, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le chercher du regard, un peu déçu de ne pas le voir.

« Très fort. » disait aussi le prochain mot, accroché à la boîte aux lettres du stade dans lequel il venait de pénétrer.

« Très très fort. », était la conclusion de ces messages disséminés sur son passage, allégeant son stress et lui redonnant peu à peu confiance en lui.

Àpeine eut-il rangé le dernier mot dans sa poche que l'allée derrière lui s'illumina brièvement une fois, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir passé un chemin enchanteur.

Ron se demanda combien de temps Blaise avait passé pour organiser tout ça. Un bruit assourdissant lui fit lever la tête et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant de petites étincelles s'estomper doucement, chassées par la lumière du soleil.

Deux nouveaux éclats suivirent, jaillissant dans le ciel, faisant naître un sourire indélébile sur le visage du roux. Et maintenant un feu d'artifice, Blaise était trop… dingue.

Il arriva dans les vestiaires en pleine forme, posant ses affaires dans son casier. Un morceau de parchemin en tomba discrètement, qu'il saisit au vol, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

Un petit visage souriant était dessiné en traits naïfs, surmonté d'une petite bulle.

_Alors, ça t'a redonné le sourire ?_

Ron tira la langue au petit mot, ne pouvant lutter contre son envie de rire. À ce moment, son téléphone portable dans sa poche sonna, lui indiquant un nouveau message.

_On dîne ensemble ce soir ?_ lui demandait Blaise.

Mais quel calculateur, songea le jeune homme, amusé. Toujours à prévoir des choses avec des idées derrière la tête… Une ombre passa sur son visage, ne réussissant cependant pas à gâcher sa bonne humeur.

_Dans tes rêves_, tapa-t-il rapidement sur son clavier, souhaitant simplement se reposer de Blaise et des émotions divergentes qu'il faisait naître en lui.

Il lui était reconnaissant pour ses attentions envers lui mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter un peu de paix côté sentiments… Blaise lui avait démontré la veille à quel point il s'était trompé sur son compte, laissant pénétrer le doute en son esprit.

Tous ces défauts qu'il avait cru relever et accepter n'étaient que le reflet de ses préjugés…

Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la manière dont Blaise avait joué avec, mais le fait était là. Il n'était même pas sûr de bien connaître le jeune homme. Et s'être trompé tout ce temps sur son compte ne le faisait pas se sentir bien… Il avait une étrange sensation au ventre quand il y repensait…

Cette histoire devenait franchement compliquée. Il était comme une girouette, un instant fasciné par Blaise et ses tours, tenté par cet être peu commun, l'autre instant effrayé par ses différences, ayant peur d'être à nouveau blessé…

La situation n'avait rien d'agréable, ni pour lui, ni pour le brun. Il ferait mieux d'y mettre un terme avant que tout ne devienne incontrôlable et n'aille trop loin.

_Pardon mais je n'aurai pas la force de démêler tout ça. Et merci pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui_, murmura-t-il à l'attention de Blaise, fermant les yeux.

Peu après, plus déterminé, il lui envoya un nouveau message.

_« Je préfère qu'on en reste là, désolé. »_

Il voulait juste se retrouver avec lui-même, pratiquer le quidditch à en être épuisé et sentir ses muscles endoloris se détendre au fond de son lit après une dure journée d'entraînement…

Il préférait mettre un peu de côté Blaise pour se concentrer sur sa vie.

Et le brun avait raison pour une chose : le quidditch en faisait partie intégrante et s'il croyait en ses rêves, alors il pouvait tout réaliser.

Ron saisit son balai et s'envola sur le terrain, faisant quelques cercles rapides en attendant ses équipiers avec une impatience croissante, décuplée par le plaisir de sentir l'air faire claquer ses vêtements.

&&RWBZ&&

Les yeux de Blaise s'assombrirent lorsqu'il consulta son dernier message sur son carnet enchanté. Cette réponse n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il avait espérée…

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, poussant un soupir. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et grimaça derrière ses doigts avant de se reprendre, secouant la tête.

-Mauvaise nouvelle ? s'enquit Millicent au bout d'une minute.

-Non, ce n'est rien, répondit Blaise en lui jetant un regard noir, mécontent qu'elle soit entrée dans son bureau sans s'annoncer.

-Rien ? C'était Weasley ?

-Ca ne te concerne pas, déclara calmement le jeune homme.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ? interrogea-t-elle sérieusement.

Le brun ne répondit rien, mettant de l'ordre dans quelques papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau.

-Sois honnête au moins. Si tu crois que je ne me suis pas rendue compte que tu m'évites…

-Je t'évite ? C'est plutôt difficile étant donné qu'on travaille dans la même boîte et que tu es conviée à la plupart des réunions stratégiques de la Marten…

-Ne joue pas sur les mots. Tu quittes les salles de réunion aussitôt les meetings terminés, tu ne passes plus par mon bureau pour qu'on aille manger ensemble…

-Je suis très occupé en ce moment.

-À m'éviter ? ironisa Millicent. Tu peux me le dire tu sais, que tu m'en veux toujours.

-Je t'en veux toujours, répliqua d'une voix sourde Blaise. Ca te va ?

-Dis-moi.

-Quoi ?

-Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu m'accordes à nouveau ta confiance. Pour ne plus te décevoir. On est amis tous les deux, on fait une bonne équipe. Ce serait dommage de gâcher tout ça pour un malentendu…

-Tu m'ennuies.

-Blaise ! Je m'excuse, d'accord ? Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois, je te préviens. Maintenant, je te promets que je ne m'immiscerai plus dans tes affaires privées, de toute façon, j'abandonne, je n'y comprends rien. Je t'écouterai juste sagement.

Blaise poussa un soupir, croisant les bras, ses yeux défiants la jeune femme.

-Tu vas rester silencieux ? demanda-t-elle. Et qui va te conseiller avec Weasley, hum ?

-Tes conseils sont inutiles, râla le brun, faisant une moue boudeuse.

Le ton était moins catégorique, signe qu'une brèche s'ouvrait dans la défense de Blaise.

-Inutiles ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, penchant la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

-Il s'éloigne de moi… Ta stratégie de l'honnêteté ? J'ai l'impression de scier la branche sur laquelle je suis assis. Je lui explique par le détail à quel point je suis tordu et lui prend ses distances, c'est logique, expliqua rapidement Blaise, abandonnant peu à peu son attitude distante.

Millicent retint un soupir de soulagement, heureuse qu'il se confie toujours à elle. Elle avait craint avoir brisé le lien qui les reliait tous les deux…

-Peut-être que tu es trop honnête…

Blaise lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un léger rire.

-Tu agis toujours trop radicalement. Choisis le juste milieu.

-Facile à dire.

-C'est vrai, admit la jeune femme dans un sourire. Mais enfin quoi, pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête pour ce mec ? Un bouquet de roses, un pardon suffirait, non ?

-Si c'était le cas, je ne serai pas en train de discuter avec toi. Et puis, il mérite mieux que ça.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de lui sortir le grand jeu ? Tu déballes toute la liste que les gars t'ont fait la dernière fois et…

-Et je me ridiculise devant lui.

-Qui sait, Blaise, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher ? plaisanta la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Le brun sembla se plonger dans une profonde réflexion après ça et elle le dévisagea, surprise. Il n'était pas en train…Sérieusement ? Il ne comprenait pas que c'était une blague ou…

-Tu sais qu'il te désire en plus ! affirma-t-elle soudainement, souhaitant le détourner de ses pensées. Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas là-dessus ?

-Ce n'est pas une stratégie qui fonctionne sur le long terme, la contra Blaise. Je veux qu'il oublie ses doutes à mon sujet et qu'il revienne vers moi en croyant en notre relation.

-Tu y as réfléchi, dis-moi.

-Évidemment. Je ne m'attaque pas à une cible sans avoir prévu un plan d'attaque…

-Tu en parles presque comme d'un nouveau dossier pour l'entreprise… Tu te rends compte de ça au moins ?

-Je viens de passer une journée dans les réunions à parler stratégie, simple déformation professionnelle, balaya le brun d'un revers de la main.

-La journée ? Blaise, réveille-toi, il est neuf heures du matin.

-Pas en Australie mon cœur… ironisa le brun.

-Et tu n'es pas rentré chez toi te reposer ? s'étonna Millicent en comprenant qu'il avait dans les pattes quelques heures de décalage horaire.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Dit le jeune homme qui ne parle plus qu'en termes de stratégie et cible, même lorsqu'il s'agit de son propre dîner.

La boutade eut le mérite de faire sourire Blaise.

-En parlant de ça, je devrais me faire une petite délocalisation pour faire baisser le coût de mon déjeuner…

-Si tu envisages de faire un tour au Vietnam pour chercher cette infâme soupe, oublie-ça immédiatement, le prévint Millicent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai prévu de manger avec toi ce midi. Et que tu m'emmènes manger un hachis Parmentier à la citrouille chez Greg.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu oublies toujours de m'inviter, ce que tu peux être distrait, soupira la jeune femme. Mais je te pardonne ! Rendez-vous à une heure dans le hall, ne sois pas en retard !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel devant son insouciance et jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps journalier pour vérifier qu'il était libre. L'écriture fine de Millicent avait rayé un nom pour le remplacer par le sien à cette date.

-Et c'est censé faire de la com… marmonna-t-il en prenant son téléphone pour annuler ce que Millicent avait choisi arbitrairement d'ignorer. Bonjour l'image de la boîte.

Un sourire prit place sur son visage tandis qu'il envisageait un tout nouveau voyage à ajouter à son programme de la semaine.

&&RWBZ&&

Lorsque Ron rentra chez lui à la fin de la journée, il était épuisé. Il allait s'affaler dans son canapé quand il entendit du bruit provenant de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ouvrant les volets, il découvrit un petit panier flottant dans les airs où une boîte de chocolats d'une marque hors de prix trônait.

_Reviens-moi_, disait le mot qui accompagnait ces confiseries trop chères.

Sur un soupir, Ron secoua la tête, récupérant le panier et le laissant sur son lit.

Une voix s'éleva alors dans les airs et il revint à la fenêtre pour apercevoir Blaise, les mains croisées derrière son dos, levant le nez vers lui.

Il l'interrogea du regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Ca ne marche pas ? demanda plus fort le jeune homme à son adresse.

Ron serra les dents, sentant malgré lui une boule se serrer dans sa gorge.

Un nouveau présent s'éleva dans les airs et il le récupéra, devinant à la forme qu'il s'agissait d'un flacon de parfum. Il le laissa près des chocolats, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que le brun tentait de l'acheter ou de l'amadouer à travers ces cadeaux. Comme si ça pouvait marcher…

-Dis-moi qu'après ça, tu me pardonnes un petit peu…

Ron secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Un bouquet de fleurs magnifiques s'éleva dans les airs et le roux fut pris de remords. Blaise faisait visiblement des efforts pour lui plaire mais… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui dire non, de refuser la trêve qu'il lui proposait. Il fallait qu'il soit capable de l'ignorer…

-Toujours non ? Je suis un peu désespéré, là, plaida le brun d'en bas.

-Écoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Il se tut quand il vit le jeune homme sortir une guitare de derrière son dos.

-Non, non, tu ne… commença-t-il à protester en pressentant la suite.

Il fut interrompu par le son électrique de la guitare provenant des amplis qui entouraient Blaise et qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici pas remarqué. Le son aigu mais juste parvenait aisément jusqu'à lui, l'horrifiant à moitié quand il songeait aux voisins qui devaient sûrement aussi l'entendre.

Deux notes plus graves vinrent ponctuer l'accord et Ron eut un geste préventif, comme pour empêcher ce qui allait suivre.

-I want you… to want me, chanta Blaise sans le quitter des yeux, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. (Je veux que tu me veuilles.)

Ses doigts pinçaient les cordes tendues d'un geste régulier et saccadé, créant un rythme enlevé à la mélodie.

-I need you to need me, entonna le brun d'une même voix égale et déterminée. (J'ai besoin que tu aies besoin de moi.)

Ron jeta un coup d'œil nerveux aux fenêtres voisines, sentant son visage se couvrir de honte au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Blaise lui aurait vraiment tout fait.

-I'd looove you to love me, s'éleva la voix grave vers lui. (J'aimerais que tu m'aimes.)

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ron continuait à regarder ce petit spectacle, à la fois figé d'embarras et fasciné par le message que lui envoyait le jeune homme.

-Oh, I'm beegging you to beg me, chanta le brun un ton plus au-dessus, élevant encore la voix. (Je te supplie de me pardonner.)

Ron ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Blaise se concentrer sur les parties qu'il jouait, ses doigts hésitants courant sur le manche de la guitare, pinçant les cordes avec parfois un léger temps de retard.

-I'll get up early from work, if you saaay…( Je reviendrais plus tôt du bureau, si tu me dis…)

Du coin de l'œil, le roux aperçut un de ses voisins qui s'était tranquillement accoudé à la balustrade de son balcon pour écouter la chanson. Il fit un geste de la main à Blaise pour qu'il arrête tout ça mais le brun ne fit que reprendre d'une voix encore plus ferme :

- that you love me ! (que tu m'aimes !)

Ron cacha son visage entre ses mains, ne gardant que ses yeux découverts pour regarder le spectacle en bas de son immeuble.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa, mélange d'incrédulité et d'embarras. Blaise ne quittait ses yeux que pour regarder ses mains produire des sons bruts et rythmés qu'il couvrait de sa voix. Il entonna le refrain d'un air concentré, l'air absorbé par les mouvements qu'il faisait.

-Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying ? Oh, oh! (Non, non, non, ne t'ai-je pas vu pleurer?)

Ron ferma les yeux en entendant la première fausse note dans la voix de Blaise. Le brun esquissait même quelques pas de danse, semblant oublier dans l'équation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement la guitare et ratant quelques accords.

-Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying ? (Non, non, non, ne t'ai-je pas vu pleurer?)

-Pitié, non, marmonna-t-il en entendant la voix grave se casser dans les aigus et insister sur cette tonalité atroce.

-Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying! Oh! Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying ? Woooh! (Quand tu te sens seul sans un ami, tu sais que c'est comme si tu mourais!)

Alors que Blaise se concentrait sur les prochaines notes, Ron se fit la remarque qu'il le préférait silencieux, penché sur sa guitare, le front soucieux.

Mais l'application qu'il montrait et les notes justes qui s'échappaient majoritairement de l'instrument l'avaient touché, l'obligeant à rester là, à contempler cet homme chanter et jouer pour lui.

Sans pouvoir résister, il fixait le brun, impeccable dans son costume sombre, sa cravate se balançant à chacun de ses pas, effaçant irrésistiblement l'image qu'il avait de lui cet homme d'affaire au style un peu guindé pour laisser la place à une silhouette plus fantasque, guitare à la main, paroles et mots doux enrobant le tout.

Sans fierté, sans préoccupation du regard des autres, il était là, essayant de se racheter, essayant de faire pencher son cœur en sa faveur, à l'ancienne, avec des moyens usés mais qu'il renouvelait par sa fraîcheur et ses sourires, son enthousiasme et sa persévérance qui refusaient de mordre la poussière.

Blaise avait désormais considérablement ralenti le rythme, hachant presque les dernières paroles qu'il prononçait, insistant sur leur sens et annonçant la fin de sa sérénade.

-I'm begging… you… to… beg… me… (Je te supplie de me pardonner.)

Des applaudissements sur sa droite firent rougirent un peu plus Ron qui lança un regard noir à son voisin puis à Blaise pour avoir provoqué tout ça. Il entendit aussitôt une fenêtre se fermer et reporta son attention sur le brun.

Une petite voix intérieure lui murmura qu'il ne risquait pas de connaître une telle cour de la part d'un autre homme un jour, avec autant d'acharnement et de charme mais il chassa, fermant les yeux sur cette remarque.

-T'es désespérant, lança-t-il finalement, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Je t'ai dit que je ferai tout pour te récupérer… Ca marche ? sourit le brun, et s'il avait été plus près, Ron aurait remarqué que son assurance n'était pas si ferme qu'il voulait le laisser paraître.

-Pas complètement, non, répondit-il dubitatif devant son air victorieux.

Blaise baissa la tête aussitôt et ses doigts coururent à nouveau sur sa guitare, jouant quelques notes successives. Ron reconnut immédiatement l'introduction des Scorpions pour _Still loving you _et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, reconnaissant la pertinence du choix.

Il connaissait ses classiques…

Le brun s'arrêta dans l'instant de jouer, lui déclinant un large sourire.

-Laisse-moi deviner, s'amusa Ron, tu connais pas la suite et tu ne sais jouer qu'un morceau…

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit un peu plus et il le lui rendit, ironique.

-Je n'ai appris qu'un morceau pour toi… Je ne sais pas jouer de la guitare, c'est vrai mais tu as compris le message, non ?

Fatigué de crier pour se faire entendre et du fait que les voisins entendaient sûrement la conversation, le roux secoua la tête. Retenant un soupir, Ron lui fit signe de monter et quelques minutes plus tard, il l'accueillait dans son salon.

-Tu m'auras vraiment tout fait, déclara-t-il comme Blaise pénétrait chez lui, sa guitare à la main.

-Tu ne voulais plus me voir…

-Tu sais, je ne joue pas avec toi, affirma Ron en se donnant mentalement du courage pour continuer. Quand je te dis que je préfère qu'on arrête là, ce n'est pas pour que tu m'offres un cadeau un peu plus cher ou je ne sais quoi…

Il regarda le brun s'adosser au mur mais évita son regard quelques secondes après.

-Je suis embrouillé, là, soupira Ron. Tu veux la vérité ? dit-il brusquement. Tu me donnes envie de revenir avec toi, oui tu sais séduire, je te l'accorde. J'en crève d'envie mais je veux pas. Je veux pas, tu comprends ? Pour mon estime, parce que je te fais pas confiance et je veux pas finir détruit par tout ça. J'ai déjà connu ça, suivre son envie, être impulsif en amour… J'ai déjà vécu ça. Ca m'a pas réussi si tu veux savoir. Je veux pas le revivre Blaise. Je te dis oui et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un mois, deux mois sans se poser de question et puis je me prends un nouveau mur ?

Il lut dans les yeux du brun qu'il l'avait blessé mais Ron ne reviendrait pas sur ses paroles. Pas quand il les pensait si fort. Il avait eu besoin de lui expliquer son point de vue, de lui donner sa vision des choses. Tant pis si elle était crue.

Blaise avala sa salive difficilement, comme si sa gorge était trop sèche pour lui répondre tout de suite.

-Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas, affirma-t-il doucement.

-Tu me promets ? Tu es en mesure de me promettre que tu ne te lasseras pas, que tu ne recommenceras pas ton jeu des mensonges, que tu vas continuer à me désirer comme au premier jour, même lorsque j'aurais cédé, même lorsque tu n'auras plus envie ? Que tu ne me blesseras pas, même sans le vouloir ? Tu ne peux pas promettre ça. Personne ne le peut.

-Mais…

-Ca se finit et je reste comme un con sur le bas-côté ? l'interrompit le roux. Pas question. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne le mérite pas. Et toi non plus.

-Moi non plus ? finit par répéter Blaise faiblement.

-Je sais déjà comment ça va se finir. Si ce n'est pas toi qui le fais, c'est moi qui te blesserai. Parce que je n'arriverai pas à te faire confiance, parce que je me serais servi de toi pour mieux me détacher… Je ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là.

-Je me fiche d'être blessé, souffla le brun.

-Quoi ? demanda Ron, ayant mal entendu.

-Je me fiche d'être blessé, répéta Blaise, plus fermement. Je me fiche de tout ça. Sers-toi de moi, utilise-moi si ça te fait te sentir mieux, tout pourvu que je reste à tes côtés. Je me fiche de devoir apprendre toutes les chansons du monde, je m'en fiche si j'ai l'air misérable, à te supplier de me pardonner ou si je dois ramper à tes pieds, et si j'ai une chance pour qu'on puisse être à nouveau heureux, je la saisirai à pleines mains, peu importe si tu n'es pas sûr, peu importe si tu me lâches en route… Ne m'oblige pas à répéter ça, acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

-Je…

-Je peux t'assurer que je ne te blesserai plus. Ca vaut ce que ça vaut mais je te le promets. Je prendrais soin de toi. Mais ne coupe pas les liens qui nous relient…

-Je suis désolé, je…

Ron fut interrompu par un sort de transplanage et se retourna vivement pour apercevoir l'intrus.

Hermione se tenait dans son salon et fixait Ron, des larmes plein les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et son mascara coulait sur ses joues sans qu'elle semble s'en préoccuper.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres tremblantes ne parvenant pas à délivrer leur message. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans un mouvement convulsif tandis qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Alors que Ron se précipitait vers elle pour l'entourer de ses bras, ses mots se perdant dans l'air, se coupant et se chevauchant tandis qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa meilleure amie.

-Il me quitte, il me quitte, gémit-elle d'une voix sourde, les yeux grand ouverts fixant le plafond au-dessus d'elle, ses mains comme abandonnées ouvertes sur le sol comme des fleurs fanées.

Des larmes silencieuses s'écrasaient sur le parquet comme elle parlait, ses épaules tressautantes marquant les secondes qui défilaient.

-Il est parti, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les yeux écarquillés, Ron fixait le sol sans le voir, ses bras serrant fort sa meilleure amie, comme pour se persuader de la réalité de la situation.

-Que… c'est impossible ! finit-il par s'exclamer le roux sans parvenir à y croire.

Il la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder en face, cherchant dans ses yeux un signe de dénégation.

-Il ne peut pas…

Mais la jeune femme redoubla de pleurs lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard et son visage désespéré le fit revenir à lui.

-Il ne m'aime plus et il… il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre… Il me quitte, Ron ! asséna-t-elle dans un dernier effort avant de s'écrouler contre lui, à bout de force.

Le renflement de son ventre arrondi contre le sien et le fait de voir Hermione dans un tel état firent brusquement monter la colère en lui.

Ses doigts resserrèrent son emprise sur la jeune femme, sans se préoccuper de lui faire mal.

Sa mâchoire se crispa durement alors qu'une rage sans nom s'emparait de lui.

Son souffle se précipita tandis que des mouches bourdonnaient de plus en plus fort dans son esprit. Il était une chose d'être blessé et de se prendre des murs mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis…

Voir Hermione aussi dévastée était un sentiment insupportable pour le jeune homme.

On ne touchait pas à ses amis.

-Je vais le tuer, siffla-t-il, les yeux étincelants. Quel homme oserait faire…

Il ne vit pas Blaise le fixer, une lueur étrange dans le regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel, et de transplaner silencieusement, le laissant exprimer sa fureur.

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

La suite dans moins de six mois !( oui bon, ce n'est pas drôle, je sais, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à pleurer non plus... En fait, je suis plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à publier ce nouveau chapitre malgré les circonstances!)


	25. Clairobscur

**Titre **: Tu pourrais…

**Auteur** : Courtepointe

**Petite note** : Le rythme reprend peu à peu, merci à tous pour vos encouragements, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**Réponses aux reviewveurs masqués :**

**Luanne :** Coucou toi !^^ Effectivement, ça fait longtemps^^° Ouh, que je suis lente, c'est la honte ! Eh oui, Blaise a évolué ou plutôt il a éclairci certains points… Un secret ? Il était déjà très mûr sur ce sujet au début de cette fiction… Tu verras pourquoi plus tard^^ ! Eh oui, Ron est impliqué dans le malheur de ses amis, c'est comme ça que je le vois, attentif à ses amis et auprès d'eux quand ils en ont besoin. Si tu aimes ces implications, tu vas adorer ce nouveau chapitre ! lol Merci beaucoup d'attendre sans trop d'impatienter et d'être toujours aussi enthousiaste à lire ! Merci de tes compliments et à bientôt^^ !

**Jessica :** Aha, j'espère que tu n'as (une fois de plus) pas trop attendu pour lire ce chapitre (j'espère toujours que les gens sont partis en vacances et qu'ils ne remarquent pas trop le temps qui passe) ! Pour les stratégies de Blaise, il ne fait qu'appliquer à la lettre ce que lui ont conseillé ses amis… Mais il ajoute ses mots à lui et c'est cette sincérité là qui transparait dans ses actions qui le rendent touchant^^ ! Et hop ! Encore du piquant avec Hermione ! Bonne lecture pour la suite et profite un peu de l'accalmie de ce chapitre ! Merci pour tes encouragements une fois encore !^^

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Clair-obscur

Ron poussa un soupir, avant de bâiller, laissant une grimacer marquer ses traits. Son regard dériva sur la forme recroquevillée contre lui se voilant doucement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, caressant les boucles brunes emmêlées par les larmes.

Il avait passé toute la nuit à veiller sa meilleure amie, la consolant de la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait, perdant ses moyens devant ses questions sans réponse, ne trouvant simplement pas de raison à ce que son compagnon avait fait.

_Et le bébé ? _

La question de la jeune femme résonnait encore dans sa tête, obsédante et effrayante. Il savait Hermione assez forte pour élever un enfant seule mais la perspective était juste horrible. Elle qui avait espéré fonder un foyer heureux, elle commençait avec un membre en moins, avec un père manquant pour son enfant, une déchirure bien avant la naissance.

Ron avait été abasourdi en apprenant qu'Andrew la quittait. Il n'avait pas cru aux inquiétudes de la jeune femme, les mettant sur le compte de sa grossesse, de ses hormones en folie et tout ce bazar dont on les bassinait sur les femmes enceintes.

Il avait écouté les craintes d'Hermione sans vraiment y prêter attention, simplement attentif à son bien-être, cherchant à la rassurer de ce qu'il pensait n'être que de vagues interprétations dues à la fatigue de sa meilleure amie.

Et elle avait eu raison. Depuis le début. Il avait endormi sa méfiance en lui rappelant les promesses d'Andrew, en lui remémorant leur passé commun.

Mais qui aurait pu prévoir que…

Il crispa sa mâchoire, retenant un juron. Il avait la furieuse envie de démolir la face de ce mec… Il avait fait croire à Hermione qu'ils resteraient ensemble pour fonder un foyer, ils avaient conçus un enfant ensemble et il l'abandonnait maintenant ?

Au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de son soutien ? Est-ce qu'un homme pouvait être aussi lâche ? Se rendre compte au dernier moment que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et tout quitter sans prendre ses responsabilités, sans un regard en arrière pour les fondations qu'il avait construites ?

Avait-il menti tout le long de…

Tiens, en parlant de menteur, où était passé Blaise ? se demanda Ron en relevant la tête, cherchant le brun du regard.

Visiblement, il était parti il y a un moment sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il s'était probablement senti de trop quand Hermione était arrivée…

Et Ron avait été tellement choqué par l'état de son amie qu'il l'avait complètement oublié…

Au temps pour son ego.

Il pensa aux dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées, avant l'arrivée d'Hermione et poussa un soupir, plus perdu que jamais. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre à ça ?

Peu importe.

Il devait désormais prendre soin de la jeune femme. Il lui avait promis la veille qu'il resterait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Il lui avait proposé de vivre pendant un moment dans sa villa, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer et oublier Andrew. Elle pourrait passer le dernier mois de sa grossesse tranquille, et attendre la venue du bébé le plus sereinement possible.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Ron ne savait plus trop si c'était une bonne idée ou non.

Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait vraiment rester à ses côtés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ce n'était pas comme si se retrouver seule allait chasser toutes ses pensées noires et sa peine…

Hermione fonctionnait comme lui, elle avait besoin de s'occuper pour oublier ses préoccupations. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à travailler à son cabinet d'avocat sans risquer la vie du bébé ou la sienne.

Il lui fallait du repos au moment où son esprit avait le plus besoin de distraction.

Il esquissa un sourire gentil en voyant les yeux ouverts de la jeune femme qui s'était réveillée dans ses bras, la réchauffant d'un regard.

-Un petit dej ? proposa-t-il dans un murmure, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle grimaça, exprimant son refus.

Il allait protester mais les cernes et le visage terne qui lui faisaient face l'en dissuadèrent. Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit et il récupéra sa baguette, posée non loin de lui.

-Spero Patronum ! invoqua-t-il en pensant à ce que Blaise avait fait pour lui.

Une silhouette floue apparut pour aussitôt disparaître. Ron recommença sans parvenir à recréer son patronus. Cette tentative ratée eut le mérite de faire rire Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant faire une moue contrariée.

-J'essaie un truc, marmonna-t-il avant de réessayer une nouvelle fois sans succès.

-Je ne vois aucun Détraqueur ici, lui signala la jeune femme, un brin moqueuse.

-Une fois quelqu'un a fait apparaître son patronus devant moi… expliqua-t-il maladroitement. C'était si apaisant… Je n'avais jamais pensé à faire ça dans mes moments de déprime… Je voulais juste t'apporter du réconfort mais…

Hermione lui adressa un sourire triste, caressant son bras.

-Je ne pense pas que ça se soit possible de faire ça…

-Si, il l'a fait une fois devant moi... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas…

-Ron, le patronus ne peut être invoqué que pour envoyer des messages ou dans un but défensif. Mais il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment à tes côtés. Pas juste pour… te consoler. Encore moins quelqu'un d'autre, c'est la première fois que j'entends une telle chose !

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, repensant au colibri lumineux et à sa danse enchantée.

Hermione dut percevoir son doute car elle ajouta :

-Ou alors… ou alors c'est que c'est un dérèglement magique mais comment pourrait-on contrôler un dérèglement ? Ce n'est pas logique !

Ron fronça les sourcils, plongeant dans ses réflexions.

-Tu dis que ce n'est pas possible de le faire pour consoler un proche ?

-Le patronus n'a qu'un seul pouvoir : celui de t'apporter son soutien. Mais à toi seul. Il est mû par la force de tes plus beaux souvenirs, il ne peut pas soutenir quelqu'un qui ne les partage pas, même s'il est proche de l'invocateur.

Le roux esquissa une grimace, ennuyé de la tournure de la conversation. Il était certain que Blaise avait bien fait apparaître son patronus devant lui.

Comment avait-il fait pour le faire rester auprès de lui restait un mystère mais nul doute que les capacités magiques du brun n'y étaient pas étrangères.

Détail que n'était pas censée découvrir sa meilleure amie.

-C'est Zabini, hein ? interrogea Hermione, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

-Oui, admit Ron en grognant intérieurement devant la vivacité d'esprit de son amie. Je trouvais l'idée bonne, j'aurais voulu pouvoir le faire pour toi, détourna-t-il précautionneusement la conversation.

-Merci, sourit la jeune femme en pressant son bras d'un geste affectueux. Tu es trop gentil.

-Tu n'as pas faim, tu es sûre ? Je mangerais bien quelques tartines, tu en veux une ? demanda le roux en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, sortant des toasts à faire griller.

Hermione haussa les épaules, se levant à son tour.

-Allez, dis-moi tout. Il est revenu vers toi ? Je suis certaine que Zabini a encore fait parler de lui.

-Oh, pas grand-chose, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça, répondit brièvement le jeune homme.

-Raconte-moi, ordonna-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine, arrangeant machinalement sa robe. Ca me changera les idées… ajouta-t-elle plus sombrement.

Ron allait protester une nouvelle fois mais se tut devant la dernière phrase.

-Ok, il est revenu à la charge, convint-il en faisant des gros yeux.

Deux toasts sautèrent qu'il attrapa et il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

-Alors, par où devrais-je commencer… fit-il mine de réfléchir en beurrant sa tartine, jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Hermione. Ah oui. Alors, il a continué à me rejoindre pour le jogging, je tiens à dire qu'il a fait des efforts, maintenant il tient plus de cinq minutes ! plaisanta-t-il légèrement, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

À son plus grand plaisir, elle prit à son tour une tartine et commença à la beurrer tandis qu'il lui racontait les efforts de Blaise et ses théories sur la cigarette.

-Voyons voir… il m'a aussi emmené au restaurant… Il a laissé des petits messages d'encouragement sur ma route pour mon premier jour de retour dans l'équipe…

Il prenait volontairement un ton léger en lui racontant ces anecdotes, conscient que leur récit ferait sourire Hermione tellement les séductions de Blaise pouvaient être extravagantes. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui parle de ses propres préoccupations amoureuses ni qu'il aborde le sujet sérieusement. Il voulait simplement la distraire et lui changer les idées…

-Ah ! se rappela-t-il soudain. Et tu sous-estimes complètement son niveau de magie. S'il était nul à Poudlard, il m'a dit qu'il s'était rattrapé à la faculté… Il a fait apparaître devant moi une petite cabane simplement pour boire un café avec moi à la fin d'un de mes joggings…

-Tu plaisantes ?

Ron lui raconta la nuit folle qu'ils avaient passée en compagnie des moldus, évitant de parler de la conversation privée qu'ils avaient eue avant, se contentant de lui narrer des détails peu importants.

-C'était complètement dingue, se souvint-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Et l'autre jour, il est venu sous mes fenêtres et il s'est mis à me chanter une sérénade… très faux, accompagné d'une guitare alors qu'il ne sait pas en jouer… Un vrai massacre, commenta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, déclenchant un léger rire chez la jeune femme.

-Il est fou !

-C'est pas ce qu'a pensé mon voisin, lui il applaudissait pendant que je me morfondais de honte sur mon balcon…rajouta Ron avec une grimace.

Il sourit devant le ricanement d'Hermione, heureux de pouvoir lui changer les idées.

-Non mais tout ce qui manque, c'est la banderole dans le ciel ! ironisa-t-il encore.

Sa meilleure amie sembla se figer à cette phrase et lui fit un sourire forcé tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la fenêtre ouverte, derrière lui.

-Non ? interrogea lentement Ron, l'air consterné.

Hermione pencha la tête de côté et regarda une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre, levant les mains en signe d'impuissance, haussant les épaules.

Se retournant brusquement, il déclencha le fou-rire de la jeune femme.

-Tu me fais marcher, comprit-il tardivement, contemplant le ciel vide.

Elle lui décocha un sourire adorable et il n'eut pas la force de lui en vouloir.

-Tu sais qu'il en serait capable. Maintenant je m'attends à tout de sa part.

-Le pauvre doit être à court d'idées maintenant ! le moqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme surprit le coup d'œil qu'il jeta à l'horloge et lui sourit.

-Tu dois aller à ton entraînement ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le roux en prenant un air contrit. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit Hermione. Je vais me reposer un peu et regarder quelques-uns de tes innombrables dvd…

-Oh, à ce sujet, mon père m'a donné un truc sympa à essayer quand on regarde un film, c'est pour le voir en 3D… Ca vient des moldus mais je crois qu'il l'a un peu arrangé à la mode sorcière… Il faut que tu essaies !

-Promis ! Tu peux y aller, ne te mets pas en retard !

Ron jeta un sort de nettoyage pour débarrasser la table de la cuisine.

-Tu peux t'installer dans ma chambre ou dans le salon, selon ce que tu préfères… Je reviendrai ce midi pour déjeuner avec toi et puis…

-Ron, ça va aller, je ne suis pas mourante, tu sais. Je vais probablement faire quelques courses aujourd'hui donc ne reviens que ce soir, d'accord ?

Ron poussa un soupir, collant son front à celui de la jeune femme.

-Tu sais que je t'aime très fort ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-File ! lui sourit Hermione en étreignant sa main avec force.

Le jeune homme lui obéit et transplana directement sur le terrain de quidditch, déjà en retard d'une bonne demi-heure.

Restée seule, le sourire d'Hermione se fana peu à peu avant qu'un tremblement la saisisse et qu'elle éclate en sanglots.

&&RWBZ&&

Harry sourit à son reflet dans le miroir, laissant un rire s'échapper de sa gorge, témoignage de son bonheur. Il passa rapidement une chemise et un pantalon avant de quitter la salle de bain. Se dirigeant avec aisance dans la luxueuse suite, il allait se chercher un verre d'eau dans le frigidaire lorsqu'une présence incongrue le fit violemment sursauter.

Il se tourna vers l'importun, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Blaise lui adressa un large sourire en guise de salutation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… balbutia le brun. Euh, si tu cherches Draco, il est à l'accueil, se reprit-il rapidement.

-Je sais, je l'ai croisé, répondit calmement Blaise. Mais en vérité, c'est toi que je venais voir, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant nonchalamment dans un fauteuil.

-Moi ? répéta Harry d'un air sceptique.

-Oui. Je voulais que tu me donnes quelques conseils pour séduire Ron, affirma tranquillement le jeune homme.

Le brun le regarda avec des yeux ronds, interloqué par sa désinvolture.

&&RWBZ&&

-J'ai fait quelques courses et je me suis dit que je pouvais te préparer le déjeuner ce mi… le roux s'interrompit brusquement en voyant le visage rougi de son amie.

Hermione ne s'était visiblement levée que pour s'asseoir sur le parquet, devant la fenêtre de son balcon ouverte sur laquelle les bruits de la rue rebondissaient. L'enthousiasme du jeune homme se fana en un instant et il lâcha son sac de courses pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

Dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux emmêlés, il lui fit un sourire triste, passant ses doigts doucement sur les joues gonflées de larmes.

-Hé, chuchota-t-il. Ca va aller, ça va aller, répéta-t-il sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

-Je ne sais… pas quoi faire, pleura la jeune femme. J… je n'arrive pas à avaler ça…Je me sens si… seule, souffla-t-elle désespérée.

-Tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là. On est tous là pour toi. Harry, quand il reviendra de sa lune de miel, tu verras s'il ne te couvera pas, et puis il y a Ginny, Aura, ton amie de fac, ma famille, moi, et je suis un élément indispensable de l'équipe « remontons ton moral », et enfin il y a tes parents. Tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi. N'importe quand.

-Ron, j'ai trop honte… Je n'ose pas aller voir ma famille. Pour leur dire quoi ? Que leur fille a raté son mariage ? Que je n'ai pas su retenir Andrew alors que j'attends son enfant ? questionna-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux à ses paroles qu'elle ne put endiguer.

-Hermy, tu es une personne formidable. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Et tes parents ne vont sûrement pas rejeter le blâme sur toi ! On sait tous qui est le responsable de cette situation et si je ne me retenais pas, je t'assure qu'Andrew serait lui aussi mis au courant, grinça-t-il. Mais toi, toi, tu es une fille géniale, tu feras une maman exceptionnelle et en fait tu l'es déjà ! Je t'interdis de te remettre en question à cause de cet abruti, tu m'entends ? S'il n'a pas su voir ce que tu étais, c'est qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Allons, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie… Tout ira bien, je te promets que tout ira bien. On est tous autour de toi, répéta-t-il dans une litanie sans fin, cherchant à rassurer sa meilleure amie et à occuper ses pensées par d'autres ombres que celles qui la hantaient.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de… sanglota la jeune femme. Mes parents…

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne lorsque tu iras les voir ? proposa Ron en remettant en place une de ses mèches collée sur son visage mouillé.

-Je…

Il vit Hermione lutter pour retenir ses pleurs, fermant les yeux très fort.

-Non, ça ira, murmura-t-elle en séchant ses larmes. Je vais leur téléphoner cet après-midi… Je…

Elle laissa échapper un soupir fatigué.

-Merci Ron, je suis désolée pour tout ça… Mais tu comprends, je… Je vais me reprendre en main, ce n'est pas moi, ça…

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que le roux ne se lève pour préparer leur dîner. Il tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère et Hermione esquissa un semblant de sourire devant ses plaisanteries.

Ils déjeunèrent calmement, tentant de meubler les silences pesants qui s'instauraient parfois, Ron étant aux petits soins pour la jeune femme et ayant peur de la blesser par ses paroles.

Attentions que la brune ne manqua pas de remarquer, non sans malice.

-Si tu étais hétéro, je t'épouserai ! fit-elle remarquer au bout d'un moment.

-Avant de te mordre les doigts très forts parce que je suis loin de ta vision de l'homme idéal…

-Tu obtiens celle de l'ami idéal en tout cas, répliqua Hermione sincèrement.

&&RWBZ&&

Harry laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient une nouvelle fois démesurément.

-Pardon ? T'as un sacré culot de me demander ça, toi ! fit-il impulsivement.

-Excuse-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs, sourit Blaise. Ta lune de miel se passe bien ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hypocrite. Le décalage horaire n'est pas trop fatiguant ? Draco est gentil avec toi ? Tu peux me donner quelques trucs pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de ton meilleur ami ? acheva-t-il, agacé.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il haussa un sourcil, attendant une réponse.

Harry ne prêta pas attention à ce geste d'impatience, tout à ses réflexions. Il ne comprenait pas ce brusque revirement de situation de la part de Blaise.

Ni son assurance alors qu'il avait rompu avec Ron, ni même celle qui le faisait se tenir debout devant lui. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et demie qu'il s'était tapi au creux de Draco pour profiter de sa lune de miel, ne respirant qu'à leur rythme à eux deux, loin de leur quotidien, de tout stress et de leurs amis respectifs.

Voir Blaise dans sa chambre avait été un retour à la réalité un peu brutal et pas vraiment désiré. Le meilleur ami de son mari était aussi insaisissable qu'il était riche en contradictions.

Mais sa visite lui annonçait une évolution de sa relation avec Ron qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Il avait pensé que Blaise ne faisait que jouer…

-Si je comprends bien, la fin heureuse t'intéresse finalement ? l'interrogea le brun en prenant appui contre le canapé, lui faisant face.

Son regard ne quitta pas celui du jeune homme, tentant d'en percer les pensées.

Blaise se contenta de lui renvoyer son regard, affichant une détermination ferme.

-Oui, dit-il franchement.

-Oh, fit mine de s'étonner Harry. Donc après avoir joué l'indifférent devant moi la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus et avoir menti une bonne centaine de fois à Ron, tu reviens l'air de rien et tu me demandes des conseils ? sourit-il avant de laisser passer un silence. Tu te fous de moi ? fit-il brusquement.

-Non. Je suis sérieux. Je me suis excusé.

-Oh mais ça explique tout alors ! ironisa Harry. Tu es pardonné ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'aider ? grinça-t-il.

-Ron a accepté de d'écouter mes explications et on continue à se voir pour parler un peu…

Harry laissa passer un silence, enregistrant les conséquences de ces dernières paroles.

-Il est très généreux, finit-il par déclarer sèchement.

-Je sais. Il a un faible pour moi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant son arrogance, crispant sa mâchoire. Blaise esquissa un sourire secret comme s'il devinait le cours de ses pensées, avant de faire lentement le tour de la pièce du regard d'un air indifférent.

Harry le regarda faire sans mot dire avant de soupirer.

-Pourquoi tu viens me voir, moi ? Tu dois bien te douter que je suis loin d'approuver tout rapprochement entre vous deux…

-Mais tu m'aimes bien.

-Ne teste pas trop ta chance, le prévint le jeune homme. Disons simplement que tu es le moins pire parmi les amis de Draco. Ou plutôt, c'est ce que je pensais… J'ai révisé ma position depuis.

-Tu sais que je peux le rendre heureux… argumenta Blaise.

-Tu as surtout prouvé le contraire.

-Paradoxalement, ça montre bien qu'il tient à moi…

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant l'argument, serrant les dents.

-Je m'en vanterai pas à ta place !

-Tu l'as vu dans ses yeux toi aussi, à quel point il s'est attaché à moi… Sinon, tu ne serais pas venu me faire ton petit discours dans mon bureau…

-Là tout de suite, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une…

-Le sens des civilités, peut-être ? tenta de plaisanter Blaise. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Tu as eu ta chance, déclara Harry d'un ton péremptoire. Et s'il résiste, c'est que tu n'es pas aussi important à ses yeux que tu le penses, n'en déplaise à ta fierté.

-Je tiens à lui. Et je sais qu'il tient à moi, plaida le jeune homme. Je le sais mais… parfois, j'ai dû mal à le croire, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

-Ron déteste les menteurs. Il n'est pas comme toi, il n'aime pas jouer. Vous êtes trop différents.

-Parce qu'avec Draco, vous vous ressemblez énormément, tu trouves ?

Harry resta sans voix devant la comparaison qu'avait faite Blaise. Il chercha une trace de venin ou d'ironie dans cette dernière question mais ne rencontra qu'un regard franc où se posait l'évidence.

C'était surprenant que Blaise compare son couple avec Draco avec la relation qu'il avait formée avec Ron. C'était comme s'il avouait à demi-mots qu'il croyait autant à leur histoire qu'à la sienne. Qu'il envisageait de vivre le restant de ses jours avec Ron. D'en faire la promesse.

-Je te demande juste un conseil, poursuivit calmement Blaise. Il a érigé un mur entre nous… Je te demande juste de m'orienter un peu… pour ne pas le perdre.

-Pour le faire souffrir encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, là ?

-Juste… lui. Je ne veux que lui. Je voudrais effacer la peine que j'ai causée. Et même s'il ne revient pas vers moi, je voudrais… me rattraper. Même s'il considère que notre histoire est terminée, au moins rester dans son entourage…

Et Harry ne trouva rien à dire après ça. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Blaise lui livre un tel discours. Pas sur ce ton, pas avec cette voix un peu basse et humble.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires, commenta-t-il après un silence.

-Je voudrais le garder près de moi, c'est vrai, reconnut le jeune homme. Mais je l'ai fait souffrir, je ne l'oublie pas. Et ce n'était pas mon intention. Alors si, je le pense. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer tout ça.

Il esquissa un sourire dérisoire et le fixa patiemment, semblant attendre sa réponse. Il était calme, assis face à lui simplement.

-Tu as essayé de le reconquérir mais ça ne marche pas. Pourquoi insister ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je pourrais t'aider ? demanda finalement Harry, incrédule.

-Tu le connais mieux que personne. Tu peux me conseiller. Tu es son meilleur ami. Et tu es la seule personne vers qui je peux me tourner pour… ça.

-Et c'est donc tout naturellement que tu viens me déranger pendant ma lune de miel… Pas l'impression de déranger un peu ?

-Pas si j'obtiens rapidement tes conseils. S'il te plait.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de t'aider. Ni de te faire confiance.

Blaise le fixa un moment sans rien dire, son regard n'affichant qu'une ferme détermination.

-Si j'insiste autant, c'est parce que je sais qu'on peut être heureux. Il se méfie de moi mais je sais qu'il conserve des sentiments à mon égard. Tu étais l'un de ceux qui approuvait notre relation, non ? Je veux juste me racheter à ses yeux et faire renaître ce que mes mensonges ont éteint…

Harry hocha finalement la tête, forcé de reconnaître que Blaise avait raison.

Il avait cru en leur relation, parce qu'ils semblaient se compléter parfaitement et que Ron avait l'air heureux entre ses bras.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bien qu'à ses côtés, si ce n'était, peut-être, lorsqu'il était entouré de sa famille…

Mais il ne faisait pas confiance en l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il ne voulait pas risquer de blesser Ron davantage.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non, je regrette. Je devrais juste te croire sur paroles ? Quel gage ai-je de ta bonne foi ? Qui me dit que tu es vraiment sérieux avec Ron ?

-Je ne veux que lui.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et Harry secoua à nouveau la tête en signe de refus.

Blaise baissa les yeux et sa main se porta à la poche intérieure de sa veste, près de son cœur. Il en sortit une petite carte qu'il ne prit pas la peine de regarder, jouant un instant avec le papier épais. D'un geste souple des doigts, il vit voler l'objet en direction du brun qui le saisit au vol, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry lut son contenu sans comprendre et chercha une réponse dans les yeux du jeune homme qui ne fit que lui rendre son regard sans un mot. Alors le brun relut une nouvelle fois la carte et son souffle se coupa tandis qu'il croyait en comprendre la signification.

Sous le choc, il regarda à nouveau Blaise qui lui décerna un sourire un peu hésitant.

-Co…

Il se tut, prenant une lente inspiration. Il cligna une fois des yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse sans parvenir à trouver d'explication logique à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Je n'oublie pas que tu l'as fait souffrir, lui signala-t-il. Je n'interviendrai pas en ta faveur mais je peux peut-être t'aider un peu, finit par déclarer Harry. Indirectement.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme poliment.

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, Blaise prenait congé dans un dernier remerciement et transplanait Merlin savait où. Harry attendit une dizaine de secondes pour se remettre de sa découverte, si sa déduction était vraie… et cependant le regard de Blaise le laissait penser que c'était réellement le cas…

C'était fou.

Il ajusta machinalement sa chemise avant de descendre rejoindre Draco, un sourire prenant peu à peu place sur ses lèvres.

-Que me vaut ce sourire ? lui demanda son mari en le voyant arriver.

-Ton meilleur ami est en train de ramer pour reconquérir Ron… lui annonça Harry en passant ses bras affectueux autour de ses épaules.

Draco haussa un sourcil, s'abandonnant dans les bras du brun.

-Je suppose que ça te fait plaisir ?

-Assez, oui, confirma-t-il en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. Il l'a mérité.

-Il n'y a pas de justice en amour, c'est toi-même qui me l'as appris, remarqua Draco.

-Il faudrait que ça en soit… soupira Harry pensivement.

-Quoi ?

-De l'amour. Ca y ressemble, non ? Vu la manière dont il s'accroche. Et puis, même si je ne comprends pas tout… Il m'a semblé sincère. Alors, je l'aide un peu…

-Tu l'aides ?

-Trois fois rien, lui assura le brun. Blaise est dans l'erreur complète s'il pense que connaitre un peu mieux les goûts ou préférences de Ron vont l'aider à plaider sa cause. Il est loin du compte…

-Pourquoi lui faire croire que c'est le cas ?

-Parce qu'il a quand même fait souffrir mon meilleur ami et ça, je ne le pardonne pas si facilement.

-Alors pourquoi l'aider ? s'étonna Draco devant l'incohérence du jeune homme.

-Parce que finalement, je voudrais bien que Ron soit aussi heureux que moi, répondit-il simplement, l'air espiègle. Même si c'est avec un vil serpentard calculateur. Alors, autant qu'il ait une petite ouverture, si infime soit-elle.

-Vil serpentard calculateur, hum ?

-Venir me voir pour me demander des conseils pour le séduire ? Honnêtement ? Ne venait-il pas tâter le terrain et me gagner à sa cause pour que je puisse influencer subtilement Ron ?

-Aussi improbable que tu puisses le croire, là, c'est toi qui calcules trop.

-Tu crois ? Blaise ne me fait pas l'effet d'un agneau.

-Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'en est pas un. Mais dans l'art de la séduction ? C'est un amateur. Ce crétin n'a jamais eu à lever le moindre petit doigt pour avoir ce qu'il désirait… Et je pense qu'il était juste à court d'idées concernant son projet…

-Son projet ?

-Oui, il y attache une grande importance, semble-t-il. Je ne suis presque pas surpris qu'il soit venu te voir. Il tient à Ron, c'est évident. D'une étrange façon, mais il tient à lui, compléta-t-il pensivement.

-Je suis de ton avis, soupira Harry. Il reste quand même incroyablement tordu dans son genre. Je suis incapable de le comprendre.

-Blaise n'est clairement pas un livre ouvert, confirma le blond. Mais c'est ce qui le rend intéressant, conclut-il simplement.

-Et imprévisible, compléta Harry sévèrement.

-C'est ce qui fait tout son charme, répliqua Draco légèrement.

-Et moi qui pensais avoir choisi le pire… Finalement, tomber amoureux de toi n'était pas si atroce que ça ! le taquina le jeune homme.

-Et tu en doutais ? releva le blond d'un ton amusé.

-Non, répondit sincèrement Harry. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Même si tu es terrible parfois.

Draco soupira, levant les yeux au ciel tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-On la fait cette promenade ? proposa-t-il finalement.

Et le brun oublia en un instant ce qui le préoccupait, se perdant dans l'amour qui le liait au jeune homme, profitant des instants privilégiés qu'ils partageaient ensemble, à l'autre bout du monde.

&&RWBZ&&

-J'ai appelé mes parents, annonça Hermione peu après le retour de Ron.

Il venait de poser sa veste dans l'entrée et l'avait aussitôt cherchée du regard avant de rencontrer son sourire de circonstance, ses yeux noisette un peu tristes mais un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Alors ?

-Ils ne comprennent pas la situation, je veux dire, ils ne s'y attendaient pas, rectifia-t-elle, prévenant la réaction de Ron. Et… ils se posent la question de la garde.

Le roux planta son regard dans le sien, soudain grave.

-La garde ? répéta-t-il doucement. Andrew t'a dit quelque chose en partant où…

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

-Non. Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Juste que c'était fini et qu'il avait rencontré une autre femme, fit-elle d'une voix monocorde, comme un refrain trop longtemps répété dans sa mémoire.

-Il n'a rien sous-entendu ? insista le jeune homme. Pas un mot au sujet du bébé ?

-« Désolé » ? Il n'a pas arrêté de dire ça. Et puis il est parti aussi vite qu'il a pu, répondit la brune.

-Il va falloir que tu le voies pour évoquer le sujet, signala prudemment Ron.

-Je sais. Je sais et j'essaie de m'y préparer. Si ça va jusqu'aux tribunaux…

-Mais non, pas forcément, tenta de minimiser le roux.

-Il a autant de droits que moi… Je ne connais pas bien la loi concernant les litiges civils mais… J'en ai fait un peu à mes débuts mais maintenant, j'aurais l'air d'une idiote devant la barre si…

-On n'en est pas là, trancha Ron avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin dans sa réflexion.

Il était inutile de se faire des scénarios alors qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas les intentions d'Andrew.

-Ca m'angoisse tellement…

-Pour l'instant, tu dois surtout prendre soin de toi et du bébé. Il faut rencontrer Andrew et savoir ce qu'il en pense… Repose-toi Hermione, l'incita-t-il à se calmer.

-J'ai promis à mes parents que je viendrais m'installer chez eux.

-C'est une bonne idée, fit le jeune homme en lui prenant la main, la serrant. Je suis sûr que tes parents sauront te chouchouter comme il faut. Et ils seront plus présents que moi…

-Tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver, lui déclara sincèrement Hermione, lui rendant son étreinte.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? lui sourit en retour Ron, haussant les épaules tant cette phrase était une évidence pour lui.

Ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble pour qu'elle n'ait pas une place importante dans sa vie.

-Bien sûr, je… c'est réciproque, bien sûr, affirma la brune après un moment. Mais j'ai l'impression que je profite plus que toi de cette amitié… soupira-t-elle.

-Tu trouves ? Hum, c'est vrai que tu as tendance à vider mon frigidaire…, plaisanta le jeune homme en tenant son menton d'un air songeur.

-Pour compenser, je veux bien que tu me racontes tes états d'âme aussi…, lui dit Hermione en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

-Bien ! C'est un bon marché, fit mine d'accepter le roux.

Il laissa passer un silence avant de déclarer plus sérieusement :

- Je suis triste en ce moment parce que ma meilleure amie est malheureuse et que je ne veux pas la voir avec ces yeux-là…

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard, peu dupe, avant d'insister :

-Et à part cette amie qui te préoccupe, tout va bien ?

-La vie suit son cours…, éluda Ron dans un mouvement fataliste des épaules.

-Zabini…, l'incita encore Hermione.

-Est très drôle quand il veut.

-Sois sérieux. Je me doute bien que tout ce que tu m'as décrit hier ne t'a pas laissé de marbre et que tu ne l'as pas vraiment pris aussi légèrement que quand tu me l'as raconté…, le sermonna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation désabusée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? soupira-t-il. J'en suis exactement au même point que la dernière fois. Je le veux et il me manque mais… je ne peux pas lui faire confiance à nouveau. Je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si toute ma méfiance se concentrait sur lui quand il est dans les parages.

-Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour te prouver le contraire ?

-On a beaucoup parlé aussi… Mais il insiste tellement… tellement que ça en devient louche, tu vois ? Avec toutes ces scènes jusqu'au ridicule…, acheva-t-il, distant.

-À ce point ?

-Non ! protesta Ron vigoureusement. Bien sûr que non ! répéta-t-il d'un air désespéré. Quand je le vois, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, il est si touchant… Tu l'aurais vu en train de jouer de la guitare… Tu aurais sûrement ri mais moi… Je l'ai juste trouvé adorable. J'ai été tenté très fort de lui tomber dans les bras mais…

Il poussa un soupir, secouant la tête.

-Je sais pas où j'en suis, reconnut-il finalement.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-De le faire souffrir en le faisant attendre pour rien ? De souffrir s'il me ment encore. Je ne veux pas vivre dans le mensonge, ça je refuse. Et lui… lui, il cache beaucoup de choses. Il est habitué à vivre dans le mensonge, c'est presque comme si c'était son élément.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu le cas… Si tu ne peux pas l'accepter, tu devrais arrêter de le voir.

-C'est compliqué. Il fait pencher la balance en sa faveur. J'aime être avec lui. Il me fait du bien. Tu sais… il ment pour se protéger. C'est l'impression qu'il m'a donnée en tout cas. Et… je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'accroche à moi.

-Votre relation dure depuis un moment déjà, non ? s'étonna Hermione. Normal qu'il se soit attaché. Même par habitude, rajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Ron secoua la tête.

-Non. Non, on n'a pas eu une longue relation du tout. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Environ une semaine après le mariage d'Harry, je lui ai sauté dessus et… Je dirai que notre liaison a duré moins de deux mois.

-Impossible. Vous sembliez si proches…

-C'était surtout fusionnel. Je sais que tu penses que ça a commencé avant mais… honnêtement, je n'avais jamais pensé que Blaise entrerait dans ma vie ou qu'il y jouerait un quelconque rôle.

Ron passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Le pire, c'est que j'en ai plus appris sur lui après notre rupture que pendant qu'on était ensemble. Et lui, lui, c'est probablement l'inverse, d'ailleurs.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu veuilles le sortir de ta vie…constata Hermione doucement.

-J'essaie ! J'essaie de l'oublier, de le mettre de côté…

-Mais pas très fort, le coupa la jeune femme.

-Quand même… protesta le roux.

-Si j'étais à ta place, je t'assure que Zabini n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de faire ou de te dire le quart de ce qu'il a fait. J'aurais refusé chacune de ses propositions, je l'aurais mis à la porte de ma vie aussi sec, affirma sa meilleure amie en haussant les épaules.

-Mais je n'y arrive pas ! s'exclama soudainement Ron. Chaque fois que j'essaie de lui en parler, il me pare avec toutes sortes d'arguments, avec ses mots à lui et…

Sa passion sembla retomber alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées.

-Peut-être que je n'essaie pas assez fort et qu'il le sent, admit-il.

-Bien sûr. Sinon, il n'insisterait pas autant.

-Peut-être que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

-Qu'il sorte de ta vie ? Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais ça me parait assez évident, en fait.

-Mais ce que je veux n'est pas forcément ce qui me rendra heureux ! Blaise est dangereux, je le sens ! Je m'étais promis après Eliot qu'on ne m'y reprendrait plus ! L'amour passionnel, merci bien. Ca te retourne le cerveau, et ça te détruit petit à petit. Et avec Blaise, il y a ce petit côté qui me ferait me pencher sur un précipice…

-Mais Zabini n'est pas Eliot.

-Non. Mais Blaise est un menteur. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Alors sors-le de ta vie.

-Mais…

Devant l'expression moqueuse de la jeune femme, Ron se résigna.

-Je te l'avais dit, grogna-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

-Pour l'instant, je dirais que Blaise t'intrigue. Assez pour que tu veuilles le connaître et que tu lui poses des questions.

-C'est vrai.

-Pas assez pour lui faire confiance à nouveau.

-Je ne peux pas lâcher-prise, c'est plus fort que moi.

-Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas simplement d'entretenir des rapports amicaux avec lui ?

-Parce que je ne le vois pas du tout comme un ami. Ce mec est un véritable fantasme vivant, tu vois ? Il est carré, bien foutu, il a un charisme incroyable et il fait ce petit truc avec son sourire…

-Et c'est ton meilleur coup jusqu'ici, intervint Hermione.

-Aussi, grogna Ron en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide..

-Ce n'est pas un point négligeable…

-Il ne pourra jamais être mon ami. Il y a toujours cette tension entre nous, ce désir…

-Donc, tu souhaites continuer cette relation ambigüe où tu crèves d'envie de lui sauter dessus pendant qu'il te demande de lui pardonner. Tu vas craquer, affirma la jeune femme.

Ron émit un léger rire, amusé.

-Mais si je réponds à ce désir, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y aura un lendemain. Je ne peux pas construire de relation avec lui, je ne lui fais même pas confiance. Et je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir ou d'une relation tordue sans engagement. C'est pas ce que je veux.

-Zabini, où que tu sois, bon courage ! lança soudainement sa meilleure amie, poing levé vers le plafond.

-Hé ! Tu es censée me soutenir ! protesta le roux.

-Un bon conseil Ron : règle ce problème de confiance entre vous parce que c'est la seule chose qui te retient d'être heureux avec lui.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? demanda le jeune homme, désabusé.

-Tu es déjà amoureux de Zabini. Et tu dis que tu es bien avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Une autorisation écrite ?

-La confiance, soupira Ron. Qui me dit que si je le laisse entrer une nouvelle fois dans ma vie… il ne jouera pas encore ? Il ne me rira pas au nez avec un « Je t'ai eu ! » ?

-Ah. J'ai oublié un argument important, fit mine de réfléchir Hermione.

-Hum ?

-C'est ton meilleur coup, dit-elle sérieusement.

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! s'exclama Ron en riant, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Avoue que l'argument est imparable…

-Pas du tout ! Je résiste figure-toi ! fit-il avec une mauvaise foi totalement assumée.

-Et lui doit mourir de frustration en te voyant faire ! se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

-Ah, tu l'auras cherché ! lança Ron avant de l'immobiliser d'un bras pour mieux la chatouiller de l'autre.

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans l'appartement, tandis qu'Hermione tentait de se soustraire à ses mains joueuses.

Dans un coin de sa tête, pourtant, Ron pensa qu'il n'avait jamais lu de frustration sur le visage de Blaise. Il ne voyait plus ce regard noir empli de désir lorsqu'il le voyait. Plus comme avant.

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu !

**AVERTISSEMENT** : J'ai noté récemment que les reviews anonymes sont désormais classées en type anonyme1, anonyme2, etc. Donc si vous en laissez, pensez à donner votre pseudo dans le corps de la review !^^ Signez, quoi ! (comment ça, je présume des reviews ? Mais c'est au cas où ! Je veux pouvoir vous répondre !)

Merci encore^^ !


	26. Consolation désirable

**Titre **: Tu pourrais…

**Auteur** : Courtepointe

**Petite note** : Allez, on tient le bon bout cette fois !^^ Le temps des révélations approche à grands grands pas !^^

**Réponses aux reviewveurs masqués :**

**Luanne :** Eh oui, je savais que tu allais rentrer de vacs et je t'ai fait une surprise ! (non, ok, c'était une coïncidence !) Ron est un ami très proche donc c'est un peu logique qu'il soit présent pour Hermione dans un moment si dur. Un vrai ami quoi^^. Pour Blaise… je ne sais pas si Harry était la personne la mieux placée pour donner des conseils séduction mais… on parle de son meilleur ami, il sait forcément des détails sur ce qui fait craquer Ron, ce qu'il aime, etc. Et puis Blaise était à court d'idées… Disons que c'est surtout très gonflé de sa part d'aller voir Harry… XD Pour Ron et ses réflexions, le pauvre, il en a pas fini malheureusement… Merci pour ta review en tout cas et bonne lecture !

**Juju** : Merci pour ta review^^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Kitkat **: Merci pour le personnage d'Hermione, j'essaie de la rendre réaliste… et cohérente avec l'image que j'ai construite au préalable… XD Beaucoup de frustrations mais le temps des révélations a sonné, ce chapitre et le prochain vont t'apporter quelques clés… Pour ne plus avoir la sensation qu'on te jette des miettes… !

**Lilou2809 **: Hello^^ ! J'adore écrire cette fic et je ne lâcherai pas avant d'avoir écrit le mot fin, t'inquiète ! Mais je suis occupée donc, le temps de parution peut être lent, désolée… Blaise est toujours adorable, c'est comme ça^^ ! Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira^^ !

**Gaëlle :** C'est vrai que c'est agréable de voir des reviews mais je suis une lectrice avant tout et je comprends bien qu'on ne reviewve pas tout ce qu'on lit, surtout si on passe en coup de vent entre les études et les études ! Chacun sa vie, je ne suis pas non plus un exemple dans la régularité de parution ! Mais c'est vrai que ça me fait plaisir de voir ton petit mot^^ ! Merci encore pour tous tes compliments et puis… eh bien, je ne peux que te souhaiter une très bonne lecture^^ !

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Consolation désirable

Ron fronça les sourcils en voyant Hermione fixer le miroir en face d'elle sans sembler s'en apercevoir. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et esquissa un léger sourire quand elle cligna des yeux, revenant à elle-même.

-À quoi tu penses ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

-Andrew. Toi. Peu importe, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu vas pouvoir te reposer chez tes parents.

-Je sais. Et puis avoir ma mère sur le dos toute la journée me changera un peu les idées, plaisanta-t-elle.

Ron émit un léger rire, secouant la tête.

-Ne me dis pas que la dernière révolution en prothèse dentaire ne va pas susciter ton enthousiasme débordant…

-Ca ou la pâte à moulage goût citron, ça va être difficile de me retenir, reconnut-elle caustiquement.

-Dis-toi que tu peux leur rendre la pareille avec ton verbiage juridique, suggéra Ron avec humour.

-Tu es en train d'insinuer que je peux être aussi pénible qu'eux ?

-Seulement que la filiation ne se renie pas ! se défila-t-il à moitié.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule pour le punir de cette taquinerie.

-J'ai contacté Andrew. On se voit demain soir, annonça-t-elle soudainement grave.

-Seulement ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Il travaille. Et je ne suis pas non plus pressée de le voir.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa une nouvelle fois Ron.

-Tu es trop gentil, refusa la jeune femme d'un mouvement de la tête. Je vais profiter d'une soirée en famille et me reposer calmement… Et puis j'irai voir ce connard en face pour voir ce qu'il veut, conclut-elle plus froidement.

-Tu veux que je te prête ma baguette magique ?

-Hein ?

-Pour lui jeter un sort s'il t'énerve trop. Comme ça, je serai ton alibi, fit avec malice Ron.

Cette plaisanterie la fit rire et elle secoua ses boucles brunes.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Il la prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Prends soin de toi. Et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu te sens seule.

Elle hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire sincère avant de transplaner chez ses parents. Ron fixa le vide un moment avant de pousser un soupir et de se diriger vers sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Il soupira encore, fermant les yeux. C'était sa seule journée de repos et il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Pour faire ce qu'il était censé faire. La lessive, les courses, le ménage…

Il y avait des jours où avoir un elfe de maison ne se refuserait pas… Il envisagea un moment la tête que ferait Hermione si elle apprenait cette pensée et émit un léger rire. Il rouvrit les yeux pour contempler son plafond, restant plongé dans ses réflexions durant de longues minutes.

Il s'agita nerveusement quand il se rendit compte que ses pensées dérivaient toutes vers une même conclusion.

Blaise lui manquait.

Ron poussa un énième soupir.

&&RWBZ&&

Plusieurs coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée, obligeant Ron à reposer le livre qu'il lisait. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et se surprit à plonger plus de deux mois en arrière en découvrant son visiteur.

Blaise se tenait dans l'embrasure, dans la même posture que le soir où il était venu récupérer son étui. Il portait le même costume ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le trouble de Ron. Cependant, un élément avait changé depuis cette première fois où Blaise avait toqué à sa porte. Il lui souriait sincèrement.

-Je cherchais un prétexte pour venir te voir et… je me suis dit que tu pourrais penser que c'est un mensonge. Du coup, je viens te voir sans prétexte. J'avais juste envie de te voir, expliqua tranquillement le brun avec un air innocent.

Son sourire s'accentua, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement alignés et un bout de langue espiègle.

-D'accord, accepta Ron sans chercher à comprendre. Hum, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Il fit une grimace ennuyée, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais il savait qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec le brun.

-Est-ce que tu as déjeuné ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire engageant. On pourrait aller au restaurant ou… rester ici si tu préfères.

-Non.

L'idée de rester dans son appartement avec lui ne lui semblait pas du tout attrayante.

-Je connais une crêperie sympa, enchaîna-t-il rapidement avant de prendre son manteau. Suis-moi.

Il lui fit un geste de la main, l'invitant à lui emboîter le pas.

-Elle n'est pas loin, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue.

Il s'appliquait soigneusement à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, se concentrant inutilement sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Il le connaissait par cœur.

-Comment va Hermione ? demanda Blaise.

Ron ralentit sensiblement le pas, surpris par la question. Il chercha une trace quelconque d'émotion dans le ton du brun mais il n'y en avait pas. Pas de moquerie, pas d'indifférence, pas d'inquiétude.

Juste une simple question, posée comme on commente le beau temps.

-Ca ira mieux. Elle s'est installée chez ses parents, dit-il brièvement.

-D'accord, répondit Blaise après un silence. Une table pour deux, annonça-t-il au serveur qui venait à leur rencontre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se faisaient face, attablés autour d'une carafe d'eau claire. Ron se sentit soudainement nerveux, toujours incapable de savoir ce qu'il pouvait dire à Blaise. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre l'indifférence après ce que lui avait dit Blaise juste avant qu'Hermione ne vienne les interrompre.

_Je me fiche d'être blessé. Je me fiche de tout ça. Sers-toi de moi, utilise-moi si ça te fait te sentir mieux, tout pourvu que je reste à tes côtés._

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

Il fixa son verre d'eau vide, le reflet de la lumière électrique sur la matière transparente. Il poussa un soupir, secouant la tête.

-Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me dire que tu acceptes que je te fasse souffrir tant qu'on continue à se voir. C'est pas vraiment un discours qui me fait plaisir.

Il s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle les mots lui venaient, maintenant qu'il s'était lancé. Il ne regardait pas Blaise, se concentrant sur ces pensées qui le traversaient lorsqu'il se remémorait les paroles du brun.

-Je te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Tout ça, fit-il avec un large geste de la main. Ca ne fait que compliquer un peu plus les choses. Les rendre plus difficiles pour nous deux.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Blaise sans oser s'attarder de peur de reconnaître une expression familière sur son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait en ce moment. Il voulait juste pouvoir vider son sac. Tenter de s'expliquer.

-Je le savais et pourtant… je n'arrive pas à te quitter complètement, admit-il finalement. Te dire de ne plus chercher à me revoir, te sortir de ma vie définitivement. Je peux pas.

Serrant les dents, il se décida à affronter le regard du brun, plongeant dans ses yeux noirs. Les mots lui venaient désormais naturellement et il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-J'ai besoin de toi, confessa-t-il en retenant sa voix de trembler.

Son esprit entier se révoltait devant cette déclaration mais il ne pouvait que rendre les armes devant la vérité.

-Et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas me remettre avec toi, poursuivit-il fermement. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Pas du tout. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te chercher dans la foule. Ou d'être soulagé quand je te vois toujours revenir vers moi. Alors voilà c'est très égoïste mais…

Leurs plats arrivèrent et Ron attendit que le serveur s'éloigne pour continuer à déverser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Je ne veux plus que tu essaies de me séduire. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me chantes une sérénade, pas besoin de cadeaux, que tu implores mon pardon ou que tu te traînes à mes pieds, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, finit-il par dire d'une traite. Je suis déjà attiré par toi. Ca ne changera pas la méfiance que j'éprouve à ton égard. Ca ne changera rien.

L'affirmation était péremptoire, sans faille. C'était une chose dont il était certain, peu importe comment Blaise viendrait supplier pour son pardon, les mille et une excuses qu'il trouverait, ça ne ferait jamais revenir sa confiance.

-Mais je voudrais essayer… je voudrais essayer de te faire confiance à nouveau, ajouta-t-il doucement. Parce que c'était intense nous deux et ça me manque, je vais pas le nier, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de l'autodérision. Alors te faire confiance, je voudrais en être encore capable. Ca va te sembler stupide mais je voudrais qu'on se voie régulièrement… pour parler de tout et de rien. Pour regarder un film, pour déjeuner ensemble… Petit à petit, pour pouvoir nous donner une chance. Si, c'est toujours ce que tu veux.

En face de lui, Blaise hocha silencieusement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Ron déversa de l'eau dans les deux verres posés sur la table avant de boire une gorgée, se donnant du courage pour continuer.

-Mais je me réserve une porte de sortie, précisa-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'on redevienne un couple, juste qu'on sorte de temps en temps ensemble… Je ne te promets rien, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance à nouveau. Je veux juste essayer. Et si ma route croise le chemin d'un autre homme…

Ron fit un geste vague de la main pour illustrer la suite, haussant les épaules. En face de lui, Blaise sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais il le devança.

-Je te dis ça parce que… J'en ai marre de lutter contre tout ça. Te dire non à chaque fois que tu me demandes pardon. M'énerver tout seul contre moi-même parce que je ne peux pas te faire confiance. M'énerver contre toi parce que c'est ta faute. Attendre tes tentatives d'approche, sourire quand je te vois et me maudire pour ce sourire… Je vais devenir dingue si ça continue comme ça.

-Je vois, déclara Blaise précautionneusement. Tu me demandes de t'aider à m'oublier.

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure, conscient que ses paroles pouvaient sembler cruelles. Mais elles n'étaient que le reflet de ses pensées, de ses conflits intérieurs, de leur situation. Autant être honnête.

-Je te demande de me redonner confiance en toi, rectifia-t-il.

Blaise esquissa un sourire dérisoire, comme s'il venait de lui dire la même chose et se contenta de hocher la tête.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement. Oui pour les rencontres, oui pour tes réserves, oui pour tes conditions. De toute façon, c'est un peu ce qu'on fait depuis le début, non ?

-Non. Je cherchais des réponses… mais je me suis rendu compte que même si tu me les donnes, cela ne change pas mes sentiments. Je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance.

-J'ai compris, affirma le brun devant cette nouvelle assertion. Je sais, ajouta-t-il.

-Je pensais que tu refuserais ma proposition, dit Ron après un silence. Je l'espérais un peu, en fait, avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Pour que notre rupture soit nette et définitive. J'espérais que tu aies le courage que je n'ai pas. Et toi… je pensais que tu dirais non. Par fierté. Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Blaise. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie. Je prendrais n'importe quel prétexte pour te voir, j'accepterais toutes les conditions.

Ses yeux noirs étaient très sérieux tandis qu'il affirmait sa volonté, l'expression de son visage conservant une douceur et un calme exemplaire.

-Alors quoi que tu proposes, je serai partant puisque je t'aime, conclut-il tranquillement en haussant les épaules.

Ron bloqua sur les dernières paroles, surpris à la fois par la déclaration et par le ton désinvolte et presque anodin sur laquelle elle avait été dite.

-Tu m'aimes ? répéta-t-il sourdement.

-Oui, soupira Blaise d'un air ennuyé. Mais je ne l'ai compris qu'en te voyant t'énerver lorsque Hermione t'a appris que son compagnon la quittait.

Il disait tout ça très naturellement, comme si tout découlait d'une logique infinie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ron, ne le suivant pas.

C'était fascinant comme il commençait à s'habituer aux réflexions étranges du jeune homme et cherchait à en percer les mystères, dans l'espoir de mieux le comprendre. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'au final, il ne comprendrait pas.

-Tu sais, il n'est pas difficile de tomber sous ton charme. Tu es un excellent joueur de quidditch, tu as une bonne humeur et une joie de vivre communicative, tu as un sourire contagieux, des yeux bleus clairs qui promettent le bonheur. Tu as du caractère, tu es franc, persévérant, charmeur sans le vouloir, gentil, rêveur, protecteur et solide, tout semble briller autour de toi, énuméra Blaise comme si c'était une évidence, décomptant les qualités sur ses doigts.

Le brun haussa à nouveau les épaules, un sourire impuissant aux lèvres.

-Qui peut résister à ça ?

-Je ne suis pas comme ça…souffla Ron, gêné par la description idéaliste.

-Exactement ! convint Blaise vigoureusement.

Et le roux se dit qu'il était en train de se payer sa tête.

-C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas être parfait. Tu n'es pas parfait, ajouta son vis-à-vis sans paraître remarquer son trouble.

Son visage s'adoucit soudainement alors que ses yeux dérivaient vers la fenêtre, se réchauffant sous un sourire attendri.

-Je le sais bien mais… tu vois, quand je suis attiré par une personne, je ne vois que ses bons côtés. Je suis aveuglé par ce côté brillant, je ne vois plus que ça, je laisse l'illusion prendre le dessus.

Son regard revint à son verre d'eau qu'il saisit entre ses doigts, regardant le liquide miroiter au soleil.

-Jusqu'à ce que l'illusion vole en éclat, acheva-t-il plus sombrement avant de finir le contenu de son verre. Alors avec toi… parce que tu brillais trop… j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net. Je voulais tout connaître de toi, je voulais voir tes aspects les plus noirs, tes imperfections, tous tes défauts. J'arrivais en retard à nos rendez-vous pour mieux apprécier tes colères, pour me confronter à ton impatience, à ton énervement. Je voulais savoir, tu comprends…

-Savoir quoi ? demanda Ron un peu sèchement.

-Si le côté qui ne brillait pas était aussi attirant pour moi. C'est facile d'aimer quelqu'un pour ses qualités. Mais une fois qu'on a vu les défauts ? Une fois qu'on a découvert tout ça, avec les manies désagréables, avec les vices cachés, les préjugés, l'indifférence… Moi je voulais être sûr, bien sûr que cet amour que je murmurais à mon cœur était vrai, qu'il n'était pas une illusion qui disparaîtrait avec la réalité. Je ne t'aimais pas, j'aimais tes qualités. J'aimais les efforts que tu faisais devant moi lorsque nous étions seuls. J'aimais ce côté brillant de la médaille.

Il retourna son couteau, comme pour illustrer ses propos.

-On aime toujours les côtés brillants de toute façon, souffla-t-il d'un air fataliste.

Il fit une moue triste avant de pousser un soupir, semblant revenir à lui.

-Alors j'ai cherché tes défauts. Mais même en les voyant, je trouvais quand même que tu étais beau. J'étais toujours fier de toi, j'étais toujours amoureux. Tu avais beau avoir tous ces préjugés sur moi, je continuais à être sous le charme. Et quand je t'ai vu la haine à l'œil, tenant Hermione dans tes bras alors qu'elle pleurait… J'ai eu peur qu'un jour, cette haine-là me soit adressée, cette même aversion, ce même mépris non-dissimulé… Et j'ai su que j'étais foutu comme ça, conclut le jeune homme d'un ton désinvolte. Parce que même avec les traits déformés par la colère, tu avais toujours cette aura, toujours…

Blaise eut un geste résigné, s'interrompant lui-même, prenant une légère inspiration.

-J'arrive pas à détester tes défauts, confessa-t-il. Même en connaissant tous tes côtés, ton air chiffonné au réveil, ton entêtement ou… peu importe. Du coup, je peux te le dire en face et pour de vrai : je t'aime. Tes qualités, tes défauts, tout de toi. Ce que je sais et ce que je ne sais pas… Je t'aime tout simplement. Alors tu vois, tu peux bien m'imposer ton égoïsme ou ton manque de confiance, je resterai à tes côtés, acheva-t-il d'un ton évident.

Et Ron resta sidéré devant le ton qu'il avait employé pour lui expliquer tout ça. Un peu ennuyé, un peu blasé, comme une évidence qui aurait sauté aux yeux de n'importe qui.

Il lui déclarait qu'il l'aimait comme il lui aurait annoncé que son prêt immobilier était ennuyeux à gérer… Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait rêvé d'entendre ces mots quand ils étaient ensemble. Encore aujourd'hui, ils réveillaient certaines émotions au fond de lui.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de les enfouir profondément, les cachant soigneusement à son interlocuteur.

Laissant ses réflexions de côté, Ron se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Ca ne change rien. Que tu m'aimes. Ce ne change pas le fait que je te fasse confiance, déclara-t-il prudemment.

-Je sais. Je voulais juste te le dire.

Ron fut une nouvelle fois frappé par l'absence de passion dans les yeux de Blaise qui le dévisageaient calmement, presque sagement, derrière un rideau de cils dissimulateurs.

Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, quoi qu'il dise, Blaise gardait constamment ce recul avec lui. Et s'il avait été tactile lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il semblait désormais éviter tout contact physique aux accents ambigus.

Il y avait presque de la froideur dans les rapports que Blaise entretenait avec lui. Ce qui était considérablement contradictoire avec toutes les attentions et les mots qu'il disait.

Ron déglutit difficilement, une boule au fond de la gorge.

-Mais je vais me permettre de te faire une suggestion, si tu le veux bien, ajouta Blaise sans paraître se rendre compte de son trouble.

Incapable d'émettre un son, le roux se contenter de hocher la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

-Oublions toute cette discussion. Tu m'as posé une question alors j'ai répondu mais… Ça ne change rien. Et je crois qu'on devrait simplement profiter des moments qu'on passe ensemble… On verra bien ou ça nous mène, non ? J'ai compris le message. Je n'essaierai plus de te séduire ou de me faire pardonner, promit-il. Mais je continuerai à te voir et à t'écouter parce que… j'aime passer du temps avec toi, sourit-il sincèrement.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et esquissa une grimace avant de s'excuser. Ron le regarda consulter son carnet enchanté sans vraiment le voir, fixant le vide. Le brun s'excusa encore et glissa un billet sur la table avant de s'éclipser sur de nouvelles paroles dont le roux n'entendit qu'un bourdonnement.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une minute qu'il se rendit compte que Blaise était parti, ayant réglé la note et qu'il se retrouvait seul devant les assiettes vides. Il se leva machinalement et quitta le restaurant, la tête encore toute songeuse.

&&RWBZ&&

Pansy tira longuement sur son cigare avant d'en apprécier les saveurs puis d'observer la fumée qu'elle souffla lentement. Un sourire de contentement traversa son visage avant qu'elle reporte son attention sur le jeu.

-Tu penses que tu pourras battre mon brelan de dames ? demanda-t-elle à Vincent, assis sur sa gauche.

-Tu penses que tu te rappelles des règles du poker ? grinça Greg en réponse, haussant un sourcil.

-Qui te dit que ce que j'annonce est la vérité ?

-La règle au poker, c'est pas d'observer le silence ? demanda Blaise d'un ton indifférent.

-Est-ce qu'on n'a jamais respecté les règles ? Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment une règle, c'est une convention pour laisser les autres joueurs faire semblant de réfléchir, exposa la jeune femme.

-Je savais que depuis le début, tu jouais au hasard, affirma Greg.

-Tapis. Chéri, si je jouais au hasard, je ne gagnerai pas systématiquement.

Elle ramassa ses gains, souriant devant ce qu'elle venait de récupérer.

-Blaise, tu joues petit aujourd'hui, et tu n'as fait aucun de ces coups d'éclats auxquels tu nous avais habitués… Tu es malade ? demanda Pansy en se tournant vers le brun.

-Ta conquête te fait du souci ? interrogea Vincent.

-Oui, au fait, tu en es où avec Weasley ? demanda Greg.

-Ca avance… soupira Blaise.

-Ca manque de motivation, tout ça… remarqua Millicent en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est compliqué. Je crois que je suis nul en séduction. La preuve, il m'a carrément demandé d'arrêter d'essayer de le faire, déclara le jeune homme d'un air consterné.

-Weasley doit être le seul homme de ta vie qui te résiste autant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il a vu clair dans ton jeu. Il sait comment tu es, affirma Pansy.

-Oui, il ne s'est pas laissé avoir par le mythe du beau milliardaire solitaire. Quel dommage, fit légèrement Greg, démentant par son ton ses paroles.

-Merci pour votre compassion, ironisa Blaise.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très affecté par ta situation. La dernière fois, tu prenais tout ça plus à cœur, remarqua Millicent.

-Pas du tout. Je suis tout autant motivé, répliqua d'une voix neutre Blaise. C'est à qui de jouer ?

-À toi, répondirent Vincent et Pansy en chœur.

-Je me disais aussi… marmonna Blaise en relançant la mise initiale.

-Depuis quand date ta dernière nuit ? demanda soudainement Pansy, plissant les yeux de suspicion.

-La nuit dernière, lui sourit le jeune homme.

-Quel fuseau horaire ? interrogea-t-elle encore.

-D'accord, admit le brun. Il me manque quelques heures de sommeil au compteur. C'est pas un drame.

-Et tu tiens la journée grâce à…

-Des potions vitalisantes, affirma Blaise simplement.

-Ce qui provoque des insomnies, je suppose…, diagnostiqua la jeune femme.

-Mais je prends des potions de somm…

-Qui lui explique avant que je l'achève ? le coupa Pansy, prenant une grande inspiration.

-Ça a des effets secondaires. Et puis… tu ne peux pas rythmer ta vie selon ton bon vouloir, il faut que tu respectes tes cycles de sommeil… exposa brièvement Vincent.

-Je sais…

-T'as pas l'air de comprendre. C'est dangereux ! On apprend ça en deuxième année à Poudlard ! asséna Pansy.

-Ces potions me font peu d'effet de toute façon. Et ce n'est que temporaire. Le temps de régler certains problèmes sur les filiales textiles de la Marten…

-Tu as des DG, sers-t-en ! s'indigna Millicent. Délègue un peu !

-Dites, j'apprécie votre inquiétude mais ça commence à devenir un petit peu lourd, là…, fit d'un ton ennuyé le brun.

-Alors arrête de jongler avec les potions. Ca te rend moins réceptif et comme tu l'es déjà pas en temps normal…

-Très drôle. J'assure parfaitement mes fonctions.

-Je sais, soupira Millicent. Tu n'as rien à prouver. Mais comprends simplement qu'on puisse te mettre en garde contre les effets pervers de ce mélange. Regarde-toi ce soir !

-Je suis juste fatigué, tout va bien. Et de quoi vous vous plaignez ? Je vous fais gagner au poker depuis deux heures !

-Tu es trop généreux avec nous, sourit Greg.

-Je veille à la bonne circulation de l'argent, lui assura d'un ton docte le jeune homme.

-Toujours protecteur, quel grand cœur ! fit mine de s'extasier Pansy.

-Oui, c'est vrai que pour un serpentard, tu étais le plus généreux d'entre nous ! remarqua nonchalamment Vincent.

-Toujours à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ! renchérit Millicent, amusée.

-Non mais faut pas exagérer non plus ! protesta Blaise, haussant les sourcils d'un air blasé.

-D'accord. Qui se dévouait pour aller chercher des sucreries à Honeydukes pendant qu'on l'attendait au chaud aux Trois-Balais ? le contra immédiatement Pansy.

-C'était simplement pour pouvoir prendre celles que j'aimais, se défendit Blaise sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Qui se proposait pour faire faire le tour de l'école aux nouvelles années quand notre préfet se déchargeait du boulot ? renchérit Millicent.

-Qui nous montait du porridge dans le dortoir quand on était malade ? ajouta Greg.

-S'occupait même des élèves des autres maisons ? C'est toi qui avais retrouvé le rat de la petite Pouffsouffle, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous avait pris la tête… Genre il s'était perdu dans les cachots…souffla Vincent d'un air ennuyé.

-C'était le cas ! lui fit remarquer Blaise.

-Oui, eh bien, tu es la seule grande âme à l'avoir réellement cherché, crois-moi, assura Millicent.

-C'est n'importe quoi, murmura le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et la fois où tu as passé la nuit avec Wood et que Marcus a voulu te démonter ! intervint soudain Pansy.

-Tiens, encore un joueur de quidditch… Je dis ça, je dis rien…, chantonna Greg en regardant ses ongles d'un air faussement préoccupé.

-Non, mais faut arrêter avec ça, c'est complètement faux. Il était saoul et ne voulait pas rentrer dans son dortoir, j'ai juste veillé à ce qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi… S'il était tombé dans les escaliers ou autre…

-Blaise, protecteur de ces messieurs ! Tu vois, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Il faut que tu aides les autres !

-Flint était furieux contre toi quand il l'a appris ! Et après ça, tu dis que tu l'intéressais pas, hein ? Il était vert de jalousie ! T'avais passé une nuit entière auprès de son pire ennemi, il était hors de lui, s'amusa Vincent.

-Non mais vous délirez complètement !

-T'attires les joueurs de quidditch, c'est comme ça ! affirma Pansy en haussant les épaules.

-La meilleure partie de cette histoire, c'était quand même le duel avec Flint après. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle application dans l'art de se ridiculiser ! ajouta Millicent, le sourire au bord du rire.

-« Mais _reparo_, _protego_, c'est pareil ! » citèrent les amis en chœur d'un air indigné avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard blasé du brun.

-Ah, c'est sûr qu'il fallait voir ta tête quand tu as réparé le bouton de chemise de Flint tout en te prenant de plein fouet un _expelliarmius_ ! rit Vincent.

-C'est à se demander si tu l'as pas fait exprès ! renchérit Greg.

-Pour le protéger ! se moqua encore Pansy, déclenchant un fou-rire général.

-Tapis, s'imposa froidement la voix de Blaise, les interrompant. Les enchères ont monté sans que vous vous en préoccupiez mais…

Blaise étala ses cartes avec un sourire satisfait.

-Payback time, conclut-il en faisait un léger geste de la main, les incitant à lui donner tous ses gains.

&&RWBZ&&

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

Hermione éteignit d'un geste sec la musique qui s'élevait dans sa chambre, appuyant sur la télécommande de sa chaîne hi-fi. Elle prit une lente inspiration en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, cherchant à se calmer.

Son regard erra sur le papier peint qu'elle avait choisi un été de son adolescence, pendant les vacances. Il y avait ses étagères pleines de livres, ses classeurs de cours, des bougies parfumées qui n'avaient jamais servi…

Sa chambre d'enfance.

La jeune femme laissa ses yeux dériver vers la fenêtre ouverte, regardant le ciel.

Elle se souvenait encore de la main tendue d'Andrew la première fois qu'il l'avait invitée à danser, son sourire lorsqu'elle avait accepté et son odeur alors qu'ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre.

Ils s'étaient fait une promesse. Ils…

Les larmes la reprirent alors qu'elle repensait aux mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés et à la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie… Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, c'était aux moments qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de cet homme, à ses yeux rieurs…

Comment avait-il pu… Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était le même homme que celui qui lui avait annoncé sans la regarder qu'il la quittait. Elle caressa machinalement son ventre rebondi, sanglotant silencieusement. C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible…

Elle émit quelques hoquets en tentant de se calmer. Peu à peu elle s'apaisa et put reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Une sensation de douce chaleur l'envahit, lui faisant fermer les yeux. D'un coup, toute la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée se fit ressentir et elle passa une main sur sa nuque, cherchant à se délasser un peu.

Elle poussa un soupir, humectant lentement ses lèvres. Hermione passa ses doigts sur sa tempe, la massant par petits cercles. Un sentiment d'une infinie tranquillité la berça alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur son lit. Elle allait se laisser emporter par la vague d'apaisement qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'une ombre aperçue du coin de l'œil la fit se redresser brusquement, le doute prenant place sur son visage.

La jeune femme posa son regard sur un petit oiseau sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. La main sur le cœur, elle constata que son rythme cardiaque n'avait en rien augmenté malgré l'intrigue qu'elle ressentait. C'était un sentiment étrange, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû avoir une poussée d'adrénaline mais seul un grand calme l'habitait.

Elle se rapprocha de l'oiseau qui ne bougea pas d'une aile, son œil droit toujours fixé sur elle. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son esprit réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Elle agita sa main devant la créature qui ne bougea pas. Près d'elle, le sentiment d'apaisement était constant et pleinement actif. Hermione émit un léger rire désabusé.

D'un mouvement vif, elle saisit sa baguette magique et lança un sort sur l'oiseau. Aussitôt, ses couleurs chatoyantes disparurent pour ne laisser la place qu'à des plumes argentées. La jeune femme laissa échapper une exclamation sous le spectacle.

Elle avait eu un doute mais…

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir raison. Sa conversation avec Ron lui revint en mémoire. Il lui avait parlé d'un patronus invoqué dans un but de consolation mais… C'était impossible. Et pourtant, elle en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

Ce qui était difficile à comprendre c'était… que ça devait être le patronus de Zabini qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais ce n'était pas logique… Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Comment le pouvait-il ?

Hermione se rassit sur son lit, ne quittant pas des yeux l'oiseau qui n'avait toujours pas bougé mais dont elle pouvait sentir les vagues apaisantes déferler jusqu'à elle, agissant comme un baume protecteur.

Pourquoi Zabini…

Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas ses motivations… Ses pensées dérivèrent lentement vers ce qu'elle connaissait du brun.

_« -Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller aussi loin, l'accord à l'amiable est très satisfaisant…, soupira Hermione._

_-Hors de question. Je veux qu'ils me mangent dans la main et je veux ensuite pouvoir les détruire en toute impunité. Brique par brique, je démonterai ce fichu journal. _

_-Tout ça pour…_

_-Je te paie pour exécuter mes ordres, pas pour les mettre en cause, l'interrompit brutalement Zabini. On refuse l'accord et on attend la date fixée par le tribunal. On va les allumer une fois à la barre. _

_-Ils n'ont besoin que d'une tape sur les doigts, c'est complètement démesuré ! C'est juste un article, Merlin ! Et il n'y a qu'une pauvre phrase qui insinue que tu es caractériel et il me semble qu'ils sont loin d'avoir tort ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça juste parce qu'ils t'ont blessé dans ta fierté ! Grandis un peu, tu es dans le monde des affaires, tu recevras des coups durs. Pires que cet article minable ! Il n'a pas eu tant d'impact que ça d'ailleurs, c'est toi qui lui donnes trop d'importance et qui créés la polémique avec ce procès !_

_-Granger, je te déconseille de continuer ton réquisitoire. Ce procès servira à montrer l'exemple. Je ne veux aucune intrusion dans ma vie privée. « Pas. Touche. » Et s'il faut les anéantir pour qu'ils comprennent le message, alors ce sera fait !_

_-Je ne cautionne pas tes actions._

_-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je te demande. Contente-toi de défendre ce dossier ou je te retire l'affaire. _

_Zabini fit quelques pas dans la salle avant de lui adresser un sourire plus aimable, essayant visiblement de calmer le jeu. _

_-Si tu comptes faire carrière avec notre milieu, tu vas devoir t'habituer à l'orgueil des présidents, je le crains, déclara-t-il sur le ton de l'autodérision. Que veux-tu ? On supporte mal qu'on parle plus de notre vie privée que de nos exploits sur l'échiquier commercial ! conclut-il légèrement en haussant les épaules. »_

Zabini avait tenté d'alléger l'atmosphère après cet échange tranchant mais Hermione se souvenait encore de la rage froide qui animait ses yeux et de sa détermination sans faille.

Cet acharnement l'avait tellement dégoûtée qu'elle en avait changé de spécialité judiciaire…

Elle avait été impressionnée par ce visage indifférent et sans pitié alors que le procès avait lieu, plus encore par l'éclat de satisfaction sauvage qui l'avait traversé lors de la victoire.

Visiblement, une fois que Zabini était blessé dans sa fierté, il était prêt à tout.

_« Il insiste tellement… tellement que ça en devient louche, tu vois ? » _

La voix de Ron résonnait encore dans sa tête, se mélangeant au souvenir impitoyable de Zabini. Était-il possible qu'il ne recherche que la vengeance ?

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait mettre en garde son ami ou si elle se faisait des idées… Cette scène remontait à si loin… Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ça pour ensuite vouloir repousser Ron de toutes ses forces, en lui rejetant sa faiblesse au visage, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à ce jeu malsain ?

Peut-être qu'elle s'en faisait trop…

Après tout, les démarches de Zabini semblaient sincères… et il faisait preuve d'une grande persévérance vu le nombre de fois où Ron l'avait repoussé. Même si celui-ci ne le faisait qu'à moitié, entretenant leur relation ambigüe…

C'était étonnant comme les Serpentards semblaient s'appliquer à ravir les cœurs de ses meilleurs amis… Ron ne le niait même pas. Il était attiré par Zabini, il le voulait, il l'aimait.

S'il se laissait aller que se passerait-il ? Zabini trahirait-il une nouvelle fois sa confiance ? Et s'il le faisait, dans quel état se trouverait Ron à la sortie ?

C'était cette peur-là qui empêchait son meilleur ami de céder, elle le savait bien. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en soulager, tout simplement parce qu'elle doutait aussi des intentions de Zabini.

Cet homme avait une rage indescriptible qui brûlait en lui lorsqu'on s'attaquait à sa fierté, elle l'avait vu. Mais c'était le passé et les gens changeaient…

Comme Andrew, se dit-elle amèrement avant de replonger dans de plus sombres réflexions sur son couple et son avenir.

Un flash lumineux la fit sursauter et un sourire désabusé prit place sur ses lèvres en voyant le petit oiseau argenté désormais perché sur son genou gauche.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron entendit une porte se fermer et il se retourna vers la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'ombre de la pièce.

-Blaise ?

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire, son regard accrochant le sien sans le lâcher. Il esquissa un sourire, ses dents effleurant ses lèvres pleines.

-J'ai décidé de changer de méthode, lui annonça le brun d'une voix sensuelle en s'avançant vers lui tel un prédateur. Et de faire appel à tes sens…

Ron resta immobile, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait faire, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de cette démarche féline et prédatrice. Des flashs de lumière l'assaillirent et il devina qu'ils provenaient des rêves de Blaise lorsqu'il rêvait. L'intensité était plus vive, les couleurs chaudes et brûlantes.

Il ferma les paupières devant une forme trop éblouissante, juste pour manquer les mains qui se posèrent sur son corps, provoquant son sursaut.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une inspiration qu'il était plaqué contre le mur, plongeant dans le parfum envoûtant du corps qui imprimait son empreinte sur le sien. Une main fébrile remonta le long de sa jambe, attisant son désir déjà éveillé par cette étreinte.

Ron se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation, se laissant totalement submerger par les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissaient lentement, remontant dans tout son corps.

-Tu me veux, murmura à son oreille le brun, souriant à moitié.

Le souffle de Blaise se prolongeait dans son cou, chatouillant son épiderme, réveillant ses sens. La lumière les entourait désormais, ne laissant entrevoir au jeune homme que leurs peaux colorées de leur spectre, s'écrasant l'une contre l'autre, s'imprégnant et se mélangeant.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent enfin et Ron avança les siennes, quémandant une délivrance, un toucher qu'il se refusait depuis leur rupture.

Mais Blaise attisait son excitation sans jamais l'embrasser réellement, laissant sa bouche descendre sur son menton et dessiner les contours de sa mâchoire. Leurs corps s'étreignaient avec force alors que les mains s'efforçaient de retirer les vêtements qui les entravaient.

Ils glissèrent au sol, nus et haletants, la force de leur désir entravant leur raison, leur faisant exécuter des mouvements désordonnés, imprimant leurs marques sur le corps aimé avec force.

Ron observa sans vraiment la voir la main de Blaise qui se refermait sur son bras, sa chevalière étincelant à son doigt d'un halo orangé, alors que son sexe venait de le pénétrer.

Il s'émerveilla en pouvant à nouveau effleurer cette peau parfaite qui s'offrait à lui et l'emmenait vers des plaisirs qu'il appelait de ses gémissements crescendo. Ses bras qui l'enlaçaient avec force, son parfum qui l'enivrait, ses jambes qui cognaient contre les siennes, le forçant à écarter un peu plus les cuisses à chaque ondulation.

Il laissa sa bouche courir le long de son cou, provoquant des soupirs de plaisir chez Blaise, faisant naître des frissons sur son corps nu. Retrouver son parfum, enfin. Être à l'origine de ses gémissements de plaisir, de ses muscles tendus sous les soupirs, revivre cette passion qui les animait.

Et la lumière qui était partout, même lorsqu'il fermait fort les yeux, ces lueurs de feu qui brûlaient ses rétines à la même intensité que la jouissance qui s'emparait de lui.

Et Blaise en lui.

Blaise dont la langue venait jouer avec la sienne.

Blaise et ses mains magiques…

Un sourire de pure satisfaction remplit son visage alors que ses bras se resserraient sur le corps collé à lui.

Mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Ron les fit glisser sur les draps, encore et encore mais il ne rencontra que le tissu froissé sous ses doigts.

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux qu'il se rendit compte que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un grognement de frustration lui échappa alors qu'il se retournait dans son lit, seul.

-Putain ! ragea-t-il en se levant soudainement, emportant avec lui les draps désormais souillés.

Il eut une pensée soulagée en se rappelant qu'Hermione était partie la veille chez ses parents, heureux qu'elle n'ait pas entendu son rêve érotique.

Et le pire, c'est que ce rêve avait été des plus agréables et qu'il sentait encore les papillons de la jouissance dans son ventre.

* * *

À suivre : Chapitre 27 : Pourquoi un rêve ?

Merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt^^ ! (trop impatiente d'y être en fait)


	27. Pourquoi un rêve?

**Titre **: Tu pourrais…

**Auteur** : Courtepointe

**Petite note** : Celui-là, vous l'aurez attendu je crois… Il soulèvera probablement quelques questions mais… on approche du dénouement !^^ (et comme il est aussi court que le précédent, je le poste plus rapidement pour compenser et parce qu'il contient des scènes que j'adore !)

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Pourquoi un rêve ?

-On aurait pu se revoir dans un endroit plus calme…

-Je préférais un lieu public, répondit Hermione sèchement.

Elle prit une lente inspiration, plongeant ses yeux marron dans ceux de son ancien compagnon.

-Autant en finir rapidement, ajouta-t-elle finalement. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Je… De quoi tu parles ?

-Notre enfant, Andrew. As-tu réfléchi à son sort ? Qui aura la garde, ton rôle de père, ta place dans sa vie…

-Je… Je n'y ai pas bien réfléchi… Je voudrais faire au mieux mais… Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais même pas si je veux connaître cet enfant. Je ne me sens pas prêt pour être père.

La jeune femme serra les dents, se contenant difficilement.

-Cela signifie-t-il que tu renonces à la paternité ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix claire et posée.

-Je ne sais pas… On ne sera jamais une vraie famille… Être père, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités…

-Tu ne t'es pas posé la question lors de la conception. Ni pendant les deux mois où on a tenté d'avoir un enfant, ni pendant les huit premiers mois de grossesse. Et là, tu as quoi ? La trouille ?

-Je ne me sens pas prêt. Pas pour ça. Je pensais qu'on pourrait être heureux mais…

-Lâche.

-Je suis désolé…

-Tu peux l'être. Cet enfant va grandir sans père et je lui dirais quoi quand il demandera après toi ? « Ton père te voulait et puis il a changé d'avis ? »

-Je…

-Peu importe, le coupa-t-elle. Je t'apporterai les papiers officiels pour que tu renonces à ta paternité. Tu ne seras plus ennuyé par cette vie que tu abandonnes derrière toi. Pas de pension alimentaire, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je te paierai si tu en as besoin.

-Je crois que je me passerai de ton aide, merci bien.

-Ce n'est pas ça… Je pensais que cet enfant nous aiderait à consolider notre relation. Qu'il créerait un lien plus fort et que…

-Tu pensais quoi ? Notre relation ?

-Je voulais aller au-delà de nos problèmes… On dit toujours qu'un enfant répare tout…

-Parce qu'on avait un problème ? Tu veux dire que tu avais un problème ! Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ! s'étrangla la jeune femme.

-J'ai essayé. Tu ne m'as jamais pris au sérieux.

-Ah, mais je t'aurais écouté si tu m'avais dit que tu voulais un enfant pour réparer notre couple, crois-moi. Tu m'étonnes que je t'aie jamais pris au sérieux ! Tu agis comme le pire des lâches. La seule fois où je t'ai cru c'est quand on a conçu notre bébé et j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir ce jour-là, persifla Hermione.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait surmonter tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas fonder une famille avec toi. Quand j'ai connu Grace, c'était inconscient mais… Je suis tombé amoureux. Elle aussi, s'expliqua Andrew en secouant la tête de regret.

-Et je dois subir le récit de votre amour naissant dans mon dos ? Pendant que je m'appliquais à ce que notre enfant soit en bonne santé en mangeant des purées de légumes et des vitamines? Tu te moques de moi ? s'indigna la brune.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu comprendre. Tout ce que je te demandais, c'était de me faire confiance.

-Mais je t'ai…

-Non, l'interrompit fermement Andrew. Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé entrer dans ton monde.

-Tu… Je ne te faisais pas confiance ? Je te faisais confiance pour bâtir une famille, imbécile, siffla-t-elle, furieuse. Je t'ai fait confiance lorsqu'on a fait cet enfant, je pensais qu'on l'élèverait ensemble…

-On ne partageait rien, démentit son ex. Je pensais que je pouvais supporter ça. Que j'aurais assez d'amour pour deux. Mais Hermione, on ne partageait rien. Tu ne me disais rien sur ton travail sous couvert de secret professionnel, tu ne voulais pas qu'on ait de compte commun, tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte après plus d'un mois ! Je ne peux pas élever cet enfant en entretenant l'illusion qu'on forme un couple.

-L'illusion ? C'est ma faute si tu m'as trompée, peut-être ? N'inverse pas les rôles, tu n'es pas la victime de la situation, ici.

-Et alors ? Tu vas te cantonner à ce rôle ? La victime ? Oui, je suis allé voir ailleurs, parce qu'une autre femme était capable de m'offrir plus que toi ! Elle me comprend, elle me fait confiance, elle me soutient et je la soutiens ! Et toi ? Est-ce que je t'ai jamais soutenu ? T'as jamais laissé personne t'approcher assez pour le faire ! Sauf Ronald Weasley, évidemment ! s'emporta le jeune homme.

-Quoi Ron ? s'étonna Hermione, abasourdie.

-C'est toujours lui que tu allais voir. Sur lui que tu te reposais, ajouta-t-il, reprenant son calme.

-Tu es jaloux ? Mais Ron est gay !

-« Ron est gay ! », oui, c'est certain ! Il n'est pas intéressé par toi. Mais toi Hermione ? Tu t'es posé la question ? C'est quoi tes sentiments envers lui ? creusa Andrew.

-Tu es stupide, l'ignora la brune.

-Oui, stupide. Stupide d'avoir fermé les yeux quand tu te faisais consoler par lui plutôt que par moi. Stupide de t'avoir cru, alors que tu te mens à toi-même ! Mais regarde ta réaction ! Je t'annonce que je te quitte et tu ne cherches pas à me retenir, tu cours chez lui ! Parce que c'est chez lui que tu étais, non ? devina-t-il.

-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te supplier de rester avec moi alors que tu allais voir ailleurs ? Tu m'annonces que tu te barres avec une autre alors que je suis enceinte et je suis censée te…

-Si Hermione, si ! la coupa vivement le jeune homme. T'aurais pu vouloir te battre ! Mais tu l'as pas fait. T'as jamais eu la force de te battre pour nous. Ni la volonté. J'ai trouvé l'amour ailleurs. Et elle me le rend. Je suis désolé pour toi. Sincèrement. Pour cet enfant et ce gâchis… Je ne veux pas faire partie de sa vie. Je ne peux pas. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide…

-Je t'enverrai les papiers par courrier. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir Andrew, trancha sèchement Hermione.

-J'espère que tu seras heureuse.

-Hors de ma vue, souffla-t-elle, vidée de ses forces.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'éloigna sur un dernier regard, l'air triste.

&&RWBZ&&

-Monsieur, Ron Weasley cherche à vous rencontrer.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, surpris de ce que lui annonçait sa secrétaire.

-Faites le monter dans mon bureau et dites-lui de m'attendre, merci, répondit-il brièvement avant d'éteindre leur communication.

Il revint au petit groupe formé par ses collaborateurs, se concentrant à nouveau sur leur travail. Pointant quelques incohérences susceptibles de leur être reprochées devant la commission, il travailla encore une dizaine de minutes avant de jeter un coup à sa montre puis d'écourter leur entretien.

Six minutes plus tard, il se dirigeait vers son bureau, faisant signe à Padma qu'elle pouvait prendre une pause. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de se prendre un café et se poster à l'entrée de son bureau, sans toutefois y entrer.

Blaise la regarda un moment avant de secouer la tête et de pousser la porte de son bureau, la refermant derrière lui.

-Désolé pour l'attente, annonça-t-il en entrant.

Ron se tourna vers lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Je parie que tu as dit cette phrase un bon millier de fois.

-Peut-être bien, sourit le brun en posant sa veste sur son fauteuil.

-Je voulais juste passer te voir mais avant que j'aie pu le réaliser, j'étais coincé dans ton bureau à t'attendre et je me suis dit que si je partais avant de te voir, tu le prendrais mal donc je suis resté mais…

-D'accord, là, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, plaisanta Blaise.

-Hum, c'était le but du discours, le taquina le roux. Non, j'aurais dû te téléphoner et te laisser un message pour…

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, le coupa le jeune homme.

-Oui, répondit avec gêne Ron. Eh bien, euh, je passais te voir pour savoir si tu étais libre ce soir, se reprit-il. Il y a un petit cinéma dans mon quartier qui repasse un vieux film des années 60… Je l'ai vu il y a longtemps et je l'avais adoré mais il est introuvable et je n'ai jamais pu le revoir… Alors quand j'ai vu l'affiche sur ce mur… Je me disais qu'on pourrait le voir ensemble, c'est à 21 heures.

-Ce soir ? grimaça Blaise. Non, non, pas ce soir. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas possible.

-Ah, fit Ron, ne parvenant pas à cacher sa déception. Bien, ce n'est pas grave, je t'ai prévenu un peu tard, bien sûr que tu n'étais pas libre…

-Mais un autre jour ? On pourrait aller voir ce film une autre fois… dans la semaine…

Ron secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, je… C'était la dernière séance, expliqua-t-il brièvement. C'est pas grave.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment…

-Ça va, t'inquiète pas, lui assura le roux. Je passais juste comme ça… Je vais y aller. Je t'appellerai la prochaine fois.

-Non, c'est bon…

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de revenir sur ses paroles.

-Je veux dire, si, appelle-moi, rectifia-t-il. Ça t'évitera d'attendre ici… je sais que le bureau est confortable mais… tenta-t-il de plaisanter. J'ai du travail et je ne peux pas me libérer facilement… en fait, je ne suis pas très souvent au siège ou… ou même à Londres en journée, compléta-t-il.

-D'accord. J'ai eu de la chance alors.

-Oui, admit Blaise. Moi aussi, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Tu es en congé aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, je me repose un peu, je prends l'air… C'est pas grave, je vais rentrer chez moi, je me reposerai avant la reprise, déclara Ron en se dirigeant vers la sortie. On se rappelle plus tard !

-Oui ! Je te recontacte, affirma le brun. C'était chouette de te voir.

Ron esquissa un sourire, hochant la tête. Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de passer la porte.

Blaise fixa celle-ci quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

-Mais c'était quoi, ça ? murmura-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

C'était la première fois que Ron faisait un pas vers lui. Sûrement le résultat de leur dernière conversation mais… c'était assez étrange.

Et encourageant.

D'un geste, il leva les sorts de silence et grimaça sous le bruit des différentes sonneries.

Il ouvrit rapidement son carnet enchanté.

-J'arrive, assura-t-il en ouvrant une nouvelle voie de communication après avoir fermé celle-ci. Serge, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper aujourd'hui. Tu peux voir ça avec Clara ? Merci !

Il remit en place les sorts de silence, ignorant le feu qui brillait dans le coin de son bureau, réclamant son attention pour une discussion par feu de cheminette et sortit de la pièce en courant après un coup d'œil à l'heure.

&&RWBZ&&

-Longue journée ? demanda Padma Patil en voyant son patron rejeter la tête en arrière et fermer les yeux en s'affalant dans son fauteuil.

Elle avança dans la salle de réunion désormais vide et jeta un coup d'œil aux écrans de communication éteints.

-C'est surtout qu'elle n'est pas finie, soupira Blaise sans rouvrir les yeux.

-Vous n'annulez pas pour ce soir ?

-Impossible. C'est trop important.

-Vous semblez épuisé, souffla-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous le souhaitez.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, fatiguée de se justifier.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu dans mon contrat, répondit-elle froidement.

Blaise la regarda un moment avant de secouer la tête.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, dit-il finalement en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Mais vous avez une famille et peut-être qu'il serait préférable que vous rentriez chez vous. La journée a été longue.

-Mais elle n'est pas finie, comme vous le dites. Cette réunion s'est si mal passé que ça ?

-Ils font monter la pression… Peu importe, éluda-t-il. Pourquoi votre compagnie n'engage-t-elle pas un deuxième garde du corps pour vous permettre de vous reposer un peu ?

Padma haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Peut-être parce que vous êtes seul. Ce serait difficilement justifiable. Tant que vous parvenez à tenir vos journées, pourquoi votre garde du corps n'y arriverait-elle pas ? C'est le même emploi du temps.

-Et vos vacances ? Pas de jour de repos ? Ils sont durs.

-C'est la première fois que vous vous intéressez à mes conditions de travail, Blaise. C'est très aimable à vous, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas vraiment compatissant. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un deuxième garde du corps.

-Je vous prends suffisamment la tête comme ça, hum ?

-J'aurais du mal à vous remplacer, plaisanta le brun.

-Vous travaillez beaucoup trop, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Je devrais alléger mes horaires pour vous permettre de voir votre famille ? Je suis désolé.

-Non. Vous travaillez trop. Tout court.

Blaise se retourna pour la dévisager, arrêtant un moment de ranger ses affaires.

-Vous vous êtes passés le mot ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

-Pardon ?

Il fit un geste négligent de la main et ferma sa mallette dans un cliquetis métallique.

-Bon, je vais au centre de transplanage, vous venez ou… ?

-Vous êtes incapable de vous protéger.

-Vous seriez surprise, Padma.

-Ben voyons. Fierté masculine, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Faites attention, vous allez froisser votre costume, ajouta-t-elle, l'air de rien.

La réplique lui arracha un léger rire tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

-Alors, pourquoi Ron vous a-t-il rendu visite aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir.

Blaise émit à nouveau un rire pour toute réponse.

-« Rien entre vous », hein ? Il vous plait, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

-Mais que cela reste secret, rétorqua le brun sur un clin d'œil en refermant la porte de l'ascenseur derrière eux.

&&RWBZ&&

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, annonça Ron en ouvrant la porte sur Blaise.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

-Salut. J'ai vu de la lumière, je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas encore couché…

-Exact, confirma Ron, un brin amusé. Tu veux entrer un instant?

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer son visiteur et le regarda se diriger naturellement vers le salon avant de s'arrêter en son milieu.

-Tu veux boire un verre ? proposa le roux en le rejoignant.

-Non, ça ira… Je suis désolé pour ce soir, j'avais un rendez-vous important à honorer… Je viens juste de finir, expliqua le jeune homme en jetant un œil à l'horloge murale, indiquant qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin.

Le regard de Ron glissa sur la mallette de l'homme d'affaire sur laquelle une étiquette de réglementation du centre de transplanage était accrochée.

-Taipei, lut-il simplement.

Blaise approuva silencieusement, sa main se crispant sur la mallette.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es venu jusqu'ici à cette heure pour t'excuser une nouvelle fois ? C'était rien, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave…

-Pas vraiment, je passais par là et… tu étais encore réveillé. Je voulais te remercier.

-Pourquoi ?

Un sourire prit place sur le visage de son vis-à-vis tandis que ses yeux s'animaient d'une lueur joyeuse.

-Parce que grâce à toi, je viens de décrocher un contrat en or.

-Grâce à moi ?

-Tout à fait. Mon client est un moldu et il adore faire du ski nautique. Et devine quoi ? J'étais moi-même un grand fan et je l'avais pratiqué assidûment depuis mon adolescence…

-Tu es un menteur, asséna Ron, amusé malgré lui.

-En affaires, tout est permis ! plaisanta Blaise, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi que tu as obtenu ce contrat, c'est ton projet qui lui a plu.

-Détrompe-toi, il était plutôt hostile à l'idée de m'écouter avant que je lui révèle notre passion commune. Ce lien entre nous, c'était juste la petite porte qui m'a permis de réussir. Et c'était grâce à toi. Tu es un génie.

-Je n'ai absolument rien fait.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'éprouve actuellement une grande gratitude à ton égard. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

-Oui, logique, fit mine d'accepter Ron alors que ses yeux roulaient dans leur orbite.

-Tu es allé voir ce film ? demanda Blaise.

-Non, je… Y aller seul ne me tentait pas vraiment… Et Hermione dînait avec ses parents…

-Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ça…

-Pas vraiment si j'ai bien compris…

-Non, plus vraiment, accepta le brun dans un léger rire. Cependant, j'ai un truc qui pourrait te plaire, ajouta-il légèrement en ouvrant sa mallette dans un bruit métallique.

Il en sortit une petite boîte qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron en l'ouvrant, découvrant un petit cercle entouré de bandes noires.

-C'est une bobine de film que j'ai rétréci… _L'aveu_, de 1969, hein ?

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du roux alors qu'il saisissait l'objet entre ses doigts.

-Non ? C'est impossible… Comment…

-Pour le nom du film, c'était facile. Il n'y a qu'un seul cinéma dans ton quartier qui est susceptible de passer des vieux films… Pour le film en lui-même, c'est vrai que ça a été plus difficile mais j'ai quelques connaissances… Deux-trois coups de fil et je l'avais.

-Tu… je… waouh, ne put que dire Ron, impressionné.

-C'est un cadeau, garde-le. En remerciement…

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je… On le regarde ? s'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Heu, tu n'es pas fatigué ? s'étonna le brun.

-Non, c'est clair que je dormirai pas sans l'avoir revu ! Mais… tu dois l'être, toi, tu as voyagé et tout… , remarqua Ron, laissant retomber sa joie.

-Ça va, en fait pour moi, c'est comme si on était en milieu d'après-midi. Le décalage horaire, tu vois…

-Alors ça te tente ? proposa le roux, les yeux brillants.

-Ça marche, accepta Blaise. Laisse-moi l'installer, je n'ai pas pu t'accompagner au cinéma tout à l'heure mais… je devrais pouvoir arranger ça.

Il saisit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître une toile blanche qu'il fixa sur un des murs du salon avant de changer le canapé en un confortable divan qu'il déplaça à bonne distance de l'écran.

Finalement, il s'occupa de la bobine et le film commença à défiler sur l'écran. Il figea la scène avant de se retourner vers Ron, souriant.

-Ôte-moi d'un doute, Blaise, déclara celui-ci, dubitatif. Le canapé, tu l'as transformé mais c'est juste parce que tu ne sais pas lancer un_ mobilicorpus_ pour le déplacer dans le salon ?

-Touché, admit le brun en faisant une moue fautive.

-Mais par contre, tu sais faire apparaître la machine qui lance une bobine de film et un écran de cinéma ?

Le brun scruta un peu plus attentivement le plafond avant de croiser les bras, contrarié lorsque Ron éclata franchement de rire.

-Il est super beau ce divan en plus, c'est quoi comme époque ?

-C'est un Louis XVI, répondit distraitement Blaise. J'en avais pas d'autres en tête…

Cela déclencha une nouvelle crise de fou-rire chez le roux qui se tenait désormais les côtes tant il riait.

-Allez, te vexe pas, on va le regarder, ce film, conclut-il en s'installant dans le divan, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Blaise vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, soupirant pour la forme. Ils remirent la bobine sur marche et regardèrent ensemble le film dans un silence religieux. Le brun tournait parfois la tête pour observer le jeune homme captivé par l'image animée qui brillait dans la salle.

Mais il se força à ne pas bouger et se concentra sur le film qui défilait. Petit à petit, la torpeur le gagna et il dut plusieurs fois se forcer à ne pas fermer les yeux sous cette emprise.

Lorsque les crédits défilèrent, Ron jeta un œil au brun et sourit doucement en le voyant lutter sérieusement contre le sommeil. Il ne put s'empêcher de bâiller, sentant à son tour la fatigue le gagner.

-Hum, tu veux boire un truc ? proposa-t-il en se levant, cherchant à chasser sa somnolence, voulant prolonger le moment avec lui.

-Un verre d'eau s'il te plait, réclama le brun en laissant sa tête reposer contre le divan.

Ron se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout le film lui revenant en tête. Il remplit deux verres et revint dans le salon, déjà prêt à débattre du sujet du film avec Blaise, lorsqu'il constata que celui-ci s'était tout bonnement endormi.

-Blaise ? appela-t-il doucement. Blaise ! tenta-t-il d'abord de le réveiller.

Mais le brun semblait plongé dans un sommeil trop profond et il finit par se taire, attendri par son air abandonné quand il dormait.

-Oui, tu dors ici quoi, murmura-t-il en lui jetant un sort pour le déplacer jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il rit tout seul en pensant que Blaise était incapable de réaliser ce sort. Dans la même situation, Blaise aurait dû avoir recours à la magie intuitive ou… ou il l'aurait porté dans ses bras, tout simplement.

Ron regretta brusquement d'avoir utilisé un sort, finalement. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de déshabiller Blaise méthodiquement, pliant et rangeant avec soin son costume. Il fit glisser son drap sur son corps avant de retourner dans le salon, se forçant à penser à autre chose qu'au brun.

Il but le contenu de son verre avant de regarder la bobine que Blaise lui avait offerte. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. C'était génial de posséder ce film ! Il allait pouvoir le visionner autant de fois qu'il le désirait, retenir les répliques qu'il adorait et revoir ses scènes favorites… Il pourrait analyser le travail du réalisateur, s'attarder sur les effets de lumière…

Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un tel cadeau lorsqu'il avait rendu visite au brun, plus tôt dans la journée.

Il avait suivi une impulsion en passant devant le siège de la Marten. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le réaliser, il s'adressait à l'accueil pour parler à Blaise… et se retrouvait coincé dans son bureau.

Sur le coup, la perspective de passer une soirée au cinéma avec Blaise lui avait semblé une excellente idée. Cette impression avait été nettement atténuée pendant les quinze minutes passées à attendre le jeune homme.

Et lorsque Blaise avait décliné son invitation, il avait compris à quel point l'idée était mauvaise. Évidemment qu'il n'était pas libre. En fait, Blaise avait comme qui dirait un emploi du temps de ministre.

C'était stupide de penser qu'il pourrait passer comme ça et lui proposer de faire un truc à l'improviste. Il imaginait bien que les journées du brun devaient être programmées à la minute près…

Même s'il lui était arrivé dans le passé d'en annuler certaines, le temps d'un weekend… Mais Ron comprenait bien que ce n'était pas toujours possible.

À vrai dire, il avait été moitié soulagé que Blaise ne puisse pas aller au cinéma avec lui. Toute l'audace de sa démarche lui avait semblé un brin déplacée une fois en face du jeune homme.

Il avait reconnu devant lui qu'il lui manquait et qu'il souhaitait passer du temps avec lui mais… de là à faire le premier pas et l'inviter…

La perspective lui avait plu, il avait vu qu'un de ses films favoris passait dans son quartier et le visage de Blaise s'était imposé à lui… Il avait eu envie de le voir, de rester avec lui en partageant un moment agréable…

Mais il ne voulait pas s'engager. La peur l'avait envahi quand il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de Blaise. Comment allait-il prendre sa proposition ? Allait-il y lire une invitation à recommencer leur relation ? Tenter quelque chose ?

Blaise n'avait pourtant rien dit. Il n'avait pas fait d'allusion, il n'avait émis aucune remarque. Et même quand il était venu à son domicile, il avait agi en tout bien tout honneur.

En fait, il agissait comme s'ils étaient de simples amis.

Et Ron voyait tout en Blaise sauf un ami. Et ça le frustrait terriblement.

Mais d'un autre côté… s'il initiait une relation purement sexuelle avec Blaise… alors il se perdait. Hors de question. C'était choisir la facilité mais… il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de cette impasse.

Ron sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur lui d'un seul coup et il se dirigea vers sa chambre, hésitant à dormir sur le divan. Il enleva d'un mouvement déterminé ses vêtements avant d'enfiler son pyjama. Il passa dans la salle de bain, se donnant une dernière chance de se raisonner.

Mais entre le divan et le lit, le choix était vite fait. Et il était complètement naze, il s'endormirait rapidement…

Ron s'allongea précautionneusement sur son lit, et prit une lente inspiration en se glissant sous les draps à son tour. Il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Ses pensées dérivèrent et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était collé au corps de Blaise. Poussant un soupir, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne bougeant plus. Le brun n'avait pas bougé durant la nuit, conservant la même position. Blaise avait toujours le bras replié sous sa tête, le corps en appui sur sa cuisse droite, légèrement fléchie. Ron laissa son regard dériver de ses yeux clos à ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait son souffle régulier.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer une main vers celle ouverte du brun, à l'abandon sur le drap. Il la remonta lentement le long du bras musclé du jeune homme, se mordant la lèvre inférieure sous la douceur de sa peau.

Cédant à son envie, Ron se laissa glisser contre le corps de Blaise et resta quelques longues minutes à savourer cette étreinte, laissant le bras de Blaise retomber le long de son flanc tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos. Il était là, tout contre cet homme qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui et dont la respiration se perdait dans sa nuque. Et il n'avait qu'une envie : embrasser chaque recoin de cette peau noire, se fondre en lui et écouter ses soupirs de désir, comme avant.

Mais Blaise ne manifestait plus d'attirance physique envers lui depuis un moment. Il était comme maintenant : corps inanimé plongé dans un sommeil aveugle. Ron bougea légèrement les hanches, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de son corps, sachant pourtant qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux.

Sa main remonta une nouvelle fois contre le bras de Blaise, avant de se poser sur son côté pour redescendre lentement. Alors qu'il allait une nouvelle fois se blottir un peu plus contre lui, une main se referma brusquement sur la sienne, l'arrêtant dans sa progression.

-Si tu veux savoir si je te désire, la réponse est positive, pas la peine de faire ça, déclara d'un ton neutre la voix de Blaise derrière lui.

Brusquement refroidi, sentant la honte lui cuire progressivement le visage, des oreilles à la nuque, Ron se redressa violemment pour s'écarter, avant de rester immobile, assis contre le rebord du lit, tournant le dos à Blaise.

-Je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… Je suis vraiment désolé…

Il fixait le parquet sans oser bouger, attendant la réaction du brun.

Il l'entendit pousser un soupir avant de repousser les draps dans lesquels il avait dormi. Blaise émit un grognement de douleur en se relevant et il perçut le bruit d'une articulation qu'on faisait craquer.

Blaise bâilla et le roux devina sans peine qu'il devait être en train de passer sa main sur ses yeux pour mieux se réveiller. Il faisait toujours ça au réveil.

-Et j'suis en retard, parfait, râla le brun en se levant.

Ron attendit le bruit de la porte qui claque ou se referme mais rien ne vint. Il sursauta en sentant un poids sur sa droite, signe que Blaise venait à son tour de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, mais lui faisant face à l'armoire et non à la fenêtre. Blaise se racla la gorge et Ron fut surpris de constater qu'il était plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda le brun d'une voix encore éraillée par le sommeil.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il insista.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas posé la question ? Je t'aurais répondu, tu sais ? « Est-ce que tu me désires comme je le fais ? Comme me trahissent mes yeux quand je te regarde ? » Et je t'aurais dit oui.

-Comment tu peux parler de ça aussi froidement ? s'exclama Ron, énervé par la honte qu'il ressentait et le calme olympien du jeune homme. Comment tu peux…

-Évoquer le désir qu'il y entre nous ? Ca te gêne ? Moi pas, affirma Blaise calmement. C'est naturel, je…

-C'est embarrassant, le coupa le roux.

-Je t'aurais dit oui, répéta Blaise simplement.

Un ange passa tandis que Ron sentait que son sursaut de colère retombait, aussi vie qu'il était monté. Ne restaient que les mots, ne restaient que ses sentiments.

-Mais tes yeux n'ont plus… Tu n'as plus ce regard que tu avais avant, quand tu me regardais, tenta d'expliquer Ron, à moitié mortifié par les paroles qu'il prononçait.

-Oh, fit le brun après un silence. Je pensais que cela t'ennuierait. Si je répondais à ton désir… celui que tu essaies de réfréner devant moi… Si tu sentais que je te voulais aussi fort alors…

-Alors quoi ? Tu aurais eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Ce n'est pas ça, ton but ? Me faire céder ? souffla le jeune homme sourdement.

-Non.

Ron resta silencieux devant cette réponse, ses yeux s'assombrissant lentement.

-Pas contre ton gré, reprit Blaise. Pas si tu luttes contre cette attirance. Je pensais que je te faciliterai la tâche si je cachais mon désir. Par respect, en quelque sorte.

-Je ne lutte pas vraiment contre cette attirance, répliqua amèrement le roux.

-Mais tu n'es pas prêt. Tu n'es pas prêt à assumer cette relation. Il y a cette indécision dans ton regard et… je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Sauf… sauf si tu me dis que cette nuit, tu as décidé de tourner la page et de recommencer… nous deux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron crispa les poings sur ses genoux, incapable de dire un mot.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant. Je suis en retard.

Le ton était indifférent et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour contempler le dos du brun alors qu'il s'habillait sans mot dire. Il vit bien le regard un peu fatigué de Blaise avant qu'il ne transplane mais ne fit rien pour le retenir.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Il n'avait rien à lui dire qui ne le blesserait davantage.

Lui dire qu'il doutait de lui ? De sa sincérité, de ses discours, de ses mensonges ? Lui exposer ses peurs, lui révéler ses pensées les plus intimes ?

Et si Blaise jouait ? Et si tout ça, c'était juste une vaste farce ? Si ses yeux froids n'étaient pas la dissimulation de son désir mais le reflet de la triste vérité ? Si Blaise ne faisait que calculer depuis le début ?

Comme il l'avait toujours fait, en vérité ? Si sa trop grande clémence, si son attachement étaient feints ?

S'il s'amusait de la moindre de ses hésitations, s'il le faisait uniquement pour le torturer ?

Mais non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas…

_« Si j'ai joué de ta crédulité ? De ton infinie naïveté, de ta profonde connerie ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une, oui ! Avoue que tu tends la perche, tu n'attends que ça ! »_

Mais Ron était bien placé pour savoir que Blaise pouvait être très cruel… et mentir à la perfection.

Il hésitait. Il hésitait et il se détestait pour ça.

&&RWBZ&&

-Comment va mon patron préféré ? demanda Millicent en s'asseyant face à lui, saisissant sa fourchette et commençant à la faire tourner entre ses doigts à la manière d'une baguette magique.

-Je vais bien. Un peu courbaturé, répondit franchement Blaise avec une grimace, massant son épaule endolorie.

-Oh ! Nuit agitée ? sourit la jeune femme avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

-Non. Je me suis endormi dans une mauvaise position, je crois…

-Ah ! C'est l'inconvénient des potions de sommeil, ça, se moqua Millicent.

-Je n'en ai pas pris hier soir. Pas besoin, j'étais complètement out, avoua le brun.

-Ah oui, tu revenais de Taipei ! Alors ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Excellent retour, tu vas pouvoir prouver que tu mérites ton salaire.

-Parfait ! Comment tu l'as convaincu ? interrogea la jeune femme, enthousiaste.

-Je suis le meilleur, se vanta le brun.

-Tu as meilleure mine, constata-t-elle soudain.

-Tu plaisantes ? J'ai dormi cinq heures cette nuit et j'ai envie de remettre ça depuis que je me suis levé ! la contredit Blaise.

-C'est parce que tu as des heures de sommeil à rattraper… Mais ça ne se voit pas. C'est dingue ! T'utilises une crème de jour ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

-Non, grogna Blaise en massant une nouvelle fois son épaule.

-Et ça avance avec Weasley ?

-C'est quoi ce don tout personnel que tu as pour changer de sujet aussi radicalement ?

-On dirait bien que tu en as aussi hérité… le contra la jeune femme, peu dupe de sa manœuvre.

Blaise poussa un soupir.

-J'en suis au même point, c'est tout.

-Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Pardon ?

-Combien de temps que tu essaies de te faire pardonner et de le séduire ? s'expliqua-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien, j'ai pas compté… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grinça le brun.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il peut tout aussi bien jouer avec toi, Blaise ? demanda Millicent en haussant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé, soupira-t-elle en agitant vaguement la main droite. Tu l'as blessé, tu cherches à le reconquérir et à te faire pardonner… Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que s'il te fait autant poireauter, c'est parce qu'il hésite ? Et s'il voulait simplement se foutre de toi et te ridiculiser ?

-Non, refusa le brun.

-Tu es naïf, Blaise, affirma la jeune femme.

-Oui. Je veux être naïf. Je veux être absolument naïf à propos de ça.

-Tu vas souffrir.

-Je prends le risque.

-C'est donc que tu envisages cette possibilité…

-Ça en vaut la peine.

-Si tu le dis, soupira Millicent en haussant les épaules. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Il ne faut pas. Je vais très bien, je t'assure, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

-Tu mélanges toujours les potions vitalisantes et celles de sommeil ?

-Non. Vous m'avez dit d'arrêter alors…fit-il avec un geste vague de la main.

-Je ne te savais pas si obéissant…

-Je me suis rendu compte que ça avait des répercussions sur mon entourage…, expliqua Blaise en pensant au rythme infernal qu'il avait fait vivre à sa garde du corps.

-Weasley ?

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de lui, tu sais ? répliqua le brun, désabusé.

-Vraiment ? demanda tristement la jeune femme avec un pauvre sourire.

&&RWBZ&&

-Prêt à perdre ? Je veux dire, encore ?

-Bulstrode, soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est qu'un match amical mais on sait bien qu'ils peuvent être très importants, hum ?

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire éclatant en retour et s'assit à ses cotés, contemplant le stade.

-Il y a une question qui m'ennuie Weasley, déclara-t-elle après un silence.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil fatigué, ne répondant rien.

-Et je parie que tu te la poses aussi…

-Ah oui ? demanda Ron d'un ton peu intéressé.

-« Est-ce que Blaise souhaite me reconquérir pour pouvoir me larguer lui-même ? », dit doucement Bulstrode.

Ron tourna vivement la tête vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. Comment avait-elle…

-« Est-ce qu'il veut juste gagner la partie ? », ajouta-t-elle sans paraître se rendre compte de son trouble alors qu'elle touchait juste.

Elle esquissa un sourire et dirigea son regard vers le ciel, soupirant légèrement.

-Si tu veux, je peux répondre à cette question. Mais il faudra que tu répondes honnêtement à la mienne en premier.

-Donnant-donnant, hein ? Je marche pas, trancha froidement le jeune homme.

-Tu sais, Blaise… ne savait pas comment appeler son entreprise, une fois qu'il l'avait créée. Alors nous l'avons décidé tous les deux. On s'est allongé dans le noir et on s'est mis à émettre des propositions au hasard. Toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres. Il ne voulait pas d'une Zabini Corp ou d'une Slytherinade… Je lui ai fait une multitude de propositions. Toutes refusées. Et puis il a pris sa baguette magique et a dessiné un animal dans les airs.

-Une martre, devina Ron en pensant au nom de la société, Marten, qui en était la traduction.

-Exact. C'est ce que j'ai dit. Il a sourit et a hoché la tête. Et la Marten était née.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, sourit hypocritement le roux. Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

-Est-ce que tu es revanchard Weasley ? demanda Bulstrode sérieusement.

Déstabilisé par la question, Ron eut un mouvement de surprise. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre le cheminement de pensée de la jeune femme, il finit par hausser les épaules.

-Comme tout le monde, je suppose. Ça dépend pour quoi.

-Est-ce que quelque part dans ta tête, il y a une pensée qui se dit qu'elle va laisser Blaise courir après toi pour lui faire les pieds ?

Ron sourit en entendant la question.

-C'est donc là où tu voulais en venir… Tout ça pour glaner cette information… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? interrogea-t-il. Tu tiens tant que ça à lui ?

-Je suis en train de te parler, crois-moi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour ses beaux yeux, lui signala la jeune femme.

-Je ne fais pas courir Blaise après moi pour lui faire les pieds, comme tu dis. Je crois que c'est plus un jeu pour lui qu'autre chose…

-Tu ne lui fais plus confiance.

-C'est difficile, en effet, reconnut sincèrement le roux.

-Je peux t'exposer ma théorie personnelle ?

-Comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher… Tu ne sembles pas vouloir te taire…

Bulstrode lui donna un coup d'épaule, souriant paresseusement.

-Plus j'y pense, plus je crois que Blaise n'a pas voulu dessiner une martre ce jour-là, dans le noir.

Ron tourna la tête vers elle, fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-J'ai dit que c'était une martre, et il a accepté la proposition. Mais je pense qu'en réalité, ce qu'il dessinait soigneusement du bout de sa baguette, c'était une petite belette à la fourrure chatoyante, affirma Millicent en lui tendant une petite carte.

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent en entendant ces paroles et son regard se porta sur la carte de visite de la Marten dont le logo couvrait le verso. Un petit rongeur stylisé en noir et blanc : une martre ou bien…

-Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, conclut la jeune femme en se relevant. Tu veux que je te dise mon sentiment ? Tu es revanchard Weasley. Définitivement, il y a cet esprit combatif en toi. Tu veux te battre, tu ne veux pas admettre la défaite. Tu veux prendre ta revanche quand tu as perdu.

Elle sourit gentiment en penchant la tête.

-Sinon, tu ne serais pas un aussi bon joueur de quidditch. Aussi acharné. Et je vais te confier une chose. Blaise l'est aussi. Furieusement. Mais bizarrement, je doute que l'idée de se venger de toi l'ait effleurée une seule fois. J'en suis sûre en fait, confia-t-elle sérieusement. Parce qu'il ne te considère pas comme un trophée ou un contrat à obtenir. Il te considère comme son rêve. Et va savoir ce que ça signifie pour lui.

* * *

À suivre…


	28. Abandon

**Titre :** Tu pourrais…

**Auteur **: Courtepointe

**Petite note :** Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit au tout début de cette histoire mais… il y a des scènes graphiques très très explicites… Et ce chapitre en contient ! Lecteur, te voilà prévenu !

Le chapitre est un peu long mais je crois que vous vous plaindrez pas…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviewveurs masqués :**

**Kitkat** : Aha, il faut bien que le tout avance, l'air de rien… et oui, Millicent est géniale !^^ Et en fait, beaucoup d'amis de Blaise le sont…XD Eh oui, la fic avance bien, petit à petit, on soulève le voile et on découvre des petits trucs qui changent les grandes. Merci pour ta review^^ !

**Umiko **: Je suis contente que la fic te plaise autant^^ ! Blaise est un peu particulier mais génial et il semble qu'il choisisse très bien ses amis, hum ? Milli est sa meilleure alliée dans cette histoire ! Pauvre Hermione en effet, mais elle a de la ressource cette petite !^^ Marcher sur les plates-bandes de Blaise ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite^^ (mais je pense que oui…)

**Kimpoum** : Eh oui, ça avance et ça publie, c'est la joie^^ ! Milli est puissante parce qu'elle a des atouts insoupçonnés… aha. Et Théo aussi. Non, mais en fait, c'est juste que Blaise choisit bien ses amis et qu'ils se préoccupent de lui. Et qu'ils l'écoutent attentivement et devinent parfois ses pensées. Pourquoi Blaise semble-t-il se réveiller maintenant ? Eh bien, parce qu'il a successivement été submergé par la maladie, la rupture plus difficile qu'il pensait, l'effort de réconciliation et montrer patte blanche et… Bref, faire le dos rond et oublier tout dans le travail ! Mais on va dire qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être lui, hein ? Donc, sexy Blaise, le retour^^ ! Ron est très hésitant parce que… ben il a plein de raisons quand même, on le comprend bien le pauvre ! Ya de quoi franchement ! Merci à toi pour ton enthousiasme devant cette fic ^^ Ca me fait très plaisir ! (Et bonne lecture !)

**StephBella :** Et voici la suite tant attendue, à toi de voir si la situation s'arrange^^ ! Merci pour ta review, ton courage (dévorer 27 chapitres, franchement) et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Abandon**

Blaise trempa ses lèvres dans son martini avant de le reposer sur le comptoir, pensif. Il avait convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Granger à sa demande et il se doutait trop bien de la motivation qui l'avait poussée à lui faire une telle requête.

Il ne pensait pas avoir à subir ce genre de confrontation mais peut-être avait-il été trop optimiste sur ce coup…

La jeune femme arriva pile à l'heure et il attendit qu'elle le rejoigne au bar et s'assoie sur l'un des tabourets près de lui.

-Tu prendras quelque chose ? demanda-t-il poliment en faisant un signe au barman pour qu'il vienne prendre la commande.

-Un jus de pamplemousse, accepta Granger après avoir glissé son sac sous le comptoir.

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? interrogea-t-il de but en blanc alors que le barman repartait.

-Parce que ça fait quatre jours que ton patronus me tient compagnie ? répliqua la jeune femme, tout aussi directe.

Elle remercia le barman d'un signe de la tête lorsqu'il lui apporta sa boisson et se tourna vers lui, cherchant son regard.

-Comment tu as su ? soupira Blaise.

Elle eut l'air surpris et il leva les yeux au ciel. Génial. Comme un débutant. Il venait de lui confirmer une hypothèse dont elle n'était pas sûre.

-Ron m'avait parlé de la fois où tu l'avais réconforté après sa défaite au quidditch.

-Il est bavard, commenta le brun en surveillant sa réaction.

-Comment fais-tu pour faire apparaître ce patronus ? interrogea aussitôt Granger, ignorant sa remarque.

-J'utilise ma baguette magique, répondit Blaise sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il la dévisagea comme si elle venait de lui poser une question infiniment stupide, comptant sur l'assurance qu'il affichait pour la faire douter d'elle-même.

-C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle.

Blaise regarda son verre d'un air ennuyé, semblant jauger sa couleur avant d'en boire une nouvelle gorgée.

-Granger, ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir pour avoir des cours de magie appliquée ? interrogea-t-il, enfonçant le clou.

Elle sembla déstabilisée par sa question et le fixa sans mot dire avant de secouer la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Pourquoi quoi ? fit le brun, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne faisait que retarder inutilement sa réponse mais soulagé qu'elle abandonne la question du comment.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'envoies ton patronus ? précisa la jeune femme d'un ton agacé.

-Parce que je sais que tu traverses une période difficile, finit par dire Blaise, plongeant son regard dans le sien. J'étais là quand tu as transplané chez Ron, l'autre soir.

-Mais…

-Je suis parti peu après ton arrivée, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

-Est-ce… Est-ce que tu as pitié de moi ? tenta de comprendre Granger, sa voix légèrement tremblante sous la colère.

Blaise lui sourit sincèrement.

-Bien que je ne souhaite ta situation à aucun de mes amis, non, je n'ai pas de pitié de toi. J'ai pensé que mon patronus pourrait t'être d'un quelconque réconfort… au moins un peu. Je le sais assez efficace.

-Pourquoi me l'as-tu envoyé ? répéta Granger fermement.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ah, ces avocats. Ils ne perdaient jamais le fil de leur question. Aussi pénibles que des journalistes, songea-t-il avec ironie.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, finit-il par répondre lentement.

-Ron ? Tu tentes de te rapprocher de lui de cette façon ? tenta-t-elle de deviner.

Blaise émit un léger rire, secouant la tête. Il n'était même pas surpris qu'elle émette de telles hypothèses à son sujet.

-Ce n'est pour Ron non plus. Je le fais pour Harry.

-Pardon ? fit-elle, surprise.

-Ou pour être plus précis, je le fais pour me protéger de sa colère.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre.

-Disons que je lui ai rendu visite récemment… en plein milieu de sa lune de miel, grimaça-t-il, choisissant ses mots avec soin. J'étais au courant de ta situation mais… j'ai préféré me taire à ce sujet parce que connaissant son caractère, il aurait annulé sa lune de miel, serait venu te consoler. Et je me serais fait allumer par Draco, conclut Blaise en roulant des yeux. J'ai donc préféré éviter ça. Mais vois-tu, Harry m'a rendu un petit service… et comme je n'ignore pas quelle sera sa réaction lorsqu'il rentrera… et que je préfère m'épargner sa rancune, je t'envoie un petit appui, pour compenser son absence… Parce que j'ai choisi délibérément de te priver de son soutien.

-Serait-ce que tu culpabilises ? interrogea-t-elle, mi-surprise, mi-ironique.

-Ron te raconte vraiment tout, hein ? demanda Blaise, un éclat de tristesse sur les lèvres.

Cette fois, elle eut vraiment l'air perdu et il prit une légère inspiration, comprenant qu'il s'était trompé dans son interprétation. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à faire des nuits complètes, il était complètement rouillé.

-J'essaie d'éviter les conflits, finit-il par répondre simplement. Je ne veux pas que… toi ou Harry puissiez m'en vouloir. Enfin pas trop, compléta-t-il avec autodérision.

-Tu voies loin, constata la jeune femme après un silence.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de… commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est vrai, approuva-t-il d'un air franc. Je ne suis pas obligé, répéta-t-il tranquillement.

Il lui fit un sourire sincère avant de terminer son verre, laissant l'olive verte au fond de la coupe.

-Je dois y aller. J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions ?

La brune hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

-Je te laisse le colibri au cas où. Si tu veux le renvoyer, lis-lui l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ _en trois volumes_, il déteste ça, affirma sérieusement Blaise.

Elle le fixa d'un air surpris et son sourire s'accentua.

-Je plaisante. Chasse-le, tout simplement, expliqua-t-il brièvement avant de porter l'olive à sa bouche pour la croquer.

-Je m'en souviendrais… répondit lentement la jeune femme, luttant contre le rire incrédule qui montait en elle.

-Porte-toi bien Hermione. Et si tu as besoin d'un truc et que je peux t'aider… tu as mon numéro, ajouta-t-il en se levant, prenant ses affaires.

Il ignora la mine surprise de la brune, tant sur l'utilisation de son prénom que pour ce qu'il venait de lui proposer et paya leurs consommations.

-Mer…ci, le remercia-t-elle d'une voix rendue hésitante par l'étonnement.

Blaise lui fit un sourire avant de se diriger vers le grand hall où l'attendait son rendez-vous.

&& RWBZ&&

Ron regarda Marc faire une danse de la victoire avec Edmund, faisant voler leurs serviettes en riant.

Une victoire.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour remonter le moral des troupes.

Et ça faisait du bien. Ça faisait un bien fou. Il avait l'impression que son sourire allait déchirer son visage tant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire sous l'incitation et la joie de ses coéquipiers.

Et ils avaient bien joué. Vraiment. Ron avait pu mesurer leur progrès avec jubilation quand Aline avait réalisé une Charge de Chelmondisto pour marquer un des premiers buts. Il savait qu'elle s'entraînait sur cette technique depuis la finale contre les Flèches d'Appleby mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle la maîtrise aussi rapidement… et surtout se risque à l'exécuter en plein match.

Mais il avait lu dans les yeux de sa coéquipière une lueur qu'il connaissait bien. C'était celle-là même qui brillait dans leurs yeux à tous, celle qui avait suivi le discours de ce bureaucrate qui était venu les voir après la défaite.

Il les avait forcé à revoir le match en intégralité avant de pointer leurs erreurs. Ils les avaient démolis. Comme s'ils avaient eu besoin de ça.

Mais en sortant de cette fichue salle de conférence, Ron avait vu cette lueur dans tous les yeux de ses amis. Celle de la rage qui faisait avancer. Celle qui en voulait et qui promettait des heures d'acharnement.

« On sera plus ambitieux la prochaine fois », avait promis Marc en passant près de lui.

Plus ambitieux, oui. Ça avait été le maître mot visiblement, tellement leur match avait été audacieux dans ses prises de risque.

Cet échec en coupe nationale les avait fait incroyablement progresser.

Et ils venaient de remporter un nouveau match ! Ron se joignit à la danse de la victoire, éclatant de rire quand ses joueurs le soulevèrent par les genoux, le maintenant au niveau de leurs épaules.

Leurs cris résonnèrent dans tout le vestiaire, attirant Aline et Sarah qui passèrent leurs têtes par la porte.

-Vous êtes changés ? demanda la première avec un sourire amusé.

Elle fut happée par le petit groupe loin d'être entièrement habillé et acclamée pour sa nouvelle prouesse technique. Sarah se joignit à l'euphorie générale, chantant en chœur avec eux.

Dino leva les bras au ciel dans un rugissement de bonheur, faisant tomber sa serviette, révélant sa nudité. Aussitôt, les garçons de l'équipe lui lancèrent toutes les fringues qu'ils purent trouver, riant devant les yeux ronds d'Aline qui avait assisté au spectacle.

-Moi aussi, la première fois, ça m'a choqué, lui affirma Marc en prenant un air affligé, déclenchant un éclat de rire général.

Ils s'étaient entraînés comme des dingues et le fruit de leurs efforts venait s'éclater avec force dans leur vestiaire, puis dans le couloir lorsqu'ils en sortirent, chantant haut et fort l'hymne de leur équipe. Ron était en tête du cortège, imprimant leurs mouvements de danse et les guidant tout droit vers le stade qui était désormais vide de tout spectateur. Ils coururent sur la pelouse, laissant les jets d'eau les tremper complètement, traînant David de force jusqu'au cœur du terrain pour achever de le doucher.

Puis se fut au tour de Ron qui se débattit à peine, rendu impuissant par le fou-rire qui l'avait pris quand David avait pris la tête de Marc pour la placer juste sous un jet.

Les filles n'étaient pas en reste, saisissant les jambes des garçons pour les faire tomber, échappant à leurs attaques groupées par des alliances nées de trahison à coup de clins d'œil.

Dino se retourna ainsi contre Edouard pour aider Sarah à le faire tomber dans l'herbe au moment ou celui-ci pensait faire de même avec la batteuse. Tout le reste de l'équipe se jeta alors dans un même cri de victoire sur le corps de leur attrapeur, achevant de le plaquer au sol.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils étaient complètement crevés, allongés sur le terrain toujours arrosé par les jets automatiques qui se déplaçaient sur le sol par magie. L'équipe n'avait même plus la force de bouger pour éviter l'eau, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser tremper sans réagir.

Ron n'aurait échangé ce moment avec ses coéquipiers pour rien au monde. Il était là, avec des personnes qui formaient une deuxième petite famille pour lui et avec qui il vivait ses instants les plus intenses. De simples regards les liaient les uns aux autres et ils avaient finis par se comprendre sans avoir recours au langage.

Ils étaient dans la même équipe, s'entendaient à merveille et… gagnaient avec cette joie féroce de la jeunesse à qui rien ne résiste.

Ron adorait cette équipe.

Le jeune homme profita de ces moments au maximum, rechargeant ses batteries et partageant sa joie avec son équipe. Ils finirent par aller prendre un verre dans le bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes, face au stade. Le jeune homme quitta ses amis au moment où Dino offrait une nouvelle tournée générale sous les acclamations générales.

Ses yeux pétillaient d'avance à l'idée de la soirée qu'il allait passer. Il venait de remporter ce nouveau match, il était lessivé, mais il se sentait bouillonnant d'énergie pour aller retrouver Harry et Hermione dans un petit restaurant anglais, côté moldu. C'était les parents d'Hermione qui le leur avait conseillé et Harry avait profité de son retour de voyage de noces pour le tester.

Ron était heureux en sachant qu'il allait revoir son meilleur ami qui lui avait manqué durant ces deux semaines d'absence. Et il s'était passé tellement de choses…

Il avait eu des hauts et des bas… et tout ça était derrière lui, l'ayant rendu plus fort. Et il avait tellement envie de voir Harry, pour lui faire partager sa vie, entendre la sienne, parler comme ils en avaient l'habitude et consoler Hermione ensemble.

Il avait besoin de l'humour de son meilleur ami, de ses yeux verts rieurs et de leur complicité. S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que leur trio formé depuis l'enfance ne se briserait jamais.

Et il pouvait lire la même certitude dans les yeux de ses amis.

C'est donc avec un enthousiasme non simulé qu'il accueillit Harry devant le restaurant où ils avaient convenus de se rencontrer.

-Hé ! souffla Harry en le prenant dans ses bras, posant sa main dans son dos.

Ron lui fit un large sourire en se reculant, pressant son coude au passage.

-Content de te voir, ça fait un moment, fit-il, les yeux pétillants de joie. Alors, cette lune de miel ?

-Inoubliable ! rit sincèrement le brun, laissant son visage exprimer plus que ses mots tout le bonheur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-Bien. Je n'ai jamais douté… Ok, si, j'ai douté de ce que Malfoy pouvait te faire mais…, plaisanta le jeune homme. Il te rend heureux. Complètement ! le taquina-t-il en pointant son visage, amusé.

Harry émit un léger rire, ne pouvant qu'admettre la vérité. Son sourire s'atténua bientôt alors que ses sourcils se faisaient consciencieux.

-Je n'étais pas là pour ta finale, dit-il, l'air coupable.

Ron secoua la tête, refusant ses excuses.

-Je préfère savoir que tu profitais de ta lune de miel.

-Tu as eu mon hibou ? Je t'ai envoyé un message après…

Le roux secoua la tête, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai tout brûlé sans rien lire, avoua-t-il. J'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à regarder mon courrier… J'en ai eu un paquet, en fait…

-Je comprends… C'est…

-Ça va Harry, je t'assure, j'ai digéré. Blaise a… Enfin, il y avait Hermione et puis ma famille…

-Et Blaise ? demanda le brun avec précaution.

-Il m'a fait un peu relativiser, m'a obligé à prendre du recul… Mais je vois venir ta question. Non, on n'est pas ensemble, répondit-il rapidement, lui faisant une légère grimace. C'est compliqué… Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la jeune femme, sauvé par son arrivée d'un interrogatoire plus approfondi.

-On en reparlera, lui glissa Harry avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la joue. Comment tu vas toi ?

-Tu m'as manqué, lui sourit Hermione avant de saluer Ron, lui rendant son étreinte. On y va ? fit-elle en indiquant le restaurant.

Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent rapidement, pressés de se retrouver seuls pour parler plus tranquillement.

Ils interrogèrent d'abord Harry sur sa lune de miel au soleil avec Malfoy, souriant devant son air radieux et ses anecdotes sur le caractère capricieux de son mari.

-Beiges, pas blancs. Il a fait changer tous les draps pour qu'ils soient blancs, je savais plus où me mettre, reconnut le brun en secouant la tête.

-J'imagine la scène ! fit Hermione en riant.

-Je crois que c'est une tradition sorcière en fait, intervint Ron, réfléchissant. Ça symbolise la pureté éternelle ou un truc du genre… Ça se fait pendant la première nuit de la lune de miel, ça m'étonne pas vraiment que Malfoy y soit attaché, ça remonte à la nuit des temps chez les sang-purs…

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire sous l'incongruité de la tradition.

- Mais on est loin d'être vierges et il me semble qu'il le savait ! plaisanta Harry. Non mais tu aurais vu la scène qu'il a faite… « La pureté éternelle » ? reprit-il, curieux.

-Non mais c'est des trucs de sang-purs, laisse tomber…, lâcha Hermione avec un geste négligent de la main. Ils sont tordus. Si ça se trouve, ça avait un rapport avec le sang.

-Oui mais Draco sait que je suis sang-mêlé, je t'assure qu'il a fait une scène pour que dalle, là. Et le pauvre groom qui est reparti avec les draps sur la tête…

Ron sourit avec eux, secouant la tête. Ses amis se moquèrent encore de quelques vieilles traditions sorcières à dépoussiérer, pris dans leur fou-rire.

Si Blaise avait été là, songea Ron en pensant au jeune homme, sachant qu'il était très attaché à ce genre de tradition. S'il avait été là, il aurait compris, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il aurait compris que son rire était un peu gêné parce que s'il n'attachait pas une grande importance aux traditions sorcières, il avait un peu d'affection pour certains de ces rites observés par ses parents. Il avait toujours entendu le récit de son père et de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu pour trouver des draps blancs la veille de leur nuit de noce…

Mais trop pris dans leurs délires, Ron ne voulut pas les interrompre pour leur expliquer vraiment sa signification. De toute façon, ils avaient déjà changé de sujet…

Il raccrocha leur conversation lorsqu'elle aborda la nouvelle situation d'Hermione, dont Harry n'était pas encore au courant. Le choc se lut clairement sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui expliqua qu'Andrew l'avait quittée.

Il surprit le rapide coup d'œil que lui jeta le brun, comme un reproche pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt mais préféra l'ignorer, se concentrant sur son assiette. Il finit par revenir à ce qu'ils disaient lorsqu'ils parlèrent de l'entretien qu'Hermione avait eu avec Andrew.

-… abandonne notre enfant. Il ne veut pas en entendre parler. Et je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagée du fait qu'il ne veuille pas me le prendre ou pleurer parce que je serai seule à l'élever.

-Tu n'es pas seule, lui assura Harry en lui prenant la main, lui souriant doucement.

Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une flamme déterminée tandis qu'il exerçait une petite pression sur ses doigts pour confirmer ses dires.

-Bien sûr que tu n'es pas seule… ajouta Ron sérieusement. Et… est-ce qu'il t'a expliqué pourquoi… Est-ce que…

-Il n'en a pas besoin, je le sais. Il abandonne l'enfant parce qu'il a peur.

-Mais il le voulait, tout comme toi ! s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, au début. Et il s'est mis à douter et…

-Quel gâchis…, la coupa Ron.

-Quel connard ! siffla le brun. Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi irresponsable, ça me dépasse !

-Il a été à bonne école. Il n'a jamais connu son père, répondit amèrement la jeune femme.

-Hein ? Mais alors, lui plus que quiconque devrait…

-Son père ne l'a pas abandonné, il savait qui il était mais… il n'a jamais vécu avec lui. En fait, il ne l'a jamais aimé. Jamais considéré. Il vivait à trois maisons de chez lui. Je suppose qu'Andrew a peur de reproduire le schéma. Il préfère couper tous les liens complètement.

-Il reste un connard, jugea froidement Ron.

-Tout à fait, approuva Hermione en trinquant avec lui.

-Alors il a fui parce qu'il avait peur de la paternité ? relança Harry, joignant son verre aux leurs. Crétin !

-En fait, il a d'autres raisons, expliqua la jeune femme après avoir vidé son verre.

-L'autre femme ? devina Ron.

-Oui, murmura Hermione, hochant la tête. Parce qu'il en aime une autre. Parce qu'il ne se sent pas prêt à être père. Pas avec moi en tout cas. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans notre couple. Parce qu'il pense que je suis folle amoureuse de toi. Et qu'il était trop lâche et crétin pour m'en parler avant que je sois enceinte.

Harry et Ron ne dirent pas un mot dans un premier temps, digérant toutes les informations que la jeune femme venait de lâcher, agacée.

-Il croit que tu es amoureuse…, répéta lentement le roux avant de se taire, consterné.

-Oui, il trouve les excuses qu'il peut, ironisa Hermione avec un faux sourire.

Elle poussa un soupir agacé.

-J'ai retourné ça dans tous les sens et je ne comprends pas… Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'on est proches, mais c'est normal, non ? Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait pensé ça, grogna-t-elle.

-C'est vrai qu'on se voit souvent mais… On vit dans la même ville, on ne va pas non plus s'éviter, remarqua Ron.

-Il n'apprécie pas que je me confie plus à vous qu'à lui…

-À Ron, corrigea doucement Harry.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement.

-Pardon ?

-Tu te reposes plus sur Ron, c'est vrai, expliqua le brun calmement. Ca ne veut pas dire… Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce qu'Andrew pense, mais le lien qui vous relie est fort. Et tu faisais la même chose avec moi avant… avant Draco, compléta-t-il prudemment. Peut-être qu'il s'est senti mis à l'écart par votre complicité.

Sous le choc, Ron dévisagea son ami, réalisant brusquement combien sa relation avec Malfoy avait bouleversé leur amitié. C'était vrai qu'il s'était rapproché d'Hermione, parce que le brun leur avait caché sa longue relation avec le serpentard, puis lorsqu'ils avaient fait preuve de méfiance à son égard… Ils partageaient les mêmes pensées, craignant qu'Harry ne soit blessé et ne leur revienne en miette…

Au final, Harry était resté avec Malfoy pendant qu'ils se rapprochaient encore. Ron avait toujours été là pour Hermione, et elle en avait fait de même. Il n'avait pas été surpris de la voir débarquer dans son appartement après la défaite… Et c'était tout naturellement qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez lui après sa rupture avec Andrew.

Bien sûr, Harry était en lune de miel, mais Ron savait pertinemment qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais transplané chez lui. À cause de Malfoy. Et il avait pris l'habitude de faire de même, évitant le domicile de son meilleur ami au profit de celui d'Hermione, parce que c'était plus pratique, parce qu'il ne croiserait pas Malfoy… pour tout un tas de petites raisons qui faisaient qu'ils en étaient là.

Même Blaise l'avait remarqué…

_« __Tu dis toujours Malfoy alors que Draco est marié avec Harry maintenant, alors qu'ils ont vécu ensemble plus de sept ans… (…) Même s'il ne te le dit pas, Harry ne doit pas forcément apprécier que tu appelles son mari comme ça… Moi, en tant qu'ami, j'apprécie moyennement alors… »_

-Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je peux comprendre qu'Andrew ait été jaloux de ce lien…, poursuivit doucement Harry. C'est vrai que vous êtes proches et il s'est peut-être senti de trop… Même s'il nouait une relation amoureuse avec toi…

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? On est comme ça, c'est tout. J'ai besoin de voir Ron, j'ai besoin de te voir, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'est normal, non ?

-Je le sais bien, je ne te fais pas le reproche de venir nous voir ! Je le fais moi-même ! répondit Harry avec un sourire. Et je sais bien que vous ne formez pas un couple d'amoureux transis ! plaisanta le brun, détendant l'atmosphère.

-Mais si Andrew était de nature jalouse… réfléchit Ron.

-Ou qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en votre couple…, compléta son meilleur ami doucement.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir, secouant la tête.

-Je vois. Mais je l'aime. Et il a jugé que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il a préféré faire élaborer des élucubrations stupides à la place.

Elle essuya brièvement ses yeux brillants, prenant une courte inspiration.

-Passons. Il a fait son choix et il est parti. Il m'a même raconté sa rencontre avec cette femme… C'était pathétique.

-Je suis désolé…, murmura Harry tristement.

-On te le fera oublier ! s'exclama soudain Ron. D'ailleurs, on est là pour ça ce soir ! J'ai gagné mon match amical avec des points d'avance, tu vas mettre au monde un enfant qui sera dix fois plus doué que nous, et Harry revient d'une lune de miel enchanteresse… On doit fêter ça !

-Exactement ! approuva son meilleur ami, retrouvant toute sa vigueur et sa bonne humeur. Félicitations à tous les deux ! Pour le match, pour le bébé, pour être mes amis !

-Et à toi pour avoir trouvé le bonheur ! ajouta Ron avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

La conversation dévia bientôt sur des sujets moins sensibles, chacun profitant de cette amitié retrouvée. Harry leur raconta en détails les lieux qu'il avait visités avec Malfoy, Ron les stratégies de son équipe et les coups tordus de Dino pour séduire Aline, Hermione les lubies de sa mère concernant le grenier familial et son réarrangement en salle de couture.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se quitter. Hermione transplana immédiatement sur un dernier salut chaleureux. Ron allait transplaner à son tour mais se ravisant, il saisit la manche de Harry, le retenant.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait compris au cours de leur soirée, se sentant coupable.

-Je… commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Les yeux verts de son meilleur ami le dévisageaient avec surprise, peu habitués à le voir bafouiller.

-Pour tout à l'heure, les draps blancs et la pureté éternelle…, reprit Ron plus fermement. C'est pour la pureté de l'amour. Qu'il vous unisse et soit éternel. C'est ça, la signification de la tradition.

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de les cligner. Un sourire doux passa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une chaleur traversait son regard.

-Alors, il avait raison de crier un peu, acheva le roux avec un geste vague de la main.

Son ami hocha la tête vigoureusement, émettant un léger rire incrédule.

-Et puis… poursuivit Ron encouragé par sa réaction. Et puis, je me disais que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour classer toutes les photos dont tu as parlé… Alors si tu es libre ce samedi, je pourrais passer pour te donner un coup de main… Ça te donnera l'occasion de me montrer tout ce que tu as vu…

-Bien sûr ! approuva Harry, enthousiaste. Oui, on peut faire ça ce samedi !

Il semblait heureux que Ron lui ait fait une telle proposition, ravi de cette occasion de passer du temps ensemble.

-Et un jour… ce serait bien que vous veniez dîner à la maison… Je ferai des spaghettis, j'ai jamais su bien les doser, j'en fais toujours trop… Je crois que Draco aime les spaghettis, non ?

-Il… il les adore, lui confirma le brun dans un sourire.

Et ce dernier sourire en éclipsa bien d'autres.

-Bon. Ben, à samedi alors ! lança le roux avant de transplaner sur un dernier salut de la main, lui rendant son large sourire.

En rentrant chez lui, Ron se sentit plus léger, se souvenant de l'air radieux de son meilleur ami. Et dire que pendant des années, il avait occulté sciemment une partie de son bonheur, mettant involontairement de la distance entre eux à cause de son choix. Même s'ils étaient restés proches, il y avait tout un pan de la vie d'Harry qu'il avait préféré ignorer sans comprendre que le jeune homme pourrait en souffrir.

On ne choisit pas qui on aime. Il était bien placé pour savoir ça.

Et il pouvait bien faire un effort et appeler Malfoy par son prénom. Si ça faisait plaisir à Harry.

Et Malfoy le rendait heureux. C'était l'essentiel.

Le visage de Blaise s'imposa à son esprit et il ressentit le besoin de se trouver à ses côtés, blotti contre lui.

Il chercha à le joindre, soupirant lorsqu'il tomba sur la messagerie.

_Salut, c'est Ron, j'avais envie de te voir mais je crois que tu es occupé… Dis-moi quand tu es libre ? J'aimerais qu'on se parle…_

Ron raccrocha et fixa le sol en poussant un nouveau soupir. Il avait envie d'entendre sa voix et de sentir ses bras l'entourer.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

C'est avec un sourire heureux qu'il s'endormit, repensant au visage illuminé d'Harry quand il l'avait invité à dîner chez lui avec son mari. La journée avait été chargée mais très heureuse.

Demain, il essaierait de voir Blaise.

&& RWBZ&&

Harry les avait contactés le jour suivant, leur proposant un cinéma dans la soirée. Ron avait haussé un sourcil, surpris d'avoir de ses nouvelles si tôt, mais ne put que répondre à l'affirmative, trop heureux à la perspective d'une soirée entre eux. Les fois où ils se retrouvaient à trois étaient devenues de plus en plus rares du fait de leurs emplois du temps respectifs.

Il savait aussi qu'Harry pensait à Hermione et tentait le plus possible de lui changer les idées en l'invitant à sortir. Ce type était vraiment génial et méritait clairement son titre de meilleur ami. Il appliquait ce que lui-même pensait très fort.

-Bon alors, je ne vous promets rien, Draco dit que ce film est génial mais parfois nos goûts ne sont pas vraiment similaires… plaisanta Harry en prenant place dans un des fauteuils du cinéma.

Ron s'assit à ses côtés et fit un sourire complice à Hermione qui l'imita.

-À ce point ? se moqua-t-il à moitié, prenant l'air inquiet.

-Oui, Draco a tendance à apprécier les films un peu tordus où les dialogues priment sur l'action… chuchota Harry alors que les publicités défilaient à l'écran.

-Et pas toi, remarqua Hermione.

-Ça dépend. Des fois, c'est vrai que c'est intéressant mais… C'est vrai que je préfère quand il y a de l'action… Quand ça bouge quoi, admit le brun avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Ok, donc tu nous as amené voir un film intello avec toi parce que tu ne voulais pas le voir tout seul… ironisa le roux à voix basse.

-Il a vraiment insisté pour que j'aille le voir… Il m'a saoulé avec ça…

-Et où tu as lu le panneau « je me dévoue pour toi » sur mon front ? interrogea le roux avec une grimace comique.

-Ça va Ron, je suis au courant que tu préfères aussi les films plus compliqués… Je vois bien ton regard quand je te dis qu'on va aller voir le nouveau James Bond, lui fit remarquer Harry.

Ron sourit, secouant la tête.

-Voyons voir ça, murmura-t-il alors que le film commençait.

Le nom du réalisateur s'afficha, masquant partiellement un paysage qui défilait à une très grande vitesse.

Ron donna un coup de coude à son voisin.

-Frédéric Tamet, c'est pas le pseudo de Nott ? chuchota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si… répondit le brun d'un ton absent.

Deux secondes passèrent avant que les deux amis ne tournent la tête l'un vers l'autre, les yeux écarquillés.

-Non mais je rêve, souffla Ron, incrédule.

-Au moins on est sûr qu'il sera pas mal, fit Hermione d'un ton amusé. Il est plutôt doué pour sa génération.

-Vous croyez que Draco m'aurait poussé à aller voir ce film pour lui faire des entrées en plus ?

Ron éclata simplement de rire, s'attirant quelques protestations dans la salle. Il doutait sérieusement de cette solution, après tout, Nott était un réalisateur plutôt connu dans le milieu cinéphile et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'argent… Il reporta son attention sur l'écran, se demandant ce que le jeune homme avait pu créer cette fois…

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient, son opinion changeait progressivement concernant le film, tournant peu à peu de l'appréciation à un réel engouement. Les relations entre les personnages principaux étaient extrêmement bien fouillées, complexes et mêlant la psychologie autant que la subtilité et la douceur.

Ron avait déjà remarqué cet angle particulier chez Nott dans sa manière de filmer. Il semblait observer le monde d'un œil doux, le rendant presque évanescent à travers sa caméra.

Ron sentit ses mains trembler alors que l'intrigue se déroulait, les dialogues et l'action s'enchaînant sans interruption. Il serra les poings pour se contenir, avalant difficilement sa salive. Lorsque la fin arriva, il resta un long moment immobile, fixant l'écran devenu noir, réfléchissant à toute allure, sentant son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

-Ron ? interrogea Hermione en remettant son manteau.

-Euh, oui, j'arrive, se reprit rapidement le jeune homme en se levant à son tour.

-Alors, vous avez aimé ? demanda Harry. Honnêtement, je m'attendais à pire et en fait, j'ai apprécié… Même si le rythme est un peu lent… Et qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'action… Si ce n'est les relations entre les persos…

-Nott filme comme ça… Après tout, ses premiers films étaient des documentaires, il a gardé cet aspect un peu contemplatif… Mais ça sert bien le récit. Oui, j'ai vraiment bien aimé, réussit à répondre Ron alors que son cerveau travaillait dans son coin à un autre sujet.

-J'ai adoré la petite fille qui ne disait que la vérité…. Et Jeff qui se retenait de l'étrangler à chaque fois…C'était trop drôle ! ajouta Hermione, enthousiaste. C'était un bon film, merci de nous y avoir emmené Harry !

-Oui, le « Tu pleures parce que t'es moche ? » m'a trop fait rire, se rappela Harry.

-Par contre, je suis un peu déçu pour le médecin, je pensais pas qu'il allait partir comme ça, remarqua la jeune femme en faisant une moue boudeuse.

-Oui, il aurait pu s'expliquer… marmonna Ron en tentant de se concentrer sur leur conversation.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était touchant, je me demande même si je ne préfère pas le personnage secondaire au principal sur ce coup… Nott aurait presque pu faire un film uniquement focalisé sur ce personnage… reprit Hermione.

-Tu as aimé ce personnage ? demanda Ron, surpris.

-Oui, il avait une manière de voir le monde différente de celle conventionnelle mais… d'une certaine manière, on comprenait qu'il l'aimait vraiment. C'était ça qui était beau, expliqua-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

-Tu as trouvé ? C'est de l'amour que tu voyais dans ses actes ? questionna le roux.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Hermione d'un ton assuré.

-Surtout avec le blond, à la fin, intervint Harry. Il le provoquait toujours mais il l'aimait, ça se voyait… Il cherchait à en retenir toutes les expressions, il était vraiment passionné… Et ses sourires quand il y parvenait… Oui, Ron, c'était de l'amour, même s'il ne l'a jamais dit clairement, il ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de le croquer sur des bouts de feuille quand il était là…Et il était tendre avec lui… Enfin, moi aussi j'ai adoré ce perso ! conclut-il.

-Je me demandais s'il n'y avait que moi qui avait vu cet aspect-là de sa personnalité... On ne pouvait que s'attacher à lui, approuva le roux après un silence.

- La scène où il peint est géniale. Avec toutes ses mimiques, c'était… franchement pas mal ! Je ne sais pas si c'était l'acteur ou Nott qui le dirigeait mais…ajouta pensivement Harry.

-C'est juste dommage qu'au final, il s'en aille. En même temps, je crois que sa passion pour l'art l'emportait sur le blond… Honnêtement, il préférait être dans son atelier à dessiner plutôt que le voir à la fin… Mais il était touchant et un peu maladroit parfois…, remarqua la jeune femme en secouant la tête de dépit.

Ron esquissa un léger sourire, prenant une lente inspiration.

-Tu sais Harry, finalement, Draco a eu raison de te tanner pour que tu ailles voir ce film !

-Oui, il est terrible, il aurait pu m'accompagner et le regarder une seconde fois s'il l'avait tant aimé… Mais non, il m'a affirmé qu'il avait trop de travail… Je suis sûr qu'il voulait éviter de s'énerver devant moi si jamais je n'aimais pas le film… Tant pis pour lui ! plaisanta Harry.

-Oui, répondit distraitement Ron. Vous avez vraiment aimé l'histoire du médecin ? interrogea-t-il brusquement.

-Oui ! répéta Hermione en soufflant.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son meilleur ami qui confirma une seconde fois d'un hochement de tête, Ron pinça les lèvres, plissant les yeux.

-Je crois… que Draco t'a poussé à aller voir ce film sans lui parce qu'il savait que je t'y accompagnerai… finit-il par déclarer.

-Hein ?

-Le médecin… En fait, par certains côtés… Il ressemblait beaucoup à Blaise, expliqua-t-il sur un ton hésitant.

-À Blaise ? s'étonna Hermione en plissant les yeux.

-Oui… Au début, je n'y ai pas beaucoup prêté attention parce qu'on ne le voyait pas tant que ça mais… il a ses manies. Une manière de pencher la tête quand il parle avec les autres, un mouvement des épaules gracieux lorsqu'il marche… C'est des détails mais… En y regardant de plus près, je me suis demandé si Nott ne s'était pas inspiré de Blaise pour ce personnage…

-Juste pour ces détails ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt toi qui vois Blaise en lui parce que tu le veux ? demanda prudemment Harry.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi au début. Que je voyais Blaise partout et que j'étais vraiment pathétique.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Ron…

-Non. Je me suis fait la même réflexion, alors… balaya le roux rapidement. Non, mais ce n'était pas ça. Parce que ses actions correspondaient parfaitement à Blaise. Cette manie de pousser les autres à leur limite, ce sourire qui revient parfois… Et le fait qu'il conserve les expressions de son entourage dans un coin de sa mémoire pour les sculpter ensuite… Tu sais, ce voleur des mille visages, je me suis demandé pendant tout le film si dans une certaine mesure, ce n'était pas ce que faisait Blaise…

-Il sculpte ? demanda Harry curieusement.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit doucement Ron en songeant à la projection lumineuse de son visage que Blaise avait dessinée un jour pour lui.

-C'est vrai qu'il a… un certain talent, confirma Hermione en pensant à la bouteille lumineuse dans laquelle elle avait vu le match de quidditch de Ron représenté.

-Et puis, vous savez, le moment où ils sont sur le balcon et où il observe son visage face au vent… reprit Ron en évoquant un moment précis du film.

-Elle est trop belle cette scène… On sent qu'il veut garder cette expression tout au fond de lui… Qu'il veut la voler… se remémora la jeune femme sur un sourire.

-Cette scène, je l'ai vraiment vécue avec Blaise, se lança Ron. On était sur sa terrasse et… Il m'a fixé pendant plusieurs minutes sans vouloir m'expliquer pourquoi… Le vent me faisait frissonner… En voyant cette scène, c'était comme si je la revivais… La même distance, la même position… C'est assez impressionnant, reconnut-il en tentant d'en rire.

-Et… est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de sortir de chez lui immédiatement après, comme dans le film ? Pour pouvoir sculpter ton expression après ? demanda Harry gravement.

-Non, répondit doucement Ron. Non, il n'a pas fait ça. Il m'a embrassé, expliqua-t-il.

-Merde, souffla Harry en entendant sa réponse.

-Oui. Je crois que c'est le mot, ajouta le roux, désabusé.

Et il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Blaise.

&& RWBZ&&

En rentrant chez lui, Ron vit un faucon qu'il l'attendait, perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Ne connaissant pas l'oiseau, il se demanda qui pouvait lui envoyer un courrier aussi tard et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il émanait du courrier postal sorcier londonien. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le nombre d'arrêts que le courrier avait effectué, changeant d'émissaire à chaque fois, et se douta de la provenance de la missive.

Vu le prix d'un courrier à cette distance et le choix du messager, un faucon pèlerin, animal très rare et prisé pour ses pointes de vitesse, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Blaise. De toute façon, il n'y avait que lui qui voyageait aussi souvent à l'étranger parmi ses connaissances.

_Ron,_

_J'ai bien eu ton message mais je suis à Taiwan jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Les nouvelles réglementations sorcières asiatiques interdisent tout contact extérieur autre que les courriers et il me faut une autorisation pour transplaner… Je la garde pour samedi. On pourrait se voir samedi soir si tu veux ? J'espère que tout va bien._

_Blaise_

La missive était courte mais probablement prévue pour ne pas surcharger les messagers. Ron sourit devant le mot écrit à la hâte, dont l'encre avait bavé lorsqu'on avait plié le morceau de parchemin. Il reconnut l'en-tête de la Marten et caressa du bout des doigts son emblème, imprimé en filigrane.

Ce que lui avait dit Millicent n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, sans relâche. Et le film de la soirée…

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à Blaise. Il avait furieusement envie de le voir et devoir attendre le lendemain soir lui semblait interminable.

&& RWBZ&&

-Draco cachait de vieilles photographies que j'ai retrouvées, je suis en train de les classer… , expliqua Harry en lui montrant les cartons devant lui.

Ron était venu comme prévu pour l'aider à faire le tri dans ses photos de lune de miel et Harry était tombé sur de vieilles affaires en cherchant les albums. Ils étaient maintenant installés sur le canapé, décortiquant tous les vieux souvenirs qui s'y trouvaient.

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dedans…leur signala le blond en passant dans le salon.

-Toi, tu ne trouves pas ça intéressant, moi j'adore suivre l'évolution de ton style vestimentaire et de ta coupe de cheveux… Et il y a des photos dossiers, j'en suis sûr ! s'enthousiasma son mari.

-Mon style vestimentaire a toujours été impeccable, Harry. Contrairement à certains…

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire et il donna un coup de coude à Ron.

-Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ta période rock…, s'amusa-t-il en tendant un cliché à son meilleur ami.

Sur la photo animée, on pouvait voir Malfoy derrière une batterie en train de jouer d'un air concentré. Ron sourit en voyant son meilleur ami taquiner son mari à ce sujet.

-C'était un pari et on avait assuré ce soir-là, tout le monde en redemandait ! se défendit le blond en rangeant quelques verres dans une armoire en bois. J'ai appris la batterie en un temps record, ajouta-t-il d'un air fier.

-D'où ton air concentré…, se moqua gentiment Harry.

-Tu joues toujours les mêmes notes, non ? remarqua Ron en observant différents clichés.

-On avait choisi les morceaux pour pas que j'en ai trop à faire…, reconnut Malfoy en se rapprochant d'eux pour regarder les photos, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Oh Théodore était au chant ? découvrit Harry en regardant les photos suivantes. Ah non, j'aurais voulu entendre ça ! soupira-t-il, déçu.

-Pas vraiment, c'est pour ça qu'avec Blaise, on essayait de couvrir sa voix avec la musique, confia Malfoy d'un air dépité.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire en voyant la grimace du blond qui disparut peu après dans le couloir, continuant ce qu'il avait commencé.

-Ah la classe Blaise ! Il assure ! Regarde ça ! s'exclama le brun en prenant toute une série de clichés.

Ron se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, curieux de voir le jeune homme quelques années plus tôt.

Son sourire s'évanouit en voyant Blaise jouer de la guitare électrique sur la scène, fermant les yeux par moment alors que ses doigts couraient avec une facilité déconcertante sur l'instrument.

-Mais il doit jouer depuis des années pour maîtriser autant ! remarqua encore Harry sans s'apercevoir de son trouble.

Ron était parvenu à la même conclusion et son dos s'était brusquement glacé en réalisant que la soirée où Blaise avait chanté sous ses fenêtres avec une maladresse désarmante avait sûrement été un énorme mensonge…

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se maudissant intérieurement d'y avoir cru, d'avoir espéré…

Draco revint dans le salon avec de nouveaux verres en main avant de s'arrêter en chemin, voyant ce qu'ils regardaient.

-Oui alors avant que Blaise ne devienne un mythe à vos yeux, je tiens à vous dire qu'il a largement triché ce soir-là et qu'il ne joue que grâce à un sort ! affirma-t-il. Blaise est aussi maladroit avec une guitare que moi en cuisine !

-Il complexe depuis que je lui ai fait la réflexion que Blaise cuisinait comme un dieu comparé à lui…, plaisanta Harry en aparté.

À ce moment, Blaise passa le pas de la porte, les yeux pétillants.

-J'ai pu me libérer plus tôt et lâcher les Taïwanais, Draco t'es prêt pour…, annonça-t-il avant de s'interrompre brutalement, son regard s'attardant sur Ron, surpris de le voir ici.

Celui-ci, encore sous le choc de la douche froide qu'il venait d'avoir, vite éteinte par la remarque de Malfoy, se contenta de cligner des yeux en le voyant. Il se leva sans faire attention aux autres et se dirigea droit sur lui, accrochant son regard.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas transplaner dans la… râla Harry avant de se baisser la voix puis se taire sous le spectacle.

Ron s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut trop proche de Blaise pour pouvoir encore faire un pas.

Et il l'embrassa.

Agrippant sa tête de ses deux mains pour l'empêcher de se dérober, ses lèvres redécouvrirent la texture de sa bouche, la douceur de sa peau et l'électricité de sa langue.

Il ne prêta pas attention à la surprise évidente de Blaise, dont le corps restait tendu sous son étreinte, fermant les yeux en savourant chaque seconde de leur contact intime.

Et puis le brun commença à répondre au baiser, et Ron passa les bras autour de sa taille, agrippant avec force ses mains sur son manteau, griffant légèrement son dos. Ses lèvres se figèrent quand il sentit une goutte d'eau les humidifier. Les mains de Blaise sur ses bras se crispèrent comme des poings contre sa peau et le roux se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, ignorant le pincement désagréable que ça lui provoquait pour dissimuler la scène à leurs amis.

Il remonta ses mains pour venir caresser son visage, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, gardant le contact avec son épiderme alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

Il sentit Blaise sourire contre ses lèvres, et l'embrassa encore, exerçant une pression contre sa nuque pour le rassurer.

-Je te fais transplaner, l'avertit-il en assurant sa prise sur son corps, souhaitant avoir un peu plus d'intimité.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils disparaissaient tous deux sous les yeux incrédules de leurs meilleurs amis.

-Harry… fit d'un ton distant Draco après un silence. Tu sais, moi non plus je ne sais pas jouer de la guitare…

Le brun sourit en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire un peu. Il n'avait pas bien compris la scène qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux mais il avait l'intuition qu'elle était très positive.

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? demanda-t-il à son mari, haussant un sourcil suggestif.

-Ce serait un bon début, approuva le blond avant de l'attirer à lui pour le faire s'exécuter.

&& RWBZ&&

Une sensation de picotement au ventre le fit rouvrir les yeux et Ron relâcha légèrement l'emprise qu'il avait sur Blaise. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec une infinie tendresse. Il posa ensuite son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux.

-J'avais tort, murmura-t-il doucement. Je croyais que je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire confiance. Et tu sais quoi ? J'avais tort, répéta-t-il, sentant un souffle heureux remplir son cœur.

-Que…

Le roux posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, se laissant bercer par leur étreinte.

-J'avais peur de ce qui arriverait si j'étais encore déçu… J'avais peur de croire en toi une nouvelle fois… mais c'était trop tard. Je crois déjà en toi. Et je ne veux plus perdre mon temps et me laisser guider par mes peurs. Je veux vivre sans regret.

Il recula légèrement, plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, le regardant d'un air déterminé.

-Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble.

-Tu veux ? répéta Blaise après un silence, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

-J'exige, corrigea Ron avec humour, essuyant les yeux noirs où perlait encore quelques gouttes d'eau salée.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa mâchoire carrée, descendant lentement dans son cou. Entre ses bras, Blaise réagissait à peine, comme sonné par cet assaut amoureux. Mais son corps se tendait vers lui, acceptant ses baisers et ses caresses sans chercher à s'y soustraire. Et Ron fut ému par la fragilité qui se dégageait du jeune homme en cet instant, par l'expression perdue de son visage au sourire hésitant et dont les yeux cherchaient des réponses qu'ils ne trouvaient pas.

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, dénouant délicatement sa cravate avant de la laisser tomber au sol dans un bruissement faible. Il descendit lentement jusqu'à sa chemise, commençant à la déboutonner d'un geste méthodique. Il put enfin glisser ses doigts sur son torse puis autour de sa taille frôlant ses muscles contractés sous le contact, caressant la peau ferme sous ses mains intrusives.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser derrière son oreille, s'appliquant à être le plus doux possible, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

-Blaise, appela-t-il dans un soupir de désir.

Sa voix sembla le faire revenir à lui car il l'entoura de ses bras, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur. Il sentit ensuite ses pouces encadrer son visage avant que Blaise ne vienne apposer ses lèvres sur ses paupières avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Ses mains le frôlaient à peine alors qu'il redessinait les courbes de son visage lentement, ses yeux suivant le mouvement avec une attention retenue, presque sacrée.

Blaise prit une grande inspiration rapidement, comme s'il manquait brusquement d'air et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son parfum. Ses doigts se mêlaient à ses cheveux dans une caresse appuyée, faisant soupirer d'aise le roux.

Il se laissa glisser avec lenteur vers le sol, l'entraînant avec lui, le gardant serré dans ses bras.

-Tu es sûr ? murmura Blaise sans plus bouger, son menton fiché sur son épaule.

-Je t'ai connu moins hésitant, répondit Ron en souriant doucement contre sa peau. Oui, affirma-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Il prit les mains du jeune homme entre les siennes, les serrant avec force.

-Oui, répéta-t-il encore.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaise ait une telle réaction devant sa reddition. Il s'était imaginé une réplique moqueuse, pleine de cette assurance qu'il affichait en toute circonstance.

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait devant ces yeux prudents et cet abandon complet entre ses bras, presque tremblant. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Blaise serait aussi touché par cette annonce, qu'il en aurait les larmes aux yeux comme celles qu'il avait séchées, plus tôt, chez Harry. Il n'avait pas voulu croire qu'il tenait aussi fort à lui mais…

Eh bien, il semblait que Blaise cachait vraiment bien son jeu.

-Hé, tout ça pour ça ? le taquina-t-il gentiment. Me dis que pas tu as tenté de me séduire tout ce temps simplement pour un câlin ?

Il sentit ses épaules tressauter contre lui et fut satisfait en entendant son rire résonner à ses oreilles, d'abord discret puis de plus en plus prononcé. Blaise l'embrassa dans le cou avant de se reculer légèrement pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Très vite, ils l'approfondirent et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet électrique, attisant leurs corps qui s'allongèrent sur le parquet en un parfait accord.

Blaise passa une main douce sur son visage en rompant leur baiser. Il joua un moment avec son nez, le faisant se frôler contre le sien avant de plonger son regard profond dans ses yeux.

-Merci, déclara-t-il sincèrement.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses derrière ce simple mot, beaucoup d'émotions que Ron n'eut pas besoin de deviner.

-Merci de me donner une seconde chance, murmura-t-il encore, se calant plus confortablement sur son corps, ses bras encadrant sa tête.

-Tu…

-Tais-toi maintenant, le coupa le brun d'un ton capricieux avant de reprendre sa bouche en otage.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'audace et profita de ses mains libres pour chatouiller le jeune homme. Celui-ci, toujours aussi sensible face à l'attaque, se contracta immédiatement et chercha à se dérober sans y parvenir. Le roux reprit le contrôle de leur échange, le plaquant sous lui dans un nouveau baiser plus impérieux.

Il ondula lascivement ses hanches contre celles de Blaise, faisant s'accélérer sa respiration drastiquement. Ron joua un moment avec lui, caressant de sa langue sa joue, puis son cou et sa clavicule, s'attirant des gémissements de plaisir et des mouvements plus abrupts de la part du brun. Mais ses mains le retenaient avec force, l'empêchant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il n'était pas dit qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Il tenait le jeune homme à sa merci et comptait bien en profiter. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas Blaise plus attentif à ses paroles et prêt à lui répondre qu'à ce moment-là… Ne serait-ce que pour abréger sa lente torture qui commençait…

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, ses yeux se réchauffant en le voyant fermer les siens. Ron se demanda en contemplant cette expression d'acceptation comment il avait pu croire qu'il oublierait cet homme.

-Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit au sujet de celui qui cuisinait chez toi ? Que j'étais tombé amoureux ? Que j'étais prêt à me damner pour un seul de ses dîners ? chuchota-t-il au bord de ses lèvres. Eh bien, je confirme, lui confia-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa bouche.

Blaise entrouvrit ses lèvres, lui laissant l'accès et leurs langues se touchèrent un bref instant avant que Ron ne s'empare de celle du brun pour la sucer dans un geste très suggestif.

Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas senti sous ses doigts et ses lèvres… Blaise avait toujours ce goût ambré et ce parfum doux qui captivait ses sens.

Il fit quelques mouvements de succion sur sa langue avant de se retirer, constatant l'effet de son baiser dans les yeux animés par le désir de Blaise.

-Est-ce que tu sais que lorsque tu es saoul et que tu dors, tu laisses des émanations lumineuses s'échapper de tes rêves ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement badin en retirant tranquillement sa chemise, retenant Blaise avec ses genoux.

Il garda la position assise, sur collant leurs hanches et esquissant un lent mouvement ondulatoire du bassin.

Ses mains s'étaient plaquées sur son torse, le maintenant allongé tandis que le brun se cambrait sous la caresse. Il contrôlait ainsi et limitait le plaisir du brun à son seul bon vouloir.

-C'était mon visage qui apparaissait… Tu imagines ma surprise… Dans cette chambre, tu laissais se projeter tant d'images de moi… Des expressions toutes différentes, des points de vue différents, de dos, de face, de profil… Seulement moi.

Blaise tourna la tête sur le côté, rougissant violemment.

-C'est ce que je pensais, sourit Ron avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux.

Blaise tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais le roux l'en empêcha, plaquant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête d'autorité.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais rancunier ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Le brun essaya de se dégager de son étreinte mais Ron était plus fort à ce jeu-là. Des années de pratique de quidditch étaient loin de l'avoir laissé sans défense…

Blaise essaya une dernière fois de se relever avant de se laisser retomber sur le parquet dans un claquement sec, poussant un soupir de reddition.

-J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre, expliqua le roux en continuant ses ondulations sensuelles. Il faut dire que tu sais très bien jouer l'indifférence…

Le brun sembla vouloir protester mais n'émit qu'un son inarticulé quand Ron accentua ses mouvements sur son entrejambe, glissant sur lui.

-Et ça a été difficile de te croire quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… parce que tu voulais me séduire et que je luttais pour ne pas retomber dans tes filets… Peu importe ce que tu faisais.

-Alors… Pourquoi… articula Blaise entre deux soupirs erratiques.

Ron sourit, rapprochant sa bouche de la sienne.

-Pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis ? compléta-t-il avant de sucer les lèvres du brun.

Il s'en détacha, ignorant le cou tendu de Blaise, véritable appel à prolonger leur baiser.

-Parce que j'ai finalement compris pourquoi tu sais aussi bien dessiner les traits de mon visage, même endormi. Et aussi pourquoi tu t'acharnais autant à vouloir te faire pardonner, à n'importe quel prix…

Blaise lui lança un regard fiévreux lorsqu'il reprit ses mouvements du bassin, passant ses mains sur son torse nu.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda Ron d'une voix sensuelle, sans pour autant se départir du sérieux qui le poussait à poser une telle question.

-Quand je t'ai… ah ! vu en colère contre Hermione, répondit le brun dans un gémissement de plaisir.

-Non, refusa le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

Il s'arrêta complètement de bouger, souriant devant l'éclair de frustration qui traversa le visage de Blaise.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es attiré par moi ? reformula-t-il en se cambrant légèrement, réinitiant un faible frottement entre eux.

Les mains de Blaise vinrent caresser ses abdominaux et il se rappela à quel point il pouvait être fasciné par cette partie de son corps. Ron s'étira un peu, jouant avec cette faiblesse, détendant sa nuque au passage d'un léger demi-cercle de la tête.

-Que… Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? demanda Blaise, soudain prudent.

-Je me suis laissé dire que ça remontait du temps de la création de la Marten par exemple, répondit nonchalamment Ron sans quitter le visage du brun des yeux, ne perdant pas une miette des émotions qui défilaient dans son regard.

Il y eut la surprise d'abord, suivie par un éclat de méfiance et d'amusement.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? marmonna le brun comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, sans toutefois démentir.

Ron élargit son sourire, ses yeux pétillants de malice et de joie contenue.

-Tu as de très bons amis, garde-les, lui conseilla-t-il. Bul… Millicent te connait bien, fit-il en faisant un effort pour l'appeler par son prénom.

Il ne manqua pas le sourire mutin de Blaise ni même son léger haussement de sourcil.

-Je lui… avais dit de garder ses distances avec toi, grogna-t-il en tentant une nouvelle fois de se dégager.

Le roux l'immobilisa sans effort entre ses cuisses, resserrant son étau, emprisonnant son corps dans un nouveau frottement équivoque.

-Alors ? insista Ron en déposant quelques baisers autour de ses lèvres sans jamais toucher la zone érogène. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es attiré par moi ? interrogea-t-il encore, accentuant la question d'une caresse sur son ventre, descendant lentement vers son bassin.

-Depuis la sixième année de Poudlard, avoua Blaise dans un souffle sans remarquer les yeux ronds du roux à l'annonce, fermant les siens pour tenter de contrôler son désir.

-Si tôt ? chuchota le roux, surpris que son attirance remonte à aussi loin.

Blaise se contenta d'un grognement pour tout assentiment, visiblement peu ravi d'avoir dû répondre à cette question.

-Mais… tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole à cette époque…, murmura Ron sans comprendre.

Il chercha en vain un signe dans son passé qui aurait pu trahir le brun mais il n'en trouva aucun. S'il y réfléchissait bien, même au moment de la création de la Marten, il n'avait pas eu de contact avec lui… Et ça n'avait pas empêché Blaise de…

Il reprit ses esprits trop tard, le brun ayant profité de son moment d'absence pour se redresser et lui voler un baiser.

-Tu étais déjà très attirant à Poudlard, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, avant de la mordiller doucement. Et tu l'es devenu encore plus avec les années…, ajouta-t-il en laissant ses mains courir sur son corps, descendant jusqu'au bas de ses reins dans une caresse équivoque.

-Tu n'as même pas essayé de te rapprocher de moi ! s'étonna Ron. À la place, tu as été froid, tu as été cruel…

Il repoussa Blaise au sol, le dominant en appuyant sur son torse avec ses mains.

-Tu as été arrogant, tu as été manipulateur… attirant, charmeur, sexy… compléta-t-il lentement au fur et à mesure que la langue du brun faisait le contour de sa bouche.

Il avala sa salive, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres tandis que les cils de Blaise s'abaissaient légèrement, voilant son regard assombri de désir.

Leurs bouches se joignirent brutalement, s'écrasant mutuellement, marquant leur espace et imprimant la trace de leur addiction. Leurs salives se mêlèrent dans un ballet universel, arrachant un gémissement à Ron.

-Tu aurais pu tout m'avouer dès le début… ajouta-t-il en se redressant légèrement, dévisageant le brun.

-J'aurais pu, admit Blaise, un sourire dans les yeux. Tu es franc et j'aime être… plus subtil. Il va falloir lutter contre ma nature.

-Subtil ? répéta Ron en continuant à onduler du bassin au-dessus de Blaise. Tu veux plutôt dire retors, non ?

Seul un gémissement de plaisir lui répondit, Blaise ayant fermé les yeux sous un coup de hanche plus appuyé.

-Je t'apprendrais à être plus… franc, ajouta Ron en insistant sur le dernier mot, l'accompagnant d'un mouvement lascif de son corps.

Un léger courant d'air l'entoura et son pantalon disparut aussitôt, le laissant en sous-vêtement. Les yeux embrumés par le plaisir, Blaise haussa un sourcil.

-Comme ça ? déclara-t-il d'une voix voilée. Je sais, j'apprends vite, sourit-il d'un air peu modeste devant sa surprise.

-Mais je… je maintiens tes mains, tu ne peux pas… répondit Ron, désorienté.

Une main invisible vint lui chatouiller les côtes et il eut un sursaut qui les fit tous deux fermer les yeux sous la vague de jouissance qu'il entraîna.

-Mes mains ? Qui a dit que j'avais besoin des mains pour faire de la magie ? répondit Blaise d'un ton provocateur, donnant un léger coup de hanche pour venir toucher son érection à nouveau.

Il lui fit une nouvelle démonstration en les déplaçant lentement dans les airs, prenant la direction de la chambre du roux.

-Définitivement retors, fondit Ron en relâchant ses mains, s'abandonnant complètement à leur étreinte alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le matelas de son lit.

Les doigts chauds de Blaise vinrent aussitôt courir sur sa peau nue alors que leurs corps dansaient plus activement l'un contre l'autre. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun, laissant ses lèvres embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à elles, provoquant des frissons chez Blaise.

Les mains de Blaise s'étaient maintenant appropriées son derrière, leur imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant se frotter leurs érections. Lassé de sentir le tissu contre sa peau nue, Ron s'attaqua à la chemise du brun, la retirant complètement et le jetant au loin sans égard. Blaise n'émit pourtant aucun commentaire quant au traitement subi par sa chemise de marque, cambrant le dos pour offrir son épiderme à ses caresses. Ses mains vinrent se plaquer sur ses joues, immobilisant son visage pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers toujours un peu plus passionnés, tandis que leurs souffles se précipitaient. Ron haleta, sentant son sexe devenir douloureux tant il était tendu par le désir. Il laissa ses mains glisser entre eux, s'agrippant à la boucle de ceinture de son amant. Il faufila sa main à l'intérieur du boxer, massant son sexe alors qu'il terminait d'ôter la bande de cuir qui retenait le pantalon. Il finit par descendre ses lèvres le long du torse de Blaise, parsemant sa peau de baisers enflammés. Le brun souleva ses hanches pour l'aider à enlever son pantalon et Ron le fit glisser en même temps que son boxer, libérant le sexe dressé.

-Ron… murmura Blaise comme enfiévré.

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour voir son visage renversé en arrière, les yeux clos par le plaisir. Sa main droite vint saisir la hampe, s'attirant un regard ardent du brun. Blaise tendit le bras vers lui et leurs mains se joignirent dans une étreinte ultime. Ron sourit en sentant dans sa main gauche un petit carré de plastique qu'il conserva lorsque leurs doigts se séparèrent. Il laissa le sexe de Blaise pour déchirer l'emballage et en extraire le préservatif. Il pinça le réservoir, humectant ses lèvres et sentant sous ses doigts le lubrifiant placé sur la protection. Il saisit à nouveau la hampe dressée et vint enfiler le morceau de caoutchouc autour, le faisant lentement glisser pendant que sa langue faisait doucement le tour de ses testicules.

Ses mains virent caresser les cuisses offertes du brun, en profitant pour descendre un peu plus le tissu qui les entravait vers le bas. Ron redressa la tête et passa sa langue sur le gland avant de prendre entièrement le membre en bouche. Il le suça lentement, remontant petit à petit pour recommencer le même mouvement en sens inverse. Son excitation était à son comble alors que Blaise émettait des gémissements sourds, sa main tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux, ses doigts se crispant sur son cuir chevelu.

Ron passa la main gauche sur son torse, pressant doucement ses pectoraux puis descendant lentement sur le ventre de Blaise tout en continuant sa caresse buccale. Ses lèvres vinrent entourer le gland qu'il taquina de sa langue avant de redescendre le long de la verge et venir embrasser la base du pénis pour s'attarder ensuite sur les bourses. Sa main droite prit le relai de sa langue sur la hampe dressée, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient plus franc tandis qu'il prenait tour à tour les testicules dans sa bouche, les faisant glisser entre sa langue.

Blaise émettait désormais des sons inarticulés et son corps tremblait tandis qu'il tentait de ne pas donner des coups de hanche pour guider son plaisir. Ron reprit en bouche son membre gonflé, le suçant sur toute sa longueur avec délice. Il aimait la manière dont Blaise ne cherchait pas à lui enfoncer plus profondément son pénis dans la bouche pour venir cogner contre le fond de sa gorge, il aimait la retenue dont il faisait preuve même au bord de l'explosion, alors que son corps réclamait la délivrance. Jamais ses mains ne venaient appuyer sur sa tête pour l'obliger à le prendre plus encore, jamais il ne donnait de coups de hanche, concentré uniquement sur son plaisir. Ron s'appliquait à lui procurer le plus de bien avec sa langue et sa bouche, cherchant à reproduire ce qu'il aimait et ce qui l'emmenait au septième ciel lorsque la situation était inversée.

Sa propre excitation vint se rappeler à son bon souvenir alors qu'un nouveau gémissement sexy s'échappait des lèvres de son amant. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le gland avant de s'écarter légèrement, se redressant partiellement le temps d'enlever son boxer. Les mains de Blaise vinrent entourer ses épaules, lui prodiguant des caresses appuyées alors qu'il descendait sensuellement vers son torse pour venir taquiner ses mamelons. Ses lèvres remplacèrent ses mains puis sa langue alors qu'il jouait avec ses points sensibles. Ron se pencha pour reprendre les lèvres de Blaise et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser enflammé.

Ron allait finir de se débarrasser de ses derniers habits quand un courant d'air chaud vint l'entourer et il sentit qu'il était complètement dévêtu. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit que le courant d'air avait également terminé d'enlever les derniers vêtements qui entravaient Blaise. Le jour où son corps dénudé dans un état d'excitation avancée ne lui ferait plus aucun effet, il pourrait tout aussi bien aller réserver un emplacement frais au cimetière du quartier… La posture alanguie du brun et son invitation silencieuse des yeux vainquit ses derniers scrupules à se jeter sur Blaise comme un affamé.

Il ignora le rire de son amant et entreprit de le faire taire en passant à nouveau sa langue sur son pénis. Il le reprit en bouche, accélérant la cadence, sentant monter la pression dans son sexe. Ses mains passèrent sur les cuisses de Blaise avant de remonter, s'attardant à la base de ses testicules. Ron fit glisser ses doigts dans l'interstice, sentant son propre sexe pulser lorsque Blaise souleva ses reins pour lui faciliter l'accès à son anus. Ron se redressa légèrement et prit un coussin qu'il glissa sous son amant pour le surélever légèrement.

Il aimait lorsqu'il pouvait voir Blaise quand il le pénétrait parce que le brun ancrait ses yeux dans les siens et chaque émotion, chaque trait de jouissance et de plaisir se reflétait sur son visage avec une diabolique précision, l'amenant tout droit vers la damnation.

Il enfonça lentement un doigt dans son intimité, récoltant un gémissement sourd et un mouvement impatient des hanches qui cherchaient plus de contact. Il pensa un moment au lubrifiant, sachant d'avance qu'il devrait se lever pour en chercher. Il sentit la main de Blaise caresser son épaule, le chatouillant légèrement. Quelque chose de dur vint se coller à sa peau et il abaissa le regard vers ce que tenait le brun. Ron haussa les sourcils en voyant le tube de lubrifiant que lui tendait Blaise et il sourit en comprenant qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose.

-Pratique, voulut-il déclarer d'un ton amusé pour honorer l'initiative et la magie intuitive de son amant.

Il rougit en entendant le son de sa propre voix qui sonnait comme une pure invitation à la débauche et à la perversité.

Il gémit en sentant la main de Blaise sur son sexe, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient, pressant son gland pour redescendre sur sa verge rapidement. Il versa du lubrifiant sur ses mains et en étala autour de l'intimité du brun, prenant soin de le préparer pour la pénétration. Il glissa un second doigt puis un troisième dans son anus, esquissant quelques gestes de cisaille pour élargir le trou convenablement.

-Ron, appela Blaise dans un souffle, les joues rougies par l'excitation.

Il initia un mouvement qu'il arrêta soudain, fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh non, grogna-t-il en ouvrant et refermant sa main. Je n'ai plus de préservatifs… Ca vient d'une réserve chez moi et je n'en ai plus…

-Hum ? Plus de _accio_ magiques disponibles ? interrogea Ron d'un ton angélique alors qu'il retirait sa main de son intimité.

Blaise poussa un soupir alors qu'il fermait les yeux et relâchait sa tête en arrière.

Ron sourit, tendit le bras vers sa gauche et ouvrit un tiroir d'où il sortit un premier préservatif relié à un autre puis encore un autre. Il extirpa une véritable guirlande de petits plastiques colorés de sa table de chevet et en détacha un qu'il ouvrit lentement, fixant Blaise d'un regard amusé.

-Heureusement que certains savent encore le faire à l'ancienne, se moqua-t-il en pinçant le réservoir pour ensuite enfiler le morceau de caoutchouc.

L'expression d'adoration et de gratitude sur le visage de Blaise à ce moment-là valait clairement son pesant de gallions.

Ron avança un peu son bassin vers lui et sa main vint guider sa verge vers son intimité. Le roux plaça alors son sexe devant l'entrée qu'il avait pris soin de préparer et caressa son pénis en lui appliquant du lubrifiant. Il fit lentement glisser sa hampe dressée autour de l'anus de son amant, l'excitant un peu plus par le frottement de leurs peaux.

Ne tenant plus, il finit par enfoncer avec précaution son gland dans son intimité et s'assura d'un regard que Blaise n'avait pas mal. Le regard enfiévré qu'il lui lança le fit s'avancer un peu plus dans son intimité. Le brun initia des mouvements du bassin, laissant des gémissements de pur plaisir retentir dans la pièce. Ron vint caresser son pénis alors qu'il commençait à aller et venir en lui, fermant brièvement les yeux sous le plaisir qui l'assaillait.

Il sentait les muscles se resserrer autour de son membre tendu, sentait le corps de Blaise l'accueillir et jouir de ses pénétrations, le plaisir déferlant par vagues successives à chaque coup de rein. Leurs mains se joignirent alors que Ron continuait à aller et venir en Blaise à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

Ils finirent par se lâcher à l'approche de la jouissance, Ron revenant caresser le sexe de son amant, lui imprimant le même rythme que ses mouvements frénétiques du bassin. Blaise poussa un cri en se libérant, son corps s'arquant avec le plaisir qu'il ressentait, ses prunelles se dilatant furieusement. Ron continua à le pilonner et se tendit brusquement lorsqu'il éjacula à son tour, émettant un son étranglé. Le souffle court, il fixa un moment le visage de Blaise qui était devenu flou sous l'effet de la jouissance et qui devenait peu à peu à nouveau net. Il se retira de son corps, maintenant le préservatif en place et l'enleva avec précaution. Blaise avait fait la même chose avec le sien et il les fit tous deux disparaître en un rien de temps.

Ron sourit devant l'efficacité de sa magie. Il se laissa tomber de tout son long contre Blaise qui l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras et vint déposer un rapide baiser sur son cou.

Poussant un soupir d'intense satisfaction, Ron ferma les yeux, laissant son cœur se calmer suite à leurs ébats. Le drap vint les recouvrir tout deux, voilant leur nudité. Ron resserra son étreinte et sentit que le brun faisait de même, l'enlaçant avec plus de force.

Ils échangèrent un lent baiser, leurs mains voyageuses et leurs jambes se liant sous le drap. Blaise l'embrassa dans le cou, remontant ses lèvres derrière son oreille, à la racine de ses cheveux. Il le sentit inspirer profondément comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur avant de redescendre peu à peu, parsemant sa gorge offerte de baisers multiples.

-Il te reste combien de préservatifs ? chuchota le brun à son oreille comme il repassait devant.

La question déclencha le fou-rire de Ron qui s'atténua en gémissement sourd lorsqu'il constata qu'il était à nouveau excité, tout comme son partenaire.

-Une vingtaine, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Hum, ça va être juste alors, susurra Blaise en venant taquiner son sexe de sa main.

Ils disparurent tous deux sous le coton dans un nouveau baiser enflammé.

&& RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre…

Normalement, ce chapitre devrait vous avoir plu, non ?^^


	29. Quand on est très amoureux

**Titre :** Tu pourrais…

**Auteur **: Courtepointe

**Petite note :** Rien à dire. Juste… il fait beau^^ !

**Réponses aux reviewveurs masqués :**

**Kitkat :** Et oui, enfin ! Il fallait bien que Ron cède et abandonne sa méfiance^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre te séduira aussi ! Bisous^^

**Cha910 :** Aha, je crois en effet que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu… ^^ Contente d'avoir suscité un tel enthousiasme !

**Bonnie **: Et je ne peux dire que merci !^^

**Umiko :** Pour te préparer mentalement à la fin ? Eh bien il reste peu de chapitres je pense (aucune idée en fait), juste le temps de quelques dénouements supplémentaires, ça devrait pas prendre plus de cinq chapitres. Allons, la suite est évidente, il s'agit de lever le voile sur les derniers mystères… En tout cas, voici venu le temps des retrouvailles tant attendues et je crois que ni Blaise, ni Ron n'ont envie de casser ce moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Quand on est très amoureux…**

Ron émergea lentement, se rappelant peu à peu la veille dans un sourire heureux. Deux mains étaient agrippées à son corps, lui communiquant leur chaleur endormie. Le jeune homme passa une main paresseuse sur les cheveux enfouis contre son torse, avant de caresser les épaules dénudées. Les longues jambes de Blaise étaient repliées légèrement, frôlant ses genoux. Il soupira doucement devant sa position abandonnée, communiquant toute sa fragilité. C'était toujours cette posture recroquevillée qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il dormait.

Le roux sentit un léger effleurement sur sa peau et devina le battement de cils de Blaise alors qu'il se réveillait. Les mains s'accrochèrent un peu plus à lui avant de se relâcher lentement. Et puis Blaise se glissa un peu plus contre lui, mêlant leurs jambes et blottissant son visage dans son cou.

Ron ramena sa main contre sa nuque, laissant ses doigts filer les cheveux noirs.

-Bonjour, sourit-il doucement en jouant avec ses pieds, les pressant contre ceux du jeune homme.

Un baiser sur le cou lui répondit avant qu'une main vienne caresser son torse pour remonter jusqu'à ses épaules.

-Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir… chuchota Blaise d'un ton convaincu, relevant la tête pour le fixer.

Ron émit un léger rire.

-Techniquement, tu es chez moi, là, lui signala-t-il, amusé.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé qui était le propriétaire de ton immeuble ? interrogea d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil le brun, haussant un sourcil ironique.

-Tu plaisantes, là ? souffla Ron après un silence, estomaqué.

-Oui, avoua aussitôt Blaise, retenant visiblement son hilarité.

Son sourire resta figé alors que son amant réalisait peu à peu qu'il se moquait de lui. Il éclata franchement de rire quand le roux se vengea à coup de chatouilles sur les côtes.

-Ça va se payer, ça ! s'exclama Ron en continuant sa douce torture.

Et puis il n'eut plus rien entre les mains et il sursauta en sentant les bras de Blaise l'enserrer, derrière lui.

-Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que le transplanage est indispensable dans ma vie, lui susurra le brun à l'oreille.

-Pour éviter les amants vengeurs ? interrogea Ron, sceptique.

-Tu crois que je t'évite ? demanda Blaise en laissant ses mains glisser jusqu'à ses hanches, le gardant contre lui.

-Je crois que tu es très proche de moi, pour quelqu'un qui voudrait m'éviter, souffla le jeune homme en laissant son corps onduler sous la caresse.

Il entendit le sourire de son amant et sentit ses muscles se relâcher peu à peu, ses mains sagement posées sur son ventre. Le roux laissa sa tête reposer sur sa poitrine, fermant les yeux.

-Je parie que tu t'endors, remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil amusé.

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut un léger assentiment guttural.

Ron émit un léger rire avant de garder le silence un moment.

-Blaise ? chuchota-t-il finalement.

-Hm ?

-Alors… tout ça c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Une légère tension s'installa dans la pièce quand Blaise le repoussa doucement, se dégageant de leur étreinte. Ron sentit son oreiller border sa tête quand elle retomba, perdant son appui humain. Le brun le reprit dans ses bras, cette fois-ci, de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tout ça ? répéta-t-il doucement.

Rassuré par ses mains qui l'entouraient, Ron se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Toi… et moi, précisa-t-il.

-… le lit, la chambre, le papier peint, compléta Blaise avec sourire en coin. Oui, je te confirme, tout ça est vrai.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, frottant une seconde son nez contre le sien, affrontant les yeux bleus fusilleurs et méfiants.

-Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, alors oui, c'est vrai, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Ron esquissa un sourire soulagé à cette réponse, posant son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux.

Il passa ses mains sur ses épaules, dessinant du bout des doigts les muscles de son amant. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, sentant sa peau contre la sienne et bougea légèrement les jambes, caressant son amant au passage.

-Alors… tu étais attiré par moi à Poudlard… murmura-t-il en glissant sa cuisse entre les siennes.

Il sentit le souffle du soupir de Blaise sur son épaule, le chatouillant légèrement.

-C'est vrai, oui, finit-il par admettre après quelques secondes.

Le brun fit distraitement marcher ses doigts le long de son dos.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé… de me parler ? demanda Ron doucement.

-Je… ce n'était pas envisageable, répondit brièvement Blaise.

-Vraiment ?

-Hm. Je ne pensais pas que ça servirait à grand-chose. Je n'ai jamais… espéré.

Ron fronça les sourcils, prenant appui sur son coude pour mieux dévisager le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Mais Blaise ferma les yeux, faisant un signe de dénégation de la tête, refusant de répondre.

-Si je ne t'avais pas embrassé ce soir-là, tu n'aurais jamais rien fait ? Tu n'aurais jamais tenté quoi que ce soit avec moi ?

Les mains noires se crispèrent autour de lui, s'accrochant un peu plus à son corps, comme si elles pouvaient l'empêcher de parler.

-Pourquoi ? souffla Ron. Tu es attiré par moi depuis la sixième année. Au moment de dessiner l'emblème de ton entreprise, tu as pensé à moi. Je… Même tes amis ont deviné ce qu'il y avait dans ta tête et m'ont poussé à te comprendre. Tu n'aurais rien fait ?

Il vit les mâchoires de Blaise se serrer alors qu'il continuait à garder le silence, immobile comme une statue figée dans la souffrance.

-Tu es venu me chercher. Tu as cassé cet étui et tu es venu me chercher, poursuivit-il sur sa lancée. C'est toi qui m'as poussé à voir au-delà de ce que je voulais voir. Toi qui as forcé la porte de ma vie. Et tu n'aurais rien fait ? Tu n'aurais même pas essayé de me toucher, de me séduire ?

-Non, répondit le brun dans une courte inspiration, semblant chercher de l'air.

-Pourquoi ? répéta Ron sans comprendre. Si je n'avais pas fait le premier pas…

-Tu es plus courageux que moi… Je n'avais pas d'espoir. Je n'aurais rien tenté. Parce que… tu es trop bien pour moi, expliqua le jeune homme sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il y eut un blanc après sa déclaration, Ron prenant le temps de mesurer ses propos. Il prit finalement le parti d'ignorer le sérieux du brun.

-Oh. Où est passé mon amant arrogant ? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

-Dès l'instant où il est devenu ton amant, il est devenu très arrogant, lui assura Blaise sur le ton de la confidence, échappant un sourire dans la conversation.

-Donc… mon amant très arrogant est tombé sous mon charme en sixième année mais il n'a jamais rien tenté avec moi parce qu'il pensait impossible le fait que je le regarde un jour comme je te regarde toi, en ce moment.

Blaise se blottit un peu plus contre lui, poussant un grognement d'assentiment. L'atmosphère s'était un peu allégée suite à cet échange et les mains poursuivaient leur lente découverte du corps de l'autre dans des caresses tendres.

-C'est normal que je te trouve adorable ? chuchota Ron en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux de jais.

-Ah non, protesta le brun en reculant légèrement. Je suis très arrogant mais pas adorable, discuta-t-il d'un air absorbé.

-Vraiment ?

-Vénérable, passe encore… J'aime le fait que tu me voues un culte, affirma-t-il simplement. Mais adorable, non, je ne suis pas un nuage.

-Les nuages, c'est adorable ? se moqua le roux.

-Non ? réfléchit sérieusement Blaise, son visage marqué par le doute.

Ron éclata de rire devant sa réaction, secouant la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, articula-t-il entre deux fou-rires.

Il embrassa son front et se laissa glisser dans le lit jusqu'à atteindre sa hauteur, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais autant à moi, reconnut-il gravement. Je veux dire, avant de voir ce film…

-Quel film ?

-Le dernier film de Nott, _La chambre est pleine d'ombre_. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? s'étonna Ron. Il est présenté en compétition pour le festival de Willow…

Il vit clairement une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux noirs avant que Blaise ne secoue la tête, lui adressant un sourire d'excuse. Puis son regard se fit interrogatif, dans l'expectative de ses explications.

-Dans ce film, il y a un personnage qui te ressemble beaucoup, l'éclaira le roux. Et il y a même des souvenirs qui nous sont communs. Une scène de balcon par exemple… avec exactement la même scénographie. Ce qui est… surprenant, acheva-t-il en choisissant ses mots soigneusement.

-Je crois que je peux t'expliquer ça, avança Blaise. Je retrouve souvent mes amis autour d'une table de poker pour une soirée… Et nous ne jouons pas seulement de l'argent… nous jouons également des souvenirs… J'ai déposé celui-ci dans une pensine la dernière fois que j'ai perdu contre Théo… Je sais qu'il s'inspire souvent de nos souvenirs pour créer ses films… D'où le sentiment de déjà-vu pour toi. Mais je n'ai pas vu ce film dont tu parles, je ne peux pas te dire si tu as raison ou non de me comparer à ce personnage…

-Je suppose que je devrais me sentir soulagé que ce ne soit que la scène du balcon et pas une scène plus… intime, remarqua Ron en laissant ses doigts glisser le long du corps de son amant. Tu aurais pu mettre en jeu des souvenirs plus gênants pour moi…

Blaise fit une grimace à cette évocation, évitant son regard.

-Tu l'as fait ? s'exclama Ron, choqué.

Seul un rire amusé lui répondit et il rencontra des yeux malicieux et le sourire un peu canaille du brun. Le jeune homme eut une moue désapprobatrice en comprenant qu'il le taquinait encore.

Ron passa finalement ses bras autour de son cou, appuyant sa tête contre son front.

-Le personnage de ce film Blaise… Il était vraiment, vraiment insupportable… Il ne prenait pas grand-chose au sérieux pour un médecin… Mais il était tellement adorable lorsqu'il dessinait le visage de son amant… Lorsqu'il le provoquait pour pouvoir figer cette expression dans un coin de sa mémoire… Lorsqu'il l'aimait…

Il sentit le brun se tendre légèrement en entendant ces mots et Ron vint frôler son nez dans une caresse amoureuse.

-Quand j'ai vu ce film, j'ai cru devenir dingue, confessa-t-il à son oreille. Il y avait tant de toi dans ce personnage… Les expressions, les gestes… les attitudes. Il y avait nous dans ce film… Mais de ton point de vue à toi. Ça m'a fait réfléchir… Je doutais vraiment mais je suis incapable d'oublier tes attentions et la sensation d'être avec toi… J'ai voulu comprendre…

-Je n'ai pas vu ce film, répondit Blaise d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Il secoua la tête, fermant les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas s'il me ressemble…

Ron sourit, le faisait taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Pas tant que ça, convint-il. Il observait les réactions des autres… les sculptait… jusqu'à celles de son amant. Mais il était plus passionné par ces expressions que par son amant ou ceux qui l'entouraient… Ça guidait toutes ses actions…

-Je…

-Et la scène du balcon…, l'interrompit-il. Elle ne se finit pas exactement comme la nôtre. Lui, il s'arrange pour faire partir son amant et se rue dans son atelier pour figer son expression sous le vent… Et lui… lui, il est fictif, même s'il est très fortement inspiré de toi, appuya le jeune homme.

-Comment l'histoire se finit ?

-Dans la fiction ou dans la réalité ? le taquina Ron doucement.

Il sourit devant l'expression d'incompréhension de Blaise et caressa sa joue avec tendresse.

-Dans la fiction, il quitte tout à la fin et se consacre uniquement à sa passion. Il est dans un univers qu'il a créé lui-même et qui se suffit à lui-même.

-Ça ne me ressemble pas beaucoup, remarqua le brun dans un murmure.

-Tu crois ? Moi je dirais que c'est exactement comme ça que tu fonctionnes. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il est difficile de rentrer dans ton monde. Tu t'es créé ton propre univers avec ses propres règles… Je crois que Nott a très bien su te cerner, au contraire.

-Mais il a changé la scène du balcon, objecta le jeune homme.

-C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je préfère de loin la réalité à la fiction, sourit Ron. Dans la réalité, tu es avec moi, tout au fond de mon lit. Vachement mieux, conclut-il.

-Ah ! réalisa soudain Blaise. C'était ça que Théo sous-entendait avec son « l'art te le rendra ».

-Quoi ?

Le brun esquissa un sourire, serrant le roux contre lui.

-Rien. Mes amis me connaissent mieux que je le pensais, c'est tout. Théo a deviné avant les autres que je tenais à toi, Milli t'a dit mes pensées à la création de la Marten…

Ron émit un léger rire, approuvant de la tête.

-En fait, c'était une supposition de sa part… Mais elle semblait sincère. Suffisamment pour me faire douter, expliqua-t-il.

-Elle est douée pour convaincre les autres, je l'admets. C'est son métier, tu sais ?

-Je crois que tes amis tiennent beaucoup à toi.

-Possible, murmura le brun légèrement. Après tout, j'avais interdit à Millicent de t'approcher.

-Vraiment ? s'amusa Ron, intrigué. Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'elle te parlait sans cesse de Geoffrey. Parce qu'elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas, grinça-t-il. Et tout ça derrière mon dos.

-Elle voulait me rendre jaloux, tenta de la défendre le roux, indulgent.

-En partie, oui, répondit distraitement son amant. Et ça marchait bien, il me semble, le taquina-t-il en resserrant leur étreinte.

-C'est le capitaine de ton équipe de quidditch fétiche, grogna Ron, boudeur.

-Oh tu as raison, ça c'est une bonne raison pour lui tomber dans les bras, se moqua gentiment Blaise.

-C'est ton ex, rajouta le roux en jouant machinalement avec ses mains.

-Exactement, approuva le jeune homme en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Je l'ai quitté et je te veux. Toi et personne d'autre. Sinon, j'aurais dessiné une baleine sur mes cartes de visite.

Ron éclata de rire, se détendant tout à fait entre ses bras.

-Je suis foutu, déclara-t-il. Je suis de plus en plus amoureux de toi.

-Le résultat de ma stratégie de séduction est au-delà de mes espérances, annonça pensivement Blaise. Je pense la faire breveter en vue d'une future commercialisation.

-Quoi, tu accepterais qu'un autre que toi puisse me séduire avec tes techniques subtiles de manipulation ? fit mine de s'indigner le roux en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes, dominant son amant.

Le brun plissa les yeux, faisant semblant de réfléchir intensément. Il leva une main pour caresser ses cheveux avant de s'attarder près de son oreille, remettant une mèche rebelle à sa place.

-Je ne devrais peut-être pas, tu as raison, hésita-t-il.

-Je ne me laisserai pas séduire de toute manière. Il n'y a que toi, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Il rit légèrement devant le sourire et le regard ravi que Blaise lui lança. Il avait des étoiles brillantes au fond des yeux.

-Et tu es fier, hein ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Il faut bien équilibrer les comptes, se justifia le jeune homme en calant ses mains sur ses omoplates, faisant pression pour qu'il s'allonge contre lui.

Ron céda avec bonne grâce, retrouvant la douceur de sa peau nue, collant son oreille contre son torse.

-Je suis sous ton charme depuis plus longtemps, moi, souffla Blaise en laissant ses mains caresser son dos.

Il remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, la massant en de petits cercles circulaires.

-Ça ne compte pas, ça, déclara d'un ton volontairement léger Ron. Si je ne t'avais pas embrassé le premier, tu n'aurais rien essayé.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te regardais pas, répliqua distraitement le brun, accentuant son massage.

-Je pensais… que j'étais un défi ou je ne sais quoi, murmura le jeune homme en fermant les yeux de bien-être sous la caresse. Tu es plutôt compliqué à cerner…

Ron ramena ses jambes contre le corps de son amant, collant leurs aines ensemble. Il l'étreignit avec force, posant son menton sur son épaule nue.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si ému quand je t'ai embrassé, chuchota-t-il.

-Qui ne le serait pas lorsqu'il frôle son rêve du bout des doigts ? répondit tout bas Blaise.

-Son rêve ? répéta Ron doucement, caressant sa peau de sa joue.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps je pense à toi. Et plus j'ai appris à te connaître, plus je t'ai aimé. Encore et encore, ajouta-t-il en parsemant son cou de baisers.

Ron se laissa bercer par sa tendresse et tout l'amour qui lui était donné. Il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point cette sensation pouvait être agréable, d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Il l'avait lu, l'avait vu dans les films ou dans les yeux de ses amis mais… Il avait un amoureux transi accroché à lui, lui murmurant ses sentiments doucement, dévoilant sa fragilité et sa force.

Et tout ce qu'il désirait était que le temps s'arrête pour eux et fige cet instant à jamais.

-Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Avec tes nuages adorables et tes émotions un peu étranges. Je t'aime.

De nouveaux baisers sur sa peau et des mains qui redessinèrent les courbes de son dos vinrent lui répondre tandis qu'il respirait avec passion ce parfum d'homme qui le serrait contre lui. Il s'abandonna à leur étreinte avant de laisser le sommeil le gagner lentement, enveloppé d'une douce chaleur, laissant la satisfaction étirer ses lèvres d'un sourire.

Il sentit Blaise se recroqueviller peu à peu contre lui et devina qu'il s'endormait à son tour, reprenant sa position favorite. Cette constatation le fit ouvrir les yeux et il caressa distraitement ses cheveux alors que ses jambes le repoussaient tendrement, l'empêchant de gagner le refuge de son corps.

-Tu restes pour le petit-déjeuner ? murmura Ron en contemplant le plafond immaculé.

Blaise fit un léger bruit comme il émergeait de son demi-sommeil et le roux caressa son épiderme, le ramenant à lui et à ce qu'il lui demandait. Il posa une nouvelle fois la question, cette fois-ci en le regardant avec chaleur et innocence.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas me demander de te le préparer si j'accepte, se méfia son amant dans un sourire.

-Je sais maintenant comment tu es devenu le patron d'une aussi grande entreprise… Perspicace, même au fond d'un lit ! le taquina Ron.

Le brun ferma les yeux dans un grognement, s'enfonçant dans les oreillers moelleux avec délice, l'attirant un peu plus à lui.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ? demanda après un silence le jeune homme. Tu as du travail pour la Marten ?

Pourtant la matinée était bien avance et son amant n'avait pas donné signe d'inquiétude quant à l'heure…

-Toujours, murmura Blaise sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux.

Ron poussa un soupir, déçu par la réponse. Il embrassa doucement la clavicule du brun avant de déposer un autre baiser sur son cou.

-Tu ne peux pas rester juste pour le petit-déjeuner ? insista-t-il d'un ton dépité.

Blaise sourit à cette question, passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

-Jusqu'à lundi matin alors, céda-t-il facilement.

Ron émit un léger rire pour toute réponse, heureux. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois sa peau offerte, respirant son parfum avec bonheur.

-Bon, tu vas me le préparer ce petit-déj ? interrogea-t-il après un silence de quiétude, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

L'éclat de rire brusque de Blaise le surprit mais il finit par le suivre avant de pousser un gémissement de protestation lorsque le brun se leva, l'emportant dans ses bras jusqu'à la cuisine. Sa couverture vint l'envelopper dans sa chaleur et il agita les jambes pour signifier à son amant de le lâcher.

Le jeune homme ne lâcha prise qu'une fois arrivé dans le couloir, s'arrêtant devant la salle de bain.

-Tu prends ta douche pendant que je prépare le petit-déjeuner ? fit-il en laissant la couverture reposer sur ses épaules.

Ron hocha la tête avec une petite moue avant de reculer lentement vers la salle d'eau.

-Si tu finis plus tôt, tu peux venir me rejoindre…, proposa-t-il avec un lent sourire.

Il lui adressa un regard amusé avant de passer la porte, prenant soin de la laisser entrouverte derrière son passage.

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise retourna dans la chambre et enfila rapidement son pantalon avant de fouiller les poches de sa veste. Il en sortit son étui à cigarettes, en attrapa une et fit glisser silencieusement la porte-fenêtre derrière les rideaux, se retrouvant sur le balcon, pieds nus. Il entendit le bruit de la douche derrière lui alors qu'il allumait sa cigarette d'une pensée quotidienne et aspira une bouffée de nicotine, fermant les yeux.

Il poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il en ressentit les effets sur son organisme, se détendant tout à fait. S'adossant au mur, il leva les yeux au ciel, souriant légèrement devant les nuages qui s'accumulaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il sentit la fatigue alourdir ses paupières et se força à se concentrer sur la peinture écaillée de la balustrade, tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette.

Le décalage horaire se faisait ressentir cruellement. Il avait peu dormi près de Ron, fixant son amant endormi de longues heures, réalisant difficilement le changement brutal qui s'était opéré dans leur relation. Quand il s'était finalement rendu à la fatigue, tombant dans un sommeil sans rêve, il avait eu l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'une dizaine de minutes à peine avant de s'éveiller, sentant les mains de Ron sur son corps.

Blaise regretta de ne pouvoir avaler une potion énergisante, soupirant à la pensée de Millicent lui adressant une tonne de reproches.

Il savoura sa cigarette avec lenteur, laissant le vent froid attaquer son corps, le faisant frissonner. Il esquissa un sourire secret en pensant à la chaleur de Ron, à ses épaules musclées et ses cheveux aux reflets de flammes dansantes. Après quelques minutes de rêveries intimes, il écrasa son mégot et le fit disparaître d'une petite pensée distraite. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, détaillant sans y penser les murs qu'il croisait et ses ornements divers.

Il ouvrit plusieurs placards afin de se repérer dans la pièce, sortant plusieurs ustensiles au passage. Il les fit léviter d'un geste de la main vers la table en plastique jaune, au milieu de la cuisine. Il chercha quelques ingrédients autour de lui, ne trouvant qu'un vieux paquet de céréales et deux tomates séchées par le temps au fond du frigidaire.

Il sortit une bouteille de lait entamée et un jus de fruit ainsi que deux verres et deux bols. Alors qu'il cherchait une boîte de thé ou de café, il sentit deux bras l'entourer, l'empêchant de faire un mouvement de plus.

-Il n'y a rien dans ta cuisine, fit-il remarquer en se laissant aller contre Ron.

-Tu n'es pas venu me rejoindre sous la douche, souffla le jeune homme à son oreille.

Blaise émit un léger rire, posant ses mains sur les siennes, les laissant contre son ventre.

-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, répondit-il en se retournant doucement.

Les cheveux rendus plus sombres par l'eau, les yeux clairs de son amant ressortissaient avec plus de vie sur son visage. Il en fit le contour avec lenteur, ignorant le froncement de sourcil du jeune homme.

-Tu as les mains froides, grimaça Ron en les attrapant, cherchant à les réchauffer.

-Où caches-tu le thé ? murmura en réponse le brun, se laissant bercer par les bras tendres.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses, avoua son amant, un peu penaud. Désolé, je n'ai pas grand-chose…

Il fit un pas en arrière et ouvrit un placard sur sa droite, attrapant une petite boîte métallique et la lui lançant.

-J'utilise le même café, remarqua Blaise en lisant l'étiquette, une fois l'objet réceptionné.

-Ça tombe bien alors, marmonna Ron en changeant le filtre de sa machine à café.

Blaise lui tendit la boîte et prit la bouilloire sur sa droite, s'apprêtant à la remplir d'eau. Le roux l'arrêta d'un geste, secouant la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais prendre du café, lui indiqua-t-il sans le regarder, occuper à doser le café.

-Tu ne bois plus de thé le matin ? s'étonna Blaise avant de se taire, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

Les oreilles de Ron se teintaient lentement de rouge alors qu'il secouait une nouvelle fois la tête, faisant s'accentuer son sourire.

-C'est vraiment une coïncidence ? interrogea le brun en soulevant la boîte métallique posée à côté de son amant, jetant un œil à l'intérieur pour constater qu'elle était largement entamée.

Ron se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux flamboyants.

-D'accord ! admit-il vivement. Tu me manquais, voilà ! confessa-t-il en croisant les bras, presque boudeur.

Devant la confirmation aussi nette de ses soupçons, le brun ne put faire autrement que l'embrasser, le serrant fort contre lui.

-Tu sens la cigarette, râla Ron sans pour autant chercher à le repousser.

Blaise laissa échapper un léger rire, s'écartant légèrement de lui.

-Je vais prendre une douche alors, répondit-il d'un ton innocent, surveillant sa réaction. Et quand je reviens, je te fais l'amour, ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

Il sourit en voyant la protestation naissante mourir sur les lèvres du roux devant sa dernière phrase. Blaise fit quelques pas en arrière, quittant la cuisine à reculons.

-Hé mais, tu inverses les rôles, c'est toi qui devais faire le petit-déj ! réalisa Ron tardivement.

-Je t'aime ! lui cria le brun à travers la porte désormais fermée de la salle de bain.

&&RWBZ&&

-Non, mais je rêve, marmonna Ron, encore incrédule dans sa cuisine.

Il mit en route la machine à café et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, découvrant la bouteille de lait et les céréales sur la table, accompagnés d'une casserole, d'un couteau et d'une râpe à fromage.

-Et en plus, il a sorti n'importe quoi, remarqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rangea tout, ne laissant sur la table que ce qui pouvait leur servir. Il fit griller du pain et alla ouvrir les rideaux de son appartement, faisant entrer une lumière un peu grise dans toutes les pièces.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain, hésitant à entrer. Il n'entendait plus l'eau qui coulait et devina qu'il devait prendre un bain au quasi-silence qui régnait. La vision qu'il se fit du corps de son amant allongé dans sa baignoire, bercé par l'eau qui le recouvrait sans doute l'excita. Il prit une lente inspiration pour se calmer, se raisonnant mentalement.

Il ne pouvait pas débarquer dans la pièce comme ça. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont pouvait réagir Blaise s'il le faisait. S'il répondrait à ses attentes, nullement dérangé de cette intrusion dans son intimité ou si…

Ron secoua la tête et s'éloigna, allant l'attendre dans la cuisine.

Il commençait à se demander si Blaise ne s'était pas endormi au fond de la baignoire lorsqu'il aperçut sa silhouette dans le couloir. Il sourit devant la classe naturelle de son amant, vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise qu'il achevait de boutonner aux manches.

Il avait déjà envie de la lui retirer.

-J'ai cru que tu terminais ta nuit au fond de l'eau, plaisanta-t-il en lui servant une tasse de café chaud. J'ai failli te rejoindre…

-J'avais verrouillé la porte, répondit le brun en déposant un baiser sur son front, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Merci, ajouta-t-il en soulevant sa tasse de café.

Blaise en but plusieurs gorgées d'un coup, ne semblant pas affecté par l'amertume du breuvage. Ron avait mis plus d'une semaine avant de réussir à apprécier son café ainsi, et il lui arrivait encore de rajouter un peu de sucre. Mais l'odeur caractéristique du café le ramenait systématiquement au jeune homme et aux petits-déjeuners qu'ils avaient partagés chez lui.

Il but à son tour un peu de café, laissant l'amertume se répandre sur son palais. Il reposa sa tasse comme chaque fois, laissant ses papilles s'habituer à la noirceur du liquide chaud. Jetant un coup d'œil à son amant, il sourit légèrement en le voyant finir son café, passant la langue sur ses lèvres pleines pour ne pas en perdre une goutte.

-Il en reste ? demanda-t-il en croisant son regard.

Ron hocha la tête, accentuant son sourire en le resservant. Il souffla légèrement sur sa propre tasse, trouvant son café encore trop chaud pour lui et croqua un petit morceau de tartine.

-J'ai suivi ton conseil, tu sais, annonça-t-il finalement.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, tournant son regard vers lui.

-Quel conseil ? demanda-t-il après un silence perplexe. Je t'ai donné un conseil, moi ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Tu avais raison, poursuivit Ron doucement. Pour Harry, ajouta-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-D'accord, répondit le brun en hochant la tête, l'air convaincu. Tu as conscience que je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu parles ? interrogea-t-il aussitôt, d'un ton grave.

Le jeune homme rit devant la question, dévisageant son amant avec tendresse.

-Je parle de ta remarque sur le fait que je n'appelle pas Malfoy par son prénom. Je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais éloigné d'Harry. Plus ou moins consciemment. Je ne le voulais pas mais… Il avait une autre vie. Je n'avais pas compris toutes les implications que ça pouvait avoir.

-Harry t'en a parlé ? demanda Blaise en lui prenant la main, la serrant fort.

-Indirectement, sourit Ron en lui rendant son étreinte. Je pense qu'il en a été un peu blessé… J'essaie de me rattraper, ajouta-t-il avec une petite grimace.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais chez eux hier, devina le brun en caressant doucement du pouce sa main.

-Je les ai même invités à dîner chez moi, approuva le jeune homme en hochant la tête. Je ne peux pas exclure indéfiniment Draco de ma vie. Après tout, Harry l'aime. Et… c'est ton meilleur ami.

-Ce dernier argument, je suis sûr que tu ne l'as sorti que parce que tu veux que je t'embrasse, commenta Blaise en laissant ses genoux frôler les siens.

-Pour te faire craquer, oui, fit mine de reconnaître le roux, amusé par la tournure de la conversation.

-Ça ne marche pas du tout, affirma son amant d'un ton péremptoire.

Et Blaise craqua, l'embrassant avec douceur, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ron sourit contre ses lèvres, retenant un rire avant de se laisser emporter par leur baiser, s'accrochant à sa nuque.

Ils s'écartèrent les yeux dans les yeux, sans pour autant rompre le contact corporel entre eux, leurs mains toujours liées au corps de l'autre.

-J'aime que tu suives mes conseils, murmura suavement le brun à son oreille.

-Ne t'y habitue pas trop, je ne suis pas du genre obéissant, le prévint Ron doucement.

-Tu es du genre à apporter beaucoup d'importance à l'amitié, répondit Blaise en passant une main caressante sur sa joue.

Il lui vola un baiser avant de s'écarter pour boire à nouveau son café.

-Je voulais te remercier… pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur cette situation, reprit le roux. J'ai retrouvé le sourire d'Harry… Notre complicité. C'était important pour moi. Je sais que tout n'est pas fait mais… je suis content d'avoir fait ce premier pas. Qu'on se rapproche comme avant.

Blaise reposa sa tasse, le dévisageant avec sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas grâce à moi que tout ça arrive. C'est grâce à Harry qui a continué à croire en toi… et qui a eu raison visiblement.

-Tu fais toujours ça, sourit doucement Ron. M'encourager ou me soutenir.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression de faire ça, le contredit calmement le brun.

-Tu pourrais m'enfoncer et m'éclairer sur ma connerie d'être resté tout ce temps sur mon ancienne rivalité avec Malfoy, au point d'être méfiant face à lui, même après qu'Harry se soit marié avec lui.

-Je trouve que tu as un certain talent pour le faire tout seul, déclara Blaise avant de finir sa tasse de café d'un trait.

Il reposa le récipient devant lui, le fixant pensivement avant qu'un sourire traverse son visage, le faisant hausser les épaules brièvement.

-Quoi ? grogna à moitié le roux, suspicieux quant à la cause de ce sourire.

-J'imaginais la soirée que tu vas passer avec Harry et Draco… J'espère que tu as préparé tes sujets de conversation.

Ron poussa un soupir désespéré, secouant la tête.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai proposé un truc pareil ? se lamenta-t-il.

-Parce que tu es impulsif, répondit en souriant son amant, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi ? répéta le roux avec une grimace tragique.

-Parce que tu savais que ça ferait plaisir à Harry… Et que tu as toujours été comme ça, à agir pour le bien des autres sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sourit encore Blaise, amusé par son attitude.

-Et je parie que Draco est difficile en ce qui concerne la nourriture… Si je fais trop cuire mes spaghettis, il va me le faire savoir, s'inquiéta Ron, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. On va se disputer, Harry va être déçu…

-Probable, oui, acquiesça le brun sans pitié.

-Oh misère… , gémit son amant. Tu ne veux pas venir ? Blaise ? Tu me sauverais !

-Non, refusa tendrement le jeune homme.

Il posa gentiment sa tête sur son épaule, passant une main rassurante sur sa cuisse dans une douce caresse.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée et tu le sais, expliqua-t-il. Quoi que tu en penses, Draco peut être très agréable et de bonne compagnie… Donne-lui une chance. Donne une chance à Harry de te montrer qu'il a fait le bon choix.

-Tu as raison… Mais si tu venais, l'ambiance serait plus gérable, tenta d'argumenta Ron, c'est ton meilleur ami et…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, le coupa doucement le brun. Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Tu t'entends bien avec moi alors il n'y a pas de raison qu'avec Draco ça se passe mal… Et il y aura Harry, ce n'est pas un tête-à-tête…

-Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, toi c'est… différent. Et si je fais tout brûler, ils vont croire que je l'ai fait exprès et ça va tout gâcher… Non, tu ne veux pas venir, toi, tu pourrais m'aider ? l'implora presque le jeune homme.

-À faire cuire des pâtes ? releva Blaise en haussant un sourcil sceptique, s'écartant légèrement. Tu dis ça parce que j'ai des origines italiennes ou… ?

Il lui fit une petite moue avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux, rassurant :

-Tu sais, il faut que tu arrêtes de boire du café le matin, je crois que tu devrais revenir au thé, tu t'angoisses vraiment pour rien… Tout ira bien.

Ron se laissa aller dans ses bras, fermant les yeux, souriant légèrement. Il cacha son visage dans son cou, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec force.

-J'ai un doute, murmura Blaise pensivement. Tu me ferais pas marcher, là ?

Le roux étouffa un rire, ne pouvant empêcher ses épaules de tressauter.

-Tu abuses ! Ron ! s'exclama le jeune homme, indigné.

-Désolé… T'es… t'es vraiment adorable quand tu essaies de me rassurer. J'ai pas pu résister. Je t'aime, tenta-t-il de se faire pardonner.

Blaise prit son visage en coupe, le fixant d'un air grave.

-Mais pourquoi je me laisse avoir par toi, hum ? interrogea-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Parce que tu es fatigué, proposa Ron en posant ses mains sur les siennes, lui adressant un sourire.

-Correct, admit le brun en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Pas assez pour vouloir dormir cependant, ajouta-t-il en se levant, commençant à débarrasser la table.

-Je parierais pourtant que tu as un sacré décalage horaire dans les pattes, non ? Tu reviens de Taïwan…

-Je dormirai ce soir… tard, compléta Blaise avec un sourire en coin et des yeux qui lui promettaient encore des étoiles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire cette semaine ? Tu es sur Londres ? demanda le roux avant de boire d'un trait son café, retenant une grimace.

-Oui, jusqu'au mois prochain. Toi aussi ?

-Je voyage moins souvent que toi, remarqua Ron avec malice. Alors… quand est-ce que tu es libre pour qu'on se revoie ?

-Je ne suis même pas encore parti d'ici et tu penses déjà aux prochaines fois… Serait-ce que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ? interrogea narquoisement son amant.

Le roux lui lança un regard faussement sévère.

-Je suis libre vendredi soir, répondit avec enthousiasme Blaise, dans un sourire rapide.

-Vendredi ? répéta le jeune homme, déçu qu'ils ne puissent pas se voir plus tôt.

-Lundi soir, j'ai une réunion d'actionnaires et ça se termine toujours très tard, avec de l'alcool, des discussions mondaines et tout ce que tu peux imaginer de pire. Mais c'est une soirée nécessaire pour les relations publiques, comme dirait Millicent. Mardi soir, je suis invité à présider une commission de réflexion sur les dernières innovations dans le domaine écologique, alors ça va parler politique, me demander mon avis sur la matière… Un truc barbant mais bien payé et je me suis déjà engagé donc…, commença à énumérer Blaise, regardant le plafond sans le voir, tout à ses réflexions. Mercredi, je vois Millicent, Théodore et les autres pour une petite soirée privée… tu peux venir, d'ailleurs, c'est le seul rendez-vous qui n'est pas professionnel que j'ai de la semaine… Mais j'ai promis que je viendrais donc impossible à décommander. Et jeudi soir, je ne suis pas disponible non plus, conclut brièvement le brun. Vendredi ! proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

-Et dans les journées ?

-Alors là, ça va être encore pire, le prévint Blaise en sortant son calepin enchanté, l'appelant à l'aide de sa magie intuitive.

Il en feuilleta quelques pages avant de soupirer, secouant la tête.

-Déjeuners pros sur déjeuners pros, j'ai des réunions partout et il faut que je trouve le temps de boucler des rapports…

Il s'attarda sur son programme avant de pincer les lèvres, haussant les sourcils et revenant à lui.

-Je peux vraiment venir mercredi ? demanda le roux doucement.

Blaise lui avait proposé de se joindre à lui sur un ton désinvolte, avant de continuer à lister ses obligations. Il plissa les yeux devant sa réaction prudente, le voyant refermer vivement son carnet enchanté.

-Tu veux ?

-C'est le seul moyen pour te voir, lui rappela Ron avec un regard noir. Et puis, il faut bien que j'affronte toute ta clique d'amis un jour ou l'autre, soupira-t-il.

Il évita son regard, sachant parfaitement ce que sous-entendait sa dernière phrase. Il ne connaissait pas les intentions de Blaise lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait se joindre à cette soirée mais… Mais il avait décidé de saisir cette opportunité de rentrer dans son monde.

Faire connaissance avec ses amis.

Éviter de reproduire ce qu'il avait fait avec Harry.

Il n'aimerait pas simplement Blaise. Il aimerait également tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qui l'avait construit, il ferait partie de sa vie.

C'était ce pas là qu'il voulait essayer de franchir avec lui, comme un engagement dans leur relation.

Comme une marque de son souhait de construire une relation durable avec Blaise malgré leurs différences.

-Alors autant se lancer rapidement ! conclut-il d'un ton léger.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, ce n'est qu'une petite semaine qui passera vite et j'essaierai de me libérer pour le week-end, argumenta le brun.

-Tu essaieras, souligna Ron, peu dupe de l'emploi du temps de ministre de Blaise. Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne mercredi ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix moins assurée.

-Ça me ferait très plaisir, le contredit aussitôt son amant, sincère.

Le ton lui rappela celui d'Harry lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de l'inviter, lui et Draco, à venir dîner. Il en fut soulagé, parce que cela confirmait ses intentions et ce qu'il avait pensé.

-On fait ça alors, confirma Ron en souriant au brun. Mais on écourte un peu la soirée pour pouvoir passer du temps à deux ? négocia-t-il, l'air de rien.

-Tu seras mon parfait prétexte, plaisanta Blaise.

-Un prétexte ? releva le roux en levant un sourcil.

-Hm, hm.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa, souriant contre ses lèvres. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le dernier, laissant sa langue caresser la sienne dans un ballet universel. Ron se laissa prendre au piège, sentant son corps s'embraser alors que Blaise venait de la plaquer contre un des murs de la cuisine. Il le pressa contre lui, posant son front contre son épaule, reprenant son souffle.

-Tu honores ta parole ? dit-il en retenant un sourire, respirant le parfum de fraîcheur émanant de la chemise du brun.

-Ma parole ?

Ron allait répondre quand Blaise émit un léger rire, resserrant son étreinte sur lui, comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-Oui, finit-il par dire, amusé. Ron Weasley, je vais te faire l'amour…, lui susurra à l'oreille son amant.

-Avec… plaisir ! s'exclama sourdement le jeune homme alors que la main du brun descendait plus bas sur son corps, lui faisant échapper un gémissement rauque.

Il s'abandonna dans les bras de Blaise, répondant à son étreinte fiévreuse par un désir manifeste, lui rendant baisers pour baisers, laissant ses mains répondre à celles aventureuses du brun. Il s'enivra de la passion qui les animait, du parfum sensuel qui venait enflammer ses sens, le rendant fou et perdit toute notion du temps dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

Lorsque la fin du jour vint poindre, le laissant alangui contre son amant, il laissa le sommeil le gagner peu à peu, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il avait passé un dimanche merveilleux en compagnie de Blaise, se croyant dans un rêve éveillé tant il se sentait comblé et aimé par cet homme. Ils avaient déjeuné ensemble, partagé leurs rires, leurs émotions, s'étaient promenés sur les rues pavées de Londres, main dans la main, amoureux.

Il ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir laissé une chance à Blaise et d'avoir voulu le comprendre.

Il était tout ce qu'il espérait.

Même s'il savait pertinemment que leur réunion n'était que l'étape la plus simple de leur relation. Restait ce qu'avaient auparavant affronté Harry et Draco, non sans y laisser des plumes le regard des amis, la confrontation de deux univers différents, la rencontre des parents… et la vie au quotidien.

Et ils s'étaient tous deux lancés dans cette bataille en toute connaissance de cause.

&&RWBZ&&

* * *

A suivre... (et un grand merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!)


	30. Amitiés contrariées

**Titre :** Tu pourrais…

**Auteur **: Courtepointe

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Amitiés contrariées**

-C'est bon, ça va aller, fit Millicent en chassant d'un geste de la main la secrétaire qui voulait lui interdire l'accès au bureau de Blaise.

Parvati leva un sourcil devant ses manières et elle esquissa un sourire méprisant pour toute réponse, ouvrant la porte devant elle.

-Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à te débarrasser de ton chien de garde ? interrogea-t-elle en refermant derrière elle.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil quand elle constata que la chaise face au bureau était inoccupée et soupira en voyant son ami endormi sur le large canapé. Quelques feuilles étaient posées sur son ventre et elle devina sans peine qu'il s'était assoupi pendant qu'il étudiait un dossier.

Millicent passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant son front.

-Hé, toi, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit le plafond couvert d'inscriptions et de graphiques. Elle s'allongea lentement près de Blaise et pointa sa baguette vers le haut. Plusieurs feuillets furent remplacés par d'autres et la sorcière ne put qu'approuver ce nouveau mode de lecture.

-Ingénieux, murmura-t-elle en parcourant le dossier, s'attardant sur quelques données sensibles.

Elle eut un sursaut en sentant Blaise bouger près d'elle, agrippant son chemisier de ses mains. Figée, elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il se blottit un peu plus contre elle, comme si elle était une peluche. Inquiète qu'il n'en vienne à froisser ses vêtements, elle tenta de se dégager en douceur de son étreinte, sans grand succès.

-Blaise ! appela-t-elle, légèrement agacée.

Elle le dévisagea avec un air moqueur alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, visiblement surpris de la trouver si proche. Il ferma les yeux très fort, grimaçant devant ce réveil inhabituel. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait relâché son étreinte et s'était partiellement redressé sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… commença-t-il en se frottant les yeux avec sa main gauche.

-Venue pour le brief. Joli système, commenta la jeune femme en jetant un œil au plafond.

Il suivit son regard et haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

-Tu as toujours l'habitude de prendre les autres pour tes peluches personnelles ? interrogea-t-elle avec amusement. Greg nous l'avait dit mais…

Elle émit un léger rire.

-Weasley aime ?

-Je ne sais pas. Geoffrey aimait bien, répondit le brun avec un air pensif. Je lui poserai la question si tu veux.

Millicent le dévisagea avec surprise, un sourire prenant naissance sur ses lèvres fines.

-Donc, la note de service de ce matin, avec le « merci », c'était parce que vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? Toi et Weasley ?

-À ton avis ? demanda Blaise, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as du sommeil à rattraper, remarqua Millicent, levant un sourcil amusé. Quand est-ce qu'il a cédé ?

Blaise sembla juger de l'intérêt de lui répondre avant de hausser les épaules.

-Samedi.

-Wahou ! s'exclama la jeune femme, ravie. Il n'a pas traîné, à peine rentré de Taïwan et il t'a sauté dessus ! Serait-ce que mon hypothèse était juste ? ajouta-t-elle en jouant distraitement avec sa propre carte de visite, la sortant d'une de ses poches.

-Tu ne savais même pas si c'était vrai, lui fit remarquer le brun.

-L'essentiel, c'est qu'il y croit non ? suggéra la jeune femme avec calcul.

-Dans ce cas, je n'avais pas besoin de te remercier…

Millicent lui décocha un sourire ravageur.

-Tu connais ma devise : peu importe les moyens…

-Elle était bonne, l'interrompit-il. Ton hypothèse, précisa Blaise simplement.

La jeune femme s'arrêta un moment pour le dévisager, un air un peu triste sur le visage.

-Je m'en doutais, annonça-t-elle avant de laisser passer un silence. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il est ton rêve ?

Elle lui avait déjà posé la question et il n'avait pas vraiment répondu, évitant le sujet d'un sourire.

-Je devrais vraiment surveiller ce que je te dis, tu retiens tout… soupira Blaise, d'un air désabusé.

-Depuis quand ? insista Millicent.

-Il était assis à côté de moi en métamorphose, en sixième année, répondit doucement le brun, parti dans une rêverie intérieure.

-Et tu étais si nul que tu as été impressionné par sa transformation de plume en tiroir, ironisa la jeune femme.

-Il était… je ne sais pas. Attirant, sourit avec tendresse Blaise.

-Tu me consternes, mon ami, déclara gravement Millicent.

-Je préfère qu'on ne partage pas les mêmes goûts, lui assura-t-il malicieusement.

-Au moins c'est un sang pur… soupira-t-elle avec dépit.

-Je savais que j'obtiendrais ton approbation, la railla le brun.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là…, le prévint la jeune femme, un brin méprisante.

-Tu m'as quand même aidé, sourit-il.

-Je sais où sont mes intérêts.

-C'est bien pour ça que tu es dans ce bureau, fit remarquer sournoisement Blaise, lui rappelant au passage à qui elle le devait.

Elle pinça les lèvres, plissant les yeux en le fixant.

-Appelle-moi à la prochaine dispute si tu as besoin d'aide, le conseilla-t-elle dans un chuchotement complice.

Son ami lui décocha un regard rancunier, ne pouvant pourtant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

-Peut-être mercredi soir, après notre soirée au cabaret…

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu l'invites ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Même Draco a mis cinq ans avant d'y introduire Potter !

-Dis comme ça, on dirait que c'est un piège.

-Tu veux rompre si rapidement ?

-Très drôle. Avec Geoffrey, ça c'était bien passé.

-C'est un sang pur !

-Je te laisse réfléchir à ce que tu viens de dire, lui sourit Blaise calmement.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Il connaissait déjà le Club.

-Ron est invité, déclara fermement le brun.

-Fais comme tu veux, abandonna-t-elle, en levant les mains en signe défensif. Mais Potter n'est jamais revenu.

Blaise haussa les épaules, ignorant sa dernière réplique. Millicent jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements, grimaçant en voyant quelques plis sur son chemisier.

-Regarde ça, soupira-t-elle en changeant volontairement de sujet. Tu t'accroches à toutes les pauvres victimes qui dorment à tes côtés ? relança la jeune femme avec une bonne humeur feinte.

-Une vieille habitude d'enfance.

-Quand tu étais encore un petit Blaise en couche et que tu partageais le lit de ta mère ? Adorable, fit-elle d'un ton qui montrait qu'elle pensait tout le contraire.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise alluma une cigarette, jouant distraitement avec son étui.

-Bon, tu es prêt pour le brief, chef de mon cœur ? s'amusa Millicent en tirant les rideaux d'un sort.

-Vas-y, lance les diapos, que je critique ton œuvre, rétorqua le brun ironiquement.

&&RWBZ&&

-Tu prendras quoi ? interrogea Hermione en parcourant rapidement la carte sous ses yeux.

Ron poussa un petit soupir, rêveur.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il lentement, distrait.

La jeune femme lui retira vivement la carte des mains, le dévisageant d'un air narquois.

-Je commande pour toi et tu me racontes ce qui te rend si extatique, annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers le serveur qui attendait près d'eux. Deux pizzas calzone, conclut-elle en lui rendant les menus.

Ron ne protesta même pas devant la commande loin de son régime alimentaire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire largement devant sa remarque.

-Alors ? insista-t-elle, amusée par son comportement.

-Je vis une histoire d'amour passionnelle et torride avec Blaise Zabini, déclara le roux en semblant savourer chaque mot.

Il lui lança un regard mi-timide, mi-coupable, appréhendant sa réaction. Hermione fit une petite moue ennuyée, s'attendant à la nouvelle.

-Vu ton air d'imbécile heureux, je m'en doutais, lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ron laissa échapper un rire, hochant la tête vigoureusement.

-Il est…

Il esquissa un sourire secret, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, retrouvant son calme.

-Je suis sûr de ce que je veux, affirma-t-il sérieusement. Lui. Je lui ai pardonné et je lui fais confiance. Entièrement.

-Tu sembles sur un petit nuage, constata Hermione avec prudence.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagé, reconnut le roux. Cette histoire, ça restait constamment ancré dans un coin de ma tête, ça me torturait littéralement.

-Mais tu as changé d'avis… Après le film ?

-Ça et le fait qu'il est sous mon charme depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le disait… Et… pour tout un tas de petites raisons en fait. J'en ai eu assez de douter tout le temps.

-Place à l'action, résuma la jeune femme.

-Exactement ! approuva le roux vigoureusement. Ça me ressemble déjà plus, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il avec nonchalance.

-Et comment résister lorsqu'on sait que c'est ton meilleur coup ? répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

Ron éclata d'un rire franc, laissant entrevoir sa joie.

-C'est plus que ça Hermione. Je l'aime, finit-il par déclarer avec sincérité.

-Je vois ça, sourit-elle. C'est bien, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement. Que tu aies fait ton choix.

-Je pense pouvoir t'affirmer qu'il en est heureux aussi, plaisanta le jeune homme.

-Tu sais que je ne vais pas le plaindre, l'avertit son amie en croisant son regard.

Elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait été la cause première des troubles dans leur relation naissante, le lui rappelant au passage.

-Oui. Mais je suis bien avec lui, sourit-il.

Ron poussa un soupir, fixant un point sur la nappe.

-Je viens juste de m'embarquer dans une relation suicidaire, conclut-il légèrement.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'amusa Hermione, sceptique.

-En deux mots, lui fit deviner Ron. Bulstrode. Goyle.

-Je compatis, affirma gravement la jeune femme. C'est vrai qu'il a des fréquentations… pas faciles.

-J'aime ta manière de présenter les choses ! fit mine de s'enthousiasmer le roux. Je les rencontre mercredi soir.

-Officiellement ?

Ron hocha la tête, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

-Il fait les choses biens, commenta Hermione.

-Oui. Il est rapide.

-C'est logique en un sens. Ses amis sont tous des sang-purs. Tu en es un aussi, il fait juste le lien…

-Tu insinues que si je n'avais pas été un sang-pur, il ne serait pas sorti avec moi ?

-Il n'a que des amis sang-purs, Ron.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne connais pas ses idées politiques, reconnut le jeune homme.

-Ses amis parlent pour lui. Il s'en est entouré dans sa vie privée comme professionnelle. Et ils sont loin de cacher leurs opinions. Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient conciliables avec les tiennes.

-Il n'est… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que tu veux construire une relation sérieuse avec lui. Et qu'il semble que ce soit aussi son cas. J'essaie juste de t'éviter de tomber de haut.

-Je ne compte pas ignorer ses amis et prétendre qu'il est né par magie. Je veux le connaître mieux, sa famille, ses amis… peu importe si nous n'avons pas les mêmes idéaux. Je veux faire partie de sa vie.

-À condition qu'il accepte de faire partie de la tienne. Ces choses là vont dans les deux sens.

-Je sais tout ça. Je compte bien lui rendre la pareille en le confrontant à Harry et toi un de ces jours, fit sérieusement Ron.

-Tu imagines la scène ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui.

La réponse était ferme, assurée.

-Moi aussi, sourit Hermione doucement. Même si j'émets quelques réserves sur sa sincérité. Il ne le fera que pour toi.

-Si tu crois que rencontrer Bulstrode et compagnie m'enchante… Je ne le fais que pour lui, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme, lui soustrayant un sourire.

-Bon courage, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Je vais en avoir besoin, je crois, soupira Ron.

&&RWBZ&&

-Tu as un problème ? demanda Blaise en ajustant les manches de son costume.

Il fixa ses boutons de manchette avant de se retourner vers le roux, levant un sourcil interrogatif.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée, soupira Ron en desserrant le nœud de sa cravate.

Blaise le regarda attentivement, restant immobile.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, finit-il par dire.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de fixer le tissu du canapé. Il passa ses mains sur son visage avant de pousser un soupir exagéré.

-Mais si, il y aura tes amis… Je ne peux pas les éviter indéfiniment… C'est juste que je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ton milieu, conclut-il avec une grimace.

Il sentit Blaise s'asseoir à ses côtés, passant une main dans ses cheveux, le recoiffant tendrement.

-Mon milieu ? répéta-t-il.

-Tu sais. Les belles robes, les costumes…, soupira le roux.

-Ce n'est qu'une soirée entre amis. Un dîner simple dans un cabaret. Et je serai là, lui affirma Blaise en posant son menton sur son épaule.

Ron fit une petite moue, sentant sa résistance s'évanouir en fumée.

-Tu ne m'abandonneras pas au milieu de la soirée ? s'assura-t-il d'une voix boudeuse.

-Je te défendrai même si Millicent t'importune trop, répliqua le brun d'un ton amusé.

-Harry ne sera pas là ?

-Non. Draco ne vient pas et il assiste à une conférence, répondit Blaise, son sourire s'agrandissant peu à peu sous l'air désespéré de son amant.

-Faux-frère, marmonna le jeune homme. Il a trouvé un moyen d'y échapper.

-Je serai là, moi, répéta le brun à son oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

-Tout près ? demanda d'une petite voix Ron, penchant la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à sa gorge.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas, sourit Blaise en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa peau.

-On ne restera pas longtemps ? murmura le roux en ancrant son regard dans le sien, soufflant légèrement sur ses lèvres.

-Juste une soirée, esquiva traîtreusement le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

-Une petite soirée ? insista Ron entre deux baisers.

Le brun émit un léger rire, collant son front contre le sien.

-Tu t'en sortiras vivant, lui promit-il, amusé.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, refaisant le nœud de sa cravate en douceur. Ron se laissa faire, répondant au baiser et choisissant délibérément d'ignorer ce que faisait Blaise.

-Il y aura peut-être même Olivier Wood, ajouta le brun en ajustant son col, lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de s'écarter légèrement.

-Olivier ? s'étonna Ron, sentant une lueur d'espoir renaître en lui.

Il ne serait pas si isolé que ça finalement…

Blaise souleva sa jambe et l'amena sur son pantalon, commençant à nouer ses lacets de chaussure. Ron le regarda faire sans l'aider, le laissant reposer son pied puis passer au suivant sans réagir.

-Si Marcus vient, alors il sera là, ajouta le brun tranquillement.

-Flint ?

-Il est lui aussi invité, déclara brièvement le jeune homme.

-Mais on sera combien au juste ? demanda Ron, méfiant.

-C'est juste une petite salle de cabaret, tenta de l'apaiser Blaise.

-Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait que tes amis. Ne me dis pas que c'est des anciens du Club des SP ? fit Ron en grimaçant franchement.

-Ce sont des amis d'enfance…

-Reçus dans ce cercle seulement pour la pureté de votre sang, grogna le jeune homme.

-Il n'y aura que mes amis proches à notre table. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler aux autres.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Olivier ne sera pas à notre table, soupira Ron avec un air résigné.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise l'attira à lui, lui volant un baiser qui se prolongea quelques secondes. Il prit un peu de recul, laissant son nez effleurer le sien.

-Je te promets que tout se passera bien, chuchota-t-il sincèrement, pressant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Y-a intérêt, marmonna le roux en répondant à son étreinte, respirant son parfum.

-Tu es prêt à y aller ? demanda Blaise doucement.

Ron sourit dans son cou, pouffant légèrement.

-Pourquoi, on est en retard ?

-Tu sais que ça veut simplement dire qu'il y aura encore plus de monde qui remarquera notre arrivée ? le taquina le brun.

-Oh, misère, gémit Ron, déclenchant le rire de son amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils transplanaient à l'entrée d'un cabaret, dépassant un panneau indiquant que la soirée était privée.

-Vous avez réservé la salle, hum ? remarqua le roux en lisant l'écriteau.

-Comme d'habitude, répondit simplement Blaise en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Une musique teintée de guitares électriques s'imposa alors à lui, accompagnée d'une voix féminine aux accents sensuels et graves. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre, seule la scène étant éclairée de lumières bleutées.

_You make me wanna die_ (Tu me donnes envie de mourir)

Blaise revint rapidement à sa hauteur et le guida entre les tables vers la leur, placée devant la scène. Sa main sur son épaule le quitta lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Ron saluant discrètement les amis du brun. Il surprit le regard complice que s'échangèrent son amant et Nott ainsi que le sourire amusé qui s'ensuivit.

_I'll never be good enough _(Je ne serai jamais assez bien)

Levant les yeux vers la scène, Ron reconnut aussitôt Pansy Parkinson dont la voix couvrait la scène. Son regard semblait se diriger en priorité vers leur table alors que son chant s'élevait, provocateur. Son attention fut détournée par l'assiette qui apparut sous ses yeux et Ron se servit un peu d'eau pour se détendre. Si la soirée continuait ainsi, il pouvait s'en sortir honorablement. Dans l'obscurité, à simplement écouter…

_Taste me, drink my soul_ (Goûte-moi, bois mon âme)

La jeune femme portait un de ses habituels tailleurs haute couture qui lui allaient si bien, ses jambes galbées par des talons-aiguilles dont le rouge tranchait avec la couleur sobre de sa tenue. Ron fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle pointait son index en direction de Blaise qui lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête et un clin d'œil.

_I will die for you my love_ (Je mourrais pour toi mon amour)

Le ton s'était fait plus sucré alors qu'elle chuchotait presque ses paroles, ses yeux rivés sur ceux de son amant qui évita son regard, levant les siens au plafond. Nott se pencha vers lui et il sembla oublier la scène, discutant à voix basse avec son ami.

Ron essaya de deviner ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette sans succès, déplaçant des formes avec le bout de sa fourchette. Il en choisit finalement une et l'enfourna, constatant sous son palais qu'il s'agissait d'une carotte. Bien. Il ne mourrait pas de faim.

-Ça va ? lui chuchota Blaise à l'oreille après un moment.

Il hocha la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire, terminant d'avaler sa bouchée. Le brun lui serra la main, le regardant avec tendresse.

-C'est l'introduction de la soirée où Pansy chante toujours quelques morceaux pendant que les plats apparaissent mais c'est la fin, la lumière va revenir et on pourra discuter normalement, lui expliqua-t-il rapidement à l'oreille, en profitant au passage pour déposer un baiser sur sa peau offerte. Et manger, ajouta-t-il avec humour.

Ron hocha la tête distraitement, bêtement rassuré par sa présence et son soutien. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être nerveux, il était simplement à une soirée normale. Sauf qu'il était cerné par tous les amis de Blaise, plus ou moins hostiles à sa présence. La main de Blaise le relâcha alors qu'il prenait une lente inspiration pour se calmer.

Il voulut lui dire quelque chose mais le brun avait déjà tourné la tête, reprenant sa discussion avec son ami. Frustré, Ron retourna à ses carottes, grimaçant. Un coup de cuillère sur sa main gauche le surprit et il croisa le regard amusé de Bulstrode.

-Tu veux les miennes ? proposa la jeune femme en chuchotant.

Ron lui lança un regard acide, laissant retomber sa fourchette. Elle lui décerna un sourire ironique, s'amusant de sa réaction.

-Je suis surprise que tu sois venu, lui dit-elle à l'oreille. Je pensais que tu te défilerai.

Ron haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Il cligna des yeux quand les lumières changèrent, éclairant la petite salle d'un halo plus chaleureux. Il applaudit comme les autres, regardant Parkinson saluer ses amis de la main et ne put retenir une grimace d'ennui lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était à leur table.

Il savait qu'elle faisait partie des proches de Blaise mais un vague espoir l'avait saisi… Elle s'assit tranquillement avec eux et entama aussitôt une conversation avec Goyle, les yeux pétillants de vie. Le ton était normal et les discussions autour d'eux vinrent envahir l'espace sonore où quelques notes de piano jouées sur scène par un artiste venaient harmoniser l'ambiance.

Ron but rapidement une gorgée d'eau, sentant que la confrontation avec les amis de Blaise était imminente. Et en effet, il fut bientôt le centre d'attention de sa table et tenta de soutenir les regards qui le dévisageaient ouvertement.

-Bienvenue au Club, finit par dire Bulstrode.

Ron lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de hocher la tête sèchement. Il connaissait peu la jeune femme mais c'était celle qui lui était la plus familière parmi l'entourage de Blaise.

-Merci, finit-il par répondre prudemment.

Il y eut un silence gênant et il devina que Blaise était sur le point d'y mettre fin lorsqu'il reposa sa fourchette dans un léger bruit métallique mais un léger rire retentit alors, le devançant.

Parkinson secoua la tête, souriant largement.

-Alors, quel effet ça fait ? demanda-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

-Quel… effet ? répéta Ron, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-D'être en territoire ennemi, annonça-t-elle directement. La moitié des sorciers ici voudraient être à ta place, explicita-t-elle.

-Tu exagères ! intervint Blaise avec un geste négligent de la main.

-Tu crois ça ? sourit Parkinson en haussant les sourcils.

-Ron, je te présente la cause de mon égo surdimensionné, fit mine de les présenter son amant. Pansy, voici Ron, qui n'a absolument rien à te prouver et que mon égo ne renierait pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

La réplique déclencha les rires de leur table, détendant considérablement l'atmosphère un peu pesante qui s'était installée. Ron sentit toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée à l'idée de cette rencontre s'envoler et sourit plus sincèrement à sa tablée.

-Hum, c'est donc toi qui l'a rendu comme ça, fit mine de réfléchir Ron. Je te remercie, souffla-t-il d'une fausse voix traumatisée.

Blaise fit une grimace à cette réplique, déclenchant quelques rires.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, affirma ensuite Parkinson en trinquant avec lui.

Parkinson semblait être la plus enjouée du groupe, ses yeux pétillaient de malice alors qu'elle le dévisageait sans gêne. C'était elle qui avait véritablement engagé la conversation mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en méfier, se rappelant trop bien l'échange surpris entre la jeune femme et son amant pendant sa performance.

-Non, mais sérieusement, tu sais que tu as de la chance ? renchérit Bulstrode en posant sa main sur son bras. Ce mec n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour plaire à ses conquêtes, affirma-t-elle en désignant Blaise du menton. Alors que pour toi…

-Ouais, confirma Goyle avec un air désespéré. Me parlez pas de cette soirée où il nous a demandé de l'aide pour le séduire, j'en reviens toujours pas. Pathétique, conclut-il, déclenchant de nouveaux rires.

C'était la première fois que Ron l'entendait dire une phrase aussi longue et son humeur caustique l'étonna un peu. Son regard semblait peu intelligent et vide mais visiblement, les apparences étaient trompeuses…

-Moi, j'ai trouvé ça… touchant, s'exprima Ron timidement, prenant sa défense.

-Il était au courant ? s'étouffa Parkinson en écarquillant les yeux.

Blaise approuva d'un mouvement de la tête, haussant les épaules, fataliste.

-Tu m'avais dit d'être honnête, fit-il remarquer à Bulstrode qui le fixait d'un air atterré.

-Logique, répondit la jeune femme sur le ton de l'évidence, ne croyant visiblement pas à ce qu'elle affirmait. Mais pas jusque là ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton indigné en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ron éclata de rire devant l'échange, constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à comprendre les agissements et les réflexions de son amant parfois. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait réunis ses amis pour qu'ils l'aident à le reconquérir, il avait clairement halluciné au début…

-Mais comment tu as fait pour qu'il revienne, franchement ? s'étonna sincèrement Goyle, incrédule.

-Ah non, mais je vous rassure, intervint Ron, à moitié hilare, il est totalement nul dans l'art de la séduction. C'est quand il essayait pas que ça marchait.

Il jeta un regard amusé à Blaise avant de lui faire un petit sourire pour se faire pardonner cette dernière pique.

-Oui donc heureusement qu'on t'a donné un coup de main, déclara Nott d'un air malicieux.

-Tout à fait, répondit sincèrement le brun à leur surprise avant de passer son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Ron, le rapprochant de lui.

Il déposa un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de fixer à nouveau son ami.

-Merci, articula-t-il silencieusement à son adresse.

Ron se laissa aller à son étreinte, souriant devant les têtes qui les dévisageaient, l'air navrées.

Nott était celui dont il connaissait le mieux le travail, puisqu'il avait suivi sa carrière cinématographique avant même de savoir qui se cachait derrière son pseudonyme. Il avait un peu l'impression d'en être proche, admirant son œuvre, encore troublé par son dernier film.

Il était pourtant le plus mystérieux, ses expressions se reflétant rarement sur son visage, gardant un air réservé. À son annulaire brillait une alliance qu'il faisait parfois jouer entre ses doigts lorsqu'il discutait. C'était le seul qui en portait à cette table.

Ron lia sa main à celle de Blaise et ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de l'instant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le brun soit aussi démonstratif devant ses amis mais… En fait, il agissait simplement comme il l'avait toujours fait, exactement de la même manière que lorsqu'ils étaient au mariage de son frère…

-En fait, ce qui m'a fait craquer, c'est qu'il ne sait pas jouer de la guitare, avoua-t-il, achevant de dérouter les amis de son amant.

-Il ne sait pas jouer de la guitare, donc tu lui pardonnes et retombe dans ses bras, résuma Nott lentement.

-Vous êtes fait pour vous entendre, vous, murmura Goyle en les regardant comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

Parkinson émit un léger ricanement alors que les autres approuvaient consciencieusement. Visiblement, ils les considéraient tous deux comme aussi atteints l'un que l'autre. Blaise pencha la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser alors que les conversations déviaient sur le dernier fait divers qui avait bouleversé la classe politique.

Ron découvrit ainsi son amant entouré de ses amis, avec des demi-sourires complices, des regards discrets mais attentifs, une gestuelle qui était immédiatement comprise par ses proches.

Blaise s'intégrait parfaitement à ce monde et c'était comme si le dîner avait été entièrement chorégraphié : il n'y avait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, pas de geste brusque, simplement l'élégance et une certaine grâce qui transpiraient de chacun. Ils semblaient être en représentation, usant ostensiblement d'une aisance argentée, étalant leurs vies dorées sans fard.

C'était un monde différent, qu'il reconnaissait comme n'étant pas le sien, mais personne ne semblait s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Il était intégré malgré lui, observant ces manèges sans pouvoir les critiquer, obligé d'y participer.

À sa grande surprise, Ron se trouva parfaitement intégré dans les discussions et assez à l'aise pour faire valoir son point de vue et plaisanter avec eux. Il récoltait souvent des remarques ironiques qu'il rendait généreusement à l'envoyeur à la première occasion lorsque Blaise n'enfonçait pas son interlocuteur d'un bon mot.

Alors que le vin diminuait à leur table, les langues se déliaient et devenaient plus libres, les regards plus sincères et chaleureux. Ils arrivèrent au dessert sans que le jeune homme ait réellement senti le temps passer, amusé de retrouver des références qu'il connaissait dans la bouche de ce monde aristocrate, des termes appris au cours de ses longues soirées mondaines auquel le capitaine de quidditch avait été convié.

Il y avait pourtant certains codes qu'il ne connaissait pas, des allusions que les amis se glissaient entre eux sans qu'il les comprenne. Parfois, Blaise lui expliquait brièvement les sous-entendus de leur conversation mais c'était Bulstrode qui s'arrangeait de ce rôle la plupart du temps, le brun étant visiblement concentré sur sa discussion avec Nott. Ron avait été surpris de l'aide et du soutien muet qu'elle lui apportait, échangeant avec lui des regards complices lors des conversations.

-Tu chantes vraiment bien, assura Ron à Parkinson alors que Goyle la chambrait à ce sujet.

-Je sais ! lui répondit la jeune femme avec suffisance, haussant les épaules.

-Tu travailles ici ? demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main.

-Tu plaisantes ? Non, j'assure quelques soirées ici de temps en temps quand on se réunit mais je travaille pour le Dstrkt London sur Rupert Street, ajouta-t-elle fièrement. Et j'ai été engagée pour mon talent !

-D'accord, répondit simplement le roux en hochant la tête, lui souriant poliment.

Elle semblait attendre une autre réaction parce qu'elle le dévisagea curieusement avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un des night club de la ville les plus prisés, lui expliqua brièvement Bulstrode. Par les sorciers les plus riches, ajouta-t-elle.

-D'accord, répéta Ron d'un ton neutre, assimilant l'information.

La jeune femme à ses côtés le fixa sans rien dire avant de pousser un soupir.

-C'est Blaise qui en est le propriétaire, finit-elle par lui dire.

-Oh ! s'étonna Ron, comprenant brusquement pourquoi Parkinson avait ressenti le besoin de lui dire qu'elle avait été engagée pour son talent.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, souhaitant réparer son erreur.

-Je trouve que tu chantes vraiment très bien, lui répéta-t-il d'une voix assurée.

-Naturellement, rétorqua Parkinson d'un ton pincé.

Mais quand elle rompit le contact visuel avec lui, faisant mine de regarder son assiette, un petit sourire satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ron termina son verre de vin d'une traite, ignorant le léger rire de Bulstrode à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Blaise en s'immisçant dans leur conversation, un sourire aux lèvres.

-On parlait du talent de Pansy, répondit aussitôt Bulstrode. Weasley trouve qu'elle a un don.

-C'est vrai, affirma tranquillement son amant. Tu es très douée, je te l'ai toujours dit, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Parkinson.

-Et c'est pour t'en remercier que je te dédie mes chansons, minauda la jeune femme en réponse.

-Trop aimable, lui sourit Blaise. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, ajouta-t-il innocemment.

Deux notes graves de piano vinrent ponctuer sa réplique et Parkinson haussa les sourcils, tendant l'oreille.

-Je crois que c'est à moi, annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme en se levant. Écoute bien Blaise, parce que c'est un message que je t'adresse à travers cette chanson. Ouvre les yeux, lui dit-elle en reculant vers la scène.

Une musique suave aux tonalités latines s'éleva dans la salle alors qu'elle murmurait un _sonorus_ du bout de sa baguette. Dès les premières notes, Blaise émit un léger rire, fixant la scène avec amusement.

-Il fallait t'y attendre, le taquina Bulstrode avec un sourire railleur.

L'espagnol de Ron était un peu rouillé mais il reconnut la chanson dont les paroles enrobaient désormais les murs avec facilité. Parkinson évoluait sur la scène avec grâce et aisance, chantant de sa voix sucrée et grave.

_Y así pasan los días_ (et ainsi s'écoulent les jours)

Ron finit son dessert en écoutant distraitement les paroles, ses yeux s'assombrissant peu à peu. Il prêta attention à la conversation de Goyle et Bulstrode sur le quidditch, soudain intéressé. Ils évoquaient la dernière sélection russe et les choix de leur capitaine.

Ron intervint dans leur discussion, leur expliquant certains points stratégiques que le joueur avait déjà expérimentés.

_Y yo desesperado_ (et je désespère)

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter la voix de Parkinson qui semblait vouloir se faire entendre, à la fois lascive et paresseuse.

_Y tú, tú, contestando_ (et toi, tu réponds…)

Il prit une lente inspiration, tentant de se concentrer sur les arguments de Goyle, chassant l'énervement qui venait poindre jusqu'à ses yeux.

_Quizás, quizás, quizás_ (peut-être, peut-être, peut-être)

Ron passa une main fatiguée sur son front, serrant les dents. Il comprenait parfaitement le message que chantait Parkinson. Elle étalait ainsi à la vue de tous la manière dont il avait fait attendre Blaise, hésitant à se remettre en couple avec lui. Et elle sembla prendre un malin plaisir à enfoncer le clou, répétant le refrain à l'envie, un mince sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux rivés à leur table.

Ron finit par reprendre la conversation en route, s'obligeant à s'y intéresser. Il se trouva quelques points communs avec Bulstrode, et rit avec elle lorsqu'elle lui confia s'en inquiéter, pensant exactement la même chose. L'ambiance lumineuse de la pièce changea à nouveau alors que des applaudissements retentissaient et que Parkinson allait saluer ses amis assis à d'autres tables.

Ron se leva en même temps que sa tablée et grimaça en voyant tout le monde se diriger vers ses connaissances. Il s'aperçut trop tard que Blaise avait été happé par la foule et ne sut pas vraiment vers qui se diriger. Il chercha Olivier du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Un peu gêné, il sentit un bras s'accrocher au sien et s'étonna de voir Bulstrode lui décocher un sourire.

-Allez, tu vas t'en sortir, c'est bientôt fini, lui assura-t-elle non sans une petite touche d'ironie.

-Tu crois ? marmonna le roux avec un air dépité.

Elle rit, secouant la tête.

-J'étais sincère tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas que tu oserais venir et te mêler à nous, déclara-t-elle tout à coup.

-Blaise m'a promis que vous ne me tueriez pas, répondit Ron avec flegme.

-Il s'est un peu avancé, alors, s'amusa la jeune femme. Tu es conscient que pour la majorité d'entre-nous, tu ne seras jamais plus qu'un traître à son sang ? reprit-elle plus froidement.

Le jeune homme se tendit à cette phrase, se crispant. Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque de l'étreinte de Bulstrode, la fusillant du regard.

-Et j'en suis même fier, cracha-t-il, les yeux étincelants.

-Regarde autour de toi, lui répondit courtoisement la jeune femme sans se laisser impressionner par son ton. Nous sommes l'élite. Et tu n'es qu'un invité ici.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas, crois-moi, siffla Ron, retenant avec difficulté sa colère.

Il se sentait stupide d'avoir pensé qu'il passait une bonne soirée et que les amis de Blaise n'étaient pas si terribles qu'ils le paraissaient. Mais il était tombé dans le monde d'apparences qu'il détestait le plus au monde, un monde hypocrite et cruel qui n'hésitait pas à vous poignarder dans le dos. Bulstrode était probablement la plus directe des amis de Blaise, celle qui préférait lui ouvrir directement les yeux, brisant ses illusions. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'intégrer à un tel monde.

Il savait que le brun fréquentait ce milieu mais… ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

-J'aime beaucoup Blaise, déclara brusquement Bulstrode. Je le respecte. Et je te jure qu'une foule de fanatiques qui réclame le sang des traîtres, ce n'est rien face à ce que tu subiras si tu le brises.

Ron fronça les sourcils sous la menace à peine voilée. Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois avant de hocher la tête.

-D'accord, finit-il par dire, prudemment.

-Je ne suis pas impressionnée par ton statut de héros de guerre, tes médailles de quidditch ou ton soi-disant physique attractif, annonça-t-elle d'emblée. Ni par le sang pur qui coule dans tes veines et le nombre affolant d'enfants que ta mère a pu concevoir.

Peu satisfait de la tournure de la conversation, le jeune homme chercha à y mettre fin, ne supportant plus d'entendre ce poison. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Blaise, ça ferait longtemps qu'elle se serait pris un sort…

-Très bien. Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, grinça-t-il en tournant les talons, retenant sa colère.

Elle le retint avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné de sa part, le forçant à croiser son regard.

-Pour moi tu n'es qu'un sorcier. Et Blaise t'a choisi.

Elle prit une lente inspiration.

-Et ça, pour moi, c'est un jugement plus important que ton sang, ta famille ou tes idées modernistes, déclara-t-elle non sans manifester un certain mépris en prononçant le dernier mot. Alors bienvenue dans mon cercle de fréquentation… Ron, acheva-t-elle en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Le roux resta estomaqué par la proposition de la jeune femme, fixant la main tendue vers lui sans réagir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait envie de te compter parmi ses fréquentations, intervint à ce moment Blaise un peu froidement.

Le jeune homme tourna un regard surpris vers son amant, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Bulstrode manifestait le même étonnement face à l'intervention du brun, s'étant figée en entendant sa voix. Il vit les yeux noirs de Blaise fixés sur son amie, dépositaires d'un avertissement muet.

-Si, déclara fermement Ron d'un ton décidé avant de prendre la main tendue et de la serrer. Merci, Millicent, ajouta-t-il calmement.

Il capta du coin de l'œil le soulagement dans les yeux de son amant et sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en ne l'obligeant pas à choisir entre eux deux.

-Tu veux rentrer ? lui proposa le brun alors qu'il laissait retomber son bras dans le vide.

Ron répondit par un hochement de tête, sentant une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Blaise l'enlaça, semblant deviner ce que ses yeux peinaient à retenir et il les fit transplaner aussitôt, l'emmenant chez lui.

* * *

À suivre…


	31. Consolation

**Titre :** Tu pourrais…

**Auteur **: Courtepointe

Note: A écouter sur la fin les Pixies: Here comes your man

**Réponse aux reviewveurs anonymes, mais pas trop** :

Umiko : Je suis contente que l'entrevue avec les amis de Blaise t'ai plue… T'es bien la seule vu la manière dont ça s'est passé ! ^^° Non, mais ça a créé pas mal de problèmes et soulevé quelques questions… qu'il faudra régler. Les amitiés sont difficiles à concilier… Ron a été courageux d'accepter la main de Millicent, c'est parce qu'il veut s'engager avec Blaise avec sérieux et faire des efforts. Mais le courage fait partie de sa personnalité^^ ! Et effectivement, Millicent pousse sa chance un peu loin… nous verrons pourquoi^^ ! Merci pour ton retour^^ !

Kitkat : Eh oui, pauvre Ron, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque frontale de la part de Millicent… Il est certain que l'intégration de Ron dans le monde de Blaise sera difficile, peut-être plus que celle de Blaise… c'est à voir. Mais l'important, c'est qu'ils se soutiennent mutuellement… A suivre^^ !

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Consolation**

Dès que Ron sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, il s'écarta de son amant, évitant son regard.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de saluer tes amis avant de partir…

-Peu importe. Je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que je pensais plus à te faire l'amour qu'aux règles de courtoisie, dit Blaise légèrement, lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je vais fumer une cigarette, ajouta-t-il d'un ton insouciant en sortant sur le balcon, l'objet déjà coincé entre ses lèvres.

Ron était incapable de deviner l'état d'esprit du jeune homme, ne sachant pas s'il était fâché après la scène qui s'était passée. Il le rejoignit sur le balcon, s'adossant au mur en contemplant le dos de son amant.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il après un moment.

Blaise se retourna vers lui, clairement surpris. Il pivota sa tête vers la gauche, le temps de prendre une profonde bouffée de cigarette et fit disparaître ce qu'il en restait d'un geste vif de la main. Il inspira lentement, tournant son regard vers lui.

-Pour le discours de Millicent ? demanda-t-il. Faut pas. Elle m'a servi le même, quand on s'est rencontré la première fois, expliqua-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Ron fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

-J'en doute sérieusement, s'avança-t-il.

-À propos du mérite d'être dans son entourage malgré ton statut soi-disant inférieur au sien ? Ah, si je t'assure, à mes dix ans, j'y ai eu droit, affirma le brun.

-À quel sujet ? Ta famille représente tout ce à quoi elle adhère, répondit Ron sans comprendre.

-Tu ne devines pas ? interrogea Blaise avec un sourire amusé, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Ron le dévisagea longuement alors que le sourire du brun s'élargissait sinistrement. Il secoua la tête d'un geste négatif, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'étais pas assez anglais pour elle, expliqua-t-il nonchalamment. Trop italien, résuma-t-il brièvement, roulant ses yeux dans ses orbites.

-Et… qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu quand elle t'a dit ça ?

Blaise émit un léger rire, haussant les épaules.

-Qu'elle serait un jour dans l'obligation de ravaler ses paroles pour entrer dans mon cercle de fréquentation. Ce qu'elle a fait, ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

-Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si tu es cruel ou si je dois t'admirer pour cette réplique, hésita Ron, le regardant avec attention.

-Personnellement, j'ai un penchant pour l'admiration…, répondit le brun d'un ton suffisant, se rapprochant de lui, les yeux joueurs.

Il posa ses mains autour de son visage, caressant doucement de ses pouces ses joues.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ce qu'elle dit, ça n'a pas d'importance…

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup tes amis, murmura Ron en baissant la tête, fixant le sol.

Blaise l'obligea à la relever, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, déclara-t-il d'un ton doux. Ça ne change rien.

-Si, c'est important ! s'exclama le roux, buté. Je voulais que tout se passe bien mais…

-Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup mes amis, compléta Blaise sans pour autant émettre de jugement dans sa voix. Pourtant, tu semblais à l'aise à table… Et tu discutais bien avec Pansy…, reprit-il calmement.

-Parlons-en de Parkinson, grinça Ron. Elle te court après et toi, tu l'encourages ! le fusilla-t-il du regard.

-Vraiment ? demanda le brun, visiblement surpris par cette attaque.

-Elle te dédie toutes ses chansons et tu prends ça comme si c'était normal ! « You make me wanna die », franchement ? dit-il ironiquement. Et la dernière chanson, j'ai bien compris qu'elle me concernait aussi… Oui, j'ai hésité avant qu'on se remette ensemble mais je ne le faisais pas pour le plaisir et…marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Hé, l'arrêta Blaise en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Pansy me réclame une augmentation à chaque fois qu'elle chante devant moi. Ces paroles, c'est simplement une critique qu'elle m'adresse lorsque je lui réponds… Et oui, je lui donne envie de mourir, parce qu'elle dénonce l'exploitation de ses talents par ma personne tyrannique… Elle déforme toutes les chansons en ce sens… C'est une vieille plaisanterie entre nous… Si j'avais su ce qui se tramait sous ces cheveux roux, je te l'aurais dit plus tôt…

-Oh… Tu es sûr… marmonna Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla Blaise à l'oreille. Et je ne ferai rien qui puisse te blesser. Certainement pas encourager un béguin qui n'existe même pas. Le seul béguin que Pansy a, c'est pour mon argent.

Le roux fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque son amant l'en empêcha, le devançant.

-Avant que tu ne dises une bêtise, je te rappelle que mes préférences sont loin d'être ignorées parmi mes amis, et que ta simple présence, assis à cette table, les énonçait clairement. Et tester mon pouvoir de séduction sous tes yeux n'est pas ce que j'appelle une bonne idée. Non, je préfère le faire quand tu es absent, plaisanta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Idiot, murmura Blaise.

-Désolé… répondit-il en tirant nerveusement sur sa chemise, le retenant près de lui.

Le brun émit un léger rire désabusé devant ses excuses et il releva la tête pour voir son visage au regard fuyant.

-Arrête, fit Blaise en fixant un point fixe derrière lui. C'est moi qui ai honte de ce que Millicent t'a dit. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si…

-…franche ? compléta le roux avec un soupir.

-Odieuse, corrigea le jeune homme en penchant sa tête de côté, croisant son regard.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce genre d'insultes… reconnut Ron lentement.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça.

Blaise ferma le poing et frappa durement son front avec, grimaçant. Il laissa glisser sa main sur son visage, prenant une lente inspiration.

-J'ai l'habitude, répondit le roux en haussant les épaules.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à subir ce genre de remarques. Personne ne le devrait. Et surtout pas toi.

Le ton était tellement ferme, presque tranchant, condamnant sans demi-mesure ce qu'avait dit Millicent, que Ron en fut bizarrement touché, heurté que ce soit le brun qui lui rappelle l'inacceptable. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa mâchoire se crispa sous l'émotion, refusant de reconnaître que les paroles de la jeune femme avaient pu le blesser.

Mais c'était le cas bien sûr.

Malgré lui, il sentit l'eau monter à ses yeux et battit des cils, cherchant à chasser ces opportunes.

Blaise en cueillit une du bout des doigts, le regardant tristement.

-Pour chaque larme que tu verseras, je te ferai l'amour pour te consoler, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Pour chaque sourire que tu m'offriras, je te ferai l'amour aussi, alors tu vois, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer...

Ron esquissa un pauvre sourire, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard sincère du brun.

-Je risque de beaucoup sourire devant toi alors, tenta-t-il de plaisanter, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer Millicent ou de la fréquenter si tu ne veux pas, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Pas pour moi. Je comprends parfaitement que tu préfères l'éviter.

Ses mains se crispèrent dans son dos alors qu'il prenait une courte inspiration.

-Mais elle est importante pour moi, souffla-t-il finalement.

-Je sais.

-Elle dit n'importe quoi, ses pensées sont au-delà du tolérable mais… c'est mon amie.

-Je sais, répéta Ron doucement.

Il l'attira à un peu plus à lui, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant lentement son crâne.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je savais à quoi m'attendre de sa part, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Pas vraiment, corrigea-t-il en soupirant.

Il dessina des cercles dans son dos, collant son corps au sien dans une lente berceuse apaisante.

-Je ne te demande pas de choisir. Je ne le ferai pas, lui assura-t-il. Et puis, elle cherchait surtout à te protéger et m'avertir de ne pas te blesser…

-Je n'accepterai pas qu'elle te parle encore de cette manière.

-Alors il faudra la museler la prochaine fois…

Il y eut un léger silence entre eux, le temps que Blaise réalise les implications de cette dernière phrase. Il le sentit sourire contre son épaule et continua à caresser son dos, souriant à son tour.

-Ou alors, tu me placeras à côté de Nott. Je l'aime bien, ne serait-ce que pour son travail cinématographique. Et tout bien considéré, Parkinson est assez sympathique, ajouta-t-il légèrement en s'écartant de lui, haussant les épaules.

-Une fois qu'on sait qu'elle ne me court pas après ? s'amusa Blaise, rassuré.

-Tout à fait, répondit avec mauvaise foi le roux.

Il déposa un baiser au creux de son épaule, laissant ses mains glisser le long de son corps.

-Tu crois que j'ai droit à une récompense après cette soirée éprouvante ? chuchota-t-il langoureusement.

-Possible, sourit Blaise en suivant son mouvement, prenant une lente inspiration dans son cou.

Ron laissa échapper un gémissement, fermant les yeux intensément.

-Pour chaque sourire, tu disais ? souffla-t-il.

Il se laissa aller contre son amant, soupirant d'aise en sentant ses bras l'enlacer, lui apportant leur chaleur. Ron resserra son étreinte, laissant ses doigts se faufiler sous la chemise du jeune homme.

Blaise laissa ses mains rejoindre les siennes dans une lente caresse puis il les saisit et les écarta de son corps, faisant un pas en arrière avant de le lâcher.

-Tu me laisses juste le temps de fumer une cigarette ? questionna-t-il avec une moue adorable devant son air surpris.

Ron le fixa un moment, interdit, et éclata soudainement de rire devant la requête.

-D'accord, fit-il, amusé. Mais dépêche-toi, je ne garantie pas qu'une fois glissé entre tes draps, je ne m'endormirais pas, vaincu par toutes ces émotions…

-Je me dépêche, lui promit Blaise en faisant apparaître une nouvelle cigarette.

Ron lui fit un sourire équivoque avant de reculer lentement, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il fit finalement demi-tour, les mains dans les poches, prenant le chemin de la chambre du brun avec paresse.

Il était à mi-chemin quand il sentit deux bras le soulever soudainement et des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Il émit un léger rire en s'accrochant aux épaules de Blaise, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque tandis qu'il le portait.

-J'avais peur que tu te perdes en chemin, se justifia avec mauvaise foi le brun, déclenchant un rire plus ouvert chez son amant.

&&RWBZ&&

Millicent déposa son sac sur une chaise et accrocha son manteau à une patère avant de remarquer que le fauteuil de son bureau était occupé.

-Blaise, le salua-t-elle prudemment alors qu'il faisait pivoter son siège pour la dévisager.

Elle jaugea l'expression impassible de son visage, ne sachant pas la déchiffrer.

-Déjà célibataire ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton léger, lui souriant largement.

Blaise ne réagit pas à sa question, ses yeux venant s'ancrer dans les siens sans pour autant révéler ce qu'il pensait.

-Quoi ? s'agaça la jeune femme. Tu viens ici de toi-même ou c'est Weasley qui te mandate pour me faire la morale ?

Le fin sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines lui fit pincer les siennes de contrariété.

-À moins que tu ne viennes encore quémander des conseils pour lui faire oublier que tes amis sont des monstres et te faire pardonner de fréquenter de tels êtres diaboliques parce que monsieur hésite encore ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie.

-Tu peux faire mieux, la conseilla le brun en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Mais ses yeux étaient froids, presque moqueurs.

-Il faut que je devine ? Weasley t'envoie pour que je sois plus gentille avec lui et que je lui lèche les bottes parce qu'il a le privilège de t'offrir son cul la nuit ?

Elle le fixa dans l'attente d'une vive réaction mais Blaise ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, achevant de la déstabiliser.

-Ça ne marchera pas, lui indiqua-t-il finalement sans ciller.

-Quoi ? cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

-Ce que tu essaies de faire. Ça ne marchera pas, répéta-t-il tranquillement.

Il s'adossa plus confortablement au fauteuil, secouant la tête lentement.

-Ne fais pas l'erreur de me confondre avec un autre, la prévint-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Il retint son regard et s'inclina légèrement sur le bureau, prenant appui sur ses mains.

-Je ne suis pas Draco, asséna-t-il fermement.

Elle sursauta à l'affirmation et le dévisagea plus attentivement, hésitante.

-Tu es prévisible, lâcha finalement le jeune homme d'un air ennuyé.

Il poussa un soupir, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Et tu sembles oublier qui je suis.

-Qui es-tu ? souffla d'agacement Millicent.

-Je suis Blaise Zabini, jeune président-directeur général d'une multinationale que j'ai créée, ambitieux, intelligent, talentueux et beau, lui sourit aimablement le brun.

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, grinça-t-elle, amusée malgré elle.

-On dirait, oui, acquiesça-t-il en se levant. Je me suis toujours donné les moyens de réussir. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai pas changé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je suis toujours le même gamin capricieux que tu as rencontré, affirma le brun en haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches. Je veux toujours la même chose.

-Et tu veux quoi ?

-Tout.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice alors qu'un sourire sincère illuminait son visage.

-Je veux tout, conclut-il simplement.

D'un geste, il l'invita à s'asseoir à son bureau et passant derrière elle lorsqu'elle lui obéit, il entoura ses épaules de ses bras, posant sa tête près de la sienne.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté de provoquer Ron pour qu'il revienne vers moi si c'est pour ensuite le rejeter pour ce qu'il est ? Pourquoi tu m'as aidé à le comprendre ? Ta logique est aussi infaillible que la mienne, fit d'une voix boudeuse le brun.

-Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ton choix de… compagnon, répondit avec prudence la jeune femme.

-Donne-lui une chance de te prouver que j'ai fait le bon choix.

-Il nous déteste, Blaise. Je lui ai juste donné raison.

-Je sais. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as fait. Mais là encore, tu te trompes, ma belle.

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil, la forçant à lui faire face, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Parce qu'il est prêt à faire des efforts. Il est venu. Il était nerveux, il savait qu'il ne serait pas le mieux accueilli mais il est venu. Il t'a même serré la main malgré ce que tu lui as sorti.

Millicent ne répondit rien, fermant brièvement les yeux, serrant les dents.

-Ron, je l'aime, poursuivit Blaise sérieusement. Maintenant, je le sais et c'est comme ça. Et toi, je t'adore. Tu fais partie de ma famille, de ceux qui me soutiennent et que je soutiens. Alors tu peux bien dire toutes les atrocités du monde pour me faire fuir, je te laisserai pas.

Il prit une courte inspiration, souriant légèrement.

-Tu me connais bien, certes, mais la réciproque est vraie, tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je sais que tu penses à Pansy. J'ai vu aussi la manière dont Draco s'était éloigné d'elle, une fois qu'il a assumé sa relation avec Harry. Comment il s'est éloigné de nous tous. Je te ferai pas ça. J'irai toujours te voir pour te demander des conseils relationnels, affirma-t-il plus légèrement.

-Le résultat sera le même, jugea-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

-Regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime que je vais te laisser tomber, lui assura-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es plus mon amie. Que je ne viendrais plus jouer au poker. Que je ne mettrais pas mon nez dans ta vie privée comme seul sait le faire un ami d'enfance.

-Paroles.

-Je ne suis pas Draco, asséna le brun. Je ne garderai pas mon bonheur comme un secret à cacher à l'abri des regards. Je n'ai pas peur de te dire ce que je veux. Je veux que Ron n'appréhende pas de passer une soirée en ta compagnie, je veux qu'il soit à l'aise avec vous, sans craindre qu'on l'insulte, lui ou sa famille. Tu comprends ce que je veux faire ? Je veux l'intégrer à ma vie, pas lui en créer une nouvelle faite pour nous deux.

Millicent le dévisagea avec un œil nouveau, attentive à ses propos.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il vienne pour s'en prendre plein la tête. Je ne veux pas que tu le blesses ou qu'il regrette de t'avoir tendu la main, l'avertit Blaise.

-Il l'a fait pour toi, remarqua la jeune femme.

-Il fait un effort, je te demande d'en faire aussi.

-Pour toi ?

-Oui, répondit-il gravement. Qui sait, tu pourrais y gagner. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais en venir à l'apprécier.

-Ton avis est totalement subjectif.

Blaise émit un léger rire, acceptant la critique de bonne grâce.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais il est inutile de vouloir prendre les devants. Tu voulais quoi ? Que j'arrive ce matin, furieux après toi parce que tu as débité un tissu d'absurdités à Ron ? Que je choisisse de couper les ponts avec toi avant que les circonstances le fassent à notre place ? Compte pas sur moi.

Il lui adressa un sourire, secouant la tête. Il avait deviné ses craintes et ses intentions si facilement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui concéder cette victoire. Blaise avait mûri.

-Tu veux tout, conclut Millicent, haussant un sourcil amusé.

-Exactement, approuva le jeune homme.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne partage pas les mêmes valeurs.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Ce que vous votez ne regarde que vous. Mais je sais que vous êtes capable de partager un repas ou une soirée sans vous entretuer. Lui en est capable. Pourquoi pas toi ? Pourquoi pas vous ? interrogea-t-il, persuasif.

-Puisque toi, tu en es capable, hein ? C'est ça ton raisonnement ? releva-t-elle.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il ne soit pas bouleversé par des insultes ou des théories qui sortiraient tout droit de la bouche de mes amis. Pas question. Ne le provoque pas, Millicent, rien de bon n'en sortira.

-Parce que c'est un héros de guerre ? interrogea Millicent avec moquerie.

-Parce que je l'aime et que je ne veux plus le voir hésiter entre moi et ses convictions, répondit du tac-au-tac le brun. Je ne te dis pas quoi penser, j'ai horreur de la pensée unique, mais je te demande de réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'ouvrir devant Ron. Je te le demande comme une faveur. Fais un effort avec lui. N'attise pas les préjugés qu'il a contre les sang-purs, et tu verras que les tiens s'éteindront également à son contact. Vous pourriez très bien vous entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? douta-t-elle.

-Parce que moi, je m'entends avec toi.

Millicent lui lança un drôle de regard, haussant les sourcils.

-Je l'ai vraiment blessé ? demanda-t-elle finalement, sceptique.

-Tu ne te rends pas bien compte, je crois. Tu as probablement été celle qui était la plus amicale à son égard durant toute cette soirée, et tu as tout piétiné en deux phrases, lui jetant au visage tout ce qu'il déteste. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas venant de toi.

-Il sait très bien ce que je pense.

-Il y a une différence entre ce que tu penses et ce que tu lui as dit, tu le sais très bien. J'ai conscience que tu ne voulais pas le blesser, lui, que tu t'en fous en fait. Mais c'est ce que tu as fait. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver une seconde fois.

-Mais tu ne coupes pas les ponts…

-Tu seras toujours mon amie, quoi que tu dises et quoi que tu fasses, lui sourit complaisamment son ami.

Elle hésita à répondre mais finit par hocher la tête, décidant de lui faire confiance.

-Je ferai un effort.

Blaise prit une profonde inspiration, paraissant soulagé de la réponse.

-Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais dit non ? s'enquit-elle non sans malice.

-Je t'aurais lancé un imperium, affirma gravement le brun.

Millicent émit un léger rire, secouant la tête.

-Comment as-tu deviné ce que je pensais ? céda-t-elle.

-J'ai lu les livres que tu m'as offerts sur la psychologie comportementale. Tu ressemblais beaucoup au cas clinique du chapitre trois.

-Tu es désespérant, soupira-t-elle alors qu'il se redressait, fixant le ciel à travers la fenêtre de son bureau.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, comme s'accordant le temps d'une trêve, et elle lui fut reconnaissante pour ce qu'il était. Elle avait craint qu'il suive la voie de Draco, les laissant aux portes de sa vie, ne leur accordant qu'un bref regard de temps à autre et se joignant à eux comme si rien n'avait changé, se contentant de quelques plaisanteries sans importance.

Chacun avait leur vie, bien sûr, mais lorsque Draco était sorti officiellement avec Potter… les premières querelles étaient survenues et pour y couper court, le blond s'était éloigné, et avait écarté sa vie amoureuse de leurs considérations. Jusqu'au jour où ils avaient compris que Potter connaissait mieux Draco qu'eux. Elle savait que Pansy en avait souffert, comme si elle avait été abandonnée par son meilleur ami.

Elle ne pensait pas que Blaise avait ressenti la même chose ni ne l'avait remarqué. Il était toujours en déplacement ou trop préoccupé par la direction de la Marten. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve du moindre intéressement concernant leurs amitiés ou leurs conflits. En un sens, il avait toujours fait comme s'il était parmi eux par hasard, tout en étant là, bien présent à leurs réunions traditionnelles.

Bien sûr qu'ils partageaient un lien privilégié en travaillant ensemble à la Marten mais Millicent avait pensé qu'il imiterait Draco dans son choix de vie. L'amour d'abord, les amis après. Elle avait œuvré à la perte de leur complicité lentement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'essayer de remettre Geoffrey au cœur des préoccupations de Blaise… sans succès.

Et quand Blaise avait insisté et affirmé aussi fort qu'il voulait Weasley… elle s'était résignée. C'était amusant de taquiner Weasley, ça l'était moins d'apprendre qu'il prenait progressivement sa place auprès de son meilleur ami.

Mais parce que Blaise était la personne qu'elle respectait le plus au monde, peut-être l'admirait-elle aussi pour avoir redonné ses lettres de noblesse à une aristocratie en passe de disparaître après le Seigneur des Ténèbres… pour ces raisons-là, elle avait aidé Weasley à le comprendre un peu et à aller vers lui.

Et lorsque Blaise avait annoncé qu'il invitait Weasley au cabaret, elle s'était fait un devoir d'accélérer le processus de rupture entre eux pour éviter une déception inévitable. Elle n'avait pas véritablement compris le sens de la démarche de Blaise. Mais évidemment, il voulait tout.

Le chaudron, les ingrédients, la potion et le botaniste.

Il n'avait jamais fonctionné qu'ainsi, en satisfaisant ses caprices ou ses ambitions. Et s'il décidait aujourd'hui qu'il aurait et l'amour et l'amitié, elle le pensait capable de concilier les deux. Il l'avait même convaincue de donner une chance à Weasley…

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de nouvelles recrues au deuxième, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour et de… jeter un œil ? l'interrompit Blaise dans ses pensées.

-Tu veux dire, les torturer un peu pour leur premier jour à la Marten ? sourit-elle avec amusement. Avec plaisir, j'ai toujours adoré leurs expressions quand ils se rendent compte qu'on se paie leur tête depuis le début.

-Palmer va crier mais je peux pas m'en empêcher… confessa le brun avec un sourire coupable.

-Faut que tu le remplaces ce directeur des RH, il n'a aucun sens de l'humour, affirma-t-elle d'un air navré.

-Je crois qu'il était à Serdaigle, réfléchit Blaise en levant le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Ceci explique cela...dit-elle en lui jetant un regard entendu, suivi d'une légère grimace.

Il lui sourit et elle lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner vers l'ascenseur, le cœur plus léger. Elle était soulagée de pouvoir compter sur un tel ami dans sa vie.

&&RWBZ&&

Ron détacha son manteau et le suspendit dans l'entrée, poussant un soupir d'aise. Blaise lui avait envoyé une missive pour le prévenir d'un léger retard dans le programme qu'ils s'étaient fixés et lui avait demandé de l'attendre chez lui.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le salon, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur les murs et les œuvres d'art qui les ornaient. Une femme assise dans l'herbe, sa longue robe verte étalée autour d'elle le salua alors qu'il passait.

-Bonsoir, jeune homme, fit-elle courtoisement en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-B…bonsoir, répondit lentement Ron, surpris que le tableau lui adresse la parole.

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de retourner à sa lecture, ne lui prêtant plus attention. En se rapprochant de la peinture animée, Ron put lire une petite inscription dorée qui flottait sous le tableau. Milena Zabini. La représentation était ancienne, la robe que la femme portait d'époque et il devina qu'il devait se trouver devant une ancêtre de la famille de Blaise.

Mais la femme ne leva plus le regard de sa lecture et il passa son chemin, sans pouvoir oublier cette rencontre troublante. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention mais les tableaux de famille étaient nombreux chez Blaise. Ils ornaient les couloirs et les salles de séjour, la plupart du temps vides de tout personnage.

Pourtant, des noms figuraient sous les toiles, annonçant qu'ils étaient avant tout des portraits. Ron avait bien vu des silhouettes furtives, souvent à l'arrière plan des peintures, se glisser d'un tableau à l'autre de temps en temps. Mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elles pourraient lui parler.

Il se rappelait trop bien les insultes de la mère Black ou les regards dédaigneux de ses propres ancêtres qu'il avait surpris un jour en fouillant dans le grenier du Terrier. C'était l'inconvénient de ces peintures d'un autre âge : elles ne s'adaptaient pas aux mœurs nouvelles et désapprouvaient les choix faits par leurs héritiers. Le métissage entre sorciers et moldus, l'homosexualité, les choix de carrière, les mariages d'amour en place des stratégiques… Tout cela ne trouvait pas grâce aux yeux de leurs aïeux qui avaient vécus au cœur d'une autre époque, différente, rigide et plus codifiée.

Peut-être que chez Bulstrode, les peintures étaient nombreuses, approuvant son mode de vie, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Mais il se doutait bien que ses ancêtres devaient lui cracher au visage son mode de vie dissolue, ses amants si elle en ramenait chez elle, son travail dans une entreprise multinationale… Ron était prêt à parier qu'elle avait aussi du mal à affronter ces figures d'un autre temps, peu importaient ses pensées traditionnalistes.

Pourtant l'intérieur de Blaise était truffé de tous ces tableaux, témoins silencieux de ses allées et venues.

Ron en contempla certains, guidé par sa curiosité. Il n'y avait pas que des portraits mais des paysages ou des natures mortes complétaient cette galerie de peintures anciennes. Une peinture totalement différente des autres attira son regard et il sourit en reconnaissant un dessin d'enfant aux traits naïfs. Un peu étonné de voir cette toile ainsi exposée, il supposa qu'elle remontait à l'enfance de Blaise et était le résultat de ses premiers tâtonnements joueurs.

Il sourit devant le trait tremblant qui devait représenter un bonhomme ou quelque chose d'approchant. Le roux passa ses doigts sur la peinture, longeant le coup de pinceau bleu qui avait formé la tête. La légère pression déclencha un mécanisme qui fit glisser le mur sur la gauche.

Ron recula, surpris.

-Oups ? fit-il à mi-voix, gêné.

Il hésita à remettre en place le pan du mur qui s'était ouvert mais son regard fut attiré par l'interstice qui dévoilait une nouvelle pièce. La curiosité l'emporta et il fit un pas en avant, pénétrant dans une petite salle à l'ambiance étouffante, confinée entre des étagères chargées de petits coffres fermés. Sur sa droite, une lourde armoire dont la baie vitrée laissait voir son contenu, surprenant.

Ron haussa un sourcil en dénombrant dans l'armoire pas moins d'une vingtaine de pensines de tailles différentes et aux diverses ornementations.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la vitrine pour toucher ces objets, frôlant la porcelaine, le fer ou l'or du bout des doigts. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que chaque pensine soit remplie de filaments de souvenirs et céda une nouvelle fois à sa curiosité en se plongeant au hasard dans l'un deux.

Il se sentit partir doucement en entrant dans le souvenir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une feuille morte de couleur orangée tombée sur le bitume. Il attendit quelques secondes mais rien ne se passa. Ron bougea légèrement, faisant le tour du souvenir qui lui sembla étrangement étroit.

D'habitude, les souvenirs permettaient de faire un léger tour d'horizon mais il ne pouvait pas avancer ni même deviner ce qui entourait ce sol ornée d'une feuille. En se retournant, Ron put voir un petit garçon, sans doute Blaise vu la ressemblance, qui fixait la feuille d'un regard vide.

Mais il n'y avait rien de plus dans ce souvenir. Seulement Blaise qui regardait cette feuille morte sur le bitume. Il n'y avait même pas le son du dehors, il n'y avait qu'un silence impossible et des bords flous dès que Ron tentait de s'éloigner un peu de la scène. Et le temps passait sans qu'il n'arrive rien.

Un bruit fracassant le fit sursauter brusquement et il fut violemment éjecté du souvenir.

Les yeux noirs de Blaise le fusillaient littéralement sur place alors qu'ils crispaient sporadiquement ses poings serrés par la colère.

-Intéressant ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale, visiblement contenue avec peine.

Rougissant sous la honte, Ron baissa les yeux, secouant la tête. Blaise se tenait dans l'embrasure de la pièce et il venait de faire exploser un guéridon près de lui avec sa magie.

-Je suis désolé, je…

-Tu as vu de la lumière et tu es entré ? lui suggéra le brun après un claquement agacé de la langue.

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Blaise fit un geste nerveux de la main avant de se mettre à rire, un rire sans joie, presque un cri, un rire forcé qu'il surjouait intentionnellement.

-Oh mais bien sûr ! cria-t-il soudain entre deux éclats de rire tranchants. Je suis stupide ! Je ne peux pas comprendre !

-Blaise, s'il te plait ! l'appela Ron, tentant de le calmer, surpris par ce brusque éclat.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu le jeune homme dans cet état, aussi énervé et survolté. Quelques coffres s'étaient fracassés au sol pendant qu'il lui criait dessus, les yeux exorbités et ses mains s'agitant au-dessus de sa tête dans des mouvements sporadiques.

- C'est normal de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, ça se fait sans le vouloir, c'est pas ta faute ! Ah ! Ah ! Je suis bête ! s'exclama son amant, hors de lui.

Il avait toujours cru que Blaise était d'un naturel très calme et cet accès de colère l'impressionna bien plus qu'il ne le montra.

-Je t'en prie, calme-toi, essaya-t-il encore. Je suis désolé, bien sûr que c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû… Mais j'ai été attiré par… Je ne sais pas, je voulais en savoir plus sur toi, tenta-t-il de se justifier, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche.

Il chercha son regard et Blaise fit brusquement volte-face en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, lui tournant le dos. Ron pouvait entendre sa respiration bruyante et trop rapprochée qui se calma peu à peu au fil des secondes.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Cette pièce. Est. Privée, articula-t-il froidement en laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps. Je t'interdis d'y mettre les pieds. Et c'est… c'est mon intimité que tu piétines là ! s'énerva-t-il clairement, sa voix montant d'un ton. Tu apprécierais que je m'introduise de force dans ta tête ? Alors respecte-moi et ne fais pas ça !

Ses épaules semblaient trembler de fureur alors qu'il luttait visiblement pour retrouver le contrôle de lui-même.

-Blaise…

Le brun l'arrêta d'un geste, levant une main pour lui intimer le silence et il se tut, le ventre noué par l'appréhension.

Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna après quelques secondes sans rien ajouter, son visage avait repris une expression neutre et il évita son regard, faisant mine de détailler les étagères autour de lui.

-Qu'as-tu vu ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix plus posée mais Ron savait que la réponse lui était déterminante.

La question suintait la curiosité, le silence qui l'avait précédée révélait toute l'importance de ce qu'il allait dire. Blaise ne s'était calmé que pour avoir cette information.

-Une feuille… tu regardais une feuille morte, répondit Ron d'une voix brisée.

Blaise hocha la tête, semblant savoir de quel souvenir il s'agissait. Il ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir, prenant une lente inspiration.

-Ne refais jamais ça, le prévint-il. Peu importe la manière dont tu as trouvé cette pièce, je ne veux pas le savoir. T'avais pas le droit. Tout ça, c'est… personnel.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis désolé, tenta Ron en s'avançant vers lui lentement.

Il lui prit les mains, les serrant fort pour lui communiquer son réconfort, sa sincérité. Blaise hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, serrant les dents.

-Je… je crois qu'on va annuler pour ce soir, je ne suis pas d'humeur, déclara-t-il d'une voix sans émotion. J'ai… du travail de toute façon, conclut-il en tournant les talons, quittant la pièce.

Ron le suivit sans un mot, le regardant se diriger vers son bureau sans pouvoir le retenir. Un énorme sentiment de gâchis l'envahit alors qu'il fixait la porte qui menait vers la sortie, au fond du couloir.

Ils ne pouvaient se voir que de temps en temps et sa curiosité mal placée venait de repousser encore les moments passés ensemble. Il se doutait bien que Blaise n'avait pas véritablement du travail ce soir…

Et puis, il ne lui avait pas vraiment dit au revoir…

Plissant les yeux de détermination, Ron se dirigea vers le salon, bien décidé à faire changer son amant d'avis quant au déroulement de leur soirée.

&&RWBZ&&

Blaise ferma la porte derrière lui et prit une nouvelle inspiration, cherchant à calmer la peur qui n'avait eu de cesse de résonner à l'intérieur de sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait vu la porte de la pièce ouverte.

Il s'assit à son bureau, ouvrant un dossier au hasard et laissant ses yeux en parcourir les lignes sans les voir. Lorsqu'il avait vu Ron penché sur une de ses pensines, il avait cru devenir fou. Un frisson glacé l'avait parcouru tout entier et il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin, souhaitant à tout prix écarter le roux de son activité. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voie ça.

Pas ce qu'il cachait soigneusement depuis des années.

Son cœur se calma peu à peu alors que les secondes s'égrenaient et il se força à se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait sous le nez pour essayer d'occulter ce qui venait de se passer.

Le bruit assourdissant d'une note de guitare retentit soudain dans toute la maison et il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, levant la tête. Plusieurs autres notes suivirent et il pinça les lèvres sous la contrariété, reconnaissant un de ses morceaux préférés. Il devinait que Ron avait dû toucher à ses disques et qu'il en avait lancé un, laissant la musique résonner partout.

Il ignora le jeune homme lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et ne leva pas les yeux de son dossier, fronçant toujours les sourcils. Il supposait qu'il comprendrait qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul… La lumière s'éteignit brusquement et il se contenta d'allumer la lampe d'appoint sur son bureau sans émettre un commentaire, le visage fermé alors que le son des guitares s'élevait dans les airs.

_outside there's a box car waiting_ (dehors, il y a un wagon qui attend )

Il tourna une page de son dossier lentement, faisant mine de ne pas voir que Ron venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'approchait de lui en dansant, laissant s'échapper quelques mots de sa bouche, accompagnant la chanson. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'entendre à cause du volume de la musique mais il devinait les intonations de sa voix par moments, perçant le vacarme de la pièce.

_outside the family stew_ (dehors la famille crève de chaud)

Il pouvait entendre le sourire sur les lèvres de Ron alors qu'il prononçait le dernier mot et perçut le mouvement large de ses bras alors qu'il continuait de danser. Blaise lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, le regardant évoluer vers lui en tournant sur lui-même, pris dans le morceau de rock. Il serra les dents, l'ignorant à nouveau en lisant deux nouvelles lignes de son rapport.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'en détourner le regard pour observer le jeune homme qui gesticulait à ses côtés, frôlant son épaule par intermittence, secouant la tête en mouvement, un sourire tentateur aux lèvres, innocent mais bordé d'amusement.

_there is a wait so long_ (l'attente est si longue)

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit en croisant son regard et les yeux bleus pétillèrent alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus de lui, le bousculant légèrement, l'empêchant de retourner à son travail et de l'ignorer. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en passant et Blaise eut un léger sourire qu'il réprima en baissant la tête, ne quittant pas du regard la silhouette qui brillait sous la faible lumière de son bureau.

_you'll never wait so long_ (tu n'attendras jamais aussi longtemps)

Il s'en détourna avec effort, poussant un léger soupir et levant les yeux au plafond dans l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque secours. Mais la tentation fut plus forte et son regard dévia irrésistiblement vers cet être aux cheveux incandescents. Il ferma à moitié les paupières pour s'empêcher de le regarder trop fort mais alors, la voix de Ron le ramenait à la réalité, les couleurs de ses vêtements ou l'éclat de ses sourires perçaient sa défense.

_here comes your man_ ( ton homme vient)

Il avait désormais la tête tournée vers lui, observant les mouvements dansants, désordonnés et fous, d'un homme qui se laisser transporter par un simple morceau. Ron s'immobilisa en sentant qu'il avait toute son attention et retira son stylo de ses mains, refermant le dossier sur lequel penchait Blaise.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, affirma le brun fermement, refusant de plier à l'air séducteur de son amant et rouvrant d'autorité le dossier.

Pour toute réponse, Ron continua à le fixer en bougeant simplement la tête en rythme, approchant son visage du sien, ancrant son regard en lui, tentateur et véritable invitation à céder à de meilleures dispositions.

Il transforma son stylo en tabouret et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sans cesser de le dévisager, chantonnant d'un air prédateur cet air qu'il avait choisi plus tôt. Leurs épaules se frôlaient alors qu'il se penchait vers lui en dansant, ne pouvant manquer le sourire que Blaise ne pouvait plus dissimuler en le regardant.

-Dommage que tu aies choisi un souvenir aussi inutile, hein ? ironisa le brun en émettant un léger rire nerveux.

Ron rit à son tour, plus sincèrement parce que Blaise avait touché juste, il n'avait rien vu du tout, il n'y avait absolument rien dans le filament de souvenir qu'il avait parcouru. Ils rirent de concert, pas pour les mêmes raisons et le brun baissa à nouveau la tête sous ce rire, se massant le front comme pour chasser son hilarité.

Ron l'embrassa à nouveau furtivement, sur la joue cette fois-ci, le faisant reculer. Il tenta de lui lancer un regard sévère, s'écartant trop tard de lui, résistant à son sourire charmeur. Il ne plaisantait pas, il était vraiment fâché contre ce qu'il avait découvert plus tôt…

Le roux voulut à nouveau l'embrasser et il le repoussa du coude, ne pouvant pourtant pas s'empêcher de lui sourire en réponse, de le dévorer des yeux en retour.

-Arrête, fit-il sans conviction en le repoussant une nouvelle fois, s'écartant légèrement.

Mais son sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches lui ôtait toute crédibilité et Ron éclata de rire, le son se perdant dans la mélodie et les grattements du guitariste. Il était complètement tourné vers lui désormais, et son sentiment de contrariété était totalement gommé par la proximité de son amant et son sourire désarmant. Il était amoureux de lui, il le savait et il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

Le roux se moquait à moitié de lui en voulant le faire céder, souhaitant passer outre sa colère, voulant se faire pardonner d'une manière bien trop traître… Et Blaise craquait complètement quand il était devant lui avec cet air-là. Il fondait littéralement.

Ron vint s'asseoir face à lui, prenant place sur le bureau. Il saisit ses mains entre les siennes et colla leurs deux fronts, ne cessant pas de chantonner doucement.

-Pardonne-moi, demanda-t-il en accrochant son regard, ses lèvres lui souriant avec sincérité.

Blaise évita un autre baiser, détournant le visage au dernier moment, rivant un moment son regard sur leurs mains jointes. Il n'avait même pas songé à se défaire de cette étreinte.

-Pardonne-moi, répéta Ron en faisant jouer ses jambes sur ses genoux, souhaitant attirer son attention.

Il se pencha en avant et le brun recula encore, esquivant les lèvres qui voulaient l'atteindre sans le quitter des yeux, lui renvoyant un regard malicieux, plein de défi.

-Pardonne-moi, susurra le roux une nouvelle fois, et cette fois, Blaise dut lire sur ses lèvres pour entendre sa requête.

Avant que Ron puisse se pencher à nouveau, le jeune homme le tira à lui par les mains brusquement, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à son visage.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te résister, hein ? demanda-t-il sans véritablement attendre de réponse.

-Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, lui souffla son amant à l'oreille avant de parsemer sa gorge de baisers puis de revenir à sa bouche pour en prolonger un.

Et Blaise ferma les yeux en le serrant fort contre lui, souriant malgré lui lorsque la chanson suivante se mit en route et qu'il reconnut le chuchotement de l'interprète derrière la batterie du morceau Tame. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Apprivoisé.

-Cookie, I think you're… chuchota Ron à son oreille au moment du refrain, le faisant rire et l'entraînant avec lui dans ce moment de partage. (Chéri, je pense que tu es…)

Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa longuement, savourant chaque seconde de ce contact, des bras musclés qui l'entouraient et l'étreignaient avec passion, répondant avec ferveur à la sienne propre. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur son fessier alors que Ron se cambrait davantage contre lui, lui facilitant l'accès à travers son jean.

D'une main hâtive, le roux débarrassa le bureau derrière lui, faisant tomber au sol tout ce qui l'encombrait. Blaise le suréleva légèrement, lui permettant de s'allonger sur la surface désormais plane.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire sur ton bureau, le provoqua Ron en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif, agrippant sa chemise et l'attirant à lui pour un nouveau baiser haletant.

-Idiot, marmonna le brun entre ses lèvres lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Il fit glisser le tee-shirt de son amant au dessus de sa tête, dévoilant son torse à l'ombre de la pièce et à son regard brûlant de désir. Sa main descendit lentement jusqu'à caresser ses abdominaux et il fondit sur lui pour un nouveau baiser alors que ses doigts défaisaient la fermeture de son pantalon.

Les bras de Ron s'accrochèrent à son cou alors que la fièvre qui les animaient tous deux grimpait inexorablement. Ses gémissements de plaisir vinrent bientôt se mêler à la voix du chanteur qui résonnait sur tous les murs.

&& RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre…


	32. Réparation

**Auteur**: Courtepointe

**Titre**: Tu pourrais

**Réponses aux reviewveurs anonymes:**

Carotte : Eh oui, ils s'entendent bien et mettent à profit le temps passé ensemble… Maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés, ils ne se lâchent plus. Bien sûr qu'un jour, on saura ce qui se passe dans cette pièce, promis^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments^^ ! C'est vrai que Blaise peut sembler complexe, en tout cas il l'est pour son entourage, et j'essaie de m'appliquer à ce qu'il le soit moins de temps en à autre mais… j'aime la complexité^^ ! Merci de ta review et bonne lecture^^ !

Syanile : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments^^ Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de lire que cette fic puisse autant plaire. Merci donc^^.

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Réparation

Blaise déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Ron, avant de descendre progressivement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour remonter petit à petit lorsqu'il le sentit se réveiller sous ses caresses.

Le roux poussa un léger gémissement avant de se retourner vers lui, se blottissant contre son torse. Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux, lissant la soie qui glissait sous ses doigts, massant doucement son crâne en des mouvements circulaires. Il embrassa son front, souriant en voyant ses yeux s'ouvrir peu à peu, s'habituant à la pénombre de la chambre.

Les mains de Ron vinrent se poser sur ses bras, dessinant ses muscles saillants, jouant paresseusement avec son corps offert à ses caprices.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, croisant les yeux noirs de son amant et il lui sourit alors que leurs mains se joignaient sous les draps, se liant étroitement. Il bougea légèrement les jambes pour se mêler à sa chaleur, ne quittant pas son regard.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que Ron était bien réveillé, Blaise étreignit un peu plus fortement ses mains, son sourire se fanant pour laisser passer une expression coupable et triste.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son amant. Pour hier soir.

-Non, je n'aurais pas dû… commença Ron, secouant la tête vigoureusement.

Il fut interrompu par le brun qui lui scella les lèvres d'un doigt.

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, souffla-t-il. Je me suis emporté trop fort. Je suis désolé. Il y a des choses… que je ne veux pas que tu découvres. Que je n'ai jamais dites à personne. Elles appartiennent à mon passé et je… Je ne suis pas prêt à les déterrer. Je sais que j'ai dû te paraître bizarre… Mais ça m'a choqué. Je t'ai vu devant mes souvenirs, dans cette pièce où personne n'est jamais entré et… Ça m'a choqué.

Il émit un rire sans joie, voilant ses yeux derrière ses paupières.

-Tu as dû me prendre pour un fou. Je ne suis pas prêt, tu comprends ? Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça.

Il passa sa main le long de sa joue, lui souriant doucement. Ron ferma lentement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, en signe d'acceptation muette.

-Je sais aussi que tu es curieux parce que je ne te dis pas tout. Ne nie pas, c'est normal, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça ! ajouta aussitôt le brun en le voyant sur le point de protester, les sourcils froncés. J'évite certains sujets avec toi, tu le sais, je le sais, c'est pas un secret. Je te demande juste… Laisse-moi y venir de moi-même, donne-moi un peu de temps…

-Bien sûr, chuchota avec émotion Ron, troublé par le regard plein de confiance que lui adressait son amant.

Il lui promettait à demi-mots de trouver la force de lui en parler, admettant les zones d'ombre qu'il avait gardées en lui jusqu'ici. Et Ron fut surpris d'en être soulagé, parce qu'une petite partie de lui pensait qu'il ne le ferait jamais et qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Et c'était cette partie-là qui avait poussé sa curiosité à agir et qu'il n'avait pas su taire.

Il fut pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité en repensant à la manière dont il avait fouillé dans le souvenir de Blaise et à sa déception de n'y rien trouver.

-Je connais cette expression, fit doucement le brun en balayant son visage de sa main, comme pour en chasser les traits soucieux.

Son doigt caressait doucement les contours de son nez avant de s'attarder sur les joues pour remonter ensuite sur les pommettes et effleurer ses cils.

-Je l'ai observée longtemps, murmura Blaise. Ta culpabilité. Mais je ne veux plus la voir sur ton visage à cause de moi.

Les yeux bleus se rouvrirent, s'assombrissant légèrement tandis que le corps auxquels ils appartenaient se tendait soudainement.

La main du brun se figea et il lui décerna un lent sourire rêveur, presque triste.

-Tu penses que je suis bizarre, tenta-t-il de deviner ses pensées.

Mais Ron fit un geste de déni, prenant sa main dans la sienne et la ramenant contre sa joue avec douceur, son corps se détendant peu à peu.

-Je m'en veux d'être entré dans cette pièce… le détrompa-t-il, lui disant le cheminement de ses réflexions. Et tu m'as déjà expliqué pourquoi tu observes les expressions des autres… Je me disais juste que tu connaissais trop bien mon visage, que tu lisais en moi si facilement… Et c'est incompréhensible mais ça me rend heureux, sourit-il à moitié.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Blaise, ne suivant pas.

-Parce que tu me regardes vraiment, tel que je suis, déclara Ron. Tes yeux détaillent le moindre de mes mouvements, tu connais mes sourires et mes hésitations… Je ne sais pas… Je me sens aimé à travers ton regard, conclut-il doucement.

-Le tien fait plier mes colères et mes peurs… Je ne m'attendais pas à vouloir si fort que tu restes hier soir. Merci d'être revenu pour me sortir de mon coin…

-Tu étais fâché contre moi et j'avais envie de me faire pardonner… De te faire oublier, reconnut Ron. Je regrette d'avoir voulu voir tes souvenirs à ce point… Est-ce que tu me fais quand même confiance ? interrogea-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans son regard.

-Oui, répondit honnêtement le jeune homme, dissipant son malaise. Les yeux fermés, ajouta-t-il en embrassant son front. Je vais améliorer les protections autour des pièces interdites de la maison, c'est tout, conclut-t-il d'un ton léger.

-Je ne…

-Je plaisantais, l'interrompit Blaise en déposant rapidement un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Il sourit contre les siennes avant de laisser échapper un rire amusé.

-Merci d'être resté hier soir, déclara-t-il finalement.

-Je pensais que tu me jetterais un sort, avoua Ron malicieusement.

-Je pense que je t'aime trop pour ça… répondit sincèrement Blaise.

-Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? rougit le jeune homme.

Il se cacha les yeux dans ses mains, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire trop.

-Peu importent les bêtises que je fais, tu me pardonneras ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Surtout si tu me fais des sourires charmeurs ou que tes yeux accrochent les miens… ou si tu danses dans l'espoir de me communiquer ton insouciance et ton désir… Je suis foutu, conclut Blaise en soupirant.

Il prit une grande inspiration fataliste, se retournant sur le dos, fixant le plafond de ses grands yeux.

-On dirait oui, rit Ron en s'allongeant sur lui, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Aussi fou que moi.

Il resserra brièvement son étreinte contre lui, le serrant fort entre ses bras, l'écrasant de son poids. Il finit par glisser ses jambes entre les siennes, profitant de sa chaleur accueillante, retenant un bâillement de sommeil.

-J'attendrai que tu sois prêt pour me parler, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je serai patient. Mais tu sais, quoi qu'il ait pu arriver dans ton passé, ça ne changera rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

-Ce n'était pas une question que je me posais, répondit Blaise en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

Il prit une lente inspiration, laissant ses mains descendre distraitement le long de ses omoplates pour venir se perdre au creux de sa taille.

-Tu as un entraînement aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

-On est samedi. J'ai laissé le week-end à mon équipe. Je vais sûrement faire un peu d'exercice seul mais je n'ai pas d'entraînement programmé. Et puis je dois me préparer pour ce soir.

-Ah oui, c'est aujourd'hui que tu reçois Draco et Harry, sourit Blaise, amusé. Alors, ce menu ?

-Des carbonaras, je m'en tiens au basique. Je voulais dire, me préparer psychologiquement, reprit-il.

Il fronça les sourcils en repensant à la soirée passée et à celle qui s'annonçait, une petite boule nerveuse faisant son apparition dans son estomac.

-J'ai un peu peur que Draco me sorte le même discours que Millicent, marmonna-t-il finalement. Ce soir.

-Tu sais, Draco n'est pas Millicent, répondit Blaise après un silence. Il a sa propre histoire, ses convictions… Il a épousé Harry et renié sa famille pour ça. Ça devrait te rassurer un peu sur le genre de personne qu'il est, non ? Et devant Harry, ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'il se risque à tenir un tel discours.

-Il va quand même me vanner…

-Oui, probablement, répondit avec flegme son amant. C'est Draco. Mais tu as le droit de lui répondre. Cordialement.

-Je ferai ça, d'accord, marmonna Ron en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Tu ne veux toujours pas venir ?

-Je suis appelé à de plus hautes responsabilités, le taquina le brun.

-Le travail, soupira Ron.

-Oui. Mais je penserai à toi, lui assura Blaise aussitôt.

-Menteur.

-Je t'assure qu'entre les considérations budgétaires et les courbes de rendement, j'aurai une petite pensée pour tes yeux bleus surveillant la cuisson de tes pâtes.

Ron eut un léger rire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser libre court à son hilarité.

-Tu es méchant et cruel, fit-il mine de bouder. Je m'inquiète et…

-N'essaie même pas de continuer. Tu m'as eu une fois, ça ne marchera pas deux.

Son amant sourit et Blaise caressa sa nuque et les fins cheveux à sa base.

-Dommage, soupira Ron en penchant légèrement la tête de côté pour mieux profiter de sa caresse. Tu es absolument adorable lorsque tu veux me rassurer.

-Et tu vas devenir absolument encastrable dans le mur si tu continues sur cette voie, répondit légèrement son amant.

Le roux retint un bâillement, clignant des yeux.

-Je veux bien que tu m'encastres sur un mur, en général, c'est plutôt plaisant, lui sourit-il paresseusement.

Blaise émit un léger rire, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Pervers, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse qualifier mon désir de perversion, marmonna le jeune homme.

-Le terme d'obsession te conviendrait mieux ? le taquina Blaise.

Ron confirma dans un grognement d'assentiment, satisfait mais peu à peu reprit dans les brumes du sommeil. Il poussa un gémissement de pure fatigue, luttant pour ne pas se rendormir, enveloppé d'une douce torpeur.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever…

Blaise caressa un moment ses cheveux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Il est six heures et quart, répondit-il finalement.

-Hein ? s'indigna Ron.

-Je voulais te parler un peu avant de partir travailler…

-Tu es un tyran, grogna le roux.

-Je te propose de développer cette idée avec Pansy, elle sera ravie de te trouver un point commun avec elle, s'amusa Blaise.

Il l'embrassa sur le crâne avant de se dégager en douceur de son étreinte, se redressant dans le lit.

-Allez rendors-toi, fit-il vivement en se levant, passant une dernière main caressante sur son dos et quittant la pièce peu après.

Ron poussa un grognement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les brumes du sommeil, trop fatigué pour avoir le courage de se lever aussi.

&& RWBZ&&

Lorsque Ron émergea du pays des songes, quelques heures plus tard, le silence régnait dans la demeure. Il repoussa les draps et les couvertures et se leva, s'étirant progressivement.

Il faisait un peu froid dans la maison et il emprunta volontiers la robe de chambre laissée à son intention dans la pièce. Il retrouva avec un sourire l'odeur de Blaise lorsqu'il s'en enveloppa, nouant la ceinture autour de sa taille. Ainsi lové dans la laine accueillante, il tourna la tête vers la porte sur sa droite qui lui faisait de l'œil.

Il avait la flemme de transplaner chez lui pour se préparer et la salle de bain était là, toute proche, toute tentante… Il se dirigea vers elle, cédant à son désir de se retrouver rapidement sous une longue douche pour commencer la journée. C'était la première fois qu'il osait réellement évoluer dans la maison seul, s'appropriant par petites touches le lieu. Il s'était déjà réveillé sans Blaise à ses côtés mais avait aussitôt transplané chez lui, s'attardant peu dans la vaste demeure.

La sensation était étrange mais il ne se sentait pas tout à fait étranger en ces lieux. Depuis quelques temps, la maison de Blaise était devenue l'accueillant refuge de leur amour, témoin de leurs éclats de vie et de la fulgurance de leur relation. Alors il était à l'aise entre ces murs, y retrouvant leur propriétaire si étrange mais envoûtant.

Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur le cadran du mur, il se souvint de son réveil trop matinal et de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Blaise, souriant tendrement.

Le brun était irrécupérable. Le réveiller aussi tôt…

Repensant à leur conversation, il se surprit à soupirer doucement, devinant que Blaise avait préféré le réveiller plutôt que le laisser seul au matin sans explication. Se déshabillant, il laissa ses vêtements tomber au sol, songeur.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaise s'excuse. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il avait imaginé des reproches, une méfiance un peu lourde, un regard bien mérité… mais pas ça. Parce que Ron savait sa colère légitime, même si brusque et impressionnante.

L'eau frappait sans discontinuer dans son dos, réchauffant un peu plus son corps, le détendant tout à fait. Il avait conscience que sa curiosité avait failli lui coûter cher, et il n'arrivait pas bien à en mesurer toutes les conséquences…

Mais Blaise lui faisait confiance. C'était troublant parce que c'était une chose dont il n'avait pas été capable lui-même. Lorsque le brun avait trahi la sienne, il avait mis un temps fou avant de croire en lui à nouveau. Et ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Blaise.

Il avait soigné le pont qui les reliait, lui accordant toute sa confiance, au point de lui promettre à demi-mots qu'il lui livrerait son passé un jour. Ron avait toujours pensé que Blaise garderait ses blessures pour lui, avec sa manie de tout dissimuler, son goût du secret lorsqu'il s'agissait du passé, ces mystères qui l'entouraient mais qu'il voilait d'un sourire ou d'une parole bien tournée.

Après tout, il n'avait découvert sa maîtrise de la magie intuitive que par accident. Il n'était pas certain qu'il lui en aurait un jour parlé. Blaise avait gardé le secret soigneusement et Ron avait été franchement surpris qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé à Millicent ou même à ses parents. Mais son amant n'avait révélé son secret qu'à Draco. Et Ron aurait pu parier que c'était également par hasard.

Et il avait peu à peu appris que Blaise ne comptait pas sur les autres. Pas vraiment. Il recherchait la compagnie de ses amis mais ne se livrait jamais complètement à eux. Alors il avait pensé que le brun n'accordait simplement sa confiance à personne et qu'il était extrêmement méfiant quant aux confidences personnelles. Il avait pensé que Blaise ne dirait jamais rien et resterait silencieux.

Mais il avait eu tort.

Si Blaise ne livrait pas son passé à ses proches, ce n'était pas par défiance. C'était probablement parce que c'était douloureux. Que d'une certaine manière, il avait besoin de rassembler son courage pour en parler. À aucun moment, Blaise n'avait manqué de confiance en lui. Et malgré le fait que Ron ait fouillé dans ses souvenirs, il lui avait renouvelé sa confiance avec une simplicité désarmante. Il lui avait juste demandé du temps, comme pour se préparer à évoquer son passé. Mais il n'avait jamais écarté l'idée de lui en parler un jour.

Et Ron était bluffé par cette marque de confiance qu'il lui témoignait, alors qu'il n'avait pas la sensation de la mériter. Pourtant l'attachement et les attentions dont Blaise faisait preuve à son égard le laissaient grisé, complètement sous le charme.

Alors qu'il cherchait une serviette propre pour se sécher, un petit mot apparu sur le miroir, tracé dans la buée.

_À droite…_

Et dans le placard de droite, le jeune homme trouva ce qu'il cherchait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Il se sécha rapidement, écrasant les gouttes d'eau qui persistaient à orner son corps, les absorbant dans le tissu éponge. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'affaires de rechange et grimaça à l'idée de transplaner nu chez lui pour en trouver.

Il enroula la serviette mouillée autour de ses hanches, réfléchissant aux habits qu'il portait la veille quand une flèche apparut sur le miroir, pointant vers la sortie. Intrigué, Ron la fixa un moment sans comprendre avant qu'une autre flèche apparaisse, cette fois-ci flottant dans les airs, lui indiquant clairement la porte. Il la suivit avec amusement, laissant échapper un léger rire en voyant qu'elle le guidait vers une armoire où il trouva le linge qu'il cherchait.

_Peu prévoyant, hum ?_

Il sourit devant le petit message posé sur une pile de chemises et emprunta les sous-vêtements qui lui manquaient, gardant le morceau de papier serré dans sa main.

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre après s'être habillé, une nouvelle flèche l'attendait pour lui indiquer le chemin vers la cuisine. Il hésita à s'y rendre, ne voulant pas avoir l'air de prendre ses aises chez Blaise, planifiant de prendre un café chez lui quand un nouveau mot apparut à sa hauteur.

_Non négociable._

Il éclata cette fois-ci franchement de rire, incrédule quant au fait que son amant ait si bien deviné le cheminement qu'auraient ses pensées une fois réveillé. Son estomac grogna, confirmant ce qu'avait pressenti Blaise.

-Traître, fit Ron en regardant son nombril, faisant une grimace souriante.

Il descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine, découvrant sur la table des fruits frais posé dans une corbeille, des brioches, des viennoiseries françaises, des cloches qu'il souleva pour découvrir des œufs brouillés, du bacon grillé et d'autres mets encore chauds.

Il imagina sans peine la malice dans les yeux de Blaise alors qu'il préparait ce petit-déjeuner, étant pleinement conscient qu'il hésiterait entre respecter le régime de son coach sportif et céder à la tentation. Et il avait mis toutes les chances de son côté.

Ron s'assit à la table, luttant contre sa conscience mais laissant sa main venir voler un croissant malgré tout.

_Je le savais…_

-Sadique ! sourit Ron en lisant la nouvelle missive, avant de prendre une bouchée, cédant à la gourmandise.

Il poussa un léger soupir, le jeune homme lui manquant pour partager ce repas. Il se serait fait un plaisir de répondre à ses plaisanteries…

Ne pouvant résister, il vola un morceau de bacon, encore alléché par l'odeur qu'il avait sentie en soulevant les cloches. Savourant la viande salée sous son palais, il haussa un sourcil en lisant un nouveau message qui venait d'apparaître.

_Je le savais…_

Pris d'un doute, Ron tendit le bras, saisissant un fruit. Un autre bout de papier vola jusqu'à lui, contenant le même petit mot. Piquant dans chaque plat un peu de nourriture, il se retrouva avec six nouvelles missives aux mots identiques.

-Tu savais rien du tout, oui, constata-t-il, moqueur.

Il secoua la tête en pensant à son manipulateur d'amant, levant les yeux au plafond. Il fit cependant honneur au petit-déjeuner, faisant une entorse à son régime trop strict, se promettant de doubler son temps d'entraînement de la journée. Et il mangerait des pâtes carbonaras le soir même, se souvint-il en grimaçant. Il ferait mieux de commencer à s'habituer à doubler ses temps d'exercice.

Il saisit un des morceaux de parchemin qui traînait sur la table et fit apparaître une plume avec sa baguette magique.

« Et quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? », griffonna-t-il rapidement.

Il laissa le message en évidence après avoir tout rangé, souriant légèrement à la pensée que Blaise le lirait aussitôt rentré chez lui. Alors qu'il allait quitter la maison, son regard s'attarda sur le couloir qui menait à la pièce qu'il avait découverte la veille. Mû par un sentiment irrésistible, il le suivit à nouveau, évitant le regard des différents portraits sur les murs.

Ron fut surpris de retrouver le dessin aux traits naïfs exactement à la même place, sans que rien n'ait été changé. Il avait pensé que Blaise aurait jeté un sort de dissimulation… Machinalement, il passa son doigt le long du dessin et comme la veille, le mur coulissa, dévoilant la même pièce secrète.

Stupéfait que Blaise n'ait pas cherché à lui en bloquer l'accès, Ron fit quelques pas dans la salle, posant son regard sur le guéridon sur sa droite.

C'était comme si son amant n'avait pas laissé éclater sa colère. Il était là, sans la moindre trace de réparation, un petit meuble en bois finement sculpté. Les coffres qui avaient explosé au sol étaient rangés à leur place et pas un seul petit débris ne venait joncher le parquet.

Ron fut envahi par une vague de tristesse en contemplant la pièce, parce qu'elle semblait immuable, comme si rien ne la changerait jamais. Or elle décelait des secrets lourds, probablement douloureux pour leur propriétaire. Et elle ne se fissurait pas. Blaise avait tout remis en place, tout rangé bien soigneusement comme si personne n'était jamais venu ici, comme si rien d'important n'avait eu lieu.

Et c'était comme si cette pièce était destinée à ne jamais disparaître et à toujours conserver pour elle les côtés sombres de son amant, sans jamais l'en délivrer.

Son regard se porta sur l'armoire qui contenait les pensines et il ne put contenir un soupir. Il aurait pu renouveler l'expérience de la veille s'il l'avait voulu. Replonger dans les souvenirs de Blaise, ceux-là même qu'il conservait si soigneusement.

Mais il tourna les talons, faisant taire la curiosité qui chuchotait à son oreille.

La confiance que Blaise lui accordait était assez impressionnante. Et bien trop précieuse pour qu'il la mette en péril maintenant. Il se promit en son fort intérieur qu'il ferait parler Blaise de ses souvenirs pour l'en libérer.

Il revint en arrière et quitta la maison et ses mystères, se dirigeant vers le quartier où il résidait.

&& RWBZ&&

-Alors, pourquoi ce dîner ? attaqua Draco une fois que le vin fut débouché.

Le dîner avait commencé depuis moins d'un quart d'heure, réservé aux politesses et à quelques paroles sans intérêt, enrobées d'évitements et de ronds de jambes peu familiers à Ron, surtout en présence de son meilleur ami.

Harry donna un coup de coude à son mari et Ron choisit d'assumer sa gêne, sentant ses joues se colorer.

-D'accord, admit-il. Je le mérite.

Il se racla la gorge, prenant une légère inspiration.

-Je vous ai invité tous les deux ce soir parce que… je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Et que c'était une erreur, affirma-t-il fermement. Que je voudrais rattraper.

-Tu t'en es rendu compte tout seul ou quelqu'un t'en a fait prendre conscience ? interrogea narquoisement Draco en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, poussant un grognement désespéré. Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par la situation.

-Si tu insinues que Blaise a joué un rôle dans la tenue de cette soirée, tu n'as pas tort, reconnut honnêtement le jeune homme. Il ne m'en a pas donné l'idée mais il a souligné une chose que je ne voulais pas voir… Je refuse de m'éloigner de mon meilleur ami parce qu'il s'est marié à un homme comme toi.

-Un homme comme moi ? releva sombrement Draco.

-Un rival d'enfance, si tu préfères, précisa-t-il. Je t'ai mis à l'écart à cause de notre passé et je n'ai pas voulu comprendre que tu faisais déjà partie de la vie d'Harry…

-Ron…

-Ce que j'essaie de rattraper aujourd'hui, compléta rapidement le roux, esquissant un frêle sourire. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait… devenir amis. Au moins, essayer de bien s'entendre. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit…

Il se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois et maudit l'atmosphère pesante qui s'installait peu à peu.

-Ça commence par des pâtes, un point pour toi ! affirma le blond avant d'entamer son assiette pleine.

Ron ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, encore moins à ce que ce soit Draco qui désamorce aussi simplement la situation. Il lui lança un regard surpris que le jeune homme ne sembla pas remarquer, concentré sur son repas.

Harry lui sourit sincèrement en haussant les épaules, dédiant un regard tendre à son mari.

-Mais tu as de la chance, je prépare très bien les pâtes, se reprit-il finalement.

Et il commença à penser réellement que ce dîner était une bonne idée.

-Non, avoue que Blaise t'a aidé, le taquina son meilleur ami.

-Pas du tout ! protesta Ron, faussement indigné. Hé, tu pourrais me reconnaître au moins une qualité ! Je suis capable de préparer un repas décent ! Sans Blaise !

-Ça reste un dîner de prolétaire… fit remarquer Draco, l'air de rien.

-Oui, c'est étonnant que tu l'apprécies d'ailleurs, d'où te vient ce soudain attrait pour les plats du pauvre ? Une branche malconnue de ta famille ? demanda Ron en prenant un air emprunté, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Et l'appartement est… simple. Je pensais que tu gagnais plus, poursuivit le blond d'un ton faussement neutre.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour mon salaire ? T'es trop charmant. Aucune remarque sur ma couleur de cheveux ? Et après on aura fait le tour des lieux communs et on pourra passer aux sujets intéressants, le railla Ron sans pour autant se départir de son humour.

Harry partit dans un fou-rire en les écoutant et ils tournèrent de concert la tête vers lui, faisant redoubler son rire.

-Vous êtes impayables ! finit-il par articuler entre deux hoquets. Je vous adore. C'est sincère ! ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de Draco, tentant de retrouver son sérieux. Et… je suis touché que vous fassiez autant d'efforts pour moi !

Il éclata à nouveau de rire, les entraînant tous deux à sa suite. Et Ron comprit que les remarques de Draco n'étaient pas vraiment sérieuses, qu'il ne faisait que le tester… ou tout simplement qu'il était lui-même, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de jouer avec les limites juste pour le provoquer…

Les rares fois où il avait été en contact avec le blond, celui-ci gardait obstinément le silence, l'ignorant poliment. Et il l'imitait en tout point. Visiblement son invitation à dîner changeait la donne. Ou peut-être était-ce la magie de sa cuisine ? On pouvait rêver.

-Maintenant que ça c'est fait… C'est vrai que ton appart est pas à la hauteur de ce que tu gagnes, non ? s'amusa Harry. T'es nul à ce point là en déco ? Attends, ton canapé, c'est celui que tu avais la première fois que tu as emménagé dans ton studio…

-Serait-ce que tu es radin ?

-Ok, merci… Je veux dire, j'ai déjà honte quand je compare mon appart au palais de Blaise mais là, vous enfoncez bien le clou, je crois que j'oserai plus jamais inviter personne, dramatisa Ron.

Il but une gorgée de vin, savourant son goût légèrement fruité, avant de sourire à ses convives.

-Non plus sérieusement, j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tout ça. Harry, tu sais bien comment je vis, je ne viens dans cet appartement quasiment que pour dormir… Alors la déco… compléta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais invité chez toi, reconnut le brun avec un sourire.

-Heu… Oui, c'est vrai qu'on se voit toujours à l'extérieur, réfléchit le jeune homme. J'avais pas fait attention à ça mais c'est pas faux, remarqua-t-il avec désinvolture. Non mais je te ferai faire le tour du propriétaire si tu veux après le repas…

-Bonne idée, ça prendra au moins… deux bonnes minutes, répliqua Draco, caustique.

Il releva la tête vers le ciel, une légère grimace traversant son visage.

-Non mais comment fais-tu pour vivre ici ? ajouta-t-il après un soupir. Le plafond est ridiculement bas, c'est étroit…

-Je commence à me souvenir pourquoi je ne t'avais pas encore invité, toi et tes goûts de luxe, l'interrompit le roux, amusé.

-Oh, tu peux parler avec Blaise, intervint Harry, les yeux rieurs. Ça te dérange pas tant que ça, les goûts de luxe, quand c'est lui !

-Oui mais lui, il ne me le fait pas sentir, figure-toi, répliqua Ron en faisant mine de se vexer. Il ne m'a jamais dit que mon plafond était bas…

-Tu m'étonnes, le railla Draco. Il est juste trop subtil, t'as pas compris.

-Il devrait te donner des cours, alors, je vais lui en parler pour toi, rétorqua le jeune homme en esquissant une moue comique. Non, mais d'accord, j'admets, ce n'est plus le plus confortable des appartements, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Mais je ne vis pas ici. Je passe la plupart de mon temps sur les terrains ou à l'hôtel… Et lorsque j'ai besoin de me ressourcer, je file me réfugier à la campagne, j'ai une maison là-bas.

-Je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? Sa « maison de la débauche », intervint Harry en plaisantant.

-Hum…, réfléchit Draco. Celle avec le lac ? Blaise m'en a parlé ! se souvint-il brusquement. « Maison de la débauche » ? reprit-il après un temps d'arrêt, levant un sourcil railleur. Tu y amènes tes conquêtes, Ron ?

-On va peut-être éviter le sujet, non ? Ça me semble une bonne idée, je sais pas pour vous… Tu reprendras des pâtes ? tenta-t-il de changer le sujet sereinement.

-Non mais regardez-moi ce candidat au mariage, se moqua Draco en tendant cependant son assiette, acceptant volontiers sa proposition. Tu me prends pour ton futur beau-père ?

Ron émit un léger rire devant la pique, secouant la tête devant l'humour du jeune homme.

-Je me doute bien de la manière dont tu fêtes les fins de match, poursuivit légèrement celui-ci, et je t'assure que Blaise n'y est pas étranger non plus, la plupart de ses ex étaient des joueurs de quidditch alors…

-Il parait, oui, sourit doucement le roux, poussant un petit soupir désabusé. Mais je parie que tu as aussi tes « fins de match » et que tu ne renies pas un moment de décompression…

-J'ai bien peur que les célébrations de victoire soient plus rares au palais de justice que dans ton milieu… Et elles sont plus raffinées, ajouta le blond en levant le bout du nez.

-Génial, t'emmène Harry à l'opéra quand tu coinces un malfrat ! fit mine de se réjouir Ron, ne pouvant céder à la tentation de relever son snobisme.

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire et la pique arracha un sourire à son mari.

-Non, quand il ferme une affaire, il m'invite au restaurant, corrigea le brun avec un doux sourire. Mais c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas cuisiner comme Blaise…

-Et voilà ça recommence ! soupira son mari en levant les yeux au ciel. Il t'a invité quoi… deux fois chez lui ? Et il est devenu un mythe.

-Il faut reconnaître qu'il sait recevoir, convint Ron.

-Rappelle-moi comment votre histoire a commencé ? Un accord grâce auquel il te prenait pour son stagiaire personnel ? le chambra Draco.

-Mais même là, il me préparait des repas délicieux, objecta le roux.

-J'abandonne, fit le jeune homme pour toute réponse. De toute manière, vous l'idéalisez complètement. Toi, parce que tu es amoureux de lui alors ton avis n'est définitivement pas objectif, accusa-t-il en pointant Ron du doigt. Et toi, juste pour me rendre jaloux, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry.

Il lui fit une petite grimace boudeuse, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Et Ron éclata de rire en découvrant cet aspect de la personnalité de Draco. Il l'avait toujours vu fier et imbu de lui-même, il le découvrait caustique et d'une mauvaise foi hilarante. Il le savait et il en jouait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Draco puisse avoir cette autodérision en lui.

Et alors que la soirée se poursuivait, il apprit à connaître l'homme qui avait épousé son meilleur ami, surprit entre le couple des regards plein de connivence, découvrit Harry sous un nouvel angle, tendre et peut-être un peu faible face à regard bleu-gris.

Draco était différent de Blaise. Il parlait peu mais ses paroles grinçantes étaient toujours teintées d'humour qu'il avait caustique. Il était peu tactile avec Harry comparé à Blaise qui montrait plus aisément des marques de son affection lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Cependant, le blond avait ces manières d'un autre siècle que Blaise possédait aussi. Ils avaient la même grâce dans leurs gestes, la même hauteur dans leur regard.

Mais Draco ne s'embarrassait pas de tact. Il disait ce qu'il pensait clairement, sans se soucier de ce qui en découlerait. Ron se demanda comment son amant et lui avaient pu devenir meilleurs amis, alors qu'ils réagissaient tellement différemment. Là où Blaise était chaleureux et se liait facilement d'amitié avec les autres, Draco restait froid et assez distant, du moins avec lui.

Et Blaise cherchait la conciliation. Peut-être était-ce une déformation professionnelle mais Draco tranchait, trouvait son opinion et s'y tenait. À demi-mots, Ron comprit qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa famille à cause de son mariage. Il pensa à Blaise, se demandant ce qu'il ferait si sa famille lui demandait à son tour de choisir. Il se demanda quel poids elle avait dans sa vie, si elle importait.

À chaque fois, Blaise lui avait paru plutôt insouciant quant aux réactions de ses proches sur ses actes, répondant toujours avec légèreté. Et Ron avait la preuve sous ses yeux que c'était loin d'être aussi simple. Il n'insista pourtant pas sur le sujet malgré sa curiosité, sentant qu'il était en terrain délicat. Blaise tentait de concilier les choses mais…

Il avait eu la démonstration lors du dîner au cabaret. Il affronta les yeux ronds de Draco et Harry lorsqu'il l'évoqua et surprit le regard compatissant d'Harry dans sa direction, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce regard-là.

-Tu y es vraiment allé ? demanda le brun lentement.

-Tu sais… je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu, répondit légèrement Ron, haussant les épaules.

-C'est bien. C'est bien pour toi, déclara après un silence pesant Harry.

-Tu m'as lâchement abandonné ce jour-là, je ne l'oublie pas, le taquina le roux.

-Je pensais que Blaise plaisantait, intervint Draco en jetant un coup d'œil à son mari.

-De toute façon, on n'y va jamais, répondit le jeune homme. Je ne savais pas que tu irais, expliqua-t-il à Ron. Mais on ne va jamais à ce genre de soirées… Je veux dire, je n'y vais pas, mais Draco y va, lui, quand il peut…

-Peu importe, coupa le blond. L'ambiance n'est pas vraiment idéale… Tu as dû t'en rendre compte. Je suis juste surpris que Blaise t'ait invité.

-Pour tout te dire, ça s'est plutôt mal passé la seule fois où j'y ais mis les pieds, exposa Harry. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver à une réunion d'anciens mangemorts nostalgiques de la bonne époque alors…

-Ils m'ont pas fait ça, reconnut Ron légèrement. Ils ont dû évoluer depuis la dernière fois.

-Par contre, vous êtes en train de parler de mes amis, là…, fit remarquer Draco d'un air ennuyé. Ils ont été blanchis par la justice concernant les accusations d'être des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils apprécieraient d'être qualifiés en tant que tels.

-Ose dire qu'ils n'ont pas des opinions franchement rétro, intervint Harry.

-Personne n'est parfait, Potter, répliqua le blond, amusé. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on soit ensemble, signala-t-il négligemment.

-Eh bien, ils ont tort. Je suis sympathique, drôle et ouvert d'esprit. Demande à Ron. Ils ont perdu un super ami. Et ils n'ont pas à juger si tu es assez bien pour moi. Tu l'es, conclut-il en prenant un air arrogant, retournant la situation avec humour.

Ron laissa échapper un léger rire incrédule.

-Harry, mon pote, tu ressembles trop à Draco, là… Arrête de déteindre sur lui, toi, reprocha-t-il gentiment à son mari.

-Il me trouve tellement formidable qu'il a besoin de m'imiter, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? s'amusa le blond.

Le sujet dériva vers de nouvelles plaisanteries et ils oublièrent celui délicat de la conciliation des amitiés. Ron se détendit peu à peu et finit par oublier complètement l'animosité ou les réticences qu'il conservait concernant Draco. Il conserva cependant une certaine distance avec le blond, conscient que tout ce qu'il dirait pourrait et serait retenu contre lui devant Blaise. C'était évident que Draco n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lui expliquer la soirée par le détail.

Et Ron ne s'attendait pas à passer une soirée comme celle-ci, il ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir relâcher son attention et se laisser aller ainsi. Mais il s'amusa, il rit, il prit parti avec Draco contre Harry, rit encore et regretta d'avoir laissé le couple à la porte de sa vie tout ce temps à cause de ses préjugés. Mieux, il avait même l'opportunité d'apprendre des anecdotes sur Blaise. Draco et lui ayant passé une grande partie de leur enfance ensemble, le brun revenait souvent dans la conversation, par divers détours. Ron savourait ces moments de vie qu'il entendait sur son amant, comme autant de pépites cachées sur son passé.

-Non mais pour la peur, rien ne vaut la réaction de Blaise la première fois qu'on s'est vu, rit Draco alors qu'ils évoquaient leurs frayeurs les plus ridicules. Il est imbattable, faut le reconnaître !

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond s'interrompit, fixant le jeune homme sérieusement.

-Je te l'ai pas raconté, déclara-t-il, son enthousiasme retombant soudainement. Et toi, il t'en… a jamais parlé non plus, commença-t-il à l'intention de Ron, s'arrêtant de parler lorsque les deux jeunes hommes secouèrent de concert la tête.

Le blond se racla la gorge et prit un air dégagé.

-Enfin, c'est une vieille histoire, c'est pas important, déclara-t-il d'un ton innocent.

-Trop tard Draco, se moqua Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice. Tu en as trop dit. Tu disais ? Votre première rencontre ?

-Il y a des jours où je maudis ma trop grande sociabilité, grinça-t-il en soupirant. Soit, céda-t-il. On s'est rencontré avec Blaise quand il est arrivé en Angleterre, on devait avoir… neuf ans. Il était jeune, c'est pas de sa faute… ajouta-t-il sans paraître vraiment convaincu.

-Il a fait quoi ? s'amusa Ron.

-Oh rien de spécial, ironisa le blond. On devait passer l'après-midi ensemble et il est venu sonner chez moi. Dobby est venu lui ouvrir et là…

Draco prit une légère inspiration, prenant un air blasé.

-Là, il a hurlé de peur parce qu'il a cru que c'était moi. Et il a eu le temps de traverser la moitié du jardin en courant comme un dératé et en criant au monstre.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire de concert, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène où un petit Blaise criait de toutes ses forces de terreur face à celui qu'il pensait être Draco.

-Il t'a pris pour ton elfe de maison ? s'esclaffa le roux, laissant libre court à son hilarité. Tu as dû te sentir insulté, là !

-Oui, en fait c'est plus subtil, il ne savait pas ce qu'était un elfe de maison. Il a pensé que j'étais venu lui ouvrir la porte et… Blaise, quoi.

-Il ne savait pas… commença Harry.

-Il n'en a jamais eu, expliqua Draco.

-Oui enfin, il s'est rattrapé depuis. Il sait très bien ce que c'est maintenant. Et il n'en a plus peur, affirma Ron.

-Oui mais cette histoire est restée dans les annales. Il a eu la peur de sa vie, je crois. On en profite toujours pour le charrier à ce sujet… Enfin, plutôt les autres, j'évite de lui rappeler ce souvenir…

-Tu m'étonnes, le railla Ron. T'as été vexé qu'il te confonde avec un elfe de maison !

-Moi je parie que c'est plutôt parce qu'il connaît des dossiers bien pires à ton sujet, devina Harry, pas dupe.

-Heureusement, il ne saura jamais que vous êtes au courant !

-Tu déconnes ? J'ai pas fini de me payer sa tête avec cette histoire ! se moqua Ron.

-Je commence à comprendre ce que Blaise te trouve, s'amusa Draco.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, rétorqua le roux en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire mystérieux, ses yeux pétillants de malice se tournant vers Harry qui le regardait d'un air réprobateur.

Ron n'eut pas à revenir sur ses réflexions précédentes concernant la soirée. Il s'entendait bien avec eux deux. Le couple réunit formait un véritable duo comique parfois tant ils étaient différents mais complémentaires. Ron se surprit à s'imaginer à leur place, avec Blaise, liés par une complicité renforcée au fil des années. Dans un élan d'enthousiasme, il se prit à souhaiter renouveler son invitation et devenir un véritable ami pour le couple.

Cet élan se trouva raffermi lorsqu'une fois que Draco eut transplané, Harry posa sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura « merci » avant de disparaître à son tour. Ce dernier mot soufflé avec reconnaissance le bouscula plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre. Une fois encore, l'attitude de son meilleur ami le laissa sans voix.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'Harry avait une force de caractère omniprésente et qu'il n'avait aucune inhibition avec lui. Qu'ils pouvaient tout se dire. Mais Harry ne l'avait jamais pris à part pour lui expliquer qu'il aimerait le voir s'entendre avec Draco. Il ne lui avait jamais crié dessus, agacé de l'entendre mettre son mari ainsi à distance, l'appelant par son nom de famille. Ron aurait compris alors.

Il était un peu triste de constater cette distance qui s'était installée entre eux. Mais le jeune homme retrouva le sourire en repensant à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler. Ils étaient en train de rattraper le temps perdu et de renouer des liens plus forts. Parce que Ron était incapable de se passer d'Harry dans sa vie. Il avait envie qu'il participe à son bonheur et de jouer un rôle dans le sien.

Le roux se dirigea vers le salon et grimaça en voyant la future vaisselle qui l'attendait. Il aurait fallu tout débarrasser, ranger la pièce, passer un coup de balai… Le jeune homme tourna les talons, oubliant volontairement les tâches ménagères qui l'attendaient. Hermione l'aurait probablement tué pour cette pensée mais il aurait bien aimé avoir un elfe de maison, là, maintenant.

Il hésita une petite seconde avant de transplaner, quittant son appartement. Il fit un petit sourire coupable en retrouvant les murs familiers de la maison de Blaise. Il se dirigea vers son bureau qu'il trouva inoccupé et finit par monter dans sa chambre où il s'écroula sur son lit, vaincu par sa journée.

Ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller, il se blottit au fond des couvertures, recherchant un peu de chaleur. Il respira avec bonheur l'odeur de son amant qui embaumait les draps et se saisit d'un vieux grimoire qui traînait sur la table de chevet. Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif devant le titre _Comptabilité financière_ mais se força à lire, souhaitant attendre le retour de Blaise. Il était plus de minuit et il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant…

Il s'endormit après une heure et demie de somnolence sans avoir une seule fois entendu le pas de son amant.

&& RWBZ&&

* * *

À suivre^^

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !


	33. Rendez-vous

**Titre :** Tu pourrais…

**Auteur :** Courtepointe

**Bonnes fêtes à tous, j'espère que cette nouvelle année vous apportera ce que vous souhaitez (et aussi des choses auxquelles on ne s'attend pas pour quelques surprises agréables !) Merci infiniment de toujours suivre cette histoire malgré ses attentes infinies, merci, merci !**

**Petite note :** À la demande d'une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra sans peine, ce chapitre contient une petite scène graphique… C'est bien parce que je t'adore, tiens !

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Rendez-vous…**

Un bruit métallique réveilla Ron en sursaut, suivi de plusieurs autres. Il grimaça en constatant qu'il s'était endormi sur le grimoire et que la bougie qui servait à l'éclairer s'était éteinte. Un rapide coup d'œil à ses côtés lui confirma que Blaise n'était pas venu le rejoindre.

Le jeune homme s'étira brièvement avant de se lever d'un pas lent, quittant la chambre pour se diriger vers la provenance des bruits qui l'avaient réveillé. Il devina sans peine leur origine et descendit dans la cuisine pour retrouver son trouble-sommeil. Au passage, il soupira en lisant l'heure trop matinale sur l'horloge, annonçant les cinq heures.

Ron sourit en voyant Blaise de dos, visiblement en train de cuisiner, coupant des morceaux de viande en fines lamelles qu'il réservait systématiquement dans une petite assiette sur sa droite. S'approchant silencieusement, le jeune homme vint se coller contre son dos, posant sa tête sur sa chemise blanche.

À peine l'eut-il effleuré que Blaise sursauta avant de se relâcher et de rire légèrement, ses mains venant enserrer celles qui l'entouraient.

-Viens te coucher… murmura Ron doucement.

-Tu es là, constata le brun dans un sourire. Tu étais dans la chambre ?

-Je t'attendais, grogna Ron. Et tu n'es jamais venu. Tu ne dors jamais ?

Blaise se retourna, abandonnant ce qu'il faisait pour le dévisager. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant son air débraillé et la mine fatiguée du roux.

-Tu es encore habillé, fit-il, amusé.

Il tira un peu sur son tee-shirt, le lissant vainement.

-Comment s'est passé la soirée avec Harry et Draco ? demanda-t-il en domptant un épi roux rebelle sur sa tête.

-Bien. Mais ils m'ont laissé plein de vaisselle alors je suis venu chez toi, marmonna Ron, à moitié endormi.

Blaise laissa passer un silence avant d'acquiescer.

-D'accord, déclara-t-il sans chercher à comprendre.

-Viens te coucher, répéta le jeune homme en tirant légèrement sur sa chemise.

-Je finis ce que je préparais et je te rejoins, lui promit le brun. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Non, refusa Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'attends là, affirma-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

-Si tu veux, sourit Blaise.

Il déplaça son plan de travail sur la table à laquelle s'était assis son amant de façon à lui faire face, continuant à couper la viande d'un geste précis et rapide.

-Et tu fais quoi ? demanda Ron en le regardant faire, jetant un coup d'œil aux légumes émincés déjà réservés derrière lui.

-Du phơ, c'est mon petit-déjeuner, répondit le brun avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil, souriant devant son air dubitatif.

-Tu plaisantes ? Du quoi ? Je croyais que tu buvais du café le matin ?

-Quand je n'ai pas le temps d'en préparer, c'est le cas. Du phơ. C'est un plat vietnamien, expliqua brièvement Blaise.

-Tu le prononces bizarrement…

-C'est du vietnamien. J'ai passé une partie de mon enfance là-bas et j'ai gardé quelques habitudes…

-Comme le fait de manger du bœuf au petit-déjeuner ? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

-Je suis rentré en Angleterre à neuf ans. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis né là-bas, je parlais un peu vietnamien et j'ai pris l'habitude de manger quelques spécialités du pays…

Tout en parlant, il finit de couper la viande et fit glisser les lamelles émincées dans un chaudron posé sur le feu enchanté de la cuisine. Il y ajouta les légumes découpés et plusieurs épices différentes que Ron ne connaissait pas. L'odeur l'écœura à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

-Alors… tu es de nationalité vietnamienne ?

-Non, pas du tout, sourit Blaise. Mais j'ai la double-nationalité anglaise-italienne. En fait, j'ai un passeport vietnamien depuis ma naissance mais je ne l'ai jamais renouvelé…

-Pourquoi c'est toujours compliqué avec toi ? soupira Ron.

Blaise posa un couvercle sur le chaudron et lui sourit en réponse.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué. Je suis né au Vietnam et mes parents comptaient vivre là-bas de manière permanente alors j'ai obtenu un passeport vietnamien… Mais mon père est italien et ma mère anglaise… Et comme mes parents ont finalement décidé de rentrer en Angleterre…

-Tu as rencontré Draco et tu l'as pris pour un elfe de maison, compléta Ron avec humour.

-Ah je vois que la soirée s'est même très bien passée, constata Blaise en riant. J'ai fini, ça doit cuire quelques heures, on remonte ? proposa-t-il en déposant tendrement un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Sérieusement, tu manges ça tous les matins ?

-Quand je peux, oui. Quand je me réveille et que j'ai faim, c'est de ce plat dont j'ai le plus envie… Il y en avait à Poudlard, tu sais.

-Ça m'étonne à peine. Il y avait de tout à Poudlard. Et… est-ce que tu y retournes de temps en temps ? Au Vietnam ?

-Oui, parfois. Quand je craque pour un phơ traditionnel… Mais je n'ai plus de résidence là-bas. Mets-ça, tu seras plus à l'aise, lui intima Blaise en lui tendant un pyjama alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la chambre.

-Et tu es déjà allé en Italie ? Je suppose que tu parles italien ?

-Esattamente, sourit le brun. (Exactement) J'y allais pendant les vacances scolaires. Mon père a une famille ultra-nombreuse là-bas, rien que pour les saluer, ça nous prenait une matinée entière.

Ron se blottit tout contre son amant dans le lit, goûtant à son sourire communicatif.

-Et tes origines africaines ou…? demanda-t-il après un silence.

-Somalienne. Mon arrière-arrière grand-père du côté de mon père. C'était une colonie de l'empire italien…Mais je ne connais pas la langue et n'y suis jamais allé. Et ma mère est d'origine kenyane et a émigré en Angleterre quand elle avait dix ans environ. Ma grand-mère vit toujours là-bas et donc, oui, j'y suis déjà allé et on parle swahili.

-Combien de langues tu connais au juste ? fronça les sourcils Ron.

-Six. Je parle aussi espagnol et mandarin.

-Tu m'étonnes que tu aies fini par faire du commerce international… Olala, j'ai l'air ridicule à côté ! Je ne parle qu'anglais, moi !

-Ça tombe bien, c'est une des langues que je maîtrise le mieux, répondit malicieusement son amant. Et en fait, je triche un peu. Je ne parle espagnol parfaitement que grâce à un sort de traduction…

-Je t'aime quand même, lui assura Ron avec ironie.

-Et toi, tu n'as que des origines anglaises ?

-Tout à fait. Aussi loin qu'on puisse remonter dans ma famille, on est anglais. Je crois même que j'ai un lointain lien de parenté avec Draco…

-Ça, ça certifie ton appartenance à la société anglaise ! plaisanta Blaise.

-Plutôt aux sang-purs en fait. C'est dingue qu'on ait pu éviter les problèmes de consanguinité. J'ai vu l'arbre généalogique des Blacks dans l'ancienne maison d'Harry, je t'assure que c'est flippant. Il y avait des Bulstrode, des Longdubat et même des Potter !

-Il n'y avait pas de Zabini au moins ?

Ron émit un léger rire, amusé par la question.

-Non, assura-t-il. Tu n'es pas mon grand oncle ou quelque chose du genre. Rien d'incestueux.

-Je suis déçu. Moi qui voulais vivre une magnifique histoire d'amour interdit…

-Tu as le don pour chercher les ennuis, non ? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ce que tu as ? plaisanta le roux.

-Si. Bien sûr, affirma Blaise en le prenant dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son cou. C'est mieux que rien, le taquina-t-il en adoptant un air désappointé.

Il évita son coup de coude de représailles et partit dans un fou-rire en voyant la mine boudeuse de son amant. Celui-ci ne put pourtant retenir un bâillement, appréciant trop la chaleur et le confort de sa situation, la fatigue se rappelant brusquement à lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ? Tu tombes de sommeil, demanda Blaise en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement.

-Dis plutôt ce matin… J'avais envie de te voir, répondit sincèrement Ron. M'en fiche que ce soit juste quelques minutes ou pour dormir. Je voulais juste être avec toi… Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tard…

-Tu es ici chez toi, il n'y a pas de problème… À quelle heure tu dois te lever demain ?

-Je dois être sur le terrain à neuf heures…

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir alors.

-Oui, approuva Ron de fatigue. Et puis, je suis content. J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec Harry et Draco. Et j'en ai un peu plus appris sur toi et ton enfance, ajouta-t-il dans un marmonnement ensommeillé. À quelle heure tu dois te lever, toi, demain ?

Mais le jeune homme s'endormit bien avant d'entendre la réponse du brun qui vint doucement, comme une énième berceuse.

-Dans une heure.

Blaise déposa un baiser sur son front avant de fermer les yeux, serrant dans sa main celle du roux.

&& RWBZ&&

Un frisson parcourut son corps et Ron fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas le froid qui venait de l'envahir. Il tendit les bras à la recherche d'une éventuelle source de chaleur mais ne rencontra que du vide. Cette constatation ainsi qu'un nouveau frisson acheva de le réveiller. Se levant dans un grognement, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, descendant les marches d'un pas lourd.

Il jeta un regard noir à Blaise lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, lisant le journal, attablé devant un bol rempli de soupe.

-Dis-moi que je rêve, grogna-t-il en se traînant jusqu'à la table.

Le brun releva la tête, surpris, avant de lui adresser un léger sourire.

-Bonjour ! Je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas avoir fait de bruit. Je jetterai un sort de silence la prochaine fois…

-Ton absence m'a réveillé, crétin, grinça Ron en poussant un soupir. Blaise qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Le jeune homme face à lui fronça les sourcils, l'observant attentivement.

-Je prends mon petit-déjeuner, répondit-il d'un air prudent.

-Je le vois, merci, répliqua le roux en roulant des yeux. Mais… à cette heure ? Tu t'es couché il y a…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de reprendre.

-Il y a moins d'une heure. Me dis pas que tu vas travailler ?

Blaise resta silencieux une seconde avant de lui adresser un sourire.

-Si, confirma-t-il avec bonne humeur. J'ai une réunion tôt, ce matin. J'ai remarqué que lorsqu'elles sont en début de matinée, les intervenants se permettent moins d'arriver en retard. Ils ne peuvent pas être retenus par un coup de fil important ou leur secrétaire…

-Tu as à peine dormi, lui signala Ron.

-Je n'étais pas rentré pour passer la nuit, expliqua calmement Blaise. En fait, j'ai dormi dans l'avion qui me ramenait de Californie. Je voulais juste… tu sais, prendre une douche, me rafraîchir un peu et manger un morceau.

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir un rythme de vie normal ? soupira Ron. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir dormir chez toi, déclara-t-il abruptement. Je te dérange. Et tu n'es venu te coucher que parce que je te l'ai demandé, réalisa-t-il.

-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, je suis content que tu sois venu, le détrompa le brun dans un sourire. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'heure londonienne mais je t'assure que te voir est un des meilleurs moments de ma journée. Et si tu n'étais pas venu, j'aurais fait un détour chez toi ce soir… Ron, je sais que je n'ai pas un emploi du temps facile à suivre et c'est vrai que je passe ici en coup de vent la plupart du temps… Mais je suis heureux de te voir, ça me fait plaisir.

-Moi aussi, souffla le roux doucement. Mais…

-Tu passes quand tu veux, lui assura Blaise, l'interrompant. Sérieusement. Et c'est toi qui te prives de sommeil, là. Pas moi, ajouta-t-il avant de plonger ses baguettes dans son bol, attrapant quelques nouilles qu'il avala rapidement.

Il s'écarta légèrement de la table, fouillant dans une de ses poches et en sortit son carnet enchanté. Il le regarda un moment et en fit apparaître une réplique exacte qu'il glissa dans la direction de Ron.

-C'est plus simple comme ça, expliqua-t-il devant son regard étonné. Tu as mes horaires, tu perds pas de temps à m'attendre si je ne suis pas sur Londres.

-Blaise, je veux pas avoir l'impression de t'espionner ou… Je n'ai pas besoin de… Je ne te demande pas de faire ça, soupira-t-il finalement.

-Ça ne me dérange pas ! répondit simplement le jeune homme. En plus, je peux communiquer plus facilement avec toi avec ce carnet…

Le brun esquissa un sourire franc, dévisageant son amant.

-Et tu pourras me donner tes disponibilités aussi pour qu'on puisse se retrouver…, fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux. Parce que mine de rien, tu as aussi un emploi du temps chargé… Un entraînement un dimanche ? Sérieusement ?

Ron approuva silencieusement, obligé d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Il redressa brusquement la tête, se souvenant d'un détail qu'il avait omis de lui dire.

-En parlant de ça, je pars en Lituanie mercredi pour un match amical. On va rester là-bas jusqu'au week-end, je rentre lundi matin.

-Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Ça ne va pas être facile de se retrouver, hein ? conclut Ron avec une grimace. Nos horaires sont pas vraiment compatibles…

-Mais quand on veut, on peut…, le contra Blaise avec haussement de sourcil suggestif.

-Tout à fait, convint le roux avec un sourire naissant. Et même si parfois j'ai des matchs à l'étranger, la plupart du temps, je suis à Londres et libre en soirée… Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas…, constata-t-il en jetant un œil sur le carnet enchanté qu'il avait en main.

Blaise ouvrit son propre carnet et considéra un moment son emploi du temps avant de faire glisser son doigt sur la surface lisse, le modifiant.

-Qui a dit ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air tranquille, l'invitant du regard à lire ce qui avait changé.

Sur la copie du carnet, Ron vit que deux soirées venaient de se libérer.

-Je veux pas que tu annules des réunions importantes ou des rendez-vous pour moi… Te sens pas obligé, je préfère que tu me dises quand tu as un créneau libre, on va pas se prendre la tête avec ça. Je sais que tu aimes ton travail et tu as des obligations, je comprends tout à fait, déclara le jeune homme, compréhensif, ça fait partie de ta vie, c'est important.

-C'est si je vais à ces réunions que je risque de manquer quelque chose d'important.

Ron resta silencieux un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Blaise, il est six heures du matin, tu crois pas que tu aurais pu trouver un autre moment pour me déclarer des trucs aussi adorables ? Je dors à moitié je te signale !

Le brun lui dédia un sourire plus large, amusé par la situation.

-On fait comme ça alors ? On se retrouve ce soir ?

-Si tu es libre, oui, confirma Ron, abandonnant l'idée de raisonner son amant.

Après tout, il savait mieux que lui comment gérer sa vie professionnelle.

-Tu veux qu'on aille au restaurant ou…

-Ça te dérange si on se voit ici ? négocia-t-il, ayant une petite idée en tête. Tu pourrais cuisiner…

Blaise haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

-Tes repas me manquent, reconnut Ron dans un sourire quasi-innocent. Nos soirées à deux me manquent, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

-Je vais faire en sorte d'alléger mon emploi du temps, promit le brun.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je…

-J'ai envie de te voir plus souvent aussi, l'interrompit Blaise. Et mes soirées sont chargées parce que je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire chez moi, en général… Ça me change les idées et m'empêche de me retrouver seul ici… Elle est grande, cette maison, en fait.

Il haussa les épaules, esquissant une légère grimace espiègle.

-Et j'avais bien aimé passer mes soirées avec toi en septembre, quand tu venais classer mes dossiers…

-Je ne le ferai plus, le prévint Ron narquoisement.

-J'ai trouvé un meilleur prétexte pour te faire venir, s'amusa le brun.

-Tout ça parce que tu t'ennuies, c'est fou, ça, rétorqua le jeune homme sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Tout ça parce que je veux passer du temps avec toi, expliqua Blaise, sincère. Parce que tu me fais du bien.

-Mais tu promets que tu ne prépareras pas ton truc asiatique pour ce soir ? s'assura Ron, changeant du sujet pour occulter l'émotion qui l'avait pris à la déclaration de Blaise.

Son amant rit sincèrement en secouant la tête.

-Pas de phơ pour ce soir, promis !

-Je suis très heureux d'être avec toi, répondit gravement Ron sans le quitter des yeux.

Il avait voulu dire cette phrase simplement, sur un ton léger et insouciant, comme une blague un peu taquine, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle avait plus d'importance qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. Il l'avait dite avec sincérité, avec toute la franchise dont il était capable et qu'il n'avait pas su retenir, et elle avait pris une dimension plus sérieuse, comme une véritable déclaration d'amour.

Il aurait pu en rougir, tant il avait eu l'impression d'entièrement se livrer à Blaise à travers cette phrase échappée, pourtant il soutint les beaux yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis, souriant avec confiance devant son regard qui s'adoucissait.

-Moi aussi, lui sourit Blaise avec malice.

La malice laissa place à la tendresse sur son visage, qu'il dissimula avec un rire gêné.

-Je vais être en retard, ajouta-t-il en se levant, commençant à débarrasser son petit-déjeuner.

-Tu ne finis pas ton pho ?

-Il n'est pas très bon, confessa le jeune homme. Il doit être plus mijoté, je vais le laisser sur le feu pendant la journée. Demain matin, ce sera excellent.

Il conclut sa phrase par un baiser qu'il déposa sur le haut de son crâne, passant derrière lui.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as encore une ou deux heures avant de partir pour ton entraînement, lui dit-il en effectuant une légère pression sur ses épaules, l'incitant à se lever.

-Et toi, tu t'en vas ? demanda le roux en tournant la tête, accrochant son regard.

-Je prends une douche et je transplane au siège, oui.

-Mais on se voit ce soir ?

-Oui, sourit Blaise avec amusement. On se retrouve ici vers 19 heures, on dîne ensemble et si la journée ne t'a pas trop épuisé, on fera l'amour toute la nuit, ça te va ?

La réplique déclencha un rire chez le jeune homme qui opina de la tête vigoureusement.

-Je vais me ménager alors, lui assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Va te coucher, tu as passé une mauvaise nuit à force de m'attendre, insista le brun alors qu'ils remontaient ensemble les escaliers vers l'étage.

Ils échangèrent un baiser à la porte de la chambre et Ron regarda son amant entrer dans la salle de bain, ses yeux papillonnant légèrement de fatigue. Blaise avait raison, la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos… Il serra dans sa main le carnet enchanté du brun, se disant que ce genre de choses n'arriverait plus désormais. Et il avait été content de le voir, même un peu.

Il n'entendit pas Blaise sortir de la douche, ni même ne sentit lorsqu'il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il dormait.

&& RWBZ&&

-Tu as l'air sur un petit nuage dernièrement, remarqua Marc en séchant ses cheveux avec sa serviette. Nouvelle conquête ?

Ron ferma les yeux, grimaçant.

-C'est si évident que ça ? demanda-t-il prudemment, regardant tour à tour ses coéquipiers, attentifs à leur conversation.

-Oh oui, c'est inscrit au beau milieu de ta figure, lui assura Aline avec un large sourire.

-Tu es aussi en forme que si on avait massacré les Flèches lors du championnat, et aux dernières nouvelles, on avait perdu… ajouta Dino en refermant son sac.

-Tu fais des pauses toutes les cinq minutes pour aller jeter un œil sur ton nouveau carnet enchanté, tu reprends l'entraînement avec plus d'enthousiasme que si tu étais drogué… Et tu nous forces à suivre le rythme…, soupira Sarah.

-On peut même pas t'en vouloir, t'as l'air euphorique, s'amusa Edmund.

-D'accord, j'avoue ! se rendit Ron en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance. Et je suis mortifié que ma vie privée déborde autant sur le terrain de jeu…

-C'est la première fois que ça arrive mais faut dire que tu rayonnes littéralement, se moqua Marc.

-Ok, j'ai compris ! rit Ron, secouant la tête. Donc je vous informe officiellement que oui, je suis en couple et très heureux.

-Il est beau au moins ? Où tu l'as rencontré ? l'interrogea David.

-Il l'est, oui, approuva le roux sincèrement, sans penser à masquer sa franchise. Il est…

Il s'interrompit en pensant à Blaise, un sourire secret jouant sur ses lèvres. Reprenant ses esprits et conscient du regard goguenard de ses coéquipiers, il leur donna ce qu'ils voulaient.

-En fait, je le connais depuis Poudlard. C'est Blaise Zabini.

Il surprit les yeux écarquillés de Marc à sa droite mais le reste de son équipe garda un visage neutre et peu expressif.

-Qui ça ? On devrait le connaître ? s'informa Dino en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, les gars, me dites pas que vous savez pas qui c'est ? lâcha Marc en faisant les gros yeux.

-Dans mes bras ! s'exclama Ron, ravi de constater qu'il était si proche de son équipe.

Il n'était pas le seul à ignorer le nom des dirigeants des grandes firmes financières du pays. Et après tout, la Marten était rarement associée au nom Zabini…

David et Sarah lui rendirent son étreinte sans conviction, le regardant avec méfiance.

-Non mais sérieux, c'est qui ? Il est connu ? insistèrent-ils.

Et Ron éclata de rire, jubilant presque.

-Et bim pour ton égo, Blaise ! rit-il encore.

-C'est notre patron, souffla Marc, désabusé. Le directeur de la Marten, il possède notre équipe ! Vous savez pas qui c'est ? fit-il, scandalisé.

-La Marten ? Genre, il est directeur-directeur ou…

-C'est lui qui l'a créée, confirma Ron sans pouvoir retenir l'élan de fierté qu'il ressentit à ce moment.

-Je veux des réductions ! réclama Aline aussitôt.

-Mais comment t'as fait pour le convaincre de sortir avec toi ? demanda Dino, ébahi. Ce genre de mecs, si tu portes pas un costard et que tu parles pas de la bourse au quart d'heure… Il a quel âge, sans indiscrétion ?

-Tête vide mais corps de rêve, répondit ironiquement David. C'est plutôt le genre à vouloir une potiche en déco, non ?

-La potiche en question est toujours ton capitaine aux dernières nouvelles, lui rappela Ron, l'air de rien. Et, c'est indiscret mais je te signale qu'il a le même âge que moi. On est loin du cliché du vieux riche et sa « potiche » !

-Moi ce qui m'étonne, c'est que pas un de vous sache qui est Blaise Zabini, fit Marc en secouant la tête, l'air atterré.

-Ben tu sais, si c'est pas capable de monter sur un balai, moi, je m'intéresse pas des masses…, se justifia Dino en haussant les épaules.

-Clair que le nom de la reine et du premier ministre, ça va, mais s'il faut retenir tous les financiers et autres costard-cravates qui se baladent à Londres, j'ai pas fini…, renchérit Aline.

-Je savais pas non plus qu'il dirigeait la Marten quand nous nous sommes rapprochés, reconnut Ron, soutenant ses coéquipiers.

-Vous êtes tous désespérants, abandonna Marc. Il te plait vraiment ? Il a l'air snob au possible.

-Il l'est, confirma le roux avec un léger rire. On est très différents mais… ça colle plutôt bien entre nous.

-Espérons que ça dure alors, se moqua Sarah. Comme ça on profite de ta bonne humeur contagieuse !

-Vas-y, dis tout de suite que je suis plutôt grincheux d'habitude ! Non mais je rêve ! fit mine de s'indigner Ron.

-Tu es le meilleur capitaine de quidditch ! lui assura aussitôt Dino, une main sur le cœur.

-Lèche-bottes ! le railla Aline.

-C'est ça, continuez à me complimenter si vous voulez vos congés de Noël ! s'amusa le roux en prenant un faux air important.

Il éclata de rire devant la réponse unanime de ses coéquipiers qui lui jetèrent tous leur serviette au visage.

&& RWBZ&&

-Hé, le salua Blaise en posant ses affaires sur le canapé, venant l'enlacer dans ses bras.

Ron lui dédia un sourire lumineux avant de se laisser aller à leur étreinte, ravi de le voir enfin près de lui.

-Tu es en retard, chuchota-t-il malicieusement, se balançant légèrement entre ses bras.

-J'avais dit « vers 19 heures », remarqua Blaise en haussant un sourcil amusé.

-Je vois, parole d'homme d'affaire, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il est presque 20 heures…

Le brun laissa échapper un léger rire, obligé d'admettre que le temps jouait contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? demanda-t-il finalement pour se faire pardonner, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Tout ce qui te plaira tant que c'est toi qui prépares, répondit complaisamment Ron en effectuant une légère pression des mains avant de les relâcher, s'écartant d'un pas de son amant, mutinement.

Blaise acquiesça silencieusement avant de défaire sa cravate, la faisant glisser le long de son col. Il la déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise ainsi que sa veste, restant en chemise pour cuisiner.

Ron l'observa, un sourire tendre jouant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'affairait. Blaise faisait des gestes sûrs alors qu'il rassemblait les aliments dont il avait besoin et commençait à en préparer certain, les coupant comme l'aurait fait un chef étoilé. En le regardant, tout semblait simple à réaliser, le jeune homme appliquant à chacun de ses gestes son caractère nonchalant.

Tout semblait ordonné et parfaitement à sa place, comme un spectacle rôdé au millimètre près.

-Je pourrais te regarder pendant des heures, affirma-t-il en contemplant ses épaules où les muscles bougeaient au rythme de son travail.

-Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Blaise ironiquement. C'est parce que tu ne fais rien !

Ron confirma d'un rire sans pouvoir se détacher de la vision du brun, toujours affairé.

Au bout de quelques minutes où ils échangèrent des banalités, il se rapprocha de lui et se colla à son dos, écoutant son cœur battre régulièrement dans sa poitrine, fermant les yeux.

-Comment était ta journée ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Pas mal, répondit distraitement le jeune homme, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il arrêta son geste un bref instant quand Ron vint cueillir le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, le mordillant délicatement. Le roux vint ensuite nicher son visage dans son cou, parsemant sa peau de baisers, laissant par intermittence sa langue venir goûter son parfum.

-Ton pantalon, c'est du sur-mesure ? glissa-t-il d'un ton innocent à son oreille, laissant son souffle chatouiller son épiderme alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses hanches, les doigts sur le rebord de la ceinture inutile.

Il sourit lorsque Blaise lâcha son couteau en renversant légèrement sa tête en arrière, venant s'appuyer sur son corps avec un soupir de plaisir.

-C'est le cas, pourquoi ? répondit-il avec un temps de retard.

-Parce qu'il épouse parfaitement la forme de tes fesses, affirma Ron en appuyant ses propos d'un geste de la main, venant entourer le fessier sur lequel le tissu tombait impeccablement, le pressant légèrement.

Blaise eut un léger sursaut avant de partir dans un fou-rire, laissant éclater son hilarité sans pouvoir se retenir. Il se retourna pour le regarder, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire, à moitié plié en deux.

-Ah ! Ah ! Non mais on me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! réussit-il à dire entre deux hoquets de rire.

Ron accrocha son regard sans se départir de son sérieux, le désir brûlant au fond de ses yeux.

-Je suis pas sûr de vouloir attendre que le repas soit prêt, déclara le roux avec un air un peu coupable. J'ai envie de toi…

Le rire de Blaise mourut dans sa gorge sans pour autant que son sourire amusé ne s'efface, ses yeux suivant le mouvement de sa langue alors qu'il s'humectait les lèvres.

-J'ai cru remarquer, oui, tu n'es pas vraiment subtil…

Ron le coinça contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, passant ses mains dans son dos et les laissant descendre jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il pressa afin de ramener le corps de son amant contre son aine.

-C'est un problème ? demanda-t-il sans aucune gêne.

Le brun allait répondre mais s'interrompit dans un gémissement appréciateur quand Ron fit quelques mouvements de bassin équivoques, lui faisant sentir sa propre excitation.

-Parce que j'ai très, très envie de toi, Blaise, chuchota le jeune homme à son oreille, tentateur, attisant brusquement son désir. C'est ta baguette que je sens, ou…

Le brun le coupa d'un bref éclat de rire, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Oh, pitié, tais-toi ! marmonna-t-il juste avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion.

Il vit le sourire victorieux de Ron quand il fondit littéralement contre lui, dévoré par la même envie que celle qui brûlait en son sein. Le roux écrasa son corps contre le sien, le faisant buter contre le plan de travail, pressant ses mains dans son dos avec force. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent avant qu'ils reprennent leur souffle, Ron laissant sa bouche se presser contre la peau de son amant. Les mains du jeune homme sur son corps le rendait fou et il se tendit encore dans sa direction, réclamant plus de contact avidement.

Ron exerça une pression dans le bas de son dos, le soulevant légèrement pour le reposer sur les plaques carrelées du plan de travail. Il leva les bras pour laisser Blaise lui retirer son tee-shirt, ce qui acheva d'emmêler ses cheveux roux entre eux. Alors que le brun posait son regard incandescent sur les épaules musclées et pâles qui s'offraient à sa vue, Ron défit fébrilement la fermeture éclair du pantalon de son amant, venant caresser son sexe tendu sous son boxer. Croisant son regard, il se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation glissant sensuellement contre son corps, s'agenouillant progressivement entre ses jambes sans le quitter des yeux.

Blaise eut un léger froncement de sourcils en le voyant se soustraire à ses mains qui ne pouvaient plus qu'atteindre ses cheveux et sa nuque. Il rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il le sentit s'occuper de son membre en érection, le frottant lascivement du bout du nez et des lèvres, jouant avec le tissu qui l'emprisonnait encore, et il ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un mouvement de hanches convulsif, avide de plaisir. Ses mains vinrent s'agripper au rebord du carrelage et le contact froid sous ses doigts crispés ne fut pas suffisant pour atténuer le désir qui enflammait ses sens.

-Non, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, repoussant le visage de Ron du bout des doigts, appelant sa magie intuitive à lui pour faire apparaître un préservatif dans sa main.

Il descendit du plan de travail en relevant progressivement le roux à sa hauteur, rencontrant son regard interrogateur, où sous le désir émergeait une lueur d'interrogation mêlée d'hésitation.

Blaise ferma les yeux en échangeant avec lui un baiser passionné, laissant le langage de son corps lui communiquer l'envie pressante et la fougue qui rongeaient ses veines, le dévorant à petit feu. Il pressa son entrejambe entre ses doigts tout en jouant avec sa langue, son autre main venant se poser, avide, sur ses pectoraux puis son abdomen, soulevé par le souffle erratique qui faisait écho au sien.

Puis, très vite, Blaise se retourna en rompant leur baiser, s'assurant de rester collé à son amant, laissant ses fesses imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient contre son aine dans une invitation plus qu'explicite. Sa main vint trouver celle de Ron, y glissant le préservatif qu'il avait fait apparaître plus tôt tandis que de l'autre, il agrippait ses cheveux, le forçant à se rapprocher suffisamment de son épaule pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ron sembla avoir compris ses intentions parce que ses gestes se firent plus empressés à partir de ce moment et Blaise cessa toute pensée, se laissant aller entre les mains de son amant pour ne plus faire que ressentir tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait et couler lentement dans une onde de jouissance. Il gémit d'anticipation lorsque son pantalon fut baissé et qu'une main fit pression sur son dos pour le faire se pencher en avant.

-Viens ! souffla Blaise dans un soupir de désir, conscient qu'il offrait un véritable appel à la luxure à son amant.

-Merde, je l'ai percé, jura Ron entre ses dents, jetant le préservatif au sol sous l'énervement.

Il dut tenter d'en conjurer un nouveau sans succès parce qu'il jura une nouvelle fois, frémissant de désir et incapable de se concentrer. Le brun fit apparaître une nouvelle protection et lui tendit aussitôt, impatient.

-Putain, c'est bon, marmonna son amant d'une voix rauque alors qu'il entendait le plastique claquer contre sa peau.

Mais Blaise était incapable de dire s'il avait dit ça parce qu'il venait d'enfiler le préservatif et qu'il était prêt ou si le commentaire était plus général, appréciateur. Il frissonna de plaisir.

Ron déchira sa chemise dans la précipitation, voulant dénuder son dos pour pouvoir toucher et parcourir directement sa peau nue. Blaise écarta un peu les jambes, sentant le sexe du roux entre ses fesses, sur le point de le pénétrer. Il émit un grognement sourd quand il le sentit rentrer en lui violemment, l'écrasant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Le carrelage froid mordait son torse alors qu'il se frottait contre lui, suivant les mouvements de hanche que Ron imprimait à leurs corps en réunion.

-Encore ! appela-t-il d'une voix chavirée par le plaisir avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter par les vagues de jouissance qui l'assaillaient.

Ron entrelaça leurs doigts alors qu'il accélérait la cadence déjà soutenue, leurs mains se joignant fiévreusement quand leurs corps réclamaient la délivrance. Blaise sentait le poids de son amant contre lui lorsqu'il s'enfonçait au plus profond de son être, heurtant sa prostate avec force. Son corps tremblait sous ses assauts répétés, ruisselant d'une sueur témoignant de la passion de leurs ébats. Seul le désir comptait, et ce sexe qui pilonnait son corps, créant un plaisir insupportable.

Il n'y avait pas de douceur et plus de tendresse dans leurs échanges, seulement une passion débordante, sollicitant un assouvissement de leurs sens. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de retirer complètement leurs vêtements, pris dans le feu de l'action. La rudesse et la froideur du carrelage sous la peau de Blaise n'avaient rien du confort moelleux de son lit mais en ce moment, seul le désir de sentir Ron en lui comptait, seul son corps se heurtant au sien à un rythme désordonné avait de l'importance.

Il se tendit complètement lorsqu'il jouit, laissant son sperme se répandre en plusieurs jets sur le sol, conscient du sexe qui allait et venait entre ses fesses et de la chaleur qu'il créait en lui.

Après deux mouvements de hanche plus rapprochés, Ron cria sa délivrance dans un grognement guttural, s'abattant de tout son long sur son dos alors qu'il déversait sa semence dans le préservatif désormais usagé. Il se retira mais resta allongé sur lui, épuisé.

Ils restèrent dans cette position inconfortable quelques longues minutes, le temps de recouvrer totalement leurs esprits et de reprendre leur souffle.

Les jambes tremblotantes, Blaise se redressa peu à peu, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant pour pouvoir rester debout. Il lui adressa un sourire, lisant dans ses yeux le même air comblé qu'il devait probablement avoir lui aussi. Il effectua une légère pression de sa main sur celle de Ron, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés entre eux.

-Merlin, c'était… réussit-il à dire après une courte inspiration, perdant ses mots pour décrire l'instant qu'ils venaient de partager.

-Appelle-moi Ron, tenta de plaisanter son amant d'une voix complètement vidée.

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de satisfaction complète, fermant brièvement les yeux.

-Maintenant, je crois que je refuserais pas un bon dîner, finit par déclarer Ron après un silence.

Blaise émit un léger rire, toujours essoufflé.

-Oh, Merlin, laissa-t-il échapper en tentant de récupérer une respiration régulière.

C'était déjà le cas de Ron et il envia sa condition sportive pour cela, admirant son torse musclé toujours nu. Blaise baissa les yeux vers le sol et grimaça en voyant les traces de sperme qui séchaient. Tout en se rhabillant, il lança plusieurs sorts de nettoyage d'une pensée et repoussa la nourriture souillée par leurs ébats sur le côté, se disant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à tout recommencer s'ils voulaient manger quelque chose de décent.

Blaise se tourna à nouveau vers Ron lorsqu'il sentit une couverture chaude sur ses épaules, rencontrant ses yeux bleus coupables.

-Désolé pour ta chemise, fit-il avec une légère grimace.

-C'est si tu avais mis plus de temps pour l'enlever que je t'en aurais voulu, rétorqua le brun avec un sourire.

Ron l'embrassa pour toute réponse, dans un baiser plus lent que les précédents, empreint de tendresse. Blaise passa ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant leur échange tout en fermant les yeux, savourant leur étreinte et la chaleur de son corps contre lui.

Il n'eut qu'à penser un peu pour les faire transplaner sur le canapé du salon qu'il venait de changer en un lit confortable sur lequel ils s'affalèrent sans aucune grâce, leurs membres entremêlés entre eux.

-Bonne idée, approuva Ron en passant une main dans ses cheveux tandis que Blaise se blottissait un peu plus contre lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, juste sur le grain de beauté qui ornait sa peau, avant de simplement reposer sa tête contre son torse, poussant un soupir d'aise. Ses mains redessinèrent paresseusement le contour de ses épaules, puis de ses bras dont les muscles saillants rappelaient la force et la virilité de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Hors de question qu'on recommence, lâcha finalement Ron en soupirant.

-Trop fatigué ? le taquina Blaise sans pour autant protester, trop épuisé pour lutter vraiment.

-Je veux dire, qu'on recommence comme ça, précisa le roux en caressant distraitement le creux de ses omoplates.

Le brun se tendit à cette réponse et se redressa brusquement, cherchant son regard des yeux.

-Tu n'as… commença-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Ron dut deviner ses pensées car il saisit sa tête entre ses mains et lui adressa un sourire tendre que ses yeux bleus illustrèrent à la perfection.

-Non, le corrigea-t-il doucement, passant son pouce sur sa joue dans une lente caresse. C'était parfait, c'était… trop bon, compléta-t-il d'un air sincère. Tu me rends complètement fou, tu sais ?

Blaise pencha un peu la tête de côté, attentif à ses paroles.

-Ce que je voulais dire, expliqua finalement Ron, c'est qu'il faut absolument qu'on prenne rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste pour faire des analyses. Je veux plus utiliser de préservatifs avec toi, c'est bien trop frustrant. Pas moyen, affirma-t-il péremptoire.

Devant son haussement de sourcil, il perdit un peu de son assurance, ses mains encadrant toujours fermement son visage.

-Enfin, si tu le veux, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il, hésitant.

-Avec plaisir, accepta Blaise avec un sourire attendri, hochant la tête.

Il reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine, fermant les yeux.

-Je ne dis pas ça uniquement pour des raisons pratiques ou… pour le sexe, se justifia encore Ron, ses doigts passant délicatement dans ses cheveux, lui procurant d'agréables sensations.

Il le fit lentement basculer sur le côté avant de taquiner ses paupières de ses lèvres, le forçant à les ouvrir pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est aussi un engagement entre nous, souffla-t-il sérieusement.

-Je te promets que je le respecterai, affirma le brun, conscient du nouveau pas dans lequel s'engageait leur relation.

-Je sais, répondit sincèrement Ron. Tu es même plus sérieux que moi quand il s'agit de se protéger… La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, si tu n'y avais pas pensé, je ne l'aurais pas fait du tout, j'étais trop impatient, confessa-t-il. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose, reprit-il plus gravement. Si jamais, un jour, tu as une relation sexuelle avec un autre, sans te protéger, ou que tu prends des risques…quelle que soit la raison et même si tu voulais pas me tromper… Je veux que tu me promettes que tu mettras un préservatif avec moi, après. S'il te plait. Je te promets que moi, je le ferai.

Blaise l'embrassa doucement, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, tentant de lui communiquer l'amour qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis, la gratitude aussi envers le profond respect que lui accordait son amant.

-Je te promets que je le ferai, murmura-t-il en s'écartant de ses lèvres tentantes. Je te le promets.

Ron lui fit un sourire franc, faisant descendre sa main le long de son flanc, gardant son corps dans un geste possessif.

-Mais j'ai pas du tout l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs, ajouta-t-il plus légèrement. Je trouverai pas mieux.

Blaise émit un léger rire, le taquinant du bout du nez.

-Satisfait de ton choix ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Le meilleur, confirma le roux avant de lui voler un baiser. Je suis très fier de moi.

-Moi aussi. Surtout après cette incroyable séance de sexe qu'on vient d'avoir. Je serais très con si j'essayais de trouver un autre homme pour me faire ressentir la moitié moins de ce que je suis capable de ressentir quand je suis avec toi.

-Et on sait tous les deux que tu es loin d'être con, approuva Ron d'un ton léger.

-Correct.

Ils rirent de concert avant d'échanger un baiser plein de promesses pour le futur.

-Et je peux bien te l'avouer, même si je sais que ça va faire gonfler ton égo de manière irrémédiable mais… Blaise, tu es l'amant le plus talentueux et le plus doué que j'ai connu. Et de loin, affirma le roux en le fixant.

-Oh. C'est bien pour mon égo, c'est vrai, admit-il en hochant la tête, réalisant ce que venait de lui confier le jeune homme.

Il détourna le regard, évitant ses yeux trop francs, un peu gêné par cette confession.

-J'ai… j'ai déjà connu une très bonne entente sexuelle avec un de mes ex, reconnut-il en détaillant le plafond, sa voix perçant le silence qui s'était installé. Mais ce que je vis avec toi est différent. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec quiconque en ressentant autant de sentiments à la fois…

Il plaça une main sur ses yeux, embarrassé par ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'émotions qu'avec toi. Je veux dire, avoir peur de ce que tu penses de moi et se sentir libre d'exprimer mon désir pour toi… Être ému par ton abandon pendant l'amour et être attentif à ta jouissance plus qu'à la mienne… Et pouvoir laisser libre court à mes envies tout en sachant que tu les épouses à la perfection, que tu me respectes, que tu m'aimes… et ressentir la même chose pour toi. C'est très différent, ça apporte un plus indéfinissable, c'est… meilleur, conclut-il lentement. Bien mieux qu'un simple assouvissement.

Il sentit la main de Ron retirer la sienne et plongea dans ses yeux bleus familiers où brillait une lueur d'amour et de joie mêlés.

S'allongeant de tout son long sur lui afin de pouvoir le regarder plus confortablement et capter son regard, Ron l'embrassa avec tendresse, souriant.

-J'aime quand tu me fais des déclarations pareilles et que je suis pleinement réveillé, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je ressens la même chose pour toi.

Le roux lui dédia un sourire lumineux, l'embrassant furtivement avant de se redresser légèrement, le contemplant de tout son saoul.

-Je crois que ce qui nous relie est un peu magique, lui confia-t-il.

&& RWBZ&&

Ron huma l'air avec délice, sentant déjà les prémisses de leur dîner avec envie. Il avait un peu abusé en poussant Blaise hors du lit, le forçant à aller cuisiner mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le regretterait pas, une fois devant son assiette. Le brun n'avait pas non plus protesté, un sourire amusé aux lèvres lorsqu'il lui avait exprimé son souhait. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Blaise cuisinait si bien…

Il avait conjuré une télévision sorcière pour passer le temps en attendant que soit prêt, zappant machinalement entre les chaînes tout en consultant le carnet enchanté que Blaise lui avait donné, obligé de reconnaître qu'il ne comprenait rien à son emploi du temps. Il y avait des tranches horaires qui se chevauchaient complètement sur le même jour, indiquant des obligations au même moment… Le lit avait été transformé à nouveau en canapé, meublant le salon comme à son origine tout en assurant leur confort.

Ron sourit en entendant la voix de Blaise à la télévision et leva le nez, curieux de voir le jeune homme s'exprimer. C'était visiblement à l'occasion du lancement d'un nouveau service de la Marten qu'il présentait… Le roux fronça les sourcils en lisant le bordereau « en direct » qui s'affichait en haut à droite de l'écran. Consultant le carnet enchanté de Blaise à la date d'aujourd'hui, il constata avec stupeur qu'il avait en effet une conférence de presse prévue pour ce soir…

-Blaise ! appela-t-il son amant, désireux d'obtenir des explications.

-C'est bientôt prêt ! lui répondit le brun d'un ton enjoué sans quitter la cuisine.

-Tu peux venir un instant ? demanda Ron en se retournant pour le voir arriver dans le salon, haussant les sourcils.

Dès que Blaise vit l'écran, il fit une légère grimace et regarda le jeune homme d'un air fautif, comme pris sur le fait.

-Dis-moi que tu es bien Blaise Zabini et que le mec à la télé a pris du polynectar ou est ton jumeau caché, déclara Ron, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Le brun lui sourit, secouant la tête.

-C'est bien moi, assura-t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main. À la télévision et ici… c'est moi. C'est la même personne. Et je n'ai pas de frère jumeau, ajouta-t-il avec humour.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui de quelques pas, prenant un air penaud.

-Je voulais vraiment passer la soirée avec toi, se justifia-t-il.

-Comment tu…

-Un retourneur de temps ? Je l'utilise parfois quand mon emploi du temps devient ingérable…

-Ils ont tous été détruits lors de l'attaque au Ministère…

-Pas tous, lui sourit Blaise prudemment. J'ai quelques relations et… Enfin, j'en ai un.

Il allia le geste à la parole et un petit objet apparut devant lui, flottant dans les airs.

-Incroyable, souffla Ron en s'en saisissant, refermant ses doigts autour de l'objet doré. Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous disparus… Et il fallait une autorisation spéciale du ministère pour s'en servir…, ajouta-t-il, réprobateur.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un fervent défenseur des lois actuelles, répondit Blaise innocemment.

-Hors-la-loi, grogna le roux. Si je comprends bien, tu as assisté à cette conférence puis tu as remonté le temps pour venir me rejoindre ?

Blaise hocha la tête, confirmant les faits.

-Mais tu fais des journées de combien d'heures au juste ? demanda suspicieusement Ron.

-J'ai de longues journées, admit le brun. Mais je fais des siestes, aussi. Le retourneur de temps me sert principalement à ça d'ailleurs…

Son amant poussa un soupir, lui faisant un sourire un peu triste.

-Tu dois quand même être fatigué… Tu devrais alléger ton emploi du temps plutôt que de jouer comme ça avec les lois et ta santé…

-J'y travaille, répondit sérieusement Blaise. C'est juste que diriger la Marten n'est pas de tout repos parfois…

-J'imagine, fit Ron en lui rendant le retourneur de temps.

Le brun le fit disparaître aussitôt et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Le dîner est bientôt prêt donc je serai toi, je commencerai à me diriger vers la salle à manger… l'invita-t-il à se lever quand il se redressa.

-Vrai ? Je meurs de faim, avoua Ron en passant ses bras autour de son cou, le forçant à s'incliner vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

-Tu n'aurais pas autant attendu si tu n'avais pas cédé à ton désir libidineux et si je n'avais pas été obligé de tout recommencer ! répliqua Blaise du tac-au-tac en lui volant à son tour un baiser, s'échappant cette fois de son étreinte pour de bon.

-Mon désir libidineux ? s'indigna faussement le roux. Tu n'as pas beaucoup résisté, il me semble ! Et puis, tout ça, c'est la faute à ton pantalon sur mesure, là ! lança-t-il en se levant, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. C'était de la tentation pure !

Il fit mine d'ignorer le rire clair de son amant qui s'élevait et sourit tendrement en voyant que le couvert était déjà dressé pour eux, une petite bougie placée au milieu de la nappe.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, il dégusta l'entrée préparée par le brun, il oublia tous ses faux griefs pour profiter du moment privilégié qu'ils partageaient. Il savoura la charcuterie fine présente dans son assiette, surpris de découvrir de nouvelles saveurs alliées aux légumes qui l'accompagnait. C'était délicieux, mariné dans plusieurs épices du sud et non simplement cuit à l'eau comme il en mangeait habituellement. Et certaines pièces de charcuterie lui étaient totalement inconnues mais fondaient littéralement dans sa bouche, se faisant désormais indispensables à son alimentation.

-C'est une entrée italienne, des antipasti, lui expliqua Blaise en riant à moitié devant son enthousiasme et les gémissements appréciateurs qu'il poussait à chaque nouvelle bouchée.

-Tu es un génie, affirma Ron en fermant les yeux.

-Non mais je n'y suis pour rien, c'est la charcuterie qui est bonne ! protesta le jeune homme d'un air amusé.

-C'est délicieux, le complimenta une nouvelle fois le roux avant de prendre une gorgée de vin. Je parie qu'il coûte une fortune, annonça-t-il en reposant sa coupe, pointant la bouteille entamée pour l'occasion.

Blaise éluda la question d'un simple haussement d'épaule.

-Où as-tu appris à cuisiner aussi bien ? demanda Ron, curieux. Ce n'est pas du tout ton métier et j'ai l'impression d'être au restaurant ! Et ne fais pas ton modeste, Harry est aussi de mon avis après seulement deux repas !

-J'ai appris à cuisiner au Vietnam. Mon père avait de vieux livres de recettes italiens dont je me servais pour apprendre à lire… Naturellement, je me suis retrouvé en cuisine pour tester ce que je lisais… de manière assez catastrophique au début, je dois dire, reconnut avec humour le brun.

-Tu t'es amélioré depuis… Tu n'as jamais pensé à en faire ton métier ? Tu sembles aimer ça.

-C'est vrai. Mais pas au quotidien ou pour des inconnus. Ça fait partie de mes talents cachés, faut me connaître pour en bénéficier…

-Je vois. Merci alors, sourit Ron en levant son verre en son honneur.

-De rien. Ça me fait plaisir, répondit sincèrement le brun.

-Hum, mes coéquipiers m'ont dit que j'avais l'air singulièrement rayonnant depuis quelques temps, expliqua soudainement le roux, repensant à sa fin d'après-midi alors qu'il terminait son entrée.

-Vraiment ?

-M'ont demandé si j'avais une nouvelle conquête, continua Ron avec un air mutin. Ils me connaissent trop bien, ça me désespère parfois… Je leur ai parlé de toi, conclut-il calmement.

-Tu étais si rayonnant que ça ? le taquina Blaise.

-Apparemment, fut obligé de convenir le roux avec une grimace. Ta faute. Non mais du coup, ils ne seront pas surpris si un jour, tu viens me supporter dans les gradins ou si tu passes à la fin d'un entraînement…

-Ou si je viens te rejoindre en Lituanie pour une soirée, par exemple ? proposa Blaise, l'air de rien.

-Je suis si transparent que ça ? grimaça Ron avec un air fautif.

-J'ai bien peur que oui…, lui sourit le brun, navré.

-Je plaide coupable, admit le jeune homme avec un sourire charmant.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsque leurs assiettes vides disparurent, faisant place à un nouveau plat fumant et à l'air très appétissant.

-Risotto ? devina Ron avec gourmandise.

-Aux asperges, compléta Blaise en acquiesçant de la tête.

Après une première bouchée, le roux dévisagea son amant, les yeux papillonnant de plaisir, lui faisant échapper un léger rire.

-À ce point ?

-Tu te rends pas compte toi, t'as l'habitude, soupira le jeune homme d'un air désolé.

-Non, en fait, je fais mon modeste, je sais que c'est très bon, fit Blaise sur le ton de la confidence, le faisant rire à son tour.

Ron prit volontiers une nouvelle bouchée, savourant le plat délicieux qu'il avait préparé.

-C'est oui, pour la Lituanie ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une petite voix.

-J'essaierai de venir, oui, lui répondit le brun d'un air amusé, souriant en coin. Moi aussi, j'ai une question à te poser… déclara-t-il après un bref silence.

Il attendit que Ron relève la tête, lui accordant toute son attention pour la lui dire.

-Tu fais quoi pour le Nouvel An ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, charmeur.

-Eh bien… je le passe avec toi, je crois, sourit Ron, se laissant captiver par le regard noir de son amant.

-Tu penses que tu pourras te libérer… disons trois jours ? Le 31, le 1, le 2 ?

-Ça doit être possible… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? interrogea le roux.

-Te surprendre.

Ron émit un léger rire, amusé par la réponse.

-D'accord, je vois. Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire…, accepta-t-il, beau joueur.

-Te séduire, bien sûr.

-Ça, c'est déjà fait, affirma-t-il sérieusement. Blaise, puisqu'on en est aux invitations, je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? demanda-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Je suppose que tu es avec tes parents mais j'aurais bien aimé t'inviter à passer le réveillon dans ma famille… pour faire les présentations officielles, en quelque sorte, acheva-t-il rapidement.

Blaise le dévisagea un moment, semblant figé devant ce qu'il venait de proposer.

-Les présentations officielles… répéta-t-il lentement.

-Je pensais que… mais si tu veux pas…, hésita Ron.

-Non, avec joie, l'interrompit le brun aussitôt. Je serai ravi de faire la connaissance de ta famille. Avec joie, répéta-t-il.

Ron lui adressa un sourire soulagé, il avait posé la question sur une impulsion, sans vraiment y avoir pensé auparavant mais maintenant que Blaise avait accepté, cela semblait être une évidence.

-Je vais me faire massacrer par ta sœur, songea le brun à haute voix.

-C'est probable, s'amusa Ron. Mais je te défendrai.

Ils lièrent leurs mains sur la table, leurs regards se croisant intensément à la lueur de la petite bougie. Quand vint le moment du dessert, Blaise se leva pour finir de le préparer, ne lâchant ses yeux qu'à regret.

La tension dans la pièce était montée progressivement au cours du repas et Ron n'avait plus qu'une envie, franchir la distance qui le séparait du brun pour l'embrasser et dévorer ses lèvres pleines. Seule la gourmandise parvenait à le retenir mais il savait déjà qu'une fois le dessert savouré, il passerait à un autre met, autrement plus délicieux…

Un léger bruit retentit derrière lui et il se retourna, écarquillant les yeux en constatant qu'ils avaient de la visite.

Un jeune homme à la barbe naissante se tenait dans la salle à manger, un sac à dos de randonneur dépassant de sa tête hirsute et brune.

-Oups ? fit le visiteur avec une légère grimace. Blaise est là ? demanda-t-il avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

* * *

À Suivre…

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, parce que j'en ai marre de prévoir des scènes qui se passeront dans le chapitre suivant et de me rendre compte qu'en fait, elles arriveront plus tard...Là, j'ai casé tout ce que je voulais dire dans le chapitre 33. Et toc.

Bonne année à tous^^!


	34. Intrusion et curiosité

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Angeleye **: C'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir publier un long chapitre ! Pour répondre sur la guimauve, je crains que cette fic s'engage résolument vers cette voie… Je ne sais pas si la suite et la fin (plus tard) te plairont mais je ne suis pas une grande adepte des drames à répétition et ils ont eu leur lot d'hésitation… Tu me dis que ce n'est pas encore guimauve mais je sens bien que tu le penses quand même un peu… Je me doute que tu veux bien faire en m'écrivant cette review parce que tu ne souhaites pas lire un truc dégoulinant mais je crains fort que le scénario futur te déplaise… Je suis désolée que cette fic te déçoive sur la fin mais je considère que la vie est assez triste pour ne pas plomber les fics de drames à répétitions. Ca veut pas dire non plus que je verse dans le bisounours, mais juste que j'en fais qu'à ma tête et que j'écris ce que je veux écrire^^° Et j'aime écrire des histoires où les persos s'épanouissent. Bonne lecture si tu continues jusqu'ici et que tu n'as pas été dégoûtée… Et encore désolée que cette histoire te déçoive.

**Carotte :** Eh oui, leur relation vient de faire un bond en avant, c'est certain !^^ En même temps, ça commençait déjà avec les rencontres des amis… Bref, ils prennent leur envol^^ ! Alala, un nouveau venu n'est pas toujours synonyme de catastrophe quand même ! Faut être plus accueillant, voyons ! (mais t'inquiète, tu verras vite ce qu'il vient faire là…) Merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est gentil^^Je sais pas si on comprend mieux Blaise mais c'est sûr qu'il commence à être un peu plus courageux et à dire la vérité… mais bon, il reste un brin compliqué (ou pas) quand même ! Bonne lecture en tout cas^^

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Intrusion et curiosité

_-Oups ? fit le visiteur avec une légère grimace. Blaise est là ? demanda-t-il avec une note d'espoir dans la voix._

-Euh… oui, répondit lentement Ron en se levant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à son intrusion. Blaise ! appela-t-il, élevant la voix en direction de la cuisine.

Le visiteur lui fit un sourire hésitant, cherchant le brun du regard.

-Je… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, poussant un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

-Robin ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en marchant sur lui, semblant à la fois surpris et ravi de le voir. Qu'est-ce que tu… Pose tes affaires ! l'invita-t-il en prenant d'autorité son sac pour soulager son dos.

-Je pensais trouver mon frère ici, j'ai vu qu'il était sur Londres en ce moment alors…, expliqua le jeune homme d'un air hésitant.

Il conclut son propos en haussant les épaules, passant une main embarrassée dans sa barbe naissante, jetant un coup d'œil à Ron qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Désolé, je voulais pas te déranger. Je me suis trompé, je vais repartir, reprit-il ses esprits en voulant reprendre son sac.

-Tu plaisantes ? Hors de question, je parie que tu ne sais même pas où passer la nuit ! refusa tout net Blaise en l'interceptant par le bras, catégorique. Tu as mangé ? Non mais tu as vu ta tête ? Je te laisse pas repartir d'ici dans cet état ! plaisanta-t-il à moitié. Allez, assieds-toi un instant, tu veux ?

-Mais… protesta le brun en levant ses yeux marrons vers lui.

-Je te laisse pas le choix, lui sourit Blaise en lui désignant une des chaises, posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à s'asseoir.

Il ébouriffa sa tignasse un peu plus lorsqu'il finit par lui obéir, émettant un léger rire.

-Si tu avais pris la peine d'écrire de temps à autre à ton frère, tu aurais su qu'il avait changé d'adresse ! lui fit-il remarquer.

-Il change toujours d'hôtels et quand il est sur Londres, il est chez toi alors…, répondit le visiteur d'un air bougon.

En le fixant, Ron se dit qu'il lui faisait vaguement penser à quelqu'un mais sans parvenir à le remettre. L'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme n'aidait pas, son visage émacié n'était pas vraiment propre et ses cheveux lui mangeaient une partie de son front…

Blaise se tourna vers lui à ce moment, lui faisant un léger sourire, s'excusant silencieusement pour leur soirée qui venait de s'envoler.

-Robin, je te présente Ron Weasley, fit-il les présentations brièvement. Ron, voici Robin… Melville, le petit frère de Geoffrey, acheva-t-il après une brève hésitation.

Le roux accusa le coup, légèrement sous le choc.

-Enchanté, fit-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas vraiment.

-Ron Weasley, le capitaine des Canons de…, réalisa soudainement Robin en se relevant.

Ses yeux allèrent de lui à Blaise puis de Blaise à lui plusieurs fois avant de se poser sur la table où la bougie brûlait toujours près des assiettes vides.

-T'es plus avec mon frère, dit-il au brun en écarquillant les yeux. Et je dérange… vraiment, là.

-Trop tard, se moqua Blaise gentiment. Rassieds-toi, ordonna-t-il calmement. Le dîner est servi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, levant sa baguette magique pour faire apparaître devant lui une assiette pleine.

-Je… je suis désolé, Blaise, je… bégaya le jeune homme, semblant confus.

-Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais venir ici quand tu voulais. Ça tient toujours, même si Geoffrey et moi avons rompu. On n'est pas devenus ennemis, tu sais ? lui dit Blaise d'un ton amusé. Allez, mange.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de Ron, exerçant une légère pression sur sa main, entrelaçant doucement leurs doigts.

-Tu viens t'asseoir aussi ? murmura-t-il, semblant surveiller sa réaction.

Ron retint un soupir, levant les yeux au plafond, mais finit par acquiescer, prenant à son tour une chaise près de leur invité en relâchant la main de son amant. Il n'était pas prêt de voir son dessert visiblement… Blaise se plaça face à eux avec un sourire pétillant, visiblement heureux de voir le visiteur malgré le dérangement.

-Alors, Robin, tu reviens de quel pays cette fois ? demanda-t-il en remplissant son verre d'eau, l'invitant à boire.

-Népal, répondit le jeune homme après une bouchée. C'était génial, tu aurais vu les paysages… Pas ceux des grands hôtels, hein ? Je parie que tu y as déjà fait un tour version luxe…

-Raté. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller dans ce pays. Je suppose que tu es revenu parce que tu étais à sec ? le taquina son amant.

-Je compte sur mon frangin pour me renflouer un peu, je suis rentré en Angleterre grâce à un mec qui m'a donné l'argent du portoloin…

Il s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main avant que Blaise conjure une serviette qu'il lui tendit sans commentaire. Ron remarqua sans peine qu'il faisait exprès d'utiliser sa baguette magique devant le jeune homme. Il avait tellement l'habitude de voir Blaise utiliser son don avec lui qu'il en oubliait presque qu'il cachait soigneusement cette faculté au reste du monde.

Il observa d'un peu plus près le frère de Melville, reconnaissant après coup les mêmes yeux et la forme de son nez. Aucun doute, ces deux-là étaient parents. Et il semblait plutôt jeune pour voyager seul, songea-t-il en tentant de l'imaginer sans sa barbe qui le vieillissait probablement.

-Mais tu as quel âge ? demanda Ron tout à ses réflexions intérieures.

-17 ans, répondit simplement Robin.

-Il voyage depuis plus d'un an à droite à gauche, expliqua brièvement Blaise. C'est un jeune aventurier des temps modernes au grand désespoir de son frère…

-On n'a pas la même conception de la vie, répliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Blaise faire apparaître un morceau de parchemin et commencer à écrire d'une manière sûre avec sa plume.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-J'écris à ton frère pour le prévenir que tu es ici. Je lui demande son hôtel pour que tu puisses le rejoindre… Ce sort, murmura-t-il une incantation avec sa baguette, le trouvera ! conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait alors que le parchemin frissonnait sous la magie.

-Il faudra un jour que tu m'apprennes tous ces sorts, sérieux, c'est impressionnant, fit remarquer Robin. Tu lances toujours des incantations compliquées !

-Fais des études, répliqua ironiquement Blaise.

-On dirait Geoffrey, souffla le jeune homme d'un air hautain en finissant son assiette.

Blaise éclata de rire, ne semblant pas prendre la remarque comme une insulte. Ron haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi, il a fait des études ton frère ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Robin esquissa un sourire en coin, se tournant à demi vers lui.

-Pas du tout. Il s'est barré de Durmstrang avant d'avoir eu son diplôme pour entrer pro… Alors, pour ce qui est de donner des leçons, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, il ferait mieux de la boucler… T'as fait pareil, toi, non ? T'as quitté ton école pour le quidditch ?

-J'ai eu mes ASPICS, rectifia Ron.

-Les épreuves de fin d'année de Poudlard, ajouta Blaise à l'attention de Robin.

-Peu importe, balaya le jeune homme d'un revers de la main. J'apprends plus en voyageant qu'en dormant au fond d'une classe. C'est pas un bout de papier qui va me dire qui je suis et ce que je vaux.

-Mais tu ne sais toujours pas lancer un sort de traçage…, glissa pernicieusement Blaise.

-Oh allez, comme si c'était important ! Et puis, pour ce que ça sert, t'es là pour le faire, toi ! répondit insolemment le brun.

-Touché, répondit son amant d'un air amusé, acceptant visiblement la familiarité. L'important, c'est que l'un d'entre-nous le connaisse pour pouvoir se retrouver entre nous. Les autres, on s'en moque !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, le regard du jeune homme se réchauffant peu à peu.

Ron esquissa un sourire devant l'insouciance de Robin, difficile à réprimander lorsqu'on connaissait le parcours de ses frères jumeaux qui avaient monté leur affaire seuls, sans diplôme. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la leçon de morale d'Hermione lorsqu'il avait décidé de ne pas faire d'études supérieures pour se consacrer au quidditch… Chacun suivait sa propre voix…

-Tiens, au fait, c'est l'occasion et j'allais oublier… annonça Robin après avoir terminé son assiette, la repoussant du coude.

Il se leva et commença à fouiller dans son sac, sortant des piles de linge rétréci.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que ton dernier cadeau m'a pas vraiment plu, si je me souviens bien, le taquina Blaise, amusé.

-Je savais pas quoi en faire, ça se faisait pas de refuser ! se justifia Robin. Je sais que je t'ai pris au dépourvu en te l'envoyant mais…

-Ah non mais j'étais ravi. Un Abraxas, tu penses ! C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais fait de cheval de ma vie et que je n'avais aucune structure pour l'accueillir, non…, ironisa son amant d'un ton léger. Un cheval géant dans mon salon, c'était mon rêve. J'ai absolument pas dû faire construire une écurie juste pour lui, écurie détruite en quelques coups de sabot parce que ton cheval était sauvage et plus attiré par la cave familiale que par le foin. Sans parler du jardin ravagé et du fait que ses papiers d'immigration n'étaient pas en règle… ce qui implique quelques amendes que j'ai dû payer juste pour avoir le plaisir qu'il débarrasse mon plancher… Donc, tu sais, faut pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'offrir des cadeaux, réserve-toi pour le reste de ta famille !

Robin éclata de rire lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, cédant à son fou-rire.

-Désolé Blaise, je pensais pas que ce serait une telle galère ! finit-il par hoqueter, se tenant les côtes.

-Oh, si tu le savais. C'est bien pour ça que tu me l'as envoyé à moi et pas à ton frère qui te l'aurait réexpédié fissa. Donc, si c'est un cadeau du même acabit, te sens pas obligé, vraiment, insista son amant en prenant un air persuasif.

-T'inquiète, celui-là va te plaire. Genre, je l'ai vu et j'ai pensé à toi direct, lui assura le jeune homme en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Blaise le défit rapidement avant d'éclater de rire, le montrant à Ron qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, tentant en vain de lui jeter un regard sévère.

Son amant tenait dans la main un nouvel étui à cigarettes, fait en bois finement ouvragé.

-Quoi ? demanda Robin sans comprendre leur échange. Je me suis dit que ça te changerait de l'ancien…

-Disons que c'est grâce à une réflexion similaire que Ron et moi nous sommes rapprochés, répondit de bonne grâce Blaise, souriant jusqu'aux dents. Celui-là est très beau, merci beaucoup, reprit-il plus sérieusement, le caressant du bout des doigts.

-C'est pas grand-chose, je t'assure. Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? demanda Robin en refermant son sac, son expression dissimulée par sa frange ébouriffée.

Le roux haussa un sourcil devant la question, surpris de la tournure de la conversation.

-Avec ou sans les ruptures ? demanda son amant nonchalamment.

Ron sursauta, le dévisageant avec de grands yeux. Un instant, il fut tenté de lui envoyer un coup de pied de manière puérile, sentant ses joues se colorer lentement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaise et Robin soient aussi directs, aussi francs l'un envers l'autre.

Aussi proches.

C'était plutôt étonnant quand on considérait le lien qui les rapprochait… Robin n'était que le frère de son ex et la situation en soi était plutôt gênante…

Il finit par pousser un soupir lorsque Blaise lui prit la main gentiment en se rendant compte de sa réaction.

-En tout, rit Robin en réponse sans remarquer leur échange muet, toujours occupé à refermer son sac. Depuis combien de temps vous vous tournez autour ?

-Ça fait presque quatre mois, déclara doucement Ron.

Il se sentait légèrement à part de cette conversation, comme s'il était de trop entre les retrouvailles de vieux amis… C'était une sensation assez étrange qui le mettait mal à l'aise malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le laisser paraître.

-Ah oui, donc ta rupture avec Geoffrey, c'est pas du tout récent ! s'exclama le brun en se retournant brusquement vers eux. Et jamais il m'informe !

-Tu crois pas que c'est ta faute, un peu ? lui reprocha Blaise, ironique. Si tu gardais le contact pendant que tu crapahutes à droite à gauche, tu serais plus au courant de sa vie.

Robin haussa les épaules, peu concerné. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et la glissa entre ses lèvres avant de sortir sa baguette pour l'allumer.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant Blaise lui faire un signe négatif de la tête, lui montrant le balcon du menton.

-Tu as arrêté ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Ron ne fume pas, expliqua brièvement son amant.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas, intervint le roux, un peu agacé.

Mais ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté puisque Robin traversa le salon et se dirigea tranquillement vers le balcon, sans un mot de plus.

Ron plissa les yeux, lançant un regard de reproche à son amant.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire innocent, accentuant son ressentiment. Le roux attendit que Robin soit hors de portée de voix pour parler.

-Je suis sérieux, tu sais ? insista Ron. Arrête de faire ça.

-Faire quoi ?

-Vouloir me protéger de tout. Je peux supporter la fumée, ça va pas me tuer. J'suis pas un gosse.

-Et crois-moi, j'en suis pleinement conscient, répondit Blaise avec un sourire grivois.

Ron lui lança un regard noir, appréciant peu le fait qu'il ne l'écoute pas vraiment. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que ses doigts tapotaient distraitement le bord de la table, marquant un rythme soutenu.

-Et tu as envie de fumer toi aussi, constata-t-il en poussant un soupir. Va le rejoindre, vous pourrez parler tranquillement comme ça. Vous semblez plutôt… proches, choisit-il soigneusement ses mots.

-Plus ou moins, admit son amant simplement. Ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse seul un moment ?

-Je vais survivre, grinça ironiquement Ron.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit, devenant plus sérieux.

-Tu préfères peut-être que je rentre chez moi pour lui parler un peu…, reprit-il à contrecœur. Vous avez des choses à vous dire et…

-Non ! protesta vivement Blaise, lui coupant la parole brusquement. Non mais pas question ! refusa-t-il tout net. T'es là, tu restes ! Vu le mal qu'on a pour se croiser, pas question de remettre ça à une autre fois. Et tu n'as même pas goûté au dessert, se radoucit-il, tentant de l'amadouer d'un regard attristé.

Ron avait proposé de rentrer chez lui avec regret et la manière dont son amant s'était dressé contre cette proposition le fit sourire, lui rendant de l'assurance.

-D'accord, d'accord, se rendit-il aussitôt. Je pensais que tu voudrais être un peu seul avec Robin et que j'étais de trop… Je ne veux pas gêner.

-Tu veux rentrer ? demanda gravement Blaise.

-Non !

Son amant esquissa un sourire devant la réponse franche.

-Bien, déclara-t-il, satisfait. Je suis désolé pour Robin mais je ne peux pas le mettre à la porte… Je suis assez content de le voir, ça faisait un moment qu'on s'était pas vus…

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Ron avec curiosité, se demandant comment ils avaient pu créer de tels liens en moins d'une année.

-Plus de huit ans.

La réponse le surprit clairement, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais sorti qu'un an avec Geoffrey Melville ?

-On s'est pas mal tourné autour avant… Nos familles se connaissaient et il n'était pas rare qu'on parte en Italie ensemble en vacances.

-Je comprends mieux…, murmura Ron doucement.

Cela expliquait la relation entre Robin et Blaise puisqu'ils avaient visiblement été amenés à se côtoyer souvent.

Une chouette vola soudainement à travers le salon, venant s'arrêter près de Blaise en quelques mouvements fébriles d'ailes. Celui-ci décrocha la missive qu'elle portait, la parcourant rapidement. Haussant un sourcil amusé, il la posa près de son assiette, passant une main distraite dans les plumes de l'oiseau avant de lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait rejoindre son maître.

-Geoffrey ? interrogea le roux.

-Il me donne l'adresse de son hôtel pour Robin.

-Tu vas pouvoir lui donner. Rejoins-le et profites-en pour fumer une cigarette loin de moi puisque tu y tiens tant que ça, fit Ron, désabusé.

-Je tiens à toi, ce n'est pas la même chose, rectifia Blaise avec un sourire, l'ignorant complètement lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

Son amant fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je reviens, lui promit-il avant de rejoindre Robin sur le balcon, une cigarette déjà glissée entre ses lèvres.

-J'y compte bien, répondit Ron avec malice, regardant sa silhouette haute s'éloigner.

Il sourit pensivement en fixant la nappe devant lui, prenant son mal en patience. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, la facilité avec laquelle Blaise avait accepté de rejoindre Robin sur le balcon pour fumer venait confirmer son soupçon qu'il souhaitait converser avec lui seul à seul. C'était logique aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à les rejoindre, décidant d'attendre leur retour.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes d'observation intensive des murs et de l'argenterie, l'ennui s'empara de lui et ses pensées commencèrent à dériver lentement.

Il tendit la main pour saisir le message que Melville avait adressé à Blaise, curieux de lire ce qu'il lui avait écrit.

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que ce morpion ait atterri chez toi ? Envoie le colis à L'Imperial Hotel, Russel Square, je le réceptionne à l'entrée. Et pitié, ne l'encourage pas dans ses délires de pigeon voyageur, il a besoin d'un peu de plomb dans la tête ! Merci de prendre soin de lui,_

_Geoffrey_

Reposant la courte missive à sa place, Ron poussa un soupir. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre en la lisant mais le soulagement qui l'envahit le fit fermer les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des raisons d'être jaloux de Melville, se morigéna-t-il. Blaise était avec lui. Et il ne lui avait jamais laissé l'occasion de douter de lui.

Mais invariablement, l'irruption du jeune Melville avait mis à jour une incertitude qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il était aussi proche de la famille Melville. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait pu garder des liens avec son ex alors que de son aveu même, il ne lui accordait pas un immense crédit.

Mais savoir qu'ils se côtoyaient régulièrement depuis environ huit années, en plus d'avoir eu une relation sérieuse d'un an changeait légèrement la donne. Bien sûr, Ron croyait Blaise lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il le lisait dans ses gestes, dans ses attentions, dans ses regards. Il l'entendait dans ses murmures, ses souffles, ses déclarations.

Mais la relation qu'entretenaient Blaise et Melville était assez ambigüe… Geoffrey semblait courir après Blaise et ne lui avait pas caché son intention de le reconquérir quand Blaise lui avait affirmé qu'il pensait qu'il n'était qu'un crétin, de ses propres mots. Ron se doutait qu'ils avaient eu une rupture assez brutale, au vu de la réaction de son amant, et pourtant, il restait courtois devant lui et avait entretenu les liens avec sa famille… C'était pourtant lui qui avait rompu, selon lui, avec le joueur de quidditch…

Même s'il affirmait aujourd'hui qu'il était sorti de sa vie, Ron ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit doute sur la nature de la rupture… Il se demandait la raison et si Blaise était capable de rompre avec lui pour les mêmes griefs…

Ron se leva, faisant quelques pas pour chasser ses pensées.

Il n'avait aucune raison de douter de Blaise. Il n'avait aucune putain de raison de douter de leur relation. Tout allait bien. Merde, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un homme que de lui, il lui avait même proposé de rencontrer sa famille !

Tentant de raisonner sa jalousie, Ron arpenta la salle à manger, repensant aux moments d'intimité qu'il avait partagés avec Blaise avant la venue de Robin. Sa jalousie avait failli gâcher son amitié avec Harry lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il ne la laisserait pas avoir raison de sa relation avec Blaise. Il savait pertinemment qu'elles en étaient les ressorts. C'était son manque de confiance en lui qui ressurgissait, se projetant sur les autres et leurs possibles actions.

Mais il avait mûri. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, il savait ce qu'il valait, il pouvait se regarder sans une glace sans avoir à rougir. Il se savait objectivement attirant, ne serait-ce qu'aux yeux de Blaise qui le dévoraient sans en faire de mystère. Et plus que l'attirance physique, l'opiniâtreté et la persévérance de son amant à vouloir se faire pardonner et à faire partie de sa vie lui prouvaient qu'il ne recherchait pas en lui qu'un corps et son assouvissement sexuel.

Et Blaise cultivait son attirance pour lui depuis Poudlard… Ron n'était pas idiot, il était bien conscient de la valeur et de la portée qu'avait cette information. Il avait choisi le nom de son entreprise en pensant à lui, il était… important pour Blaise. Depuis longtemps.

Sûrement plus que Melville ne l'avait jamais été pour lui, selon les mots à demi-voilés qu'il lui avait confiés, peu après leur réconciliation.

Cette soirée l'avait un peu chamboulé mais…

Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées en percevant la voix de Blaise, lointaine.

-Si tu veux, oui ! riait-il.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille en constatant qu'il pouvait entendre la conversation entre son amant et Robin, de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Tu sais Blaise, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'es plus avec mon frère aujourd'hui mais quoiqu'il se soit passé entre vous… il a eu tort de te laisser partir.

-Écoute, je…

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre maintenant dans ta vie. Mais sérieusement, Geoffrey a été con de gâcher votre relation.

-C'est pas lui. C'est moi qui…, fit Blaise d'une voix visiblement émue.

-Je connais mon frère tu sais ? l'interrompit Robin. Je sais très bien à quel point il peut être con. Pas la peine de le couvrir. Et ça me fout en rogne parce qu'à cause de ça, je sais que je te verrai moins. Ça m'énerve parce que t'es le seul mec qui réussit à me le faire supporter.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? On a rompu, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la fin du monde. Tu peux venir ici tant que tu veux. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

-Ouais, et comme d'hab, tu comprends rien. Tu crois qu'il le prend comment, ton nouveau copain, quand je débarque chez toi sans prévenir ? Je casse votre soirée et lui, ça le gêne que je sois là.

-On ne s'attendait pas à ta visite, c'est…

-Non, Blaise. Même moi, ça me fout mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression de faire partie du passé, d'être un étranger quand je te vois avec lui. Mais tu comprends pas ça, hein ? Tu comprends rien, comme d'hab. T'as mis quatre ans avant de t'apercevoir que Geoffrey te faisait du rentre-dedans. T'es nul pour deviner ce que pensent les autres.

-Je m'améliore un peu quand même, protesta son amant, faisant rire Robin.

-Peut-être. T'as l'air proche de lui. Ron Weasley. Même si apparemment, vous avez eu des différends…

-On est proche, oui. Et ne blâme pas ton frère pour la rupture. C'est moi qui ai rompu et il a essayé de me retenir. Mais c'était juste… terminé. Sois compréhensif envers lui, ne lui en veux pas.

-T'arriveras pas à me faire penser qu'il est génial…

-D'accord. Mais c'est ton frère. Il pense faire ce qui est au mieux pour toi.

-Pitié Blaise, tu m'as plus soutenu en huit ans qu'il l'a jamais fait pour moi. Il a toujours refusé de m'écouter. On parie qu'il va me reparler de continuer des études ?

-Montre-lui tes derniers bulletins de note, ça le convaincra de pas le faire…

Robin émit un rire sincère après ça.

-Plus sérieusement, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande-moi. Peu importe ce que tu penses que notre rupture a pu avoir comme conséquence, j'étais là pour toi bien avant de sortir avec ton frère. Alors n'hésite pas à passer, Ron comprendra. Et si tu es mal à l'aise en sa présence, envoie-moi un message sur mon carnet, comme je te l'ai appris, on se retrouvera ailleurs.

-Merci d'être là…

-Financièrement aussi j'entends. Au lieu de demander à ton frère, tu peux venir me voir, je ne le faisais pas quand on était ensemble parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça mais maintenant… je me fiche de ce qu'il pense, reprit légèrement Blaise.

-Non, moi ça me dérange de te demander ça. Et lui, ça lui fout les boules quand je lui réclame de l'argent. Je me passerai pas de ce plaisir.

-Je vois, rit son amant.

Il y eut un léger silence avant que la voix de Blaise le rompe.

-Tu sais que je suis fier de toi, hein ? Pour les voyages, pour ton indépendance… quoi que tu fasses.

-Geoffrey devrait être comme toi, souffla le jeune homme après un temps d'arrêt.

-Fais avec. Il n'est que le capitaine des Flèches d'Appleby après tout, répondit d'un ton léger et malicieux Blaise.

-Toujours fan, hein ? Ça dérange pas ton copain, ça ? demanda Robin, intrigué.

-Pourquoi ? Ça peut ?

Ron sourit à cette réponse spontanée, ne doutant pas une seule seconde que son amant n'avait jamais envisagé que ça puisse être le cas. Il suivait rarement les mêmes raisonnements des autres.

-Ne change pas Blaise, répondit Robin et Ron put distinctement entendre qu'il souriait. Je vais y aller, reprit-il. Excuse-moi pour ton copain d'être venu à l'improviste, j'ai interrompu votre soirée. Mais pas gâchée, hein ?

-Non, pas gâchée.

-_Accio_ sac à dos. L'imperial hotel, hein ? Il se refuse rien le frérot. On se voit jeudi. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée…

Ron supposa que Robin venait de transplaner et il regarda Blaise quitter le balcon, refermant la porte vitrée derrière lui. Ne cherchant pas à cacher sa présence, le jeune homme laissa son amant venir à lui, un sourcil intrigué levé en signe d'interrogation.

-Tu es là, fit Blaise avec un sourire, ouvrant les bras pour l'enlacer lorsqu'il fut assez près de son corps.

Ron s'y blottit sans réfléchir avant de lever la tête pour l'embrasser, imprimant la force de ses sentiments sur les lèvres offertes. Il sourit en devinant que le brun s'était jeté un sort pour chasser l'odeur de la cigarette. Sa langue joua un moment avec la sienne, goûtant son parfum et sa chaleur, mêlant leurs salives ensemble. Ses mains vinrent fourrager dans ses cheveux sombres, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui tandis que ses lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes, épousant leur forme. Il caressa de sa langue le bord de sa bouche, respirant son haleine mentholée avant de revenir l'embrasser doucement.

Rompant leur baiser et se reculant légèrement, il lui adressa un regard chaleureux, serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Tu es un homme bien, le jugea Ron solennellement, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-Parce que je suis revenu ? Je te l'avais promis, non ? s'amusa Blaise, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-Pour ce que tu as dit à Robin. J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation, confessa le roux, un peu gêné.

Il chercha un éclat de colère sur le visage de son amant mais celui-ci ferma simplement les yeux, semblant enregistrer l'information. Ron regarda avec appréhension les infimes mouvements de ses traits pouvant indiquer ce qu'il pensait mais quand Blaise rouvrit les yeux sur un soupir, il n'y vit qu'une lueur d'amusement.

-Tu es sacrément curieux, dis-moi.

-Je ne voulais pas écouter mais j'ai entendu des bribes en marchant et… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, expliqua Ron, penaud. Tu es fâché ?

-Ça dépend de ce que tu as entendu…

Le roux allait lui répondre quand Blaise passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'intimant au silence tout en riant légèrement.

-Je plaisantais. Il n'y a rien de secret. Robin était un peu gêné par ta présence alors il a préféré me parler quand j'étais sur le balcon avec lui mais c'est tout.

-Tu es comme un frère pour lui.

Son amant haussa les épaules, secouant la tête négativement.

-Il avait raison ? demanda-t-il finalement. Il m'a dit que tu étais gêné par sa présence.

Ron hocha la tête lentement.

-Disons que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais gardé contact avec la famille de Melville. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été si proches.

-Voilà donc la raison de l'interrogatoire de tout à l'heure, fit pensivement Blaise.

-Tu me trouves envahissant ? Trop curieux ?

-Est-ce que tu me testes encore ? demanda sérieusement son amant, le déroutant.

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu fais semblant d'être inquiet pour que je te rassure et que tu puisses rire à mes dépends ?

Déstabilisé par la question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout, Ron resta sans voix, réalisant brutalement la différence de Blaise. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais à chaque fois, ça le prenait par surprise. Sa logique étrange qui l'amenait à penser un peu à côté parfois, son manque de compréhension de certaines situations… sa fragilité aussi, du fait de son incertitude.

-Non ! lui assura-t-il avec véhémence. Pas du tout. J'étais sérieux.

-Parfois, tu as une grande confiance en toi et parfois, tu as peur de ce que je pense, exposa son amant en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne te suis pas bien.

-À vrai dire, moi non plus, répondit lentement Ron en parlant autant pour lui-même que pour son amant.

Blaise eut l'air satisfait de ces mots puisqu'il lui fit aussitôt un sourire et changea de sujet.

-Tenté par le dessert ? proposa-t-il en le tirant vers la table de la salle à manger.

Se laissant entraîner, le roux n'eut d'autre choix que d'approuver sa proposition.

-Et comment ! fit-il d'un air enjoué, décidant de laisser de côté pour le moment ses interrogations.

Lorsque sa cuillère vint glisser dans les œufs délicatement montés en neige, révélant un cœur fondant de crème anglaise, Ron craqua définitivement, ayant hâte d'y goûter. Il se consacra entièrement à son île flottante si particulière, savourant les morceaux d'amande croquants qui la parsemaient. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un silence s'installait progressivement entre eux, ni même que Blaise avait arrêté de manger, le dévisageant avec attention.

En portant une nouvelle cuillère à sa bouche, Ron laissa ses pensées dériver, revenant à l'interruption de la soirée et à la famille Melville. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Blaise mais il aurait voulu qu'il lui explique… qu'il lui dise… Le roux fronça les sourcils en réalisant que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il n'avait rien dit et qu'une légère tension s'installait à chaque nouvelle seconde qui s'égrenait.

-D'accord, pose-moi ta question, soupira Blaise, le tirant brusquement de ses rêveries.

Il lui fit un bref sourire, finissant d'avaler la crème qui rafraîchissait son palais, prenant le temps de répondre pour masquer qu'il avait été déstabilisé par cette intervention un peu trop clairvoyante.

-Qui te dit que je n'ai pas plusieurs questions ? demanda-t-il d'un air mutin, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour chasser les dernières traces de son dessert.

-À ce point ? fit Blaise, amusé. La venue de Robin te trouble autant ?

-Fais de l'esprit, fais ton malin, ironisa Ron, un peu soulagé que la conversation soit rétablie entre eux même si c'était pour aborder des sujets sensibles.

-Allez, commence l'interrogatoire, je t'écoute, déclara le brun avec une certaine indulgence dans les yeux, comme s'il savait ce qui le préoccupait.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard d'excuse avant de baisser la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il aurait voulu faire preuve de tact mais finalement, rien ne vint et il ne trouva aucune formule pouvant précéder sa question, l'adoucissant.

-Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Geoffrey ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Pourquoi ça te préoccupe ? interrogea sincèrement Blaise, l'air surpris.

-Parce que je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète.

-C'est impossible, affirma le brun d'un ton péremptoire.

Son assurance étonna Ron, sceptique. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

-Réponds s'il-te-plait, le pria-t-il du bout des lèvres, penchant légèrement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

Blaise dut comprendre à ce moment à quel point il était sérieux parce que ses traits s'adoucirent en le dévisageant et qu'il lui adressa un léger sourire pour le rassurer.

- J'ai quitté Geoffrey quand j'ai réalisé qu'il aimait plus la Marten que moi… Oui, ça fait très égocentrique mais j'aime assez qu'on s'intéresse à ma petite personne, conclut-il d'un ton dégagé, roulant des yeux.

Ron s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il décela un infime mouvement sur le visage de son amant, un trait artificiel.

-Tu mens vraiment très bien, murmura-t-il, désabusé.

-Merci, répondit Blaise avec un sourire.

Mais sa voix s'était étranglée sous l'émotion et la dernière syllabe avait presque était soufflée.

C'est à ce moment précis que le roux devina la nature précise du mensonge de son amant. Elle n'était pas dans sa déclaration. Elle l'était dans son ton, dans son détachement feint.

Visiblement, la réalisation de la nature des sentiments de Geoffrey à son égard n'avait pas été facilement digérée. Et il pouvait comprendre ça parfaitement, pensa-t-il en serrant les poings, devinant la blessure sous le regard désormais fuyant de Blaise.

-Tu avais raison, c'est un crétin, jugea-t-il fermement.

Le brun eut un hochement sec de la tête mais refusa de lever les yeux pas plus qu'il ne prit la parole après ça.

Ne pouvant plus supporter de voir cette expression sur le visage de son amant, Ron se leva et vint derrière lui, l'enlaçant dans ses bras et posant sa tête sur ses épaules, le berçant tendrement pendant un moment.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il à son oreille, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, y déposant un baiser.

Blaise secoua la tête négativement pour toute réponse, levant un bras pour venir caresser son visage en signe d'apaisement.

-Je t'avais dit que je ne risquais pas de te quitter pour la même raison, dit-il d'un ton léger. Tu ne savais même pas que je dirigeais la Marten quand tu as décidé de te jeter sur moi !

-De me jeter sur toi ?! s'indigna Ron vivement avant de comprendre la tentative de son amant pour alléger l'atmosphère. C'est parce que tu es trop craquant, souffla-t-il alors d'une voix penaude.

-Je le savais, que tu ne te fiais qu'aux apparences, le taquina Blaise gentiment en caressant ses avant-bras.

Le roux se pencha au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser avant de jouer un instant avec son nez, le frottant contre le sien.

-Viens-là, fit son amant en l'incitant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, décalant légèrement sa chaise.

Ron s'y glissa sans protester, en profitant au passage pour voler une bouchée de son dessert, prenant sa cuillère.

-Tu as d'autres questions ? demanda Blaise en passant ses mains sur son dos, raffermissant sa prise sur lui.

-Tu n'es pas obligé… commença doucement le roux, ne voulant pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

-Tu m'as surpris. Mais ça va, je m'en suis remis. Je pensais que tu allais me demander la recette de ce que tu mangeais ou bien si j'étais attiré par tous les joueurs de quidditch, puisque c'est en devinant ton métier que Robin a su que tu étais mon amant, ou encore la raison pour laquelle je ne te comprends pas toujours, même quand tu penses que c'est évident…

-Ça faisait beaucoup de questions, sourit à moitié Ron.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Geoffrey et moi. Je ne pensais pas que ça te préoccupait à ce point-là.

-Vous avez conservé une relation étrange…, expliqua Ron.

-Tu trouves ? s'étonna vraiment Blaise.

-Il t'a blessé et tu le traites toujours avec gentillesse…

-Je l'ai quitté. Et c'est du passé.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas complètement évincé de ta vie ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas coupé les ponts ?

-Pour Robin. Parce que Geoffrey ne sait pas pourquoi je l'ai quitté. Parce que le problème vient de moi, tout simplement. C'est moi qui refuse qu'on m'aime pour ce que j'ai fait.

-Et je suis sûr que tu le penses, en plus, remarqua Ron.

Il soupira devant le regard interrogateur du brun, plein d'incompréhension.

-Tu ne refuses pas qu'on t'aime pour ce que tu as bâti, tu refuses qu'on t'aime pour ton argent et c'est légitime, c'est même totalement normal ! N'importe qui aurait réagi de la même manière, moi, j'aurais réagi de la même manière ! Melville est pire qu'un crétin c'est un abruti fini et je l'aurais détesté pour ça !

-Je l'ai détesté, murmura Blaise.

-Tu me rassures, là ! ironisa le roux.

-Mais il est simplement lui. Il pense que l'argent et le pouvoir sont importants. Très importants. C'est la guerre qui lui a appris cette leçon. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de penser ça, c'était aussi ma ligne de conduite. J'ai acquis plus de pouvoir. Plus d'argent.

-C'était ? releva Ron doucement.

-Je veux plus, affirma le brun en posant son front contre le sien. J'ai toujours été un sale gamin capricieux. J'ai toujours tout voulu, chuchota-t-il.

-Vouloir être avec une personne pour une autre raison que la taille de ton compte en banque et le pouvoir qu'elle en retirera, ce n'est pas « tout », Blaise. C'est pas être capricieux, lui affirma Ron.

-Peu importe. Je l'ai quitté pour ça et finalement c'est une bonne chose parce que ce n'était pas lui que je voulais. Ce n'est pas important, c'est du passé. Et je m'en suis remis.

Le simple fait que Blaise répétait sans cesse que cette histoire appartenait au passé et qu'elle ne lui faisait plus rien montrait à Ron que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler la manière dont sa voix était devenue muette, dont ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et ses yeux baissés lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué la raison pour laquelle Melville et lui n'étaient plus ensemble.

Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, Blaise avait été blessé par cette attitude et l'évoquer le touchait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ron examina le regard doux qu'il lui adressait, son sourire innocent et le coin de ses lèvres relevé par l'amusement.

S'il n'avait pas vu cette expression blessée sur son visage un peu plus tôt, il aurait presque pu croire en ces traits rassurants. Mais il savait que c'était une manière de se protéger pour son amant, et son insouciance constante masquait parfois des sentiments contradictoires.

C'est pourquoi il choisit délibérément de ne pas insister plus, ne voulant pas appuyer sur un point sensible. Il passa une main caressante sur sa joue, résistant à l'envie subite de le serrer fort contre lui pour lui faire oublier sa peine. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel besoin de protéger quelqu'un et de prendre soin de lui.

-Pour les autres questions… Je ne te demanderai jamais la recette de ce qu'on a mangé ce soir, affirma-t-il finalement, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Non ?

-Non. À quoi bon puisqu'il me suffira de te demander de le préparer, fit-il d'un air faussement hautain.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit et ses mains vinrent presser son dos, raffermissant leur étreinte.

-Et c'est vrai qu'en faisant le lien entre mon nom et mon poste dans l'équipe, Robin a tout de suite deviné que j'étais ton amant… Mais avec combien de joueur de quidditch es-tu sorti au juste ? Tu serais pas un maniaque par hasard ? plaisanta Ron, satisfait de voir les traits de son amant se relâcher.

-C'est la grande théorie de Millicent… Mais c'est faux. À Poudlard, je suis sorti avec Miles Bletchey, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps… Je l'ai quitté parce que je n'avais plus le temps de voir mes amis. J'avais douze ans ! se justifia-t-il devant le rire moqueur de Ron.

-C'était un joueur de quidditch, remarqua le roux d'un ton innocent.

-D'accord pour celui-là, admit Blaise. Après il y a eu Adrian Pucey, mais lui ne compte pas parce qu'il était juste mon partenaire au bal de Noël. Mais il ne s'est rien passé !

-Il était poursuiveur, non ?

-Mais je suis pas sorti avec lui ! protesta le brun.

-T'as accepté d'être son cavalier ! le contra son amant.

-Il était plutôt mignon, reconnut Blaise, pensif. Après, il y a eu Terrence Higgs… ajouta-t-il.

-Laisse-moi deviner, un joueur de quidditch ? demanda Ron, amusé.

-De Beauxbâtons. Il était attrapeur à Serpentard en première année mais il a changé d'école après… On passait nos vacances ensemble en Italie.

-Comme avec les Melville…

-Oui. Il y avait aussi les Delacour. On partageait la même plage privée à nos quatre familles.

-C'est comme ça que tu connais Fleur… T'as vraiment eu une enfance dorée…

-Je n'ai manqué de rien, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. On est resté ensemble quelques années. Après, il y a eu Gabriel Truman et lui n'a jamais été joueur de quidditch ! fit-il d'un ton triomphant.

-Son nom me dit vaguement quelque chose…

-Il était préfet de Pouffsoufle ?

-Possible, murmura Ron en fronçant les sourcils, ne parvenant pas à se souvenir de son visage.

-Je te passe la rumeur sur Marcus Flint, elle est fausse… Un malentendu malheureux, soupira son amant. Et après Gabriel, il y a eu Geoffrey. Et toi.

-Quand même ! siffla le roux. La majorité étaient joueurs de quidditch, t'es un brin obsédé par ça, hein ? On peut dire que tu as un passif.

Le jeune homme nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il y avait un autre point commun à la liste des amants de Blaise. Ils étaient tous des sang-purs.

-C'est complètement faux. Pure coïncidence.

-C'est ton inconscient qui parle, Blaise, le taquina Ron. Bon, je comprends mieux comment Robin a deviné qu'on était ensemble… Alors, qu'est-ce qui te fascine chez les sportifs ? Le corps de rêve ?

-Leur modestie, répliqua le brun ironiquement.

Son amant éclata de rire à cette réponse, secouant la tête.

-Je pensais que tu allais me citer plus de noms, confia-t-il finalement à son oreille.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour ça quand j'ai créé la Marten, tu sais ? C'est du travail…

-Je me suis aussi beaucoup investi dans le quidditch mais ça m'a pas empêché de flirter… Loin de là… confessa Ron avec un sourire espiègle.

-Et malgré la longue liste de tes ex, je suis quand même ton meilleur coup ? s'enquit innocemment Blaise.

-Qui parlait de modestie ? rétorqua le roux avec ironie.

-Je ne fais que reprendre tes paroles… Demain, tu me citeras tous tes prétendants pour que je puisse trouver leur point commun et t'attribuer une obsession un peu louche…

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! répondit Ron, amusé. Demain ? releva-t-il finalement. Pourquoi demain ?

-Parce que j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir, murmura Blaise d'une voix suave, laissant ses lèvres embrasser sa clavicule, glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son dos et ses reins.

Et Ron se laissa aller dans ses bras dans un gémissement de reddition, approuvant largement le plan qui se profilait pour le reste de la soirée.

&& RWBZ&&

* * *

TBC...


	35. Différences de perception

**Angeleye** :

*mode parano off* Ok, alors j'avais mal compris…^^° Au temps pour moi. Contente que ça te plaise même si c'est pas ta catégorie préférée… Ca veut dire que je suis super douée, non ? XD Blague à part, le côté mignon, faut bien qu'ils en profitent, ils ont été sur les mords pendant pas mal de temps… Chouette si tu continues de lire donc^^ ! Le petit frère de Geoffrey est chou, hein ? Mais il n'est pas livrable, sorry… Perso, moi je voudrais bien un Blaise à domicile mais bon… Merci pour ces reviews en tout cas, et bonne lecture avec cette suite !

**Nerilka :**

Ravie de voir que cette histoire puisse autant plaire ! Si vous en êtes au chapitre neuf, il y a encore un peu de marge avant de rattraper le dernier chapitre et d'attendre mes publications horriblement lentes. Merci d'avoir ajouté cette histoire à vos favorites et tout, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce qu'on pensait être un délire de fan puisse être autant apprécié. Un grand merci donc. Et bonne lecture^^ !

**Petit message à l'attention de Vivi83, au cas où tu passerais par là pour lire une réponse à ta review** : Un grand merci pour m'avoir offert un fou-rire monumental. Sincèrement. Tu as égaillé ma soirée avec ma meilleure amie ! Et vive l'Exaserbie !

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Différences de perception

-Je suis crevée ! lâcha Aline en massant machinalement ses avant-bras endoloris.

-On se retrouve au jacuzzi dans un quart d'heure ? proposa Sarah en prenant sa clé à l'accueil.

-Et comment ! accepta volontiers Ron, voulant se relaxant dans l'eau chaude.

Il fit le tour du hall d'entrée d'un regard fatigué, plissant les yeux sous la luminosité des lustres éclatants.

-C'est au deuxième étage, c'est ça ? demanda Edmund en appelant l'ascenseur. Ron ? appela-t-il alors que le roux ne répondait rien.

Leur capitaine de quidditch leur fit un vague geste de la main, un sourire progressif prenant place sur son visage alors qu'il quittait le groupe pour se diriger vers le petit salon aménagé dans le hall. Il se dirigea vers un fauteuil en particulier où dormait une silhouette familière.

-Je crois qu'il nous rejoindra pas ce soir finalement, fit remarquer Marc en poussant les joueurs dans l'ascenseur.

Ron se retourna vers eux une minute, riant devant leurs yeux curieux qui le suivaient du regard avant que la porte de l'ascenseur ne coupe leur vision sur un léger bruit métallique. Il fit quelques pas pour se retrouver devant le fauteuil, son sourire s'attendrissant devant la figure endormie de son amant.

-Blaise, murmura-t-il en frôlant sa joue de ses doigts fins.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, achevant de le réveiller.

-Bonjour, fit le brun entre ses lèvres, ouvrant lentement les yeux et tendant légèrement le cou pour décrocher un nouveau baiser.

Ron lui accorda de bonne grâce ce qu'il demandait avant de reculer d'un pas.

-Tu es en avance, sourit-il en le voyant passer une main sur ses yeux pour achever de se réveiller.

Blaise faisait une petite grimace en frottant ses paupières fermées, adoptant sans le savoir une moue d'enfant au réveil.

-Et tu as l'air crevé, remarqua le roux lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux.

-Non, non, ça fait une heure que je t'attends alors… expliqua son amant en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge massive qui trônait à la réception. Félicitations, ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Ron lui sourit, sincère.

-Merci ! fit-il avec enthousiasme. Ce n'était qu'un match amical mais… On a dominé tout le long, c'était… grisant.

-J'imagine, répondit le brun en se redressant avant de se lever lestement. Je suppose que vous allez fêter ça ?

-Hé bien, comme tu es venu plus tôt, je pensais qu'on pourrait simplement profiter l'un de l'autre… Et visiter la ville demain, avant de repartir, si ça te va, proposa Ron en prenant sa main, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur pour monter dans sa chambre.

-Où sont tes coéquipiers ? demanda Blaise en se laissant entraîner à sa suite.

Alors que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait sur eux, le roux prit d'assaut ses lèvres, trop heureux de retrouver son amant. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son corps, le plaquant contre le bois vernis. Il gémit en sentant le brun passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les tirant légèrement. Posant sa joue contre les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme, Ron reprit son souffle dans un sourire.

-Merci d'être venu, murmura-t-il en prenant sa main, la pressant doucement. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

-Je t'avais dit que je viendrais…

-Mais parfois, tu as des empêchements de dernière minute… répondit Ron en laissant ses yeux dériver vers le sol, évitant son regard.

-Ça arrive, oui, admit Blaise d'un air concerné, caressant sa joue de sa main droite.

Il la baissa lorsqu'une courte sonnerie retentit, annonçant l'ouverture des portes. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, Ron guidant le jeune homme, tenant toujours fermement son autre main.

-Je préfère ne pas trop espérer à chaque fois, tenta d'expliquer le roux en haussant les épaules.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir, décernant un sourire à son amant, tournant la tête vers lui.

-Mais tu es venu, reprit-il d'un ton enjoué. Et en avance !

-Ça compense les nombreuses fois où j'étais en retard, le taquina Blaise.

-Tu ne peux pas arriver à l'heure comme tout le monde ? s'amusa Ron en ouvrant la porte de sa suite avec sa carte magnétique.

-Il n'y aurait plus de suspense, fit remarquer le brun en refermant derrière eux la porte en la claquant d'une pensée.

Il franchit la distance qui les séparait pour l'embrasser à nouveau avant de rompre leur baiser en douceur.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, où est le reste de ton équipe ? demanda Blaise.

-Le capitaine ne te suffit pas ? interrogea Ron en haussant un sourcil aguicheur.

Le brun lui adressa un regard indulgent, souriant légèrement.

-Je suis sérieux, indiqua-t-il simplement.

-Ils sont en train de profiter du jacuzzi de l'hôtel, histoire de se délasser un peu…

-Et toi, tu n'y es pas.

-Tu étais sur le chemin et tu semblais perdu…, fit Ron en faisant une moue adorable.

Blaise lui fit un sourire, ses yeux reflétant clairement leur reddition sous son numéro de charme.

-Et tu n'es pas fatigué ?

-Jamais quand je te vois, répliqua le roux en le tirant vers lui, atterrissant sur le lit et resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps quand il tomba à son tour sur lui, entraîné par sa force.

Le brun rit au creux de son cou avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

-Dis-moi que tu n'es pas ici grâce au retourneur de temps, murmura Ron en fixant ses yeux au plafond, accrochant ses mains derrière le dos de son amant.

-Je suis actuellement en train de tuer le temps dans un aéroport en attendant mon transfert pour Londres… , le contredit Blaise doucement. Je voyage avec un collaborateur qui est moldu alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de transplaner…

-Tu l'utilises souvent, non ? soupira le jeune homme en se décalant légèrement sur la droite de manière à pouvoir l'expression de son visage.

-Assez, oui. Souvent, répéta-t-il avec un léger hochement de tête.

-Est-ce que tu calcules le temps que tu doubles ? demanda prudemment Ron. Depuis que tu en as fait l'acquisition, tu as vieilli de combien de jours ?

-Plusieurs…, répondit évasivement le brun en haussant les épaules.

Devant l'air sceptique de son amant, il précisa :

-Je fais le compte, oui. Je sais précisément ce que je fais avec le retourneur de temps. Je tiens mes comptes.

-Combien exactement ? voulut savoir Ron. Tu as vieilli de combien de jours ? insista-t-il.

Blaise eut un temps d'arrêt, le regardant dans les yeux un moment avant de finalement répondre d'un ton neutre.

-Environ deux ans, admit-il.

Ron se redressa brusquement, choqué par la réponse.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-il en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Ça fait combien de temps que tu utilises le retourneur ?

-Quatre ans.

-Tu as pratiquement doublé toutes tes journées ! s'écria Ron, scandalisé.

-Tu exagères. C'est juste que je n'aime pas beaucoup être désœuvré, déclara Blaise comme si de rien n'était.

-Il y a une différence entre être occupé et doubler ses journées pour abattre plus de travail, répliqua sérieusement le roux. Blaise, je m'inquiète pour toi… Tu travailles trop… Et tu joues avec ta santé. Deux ans ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente ? insista-t-il. Deux années entières perdues…

-Ce n'est pas si important…, soupira Blaise en se redressant à son tour, plantant son regard dans le sien, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? murmura Ron tristement. Bien sûr que ça l'est. Il s'agit de ta vie. Et je tiens, très très fort à toi, moi, ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue.

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux.

-Fais un peu plus attention à toi…

Le brun déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de glisser vers son oreille puis son cou.

-Ne sois pas triste, chuchota-t-il.

-Ne joue pas avec ta vie comme ça. Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était rien.

-D'accord. Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas envie de te reposer après ta journée…

Ron le dévisagea d'un air surpris, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Je suis trop souvent sorti avec des joueurs de quidditch pour ne pas savoir dans quel état ton corps doit être en ce moment…

-Vraiment ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Je suis sûrement plus résistant que Melville ou n'importe lequel autre de tes ex…

-Ne me fais pas recourir à la légimencie pour t'arracher que ton corps est en train de te supplier de te rallonger maintenant…

-Tu maîtrises la légimencie ?

-Une des premières matières qui m'a vraiment intéressé. Compliquée, subtile, et absolument nécessaire en négociations troubles. Un must have. Je connais pratiquement tous les livres qui sont sortis dessus.

-Alors pourquoi ne lis-tu pas dans mon esprit ce que je meurs d'envie de faire ? le provoqua Ron avec un regard suggestif.

-Parce que je préfère que tu me le dises de ton plein gré. Sans tricher. Et que je suis très doué pour faire avouer les esprits récalcitrants même sans légimencie…, le taquina Blaise en déposant un baiser juste derrière son oreille.

Ses mains vinrent glisser sous son tee-shirt, le relevant progressivement jusqu'à découvrir intégralement son torse.

-Pour l'instant, tu t'en tires bien, approuva Ron en l'aidant à ôter le vêtement.

Blaise lui sourit sans lui répondre, laissant ses doigts courir jusqu'à sa taille. Sa main vint se loger au creux de sa hanche, se fixant à l'os saillant de son bassin. Ron sentit une pression s'exercer sur son épaule, l'invitant à s'allonger progressivement. Mais la main de Blaise restait fermement accrochée à sa hanche, l'empêchant de le faire complètement tout en le poussant sur le côté.

Le roux se laissa faire, glissant sans résister sous la volonté de son amant. Il ne comprit sa démarche que lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, ayant été obligé de pivoter légèrement pour suivre le mouvement des pressions sur son corps.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que les mains chaudes de Blaise venaient caresser sa peau doucement d'abord, avant d'imprimer plus de force sur ses muscles, entamant un massage qui le fit gémir de bien-être.

-Traître, marmonna-t-il sans conviction.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, fermant les yeux en savourant le moment de détente bienvenu. Un par un, Blaise dénouait les nœuds de son dos, détendant peu à peu ses muscles, relaxant la tension qui l'habitait. Il se laissa couler sous les caresses appuyées du brun, émettant de temps à autre des grognements d'approbation tant ses mains lui procuraient du bien.

-T'es nul en légimencie, finit-il par déclarer, refusant de se laisser porter par le sommeil qui menaçait ses paupières. Je pensais pas du tout à ce genre de… traitement, ajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand les doigts agiles s'attaquèrent à la base de sa nuque.

-Serait-ce une plainte ? sourit Blaise en réponse.

-Ne t'arrête jamais, lui ordonna Ron sincèrement. Ça fait trop de bien…

-Je t'avais dit que je savais exactement ce dont tu avais besoin… Je vais au-delà de la légimencie… Je sais ce que tu veux avant que tu le réalises toi-même…

-Ton orgueil est sans égal…

Il se tut, se cambrant légèrement sous les mains qui le modelaient avec douceur, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

-Ne me laisse pas dormir, souffla-t-il. Ne me laisse pas manquer une soirée avec toi…

-Bien, accepta Blaise sans cesser son massage relaxant. On pourrait peut-être énumérer la longue liste de tes ex pour t'en empêcher…

Ron émit un léger rire à l'idée avant de l'accepter.

-D'accord, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas encore fait… Ça t'intrigue ?

-Je suis curieux de connaître quels ont été tes précédents choix, admit son amant tranquillement.

-J'ai l'impression que tu parles des couleurs du papier peint…, s'amusa Ron. Alors pour te répondre, je ne suis sorti qu'avec des hommes d'affaires noirs, aux cheveux un peu frisés, sachant merveilleusement bien cuisiner, ayant une petite tendance à la dissimulation et au surmenage, prodiguant des massages très agréables et étant de préférence à la tête d'un empire financier…

-Menteur, rit Blaise, amusé.

-Évidemment, reconnut le roux. Je ne suis pas comme certains, à avoir des critères bien définis et à ne sortir qu'avec des joueurs de quidditch…la taquina-t-il.

Il retint un gémissement de plaisir quand le brun vint faire pression sous son omoplate, massant le muscle encore tendu par l'effort.

-Gabriel n'a jamais joué au quidditch, le contra son amant.

-C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Ça veut dire qu'il existe une règle, affirma Ron en tentant de se concentrer sur leur conversation malgré son envie de simplement se laisser couler sous les doigts experts.

-D'accord, voyons voir si parmi tous tes ex, il n'y a aucun point commun… D'abord, Padma Patil, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Blaise en continuant à remonter méthodiquement le long de son dos.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Tu étais son cavalier au bal de quatrième année. Et elle m'a dit que tu étais son premier flirt. Je suppose que c'était aussi le tien ?

-Je me sens vaguement espionné quand même…, s'amusa le roux.

-Elle nous a vus nous embrasser dans les toilettes du pub… On a eu une petite discussion le lendemain parce qu'elle pensait qu'on avait une liaison…

-Peu importe à quel point je t'en voulais, à ce moment-là, il n'y avait que tes lèvres trop proches des miennes et… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, t'es juste trop électrisant, se souvint Ron en soupirant.

Blaise rit à cette déclaration, secouant la tête.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler non plus donc on va dire match nul, fit-il simplement.

Le roux émit un gémissement d'approbation, à la fois pour répondre à son amant et en réaction aux mains qui labouraient ses reins.

-Padma Patil, donc, souffla-t-il. Je ne m'étais pas encore trouvé à ce moment… Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose dont je me souvienne… Après, il y a cette soirée avec Neville…

-Longdubat ? Sérieusement ?

Les mains sur son dos s'immobilisèrent un moment avant de reprendre leur douce activité. Cela sortit un peu Ron de sa torpeur, qui s'amusa de la surprise de son amant.

-C'est lui qui m'a fait prendre conscience que j'étais gay, affirma-t-il. J'avais un peu trop bu et on parlait dans un coin de la salle, on riait bien… Il portait une chemise blanche et une cravate pourpre, je pouvais voir une partie de sa clavicule sous sa peau… Je l'ai plaqué contre un mur et je lui ai roulé une pelle magistrale.

-Difficile de croire que tu étais hétéro après ça, hum ?

-Tu m'étonnes. Mais lui l'est. Je l'ai choqué à mort cette nuit-là. Je veux dire, j'ai pris sa main et je l'ai collée à mon entrejambe pendant que je l'embrassais… Il est resté figé pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de retrouver ses esprits…

Blaise éclata de rire à ce moment, et le roux put presque sentir les vibrations qui se propageaient dans son dos, par petites vagues.

-Repenser à ça me fait encore rougir aujourd'hui, reconnut Ron, embarrassé. Le pauvre a du halluciner… On n'en a jamais reparlé d'ailleurs… Mais grâce à lui, j'ai su que j'étais définitivement plus attiré par les mecs que par les filles.

-Un bon point. Vous n'en avez vraiment jamais reparlé ?

-Soit il s'est jeté un sort d'amnésie et ça ne m'étonnerait pas, soit il pense que j'étais tellement bourré que je ne m'en souviens pas. Dans les deux cas, ça m'évite une situation ultra-gênante avec lui, merci Merlin ! s'exclama Ron. Mais il n'a jamais fait une allusion à ce qui s'est passé et il n'a pas changé de comportement… Il doit penser que c'est une erreur de jeunesse ou l'alcool… Ça fait de Neville un homme beaucoup plus mature que moi, grimaça-t-il.

-Personnellement, je penche pour le sort d'amnésie. S'il était si mature que ça, il serait venu t'en parler directement ne serait-ce que pour voir ta tête, répliqua Blaise d'un ton évident.

-Très mature. C'est ce que tu aurais fait à sa place ? demanda Ron avec un demi-sourire.

-Certainement pas. Si j'avais été à sa place, je me serais assuré que tu sois persuadé à la fin de la soirée d'être définitivement gay.

Il appuya sa dernière phrase par l'accentuation de son massage, arrachant un gémissement guttural à son amant. Ron n'avait même plus la force de relever un peu la tête pour parler, profitant trop de ce moment de relaxation.

-Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai posé la question, marmonna-t-il. Donc, je disais… Neville, et après… Cormac McLaggen, Kevin Entwhistle, Wayne Hopkins et Owen Cauldwell la même année…

-La même année ?

-Je t'avais dit que ce serait une longue liste…, sourit le roux. Plus longue que toi en tout cas. Je craque très facilement pour un homme et j'ai tendance à foncer pour obtenir ce que je veux…

-Le cœur avant la raison…

-Ça m'a passé. Mais c'est vrai que pendant longtemps, j'ai un peu fonctionné comme ça. À l'instinct… Si quelqu'un me plaisait, j'y allais tout simplement, sans me soucier des conséquences. Je tombais amoureux et… je fonçais, conclut-il simplement.

-Un vrai cœur d'artichaut…

-En quelque sorte, sourit Ron. Mais je suis resté avec Owen deux ans… Les autres, c'était plutôt des flirts un peu poussés jusqu'à ce que je me lasse… Après, il y a eu David Dert. Il venait de Durmstrang et il avait un petit air ténébreux, j'ai pas pu résister… Ça a duré trois mois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit muté en Australie mais ce n'était pas grave, on passait juste du bon temps ensemble, c'était juste fini… C'était bien. Puis il y a eu Paul, Philip, Jeff et Travis. On suivait la formation ensemble, on a formé une sorte de groupe incestueux pendant un moment…

-Vous avez essayé tous les couples possibles, c'est ça ? devina le brun.

-Exactement. Ça a légèrement détruit notre amitié, d'ailleurs. Ça et la concurrence pour entrer sur le terrain. Mais je crois que Paul et Travis sont ensemble maintenant… Après, je suis sorti avec Darren Fassorn pendant quatre mois. Il était blond et absolument parfait mais il était moldu et c'était difficile de lui mentir à propos de la magie… Il était adorable pourtant… Mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché à la fin. Après il y a eu Peter, juste pour une nuit, il était dans l'équipe adverse et j'ai adoré l'écraser le lendemain sur le terrain…

-Il était si nul que ça ?

Ron émit un léger rire, secouant la tête.

-Non mais il était en couple avec une femme et n'assumait pas son homosexualité… Quand j'ai découvert ça le matin, j'étais devenu très motivé pour lui botter les fesses…

-J'imagine, sourit Blaise.

-Il y a eu Hugh puis Russel ensuite… Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, surtout à cause des médias qui me collaient trop… J'avais été nommé capitaine des Canons et les paparazzis ont commencé à me suivre un peu partout… Ça a ruiné deux de mes relations, ça devenait ingérable et je conserve une certaine rancune contre les journalistes pour ça…

-Je peux comprendre ça, déclara sérieusement le brun.

-Oui, soupira Ron en fermant à demi les yeux. Après Russel, je suis sorti avec Eliot, poursuivit-il. Et je l'ai bien regretté. C'était incontrôlable, dès que je le voyais, c'était comme si j'oubliais tout et je ne pensais plus qu'à lui… On était dans une relation libre, enfin je n'étais pas au courant, ou je ne voulais pas savoir mais… Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je le voyais et ça finissait toujours de la même manière. Il me traitait n'importe comment, il était vraiment odieux mais je craquais complètement sur lui… Ça s'est mal fini, bien sûr, il m'a largué comme si j'étais une merde et j'ai pratiquement fait une dépression tellement il m'avait fait toucher le fond…conclut-il d'un ton faussement léger.

Le jeune homme bénit silencieusement la position dans laquelle il était, évitant de se confronter aux yeux profonds de Blaise alors qu'il lui expliquait ses relations antérieures. Il n'était pas très fier de sa relation avec Eliot : il avait agi comme un idiot et c'était encore marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire…

-À ce point ? murmura le brun, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, ses mains continuant à le masser, prodiguant des cercles de bien-être dans son dos.

-On va dire qu'il est la raison pour laquelle je fais d'abord parler ma raison avant mes sentiments maintenant, relativisa Ron. C'est pas plus mal, il m'a appris à réfléchir deux fois avant de me lancer dans une relation sans lendemain…

-Oh oui, j'ai pu constater ça…

Il entendit clairement son sourire et devina le haussement de sourcil suggestif sur son visage.

-Ne te moque pas. J'ai résisté un moment avant de te sauter dessus, sourit-t-il à son tour, devinant le fil de ses pensées.

-Et tu as très vite fixé tes règles, c'est vrai. Exclusivité, refus d'une relation sans lendemain…, énuméra Blaise en pinçant légèrement sa peau faisant glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Je sais ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas dans une relation. Eliot m'a aidé à y voir clair. Disons que j'ai appris à me méfier. Et tu es arrivé dans ma vie.

-Oh. Je n'ai pas vraiment assuré dès le début…, reconnut Blaise.

-Eh bien, sexuellement, tu étais parfait, le taquina Ron.

-Était ? releva le brun sans cesser son massage.

-C'est devenu meilleur quand tu as commencé à dire la vérité.

-Oh, donc, c'est encore mieux que parfait. Ça me va, répondit Blaise d'un ton satisfait.

-Tes mains sont magiques, souffla le roux. Je t'engagerais bien pour chaque fin de match… Je me sens vraiment bien…

-Si tu es sélectionné pour les nationales, tu auras probablement un masseur particulier…

-Je le virerai s'il n'est pas aussi bon que toi, répliqua Ron en glissant doucement sur le côté, se soustrayant aux mains douces et chaudes. Mieux que le jacuzzi, vraiment…

Il prit le visage de son amant en coupe, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu peux dormir si tu veux, chuchota Blaise, passant sa main sur ses paupières mi-closes.

Ron se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

-Je n'ai plus envie de dormir. Je me sens complètement reposé. Détendu. C'est magique, dit-il sérieusement. Mais tu insinues qu'énumérer mes ex a le même effet que compter les moutons avant de s'endormir ? plaisanta-t-il après un léger silence.

-À ce sujet, c'est surprenant que tu n'aies pas remarqué l'unique point commun de tes conquêtes…

Ron releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, curieux de connaître la suite.

-Ce sont tous des hommes, constata Blaise d'un ton docte.

Le roux émit un léger rire, lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans le bras.

-Il y a eu Padma, objecta-t-il.

-L'exception qui confirme la règle, murmura son amant en réponse, lui volant sa réplique.

-Trop facile, se moqua Ron en resserrant son étreinte sur son corps. Tu n'es pas un peu jaloux après tous les noms que je t'ai cités ? s'enquit-il après un silence.

-Non. Tu as beaucoup suivi ton cœur. Je trouve ça admirable, tu es entier, en un sens.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait ?

-Non, répondit sincèrement Blaise. Tu étais jaloux quand je t'ai dit qui étaient mes ex ? interrogea-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

-Un peu, reconnut franchement Ron avec une grimace. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il y a une petite partie de moi qui se pince chaque fois que je t'imagine avec un autre, confessa-t-il. Même dans le passé. Pas toi ?

-Non. Après tout, ce ne sont que des ex, déclara Blaise, indifférent. Et toi, tu représentes le présent. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, lui assura-t-il.

-Je le suis. Toujours, ça me titille constamment, je lutte contre ce sentiment depuis que je suis petit, avoua Ron à voix basse. Je crois que j'ai fait des progrès mais dans les relations amoureuses, j'ai parfois du mal à me raisonner… Tu n'es pas un peu jaloux quand tu m'imagines avec un autre ?

-Non.

-Et dans le présent ?

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, Ron, répéta Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais si tu me voyais dans les bras d'un autre homme, dans un lit ? insista le jeune homme.

-La réponse ne te plaira pas…, le prévint le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais ?

-Ça m'exciterait.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

-Eh bien, si je t'imagine avec un autre homme en train de faire l'amour… je crois que ça m'exciterait complètement, développa Blaise d'un air sincère.

-T'es sérieux, là ? demanda gravement le roux, le dévisageant avec consternation.

-Pas toi ?

-J'aurais envie de fracasser le type qui te touche ! répondit Ron sur le ton de l'évidence.

Blaise sembla considérer l'idée un moment, regardant le plafond.

- Ça m'exciterait, répéta-t-il après un silence.

Ron le fixa sans rien dire, réfléchissant aux implications d'une telle affirmation. Il humecta ses lèvres, fronçant les sourcils.

-Heu… on n'en a jamais parlé mais… Est-ce que tu préfères les relations sexuelles à plusieurs ? Je veux dire… est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il y ait un autre homme quand on fait l'amour ? demanda Ron en se sentant rougir au fur et à mesure qu'il posait sa question.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, le dévisageant sérieusement.

-Tu voudrais ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Pas vraiment ? tenta le jeune homme avec hésitation, appréhendant sa réaction.

-Moi non plus, répondit franchement Blaise. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

-…parce que tu viens juste de me dire que tu serais excité par le fait de me voir avec un autre homme, expliqua lentement le roux, sans vraiment comprendre.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Non ?

-Non, répondit aussitôt Blaise, sincère.

-Me voir avec un autre homme t'exciterait… donc, tu voudrais assister à la scène, non ? Et peut-être pouvoir… participer ? Pitié, dis-moi que tu te fous de moi, c'est trop gênant…, marmonna Ron en sentant ses joues s'enflammer littéralement.

-Ton corps est incroyablement excitant. Tu n'as pas idée. Alors lorsque je t'imagine en pleine action… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je voudrais qu'un autre homme te touche pendant qu'on fait l'amour, tenta d'expliquer le brun.

-Ah ! Donc, tu es jaloux ! fit son amant, triomphal.

Blaise fronça encore les sourcils, le regardant d'un air surpris.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport ?

-Laisse tomber, soupira Ron en abandonnant l'idée de le comprendre. Tu ne veux pas d'un plan à trois ? s'assura-t-il une dernière fois.

-Non.

-C'est l'essentiel ! affirma-t-il, soulagé.

Il poussa un soupir, contemplant le plafond. Plissant les yeux, il se retourna vers son amant, curieux.

-Est-ce que la jalousie, c'est comme la culpabilité ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que c'est un sentiment que tu ne comprends pas bien ? poursuivit-il prudemment.

Blaise fit balancer un peu sa tête de côté, semblant hésiter à répondre.

-Un peu, fit-il doucement. Mais je comprends ses mécanismes, je l'ai déjà étudiée.

-Étudiée ? releva Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. La jalousie est un sentiment assez facile à observer. Mais je ne comprends pas bien sa logique. Parfois, elle est irrationnelle, déclara simplement le brun.

-Alors, tu ne serais pas jaloux si j'allais voir ailleurs ? demanda son amant.

-Non.

La réponse honnête heurta un peu Ron, blessé malgré lui.

-Mais je serai triste, poursuivit Blaise après un silence.

Un léger sourire accueillit ces dernières paroles et il décida de s'en contenter.

-Triste ou excité ? interrogea-t-il malicieusement, prenant le parti d'en plaisanter.

-Ça dépend de ce que je vois, répondit pensivement le brun.

Il lui glissa un regard en coin, un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-Je ne relèverai même pas, grogna Ron dans une grimace. Alors tu n'as jamais été jaloux ? En aucune occasion ?

-Non.

-Et la fois où tu as inconsciemment effacé l'encre du numéro de Scott, dans ma poche ? L'homme de la galerie d'art, précisa-t-il.

-Je vois, déclara Blaise calmement.

Il poussa un léger soupir, s'asseyant en joignant ses mains entre ses cuisses.

-Si j'ai bien saisi l'essence de la jalousie, c'est un sentiment qui nait de l'envie. L'envie d'être à la place d'un autre ou le désir de possession. Pour moi, ça, c'est irrationnel. Je ne veux pas être une autre personne et si je le désirais, je ferais en sorte de changer pour le devenir. Je ne suis pas jaloux de ce que je n'ai pas. Je n'ai pas un désir de possession exclusif non plus. Je n'ai jamais considéré que les autres pouvaient m'appartenir. Mais je peux comprendre la jalousie dans la mesure où c'est un sentiment lié à la sensation de perte. Je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est pour ça que l'encre du papier a coulé. Mais je… je ne souhaite pas que tu ne regardes que moi ou être ton unique point de référence. Je ne suis pas jaloux au point de vouloir contrôler ce que font les autres. Je ne serai pas jaloux si tu parles à un autre homme, je ne serai pas jaloux si tu couches avec un autre. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas de prétention sur tes actes. Mais j'aurais probablement peur de te perdre.

-Donc, ça ne te dérange pas si je vais voir ailleurs ? demanda le roux, interloqué.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit doucement son amant.

Ron resta pensif un moment, réfléchissant à ses paroles.

-Tu aurais peur de me perdre, répéta-t-il peu après. Mais, juste pour que les choses soient claires : je suis jaloux. Ne t'avise pas d'aller voir ailleurs, ni même de flirter sous mon nez avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que je ne le supporterai pas.

-Je ne t'appartiens pas, le prévint fermement le brun.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea un moment, déconcerté par l'avertissement qu'il venait de recevoir.

-D'accord, fit-il lentement. C'est vrai, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

- Mais je prendrai en considération tes sentiments et je ferai attention à ne pas te blesser, ajouta Blaise plus doucement.

Le roux garda le silence un moment, un peu sonné par la tournure de la conversation.

-Je ne sais pas si ta réponse me satisfait…, avoua finalement Ron. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce que tu me dis… J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas envie d'être fidèle dans une relation… Que c'est une contrainte dont tu voudrais te passer… Que peu importe le nombre de mecs que je me tape, tant que je reviens vers toi, c'est ok… Comment je dois le prendre ?

-Écoute, tu ne peux pas changer ce que je pense. Je trouve que considérer les autres comme des possessions est vraiment trop tordu. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Je ne t'obéirai pas sur la fidélité. Tu peux me dire cent fois de ne pas fréquenter d'autres personnes, je ne le ferai pas. Et je ne te dirai jamais qui tu peux voir et quoi faire. Si tu veux embrasser un autre homme en soirée, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Et je considère que l'inverse est vrai aussi.

-Tu as conscience…

-Laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit-il d'une voix douce, lui souriant gentiment. Je sais, oui, je sais très bien que si je te trompe, je te perdrais définitivement. Tu m'as quitté pour un mensonge alors si je vais voir ailleurs, je sais pertinemment quelles en seront les conséquences. J'ai quasiment épuisé toutes mes techniques de séduction et je n'ai toujours pas compris la raison pour laquelle tu as finalement accepté de te remettre avec moi. Je ne prendrai jamais ce risque ! conclut-il avec humour.

Comme Ron fronçait toujours les sourcils, son regard baissé vers le sol, il attira son attention en frôlant ses mains.

- Et la plus importante des raisons pour laquelle je n'irai pas voir ailleurs, et c'est la seule en fait, alors rassure-toi et arrête de te faire des films, c'est parce que j'ai décidé d'être avec toi. Les autres hommes m'importent peu. C'est toi que je veux, ton esprit, ton corps, ta manière d'être… Je ne vois pas les autres, je ne vois que toi. J'ai décidé d'être avec toi, répéta le brun.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant partiellement son front, laissant ses doigts jouer entre les courtes mèches rousses.

-En d'autres termes, je ne te suis pas fidèle pour satisfaire ta jalousie. Je le fais parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire autrement.

-Ou parce que tu as peur que je te plaque, rétorqua Ron laconiquement.

- Ou parce que j'ai peur que tu me plaques, confirma Blaise d'un ton léger, déposant un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer, souriant.

-Mais tu ne me quitteras pas si je vais voir ailleurs, poursuivit le jeune homme, tentant de suivre son raisonnement.

-Non.

-C'est pas un truc à dire à un mec ça, Blaise ! protesta Ron.

-Mais je te le dis à toi.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, son amant lui sourit, se laissant attendrir par ses paroles.

-Mais si je te trompe, tu seras triste, s'assura-t-il encore.

Blaise aussi les épaules, grimaçant.

-Évidemment, reconnut-il sincèrement.

-Tu es compliqué, déclara Ron finalement.

-Je trouve aussi que tu l'es, lui sourit le brun. Avec ta jalousie ou ta culpabilité que tu voudrais me transmettre à tout prix… Je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est comme ça. Et je n'aime pas qu'on veuille contrôler mes faits et gestes sous ce prétexte-là… Mais je ne te rendrai pas malheureux, lui promit-il avec sérieux, se reprenant. Je ne ferai pas exprès de te blesser. Je sais que la jalousie cause de la souffrance à ceux qui en sont la proie.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu analyses chaque sentiment de la même manière ? Je veux dire, tu as besoin d'étudier la jalousie pour la comprendre ? demanda Ron avec précaution, fronçant les sourcils.

-En quelque sorte, oui, convint Blaise. Parfois, il me manque quelques points de références et j'ai besoin de les acquérir par l'observation ou d'autres moyens… pour comprendre les autres. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je ne pense pas tout à fait comme la plupart des gens…

-Pourquoi ?

Blaise le considéra en silence avant de hausser les épaules.

-Pourquoi es-tu roux ? demanda-t-il en réponse.

-Vu comme ça… sourit Ron après un silence surpris.

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant de ses lèvres.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire demain ? demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un musée de plein air, on pourrait aller y faire un tour… À moins que tu ne préfères contempler l'architecture des églises orthodoxes…

-Il y a un colloque sur l'avenir des métiers de la finance à neuf heures à la Bourse de Riga… Il y a une intervention sur la moyenne mobile et ses conséquences dans l'interprétation des cours que je ne voudrais surtout pas manquer, ça a l'air passionnant ! fit le brun d'un air enthousiaste.

-Pourquoi pas ? accepta Ron en hochant la tête, esquissant un sourire.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Sérieusement ? s'amusa-t-il. Ça t'intéresse ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine mais…

-Ne te force pas juste pour me faire plaisir… C'est adorable mais… est-ce que tu veux vraiment assister à une conférence sur la finance ? Est-ce que tu visites vraiment les églises ou traînes dans les musées le lendemain de tes matchs ? demanda-t-il, prenant un air de doute.

-Pas vraiment, admit Ron à contrecœur. Je pensais te faire plaisir…

-C'est ce que je pensais, fit Blaise d'un air navré. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me taper les musées nationaux et les colloques sur la Bourse pendant mes temps libres ?

Le roux préféra détourner les yeux vers la porte plutôt qu'être obligé de répondre, déclenchant le rire de son amant.

-D'accord, ne réponds pas, s'amusa-t-il. Si je n'étais pas venu ce soir, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

-J'aurais été me relaxer dans le jacuzzi de l'hôtel et puis je serai probablement sorti avec mes coéquipiers en boîte… Et j'aurais passé tout mon dimanche à dormir.

-Et comme je suis là, tu préfères visiter des musées… Logique.

-Je pensais que tu voudrais simplement passer une soirée en tête-à-tête…

-Ron, tu viens de gagner un match avec les Canons. Tu ne seras pas dans cette équipe indéfiniment. Et tu ne pourras pas revivre ces instants. Un joueur de quidditch a une carrière plutôt courte, je ne t'apprends rien… Je m'en voudrais de te priver de ce genre de moments avec ton équipe. Tout le monde t'attend pour célébrer ça, tu ne peux pas les décevoir…

-Je ne veux pas t'imposer une soirée qui ne te plairait pas… Je voudrais qu'on en profite tous les deux… Et je peux déjà te dire que j'ai préféré ton massage à une séance de jacuzzi…

-Tu sais, j'aime bien sortir en boîte, faire la fête et je ne suis pas contre rencontrer ton équipe.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ailleurs qu'à des réceptions ou des sorties culturelles, s'excusa Ron avec une grimace. Et puis, quand on sort ensemble avec mes coéquipiers, on parle surtout… sport, le prévint-il.

-Je saurai m'adapter, lui assura Blaise avec un sourire.

&& RWBZ&&

Et effectivement, Blaise s'était parfaitement adapté à ses amis.

Ron remua distraitement le contenu de son verre, regardant la piste de danse avec incrédulité.

Il avait pensé que son amant voulait simplement lui faire plaisir en le suivant dans cette boîte et il avait imaginé qu'il resterait assis à siroter un cocktail en attendant que le temps passe. Il avait visualisé sans peine l'attitude un peu guindée de Blaise dans le milieu de la nuit, son air un peu distant et les conversations un peu plates qu'il aurait échangées avec ses coéquipiers.

Parce que son équipe avait quelques préjugés sur les financiers. Parce que Blaise n'avait clairement pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'eux. Ni le même rythme de vie.

Mais apparemment, Ron n'aurait pas pu faire carrière en divination.

Blaise et Dino monopolisaient le centre de la piste depuis un moment, dansant en rythme sur le dernier tube en vogue. Leurs mouvements s'accordaient parfaitement alors qu'ils effectuaient la même chorégraphie, au geste prêt. Et plusieurs sorciers étaient venus les rejoindre, imitant les pas avec facilité et les suivant avec naturel. Ils formaient désormais un petit groupe harmonieux au centre de la piste, l'animant d'une danse connue d'eux-seuls.

-Ton copain est un vrai sang-pur, hein ? demanda Aline en se glissant à ses côtés, volant une gorgée de son verre.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? l'interrogea Ron sans comprendre.

-À cause de ce qu'il danse. C'est un truc de sang-purs, ils apprennent ça dans leurs cercles privés… Dino m'avait fait une démonstration un soir…

-Ah oui ? Je n'avais jamais vu Dino danser ça jusqu'ici…, remarqua le roux pensivement.

-Je crois qu'il n'osait pas vraiment… Tout le monde ne connait pas alors c'est un peu courir le risque de se retrouver seul sur la piste… Blaise n'a pas l'air d'avoir les mêmes inquiétudes.

-Il est plutôt sûr de lui, je parie que ça ne l'a même pas effleuré, convint Ron avec un sourire amusé.

-Je suppose que tu n'as jamais appris cette danse, hein ?

-Non, confirma le roux. Je fais pas tous les trucs de sang-purs… Je suis trop élitiste, plaisanta-t-il.

-En tout cas, maintenant, on sait parfaitement qui l'est dans la boîte…

Ron poussa un soupir, constatant que la danse avait eu pour effet de distinguer les sorciers entre eux. Le groupe qui dominait la piste semblait s'éclater totalement et il percevait les éclats de rire de Dino, son familier qui retentissait chaque fois qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Il ne pouvait voir que le dos de son amant et ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnu s'il ne l'avait pas accompagné dans la boîte. Pour une fois, il n'était pas en costume et sa silhouette dégageait un aspect moins strict qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise aux trois quarts, lui donnant un petit air faussement négligé qui le rendait irrésistiblement craquant du point de vue de Ron. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il faisait partie de sa bande d'amis tant il semblait parfaitement à sa place sur la piste, dansant sous les projecteurs comme si c'était une habitude qu'il renouvelait tous les soirs.

Il fut distrait de ses observations par un coup de coude de la part d'Aline qui lui montra du menton son verre.

Celui-ci s'était considérablement refroidi, une fine couche de buée en recouvrant les parois. Et quelques lettres s'étaient formées, l'invitant à venir danser. Ron sourit en lisant le message de Blaise, décidé à le rejoindre. Il donna à son tour un coup de coude à Aline en remarquant que son verre avait aussi gelé.

_Et toi aussi, en piste !_

Elle rit un peu en lisant son message, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas.

-Sérieusement, comment il a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se levaient ensemble pour rejoindre la foule à nouveau homogène alors qu'un nouveau morceau commençait.

-Blaise est très fier de montrer ses petits tours de magie, je parie qu'il apprend ce genre de sorts uniquement dans ce but, plaisanta Ron.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une main venait attraper son poignet et il se retrouvait face à son amant, dansant avec lui. Les yeux noirs accrochèrent les siens un moment alors qu'il mimait les paroles du morceau qui passait, faisant semblant de pousser sa voix dans les aigus à la fin du refrain et de dérailler complètement, faisant rire Ron.

Et le jeune homme fut surpris de voir Blaise se relâcher autant sur la piste. Sa tête se balançait en rythme, ses yeux étaient clos et ses mains s'élevaient vers les projecteurs, marquant la mélodie qui s'élevait autour d'eux. Il dégageait une incroyable sensualité alors qu'il dansait face à lui, s'abandonnant à la musique.

Ron ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi ouvert et déluré. Sautant avec Dino sur les refrains, entraînant avec lui les sorciers qui l'entouraient, la sueur perlant à son front et le sourire éclatant, il offrait une toute nouvelle facette de ce qu'il avait en lui.

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir Blaise aussi extraverti sur une piste de danse. Il ne l'avait jamais été durant les réceptions ou les mariages auxquels ils avaient assistés…

Mais il semblait libre en cet instant, libre de toutes les contraintes qu'il s'était imposées dans sa vie. Il n'était plus le brillant homme d'affaire qui dirigeait la Marten, il était redevenu un simple jeune homme qui passait du bon temps en soirée.

Ron le regarda danser avec Sarah, la faisant tourner sur elle-même et rire aux éclats alors qu'elle manquait les pas qu'il esquissait, ratant sa main dans un tournant et se rattrapant comme elle put à son bras.

Blaise était diablement séduisant alors qu'il se mouvait sur la piste, échangeant des regards complices avec ceux qui l'entouraient, un sourire constamment sur le visage quand il ne reprenait pas le refrain en chœur avec Dino. Suivant les paroles, ses yeux se faisaient plus doux ou aguicheurs, véritable invitation à l'approcher de plus près alors que ses lèvres mimaient les mots indécents ou équivoques du chanteur.

Mais la seconde suivante, il se tournait vers quelqu'un d'autre pour entonner la fin de la chanson, sautant sur ses pieds et levant les bras comme un fou, laissant libre court à son amusement.

Et ce n'était que ça. Du fun.

Ron arrêta de l'observer et se laissa entraîner dans l'ambiance générale, se détendant complètement à son tour et oubliant de surveiller les regards qu'échangeaient Blaise et les autres, oubliant sa jalousie qu'il avait sentie poindre et qu'il avait repoussée, ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant.

Il rit à nouveau quand Blaise accrocha son regard et s'ancra à ses yeux, ne le quittant plus alors qu'il mimait les paroles d'un vieux tube mixé sur la bande son.

_Don't you want me, baby?_ (Ne veux-tu pas de moi, bébé ?)

Le brun faisait un petit air attristé chaque fois qu'il lui répétait le refrain entêtant, pointant son doigt vers lui. Ron vint plus près de lui, entrant dans son délire et liant leurs mains ensemble alors qu'ils dansaient. Il vola un baiser à son amant alors que le morceau se terminait et se recula de plusieurs pas pour continuer à danser à sa manière.

Et il se laissa aller à son tour, laissant éclater sa joie suite à leur victoire, la célébrant de toute son énergie en dansant. Les mains de Blaise venaient se joindre aux siennes ou frôlaient ses hanches tandis qu'ils échangeaient des regards complices, oubliant momentanément la foule qui les entourait. Il ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir laissé le brun le convaincre de fêter ce nouveau match remporté.

Et la soirée passa incroyablement vite, entre les moments où ils se déchainaient sur la piste, achevant de brûler les dernières forces qu'ils avaient après cette journée et les moments de détente autour d'un verre dans le carré VIP qu'ils avaient réservés en entrant, affalés dans de moelleux canapés en cuir,.

-Non mais t'es sérieux Blaise ? Tu es fan des Flèches d'Appleby ? s'indigna Dino.

L'alcool n'avait pas été ménagé et avait invariablement commencé son travail de désinhibition.

-Tu veux la réponse officielle ou celle officieuse ? sourit le brun en prenant un air faussement affairé.

-Il admire leur style de jeu, expliqua Ron avec une grimace. Et vous ne savez pas le pire ? Il est sorti avec Geoffrey Melville ! signala-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

Blaise étouffa un rire dans sa main devant les expressions surprises et choquées des autres joueurs, confirmant sans le vouloir l'annonce de son amant.

-Tu couchais avec l'ennemi ! s'écria David.

Les yeux brillants, Blaise hocha vigoureusement la tête, ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps son fou-rire qui montait.

-C'est vicieux, ça, affirma Marc en plissant les yeux. T'étais pas à Serpentard, d'ailleurs à Poudlard ?

-Totalement, confirma Ron. Il y était. La maison la plus méchante de l'école.

-La plus ambitieuse, corrigea son amant en reprenant son sérieux. On était les plus ambitieux.

-On dirait qu'ils se sont pas plantés en te répartissant alors, remarqua Edmund. T'as plutôt bien réussi.

-Je trouve aussi, lui sourit aimablement Blaise.

-Oui, enfin, je parie que tu as été aidé par l'argent familial, intervint Aline avec une pointe d'arrogance. Tu viens d'un milieu aisé.

-Et je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça ! rétorqua tranquillement le brun.

Il avait dit ça légèrement, ignorant volontairement le brusque refroidissement d'atmosphère.

-Tu as des origines italiennes d'ailleurs, non ? intervint Dino, dérivant le sujet habilement.

-Toi aussi, je crois ? Tu viens de quelle région ? interrogea Blaise, intrigué.

-Mes parents habitent Turin.

-Jolie ville, le paysage montagneux est impressionnant ! fit le brun, enthousiaste. Ma famille est basée sur Naples… Je ne t'ai jamais croisé aux réunions des SP italiennes, s'étonna-t-il. J'y allais pendant les étés.

-En été, j'aidais mon père à travailler et je n'avais pas le temps pour m'y rendre… Et puis j'ai arrêté d'y aller quand j'ai intégré l'école spécialisée de quidditch à quinze ans… Je me souviens quand même de deux trois trucs…

-Oui, j'ai vu ça sur la piste, sourit Blaise sincèrement.

Ron avait froncé les sourcils pendant leur échange, découvrant un aspect de la personnalité de son coéquipier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dino s'était redressé alors qu'il parlait à son amant et son attitude entière avait changé, ainsi que son langage. Habituellement, il n'hésitait pas à être plus familier et son visage laissait filtrer plus d'expressions…

Le roux échangea un regard avec Aline qui avait aussi remarqué le changement d'attitude du joueur.

Il savait qu'il était issu d'une vieille famille de sang-purs mais le fait qu'elle était presque aussi pauvre que la sienne lui avait fait penser qu'ils partageaient le même parcours. Mais visiblement, Dino avait été élevé dans le respect des traditions ancestrales et avait reçu une éducation fidèle à son sang, contrairement à Ron.

Il possédait les mêmes codes que Blaise et son amant servait de révélateur ce soir. Il faisait remonter à la surface tout ce que Dino avait su dissimuler à leurs yeux tandis qu'ils se mêlaient à leurs coutumes. C'était comme si le jeune homme avait deux visages, le joueur de quidditch aux blagues grossières, et cet autre homme à la posture plus altière et aux gestes élégants. Il semblait vraiment apprécier la compagnie du brun et leurs échanges se firent plus nourris au fur et à mesure qu'ils se trouvaient des points communs.

Dino continuait sa conversation avec Blaise sans se douter du regard étrange qu'Aline lui jetait. Les autres joueurs étaient pris dans leurs propres discussions, ne faisant plus attention à eux. Ron donna un coup de coude à la jeune femme, attirant son attention d'un sourire.

-Hé, ça va ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, et sa voix dissimulée aux autres par la musique vint trouver son chemin vers son oreille.

-Je me suis toujours moquée de ces traditions de sang-pur devant lui… Il n'a jamais rien dit, murmura-t-elle d'une voix atterrée. Je pensais qu'il était comme toi et qu'il n'y accordait pas d'importance, que c'était des conneries qu'il rejetait… Il n'a jamais rien dit.

-Il t'avait pourtant montré la danse…

-Mais il plaisantait… Il doit me détester en fait, réalisa-t-elle brusquement.

-Je ne pense pas. Il est différent ce soir parce qu'il retrouve un peu le cadre dans lequel il a grandi… Mais tu sais, ça ne le change pas fondamentalement. C'est juste une facette qu'on ne lui connaissait pas…

-J'ai dû le blesser.

-Je crois qu'il est loin de t'en vouloir Aline, répondit Ron sincèrement. Sinon, il t'aurait évité en dehors des entraînements… Tu as fini ton verre ? constata-t-il après un silence. Tu en veux un autre ?

-Oui ! décida la jeune femme, se levant soudainement. Qui veut un autre verre ? C'est ma tournée ! annonça-t-elle à la cantonade.

Tout le monde répondit présent sauf Blaise qui leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Petit joueur ! se moqua Marc.

-J'avoue, je m'incline, j'arrête pour ce soir, reconnut le brun de bonne grâce. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire autant que vous.

-Ron, tu lui as pas enseigné les bases avant de l'inviter ? demanda David. Il est un excellent professeur, dirons-nous, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit Blaise. Mais je ne tiens pas aussi bien l'alcool que lui, fit-il avec un air d'excuse.

Ron esquissa un sourire un peu crispé, se rappelant trop bien à quelle occasion le sujet était déjà arrivé entre eux. Son amant n'abusait de l'alcool qu'en une seule occasion et pour une seule raison : oublier. Il se souvenait encore son air sombre alors qu'il avalait cul sec son verre.

-Je reviens, déclara finalement Aline en se dirigeant vers le bar.

-Je t'accompagne pour porter les boissons, intervint aussitôt Blaise en se levant, ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Elle haussa les épaules et ils s'éloignèrent sous les regards des autres.

-Ok Ron, le lâche-le pas lui, sérieux, déclara Dino dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

-C'est quoi ça ? De la fraternité entre Italiens ? s'amusa David en l'entendant.

-Tu connais beaucoup de costards-cravates qui te snobent pas dès qu'ils te voient ? Et il connait le quidditch. Il tient une conversation sur le sujet sans paraître stupide. Il aime ce sport.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Sarah. Il ne fait pas semblant de s'intéresser deux minutes, on dirait presque qu'il est dans le milieu. Mais il lui manque quelques références…

-Non mais vous vous écoutez ? sourit Marc, désabusé. Est-ce que vous êtes capables de tenir une conversation sur son domaine de prédilection ? Faut arrêter d'être aussi fermés !

-Moi je vote pour le garder. Il est pas contrariant comme gars, conclut Edmund.

-Vous avez conscience que vous ne parlez pas d'un animal de compagnie, là ? s'amusa Ron, incrédule. Vous me faites un peu peur…

-Garde-le, répliquèrent en chœur ses coéquipiers et il finit par hausser les épaules, fataliste.

-D'accord, convint le roux. J'entends votre soutien indéfectible quant à mon choix de compagnon, ajouta-t-il d'un ton un peu guindé. Ça comptait beaucoup pour moi, ironisa-t-il, déclenchant leurs rires.

Ils accueillirent avec enthousiasme Aline et Blaise lorsqu'ils revinrent, portant leurs consommations à bout de bras.

Le brun posa les verres qu'il portait sur la table basse et se pencha en avant pour prendre sa veste sur un canapé.

-Je vais fumer dehors, je reviens, s'adressa-t-il à Ron avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue et de s'éloigner vers la sortie.

-Il a donc des défauts, s'amusa David en haussant les sourcils.

-Si tu savais, soupira Ron en prenant un air désespéré. Des tonnes ! sourit-il finalement.

-Il est sympa, intervint abruptement Aline avant de boire son verre sans plus leur accorder d'attention, ignorant le regard surpris de son capitaine.

-J'trouve aussi ! lança Dino en opinant de la tête. Il a payé nos consos, non ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

-Avec un billet de 500, confirma la joueuse de quidditch en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Le serveur avait la monnaie ? s'étonna Marc.

-Non. Alors Blaise a décidé de payer les consos de tous ceux qui étaient au bar.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, déclara Ron, fataliste. Je parie qu'il avait juste la flemme de récupérer le change.

-Vous rentrez directement à Londres demain ? demanda Edmund.

-Non, je pense qu'on va rester à l'hôtel et faire un tour en ville dans l'après-midi, histoire de dire qu'on a un peu visité…, sourit Ron. Tu rentres, toi ?

-Non, avec les autres, on voulait faire un saut au stade demain… David nous lâche, comme d'habitude…

-Attends, j'ai négocié pour passer la soirée avec vous et excusez-moi d'avoir une vie sociale !

-Fais comme Ron, amène ta femme ici ! sourit Marc.

-Et ma fille ? Je la confie au videur à la porte ? Tu crois qu'ils font des crèches dans les boîtes de nuit ?

-Bon, les gars, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais il y a un mec sur la piste qui me fait de l'œil depuis un moment et… j'ai envie de danser, intervint Sarah en finissant son verre.

Elle se leva sous leurs rires et leur fit un petit geste de la main pour les saluer avant de les quitter.

-Elle a raison, on devrait tous aller danser, et puis j'aime bien ce morceau, déclara Dino en l'imitant peu après. Aline, tu me suis ? invita-t-il la jeune femme à le suivre.

-Absolument ! sourit la joueuse en prenant sa main, se laissant tirer vers les danseurs.

Ron n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de suivre ses coéquipiers sur la piste, décidant d'aller profiter de la fin de la soirée. Il se laissa entraîner par la fièvre contagieuse, se laissant bercer par la musique entêtante. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il sentit une main sur ses hanches et s'apprêtait à la retirer, se retournant à moitié lorsqu'il reconnut Blaise.

Celui-ci lui adressa un léger sourire tout en continuant à danser avec lui et Ron fit un pas dans sa direction, se collant à son corps. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, s'accrochant à sa taille, bougeant son bassin en rythme avec la musique.

Blaise remonter ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque, posant sa tête sur son épaule, rapprochant un peu plus leurs corps, les immobilisant presque sur la piste.

-Trois, deux…une seconde, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille alors que Ron se raidissait contre lui, surpris.

Et la musique changea brusquement, plongeant la piste sous des lumières plus tamisées, entamant quelques notes de piano annonçant un rythme plus lent.

-Tu plaisantes ?! rit le roux. Tu as lancé un sort ou… ?

-Non, je discutais avec le barman et il m'a dit que la boîte allait bientôt fermer… Ils lancent des slow pour faire peu à peu partir la clientèle… Le compte à rebours, c'était juste pour t'impressionner, confia Blaise tranquillement. Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Ron recula légèrement pour pouvoir l'embrasser, capturant ses lèvres avec douceur.

-Je t'aime toi, souffla-t-il près de sa bouche.

-Je me suis laissé dire que c'était réciproque…

-Il était beau le barman ?

Seul le rire de Blaise lui répondit et il sourit contre sa joue, dansant doucement contre lui, ses mains encadrant sa taille.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de se mouvoir que lorsque Marc vint les prévenir que tous les autres étaient déjà partis et que la boîte de nuit allait fermer ses portes. Ils transplanèrent alors, la tête encore pleine de la mélodie qui les portait.

* * *

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là^^!


	36. Jeux de rôle

**Petite note inutile: encore une fois, beaucoup de retard, du travail, du travail... et encore du travail. Mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée de finir cette fic! Merci pour votre soutien!**

**Réponse à la reviewveuse anonyme^^:**

**Carotte:** Eh oui, on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Ron, ce n'est que justice^^ ! Héhé, je me suis bien marrée à imaginer l'histoire avec Neville… Blaise a confessé depuis un moment qu'il pensait un peu différemment des autres… Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un peu occulté cet aspect de sa personnalité (même Ron en fait)Ravie de voir que tu prends plaisir à découvrir chaque petite touche de personnalité de chacun, et à apprendre à les connaître un peu mieux… Je suis contente que tu apprécies cet aspect de leurs personnages, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'ils soient un peu humains^^° Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture avec ce qui suit !

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Jeu de rôles

&& RWBZ&&

-Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as mis Aline dans ta poche, parce que clairement, c'était pas gagné, plaisanta Ron en cherchant ses clés.

-Je suis un génie, répliqua Blaise prétentieusement.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque offerte tandis que le roux penchait la tête en avant pour examiner le trousseau de clés.

-Non mais sérieusement… Je suis impressionné par ta sociabilité.

-Tu pensais que j'allais snober tout le monde ?

-Un truc dans le genre, reconnut le jeune homme avec un léger rire, introduisant la bonne clé dans la serrure, ignorant volontairement le coup de coude qu'il reçut.

Le sourire de Ron s'évanouit lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, laissant place à une moue découragée.

-Oh, je rêve, marmonna-t-il. J'aurais jamais dû faire rediriger mon courrier ici, soupira-t-il en voyant une pile de lettres s'amonceler sur la commode.

Blaise passa sa main dans son dos comme pour le réconforter, riant légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? demanda-t-il distraitement, s'approchant du meuble.

-J'attends un pli important, je ne voulais pas le rater, répondit Ron en poussant un nouveau soupir. Mais là, c'est juste l'enfer… Je devrais avoir un système de tri pour les lettres de fan, décida-t-il en commençant à examiner son courrier.

-Tiens, cette lettre est pour moi, remarqua son amant en sortant une enveloppe de forme carrée de la pile. C'est marrant, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait de telles failles dans la distribution…

-Non, elle est à mon nom, objecta Ron en lui montrant l'adressage.

-Effectivement, admit Blaise après une seconde d'hésitation, haussant un sourcil surpris.

-T'as trop bu ou quoi ? se moqua le roux sans comprendre sa réaction.

Blaise garda le silence en l'observant prendre le courrier, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, restant immobile alors que le roux fixait son regard sur sa lettre, son sourire s'élargissant progressivement en le regardant.

-Pourquoi Pansy m'écrit-elle ? demanda lentement Ron en lisant le nom de l'expéditeur.

Il chercha une réponse en relevant la tête vers son amant mais celui-ci laissa simplement échapper un léger rire, haussant les épaules.

- Lis la lettre ! fit-il en secouant la tête pour montrer son ignorance.

Le roux sentit son estomac se nouer alors qu'il décachetait la lettre, serrant à l'avance les dents, se préparant à lire un contenu peu agréable. Il prit une légère inspiration une fois qu'il eut fini de lire, se tournant vers Blaise, l'air hésitant.

-Elle… m'invite à une soirée. Dans deux jours. Au Dstrkt London.

Blaise soupira.

-Je savais que ça arriverait, fit-il dramatiquement. Elle n'arrive plus à remplir les salles alors elle invite n'importe qui.

Il ne put éviter la tape qu'il reçut sur l'arrière du crâne, laissant échapper un rire.

-Mais pourquoi…, commença Ron, cherchant à comprendre la raison de cette invitation.

- Je viendrais avec toi si tu veux, proposa le brun.

-Mais c'était pas une option, ça, rétorqua son amant aussitôt. J'y vais pas sans toi de toute façon.

-D'accord, accepta Blaise avec un léger rire. Ta première invitation officielle par Pansy. « Je suis impressionné par ta sociabilité », ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

-Tu te moques de moi ! fit mine de s'indigner le roux.

-Tu pensais sérieusement que je ne m'entendrais pas avec tes amis ? rit son amant.

-Eh bien, ils ont des centres d'intérêts différents des tiens…, argumenta Ron d'un air hésitant.

-Complètement oui. Et pas mal de préjugés aussi. Mais la communication est une partie essentielle de mon job et j'assure à ça, tu sais ? fit nonchalamment le brun.

-Encore ta modestie qui ressort ? Attends, dit-il après un temps d'arrêt, tu es en train de me dire que tu as joué la comédie toute la soirée ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils, ennuyé par la question.

-Non, répondit-il doucement. Je t'explique que mon métier implique de savoir gagner la confiance des gens plutôt rapidement. Je suis à l'aise dans ce genre de situation parce que j'ai l'habitude. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas sincère.

-Un petit peu quand même, non ? C'est ce que ça sous-entend…

-Non. Je te signale que j'utilise les mêmes compétences de communication lorsque je m'adresse à toi, fit remarquer en soupirant son amant.

-Pardon ? Tu plaisantes, là ? rétorqua sèchement le roux, serrant les dents.

Blaise le considéra une seconde en silence avant de fermer les yeux brièvement, humectant ses lèvres.

-Non, répondit-il d'un ton posé.

-Explique-moi comment on peut être sincère avec quelqu'un si à chaque fois qu'on lui parle, on élabore des stratégies et des plans de communication pour s'en faire apprécier ? interrogea le roux, clairement sceptique.

-Tu noircis toujours le tableau, Ron, je n'élabore pas des stratégies, c'est exagéré, lui sourit Blaise gentiment en s'adossant à la commode derrière lui. Mais tes amis avaient quelques préjugés sur moi que j'ai légèrement détournés.

Le roux plissa les yeux, prenant une légère inspiration pour se calmer. C'était lui où Blaise était tranquillement en train de lui expliquer qu'il manipulait les autres à sa guise selon ses bonnes volontés ?

-Donc, tout était calculé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Encore une fois, non, répondit patiemment le jeune homme en face de lui. Je sais juste comment me faire apprécier des autres lorsque j'en ai besoin.

-Et avec moi ? s'agaça Ron en fusillant du regard le meuble devant lui, sentant peu à peu la colère l'envahir.

Blaise lui prit la main, l'invitant à le regarder en face.

-Ne te fâche pas contre moi, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas me disputer. Ne le prends pas comme ça.

-Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne au juste ? s'exaspéra le roux en dégageant vivement sa main. Tu as besoin d'utiliser tes compétences en communication pour me parler ? Pour rencontrer mes amis ?

- Écoute, je suis fatigué, la journée a été longue, la soirée a fini de m'achever et je n'ai ni l'envie ni la force de me battre avec toi. Je retire ce que j'ai dit si cela t'offense, je le pense très fort et c'est la vérité mais je ne le dirai plus, répondit-il d'une voix douce, haussant les épaules.

-Ne fais pas ça avec moi, le prévint Ron. Ne prends pas ce ton condescendant, je ne suis pas un de tes subalternes au travail !

-Non, ça ne risque pas, c'est sûr, soupira son amant en croisant les bras.

Le visage du roux se colora brusquement en entendant ces paroles alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

-Je sais que j'ai pas fait de grandes écoles ou…, gronda-t-il.

-Et tu le prends mal, évidemment, le coupa Blaise en faisant un sourire désabusé, levant une main en signe défensif. Je t'ai dit que je ne te mentirai plus, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, tu es la seule personne au monde à qui j'ai fait cette promesse. Et tu ne risques pas d'être sous mes ordres ou même mon associé parce que je mens à tout le monde et que ce serait compromettre trop de projets.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux en entendant l'explication, prêt à rétorquer quelque chose lorsque la main levée de son amant l'arrêta, l'invitant à se taire.

-S'il te plait. J'ai pas envie de passer toute la nuit là-dessus. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste arrêter de toujours vouloir tout décortiquer et simplement m'accepter ? Je suis fatigué de devoir toujours me justifier pour ce que je pense et ce que je suis.

Le roux pinça ses lèvres de contrariété en entendant ces paroles avant de surprendre la lassitude sur les traits du jeune homme. Il était tard et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il considéra ses propos, ne pouvant que reconnaître qu'il était celui qui interrogeait constamment Blaise sur ce qu'il pensait et pourquoi.

Chaque fois, il lui avait répondu patiemment en tentant de lui montrer son point de vue. Chaque fois, il l'avait écouté le remettre en question sans rien dire, alors que c'était simplement ce qu'il pensait.

-Fais-moi confiance lorsque je te dis que je suis sincère… insista Blaise.

-Est-ce que tu as apprécié cette soirée au moins ? se rendit Ron, laissant tomber les armes.

-Chaque seconde, affirma son amant sincèrement en lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant.

Il l'enlaça avec douceur, lui donnant un baiser esquimau avant de laisser sa joue reposer contre la sienne.

-C'est vrai que tu es doué pour la communication, admit le roux avec reluctance.

-Je m'applique beaucoup, confia son amant à son oreille. Parce que je veux que tes amis m'acceptent et que tu n'aies pas honte d'être avec moi.

Ron fronça les sourcils et se recula légèrement, dévisageant le jeune homme gravement. Il fut surpris de lire dans ses yeux une confession sincère. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

-T'es sérieux, là ? Qui pourrait avoir honte d'être avec toi ? murmura-t-il avec incrédulité.

Le sourire hésitant de Blaise lui révéla toute sa vulnérabilité, un sentiment qu'il était loin d'avoir imaginé provenant du brun.

-Je m'en assure juste…

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas à le faire, le rassura immédiatement Ron. Je veux dire, tu aurais pu être imbuvable ce soir et te faire détester de tout le monde, ou rester dans ton coin, ou te ridiculiser sur la piste en me chantant très faux une chanson d'amour niaise sous les yeux de toute la boîte…

Il hésita un moment, semblant se représenter la scène, avant de sourire simplement.

-Oui, même avec ça, il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'aie honte d'être avec toi. Jamais.

Le roux appuya ses paroles d'un regard franc, plongeant dans les yeux noirs de son amant, encore hésitants. Et il l'embrassa pour confirmer ses dires, plaquant ses mains contre ses joues pour approfondir leur baiser.

Il finit par le rompre, laissant son front contre celui du brun, ses doigts caressant doucement la base de ses cheveux.

-C'est impossible, lui assura-t-il à nouveau dans un souffle.

Les mains de Blaise s'agrippèrent à sa chemise alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je crois que je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir… Mais j'aime bien tes amis, dit finalement le brun. Tu as une bonne équipe.

-Je parie que c'est ce que tu as dit à Melville et à tous les autres avant, plaisanta Ron.

-Hum, fit mine de réfléchir Blaise. Oui, tout à fait.

Il se recula pour éviter les mains chatouilleuses de son amant, renversant quelques lettres au sol dans le mouvement précipité.

-Ah ! Mes lettres de fan ! fit mine de se scandaliser Ron.

Blaise les ramassa en une simple pensée, les reposant doucement sur la table.

-Quelle est la pire lettre que tu aies reçue ? demanda-t-il distraitement en s'asseyant sur le large lit derrière lui.

-Ce sont des lettres de fans, donc, il y en a des vraiment bizarres, genre des déclarations d'amour ou des demandes en mariage, mais il y en a aussi des beuglantes quand je perds des matchs… En général, elles sont filtrées… exposa Ron en enlevant sa chemise.

-Tu les lis toutes ?

-J'ai pas le temps. Je n'en lis qu'une sélection. Mais je crois qu'il y a des gens qui sont payés pour les lire…

-C'est dur d'être célèbre…, le taquina Blaise.

-Je ne le suis pas tant que ça, j'ai de la chance, sourit le roux en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser brièvement. Et c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu étant enfant, avoir un peu de reconnaissance pour ce que je fais ou ce que je suis… L'inconvénient de grandir dans une famille nombreuse, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu en es revenu ?

-Carrément, affirma Ron, sincère. Surtout quand des fans me prennent en photo au restaurant et que, lorsque je leur demande comment ils ont su que j'étais là, ils me répondent avec une innocence toute flippante qu'ils m'ont juste suivi.

-Charmant, commenta le brun en haussant un sourcil.

-Clair. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien transplaner. Mais ça n'arrive pas souvent, je te raconte juste ce qui m'a le plus marqué jusqu'ici… fit-il observer en s'attaquant aux boutons de chemise de Blaise.

Il poussa un soupir satisfait en découvrant les épaules nues, laissant ses mains courir sur la peau dévoilée.

-Viens-là, murmura son amant en lui donnant un léger coup de genou dans les jambes, l'incitant à s'installer sur lui et passant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près.

Ron répondit volontiers à son étreinte, soupirant d'aise entre ses bras.

-Pas de musée demain, alors ? s'enquit-il par bonne conscience.

-Ça semble compromis, confirma Blaise avec un léger rire. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que je me réveillerai demain matin.

L'instant d'après, il détournait la tête pour bâiller, une main devant la bouche. Ron cligna des yeux devant la scène, luttant pour ne pas faire de même.

Il finit par fermer les yeux, sentant toute la fatigue revenir en vagues maintenant qu'il se posait. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans le cou de son amant.

-Je suis très très fier d'être avec toi, déclara-t-il sérieusement en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps du brun.

Il se sentit glisser doucement sur le côté alors que le drap les recouvrait tous les deux, les bordant dans un lent bruissement de tissu.

-Et j'aime toute la magie qu'il y a autour de toi, ajouta-t-il dans un bâillement. Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Même nos différends. Je suis content que tu sois venu me rejoindre, tu sais ?

-Moi aussi, répondit Blaise tout bas, ses yeux se fermant à leur tour de sommeil, vaincus par le décalage horaire et la soirée qu'il venait de passer.

À mesure qu'il s'endormait, il vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, s'agrippant à lui inconsciemment alors que leurs jambes se mêlaient.

&& RWBZ&&

-Je veux accoucher, maintenant, là, tout de suite, grogna Hermione en acceptant le verre d'eau qui lui tendait Harry.

-Ça peut s'arranger, sourit Blaise en s'adossant au mur de son appartement.

-Tu m'approches et je te tue, siffla la jeune femme en lui envoyant un regard noir.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme.

Il venait d'arriver chez sa meilleure amie, étonné d'y trouver l'amant de Ron.

-Je venais juste prendre des nouvelles… Tu sais, d'ancien patron à ancienne employée, le lien social, tout ça…, argumenta le brun.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que deux regards sceptiques convergeaient vers lui.

-Il se croit obligé de veiller sur moi depuis qu'il a délibérément omis de t'expliquer qu'Andrew était parti quand tu étais en lune de miel, exposa Hermione en levant les yeux au plafond.

-C'est vrai ça, tu n'as rien dit ! s'exclama Harry soudainement. Tu savais et…

-Eh bien, à ce moment-là, j'ai jugé que tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir. De toute façon, tu l'as su dès que tu es rentré…, se défendit Blaise.

-Je passe pour le pire ami de la Terre, grâce à toi. Le mec qui profite de sa lune de miel pendant que Ron perd un des matchs les plus importants de sa carrière et qu'Hermione découvre qu'Andrew ne se « sentait pas prêt »…

-Harry, tu exagères…, fit doucement la jeune femme.

-Et puis c'est bien pour ça que j'ai pris soin d'Hermione à ta place pendant ton absence. Elle avait Ron, et moi, je te remplaçais, appuya le brun.

-Est-ce que tu y crois vraiment ou…, hallucina Harry. Hermione, est-ce qu'il me vaut ?

-Tu sais, tout ce qu'il a fait c'est m'envoyer un compagnon enchanté pour me réconforter et m'apporter des sushis en guise de dîner alors, on peut dire que non, pas du tout, répliqua la jeune femme.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire alors que Blaise croisait les bras, détaillant machinalement le papier peint de la chambre.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec Ron ? demanda Harry une fois qu'ils se furent calmés.

-Tiens-toi bien, c'est la meilleure partie, s'amusa Hermione. Il fait tout ça dans son dos parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir à lui expliquer qu'il est allé te voir pour te demander des conseils.

-Tu ne t'es même pas servi de ce que je t'ai dit d'ailleurs, remarqua le jeune homme.

-Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, sourit Blaise. En fait, je vais me servir de ton information pour lui faire une surprise en janvier, pour le nouvel an.

-Arrête-toi là, je ne veux pas de détail, l'interrompit Harry avec une grimace.

-Encore une fois, je crois que tu as l'esprit vraiment très mal orienté. Mais tu viens de me donner des idées que je risque d'exploiter dans le futur ! fit d'un air enjoué le brun.

-Honnêtement, je persiste à dire que Ron ne serait pas vraiment ravi que tu complotes dans son dos avec ses meilleurs amis, intervint Hermione sans chercher à comprendre l'objet de leur conversation.

-Vu comme ça… confirma Harry avec une grimace.

-Pas du tout, assura Blaise. Je m'entoure des personnes qui lui sont le plus proche pour lui faire un cadeau qui le surprendra et lui plaira. Et je m'assure que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée en entretenant le secret de nos relations. C'est si mal que ça ?

-Je suppose que non, répondit avec réticence Hermione. Elle est si bien que ça ta surprise ?

-Elle devrait lui plaire, oui, répondit le brun, ses yeux prenant une teinte plus chaleureuse. Et dès qu'elle sera révélée, je vous inviterai à dîner pour que Ron puisse vous remercier officiellement de l'avoir rendue possible.

Harry soupira, haussant les épaules.

-Et sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui ? Tu ferais mieux d'éviter de nous croiser, non ? Je suis là, maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de me « remplacer », fit-il en mimant les guillemets.

-Je me demandais si Hermione allait bien. À titre personnel, je veux dire.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Je ne t'ai pas renvoyé ton colibri parce que… d'une certaine façon, j'en ai encore besoin, intervint la jeune femme d'une voix réticente. C'est vrai que c'est ton patronus et qu'il doit puiser dans ta magie… Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Est-ce que tu veux que je le renvoie ?

-Non, ce n'est pas un problème, tant qu'il t'est utile, tu peux le garder à tes côtés, la détrompa Blaise calmement. Je venais juste aux nouvelles mais comme Harry prend soin de toi, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison d'être ici… Je m'assurais juste que… tout allait bien. Mais c'était déplacé, je m'en rends compte maintenant, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, réalisa-t-il brusquement. Je vais y aller, pardon de t'avoir dérangée…

-Non, tu n'es pas obligé de partir, le retint la jeune femme, gênée de la tournure de la conversation.

-Si, je crois que si… Et je dois y aller de toute façon, on m'attend.

-Blaise, je… Je mets lentement les choses à plat mais… ça prend du temps, tu vois ? Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter, j'apprécie l'attention… Merci, déclara sincèrement Hermione.

-J'éviterai les sushis la prochaine fois… plaisanta le brun sur un ton plus léger.

-Oui, évite, confirma Hermione avec une légère grimace.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il esquissait un geste d'au revoir, disparaissant alors qu'il transplanait.

-Ok, moi je persiste à dire qu'il est complètement tordu, déclara Harry après son départ.

-Il fait les choses un peu bizarrement mais je crois que ça part d'une bonne intention…

-On dirait que tu parles d'un gosse, s'amusa le brun. Je n'ai pas bien compris, il t'a envoyé son patronus ? Il t'a prise pour un détraqueur ou…

-Non, Blaise utilise son patronus comme un compagnon qui t'apporte du réconfort… Ne me demande pas comment ça marche, j'ai essayé une vingtaine de fois d'appeler le mien mais il ne reste pas longtemps dès qu'il comprend que je ne suis pas en danger ou que je n'ai pas de message à lui transmettre. Mais son patronus ? Il peut rester à côté de toi pendant des heures et il dégage une magie vraiment apaisante…

-Et tu en as vraiment besoin ?

-Je fais des angoisses nocturnes, avoua Hermione. Honnêtement, si j'ai tenu le coup jusqu'ici, c'est grâce à lui et à vos visites, à Ron et à toi.

-Et celles de Blaise.

-C'est la première fois qu'il venait depuis qu'il m'a envoyé son patronus. Je suppose qu'il ne l'a jamais utilisé aussi longtemps…

-Si lui s'inquiète de ça, c'est que c'est plutôt sérieux, non ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que tout va bien mais…

-Non, l'interrompit Hermione en levant une main pour l'intimer au silence. Je vais de mieux en mieux, je t'assure. Je fais des projets pour l'avenir, je me prépare à accueillir un petit être que je désire de toutes mes forces… Et je le fais avec joie. Les plans ont changé mais ils restent heureux. J'ai juste… ces angoisses nocturnes de temps en temps…

-Tu sais qu'à tout moment, tu peux m'appeler et me demander de venir. Ou transplaner chez moi.

-Mais je vais bien. Le patronus m'aide à surmonter mes peurs et petit à petit, je sens qu'il m'en guérit. Je pense que d'ici une semaine ou deux, je n'en aurais plus besoin.

-Je n'aime pas te savoir seule pour affronter ça…

-Je ne suis pas seule, Harry. Je vis avec mes parents qui prennent tellement soin de moi que j'ai envie de les étrangler pour le trop plein d'attention. Ron vient me voir régulièrement, toi aussi… Maintenant Blaise. Sérieusement, je ne me sens pas seule du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? interrogea curieusement le brun. Je veux dire, en quelques mois, ce mec est passé de sympathique à imbuvable et je suis en train de me demander si finalement, il ne serait peut-être pas ce connard fini que je pensais. Je crois qu'il aime sincèrement Ron.

-En tout cas, c'est le cas de Ron. Il rayonne littéralement depuis qu'ils sont à nouveau ensemble. Je veux bien accorder le bénéfice du doute à Blaise mais au moindre faux pas, je l'éviscère, affirma la jeune femme.

-Radical, sourit Harry.

-On ne touche pas à mes amis. Mais… je crois qu'il essaie de s'intégrer du mieux qu'il peut. Parce que, honnêtement, il fait des efforts : Ron m'a dit qu'il l'a invité chez lui à Noël et je peux parier que Blaise n'a pas la moindre envie de se mêler à toute sa famille. Pas plus qu'il ne fréquente habituellement des sorciers qui ne sont pas des sang-purs mais il fait une sorte de dérogation à la règle pour nous. Ou alors, Ron le rend plus tolérant, statua Hermione.

-Blaise est clairement un des amis de Draco qui est le plus fréquentable, reconnut le brun. Ou alors il cache très bien son jeu lorsqu'il est hypocrite. Il a invité Ron à une réunion du club des sang-purs. Il lui a présenté ses amis et je crois que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé.

-Évidemment, Ron est un sang-pur. Peu importe ses convictions, peu importe ce qu'il fait, il le restera quoiqu'il arrive. Tu crois qu'il essaie de l'influencer pour… demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Si c'était le cas, il ne prendrait pas la peine de nous parler… Ni ne voudrait nous inviter à dîner. Je crois qu'il essaie de concilier les cercles d'amis…

-Il me semble que ça n'a pas bien marché avec toi.

-Les temps changent… On a essayé il y a un moment maintenant et je t'avoue que je n'avais aucune envie de faire des efforts. J'ai déjà des amis formidables. Les amis de Draco… je reste poli avec eux mais je ne cherche pas à les voir très souvent… On n'a pas vraiment d'atomes crochus.

-Comment se fait-il que tu en aies avec ton mari, hum ? le taquina Hermione.

-C'est un mystère que j'espère ne jamais élucider, sourit Harry en réponse.

&& RWBZ&&

Ron eut un mouvement de recul involontaire avant de passer la porte d'entrée.

Blaise lui serra brièvement la main en signe d'encouragement alors qu'il prenait une légère inspiration pour dépasser son appréhension. Il espérait que cette soirée se passerait mieux que la première confrontation avec ses amis…

Le Dstrkt London était plus grand qu'il l'avait imaginé et pourtant, il dégageait une atmosphère d'intimité qui le rendait accueillant. De longs lampadaires venaient éclairer une partie de la salle aménagée pour les clients du restaurant tandis que des néons coloraient la piste de danse et les canapés qui l'entouraient. Le long bar traversait toute la pièce, les lumières jouant sur les reflets des flûtes et des verres renversés, suspendus au-dessus du comptoir par la magie.

Blaise fit un geste discret de la main pour saluer le barman alors qu'ils passaient devant lui. Ron fit un léger sourire à Pansy alors qu'elle traversait la salle pour venir à leur rencontre. Il se figea, dans l'expectative, lorsqu'elle accrocha son regard et s'avança vers lui sans détacher ses yeux des siens, l'air déterminé, sa bouche formant un croissant lunaire qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, la jeune femme avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et s'était jetée dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur les lèvres, imprimant son parfum sur sa peau. Elle se détacha de lui quelques secondes plus tard, l'air satisfait.

Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop choqué pour réagir. Il chercha Blaise du regard, tentant de lire une explication sur son visage mais celui-ci semblait aussi surpris qu'il l'était.

Et puis Pansy éclata de rire, l'air ravi.

-Désolée, je voulais juste tester et… Wahou. Tu as de la chance quand même, affirma-t-elle sincèrement à Blaise.

-Pardon ? demanda le brun, ne suivant visiblement pas son raisonnement.

-Eh bien, tu sais que tu as manqué une soirée poker cette semaine ? Draco s'est vexé de ton absence, tu comprends, vous ne vous étiez pas vus depuis sa lune de miel, il revient et… tu l'oublies, sourit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne dirais pas qu'il a fait exprès de perdre au poker mais disons qu'il n'a pas été réticent à nous livrer le souvenir qu'il avait de vos… retrouvailles, compléta la jeune femme en les fixant tour à tour. Je voulais juste revivre cet instant… Tu es jaloux ? s'enquit-elle avec entrain.

-Oui, assura Blaise après une fraction de seconde.

Ron fit glisser son regard vers le jeune homme, haussant un sourcil amusé.

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, plaisanta-t-il en collant leurs épaules ensemble, laissant sa main se poser sur sa hanche.

Son amant lui répondit par un franc sourire, les yeux pétillants de malice et il sut à ce moment qu'il avait complaisamment menti. Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment la manière dont pensait Blaise, il sentit un souffle d'allégresse le traverser en réalisant que le jeune homme le laissait percer ses mensonges avec facilité.

Il savait pourquoi Blaise n'était pas jaloux.

Il devinait même la raison pour laquelle il prétendait le contraire devant les autres.

Devant ses plus proches amis. Mais pas avec lui.

Avec lui, Blaise était franc et assumait ses différences. Ron pencha légèrement la tête et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres, lui communiquant son élan de tendresse.

-Vous êtes trop mignons, s'attendrit Pansy. Et, Ronald, traverser la pièce pour te jeter dans les bras de Blaise et lui pardonner son inconséquence… J'ai regardé ce souvenir au moins dix fois ! lui assura-t-elle avec les yeux brillants.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant qu'elle avait visualisé la scène où il s'était réconcilié avec Blaise. Il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre à ce moment mais… La prochaine fois, il s'assurerait qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin, c'était trop gênant.

Pire, il devenait la cible des moqueries des amis du brun. Et pourquoi elle ne s'en prenait pas à lui, d'abord ? songea-t-il vainement. Et c'était quoi cette foutue habitude de s'échanger des souvenirs quand ils perdaient au poker ? Nott en avait fait un film, maintenant ça… La jeune femme poussa un soupir langoureux, comme si elle avait deviné le cheminement de ses pensées, et sépara les amoureux d'un geste vif, passant son bras sous le sien.

-Toi et moi allons vraiment bien nous entendre, crois-moi, fit-elle, enthousiaste, l'entraînant vers la table qu'elle leur avait réservée.

-Euh, excuse-moi mais… commença Ron en se dégageant poliment de son étreinte. Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre…

Pansy fit deux pas en arrière, le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, l'air fasciné.

-Il est toujours aussi timide ? demanda-t-elle à Blaise qui ne fit que pousser un soupir, fixant un lustre avec application.

Il avait l'air vaguement ennuyé par la situation, comme si la jeune femme le fatiguait à s'agiter ainsi autour d'eux.

-Elle est droguée ? interrogea Ron sérieusement avant de reculer en voyant Pansy se retourner vivement vers lui.

-Je t'adore ! clama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou et il eut du mal à la retenir de pas les entraîner tous deux au sol.

Il s'écarta d'elle légèrement, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la jeune femme. Il ne parvenait pas à la cerner et ne savait pas si elle était sincère ou si elle se foutait complètement de lui… Est-ce qu'il était censé se mettre en colère ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, cherchant un soutien ou une quelconque indication sur son visage. Blaise lui fit un petit sourire et un geste de la main fataliste pour toute explication. Ron décida qu'elle était simplement complètement timbrée. Il eut un mouvement de panique en voyant son amant se détourner d'eux pour prendre une conversation téléphonique, les laissant seuls.

-Tu m'adores, vraiment ? essaya-t-il de reprendre leur discussion, se tournant vers Pansy.

-Grâce à toi, j'ai eu mon augmentation, jubila-t-elle en reprenant son bras. Qui aurait cru que tu aurais une telle influence sur mon patron adoré ?

Comprenant mieux la situation, Ron émit un léger rire, déconcerté par la joie de la jeune femme.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit grâce à moi…, tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

-Si, c'est parce que tu es jaloux comme un pou ! Et hypocrite avec ça. On n'est pas aussi lisse qu'on le paraît, hum ?

-Je…, commença Ron, déconcerté.

-« Je trouve que tu chantes très bien. », le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Soit tu es trop gentil pour ton bien, soit ton hypocrisie n'étouffe pas ta jalousie. Blaise m'a un peu parlé de ta réaction… J'ai dû un peu le cuisiner mais… j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Le roux se figea un instant, sentant un courant glacé l'envahir. Il détestait la manière dont les amis de Blaise le manipulaient. Ils étaient amicaux dans un premier temps et puis, ils changeaient tout à coup d'attitude, sans prévenir, brisant ses illusions. Il ne s'intégrerait jamais à eux…

-Tu trouves vraiment que je chante bien ? poursuivit la jeune femme sans sembler remarquer son trouble.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, surprise, avant de lui adresser un sourire franc.

-Ronald Weasley, tu as du caractère et j'aime ça. Ne sois pas jaloux des déclarations enflammées que j'adresse à Blaise, elles sont strictement d'ordre financier. Et grâce à toi, elles ont abouti… Tu crois vraiment que Blaise m'intéresse ? Il est gay, je ne suis pas si désespérée !

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air méfiant, tentant de déterminer si elle était sincère.

-Peu importe, balaya-t-elle soudainement comme si elle se moquait qu'il la croie ou non. Je déduis de notre conversation que tu es profondément et irrémédiablement gentil. Ah, je me demande combien de temps ça prendra à Blaise pour te transformer en vil calculateur, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui le changerais ?

-Je t'avais dit qu'on s'entendrait bien, lui sourit Pansy en retour, ravie. Tu as le bon esprit !

-Donc, tu es gentille avec moi parce que tu as eu une augmentation ? Je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès…

-Eh bien, continue, ça marche bien ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver !

Ron laissa échapper un rire incrédule, confirmant mentalement que la jeune femme était folle.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi, reconnut-il sincèrement.

-Tu peux rester au « tu chantes très bien », ça me va tout à fait. Et je m'en tiendrais au fait que tu es l'homme sur lequel Blaise a jeté son dévolu et que tu as plus d'influence sur lui en clignant des paupières que des années entières passées à le harceler au sujet de mon salaire.

-Ça fait de moi un allié de poids.

-Exactement. C'est pour ça que je t'ai réservé la meilleure table.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Blaise est là et qu'il possède le club ?

-Détail, lui sourit Pansy avec un geste vague de la main. Oh, et tu verras, ce soir, je chanterai une chanson pour toi. Je sais que tu y seras sensible, ironisa-t-elle.

Ron fit une légère grimace à la pique, la faisant rire.

-Tu me fais peur, avoua-t-il.

-Tu peux, intervint Milicent en posant une main sur son épaule. Bonjour Ron, comment vas-tu ? enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt avec un large sourire.

Le roux eut un léger mouvement de recul mais prit sur lui et hocha la tête, répondant à son sourire.

-Bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir…

-Ce qui est une manière polie de dire qu'il ne serait pas venu s'il avait su que tu serais invitée, traduisit Pansy, l'air de rien.

-Pas du tout ! protesta Ron, sentant ses joues rougir peu à peu.

-Si, c'est totalement vrai, reconnut Milicent sans sembler en être offensée. J'y ai été un peu fort la dernière fois où on s'est vus. Mais je pense qu'on peut surmonter ça. Je veux dire, certes, tu viens d'un milieu misérable mais tu as su t'élever sur l'échelle sociale et… c'est admirable en un sens ! affirma-t-elle d'un ton convaincu.

Le sourire de Ron se crispa un peu alors qu'il tentait de retenir un rire moqueur devant l'évidente hypocrisie de la jeune femme.

-Ravi d'avoir passé le rattrapage pour entrer dans ton cercle de fréquentation, ironisa-t-il.

-Je crois qu'il y avait un juge gagné à ta cause dans le jury, fit mine de réfléchir Pansy.

-Je parie qu'il était beau, intervint Blaise à ce moment, embrassant de ses bras ses amies, se glissant entre elles.

-Tu as fini de faire semblant de travailler ? se moqua Pansy.

-Certaines personnes pensent que je suis indispensable à la gestion de leur vie. Elles ont raison, statua-t-il sans modestie.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua Milicent en passant un doigt sous ses yeux, soulignant d'une caresse ses cernes.

-Ça va, lui sourit le brun en réponse, la rassurant d'un regard appuyé.

-Tu ne prends plus tes potions, j'espère ? s'enquit Pansy d'un air réprobateur.

-Non, lui assura Blaise avec un sourire tendre.

Ron dévisagea avec attention l'amie de son amant, reconnaissant malgré lui qu'ils étaient proches et qu'elle prenait soin de lui.

-Des potions ? releva-t-il finalement en haussant les sourcils.

-Blaise et les potions vitalisantes et de sommeil, c'est tout un programme, ironisa Milicent.

-Vous plaisantez ? articula Ron en ouvrant grand les yeux, choqué.

-J'ai arrêté d'en prendre, je n'étais pas au courant des effets secondaires, tenta de les apaiser le brun.

-Euh, Blaise, c'est du niveau de la deuxième année de Poudlard, là… répondit Ron, atterré. Ne jamais mélanger les deux potions, c'est genre, du basique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on lui a déjà fait la leçon, expliqua Milicent en tapotant l'épaule de son ami d'un air condescendant.

-Tu m'inquiètes, grimaça le roux en jetant un coup à son amant.

-Je vais bien, j'ai compris, leur assura encore Blaise en leur faisant les gros yeux. J'ai juste… séché pas mal de cours à Poudlard.

-Et c'est un euphémisme, renchérit Pansy avec un sourire navré. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as plantée pour des devoirs en classe…

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir dû faire mes TD seuls en métamorphose… réfléchit Ron.

-C'était parce que c'était toi, répondit Blaise en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

Le roux ne trouva rien à redire, charmé malgré lui par la réponse immédiate et se perdant dans son regard sombre.

-Il est doué, commenta Pansy.

-J'ai toujours dit qu'il aurait fait un merveilleux directeur de com s'il n'avait pas déjà été le PDG de la Marten… expliqua Milicent en haussant les épaules.

-On est là, vous savez ? grogna Ron, mortifié que les femmes aient assisté à ce moment de faiblesse face au charme de son amant.

Blaise émit un rire, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre.

-Je dois y aller, ça va être l'heure de ma représentation, intervint soudain Pansy, regardant sa montre. Amusez-vous bien !

Ils s'installèrent à la table qui leur était réservée, rejoignant Draco et Greg qui étaient déjà arrivés.

-Tu es venu sans Harry ? demanda Ron en serrant la main du blond.

-Il était occupé…

-Ça, c'est la réponse officielle, ironisa Milicent en roulant des yeux.

Draco ne chercha même pas à nier, ignorant le commentaire.

-Alors, tu as reçu une invitation officielle ? s'enquit-il en versant du vin au roux.

-Eh bien, je ne savais pas si c'était une plaisanterie mais Blaise m'a assuré qu'on n'essaierait pas de me jeter par la fenêtre à la première occasion alors…

-On ne l'a pas fait lorsque tu es venu au club la dernière fois, remarqua Greg. Et cette fois-ci, il y a plus de témoins qui seraient prompts à témoigner…

-C'est amusant, Blaise m'a sorti exactement le même argumentaire, je ne sais pas si c'est très rassurant, marmonna Ron.

Il déclencha les rires de la tablée avant de reporter son attention sur la scène où Pansy venait de s'installer, assise sur un tabouret, une guitare à la main.

L'ambiance était différente par rapport au club des SP, les clients ne s'arrêtant pas de parler alors que la musique s'élevait progressivement dans les airs. Les lumières étaient tamisées mais n'empêchaient pas de voir les autres, créant une atmosphère plus feutrée mais toujours chaleureuse et invitant à la conversation.

La jeune femme ne prêtait d'ailleurs pas vraiment attention à son public, se contentant de chanter de sa voix sucrée et douce, créant une ambiance agréable dans la pièce.

Milicent discutait avec Greg et Draco et il baissa les yeux quand il sentit la main de Blaise prendre la sienne, souriant en voyant leurs doigts s'entremêler.

Il répondit à la douce pression, raffermissant leur lien.

Sentant un regard sur lui, il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Pansy qui le fixaient avec amusement tandis qu'elle chantait. Se souvenant qu'elle lui avait promis de lui dédier un morceau, il se concentra sur les paroles et ne put s'empêcher de rire en les écoutant.

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_ (Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire)

_My gift is my song and this one is for you_ (Mon cadeau est ma chanson et celle-ci est pour toi)

_And you can tell everybody : this is your song_ (Et tu peux dire à tout le monde que c'est ta chanson)

Ses yeux malicieux lui dédiaient clairement cette chanson d'amour qu'elle détournait visiblement dans le but de le remercier pour son augmentation. Et Merlin, qu'elle était tordue !

_I hope you don't mind…_ (J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas…)

_I hope you don't mind_ (J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas)

La chanteuse insista sur la note alors que la dernière corde de sa guitare résonnait dans les airs, soulignant avec espièglerie la première réaction de Ron lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle adressait ses chansons à son amant. Elle prenait en chantant un air suppliant, faisant mine de se soucier du fait qu'il puisse mal interpréter ces quelques mots qu'elle lui adressait.

_That I put down in words_ (si je pose en mots…)

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_ (Combien la vie est merveilleuse, maintenant que tu fais partie de mon monde)

Ron attendait la fin du refrain, anticipant un nouveau rire de sa part et il ne fut pas déçu, Pansy ayant insisté sur le mot _wonderful_ sans quitter son regard, lui faisant un clin d'œil séducteur au passage. C'est sûr que la vie pouvait être belle maintenant qu'elle avait eu son augmentation.

Blaise se tourna vers lui en souriant, visiblement amusé par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je suis soulagé que tu sois son nouveau destinataire privilégié, lui dit-il.

-Elle est complètement folle, rit Ron, secouant la tête. Mais elle chante bien.

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle a été engagée, répondit laconiquement Blaise.

-Je suis surprise qu'elle ne soit pas accompagnée de son pianiste habituel, je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer ?

-Il est malade. Elle a bien essayé de m'embaucher pour la soirée mais je préfère qu'elle se rappelle qui est le patron, plaisanta le brun avec une petite grimace.

-Tu joues du piano ? demanda Ron, curieux.

-Blaise ? C'est genre, le meilleur d'entre-nous au piano. Il a une technique impeccable, lui affirma Draco.

-Pansy joue très bien de la guitare, ça lui fait un peu de pratique…, intervint le brun en haussant les épaules.

-Au piano, certains morceaux de son répertoire sont quand même plus réussis, remarqua Milicent. Tu aurais pu faire un effort et monter sur scène.

-Mais je t'en prie, toi d'abord, rétorqua Blaise ironiquement.

-Mon talent ne surpasse pas le tien !

-C'est moi qui interprète où apparemment, vous savez tous jouer du piano à cette table ? s'enquit Ron.

-Évidemment qu'on sait jouer du piano. C'est genre, l'éducation de base après avoir appris à lire et à lancer des sorts, répondit Milicent avec un air suffisant.

-Oui, enfin, personnellement, je dois être bien rouillé vu le nombre d'années pendant lesquelles je n'ai pas pratiqué, intervint Gregory.

-Pareil. Je sais lire les notes et point barre, approuva Draco.

-Franchement, c'est pas utile dans la vie quotidienne, renchérit Blaise.

-Tu veux rire ? C'est comme ça que Kevin m'est tombé dans les bras. Séduit par ma grâce naturelle lorsque j'effleurais les touches du piano… affirma d'un air moqueur Milicent.

-Si tu joues si bien du piano, pourquoi tu as préféré jouer de la guitare ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers son amant, fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que le groupe nécessitait un joueur de guitare, pas de piano, répliqua Draco sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ron cligna des yeux avant de comprendre la méprise. Le blond avait aussitôt fait le rapprochement avec les photos qu'ils avaient vu chez lui. Mais la question du roux portait sur le jour où Blaise était venu lui chanter la sérénade sous sa fenêtre.

Il ne doutait pas de la capacité du brun à faire apparaître un piano en bas de son immeuble alors il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi de lui jouer une chanson sur un instrument qu'il maîtrisait au lieu de lui infliger quelques fausses notes…

- La guitare, c'est plus romantique. Et je déteste jouer du piano, répondit Blaise à son adresse, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Ron fit un léger sourire en voyant qu'il avait compris le sens de sa question et y répondait sans pour autant laisser paraître que Draco se méprenait sur sa signification. Il surprit cependant au passage que ses amis semblaient étonnés de sa réponse. Visiblement, Blaise n'avait jamais mentionné devant eux qu'il n'appréciait pas de jouer de cet instrument.

-Mais tu es littéralement doué pour ça ! lança Milicent sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Tu es bien douée pour rater tous les dîners que tu prépares et personne ne t'oblige à en faire sur ce prétexte, intervint Draco avec humour, déclenchant les rires.

-Cette mousse au chocolat qui avait la consistance de la gelée, se remémora Gregory avec un air traumatisé, récoltant un murmure d'approbation.

-Le canard à l'orange qui était au pamplemousse parce que tu ne sais pas faire la différence !

-Et les huîtres frites avec des cailloux en garniture, conclut Blaise avec une grimace attristée.

-Un vrai talent, souligna Draco.

-J'ai abandonné depuis, leur signala Milicent en leur lançant un regard noir. J'appelle un traiteur ou je m'invite à vos tables.

-C'est du gaspillage, répondit encore le blond.

-Non, à ce stade, je dirais que ça relève plutôt de la préservation de l'espèce, intervint Ron, amusé.

-Tu n'as pas tort, remarqua Gregory sérieusement. On pense toujours que plus c'est mal, mieux c'est… Que ça en devient un art d'être aussi nulle. Mais tu as raison, en fait, Milicent a probablement sauvé toute l'humanité en quittant sa cuisine.

-Je me réserve le droit de t'empoisonner dans le futur, siffla la jeune femme en réponse. Et toi, s'adressa-t-elle à Ron, n'oublie pas où tu es. La carafe d'eau pourrait aussi bien se retrouver sur tes genoux sans que tu aies eu le temps d'en rajouter une couche. C'est risqué d'être mon voisin et de ne pas me soutenir.

-Je m'en souviendrais, sourit le roux.

Elle lui sourit, ignorant les rires des autres.

-Alors, tu as fêté la victoire de ton équipe en Estonie ? demanda la jeune femme, changeant de sujet.

Ron glissa un regard vers Blaise qui entamait déjà une nouvelle conversation avec Gregory et Draco.

-En Lituanie, rectifia-t-il. Et oui, on a célébré ça.

-En boîte de nuit, je parie ?

-Exactement.

-Geoffrey fait exactement la même chose. Ce n'est pas très select mais bon, ça semble faire partie du rituel du bon petit joueur de quidditch…, remarqua Milicent.

-Ça ne semblait pas déranger Blaise, répondit distraitement Ron en haussant les épaules. Il a apprécié la soirée.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il t'a rejoint sur place… Je me demande si… réfléchit-elle avant de s'interrompre, semblant prendre conscience de la personne à qui elle parlait.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien.

-Quoi ? insista le roux, piqué par la curiosité.

-Je me demande s'il ne cherche pas à revivre avec toi ce qu'il partageait avec Geoffrey, lâcha-t-elle finalement, à voix basse.

Ron resta interdit un moment devant l'hypothèse avant de secouer la tête. Le reste de la tablée ne leur faisant plus attention, trop emportés dans leur propre conversation. Le roux se pencha vers la jeune femme afin de lui répondre aussi discrètement.

-J'assume que tu essaies de me rendre jaloux mais Melville ne m'inspire que du mépris désormais. Et Blaise n'a pas vraiment envie de se souvenir de lui, si tu veux mon avis.

-Oui, leur rupture n'a pas été facile à gérer… Geoffrey était un petit ami presque parfait.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il sortait avec Blaise juste parce qu'il dirigeait la Marten, j'appelle pas ça être parfait, moi… C'était surtout un sacré connard et il a bien fait de le larguer, marmonna Ron entre ses dents, piquant nerveusement sa fourchette dans son poisson.

Il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur en voyant la jeune femme écarquiller les yeux devant sa déclaration.

-Tu ne savais pas pourquoi ils s'étaient quittés, devina-t-il en soupirant, se maudissant intérieurement. Et tu viens juste de m'avoir, là.

-Écoute, je sais qu'on a nos différends mais il y a une personne qui nous relie, expliqua Milicent en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. Une personne très importante pour nous deux. Je n'ai pas fait ça contre toi et je ne cherche pas à blesser Blaise.

-Ça ne te regardait pas. S'il ne t'en avait pas parlé, c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

-Parfois il faut savoir forcer les choses.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'apprécie.

-La réciproque est vraie. Mais je l'accepte. Il change un peu grâce à toi, il sort de son monde.

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête, pas sûr de comprendre de quoi elle parlait et ne souhaitant pas lui donner des détails sur la vie privée de son amant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas.

-Merci pour ça, ajouta Milicent.

Et Ron ne put pas deviner si elle parlait de l'information qu'il venait de lui révéler ou si c'était parce qu'il changeait un peu Blaise.

Après ça, la jeune femme se mêla à la conversation des garçons, s'intégrant facilement au détour d'une plaisanterie. Ron fixa un moment son assiette en silence, laissant les autres parler autour de lui sans vraiment les écouter.

Il avait pensé que Blaise se serait confié à la jeune femme concernant son aventure avec Melville mais il n'avait rien dit… Combien d'autres choses avait-il tues ?

La magie intuitive, et sûrement plein d'autres, lui souffla sa conscience.

Un éclat de rire un peu plus fort le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il remarqua le regard inquiet de Blaise sur lui. Le roux lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de chasser ses pensées, s'intéressant à nouveau à ce qui se passait autour de la table.

-Kevin peut en témoigner, on sait, grognait Gregory. En parlant de lui, comment va-t-il ?

-Bien je suppose. On a rompu, répondit brièvement Milicent, haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Draco en se tournant vers elle.

-Il m'a trompé, fit sèchement Milicent.

-Et alors ? demanda Blaise.

Ron ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait se sentir soulagé que tout le reste de la tablée ait la même réaction choquée que lui en se tournant vers son amant ou s'il devait sérieusement s'inquiéter du fait que ce soit justement son amant qui ait posé cette question.

Il espéra éviter les regards qui glissaient lentement du brun à lui, faisant mine d'être absorbé par son assiette.

-Alors Blaise, je ne supporte pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs, répondit Milicent calmement. Non, mais franchement, pour qui il se prend ?

Ron vit son amant prêt à répondre et tenta de le faire taire en posant une main sur son bras sans succès.

-Attends, tu peux pas le plaquer pour ça, c'est ridicule…commença Blaise.

Le roux ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une catastrophe imminente.

-Tu fais exactement la même chose… termina son amant.

Rouvrant les yeux, Ron capta les regards tout aussi étonnés que lui converger cette fois-ci vers la jeune femme.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et Ron éclata de rire en même temps que Draco et Gregory. Blaise esquissa un sourire amusé, secouant la tête.

-Merci pour le soutien, grogna Milicent.

-Visiblement, tu ne sembles pas très affectée par ta rupture, remarqua Draco, se reprenant.

-Eh bien, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue… Il s'appelle Nigel et…

Ron reporta son attention sur Pansy qui continuait de jouer sur scène, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle égrenait les notes avec suavité. Il avait gardé sa main sur le bras de Blaise, caressant doucement sa peau en rythme.

C'était étrange de le voir avec ses amis.

Comme la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus ensemble, tous leurs gestes semblaient élégants et gracieux et ils obéissaient à des codes et des règles tacites entre eux. Blaise n'agissait pas ainsi lorsqu'il était seul avec lui. Il agissait encore différemment quand il avait rencontré les membres de son équipe. En fait, il adoptait une attitude différente avec tout le monde.

Il avait son attitude professionnelle, celle qu'il adoptait avec ses meilleurs amis, plus aristocratique et piquante, celle qu'il avait en sa présence, plus tendre et vulnérable, celle plus décontractée et nonchalante quand il avait fait la connaissance de ses coéquipiers, celle plus protectrice avec Robin, celle séductrice avec les médias…

Et Ron se rendait compte que chaque facette de Blaise le séduisait d'une manière différente et l'attirait. Parce que derrière chaque facette, il y avait la même lueur dans les yeux de son amant, et il retrouvait toujours en lui un geste qui trahissait celui qu'il connaissait intimement.

Et il s'était rendu compte que Blaise ne partageait certaines choses qu'avec lui, mentant parfois à ses amis. C'était un peu égoïste, mais ça le faisait se sentir spécial à ses yeux. C'était valorisant.

&& RWBZ&&

* * *

A suivre... merci d'avoir lu jusque là!


	37. L'art du dialogue

**Avertissement sans frais : Scène graphique au milieu de chapitre… Passez quelques paragraphes si vous êtes sensibles.**

Réponse aux reviewveuses anonymes :

P.Y: Contente de voir ton enthousiasme pour cette histoire et merci pour tes compliments^^ ! La fin approche petit à petit ! Merci pour ta review !

Carotte: Eh oui, Blaise parait normal et c'est là que le bât blesse.^^° Effectivement, ça doit être un peu usant pour lui de se justifier toutes les secondes pour ce qu'il fait ou pense mais n'oublions pas qu'il ne le fait pas tant que ça, étant donné qu'il fait en sorte de paraître normal et ment la plupart du temps pour éviter ces explications. (sauf avec Ron, maintenant). Oh, tu peux apprécier les sang-purs, ils vivent dans un monde faux-semblant, ils font passer leurs intérêts avant tout mais… ça ne les empêche pas d'être attachants à leur manière. C'est dans ce groupe que Blaise et Draco ont grandi, c'est leur élément. Aha, mais non, n'égorge pas Milicent, elle est toute mimi (à sa façon !) Merci pour ton enthousiasme et à bientôt !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 37 : L'art du dialogue

-Ne me dis pas que le Nigel dont tu parlais est celui auquel je pense ? soupira Blaise d'un air ennuyé.

Milicent lui fit un large sourire, haussant un sourcil amusé.

-À qui penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

-À ton nouvel assistant, répondit le brun en fixant sur elle un regard blasé, pas dupe.

-Tu vois ? Même toi, tu as remarqué à quel point il est attirant ! remarqua la jeune femme. Tu l'as croisé, quoi… deux fois ?

-Disons que je te connais bien…

-Évite le sujet, avoue que tu as craqué sur ses beaux yeux verts et son sourire charmant ! se moqua-t-elle.

-Dis-moi seulement qui je dois appeler en premier, répondit Blaise, d'un air indifférent. Les avocats ou Palmer ?

Milicent laissa échapper un léger rire, secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi cruel ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sortir avec des hommes sous tes ordres directs. J'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir te virer.

-Parce que je suis indispensable et que tu me veux à tes côtés ? papillonna la jeune femme.

-Parce que tu irais voir la concurrence, répondit du tac-au-tac le brun.

-Tu reconnais donc implicitement mes compétences professionnelles ?

Blaise accrocha son regard, lui dédiant un large sourire pour toute réponse.

-Alors ? fit-il finalement en haussant un sourcil. Palmer ou les avocats ? répéta-t-il.

Milicent esquissa une rapide grimace avant de soupirer d'un air faussement triste.

-J'appellerai Palmer moi-même.

-Sage décision, approuva Blaise en hochant doucement la tête, condescendant. Tu fais transférer Nigel dans mon service ? demanda-t-il après un silence de réflexion, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-elle, surprise. Weasley ne te suffit plus ? Je croyais que c'était le grand amour, vous deux ? insista-t-elle sans comprendre.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit et il la regarda avec satisfaction.

-Je voulais juste te taquiner. Ça marche plutôt bien vu ta réaction.

Milicent lui jeta un regard suspicieux, plissant les yeux.

-Tu montres beaucoup d'intérêt à cette histoire avec Nigel…

-Pas du tout. Je m'assure juste qu'il ne porte pas plainte pour harcèlement sexuel. Ou que sa vie ne devienne pas un enfer une fois que tu t'en seras lassé. Et Ron est parfait, au passage, merci, sourit Blaise avec insouciance.

-Pas si parfait que ça. Il a des failles, répondit malicieusement la jeune femme en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

-Vraiment ?

-Il est un peu bavard, fit-elle d'un ton insouciant, faisant mine de regarder par la baie vitrée. Il m'a dit la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté Geoffrey. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à ton argent.

Le léger sourire de Blaise retomba brusquement à sa déclaration.

-Sérieusement ? fit gravement Milicent en voyant que sa réplique avait fait mouche. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit le brun en détournant le regard, appuyant son index sur sa tempe pour soutenir sa tête.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais tort à l'époque de l'avoir quitté, que tu avais rompu pour les mauvaises raisons... J'espère que tu plaisantais ! affirma la jeune femme en ignorant sa réponse, cherchant à rencontrer ses yeux.

-Tu retiens tout ce que je te dis, c'est mignon, la taquina le brun avec un sourire séducteur, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Crois-moi, c'était la meilleure raison du monde pour le faire sortir de ta vie ! assura Milicent, décidant de passer outre sa tentative de changer de sujet.

-Non, c'était stupide de ma part, reconnut Blaise avec un geste de dénégation.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre. Tu regrettes de l'avoir quitté ? s'enquit la jeune femme avec un geste de recul, croisant les bras.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit doucement le brun.

-Tu trouves stupide de l'avoir quitté parce qu'il ne voulait que ton argent, analysa Milicent après une seconde de réflexion. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison valable pour se séparer. J'ai réagi sur un coup de tête, j'étais en colère, tenta d'expliquer Blaise avec un grimace dérisoire plus adressée à lui-même qu'à son amie.

-Tu semblais toujours remonté contre lui lorsque j'ai essayé de vous remettre ensemble…releva celle-ci.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ramener ton échec cuisant sur le tapis ? la taquina Blaise.

-Réponds-moi, lui intima Milicent, fronçant les sourcils.

Il soupira, s'adossant à son fauteuil en cuir et fermant les yeux.

- Peut-être qu'en fait, je n'aimais pas Geoffrey, répondit le brun pensivement. Pas assez.

-Tu l'aimais suffisamment pour être blessé qu'il ne s'intéresse pas réellement à toi, le contredit la jeune femme. Ça ne t'a pas laissé indifférent, ça t'a mis hors de toi. Même si tu n'as rien dit à l'époque, la manière dont tu m'as reproché de vouloir vous caser ensemble à nouveau… C'est pas passé, ça t'est resté en travers de la gorge.

-Tu as une trop bonne mémoire, grimaça Blaise. En fait, je t'ai dit qu'on avait rompu pour de mauvaises raisons parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir quitter Ron s'il s'intéressait plus à mon patrimoine qu'à moi. J'en suis même certain, ajouta-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

-Tu es pathétique, jugea Milicent un brin méprisante.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié… ce n'était pas le cas, assura le brun d'un ton orgueilleux.

-Tu es pathétique, répéta la jeune femme sérieusement. Et je sais que tu as réfléchi à ça alors que Weasley venait de te quitter.

Elle fit le tour du bureau et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, l'entourant de ses bras.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu le penses vraiment, ajouta-t-elle, boudeuse.

-En fait, si, répondit Blaise tranquillement. Quitter Geoffrey n'a pas été si difficile que ça. Il suffisait juste que je travaille et je n'y pensais plus. Je n'étais pas tellement attaché à lui…

-Mais ça a été difficile, souffla-t-elle.

-Oui, admit Blaise. Bien sûr. Je l'aimais bien, on s'entendait bien.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de continuer sa réflexion.

-Mais j'étais en colère après moi parce que d'habitude, je remarque ce genre de mecs à des kilomètres.

-Eh bien, il a profité de ton besoin de tendresse… Et il était dans une position privilégiée parce qu'il te côtoyait depuis des années. Tu as juste été trop gentil avec lui, expliqua Milicent en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Il a même passé ton test de sympathie, remarqua d'un ton neutre Blaise. Il était fort. Tu l'adorais.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le brun, surpris.

Il tourna légèrement la tête avant de fermer les yeux, posant doucement son front contre la joue de son amie. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'écarter, poussant un léger soupir.

-Parce que j'aurais dû me rendre compte de ce qu'il voulait vraiment, fit-elle d'un ton exaspéré, rageant contre elle-même. Il était constamment à vouloir intégrer les soirées de la Marten…

-On ne va pas revenir dessus, c'est du passé… Et tu n'es pas responsable de quoi que ce soit, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas un enfant.

-Tu sais bien que c'est tout comme. Viens dans mes bras, je vais te consoler ! s'exclama la jeune femme brusquement en ouvrant les bras, faisant une grimace triste.

-Ron s'en est déjà chargé…, répondit d'une voix attendrie Blaise.

Milicent laissa échapper un léger rire, secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? fit-elle finalement, sérieuse. J'ai dû ruser pour le savoir. Weasley est trop naïf pour son bien.

-Ron, corrigea Blaise distraitement.

-Ron est trop naïf, répéta gentiment Milicent, souriant avec malice.

-J'aime bien ça chez lui.

-Tu te confies plus à lui qu'à moi, remarqua la jeune femme avec contrariété.

-Eh bien, tu m'as dit que je ne devais plus lui mentir sans risquer de le perdre et il a posé la question alors… Et puis, toi, ça ne te dérange pas quand je te mens, conclut Blaise.

Milicent se recula assez pour pouvoir le dévisager en silence avant de laisser le rire en elle éclater, pliée en deux.

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle simplement après avoir repris son calme. Et je suis contente que tu aies décidé de t'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Même si ce n'est pas moi.

Blaise émit un léger rire, amusé.

-Tu es jalouse ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Crois-moi, je n'ai pas du tout envie de connaître tous tes secrets. Une partie, certes mais pas tous ! Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle sinon.

Blaise prit ses mains entre les siennes, la rapprochant de lui et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-On est fait pour s'entendre, hein ? sourit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

-J'aime à le croire. Mais je t'interdis de rester avec quiconque s'il n'en a que pour ton argent, reprit-elle avec sérieux. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

Le brun acquiesça docilement, fermant les paupières en un signe d'assentiment.

-Même si le quiconque en question s'appelle Ron Weasley, ajouta la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

Surprenant le sourire de Blaise à la mention de son amant, elle devina qu'il n'en ferait rien.

-Comprends-moi, plaida-t-il avec humour. Ça a été bien trop difficile de le convaincre de revenir avec moi, je ne vais pas le quitter pour un caprice !

-Un caprice ? releva Milicent.

-Il ne savait pas que je dirigeais la Marten lorsqu'on est sorti ensemble la première fois, la conforta le brun, tentant de la calmer.

-Maintenant, il sait, douta-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas du tout comme ça, assura Blaise avec certitude.

-Mais s'il l'était ?

-Je ne le quitterai quand même pas, reconnut-il.

-Tu es pathétique, conclut la jeune femme.

-Je te souhaite de le devenir à ton tour, répondit malicieusement le brun.

&& RWBZ&&

-Ça marche toujours pour vendredi soir ? s'assura Ron en servant un verre de vin à son amant.

-Vendredi soir ? répéta Blaise en fronçant les sourcils, acceptant la coupe qu'il lui tendait.

Il croisa son regard et Ron sentit une pointe d'incertitude le gagner.

-Le réveillon. Chez mes parents ? laissa-t-il échapper du bout des lèvres.

-Oh ! s'exclama le brun, réalisant ce dont il parlait. Bien sûr ! lui assura-t-il aussitôt. Bien sûr, sourit-il encore en hochant la tête.

-Tu avais oublié ?

Ron but une gorgée de vin sans le quitter des yeux, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes avec attention.

-Non, pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas vu passer le temps, mais oui, ça tient toujours ! ajouta le brun, le rassurant avec un large sourire.

Le jeune homme prit une légère inspiration, fixant le contenu de son verre sans le voir.

-Wahou, vendredi, murmura-t-il finalement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Et son attitude était définitivement trop tendue pour que Ron ne la relève pas.

-Il y a un problème, Blaise ? Tu as changé d'avis ou…

-Non ! Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que…

Son amant s'éclaircit la gorge, passant rapidement une main sur sa nuque avant de l'en chasser.

-Je vais rencontrer ta famille, expliqua-t-il un peu nerveusement.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant sa réaction avant de laisser échapper un rire.

-Tu es adorable. Et ma famille va t'adorer, lui assura-t-il.

Blaise esquissa une légère grimace avant de prendre une gorgée de vin. Il reposa la coupe sur le comptoir et fixa son amant d'un air sérieux.

-Qui sera présent ? Est-ce que tu peux me parler un peu d'eux ? Je ne les connais pas très bien, à part ta sœur que j'ai croisée deux ou trois fois et qui me déteste cordialement… Et Bill qui a épousé Fleur, réfléchit-il.

-Tu angoisses vraiment ! se moqua Ron, clairement amusé par la situation.

Il ricana devant le regard noir de son amant et vint se placer derrière lui, massant brièvement ses épaules.

-Tout ira bien, sourit-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Blaise poussa un soupir avant de tourner la tête, le suivant des yeux alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-D'accord, je vais te faire un rapide portrait, céda volontiers Ron, passant sa main sur la cuisse de son amant dans un geste tendre. Alors, d'abord, ma mère. Elle est très protectrice, trop même…, plaisanta-t-il.

-Fleur m'en a un peu parlé, admit son amant doucement.

Ron grimaça en pensant à la manière dont sa mère avait accueilli la fiancée de son frère dans la famille, gardant jalousement son fils. Ça pouvait expliquer les inquiétudes de Blaise…

-C'est ma mère, tenta-t-il de justifier. Elle a un bon fond, elle… nous aime peut-être un peu trop ?

Il esquissa un sourire d'excuse à son amant, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher sa mère d'être méfiante et réticente à sa rencontre.

-Mon père est un peu rêveur, c'est quelqu'un de très positif, il m'a toujours soutenu, enchaîna-t-il avec plus d'entrain. Et il est… passionné par les objets moldus.

Le roux pinça les lèvres en réalisant qu'il ne s'entendrait probablement pas avec son père non plus.

-Il y a Bill, mon plus grand frère, que tu connais un peu je suppose…, tenta-t-il avec un regard curieux.

-Pas vraiment, le détrompa Blaise. Disons, un peu, à travers Fleur…, rectifia-t-il. Mais il ne sera pas là vendredi, non ?

-C'est vrai, reconnut Ron, surpris. Comment tu…

-Les Delacour organisent toujours un grand dîner familial pour le réveillon. C'est un peu incontournable, expliqua le brun avec une grimace comique. Ton frère aurait pas pu y échapper.

-Il y aura Charlie par contre. Il est éleveur de dragons, je ne sais pas si tu vois à quoi il ressemble ?

-Roux ? proposa Blaise avec humour.

-Ouais, d'accord, rit Ron. Je dois avoir une photo de lui avec sa femme, Becca, ajouta-t-il en fouillant dans son portefeuille. Ils ont deux fils, Armand et Toby et je suis le parrain de Toby… Tiens, les voilà, fit-il en faisant glisser une photo de famille vers son amant. Ils seront tous là, vendredi.

-Charlie, Becca, Armand, Toby, murmura Blaise en regardant le cliché animé attentivement, essayant visiblement de retenir leurs noms.

-Il y aura aussi Percy, il travaille au ministère de la magie. Il est un peu à cheval sur les règles et les lois mais il a ses bons côtés. Je crois qu'il viendra avec Pénélope, s'ils ne se sont pas disputés… Ils se séparent au moins une fois par an, un conseil : ne te mets pas au milieu d'eux, le prévint le roux.

-Je m'en souviendrais, sourit Blaise, amusé.

-Il y a George et Fred dont le jeu favori est de jouer à « qui est qui » depuis qu'ils sont petits. On s'en est tous lassés mais comme tu ne les connais pas, tu y auras probablement droit… Ils ont une boutique de farces et attrapes à Pré-au-Lard…

-Ah, je vois, oui, murmura le brun en hochant la tête, semblant se souvenir de l'enseigne.

-Fred est marié à Pauline et ils ont eu une fille qui a deux ans : Camille. Tu verras, elle est toute mignonne…, sourit Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil, lui tendant une nouvelle photo.

-Et George ? interrogea Blaise en regardant le bébé froncer légèrement le nez alors que son père lui chatouillait le menton.

-Éternel célibataire. Il sera probablement accompagné d'une de ses conquêtes mais ne t'oblige pas à retenir son prénom, il en change toutes les deux semaines. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il persiste à les amener au réveillon…, soupira le roux.

-Probablement pour ne pas être le seul célibataire à table, répondit Blaise, pragmatique.

-Peut-être… convint Ron en haussant les épaules. Et puis il y a Ginny…

-Ginevra, reprit son amant d'un air concerné.

-Oui, sourit le roux. Elle est graphiste pour une petite boîte de communication, elle est douée. Elle a un caractère bien trempé mais je suppose que tu l'as remarqué…

-Tu es très proche d'elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Être les petits derniers de la famille nous a rapprochés. Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner de conseils avec elle, elle a une dent contre toi. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais elle est têtue, se justifia-t-il avec un air désolé.

Blaise fit un geste négatif de la tête, lui souriant doucement.

-Elle viendra sûrement avec Simon, tu verras, il est sympa, ajouta le roux. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui.

Ron n'osa pas ajouter que c'était parce qu'il était sang-pur, préférant occulter cet aspect mais sachant parfaitement que ce serait une des raisons pour laquelle Blaise discuterait plus avec lui.

-J'en conclue que tu es le seul homosexuel de ta famille ?

-Heu, oui, répondit Ron, dérouté par la remarque. Mais tout le monde est très ouvert dans ma famille, ça ne pose pas de problème, ajouta-t-il lentement, fronçant les sourcils. Dans la tienne, si ?

-Plus vraiment, fit légèrement Blaise. Des oncles et tantes ? s'enquit-il.

-Seulement Bernie, le frère de mon père. Il vient de divorcer et on veut éviter qu'il se retrouve seul pour les fêtes… Ma mère a perdu ses deux frères pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort. On en parle peu mais si tu vois des photos d'eux dans le salon… Enfin, ça t'évitera de poser des questions qui pourraient… disons, être délicates.

Et avec un peu de chance, le sujet ne serait pas abordé pendant le dîner et il n'y aurait pas de débat politique sur l'importance des sang-purs… Parce qu'il était certain que Blaise n'hésiterait pas à donner son opinion sur la question et que ses convictions risquaient de ne pas plaire à sa famille. Ni à lui d'ailleurs.

-Seize convives, ça va mettre de l'animation chez toi…, fit remarquer le brun, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Oui, c'est assez rare qu'on soit aussi nombreux pour le réveillon… D'habitude, tout le monde est un peu dispatché dans les belles-familles ou préfère passer Noël en comité restreint… Mais je le passe toujours avec mes parents, je n'ai jamais raté un réveillon avec eux, sourit Ron pensivement, son regard se faisant plus chaleureux à l'évocation de ses souvenirs.

Blaise prit sa main qui était toujours posée sur sa cuisse, la serrant brièvement alors qu'il le fixait avec tendresse.

-Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, vraiment, ajouta le roux en revenant à lui. Tu n'as pas à connaître le moindre détail sur ma famille et ce n'est pas grave si tu oublies le prénom d'un de mes neveux…

-Comment s'appelle ta mère ? demanda soudain Blaise.

-Molly, répondit gentiment Ron en secouant la tête. Et mon père Arthur. Mais je t'assure que tout va bien se passer. N'est-ce pas toi qui me disais être doué pour la communication ? le taquina-t-il.

Son amant ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête en silence.

Le regard du roux s'adoucit lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait confié après avoir rencontré ses amis. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait honte de lui ou qu'il regrette de l'avoir invité… Si Blaise avait ces inquiétudes avec ses amis, il imaginait sans peine ce qu'elles devaient être pour sa famille. Après tout, il s'agissait de présentations officielles.

Et Blaise savait très bien l'importance qu'il accordait à sa famille.

Il se pencha légèrement, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui répéta-t-il à l'oreille. Je suis fier de pouvoir leur présenter l'homme que j'aime. Je suis encore plus fier que ce soit toi. Et ma famille va t'adorer. Même Ginny ne pourra pas résister à ton charme. Et tu sais, tout ce que ma famille veut c'est que je sois heureux. Et je le suis avec toi. Alors, ce n'est pas grave si tu oublies un ou deux noms, je t'assure…

-Je ferai de mon mieux…

-Sois juste toi-même Blaise, le reprit Ron. Ça suffira largement, lui assura-t-il.

Son amant se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement peu convaincu par ce dernier conseil. Le roux était un peu surpris qu'il soit si affecté par la perspective de rencontrer sa famille. Il semblait si peu sûr de lui en ce moment…

Un sourire malicieux traversa son visage alors qu'il venait de trouver ce qui allait lui changer les idées et l'aider à se détendre…

-Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! annonça le roux en accrochant son regard, les yeux pétillants.

Il se retint de montrer trop d'enthousiasme, s'efforçant de conserver son calme.

-J'ai reçu un hibou ce matin, qui m'a délivré un courrier que j'attendais avec impatience, poursuivit-il nonchalamment, sans quitter du regard son amant.

Il rit légèrement quand il vit clairement une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer dans les yeux de son amant alors qu'il avait deviné ce dont il parlait.

-Attends… murmura Blaise.

Sa bouche esquissa un sourire en coin alors qu'il l'interrogeait silencieusement. Ron confirma ses pensées en hochant la tête, passant sa langue lentement sur ses lèvres d'un geste délibéré, haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Il vit les yeux du brun suivre ce léger mouvement avec attention, souriant en les voyant s'assombrir un peu.

-Je devrais avoir reçu une lettre similaire à l'étage alors ? demanda son amant avec un air satisfait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le courrier volait jusqu'à lui et il hochait la tête, les yeux brillants. Ron n'était même plus surpris lorsqu'il utilisait sa magie intuitive, habitué aux manifestations enchantées autour de Blaise lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'œil, les jeunes hommes échangèrent leurs lettres et les ouvrirent, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire légèrement devant leur fébrilité partagée.

-Négatif, firent-il d'une même voix en lisant leur courrier, relevant la tête pour se regarder mutuellement.

Ron sourit plus largement alors qu'il se sentait rougir peu à peu, réalisant les conséquences de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les yeux de Blaise s'étaient faits plus doux et il l'embrassa avec lenteur, semblant savourer le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Lorsqu'il se recula, ses mains avaient trouvé refuge contre son corps, ne le lâchant pas. La douceur avait laissé place au désir dans ses yeux, renvoyant probablement ce que le visage de Ron exprimait sans le cacher.

-Donc… commença le brun d'une voix tentatrice. Je suppose qu'on devrait…

-Goûter ? proposa Ron d'un ton sensuel.

Blaise sursauta à la réponse, semblant à la fois choqué et émerveillé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il finit par hocher la tête vigoureusement, faisant rire le roux. Le son de gorge s'évanouit vite lorsque son amant écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui communiquant sa passion et sa fièvre. Ron s'accrocha à ses épaules, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque et rapprochant leurs bassins ensemble.

Les lettres s'envolèrent alors qu'ils transplanaient dans la chambre, glissant dans un léger bruissement au sol. Marquée du sceau de l'hôpital, elles certifiaient leurs résultats négatifs au test de dépistage.

Ron se cambra alors que les lèvres de son amant parcouraient la base de son cou, le parsemant de baisers appuyés. Ses mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, guidant sa bouche vers ses zones érogènes, le faisant frissonner sous ces caresses. Blaise le soutenait de ses bras alors qu'il s'y abandonnait, une de ses cuisses étant venue s'immiscer entre les siennes, promettant mille délices.

Blaise murmura quelque chose à son oreille qu'il ne comprit pas, trop porté par les sensations qu'il lui prodiguait.

-Hum ? demanda-t-il, encore enivré et peu désireux que la bouche de son amant ne délivre autre chose que ces délicieux baisers.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu voudrais que je te fasse ? demanda Blaise d'une voix qui accentua ses frissons.

-Quelque chose ? répéta-t-il avec lenteur, autant pour rassembler ses esprits que pour se remettre du trouble divin qui s'était emparé de lui.

-Est-ce que tu as un fantasme, quelque chose que tu désires et qu'on n'a pas encore fait, étant donné que maintenant, nous sommes un peu plus… libres ? chuchota d'une voix totalement indécente le brun à son oreille avant de faire courir sa langue le long de ses contours.

-Hum, je… commença Ron sans réfléchir avant de se reprendre dans un léger sursaut. Non, répondit-il d'une voix déçue après une pause, tentant d'écarter les lèvres de Blaise de son point faible sans pour autant desserrer leur étreinte, secouant la tête.

-Non ? reprit son amant avec un léger rire moqueur, reprenant ses voluptueuses caresses au creux de son cou.

Ron gémit sous cette nouvelle vague de baisers, s'accrochant un peu plus au brun.

-Tu es sûr ? insista Blaise dans un doux murmure tentateur. Je parierai le contraire vu ta réaction à ma proposition…

-Tu ne… Ça ne te plaira pas, avoua finalement le roux dans un souffle en laissant ses mains descendre dans le dos du jeune homme, évitant son regard.

Mais la réponse surprit visiblement son amant qui chercha à rencontrer ses yeux, le forçant à le confronter.

-Non ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, haussant des sourcils étonnés.

Ron se sentit rougir sous les yeux inquisiteurs et se colla un peu plus à lui pour lui montrer que ça ne changeait rien à son désir. Il caressa la cuisse de son amant et effectua une légère pression pour la monter vers ses hanches. Comprenant le message implicite, son amant le laissa le porter, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Blaise déposa une traînée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de le taquiner du bout du nez, répétant sa question avec curiosité.

-C'est juste un fantasme, les fantasmes ne doivent pas tous être réalisés, soupira Ron devant son insistance, tentant en vain de cueillir ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Et je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit…

-Comment sais-tu qu'il ne me plaira pas ? interrogea le brun en ondulant légèrement contre lui.

-Parce que… j'ai un peu testé le terrain avec toi et qu'à chaque fois, tu n'étais pas franchement partant, reconnut Ron. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est juste…

Cette fois, Blaise se figea complètement et se dégagea de son étreinte sous la confession, faisant retomber ses jambes.

-Sérieusement ? fit-il d'une voix grave en le dévisageant.

-Il y a plein d'autres trucs que je rêve de faire avec toi, argumenta Ron pour le convaincre de l'inutilité de leur conversation.

Il était frustré de ne plus sentir les mains chaudes de son amant contre son corps et un peu dépassé par leur discussion. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire… Blaise fronçait les sourcils, visiblement peu satisfait de ses réponses.

-Tu as… « testé le terrain » ? Quand ?

Ron se sentit rougir un peu plus, maintenant complètement embarrassé par leur échange.

-C'est rien, je…

-Dis-moi, l'interrompit doucement Blaise.

Le roux aurait voulu disparaître six-pieds-sous-terre à cet instant tellement il était gêné par la situation. Son amant dut s'en apercevoir car il passa une main sur son visage, caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts avant de poser son front contre le sien, l'enlaçant avec douceur.

-Je ne te jugerai pas. Je te le promets. Et il n'y a rien qui me choquera. Et si je le suis, alors tu pourrais m'apprendre et me guider, on peut y aller petit à petit et peut-être que j'aimerais, susurra-t-il tendrement.

Ron sourit en entendant ces paroles, reconnaissant de la prévention et des attentions de son amant.

-Ce n'est pas choquant, répondit-il en cachant son visage dans son cou. C'est juste que ça ne te branche pas ou que tu n'y as jamais pensé… Preuve que tu n'es pas vraiment tenté…

- Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que c'est, assura Blaise en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa joue. Tu attises ma curiosité…

-Ce n'est pas important…

-Dis-moi ton fantasme Ron, le poussa un peu plus le brun. Peut-être que tu as mal « testé le terrain »… Peut-être que tu as mal interprété mes réactions. Je ne peux pas deviner à ta place ce que tu désires… Dis-moi, l'invita-t-il encore à se confier.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe et Ron se laissa aller contre lui, fermant les yeux.

-J'aime bien… sous la douche, murmura-t-il rapidement.

-Pardon ? fit Blaise en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

-Je trouve ça très… enfin, tu vois, quoi, grimaça le roux en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil avant de fixer le parquet de la chambre. Avec l'eau qui coule et le carrelage froid contre ma peau… Et comme on n'utilise plus de préservatifs, tu sais, c'est plus facile, il y a moins de contraintes, expliqua-t-il rapidement, essayant de contrôler le mouvement nerveux de ses mains alors qu'il débitait ces paroles à toute vitesse.

-D'accord. Dis-moi ce qui t'as fait penser que je ne serais pas partant ? sourit son amant après un temps d'arrêt, ne pouvant pas cacher l'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux.

-Tu ne… On prend toujours des douches séparées et tu t'enfermes toujours quand tu vas dans la salle de bain. Je t'ai fait plusieurs avances et tu n'as jamais… Tu n'es jamais venu, avoua Ron, à moitié mortifié. Je pensais que c'était juste pas ton truc…

Blaise l'embrassa doucement, laissant ses mains glisser le long de ses épaules, réinitiant peu à peu un contact plus sensuel entre eux.

-Tes allusions devaient être un peu trop subtiles pour moi, déclara-t-il finalement. Et c'est un fantasme plutôt sage, conclut-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus langoureux.

Ron fondit dans ses bras, se laissant aller à l'étreinte, sentant petit à petit l'excitation le gagner à nouveau.

-Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de sage dans ce fantasme, répondit le roux dans un gémissement d'anticipation. Ça veut dire que tu serais prêt à essayer ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, laissant ses yeux se porter sur ses lèvres gonflées.

Blaise émit un léger rire, n'ayant probablement pas manqué la note d'espoir dans sa voix.

-Je reconnais que le lieu ne m'attire pas autant que toi mais qu'on pourrait l'inaugurer ensemble si ça te tente… Suis-moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, se saisissant d'autorité de sa main et le tirant derrière lui.

Ron n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir de manière cohérente à ce moment et se laissa guider à travers deux longs couloirs. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant et que Blaise ouvrit d'une poussée de la main.

Ron se figea d'expectation en voyant les murs blancs carrelés de la vaste pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Elle était immense et contenait différents bassins de formes géométriques variées, aux bordures de bois foncé. Il reconnut sans peine un jacuzzi sur sa droite et un frisson le parcourut en dénombrant le nombre de jets d'eau fixés aux murs. Il les imagina actionnés et déversant l'eau sur son corps, glissant sur son ventre et s'échouant sur les mains de Blaise, occupées à le branler.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son amant, ses yeux devaient refléter ses pensées car celui-ci émit un léger rire, secouant la tête.

-Ok, ça t'excite vraiment, hein ? s'amusa Blaise. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais amené ici plus tôt…ajouta-t-il avec un sourire prometteur, tenant toujours sa main et exerçant une légère pression pour l'inviter à se rapprocher de lui.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas cette salle de bain ? demanda Ron rêveusement sans vraiment se préoccuper de la réponse.

-Parce qu'elle est plus loin que l'autre, lui annonça le brun, pragmatique.

Haussant les sourcils, il allait répondre quelque chose quand Blaise le coupa, l'embrassant d'abord doucement puis en imprimant plus de passion au baiser alors qu'il le poussait contre le mur. En sentant la fraîcheur du mur dans son dos, il sentit toutes ses barrières s'effondrer et laissa le désir le submerger.

Il devina que ses yeux devaient s'être considérablement assombris au regard brûlant que lui lança son amant. Il le laissa lui retirer son tee-shirt, achevant probablement de le décoiffer. Mais Ron était trop concentré sur les sensations qui l'envahissaient maintenant que sa peau était en contact avec le carrelage glacé, son corps fermement plaqué contre le mur par celui qu'il aimait.

Il s'accrocha à son amant, l'entourant de ses jambes et frottant leurs bassins ensemble dans un lent mouvement de balancier. Les lèvres de Blaise avaient reprit d'assaut son cou et descendaient lentement sur ses épaules tandis qu'ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre.

Et tout d'un coup, plusieurs jets d'eau chaude vinrent frapper leurs corps enlacés, les trempant instantanément. Ron recula légèrement la tête, contemplant le visage de son amant parsemé de gouttelettes ruisselantes, approchant sa langue pour en cueillir certaines au creux de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il battit plusieurs fois des cils pour chasser l'eau qui s'y accumulait, renvoyant son regard au fond des yeux du brun.

La chemise désormais transparente de Blaise lui collait à la peau et Ron commença à la déboutonner sans se presser, trop concentré sur le frottement de leurs hanches et la trajectoire que prenaient les mains de son amant de son dos à ses fesses. Ses doigts glissaient peu à peu sous son jean, s'immisçant sous ses vêtements et caressant sa peau offerte à l'eau qui coulait.

Il gémit de plaisir lorsque Blaise rapprocha encore leurs corps, le plaquant plus durement contre le mur, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections à travers le tissu mouillé. Sa main droite caressait en longueur sa cuisse, allant et venant avec lenteur sur son jean, imprimant sa marque et mordant petit à petit du terrain vers son entrejambe. Ron ferma les yeux quand elle l'atteignit, la pressant doucement pour l'abandonner la seconde d'après et continuer son manège dans une torture insoutenable.

Ses mains se détachèrent progressivement du torse du brun pour venir tomber le long de son corps, trop emporté par le plaisir pour ne faire autre chose qu'y réagir de tout son être à vif. Ses jambes firent de même, incapables de se maintenir sur les hanches en mouvement de son amant plus longtemps.

-Oh putain, souffla-t-il alors qu'il sentit les mains de Blaise s'attaquer à son pantalon, s'occupant habilement de finir de le déshabiller.

Il dut s'aider de la magie ou alors Ron se perdit trop longtemps dans les sensations de ses doigts qui glissaient sous son boxer pour venir masser son sexe pour se préoccuper d'où atterrissait son jean et s'il avait passé ses genoux.

Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était complètement nu et l'eau qui ruisselait sur son ventre venait s'égarer dans les cheveux de Blaise dont la bouche était dangereusement proche de son pénis, apposant des baisers mouillés sur son aine, puis plus bas. La sensation des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient entre ses cuisses mêlées à la brûlure de la langue du brun sur son épiderme achevèrent de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Quand il sentit enfin la bouche de son amant s'emparer de son sexe, faisant glisser ses lèvres charnues sur toute la longueur de sa verge, l'entourant d'une chaleur incomparable, il fit basculer sa tête en arrière, tremblant de désir. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la chevelure de son amant, y imprimant des mouvements sporadiques, se délectant de la langue qui venait titiller la base de son gland, passant dans le fin interstice avec lenteur, léchant tout son pénis alors qu'il se faisait littéralement aspirer par sa bouche.

Une exclamation de plaisir lui échappa quand il sentit les doigts de son amant s'immiscer entre ses fesses, le pénétrant au rythme de la fellation qu'il recevait.

Il ne savait plus s'il avait chaud ou s'il avait froid, si le carrelage marquant son dos était brûlant ou si l'eau qui traversait son corps le glaçait. Il n'était plus que frissons et délices, jouissance à l'approche alors que Blaise continuait de le sucer et de l'envoyer au firmament.

C'était plus que ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé : l'homme dont il était amoureux était à ses genoux, lui prodiguant un plaisir incommensurable, lui offrant la réalisation de son fantasme, faisant exploser en lui des vagues successives de jouissance.

-Blaise, appela-t-il dans un souffle, en tendant tout son corps vers lui, tremblant de désir.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il laissa sa main caresser les cheveux de son amant, tentant de lui communiquer le bouleversement émotionnel qu'il provoquait en lui.

-Blaise, répéta-t-il en ancrant son regard sur le sien, ne le lâchant plus alors que son bassin ondulait sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait de tous côtés.

Il répéta le prénom de son amant comme une litanie sans fin alors que les multiples sensations de plaisir l'envahissaient, l'attaquant de toute part : la fraîcheur du carrelage, la bouche qui aspirait son sexe, le jet d'eau qui frappait ses épaules et son visage, les doigts qui creusaient leur chemin à l'intérieur de lui, stimulant sa prostate, la main de Blaise qui caressait sa jambe et l'intérieur de sa cuisse, ses yeux brûlants qui semblaient vouloir le dévorer…

-Blaise, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux sous la jouissance qui prenait possession de lui. Blaise, je v…, le prévint-il à demi-mots avant que sa voix ne s'étrangle et se transforme en un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Son amant avait déposé un dernier baiser mouillé sur son gland excité avant d'écarter légèrement son visage, laissant sa main remplacer sa bouche alors qu'il se répandait en longs jets sur sa chemise. Ron se laissa glisser le long du mur, ses jambes ne le supportant plus alors qu'il tentait de récupérer de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il en reprenant son souffle, enlaçant son amant, posant son menton sur son épaule, le serrant contre lui.

Blaise émit un léger rire, hochant la tête.

-Tu m'étonnes, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou, laissant ses mains caresser son dos dans de larges cercles.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, encore haletant.

-Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi ! lui assura légèrement son amant.

Il fit un petit mouvement du bassin tout en lui faisant un baiser esquimau du bout du nez.

-Alors, dans ton fantasme, comment est la suite ? demanda-t-il d'une voix voilée par le désir, haussant un sourcil. Qui est… au-dessus ?

-Blaise… gémit Ron en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, sentant l'excitation le gagner à nouveau sur ces paroles.

Le brun ne répondit que par un nouveau mouvement de hanche, ses mains redescendant progressivement le long de son dos, traçant un sillon de désir au creux de ses reins.

-C'est toi… murmura finalement Ron en fermant les yeux. Toi qui mènes, souffla-t-il.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Blaise s'écarter de lui et le regarda se reculer lentement, se remettant debout sans le quitter du regard.

Son amant jeta un œil négligent au sperme sur sa chemise, en récoltant quelques gouttes du bout de ses doigts qu'il porta à ses lèvres, accrochant à nouveau son regard. Il passa lentement son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, étalant la semence sur sa bouche dans un geste totalement indécent. Il fit ensuite glisser sa chemise au sol, dévoilant son torse nu.

-Tu viens tester le jacuzzi ? l'invita-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Et Ron ne sut plus où regarder lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et enleva en même temps son pantalon, révélant son excitation qui déformait son boxer noir. Il déglutit avec difficulté et se releva à l'aide du mur avant d'avancer vers son homme, lui lançant un regard de prédateur. Blaise lui fit un sourire tout en reculant, entrant lentement dans le bassin à remous tout en traçant de son index le chemin de ses pectoraux à son nombril.

-Allumeur, grogna Ron en le voyant retirer son dernier vêtement dans un geste lent alors qu'il se glissait dans l'eau.

-Oh, chéri, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, s'amusa le brun sans le quitter des yeux. J'honore toujours mes promesses, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant signe de la main de venir le rejoindre.

Et il lui obéit, répondant à son sourire, les yeux pétillants de malice. Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin dans ses bras, bercé par les petites vagues chaudes du jacuzzi, il l'embrassa passionnément, nouant ses jambes autour de lui, mêlant leurs salives dans un baiser sensuel. Il caressa sa langue de la sienne, savourant sa chaleur et frottant lascivement son bassin contre l'érection du brun. Il suça sa langue, se délectant du gémissement de plaisir qui sortit de la gorge de son amant.

-Tu me rends fou, murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle, tournant sa tête sur le côté, laissant sa joue frôler sa bouche.

-Eh bien, j'ai quelques doutes, fit mine de réfléchir Blaise, si c'est moi ou la salle d'eau qui te rend aussi excité, après tout, il y a de l'eau un peu partout sans oublier le carrelage et je suis presque certain que…

Ron l'empêcha de continuer en écrasant ses lèvres d'un nouveau baiser, le faisant taire sous un rire étouffé. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son corps nu, frissonnant quand son amant l'imita sans complexe, et se collant au brun avec plus d'ardeur. Il finit cependant par le lâcher complètement pour aller s'adosser au rebord du jacuzzi, créant une légère vague sous le déplacement.

-Allez amène-toi, ordonna-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin à son adresse.

-Ton fantasme, tes règles, se rendit Blaise avec un sourire, le rejoignant d'une brasse.

Il l'embrassa doucement, le reprenant dans ses bras alors que Ron venait accrocher ses jambes autour de lui. Le roux se cambra légèrement de manière à sentir le sexe de son amant contre ses fesses, ondulant lascivement et attisant son propre désir.

-Hé, murmura Blaise en attirant son attention, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Je t'aime, dit-il tendrement en le maintenant contre lui avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec douceur.

Ron ferma les yeux sous le baiser et le prolongea alors qu'il sentait son amant commencer à le pénétrer, provoquant des ondes de plaisir en lui. Ils rompirent le baiser mais reprirent le contact visuel qu'ils avaient initié, fixant les yeux de l'autre avec passion alors que la jouissance les submergeait. Ron harmonisa son souffle à celui de son amant, sentant ses abdominaux se contracter d'anticipation à chaque nouvelle pénétration profonde, provoquant le tremblement de ses bras noués autour du cou de Blaise.

Il embrassait par intermittences le jeune homme, heureux de se sentir lié à lui de manière si intime, heureux de partager ce plaisir et ce moment privilégié avec lui. Blaise lui faisait l'amour avec lenteur, allant et venant en lui doucement, le gardant serré contre lui et caressant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à ses mains ou sa bouche.

Ron vibrait de plaisir contre lui, n'étant plus que sensations, se laissant porter par le plaisir qui l'envahissait, plongeant dans l'abysse noir des yeux de son amant, fixant ses longs cils les recouvrir pour les protéger. Le clapotis incessant de l'eau contre le mur et leurs peaux, écho à chaque nouveau coup de reins de son amant résonnait dans ses oreilles comme une musique hypnotisante qui l'amenait au bord de la jouissance.

Le rebord du jacuzzi allait sûrement lui laisser une marque douloureuse le lendemain mais à cet instant, c'était juste l'appui dont il avait besoin pour profiter au mieux de ce plaisir que lui donnait son amant. Rien ne l'excitait plus que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, que de sentir le souffle de son amant sur sa peau, ses mains contre son sexe imitant un rythme similaire à ce que ses mouvements de bassin imprimait contre le sien, l'eau chaude aux bouillonnements incessants autour d'eux caressant leur peaux nues, sa bouche et sa langue venant marquer son corps, la vue de ses pectoraux contractés sous l'effort, ses yeux ardents reflétant tout son désir.

Le rythme devint progressivement moins lent, rapprochant les cercles de jouissance qui le submergeaient entre eux, restant toutefois d'une douceur infinie. Ron renversa la tête en arrière alors qu'un plaisir délicieux venait emporter le reste de sa raison et de son contrôle, éjaculant entre leurs deux corps. Blaise continua à masser son sexe jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de sa jouissance glisse sur son épiderme, se mêlant à l'eau.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron sentit son amant se tendre une dernière fois contre lui, ses doigts se crispant contre ses bras alors qu'il se répandait en lui dans un dernier coup de rein accompagné d'un gémissement de plaisir. Il sentit un liquide plus épais que l'eau descendre lentement en lui alors que le brun se retirait et qu'il retrouvait son équilibre dans le jacuzzi, se laissant glisser dans l'eau.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Blaise en se serrant contre lui, écoutant les battements effrénés de son cœur. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte et les entraîna tous les deux vers les marches du jacuzzi afin qu'ils puissent se reposer allongés tout en profitant des bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur leurs corps fatigués.

Blaise ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre une marche, la maintenant juste au-dessus du niveau de l'eau. Son corps alangui s'offrait à sa vue sans pudeur et Ron ne put s'empêcher de commencer à le parsemer de baisers et de caresses avant de se coller à lui dans une étreinte amoureuse.

-Jamais rassasié, hein ? fit son amant d'une voix amusée, en redressant la tête alors que ses mains se glissaient vers son entrejambe.

&& RWBZ&&

Ron embrassa la peau offerte à ses yeux, laissant ses lèvres caresser l'épiderme tendre à la naissance du dos de son amant. Il déposa plusieurs baisers en remontant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'attardant avec paresse sur les zones qu'il savait sensibles, traçant quelques cercles de ses doigts pour accompagner le mouvement de sa bouche. Il goûtait avec délectation le parfum de la peau noire en son pouvoir, à sa merci.

Le roux sourit lorsqu'il sentit que Blaise se réveillait, les muscles de son dos se tendant, faisant bouger imperceptiblement sa peau. Il ne cessa pourtant pas de l'embrasser doucement, laissant ses lèvres frôler son épiderme, provoquant délibérément quelques frissons chez son amant.

Le jeune homme émit un grognement d'appréciation sous le doux réveil avant de se dérober à son étreinte amoureuse pour se tourner vers lui et blottir son visage dans son cou, les yeux toujours fermés. Ron le sentit prendre une légère inspiration près de sa carotide, comme s'il cherchait à retenir son parfum en lui. Passant ses doigts entre les cheveux bruns, il caressa lentement les boucles fines, massant son cuir chevelu avec nonchalance.

Il émit un léger rire quand Blaise poussa un peu plus sa tête contre sa main, cherchant à approfondir le contact comme le ferait un félin en quête de caresses.

-Tu n'es pas pressé, ce matin ? demanda Ron, un peu surpris de voir que le brun prolongeait ce moment, resserrant son étreinte autour de lui, ses bras venant entourer son corps alors que ses jambes se mêlaient aux siennes.

D'ordinaire, dès qu'il se réveillait, son amant ne tardait pas à quitter le lit pour filer sous la douche et réapparaître, prêt pour aller au bureau. Blaise était plutôt matinal et paressait peu entre les draps, se contentant d'un baiser avant de partir.

-Merci pour hier… Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi… intense, murmura-t-il finalement, profitant de ce léger changement.

-TU as rendu les choses intenses, répliqua malicieusement Blaise.

-C'était… magique. Tu m'as rendu encore plus accro à mon fantasme…

Le brun émit un léger rire pour toute réponse, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur le plafond.

-Mais toi, est-ce que tu as apprécié ? demanda le roux après une hésitation. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ton lieu de prédilection et je ne voudrais pas…

-Ron, je sais que je suis un très bon menteur, mais pas à ce point-là.

Cette fois, ce fut le jeune homme qui rit à sa réplique, se rappelant le regard fiévreux de son amant alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme avec lui.

-D'accord, mais la prochaine fois, on réalise ton fantasme, déclara-t-il légèrement, laissant ses doigts courir le long de son épaule.

-Mon fantasme, c'est d'être avec toi, répondit son amant, grandiloquent.

-Ouais d'accord, trouve un truc plus cliché ! se moqua Ron en le chatouillant.

Blaise ne chercha pourtant pas à échapper à son attaque, se contentant d'un soupir endormi alors qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de réunion matinale ? insista le roux en le voyant prêt à prolonger sa nuit.

-J'ai la flemme, marmonna finalement le brun en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

-C'est une première, s'amusa le roux sans pour autant le repousser, l'accueillant volontiers entre ses bras.

-Je préfère rester là…

Le jeune homme accompagna ses paroles d'un baiser au creux de son cou, laissant ses mains vagabonder lascivement vers ses hanches.

-Blaise, si tu comptes aller plus loin et rater des trucs importants pour ensuite remonter dans le temps et pouvoir les faire, je te fous dehors avec un coup de pied au cul, le prévint Ron en grognant.

Il anticipa le mouvement de surprise du brun et ancra son regard dans le sien, le dévisageant sérieusement.

-Grandis un peu, le sermonna-t-il doucement, lui faisant un baiser esquimau avant de se reculer légèrement. Tu ne peux pas constamment remonter dans le temps quand ça t'arrange.

-C'est pourtant pratique…, tenta d'éluder son amant.

Mais Ron refusa qu'il se dérobe, le forçant une nouvelle fois à affronter son regard.

-Tu ne peux juste pas gaspiller ta vie ainsi, fit-il fermement.

-Je ne considère pas que c'est du gaspillage… Disons que je vis plus intensément. Et ça me permets de rester avec toi, conclut Blaise d'un ton léger, haussant un sourcil suggestif. Sans négliger mon travail…

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de détourner son attention mais Ron retint sa main, l'écartant doucement de lui.

-Tu raccourcis ton temps de vie, reprit-il calmement. Promets-moi que tu ne te serviras plus du retourneur de temps. Pas pour ton travail. Ni même pour me voir, ni pour rien du tout… Ça n'en vaux pas le coup.

Le brun poussa un profond soupir, se dégageant de son étreinte pour s'asseoir sur le lit, passant une main sur son visage, achevant de se réveiller. Il darda son regard sur son amant, haussant les sourcils.

-Comment peux-tu le juger ? interrogea-t-il calmement. Je trouve que ça en valait le coup. Chaque fois, chaque minute. J'ai fait monter la Marten au plus haut, j'ai travaillé dur pour ça… Et je suis fier du résultat. Et plus que tout, tu me reproches de m'échapper quelques heures pour être avec toi ? Je comprends pas, fit-il en secouant la tête.

-Parce que tu ne te rends pas compte de l'importance de ce que tu mets en jeu. Deux ans, tu as déjà perdu deux ans de ta vie pour ça… argumenta Ron. C'est énorme ! C'est trop.

- La Marten est une des entreprises la mieux cotée au FTSE 100… Être au sommet demande des sacrifices, répondit d'un ton évident le brun.

-Pas à ce prix-là, répondit fermement son amant. Tu ne mesures pas ce que ça implique… Qu'en penseraient tes parents ? tenta-t-il de le raisonner en invoquant ses proches. Et tes amis?

Mais Blaise balaya ces questions d'un mouvement négligent de la main, peu sensible à cet argument.

-Est-ce que tu comprends seulement que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Que ça me fout les nerfs ? Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter pour t'emmerder, je ne veux juste pas que tu gâches ta vie comme ça… Sans parler que c'est même pas légal…

-Tu viendras me rendre visite à Azkaban… plaisanta Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

-Je suis sérieux, Blaise, lui signala le roux, peu enclin à le laisser dévier le sujet.

Le brun hocha la tête d'un air ennuyé avant de se lever, poussant un soupir.

-Ne pense même pas à fuir cette conversation, l'avertit Ron en sentant une bouffée de colère monter en lui.

C'était une habitude du brun qui l'agaçait au plus haut point et qu'il avait prise récemment, évitant les conflits en partant travailler ou en changeant de conversation… Mais ça ne marcherait pas cette fois.

Blaise se retourna vers lui, haussant les épaules. Malgré lui, Ron sentit son regard dévier vers son corps, toujours nu, s'attardant sur ses hanches, ses cuisses nerveuses et son entrejambe. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son amant à nouveau, ce fut pour y lire un certain amusement bordé de tendresse.

Conscient qu'il venait de perdre sa crédibilité en moins d'une seconde, le roux détourna les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres avec agacement. Il releva bien vite la tête en sentant un poids sur le lit pour y voir Blaise assis à ses côtés, recouvrant ses parties intimes du drap négligemment. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur le bras du roux, remontant jusqu'à son épaule.

-Je sais très bien ce que je fais avec le retourneur de temps, lui assura-t-il. Et j'ai parfaitement conscience des conséquences que mes petits retours dans le passé ont.

-J'ai l'impression de te voir foutre ta vie en l'air sans que tu en prennes réellement conscience, murmura Ron en laissant sa joue venir au contact de la caresse de sa main. C'est pire quand tu dis que c'est pour être avec moi… C'est comme si j'étais le responsable de ta vie qui s'écoule… Je voudrais que tu ne l'utilises plus… au moins quand tu es avec moi. Ou pour pouvoir me voir.

-Tu condamnes notre histoire, chéri ! répondit légèrement Blaise.

Ron saisit sa main, la gardant fermement serrée dans la sienne.

-Je suis sérieux.

Mais quand il croisa le regard de son amant, il sut qu'il avait déjà compris qu'il l'était. Il le vit fermer les yeux alors qu'il se glissait entre ses bras, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, prenant une lente inspiration.

-Tu me demandes beaucoup, chuchota-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Si je pouvais, je te demanderais de ne plus l'utiliser du tout, reconnut Ron. Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, c'est juste moi, qui essaie de prendre soin de toi. Parce que tu ne sembles pas le faire tout seul, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux noirs du jeune homme qui se laissa faire sans bouger.

-Tu me dis que c'est pour la Marten et je peux comprendre ça, reprit Ron calmement. Ça n'en vaut pas le coup si tu veux mon avis mais je peux comprendre. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de nous… Je ne peux pas l'accepter, j'y arrive pas. Si un jour on se sépare, je ne veux pas que tu aies gâché ton temps comme ça. C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Si j'étais totalement égoïste, je souhaiterais t'avoir à mes côtés tout le temps, peu importe les conséquences.

-Alors sois égoïste…, marmonna le brun.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit son amant d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Je ne peux pas parce que je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu regrettes… Je ne veux…

Deux lèvres vinrent s'apposer aux siennes, le faisant taire. Il répondit au baiser avec douceur, laissant sa main sur la joue de son amant. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, il ferma simplement les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard et la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

-D'accord, souffla Blaise à son oreille.

Il rouvrit les yeux, les ancrant dans ceux du brun pour vérifier l'authenticité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-D'ac-cord ? répéta-t-il, balbutiant légèrement sous la surprise et l'espoir.

-J'entends ce que tu me dis, nuança Blaise. Et je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Laisse-moi juste y penser un peu…

Un peu déçu par la réponse, Ron se contenta de hocher la tête, notant mentalement qu'au moins, son amant avait décidé d'accorder à sa requête un peu d'attention.

-Je ne peux pas te dire « oui » aussi légèrement, reprit-il, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Il faut que j'y pense d'abord… J'ai envie de te voir souvent et si je peux me le permettre, c'est grâce au retourneur de temps…Et je ne peux pas dire « oui » si facilement, ça me ferait perdre toute crédibilité, ajouta-t-il plus légèrement.

Le roux poussa un léger soupir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en retour au jeune homme.

-J'y réfléchirai, promit encore Blaise à son oreille avant de déposer une pluie de baisers à la naissance de son cou.

Ron se cambra lorsqu'il sentit sa main glisser sensuellement sur son torse, offrant son corps à ses caresses.

-Pas de réunion ce matin alors ? tenta-t-il de négocier sans conviction, se rendant déjà aux promesses que lui apportaient les mains et les lèvres de son amant.

Un léger rire lui répondit alors qu'il se laissait porter par le plaisir.

-Tu perds pas le nord, hein ? s'amusa Blaise. De toute façon, j'avais pas envie de m'y rendre, ajouta-t-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les baisers à prodiguer sur son corps.

Poussé par un élan de joie à cette réponse, Ron renversa son amant dans son enthousiasme, satisfait de cette petite victoire. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, redressant la tête pour mieux le regarder.

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il avec un sourire, fixant ses yeux dans les siens.

-J'espère, répliqua le brun malicieusement en l'enlaçant de ses bras, le rapprochant plus près de lui.

&& RWBZ&&

Ce fut sa mère qui ouvrit la porte. Elle les accueillit avec gentillesse, acceptant poliment le bouquet de fleurs que Blaise lui tendit et se confondant en excuses quelques secondes plus tard pour devoir retourner s'occuper de ses plats en cuisine, les laissant seuls dans la petite entrée du Terrier.

Ron glissa un œil à son amant, un peu curieux de lire sa réaction sur son visage quant au lieu de son enfance. On était loin du luxe auquel il était habitué et même si Ron avait une tendre affection pour sa maison, il savait qu'un étranger ne voyait pas le charme de ces murs emplis d'odeurs et de souvenirs qui lui étaient chers mais bien une vieille bâtisse agrandie magiquement et dont les fondations semblaient menacer de s'effondrer.

Mais le visage de Blaise ne reflétait rien de particulier et il ne put deviner ce qu'il pensait réellement de la maison de ses parents.

-Je crois que la maison est piégée, constata Blaise avec un sourire amusé en se tournant vers lui, attrapant son coude pour le garder près de lui.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ron suivit son regard vers le plafond et émit un léger rire en voyant la branche de gui suspendue au-dessus d'eux. L'instant d'après, les lèvres du brun se posaient sur les siennes, les épousant avec douceur. Il répondit volontiers au baiser, caressant sa joue tendrement avant de s'écarter pour découvrir le visage souriant de son père.

-Papa ! le salua-t-il, un peu gêné par la situation.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant Blaise se crisper complètement à ses côtés, retenant un léger rire.

-Monsieur Weasley, enchanté, je suis Blaise Zabini, merci de m'avoir invité pour le réveillon, se présenta aussitôt son amant sans laisser paraître un seul instant sa nervosité.

Il serra la main de son père avec un sourire rayonnant, bluffant totalement le roux.

-Ravi de vous accueillir dans notre famille, répondit sincèrement son père en posant sa main sur son épaule. Venez vous réchauffer au salon, on va vous présenter à tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en le poussant vers la pièce décorée pour l'occasion.

Ron secoua la tête rapidement, terminant d'accrocher son manteau et celui de Blaise à la patère en bois. Le rire de son amant résonnait déjà dans le salon, se mêlant aux voix de sa famille. Le roux repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le jeune homme, tentant de le rassurer pour ce dîner. Ils venaient d'arriver et Blaise avait déjà la cote auprès de ses proches, se présentant avec une aisance déconcertante.

Ron le regarda évoluer parmi sa famille sans que ses gestes trahissent sa précédente nervosité ou une inquiétude particulière. Il sourit en voyant sa mère terminer d'arranger les fleurs qu'il lui avait apportées avant de poser le vase sur la table. La suivant, il rejoignit le brun et se plaça à ses côtés, laissant leurs bras se frôler comme un soutien muet.

-George, se présenta Fred à Blaise, lui souriant aimablement.

-Fred, ajouta George en lui serrant à son tour la main.

-Enchanté, répondit poliment son amant. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par Ron.

-En mal, j'espère ? s'enquit le premier jumeau avec malice.

-Uniquement, confirma Blaise avec assurance, déclenchant leurs rires et récoltant un coup de coude de la part du concerné.

-Je crois me souvenir…, commença George.

-…que tu es déjà venu dans notre boutique, compléta son frère en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a acheté ? s'amusa Ron.

-Rien, répondirent les jumeaux en chœur, catégoriques. Il est reparti aussitôt.

-Hein ?

-Il a ouvert la porte… et il a fait demi-tour, se rappela le deuxième jumeau.

-Oui, dans la seconde, confirma Fred. Sûrement à cause de la couleur de tes cheveux, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de George.

-Sûrement, sourit celui-ci en hochant la tête, l'air convaincu.

-N'importe quoi, rit Ron alors que ses frères continuaient leur manège.

-Je suis presque sûr que c'était la couleur de ton t-shirt, renchérit Blaise en prenant l'air absorbé.

-Tu as toujours eu des goûts affreux, George, fit Fred.

Son frère haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste tandis que Ron confirmait de la tête. Ils avaient droit à un grand classique pour ce soir, un pull jaune à rayures noires lui faisant ressembler à une grosse abeille rousse. Un don.

Blaise n'ajouta rien, se contentant de les fixer avec un sourire figé sur les lèvres. Il eut un léger mouvement de la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui lui fit un sourire. Une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde vint s'accrocher au bras de son frère, lui tendant un verre de whisky.

-Tiens, murmura-t-elle sans leur jeter un regard.

-Elisa, tu tombes bien, je te présente mon petit frère Ron et son copain, Blaise. Ron, Blaise, voici Elisa, fit-il brièvement les présentations. Elle est kinémage et elle a des mains de fée…

-Ravi, sourit Blaise en lui serrant la main sans sembler prêter attention au fait qu'elle avait hésité à lui tendre la sienne.

-Bienvenue chez les Weasley ! lança simplement Ron avec un simple geste de la main.

Il se tourna vers le sapin et sourit en voyant son oncle absorbé dans le reflet d'une boule enchantée.

-Oncle Bernie ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant Blaise par la manche, voulant le faire échapper à ses deux frères diaboliques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son amant avait été présenté à la totalité des personnes présentes dans le salon avec succès. Ron lui tendit un verre avant de prendre une gorgée du sien, lui jetant un coup d'œil curieux.

Comparé à sa famille, Blaise se distinguait par sa tenue qui reflétait aisément son milieu social même s'il n'avait pas mis un de ses costumes taillés sur-mesure. Mais le cardigan en fine laine qu'il portait était de toute évidence d'un prix assez élevé, ne dissimulant pas la chemise blanche griffée qui le mettait en valeur.

Connaissant la garde-robe de son amant, il savait pertinemment que c'était une tenue très simple pour lui, même si le jean sombre qu'il avait enfilé devait probablement valoir ce que lui ou ses frères investiraient dans un balai de compétition.

Ron se félicita mentalement d'avoir convaincu Blaise de retirer sa cravate noire, évitant ainsi un décalage plus prononcé entre leurs tenues et la sienne. Le brun observait calmement la pièce qui l'entourait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait serein et parfaitement à l'aise dans le salon familial, assis sur le canapé, son bras posé nonchalamment sur un des accoudoirs. Mais le regard soulagé qu'il lui adressa quand il le rejoignit à ses côtés acheva de la convaincre qu'une fois encore, Blaise était un maître des apparences.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer un baiser près de son oreille.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête en réponse, lui rendant son sourire.

-Pas trop envahi par les Weasley ? le taquina-t-il en regardant ses frères ajouter des guirlandes piégées au sapin derrière le dos de sa mère.

-C'était le but, répliqua Blaise, se détendant un peu.

-Je crois que Camille est tombée amoureuse de toi, ajouta Ron en regardant la petite fille désormais blottie dans les bras de son père.

-Elle est adorable, sourit le brun, son visage prenant un air plus doux.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais bien les enfants… Je te voyais plutôt du genre à les fuir.

-Exactement ! approuva Blaise en prenant un air scandalisé. Mais ils me collent quand même, conclut-il d'un air navré.

-Tu es cruel, commenta Ron en riant.

-Sans doute, répondit insouciamment le brun. Tes frères se sont présentés sous un faux nom, non ? s'enquit-il après un silence.

-Je t'avais dit qu'ils essaieraient de t'embrouiller. La plupart du temps, Camille trahit Fred, tu peux essayer de te repérer grâce à elle…

-Pas la peine, je peux les reconnaître maintenant.

-On verra, sourit Ron, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait probablement pas si ses frères décidaient de jouer le rôle de l'autre.

Ils étaient particulièrement doués à ce jeu.

-Je crois que ta mère ne refuserait pas un peu d'aide, fit remarquer Blaise après un silence, en la regardant s'activer entre le salon et la cuisine.

La seconde suivante, il s'était levé et l'invitait à en faire de même.

-Besoin d'un coup de main, maman ? proposa Ron alors qu'ils la rejoignaient dans la cuisine.

-Mon chéri ! l'accueillit sa mère avec un air rayonnant. Tiens, prends ces plats et porte-les au salon, on va passer à table. Dis à Charlie d'appeler Toby et Armand, ils sont dans ta chambre en train de jouer. Non, non, Blaise, ne portez rien, vous êtes un invité, sermonna-t-elle le brun alors qu'il allait l'aider avec le lourd plat qu'elle portait elle-même.

Ron avait déjà quitté la cuisine, obéissant aux directives maternelles sans attendre.

-Ce que vous avez préparé semble délicieux, sourit Blaise sans vraiment écouter les protestations de Molly Weasley, prenant d'autorité l'assiette de crudités surchargée.

-Ah, je n'en suis pas sûre, c'est une nouvelle recette, répondit la femme en secouant la tête, attrapant un bol de mayonnaise sur lequel elle avait jeté un sort réfrigérant. Où sont les petites cuillères ? marmonna-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même nerveusement. Avancez Blaise, avancez ! ordonna-t-elle en le poussant légèrement vers la porte.

-Maman, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas laisser un serpentard dans la cuisine, il pourrait nous empoisonner ! intervint Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Ah te voilà ma chérie ! sourit sa mère en l'embrassant rapidement, avant de retourner à la recherche de ses cuillères. Je croyais que tu ne venais que pour le dessert ?

-J'ai forcé Simon à rentrer plus tôt, on n'aura manqué que l'apéritif, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit la jeune femme en volant une crudité sur le plateau de Blaise, le saluant d'un rapide mouvement de tête.

-Tu fais comme ton frère Ron, comme d'habitude ! Mais tu as raison, on passait à table, l'informa Molly. Simon est là ? Ne le laisse pas parler avec ton père, il a un nouveau projet avec un objet moldu qu'il a trouvé, je crains le pire. Il est impossible !

-D'accord maman, je les surveillerai ! rit Ginny en lui tendant les petites cuillères.

-Tu es un ange, la remercia sa mère en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue avant de la pousser à son tour vers la porte. Allez, on passe à table ! lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, tout le monde était déjà regroupé autour de la table, attendant qu'on leur désigne leur place.

-Ginny ! s'exclama Ron en la voyant, la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai vu Simon alors je me suis douté que tu serais dans les parages !

-Je m'assurais qu'on pourrait goûter au plat de résistance. Tu as laissé Blaise dans la cuisine, ce qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour notre santé…

-Je t'assure que la cuisine est l'un des premiers endroits où tu as envie de le trouver, répliqua Ron.

-Et je promets de n'empoisonner personne ce soir, ajouta son amant avec un sourire malicieux à l'adresse de sa sœur, déposant le dernier plat de crudités sur la table.

-Comment tu nous places, Arthur ? demanda Molly.

Le concerné plaça quelques bouteilles de vin sur la table, reniflant d'un air ennuyé.

-Comme vous le voulez, selon la tradition, un homme, une femme, un homme, une femme, commença-t-il à énoncer machinalement.

Comme personne ne réagit à ce qu'il dit, il fit pression sur l'épaule de Charlie à sa droite pour qu'il s'assoie.

-Charlie, Ginny, Blaise, Elisa, Percy, Bernie, Pénélope, Fred, Becca, Simon, Ron, George, Pauline, Camille, Toby, Armand, désigna-t-il rapidement en montrant à chacun leur siège.

Ron fit une légère grimace en constatant que Blaise allait être assis à côté de sa sœur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas de la soirée et qu'il allait en baver. Il fit un sourire rassurant à son amant en face de lui, lisant dans son regard qu'il avait constaté la même chose.

Il ricana intérieurement en voyant la manœuvre de son père qui avait séparé Percy et Pénélope, évitant ainsi une énième dispute pendant le dîner. Elisa était à côté de Percy et devrait probablement subir ses longs discours sur la vie au ministère mais ce n'était pas son problème. Et connaissant George, il préférerait échanger des blagues avec leur oncle Bernie plutôt que voler à son secours.

Son attention fut attirée par le plat qui passa devant lui et il se servit à son tour, remplissant son assiette distraitement en écoutant les conversations alentours.

-Alors comment ça fait d'être à la tête d'une multinationale ? interrogeait Ginny, souhaitant visiblement embarrasser son amant, rappelant à toute la tablée la différence de revenus entre lui et sa famille.

-C'est… intéressant, répondit Blaise après une seconde d'hésitation.

-Tu dois être méchamment overbooké, fit remarquer Simon. Être son propre patron et tout ? C'est déjà difficile, il n'y a qu'à voir Fred et George. Mais à ton niveau, ça doit être juste l'enfer.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ça me prend la majeure partie de mon temps mais j'ai une usine d'elfes de maisons qui font le plus difficile pour moi. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est passer à la fin du mois et récolter les gallions, plaisanta-t-il légèrement.

Simon éclata de rire et Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire, secouant la tête. Typiquement le genre de blagues qu'Hermione n'aurait pas apprécié.

-Blaise, j'ai lu dans un article que la Marten travaillait aussi du côté moldu ? interrogea son père d'un air intéressé.

-Effectivement, confirma le brun avec un sourire aimable. Le marché moldu représente près de 35…37% de notre chiffre d'affaire, corrigea-t-il après une seconde de réflexion. Ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

-Je parie que c'est la partie que tu aimes le moins dans ton travail. Négocier avec les moldus, intervint ironiquement Ginny.

-Je ne dirais pas ça, répondit poliment Blaise, ignorant le sous-entendu. La partie administrative et juridique est probablement la pire. Mais c'est vrai que je préfère de loin travailler avec des sorciers, confia-t-il cependant avec une grimace comique.

-Les moldus ont beaucoup d'inventions remarquables qui pourraient nous être profitables, remarqua son père doucement.

-C'était mon raisonnement initial lorsqu'on a ouvert la Marten à ce nouveau marché, approuva le brun en hochant de la tête.

-Ah bon, ce n'était pas l'appât du gain qui t'a fait dépasser tes réticences ?

Ron fit un geste de la main à Ginny, lui demandant discrètement de se calmer avec ses questions à charge. Blaise n'était pas venu pour subir un procès.

-Pas vraiment. C'est juste que ça rend les choses plus intéressantes, sourit-il avec malice. Il y a un certain challenge à s'adapter au marché moldu et à ne pas faire de… magie devant eux.

Son regard croisa celui de Ron, haussant un sourcil complice alors qu'il terminait sa phrase. Le roux lui rendit son sourire en sachant parfaitement que dans le cas de son amant, le challenge s'étendait aussi aux sorciers à qui il ne souhaitait pas révéler qu'il pratiquait la magie intuitive. À peu près tout le monde, en fait.

Le plat arriva à la hauteur du brun et il se tourna vers sa voisine pour la servir, lui proposant un peu de tout.

-Alors comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ? demanda sa mère en tendant la mayonnaise à Charlie, changeant de sujet.

-On… on se connait depuis Poudlard, répondit évasivement Ron. C'est un ami de Draco à la base.

-Ce qui ne me plaçait pas vraiment dans ses faveurs. J'ai demandé à Draco de nous placer à côté pendant son mariage pour changer ça, intervint Blaise sur le ton de la confidence, faisant sourire sa mère.

-Sérieusement ? s'étonna le roux en cherchant son regard, ébahi.

-J'ai dû faire beaucoup de choses pour que votre fils me remarque, fit mine de s'attrister son amant en secouant la tête.

-Il est un peu dans son monde, un peu naïf, justifia sa mère en retour, semblant compatir avec le brun.

Ginny éclata de rire tandis que Ron protestait, peu certain de la manière dont la situation s'était soudainement retournée contre lui.

-Maman !

Leur coin de tablée rit à son tour en voyant Molly Weasley lui adresser un regard empli de pitié, hochant la tête.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave Ronald, tu es toujours mon petit garçon adoré.

Il croisa le regard de Blaise qui pétillait de malice, visiblement amusé par l'attitude de sa mère envers lui. Il se retint d'aller s'enterrer dans le jardin lorsque sa mère commença à énumérer quelques souvenirs d'enfance peu glorieux le concernant, à l'enchantement visible de son amant et de Simon qui ne les connaissaient pas et ne se privèrent pas d'en rire.

* * *

&& RWBZ&&

À suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!^^


	38. Noel en famille

P.Y. : Merci pour les compliments^^ ! Aha, le principe de cette fic est de ne pas savoir ce que pense Blaise ! Tout se fait majoritairement du point de vue de Ron qui le découvre et apprend à le connaître… XD Merci pour tes compliments et… effectivement, voici la suite du réveillon que tu attendais ! Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Noël en famille**

-Tu rêves, affirma Ron en pointant sa fourchette vers George. Non ! Je jouerai pas les cobayes ! rit-il encore.

Comme chaque année, George tenait absolument à lui faire tester des échantillons, tentant de le convaincre du caractère révolutionnaire de la nouvelle invention qu'il venait de mettre au point avec Fred. Comme chaque année, Ron subissait son discours en secouant la tête, expliquant qu'il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie ni même l'inconscience pour se prêter au rôle de rat de laboratoire pour ses frères. Il en faisait régulièrement les frais à son insu lorsqu'ils passaient outre son refus, il ne comptait pas vraiment officialiser son rôle de cobaye vivant.

-Mais tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? J'ai besoin d'être en forme pour gagner ma vie, moi ! tenta encore une fois Ron, cherchant à se débarrasser de l'argumentaire de son frère.

-Fais un effort, c'est pour la bonne cause ! intervint son oncle en se moquant clairement de lui.

-C'est ça Bernie, encourage-le ! ironisa-t-il en croisant les bras, l'air dépité. Non, sois gentil, porte-toi juste volontaire !

Pauline vint à sa rescousse en proposant un peu plus de vin au jumeau de son mari, engageant une nouvelle conversation comme il se tournait vers elle. S'adossant à sa chaise, Ron lui adressa un clin d'œil derrière le dos de son frère, la remerciant d'un pouce levé pour le sauvetage inespéré.

Il reporta ensuite son attention vers son amant qui fixait son assiette sans mot dire, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. L'instant d'après, l'expression sur son visage avait disparu et il répondait en riant à Simon, secouant la tête avec amusement.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, Blaise et lui semblaient s'entendre à merveille, au grand désarroi de sa petite sœur qui levait les yeux au ciel devant leurs plaisanteries. Becca, la femme de Charlie, prenait également part à leur conversation, partageant ses impressions. Ces trois-là discutaient visiblement des points communs et les surprises qu'il y avait à sortir avec un Weasley.

-Têtus, remarquait Simon d'un ton catégorique.

Blaise hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, imité par Becca.

-Impulsifs, ajouta le brun en évitant un coup de coude de sa voisine.

-Définitivement, confirma le compagnon de sa sœur alors que Becca secouait la tête en riant.

-Ah non, désolée, Charlie est plutôt réfléchi… Ça doit être un trait de caractère qui a affecté les derniers, répondit cette dernière.

-Le meilleur pour la fin, ironisa Blaise en attrapant au vol la main de Ginny avant qu'elle ne le frappe.

Ils éclatèrent de rire de concert alors que son amant reposait gentiment le bras de sa sœur sur la table, ignorant son regard noir.

-Blaise, il y a un problème, vous n'aimez pas la volaille ? s'enquit à ce moment sa mère.

Ron fronça les sourcils en constatant que Blaise n'avait pas vraiment touché à son assiette depuis que le plat de résistance avait été servi.

Blaise avait l'habitude de manger des mets fins et raffinés et sa mère lui avait servi une cuisine traditionnelle, peut-être un peu trop consistante ou familiale pour son palais... Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas la dinde ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait déjà mangé à un dîner d'affaire à l'autre bout du monde avant de venir ?

-Non, je…

-Vous pouvez manger avec les doigts, c'est autorisé, vous savez ? insista sa mère en tentant de deviner pourquoi il n'avait pas vraiment touché à son assiette.

Blaise émit un léger rire, hochant la tête aimablement sans pour autant accéder à la requête.

-Tout va bien, je vous assure Molly, affirma-t-il poliment. Je mange un peu lentement, c'est juste que je savoure votre cuisine, ajouta-t-il, charmeur.

En voyant que la plupart des membres de sa famille ne s'était pas embarrassé avec la question, Ron grimaça, devinant que c'était probablement le problème de son amant. Tout le monde autour de lui mangeait sans se soucier de ses manières, partageant un repas convivial. Et Blaise était probablement gêné par ces gestes de familiarité à table auquel il n'était pas habitué.

Blaise avait de nouveau fixé son regard sur son assiette et Ron surprit son rapide coup d'œil à sa voisine, Elisa. Il eut un mouvement de recul, ne pouvant s'expliquer le caractère d'étrangeté qu'il ressentait en le regardant manger.

Ce n'est qu'en observant Elisa à son tour qu'il comprit que Blaise imitait en tout point les manières de la jeune femme à table. Il décalait un peu ses mouvements pour ne pas que l'effet miroir soit trop visible mais c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Sa manière de saisir son verre, la façon dont son couteau raclait le bord de son assiette pour rassembler ses haricots verts… Ron supposa qu'il tentait de se fondre dans les manières plus familières qu'il y avait autour de lui et poussa un soupir, conscient que le brun s'ajoutait une pression inutile sur les épaules.

De toute façon, tout le monde à cette table savait très bien de quel milieu il était issu. Sa mère la première.

-C'est absolument délicieux, votre sauce se marie parfaitement avec vos légumes, la complimenta Blaise avant de porter la fourchette à sa bouche.

-Eh bien, je suis contente que vous aimiez, répondit sa mère après un bref moment d'hésitation.

-Je vous volerai volontiers la recette, répondit Blaise avec un air coupable.

Le sourire satisfait de sa mère rassura Ron quant à la tournure de la conversation. Au moins, elle n'était pas entièrement contre lui et se laissait charmer par ses manières.

-Secret de famille, certifia sa mère avec fierté.

-Dans ce cas, céda Blaise avec sourire innocent.

-Alors, je suppose que tu vas voir tes parents demain ? Avec Ron ? demanda Becca d'un ton curieux.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde en entendant la question.

-Hum…non, fit-il distraitement en posant ses couverts avec précaution sur le bord de son assiette. Non, demain, je travaille et mes parents sont à l'étranger pour un gala de charité, je ne les verrai pas avant l'année prochaine, je suppose…

Et Ron devina qu'il cherchait le porte-couteau pour éviter de tacher la nappe, inconscient de l'attention que sa famille porta à sa réponse.

-Vraiment ? demanda sa mère, surprise. C'est pourtant Noël… Vous… n'êtes pas proche de votre famille ? fit-elle, compatissante.

-Molly ! reprocha son père à ses côtés, l'interrompant avant qu'elle soit plus indiscrète.

Mais Blaise ne sembla pas prendre ombrage de ses questions, souriant à sa mère.

- Non, non, nous sommes très proches ! assura-t-il aussitôt en réponse en riant. Je reconnais que ça n'en donne pas l'impression mais nous le sommes. C'est juste que pendant les périodes de fête, il est assez difficile de concilier nos emplois du temps, admit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

-La famille, c'est important, fit remarquer sa mère avec un léger froncement de sourcils marquant sa désapprobation.

-Je suis tout à fait de votre avis, sourit Blaise. Rien ne vaut les liens du sang.

-Tu m'étonnes, grinça Ginny à ses côtés.

Ron fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il était le seul à avoir perçu l'ironie derrière les paroles de son amant. Il avait répondu d'un ton tranquille, sa voix ne reflétant qu'une conviction sincère. Mais sur son visage, l'espace d'un fugace instant, ses sourcils s'étaient haussés et sa bouche avait pris un pli ironique, presque moqueur. Ron se demanda s'il l'avait rêvé.

-C'est vrai que nous ne nous voyons pas pour les fêtes mais nous sommes très liés, mes parents m'ont toujours soutenu, je ne l'oublierai jamais, poursuivit le brun, rassurant un peu sa mère. Nous formons juste une famille un peu… moderne. Avec les décalages horaires et sans les réunions traditionnelles, nous ne faisons pas vraiment ce genre de choses. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être très proches, je vous assure, nous sommes très unis.

Son père esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête.

-Donc vous travaillez demain ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec une grimace de compassion.

-Effectivement, confirma Blaise aimablement.

-Serait-ce que la Marten ait des difficultés pour que tu sois obligé de travailler le jour de Noël ? s'enquit Ginny innocemment.

-Permets-moi de te donner un conseil qui te servira toute ta vie, lui répondit Blaise sur le ton de la confidence. N'attends pas de rencontrer des « difficultés » pour travailler. Il se pourrait même que ça les empêche de survenir, ajouta-t-il en prenant un air faussement surpris.

Sa sœur rougit devant la réponse, pinçant les lèvres violemment.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être à la tête d'un empire si tu ne peux pas prendre de jour de repos quand tu le souhaites, marmonna-t-elle.

-Alors, c'est que tu n'es pas faite pour en diriger un, répliqua doucement le brun.

-La liberté, Ginny ! intervint George, ayant visiblement écouté leur fin de conversation. Être son propre patron, ça n'a pas de prix ! On n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

-Sauf que depuis que la Marten est entrée en bourse, je parie que la liberté a un petit goût amer, remarqua Becca.

-C'est vrai que ça a surtout créé des obligations, convint Blaise en lui dédiant un sourire, levant son verre à son adresse. Et plus de pression.

-Alors quel est l'intérêt de diriger une entreprise comme la Marten ? demanda sa mère.

-_« __Absolutum dominium__ »_, récita Simon.

-Pardon ? fit Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

-Pouvoir et souveraineté absolus, lui traduisit Percy doctement. C'est la devise de la famille Zabini.

-Tu m'en diras tant, ironisa le roux en haussant un sourcil amusé, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de son amant.

Blaise émit un léger rire, secouant la tête.

-C'est une devise qui est connue mais elle n'est pas inscrite sur nos blasons, expliqua-t-il. Disons que c'est plus une célèbre réplique familiale.

-Ah oui ? Alors quelle est la devise officielle des Zabini ?

-Laisse-moi deviner : « Encore et toujours désespérément purs » ? ironisa Ginny.

-Non, en fait c'est : « Tue-les tous avant qu'ils ne te tuent », énonça Blaise en lui adressant un sourire sinistre.

-Plutôt… explicite, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment venant de ta famille, fit sa petite sœur, hautaine.

-Toutes les devises familiales sont de cet acabit, remarqua Charlie en haussant les épaules. Quelle est la tienne d'ailleurs, Simon ?

-« Toutes blessent, la dernière tue ».

-Pas plus rassurant, commenta Becca.

-Des familles de tradition guerrière, rien d'étonnant, marmonna Percy. La nôtre était réservée aux érudits mais les traditions se perdent, ajouta-t-il en reniflant d'un air méprisant.

-« Savoir, c'est pouvoir », récitèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix ennuyée. On sait, on sait, tu nous l'as assez répété…, soupirèrent-ils, déclenchant les rires.

-Maman, je peux sortir de table ? s'éleva une voix enfantine à l'autre bout de la table, détournant l'attention de Ron.

-Demande l'autorisation à ta grand-mère, répondit Becca sévèrement.

Toby courut vers sa grand-mère de ses toutes petites jambes, le visage boudeur. Ron émit un léger rire, le regardant faire avec attendrissement alors que les conversations continuaient autour du dîner.

-Mamie…implora-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Mais bien sûr mon chéri. Va jouer avec Armand, dis-lui qu'il peut aussi sortir de table.

Le garçon sautilla sur place de plaisir avant de courir vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et revint sur ses pas, s'approchant de sa place les sourcils froncés. Il saisit un morceau de pain qu'il n'avait pas entamé près de son assiette et vint taper contre le dossier de la chaise de Blaise doucement.

Il lui tendit le morceau de pain sans un mot lorsqu'il se retourna, n'osant pas le regarder, ses joues rosissant lentement.

-C'est gentil. Merci Toby, accepta le brun sans comprendre.

Dès qu'il eut saisi le morceau de pain, le garçon se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers les escaliers où Armand l'attendait déjà.

Ron regarda son amant avec un sourire amusé.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, statua-t-il finalement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi… C'est une tradition familiale de distribuer son pain ou…

-Non, répondit Charlie en secouant la tête.

Ron émit un léger rire devant la perplexité du brun et le resservit en vin, haussant les sourcils. Blaise glissa un morceau de pain dans sa bouche en lui rendant son regard, lui souriant.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça, tu lui as lancé un sort ou quoi ? s'étonna Becca avec un sourire en coin. Il te connait à peine !

-Il reconnaît juste les gens biens, plaisanta Blaise avec un air suffisant.

Ron leva les yeux au plafond, soupirant alors que leur entourage riait.

-Ginny m'a dit que tu étais un bon menteur ? intervint soudainement George en s'adressant au brun, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Ron tourna brusquement la tête vers son frère, choqué par la question et le soudain intérêt de son frère pour son amant. Un vague coup d'œil à ses parents le rassura, ils discutaient entre eux avec Charlie et ne prêtaient pas attention à leur conversation.

-Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? sourit simplement Blaise sans s'offusquer.

-Je ne crois que ce que je vois, répondit George en haussant les sourcils, malicieux. On fait un test ? Je parie que je suis capable de deviner quand tu mens rien qu'en te regardant.

Ron fronça les sourcils, un léger doute l'assaillant en entendant son frère.

-Tu crois ? s'amusa Blaise, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

-Tu dis trois affirmations, deux vérités et un mensonge. Je le reconnaîtrai, le défia George.

-Ron, tu sers de juge ? proposa Simon en les écoutant.

-Pas besoin, fit aussitôt son frère. Je saurais s'il ment.

-D'accord, laisse-moi réfléchir à ce que je vais dire, murmura Blaise. Hum… J'ai le même âge que Ron, déclara-t-il finalement. Le choixpeau magique voulait me répartir à Pouffsouffle. J'ai une garde du corps.

Ron haussa un sourcil, devinant sans peine où était le mensonge. Blaise n'avait pas son âge. Plus depuis qu'il utilisait le retourneur de temps en tout cas.

-Tu n'as pas menti, affirma George en plissant les yeux. Tout est vrai.

-Je ne vois pas sa garde du corps, moi, remarqua Simon en croisant les bras. Je parie que le mensonge était là.

-Il en a une, confirma Ginny d'un air ennuyé.

Ron l'appuya d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu n'as pas menti, répéta George, obstiné.

-Une de mes affirmations était fausse, lui assura Blaise avec un sourire avant de manger une nouvelle bouchée de pain, satisfait.

-L'info sur Pouffsouffle, t'es de la même année que Ron et on sait tous très bien à quel point tu méritais d'être à Serpentard, devina Ginny d'un air méprisant. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir.

Ron vit du coin de l'œil son frère tourner la tête vers Fred, cherchant son regard. Son doute se confirmait de secondes en secondes mais ils n'auraient pas osé…

-Peux-tu les répéter ? proposa encore George.

-Admets ta défaite, soupira son frère en adressant un sourire d'excuse à son amant.

-Encore une fois, invente trois nouvelles affirmations, insista le premier jumeau.

Blaise secoua la tête, riant doucement.

-Je m'appelle Blaise. Je suis un sang-pur, annonça-t-il ingénument. Je porte une cra…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, semblant réaliser quelque chose, les yeux fixes.

-Oh, souffla-t-il doucement.

-La dernière phrase était un mensonge ! triompha George.

-Sans blague ? renifla Ron en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Ça marche un peu ! Quelle est ta couleur préférée, Blaise ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Rayée, répondit automatiquement le jeune homme.

Il pinça les lèvres juste après, observant attentivement le visage de George.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Blaise après un silence, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Tu as l'infime honneur d'être le premier sorcier à expérimenter notre nouvelle invention. Le mensongeserum, annonça pompeusement Fred.

-Pas très original comme nom, remarqua Elisa en haussant les sourcils.

-Un petit temps de réaction est nécessaire avant que ça marche, cependant, nota George d'un air déçu.

-Et tu es censé changer de couleur, pas être incapable de sortir un mensonge… Ni répondre totalement à côté de la plaque, ajouta son jumeau. C'est juste censé t'aider à dire la vérité…

-Charmant, commenta Blaise, amusé. Quand ai-je eu l'honneur de goûter cette potion ?

-Le morceau de pain, réalisa Ron brusquement. J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez impliqué Armand dans vos combines !

-Les mains de l'innocence ! affirma Fred, ravi.

-Qui s'en méfierait ? sourit George en papillonnant des yeux.

-Sérieusement ? hallucina Ron, encore choqué par l'expérience de ses frères. Non mais vous avez sérieusement testé votre potion sur mon copain ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu ne voulais pas le faire. Et puis, c'était l'occasion de briser la glace ! répondit avec enthousiasme Fred.

-Je suis ravi que ça ait lamentablement échoué, siffla Ron en croisant les bras, faisant mine d'être indigné.

-Oui, il va falloir le tester sur d'autres sorciers et voir si on obtient les mêmes résultats…, fit Fred, songeur. Je me demande pourquoi l'effet colorant n'a pas fonctionné…

-Je m'appelle Blaise. Je suis un sang-pur. Je porte une cravate, répéta le brun calmement, attirant à nouveau l'attention sur lui.

Il sourit à George alors que celui-ci le fixait avec attention. Rien ne se passa.

-Et aussi un nœud papillon, ajouta Blaise alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Et des bretelles.

Elisa émit un léger rire devant la tête de son compagnon.

-Ok, tu peux l'admettre, ça ne marche pas vraiment, se moqua-t-elle gentiment

George émit un grognement, prenant des notes.

Elle éclata soudainement de rire en remarquant un détail chez son voisin.

-Tu es un bon menteur, affirma-t-elle à Blaise en riant. Très doué pour bluffer, tu les fais tous marcher.

-Oui, il parait que j'ai un certain talent dans ce domaine, sourit le brun en retour.

-Hein ? Quoi ? demanda George.

La jeune femme prit la main de Blaise et la leva en évidence, la tournant vers son amant. Tous les ongles de sa main droite étaient colorés de teintes différentes.

-Ça marche alors ! s'exclama George, ravi.

-C'est la peau qui devait changer de couleur, pas les ongles, marmonna Fred en croisant les bras.

-Amateurs, les taquina encore Blaise alors que ses ongles reprenaient progressivement leur couleur originale.

-Et si vous coupiez la tarte pour qu'on ait un peu de dessert ? intervint soudain Arthur Weasley en désignant la tarte du menton, placée au milieu de leur tablée. Blaise, vous nous feriez l'honneur ?

-Oh, se redressa le brun à l'appel de son nom. Euh, hésita-t-il un instant, Ron, tu veux bien…

Comprenant que Blaise devait très certainement avoir fait l'impasse sur ce sort mineur, Ron lui vint en secours dans la seconde, coupant la tarte en parts égales d'un simple geste de sa baguette. Il leva un sourcil en direction de son amant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il venait de lui sauver la mise et qu'il lui devrait une récompense…

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre son sourire que George remarquait, malicieux :

-Eh bien, on sait qui est l'homme dans le couple, maintenant…

Ron haussa les sourcils en entendant son frère mais ne dit rien. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Blaise.

-Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, lui signala-t-il avec calme.

Le roux fut surpris de constater que l'expression de son visage était douce, presque souriante à son adresse.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire…

-Non, j'avoue que je ne vois pas très bien, remarqua Blaise en penchant légèrement la tête de côté, l'examinant avec attention.

-Tu mènes Ron à la baguette, on a tous vu ça, ajouta George. C'est toi qui domines dans le couple, rit-il, imité par son oncle.

-Comme je suis encore sous les effets de ta potion, je ne répondrai pas à ça, répondit malicieusement Blaise, déclenchant plusieurs rires, allégeant l'atmosphère. Qui veut une part ? changea-t-il immédiatement de sujet, proposant du dessert à toute la tablée, faisant naître plusieurs manifestations de contentement.

Ron se racla la gorge, un peu gêné par ce dernier échange.

Si les remarques de son frère semblaient anodines, elles le blessaient un peu dans sa volonté de vouloir ramener sa sexualité aux normes hétérosexuelles, cherchant celui qui faisait « l'homme » dans leur couple. Déjà, au mariage, Hermione l'avait prévenu que des paris se tenaient sur ce sujet et il avait été surpris de cette curiosité.

Il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on spécule sur « celui qui dominait » dans leur relation. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question en ces termes. Il était amoureux d'un homme et son quotidien se résumait surtout en l'accord de leurs deux caractères plutôt qu'une interrogation sur son « rôle » dans leur couple.

Ron ne cachait pas son homosexualité à sa famille mais avait tendance à éviter ce genre de conversations. Il ne répondait généralement pas aux petites remarques sur ses partenaires et souriait aux blagues qui ne le faisaient pas vraiment rire. Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, c'était innocent en un sens. Il avait l'habitude de laisser couler et pensait que Blaise réagirait probablement de la même façon, désireux de faire bonne impression et de ne pas contrarier les membres de sa famille.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaise intervienne ainsi, même s'il était resté diplomate et avenant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il relève la remarque de George, parce qu'il ne le faisait plus lui-même.

Il esquissa un sourire à son adresse, heureux qu'il soit là.

&& RWBZ&&

Ron grimaça quand sa chaise fut une nouvelle fois bousculée par Toby pourchassant Armand. Il leur jeta un regard réprobateur qui n'eut aucun effet puisqu'ils ne le virent même pas. Les deux garçons étaient redescendus pour le dessert et maintenant que leur gourmandise avait été satisfaite, ils jouaient autour de la table dans une certaine cacophonie.

-Calmez-vous un peu ! leur adressa Becca d'une voix ferme sans réel effet.

-Le quartier a complètement changé, affirmait Ginny en jouant distraitement avec sa cuillère. Les commerces de proximité ont tous fermé, les bâtiments deviennent des bureaux pour les financiers… Il perd son âme.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, approuva Charlie. J'ai aussi remarqué ça, c'est dommage. Notre pâtissier a vendu son commerce sans trouver de repreneur, je peux te dire qu'on regrette tous ses spécialités.

-La tarte au citron meringuée ? intervint Becca.

-Il n'a jamais voulu me donner la recette, fit sa mère en faisant la moue.

-Son grand drame, s'amusa son père.

-Et à la place, on se retrouve avec des hordes de financiers ou de grands supermarchés qui n'ont que le chiffre d'affaire en tête, fit Ginny avec un reniflement de mépris. Je déteste ces grands groupes qui ont les monopoles et qui imposent leur prix sur le marché.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, Blaise, lui fit un sourire d'excuse Simon.

-Bien sûr, répondit le brun avec un hochement de tête amusé.

Ron lança un regard d'avertissement à sa sœur, peu satisfait de la tournure de la conversation. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait tourner en procès contre Blaise ? Ce qu'elle pouvait être pénible, parfois.

-Je préfère faire mes achats dans des commerces indépendants, qui ont une vraie âme, une personnalité et des gens compétents pour nous conseiller. Comme la librairie Arbalète, c'est une vraie petite mine d'or, poursuivit Ginny après avoir jeté un regard noir à Simon.

-C'est vrai qu'on y trouve des trésors, approuva Becca. L'autre jour, j'ai trouvé un guide génial pour Armand sur les runes magiques. Très pédagogique, j'ai même appris plusieurs choses !

-On devrait tous se remettre aux livres pour enfants, plaisanta Charlie en roulant des yeux.

-Et récemment, elle s'est même mise à vendre des articles de dessin, tout un rayonnage a ouvert, j'avais envie de tout acheter, s'enthousiasma Ginny.

-Ton consumérisme te rattrape, chérie, la taquina Simon.

-Je ne fais qu'encourager une librairie indépendante pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à dépendre d'entreprises comme la Marten. Je trouve ça bien que ça existe toujours, je ne devrais pas ?

Elle surprit un sourire chez son voisin et fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? fit-elle froidement.

-Tes opinions sont louables, répondit prudemment Blaise. Un peu manichéennes. Mais l'exemple est peut-être mal choisi ?

-Je ne crois pas non, répondit Ginny en croisant les bras.

-La librairie Arbalète appartient au groupe Marten, l'éclaira Simon avec une grimace d'excuse.

-Mais je féliciterai le responsable à l'origine du rayon dessin, fit Blaise, un peu moqueur.

-Quoi ? Non, elle est indépendante, elle existe depuis 1832…, murmura la jeune femme, troublée.

-Le groupe en a fait l'acquisition il y a deux ans.

-Mais la librairie n'a pas changé de nom, il n'y a rien qui…

-Pour que les sorciers comme toi continuent de venir, l'interrompit le brun, taquin. L'Arbalète a une clientèle très fidèle et un peu conservatrice.

-Ta façon de faire des affaires m'écœure, siffla Ginny.

-Qui prendra du café ? proposa Ron à la tablée, souhaitant couper court à la conversation.

Il lança un sort pour faire apparaître les tasses et laissa sa sœur les distribuer autour d'elle. Les discussions reprirent peu à peu et il fit un sourire d'excuse à son amant. Sa sœur dépassait les limites en cherchant constamment à le provoquer depuis le début du repas. Mais Blaise lui rendit son sourire naturellement, sans sembler prendre ombrage des remarques de Ginny. En fait, cela semblait l'amuser.

Le rire des enfants qui jouaient détourna son attention et il suivit un instant les têtes rousses qui couraient autour de la table.

-Attention ! cria Elisa en s'écartant brusquement d'eux.

Armand venait de trébucher et s'était rattrapé au bras de Blaise, lui faisant échapper la cafetière qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Blaise émit un sifflement de douleur en reculant vivement sa chaise. Ses lèvres étaient pincées lorsqu'il redressa la tasse de café renversée devant lui, l'empêchant de déverser son contenu plus avant. Il se tourna aussitôt vers Armand qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, les lèvres tremblantes et encore sous le choc.

-Tu n'es pas brûlé ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda Blaise en prenant ses mains avec délicatesse, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas été éclaboussé.

Armand sursauta quand il sentit la brûlure sur le bout de ses doigts et se mit à pleurer, déversant des larmes et des sursauts alors que les adultes s'agitaient autour de lui.

-Faites attention, je vous avais prévenu que ça allait mal finir ! gronda Becca.

Blaise attrapa son verre d'eau et plongea la main droite de l'enfant dedans, murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes au petit garçon alors que son père venait de le rejoindre.

Charlie prit l'enfant dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa joue alors qu'il examinait ses doigts.

-Ça va aller mon grand, ce n'est rien, déclara-t-il doucement peu après. Laisse ta main dans l'eau, ça soulage, hein ? Allez, ce n'est rien...

Armand hocha la tête dans un hoquet, s'agrippant à son père.

-Je suis désolé ! pleura-t-il. Désolé ! répéta-t-il dans un dernier hoquet.

-Allez, ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, ce n'est rien, le rassura sa mère aussitôt passant une main dans ses cheveux, le consolant. C'est pour ça qu'il faut faire attention pour ne pas te blesser ou faire de bêtises… Ce qui importe c'est que tu ne te sois pas fait mal. Papa va te soigner, d'accord ?

Becca les regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de bain avant de se tourner vers Blaise qui épongeait en silence le café dégoulinant de la nappe avec sa serviette après avoir ramassé la cafetière qui gisait au sol.

-Je suis désolée Blaise, mon fils est aussi maladroit que s'il avait été mordu par un malagrif, s'excusa-t-elle en l'aidant. Tu as été brûlé ? Merlin, ta chemise est fichue…

Ron ne put que constater qu'elle avait raison et se força à ne pas penser au prix du vêtement. Un rapide coup d'œil à ses parents lui apprit qu'ils semblaient attendre la réaction de son amant avec appréhension, retenant visiblement leur souffle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui sourit le brun en se levant, essuyant distraitement le tissu trempée qui lui collait à la peau.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de contrariété sur ses traits et son sourire allégea l'atmosphère qui s'était tendue après l'incident.

-Non, nous te rembourserons, je suis…

-Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment, l'interrompit gentiment Blaise, en posant sa main sur son bras. Ce n'est rien. Par contre Ron, grimaça-t-il en cherchant son regard, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas une chemise de rechange pour…

-Oui, bien sûr ! intervint sa mère en hochant la tête vivement. Ron, tu peux lui montrer ta chambre, il doit rester quelques anciennes affaires à toi dans l'armoire…

-Suis-moi, fit le roux en prenant la main de son amant, l'entraînant vers l'escalier. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il à son tour pour son neveu, conscient des habits ruinés du jeune homme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Blaise en pressant sa main, le suivant dans sa chambre d'enfance.

Ron lui fit un sourire en lui montrant la pièce, s'attendant à quelques remarques ironiques sur les posters des Canons de Chudley toujours accrochés aux murs. Mais Blaise se contenta de faire le tour de sa chambre des yeux sans faire aucun commentaire. Ron mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, incertain du cours de ses pensées.

-Tu passes une bonne soirée ? s'enquit-il, voulant s'assurer que Blaise ne regrettait pas de passer le réveillon avec sa famille.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la chemise tâchée de son amant.

-Enfin malgré ça ? se rattrapa-t-il maladroitement. En général ? insista-t-il en ouvrant son armoire, cherchant un vêtement de rechange.

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je passe une bonne soirée, oui, confirma-t-il en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. J'apprends à connaître ta famille, c'est amusant.

-Laisse-moi faire, souffla Ron en se retournant pour l'aider, posant sur une chaise le linge blanc qu'il venait de trouver.

Blaise laissa retomber ses mains et pencha la tête de côté, esquissant un sourire. Il finit par passer distraitement ses doigts entre ses cheveux avant de grimacer quand il sentit Ron toucher son abdomen.

-Tu es salement brûlé, commenta le roux en cherchant son regard.

-Je crois que toute la cafetière s'est déversée sur moi, soupira son amant en réponse. L'avantage est que j'ai maintenant goût café, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif, provoquant son rire.

-Ne te rhabille pas tout de suite, je vais chercher un baume apaisant pour tes brûlures. Je reviens, murmura Ron en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ses doigts effleuraient sa peau, y appliquant généreusement de la crème grasse.

-Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il, l'air concerné.

Blaise ne répondit rien et finit par secouer la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, murmura-t-il faiblement en reculant d'un pas, cherchant à atteindre le lit derrière lui.

Mais ses jambes cédèrent et il se serait effondré au sol si Ron n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir.

-Blaise ! Hé ! tenta de le ramener à lui le roux tout en le déposant avec précaution sur son lit, le maintenant en position assise.

-J'ai juste… un peu chaud, fit Blaise en reprenant ses esprits.

-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de l'eau ? Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre pour que tu respires mieux, s'inquiéta Ron en passant une main sur son front.

Les yeux noirs se fixèrent sur lui et il leva une main pour l'interrompre, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

Blaise fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite avant de le passer lentement sur son front, recherchant la fraîcheur.

-Ça va déjà mieux, souffla-t-il d'un ton lent. J'avais juste… besoin d'un peu d'air. Je veux bien que tu ouvres la fenêtre s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il finalement.

Ron s'empressa d'accéder à sa requête avant de revenir à lui, inquiet.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Ce n'est qu'une brûlure, j'ai juste eu un coup de chaud, le rassura le brun en reprenant un rythme de respiration normal. L'eau m'a fait du bien, ça va déjà mieux.

-Tu es fragile, le taquina Ron en s'asseyant à ses côtés, prenant sa main. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tombes comme ça.

-Je viens de casser mon image d'homme invincible ? plaisanta-t-il en retour.

Il eut un frisson et le roux lui tendit la chemise propre qui trônait sur la chaise.

-Tu me donnes juste encore plus envie de prendre soin de toi, répondit-il simplement en l'aidant à l'enfiler.

Il laissa les derniers boutons défaits, dévoilant la base de son cou, faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau offerte.

Blaise ferma un instant les yeux, penchant légèrement la tête sous le toucher.

-Tu veux t'allonger un peu et te reposer ? demanda Ron doucement.

Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de son amant, il caressa du pouce sa joue, l'interrogeant des yeux.

-C'est tentant mais je risque de ne pas me réveiller avant demain, répondit Blaise avec une grimace.

-Je peux venir te chercher dans une petite heure si tu veux, proposa le roux.

-Ce sera pire, lui assura le jeune homme en secouant lentement la tête. Non, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux pas manquer le reste de la soirée avec ta famille.

-C'était ironique ? Parce que je sais bien que ma sœur est pas vraiment aimable et que ma mère est un peu méfiante mais je t'assure que tu es le bienvenu. Je suis désolé que Ginny soit comme ça…

Blaise interrompit son flot de paroles continu, lui souriant avec tendresse.

-Ce n'était pas du tout ironique, fit-il en secouant la tête. Ta famille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus accueillante. Et chaleureuse. N'en veux pas à ta sœur, elle fait ça pour te protéger…

-Non, elle est odieuse avec toi et pour tout te dire, je suis déçu par son attitude ce soir, je pensais qu'elle pourrait simplement passer au-dessus de tout ça… Je suis même impressionné que tu ne te sois pas encore énervé contre elle…

-Elle fait ça pour toi, c'est presque adorable, sourit tendrement Blaise.

-Je crois que je comprends mieux pourquoi le choixpeau voulait t'envoyer à Poufsouffle, répondit le roux. Ta patience est illimitée.

-Le choixpeau n'a jamais émis cette proposition. Il m'a envoyé directement à Serpentard.

-Mais… murmura Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as menti à mon frère ! réalisa-t-il.

-J'ai fait exactement ce qu'il m'a demandé, fit remarquer nonchalamment Blaise.

Le jeune homme émit un léger rire, observant les traits sérieux de son amant.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu ce soir, déclara-t-il finalement, sincère.

-Moi aussi. J'aime beaucoup ta famille, c'est amusant de voir le cadre dans lequel tu as grandi. Les personnes qui t'ont entouré. J'apprécie l'atmosphère qui règne lorsque vous êtes ensemble. J'aime cette ambiance.

-Vraiment ?

Le brun prit ses mains entre les siennes, les portant à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-J'aurais voulu grandir dans une famille nombreuse comme toi. Enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-il en croisant son regard dubitatif.

-Tu aurais détesté avoir une ribambelle de frères, lui assura Ron en secouant la tête.

-Oh non, les frères, ça va encore, c'est surtout la petite sœur qui me fait douter, plaisanta Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

Ron lui décocha un sourire amusé avant de passer sa main sur sa joue, la caressant d'un geste tendre. Le brun pencha la tête comme pour cueillir la caresse, fermant les yeux.

Il respira le col de sa chemise, ses doigts s'accrochant au tissu.

-Elle porte ton odeur, murmura-t-il. Je risque de ne pas te la rendre, ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Elle sent la naphtaline et je ne l'ai pas portée depuis des années, fit remarquer Ron d'un air ennuyé. Cette chemise est usée et déformée.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que je la garde alors ? sourit Blaise en se relevant, attrapant sa main au passage et la pressant contre la sienne.

-Fais comme tu veux, après tout, je savais déjà que tu avais un petit côté dérangé et inquiétant… J'ai l'habitude des fans un peu tarés, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice, riant de bon cœur en croisant le regard outré de son amant.

&& RWBZ&&

-Qui a piégé les guirlandes ? Fred ! cria Molly Weasley à travers le salon, ses cheveux roux noircis par l'explosion qu'elle venait de subir.

Ron échangea un sourire amusé avec Pauline qui finit par regarder son mari en soupirant.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Je trouve extrêmement choquant que vous m'accusiez ainsi. N'est-ce pas George ?

-Tout à fait, approuva son jumeau en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Des accusations sans preuve, juste au faciès…

-Que dirais-tu d'un petit peu de mensongeserum pour tirer ça au clair ? proposa Ron innocemment.

-Juste pour te blanchir, bien sûr, sourit Blaise avec un clin d'œil à son amant.

-Tu as besoin d'aide en cuisine papa ? J'arrive ! fit mine de s'éloigner Fred, déclenchant les rires.

Arthur Weasley redressa la tête en entendant son fils, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Viens plutôt m'aider à faire de la place pour la piste de danse ! lui lança-t-il en déplaçant le plateau d'échecs qu'il avait sous le nez.

-Vous savez y jouer, Blaise ? demanda sa mère en arrangeant distraitement ses cheveux.

-Je ne suis pas un grand fan, reconnut le brun avec un sourire poli. Je trouve ça un peu ennuyeux.

Ron émit un léger rire, regardant son amant avec amusement.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas jouer, la taquina-t-il. Autrement, tu ne trouverais pas le jeu ennuyeux, crois-moi.

-Je connais les règles, répondit évasivement Blaise.

-C'est notre grand jeu familial, maman nous a appris les bases et on dispute des parties à chaque fois qu'on a un peu de temps, expliqua George en posant le jeu sur la table, commençant à disposer les pièces. Tu es mal tombé avec nous, on est tous des amateurs d'échecs. On a même converti Simon et Pauline.

-Il faut se prendre une raclée aux échecs par un Weasley pour entrer dans la famille, sourit tendrement Charlie à son épouse.

Ron fit signe à Blaise de s'asseoir, lui indiquant les pions blancs.

-Je t'aiderai si tu as peur de perdre trop vite, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tu es doué aux échecs ? demanda le brun pensivement.

-Je ne suis pas mauvais, admit Ron.

-Alors je te conseille d'aider mon adversaire.

-Ouh ! siffla George. Un modeste ! On dirait que c'est un défi. Ginny, tu serais prête à lui faire ravaler ses paroles ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de l'humilier, refusa la jeune femme avec un geste de la main.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, je ne refuserais pas une petite partie, annonça Charlie en s'asseyant face à Blaise.

-Et la piste de danse ?

-Je suis sûre que ça ne durera pas très longtemps, sourit Ginny en regardant attentivement la partie sur le point d'être entamée.

-Je vais quand même t'aider un peu, fit Ron en s'asseyant près de Blaise.

-Sans vouloir offenser Charlie… ce ne sera pas la peine, sourit le brun en déplaçant son pion en E4 d'un geste décidé.

-Il n'y a que Ginny qui a réussi à le battre aux échecs, crois-moi, ce ne sera pas facile, fit remarquer Fred en s'intéressant au jeu.

-Je n'ai jamais perdu une partie, expliqua brièvement Blaise en s'adossant confortablement à sa chaise. C'est probablement l'une des raisons pour laquelle je trouve ce jeu peu passionnant.

-Tu as probablement dû jouer contre des adversaires un peu limités, intervint Ginny.

-Je doute que mon père apprécie le qualificatif, répondit-il légèrement.

-C'est donc aussi une tradition familiale chez vous ! nota Arthur Weasley avec enthousiasme.

-Les échecs sorciers sont réputés pour être transmis dans les familles de sang-purs, approuva Blaise en hochant la tête. Chacun apprend ses stratégies favorites…

-Et celle des Zabini est-elle efficace ? s'enquit Molly.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais apprise. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin, répondit sincèrement le brun d'un air songeur.

-Tu es tellement rempli d'orgueil, je vais adorer te voir te faire massacrer, sifflota Ginny doucement.

Blaise ne répondit rien mais fit bouger son cavalier pour contrer l'ouverture de son adversaire. Ron était assez surpris par la tournure du jeu qu'il observait. Alors que son frère prenait le temps de réfléchir à ses déplacements, Blaise semblait jouer sans hésitation, ordonnant aux différentes pièces leurs positions aussitôt que Charlie avait fini.

Il ne paraissait pas vraiment absorbé par la partie, répondant tranquillement aux questions qu'on lui posait, tournant parfois la tête pour dévisager son interlocuteur. Sa main gauche était venue entrelacer la sienne, caressant distraitement sa peau.

Il ne donnait pas du tout l'impression d'être concentré sur la partie.

Et pourtant, chacun de ses déplacements suivaient une logique précise et donnait à Charlie du fil à retordre. Ron suivait le jeu avec intérêt, surpris de voir son frère mis en difficulté aux échecs.

-Il y a une récompense pour le gagnant ? interrogea Blaise distraitement.

-Tu pourras aller fumer sur la terrasse, répondit tranquillement le roux en remarquant ses doigts qui bougeaient nerveusement.

Il leva un sourcil quand son amant lui adressa un sourire complice.

-Tu me connais un peu trop bien, non ? lui demanda-t-il.

Ron lui indiqua la partie du menton pour toute réponse.

-Pas sûr que tu gagnes, finit-il par commenter en voyant le dernier mouvement de son frère.

Mais Blaise n'y jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil avant de jouer à son tour, reportant ensuite son attention sur son amant.

-Si Charlie gagne, tu deviendras notre cobaye pour tester notre dernière potion, affirma George.

-Si tu veux, accepta le brun sans broncher.

-Minute Georgie, je te signale que ça ne me rapporte pas grand-chose, s'interposa Charlie distraitement, scrutant le plateau avec attention avant de jouer, prenant un cavalier.

-Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez si tu gagnes, répondit Blaise d'un ton apaisant, déplaçant une pièce sur l'échiquier.

-Tout ? releva Ginny sinistrement.

Ron retint un soupir d'énervement, devinant ce qu'elle souhaitait demander s'il perdait.

-Echec, annonça Charlie en jouant.

-Absolument tout, confirma Blaise tranquillement comme s'il n'était pas affecté par ce dernier mouvement.

-Il est où le piège ? demanda Fred, sceptique. Tu ne peux pas avoir autant confiance en toi, c'est toi qui perds le plus de pions pour le moment… Et tu n'as pas l'avantage.

-L'arrogance est un défaut qui peut mener à votre perte, fit remarquer son père avec amusement. Vous risquez de le regretter.

Ron lui adressa un sourire contrit avant de lever les yeux au plafond comme pour dire qu'il ne pouvait rien au caractère de son amant.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'arrogance, répondit poliment Blaise. Je ne suis pas un adepte de la fausse modestie. Et je connais mes capacités. Je vais gagner, affirma-t-il simplement.

-Sans tricher ? demanda Ron, soudain suspicieux. Pas de magie derrière tout ça ?

Son amant se contenta de rire en secouant la tête.

-Promis. Je n'en ai pas besoin, lui affirma-t-il sérieusement, le regardant dans les yeux.

Il regarda le plateau de jeu et poussa un soupir.

-Je te mets au tapis dans trois ou cinq tours, annonça-t-il à son adversaire.

Charlie lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris avant de se concentrer à nouveau. Il joua.

-Trois, conclut Blaise.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, il remportait effectivement la partie d'échecs avant de serrer la main de Charlie pendant que les pions blancs gagnants effectuaient une danse de la victoire.

-C'était rapide, souffla Ron.

-Un coup de chance, fit Ginny en tournant les talons.

-Je reconnais que tu as un certain talent, lui sourit Charlie. Tu as joué une sorte de partie de l'Opéra… Une variante, non ? J'avais plus de pions que toi sur le plateau et pourtant, tu as immobilisé mes pièces et je n'ai pu que te laisser faire un mat.

-Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, répondit sérieusement Blaise.

-D'accord, garde tes stratégies pour toi ! rit Charlie en levant les mains.

-Et bienvenue dans la famille ! annonça son père en lui tapant sur l'épaule. C'était bien joué.

-Merci, répondit sincèrement Blaise.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait se prendre une raclée pour entrer dans la famille ? releva Pauline, amusée.

-Genre, tu as fait exprès de perdre, la taquina Fred, moqueur.

-En fait j'y ai pensé, admit Blaise en regardant la jeune femme. Mais je me suis dit que ça le vexerait si Charlie s'en rendait compte, déclara-t-il d'un air sérieux.

-Quelle charmante attention, je me demande si je ne suis pas plutôt vexé que tu m'aies écrasé en moins d'un quart d'heure, répondit le concerné en riant sur la fin.

-Ça t'obligera à t'améliorer, répondit sa mère simplement. Allez, venez m'aider à pousser un peu la table !

Fred et George vinrent l'assister pour libérer de la place dans le salon.

-Je vais faire un tour dehors, murmura Blaise à Ron avec un clin d'œil en se levant.

Celui-ci hocha la tête lentement, haussant les épaules.

-Tu n'aimes vraiment pas les échecs ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Ça m'ennuie un peu, confirma le brun avec une grimace.

Ron le regarda s'éloigner d'un air pensif, un peu curieux. Ce n'était généralement pas la réponse d'un joueur talentueux.

&& RWBZ&&

-Nous avons donc deux points communs, fit Blaise en s'avançant sur la terrasse.

-Hein ? se retourna Elisa, une cigarette à la main, surprise. Deux ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, le voyant sortir son étui et l'ouvrir devant elle, révélant son contenu.

-C'est aussi la première fois que tu rencontres la famille Weasley, lui sourit le brun en coinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres, cherchant son briquet.

-Oh, réalisa-t-elle platement en inspirant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa alors qu'elle haussait les épaules.

-Il n'y en a que pour toi, on peut dire que tu fais sensation…

-Jalouse ? s'enquit Blaise d'un ton indifférent. Je te laisse être leur centre d'attention quand tu veux…

-Non, c'est plutôt un point positif. Au moins, je n'ai pas à subir l'attaque de la petite sœur…

-Ah non, elle en a juste après moi, toi elle te laisserait tranquille. Elle ne me pardonne pas le début de ma relation avec Ron, confia le brun avec amusement.

-Le début seulement ?

Blaise sourit, secouant la tête.

-Probablement pas, tu as raison, admit-il. Mais si je n'avais pas joué avec Ron au début, elle ne m'en voudrait pas autant.

-Joué ?

-J'ai perdu, conclut Blaise avec flegme.

-L'homme idéal, ironisa la jeune femme.

Le brun le considéra un instant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Je me plais à le croire, répondit-il finalement avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, fronçant les sourcils avant de céder, lui renvoyant son sourire amusé.

-Je jouais aussi quand j'ai rencontré George, déclara-t-elle. Littéralement. J'étais avec ma fille au parc.

-Tu as une fille ?

-Alice. Elle est avec son père, en Ecosse. Tu l'aurais su si tu n'étais pas arrivé en retard, ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Coupable, reconnut volontiers Blaise. Je suppose que tu as subi l'interrogatoire familial pendant l'apéritif ?

-Je me suis mieux débrouillée que toi, personne ne m'a passée au détecteur de mensonge.

-Je ferai remarquer cette injustice à George. Mais j'ai eu de la chance, les questions n'étaient pas difficiles et la potion ne marchait pas vraiment.

Elle rit, secouant la tête.

-Sérieusement, je surveillerai mieux les morceaux de pain dorénavant, plaisanta Blaise.

-Définitivement retors, tu as raison ! sourit la jeune femme. On ne t'a pas habitué à ça à la Marten, hein ?

-Au moins là-bas, le poison est directement mis dans mon verre, fit mine de s'indigner le brun.

-Franchement, où avaient-ils la tête ? s'amusa Elisa.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau rire avant qu'un silence s'installe entre eux.

Blaise sourit à nouveau avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil.

-Tu profites toi aussi de ce moment de répit ? demanda-t-il.

-Carrément ! approuva Elisa. Je souffle un peu avant de me jeter dans l'arène à nouveau !

-Je suppose que ça n'a rien à voir avec Percy Weasley et son discours sur la régulation des sorts dans les sites classés historiques par le ministère de la magie ?

-Oh pitié, je n'ai pas compris la moitié des réformes qu'il propose, je n'y comprends rien. Tu écoutais ?

-J'ai trouvé tes hochements de tête très convaincants.

-Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-On échange quand tu veux. Je te laisse la petite sœur en furie et je prends le jargon juridique.

Elisa éclata de rire, secouant la tête.

-Ils nous ont vraiment mal placés à cette table… Tu crois que c'est fait exprès ? Comme un rite de passage ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-C'est bien possible, murmura Blaise d'un air conspirateur. Une initiation à la famille Weasley.

-Je croyais avoir passé le test avec George ! s'amusa la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi avec Ron. Mais apparemment, il y a plusieurs étapes, reprit-il d'un ton faussement sérieux. En tant que nouvelles pièces rapportées, je propose qu'on se soutienne mutuellement à partir de maintenant, déclara le brun en fixant l'horizon. Oh, et il faut que tu ailles perdre aux échecs.

-Je ne connais pas les règles, donc on va dire que c'est fait. Disons que nous avons un accord… pour cette soirée, compléta-t-elle avec malice.

-Charmante kinémage, votre talent a été gâché lorsque vous avez choisi d'ignorer la voix du business, plaisanta Blaise.

Elle éclata de rire, lui décochant un sourire rayonnant.

-C'est certain ! Allez, j'y retourne, George doit se demander ce que je fais, ajouta-t-elle, écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette avant de faire demi-tour sur un léger signe de la main.

Blaise termina tranquillement de fumer sa cigarette, sentant la nicotine pénétrer son organisme et faire son effet habituel. Il ferma les yeux, respirant l'air froid hivernal qui soufflait sur la terrasse tout en vérifiant sur son carnet enchanté ses nouveaux messages. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il fit demi-tour et pénétra à nouveau dans la maison, suivant les rires et la lumière.

Il s'arrêta cependant avant d'atteindre le salon et préféra rentrer dans la cuisine où il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette familière.

-Ginevra ? appela Blaise en esquissant un sourire avenant, profitant du fait qu'ils soient isolés pour lui parler en privé.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, haussant les sourcils.

-Je sais que nous avons commencé sur un mauvais pied mais…

-Oh, laisse tomber, le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Te fatigue pas. Tu vas me dire que tu tiens à Ron, que c'est réciproque et que je serais la meilleure des sœurs si j'avais la décence de te laisser une seconde chance.

-Je ne…commença-t-il doucement.

-C'est pas la peine, c'est non. Tu as blessé mon frère et je te pardonnerai jamais ça. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve. En fait, si, je sais exactement ce qu'il te trouve, rectifia-t-elle avec cruauté en le regardant de haut en bas.

Blaise sourit devant l'insulte, hochant la tête lentement.

-D'accord, statua-t-il sans relever ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Je voudrais…

-Tu penses vraiment que vous avez un avenir ? l'interrompit-elle une nouvelle fois. Réveille-toi. Vous nous faite un remake d'Harry et Malfoy en jouant le couple parfait malgré ses différences. « Qui se ressemble, s'assemble », tu dois en avoir une illustration au quotidien dans ta vie, non ?

-Il y a toujours des exceptions, objecta-t-il calmement.

-Harry et Malfoy, c'en est une. Mais vous deux… vous deux, vous êtes la règle. Le même couple avec les inconvénients en plus.

-Les inconvénients ?

-La famille, mon petit Blaise. Harry n'en a pas alors ça n'a pas été difficile de s'adapter pour Malfoy.

Le brun haussa les sourcils sous l'affirmation mais garda le silence, préférant écouter tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Et Malfoy a laissé tomber la sienne pour Harry. Pas que ce soit une perte vu la mentalité ambiante. Mais toi, tu me fais bien rire. Tu crois vraiment que ça peut marcher avec Ron avec la famille que tu te tapes ? Une famille dont tu te sens si proche ? Tu rêves, mon pauvre. Jamais tu ne seras capable de faire une croix sur ta famille. Malfoy a peut-être le bon sens de reconnaître la connerie de la sienne mais c'est loin d'être ton cas. Il se foutait de ce qu'ils pensaient, pas toi. Malfoy n'a pas eu à faire de gros efforts et tu…

-Tu es en train de parler de mon meilleur ami, je doute que tu comprennes réellement ce qui lui en a coûté pour être avec Harry, la coupa-t-il d'un ton tranchant, agacé par ses assertions.

-Et tu serais prêt à faire de même pour Ron ? le prit-elle aussitôt à parti.

Blaise esquissa un sourire cruel destiné à lui-même.

-Non, absolument pas, affirma-t-il en lui adressant un regard durci par le calcul.

Ginny recula d'un pas, le dévisageant avec colère alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Elle semblait presque prête à lui jeter un sort, analysa-t-il en observant son attitude.

-N'interprète pas mal mes propos, reprit le brun en haussant un sourcil devant sa réaction. J'aime ton frère. Vraiment. Et ce que j'ai dit est vrai : je suis très proche de ma famille. Mais elle ne me demandera pas de quitter Ron, affirma-t-il. La question ne se posera jamais.

-Parce que c'est un sang-pur malgré le fait qu'il vienne d'une famille traître à son sang ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Parce que c'est moi.

Son visage prit soudain une expression plus malicieuse, contrastant avec la dureté précédente de ses traits.

-Aussi surprenant que cela puisse te sembler, mes parents m'aiment. Et ils ne feront pas l'erreur de me contrarier, ajouta-t-il légèrement.

Blaise lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de lui tourner le dos, alignant sur la table les assiettes sales. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait à nouveau une expression sérieuse, ses yeux noirs se faisant plus graves.

-Ginevra, je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance ou de m'aimer. Je voudrais juste que tu te calmes un peu, d'accord ? J'ai bien compris que tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de gâcher la soirée…

-Je serai aux premières loges le jour où mon frère se lassera de toi et te larguera pour un homme de sa valeur, siffla-t-elle.

-Oui fais ça, répondit distraitement Blaise en contemplant le plafond.

Il poussa un soupir fatigué, haussant les épaules.

-En attendant, contente-toi d'aiguiser ta patience en feignant de sourire et de passer un joyeux Noël. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Ron avait l'intention de réunir les personnes qu'il aime pour ne pas avoir à choisir entre elles.

-Il choisirait sa famille et tu le sais très bien, répliqua-t-elle avec un rire sinistre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas simplement être heureuse pour lui ? Avoir confiance en ses choix ?

-Parce que tu es la preuve vivante qu'il en fait de mauvais. Un ancien mangemort dont la fortune familiale s'est accumulée sur les cadavres laissés par ta mère et qui entretient des rapports étroits avec les branches les plus extrêmes des familles de sang purs, ce n'est pas vraiment le parti idéal pour Ron, tu vois ?

Blaise lui dédia un nouveau sourire qui ne remonta pas à ses yeux.

-Je constate que tu as des lectures peu recommandables et au combien fantaisistes.

-Tu nies ?

-Prouve-le, la défia-t-il.

-Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. On vient de mondes trop différents, on ne voit pas les choses de la même manière. Et tu ne le mérites pas.

-Je te montrerai le contraire si tu m'en donnes l'occasion.

-On parle de Ron, là, soupira Ginny en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place. Il s'est battu contre Voldemort et a risqué sa vie pour un idéal qui te dépasse complètement. Il a poursuivi ses rêves, je l'ai vu trébucher et se relever à chaque fois pour atteindre son but. Il est persévérant, courageux et généreux. C'est mon frère, et il est trop bien pour toi.

Un léger voile passa dans les yeux du brun et il secoua la tête.

-Tu sais, j'apprécie l'amour que tu lui portes. La façon que tu as de vouloir le protéger. Je comprends ça, vraiment, assura-t-il. Je trouve ça… touchant.

-Comme si tu pouvais comprendre, fit Ginny avec mépris, croisant les bras.

-Mais je ne m'effacerai pas, reprit Blaise fermement. Je sais à quel point il est exceptionnel. Je sais aussi à quel point il peut être… pénible, sourit-il avec tendresse. Je ne demande pas ton approbation Ginevra. Je ne cherche ni ton pardon, ni ta bénédiction. Je te demande juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu ne changeras pas la réalité.

-La réalité ? répéta-t-elle avec ironie.

-Ton frère et moi entretenons une relation. Et je pense qu'il aurait préféré avoir ton soutien plutôt que de t'entendre me descendre toute la soirée. J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit à moi de te dire ça, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'attardant sur ses yeux noisette.

-C'est Noël et tu devrais être heureuse pour lui, soupira-t-il.

-Parce qu'il couche avec toi et que tu vaux des millions ? le provoqua-t-elle.

-Des milliards en fait, rectifia Blaise distraitement. Et non, ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est parce qu'il m'aime.

-Tu n'es qu'une passade.

-Alors pourquoi t'inquiéter si c'est le cas ?

-Tu te sers de lui.

-Oui, convint Blaise, un peu agacé. Il me fait du bien et je lui retourne la pareille. Il m'aime et je l'aime. Ça s'appelle entretenir une relation amoureuse, tu vois le concept ?

-Il ne s'applique pas aux gens de ton espèce.

-Tu ferais bien de grandir un peu Ginny, ajouta-t-il froidement en quittant la pièce, faisant demi-tour.

&& RWBZ&&

Ron attrapa la main de Blaise lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans le salon, lui volant un baiser en le rapprochant de lui.

-Je serai toujours surpris de ta rapidité à faire disparaître la moindre trace de ton forfait, lui déclara-t-il.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

-La cigarette, l'éclaira Ron gentiment.

-Tu n'aimes pas l'odeur, expliqua son amant. Et je ne suis pas chez moi donc…

-On allait commencer à ouvrir les cadeaux, lui sourit le roux en l'entraînant vers le sapin décoré.

-Il n'y a plus de guirlandes explosives ? demanda distraitement Blaise en s'approchant de l'arbre de Noël.

-Non, j'ai vérifié moi-même après l'incident de Molly, lui assura Pauline en lui souriant.

-Alors Blaise, qu'as-tu commandé au Père Noël cette année ? s'enquit Fred en prenant sa femme dans ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule.

-Je ne crois pas au Père Noël.

-Mais les enfants, si, lui rappela Ron doucement, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu.

Mais Armand et Toby semblaient concentrés sur leur partie de bataille explosive, assis dans un coin de la pièce. Camille était depuis longtemps couchée, bordée dans un des lits d'enfant à l'étage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme toi, qui semble tout avoir, peut bien souhaiter ? demanda Simon à son tour.

Ron approuva silencieusement la question, se rappelant l'enfer personnel qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'il avait dû chercher un cadeau pour son amant. Il s'était pris la tête pendant des heures en se demandant ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à Blaise et ce qu'il aimerait recevoir.

-Tu exagères, rit Blaise en détournant le regard, son attention se portant sur le sapin.

Ron roula presque des yeux en l'entendant. C'était à cause de ce genre de réponses qu'il s'était autant pris la tête. Blaise aurait pu lui donner quelques indices ou au moins indiquer ses préférences…

Finalement, il avait abandonné l'idée de se débrouiller seul et avait demandé l'aide de Pansy. La jeune femme avait été très amusée de sa requête et lui avait donné le cadeau parfait en moins de deux minutes. Et il en avait été dégoûté parce que c'était tout à fait le genre d'idée auquel il aurait pu penser seul.

Bien sûr, il y avait un prix pour cette information. En échange de son silence et de son aide, il lui avait promis qu'il la présenterait au principal poursuiveur de l'équipe de l'Orgueil de Portree dès qu'il serait à Londres.

Il s'était attendu à pire et finalement pensait s'en être plutôt bien sorti face à Pansy.

-J'ai aussi eu du mal à trouver un cadeau pour Ginny, disait Simon près de lui, le sortant de ses pensées et le ramenant à la conversation.

-Tu plaisantes ? Elle ne t'a pas donné sa liste longue comme un basilic sur ses fournitures à dessin extrêmement rares ?

-Non, sourit le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

-Je crois bien que cette liste a circulé dans toute la famille, soupira Fred.

-Je préfère qu'il me surprenne, intervint Ginny en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant.

-Ça ou c'est la perspective de te torturer, plaisanta son frère.

-Ron, le réprimanda Molly Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma petite maman chérie, que dirais-tu d'aller voir l'immense pile de cadeaux que le Père Noël n'a pas manqué de déposer pour toi ? fit le roux en prenant sa mère par le bras. C'est bientôt l'heure !

-Eh oui, Blaise, je sais ce que tu penses, intervint à ce moment Fred, prenant une mine affligée.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu es en couple avec un fils à maman. Toutes mes condoléances, expliqua le jeune homme.

Le brun éclata de rire en voyant la grimace qu'il faisait et ses yeux se reportèrent sur son amant qui semblait effectivement parfaitement correspondre à la description, cajolant sa mère et étant aux petits soins avec elle.

-Je peux gérer ça, affirma-t-il.

Un léger tintement retentit alors dans la pièce, indiquant qu'il était minuit et au pied du sapin apparurent plusieurs cadeaux aux couleurs multicolores sous les cris enthousiastes des deux enfants de Becca et Charlie. Ceux-ci roulèrent des yeux avant de se diriger vers le sapin, rejoignant leurs fils qui commençaient à ouvrir les paquets. Les minutes suivantes furent emplies de cris de joie des enfants et de bruits de papiers déchirés avec enthousiasme.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui s'était un peu éloigné du chantier pour parler à la copine de George. Elle lui tendit une coupe de champagne qu'il accepta avec un sourire et ils commencèrent à converser ensemble.

-Tonton, tonton, regarde ce que j'ai eu ! cria Armand en le tirant par la manche et Ron fit mine de s'extasier devant son cadeau, une sorte de robot-sorcier qui lançait des sorts mineurs à ses ennemis.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire que le garçon faisait déjà le tour du sapin pour faire admirer son nouveau jouet.

Il sourit en voyant sa mère défaire le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert, révélant une étole en soie sur laquelle un scarabée doré se déplaçait magiquement.

-Ça te plait ? demanda-t-il en prenant le tissu, le plaçant sur les épaules de sa mère. Joyeux Noël maman, elle te va très bien…

Sa mère l'enlaça, riant un peu.

-Il ne fallait pas Ron, merci ! fit-elle en l'embrassant. As-tu ouvert tes cadeaux mon chéri ?

-Pas encore.

-Et tu n'es pas curieux de savoir de quelle couleur est ton pull cette année ? demanda sa mère d'un ton taquin.

Charlie les interrompit pour le prendre dans ses bras, ayant visiblement apprécié son cadeau.

-Petit frère, je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu nous fais plaisir avec Becca… Merci pour le séjour en Grèce, c'est trop…

-Eh bien, disons que mon patron me paie généreusement alors je peux me le permettre, plaisanta Ron en faisant un geste vague en direction de son amant. Non, c'est rien, sérieusement, je suis heureux si vous l'êtes, c'est tout.

-Merci Ron, le remercia à son tour Becca, les yeux pétillants. Comment as-tu que c'était ma destination préférée ?

-Tu sais, Charlie est un peu bavard quand il parle de l'élue de son cœur, fit-il mine de grimacer, récoltant quelques rires.

Sa mère le poussa ensuite vers sa propre pile de cadeaux, l'encourageant à découvrir ses présents. Ron rit en découvrant un guide complet pour nettoyer son balai, provenant de Fred et George et regorgeant de sorts abscons qu'il se promit d'utiliser, sachant pertinemment que ses frères lui réservaient des surprises avec ces sortilèges. Il eut un sourire ému en touchant les gants en laine que ses parents lui offraient pour se protéger du froid pendant les matchs et grimaça en voyant le jaune moutarde de son nouveau pull-over.

Une simple enveloppe avec son prénom suivait et il esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant l'écriture de Blaise. Cherchant son regard et l'accrochant, il se dirigea vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard quant à son contenu.

-Je crois que ça vient de toi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est possible, répondit Blaise en prenant un air mystérieux.

-J'ai… quelque chose de similaire à ton intention, déclara Ron en se raclant la gorge, lui tendant à son tour une enveloppe.

La copine de George finit sa coupe devant eux et lui fit un léger sourire. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son amant, souhaitant qu'elle s'en aille pour leur laisser un peu d'espace. Elle sembla avoir compris le message implicite car elle s'éloigna après avoir posé son verre, les laissant en face à face.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas la même chose, rit-il nerveusement en décachetant son enveloppe.

Blaise venait de sortir les deux tickets VIP pour assister au concert de Smuthead, poussant un léger sifflement.

-Non, ce n'est pas la même chose, confirma-t-il en lisant rapidement la date. Wahou, c'est…

-Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui te plairait, alors j'ai pensé à la musique, comme on a des goûts similaires mais je ne…

Ron fut interrompu par un chaste baiser avant de faire face au sourire de son amant.

-C'est parfait. Je crois que je vais devoir chercher quelqu'un pour y aller avec moi mais… plaisanta celui-ci avec malice.

-Le Vénezuela ! s'exclama Ron, le coupant.

Il venait de découvrir deux billets de portoloin en partance pour le pays d'Amérique du Sud dans son enveloppe.

-Je t'avais dit de réserver ton Nouvel An, tu te souviens ? fit remarquer le brun en haussant un sourcil.

Le roux hocha la tête, excité par son cadeau. La nouvelle année promettait de commencer sous les meilleurs augures si elle débutait par un voyage en amoureux avec Blaise.

-C'est génial ! s'extasia-t-il en regardant les billets comme s'ils allaient s'envoler à tout moment. Je… Excellente idée ! Oh, je ne peux pas attendre d'être là-bas, ça va être génial !

Blaise rit un peu devant son enthousiasme.

-Ça te plait ?

-Évidemment ! Mais… pourquoi le Vénezuela ? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

-J'ai du travail sur place et…

Le brun esquiva un coup, levant les mains en signe de défense.

-Je plaisante ! Mais je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est une surprise. Tu le sauras quand on y sera ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmant.

Ron le regarda suspicieusement.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de comploter derrière mon dos, hein ?

-Devrais-je te faire la même remarque pour le concert ?

Un instant, il se demanda si Pansy avait vendu la mèche avant d'être rassuré involontairement par le brun.

-Après tout, tu as bien été réserver ces places sans m'en parler…

Il lui sourit, haussant les épaules d'un air innocent.

-Et en fait, j'ai un deuxième cadeau pour toi, ajouta Ron en prenant une vive inspiration. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu risques de ne pas autant l'apprécier que le premier mais… Enfin, voilà, tiens, conclut-il un peu brusquement, gêné en lui tendant un paquet.

Il regarda Blaise déballer le pull-over où la première lettre de son prénom se détachait nettement en son centre.

-C'est un peu une tradition familiale, chaque Noël, tout le monde en a un, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Tu n'es pas obligé de le mettre, c'est plus pour le… Blaise ?

Le jeune homme regardait fixement le vêtement en laine, le tenant fermement entre ses mains serrées. Ses yeux étaient un peu brillants alors qu'il fixait le B sur le pull. Le brun l'enfila d'un geste lent, souriant légèrement. Il passa sa main sur la laine, caressant les mailles travaillées à la main.

-J'en déduis qu'il te plait ? demanda Ron avec un air un peu incrédule.

-Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux, murmura Blaise en fixant son propre pull d'un air indéchiffrable. C'est ta mère qui l'a fait ?

-Oui, je lui ai demandé, tu sais… répondit vaguement le roux en cherchant à lire les traits de son visage.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, à la fois sincères et fiers. Ron eut une expression de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction. Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans les paroles de son amant et il semblait profondément touché par ce dernier présent.

Plus que par les places de concert en tout cas, se dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Mais cette pensée fut chassée très vite lorsque son amant le prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec force alors qu'il nichait sa tête sur son épaule.

-Merci.

Ron rit un peu, décontenancé par cette preuve d'affection soudaine.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça te plairait autant, ce pull est un peu… ce n'est pas vraiment ton style, corrigea-t-il maladroitement.

-Je crois que depuis quelques mois, tu es en train de redéfinir mon style, répondit Blaise avant de relever la tête pour l'embrasser chastement.

Il répondit volontiers au baiser avant de s'écarter légèrement pour rencontrer le sourire de son amant et ses yeux noirs heureux. Il passa une main caressante dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser retomber sur son épaule droite, la pressant doucement d'un geste affectueux.

-Je dois finir d'ouvrir mes cadeaux, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

-Quelle horreur ! se moqua gentiment Blaise en lui faisant signe d'y aller du menton, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

Son rire le poursuivit jusque sous les pieds du sapin.

&& RWBZ&&

-Tu es le pire danseur que je connaisse, affirma Ginny alors que Ron venait de lui écraser une nouvelle fois le pied.

-Pire que Harry ?

-Définitivement. Lui s'améliore avec le temps. Toi, c'est comme si tu régressais, le taquina la jeune femme.

-Draco doit lui donner des cours particuliers. C'est de la triche, remarqua-t-il, amusé.

Elle rit avec lui et il la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de l'accueillir dans ses bras maladroitement.

-Des cours ne te feraient vraiment pas de mal ! insista-t-elle dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Où as-tu appris à danser, toi ? fit-il mine de bouder.

-Je ne dormais pas pendant les leçons de danse de McGonagall ! répondit-elle malicieusement. Et j'avais un cavalier à impressionner.

-Ce que ma petite sœur ne ferait pas pour un homme, chantonna Ron avec ironie.

-Et c'est toi qui parles, répliqua la jeune femme avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

Le roux émit un léger rire avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

-Ai-je l'air de fréquenter les cercles de sang-pur juste pour satisfaire Simon ?

-Touché, grimaça Ron. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que lui le fasse.

-C'est une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle je sors avec lui, grand frère. Lui n'a pas d'idéologie fumeuse.

-Ok, je vois où tu veux en venir. Ce sont ses amis d'enfance, argumenta-t-il.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? C'est trop mignon.

-On va arrêter là, Ginny. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. Encore.

-D'accord, céda-t-elle facilement en se penchant pour déposer vivement un baiser sur sa joue. Mais c'est bien parce que tu es mon frère préféré.

-Oh, je vois que ton cadeau de Noël t'a plu, la taquina le roux.

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle-même une nouvelle fois. Ron jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite où Blaise faisait danser la copine de George.

-Je vais peut-être emménager avec Simon en février, annonça la jeune femme en cherchant son regard.

Ron haussa un sourcil surpris, esquissant un léger sourire.

-Mon bail se finit bientôt et il m'a proposé de vivre avec lui à Battersea dans son nouvel appartement.

-C'est génial, un pas de plus dans votre relation, la félicita le roux, les yeux pétillants.

-J'ai un peu peur de le faire fuir, fit Ginny avec une moue.

-Aucune chance. Il a survécu à nos dîners familiaux, il est pas prêt de te lâcher. Il vit à Battersea ? Ça te rapproche de ton boulot du coup, c'est cool.

-Pragmatique comme toujours, s'amusa sa sœur.

-Et c'est un quartier animé, il y a pas mal de choses à faire le soir.

-Oh, j'avais presque oublié que tu étais un expert dans ce domaine, toi et ton équipe, vous avez dû écumer tous les bars de cette ville.

-On a nos endroits préférés. Et tu me fais passer pour un infâme ivrogne, nota Ron d'un air dépité.

-Juste pour quelqu'un qui sait s'amuser. Tu as déjà emmené Blaise y faire un tour ?

-C'est pas vraiment son genre… Il faudra que je l'y initie.

-Quand tu lui auras enlevé le balai qu'il a dans le cul, sûrement.

Il leva les yeux au plafond, préférant ne pas répondre. La main de la jeune femme pressa légèrement son bras, attirant à nouveau son attention.

-Si ça ne marche pas, attends-toi à me voir débarquer à ton appartement pour du réconfort… Tu n'as pas encore emménagé complètement chez Blaise, si ?

Ron émit un léger rire, secouant la tête.

-Non. J'ai toujours mon appart et tu peux venir quand tu veux. C'est pas un peu tôt pour chercher des issues de secours ?

-Je m'assure juste que tu m'es toujours entièrement dévoué. En fait je suis sûre que ça marchera avec Simon.

-Je vois, soupira le roux en lui dédiant un regard plein de tendresse. Eh oui, je te suis dévoué ma chère petite sœur adorée, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse te refuser !

-Espérons ! conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de lâcher sa main pour aller s'asseoir près de Simon.

Ron les rejoignit et émit un léger rire en voyant son père déterminé à ne pas quitter sa chaise malgré les regards insistants de sa mère vers la piste de danse. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Blaise avancer sa main tendue vers elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Il marque des points, remarqua Fred en passant un bras par-dessus son épaule.

Ron secoua la tête, se tournant vers son frère.

-Il est très doué à ce jeu, admit-il avec une grimace.

Il les observa évoluer ensemble dans une valse rythmée, admirant les pas assurés de son amant et sa prestance tandis qu'il menait la danse. Sa mère semblait converser avec lui, son visage plutôt ouvert et souriant.

-Je parie qu'elle lui explique tous les sorts qu'elle lui jettera s'il te blesse, déclara nonchalamment Fred.

-Ou alors, elle lui conseille de fuir avant de découvrir à quel point tu es tordu, commenta Pauline en prenant un air pensif.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah non, c'est à moi qu'elle a dit ça ! fit-elle mine de se rappeler avec humour, décernant un sourire éclatant à son mari.

-Etonnant que tu n'aies pas fui, souffla Fred avec amusement. Et j'espère que Blaise n'est pas trop traditionnaliste sinon papa risque de mal le prendre ? glissa-t-il doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux…

En regardant à nouveau les danseurs, Ron put constater qu'ils s'étaient figés près du mur, la valse s'étant achevée. Les yeux de Blaise étaient levés vers la couronne de gui qui les surplombait et ses mains tenaient celles de sa mère. Il lui fit un sourire charmant avant de s'incliner et lui baiser le revers de la main.

-Assez pour respecter la tradition mais pas au point de rouler un patin à Molly, conclut Pauline avec flegme.

-Je tombe un peu plus amoureux de toi chaque jour, lui déclara Fred avec emphase.

-Ron, déclara solennellement sa mère alors qu'elle passait devant lui. Tu peux l'épouser, donna-t-elle son accord sérieusement.

Ouvrant la bouche sous la surprise, il la laissa s'éloigner pour rejoindre son père et croisa le regard victorieux de Blaise qui lui fit un léger signe de joie avant d'éclater de rire.

-Et Zabini attrape le vif ! lança Fred avant d'entraîner sa femme sur la piste de danse.

Ron finit par les y rejoindre en tirant son amant derrière lui, bien décidé à profiter de ces moments de détente et de joie avec sa famille, fêtant Noël comme il se doit.

&& RWBZ&&


	39. Chapter 39

&& RWBZ&&

-Je suis mort, souffla Blaise en se laissant tomber sur le lit, déboutonnant d'une main paresseuse sa chemise.

-C'est toi qui as insisté pour danser toute la nuit, remarqua Ron en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte, l'observant se déshabiller lentement.

Le brun fit une légère grimace après un mouvement trop brusque, sa main venant se porter sur son abdomen où sa peau avait été brûlée.

-Tu as encore mal ? s'inquiéta Ron en le voyant faire.

-Un peu, répondit son amant en fronçant les sourcils.

Il retint un bâillement et se frotta le visage d'une main, grognant légèrement.

-Donc… commença le roux en s'approchant du lit.

Il laissa un silence s'installer entre eux tandis que Blaise rangeait ses vêtements sur une chaise avec sa magie. Le jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés, effleurant son épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Donc…, répéta-t-il doucement. Ca s'est bien passé.

-Tu en doutais ? releva Blaise en croisant son regard.

-Moi non mais il me semble que tu avais quelques appréhensions, répondit simplement Ron en haussant un sourcil amusé. Toutes inutiles, je pense pouvoir affirmer que ma famille t'aime bien.

-Oui, murmura pensivement le brun. Personne n'a mentionné Bill ce soir, fit-il remarquer, interrogatif.

Ron grimaça, ses doigts se crispant sur le drap.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu remarquerais ça, admit-il en penchant la tête de côté. Il y a eu quelques différends entre nous.

-D'ordre financier.

Ron releva vivement la tête, surpris. C'était loin d'être une question.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

-Tu oublies que Fleur est une de mes amies. Et que la finance est mon milieu. On remarque toujours lorsqu'il y a quelques… trous.

Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure hochant lentement la tête.

-Bill a un problème d'addiction aux jeux, confessa-t-il. C'est devenu ingérable l'an dernier lorsqu'il a hypothéqué le Terrier… illégalement.

-Les Delacour n'ont pas couvert cette dépense.

-Non, c'est moi, soupira Ron. Autant te dire que les relations sont un peu tendues avec Bill en ce moment. Il a failli mettre nos parents à la rue. Cette maison, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont.

-Et le reste des dettes a été épongé par les comptes Delacour. Tu as quand même organisé son mariage.

-En guise de cadeau de départ, oui, répondit amèrement le roux. Je l'ai prévenu qu'il n'aurait plus rien de notre part.

Blaise le considéra un instant en silence.

-Au temps pour la famille heureuse et unie, murmura-t-il.

-Chacun ses secrets, hum ? répliqua acidement Ron. J'ai vu mes parents pleurer à cause de lui. Il a suivi des thérapies, des cures, il a été soigné par toutes sortes de sorts… Rien n'a marché. Il a toujours ce vieux démon du jeu et du pari en lui. Je ne veux pas être cynique mais j'ai en quelque sorte abandonné l'idée d'avoir un frère aîné responsable comme modèle. Il suit sa propre vie, j'ai la mienne, et j'en ai fini de réparer ses erreurs.

-Plutôt ravi de le voir se marier et de savoir que sa femme prendrait la relève, je suppose ?

-Honnêtement oui, reconnut le roux sombrement.

-Ca ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de cruel, Ron, le raisonna le brun en l'enlaçant dans ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule.

-Tu crois ? Je sais de quoi ça a l'air vu de l'extérieur, c'est mon frère et je ne suis plus là pour lui. Je l'aime mais je ne veux plus qu'il blesse ma famille. Plus jamais. J'en suis venu à le haïr parfois. Tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre…

-Non, je pense que je ne saurai jamais ce que c'est…, confirma pensivement Blaise. Mais tu as le droit de ressentir ces sentiments. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais pour ça.

-Tu es sûr de ça ? C'est mon frère.

-Et c'est ta famille. Ca fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain. En plus, qui peut se vanter d'avoir une famille parfaite ?

Ron garda le silence, fermant les yeux quand Blaise déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, accentuant leur étreinte.

-Moi. J'aurais voulu qu'elle le soit.

-Il aurait fallu accueillir Elisa plus chaleureusement alors…

-Pardon ? Oh, tu parles de la copine de George. Sérieusement, il change de fille toutes les deux semaines, j'ai juste perdu le compte. Un peu comme tout le monde en fait.

-Ainsi que toute ta famille. Mais je crois qu'elle était mal à l'aise à cause de ça. Je crois qu'elle n'a véritablement eu une conversation qu'avec George et moi ce soir. Elle a hésité à serrer ma main parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je la salue. C'était étrange.

-Oh, donc quand tu dis que tu apprécies ma famille, c'est une simple convention. Parce que j'ai un peu l'impression que tu as passé ta soirée à recenser nos défauts, là, fit sèchement Ron en se dégageant de son étreinte.

-Je n'ai fait qu'observer. Et je pense ce que j'ai dit. J'aime bien ta famille. Il y a des conflits et quelques frictions… mais vous vous êtes rassemblés autour d'une table, vous avez partagé un dîner de fête, vous êtes offerts des cadeaux et dansé ensemble… C'est ce que j'ai aimé.

-Peu importe, soupira Ron avec un geste vague de la main. Puisqu'on parle de famille, tu ne vas vraiment pas voir tes parents demain ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Non, répondit brièvement le brun en s'allongeant sur le lit, le relâchant dans son élan.

-On n'en a jamais parlé…

-De mes parents ?

-Oui. Tu me laisses déblatérer des heures sur ma mère et les lubies de mon père mais tu n'évoques jamais tes parents. Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que tu es venu chez nous pour Noël mais que je ne vais pas rencontrer tes parents pour les fêtes.

-Ils sont assez occupés pendant cette période et j'avoue que je ne cherche pas non plus à me libérer pour les voir. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Si tu veux vraiment les rencontrer, on n'a qu'à faire ça en février.

-Ca a l'air de t'enchanter, fit remarquer Ron en haussant les sourcils.

-Nous avons une relation un peu particulière. Ne le prends pas personnellement.

-Je croyais que vous étiez proches ?

-Unis, oui. Proches… autant qu'on peut l'être avec eux… Je ne saurais pas comment te décrire nos relations. Différentes de celles que tu as avec tes parents.

Ils étaient désormais allongés dans le lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond tandis qu'ils conversaient.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu as dit à ma mère.

-C'est compliqué. Je suis infiniment redevable à mes parents pour l'éducation qu'ils m'ont apportée. Et nous serons toujours unis pour faire face à… tout ce qui peut arriver. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de les voir. Et j'ai encore moins envie de te les présenter. Ils sont ma famille, c'est une partie de moi mais… si tu pouvais n'avoir jamais à les connaître…

-A ce point ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Ils m'ont choyé. Ils m'ont beaucoup aimé. Et ils m'aiment toujours en fait. Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ta question. C'est juste qu'il y a… un fossé entre nous. Un grand canyon en fait, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

-Oui. Je te les présenterai, c'est juste moi qui fais des histoires mais…

-Non, tu sembles sérieux. Mais c'est vrai que c'est étrange.

-Tu te feras une idée par toi-même, conclut Blaise en prenant une légère inspiration.

-D'accord. Je verrais bien, bâilla Ron. Demain tu travailles alors ?

-Absolument. Je me lève tôt. Eh, Ron, appela-t-il après un silence.

-Oui ?

-Joyeux Noël.

Ron éclata de rire et vint nicher sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son amant, s'installant confortablement contre lui pour dormir.

&& RWBZ&&

Ron cligna des yeux, cherchant à échapper à la lumière qui le gênait. Il finit par se réveiller progressivement en prenant conscience que le faisceau lumineux bleu qui irradiait la chambre était loin d'être normal.

Il passa une main sur ses yeux pour chasser le sommeil lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se passait. Comme la nuit où Blaise s'était saoulé, une projection de son rêve flottait au-dessus de lui, formée de multitude de fils bleus luminescents. Comme la dernière fois, Ron put distinguer deux silhouettes recroquevillées ensemble, l'une s'accrochant à l'autre alors qu'elles semblaient dormir.

Et il était inutile qu'il regarde Blaise pour savoir qu'il adoptait exactement la même position que l'une des formes représentée.

Il sentit les poings de son amant se crisper contre son pyjama alors qu'il le serrait encore plus fort contre lui. Ron retint de justesse un cri de surprise lorsqu'un oiseau argenté fondit dans la pièce et vint avaler la projection dans son bec. Reconnaissant le patronus de Blaise, il l'observa grandir et étaler ses ailes pour couvrir le corps de son amant entièrement de son ombre.

La lumière blanche le fit grimacer alors qu'elle irradiait la pièce entière et le jeune homme ne fut donc pas vraiment surpris de voir Blaise bouger, visiblement réveillé à son tour par son patronus. Sa main se tendit dans les airs à sa rencontre et l'oiseau disparut à son toucher.

-Blaise ? chuchota Ron en voyant sa silhouette se redresser dans le lit.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

-Ca va ?

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Son amant finit par se lever et quitter la pièce sans un mot. En l'observant marcher d'un pas étrange et lent, Ron fut pris d'un doute et sortit à son tour du lit, repoussant les draps.

Il suivit son amant qui évoluait dans les couloirs sombres de sa demeure, toujours d'une démarche un peu désordonnée.

Il devina sans peine où le jeune homme se dirigeait et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la pièce cachée qui contenait les fioles à souvenirs de Blaise. Ron vit son amant en prendre une vide et sortir du bout des doigts un filament de sa mémoire. Il ferma la fiole et finit par se laisser glisser sur le sol.

Ron ne bougea pas pendant une longue minute avant de comprendre que Blaise s'était tout simplement rendormi et qu'il ne bougerait plus. Seamus lui avait parlé une fois des crises de somnambulisme de sa mère et il en reconnaissait les symptômes.

Le jeune homme prit Blaise dans ses bras et le ramena lentement dans la chambre, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Il le recouvrit du drap et vint l'entourer de son bras avant de se rendormir à son tour, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il ne sentit même pas Blaise se lever le lendemain matin, trop épuisé par la nuit étrange qu'il venait de passer.

&& RWBZ&&

Ron effleura du bout des doigts le carnet enchanté que Blaise lui avait donné, consultant une énième fois l'emploi du temps de son amant. C'était impressionnant le nombre de fois où il enregistrait de nouvelles modifications. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de soirées où il avait attendu le retour de Blaise chez lui pour dîner ensemble et où au dernier moment une réunion tardive était venue s'ajouter comme trouble-fête.

Il n'en parlait pas à Blaise, parce que ce n'était pas sa faute, et il se sentait un peu bête de l'attendre pour rien dans son salon avant d'aller se coucher, déçu de ne pouvoir le surprendre et passer la soirée ensemble. Mais le brun rentrait tard presque quasiment tous les soirs et lorsque son emploi du temps indiquait qu'il avait enfin une soirée de libre… Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Ses dents se crispèrent lorsqu'une lumière verte clignota sur le carnet et que l'espace auparavant vide se remplit d'une nouvelle obligation. Pas ce soir, donc, pensa le roux en poussant un soupir ennuyé. Pourtant il aurait voulu parler avec Blaise de la nuit précédente et de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait passé la journée avec sa famille sans pouvoir s'ôter les scènes de sa tête.

Une porte claqua dans l'entrée et il eut un moment d'espoir en imaginant que Blaise était tout de même rentré plus tôt et avait envoyé au diable sa réunion ou son dîner professionnel. Mais cet espoir fut réduit à néant lorsqu'il entendit des talons aiguilles claquer contre le sol et se diriger vers le salon.

Un instant, il pensa que ça pouvait être la mère de Blaise et l'angoisse le prit. Il essuya ses mains moites contre son jean et se leva pour accueillir la nouvelle venue.

Son sourire se figea quand Milicent passa la porte, haussant les sourcils, visiblement surprise de le trouver là.

-Tu as… emménagé ici ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

-Bonsoir, grimaça Ron en retour. Et non, je n'ai pas emménagé ici.

-Oh. Il t'a posé un lapin ?

Le roux leva les yeux au plafond, retenant une réplique cinglante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je voulais parler à Blaise d'un truc perso, éluda la jeune femme d'un geste de la main. Il n'est pas là, je présume ?

-Non.

-Tant pis, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Heureusement qu'il a un bon whisky, ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant vers le mini-bar, en sortant une bouteille à peine entamée. Un verre ?

-Pourquoi pas ? accepta Ron, curieux de voir où la soirée allait le mener.

Visiblement, Bulstrode avait l'intention d'attendre le retour de Blaise. D'un sort de sa baguette, la jeune femme fit flotter des glaçons à la surface de son verre avant de le lui tendre.

-Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que le père Noël t'a apporté ? questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant confortablement dans un fauteuil.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Oui. Tu as raison, je m'en fiche totalement, reconnut sans honte Milicent.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

-Dis-moi plutôt comment s'en est sorti Blaise parmi ta famille de dépravés ?

-Pardon ?

-Il était très nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver au milieu de gens pauvres.

-Tu as conscience que tu es insultante, là ?

-Et je ne fais que commencer, se désola la jeune femme.

-Tu as passé une mauvaise journée ou c'est ta manière de meubler une conversation en attendant le retour de Blaise ?

-Tu es censé être impulsif, je suis déçue.

Ron la fixa en silence, incrédule.

-Blaise me dit que tu es impulsif et pourtant… Allez, une petite bataille Weasley ! le poussa-t-elle.

-Tu as passé une mauvaise journée, conclut le roux en faisant mine d'admirer le reflet du lustre dans son verre.

-J'ai tellement l'habitude de parler avec Blaise que j'en oublie ce que c'est de parler avec des gens normaux comme toi, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

-Donc, quand tu ne m'insultes pas, c'est Blaise qui est visé…

-Je suis venue pour lui crier dessus mais comme il n'est pas là, je me venge sur sa bouteille de whisky, expliqua brièvement Milicent.

-Merveilleux, ironisa Ron, amusé malgré lui par l'excentricité de la jeune femme. Et c'est moi qui prends, soupira-t-il. Tu ne veux pas juste rentrer chez toi ?

-Non, il faut que je lui parle, répondit-elle sérieusement, la mâchoire crispée.

Le roux ne répondit rien, examinant avec attention Milicent dont les doigts tapotaient nerveusement sur son accoudoir.

-Tu es très crédible en homme au foyer, au fait, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

-Merci, je prends ce rôle très à cœur, répondit sur le même ton Ron.

Il fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle poussa un léger soupir, massant son épaule distraitement.

-Tu as peur de te disputer avec moi ? interrogea-t-elle finalement.

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt si je peux l'éviter, fit franchement le roux. Tu es une amie d'enfance de Blaise et il t'aime bien.

-C'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? rayonna-t-elle presque.

-Tu aimerais. Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu, sourit-il.

-Comme tu veux. Alors restons tranquillement silencieux et ennuyons-nous ensemble.

Milicent était l'une des personnes les plus proches de Blaise. Peut-être qu'elle avait des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure un moment avant de se lancer soudainement.

-Est-ce que Blaise a un frère ?

-D'où elle sort cette question ? s'étonna Milicent en lui lançant un regard surpris.

-Tu… le connais depuis longtemps…, tenta d'expliquer le roux.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux en l'examinant attentivement avant de hocher la tête.

-Pas mal, sourit-elle. Je savais qu'on partageait bien plus qu'une tendre inimitié, le taquina la jeune femme.

-J'ai raison ? demanda Ron sérieusement.

Millicent secoua la tête, pinçant les lèvres.

-Absolument pas. Blaise n'a jamais eu de frère. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'en étais venue à la même conclusion à force de le fréquenter… Mais c'est une fausse impression, conclut-elle en secouant la tête.

-Tu en es vraiment sûre ? insista Ron en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente.

-Certaine. C'est simple, Blaise est le seul Zabini à avoir fréquenté Poudlard selon les registres officiels de l'école. En exceptant son père, évidemment.

-Un demi-frère ? Ou il aurait pu être allé dans une autre école. Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons ?

-Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent en plus, ironisa Millicent. Non. J'ai vérifié aussi, je déteste avoir tort, confia-t-elle avec une grimace exagérée. Je suis passée à la mairie et j'ai demandé à consulter sa fiche d'état civil. Un petit sort à l'employé en charge et… J'ai eu accès à tout son dossier.

-Et alors ?

-Alors Blaise n'a pas de frère, son nom complet est Blaise Edouard…

-Jules Zabini, oui, je sais, compléta Ron, agacé par son bavardage. Il n'y avait pas de lien fraternel indiqué sur sa fiche ?

-Ni sur celle de ses parents. Aucun autre fils.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Alors que voulait dire ce qu'il avait vu la veille ? Etait-ce un cousin ou…

-Enfin, il y avait deux trois petites choses intéressantes sur lui, je ne m'étais pas déplacée pour rien… Il s'est marié deux fois et n'a divorcé qu'une fois… Il y a une femme dans le placard, mon chou ! s'amusa Millicent.

-Blaise n'a jamais été marié, soupira Ron devant ses mensonges.

-Ah non ?

-Non. Il est pour les mariages traditionnels, serments enchantés et tout le tralala. Alors c'est totalement impossible.

-Dis-donc, vous avez eu le temps de converser tous les deux, releva la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil. J'ignorais que c'était sérieux à ce point. Et vous avez fixé une date ?

-Très drôle.

-Oh. Vous en avez parlé pour le mariage de ton frère, non ? Ou celui de Théo, peut-être ?

Millicent dut lire sur son visage quelque chose car elle sourit aussitôt, le pointant du doigt.

-Le mariage de Théo. Bien sûr. Quand j'y pense, il aurait pu t'inviter, ça lui aurait épargné cet atroce sentiment de solitude que les prétendantes ont souhaité combler tout au long de la soirée en lui tenant la jambe.

-Il n'est pas venu accompagné ?

-Il m'a dit que son cavalier avait décliné l'offre, déjà occupé à cette date. Apparemment, tu avais quelque chose de prévu ou je ne sais quoi.

-Il ne m'a pas invité, il m'a…

Ron se tut en repensant à leur conversation, mortifié.

_« Alors tu seras absent pendant trois jours ? Ca va me faire des vacances. _

_-Trop aimable. Et moi qui pensais t'inviter._

_-Hein ? demanda le jeune homme, surpris._

_-Pour que tu fréquentes un peu la bonne société. Après tout, tu es un sang-pur. Tes manières laissent à désirer parfois._

_-Je t'emmerde._

_-Voilà exactement ce dont je parlais._

_-Tu veux vraiment m'inviter ? demanda doucement le roux._

_-Pour que tu démontres en public ton inélégance ? J'en serais ravi, ironisa Zabini._

_-J'ai quelque chose de prévu de toute façon. Et je suis sûr que tu as déjà trouvé une autre victime pour t'accompagner, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules, vexé par la réponse._

_- Touché, répondit d'un ton léger le brun. Ta clairvoyance sauvera le monde sorcier un jour Weasley. » _

Millicent ricana près de lui, le faisant revenir à lui-même.

-Donc il t'avait invité, devina-t-elle avec malice.

-Peu importe, trancha Ron sèchement. Ce que tu me dis, c'est que tu n'as rien trouvé sur lui.

-Et il sait que tu passes ton temps libre à fouiller son passé ou c'est juste notre petit secret ? interrogea la jeune femme en plissant les yeux sournoisement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pensé qu'il avait un frère ? demanda Ron après un silence réfléchi.

Milicent pencha légèrement la tête de côté, haussant les épaules.

-A cause de sa façon de regarder le mien. Son attitude avec Robin. Il a… une certaine indulgence avec les fratries en général. Et il y a quelque chose dans son regard… Toi ?

-Il fait des rêves…

La jeune femme le regarda avec intérêt, levant un sourcil curieux.

-Je serai curieuse de voir ça.

-Ouais, mais apparemment, il n'a pas de frère et sa famille se résume à ses parents, conclut le roux en souhaitant éviter le sujet, ne voulant pas lui donner trop de détails.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Parce que c'est un odieux mensonge, sourit Milicent. Ses grands parents paternels lui rappellent suffisamment qu'il fait partie de leur famille… Il évite toujours ses parents pour les fêtes ?

-Hum hum, confirma Ron en la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Et sinon, ça va avec Nigel ?

Il eut la satisfaction de la voir déstabilisée par sa question.

-J'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait parlé de lui, finit-elle par déclarer. Il te raconte beaucoup de choses sur moi ?

-Tu es sa grande amie, répondit malicieusement le roux.

-Et tu lui racontes la vie détaillée de Potter, en échange ? Vous devez sacrément vous ennuyer tous les deux, non ? Tu es un si mauvais coup que ça ?

-Vivement que Blaise rentre pour que tu passes tes nerfs sur lui, soupira Ron en levant les yeux au plafond.

&& RWBZ&&

-Elle a fini de te crier dessus ? demanda Ron en voyant Blaise entrer dans la salle de séjour, visiblement à sa recherche.

-Oui, elle est partie, lui sourit distraitement le brun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? fit le jeune homme, curieux.

-On a un désaccord sur un poste de la Marten. Elle a posé sa candidature et on ne l'a pas retenue, expliqua brièvement son amant en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant à lui.

-Je croyais que Milicent était ta directrice de com ? tenta de comprendre Ron en effleurant ses avant-bras d'une lente caresse.

-Le poste proposé est plus avantageux.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, peu satisfait de la réponse un peu évasive.

-Elle semblait plutôt énervée, insista-t-il en se rappelant les cris qui avaient forcé les portes de la demeure.

-Je crois qu'elle s'attendait à avoir la place, fit Blaise, songeur. Elle est déçue.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment la déception qui parlait tout à l'heure… Plutôt la fureur, le corrigea Ron.

-Elle s'en remettra. Elle ne possède pas les qualifications requises pour ce poste, conclut le brun dans un sourire innocent.

-Je te trouve un peu cruel, même pour elle, fit remarquer le jeune homme d'un ton précautionneux.

-Tu crois ? s'étonna Blaise sincèrement. J'essaie de dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Milicent est absolument compétente à son poste, elle fait un travail de qualité, elle gère au mieux l'image de la Marten… mais elle n'est pas qualifiée pour être en dehors du champ communicationnel.

-C'est quoi ce nouveau poste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle postule si elle ne peut pas le faire ?

-C'est exactement la question que je me pose. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se met dans un tel état.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu lui as annoncé la nouvelle de la même manière que tu viens de me le dire.

-Je lui ai envoyé une note de service, le contredit Blaise.

Le choc dut se lire dans ses yeux car le brun recula, le dévisageant d'un air curieux.

-Quoi ?

Ron émit un léger rire nerveux.

-Je crois que je peux comprendre sa colère. C'est pas grave, balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main après un silence. Est-ce que vous êtes… fâchés ? Tu veux en parler ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt Blaise d'un air étonné.

-Elle vient de quitter ta maison en claquant la porte, crut bon de lui rappeler le roux.

-Suite à un désaccord professionnel. Ca n'a rien à voir avec notre amitié.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le voit de cette manière.

-Vraiment ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis ? Même si tu es dans ton droit, tu te rends compte que tu manques de tact, non ? explicita Ron.

-Donc, je devrais m'excuser ? interrogea Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne veux pas t'influencer ou quoi que ce soit mais je te trouve un peu dur avec elle… en tant qu'ami. Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui gères tes relations mais…

-En fait, c'est Milicent qui s'en charge normalement, l'interrompit le brun avec un soupir navré.

-Pardon ?

-C'est elle qui gère l'aspect communicationnel d'habitude.

-Tu parles professionnellement, là, lui signala Ron en passant une main sur son front, fatigué de leur conversation.

Il avait parfois l'impression de parler à un mur ou dans le vide tant Blaise interprétait tout de travers et ne voyait pas les implications de ce qu'il disait.

-Je crois que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, conclut Blaise en secouant la tête.

Le roux ne répondit rien, ne partageant pas tout à fait son avis. Mais il ne connaissait pas si bien les relations qu'entretenaient Blaise et Milicent et peut-être la jeune femme était-elle habituée à l'attitude nonchalante de son amant. Peut-être qu'il avait tort de penser que sa colère et ses cris ne passeraient pas si facilement et affecteraient l'amitié qui les reliait.

-Et sinon, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour ce nouveau poste ? demanda-t-il finalement, souhaitant changer de sujet.

-Oui, je crois bien qu'on a trouvé un profil intéressant. Je ne suis pas le seul décisionnaire, il y a beaucoup d'enjeu mais… Enfin, j'ai le dernier mot bien sûr mais je n'ai pas envie de me tromper… En fait, j'aurais aimé avoir l'avis de Milicent sur ce profil mais elle n'a pas semblé vouloir m'aider… réfléchit à haute voix Blaise d'un air ennuyé.

Ron aurait pu se taper la tête contre le mur tant il était sidéré par ce que venait de lui dire Blaise.

-C'est quoi ce poste pour qu'il soit si convoité ?

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit dernièrement et j'en suis parvenu à la conclusion que tu avais raison. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre des années à force de revenir dans le passé pour gagner du temps et faire mon travail. Je voulais être sûr d'être toujours occupé mais quelque part en chemin, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré dans le partage des tâches. Et la Marten est devenue une grosse entreprise, il y a eu l'entrée en Bourse…

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

-Que je vais déléguer une partie de mon travail à un vice-président et directeur général à partir du mois prochain.

-Tu prends un associé.

-J'aurais dû le faire il y a un moment, confirma Blaise en hochant la tête. Tu m'as un peu forcé à m'en rendre compte.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais te voir plus souvent ? tenta de comprendre Ron, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

-Non, pas vraiment, le contredit le brun. Ca veut simplement dire que je n'aurais plus besoin de ça.

Prenant sa main, il déposa un objet métallique de forme oblongue au creux de sa paume.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le retourneur de temps qui brillait entre ses doigts écartés. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son amant alors que la surprise et l'émotion l'envahissaient.

Sa gorge se serra et il enlaça de ses bras Blaise, le serrant fort contre lui.

-Je suis content que tu aies décidé de faire ce choix, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Oui ?

-Oui, confirma Ron avant de happer ses lèvres dans un baiser.

Ses doigts vinrent se mêler à ses cheveux tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient et il exerça une légère pression sur sa nuque comme pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas.

-Je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer.

Ron lui fit un sourire comme réponse, passant tendrement sa main contre sa joue.

-Eh bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi Milicent tenait tant à ce nouveau poste… murmura-t-il finalement.

&& RWBZ&&

Ron fut un peu déçu lorsque Blaise lui expliqua qu'il devait travailler ce soir-là et qu'il se contenterait de dîner rapidement mais il finit par accepter la situation, encore trop incrédule quant au fait que le brun lui avait donné son retourneur de temps.

Il n'avait pas vraiment cru Blaise lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il réfléchirait à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait pensé qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur son opinion et qu'il continuerait de l'utiliser comme bon lui semblerait sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

Il ne savait pas bien s'il l'avait fait pour lui faire plaisir ou s'il s'était rendu compte que c'était contre-productif pour son travail… Mais il était heureux qu'il ne sacrifie plus sa vie pour la Marten. Le jeune homme sourit lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans la chambre, devinant que Blaise allait à son tour se coucher, le rejoignant. Il devait être assez tard et la nuit était bien avancée.

Blaise se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière, posant sa joue contre sa nuque.

-Tu sais, j'aime lorsqu'on dort dans cette position, sourit doucement Ron en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Hum ?

-Tu m'as tenu dans tes bras comme ça la toute première nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. La première fois.

-Et… tu aimes ça ?

-Eh bien… oui. C'est différent. Plus… paisible. Je ne sais pas, la nuit, tu as cette habitude de te blottir contre moi, tu t'accroches à mon pyjama comme si ta vie en dépendait…

-Oui, je fais ça avec tout le monde je crois, répondit pensivement Blaise. Ça te dérange ?

-Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Mais parfois, j'ai cette impression… comme si tu n'étais pas bien et que tu t'accrochais… comme si tu faisais des cauchemars et que tu avais besoin de sentir quelqu'un à tes côtés.

-Je ne fais pas de cauchemars, je crois que c'est juste un réflexe quand je dors.

-Oui, tu as raison. C'est juste une impression, c'est stupide. Peut-être que je préfère juste être dans tes bras.

-Il va falloir passer un accord, alors. Parce que j'aime bien dormir dans tes bras.

-Tu viens de dire que tu faisais ça avec n'importe qui ! Tu n'en as probablement même pas conscience !

-Mais tes bras sont les plus confortables, argumenta Blaise avec un sourire éclatant.

-Espèce de…

Blaise laissa échapper un rire étouffé sous ses chatouilles vengeresses avant de rouler avec lui sur le lit, ses bras ne desserrant pas pour autant leur étreinte.

-D'accord, je le reconnais, avoua-t-il avec amusement. Peu importe la position dans laquelle je dors parce que… je dors. Donc, ça n'a pas une grande importance.

-En parlant de ça… tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ? demanda sérieusement Ron.

-J'ai dormi ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire amusé devant la réponse, secouant la tête. Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

-Tu as… appelé ton patronus pendant que tu dormais. Tu t'es levé et tu as été dans… la pièce où tu ranges tes souvenirs, expliqua prudemment le roux.

Blaise le considéra en silence avant de plisser les yeux, méfiant.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit-il lentement.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé mais la nuit du 11 octobre… je t'ai dit que tu avais projeté des portraits de moi quand tu dormais… Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui est apparue. Avant, tu rêvais d'autre chose. De… deux enfants dans un lit en train de dormir. Et quand tu… t'agrippes à moi dans ton sommeil… tu adoptes la même position que l'un d'eux.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, répéta Blaise fermement.

-Tu as appelé ton patronus contre ce rêve, insista Ron.

Un rire désabusé lui répondit, s'élevant dans la chambre.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir fait.

-Non parce que tu as enfoui ce souvenir dans une pièce complètement sinistre avec une tonne d'autres petites fioles rangées soigneusement dans des armoires enchantées pour ne pas avoir à t'en souvenir. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas avoir fait ces rêves mais tu en comprends la signification et tu sais pourquoi tu agis ainsi, devina le jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas un sujet dont j'ai envie de parler, Ron.

-Ecoute, je peux pas prétendre que tout va bien quand c'est pas le cas, soupira le roux. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui est si terrible que tu ne veuilles pas vivre avec ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Ron, si tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, je ne m'en serais probablement pas rendu compte. Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ça arrive si souvent.

-Je pense que ta manière de gérer ça est… plutôt malsaine. Cette pièce, c'est…

-…mon problème. On a fini ? J'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain.

Ron prit une légère inspiration, fermant les yeux. L'atmosphère pesante de la chambre vint glacer ses veines, l'empêchant d'oublier cette conversation et la tension qui s'était installée entre eux. Ne souhaitant pas s'endormir avec ça entre eux, il saisit la main de son amant et la pressa doucement contre son cœur.

-Si tu veux en parler un jour, tu sais que je serai toujours là, hein ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Blaise ne répondit rien mais il exerça à son tour une légère pression de la main contre celle de Ron et son corps se détendit légèrement contre lui.

-Je serai toujours là si tu en as besoin, murmura le roux en gardant leurs mains serrées entre elles alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le sommeil, laissant la journée derrière eux.

&& RWBZ&&

-Alors, pourquoi le Venezuela ? demanda Ron une fois qu'ils furent installés dans leur hôtel.

La fin de l'année s'était écoulée trop lentement à son goût, impatient qu'il était de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le brun pour passer le cap de la nouvelle année. Il n'avait quasiment pas vu Blaise durant ces derniers jours, le jeune homme tombant de sommeil dès qu'il rentrait du travail lorsqu'il en rentrait.

Depuis leur discussion sur les cauchemars de Blaise, ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet. En fait, tout était redevenu comme avant. Son amant n'avait pas changé son attitude et c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ron avait parfois l'impression qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Les sourires de Blaise étaient toujours aussi rayonnants, il était toujours aussi occupé avec son travail mais lui consacrait la majeure partie de son temps libre.

Mais quelque chose au fond de lui savait que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Blaise avait l'air heureux, passionné par son travail, le dévorant des yeux quand leurs regards se croisaient… Mais Ron ne parvenait pas à oublier la noirceur de son ton lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de ses rêves. Il y avait un secret que Blaise cherchait à tout prix à éviter, quelque chose qui assombrissait son aura et venait teinter ses moments de bonheur qu'ils partageaient.

Et c'était comme si malgré lui Ron plongeait dans le monde de mensonges de Blaise, se laissant charmer par son univers charmant et attentionné et laissant volontairement de côté ces questions.

Blaise esquissa un sourire mutin et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu te souviens lorsque tu faisais sembler de résister à mon charme ?

Ron lui lança un regard sceptique, haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai peut-être été demander des conseils à Harry pour te séduire, admit le brun avec un air innocent.

-Pardon ?

-J'étais à court d'idées et ton ami était enclin à m'aider.

-Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup.

-Je peux être très persuasif, tu sais ? Oh attends, bien sûr que tu sais, ajouta Blaise avec un large sourire.

Ron rit devant son arrogance, charmé malgré lui par l'assurance dont il faisait preuve.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il t'aide ?

-Que je pouvais te rendre heureux.

Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de sauter sur son amant dans la seconde.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a conseillé ? fit-il un effort pour demander. Le Venezuela ? Il t'a un peu baladé, je crois…

-Il m'a dit que tu avais une passion dont tu parles rarement.

Ron dévisagea avec attention le brun, cherchant à lire ses intentions.

-Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles…

-Donc, le Venezuela. Pays producteur d'un des meilleurs cacaos au monde, ingrédient indispensable à la fabrication de ta petite faiblesse personnelle…

Un léger rire incrédule s'échappa des lèvres de Ron alors que Blaise le regardait, les yeux plein de promesses.

-Je t'ai donc programmé un parcours du chocolat pendant ces quelques jours ici… D'un petit village producteur de fèves réputées à un petit séjour chez l'un des plus grands maîtres chocolatiers pour créer quelques nouveaux chocolats… jusqu'à la dégustation finale. Et il y aura probablement des moments où je te traînerai sur une plage pour te faire l'amour…

-Mais tu m'accompagnes ? s'assura Ron.

-Je te suivrai partout, affirma Blaise en hochant la tête.

-Tu sais que tu es en train littéralement de réaliser un de mes rêves ?

-Ca veut dire que tu es partant ?

-Il faut que je t'avoue que si tu m'avais proposé ce séjour alors qu'on était en froid, j'aurais peut-être pas eu le courage de refuser…

-C'était aussi mon pari, avoua Blaise avec un clin d'œil complice. Que la tentation prenne le pas sur l'obstination. Mais comme je n'en ai finalement pas eu besoin… et que l'information d'Harry était toujours valable… je me suis dit qu'on pourrait… s'échapper le temps d'un weekend.

-Je vais probablement remercier Harry pendant un long moment pour ça… Et tu es en train de me faire tomber très très amoureux de toi.

-C'est le chocolat, hein ?

-C'est le chocolat, confirma Ron avant d'embrasser son amant, se laissant fondre dans ses bras.


End file.
